Primavera otra vez por Lauryn
by LAURYN LAURYN
Summary: Despues de la penosa separacion con Terry, Candy regresa al hogar de Pony pero no encuentra sentido a su vida. Decide enlistarse como enfermera militar voluntaria y es enviada a París. Ahi iniciará una nueva vida pero el pasado inevitablemente la alcanza y el amor también. Candy y Terry tendrán una nueva oportunidad para revivir su amor en una de las ciudades mas bellas del mundo.
1. Chapter 1 Tierra de por medio

**FAN FIC "PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

POR: LAURYN

CAPITULO 1 TIERRA DE POR MEDIO

_Paris, Francia. 28 de abril de 1916._

_Queridas Señorita Pony y Hermana María:_

_Estoy en Paris, el viaje fue largo. Llegue a Inglaterra y de ahí nos enviaron a Francia y otros se quedaron allá. Las he extrañado tanto. He extrañado el cielo azul, el verde pasto de la colina y la paz que se respira en el Hogar. Aquí el cielo esta siempre gris y el ambiente huele a pólvora y humo. Los ataques no cesan ni un solo día y los heridos llegan por multitud, es realmente espantoso todo lo que pasa, la guerra es tan cruel. _

_Yo estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe, apenas pude tomarme un tiempo para escribirles pues se que han de estar muy preocupadas por mi. Por favor díganle a Albert que me perdone por haber tomado esta decisión y que no intente venir por mi, temo que algo malo pueda pasarle durante el viaje, la situación es muy hostil aquí en Europa y he escuchado de barcos mercantiles que han sido bombardeados. Perdónenme también ustedes por haberme ido así, tenia que hacerlo. _

_Dios quiera que esta terrible guerra termine pronto y entonces regresare. Denle mis saludos a Annie, Archie, los niños del hogar y a todos los que pregunten por mí. _

_Los quiere, Candy._

Hacía un mes desde que Candy llegó a París después de haberse enlistado como enfermera voluntaria. Lo decidió un día que fue al pueblo a comprar unos víveres para el hogar de Pony y vio los encabezados de los periódicos, todos hablaban de la guerra que se encrudecía en Europa.

Había ya miles de muertos y era necesaria mucha ayuda para atender a los heridos. Imágenes de médicos y enfermeras en los campamentos de la cruz roja aparecían en todos los diarios y Candy se sintió obligada a ayudar.

Recordó a Stear que había muerto un año atrás y pensó que tal vez murió por falta de atención medica; si tan solo hubiera habido alguien que lo ayudara…no lo pudo soportar, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y su corazón le decía que tenia que ir, era su obligación como enfermera; además, quería alejar su mente del profundo dolor que todavía le provocaba la separación con Terry.

Así que un día, sin decir nada a nadie pues sabia que intentarían detenerla, hizo su maleta y muy temprano por la mañana partió hacia Nueva York, ya que era la ciudad-puerto de donde salían los barcos hacia Europa. Apenas llegó, sintió un enorme impulso de ir a buscarlo. Por las calles había anuncios de la obra Romeo y Julieta que estaba en sus últimas semanas de presentaciones, el corazón le dolía de solo pensar que estaba tan cerca de él, pero tan lejos.

Apenas vio un hospital se dirigió ahí para enlistarse como enfermera voluntaria, y al día siguiente partió hacia Inglaterra, de ahí tomaría el tren rumbo a Francia, la habían mandado a Paris.

-Es mejor así – se decía para si misma – aquí soy de mas ayuda que en América donde solo pensaba en ti Terry, ¿serás feliz?

Apretó contra su pecho la carta que acababa de escribir.

-¡Candy, ven pronto, mas heridos! – la llamaron sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-Voy enseguida Monic – dijo Candy apresurándose.

Dejó la carta en el buzón que había en el campamento, el cual era enviado a la oficina postal todos los días por un voluntario llamado Ronie. El era un chico rubio de 19 años, huérfano de madre, quien había muerto por causa de la guerra el año anterior. Descubrieron el cuerpo sin vida de ella una tarde después de un ataque aéreo a la ciudad de Paris; llevaba una carta en sus manos que ya no alcanzó a depositar en el correo, una carta para su esposo en el frente de guerra en los Alpes franceses.

Después de eso, Ronie quiso hacerse voluntario para entregar la correspondencia, y el lugar mas seguro era el campamento de la cruz roja, ya que se sabe que donde hay un campamento medico de la cruz roja ese lugar se considera neutral y esta prohibido atacarlo por parte de cualquier nación en guerra.

-Señorita, haga presión aquí para detener la hemorragia – le dijo uno de los doctores.

-Si doctor, ha perdido mucha sangre y su pulso es mas débil –replico candy

-Me temo que no sobrevivirá si no se le practica una cirugía de inmediato y aquí no tenemos los medios necesarios. Hay que llevarlo al hospital La Salpetriere de inmediato.

-yo me encargo doctor.

– gracias, necesitamos mas enfermeras como usted aquí. ¿Cuando terminara esta estúpida guerra?

Candy se apresuro a buscar ayuda para trasladar al joven soldado herido al hospital, para ella todos los heridos eran Stear y se esmeraba en darles la mejor atención, de seguro ellos también tenían familia o novia esperando en casa muy preocupados y una vida que disfrutar, a Candy le agradaba poder contribuir en algo a la felicidad de los demás.

-Ronie, que bueno q estas aquí, necesito q me ayudes a llevar a este joven al hospital, por favor – casi le ordenó Candy al muchacho.

-Claro, démonos prisa, no se ve muy bien. La ambulancia esta lista.

Mientras Ronie conducía hacia el hospital, platicaba con candy.

– ya no pude llevar el correo a la oficina postal, lo hare mañana. Vi que depositaste una carta candy. ¿Tu eres americana verdad? Dime, ¿porque estas aquí? ¿No te da miedo todo esto? En tu país estarías mas tranquila trabajando en algún hospital.

Yo… - empezaba a decir Candy, su rostro reflejaba nostalgia-

Yo perdí a un gran amigo en la guerra, aquí en Francia, su nombre era Stear, y dejo a su novia con el corazón destrozado, a todos. Se que su muerte es irremediable y que el no volverá, pero sentí la necesidad de ayudar a estos otros chicos a regresar a salvo a sus casas con sus seres queridos.

¿Y lo extrañas mucho todavía verdad? A veces te veo llorando sola o mientras escribes, ¿es por el?

Ah! Eh, yo, bueno…

¿Entonces es por otro no es así?, ¿Y porque dejaste a tu novio para venir aquí? disculpa la intromisión, no quise perturbarte.

No tengo novio, -dijo ahogando un suspiro- pero tengo a mucha gente que se preocupa por mi, así que espero que mañana si lleves la correspondencia porque no me gustaría que se preocupen mucho.

Le guiño el ojo, pero su mente viajo hasta lugares conocidos y momentos vividos al lado de su gran amor, se quedo ausente pensando en eso, cuando de repente se vio interrumpida.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, la familia Marlow se reunía para celebrar el cumpleaños de Susana.

- Hija te ves hermosa, ¡Terry se llevara una buena impresión! – Exclamó la Señora Marlow.

Susana portaba un vestido azul de una sola manga que hacia juego con sus ojos y una orquídea rosa adornaba su hombro del lado sin manga, era muy bonita.

- Eso espero mamá, Terry ha sido tan bueno conmigo, ojalá pronto me proponga matrimonio.

-Llevamos meses esperando que eso suceda, ojala que hoy al verte ya no lo dude más. Mereces ser feliz hija…

El timbre de la casa sonó anunciando que empezaban a llegar los invitados.

- oh, ya llegan, apresurémonos hija.

La sirvienta abrió la puerta.

– Adelante joven, la señorita y su madre lo esperan en la sala

- gracias - dijo el joven apuesto que entraba a la casa. Lucía un traje color café que combinaba con su castaña cabellera larga y sedosa.

-Buenas tardes damas – Terry beso la mano de las dos- lucen hermosas.

-Oh Terry que galante eres –se sonrojó-

-Gracias por venir Terruce, se que está algo ocupado con la obra.

-Le pedí el día a Robert, además, Karen también tenia un compromiso.

-¡Que bueno! Así podrás estar conmigo toda la noche.

– Ujum… que cosas dices hija, una señorita decente y "soltera" – remarco esta palabra mirando a Terry- no debe pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de un hombre. Terruce, ¿cuando piensa pedirle matrimonio a mi hija?

Le preguntó directamente y lo miro muy seria.

- ¡Mamá! -exclamó Susana - no lo presiones.

-Con todo respeto Señora creo que eso solo nos incumbe a Susana y a mí.

Le devolvió la mirada del mismo modo, sus ojos eran fríos e intimidantes.

El timbre sonó de nuevo cortando de inmediato la tensión que se había creado en el lugar, el semblante de Susana entristeció y la Sra. Marlow enarco una ceja con soberbia, de no haber sido por los invitados que empezaban a llegar, Susana se pondría a llorar.

-Los señores McDowell acaban de llegar. –Anunció la sirvienta-

-Diles que pasen.

La Señora Marlow trató de mostrar serenidad nuevamente para recibir a sus invitados.

Carol y Theodor McDowell eran amigos de toda la vida de los Marlow, su único hijo Gregory, era un joven tímido, pelirrojo, de hermosos ojos azules y siempre había estado enamorado de Susana, pero ella nunca le hizo caso pues era muy joven y tímida también; además, un buen día conoció a Terry Grandchester y ya nadie más le importó desde entonces.

-¡Theodor, Carol, que gusto verlos!, pasen por favor quiero presentarles a alguien.

Recibió alegre a sus invitados la Señora Marlow.

-Sr. McDowell: Gracias Constance (ese era el nombre de la madre de Susana), antes quiero darles una sorpresa.

Con un ademán hizo pasar a su hijo.

– Gregory ha regresado, hace 6 meses que se graduó de Medico y estará aquí solo unos días.

-¡pero que sorpresa tan agradable!, Gregory, hijo, como has cambiado y ya eres Medico, ojalá hubieras estado aquí cuando Susana…

Hizo silencio pues sabia que no era un buen momento para hablar del accidente de su hija.

– Quiero presentarles a alguien –Constance tomo a Terry del brazo-Les presento a Terruce Grandchester, el novio de mi hija y muy pronto su prometido.

Cuando Gregory escucho esto no pudo ocultar su tristeza, pero lo disimulo muy bien.

- Terruce, ellos son Theodor, Carol y su hijo Gregory McDowell, son amigos de toda la vida –finalizo la Señora Marlow.

-mucho gusto -saludó besando la mano de la dama y con un fuerte apretón de manos a los caballeros.

Gregory no le quitaba la mirada de encima, quería ver bien al que le había ganado el corazón de Susana, era muy apuesto no lo podía negar, se sentía derrotado.

Terry por su parte empezaba a sentirse incomodo ante tal actitud del joven pero no se intimidó, siempre tenia el porte de altivez, digno de un Duque.

-Que bueno que están aquí – Saludó Susana a los invitados.

Estaba sorprendida de ver el gran cambio de su amigo Greg, como le decía de cariño. Se había vuelto muy apuesto, era innegable, pero para ella él era como un hermano.

– Greg ¡hace tanto tiempo que no te veía! – la chica se dirigió a él con una sonrisa-

-Si, había estado muy ocupado con mis estudios. Después que me recibí de medico empecé a trabajar de inmediato ya que la guerra hace que cada vez mas y mas personal medico sea necesario, sobre todo se necesitan muchas enfermeras, son de gran ayuda – comentó Greg.

Cuando Terry escucho esto no pudo evitar pensar en Candy y tuvo un extraño presentimiento, sintió un golpe en su corazón y su rostro se veía desencajado. Susana lo notó y se imaginaba el porque de la reacción de su amado, lo miraba mientras pensaba "no la has olvidado Terry, aun la amas…" , pero Susana saco fuerzas para no llorar y continuó platicando con su amigo.

-¿así que te enlistaste como voluntario para ir a la guerra? Que valiente!

-No Susana, no me enlisté, estudie en París y estoy trabajando allá, en el Hospital La Salpetriere, allí se llevan a la mayoría de los heridos de los frentes de batalla de París y sus alrededores. Pedí permiso para poder venir a tu cumpleaños, no se cumplen 18 todos los días. Estaré aquí dos semanas.

-Te lo agradezco Greg, siempre has sido un gran amigo.

La señora Marlow se llevo a los señores McDowell al gran salón y dejó a los chicos solos para platicar y ponerse al tanto de sus vidas.

-Susana, siento mucho lo de tu accidente, como paso? –preguntó Greg

Susana agacho la cabeza con amargura, se tocaba el muñón que le quedó después de que le amputaran la pierna derecha arriba de la rodilla…

-Yo era actriz,- empezó a relatar- había ganado mi primer protagónico en Romeo y Julieta, Terry interpreta a Romeo y yo iba a ser Julieta…

Hizo una pausa pues se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, después continuó.

- en nuestro ensayo final, previo al estreno, unas luces arriba del escenario iban a caerle encima, entonces yo…

No pudo continuar, estaba echa un mar de lagrimas.

-iban a caer encima de mi – continuó el relato Terry - pero Susana me empujo para salvarme, y las luces cayeron sobre sus piernas. Es por mi culpa que Susana esta así.

Dijo apretando los puños con coraje, hubiera querido que eso no pasara nunca o mejor que le cayeran a él. Era mejor a separarse de Candy de esa manera.

- No es tu culpa Terry, yo lo hice por mi propia voluntad, porque te amo y no dejaría que nada malo te pasara – dijo aun llorando Susana.

Greg escuchaba pasmado el relato y sentía celos por ese chico, nunca imagino que Susana fuera capaz de algo así, envidiaba el amor que le tenia a Terry.

-No lo hubieras hecho Susana, no debiste…-decía Terry con gran pesar.

-Eso dice mucho del gran amor que le tiene Susana señor Grandchester, es afortunado.

Terry no se sentía afortunado, no, se sentía el hombre mas desdichado del mundo atado a una mujer que no amaba y se estaba muriendo por dentro.

- Así que ahora se van a casar? –pregunto Greg algo dolido ante la esperada respuesta.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, Terry bajo la mirada y Susana se aferro a su brazo esperando a que él contestara.

…

Candy! Llegamos –Ronie sacó a candy de sus pensamientos.

-oh si, apurémonos, este chico necesita ayuda urgente.

-se salvará Candy? –dijo mirando detenidamente al herido, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer el uniforme, era un soldado alemán- no puede ser!-dijo Ronie- es, es…un enemigo!..

-en esta guerra no hay amigos ni enemigos Ronie, todos son seres humanos luchando estúpidamente, para nosotros no hay ninguna diferencia, es un ser humano que necesita ayuda, entiendes?

-pero Candy, si se salva tal vez intente hacer daño…

-si se salva tendrá mejores cosas que hacer, no te preocupes.

Entraron al hospital y un médico los recibía.

-esta muy mal herido doctor, tiene heridas de bala en la pierna y en el pecho, necesita una transfusión urgente y…

-ya veo, que lo preparen para cirugía inmediatamente –ordenó a las enfermeras del hospital - Gracias señorita, veo que esta muy bien informada de la condición del paciente. Venga conmigo, usted me asistirá.

Candy y el doctor entraron al quirófano. El doctor movía la cabeza en forma negativa.

– esta muy débil, no se si resista. Ojalá estuviera aquí el doctor McDowell el es un excelente cirujano y su especialidad es el corazón. Hare lo posible - decía el doctor.

Mientras tanto candy pasaba los instrumentos y asistía al doctor, de vez en cuando sostenía la mano del paciente y le susurraba al oído "tienes que ser fuerte, te salvaras. Tienes que volver con tu familia".

El doctor veía como candy le hablaba.

- eres una muy buena enfermera, seguramente él te escucha.

- eso espero - contesto candy.

Después de 4 horas la cirugía terminó, el joven resistió la operación pero aun estaba grave, las próximas horas serian cruciales.

Al salir del quirófano, Candy y el doctor se dirigieron a la sala de descanso del personal, se quitaron las batas ensangrentadas, los guantes y se lavaron las manos.

-fue usted de gran ayuda señorita, estoy seguro que el chico resistió la operación gracias a sus palabras de aliento. Por cierto ¿como se llama usted?

- mi nombre es Candy White, estoy segura que si se salva el merito será todo suyo doctor.

-gracias, mi nombre es Philippe de Gaulle. Nos gustaría tener más enfermeras como usted en este hospital.

-gracias, pero por ahora yo soy de mas ayuda en el campamento de la cruz roja, hay tanto que hacer. Por cierto debo regresar, los pacientes no esperan.

-es verdad candy, ha sido un placer conocerte y trabajar contigo, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

–Creo que vendré de vez en cuando a ver como sigue el paciente – respondió sonriendo.

Se estrecharon las manos y Candy volvió con Ronie al campamento.

Apenas llegaron Candy se puso a trabajar hasta el cansancio, siempre había algo que hacer en el campamento con tantos heridos. Candy parecía infatigable pero la verdad es que si lo estaba, pero no quería parar, por un lado deseaba ayudar y por otro lado, solo de esa forma evitaba pensar en Terry….


	2. Chapter 2 Noticias de ultramar

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 2 NOTICIAS DE ULTRAMAR

Largos y desesperantes parecían los días desde que Candy se fue del hogar de Pony, solo había dejado una nota breve de despedida que decía:

_Srita. Pony y Hermana María:_

_He decidido cumplir con mi deber de enfermera y por esa razón me enlistaré como voluntaria para ir al frente de batalla. Me iré a Nueva York pues desde ahí salen los barcos hacia Europa. Sé que esto las hará preocuparse mucho, solo les pido que recen por mi para que pueda ayudar a salvar muchas vidas._

_Les escribiré en cuanto me halle instalada, aun no sé a donde me enviarán. Cuídense mucho. Volveré._

_Las quiere, Candy._

Habían pasado 3 meses desde su partida sin decir nada a nadie, era primavera aún.

La señorita Pony y la Hermana María al principio no sabían que decirles a los niños sobre la ausencia de Candy y, finalmente, decidieron decirles que se había ido a estudiar para ser una mejor enfermera, así no tendrían que dar mayores explicaciones y los niños no se preocuparían. Pero ellas no dejaban de pensar en su candy.

-Oh Candy ¿donde estarás? ¿Estarás bien? – la Srita Pony no dejaba de rezar y pedir por ella.

-estará bien, no se preocupe, nuestra Candy es muy fuerte y sabrá protegerse cuando sea necesario.

Le dijo la hermana María poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de la Srta. Pony para infundirle valor y esperanza, aunque ella misma también temía por la seguridad de Candy y también rezaba a Dios para pedirle que la protegiera.

- es tan obstinada!, no hubiéramos podido detenerla – dijo la Srita. Pony.

-así es, solo nos queda esperar para que vuelva sana y salva. – respondió la hermana María.

El día era soleado, un clima esplendido de primavera. Los niños estaban jugando en la colina, otros mas intrépidos subían hasta la cima del padre árbol; todo era tan pacifico en esta parte del mundo, pareciera que la guerra no existiese.

El señor cartero se aproximaba al hogar, los niños corrieron a recibirlo queriendo quitarle su bolsa.

–carta de candy! Carta de candy! – gritaban los pequeños emocionados.

–tranquilos niños, si, traigo una carta de Candy pero se la debo entregar a la Srita. Pony. –respondió el cartero.

-ah, no es justo, nosotros queremos leer la carta primero – dijo uno de los niños.

La hermana María salía de la casa al darse cuenta del alboroto.

-Niños no deben hacer pasar un mal rato al señor cartero que viene muy agotado a entregarnos la correspondencia.

-gracias hermana María, traigo una carta de Candy. Sé que la esperaban con ansias. Espero que esté bien.

-La Srita. Pony se alegrará mucho. Gracias.

-cuando le escriban a Candy denle mis saludos, hasta luego.

El cartero se marcho y la hermana María entro a la casa para darle la carta a la Srita Pony y leerla juntas.

-Srita pony, ¡por fin! Llegó una carta de Candy.

-oh que alivio, veamos que dice.

Las dos señoras se sentaron para leer la carta, se sentían tan aliviadas de tener noticias de Candy, pero del alivio pasaron a la preocupación otra vez al enterarse dónde estaba.

-oh Candy, estas en París, -dijo la hermana notablemente preocupada-

-Debemos pedir mucho a Dios para que la proteja. – respondió Pony.

El motor de un automóvil alerto a los niños que desde el árbol miraban como se acercaba, bajaron a toda prisa pensando que candy regresaba y querían recibirla.

-señorita Pony, Candy ha vuelto, Candy, Candy – se oía un gran alboroto.

-¿pero que escándalo es este?

-un auto viene señorita Pony, es Candy, es Candy – no paraban de gritar emocionados los niños-

-pero no puede ser –se dijo a si misma –

-¿quien será? – inquirió la hermana María.

El automóvil con la insignia de los Andry llegaba al hogar de Pony y Albert bajó del auto, seguido de Archie y Annie.

-Annie, que alegría verte!, - dijo la Srita Pony que recibió a la chica que apenas bajó del auto corrió a sus brazos emocionada.

-Srita. Pony que gusto verla y a usted también hermana María, siempre me siento feliz de regresar a este lugar.

-Eres bienvenida siempre Annie, bienvenidos también señores Andry. Pasen, vengan por aquí.

-Perdón que hayamos venido sin avisar – dijo Albert.

-¿donde esta candy? – Preguntó uno de los chicos – ¿porque no vino con ustedes? – los niños se pusieron tristes al ver que Candy no estaba.

-Tranquilos chicos, Candy no estaba con ellos. Ella vendrá después. Ahora vayan a jugar.

Sin más remedio, los niños obedecieron a la Srta. Pony y se fueron, algunos se quedaron mirando el auto. Mientras, dentro de la casa:

- Annie: señorita Pony, han pasado 3 meses desde que Candy… aun no hay noticias de ella? – Archie la abrazó para apoyarla-

-Albert: gracias por notificarnos sobre la partida de Candy, no hemos estado tranquilos desde entonces, nos gustaría saber si ya se ha comunicado con ustedes. – preguntó mientras la hermana María servía café para todos.

-Srita Pony: Aquí nosotras también hemos estado pidiendo mucho por el bienestar de Candy, y apenas hoy recibimos una carta suya.

- y como esta? – Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo-

-Srita Pony: se encuentra bien, esta en París.

Annie se llevó las manos rostro, horrorizada, y Archie golpeo la mesa con su puño

– ¡no puede ser! – Dijo el joven Cornwell – de todos los lugares, tenia que ir precisamente a Paris, el lugar más peligroso de todos.

-Albert: iré por ella, no puedo permitir que siga adelante con esta locura, no dejaré que nada malo le pase… - la señorita Pony lo interrumpió -

-me temo que no podremos hacer nada para detenerla. – Todos voltearon a verla con asombro- Candy esta decidida a quedarse allá. Conozco su corazón mejor que nadie, y se que su vocación de enfermera es lo mas importante para ella en estos momentos…

Hizo una pausa para tomar la taza de café, bebió un poco y prosiguió.

- La muerte del joven Stear le afectó mucho y se que en parte eso fue lo que la motivo a ir. Quiere ayudar a esos jóvenes soldados a volver con los suyos, así como todos hubiéramos deseado que su hermano volviera – Miró a Archie.

En ese momento el chico dejo salir unas lagrimas, y solo alcanzó a decir con voz dulce "Candy" como mostrando admiración y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Annie también lloraba, no podía creer que su amiga estuviera haciendo esto, "es tan valiente" pensó, "yo nunca seré tan valiente como ella".

-Srita Pony: Además, Candy me pidió que le dijera que no intentara ir por ella señor Andry, teme que algo malo le pueda pasar a usted, dice que han atacado barcos mercantiles, ella no soportaría perder a otro ser querido.

-Albert: Y acaso no pensó que nosotros tampoco podríamos soportar que algo malo le pasara a ella? – dijo Albert con algo de rabia en su tono y golpeando de angustia la mesa.

-Archie: Calma Albert – puso su mano en el hombro de su tío – creo que entiendo a Candy. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar

Annie se soltó en llanto.

-No digas eso Archie, yo me moriría si tu hicieras algo así, no quiero perderte– dijo aferrándose a el como quien no quiere soltar lo mas preciado que tiene en la vida.

-Archie: tranquila Annie, no dije que lo haría, solo dije que entiendo porque Candy decidió ir, es muy noble de su parte, ¡y que valiente! Stear estaría orgulloso de ella.

-Srita Pony: Que bueno que entiendan que ya no podemos detener a Candy, ella es libre de manejar su vida, tomar decisiones y correr riesgos, así es ella y nunca cambiará. En su carta me pidió que les diera sus saludos. Aquí esta el sobre con la dirección de donde escribe por si quieren ustedes escribirle también.

-Albert: se lo agradezco, es usted una madre excepcional –la señorita Pony sonrió –

-Annie: es la mejor, Ustedes han sido como unas verdaderas madres para mí y para Candy…, y para estos chicos también - la hermana María lloraba conmovida.

Albert, Archie y Annie pasaron el resto de la tarde en el hogar, jugaron con los niños, y mandaron traer comida y muchos pastelillos para el postre, comieron como si estuvieran de picnic.

Archie traía una niña sobre sus hombros y se veía feliz correteando por todos lados, mas niños se le acercaban para que los subiera a sus hombros y el accedía con gusto, se notaba que disfrutaba de la compañía de los niños.

Annie lo miraba de reojo feliz, "serás un gran padre" se dijo, y se sonrojo al imaginarse que seria él el padre de sus hijos algún día, ella también jugaba con unas niñas, hacían collares de flores.

Albert los miraba con satisfacción, hacían una linda pareja, de pronto se imagino un bebé en una cunita rosa, no sabia porque le vino esa imagen a la mente, "aun no se casan y ya me los estoy imaginando con una bebe" sonrió, pero sintió una extraña sensación, como un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

Fue un día inolvidable para todos, Albert empezaba realmente a comprender y sentir por experiencia propia porqué ese lugar era tan especial para Candy y porqué siempre regresaba cuando quería sanar sus heridas, él también se sentía ya parte de la familia de Pony.

-Gracias señor Andry por haber pasado este día con los niños y por todas sus atenciones – la señorita Pony mostraba un sobre con una donación que Albert le había dado.

-No es nada, ya siento que pertenezco también a este lugar. Sabe, ya no recuerdo como se siente tener una madre y un padre, los míos murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño, y desde entonces estuve al cuidado de nanas bajo la supervisión de mi Tia Elroy, que no es precisamente muy maternal; supongo que por eso decidí vivir bajo mis propias reglas y preferí la compañía de los animales del bosque, siempre rodeado de la naturaleza, por eso me gusta tanto este lugar.

Archie miraba y escuchaba atento a Albert, ya que nunca hablaba de su pasado y era algo insólito verlo platicar tan abiertamente sobre sus padres y su infancia. El pasado de Albert y de su propia familia era algo que Archie desconocía por completo y se quedó algo intrigado.

-Sera usted bienvenido siempre que quiera venir. –dijo la matriarca.

-muchas gracias, y por favor – sonó a suplica – ya no me hablen de usted, prefiero que me digan simplemente Albert. – miro también a la hermana María.

-esta bien, Albert, serás como otro hijo mas para nosotras.

Hubo sonrisas y el amor se sentía en el ambiente.

Los tres visitantes subieron al auto y se despidieron de los niños. La señorita Pony levantaba la mano en señal de despedida y gritó:

-recuerda Albert que no debes ir a buscar a Candy, confía en ella. Y vuelvan pronto!

Y así, se marcharon con el corazón nuevamente lleno de esperanza y confiando en que Candy regresaría.


	3. Chapter 3 Recuerdos y acuerdos

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 3 RECUERDOS Y ACUERDOS

Candy volvía al hospital La Salpetriere de vez en cuando para ver como seguía el paciente que trasladaron, se encariño con él porque fue el primero que tuvo que trasladar de urgencia y el primero en apoyar en quirófano. Aun no salía de su estado de gravedad, estaba en coma, y Candy lo visitaba para leerle un poco, tal vez así reaccionara pronto.

Era un chico castaño, de pelo corto y finas facciones, apenas lograron salvarle la pierna, pero tendría que apoyarse en un bastón para caminar pues un nervio había sido dañado y era irreparable, al menos no quedó paralitico como…

Candy recordó aquella noche fría cuando fue a ver a Susana y le prometió que le dejaría el camino libre con Terry, una lágrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla.

Después empezó a recordar lo que hizo cuando el barco que traía a todos los voluntarios enlistados llegó a Inglaterra…

Llegaron muy temprano por la mañana al puerto de South Hampton, donde tiempo atrás había ido a despedirse de su amor sin lograr siquiera verlo para decirle adiós, el corazón le empezó a doler. El oficial a cargo publicó las listas con los nombres de todos los voluntarios y su lugar de asignación. Ahí candy supo que iría a Paris, la verdad le daba igual a donde fuera, ella solo quería ayudar.

El tren que la llevaría a Paris junto con los demás saldría por la noche, desde Londres. Un coche pasó por ellos para llevarlos a la capital inglesa. De camino vio aldeas que parecían fantasmas, pues todos los hombres se habían ido a pelear en los frentes de batalla, las mujeres, niños y ancianos se habían ido quizás a lugares más seguros.

El trayecto no fue muy largo. Cuando llegaron a Londres un oficial les dijo que se quedarían en una posada hasta la hora de tomar el tren, debían descansar pues les aguardaba el trabajo mas difícil de toda su vida. En su habitación, Candy no soportó la soledad y decidió ir a visitar a Paty, "ojalá estés bien" pensó. Solo se le ocurrió un lugar donde pedir información sobre ella, y fue así que se dirigió al Real Colegio San Pablo.

Cuando llegó, se detuvo frente al portón, el lugar le seguía pareciendo una cárcel, pero ella ya no se sentía prisionera. Una monja llego hasta ella.

- buenos días hermana, mi nombre es Candice White, quisiera ver a la Madre Superiora.

-la hermana Grey esta muy ocupada en estos momentos, si quieres puedes esperar- respondió abriéndole paso.

Cruzaron los pasillos desiertos pues era hora de clase. Candy miraba todo alrededor recordando momentos vividos, las escapadas al cuarto de Stear y Archie, las clases junto a Annie y Paty, hasta la odiosa Elisa tuvo un lugar en sus recuerdos, y por supuesto, Terry "mi chico rebelde" dijo en voz baja, pero la monja escuchó.

-perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

-no, nada. Solo recordaba.

-tu estudiaste aquí, ¿verdad? – volteó a ver a Candy.

– Si, hace más de tres años.

-he escuchado tu nombre antes, creo que fue cuando se hizo un escándalo en el colegio…

Candy se sonrojó, pensó que la monja estaba enterada del escándalo de las caballerizas, cuando ella y Terry fueron descubiertos a media noche a solas, "que pensara de mi" pensó Candy avergonzada.

- ¡tu eres la chica que ayudo a salvar al colegio de la ruina! –dijo sonriente la monja.

-¿como? – exclamó Candy sorprendida.

-si, ahora recuerdo que la hermana Grey nos comentó que gracias a que tu hablaste con el Duque de Grandchester, él no nos retiro su apoyo económico, es mas, al año siguiente inscribió a sus otros dos hijos aquí.

-ah, yo…no podía permitir que este colegio cerrara –dijo Candy aliviada.

-gracias señorita Candice. Y bien, llegamos, puedes esperar aquí mientras la hermana Grey termina sus asuntos con la visita. Aunque te advierto que puede tardar algo.

-hermana, ¿me permitiría ir a recorrer el colegio mientras se desocupa la Rectora? –dijo en tono suplicante.

-como negártelo, ¡anda! –le guiño el ojo.

-gracias hermana, no tardaré.

Aunque el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho, Candy empezó a vagar por aquellos pasillos llena de nostalgia. Caminó por el jardín hasta llegar a su lugar favorito, la segunda colina de Pony.

Candy se sentó sobre la hierba a la sombra del gran árbol que tanto le recordaba al del Hogar. Sentía la brisa del verano que apenas comenzaba y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus verdes ojos.

-Terry, ¿porque pasaron así las cosas? Pudimos haber terminado nuestros estudios en este colegio, juntos. Yo me hubiera convertido en una dama de sociedad y tal vez tu padre me aceptaría… te extraño tanto Terry.

Candy lloraba intentando sacar su dolor, cuando una dulce voz se escucho detrás suyo…

- Candy…

Volteó a ver, reconocía esa voz.

- ¡hermana Margaret! – se le echo encima aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿que pasa?, ¿porque lloras Candy? – le pregunto, aunque ella ya sabia la respuesta, pues la había escuchado.

-hermana, soy tan infeliz… no he podido olvidarlo, lo amo. –decía llorando amargamente.

- Terry…¿que ha pasado Candy?. Estuve preocupada por ti cuando te fuiste del colegio. Imagine que irías a buscarlo y que ahora estarían juntos y felices.

-No, el esta comprometido con una chica que le salvo la vida.

– ¡que dices! ¿Como fue eso?

Entonces Candy le conto toda la triste historia.

- lo siento mucho Candy. Nunca me habría imaginado que Terry fuera capaz de permanecer atado a alguien a quien no ama, es contra su naturaleza, a el no le gustan las imposiciones.

-pero tampoco tuvimos corazón para abandonar a Susana a su suerte, gracias a ella Terry esta vivo.

-no durará mucho.

-¿a que se refiere hermana?

-a su compromiso. Candy el amor no puede ocultarse y Terry te ama con todo su ser, estoy segura. Esa chica Susana no podrá retenerlo por mucho tiempo pues los dos serán inmensamente infelices.

Candy escuchaba con asombro lo que decía la hermana, parecía como si le estuviera dando esperanzas.

-entonces ¿que cree que debo hacer hermana?

-esperar, solo el tiempo dirá si tengo razón o no. No pierdas las esperanzas Candy.

Le secó las lágrimas y le regalo una sonrisa, a la cual Candy respondió de igual forma.

– ¿y a que has venido Candy? ¿Solo a recordar viejos tiempos?

-no, quiero pedir información sobre donde localizar a Paty.

- ah, entonces tienes que hablar con la hermana Grey ella esta por terminar su reunión con el Du… - no termino la frase – ven Candy, yo misma te llevare con ella.

Caminaron juntas entre risas y platicas de los días en que ella estuvo en el colegio. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que sabía la hermana Margaret de las travesuras que hizo, como las veces que se escapaba del cuarto de meditación y sobre la vez que Terry la llevo en brazos a la enfermería cuando se cayo de las escaleras en su delirio de ver a Anthony en Terry montado en el caballo. Sabía que Candy era una chica diferente a las demás.

-Llegamos Candy, ha sido una gran alegría verte –dijo la hermana abrazándola- recuerda que debes buscar tu felicidad y no darte por vencida nunca. Escucha a las personas mayores que tu, ellas podrán darte buenos consejos, pero solo tu decidirás lo que hagas con tu vida.

-Gracias hermana Margaret.

-Espera aquí un momento, iré a anunciar tu visita con la hermana Grey.

La monja tocó la gran puerta de la oficina de la madre superiora aun sabiendo que había una visita muy importante. Entró para anunciar que Candy estaba esperando afuera. Después de un momento, salió nuevamente.

-puedes pasar Candy – le dijo

Candy entró a la oficina y cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver ahí al padre de Terry. Aun sorprendida y nerviosa, saludo cortésmente a la madre superiora y al Duque de Grandchester.

-Buenos días hermana Grey, Duque de Grandchester, perdón por interrumpir no sabia…

-Que gusto verte de nuevo Candice – respondió la hermana Grey –

-Candy, es un placer, le pedí a la hermana que me permitiera hablar un momento contigo – dijo el Duque.

-Los dejare solos – se despidió la hermana Grey y salió de la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron solos, el Duque comenzó a hablar.

-Candy, se de la situación entre tu y mi hijo. Eleonor me ha puesto al tanto.

Candy se puso pálida y no supo que decir. El duque continuó.

-sabes, estoy muy sorprendido de la madurez de Terry, ya no es el muchacho rebelde que no le importaba nadie mas que él mismo y se que es por ti, tu has sido una parte importante de su vida y el cambio en él ha sido gracias a ti.

-Señor, yo solo he sabido escucharlo y entenderlo, una vez que se llega a conocer a Terry de verdad no se puede mas que apreciarlo y admirarlo por la gran valentía que ha demostrado.

-Pero lo que tu sientes por él va mas allá del aprecio y la admiración, tu lo amas ¿no es así?

Candy sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas, sentía que el Duque podía ver a través de ella como si fuera transparente y no pudo mentir.

-Si señor, yo aun lo amo. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

-¿Y porque no Candy? Yo estoy seguro que él también te sigue amando.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Candy y su corazón latía muy fuerte. El Duque se acercó a ella mostrando una ternura que incluso él mismo se sorprendía de mostrar.

Nunca había sido capaz de expresar sentimientos como el afecto, ternura o compasión, pero esa chica de dulce rostro tenia algo que rompía la coraza que había construido en su corazón. Le ofreció un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas y le dijo:

-Candy, te diré esto que a nadie le he dicho, aunque es mas que evidente…

Suspiró, y continuó:

– yo no soy feliz al lado de mi esposa, y ella tampoco lo ha sido. Estamos juntos porque la sociedad y el que dirán se han impuesto sobre nosotros. Yo me case sin amor, solo por el compromiso de un matrimonio arreglado para perpetuar nuestro titulo nobiliario. Al principio solo toleraba la compañía de mi esposa, pero después se volvió una tortura. Yo nunca pude olvidar a la madre de Terry. Y ahora, tal parece que la historia se repite con mi hijo, el esta atado a una mujer que no ama solo por un estúpido y mal entendido sentido del deber.

El rostro del Duque era serio pero había algo de tristeza y melancolía en sus ojos. Continuó:

-Ustedes están cometiendo un error Candy, ¿acaso crees que serás feliz sabiendo que Terry no lo es?, ¿cimentarás tu felicidad a costa de la del hombre que dices amar?, ¿crees que Susana será feliz viviendo al lado de un hombre que solo le demostrará afecto pero jamás amor verdadero?, y cuando la paciencia se le termine a mi hijo y su fuerza de voluntad se vea quebrantada por la indiferencia y la amargura, empezara a ver a Susana como a su verdugo, y ese supuesto matrimonio estará en ruinas, ambos empezaran a odiarse, discutirán y pelearan todos los días por cosas tan triviales, su vida será un infierno. ¿Pensaste en eso cuando decidiste que Terry se quedara con ella?

Candy sintió una sacudida en todo su ser, lo que le decía el duque tenia sentido y ella nunca pensó en eso. El duque prosiguió:

-por supuesto que no pensaste en eso Candy, porque a tu corta edad no tienes experiencia en estas cosas de la vida y no sabes como es la vida en el matrimonio. Además de tu ingenuidad, también esta tu buen corazón que te decía que debías sacrificar tu felicidad por la de la pobre chica que había salvado a Terry, pero en verdad te digo Candy, harás mas por la felicidad de Susana alejándolo de un hombre que solo la hará infeliz, que nunca la hará sentirse mujer, una mujer plena y amada, nadie se merece eso hija.

Candy abrió los ojos, la venda que los cubría se había caído, entendió por primera vez que lo que el Duque decía era verdad y se sintió culpable por haberle hecho eso a Terry. Pero que podría ella hacer ahora, como solucionar este lio que se había armado.

No dejaba de pensar en Susana y… ¿como abandonar ahora la misión en la que se encontraba? Ir a la guerra como enfermera voluntaria era una decisión que nació de lo más profundo de su corazón y quería seguir adelante. Entonces, por fin habló.

-Señor, sus palabras me han hecho descubrir que estaba equivocada, cometí un error con Terry, y no se que hacer. Además – se detuvo un instante para tomar valor ante lo que estaba a punto de decir – por la noche saldré con destino a París, me enliste como enfermera voluntaria para ir a la guerra.

-¡Candy! Pero, ¿porque?

-Es algo que ya decidí y quiero hacerlo – fue firme.

-Veo que estas muy segura y no podre hacerte declinar de ello. Entonces Candy ¿que harás con respecto a mi hijo?

-No lo se, estoy tan confundida…

-Déjame ayudarlos.

-¿Como?

-Yo impediré que Terry se case con Susana. Estaré al pendiente de esa chica para que reciba la mejor atención médica posible y pueda rehacer su vida con alguien más. Mientras tanto tú Candy prométeme que si la guerra no termina en un año tú regresarás, pase lo que pase, un año Candy.

-Señor… no se que decir….

Candy veía por fin una luz al final del túnel, sintió como la esperanza renacía otra vez en ella, pensó en las palabras de la hermana Margaret "busca tu felicidad", y con eso en mente respondió:

-Está bien, ojala que la guerra termine pronto, pero si no es así, en un año yo regresaré, lo prometo. Pero usted tiene que prometerme algo también, por favor.

-¿Que cosa? – la miró el Duque intrigado.

-Que si Terry empieza a querer a Susana y si ve que las cosas entre ellos pueden funcionar, entonces no impida que estén juntos y avíseme, para que yo también pueda seguir adelante con mi vida.

-Te lo prometo Candy, eres una chica excepcional.

Candy y el Duque de Grandchester estrecharon sus manos en señal del acuerdo que se había creado entre ellos.

-Gracias por todo Señor. Ahora seguiré mi camino, todavía tengo que visitar a mi amiga Patricia O´Brien antes de partir, por eso vine a ver a la Hermana Grey, quería pedirle que me diera la dirección de la familia de Paty….

-Yo te puedo llevar Candy. No soy amigo intimo de los O´Brien, solo los conozco por cuestiones de negocios, pero se donde viven.

-Oh gracias, vamos entonces.

Salieron de la oficina y de camino a la salida se encontraron con la Hermana Grey.

-¿Se van tan pronto?

-Hermana, lamento mucho no poder quedarme más tiempo, en realidad partiré hacia Paris en unas horas y debo ir a visitar a Patricia O´Brien antes de irme a mi misión.

-¿Misión?, ¿de que se trata Candy?

-Es que yo…. –titubeo por un momento y prosiguió- hermana cuando me fui del colegio regresé a mi país, ahí estudie para ser enfermera y ahora he decidido servir como voluntaria militar en Paris. Yo vine para pedirle que me informara donde vive la familia de Paty, quiero ir a ver como está antes de irme.

-Ya veo. Señorita White debo decirle que me sorprende mucho su decisión de ir a la guerra, debe estar preparada porque no será nada fácil, la situación es muy grave en Paris. Pero también debo reconocer que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, has crecido mucho mas que cualquiera de nuestras estudiantes aquí, eres toda una dama y mucho más. Te deseo suerte Candy y que Dios ilumine tu camino para que regreses con bien a tu país.

-Gracias por sus palabras Hermana Grey, y perdón por todos los dolores de cabeza que le di cuando estudié aquí. Yo siempre la llevare en mi corazón.

Candy sintió el impulso de darle un abrazo a esa mujer que aunque dura en apariencia, era noble y había aportado su granito de arena para el crecimiento y madurez que había alcanzado. Así que no se contuvo y se acerco a ella para darle un abrazo, la hermana devolvió el gesto con cariño, y después de un momento se separaron.

-Pediré a nuestro cochero que te lleve casa de los O´Brien.

-No será necesario Hermana, yo mismo la llevare –intervino el Duque-

-Siendo así, te deseo éxito en tu camino Candy, ojala no sea la ultima vez que vengas a visitarnos. Saludos a Terry –dijo la hermana mirando al Duque-

-Si, gracias. –Respondieron los dos al unísono –

-¡le decía al Duque! – dijo la Superiora.

Candy se sonrojó avergonzada al darse cuenta de que no era ella a la que le habían hablado. El Duque y la hermana comenzaron a reír, después Candy se les unió, seguía siendo la misma atolondrada.

Después de despedirse, el Duque llevó a Candy en su auto a casa de Paty. Durante el trayecto solo intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, al llegar a su destino el coche se detuvo. El duque habló:

-Bien Candy, llegamos. Quiero que sepas que haré todo lo posible para impedir que Terry se case con Susana, y tú tienes que volver a salvo. Te dejo mi dirección para que me escribas y me dejes saber como te encuentras.

Le dio una tarjeta con el emblema de la familia Grandchester, dos leones sosteniendo una corona roja, y escrito de su puño y letra la dirección de su castillo en Londres.

-Muy bien –dijo tomando la tarjeta- Gracias por todo Señor.

-Que te vaya bien Candy, cuídate mucho por favor. Hasta pronto.

Candy bajo del automóvil y se dirigió al portón de la hermosa mansión de los O´Brien. El jardinero salió a recibirla.

-buen día –saludo la chica – mi nombre es Candice White, soy amiga de la señorita Patricia, vengo a verla.

- buen día. Avisaré a la ama de llaves que una amiga de la señorita Patricia esta aquí. Espere un momento por favor.

El señor fue a la casa y al cabo de unos momentos regresó con Candy.

-la señorita Patricia la recibirá, pase por aquí por favor.

El jardinero condujo a Candy a través de un hermoso jardín. Comenzaba el verano y las flores estaban en todo su esplendor, el aroma a rosas le trajo a Candy bellos recuerdos de Anthony.

Al fin llegaron a la puerta de la mansión, la ama de llaves, la Señora Miller, la estaba esperando, era una mujer joven de pelo castaño y ojos color café.

-Bienvenida Señorita White, la esperan. Por aquí por favor.

La casa estaba bellamente decorada con grandes ventanales y cortinas color marrón, las paredes eran color verde pistache y había espejos con marcos dorados, que hacían juego con los bellísimos candelabros dorados que colgaban del techo, los muebles eran de madera color café. El ambiente era acogedor. En el recibidor estaba una chica de pelo castaño con anteojos y una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Candy! –gritó Paty y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Paty! – Candy la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Las dos amigas se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Que sorpresa verte aquí Candy!.

-Quería verte para saber como estas, Inglaterra es uno de los lugares mas devastados por la guerra y estaba preocupada por ti.

-oh Candy, gracias, estamos bien, aunque algunas de nuestras fincas a las afueras de Londres han sido saqueadas y convertidas ya sea en cuarteles militares o clínicas improvisadas. Es terrible, mucha gente ha muerto…

Hizo silencio y de pronto gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, la muerte de Stear todavía le dolía en el alma a Paty.

-ánimo Paty, a Stear no le gustaría verte triste todavía, tienes que ver hacia adelante y ser feliz.

-tienes razón –dijo secándose las lagrimas- ya no voy a llorar. Pero tu Candy, pudiste solo haber escrito, no tenias que haber venido hasta aquí, es muy peligroso embarcarse por el atlántico, han bombardeado barcos mercantiles ¿lo sabias?

-Si Paty, lo se. De hecho yo quiero decirte algo.

Las chicas tomaron asiento y el rostro de Candy denotaba seriedad.

- he venido hasta aquí porque me enlisté como enfermera voluntaria, he sido enviada a París…

-¿que hiciste que? –gritó de golpe la angustiada chica – ¡Candy! París es el infierno en la tierra en estos momentos, no puedes ir allá, ¡por favor!

-estoy decidida Paty, es algo que tengo que hacer, soy enfermera y puedo ayudar a muchos soldados a volver a salvo con sus seres queridos. Se que tú mejor que nadie puede entenderme, por Stear.

El semblante de Paty cambió al oír el argumento de su amiga, en el fondo lo entendía.

-entonces yo te apoyo Candy, además, no podre hacerte cambiar de opinión ya que estas decidida. Solo cuídate mucho por favor, no te arriesgues demasiado. No soportaría perderte a ti también.

-gracias Paty, me cuidare te lo prometo. ¡Te extrañe mucho!...

-yo también Candy.

Las chicas se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas, Candy le conto lo que había hablado con el padre de Terry y que al cabo de un año regresaría para buscarlo. Paty se sintió feliz de saber que su amiga había recapacitado y que lucharía por el amor de su vida.

Pero un año incierto aún aguardaba en el porvenir de Candy….


	4. Chapter 4 Doliente corazon

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 4 DOLIENTE CORAZON

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Susana empezaba a tornarse amarga después del incomodo momento en el que Greg preguntó si Terry y Susana se iban a casar. Ni Terry ni Susana contestaron la pregunta, solo silencio.

Terry se disculpó para salir de la habitación bajo pretexto de ir a traer bebidas. Greg como todo un caballero, cambió el tema intentando hacer plática con Susana, que se notaba un poco distraída.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños Susy? Perdón, ¿no te molesta que te diga así?

-En absoluto Greg, y claro que lo recuerdo. Solíamos ir a jugar a la playa en Florida cuando nuestros padres se reunían. El sol era deslumbrante y yo no quería soltar mi sombrilla, pero tú te las arreglabas para quitármela y hacer que te persiguiera, corríamos tanto que acabábamos sin aliento. Añoro esos días…

Se miro las piernas sabiendo que ya nunca volvería a correr así, su expresión de nuevo cambió denotando tristeza.

-Susy, no debes darte por vencida, ¿sabes que podrías mejorar tu calidad de vida?

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Cómo? –pregunto escéptica.

-Bueno, yo soy medico y se que existen tratamientos que pueden ayudarte mucho a tener mejor movilidad. Hay prótesis que pueden ajustarse a tu cuerpo y podrías caminar sin necesidad de la silla de ruedas y unos ejercicios de rehabilitación te ayudarían a recuperar tono muscular e irte acostumbrando a la prótesis. No tienes porque resignarte a vivir así Susy.

-¿Es verdad lo que dices Greg? – Susana no podía creer que hubiera esperanzas de recuperar su vida de antes aunque fuera parcial.

-¡Claro, no te engañaría en algo así! Yo podría sugerirte un buen especialista.

Susana escuchaba con atención lo que le decía su amigo pero de pronto empezó a pensar que si ella se recuperaba Terry la dejaría, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, quería volver a caminar y hacer su vida normal pero le aterrorizaba pensar que perdería a Terry, sabia que solo estaba con ella por lástima y se sentía comprometido, estas ideas le daban vueltas en la cabeza cuando Greg la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Susy que te pasa? ¿No te da gusto lo que te acabo de decir?

-Oh, si…es solo que…no lo se Greg, tengo miedo de hacerme falsas ilusiones.

-Miedo de hacerte falsas ilusiones… ¿o miedo de perderlo? –le dijo Greg, que se había dado cuenta de la situación entre Susana y Terry por la escena anterior.

Ella se quedó atónita al saberse descubierta, después de todo era su mejor amigo y no lo podía engañar, él la conocía mejor que nadie.

-Vamos Susy, me he dado cuenta de que tu novio no te ama, esta contigo por compromiso porque le salvaste la vida, y no está bien que lo retengas a tu lado usando tu condición como excusa. ¿O es que acaso eres feliz así Susy? ¿Te conformas con tan poco?

-Terry aprenderá a amarme, ¡estoy segura! – replicó con lagrimas en los ojos, decía eso para convencerse a si misma de que Terry algún día la amaría tanto como a Candy.

-No te engañes Susy, la compasión y el amor son dos cosas muy distintas. Ha pasado mas de un año desde tu accidente, ¿él ha cambiado en algo su actitud contigo?

Susana empezó a llorar más amargamente. Desde el accidente, Terry no le había dado ninguna muestra de amor, ni un solo beso, ni un solo abrazo, solo habían cortesías y algo de afecto.

Él siempre se había mantenido distante y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, a veces se veía triste, con la mirada perdida y siempre ponía excusas para salir a "tomar aire", ella sabía que se salía porque no podía fingir mas, lo escuchaba tocar una melancólica melodía con su armónica y luego regresaba con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. A Susana le dolía cada vez mas cuando Terry hacia eso. Greg tenía razón.

-Por tu reacción veo que no. El no te ha llegado a amar…

-¡Cállate!, no sigas…por favor no sigas –lloraba desconsolada y Greg se agachó para acercarse a ella.

-Discúlpame Susy, no quise ser rudo contigo, pero tenia que hacerte ver las cosas como son. Tú mereces ser feliz con alguien que te ame plenamente y al que no le tengas que mendigar amor, o un beso. Yo… -se contuvo de decir lo que realmente quería – yo estaré apoyándote siempre, ¿lo sabes verdad? Te quiero mucho Susy y siempre querré lo mejor para ti.

La tomó de las manos acariciándola con dulzura.

-Lo mejor para mi es Terry, lo amo y no quiero perderlo, sin él mi vida no tendría sentido…

El corazón de Greg estaba tan dolido al escuchar esas palabras, se preguntaba si algún día Susana se daría cuenta del gran amor que le tenía.

Mientras tanto, a la distancia, Terry observaba la escena algo intrigado de ver que Susana lloraba y su joven amigo la consolaba con infinita ternura y paciencia, ¿o era algo mas?, Terry intuyó que tal vez Greg estaba enamorado de Susana. Tomó unas bebidas y espero el mejor momento para regresar, no quería interrumpirlos.

-Ah –suspiró Greg – veo que estas muy enamorada de él.

-Si Greg, hasta los huesos, tanto que… no quiero volver a caminar si ello implica perderlo, gracias por tus sugerencias pero no lo haré.

-Está bien Susana, como tu quieras, pero al menos piensa lo que te he dicho sobre tu novio, si ves que el tiempo sigue pasando y él no te responde con el mismo amor que tu, entonces será mejor que lo dejes ir, de nada te sirve tener un pájaro enjaulado si este no vuelve a trinar jamás, se morirá de tristeza tarde o temprano.

A Susana le impactaron las palabras de Greg, no quería ver sufrir a Terry. Ella haría todo lo posible por conquistar su amor y hacerlo feliz.

-Te traje una bebida Susana – le ofreció Terry que regresaba con tres copas de vino. Le dio una a Susana y le ofreció la otra a Greg.

-Gracias señor Grandchester – respondió Greg al amable gesto de su contrincante y tomó la copa.

-Llámame Terry, me incomodan las formalidades.

-Está bien, Terry, tu también puedes llamarme solo Greg.

Terry asintió con una sincera sonrisa, el chico le había caído bien. Susana se sorprendió de ver como lucía una sonrisa no forzada de Terry, una verdadera sonrisa, le iluminaba el rostro y lo hacía ver tan bien…

-¿Te pasa algo Susana? –pregunto Terry.

-No, nada Terry, - se había quedado embelesada viéndolo sonreír tan naturalmente - gracias por la bebida, que bueno que estas aquí, conmigo, para celebrar mi cumpleaños, quiero que todos los años estemos juntos.

-Si – respondió Terry con gran pesar en su mirada que transmitía desesperación y agobio.

Greg lo observaba, se daba cuenta que le costaba trabajo estar con una mujer que no amaba y se sintió mal por él, también le había caído bien el joven castaño a pesar de que hacía sufrir a su amada con su indiferencia, pero sabía que no era su culpa y lo entendía. Entonces dentro de si, se hizo la promesa de ser paciente y conquistar a Susana, creía que de ese modo más de dos personas serian felices.

La madre de Susana llamó a los tres jóvenes para que se reunieran en la mesa con los demás invitados, la cena ya se iba a servir. Terry empujaba la silla de ruedas de Susana y la acercó en su lugar en la mesa, él se sentó a su lado. Greg se sentó junto a sus padres, enfrente de ellos, solo otras 6 personas mas compartían la mesa esa noche, eran amigos de la Señora Marlow, el único amigo de Susana era Greg.

La mesa lucía esplendida con los arreglos de flores, los cubiertos de plata y la vajilla de porcelana china. Hacia mucho que las Marlow no daban una cena en su casa. Desde que el Señor Marlow murió debido al cáncer hace más de 3 años, la casa se sentía muy sola y las dos mujeres, madre e hija no tenían ánimos de celebrar nada, hasta ahora.

El señor Marlow había dejado una importante herencia a su esposa e hija, él era un notable comerciante de telas finas y había logrado consolidar su negocio en las principales ciudades del país, al morir, sus negocios los fueron vendiendo uno tras otro debido a que no había quien los administrara, acumularon una gran suma de dinero de la venta de esos negocios pero Constance había despilfarrado fuertes cantidades de dinero en joyas, ropa y viajes, además de pagar unas deudas que su esposo había dejado.

Su situación económica no era muy favorable ya que de seguir así, el dinero se les acabaría pronto al no tener ninguna fuente de ingresos, aunque no se podía decir que estaban en la ruina, en parte, también esa era la razón por la que Constance deseaba que su hija se casara pronto con Terry pues le parecía un buen partido, además su hija lo amaba. Ella no sabía aún que él era heredero de un Duque, solo sabía que su madre era la más famosa actriz de los Estados Unidos y tenía una gran fortuna.

Susana siempre había querido ser actriz y su padre accedió y la apoyó, no así su madre que sentía que estaba malgastando su belleza al dedicarse a actuar en lugar de conseguir un buen partido para casarse, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de Susana pero su esposo adoraba a su hija y solo quería verla feliz, así que la Señora Marlow se resignó.

Durante la cena el ambiente era alegre, los invitados platicaban de diversos asuntos, los platos venían uno tras otro hasta que llego el postre, camembert con mermelada de frambuesa, el favorito de Susana, pero a Terry no le gustaban las frambuesas y casi no tocó su postre.

-¿No te gustó el postre Terry?

-la verdad prefiero las fresas, pero no esta mal.

-este es el postre favorito de Susana – dijo Greg tratando de aligerar la conversación.

-oh, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡claro Susy! se que te gustan mucho las frambuesas, el helado de chocolate, el café amargo con una de azúcar, el pato a la naranja y que sobre todo, odias el pescado.

Terry sonrió al confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, solo alguien que la amara podría saber todo sobre sus gustos. Susana se sorprendió igual o más, no esperaba que el lo recordara a detalle.

-ha pasado tanto tiempo y aun recuerdas todas estas cosas, es increíble Greg.

-los verdaderos amigos no olvidan nunca –respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Susana se sonrojo, se sintió halagada, era una sensación extraña para ella.

-y ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no se ven? – preguntó Terry algo intrigado por la historia de los dos amigos.

- hace como 7 años, cuando me fui a estudiar medicina a París. Susy desde entonces quería ser actriz. Y dime, Tú eres actor, ¿como te nació el gusto por el arte dramático?

-fue por su madre, -se apresuró a responder Susana – la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker, lo heredó de ella ¿no es así Terry?

-si –respondió algo molesto por el atrevimiento de Susana de mencionar lo de su madre-

- yo algunas veces fui al teatro a verla, es fantástica – dijo con asombro Greg. – me gustaría ir a verte a ti también alguna vez.

-puedes ir mañana al teatro si gustas, estamos en las ultimas semanas de Romeo y Julieta. Seria bueno que llevaras a Susana, le vendría bien distraerse un poco y yo no puedo llevarla porque tengo que estar en ensayos y preparándome para la función, se quedaría sola mucho tiempo – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible.

Estaba tramando un plan para que Susana y Greg pasaran algún tiempo juntos y tal vez Susana empezara a verlo con nuevos ojos y así se olvidara de él.

-me encantaría – respondió Greg tratando de controlar su emoción – tu que opinas Susy, ¿quieres ir al teatro conmigo a ver a tu novio?

-es que…yo...-titubeó un momento – no he querido regresar al teatro desde el accidente, me trae amargos recuerdos.

-ya es tiempo de que lo enfrentes Susana, no puedes huir de tus miedos toda la vida.

Al decir esto, Terry recordó cuando le dijo lo mismo a Candy para vencer su miedo a los caballos, se estremeció al recordar que ese día él le robó un beso a la chica de sus sueños, se tocó los labios como intentando recrear la sensación de los suaves labios de su pecosa sobre los suyos, a continuación Greg habló rompiendo el encanto.

-Terry tiene razón Susy, te hará bien enfrentar tus miedos para que puedas vivir tranquila, si vamos juntos yo te estaré apoyando, no estarás sola, ¿que dices? –Greg casi le suplicaba.

-esta bien, iremos a ver a Terry, nunca lo he visto actuar desde el otro lado del escenario.

-que bueno que te has decidido Susana, mi actuación de mañana será mi regalo para ti, haré que les envíen entradas para la función de las 6, serán mis invitados especiales – le dijo Terry que en el fondo no odiaba a Susana y sabia que merecía aunque sea su afecto.

-¡oh Terry gracias!

Susana estaba evidentemente emocionada porque era la primera vez que su novio le demostraba una atención así. La señora Marlow miraba desde su lugar complacida.

- entonces mañana pasaré por ti para ir al teatro Susy. Gracias Terry, hace mucho que no salgo a distraerme un poco, desde que inicié mis estudios no he hecho mas que encerrarme con mis libros y haciendo practicas en el hospital. París solía ser una ciudad encantadora antes de la guerra y yo no alcance a disfrutarla lo suficiente.

- ¿y como están las cosas en Paris ahora Greg? –preguntó Susana.

-es un caos, -dijo y su semblante se ensombreció- diario llegan muchos heridos al hospital, la mayoría llegan muy graves por falta de una inmediata atención medica y mueren, es por eso que se requiere cada vez mas personal medico, tanto doctores como enfermeras, de hecho, ellas son realmente las que ayudan a salvar vidas pues son las que reciben a los heridos y gracias a sus cuidados oportunos, se les puede salvar desde una pierna, un brazo o la vida misma, hacen falta muchas.

He sabido que desde aquí se han ido muchas enfermeras como voluntarias, es realmente valioso su esfuerzo, no puedo más que admirarlas y respetarlas. Es triste que también algunas de ellas mueran en el cumplimiento de su labor o son gravemente heridas…

En ese momento Terry se levantó de la mesa interrumpiendo la plática de Greg.

- disculpen, saldré un momento a tomar aire.

Se retiró de la mesa para salir al jardín. Susana ya sabía lo que significaba esa frase que empezaba a odiar, y lo vio alejarse.

Terry caminó por el jardín hasta unas solitarias bancas que eran iluminadas por un farol y se sentó. Metió las manos en el bolsillo interior de su saco para sacar un deslumbrante objeto metálico, se quedó mirando la armónica que Candy le había regalado hace tiempo, siempre llevaba ese objeto cerca de su corazón, así sentía que una parte de ella estaba siempre con él.

-Candy, ¿porque tengo esta horrible sensación? tengo el presentimiento de que te has ido a la guerra. Te conozco y sé que tu nobleza y tu sentido del deber son más fuertes que tú… Ojalá no sea así mi pequeña pecosa –decía mirando al cielo - no soportaría que algo malo te pasara, tu eres lo que me mantiene en pie para seguir cumpliendo esta promesa que me pesa cada día más. Tienes que estar bien. Tengo que volverte a ver…

Se llevó las manos al rostro que empezaba a humedecerse con las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos azules como el mar. No contuvo su llanto, necesitaba desahogarse, después tomó su armónica y empezó a tocar la misma melancólica melodía que le recordaba a ella, su gran amor. Las notas llenaban el ambiente y llegaron hasta el comedor de la casa donde Susana y Greg platicaban y de pronto ella se quedó cayada.

-¿que pasa Susy, porque te has quedado cayada de pronto? – inquirió Greg que luego se percato de la melodía. –¿y esa música de donde vendrá?, suena muy melancólica, la persona que toca debe sentir un profundo dolor casi lo puedo sentir…

- estoy muy contenta porque Terry me dedicará su actuación de mañana – dijo Susana intentando cambiar el tema, ella sabía que era Terry el que tocaba y no quería escuchar la melodía porque también podía sentir el dolor que transmitía y no quería sentirse culpable.

-parece un buen tipo, algo misterioso, se nota que no le gusta hablar mucho de su vida. Me di cuenta de que no le agradó mucho que mencionaras que es hijo de Eleanor Baker.

-no veo que tiene de malo

-para ti nada, pero para él me imagino que lo tomó como una invasión a su privacidad.

-sigo pensando que no tiene nada de malo.

-Susy, ¿porque no tratas de entender a tu novio?, hay mucho más en él de lo que aparenta, estoy seguro. Detrás de su apariencia fría y del muro impenetrable que se ha construido estoy seguro que se esconde un hombre con interesantes gustos, sentimientos e intereses, ¿has hecho algo para tratar de descubrirlo? Que tal si descubres que tu y él son afines… o ¿temes que no lo sean?

-¿como haces eso Greg? –preguntó Susana notablemente sorprendida

-¿hacer que?

-adivinar mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos y hasta mis temores mas profundos, es como si vieras dentro de mi…

-no necesito ver dentro de ti para conocer tu interior, olvidas que nos conocemos desde niños y que he sido tu único amigo, además yo…-hizo silencio para reprimir sus palabras, sabia que no era oportuno todavía declararle su amor- yo te conozco mas de lo que te imaginas.

-Greg, gracias por ser mi único amigo, había olvidado lo que se siente ser importante para alguien. Te quiero Greg –le dijo Susana tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo a los ojos.

Fue un instante mágico para Greg que sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza que nunca, sentía que se perdía en la inmensidad de los ojos azules de la chica, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pero tenia que contenerse, todavía no era el momento.

-eres muy importante para mi Susy, yo también te quiero.

"algún día lograré que me digas que me amas, mi niña hermosa" pensó Greg.

Mientras esto Sucedía dentro de la casa, afuera Terry guardaba nuevamente su armónica y se secaba las lagrimas.

-¿donde estarás Candy?...mi Candy, espero que tu si seas feliz. Espero volver a verte algún día, no sé si para entonces tu estarás con alguien mas, o yo estaré casado con Susana, sumido en la mas pura desdicha….Mi pequeña pecosa – suspiró-

Terry volvió a la casa, ya todos estaban en la sala despidiéndose.

-ha sido una noche estupenda Susy –se despedía Greg- no veo a Terry para despedirme…

-¿me buscaban? – Terry llegaba a donde ellos –

-estaba despidiéndome, ha sido un placer conocerte Terry, mañana Susy y yo iremos a verte como quedamos.

-el gusto ha sido mío Greg, te veré mañana entonces.

-hasta mañana Susy –beso su mano en señal de despedida – pasare por ti a las 5 ¿te parece?

-me parece bien Greg, hasta mañana.

Greg y sus padres se fueron y se despidieron de los demás invitados. Cuando todos se hubieron ido Terry también se empezó a despedir.

-yo también me voy Susana, quiero descansar bien para la función de mañana.

-si. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo Terry, estoy ansiosa de verte mañana como Romeo.

-hasta mañana entonces, que descanses. Hasta mañana señora Marlow - Se despidió de ambas y se fue.

Mientras iba en su auto camino a su departamento Terry pensaba en que más podría hacer él para acercar a Susana con Greg, estaba seguro de que Greg la amaba y él si podría hacerla feliz.

El auto se detuvo frente a un elegante edificio en la calle 42, cerca de la zona de teatros en Broadway. Terry bajó del auto y subió las escalinatas de la entrada del edificio, vivía en el tercer piso.

Su departamento era amplio, con dos recamaras, un enorme cuarto de baño y una espaciosa cocina que él disfrutaba pues desde que vivía solo había aprendido a cocinar y cada vez lo hacía mejor, incluso lo disfrutaba, aunque no cocinaba muy seguido debido a su ocupada agenda de trabajo.

La gran sala tenía una chimenea grande que brindaba calor a todo el lugar durante los helados días de invierno. Sus muebles eran escasos, solo un love seat, y un pequeño sofá frente a la chimenea. Tenia también un hermoso librero, regalo de su madre, donde Terry resguardaba sus libros favoritos, las obras de Shakespeare, Lord Byron, Goethe, Beckett, Víctor Hugo, y también lucía un fonógrafo que compró con su primer sueldo y su colección de discos era amplia, Terry disfrutaba de la música tanto como de la literatura.

A un lado de la cocina había un pequeño bar con una selecta colección de vinos, whiskies y otros licores. Terry había dejado el vicio del alcohol, pero de vez en cuando le apetecía disfrutar de una bebida antes de ir a dormir, solo una copa.

En el techo colgaban dos candelabros dorados que daban una hermosa luz. Se notaba que le iba muy bien en su carrera de actor, no era millonario pero empezaba a hacerse de su propio dinero y estaba acumulando una pequeña fortuna, y todo con su propio esfuerzo, lo cual le hacia sentirse orgulloso y libre.

Al llegar a su departamento se encontró en el piso un sobre, lo levantó para mirar el remitente, no lo podía creer, el Duque de Grandchester….


	5. Chapter 5 El plan de Terry

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 5 EL PLAN DE TERRY

La noche era fresca, eran alrededor de las 11. Terry llegó cansado a su departamento con muchas ideas rondándole por la mente. Pensaba que tal vez no tendría una oportunidad como esta nunca más y quería aprovecharla. Si todo salía bien, el podría quedar libre de Susana y entonces podría buscar a Candy, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Que mas puedo hacer? –se decía en voz baja cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento y vio un sobre en el suelo.

La sorpresa fue muy grande cuando se dio cuanta que era una carta de su padre.

– mi padre, ¿como supo donde vivo? – se notó un poco molesto y dejó la carta sobre la mesita del recibidor.

"de seguro querrás que deje mi carrera de actor, pero no lo haré" pensó.

Se quito el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero de la entrada, fue directamente al bar para servirse una copa, necesitaba pensar muchas cosas. Pero siempre que intentaba concretar alguna idea, el sobre llamaba su atención desconcentrándolo.

"veamos que es lo que quieres, padre" pensó al fin y se dirigió a recoger el sobre, luego se sentó en su sofá para leer.

_Londres, Inglaterra 10 de Abril de 1916_

_Hijo,_

_Hace ya casi 4 años desde la última vez que nos vimos, y no fue precisamente la mejor de las despedidas, fue mi culpa. Discúlpame por no haber sabido escucharte y apoyarte en tus decisiones. _

_Ahora eres un hombre cabal, autosuficiente y libre, puedes hacer lo que tu quieras con tu vida, yo no te voy a imponer mi voluntad nunca más, solo espero que de ahora en adelante tomes las decisiones que te hagan ser feliz._

_Estoy al tanto de tu situación con esa chica Susana, tu madre me lo ha contado todo, no te molestes con ella por favor, somos tus padres y nos preocupamos por ti. Aunque te cueste creerlo yo he cambiado y quiero apoyarte y ayudarte siempre que me necesites. Quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti porque has madurado tanto, has antepuesto tu deber con esa chica a tu propia felicidad, eso habla de tu gran responsabilidad y nobleza y sé a quien se lo debes._

_Te pido por favor que pienses bien las cosas, no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí al casarme por las razones equivocadas o tu vida será una pesadilla como la mía. Quiero ayudarte hijo. Iré a Nueva York pronto a verte, espero que me perdones por mis errores del pasado contigo y que me aceptes de nuevo en tu vida como tu Padre y tu amigo._

_Te Quiere, _

_Richard Grandchester._

Terry se sentía muy extraño después de leer la carta, le parecía irreal, no podía creer que su orgulloso padre le estuviera pidiendo perdón y, lo más inquietante aún, que él ya lo había hecho de corazón en ese mismo instante y estaba feliz de contar con su padre, siempre había deseado tener su amor y su aprobación.

Las frases "estoy orgulloso de ti" y "se a quien se lo debes" rondaban sus pensamientos una y otra vez haciéndole sonreír. Hacia mucho tiempo que Terry no se sentía feliz, y con esa dulce sensación se quedó profundamente dormido, con la carta de su padre sobre su pecho.

Susana esa noche no pudo dormir temprano por la gran emoción que sentía de ir a ver a Terry y que él le dedicaría su actuación. Soñaba despierta que era feliz con él, que se casaban y tenían hijos, veía su felicidad tan cerca…abrazó su almohada imaginando que era Terry y se quedó dormida al fin.

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Marlow despertó temprano a su hija.

-Susana, ya es hora de levantarse hija – habló mientras abría las cortinas dejando entrar la aun suave luz del sol, eran las 7 de la mañana.

-madre aun es muy temprano, ¿porque me despiertas? – respondió la aun adormilada chica que se tallaba los ojos.

-tenemos que ir de compras, ¿acaso se te olvida que hoy iras al teatro?, Terry tiene que verte deslumbrante esta noche, además los reporteros estarán ahí y tienen que verlos juntos, estarás en la portada de todos los periódicos maña. Vamos que se nos hace tarde, hay mucho qué hacer…

Constance estaba preparando su propio Plan para que Terry se sintiera más presionado a pedirle matrimonio a Susana, quería que todo Nueva York se enterara del noviazgo del joven y exitoso actor con su hija, de esa forma Terry quedaría exhibido y tal vez se apresurara a casarse con ella debido a la presión de la sociedad.

La mucama ayudó a Susana a bañarse y arreglarse, luego madre e hija desayunaron juntas y se fueron a recorrer las mejores tiendas de la ciudad para comprar el vestido, zapatos y accesorios. Al entrar a Tiffany & Co., la famosa joyería, una chica de pelo rojo y caireles iba saliendo, contenta por la compra que recién había hecho, venia tan distraída que la silla de ruedas de Susana casi le pasa encima.

-¡fíjate por donde vas, lisiada! – le dijo con tono despectivo, y al verla bien se dio cuenta de quien era.

-¡la que debería poner mas atención cuando camina es usted, señorita insolente! –le respondió Susana mas molesta por el comentario de la chica que por el incidente.

-miren a quien tenemos aquí, si no es otra que la chica que atrapó a Terry Grandchester con artimañas…y dime ¿aun tratas de retenerlo a la fuerza? O ya le dejaste el camino libre a Candy, su verdadero amor ¿eh? Jajajajajajaja – rió con descaro.

Elisa no perdió oportunidad de sacar su veneno, estaba tan amargada porque ningún chico que valiera la pena la había tomado nunca en serio que solo se dedicaba a derrochar su dinero en banalidades y asistiendo a fiestas para ver si conocía a algún rico heredero y atraparlo.

Susana se puso roja de coraje pero no supo responder al ataque de Elisa que sonreía por haberse salido con la suya, pero la señora Marlow salió en defensa de su hija.

-y usted, "señorita" ¿algún hombre respetable ha caído ya en sus redes? ¿O seguirá entreteniéndose mientras tanto con los hombres del bajo mundo? Supongo que ya todos los ricos herederos de Chicago saben de su reputación de ser de "cascos ligeros" y por eso no hay quien se quisiera casar con una chica deshonrada como usted y por eso tuvo que irse, y claro, Nueva York es tan grande que aquí hay mas posibilidades de atrapar a alguien que no la conozca, ¿no es así señorita Leegan? ¿Acaso no sabía usted que yo conozco a su familia?, la conozco a usted mejor de lo que se imagina, su reputación la precede…-al decir esto la miró con altivez.

Elisa se quedó fría al darse cuenta de que la Señora Marlow sabía de sus amoríos con hombres de mala reputación y de que esa era la razón por la que se fue de Chicago.

Elisa se había vuelto una chica libertina que se acostaba con cualquier hombre que le gustara y todo Chicago llegó a enterarse de sus amoríos, creándose así su mala reputación. Su padre había caído enfermo y no se daba cuenta de las acciones de su hija, pero la Señora Leegan llegó a enterarse por terceras personas de la fama de su hija y por eso la mandó a Nueva York y le puso un ultimátum, o se casaba pronto con un hombre de buena familia o la desheredarían y la abandonarían a su suerte.

La chica no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le mandó su madre y, desde que llegó a Nueva York hace 6 meses, se había dedicado a asistir a eventos sociales para conocer chicos, y ya tenía dos pretendientes, que ignorantes de la clase de chica que era, se disputaban su preferencia.

-de algo puede estar usted segura Señora, yo me casaré mucho antes que Susana, y antes de lo que se imagina. – dijo la chica levantando la barbilla, haciéndoles un gesto de desprecio y siguió su camino.

Susana estaba sorprendida por lo que su madre le había dicho a Elisa, ella tampoco imaginaba que conocía a los Leegan.

-Mamá! ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste?

-Cada palabra. Esa chica es de lo peor. Conozco a su familia porque tu padre tenía negocios con su padre. Hasta pensaban en…-se quedó callada, no sabia si decirlo-

-¿Que cosa madre? –alzó la voz Susana que se quedó intrigada.

-Pensaban casarte con su hijo, Neil Leegan…

Susana se llevó las manos al pecho, no sabía que su padre fuera capaz de arreglar su matrimonio.

-No, papá no hubiera dejado que me casara sin amor.

-Así es hija, esa absurda idea se le quitó de la cabeza afortunadamente, los Leegan serán una de las familias mas ricas de América pero la madre y sus dos hijos son una calamidad – dijo y siguieron su camino.

El día transcurría entre tiendas, vestidos y zapatos, hasta que por fin compraron todo lo que necesitaban. Regresaron a casa algo apuradas pues Susana todavía tenía que arreglarse.

Terry despertó tarde esa mañana, ya casi era medio día, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente y sin que lo atormentara la misma pesadilla desde que Candy se fue de su vida.

Se levantó del sofá donde se quedó toda la noche y se sintió de buen ánimo, sonreía. Se metió a la ducha y mientras el agua tibia caía sobre su cuerpo él pensaba en Candy, tenía esperanza otra vez y haría todo lo posible por volver con ella.

Después salió a hacer algunas diligencias, eran cosas importantes que requerían mucha atención. Le tomó toda la tarde y luego regreso a su departamento para tomar una ducha nuevamente e ir al teatro a preparase para la función.

Susana se puso un vestido blanco de encajes y mangas largas, el escote en V y el corte entallado en la cintura le hacían lucir sus encantos, en el borde del escote pasaba una cinta en seda de color rojo, lo que a primera vista atraía la atención a su busto, sin duda quería conquistar a su príncipe azul, el pelo lo llevaba recogido para lucir su lindo rostro, Susana lucía hermosa aun en silla de ruedas. Estaba dándose los últimos toques de su maquillaje cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

-¡oh, Greg ya llegó!, él siempre ha sido muy puntual.

-se ve usted muy linda señorita, estoy segura que su novio se quedara impresionado – dijo sonriente la mucama.

Toc, toc tocaban a su puerta, la señora Marlow entro a la recamara de su hija para ayudarla en su arreglo.

-¡que hermosa te ves hija!, esta noche será muy importante. Vamos, Greg ya llegó por ti.

-¡si mamá, estoy tan emocionada! no me había sentido tan feliz en años.

Susana tomó sus muletas y con la ayuda de su madre bajó las escaleras despacio. Greg estaba ya en la sala y cuando la vio descender se quedó sin aliento y no pudo ni parpadear ante la imagen de la chica de sus sueños que se veía mas hermosa que nunca, para él las muletas no existían, era perfecta. Greg se sentía muy afortunado.

-¡Greg! Tu siempre tan puntual –decía Susana que ya casi llegaba al final de las escaleras.

Greg, como todo un caballero la ayudó en los últimos escalones. Saludó a la señora Marlow y luego besó su mano. Hizo lo mismo con Susana.

-mandaré por tu silla hija, ahora vuelvo – dijo la madre y salió a buscar al chofer para que preparara la silla de ruedas de su hija.

-te ves hermosa mi querida Susy- dijo Greg aun bajo el hechizo de la belleza de su amada.

-Gracias Greg, tu también te ves muy apuesto hoy –dijo Susana que al verlo bien se dio cuenta que su amigo había cambiado mucho en estos años.

Ya no era el muchacho delgado y tímido de 17 años que recordaba, ahora era un hombre, tenía 25 años, alto, bien formado, había embarnecido y estos años lo habían transformado por completo. De un adolescente inseguro y desgarbado pasó a ser un hombre apuesto y seguro de si mismo.

Vestía un traje azul marino que contrastaba bellamente con su pelo rojizo ondulado y hacia juego con sus ojos azules. Susana se quedó observándolo unos segundos como queriendo reconocer en este nuevo Greg al muchacho que era su amigo de la infancia.

-¿pasa algo Susy, porque me miras tan extraño, acaso estoy mal vestido para el teatro?

-no…no para nada, estas muy bien, es solo que apenas y te reconozco. ¿Que hiciste con mi viejo amigo que era tímido e inseguro?

-bueno Susy, todavía esta aquí, pero los años me han hecho aprender de las experiencias de la vida y he madurado, ya no soy aquel chiquillo que te correteaba por la playa, pero en el fondo sigo siendo el mismo Greg, tu amigo, y siempre lo voy a ser. Además tu también has cambiado Susy…eres una bella mujer ahora. – le dijo con voz seductora y mirándola a los ojos.

Al oír esto último Susana se sonrojó y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la espalda, su piel se erizó, nunca había tenido esa sensación.

-¡oh Greg que cosas dices, haces que me sonroje!

-te ves aun mas linda cuando te sonrojas.

Greg empezaba a coquetearle, pero muy sutilmente, creía que ese sonrojo era una buena señal.

–¿nos vamos? – le dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo para que se sostuviera en lo que traían su silla.

Susana sentía que le temblaba el cuerpo y tomó el brazo de su amigo. En seguida llegó el chofer y Greg ayudo a Susana a sentarse. Luego se despidieron de la Señora Marlow.

-¡que disfruten la función y que te vaya muy bien esta noche hija! – la señora tenia sus esperanzas puestas en esa noche, para ella Greg no era un factor importante.

El auto se detuvo frente al teatro, la marquesina llena de luces anunciaba la obra "Romeo y Julieta" estelares: Terry Grandchester y Karen O´Hara.

Greg ayudó a Susana a bajar del auto y sentarse en su silla de ruedas, era inusual ver a tantos fotógrafos ese día, apenas se acercaron a la entrada una multitud de flashes los tomo desprevenidos, los reporteros aun recordaban a Susana pues ya era medianamente famosa antes del accidente, pero al verla en compañía de Greg no tararon en preguntarle: "Señorita Marlow, ¿este joven es su nuevo novio?" " ¿Ya no es novia de Terry Grandchester?" "¿se van a casar?", la invadían con toda clase de preguntas, pero ella no contestó ninguna, se sentía intimidada y Greg le abría paso para salir del acoso de la prensa.

A las afueras del teatro el caos se hacía mas intenso pues de un lujoso auto negro bajó una hermosa mujer conocida en el medio, Eleanor Baker. Los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, todos querían acaparar a la actriz, le preguntaron por su hijo, si ya era soltero otra vez pues habían visto a Susana con otro caballero, pero la hermosa Eleanor solo sonreía y no contestó ninguna pregunta. Se adentro al lugar.

Después otro lujoso auto llegó, y de él descendió una chica de alta sociedad, vestida de forma atrevida y luciendo un esplendido collar de diamantes y rubíes que había comprado esa misma tarde en Tiffany, la chica posaba alegre para los fotógrafos que le preguntaban: "señorita Leegan ¿es cierto que se va a casar muy pronto?" "¿con quien se va a casar, con Michael Green o con Robert La Font?", -no coman ansias, pronto lo sabrán – respondía Elisa que se sentía orgullosa de posar para los fotógrafos.

En el interior del teatro, Eleanor Baker ocupó el palco de honor que Terry había reservado para sus invitados que aun no sabían que tendrían tan prestigiada compañía.

La sala se fue llenando poco a poco, toda la temporada estuvo con un lleno total, lo cual hablaba del éxito de la obra que ya llevaba más de un año en escena. Eleonor observaba desde su lugar a toda la gente que llegaba y se sentía orgullosa del éxito de su hijo. De pronto unas voces se escucharon alertándola de que los jóvenes llegaban. Susana y Greg se sorprendieron de ver ahí a la famosa actriz.

-oh, disculpe usted, creo que nos equivocamos de lugar – dijo Susana nerviosa.

Nunca había estado ante la presencia de la madre de Terry, él no hablaba de ella y no las había presentado en todo este tiempo, además ella misma era una gran admiradora de la estrella.

-no se equivocan, Terry reservó este lugar para los tres – respondió amablemente Eleanor –

-gracias, es un placer conocerla señora Baker –saludó Susana.

-Gregory McDowell – se presentó a si mismo el joven - para mi también es un gran honor, admiro mucho su trabajo señora Baker.

Greg besó la mano de la dama con gran respeto y admiración, era realmente hermosa.

-el placer es mío, tomen asiento por favor, ya falta poco para que empiece la función.

Los jóvenes tomaron asiento, Susana quedó más cerca de ella. Quería entablar amistad con su futura suegra.

-Hace mucho que quería conocerla Señora, pero Terry nunca mencionó la posibilidad de presentarnos…

-Ya sabes como es Terry, es muy celoso de su vida personal y no le gusta mucho hablar de mi, pero no lo tomes a mal, después de todo él hizo los arreglos para que nos conociéramos hoy.

-Si, estoy muy contenta –decía Susana que por fin veía un avance en su relación con el castaño.

También recordó lo que le había dicho Greg sobre el asunto de la privacidad de Terry, tenía razón y se dio cuenta de que hizo mal en exponer esa parte de la vida privada de su novio sin consentimiento de él. ¿Acaso no conocía realmente a Terry? Se preguntaba.

-Y dime Susana, ¿como vas con tu rehabilitación? -Preguntó Eleonor con tono mordaz.

-Eh… bueno… yo no estoy en rehabilitación –dijo agachando la cabeza mientras Greg le apretaba la mano a escondidas para infundirle valor.

-¿Pero como es eso? Tu vida seria mucho mejor si lo intentaras. No soy medico pero sé que existen prótesis que te pueden ayudar a caminar bien, te harías mas independiente y tal vez pudieras regresar a la actuación…

Susana sintió una sacudida al escuchar a Eleonor, deseaba tanto poder regresar a actuar y hacer una vida normal, pero sabía el riesgo que implicaba.

-Si, eso me gustaría mucho, pero…no lo sé.

-Animo Susana, deberías hacerlo por ti misma, por ser una mujer independiente y autosuficiente otra vez, estoy segura que Terry te apoyaría.

Al decir esto Susana se puso muy nerviosa, quería salir huyendo para no tener que decirle a Eleonor su principal temor.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Y usted señor McDowell, ¿que opina sobre esto?

-Bueno, yo opino…igual que usted –dijo y Susana volteó a verlo con cara de recriminación y soltó su mano – pienso que Susana haría bien en seguir su consejo, pero solo ella sabrá cuando sea el momento adecuado y yo que soy su amigo estaré siempre para apoyarla en todo.

Susana agacho la cabeza nuevamente, se sentía apenada con su amigo.

-veo que es una muy bonita amistad la que tienen, deberías apreciarlo mejor Susana –le dijo con una doble intención, pero Susana no se percato de ello, aunque Greg si, y sonrió discretamente.

Las luces se atenuaron mientras se hacia la tercera llamada, todo mundo guardó silencio para ver la función.

"En la ciudad de Verona, Italia, en el siglo XIV o XV, dos familias mantienen viejas rencillas desde hace años. Partidarios de los dos bandos se encuentran en la calle y se enfrentan en una pelea…." Empezaba el narrador. Al fin, Terry salió a escena provocando suspiros, Susana lo observaba embelesada mientras que Eleanor se sentía orgullosa del talento de su hijo. Las escenas pasaron hasta que vino el intermedio.

-¡es grandioso! –exclamó Susana

-Si, lo es, ha llegado hasta aquí por su propio talento, yo no he tenido nada que ver con su éxito, el merito es solo de él.

-Pero no se puede negar que lleva el talento en la sangre, seguro algo heredó de usted – dijo Greg.

-Gracias por el cumplido Sr. McDowell. Iré a saludar a algunos conocidos, con permiso –Eleonor salió.

-¿y tu no quieres salir un rato en lo que se reanuda la obra Susy?

-si, me gustaría. Gracias Greg.

Los chicos salieron a dar un paseo por el lobby del teatro que ya estaba lleno de gente que se saludaba. Platicaban alegremente mientras Elisa los veía desde una prudente distancia, todavía le revolvían el estomago las palabras de la madre de Susana y se había prometido hacerla pagar, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar…

Todos regresaron a sus lugares para el comienzo de la segunda parte. La obra transcurrió entre suspiros y sonidos de emoción y sobresalto del público, sobre todo en la escena donde Romeo toma el veneno para suicidarse al ver muerta a su amada, y después Julieta, que al despertar de su letargo y descubre el cuerpo sin vida de su Romeo se clava la daga en el corazón.

Gruesas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Susana que estaba profundamente conmovida por la actuación no solo de Terry sino también de Karen, debía reconocer que también era muy buena actriz.

La obra terminó y los asistentes se pusieron todos de pie para ovacionar al elenco de la obra, los aplausos no cesaban, el mas ovacionado fue Terry cuando salió solo al escenario para agradecer al publico, y mientras estaba ahí, de pie frente a la multitud, dirigió su mirada hacia el palco de honor para enviar un saludo a su madre y a Susana que apreciaron muy emocionadas el gesto del actor, la mirada de Susana irradiaba felicidad y amor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Greg que sintió un gran dolor en su corazón pero que no se daba por derrotado, sino que lucharía aún mas por conquistar a Susana.

La función terminó, la sala comenzaba a vaciarse y Eleonor pidió a los jóvenes que la acompañaran al camerino de Terry para saludarlo.

Toc, toc, se oyó en la puerta del camerino de Terry, ya esperaba la visita de sus invitados.

-adelante – dijo

-¡Felicitaciones Terry, como siempre has estado estupendo! -dijo una chica con un ramo de flores.

-¡Elisa!, ¿que haces aquí, como entraste?

-yo puedo lograr lo que sea querido, ya deberías saberlo.

-pues no me interesan tus felicitaciones y mucho menos tu compañía, así que has el favor de salir de mi camerino ahora mismo –dijo Terry tomándola del brazo, estaba dispuesto hasta a echarla por la fuerza si fuera necesario.

-¡suéltame! No deberías tratarme así después de lo que haré por ti. –respondió Elisa soltándose

-Otra mas de tus intrigas Elisa, yo ya aprendí mi lección contigo, no me interesa lo que hagas ni lo que tengas que decir.

-Estoy seguro que querrás saber de…Candy.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron al escuchar su nombre

– veo que te interesa –continuó Elisa – déjame decirte que yo sé donde está.

A Terry le saltó el corazón al escuchar eso, estaba desesperado por saber de su pecosa.

-habla entonces –le ordenó Terry tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola –dime, ¿donde está Candy?

-¡ah me lastimas, suéltame! Nunca cambiarás Terry, sigues siendo el mismo patán de siempre y si te digo donde esta Candy es solo porque estoy segura que no te hará feliz y sufrirás aun más, hasta es posible que ya no la vuelvas a ver nunca!

Elisa sentía satisfacción de ver así a Terry, desesperado, con rabia y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

-¿a que te refieres?, ¡dilo ya!.

-está bien Terry te lo diré…Candy se ha ido a la guerra, y como voluntaria, ¿puedes creer su estupidez? Jajajajajaja… y la enviaron a Paris, precisamente el peor lugar del mundo en estos momentos, así que puede que se muera tratando de ser una heroína… o una santa jajajajajajajajajajaja

Se carcajeaba con satisfacción y malicia

– ¡que tengas un buen día Terry! – le dijo despidiéndose al tiempo que le mandaba un beso en tono burlesco.

Sabía que con eso mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro, pues dejaba a Terry con la peor sensación del mundo y que se iría a buscar a Candy, con lo cual dejaría sola a Susana, así se vengaría.

Terry se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, mil cosas le pasaban por la mente. Se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos "No puede ser" se repetía una y otra vez, "Candy, ¿porqué? ¿Porque a Francia?...no, no puede ser". Al salir de sus pensamientos su primera reacción fue de rabia, empezó a golpear los muebles, tiraba todo, aventaba sillas y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Después que descargó su coraje se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no podía resistir mas y salió corriendo a buscar un lugar donde despejar sus emociones. Subió a la azotea del teatro, necesitaba aire.

Ya eran las 8 30 de la noche y las estrellas brillaban, Terry miraba a la luna y deseaba que todo fuera una mentira de Elisa, tenía que averiguar si era cierto o no. Empezó a tranquilizarse y pensar con cabeza fría, aun tenia algo pendiente.

Al cabo de diez minutos bajo aprisa hacia su camerino pues sabía que su madre, Susana y Greg lo estarían esperando. Afortunadamente no habían llegado aún y se puso a recoger el desorden que había hecho hacía unos momentos, no alcanzó a levantar todo cuando se oyó que tocaron a la puerta.

-adelante – dijo, tratando de retomar la calma.

-¡Hola hijo! Perdón por la demora, nos entretuvimos saludando a algunos conocidos.

-¡Terry!, estuviste maravilloso – decía Susana que entraba con su silla de ruedas empujada por Greg.

-que tal Terry, disfrutamos mucho la función, eres un gran actor. – saludo Greg.

-Gracias por los cumplidos. Cuando haces algo que te apasiona no puedes más que dar lo mejor – decía mientras pateaba discretamente bajo el mantel de la mesita un florero que había roto.

Solo Eleonor lo notó y miró de reojo alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había cosas fuera de lugar y tiradas.

-Gracias también por dedicarme tu actuación de esta noche, me haces muy feliz Terry – le dijo Susana mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-de nada – respondió a secas el actor. – los invito a celebrar, ¿que les parece si vamos a cenar?

-¡oh si, seria fantástico! – Susana estaba muy emocionada.

-me parece bien – dijo Greg

-Tendrán que disculparme pero yo tengo un compromiso mañana temprano y quisiera descansar.

-Que lastima Eleonor, ya será en otra ocasión – le dijo Terry con una ligera sonrisa.

Eleonor se despidió y salió del Teatro donde todos los reporteros esperaban ansiosos a las grandes personalidades que salían, en cuanto vieron a la actriz la inundaron con flashes de sus cámaras y le preguntaban mil cosas sobre Terry y su actuación y, para sorpresa de todos Eleonor se detuvo un rato para contestar sus preguntas y posar para los fotógrafos, la prensa estaba muy satisfecha.

Mientras tanto, Terry y sus acompañantes salían por la puerta trasera del teatro y subieron a su auto sin ser vistos por los reporteros que, normalmente, esperaban también en ese lugar para tener alguna exclusiva con los actores; pero esta vez, todos estaban en la entrada principal acaparando a Eleonor Baker.

Después de dar vueltas por algunas calles, los tres jóvenes bajaron del auto frente a un lujoso restaurante y entraron. Terry había reservado una mesa apartada de las demás en un rincón acogedor y muy tranquilo. Tomaron asiento.

-espero que les guste este lugar, es el favorito de mi madre. Es una lástima que no haya podido venir– dijo Terry.

-es hermoso, me gusta – dijo Susana – gracias Terry por esta noche inolvidable, me has dado mucho mas de lo que soñaba.

-no es gran cosa Susana, es lo menos que podría hacer por ti. ¿Verdad Greg que es una gran chica ? – se dirigió a Greg que estaba un poco serio.

-Si, es una gran mujer – recalco esta ultima palabra.

Susana sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo. El capitán de meseros se acerco para tomarles la orden.

-yo quisiera el pato a la naranja - dijo Susana pues era su favorito.

-a mi me trae la especialidad de la casa por favor, sorpréndanme! –dijo Greg, que siempre trataba de probar cosas distintas.

-eres arriesgado Greg, eso me agrada. Yo quiero el pescado marineaur - dijo Terry que recordó que Susana odiaba el pescado, trataba de hacerla ver que no compartían los mismos gustos.

Muy bien- decía el mesero- ¿y de postre que van a querer los señores?

-creme brulee para mi –pidió Greg- es lo que mas me ha gustado de Francia hasta ahora - dijo sonriente.

-tienes razón – le respondió Terry con complicidad- yo soy Ingles, y para mi no hay nada mejor que la comida de mi país, excepto por el creme brulee – rió y Greg le siguió.

Susana solo los observaba, era su imaginación o ¿en verdad los dos chicos se estaban volviendo amigos?

-yo quiero…

-helado de chocolate – se le adelanto Greg sonriéndole- siempre pides helado de chocolate de postre. – le dijo y Susana respondió con la misma sonrisa dulce.

-pues a mi tráigame la especialidad de la casa, sorpréndame! – dijo Terry emulando la acción de su ahora amigo Greg.

Los tres jóvenes charlaban amenamente, Terry y Greg acaparaban la conversación mientras Susana se limitaba a escucharlos y a reír de sus comentarios, aunque Greg de vez en cuando le preguntaba cosas a la chica para meterla en la plática. Estaban pasándola bien cuando de pronto un flash los sorprendió.

-señor Grandchester, ¿están celebrando algo especial? – le preguntaba un reportero y en seguida varios mas llegaron hacia ellos interrumpiéndolos. "¿nos daría una entrevista señor Grandchester?" le pedían todos.

-Esta bien, pero no aquí – les dijo a los reporteros- vayamos al bar.

Luego les dijo a sus acompañantes en voz baja

- lo siento, esto sucede a veces y me incomoda mucho pero son gajes del oficio. Ustedes sigan cenando tranquilos, ahora vuelvo.

Terry se levanto de la mesa y salieron del comedor, pues el bar estaba en otro lugar, se dirigió allá con todos los reporteros y fotógrafos que lo asediaban.

-pobre Terry, conociéndolo, ha de costarle mucho trabajo dar entrevistas y prestarse a ser objeto del mundo de la farándula –dijo Greg

-a mi no me importaba- dijo Susana en tono melancólico que recordaba sus días de actriz famosa-

-¿te trajo recuerdos no es así?

-si, a mi me entretenía, te puedo confesar que incluso me agradaba mucho ser el centro de atención….pensaras que solo era una chica frívola no?

-absolutamente no, yo te conozco y se quien eres realmente Susy. Eres una chica fantástica, humilde, talentosa… y algo tímida, creo que por eso te gustaba ser el centro de atención y recibir el trato de estrella famosa, para compensar un poco, después de todo eres actriz, yo se que solo actuabas, aparentabas ser otra Susana, como algo divertido nada mas. Pero en el fondo seguías siendo la misma Susana dulce y tímida.

-Greg, tu no dejas de sorprenderme. Tenías mucha razón cuando dijiste que me conocías mejor que yo misma.

-es porque te conozco de toda la vida Susy –le dijo Greg mientras le tomaba las manos y las acariciaba suavemente, la miraba a los ojos y continuo diciendo – yo te quiero-

Al escuchar esto Susana sintió un nudo en la garganta y una extraña sensación en el pecho, se sintió intimidada y soltó sus manos. Al ver su reacción, Greg trato de suavizar la situación.

-eres muy especial para mi Susy, también eres mi única amiga y te quiero mucho…

Susana sintió un gran alivio y sonrió. Por un momento sintió las palabras de su amigo como una declaración de amor, pero estaba segura de que solo había sido su imaginación y que Greg solo la quería como su amiga.

En ese momento las luces se atenuaron y un hombre se acerco al piano y empezó a tocar una romántica melodía. Greg miraba a Susana con ojos de enamorado y ella se sentía extraña, Greg se veía tan guapo bajo esa luz, sus ojos brillaban y su boca le parecía insólitamente tentadora, recordó la sensación de sus manos acariciando las de ella y empezaba a sentir un extraño calor en todo su cuerpo, "¿que me pasa?" se preguntaba, "¿porque de pronto Greg me parece tan atractivo?, ¿estaré imaginándolo?" se hacia muchas preguntas.

Los dos estaban frente a frente mirándose, Greg diciéndole todo lo que sentía con la mirada y Susana sintiendo un torbellino de emociones en su interior, sin darse cuenta se acercaban el uno al otro cada vez mas, como dos imanes atrayéndose, sus caras estaban ya muy cerca, era como si el ambiente, con las luces tenues y la bella música de piano de fondo les estuviera incitando.

La chica miraba a Greg a los ojos, descubriendo en ellos a un hombre diferente, que le hacia sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, le empezaba a atraer. De pronto miro la boca de él deseando sentir sus labios, era tan tentador, Greg por su parte se estaba controlando para no arruinar el momento, si habían de besarse, debía ser algo mutuo, y quería ver hasta donde llegaría Susana, pero en un segundo el momento mágico se desvaneció pues Susana despertó del hechizo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de suceder. Retrocedió y se sintió cohibida.

-Greg, será mejor que nos vayamos, Terry ya se tardó demasiado y estoy cansada –dijo la chica que sentía la necesidad de estar sola y analizar sus sentimientos.

-esta bien, Susy, espero que Terry no se moleste porque nos vamos sin avisarle, le dejaré una nota al menos.

Greg pidió al mesero la cuenta así como papel y pluma. Dejó la nota sobre la mesa, en el lugar que ocupaba Terry, y se fueron.

Al salir del comedor pasaron por un pasillo que en el sentido opuesto daba hacia el bar, Susana se asomó y vio que Terry aun seguía dando entrevistas.

Greg pidió un taxi y los dos se fueron del lugar. Terry alcanzó a ver que sus acompañantes se iban y sonrió con satisfacción. Su plan había funcionado.


	6. Chapter 6 Dudas que torturan

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 6 DUDAS QUE TORTURAN

Eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche cuando Terry se libró de los reporteros, los despachó a todos y volvió a su mesa. La comida ya estaba fría y sus acompañantes se habían ido. Pero él esperaba a alguien más.

En seguida vio un papel visiblemente colocado en el lugar que él ocupaba. Lo tomó para leerlo:

_Discúlpanos por habernos ido sin avisarte. Gracias por la excelente noche y por traernos a este lugar, la pasamos muy bien._

_P.D Sé lo que tramas… Gracias. Después hablamos._

_Greg._

Terry dobló el papel con una sonrisa en sus labios, no podía esperar menos de Greg, era un tipo muy intuitivo. Una dama se aproximó a él.

-¿sonríes satisfecho por tu logro?

-algo así… siéntate madre – dijo Terry que se levanto para acomodarle la silla a Eleanor.

-Gracias hijo. Déjame decirte que esta noche fue todo un éxito, todo salió como lo planeaste.

-no podría haberlo logrado sin tu ayuda. Gracias por haberme ayudado a servir de distracción para los reporteros en el teatro mamá. Y por tu ayuda aquí.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice porque te quiero hijo. No hay nada en el mundo que desee más que verte feliz… Y sé que no eres feliz con Susana, que ha sido como una tortura para ti, cariño, porque aun amas a Candy con todo tu corazón.

-si mamá, la sigo amando incluso mas...pero….

El semblante de Terry cambió, su mirada se perdía en el infinito y de pronto se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a llorar ante la sorpresa de Eleanor. A Terry no le importaba llorar en frente de su madre pues era la única en la que podía confiar sus sentimientos más profundos, a ella se le rompió el corazón al ver a su hijo así, se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

-hijo, ¿que pasa? – pregunto inquieta.

-Candy… Candy se ha ido a la guerra como voluntaria. Está en Paris. ¿Te das cuenta mamá? ella podría morir allá y ¡no quiero perderla!

Eleanor soltó un suspiro totalmente consternada. No podía creer lo que escuchaba y le dolía profundamente ver sufrir a Terry.

-¿pero quien te ha dicho eso?

-Elisa Leegan… después de la función fue a verme para decírmelo. Ya sé que esa chica no es de fiar, ella se ha encargado de arruinar mis esperanzas una y otra vez, pero esta ocasión algo me dice que es verdad, lo presiento porque conozco a Candy y sé que es algo que ella haría, su nobleza y su sentido del deber la rebasan.

Eleanor recordó que el camerino de Terry estaba desordenado y había cosas rotas.

-ahora entiendo el porqué del desastre que tratabas de ocultar en tu camerino, debes haberte sentido muy mal. Cálmate hijo, primero tienes que averiguar si es cierto lo que te dijo Elisa, ¿tienes alguna forma de confirmarlo?

Terry se quedó pensando unos momentos y enseguida vino a su mente su viejo amigo…Albert.

-tienes razón madre, conozco a alguien que de seguro me dirá la verdad. Él vive en Chicago y aunque hace tiempo que no lo veo creo que no será muy difícil localizarlo.

Terry recordó que algún tiempo atrás se dio a conocer en todos los periódicos de Estados Unidos la identidad del cabeza de familia de los Andry, él no podía creer que fuera su amigo Albert, el mismo que lo ayudó en una pelea callejera, el que trabajaba como conserje en un zoológico de Londres y que se ganaba la vida humildemente, como sospechar que era realmente un multimillonario, el jefe de una de las tres familias mas ricas de América, a Terry le costó trabajo asimilarlo.

-Tengo que ir a Chicago de inmediato mamá, si no todo esto es realmente en vano.

-sea como sean las cosas hijo, no creo que lo que pasó esta noche haya sido en vano.

-¿a que te refieres mamá? – pregunto desconcertado Terry.

-a que tu plan funcionó mejor de lo que esperabas. Parece que Susana se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta su amigo, y hasta es posible que algo más haya nacido entre ellos esta noche. – dijo con gusto Eleanor.

- pero como…

-hace unos momentos presencie una escena muy romántica entre ellos. Elegiste muy bien todos los detalles hijo, eres todo un Cupido. Las luces tenues, el pianista que contrataste y este rincón acogedor hicieron su trabajo a la perfección. Ellos estuvieron a punto de besarse, y casi te puedo asegurar que Susana ahora mismo debe estarse sintiendo muy confundida. Solo falta darle un empujón más y después todo dependerá de Greg. Esto va por buen camino hijo. Creo que esta pareja tiene posibilidades de ser felices. Tú tienes que luchar por tu felicidad también.

-me da gusto lo que me dices mamá, yo nunca hubiera podido hacer feliz a Susana, y Greg es un buen tipo, me ha caído muy bien. Ojalá que todo salga bien entre ellos. Gracias nuevamente mamá, por haber enviado aquí a los reporteros, por dirigir la situación y encontrar el momento preciso para que todo saliera a la perfección. –le dijo Terry a su madre con profundo agradecimiento en su voz.

Terry había encontrado en su madre a la cómplice perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan. Eleanor había llegado al restaurante antes que los chicos gracias a que Terry eligió la ruta mas larga para llegar al restaurant para darle tiempo a su madre de atender a la prensa y luego acudir al lugar de la cita.

Ella se sentó en un lugar donde había una maseta que la resguardaba de la vista de los demás y desde donde podía ver lo que sucedía en la mesa de los jóvenes.

Se mantuvo alerta observándolos para calcular el momento oportuno para enviar a los reporteros y hacer que Terry abandonara el comedor dejando solos a Susana y a Greg, después, intuyó muy bien el momento idóneo para mandar que atenuaran las luces y enviar al pianista a tocar la romántica melodía, todo había sido fríamente calculado.

Al finalizar la velada, Terry llevó a su madre a su casa. Al llegar, le abrió la puerta del coche y la acompañó hasta la entrada de su residencia, cuando se estaban despidiendo Terry le dijo:

-recibí una carta de mi padre.

-¿tu padre? – se sorprendió Eleanor de que su hijo lo llamara" padre" y no "el Duque".

-si. Me pide perdón por todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, dice que quiere ser parte de mi vida nuevamente y que esta orgulloso de mi.

-¡oh hijo, Es maravilloso!, me alegra tanto, pero… y tu ¿lo perdonarás?

-ya lo he hecho mamá. Siempre quise tener una buena relación con mi padre, que él me apoyara y se sintiera orgulloso de mí. Estoy feliz porque finalmente haya sucedido. Por cierto me dice que pronto vendrá.

Eleanor se quedó en shock al escuchar esto, todavía se le removían sus sentimientos por el único hombre que amó, y que aún amaba…

…

En París, Candy seguía visitando al joven que ayudó. Después de una semana, el joven se recuperaba satisfactoriamente de sus heridas pero aún estaba en coma.

Ella iba casi todos los días, por las noches, después que terminaba de ayudar en la cruz roja. Aunque cansada, no desistía de ir a verlo y leer un poco, pensaba que tal vez la escuchaba y eso ayudaría a que despertara pronto.

-hola, soy Candy, he regresado otra vez para leerte un poco – le hablaba al joven inconsciente.

-esta vez he traído un libro de poemas, espero que te guste, es de un poeta de tu país, Frederich Schiller.

Reminiscencia inmortal

Dime amiga, la causa de este ardiente,  
puro, inmortal anhelo que hay en mí:  
suspenderme en tu labio eternamente,  
y abismarme en tu ser, y el grato ambiente  
de tu alma inmaculada recibir.

En tiempo que pasó, tiempo distinto,  
¿no era de un solo ser nuestro existir?  
¿Acaso el foco de un planeta extinto  
dio nido a nuestro amor en su recinto  
en días que vimos para siempre huir?

...Tú también como yo? Sí, tú has sentido  
en el pecho el dulcísimo latido  
con que anuncia su fuego la pasión:  
amémonos los dos, y pronto el vuelo  
alzaremos felices a ese cielo  
en que otra vez seremos como Dios.

Candy terminó de leer el poema y antes de leer el siguiente, se acercó para tomarle el pulso y sentir su temperatura. Cuando sus manos tocaron las del joven, este movió los dedos despacio. Al ver la reacción, Candy acarició su frente y le habló:

-Sabia que me escuchabas, despierta por favor, estás vivo y tienes que volver con tus seres queridos – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Una de las lágrimas le cayó en el rostro al muchacho que, al contacto con su piel, abrió los ojos, miró a Candy y sonrió.

-¡que alegría que has despertado!, espera llamaré al doctor.

Salió corriendo y volvió casi en seguida con el doctor Philippe DeGaulle, que esa noche estaba de guardia.

-¡no puedo creerlo! – se sorprendió el doctor –¡Candy has logrado algo extraordinario!.

-no fui yo, fue él quien tuvo el valor de despertar.

El medico revisó los signos vitales del muchacho y verificó que se encontraba bien.

-hola, soy el doctor Phillippe DeGaulle y ella es la enfermera Candy. ¿Puedes hablar? – pregunto el doctor al joven que solo parpadeó.

- debes tener la boca reseca, te daré un poco de agua –dijo Candy que al instante le ofreció a beber un poco.

-Gracias – respondió al fin el muchacho.

-oh, ¡puedes hablar! ¡Que alegría! – dijo con emoción la joven enfermera.

-esto es casi un milagro, aun no lo puedo creer. Despertar de un coma en tan solo una semana es algo insólito. Debes agradecerle a Candy que estas vivo muchacho y también que te haya ayudado a despertar del coma.

-no diga eso doctor que me apena.

Candy se toco su mejilla pues sentía que se había sonrojado. De pronto sintió que alguien le tomaba la otra mano.

-Gracias Candy- habló el joven apenas audible-

-muy bien, veo que te recuperas satisfactoriamente –dijo el doctor -Yo me tengo que ir, te dejo en buena compañía, mañana vendré a ver como sigues. Buenas noches.

El doctor se despidió y se fue a hacer su ronda de inspección. Candy se quedo con el joven.

-Ahora tienes que poner empeño en recuperarte y pronto podrás regresar a casa.

Cuando el joven escucho eso, una lágrima escurrió de sus ojos.

-la guerra…mi casa, mi familia…no sé que habrá sido de ellos. Antes de caer herido me enteré que la ciudad donde vivía fue bombardeada y casi toda la ciudad quedó en ruinas. No se si estarán vivos o muertos, no sé si habrán escapado o si estarán a salvo…¡estas dudas me torturan!

El joven empezó a llorar con profundo dolor, Candy tomó su mano para tratar de consolarlo.3

-no pierdas la fe, estoy segura que tu familia está a salvo, pronto podrás ir a buscarlos.

-¿Cómo? Soy un soldado alemán en Francia, en cuanto me recupere me entregarán a la policía o, si logro escapar, de seguro me atraparían al intentar volver a mi país, no hay salida – continuaba llorando –

-ya veremos, siempre hay una salida, no te des por vencido, yo haré todo lo posible por ayudarte. Por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Hanz Von Drateln.

-gusto en conocerte Hanz, yo soy Candice White, pero mis amigos me llaman Candy, tu también puedes llamarme así –dijo sonriendo.

-gracias Candy…por ayudarme a pesar de que soy alemán.

-ni lo digas, todos somos iguales, merecemos el mismo trato en donde sea y esta guerra no va hacer que eso cambie.

-eres una excelente enfermera Candy y muy cálida. Aunque no lo creas, escuche tus palabras en la sala de operaciones. Yo sentía que un frio recorría todo mi cuerpo, las ganas de vivir se me iban, y de pronto escuche tu voz y sentí que tomabas mi mano, entonces el calor empezó a regresar a mi cuerpo, y al pensar en mi familia volvieron mis ganas de vivir. Es gracias a tus palabras que estoy vivo Candy, tú me salvaste e hiciste que despertara del coma. Gracias de nuevo, no se como podría pagarte lo que has hecho por mi.

-vuelve a casa, busca a tu familia y sé feliz. De esa forma podrás pagarme.

-lo haré, te lo prometo.

Los dos se quedaron platicando un rato. Hanz le contó a Candy sobre su vida.

Tenía 20 años, vivía con sus padres en la ciudad alemana de Stuttgart y pertenecían a la clase media. Estaba estudiando filosofía en la Universidad cuando lo reclutaron para formar parte del ejército.

El no estaba de acuerdo en ir a la guerra, para él las causas del conflicto eran irracionales, aborrecía la política; pero las autoridades hicieron obligatorio el servicio militar para jóvenes de 16 años en adelante y si no cumplían su deber patriótico el estado embargaba las propiedades de la familia y les cerraba las puertas a la educación y el empleo, algo similar les ocurría a los desertores. Por estas razones Hanz no tuvo más remedio que enlistarse en el ejército.

Las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta, Candy empezó a bostezar y Hanz le dijo que se fuera a descansar.

-¿vendrás mañana? – preguntó con tristeza, no quería estar solo.

-si, y te traeré algo rico de comer. Tú también descansa para que te recuperes pronto.

-¿no te parece que ya he descansado mucho Candy? ¡He dormido una semana!

Candy no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír. Su risa contagió a Hanz que se empezó a sentir mucho mejor.

-tienes razón. Pero no hay otra cosa que hacer, así que espero que puedas dormir. Te veré mañana. –se despidió guiñándole un ojo.

Al día siguiente en el campamento de la cruz roja, Candy desde muy temprano se encontraba curando heridos. Unas horas después hizo un descanso para desayunar en el improvisado comedor que había en el campamento. Saludó a todo el personal del comedor, había hecho amistad con todo mundo fácilmente. Un chico le sirvió la comida.

-gracias – le dijo Candy – no te había visto aquí antes, ¿eres nuevo?

-si, llegue apenas ayer, mi nombre es Jaques Court.

-mucho gusto yo soy Candy White. Y que haces aquí Jaques, ¿no te da miedo todo esto?

-un poco, pero no tengo a donde más ir…

El chico denotaba tristeza en su mirada. Tenía 20 años, era rubio y fornido, se notaba que hacia mucho ejercicio. Candy percibió su tristeza y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo que no tienes a donde ir? ¿Y tus padres?

-Mi madre trabajaba en América de sirvienta, pero murió hace poco y mi padre y yo vinimos a vivir aquí pues mi abuelo estaba muy enfermo y mi padre quería estar con él sus últimos años, finalmente murió. Nos pusimos a trabajar en el campo, somos campesinos sabes. Después mi padre fue llamado al ejército y no he sabido nada de él. Nuestra pequeña granja fue destruida y yo no sabía a donde más ir; así que decidí venir aquí para colaborar como voluntario, no recibo paga pero a cambio de mi trabajo tengo un techo y comida, además puedo saber si mi padre llega herido…o muerto.

-es muy triste lo que me cuentas Jaques, lo siento mucho. Espero que tu padre regrese a salvo para que puedan empezar de nuevo juntos. Pero, y tu, ¿porque no te reclutaron en el ejercito?, eres joven y te ves muy fuerte…

-es que yo… perdí una pierna hace tiempo. Me caí de un risco y mi pierna quedó muy lastimada. Por falta de atención médica la pierna se me gangrenó y tuvieron que cortarla. Ahora uso una prótesis. – Se la mostró a Candy – el señor para el que trabajaba mi mamá me ayudó a conseguirla, es muy bueno. Debido a mi condición no resulté apto para el servicio militar.

-lamento lo de tu pierna, pero gracias a eso no tuviste que ir a pelear a la guerra. Dale gracias a Dios que estás vivo y que cuando esto termine podrás seguir adelante.

-si…. Tal vez alguien quiera contratarme para trabajar.

-claro que si ya lo veras – le sonrió Candy.

Después de charlar con Jaques, Candy se quedó pensando en la prótesis del chico. Casi no se le notaba, podía moverse bien y trabajaba, ¿y si Susana usara una prótesis también? Podría rehacer su vida y ya no le pesaría tanto que Terry la dejara.

Se sentía abrumada con tantas ideas en la cabeza y sentimientos contradictorios. Terminó de comer y volvió al trabajo donde estuvo a cargo de recibir a nuevos heridos. Después de un tiempo ya no le impactaba tanto ver esas escenas grotescas de hombres mutilados, con las viseras de fuera y la sangre que salía a borbotones.

Al llegar la noche Candy estaba exhausta, pero no había olvidado su promesa de ir a visitar a Hanz al hospital. Fue al comedor a ver si quedaba algo de comida para llevarle. Jaques le ofreció una pieza de pan, mantequilla y una manzana que habían sobrado, no había mucho pues eran tiempos difíciles. Lo metió todo en una bolsa y se fue.

Cuando llegó al Hospital se encontró con Phillipe que ya terminaba su turno, se había quedado mas tiempo porque llegaron muchos heridos esa tarde, pero a él no le importaba trabajar unas horas más, le gustaba su labor de Médico.

Era un hombre algo solitario, pero muy agradable y de buen corazón. En la universidad siempre se la pasaba estudiando y casi no tenía amigos, solo un chico americano que al igual que él le apasionaba la medicina e hicieron amistad rápidamente pues se sintieron identificados, el nombre de él era Gregory McDowell.

Phillipe nunca tuvo novia pues no salía mucho y se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto estudiando, aunque era atractivo y mas de una chica de la universidad querían conquistarlo, pero para él su prioridad era ser un buen médico, cosa que logró algunos años después y se especializó en ortopedia, era de gran ayuda para los soldados que resultaban con amputaciones o con algún miembro lastimado.

-hola Candy –la saludó alegre.

-hola Phillipe.

- vienes a ver a Hanz ¿verdad?, él esta ansioso esperándote.

-Si, le traigo algo de cenar. ¿Sabes cuando podrá ser dado de alta?

-pronto, sus heridas casi sanan por completo, ahora esta en observación para ver si la operación en verdad ha funcionado, su corazón aun esta algo débil, pero si sigue recuperándose tan bien como hasta ahora, yo creo que en una semana podrá irse.

-Phillipe, tu sabes que él es alemán y…

-No te preocupes, yo he hablado con el director del hospital, le he dicho todo lo que has hecho por él y que no es una persona violenta, por eso accedió a ocultar su identidad y dejarlo ir en cuanto se recupere.

-¿así que no lo entregaran a la policía? ¡Eso es grandioso!, gracias Phillipe, aparte de ser un gran médico eres una gran persona. Se lo diré a Hanz se pondrá muy contento.

-¡y tu si que eres especial Candy!, tu optimismo y alegría contagian. Salúdame a Hanz.

Phillipe se despidió.

Cuando Candy entro a la habitación de Hanz, el se alegró mucho pues se aburría estando solo.

-¡Hola Hanz! – saludó sonriente.

-¡Hola Candy! –se alegró de tener compañía y la de Candy le gustaba mucho.

-te he traído algo de cenar, no es mucho porque la situación es difícil como comprenderás, pero te caerá bien.

Candy sacó el Pan y la mantequilla y se lo dio al joven junto con un cuchillo para untar. Luego le dio la manzana. Hanz se comió todo, tenía mucha hambre pues no le daban de comer muy bien por la escases de alimentos en todo París, apenas una sopa con algo de verduras y un pedazo de pan.

-Gracias Candy, estuvo delicioso. Eres tan buena…

-debes comer bien, estas en recuperación. Por cierto ¡te tengo excelentes noticias!

-¿de veras?

-mhum, el doctor Phillipe dice que si sigues reponiéndote así de rápido te podrá dar de alta en una semana, y eso no es todo, también habló con el director del hospital y lo convenció de ocultar tu identidad y dejarte libre cuando estés bien. ¿No es grandioso?

-¡no lo puedo creer!, el doctor Phillipe…

-él es una gran persona.

-oh, es increíble que en tiempos de violencia y de odio aun haya personas tan buenas como tu y el doctor Phillipe – dijo Hanz con lagrimas en los ojos, conmovido por las atenciones que recibía.

-hay mucho mas amor en el mundo que odio, ojalá que la guerra acabe pronto…– dijo Candy con voz dulce.

-ahora solo falta pensar en como le haré para regresar a casa.

-tranquilo, en estos días algo se nos ocurrirá. Aún tenemos tiempo para pensar en algo.

-esta semana se me hará eterna. Si no fuera por ti me sentiría muy solo…y tu Candy ¿no te sientes sola a veces?, tu no eres de aquí se te nota por el acento, ¿eres americana verdad?

-si, yo soy de Estados Unidos, vine aquí como voluntaria…

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué querría una linda y joven chica como tu venir a arriesgar la vida en este lugar?, yo no quería enlistarme en el ejercito y ¡tu viniste a la guerra por tu propia voluntad! ¿Por qué?

-sentí que era mi deber como enfermera, aquí soy de mas ayuda que en América, además…

Candy se quedó dudando si decirle a Hanz sus verdaderas razones, lo acababa de conocer pero le tenía confianza.

-veo que hay una razón más profunda. ¿Quieres contarme Candy? soy muy bueno escuchando, pero si no quieres, yo lo entenderé no te preocupes.

Hubo silencio por un momento, después Candy sintió ganas de desahogar su corazón con alguien y comenzó a hablar.

-en realidad son dos razones. Una de ellas es que hace un año un muy querido amigo mío se enlistó como voluntario para ser piloto de guerra, a él le encantaban los aviones…

Su voz empezó a quebrarse.

-su nombre era Stear, era un chico muy simpático y alegre. Le gustaba inventar cosas aunque sus inventos casi nunca funcionaban – intentó reír pero las lagrimas empezaron a caer – su ultimo invento fue una cajita de música que me regaló y aún funciona, lo llamó "la caja de la felicidad" porque la música es tan bella que hace sentir felicidad. Era un chico encantador y me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias. Un día se fue a la guerra como piloto en apoyo al ejercito francés y el…

Candy no pudo contenerse más y se soltó a llorar. Hanz entendió lo que había pasado con ese muchacho y abrazó a Candy para consolarla.

-Stear… ¿Por qué, Stear?...te extraño tanto, me haces mucha falta –lloraba con profunda tristeza-

Hanz no hacia ni decía nada, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera sería inútil, ella necesitaba desahogarse y la dejó llorar en su pecho un largo rato. Luego Candy empezó a calmarse y siguió platicándole:

-él era mas que un gran amigo para mi, era como un hermano. Aunque yo nunca conocí a mi familia, sentía una gran conexión con él, con Archie y con Anthony, ellos son primos. Stear tenía una novia llamada Paty, es una de mis mejores amigas. Todos estudiamos juntos en el Colegio San Pablo de Londres. Paty quedó devastada por la muerte de Stear, todos lloramos su trágica y repentina muerte, era tan joven y tenía aún muchas cosas por vivir. Por eso decidí venir aquí, quiero ayudar a todos los que pueda a regresar a casa a salvo con sus familias y que tengan la oportunidad de vivir y ser felices, así como yo, Paty y toda la familia de Stear hubiéramos querido para él.

-por eso nunca me abandonaste…aún cuando mis posibilidades de vivir eran escasas, tu nunca me dejaste. Creo que también debo agradecerle a Stear que yo esté con vida.

Candy se sorprendió de escuchar a Hanz decir eso.

-Stear estaría muy contento de saber que te ayudé.

-siento mucho lo que pasó con él, me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Es terrible que cosas así le pasen a gente buena…-sintió gran empatía por la perdida de Candy, se sintió intrigado por saber mas - y… ¿cual es la otra razón por la que estas aquí Candy?

-bueno esa es otra larga historia. – dijo enjugándose las lágrimas.

-yo no tengo nada mas que hacer y me gusta mucho escucharte.

-gracias Hanz. Como mencioné, yo estudié en Londres…

Candy esbozó una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para su amigo. Estaba muy interesado en la historia de Candy.

-primero, debo decir que soy adoptada. Me crié en un orfanato con dos amorosas madres y fui muy feliz. Luego me adoptó la familia Andry, y Archie, Stear y Anthony pasaron a ser mis primos, ellos son Andry.

-¡vaya! Que interesante, perdón por la interrupción, continua por favor.

-el jefe de la familia Andry, Albert, me envió a estudiar a Londres luego de que Anthony murió…- se llevó una mano al corazón y repitió su nombre con gran melancolía - Anthony….

Cerró los ojos al recordar a su querido Anthony, pudo distinguir el aroma de las rosas y sintió algo cálido en su corazón.

-con que nostalgia dices su nombre… debiste quererlo mucho también.

-Si, lo quise mucho, era un hermoso ser humano, murió al caer de un caballo, yo estaba con él y fue un gran impacto para mi verlo caer y morir, por mucho tiempo me quedó el trauma y nunca más quise montar un caballo… - lágrimas escurrieron nuevamente de sus ojos – tenia solo 16 años cuando murió. Yo estaba muy triste por su muerte y por eso Albert me mandó a Londres, quería que yo siguiera adelante y me preparara para el futuro.

Hizo una pausa para secarse las lágrimas y continuó.

- En el barco que nos llevó a Inglaterra conocí a un muchacho que, al verme, se burlo de mis pecas y a mi no me cayó nada bien… – suspiró –

-por ese suspiro podría jurar que terminaste enamorada de él… - dijo Hanz con una sonrisa.

Candy se ruborizó.

-si, Terry y yo nos enamoramos, resulta que estudiamos en el mismo colegio….pasamos muchas cosas juntos en esos tiempos…pero el destino no quiso que estuviéramos juntos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-una chica, Elisa, ella siempre me odió. Un día nos puso una trampa. Nos mando una nota a Terry y a mí para citarnos en el establo del colegio a media noche diciendo que era urgente. Los dos acudimos y entonces la rectora, que recibió un anónimo alertándola de lo que sucedería, nos encontró a Terry y a mi a solas, pensó lo peor de nosotros y decidió expulsarme, dijo que él y yo no podríamos seguir juntos en la misma escuela porque seriamos un mal ejemplo para los demás estudiantes.

-¿y te expulsó solo a ti? ¿Que pasó con tu novio?

-su padre es un Duque y, como era el principal patrocinador del colegio, la rectora no le hizo nada. Terry hizo todo lo posible por ayudarme pero fue en vano, así que… él se fue del colegio, se fue para que yo pudiera quedarme y no dañar mi reputación. El se sacrificó por mí. – una lágrima escurría nuevamente sobre su mejilla.

-se nota que te amaba mucho, y tu a él. ¿Lo sigues queriendo verdad?

-si – respondió en un sollozo

-y ¿Qué paso después?

-Terry siempre quiso ser actor y se fue a Nueva York para perseguir su sueño. Cuando me enteré de que se había ido del colegio yo decidí irme también, regresé a mi país resuelta a renunciar a todo, a los Andry y a convertirme en una dama de alta sociedad. Luego decidí hacerme enfermera y me fui a estudiar a Chicago. Un día vi un periódico que hablaba de un prometedor actor y había una foto suya, Terry se presentaría con su compañía teatral en la ciudad. Yo fui al teatro ilusionada pensando que nos reencontraríamos y que nunca nos volveríamos a separar, pero esa noche no pude verlo. De algún modo él se enteró que yo fui al teatro y que estudiaba en un hospital. Finalmente solo pude verlo unos instantes cuando el se iba en el tren.

Después seguimos en contacto por cartas. El ganó su primer protagónico en "Romeo y Julieta" y me invitó al estreno en Nueva York. Yo estaba feliz y muy emocionada de poder estar con él nuevamente. Cuando llegué a Nueva York noté extraño a Terry. Luego supe que la chica que interpretaría a Julieta le había salvado la vida al protegerlo de unas luces que cayeron desde lo alto del escenario durante un ensayo, y a ella le tuvieron que amputar una pierna. Susana también amaba a Terry. La madre de ella presionó a Terry para que se casara con su hija en pago por el daño que sufrió, él se sentía muy culpable y no tenía corazón para abandonarla. Susana intentó suicidarse al darse cuenta de las cosas, no quería ser un obstáculo entre Terry y yo. Pero afortunadamente llegué a tiempo para impedir que se aventara al vacio.

-¡Candy, tú la salvaste…!

-si, y al ver que su amor era tan grande como el mío decidí romper con Terry para que él se casara con Susana. Regresé a casa con el corazón roto y no lo he visto desde entonces. Pero no podía vivir con ese dolor tan grande, pensaba en él todo el tiempo y era inmensamente infeliz. Y esa es la segunda razón por la que vine aquí, para tratar de olvidarlo manteniéndome ocupada salvando vidas.

-es increíble. Has pasado por tantas cosas siendo tan joven….y él, ¿se casó con esa chica?

-aun no.

-creo que cometiste un error al decidir por los dos Candy, de seguro Terry también ha de estar sufriendo.

-si, ahora me doy cuenta que fue una decisión precipitada y errónea y quiero repararlo, pero no se si aun esté a tiempo.

-nunca es demasiado tarde Candy, ¿Por qué no vuelves a buscarlo?

-lo haré pero a su debido tiempo. El padre de Terry y yo acordamos que regresaré a buscarlo al cabo de un año, mientras me quedare aquí para seguir con mi labor.

- ¿y si él se casa durante este tiempo?

-el Duque me prometió que hará lo posible por evitar que él se case, y yo le dije que estaba bien, pero si veía que él y Susana eran felices juntos, entonces me avisaría. A veces me inquieta mucho pensar que tal vez él me ha olvidado y que es feliz con ella…es una duda que me tortura desde hace tiempo.

-no te angusties pensando en eso Candy, yo creo que él te sigue amando, su amor ha pasado por tantas pruebas que lo único que ha logrado es fortalecerlo mas. No pierdas la fe Candy.

-Gracias Hanz. Me siento mucho mejor ahora que te platique todo esto.

-de nada, a mi me agrada haberte ayudado a desahogarte un poco. Aun no puedo creer todo lo que te ha pasado, has sufrido mucho y sin embargo siempre tienes una sonrisa para regalar a todos, nos contagias con tu optimismo, ¡eres mejor que una psicóloga!

Candy rió a carcajadas cuando escucho la ocurrencia de Hanz, el chico se quedó maravillado de ese sonido.

-te ves mucho mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras…

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, al instante dejó de reír y recordó a Anthony y Albert.

-¿pero porque dejaste de reír así de pronto?, ¿dije algo malo?

-no, es solo que dos personas me habían dicho lo mismo anteriormente y me trajo bellos recuerdos.

- ¿ah si?, ¿quienes?

-Albert y Anthony. Sabes, ellos dos eran muy parecidos. Un día conocí a Albert y me dijo lo mismo que tu. Después conocí a Anthony y él también me dijo exactamente las mismas palabras, pensé que era la misma persona, pero no, Albert era tío de Anthony. ¡Eran idénticos!...Oh, Anthony…

- cada vez que dices su nombre lo haces con el mismo tono, lleno de nostalgia y amor…

-es que el era un ser maravilloso. Le gustaba cultivar rosas, un día cultivó un tipo único de rosa y la llamó "Dulce Candy" en honor a mí. Anthony decidió que el día que esa rosa floreciera sería mi cumpleaños, ya que yo nunca supe que día nací. Así que esa rosa única en su especie fue el regalo de Anthony para mí, mi primer regalo de cumpleaños en mi vida – cerró los ojos para recordar ese bello momento en que vio junto a Anthony como se abría el capullo de la rosa blanca.

- es muy lindo, ¿y que día fue ese?

-un 7 de mayo – respondió aun con sus pensamientos en otro lugar y tiempo.

-entonces, muy pronto es tu cumpleaños Candy, hoy es 4.

-¿Si? no lo había pensado – aterrizó a la realidad.

-tendremos que festejarte, te lo mereces.

-oh no, no estamos en tiempos de festejar nada, ni lo digas.

-esta bien Candy, pero no sería mala idea ¿no crees? para olvidarnos un poco de la guerra.

-tal vez… pero ya me tengo que ir, ¡mira la hora que es!, se nos paso el tiempo contándote la historia de mi vida.

-fue una noche increíble. Ha sido un placer conocerte Candy, ahora te admiro mucho más.

-¡vamos, no es para tanto! Hasta mañana Hanz, que descanses.

La noche había caído y Candy se fue por fin a descansar.

En Nueva York. El día que Susana y Greg fueron a cenar algo cambió. Greg llevó a Susana a su casa y se despidieron fríamente ya que ella se sentía totalmente confundida y quería estar sola para poner sus ideas y sentimientos en orden. Greg sintió temor de que Susana no le volviera a hablar, ¿y si había hecho mal? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Por su parte, Terry no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Candy, ¿sería cierto o no lo que le dijo Elisa?

Todos tenían dudas que torturan.


	7. Chapter 7 En busca de la felicidad

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 7 EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD

Al día siguiente del plan de Terry, las noticias habían volado.

En todos los periódicos se hablaba de la función de "Romeo y Julieta" de la noche anterior. En las portadas, algunos diarios habían puesto a Eleanor Baker hablando de lo orgullosa que se sentía de su hijo. En otros, aparecía Terry que por primera vez daba una entrevista exclusiva y habló del origen de su gusto por el teatro, y de cómo había llegado hasta ahí por su propio esfuerzo.

Pero fue sorpresa que, en un Diario en particular, la portada la ocupaba una fotografía de Susana y Greg, y decía en letras grandes: "Ex estrella de Broadway, y ex de Terry Grandchester, Susana Marlow, en nuevo romance". Los periódicos se vendían como pan caliente.

En la casa de las Marlow Susana aún dormía, se había quedado despierta hasta tarde pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Hizo un recuento de todo, sin omitir ni un detalle. Hizo una lista en una hoja de papel:

_1.- Cuando Greg llegó a la cena de mi cumpleaños, me gustó que recordara todo sobre mis gustos. Terry no sabe nada de mis gustos._

_2.- Greg y yo somos amigos desde la infancia y él me conoce mejor que nadie. A Terry lo conozco de hace poco y me gusta mucho, todo en él me fascina, pero empiezo a creer que es como algo mas bien platónico._

_3.-Greg es atento y amable conmigo de corazón. Terry lo es por formalidad y caballerosidad._

_4.-En cuanto a lo físico, Terry es más atractivo que Greg, y más joven, pero la madurez y experiencia de Greg me atraen._

_5.- Terry me despierta pasión, es guapo, fuerte, varonil, increíblemente sexy y algo misterioso. Por otro lado, Greg me inspira paz, admiración, seguridad, cariño, mariposas en el estomago, escalofríos, nerviosismo…algo bello, ¿será amor?_

_6.- Con Terry comparto la pasión por el teatro y con Greg no tengo nada en común._

_7.-Greg se deshace en elogios al verme, sobre todo cuando visto ropa de fiesta. Terry ni se inmuta, le da igual si visto algo lindo o un saco de papas._

_8.- La plática de Greg es agradable y amena, él es muy culto y a la vez sencillo, cálido, abierto y amable siempre. Terry es serio, solo lo he visto sonreír desde que Greg llegó y nunca conmigo. Es frío, distante, tiene un carácter explosivo, es rudo, a veces me da miedo, no habla de su vida, es un misterio._

_9.- Cuando estoy con Greg me siento segura. Con Terry, estoy siempre a la defensiva y en espera de una muestra de amor que aun no llega. Empiezo a sentirme infeliz a su lado._

_10.- Terry ama a Candy._

Susana se quedó dormida pensando solo en una cosa, el punto numero 10 de su lista.

Por la mañana…

-hija, vamos despierta, ya va a ser hora del desayuno y tu aún en cama.

Constance abrió las cortinas dejando entrar abruptamente la luz del sol.

-oh ¡mamá! – Dijo Susana tapándose con la cobija – ¡por favor, ya no soy una niña para que vengas así a mi cuarto y me despiertes como si tuviera que ir al colegio! – se molestó.

-¡hija! Nunca me habías hablado así, ¿Qué tienes?

-madre ya tengo 18 años, ¿lo recuerdas? De ahora en adelante quiero hacer lo que yo quiera, despertar tarde si quiero, salir sin tener que avisarte de todos mis movimientos y sobre todo quiero que me dejes ser libre, ya no me gusta que estés tan al pendiente de mi todo el tiempo, soy una adulta ahora mamá.

-¡Susana!... ¿pero que te ha pasado?

-nada mamá, solo que he crecido.

La señora Marlow se quedó atónita ante el repentino cambio de su hija y no sabía que decir, pero después de unos momentos se dio cuenta que su niña ya se había convertido en una señorita, las cosas habían de cambiar tarde o temprano, pero era demasiado pronto para ella, ¡que rápido había crecido su pequeña!…

-hija –Empezó a llorar- sé que tienes razón, ya no eres una niña, pero para mi es muy difícil asimilarlo.

-te entiendo mamá, siempre he sido tu niña, tu única hija… has visto por mi salud y bienestar decidiendo lo que has creído mejor para mi, pero ya es tiempo de que sea yo la que tome el control de mi vida y busque mi propia felicidad.

-está bien hija, yo estaré siempre a tu lado para apoyarte en tus decisiones y aconsejarte. – dijo resignada.

-siempre que sean solo consejos y no imposiciones te lo agradeceré mucho mamá.

Madre e hija se abrazaron, solo se tenían la una a la otra y era mejor estar unidas.

-te espero abajo para desayunar entonces. Te enviaré a la mucama a ayudarte.

-gracias madre, no tardaré, además, ¡ya tengo hambre!

La madre de Susana se sentía extraña de empezar a tratar a su hija como una adulta, pero así debían ser las cosas, tarde o temprano los hijos crecen y hay que dejarlos volar con sus propias alas.

Envió a la mucama dejándole instrucciones de estar siempre al pendiente de Susana, porque desde ahora estaría solo al servicio de ella.

La muchacha ayudó a su nueva patrona a prepararle el baño. Con cuidado la ayudo a desvestirla y hacerla entrar en la tina, pero el piso estaba húmedo y ambas resbalaron cayendo al piso.

-perdón señorita, discúlpeme, ¿se encuentra bien? –la sirvienta se notaba preocupada.

-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, ayúdame a levantarme.

La mucama la ayudó hasta que Susana entró en la tina de baño. Se quedó pensando que ese accidente no habría pasado si tuviera una prótesis y pudiera valerse por si misma. Sintió rabia de verse en esa condición y culpa por no hacer nada al respecto. De pronto le entró la necesidad de volver a ser independiente, retomar su carrera de actriz y tratar de ser feliz, con o sin Terry. Pero aún sentía que lo amaba, no quería perderlo. Estaba muy confundida.

Después de un rato Susana bajó con ayuda de la mucama, su madre la esperaba ya en el comedor. Cuando la chica se sentó, Constance ordenó que sirvieran el desayuno. La servidumbre trajo la comida de inmediato.

-se ve delicioso – dijo Susana – tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme dos porciones.

-come lo que gustes hija. Y cuéntame, ¿como te fue anoche?

En ese momento una sirvienta entraba al comedor para entregar los periódicos que había pedido su patrona.

-pues…

-oh, ¡mira! –Interrumpió la madre - Terry aparece en la portada de este periódico, su madre también figura en la portada de este otro y… ¿Qué es esto?

Constance no podía creer lo que veía, y se dirigió a su hija enseñándole la publicación.

-¿me puedes explicar que significa esto? ¿Es cierto lo que dice ahí?

Susana vio la foto de ella y Greg en la portada y el encabezado del diario que decía: "Ex estrella de Broadway, y ex de Terry Grandchester, Susana Marlow, en nuevo romance". Su reacción fue de sorpresa.

-pero que… ¡No, esto no es cierto! ¿Por qué inventan estas cosas?

-lo hacen para vender mas, y no les importa que sean mentiras. Pero ¿porque no apareces tu con Terry en ninguna foto? ¿Qué pasó?

-bueno, llegue junto con Greg al teatro y nos tomaron muchas fotos, después nos encontramos con Eleanor Baker en el palco que Terry había reservado. Luego de la función nos fuimos a cenar y…

Susana se quedó cayada al recordar lo que había pasado esa noche con Greg y los mismos sentimientos extraños vinieron a ella.

-¿y? –preguntó intrigada su madre.

-llegaron unos reporteros al restaurante donde estábamos y le pidieron entrevistas a Terry, él accedió y se fue, pero tardó demasiado y…y yo estaba cansada, así que Greg me trajo a casa.

-¡no puede ser! y yo que pensé que hoy todos los periódicos hablarían de Terry y tu. Tenia esperanzas de que con eso él se sintiera presionado a pedirte matrimonio pronto…

-¡no, mamá! si Terry llega a pedirme matrimonio será por su propia voluntad y no presionado por nada ni nadie. No quiero un marido por obligación, sino uno que me ame y me haga feliz. Así que por favor mamá no intervengas más en nuestra relación.

-pero hija yo…yo solo quería darle un empujoncito ya que Terry no ha dado muestras de querer comprometerse contigo aún y…

Constance se dio cuenta de que acababa de decir algo que hirió a su hija. Susana agacho la cabeza con mirada triste.

-yo… no quise decir que… Discúlpame hija.

-no tienes que disculparte mamá, solo has dicho la verdad, Terry no ha querido comprometerse conmigo porque aun ama a Candy. Está conmigo porque se siente obligado. Y se que tu lo presionaste desde un principio para que se quedara conmigo…

Susana empezó a llorar amargamente, le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón que Terry estuviera con ella por obligación y no por amor, ¿hasta cuando sería así? ¿Hasta cuando Terry olvidaría a Candy y le correspondería con corazón completo a ella? Empezaba a pensar que ese día jamás llegaría.

-es su deber, ¡tú le salvaste la vida!... debía quedarse contigo.

-¿y de qué me ha servido tenerlo a mi lado como un prisionero? ¿De qué mamá? No he sido feliz en todo este tiempo…

-¿Qué dices hija?

-lo que escuchaste mamá. No he sido feliz.

-¿Por qué?

-¿crees que me hace feliz estar a lado de un hombre que no me da ninguna muestra de cariño por lo menos? Que no me abraza, no me besa y no intenta siquiera tratar de conocerme mejor. Solo acepta lo que le ha tocado, y es muy noble de su parte sacrificarse así por mi…o muy estúpido. Pero no es exactamente lo que siempre soñé tener. Yo siempre soñé casarme con un hombre que me amara, que fuera cariñoso y me hiciera sentir que soy la única mujer en su vida…en cambio Terry… ¡Terry no es para mí, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será!…

Susana no paraba de llorar, dolida de que su amor no fuera correspondido.

-¡no sabes como me duele mamá!... me duele que siempre esté pensando en otra, aún cuando está conmigo. Siento celos, rabia, envidia…y eso me hace muy infeliz, es una pesadilla, no lo soporto mas… ¡yo quiero ser feliz!

-Susana…

Su madre se acercó a ella para abrazarla y confortarla.

-no sabia que te sentías así, me preocupe mas por tu salud física y por arreglar tu futuro para evitarte sufrimientos…. Y ahora estas sufriendo mas por que tu amor no es correspondido. ¡Perdóname hija!

Las dos lloraban, era su momento de catarsis, el momento de decir las verdades desde el fondo del corazón y ¡Cuánto lo necesitaban!

-¿Qué debo hacer mamá? Terry es mi vida, lo que me mantiene viva…pero también me está matando…

En ese momento entro la sirvienta que anunciaba una visita.

-disculpen las señoras, el Doctor McDowell está aquí, quiere verla señorita.

-dile que mi hija se siente indispuesta, que venga mañana.

-¡no!...dile que pase al estudio, lo veré en un momento.

Susana se limpió las lágrimas y se arregló un poco para disimular que había estado llorando. Su madre la miraba con ojos interrogantes.

-hija, ¿porque no mejor te vas a descansar?

-no quiero encerrarme en mi habitación a llorar, necesito de un amigo en estos momentos, quiero ver a Greg.

-esta bien, ¿quieres que te ayude a llevar tu silla?

-no mamá, yo puedo hacerlo sola, gracias.

Salió del comedor y se dirigió al estudio, sentía alivio de saber que su amigo estaba ahí.

-hola Greg. – saludó tratando de sonar alegre.

-¡Susy! Buenos días. –beso su mano al saludarla.

-oh Greg, tu siempre tan galante. ¿Y a que debo el honor de tu visita?

-vine a ver como estabas. Vi este periódico hace unos momentos y quise saber si quieres que te ayude a aclararlo, no quiero que tengas problemas con Terry por esto.

Greg le mostró el periódico donde salían juntos y que afirmaba que había un romance entre ellos.

-¡ah! Lo vi con mi madre hace un rato, me molestó mucho que inventaran eso solo para vender. No te preocupes Greg, Terry no es de los que se dejan llevar por los chismes de los periódicos…_no creo que le importe_. – dijo desviando la mirada.

Greg pudo entender el doble significado de estas últimas palabras de Susana.

-¿y por eso llorabas Susy?

-yo no estaba…- se detuvo un momento y suspiró- se me olvidaba que a ti no te puedo engañar…

-¿quieres salir a dar un paseo?, hace un día muy bonito y mientras tanto tal vez me quieras platicar por que llorabas.

-Si, me gustaría. Siento que necesito tomar aire. Además, me agrada tu compañía.

Ella le sonrió, provocando una oleada de alegría en el corazón de Greg.

Mientras tanto, en su departamento, Terry despertaba con un solo propósito en mente. Ir a Chicago a buscar a Albert.

Salió de su cama y puso a llenar su bañera, calentó agua y se preparó algo para desayunar, no le importaba no tener servidumbre, le gustaba valerse por si mismo, además, le gustaba vivir solo.

Dejó su desayuno listo y se metió al baño. Se empezó a quitar la ropa, su cuerpo era perfecto, se había convertido en todo un hombre. Era esbelto y bien formado, su abdomen era adornado por esos magníficos cuadritos que lo hacían ver como esculpido. Todas las mañanas hacía abdominales y salía a correr, le gustaba mantenerse en forma, y todo ese ejercicio había dejado huella en su cuerpo. A sus 21 años, Terry estaba en el esplendor de su juventud.

Terminó de bañarse y desayunó. Después tomó su saco y salió con rumbo a la estación de trenes.

Compró su boleto para Chicago y se sentó a esperar a que llegara su tren. La espera lo estaba volviendo loco así que se levantó para dar una vuelta. En un puesto de periódicos vio que todos los diarios hablaban de él, vio a su madre en la portada y también vio el que tenia a Susana y Greg en primera plana, el solo sonrió, "mi plan funcionó" se dijo para si mismo. Se alejó de ahí inmediatamente pues la gente empezaba a juntarse para comprarlos y no quería ser reconocido.

Su tren finalmente llegó y Terry subió, con el corazón lleno de incertidumbre y temor de que fuera cierto lo que le dijo Elisa.

En un parque, Greg y Susana estaban sentados frente a una fuente, en todo el camino no habían dicho ni una sola palabra.

-¿quieres un helado de chocolate Susy? Tu favorito.

-si, me encanta la idea. Gracias Greg siempre sabes como levantarme el ánimo.

Greg volvió rápido con dos helados de chocolate y le dio uno a Susana.

-aquí tienes. Es un día perfecto para disfrutar de un delicioso helado. ¿Ya viste a esos niños?

-si, se ven tan felices jugando. Ojalá siempre pudiéramos conservar la felicidad de la infancia…

-pero siempre podemos buscar la felicidad perdida Susy, todo depende de uno mismo y es cuestión de elecciones. Uno elige qué comer, que vestir, según lo que nos haga sentir bien, como este helado. Lo mismo pasa con las personas, uno elige estar con quien te haga sentir bien, y si no te hace sentir bien algo o alguien, depende de ti cambiarlo.

-sé a que te refieres…

-¿y que piensas hacer?

-no lo sé, no es tan fácil. Yo amo a Terry…pero él ama a…

-¿a quien?

-a otra chica, su ex novia, no la ha olvidado y no sé si algún día lo hará.

-¿y crees tener la paciencia para esperar? Dime una cosa Susy, ¿es cuestión de tiempo o de sentimientos?, si el no te ama y no ha olvidado a su ex novia entonces no creo que sea cuestión de tiempo. El corazón de Terry ya estaba ocupado cuando tu apareciste en su vida, no puedes esperar que solo por obligación él saque de su corazón el amor que le tiene a esa chica, es mas creo que produce el efecto contrario, él se aferra mas a ella.

-creo que eso ha pasado justamente, él se aferra a ella.

-tengo una duda Susy.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué pasó exactamente cuando Terry decidió quedarse contigo? ¿Él lo decidió así por su sentimiento de culpa?, ¿tu madre lo presionó?, o ¿ella se lo pidió?

-¿Qué?

Susana no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en realidad siempre imaginó que Candy solo se había hecho a un lado para dejarle el camino libre con Terry, pero, ¿y si Candy también le había pedido que permaneciera con ella? ¿Sería por eso que Terry, muy a su pesar, no la abandonaba? No era solo el sentimiento de culpa y obligación, era eso.

-sinceramente, y aunque conozco de hace muy poco a Terry, podría casi asegurar que fue ella la que le pidió que se quedara contigo, solo por eso él sería capaz de ir en contra de sus deseos y hacer este sacrificio, porque ella se lo pidió, y eso habla muy bien de esa chica, se nota que es noble, de buen corazón, fuerte, decidida…Una chica así no es fácil de olvidar.

-¡no puede ser! ¡Ella se lo pidió! Por Eso esta conmigo…

Susana tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en su corazón:

Agradecimiento: pues Candy se había desprendido de lo más preciado que tenía para dárselo a ella.

Odio: porque debido a eso, Terry la idolatraba y no la olvidaba, siempre se interpondría en su relación.

Coraje: porque sentía que la trataban como si fuera una desvalida.

Autocompasión: porque en verdad se sentía una desvalida, no podía vivir sin Terry.

Miedo: porque sabía lo que tenia que hacer y no tenia el valor para llevarlo a cabo.

Todas estas cosas rondaban su mente y corazón y Susana se sentía como una hoja llevada por el viento sin dirección, se sentía perdida, ya no era la misma chica que sentía pasión por su carrera de actriz, ahora era solamente un bulto, resignada a vivir con las limosnas de afecto que recibía de Terry. Eso no era lo que ella quería.

Se había hecho un silencio ensordecedor, Greg se imaginaba todo lo que pasaba en el interior de su amada y sabía que necesitaría ayuda.

-¿en que piensas Susy?

-en que soy muy cobarde para…

-¿vivir? Estoy seguro de que tú podrás vivir sin Terry. Mira a tu alrededor Susy, la vida es lo que pasa cada segundo y no se detiene por nada ni por nadie. Tienes miedo de enfrentarte al futuro, solo te estas aferrando a una salida fácil ante tu situación, pero tienes que ser fuerte para abrirte camino hacia tu felicidad y déjame decirte que… no estarás sola.

Al decir esto, Greg se le plantó enfrente y le tomo la barbilla, su respiración era serena aunque su corazón latía muy rápido. A Susana esta súbita acción la tomó desprevenida, no sabía que hacer, estaba paralizada y empezó a sentir que todo a su alrededor se detenía, se perdió en el azul de los ojos de Greg que la miraban fijamente y expresaban tantas cosas, entonces, sucedió.

Greg se acercó a ella para unir sus labios a los de la mujer que tanto amaba, ella no lo rechazó, por el contrario, respondió a sus labios con curiosidad y emoción, fue un beso lleno de amor por parte de él, duró unos cuantos segundos en los que aprovechó para demostrarle todo lo que sentía. Con su mano derecha rodeó su nuca, acto que la hizo estremecer, era el primer beso de ella y fue como una explosión en su boca y su corazón.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Greg tomo las manos de Susana y, viéndola a los ojos, por fin le dijo lo que hacía tanto tiempo tenia guardado.

-Te amo Susy. Déjame ser yo quien te acompañe en tu camino a la felicidad. Quiero ser yo el hombre que te llene de amor, de caricias y besos, el que esté a tu lado en todo momento. Yo te quiero a mi lado para que seamos felices Susy…te he amado por tanto tiempo, y he podido esperar todos estos años por ti. Antes eras muy joven para comprenderlo, pero ahora…. ¿me aceptaras, amor mío?

-yo… Greg…no sé que pensar, todo esto es tan sorpresivo…No es tan fácil, estoy confundida. Tu me has hecho sentir cosas que jamás había sentido Greg, te confieso que ni Terry me había despertado estas sensaciones, él…nunca me ha besado. Tú has sido el primero Greg…

Él se sorprendió al escuchar esto, se sentía muy feliz de haber sido el primer hombre que probó sus labios y que fuera él el primero al que Susana aceptó para probar los suyos.

-soy muy afortunado entonces y Terry se lo ha perdido. Probar tus labios ha sido lo mas dulce que he tenido en mi vida. Susy, entiendo como te sientes, la confusión de tus emociones. Dejaré que pienses y asimiles lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y lo que te acabo de decir. Por favor, ten presente que te amo con todo mi ser y que siempre serás lo mas importante en mi vida, la única mujer.

-gracias Greg, lo tendré presente. Ahora por favor llévame a casa, necesito estar tranquila y pensar tantas cosas…

Los dos jóvenes emprendieron el regreso cada quien con diferentes emociones. Greg con esperanza y Susana con desconcierto.

El tren silbó anunciando que llegaba a la ciudad de Chicago, Terry despertó y de inmediato se apresuró a bajar, no quería perder ni un minuto. Pero se percató de que no tenia ni idea de donde empezar a buscar a Albert. Se le ocurrió preguntar al policía de la estación de trenes.

-disculpe oficial, ¿conoce usted a la familia Andry?

-¡pero que pregunta! Todo mundo conoce a la familia Andry, son dueños de medio Chicago, tienen bancos, tiendas, hoteles…

-yo busco al señor Albert Andry, es el cabeza de familia, ¿podría decirme donde vive?

-bueno, eso nadie lo sabe. Pero puede preguntar en el banco que está aquí a la vuelta de la esquina por la dirección de sus oficinas centrales.

-gracias oficial, eso haré. Buen día.

-que tenga suerte señor. Buen día.

Terry hizo lo que le sugirió el policía y en el banco pudo averiguar la dirección de las oficinas de Albert, era el edificio más alto de Chicago.

Cuando llegó preguntó a la recepcionista por Albert.

-¿el señor Albert Andry? No lo conozco – dijo la señorita.

-¿Cómo que no lo conoce? ¡Es el dueño de todo esto, el cabeza de los Andry!

-oh, debe referirse entonces al señor William Andry, pero es un hombre muy ocupado, ¿tiene usted cita con él?

-no, pero somos amigos. Necesito hablar con él, es urgente.

-déjeme preguntarle entonces, ¿y a quien debo anunciar?

-soy Terry Grandchester.

La señorita lo miró de pies a cabeza y se emocionó al reconocerlo.

-usted… ¿es usted el famoso actor de Broadway? -Dijo con voz temblorosa por la emoción.

-si –respondió él con una sonrisa cautivadora.

La empleada se derritió ante tal gesto y su actitud cambió de inmediato.

-perdone usted señor Grandchester, venga conmigo, yo misma lo llevaré hasta la oficina del señor William.

-es usted muy amable, bella dama – besó su mano. Sabía como conseguir lo que quería.

Al llegar al gran pent house donde se encontraba la oficina de Albert, la empleada tocó la enorme puerta de madera.

-adelante – se escuchó la voz desde el interior.

-señor, lo buscan, dice que es un amigo suyo.

-¿y quien es, Lucy? –Albert trataba en primera persona a todos sus empleados, era amigo de todos.

-soy yo Albert – dijo caminando hacia él.

-¡Terry!

-el mismo que viste y calza…han pasado algunos años sin saber de ti Albert, o debo decir, Señor William Andry?

Se acercó con una gran sonrisa, sentía una alegría sincera de volver a ver a su viejo amigo. Y Albert también lo recibió de igual forma. Se saludaron con un abrazo fraternal.

-¡no puedo creer que estés aquí, Terry! Me da mucho gusto volver a verte. ¿Cómo te va? – luego volteo a ver a su recepcionista – gracias Lucy puedes retirarte.

La chica salió de la oficina dejándolos solos para platicar.

-no tan bien como a ti viejo amigo, nunca llegué a imaginar que mi buen amigo Albert, mi compañero de peleas callejeras, el conserje del zoológico de Londres y el hombre de espíritu libre fuera en realidad un hombre tan poderoso.

-ni lo digas, Terry, si estoy en esta posición no es por gusto. Yo hubiera preferido seguir con mi vida anterior, pero las cosas cambian y tengo que hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades como el cabeza de familia.

-ya veo, pero sigues siendo tan amable y abierto con todos, siempre has sido un gran tipo, por eso me caíste tan bien desde el principio, has sido mi único amigo…

-gracias, el afecto es mutuo y lo sabes Terry, pero dime, ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Albert, hace un par de días me encontré con Elisa, y me dijo que Candy se fue a la guerra como voluntaria. ¿Es eso cierto? No he estado tranquilo desde entonces.

El semblante de Albert se tensó al instante, su sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos apagaron su brillo.

-Terry, quisiera decirte que es mentira, que es solo una intriga mas de Elisa pero….me temo que es verdad, yo también he estado muy intranquilo.

-¡maldición, no puede ser! Tenia esperanzas de que fuese mentira…. ¿Desde cuando Albert? ¿Ya has tenido noticias de ella?

-se fue hace como 4 meses, está en Paris. Y precisamente hace una semana fui al hogar de Pony para ver si ellas tenían noticias y me dijeron que acababan de recibir una carta suya diciendo que está bien.

-Candy… ¡está bien!... ¿pero por cuanto tiempo mas? ¡Tengo que ir por ella Albert!

-será mejor que no, Terry. Ella misma pidió que yo no intentara ir, teme que el barco sea bombardeado antes de siquiera llegar a Europa. Si ella teme que algo malo me pase a mi, imagínate si se entera que algo malo te pasó a ti, no lo soportaría.

-Albert, ¿acaso ella todavía me ama?

-si, Terry, no ha dejado de amarte. Y me atrevo a pensar que esa fue una de las razones por las cuales se fue.

-¿a que te refieres?

-ella pensaba que podría engañarnos haciéndose la fuerte pero….en realidad sufría mucho por haberse separado de ti. Ella no ha sido la misma chica alegre que conocimos, trata de serlo, pero solo finge, su corazón está triste desde que ustedes…creo que se fue para tratar de olvidarte.

-yo tampoco la he olvidado Albert. La sigo amando como un loco. ¡Mi vida ha sido un infierno y ya no lo soporto más!

Se dejó caer con las manos sobre el escritorio, su rostro dejaba ver unas lágrimas que caían. Albert sintió el dolor de su amigo y se acercó para confortarlo. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y le dijo:

-siento mucho lo que ha pasado con ustedes, Terry. No debió ser así. Creo que Candy cometió un error al pedirte que te quedaras con Susana. Y tú no debiste dejar que el sentimiento de culpa te doblegara, no debiste haberlo hecho ni siquiera porque ella te lo pidió.

-fui un estúpido, Albert. Dejé ir al amor de mi vida sin luchar. ¿Y para que? Ni Susana ha sido feliz a mi lado, ni yo he podido olvidar a mi pecosa.

-¿Por qué dices que Susana no es feliz contigo?

-yo no he sido el mejor de los novios para ella, soy frio, distante, nunca la he tratado con amor, solo he sido amable con ella por que me siento con la obligación de pagarle el hecho de que me salvó la vida.

- Terry, ella te salvó la vida, no te compró. El amor no se consigue de esa manera. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara.

-¿Qué?

-yo sabía que tarde o temprano Susana y tu llegarían al punto de cuestionar sus motivos de estar juntos. Su supuesta relación no tenía futuro. Intenté convencer a Candy de ello pero fue en vano. Ella tiene un gran corazón y no podía vivir con la idea de que Susana fuera infeliz mientras ustedes eran felices. Creo que su juventud y su corta experiencia de la vida la hicieron tomar una decisión equivocada. Pero tú, Terry, me sorprendió mucho saber que no hiciste nada al respecto, tú que siempre has sido un hombre que no se deja manipular, de espíritu libre e indomable. Lo que hiciste simplemente no tenia sentido para mí.

-¡ya te dije que fui un estúpido!, Candy me pidió que cuidara de Susana y yo me sentía tan culpable…a nadie nunca le permití decirme que hacer, ni a mi padre, pero una palabra suya, fue todo lo que bastó para doblegarme. Por ella soy capaz de todo…dejé de fumar y beber, por ella decidí perseguir mi sueño de ser actor, por ella me acerqué a mi madre y nos reconciliamos, incluso mi padre pudo ver el efecto que hizo en mi…a ella le debo todo lo que soy, Albert. Mi vida solo tiene sentido al lado de Candy.

-entonces tienes que ser digno de ella. Arregla primero tus asuntos con Susana.

-en eso estoy… pero tengo que afrontarlo de forma directa, no valiéndome de alguien mas. –dijo mientras pensaba en Greg.

-¿a que te refieres? – Albert no entendió el significado de sus palabras.

-es un asunto mío, Albert. Te prometo arreglar mis asuntos con Susana y seré digno de Candy. Espero que entonces nos des tu aprobación para casarnos.

-bueno, eso solo lo decidirá Candy, si ella te acepta o no es cuestión suya. Pero te digo Terry, sé que no habrá un mejor hombre para Candy que tu.

-Gracias Albert. Siempre me siento mejor después de hablar contigo, eres como un hermano. Iré a buscar a Candy después de terminar con Susana, no me importa el riesgo que tenga que correr. Si llegara a pasarme algo…Albert quiero que le digas que la amé con todo mi corazón y que quiero que sea feliz.

-muy bien, pues ya que has decidido arreglar tus asuntos y buscar tu felicidad, entonces yo te apoyo en lo que decidas. Y espero que nada malo te pase.

-yo también… me voy Albert, tengo algunas cosas que resolver y partiré a Europa lo mas pronto posible.

-creo que te hará falta esto.

Albert sacó de un cajón de su escritorio el sobre donde venía la carta de Candy, que le dio la Señorita Pony.

-este sobre tiene la dirección de donde escribió, parece que es un campamento de la cruz roja a las afueras de París.

-es su letra… no ha cambiado nada – Terry se sentía feliz de tener en sus manos algo de ella - Gracias Albert. Nos veremos.

-hasta pronto, Terry. Ten mucho cuidado y no te mueras por favor, no hagas sufrir más a Candy.

-no lo haré, lo prometo.

Los dos amigos se despidieron nuevamente con un abrazo. Terry se fue con el corazón resuelto a ir en busca de la felicidad.


	8. Chapter 8 Momentos desicivos

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 8 MOMENTOS DESICIVOS.

En el campamento de la cruz roja, Candy se iba ganando el cariño de todos, médicos, enfermeras, el personal de la cocina y el comedor, todos la admiraban y respetaban porque era la más trabajadora y la más valiente.

Siempre estaba dispuesta a ir con el grupo de médicos al campo de batalla para recoger a los heridos y trasladarlos lo más pronto posible al campamento, eso significaba que arriesgara la vida, puesto que en un fuego cruzado los médicos y enfermeras podían resultar heridos o incluso muertos.

Pero Candy era muy ágil, sus años trepando arboles y corriendo por la colina de Pony habían resultado ser de gran utilidad ahora, era muy rápida y no le importaba tirarse al suelo y moverse pecho tierra para salvarse ella o a alguien mas, todos admiraban su condición física.

Una mañana, mientras atendía heridos en el campamento, Candy escuchó como los médicos hablaban acerca de la necesidad de mandar una comitiva de médicos y enfermeras al frente de batalla en la zona fronteriza con Alemania, pues allá la situación era más crítica que en Paris. Los médicos decidían quien de ellos iría, lo resolvieron rápido, tres de ellos se ofrecieron, pero después se enfrentaron a la difícil situación de resolver a que enfermeras enviar, tenían que dejarlo a consideración de ellas, no querían obligar a nadie pues era una misión peligrosa.

Candy escuchó todo y pensó que era la oportunidad que necesitaba para ayudar a Hanz a regresar a su país.

Al caer la noche, Candy fue al Hospital La Salpetriere a visitar a su amigo, quería contarle su plan para ayudarlo. Al llegar, el doctor Phillipe la encontró por el pasillo.

-¡Candy! Que bueno que te encuentro, necesito tu ayuda, ven pronto.

Phillipe corría por los pasillos, parecía algo grave.

-¿Qué sucede Phillipe? – preguntó desconcertada Candy.

-una emergencia.

-¿le paso algo a Hanz?

-no, el esta bien, es un herido que acabamos de recibir, estamos escasos de personal y necesito tu ayuda.

-¡oh, apurémonos entonces! – ella siempre estaba lista y dispuesta a ayudar.

Llegaron al tercer piso y entraron a la zona de pacientes quemados.

-Candy, debo advertirte que lo que verás aquí es muy impresionante. Son personas con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, no es algo fácil de tratar, ¿podrás hacerlo?

Candy sintió un nudo en el estomago, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ver todo tipo de cosas impresionantes, en el campo de batalla había visto cosas espantosas que les sucedían a los soldados, incluso quemaduras severas.

-Si, Phillipe – respondió muy segura - no es la primera vez que veo soldados quemados, vamos.

-sabía que dirías eso, ven, es un paciente que llegó ayer y ha tenido convulsiones a causa del dolor, tiene quemaduras en las piernas y hay amenaza de gangrena debido a la infección. Necesito que me ayudes a cambiar las vendas y hacer la curación.

Al entrar, Candy vio a su alrededor, habían muchos jóvenes con quemaduras severas y sintió compasión por ellos. Ayudó al doctor Phillipe a hacer la curación, fue un proceso muy doloroso para el joven, y Candy trataba de aminorar su sufrimiento platicando con él y sosteniéndole la mano de vez en cuando. Se tardaron poco más de media hora y terminaron.

-gracias por ayudarme Candy, ¿en verdad no has pensado en trabajar aquí en el hospital en lugar de arriesgar la vida en el campo de batalla? – le preguntó Phillipe que estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su nueva amiga, ya la apreciaba mucho.

-si, eso haré - dijo Candy que sintió que era hora de llevar las cosas a un plano mas seguro y esperar a salvo en el hospital el resto de los meses que le quedaban para cumplir el año que le había prometido al Duque – pero antes debo cumplir con una ultima misión – dijo.

-¿Qué misión? – Phillipe estaba intrigado.

-debo ayudar a Hanz a volver a Alemania para que se reúna con su familia.

-¿y como lograras eso Candy? – se sorprendió de lo que escuchó.

-vamos a ver a Hanz y lo sabrás.

Phillipe miró su reloj.

-está bien, vamos. – le respondió a la chica.

Bajaron a la habitación de Hanz, pero al entrar no encontraron a nadie.

-¿Dónde esta Hanz? -Preguntó preocupada Candy.

-debe haber ido a la cafetería, desde ayer le he dado permiso para bajar al jardín y pasear por allí, le hace bien para recuperarse mas pronto. Ven, vamos a buscarlo.

Ambos bajaron nuevamente por las escaleras y al llegaron a la cafetería Phillipe le abrió la puerta. Cuando Candy entró se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¡sorpresa Candy! – se oyó un fuerte grito

-¿pero que es esto?

-¡feliz cumpleaños! – le dijo Hanz que se acercó a ella y besó su mano.

-¡feliz cumpleaños Candy! –le dijo Phillipe y besó su otra mano.

Candy se ruborizó ante tales gestos y sintió gran alegría de ver a casi toda la gente del campamento de la cruz roja ahí reunidos.

-¿pero como es que están todos aquí, si acabo de verlos en el campamento hace un rato?

-esta mañana el doctor Phillipe nos dijo que era tu cumpleaños y que habían preparado una fiesta en tu honor, el nos invitó. Además se encargo muy bien de entretenerte para que nosotros llegáramos sin que nos vieras–dijo uno de los doctores del campamento.

Candy entonces entendió porque Phillipe la llevó a ver al soldado quemado. Fue una distracción.

-en realidad todo fue idea de Hanz – dijo Phillipe - el lo organizó y gracias a la cooperación de todos pudimos hacerte esta sencilla celebración. Espero que lo disfrutes Candy. ¡Ya eres mayor de edad!

Se notaba contento ya que él nunca iba a fiestas, no tenia tiempo de disfrutar este tipo de celebraciones y ahora gracias a Candy y Hanz, le tocaba vivir un poco de lo que se había perdido de adolescente.

-Oh, gracias a todos. Me siento muy contenta…

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, estaba emocionada de sentirse querida, ya no se sentía tan sola como cuando recién llegó.

-vamos, seca esas lágrimas Candy, es tu día. Todos estamos aquí por ti. –le dijo Hanz.

-eres muy especial Candy, todos aquí te apreciamos, nos has ganado el corazón – dijo Jaques, el chico del comedor que acababa de conocer.

-gracias Jaques, me alegra que hayan venido, pero…. ¿Que pasó con el campamento? ¡Alguien debe atender a los pacientes!

- no te preocupes, un pequeño grupo se quedó para estar al pendiente, ellos vendrán mas tarde y nosotros regresaremos a cubrir el turno.

-¡vaya! Parece que lo planearon muy bien ¿eh? ¡Pues disfrutemos de la fiesta entonces! ¡18 años, aquí voy! –dijo muy sonriente.

-¡muy bien Candy! –Dijo Hanz - ¿quieres bailar? Aunque creo que no lo haré muy bien con mi pierna lastimada…

-entonces yo bailaré con ella – interrumpió Ronie –

-¡Ronie! – que bueno que has venido. Tendrás que esperar tu turno para bailar porque Hanz me lo ha pedido primero.

-esta bien, ¡la espera valdrá la pena si el premio es bailar con la chica mas hermosa de todo el mundo! – dijo en tono cómico.

-¡no bromees! –dijo Candy que se sentía muy halagada.

-creo que no bromea Candy, en verdad eres una hermosa chica. El que se case contigo será el mas afortunado del mundo, pues además de hermosa eres muy noble y extraordinaria…-besó de nuevo su mano - Y que dices, ¿te arriesgas a bailar conmigo aunque te pise? –le señaló su pierna lesionada Hanz.

-no te preocupes por eso, ¡bailemos! –dijo emocionada.

La música empezó a sonar, los valses de Tchaikovski y Strauss amenizaron la velada que apenas empezaba. Candy bailó con todos los chicos que le pedían el honor de un baile, era una chica hermosa y no pasaba desapercibida la gracia y elegancia que tenia para bailar, su porte parecía de una princesa. Esa noche Candy se sintió libre de temores y preocupaciones, la estaba pasando muy bien. Comieron, bebieron vino y conforme transcurría la noche, el ambiente se iba alegrando más.

Uno de los cocineros del campamento era un panadero negro proveniente de Nueva Orleans y había traído consigo unos discos con grabaciones que nadie antes había escuchado, era una música muy popular de donde venía: el Jazz. Se atrevió a poner uno de sus discos y de inmediato la alegre y sensual música llamó la atención de todos, no sabían como bailar esa extraña pero contagiosa melodía.

El cocinero empezó a bailar para mostrarles como hacerlo y todos lo imitaron de inmediato. Era una gran celebración a pesar de las carencias, todos se olvidaron por un largo rato de que existía la Guerra.

Mientras tanto, en América, Terry regresaba a Nueva York, tomó el tren nocturno y por la mañana ya se encontraba en su departamento. Iba a empezar a preparar su desayuno cuando sonó el timbre. Se preguntaba quien sería puesto que no esperaba a nadie.

-hola Terry, buenos días. Perdón por venir sin avisar.

-Greg, ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? Pasa por favor.

-gracias por recibirme, Terry. Necesitaba hablar contigo cuanto antes. La madre de Susana me dio tu dirección, espero que no te moleste.

-no me molesta, solo me sorprende verte aquí. ¿Ya desayunaste? Yo apenas iba a prepararme algo.

-entonces déjame ayudarte. –dijo Greg al tiempo que dejaba su chaqueta a un lado y se levantaba las mangas, preparándose para cocinar.

-¿tu cocinas? – pregunto escéptico Terry.

-¿crees que eres el único soltero que puede valerse por si mismo? Yo he vivido solo mucho tiempo y tuve que aprender a hacer de todo y no me avergüenza decirlo.

-vaya Greg, no dejas de sorprenderme. Vamos a preparar algo entonces.

Los dos hombres se pusieron manos a la obra y en poco tiempo tuvieron listo el desayuno. Se sentaron a la mesa y después de desayunar Terry interrogó a Greg.

-¿y bien? ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

-creo que ya lo sabes. Se lo que te proponías cuando nos invitaste a cenar la otra vez.

- y no esperaba menos de ti. Eres un tipo con muchos recursos y muy intuitivo. Me caes bien Greg. Sabes, yo no soy de los que hace amistad con alguien muy rápido, de hecho tengo muy pocos amigos…solo uno.

-pues a mi me caes muy bien también Terry, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-será un pacer… amigo. – Terry le devolvió la sonrisa y se estrecharon las manos.

Fue extraño que Terry sintiera afinidad con alguien tan rápido, por muchos años fue un chico solitario, sin amigos, hasta que conoció a Albert. Luego Stear y Archie empezaron a tratarlo mejor, y podría decirse que llegaron a ser amigos, pero había pasado mucho tiempo, no sabia si Archie aun lo veía con buenos ojos.

Ahora, Terry había madurado y aunque seguía siendo un solitario, ya no se sentía inseguro. Terry era un tipo muy agradable una vez que se le conocía bien. Greg lo notó de inmediato.

-y ya que somos formalmente amigos, quiero decirte algo muy importante. – dijo el pelirrojo, Greg.

-¿sobre Susana no es así? –Terry sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

-si. Terry yo amo a Susana. – la franqueza y el ser directo eran algo que caracterizaba a Greg.

-ya lo sabía, no eres el único intuitivo.

-si, me di cuenta por el plan tan perfectamente organizado que tramaste. Eres un genio Terry Grandchester. – sonrió.

-en realidad no lo hubiera podido lograr sin la ayuda de mi madre, ella fue la que orquestó todo. ¿Les gustó el pianista? Ella lo mando en el momento preciso, los estaba observando desde una mesa a escondidas.

-ah, entonces te ha de haber contado que esa noche Susana y yo estuvimos a punto de besarnos.

-si, me lo dijo. Greg a mi no me molesta, si es eso lo que vienes a decirme… Yo apoyo que ustedes dos se vuelvan más que amigos, Susana merece ser feliz con un hombre como tu.

-Terry, ¿Por qué estas con Susana si no la amas? No creo que sea solo porque te sientes obligado.

Terry dejó sobre la mesa su taza de café y se quedó pensativo un momento. Estaba a punto de abrir su corazón y contarle a Greg su triste historia.

-es porque la chica mas extraordinaria que he conocido me lo pidió.

-¿y se puede saber quién es esa chica? – Greg quería conocer la historia de Terry y escucharlo de su propia voz.

-se llama Candy, y es la única chica a la que he amado. Desde que la conocí, supe que era alguien especial.

-se nota que aún la amas por la forma en como se escucha tu voz al hablar de ella.

-nunca la he dejado de amar, pero el destino quiso que nos separáramos de una forma cruel.

-no creo que haya sido el destino. Cada quien es libre de hacer con su vida lo que uno quiera.

-tienes razón Greg, ahora lo entiendo y no sabes como me arrepiento de no haber hecho nada para solucionar las cosas con Susana y ser feliz con Candy.

-nunca es demasiado tarde. Te lo digo porque yo he decidido conquistar a Susana y ganarme su corazón. Vine a decírtelo porque no quiero actuar a tus espaldas, después de todo, tú eres su actual novio, y no quiero faltarte al respeto.

Greg era un hombre integro y leal. Y ahora que era amigo de Terry, sentía que debía ser claro con él, no quería jugarle sucio.

-gracias por tu honestidad Greg. Aprecio mucho que me digas tus planes y te deseo éxito. Yo aprecio a Susana y se que yo no soy lo mejor para ella, nunca la podre amar como se merece y se que tu si.

-gracias Terry. Yo la he amado desde que era un adolescente, pero ella es más joven que yo y nunca me vio como algo más que su amigo. Supe ser paciente y esperar a que ella madurara, ahora creo que es el momento oportuno para que pueda verme como algo más. Ayer la besé…

Terry se sorprendió de escuchar eso, en verdad Greg era directo y estaba decidido a conquistar a Susana.

-¿y que paso? - pregunto tranquilo.

-ella no me rechazó, pero se quedó confundida. Esta obsesionada contigo, cree que te ama pero a mi me parece que es un amor platónico, algo irreal, una fantasía.

-yo también lo creo así.

-pero yo hare que se de cuenta de eso y me esforzare por ganarme su corazón de verdad. Sabes, creo que dentro de poco ella tomara una decisión, la conozco y estoy seguro que ella te dejara libre.

-¿lo dices en serio? – Los ojos de Terry brillaron de esperanza - Espero que así sea, porque yo estaba pensando en ir a hablar con ella hoy mismo para terminar nuestra relación.

-por favor, no lo hagas, espera un poco, es todo lo que te pido. Permítele a ella ser la que tome la decisión, de otro modo seria un golpe muy duro para su autoestima.

-te comprendo Greg, tu solo la estas protegiendo, pero yo de verdad necesito terminar con esto lo antes posible.

-¿tanta prisa tienes? ¿Por qué?

-porque quiero ir a buscar a Candy, ella se fue a la guerra como voluntaria y temo que algo malo le pase, estoy desesperado, no quiero perderla.

-¿Cómo que se fue a la guerra?

-ella es enfermera y tiene un profundo amor por su vocación y por el prójimo. Esta en Paris arriesgando su vida para salvar a otros. Ella es así, es un ángel.

-me imagino como te sientes y tienes buenas razones para estar preocupado. Yo vengo de Paris y es un infierno. Ahora entiendo porque te sobresaltaste el día de la cena en casa de Susana cuando yo mencione sobre las enfermeras que pueden morir en el campo de batalla…entonces…eras tu el que tocaba la armónica tan melancólicamente, ¿no es cierto?

-si…esa armónica me la regaló Candy para que yo dejara de fumar y siempre la traigo conmigo. La toco siempre que me inundan las ganas de recordarla y estar con ella. No sabes cuanto la extraño.

-hablas tan bien de ella que me gustaría conocerla. Se nota que es una chica extraordinaria. ¿Cómo la conociste?

-es una larga historia…

-bueno, yo no tengo nada mas que hacer hoy… ¿podrías contarme?

Terry se sintió agradecido con Greg por prestar sus oídos, pues el deseaba desahogarse y contarle su historia con Candy a alguien.

Con gran melancolía empezó a relatar cuando conoció a Candy en el barco, aprovecho también para contarle a Greg como su relación con sus padres no era la mejor en ese entonces y que se sentía solo, ya que de niño nunca tuvo el amor de sus padres, que estaban separados y creció en una familia sin amor y con constantes discusiones por parte de su padre y su madrastra.

Le contó como se inició en la bebida a tan temprana edad y se volvió un rebelde en el colegio San Pablo. Y como Candy con su ángel e infinita alegría y dulzura lo ayudó a estar en paz consigo mismo y perdonar a sus padres.

También le contó emocionado cuando le robó un beso y la reacción de ambos. Greg se rio a carcajadas al saber que la chica lo abofeteo y después lo golpeo a puño cerrado y, ahora que lo recordaba, a Terry también le hizo gracia y comenzó a reír junto con Greg, luego se lamento de haber reaccionado tan mal al golpearla en retribución a la bofetada de ella. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Por inmaduro y por no dejar que nadie lo dejara en ridículo, el orgullo herido.

Luego le contó de la maldad de Elisa y como consiguió que se separaran. El vino a América para realizar su sueño de ser actor y lo logró sin ayuda de su madre. Después vino el relato de cómo Candy y el se reencontraron por poco tiempo creyendo que ya no se separarían jamás y sucedió el accidente de Susana y todo lo que el ya conocía.

Greg sintió que tuvo razón al pensar que había mucho más en Terry detrás de su aparente frialdad y dureza, Y se alegró de poder tenerlo de amigo, era un hombre que sufrió mucho pero que supo levantarse vez tras vez para salir adelante.

-es una historia muy interesante y también triste, lamento mucho que las cosas hayan pasado de esa manera Terry. Y entiendo mejor tu urgencia de terminar con Susana. Yo también debo regresar pronto a Paris y el único barco que surca el atlántico en estos tiempos estará partiendo en 4 días, yo me iré ahí. Y parece que nos iremos juntos. Así que por favor dale tiempo a Susy para que ella tome la decisión de terminar contigo y lo platiquen juntos.

-esta bien, Greg. Hare lo que me dices. Es lo menos que podría hacer por ella. Después de todo me salvo la vida y siempre le estaré agradecido.

Ambos se despidieron después de su agradable charla. Terry se sentía aliviado, al fin alguien lo comprendía y se sentía agradecido de tener un nuevo amigo.

En París, la fiesta de Candy llegaba a su fin, muchos ya se habían ido y solo quedaban Phillipe, Jaques, Ronie y Hanz. Candy aprovecho para hablar con Hanz y Phillipe sobre su plan, mientras los otros dos chicos ayudaban a levantar el desorden que había quedado de la fiesta.

-Hanz, quiero decirte algo. – le dijo Candy muy seria.

-¿Qué cosa?

-ya se como ayudarte a volver a Alemania.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – estaba muy sorprendido de que tan pronto pudiera regresar a su país y buscar a su familia.

-hoy por la mañana escuche a los médicos del campamento que enviarían una comitiva a la zona fronteriza con Alemania, parece que allá las cosas están mas criticas que aquí.

-Candy, no pensaras… -dijo preocupado Phillipe que ya sospechaba el plan de la chica.

-Si, yo iré como voluntaria y tú vendrás conmigo Hanz. Y necesitaremos de tu ayuda Phillipe – Candy miró al doctor.

-no pienso ser parte de una locura, lo que pretendes es muy arriesgado para los dos Candy. –lo dijo casi gritando y llamó la atención de Ronie y Jaques que se miraron intrigados, luego siguieron haciendo su trabajo.

-por favor Phillipe, necesitamos de tu ayuda, de otro modo tendré que pensar en otra cosa que quizás sea mas peligrosa…

Phillipe se quedó pensando un momento, ya conocía lo suficiente a Candy para saber que era obstinada y que era muy capaz de hacer algo mucho peor con tal de ayudar a Hanz.

-esta bien Candy, me preocupa lo que puedas hacer si no te ayudo con esto. Dime ¿que quieres que haga?

-¡gracias Phillipe!. Lo que necesito es que mañana vayas al campamento con Hanz, y que lo hagas pasar como doctor, debe ir disfrazado pues ya todos lo conocieron aquí en la fiesta.

-¿yo disfrazado? ¿Y porque debo fingir ser doctor?

-te ofrecerás como voluntario para unirte a la comitiva. Cuando estemos cerca de Alemania, tú podrás cruzar la frontera vestido con tu uniforme militar, de ese modo los soldados alemanes no te harán nada y el resto dependerá de ti. ¿Qué dices Hanz, quieres hacerlo?

-si, yo estoy dispuesto, pero… me preocupa tu seguridad Candy, no quiero que te pase nada, ¡si te llegaran a lastimar por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría nunca!

-no te preocupes por mi, yo sé cuidarme muy bien, aunque no lo crean yo era muy traviesa de niña y parecía un chico pues era muy fuerte y ruda – les guiñó un ojo e hizo un ademan mostrando sus fuertes brazos.

-debo admitir que tu plan es brillante Candy, aunque no deja de ser peligroso, a mi también me preocupa que te puedan herir. –dijo Phillipe.

-no pensemos negativamente. Verán que todo saldrá muy bien. Además, la comitiva estará allá solo un par de días. Entonces Phillipe, ¿nos ayudaras?

-claro que si Candy, solo espero que todo salga bien.

-gracias por hacer esto por mi Candy, no me imagine nunca conocer a alguien como tu. – Hanz estaba muy agradecido.

-espero que logres llegar a Stuttgart y encuentres a tu familia a salvo. Y también me gustaría que me escribieras de vez en cuando.

-lo haré Candy. Gracias. – la abrazó.

Ya eran más de las 3 de la madrugada cuando todos se fueron por fin a descansar. La fiesta quedó atrás y la realidad de la guerra se hacia otra vez presente para todos.

En su habitación, Susana leyó nuevamente la lista que había hecho, donde comparaba a Terry con Greg. Todavía se sentía muy confundida. Repasó la lista una y otra vez, y siempre, la razón numero diez pesaba demasiado: "Terry ama a Candy".

Decidió mandarle un mensaje a Terry. Sentía que si postergaba este asunto demasiado, se volvería loca. Llamó a su mucama y le pidió que llevara el recado al departamento de Terry.

La mucama llegó al edificio y tocó el timbre.

-¿y ahora quien será? Parece que se han puesto de acuerdo para visitarme.

Terry abrió la puerta.

-buen día joven, traigo un recado de la señorita Susana. Me pidió que esperara su respuesta.

-Gracias.

Terry leyó el recado y asintió con la cabeza.

-dile a Susana que acepto. –fue todo.

La muchacha se retiró. Cuando llegó con Susana y le dijo la respuesta de Terry, ella se emocionó mucho.

-Beth – era el nombre de su mucama- ayúdame a arreglarme por favor.

-si, señorita. ¿Va usted a salir con su novio?

-si, y quiero verme radiante.

-no va a ser un problema, usted es muy hermosa, señorita Susana. – dijo con verdad la sirvienta.

A las 5 de la tarde, Terry se encontraba en un bello jardín botánico, el lugar donde Susana lo había citado.

Ella llegó al lugar sola, su chofer la ayudaba a empujar su silla de ruedas.

-hola Terry, gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

-¿Por qué no quisiste que pasara por ti?

-quiero empezar a valerme por mi misma y ser mas independiente. – volteó a ver a su chofer. Le pidió que se marchara.

-eso me da mucho gusto Susana. ¿Quieres pasear? –le ofreció Terry amablemente.

-oh si, este lugar me gusta mucho, venia aquí cuando era niña, con mi padre. Siempre nos gustó la botánica.

-¿y que mas te gustaba hacer de niña? – quería conocer un poco mas de ella.

-¿Por qué de pronto quieres saber mas de mi, Terry? Nunca antes te importó.

-no digas eso Susana, siempre me has importado.

Susana tuvo que contenerse para no responderle "pero no te importo tanto como Candy", no quería iniciar una discusión con él, quería pasar un buen rato a su lado.

-bueno… me gustaba mucho ir a la playa en Florida. Y en navidad actuaba pequeños fragmentos de piezas de Teatro, ¡siempre me ha gustado el teatro!

-a mi también. Mi madre me regaló un libro de varias obras de Shakespeare cuando era niño, y desde entonces empezó a nacer en mi el gusto por la actuación, dejar de ser yo y convertirme en alguien mas… cuando una frase del libro me gustaba y quería subrayarla, mi madre ya lo había hecho. – Terry recordó cuando le platico lo mismo a Candy en Escocia.

-tu madre es una gran actriz, me gustaría conocerla mas. ¿Por qué nunca antes me hablaste de tu madre?, se que te incomodó que la mencionara en mi cena de cumpleaños, te pido disculpas, no fue mi intención exponer tu vida privada.

-no te preocupes. No hablo mucho de ella porque un tiempo estuvimos peleados y tenía amargos recuerdos. Hasta que nos reconciliamos y ahora disfruto mucho tenerla cerca, son cosas que quiero atesorar solo para mi.

-entiendo, y ¿Cómo se reconciliaron? ¿Puedo saber?

Terry dudó por un momento si contarle la verdad a Susana, pues no quería incomodarla mencionándole a Candy. Pero finalmente decidió contarle todo, pues quería terminar sanamente su relación con ella y era inevitable hablarle de Candy.

-cuando estaba en el colegio, en Londres, en unas vacaciones nos llevaron a Escocia. Mi padre tiene una propiedad allá y era como un refugio para mí. Vivía solo y amargado, no era feliz porque mis padres no estaban juntos y me hacía mucha falta el cariño de ambos. Mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando yo era muy pequeño y me llevó con él a Londres… y ella no hizo nada por ir a buscarme, por eso la odiaba. El rencor no me dejaba ser feliz. Hasta que un día conocí a…Candy. Ella me hizo ver que yo estaba huyendo de mi pasado y me portaba como un malcriado.

Susana trató de ocultar sus celos al escuchar con que amor Terry hablaba de ella. Pero dejó que siguiera su relato.

-en Escocia, mi madre fue a verme y yo la traté muy mal, no quería verla y la rechazaba. Un día Candy presenció una discusión con mi madre en el portón de la casa. Mi madre me rogaba que la dejara hablar para explicarme y yo no la dejaba entrar. Entonces Candy intervino y me pidió que hablara con ella…

Adentro de la casa, Candy nos contó que ella era huérfana, nunca conoció a sus padres y daría todo lo que fuera por tener una madre y yo era tan necio y orgulloso que no valoraba a la mía. Me hizo ver que estaba en un error. Luego mi mamá me explicó sus razones para no ir a buscarme, me amaba y me escribía seguido, solo que mi padre nunca me dio sus cartas y las destruía. Entonces pude comprenderla y la perdone. Desde entonces estamos mas cerca que nunca. Y mi alma por fin está en paz.

-Candy es una gran chica, debo reconocerlo. Tiene un gran corazón. Es por ella que tu estas conmigo ¿verdad? Ella te lo pidió…- tenia que preguntarle y escucharlo de su propia voz.

Terry no supo que contestar, pero luego pensó que ya que se estaban sincerando, era mejor decir toda la verdad.

-si, ella me pidió que cuidara de ti y que no te abandonara – al fin se lo había revelado.

-renunció a su propia felicidad por la mía…Nunca podré competir con ella – sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse pero hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar, luego continuó.

- Terry, nosotros hemos pasado casi dos años juntos, en este tiempo, ¿me has tomado aunque sea un poco de cariño? – temía escuchar su respuesta, temía escuchar que la odiaba o que le era algo detestable, se puso triste.

-si Susana, te he llegado a apreciar, además siempre te estaré agradecido por haberme salvado la vida.

-¡no estoy hablando de gratitud sino de amor! Yo te amo Terry, soñaba con hacer una familia a tu lado, pero… Terry, ¿te parezco bonita?, ¿te gusto aunque sea un poco?

Terry se quedó frio ante sus cuestionamientos, él la encontraba muy atractiva, Susana era muy bonita y no lo podía negar. De pronto, el se agachó para quedar a la altura de Susana que se encontraba sentada en su silla de ruedas. La miró fijamente y con ternura tomo sus manos.

-si, eres muy bonita y me gustas Susana – respondió con naturalidad.

El corazón de Susana parecía salírsele del pecho de alegría al escuchar esas palabras que tanto deseó oír por tanto tiempo. Entonces ella, aprovechando la oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó en los labios, él no la rechazó pero tampoco correspondió el beso, solo dejó que Susana cumpliera su fantasía y tal vez así, dejaría de ser una obsesión.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Susana lo soltó, lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

-ayer Greg y yo nos besamos….

Susana espero un momento para ver la reacción de Terry, y éste se quedó tranquilo y sin decir nada.

-fue mi primer beso… y sentí muchas cosas que no había sentido antes, fue como estar suspendida en el aire y no tener noción del tiempo…y ahora que te besé…yo…no sentí lo mismo – dijo Susana sorprendida.

Terry dibujó una discreta sonrisa, tratando de que ella no lo notara.

-es extraño que algo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas y que siempre idealicé, cuando finalmente sucedió no sentí nada. ¿Puedes creerlo? – la chica todavía no salía de su asombro.

-es que tu corazón ya lo ocupa alguien más… - le dijo Terry y se puso nuevamente de pie - Susana, tú nunca estuviste enamorada de mí realmente, fui para ti solo un amor platónico, una obsesión de juventud. Pero el amor verdadero es el que te espera con Greg, él te ama más que nadie, ojalá le des la oportunidad de demostrarte que te puede hacer inmensamente feliz, como lo mereces.

- creo que tienes razón…me siento…tan bien – suspiró aliviada - ¡incluso estoy ansiosa por volver a ver a Greg! Gracias por todo Terry. –dijo en tono de despedida.

-¿Por qué? Si nunca fui el mejor de los novios.

-pero te quedaste a mi lado y me diste fuerzas para salir adelante cuando mas lo necesité. Gracias por haber hecho el mayor sacrificio que alguien puede hacer: renunciar al amor. Pero ahora te libero de tu compromiso Terry, eres libre, ya no sientas que estas obligado conmigo. Yo me esforzaré por ser una mujer independiente y librarme de esta silla de ruedas, con la ayuda de Greg volveré a ser feliz.

Terry sintió que se liberaba de las gruesas cadenas que lo ataban y el gran peso que sentía sobre sus hombros se desvanecía. Ahora era libre de ir a buscar a su pecosa para ser feliz a su lado.

-Gracias Susana, ahora tengo dos grandes motivos para agradecerte siempre.

-ve a buscarla y se feliz, Terry. Que los dos sean felices juntos. Y perdóname por haberte hecho pasar dos amargos y largos años de agonía, siempre lo supe Terry, pero era tan cobarde que no podía vivir sin ti.

-pero ahora eres una nueva Susana, el amor y apoyo de Greg te han hecho madurar y ser mas fuerte. Yo también espero que ustedes dos sean muy felices.

Terry abrazó a Susana y le dio un beso en la frente, le sonrió sinceramente, "es hermoso verlo tan feliz" pensó Susana.

Su despedida fue mejor de lo que se imaginaron los dos, ella no se sintió devastada como temía y él se alegró de no tener un final amargo. Sin discusiones, sin lágrimas. Terminaron como buenos amigos. Al fin era libre…

A la mañana siguiente de la fiesta de Candy, hubo una reunión con todo el personal medico en el campamento de la cruz roja, iban a dar a conocer el plan para ayudar en la zona fronteriza con Alemania.

Los tres médicos voluntarios solicitaron apoyo de las enfermeras, al principio ninguna de ellas quiso ofrecerse a ir. La escena le recordó mucho a Candy cuando Mary Jane solicito enfermeras voluntarias para ir a la guerra y Flammy fue la primera en ofrecerse.

Ahora Candy abrió la puerta esta vez, ella fue la primera en dar un paso al frente y, después de un momento, dos, tres cuatro, cinco enfermeras más se ofrecieron. El grupo estaba completo.

Phillipe y Hanz llegaron al campamento de la Cruz Roja en ese momento. Hanz llevaba una bata blanca que le dio Philllipe para aparentar ser doctor, y también se puso bigotes postizos para que no lo reconocieran. Llegaron a hablar con el equipo que organizaba la comitiva y Hanz se ofreció a ir como voluntario, no esperaban que nadie más se les uniera, pero la ayuda extra era algo que no podían darse el lujo de negarse. Lo aceptaron e iniciaron los preparativos para partir al siguiente día por la mañana.

El plan de Candy había comenzado…


	9. Chapter 9 Cosas de familia Primera Part

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 9 COSAS DE FAMILIA. Primera parte

En Chicago, Albert se encontraba solo en su oficina. Había recibido la correspondencia esa mañana y después de revisar todas las cartas se notaba cansado. Se asomó a la ventana para tratar de despejar su mente. Pensaba en Candy.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-adelante.

-Buen día Tío…

-nunca me dices así, pasa.

-pienso que nuestra familia es un poco extraña. Tu y yo no nos llevamos muchos años de diferencia y sin embargo tu eres mi tío y el cabeza de familia…a veces me pregunto que hubiera sido si en lugar tuyo hubiera sido yo el que cargara con esa responsabilidad… ¡soy tan joven para algo así, no sabría que hacer!

- estoy seguro de que lo harías muy bien, además si algo me pasara a mi, tu serías el nuevo cabeza de la familia, Archie.

-¡ni lo digas, Albert! Dejemos las cosas como están. Tú lo haces muy bien. Pero… - no se atrevía a preguntar lo que tenia en mente.

-¿Qué pasa Archie? ¿Que querías decir?

-solo pensaba… que tu también eres muy joven, solo tienes 25 años y no has podido hacer una vida normal desde que tomaste tu puesto de jefe de la familia Andry. ¿Cómo te sientes tú con todo esto?

-a decir verdad, extraño mucho mi vida de antes, libre. Pero ahora no está mal. Puedo hacer muchas cosas y ayudar más de lo que habría podido hacer anteriormente. Además, hay muchas cosas que se han quedado pendientes desde hace muchos años y que necesito arreglar.

-¿a que te refieres? – preguntó desconcertado Archie.

-asuntos familiares. Por ejemplo, ¿sabias que tu padre, antes de morir, dejó dicho en su testamento que tú serías el encargado de sus negocios en Londres al cumplir los 25 años?

-¿Qué? – levantó la voz por el asombro. – para empezar, no sabia que mi padre tuviera negocios en Londres.

-así es, Archie, hay muchas cosas que no sabes, y que de hecho yo tampoco y apenas me estoy enterando. Tu padre siempre se preocupó mucho por Stear y tú. Creó un fideicomiso para que lo recibieran al cumplir los 21 años, con la intención de que con ese dinero, ustedes hicieran lo que quisieran, su herencia es aparte. Así que dentro de poco serás un hombre muy rico Archie, solo faltan unos meses para que cumplas los 21 y, además, dado que Stear murió, su dinero pasará a tus manos también.

-oh, no lo sabía – estaba impactado, pero el hecho de saber que sería muy rico no lo desubicaba.

-tu padre los quiso mucho. Quiso que tuvieran ese dinero para que cumplieran sus sueños. El sabía de la fascinación de Stear de ser inventor y su gusto por los aviones, desde niño lo demostró. Estaba seguro de que usaría su dinero para construir un laboratorio y crear cosas nuevas o comprar aviones. También estaba seguro de que él nunca hubiera querido quedar al frente de los negocios, hubiera sido como encarcelar su espíritu innovador y cortarle las alas, por eso decidió que tú te quedaras al frente de los negocios, ya que desde pequeño mostraste aptitudes de buen administrador.

-¿mi padre hizo eso por nosotros?…. - "¡oh padre, que bueno eras!" dijo para sus adentros.

-por eso te traje a trabajar aquí conmigo Archie, debes prepararte bien para lo que te espera, aquí podrás hacerte de experiencia, y algo mas a tu favor es que resultaste muy buen estudiante. Te falta poco para graduarte ¿no es así?

-bueno, no tan poco, me falta un año.

-excelente. Pues aprovecha todas las herramientas que tienes a tu alcance para hacerte de un buen porvenir y un hombre de bien. Tus estudios son prioridad en estos momentos, no lo olvides.

-no lo olvido Albert. No te preocupes, Annie y yo hemos decidido que pensaremos en casarnos hasta que termine mis estudios.

-me alegra. Ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja. Espero que les vaya bien.

-si, eso espero – dijo en tono cabizbajo.

Archie estaba contento con Annie pero no había llegado a amarla realmente. Nunca la había besado en los labios, Annie era tan recatada, que sentía que estaba cometiendo un gran pecado si lo hacía antes de casarse, eso lo frustraba. Pero creía que era la chica adecuada para casarse y formar una familia, tenía esperanzas de que una vez casados y pudieran tener intimidad las cosas mejorarían mucho.

El joven volvió su mente a la plática con su tío.

-Albert, y que mas has descubierto de nuestra familia, me gustaría saber mas de nuestros padres, abuelos, tíos…

Desde la visita al hogar de Pony, Archie se había quedado intrigado por el pasado de su familia.

-creo que para eso tendrías que hablar con la Tía Elroy, yo solo veo los negocios familiares.

-¿y Candy?, ¿sigue siendo una Andry? – a Archie le inquietaba su situación.

-legalmente si. Aunque ella haya decidido no usar nuestro apellido, legalmente es una Andry y, como tal, tendrá una herencia. Y también hice que se creara un fideicomiso para ella cuando la adopté.

-¡que bueno, Albert! Tú siempre piensas en todo. ¿Y cuando recibirá ella el dinero de su fideicomiso?

-cuando cumpla 21 años o se case, lo que suceda primero.

-¡vaya! Ella no ha podido olvidar a Terry y se niega a enamorarse de nuevo. Me preocupa mucho, sobre todo ahora que esta en la guerra, ¡no sabes las ganas que tengo de ir a buscarla!

-no te corresponde a ti hacer eso. En todo caso…Terry se hará cargo de ir por ella.

-¿Terry? Pero…

-el estuvo aquí ayer. Va a terminar su absurda relación con Susana e irá a buscar a Candy.

-¡no lo puedo creer! al fin tuvo el valor de hacer lo correcto. Candy sufrió mucho por su cobardía. – se notaba muy molesto.

-no lo juzgues tan duramente Archie. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en su lugar? Probablemente lo mismo. Además, él también ha sufrido mucho por separarse de Candy.

-¡se me olvidaba que es tu gran amigo y lo defiendes! – dijo en tono sarcástico.

-¿por que lo dices en ese tono Archie? ¿Acaso estás celoso de él?

Archie sintió un golpe en el estómago. No es que estuviera celoso de Terry, pues lo que sentía por Candy era algo del pasado. Solo que no le perdonaba que la hubiera hecho sufrir.

-no es eso, Albert – su tono volvió a la normalidad- es solo que quiero mucho a Candy y ella ha sufrido demasiado por él, no quiero que la lastime de nuevo.

-no te preocupes Archie, Terry la ama sinceramente y ahora que quede libre irá a buscarla para que puedan estar juntos de nuevo. Además, Candy ya no es una niña, ella sabrá lo que es mejor para su vida. Eres muy sobreprotector Archie, si así te pones con Candy, ¡ya me imagino como serás cuando tengas hijas!

Los dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, la idea de ver a Archie como padre celoso le hacía mucha gracia a Albert. Entonces, de nuevo tuvo esa imagen en la mente, una cunita rosa y un bebe llorando. Se volvió a sentir extraño.

En Nueva York, Terry estaba acostado aún en su cama, eran las 10 de la mañana. Había dormido como no lo hacía en años y es que su alma por fin estaba en paz al saberse libre de la pesada carga que representaba Susana en su vida. Esa noche soñó que corría a los brazos de Candy y la besaba y que eran muy felices.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sonrió. Estaba lleno de vida nuevamente.

Se paró de la cama y tomó un baño, tenía que ir a ver Robert Hataway para contarle sus planes, ya se habían terminado los tres días libres que le había dado de permiso, cuando se fue a Chicago.

Cuando estaba listo para salir, escucho que tocaban a su puerta. Abrió sin demora y se quedó con los ojos abiertos, paralizado, no podía creer lo que veía.

-Buenos días, amor. Espero que no seamos inoportunos, es que no podíamos esperar para verte y darte esta sorpresa.

-mamá…. ¡papá! – dijo profundamente emocionado Terry, parecía que sus sueños se empezaban a volver realidad.

-¡hijo! –el Duque de Grandchester dio unos pasos hacia él y lo abrazó.

Padre e hijo disfrutaron ese momento emotivo. Terry, con lágrimas en los ojos, se aferraba a su padre, siempre sintió necesidad de un abrazo suyo y sentir su amor, se sentía como un niño. Eleanor solo admiraba la escena feliz y llorando de emoción de ver a sus dos amores por fin juntos y en paz.

-¡papá!... – a Terry se le hacia un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar.

-Terry, gracias por recibirme así, eso quiere decir que me has perdonado. Yo… en verdad siento mucho que haya desperdiciado tanto tiempo sin demostrarte mi amor. Te amo hijo, siempre te he amado, solo que era demasiado orgulloso para demostrártelo. Y en vez de apoyarte, te hice la vida miserable, a ti y a tu madre, a los dos les pido perdón. –volteó a ver a Eleanor.

-ya quedó en el pasado, Richard. Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar – dijo Eleanor con una dulce sonrisa.

-es verdad – dijo Terry- Podemos empezar una nueva vida desde ahora. Pero entren por favor. Bienvenido a mi hogar, padre.

Los tres se sentaron en la sala, el Duque junto a Eleanor en el Love seat y Terry en su sillón. Los veía y no lo podía creer. Pareciera que entre su padre y su madre no hubiera pasado el tiempo, se veían tan felices juntos.

-¿y como están las cosas con la señora Grandchester? –preguntó sin afán de herir a su madre, pero quería saber cual era la situación de su padre.

-Emily está a punto de ser la ex de Grandchester. Le pedí el divorcio.

-¡no lo puedo creer papá! ¿Ya no tienes miedo al que dirá la alta sociedad londinense? ¿Y tus hijos?

-tus hermanos, Terry, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada. Al principio no estaban de acuerdo e hicieron una gran rabieta, pero después lo asimilaron y acordaron que se quedarán con su madre. Ellos todavía estudian en el Colegio San Pablo.

-¿y que piensas hacer ahora?

- como dice tu madre, nunca es tarde para volver a empezar y quiero que retomemos nuestra relación.

-¿y tu que dices a todo esto mamá?

-a mi me parece muy bien. Yo nunca he dejado de amar a tu padre y creo que la vida nos está dando una segunda oportunidad para ser felices juntos. Así como a ti te la está dando con Candy.

-tu madre me ha puesto al tanto de ciertas cosas, pero me gustaría platicar contigo, hijo. – el duque de nuevo tomó su actitud de seriedad. Terry lo notó y pensó que era algo muy importante.

-yo creo que deben hablar a solas – interrumpió Eleanor - son cosas de hombres y no quiero entrometerme en sus asuntos. Me voy.

-espera mamá. Yo tenía pensado salir a arreglar un asunto antes de que llegaran. Papá, ¿podemos ir a comer mas tarde y platicamos? Mientras puedes llevar a mamá a su casa.

-me parece bien – su padre accedió gustoso pues así pasaría un rato mas a solas con su amada Eleanor.

-¿Dónde te estas hospedando? – preguntó Terry.

-estoy en el hotel Waldorf-Astoria.

-perfecto, entonces nos vemos en el restaurant del hotel, es uno de mis favoritos y se que te va a gustar. ¿A las 3 esta bien?

-esta bien. Te veré luego, mientras quiero ir a dar un paseo con Eleanor. – la miró seductoramente, el duque era un hombre sumamente atractivo y a su edad, aún muy sexy, algo que sin duda le heredó su primogénito.

- ¡oh, me parece maravilloso! como en los viejos tiempos, Richard – Eleanor estaba muy emocionada.

Todos salieron del departamento de Terry. El Duque y Eleanor decidieron ir a recorrer la ciudad. Nueva York había cambiado mucho desde que se conocieron, hacía más de 20 años. Era una ciudad que crecía vertiginosamente, se construían edificios cada vez más altos y el ritmo de la ciudad era agitado. Era una ciudad que se convertía en una de las más cosmopolitas del mundo y las mejores familias de América construían sus casas a las afueras, en una zona llamada The Hamptons, en Long Island, que a la postre sería el lugar mas exclusivo de los millonarios.

Terry fue a ver a Robert Hataway. Llegó a su oficina, en el teatro.

-¿puedo pasar? – dijo después de tocar la puerta.

-adelante, pasa Terry. Que bueno que estas de vuelta, las entradas de la obra no son las mismas sin ti, ¡apenas y llenamos la mitad del teatro!, ¿puedes creerlo?...Frank es un buen actor, pero la gente quiere verte a ti.

-bueno, gracias, de eso vengo a hablarte precisamente – su rostro denotaba seriedad.

-me estas asustando Terry, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-en tres días me voy a Europa, es un asunto personal y quiero entregarte mi carta de renuncia…

-¿Qué dices? ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¿Por qué te vas? – el hombre estaba igualmente preocupado tanto por sus intereses económicos como por la seguridad de Terry, lo había llegado a estimar mucho.

-como te dije, es un asunto personal…voy a buscar al amor de mi vida, la que deje ir hace dos años. Y esta vez no quiero perderla. Iré a Francia a rescatarla de la guerra.

Robert no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Le parecía una locura.

-has de amarla demasiado como para arriesgar tu vida en un viaje así. Pero veo que estas decidido, si no te conociera lo suficiente trataría de sobornarte para que te quedaras - rió- pero tu eres el hombre mas obstinado e integro que conozco y se que no te haré cambiar de opinión. Esta bien, te dejaré ir pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-que tu cierres la temporada de Romeo y Julieta mañana, será la ultima función - dijo con gran pesar, ya que pretendía terminar la obra la siguiente semana, pero sin Terry no sería lo mismo.

-está bien Robert, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, tu me abriste las puertas y gracias a ti tuve la oportunidad de mostrar mi trabajo – lo dijo sinceramente.

-tu te ganaste tu lugar porque tienes talento, muchacho. Cuando regreses, espero que quieras seguir con tu carrera de actor, búscame y juntos haremos las mejores obras de teatro en Broadway.

-gracias, Robert.

-cuídate mucho Terry. – le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-hasta luego. – se despidió estrechándole la mano.

Terry se marcho muy seguro de que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Se dirigió a prisa hacia el Hotel Waldorf, no quería llegar tarde a su cita con su padre, la puntualidad inglesa corría por sus venas.

Mientras Terry arreglaba sus asuntos con Robert, el Duque y Eleanor paseaban por las calles de Manhattan, pasaron por la avenida Broadway donde estaban los grandes teatros y el duque quedó impresionado al ver que era una gran industria, se sintió muy orgulloso cuando vio a Terry en un gran espectacular de Romeo y Julieta y su nombre en letras grandes en la marquesina. Nunca se imaginó que su hijo triunfaría por sus propios medios y llegaría a ser un actor reconocido, el talento lo había heredado de su madre.

-¿Qué te parece? Nuestro hijo es un famoso actor ahora y muy talentoso. Yo lo he visto actuar un par de veces y es realmente bueno, no lo digo solo porque soy su madre.

-estoy asombrado, ¡me siento muy orgulloso de él! – dijo el Duque

-creí que todavía te molestaría la idea de que tu hijo fuera un actor…

-no. Aunque yo me opusiera, de todos modos lo haría, porque lleva el amor al teatro en la sangre. Además, a mí ahora me importa más que él sea feliz. Me da mucho gusto que le esté yendo bien en su carrera. –lo dijo sinceramente, se sentía orgulloso de Terry.

-que bueno que has cambiado Richard. Has vuelto a ser el mismo hombre del que me enamoré. – le tomó el brazo.

-fui un tonto, Eleanor. Si pudiera cambiar las cosas del pasado lo haría, para quedarme contigo y con mi hijo sin importarme nada más.

-pero has rectificado tu camino y eso es lo importante. Yo nunca dejé de amarte Richard.

-yo tampoco Eleanor…

Dentro del automóvil, el Duque abrazó a Eleanor, tenía muchas ganas de besarla y hacerle el amor, pero era un caballero y debía esperar a que las cosas entre ellos se formalizaran más.

Continuaron su paseo visitando una galería de arte que exhibía obras de Claude Monet. Eleanor quedó tan impresionada con la belleza de los cuadros que el Duque le compro una pieza llamada "woman with a parasol" (mujer con sombrilla).

El tiempo pasó demasiado a prisa y ya casi era hora de su cita con Terry. El duque llevó a Eleanor a su casa y después se dirigió al Hotel para encontrarse con su hijo.

En el restaurante:

-hola hijo – saludó a Terry que ya estaba en la mesa esperándolo. –disculpa que te haya hecho esperar.

-no te preocupes, son solo 10 minutos. Supongo que el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando estas con la mujer que amas. – lo dijo sonriendo pues sospechaba que sus padres habrían aprovechado el tiempo estando juntos.

-lo has descubierto por ti mismo, ¿no es así? – El duque lo decía por Candy.

-si. Estoy ansioso de volver a ver a Candy.

-hijo, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Susana? –fue directo al punto y sin rodeos.

- ¡que directo, papá! Pues te diré, ella y yo hemos terminado, fue apenas ayer. Terminamos bien, ella se dio cuenta de que no me amaba realmente y apareció un viejo amigo suyo que si la ama y tratará de conquistarla.

-¡vaya!, y yo que venía a convencerte de que no te casaras con ella… me alegra que lo hayas arreglado por ti mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó desconcertado.

-Terry, yo vine por que quiero ayudarte a ti y a Candy a estar juntos otra vez. Vi a Candy en Londres hace unos meses.

-¿Qué? – no daba crédito a lo que oía. – ¿y que te dijo? ¿Cómo está? –se estaba exaltando por la impaciencia de saber de ella.

-calma hijo. La vi en el Colegio San Pablo por casualidad. Ella fue a pedir la dirección de su amiga O´Brien para ir a visitarla.

-Paty… - Terry aun la recordaba bien.

-si, ella. Hable con Candy y me dijo que partiría a París esa misma noche.

-¡tu lo sabías! ¿Porque no me lo dijiste en tu carta? – estaba muy molesto.

-entonces ¿tu también sabes que se fue a la guerra? –el duque estaba sorprendido.

-si, me acabo de enterar y por eso terminé con Susana. Pienso ir por ella, no quiero que le pase nada, ¡no quiero perderla otra vez! – dijo aún exaltado.

-no tienes que ir, Terry, es muy peligroso. Ella volverá en unos meses…

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-porque acordamos que al cabo de un año ella regresaría para buscarte, si no te habías casado con Susana.

-¡¿Qué?! –no dejaba de sorprenderse con cada cosa que su padre le decía.

-ella me dijo que no ha podido olvidarte y que te ama, pero no sabía si tu habías llegado a amar a Susana y si eras feliz con ella. Por eso acordamos que yo vendría a convencerte de no casarte. Y Candy prometió volver al cabo de un año. Lleva 4 meses allá, ¿no podrías esperar tu unos meses mas a que ella vuelva?

-no puedo creer todo esto que me dices papá, es tan…tan sorpresivo. Pero ahora que sé de buena fuente que Candy me ama, no puedo esperar más. ¡Tengo que ir por ella antes de que le pase algo malo! – ese miedo lo atormentaba.

-¿y que tal si algo malo te pasa a ti?, el viaje es peligroso, te lo digo yo que lo he vivido. El viaje fue muy estresante al salir de Inglaterra pues había constantes amenazas de bombardeos. Los alemanes tienen submarinos en todas partes y no distinguen entre barcos militares y comerciales. La guardia británica en conjunto con los estadounidenses tienen la labor de proteger las embarcaciones mercantiles y no militares, pero es una labor muy complicada y no siempre se puede evitar que los alemanes ataquen. Yo llegue a salvo por gracia de Dios…

-de todos modos iré papá, no estaría tranquilo aquí esperando a que ella vuelva, con el miedo de que tal vez no lo haga nunca. Estoy decidido papá. Un barco partirá en dos días a Europa y yo me iré en el.

- en eso no has cambiado hijo, sigues siendo muy obstinado. Pero te entiendo, así que no me queda más remedio que apoyarte y….yo iré contigo. No esperaba volver tan pronto…- se lamentó el Duque por tener que separarse de Eleanor nuevamente.

-no tienes que hacerlo, papá. Quédate con mi madre, ella esta muy ilusionada con tu regreso.

-yo también estoy decidido, hijo. Además, tu madre se preocupará mucho cuando sepa lo que planeas y se que se sentirá mas tranquila si yo voy contigo.

Terry pensó que su padre tenía razón en eso, él no se había puesto a pensar en su madre y lo mucho que sufriría, así que le pareció buena idea aceptar la oferta de su padre.

-está bien. Nos iremos juntos. Lo lamento por mi madre, se que estará muy preocupada, y…tienes que aprovechar el tiempo con ella, papá – le urgió.

-¡claro que lo haré! – respondió el Duque con complicidad.

-quiero invitarlos mañana a verme al teatro, será la ultima función de Romeo y Julieta. Me sentiría muy feliz si aceptas ir a verme actuar, papá.

-será un placer y un honor, hijo. Tu madre ya me contó que eres muy buen actor y quiero verte con mis propios ojos, se que eres bueno pues lo heredaste de tu madre. Cuando nos conocimos, ella apenas comenzaba su carrera, pero tenia mucho talento, yo fui a verla solo una vez al teatro y su actuación fue tan conmovedora que me hizo llorar. Ahí supe que ella era el amor de mi vida.

-yo nunca he visto actuar a mi madre, me encantaría poder estar en alguna obra con ella en el futro – dijo Terry.

-sería estupendo. De ser así, yo estaré ahí para verlos – le aseguró su padre.

-gracias papá. Gracias por ser mi padre nuevamente y apoyarme.

-tendrías que agradecerle a Candy también –añadió el Duque - Ella me hizo pensar en muchas cosas y darme cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de ser feliz a tu lado y al de tu madre. Es una gran chica hijo, y además muy hermosa.

Al escuchar esto, el corazón de Terry empezó a latir con mas fuerza, deseaba verla con sus propios ojos y confirmar las palabras que su padre dijo, quería besarla de nuevo y no dejarla ir nunca mas.

Terry no podía imaginarse siquiera lo mucho que se había perdido en la transformación de Candy de adolescente a mujer. Ahora ella ya no usaba sus coletas, aquellas que le daban un aire infantil. Usaba el pelo recogido a veces en un chongo casual, con algunos rizos sueltos que le caían a cada lado de la cara y la hacían lucir encantadora. En otras ocasiones lo llevaba suelto, con una cinta atada a la cabeza para sujetar el pelo que ya estaba mas largo y era sedoso. Terry solo trataba de imaginársela, hermosa en verdad.

-papá, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verla. Se que es hermosa pero a mi me atrae mas la belleza de su espíritu: alegre, libre y fuerte, y la bondad de su corazón.

-no lo dudo, pero cuando la veas, te quedaras boquiabierto. Es una belleza y tiene un porte digno de una futura duquesa, aunque…

-¿Qué? – preguntó preocupado, pensó que su padre iba a decir algo terrible.

-a veces sigue siendo una chiquilla…- sonrió.

El duque le contó a Terry el incidente con la hermana Grey cuando se despedían de ella y los dos rieron.

-esa es mi Candy, ¿ves porque la amo tanto papá? No hay otra igual – dijo Terry muy orgulloso de la mujer que amaba.

-si hijo, espero que la encuentres y que sean muy felices juntos.

Padre e hijo comieron y pasaron un rato muy agradable entre risas y recuerdos de los días de Terry y Candy en el colegio. El Duque se sorprendió de todas las cosas que la chica hizo, sus enfrentamientos con la madre superiora, sus escapes del cuarto de meditación, la visita al zoológico…pero Terry se guardó para si el recuerdo más preciado que tenia de ella, su primer beso en Escocia. Ni siquiera con su padre compartió ese recuerdo, lo atesoraba solo para él.

En Paris, ya de noche, Candy se preparaba para el viaje a la frontera alemana. Arregló dos uniformes y delantales, llenó botellas de agua, preparó un botiquín y ya solo le restaba ir a prepararse algo para comer durante el viaje. En el comedor se encontró con Ronie.

-hola Candy - saludó el chico que se encontraba cenando.

-¡hola Ronie! ¿Te puedo hacer compañía? Yo también voy a cenar algo.

-claro Candy.

La chica tomó asiento frente a él.

-Candy…así que te ofreciste como voluntaria para ir al frente de batalla cerca de Alemania ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo supiste? – se sorprendió, ella no había querido decírselo a nadie.

-bueno, las noticias vuelan, me lo dijo una de las enfermeras. Sabes, yo también iré…

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – no le cabía en la cabeza que ese chico tomara riesgos innecesarios para él.

-tu sabes que siempre se necesita a alguien que la haga de mandadero, cocinero, cargador, camillero, ayudante… y ese seré yo – dijo muy resuelto.

-oh Ronie, que noble de tu parte. Es verdad que siempre se necesita ayuda, ¿pero no tienes miedo?

-no, desde que murió mi madre ya solo me queda mi padre. Y no se si esté vivo o muerto, además, el sitio a donde iremos esta muy cerca de los Alpes, donde mandaron a mi padre y tal vez allá pueda averiguar algo. Presiento que él está vivo.

-que bueno que mantienes la esperanza de encontrarlo vivo Ronie, ojalá descubras algo sobre su paradero y que este bien.

-si, eso espero. Bueno me voy a dormir Candy, mañana hay que levantarnos muy temprano para salir. Que descanses – se despidió.

Mientras los chicos platicaban, Jaques, que estaba preparando algunos víveres, escuchó la conversación. Después que Candy se despidió de Ronie fue a donde estaba él.

-Hola Jaques, parece que estas muy ocupado ¿no? – lo saludó Candy con una sonrisa.

-si, estoy preparando algunos víveres y cajas de lunch para la comitiva que parte mañana. Tú iras ¿verdad? – La miró muy serio - Perdón pero no pude evitar escuchar tu plática con Ronie.

-descuida. Si, yo iré y justamente venia a prepararme algo para comer durante el viaje, no sabía que tú te estabas encargando de eso.

-yo me ofrecí a ayudar con esto, es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que no podré ir con ustedes…mi condición me limita en ciertas cosas – dijo mostrando su prótesis.

-¡así que tu también quisieras ir! – las sorpresas no paraban, Candy se sintió contenta de encontrar mas gente comprometida con las labores de ayuda - Me da gusto que haya en el mundo muchas personas dispuestas a ayudar – le dijo.

-cuídate mucho Candy, no me gustaría que te pasara algo, regresa a salvo ¿quieres? – Jaques se notaba preocupado por ella.

-gracias por preocuparte por mi, estaré bien, lo prometo. Y gracias por ayudar a hacer nuestro lunch. Hasta pronto Jaques, cuídate tú también.

Candy se despidió de su amigo Jaques y se fue a descansar, todos los de la comitiva se fueron a descansar desde temprano para poder dormir bien ya que les esperaba un largo viaje. A las 7 de la noche todos estaban durmiendo menos Ronie que aún estaba preparando sus cosas ya que antes tuvo que ir a la oficina postal a dejar las cartas del día, ya que él era el cartero del campamento. Ese día todos los voluntarios escribieron a sus seres queridos, quizás informando sobre su arriesgada misión.

Llevó las cartas de los médicos, enfermeras, incluida Candy que depositó dos cartas, una dirigida a Albert y otra al Duque. Hasta Jaques escribió una carta, pensó que tal vez tenia alguna novia en algún lugar, pero al ver el nombre en el destinatario de su carta sintió que había visto ese nombre antes pero no recordaba donde.

Al siguiente día muy temprano, Hanz llegó al campamento para reunirse con los demás, Candy lo estaba esperando.

-que bueno que llegaste sin problemas Hanz ¿traes tu uniforme militar? – le pregunto en voz baja.

-si, aquí está en el maletín – lo traía bajo el brazo - Phillipe me lo dio para completar mi disfraz de doctor.

-que bien, pareces un doctor de verdad, ¡lindos bigotes por cierto! – le sonrió.

Un doctor que estaba cerca los vio platicando y le pregunto a Candy:

-¿se conocen?

Hanz se puso nervioso, temía que lo descubrieran, pero Candy salió al rescate.

-oh no, no nos conocíamos pero tenemos un amigo en común, el doctor Phillipe De Gaulle. Y el doctor Ha...rrison me estaba comentando que me envía saludos. – Candy era muy buena improvisando.

-ah, el doctor De Gaulle del Hospital La Salpetriere, es un gran ortopedista, yo también lo conozco. Bueno, estamos listos, es hora de partir.

Y así, el grupo de valientes médicos y enfermeras, además de Ronie y Hanz, partieron hacia su destino.

En Nueva York, Susana despertaba con nuevos bríos, en su mente, ya clara y serena, solo había una persona: Greg. Sentía muchas ganas de verlo. Llamó a su mucama.

-Beth, buenos días. Por favor ve a la casa de los McDowell y entrega este recado al Señor Gregory. Espera su respuesta.

-en seguida señorita. – la sirvienta tomó el sobre y se fue.

-y por favor, dile a Bertha que venga a ayudarme con la ducha. ¡Anda, no tardes!

Susana estaba impaciente por ver a Greg, eran las 9 am y ella apenas se iba a duchar y arreglar, había invitado a Greg para desayunar en casa.

Cuando Susana terminó de bañarse su mucama había vuelto con la anhelada respuesta.

-señorita, el señor Gregory ha dicho que estará aquí a las 10:30.

-oh excelente, nos quedan 40 minutos. Apurémonos.

Las dos mucamas se encargaron de ayudar a Susana con su arreglo personal. Se veía mas radiante pues no dejaba de sonreír y se sentía feliz por primera vez en muchos años.

Cuando bajó al comedor, su madre estaba terminando de hacer los arreglos para el desayuno.

-¡buenos días mamá! - saludó Susana con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡buenos días, hija! – veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor.

-si, mamá. Me siento muy contenta.

-¿y puedo saber porque?

-claro, pero mas tarde, será una sorpresa. Por cierto tendremos un invitado a desayunar, así que manda que pongan un lugar más en la mesa – le pidió Susana.

-¿Quién vendrá?

-te digo que es sorpresa mamá –sonrió

Constance se quedó intrigada, creía que Terry vendría y quizás a pedir la mano de su hija, se emocionó.

-esta bien. Entonces… Maggie por favor pon otro lugar en la mesa, tendremos un invitado – le dijo a la sirvienta.

-no debe tardar, dijo que a las 10:30 estaría aquí – agregó Susana.

-faltan 5 minutos, los ingleses son muy puntuales – dijo confiada en que Terry era el que llegaría. Susana no la quiso sacar de su error, solo le sonrió.

La espera le parecía demasiado a Susana. Jamás pensó que 5 minutos fueran una eternidad. Entonces una sirvienta llegó a informarles que el señor Gregory McDowell había llegado.

-¿Gregory? – dijo sorprendida Constance - Pero…

-ya lo sabrás mamá.- le dijo Susana para tranquilizarla. Y en ese momento apareció Greg.

-Buenos días Señora Marlow – besó su mano. –Buenos días Susy – beso la mano de esta también. – gracias por la invitación, es un placer.

-si, si, el placer es nuestro – dijo Constance que aun no sabia lo que pasaba.

-que bueno que pudiste venir Greg, me alegra verte. – su amplia sonrisa confundía aun más a la madre de la chica.

-pasemos al comedor – dijo Constance.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa, Greg ayudó a Susana. Tomaron sus alimentos y cuando traían el café Constance por fin preguntó.

-y bien hija, dijiste que había algo que me querías decir, ¿Qué es eso tan importante?

-mamá – empezó a hablar Susana muy serena – ayer terminé mi relación con Terry…

-¡¿Qué?! – la señora Marlow no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Greg no estaba tan sorprendido, lo veía venir y se sintió contento ante la noticia.

-así es mamá, Terry y yo ya no somos novios. Por fin tuve el valor de dejarlo ir. Ahora se que nunca estuve enamorada de él, y él no merecía estar atado a mi solo por compasión o gratitud, el ama a Candy y yo fui un obstáculo en su felicidad. Simplemente ya no pude mas con ese peso en mi conciencia.

-¿y por eso estas tan feliz? – dijo confundida su madre. – si apenas ayer estabas tan emocionada por verlo.

-ayer estaba confundida. Hoy tengo en mi mente y corazón mas claro que nunca que a quien amo es a otro hombre…

El corazón de Greg empezó a latir con más fuerza cuando escuchó lo que dijo Susana.

-¿y quien es ese hombre? –preguntó su madre que estaba aturdida.

- al que ves aquí mamá: Greg.

En ese momento, Susana miró a Greg que estaba frente a ella y le sonrió. Constance estaba tan sorprendida que no supo que decir. Y Greg… estaba feliz.

-Susy – dijo él con profundo cariño - no sabes cuanto anhelé este día, este momento en que finalmente pudieras corresponder a lo que siento por ti.

-¡¿Cómo?! – no paraban las sorpresas para la madre de Susana.

-Señora Marlow, yo he estado enamorado de Susana desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no era el momento para que se diera algo entre nosotros, Susana es mas joven que yo y necesitaba madurar. Ahora es el momento justo. Yo la amo con toda mi alma y quiero hacerla muy feliz. Si me lo permite Señora, yo quisiera pedir su consentimiento para que Susana sea mi novia…

-¡Oh por Dios! Tu y mi hija…no se que pensar, siempre te he visto como un hijo mas y lo sabes Greg, pero…bueno, estoy muy sorprendida por todo esto…esta bien, si mi hija te acepta yo estaré de acuerdo y muy contenta además, tu familia y la mía siempre han estado muy unidas y con este noviazgo que sé que pronto terminará en matrimonio, lo estaremos aun mas… ¿que dices hija? – Constance volteó a ver a Susana

- ¡acepto!... Greg, gracias por ayudarme a resolver los conflictos de mi corazón y hacerme ver que tú eres el hombre que siempre soñé, no Terry. Esto que siento por ti es tan bello, y crece con cada día mas que te veo y te conozco, te amo Greg…

Greg se sintió profundamente feliz por lo que Susana le había dicho, siempre deseó escuchar un te amo de sus labios. Se paró de la mesa y se acercó a ella para besar su mano y decirle las palabras que salían de su corazón.

-Susy, ¡me haces tan feliz!, yo siempre te he amado tanto y ahora siento que vivo en un sueño, tu eres la única mujer de mi vida y siempre lo serás. Yo dedicaré mi vida a hacerte feliz querida Susy. Y… solo quiero estar seguro así que… ¿quieres ser mi novia Susana, me aceptas?

Estaba arrodillado frente a ella extendiendo su mano, como si en ella estuviera ofreciéndole su corazón.

-Si, Greg, si quiero ser tu novia. ¡Me haces muy feliz! – ella tomó su mano, tenia lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro-

Entonces Greg le limpio las lágrimas delicadamente con sus dedos y se acercó más a ella para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Constance los miraba a la distancia muy satisfecha de ver a su hija tan feliz como nunca.

-¡ujum! – Interrumpió la madre de la chica - y bien, ya que ahora son formalmente novios, creo que te corresponde ocupar el lugar junto a Susana en la mesa, ¡bienvenido a la familia hijo! Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Mandó pedir champaña y copas y los tres brindaron por la felicidad de la nueva pareja.

-¡soy tan feliz! – dijo Susana. Ahora estoy más segura que nunca que quiero iniciar mi rehabilitación, quiero recuperar mi vida y volver al teatro.

-que bueno que te has decidido Susy, estoy muy contento y yo te ayudaré. Tengo un amigo en Paris que es el mejor ortopedista que conozco, le pediré que venga para que te ayude a hacerte una prótesis a tu medida y con trabajo de rehabilitación, podrás tener una mejor calidad de vida mi amor.

-eso suena muy bien – dijo Constance - ¿pero tu amigo querrá venir hasta aquí con el peligro que implica cruzar el atlántico por la guerra?

-si yo lo convenzo, vendrá. Y bueno… no quisiera hablar de esto justo ahora que estamos tan felices pero… tengo que volver a Paris en 3 días.

-¡no! – Gritó Susana- por favor Greg, quédate conmigo, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-tranquila mi amor, no me va a pasar nada. Ahora hay mucha vigilancia por parte de la guardia naval tanto de Inglaterra como de los Estados Unidos en el atlántico y ya no es tan probable que los alemanes se atrevan a atacar a los barcos. Yo tengo que arreglar lo de mi renuncia en el hospital para venir a vivir aquí, contigo.

-¿oh, de verdad, Greg?, ¡que alegría que regresarás a vivir aquí! – Susana no se lo esperaba.

-así es mi amor, ahora que estamos juntos no quiero separarme de ti. Y será solo por unos días, lo prometo. Si todo sale bien, vendré con el doctor Phillipe De Gaulle, mi amigo, para empezar con tu tratamiento, ¿Qué te parece?

-esta bien, me parece increíble que todo esto este sucediendo. Quiero estar caminando lo antes posible para…

-¿casarnos? – inquirió Greg emocionado.

-si… quiero que nos casemos cuando este recuperada.

-¡vaya! – Expresó Constance- ya tan pronto hablando de boda y apenas acaban de empezar a ser novios. Tendré que empezar a ponerme de acuerdo con tu madre para los preparativos Greg.

-creo que aún es un poco precipitado, primero tenemos que ver que dice el doctor que valorará a Susana para saber cuanto tiempo tardará su rehabilitación, después de eso podremos poner fecha para la boda.

-estoy de acuerdo – dijo Susana- mientras quiero disfrutar de nuestra relación. Aunque me da tristeza que te vayas tan pronto…mi amor – las palabras cariñosas salieron naturalmente de su boca. Y Greg estaba extasiado por tanta felicidad.

- aprovecharemos bien estos 3 días que me quedan en la ciudad. Saldremos a pasear, ¿te parece? ¿A dónde quieres ir…mi amor? – le guiñó el ojo.

-a todos lados, contigo, a donde sea.

-muy bien, te llevare a The hamptons mañana, mis padres tienen una propiedad allá que está recién construida, por su puesto tu madre vendrá con nosotros – volteó a ver a su suegra –

-muy bien – contestó ella – eres un caballero Greg, me alegra que seas mi futuro yerno. Y mañana podremos hablar con tus padres sobre su noviazgo.

-gracias, futura suegra – dijo con una sonrisa.

Los tres platicaban, hacían planes y pasaban un rato ameno después del momento de gran dicha para todos. Al fin Greg logró lo que tanto anheló y Susana encontró la verdadera felicidad.


	10. Capitulo 9 Segunda Parte

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 9 Segunda parte.

Era una tarde soleada de verano, muy agradable en la ciudad de Nueva York. Eleanor Baker se preparaba para recibir al Duque en su casa. Se puso un vestido muy elegante y se recogió el pelo, un exquisito perfume completó su atuendo.

Después esperó sentada en la sala de su gran mansión tratando de leer un libro que solo mantenía en las manos con la vista clavada en la página pero su mente estaba en otro lugar.

La sirvienta entró para anunciar la llegada de su visita.

-señora, el Duque de Grandchester ha llegado.

Richard entraba en ese momento.

-Buenas tardes Eleanor – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mano.

-oh, Richard, todo un caballero como siempre.

-eso y mas merece una hermosa dama como tu…-El Duque no olvidaba como cortejar a una hermosa mujer.

-gracias, siéntate por favor. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-no, estoy bien así. ¿Cómo estas Eleanor?

-muy bien, mas contenta que nunca. ¿Y tu como te sientes en esta ciudad? Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuviste aquí…

-si, es verdad, esta ciudad ha crecido mucho y ha cambiado igual, casi no la reconozco, la vida es muy ajetreada, ya empieza a parecerse a Londres en eso.

-¡ah pero el encanto del viejo mundo es único! ambas ciudades me gustan mucho. Y dime ¿Como te fue ayer con nuestro hijo? – Eleanor estaba ansiosa por saber de que había platicado con Terry.

El duque no sabía por donde empezar.

-estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas, de Candy principalmente. Terry esta muy enamorado de ella.

-si, está tan apasionadamente enamorado como tu lo estabas hace muchos años, me recuerda mucho a ti. Tiene ese fuego interior, esa pasión y arrebato que tú tenías cuando joven. Terry heredó tantas cosas de ti Richard…

-lleva en la sangre mucho de nosotros, de ti heredó tus hermosos ojos y la pasión por el teatro, tu calidez y bondad…nuestro hijo es un gran hombre, me siento tan orgulloso…

-no sabes lo feliz que me siento de tenerlos a ambos y que ya no haya mas rencores ni amarguras.

-seremos nuevamente una familia unida, Eleanor. Cuando mi divorcio este finiquitado, quiero que nos casemos, estoy dispuesto a dejar Londres y venir a vivir aquí a Nueva York con ustedes.

-¿lo dices en serio Richard? – Eleanor no lo podía creer.

-si, lo que mas amo está aquí y quiero que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas – Richard no podía estar mas seguro.

Eleanor no pudo contener sus lágrimas, su sueño anhelado se haría realidad. Valió la pena tantos años de espera.

-Richard… ¡gracias por hacer esto por nosotros!

-siempre has sido el amor de mi vida Eleanor. Esta vez quiero estar contigo y mi hijo sin importarme nada más…

El duque se puso de pie y fue hasta ella, le extendió la mano, Eleanor se puso de pie también y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca. El duque rodeó su cintura y luego acarició el rostro de la mujer que amaba para darle el más apasionado beso de amor que por tanto tiempo se guardaron.

Eleanor y Richard se reencontraban nuevamente como aquellos amantes jóvenes que un día fueron, y ahora en la madurez de su vida la llama de la pasión seguía tan viva como antes. Subieron a la recámara y allí se entregaron al amor que nunca dejó de ser.

Mas tarde, todavía en su lecho de amor, los dos se encontraban abrazados, con sus corazones aun latiendo agitadamente. Richard acariciaba el pelo de Eleanor y ella, acurrucada sobre su pecho varonil, se sentía protegida, amada, feliz.

-Richard, me has hecho sentir mujer de nuevo, me siento plena.

- te amo Eleanor y también me has hecho el hombre más feliz.

-ansío tanto el día que seamos marido y mujer, no quiero que te vayas nunca mas de mi lado Richard…-Eleanor beso suavemente el pecho de su Richard.

El duque se sintió angustiado por tener que decirle a Eleanor que pronto se iría con Terry a Europa.

-Cariño… tengo algo que decirte. – su voz sonó diferente.

Eleanor presintió que no era algo bueno y se sentó para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó nerviosa

-Terry ha decidido ir a buscar a Candy a París, el barco saldrá en tres días y yo iré con él…

-¡no puede ser!...- El rostro de Eleanor palideció de horror. – ¡es muy peligroso, no lo dejes ir por favor!

-tu sabes que Terry no cambiará de opinión, lo conoces muy bien. Yo iré con él para ayudarlo y protegerlo, no quiero que sufras, cariño.

-no…Terry no cambiará de opinión, ama tanto a Candy que no renunciará a ella. Lo entiendo mejor que nadie…. Yo iré también – lo decidió en ese instante.

-¡Eleanor! – se sorprendió el Duque –

-estoy decidida Richard, iré con ustedes – lo dijo con tanta firmeza que el Duque supo que no la haría desistir, después de todo, una madre haría cualquier cosa por su hijo, y no le quería negar ese derecho a ella, no otra vez.

-esta bien, querida. No quiero que la misma escena de hace muchos años en la que tu corrías llorando tras el barco con Terry y yo a bordo se repita, esta vez tu vendrás con nosotros.

-¡gracias mi amor! – ella apreció el noble gesto de él - Realmente has cambiado Richard. Mejor dicho, sigues siendo el mismo hombre que conocí y del que me enamoré.

-solo que esta vez, me quedaré contigo mi amor…

Los dos se fundieron en un beso nuevamente. El resto del día lo aprovecharon en las cosas del amor.

Al siguiente día, por la mañana, Eleanor y Richard ya se habían levantado, estaban por sentarse a la mesa para desayunar y la sirvienta entró.

-Señora, el joven Terry acaba de llegar.

-Buen día mamá… - saludó y luego vio que no estaba sola, su padre estaba ahí también - ¡papá!, veo que no pierden el tiempo, me alegra verlos juntos.

-¡que tal hijo!, nos da gusto verte también. – saludó su padre.

-¿ya desayunaste hijo?, nosotros estábamos por hacerlo, porque no desayunamos los tres juntos, en familia – Eleanor estaba emocionada porque al fin parecían una familia.

-ya desayuné, pero los acompañare a la mesa y comeré algo de fruta. ¡Esta es una ocasión que no puedo desaprovechar! – dijo Terry realmente contento de poder compartir la mesa con sus padres, juntos.

-¡que gusto hijo! – sonrió Eleanor satisfecha.

-el desayuno esta servido Señora – anunció la sirvienta.

-gracias Danielle, pongan un lugar mas en la mesa para mi hijo y sírvanle solo fruta, por favor.

-si señora – asintió la joven y se retiró.

Los tres pasaron al comedor y cuando estaban por tomar asiento Eleanor pensó que era hora de que Richard tomara su lugar como cabeza de familia.

-Richard – le habló Eleanor – toma tu lugar a la cabeza de la mesa, te corresponde.

- pero esta es tu casa cariño – respondió.

-desde ahora es nuestra – dijo sonriente.

-me da tanto gusto verlos así que me dan ganas de venir a vivir aquí – dijo Terry sonriendo al ver a sus padres - pero no te preocupes mamá, no invadiré su espacio.

-tu sabes que nada me daría más gusto que tenerte aquí en casa hijo, ya te lo había pedido antes.

- gracias mamá, pero me gusta tener mi propio espacio. Me he acostumbrado a vivir solo y hacer todo por mi mismo. Pero vendré a visitarte después de… - se quedó callado pues no le había dicho a su madre que se iría con su padre a Europa.

-tu padre ya me contó que irás a buscar a Candy a París, hijo, y hemos acordado que yo iré también, espero que no te moleste. – le dijo Eleanor.

A Terry lo tomó desprevenido el comentario de su madre, por un lado estaba contento de que fueran todos juntos, pero temía por su seguridad.

-mamá es muy peligroso para ti, no creo que sea una buena idea…

-¡estoy decidida! - dijo en tono firme, pero después pasó a la súplica - por favor, déjame acompañarlos, no soportaría quedarme aquí sola esperando noticias de ustedes que tardarían siglos en llegar, sería una tortura pensar si están vivos o muertos, ¡no lo soportaría! – a Eleanor se le quebró la voz y solo pudo llorar.

Terry lo pensó bien y supo que tenía razón. No quería que su madre se quedara sola rezando por el bienestar de sus dos únicos seres queridos.

-esta bien mamá, me alegra que vengas, pero quiero pedirles un favor a los dos.

-¿de que se trata? – preguntó su padre.

-acepto que me acompañen en este viaje pero quiero que se queden en Londres los dos, yo iré a París solo.

El duque y Eleanor se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-está bien, hijo. En Londres estaremos más cerca de ti y podremos estar en contacto mas fácilmente que desde aquí. –respondió el Duque

-muy bien, entonces tendrán que ir haciendo su equipaje. Pero hoy quiero que vengan conmigo al Teatro, será la última función de Romeo y Julieta y quiero que los dos estén conmigo, les traigo sus invitaciones.

Les entregó sus entradas como invitados especiales y los padres estaban muy contentos.

-Por fin podrás ver a tu hijo actuar Richard y comprobarás por ti mismo lo buen actor que es – Dijo Eleanor, ahora contenta.

-no lo dudo, cariño. Gracias hijo, será un honor ir a verte. Es algo que tengo muchas ganas de hacer.

-gracias, papá. La función es a las 6.

-estaremos muy puntuales hijo, pero… hay algo que me preocupa. – Eleanor bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-habrán muchos reporteros y… empezarán a hacer preguntas sobre tu padre…- su mirada denotó tristeza

-ya no tenemos que esconderlo más – dijo el duque –

Terry y Eleanor se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿y tu que opinas mamá? No quiero que tu reputación se manche si se sabe que fuiste madre sin estar casada.

-no lo tienen que saber, solo diremos que es tu padre y que atendía asuntos importantes en Londres, por eso no lo veíamos mucho.

-y si empiezan a preguntar de mas, simplemente no contestaremos – añadió su padre.

-está bien – sonrió Terry - ¡Vaya! La prensa se volverá loca de nuevo – él y Eleanor empezaron a reír, no así el Duque que no entendía la gracia del comentario. Luego le contaron sobre el perfecto plan de Terry para unir a Susana y Greg y entonces entendió.

Los tres desayunaron muy contentos, como una verdadera familia.

En otro lugar de Nueva York, la Señora Leegan llegaba a visitar a su hija, quería ver como le estaba yendo con su vida y si había encontrado algún pretendiente para casarse. El ultimátum que le dio estaba aun en pié: o encontraba un buen partido para casarse o la desheredarían.

Llegó a la casa donde Elisa se había establecido, era una casa mediana con servidumbre, muy elegante, ella vivía sola ahí y a pesar de lo que le había pasado en Chicago ella no dejó su vida de libertinaje, seguido tenía compañía masculina en secreto, la servidumbre se daba cuenta de todo pero no decían nada pues querían conservar su trabajo en la casa.

Elisa tenía dos pretendientes de buena familia.

Robert La Font era hijo de una familia adinerada dueña de una compañía naviera y varios restaurantes en Nueva York. Tenía 23 años y era educado, muy atractivo, aunque su defecto era que estaba sujeto a las órdenes y caprichos de su madre y ella era el centro de su vida, algo que le desagradaba a Elisa, pero su fortuna era enorme y su ambición no tenia limites.

Michael Green era un abogado prominente de Nueva York, tenia 30 años, muy varonil y guapo, pelo castaño y ojos cafés. Era fundador y propietario de un Bufete de abogados muy prestigiado en la ciudad. Su familia era una de las pocas con amplio linaje que se remontaba a Inglaterra hasta el siglo XV. Casi toda su familia vivía en Londres, solo él llegó a vivir a Nueva York por su cuenta.

Todavía no se decidía por uno en particular, pues los dos le gustaban y tenían sus virtudes.

La señora Leegan estaba impaciente por casar a su hija ya que así se acallarían todos los rumores sobre ella y su familia. Llegó a la casa sin haber avisado a su hija, quería sorprenderla.

-señorita – toco a la puerta de la alcoba la sirvienta, algo asustada pues su patrona se ponía furiosa cuando la despertaban.

-¡largo! ¡Te dije que no me molestaran! – se oyó desde adentro de la habitación, gritó tan fuerte que su madre escuchó y subió a la recámara.

La Señora Leegan abrió la puerta sin importarle el berrinche de su hija, era medio día y ella seguía durmiendo.

-¡buenos días Elisa, o mejor dicho tardes!

La chica saltó de entre las sabanas sorprendida de ver a su madre.

-¡madre! Que… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?

-quería sorprenderte, no iba a ponerte sobre aviso para que montaras una farsa sobre tu vida perfecta. – Le habló duramente – ¿así que sigues con tu vida de fiestas y… libertinaje?

La señora miró bien la habitación y vio una chaqueta de hombre tirada en el piso. Elisa se quedó fría ante el comentario y saberse descubierta. Había estado con un hombre pero él se había marchado muy temprano, algo que agradeció.

-yo… yo…. – trataba de pensar en algo que decir.

-no digas nada, a mi no me engañas Elisa. Sal de la cama y date una ducha, te espero abajo en el estudio, quiero hablar contigo.

Elisa sentía la presión del ultimátum de su madre, no lo olvidaba.

Se dio un baño y se arregló. Bajo al estudio para hablar con su madre, tenia buenas noticias que darle acerca de sus pretendientes, creía que así se salvaría del regaño.

-ya estoy aquí madre…

-siéntate y cierra la puerta – dijo firmemente.

La chica obedeció, su corazón saltó de miedo.

-Elisa, ¿Por qué sigues comportándote como una ramera?

-¡mamá! – no se esperaba que su propia madre la llamara de esa manera.

-¡eso es lo que eres! Muy a mi pesar debo reconocer que mi única hija es una ramera de clase alta. ¿No te das cuenta de que con tu comportamiento te estas destruyendo la vida? Todos los sirvientes de esta casa de seguro habrán de murmurar todo lo que pasa en tu habitación.

-¡y que importa lo que digan! ¡Solo son criados! Gente sin importancia – respondió ella con desvergüenza.

-¿no te das cuenta de que así es como te creaste fama en Chicago? Quien más sino "gente sin importancia" regó los chismes de tu vida amorosa ¿eh? ¿Crees que la servidumbre es muda? Ellos hablan de ti cuando están fuera de la casa, les cuentan cosas a sus amigos, familiares, la gente oye cosas y así es como dentro de poco todo llega a saberse. ¡Eres una tonta Elisa!

-¡no te permito que me hables así en mi propia casa mamá! – se puso furiosa.

-¿tu propia casa? ¿Se te olvida quien pagó por ella? ¡Fue el dinero de tu padre el que paga por todas tus cosas, no lo olvides! Y si quieres seguir disfrutando de él tendrás que dejar a tus amantes y portarte como una señorita decente. ¡Ah! ¡Si la tía abuela supiera de tu comportamiento…! ¡Serias la vergüenza de la familia! –dijo la mortificada madre.

- pero ya tengo dos pretendientes muy buenos y solo tengo que escoger a uno para casarme. Estoy segura de que serán de tu agrado… - Elisa creyó que al decir eso su madre la felicitaría.

-¿ah si? ¿Y quienes son? supongo que aún no saben la clase de chica que eres… ¡gracias a Dios!

Elisa se trago su orgullo ante los comentarios de su madre, tenia tanta rabia, pero trato de disimularlo. Le habló a su madre de Robert y Michael y de sus buenas familias.

-debes casarte con el abogado, el tiene un buen linaje y prestigio – le ordenó.

-a mi me da igual, los dos me gustan mucho. Será como tú digas, _madre –_ dijo en tono despectivo.

-espero que no lo eches a perder Elisa. Busca cuanto antes que ese hombre te pida matrimonio y cuando lo haga, ve a casa a Lakewood para que lo presentemos a la tía Elroy. Por cierto, yo quiero conocerlo antes, me quedaré aquí unos días para que su familia vea que no estás sola viviendo en esta casa.

-su familia vive en Londres, así que no hay nada que aparentar.

-¡de todos modos me quedaré! Haremos una cena esta noche para conocer a tu pretendiente. Yo me encargo de los arreglos, tu ve a arreglarte y manda a alguien a que le lleven la invitación.

-si, madre. ¡Iré a comprarme un nuevo vestido!

Salió emocionada por ir de compras y derrochar dinero, eso es lo que mas le gustaba hacer a Elisa.

Mientras tanto, Susana y Greg disfrutaban de su nuevo romance. Él llegó a casa de las Marlow temprano para llevarlas a los Hamptons donde comerían con sus padres y les darían la noticia del noviazgo.

El trayecto en auto duró poco mas de dos horas, pero el largo viaje valía la pena pues una vez ahí, el paisaje era bellísimo y el clima esplendido. Estaba cerca la playa y las praderas floreadas daban un toque de romanticismo al lugar. Susana estaba maravillada por la belleza a su alrededor.

Llegaron por fin a la casa de verano de los McDowell recién construida, con elegantes toques de madera y amplios ventanales. Era una casa acogedora en el interior, fresca y relajante. Los anfitriones los recibieron gustosos.

-bienvenidas – dijo Theodor McDowell, era un señor canoso alto, robusto, de alegre mirada y amable.

-oh que alegría que estén aquí – las recibió Carol McDowell, ella era una señora atractiva, esbelta, de pelo rojizo y ondulado, lo cual le heredó a su hijo.

-esta es su casa – les dijo Greg

-Gracias- respondió Constance- ¡es preciosa! Creo que construiremos una casa aquí para ser vecinos ¡el lugar es esplendido!

-¡sería maravilloso! – Dijo Carol – así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntas. ¿Gustan algo de beber?

-oh si, una limonada por favor, el viaje fue un poco largo y tenemos sed – dijo Susana.

De inmediato la señora de la casa ordenó a su sirvienta que trajera una jarra de limonada para las damas. Se sentaron en la sala.

-estás hermosa, querida Susana – dijo Carol que aún no sabía el motivo de la visita – te ves mas radiante que cuando te vimos en tu cena de cumpleaños, ¿acaso será el amor?

Greg y Susana se miraron discretamente.

-la visita de Susana y Constance – empezó a hablar Greg – es para darles una gran noticia.

Él tomó la mano de su amada.

-Susana y yo somos novios – lo soltó de golpe.

-¡oh! Pero… ¿no estabas tu comprometida con el actor Grandchester? – miró a la chica la señora McDowell.

-ya no. En realidad no llegamos a estar comprometidos. Me di cuenta de que no lo amaba y decidimos terminar. Greg me hizo ver que estaba con el hombre equivocado y, con su bondad, paciencia y amor, se ganó mi corazón en muy poco tiempo.

-mamá, papá, ustedes saben que yo he amado a Susana desde hace mucho y ahora que ella me ha correspondido soy inmensamente feliz- dijo el enamorado Greg con gran emoción.

-hijo…como tu madre que soy, me da mucho gusto de que seas feliz, y me da aun mas gusto que la chica que has elegido sea la hermosa Susana – dijo Carol con los ojos brillantes de felicidad

-a mi también me da mucho gusto hijo, no conozco a una mejor chica para ti que Susana, su padre estaría muy contento también, estoy seguro – dijo Theodor.

-yo también lo creo así – dijo Constance – él estaría feliz de que su pequeña, su mas preciado tesoro, estuviera al lado del mejor hombre, Greg.

-pues esta ha sido la mejor noticia en años, espero que solo sea superada por la que nos den cuando decidan comprometerse – añadió Theodor.

-Susana y yo hemos acordado que fijaremos la fecha de la boda después que ella termine su rehabilitación, está decidida a usar una prótesis para caminar de nuevo.

-¡que gusto Susana! – Dijo Carol – así podrás tener mas libertad de movimiento. ¡Oh que maravilloso día! ¡Nuestros hijos juntos y pronto se casarán!, esto hay que celebrarlo.

Ordenaron traer champaña y copas para brindar, las dos familias, que por muchos años estuvieron unidas por una gran amistad, ahora lo estarían aun más al casarse sus únicos hijos.

El resto del día lo pasaron muy a gusto. Después de la comida fueron a dar un paseo por la playa, y dado que la silla de ruedas no estaba hecha para rodar por la fina arena, Greg la llevó en brazos. Él era fuerte y la sentía liviana, su amor por ella no le dejaba percibir ni cansancio, ni agobio ni pesadez. Era feliz con su amada en brazos. Ella se abrazaba al cuello de su novio y se sentía protegida, era inmensamente feliz.

Se sentaron a ver la puesta de sol en la playa y sellaron esa maravillosa escena con un beso de amor. Mientras los padres los observaban a la distancia, enternecidos y orgullosos.

Mientras el sol se ponía en la playa, la ciudad de Nueva York comenzaba su vida nocturna. Las luces de los espectaculares que anunciaban los restaurantes, hoteles y teatros iluminaban las calles.

Terry estaba en su camerino preparándose para dar su última actuación como Romeo, sería la mejor pues sus padres estarían ahí para verlo y quería dar lo mejor de si para ellos.

A las afueras del teatro, los reporteros ya estaban listos para recibir a las personalidades que llegarían a ver el cierre de la temporada de la obra que fue un rotundo éxito de principio a fin.

Las personalidades empezaban a llegar, desde actores reconocidos hasta el alcalde de la ciudad. Los flashes de las cámaras no cesaban. Pero cuando de un elegante automóvil negro bajaron Eleanor Baker y su acompañante, los reporteros no tardaron en rodearlos y empezaron a preguntarles: "señora Baker, ¿quien es su acompañante?" "¿es su esposo?" "¿Por qué nunca lo vemos con usted?". Eleanor ya se esperaba todo ese ajetreo y el mar de preguntas, pero al Duque lo tomó desprevenido, nunca antes había estado en una situación así y le empezó a molestar, se sentía agredido con las luces de los flashes en su rostro que lo cegaban y los reporteros empujándose para lograr entrevistar a la actriz. Eleanor decidió hablar.

-señores de la prensa, esta noche me acompaña el señor Richard Duque de Grandchester, vinimos a ver a nuestro hijo.

-¿entonces es usted una Duquesa, señora Baker?, ¿y su hijo Terry también lo será? –preguntó un reportero.

-bueno si. Aunque también podría declinar el título, eso es asunto de mi hijo.

-¿y usted señor Duque de Grandchester, esta de acuerdo en que su hijo sea actor? ¿Por qué nunca antes se le había visto?- le preguntaron los reporteros.

Luego Richard se decidió a hablar.

-estoy muy contento con el éxito de mi hijo. La actuación es algo que lleva en la sangre y yo estoy de acuerdo. Y no me habían visto antes porque, como Duque que soy, debo atender asuntos muy importantes en Inglaterra. Ahora si nos permiten, nos vamos, no queremos llegar tarde. Buenas noches caballeros.

El Duque abrió paso para que Eleanor y él pudieran entrar al teatro. Manejó muy bien la situación a pesar de no tener experiencia en lidiar con la prensa, Eleanor se quedó sorprendida.

-manejaste a la prensa como todo un experto, cariño – le dijo ya en la tranquilidad del teatro.

-bueno, no soy experto con la prensa pero tengo experiencia en lidiar con políticos, que son peor. La diplomacia es algo para lo que estoy muy bien entrenado, querida. –le dijo sonriendo.

De inmediato tomaron sus asientos en el palco de honor que Terry les reservó. Las luces se atenuaron para dar lugar al inicio de la función.

La obra transcurría emocionante, Terry estaba dando la mejor de sus actuaciones, se podía notar por las caras de los espectadores y sus reacciones. En el acto final, cuando la tragedia de los jóvenes amantes culminaba, casi todos los asistentes lloraban, tanto hombres como mujeres, profundamente conmovidos por la actuación del talentoso actor que encarnaba a Romeo. El Duque estaba fascinado, no había apartado la vista de su hijo y casi no parpadeaba para no perderse ni un instante de la obra. Era la segunda vez que asistía a una obra de teatro, la primera fue cuando joven, y vio a Eleanor actuar, y ahora, nuevamente, tal como sucedió en su primera vez, lloró. El duro en apariencia Richard cedió ante la emoción que le provocaba la dramática escena escrita por la pluma de Shakespeare y tan magistralmente interpretada por su hijo.

Cuando la obra terminó y se encendieron las luces, el abarrotado teatro retumbó ante los fuertes aplausos. Nunca antes se había visto algo igual, la emoción y los sentimientos aun a flor de piel que provocaron los actores habían dejado extasiados a los asistentes, aplaudieron sin cesar por varios minutos. El Duque sentía que su corazón retumbaba ante tal sonido, se sentía tan emocionado de presenciar la reacción del público ante la mejor actuación de su hijo que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin que él se percatara.

-Richard, ¡estas llorando! – le dijo Eleanor sorprendida, ella misma con lágrimas en los ojos

El Duque no se limpió las lágrimas, dejó que todo el sentimiento dentro de él saliera sin reprimirlo, se sentía muy orgulloso de Terry.

Los actores salieron a escena nuevamente para recibir la ovación del público, las chicas gritaban enloquecidas cuando Terry salió y le llovieron multitudes de flores, lo mismo que a Karen.

Después, Robert Hataway salió al escenario para agradecer a todos por el éxito obtenido con Romeo y Julieta, agradeció a todos los actores y personal técnico. Luego cedió la palabra a Terry, ya que él le había pedido que le permitiera dar sus agradecimientos.

Terry habló:

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Esta noche es muy especial para mí pues me acompañan mis padres en uno de los momentos más importantes y más felices de mi vida. Quiero agradecer especialmente a mi padre por haber venido y a mi madre, que me heredó el gusto por este arte. Gracias también a Robert por haber confiado en mi desde el principio y a todos lo que hicieron posible este montaje con su arduo trabajo. Y sobre todo gracias a ustedes por haber hecho de esta obra un éxito. Hasta pronto.

Se inclino en señal de agradecimiento y recibió nuevamente los aplausos del público. Levantó su mano para saludar a sus padres que lo veían emocionados desde el palco, y salió del escenario.

Mas tarde, Richard y Eleanor fueron a ver a Terry en su camerino para felicitarlo. Tocaron a la puerta y Terry los dejó pasar.

-¡oh, Terry! ¡Estuviste magnífico!, fue la mejor de tus actuaciones, hijo. El público se desbordó en aplausos y elogios hacia ti. Me siento tan feliz – le decía su madre.

-gracias mamá. –respondió Terry con humildad.

-realmente estoy sin palabras hijo – decía su padre - no puedo expresar con palabras todo lo que sentí hace unos momentos. Tu madre tenía razón. Eres un gran actor, lograste conmoverme con tu interpretación de Romeo hasta las lágrimas. Y la reacción del público fue asombrosa, nunca he visto nada parecido. Te felicito Terry. Me da gusto que hayas seguido tu sueño a pesar de que yo me opuse tan duramente. Ahora estoy más seguro que nunca de que estuve equivocado al negarte la posibilidad de ser tu mismo y dejarte hacer lo que te apasiona.

-ya lo he olvidado papá – dijo el joven actor que estaba emocionado ante lo dicho por el Duque

Terry abrazó a su padre con mucho amor y gratitud. Lo que no pudieron expresar con palabras, lo expresaron en ese abrazo intenso padre e hijo.

La escena era conmovedora y Eleanor lloró de felicidad.

Después del teatro salieron a cenar para festejar el gran éxito de Terry.

Mientras esto sucedía con Terry y sus padres. En casa de Elisa ya estaba todo preparado para recibir a Michael Green. Estaba a punto de caer en una trampa.

La señora Leegan hizo un gran trabajo organizando todo y la mesa lucía esplendida.

Elisa seguía todavía arreglándose en su recamara, llevaba mas de dos horas ahí y su madre estaba impaciente ya que faltaba solo media hora para que llegara su invitado. Decidió subir a apurarla.

-¿Elisa porque tardas tanto? – Entró sin tocar - ¡¿eso vas a usar esta noche?! – se sorprendió.

Su hija usaba un vestido con un profundo escote tanto al frente como en la espalda y por si fuera poco, no llevaba corsé ni brassier debajo. La señora Leegan no podía creer lo vulgar que se había vuelto su hija.

-¡cámbiate inmediatamente!, con ese atuendo no estas dejando nada a la imaginación. Guarda algo para la noche de bodas, ¡por Dios! – estaba muy enojada.

-mamá, no seas tan anticuada – respondió la chica – ahora las mujeres vestimos mas seductoramente y podemos hacer lo que sea, ¿no has oído de la liberación femenina?

-¡liberación femenina!, es algo que muchas mujeres han tomado de pretexto para darse al libertinaje. La liberación femenina tiene que ver con lograr la igualdad de derechos para hombres y mujeres, el derecho al voto de la mujer es un gran logro. No es lo mismo tener libertad que ser libertinas Elisa. Así que haz el favor de quitarte ese "vestido" y ponte algo más decente.

La señora fue a buscar al armario de su hija y se espantó de ver que casi todos sus vestidos eran atrevidos. Buscó y buscó hasta que encontró un vestido más apropiado, lo sacó del closet.

-¡ponte este! – le ordenó.

-¡pero madre, ese vestido es horrible!, fue uno de los que me traje de Chicago, esta pasado de moda. No me pondré eso – refunfuñó.

-¡lo harás, sino quieres que te desherede en este momento! – la mirada que le dirigío era de autoridad y Elisa sabía que era capaz de cumplir la amenaza.

-está bien, será como digas – respondió con mansedumbre.

La madre ayudó a su hija en su arreglo para verse muy elegante y bonita. No es que Elisa fuera fea, no lo era, pero su carácter y su actitud arruinaban la belleza que poseía.

La mucama tocó a la puerta y notificó a las damas que el joven Michael Green había llegado. Madre e hija bajaron juntas y recibieron al caballero.

-Hola Michael – saludó Elisa fingiendo emoción y recato. – te presento a mi madre, Elizabeth Leegan.

-Un placer conocerla Señora, ahora se de donde sacó Elisa tanta belleza – dijo para adularla, mientras besaba su mano.

-oh gracias señor Green. Es un placer conocerlo también. Mi hija me ha hablado maravillas de usted, y quería conocerlo para comprobar todas las virtudes que me han dicho que tiene usted. Pero pase por favor.

-muy amable señora. Espero no defraudar sus altas expectativas. – respondió como todo un caballero.

Los tres se encaminaron al comedor pues la cena ya estaba por servirse. Michael se sentó frente a Elisa, como corresponde a la etiqueta, ya que aún no eran novios y no era adecuado que se sentara junto a ella.

En lo que esperaban a que se sirviera la cena, platicaban para irse conociendo mejor.

-Elisa me ha contado de sus sentimientos hacia ti Michael. Parece que eres un buen hombre y que harías feliz a mi hija – dijo la señora tratando de forzar a que el caballero se le declarara a Elisa.

Michael se sintió contento pues desde hacía algunos meses estaba enamorado de la chica y quería que fuese su novia, solo que sabía que tenia competencia, su rival era Robert La Font. Pero al escuchar lo que dijo la señora Leegan, supo que la preferencia de la chica por fin se inclinaba hacia él.

-Señora, nada me haría más feliz que tener una bella chica como Elisa a mi lado, si ella me aceptara, yo sabría responder a sus expectativas.

Elizabeth Leegan se sintió satisfecha y miró a su hija discretamente para que dijera algo.

Elisa captó el propósito de la mirada de su madre y se preparó para dar la mejor de sus actuaciones.

-¡oh Michael! yo también sería muy feliz de estar al lado de un gran hombre como tu – se llevó una mano al pecho para infundir veracidad.

-Entonces Elisa, ¿aceptas ser mi novia? – preguntó ilusionado.

-¡si Michael!, oh que felicidad – fingía

-muy bien Michael, me da mucho gusto que sean novios, toma asiento por favor en el lugar que desde ahora te corresponde, junto a Elisa – dijo la Señora Leegan satisfecha del logro.

El joven se levanto de su lugar en la mesa y tomó asiento ahora junto a su novia. Se notaba muy feliz. La señora Leegan ordenó que sirvieran la cena.

Después, mientras esperaban el postre. La plática continuó.

-los felicito hijos – dijo la madre. – Michael, confío en que sabrás hacer feliz a mi hija, ella es una muchacha de buena familia, con principios y valores muy altos.

-lo sé – respondió Michael, que fue engañado desde el principio por Elisa – además es una chica dulce y linda, no como algunas de las chicas de ahora que solo piensan en diversiones frívolas y que se dan al libertinaje – añadió.

-oh si – dijo Elisa – esas chicas confunden la libertad con el libertinaje. La liberación femenina es algo muy importante, no se debe malinterpretar su significado. Ha sido un gran logro para las mujeres tener derecho al voto y ser igual a los hombres en ese sentido –dijo parafraseando lo que había escuchado de su madre.

La Señora Leegan se quedó pasmada de escuchar a su hija diciendo eso, estaba sorprendida de lo inteligente que resultó, sonreía satisfecha aunque también pensó que la chica era una descarada.

-muy bien dicho, querida – dijo Michael orgulloso – me da gusto tener una novia tan inteligente y madura como tu.

-es que Elisa estudió en el mejor colegio de Londres y recibió una educación de primera. La familia Andry, nuestra familia, es una de las mejores de América y Elisa merecía estudiar en el mejor lugar – dijo Elizabeth.

-¿Entonces pertenecen a la familia Andry? Yo los conozco, llevo algunos asuntos legales del señor William, ¡que pequeño es el mundo! y además, ¿no me digas que estudiaste en el Real Colegio San Pablo?

-si, ¿Por qué? – preguntó la chica.

-yo también estudié ahí. Mi familia es de Inglaterra, tenemos un linaje muy amplio y somos una de las mejores familias de Londres, y todos hemos estudiado ahí, es el mejor Colegio del mundo – dijo orgulloso de su país.

-¡que bueno que tengan tantas cosas en común! – dijo Elizabeth – un buen matrimonio se basa en esas pequeñas cosas que unen a la pareja, como los intereses mutuos. Estoy segura de que serás un excelente esposo y serán muy felices juntos!... oh, perdón, creo que me estoy apresurando, disculpen. – dijo fingiendo indiscreción, pero en realidad tenía la intención de clavar las palabras en la mente del pobre hombre.

-bueno, apenas somos novios, pero la idea me gusta mucho. Creo que no necesito buscar más. Elisa es la chica perfecta para mí. – dijo emocionado.

-¡oh Michael! ¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio? – se apresuro a presionar aun mas Elisa.

-bueno…no venia preparado para esto… no traigo una sortija que entregarte…yo…si quiero que te cases conmigo Elisa, nuevamente te pido que me aceptes, ahora como tu futuro esposo ¿quieres?

-¡claro que si, Michael! – la chica se le echó a los brazos, fingiendo desbordar felicidad, pero era solo una actuación, pues mientras abrazaba a su ahora prometido, a sus espaldas sonreía maliciosamente mirando a su madre en complicidad.

El hombre había caído en la telaraña de la viuda negra.

En París, Candy y toda la comitiva empezaban el trayecto hacia la frontera alemana. En su mente iba pensando en Terry. Recordaba sus penetrantes ojos azules y su sonrisa seductora.

-Espero que aún no te hayas casado Terry, ojalá todavía tengamos una segunda oportunidad… - decía en silencio, apretando fuertemente su crucifijo.


	11. Chapter 10 En busca del amor

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 10 EN BUSCA DEL AMOR

El día de partir a Europa finalmente llegó. Terry estaba listo y ansioso por empezar una nueva vida desde ese momento, libre de ataduras y seguro de lo que quería.

Susana estaba muy triste porque su nuevo amor, Greg, se iría por un tiempo y de nuevo estaría sola, los últimos días a su lado habían sido maravillosos, pero sintió que se fueron muy rápido.

El barco partiría a las 11 de la mañana, pero había que estar desde temprano para documentar el equipaje.

Por la mañana, las Marlow salieron rumbo al muelle en la isla Ellis. Susana quería ir a despedir a Greg.

Llegaron al muelle y empezaron a buscarlo, el chofer iba empujando la silla de ruedas de Susana. Había menos gente de lo usual puesto que en tiempos de guerra no llegaban ni salían muchos barcos hacia Europa, solo uno, el "Mauretania", y se rumoraba que pronto se convertiría en un barco hospital y dejaría de servir como transporte comercial.

Un niño se encontraba vendiendo periódicos en esa zona y ponía a la vista uno que traía en la portada a Eleanor Baker y al Duque, decía en letras grandes: "Aparece el misterioso padre de Terry Grandchester, el Duque Richard Grandchester". La señora Marlow fue la primera en verlo y se quedó perpleja.

-¿ya viste lo que dice ese periódico? – se dirigió a Susana

-¿Cuál?- volteó a mirar hasta que se encontró con la portada de la publicación - ¡¿ese es el padre de Terry?!

-¡y es un Duque! – Dijo Constance – ¡oh hija, si te hubieras casado con Terry tú serías una Duquesa! – se lamentó

-una gran Duquesa infeliz mamá – respondió la chica- yo soy feliz con Greg, y no lo cambiaría ni por el más alto titulo nobiliario.

-ahhh – suspiró Constance- tienes razón hija, ¡es solo que no puedo negar que me hubiera encantado que fueras una Duquesa!, pero lo más importante es que seas feliz mi amor, duquesa o no.

-que bueno que lo tomas así mamá – sonrió Susana. – oh allá está Greg, ¡vamos!

Avanzaron rápido para ir a su encuentro.

-¡Susy! Que bien que ya llegaste – la saludo Greg con un beso en los labios. – Buen día Constance – la empezaba a tutear puesto que ya se sentía de la familia.

-¿ya documentaste tu equipaje, mi amor? – preguntó la enamorada Susana.

-si, ya esta todo listo, solo falta esperar a que nos den la orden de abordar. Podemos ir a dar un paseo si quieres. ¿No te molesta que me la lleve un momento, verdad? – Le pregunto a la mamá de ella – mis padres están por allá si quieres saludarlos.

-está bien, vayan con cuidado. Yo iré a saludar a tus padres – le respondió amable su suegra.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia unas bancas frente al muelle para observar el mar. Pero justo antes de llegar, se toparon con un hombre al que Greg empujó accidentalmente al tratar de librar un obstáculo con la silla de ruedas.

-¡perdón, discúlpeme no fue mi intención…! – Greg casi atropellaba al hombre que estaba de espaldas. El hombre volteó y se dio cuenta de quienes eran.

-¡Greg, Susana! Que gusto verlos…. Pierde cuidado Greg no me lastimé.

-¡Terry! – dijo Susana apenada por el accidente y sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-Se me olvidaba que tú también abordarías el barco. – dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Te vas a Europa? –Susana estaba sorprendida y confundida.

-Candy está sirviendo como enfermera militar en París y quiero ir a buscarla – respondió Terry.

-¿y tu sabías que Terry iría también en este barco? – Le preguntó Susana a Greg - ¿desde cuando? – volvió a preguntar, pero ahora algo molesta porque creía que le estaban ocultando cosas. Pensaba que era muy extraño que justo cuando Terry y ella terminaron él se iría a Europa, ¿desde cuando sabía lo de Candy? ¿Por qué no terminó él con ella antes? ¿Por qué Greg y Terry se hablan de un modo tan familiar? Tenía muchas interrogantes.

Terry y Greg se miraron como tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en que decir. Pero Greg habló primero.

-después de que aceptaste ser mi novia fui a buscarlo para decirle de lo nuestro, se me hizo lo más correcto. Y entonces Terry me dijo que partiría a Europa- improvisó bien – estuvimos platicando un largo rato y ya somos amigos.

-es verdad – dijo Terry- por cierto me da mucho gusto que estén juntos, tú merecías a alguien como Greg – trató de suavizar la tensión.

-gracias Terry, espero que tu encuentres con bien a Candy y sean felices, envíale mis saludos – dijo Susana, quedando mas tranquila. No quería ponerse a pensar en lo que había detrás de todo eso, solo le importaba que era feliz con Greg.

-se los daré de tu parte, gracias.

-por cierto – agregó Susana – en los periódicos de hoy aparecen tu madre y tu padre, se parecen mucho.

-¡ah! los periódicos, si, ya vi lo que han publicado. Mis padres vendrán conmigo a Europa, están por ahí.

-parece que tu familia esta unida otra vez, me alegro – dijo la chica.

-si, después de muchos años otra vez estamos juntos, me siento muy feliz – respondió Terry.

En ese momento un gran silbido del barco sonó anunciando la hora de abordar. El primer oficial del barco empezó a anunciar que todos los pasajeros debían presentarse para iniciar el abordaje.

-es hora de despedirse – dijo Terry. – adiós Susana, cuídate y que seas feliz.

-tu también Terry. No olvides dar mis saludos a Candy.

Terry asintió con la cabeza y se retiró, dejando a la pareja para que se despidieran.

-Greg, aun no te vas y ya te extraño. Vuelve pronto por favor, y cuídate mucho.

-lo haré mi amor, no te preocupes, volveré pronto para que estemos juntos para siempre.

Se dieron un beso largo, no querían separarse. Pero el silbido del barco los hizo apurarse. Greg llevó a Susana a donde se encontraba su madre y los padres de él. Se despidió de todos y subió al barco.

El abordaje no tardó mucho pues eran pocos pasajeros. Solo Greg se había quedado en la popa del barco para ver a Susana que aun estaba en el muelle despidiéndolo hasta que lo perdiera de vista. Cuando finalmente sucedió, Greg decidió ir a su camarote a descansar, pero en la cubierta vio a lo lejos a Terry que estaba mirando al horizonte, el viento agitaba su pelo, él dudó si acercarse o no, no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero de pronto, Terry volvió la cabeza y lo vio parado.

-Greg – le hablo

El pelirrojo entonces se acercó.

-hola, no quería acercarme para no interrumpirte, noté que estabas metido en tus pensamientos.

-si, pensaba en Candy. Este es el barco en el que nos conocimos y este es el preciso lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez – lo dijo con mucha melancolía.

-has de estar muy ansioso por volver a verla…

-mucho, cada segundo que el barco se aproxima a Europa la siento mas cerca. Han pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que la vi. Mi padre la vio hace unos meses en Inglaterra y me ha dicho que esta hermosa. No puedo esperar a verla con mis propios ojos.

-se a lo que te refieres, dos años cambian mucho a una joven. Pasan de ser lindas adolescentes a hermosas mujeres. A mi me sucedió lo mismo con Susana. Nunca me imagine que se pusiera más bella de lo que la recordaba.

-somos un par de locos enamorados – dijo Terry y ambos empezaron a reír.

-y muy felices – añadió Greg – por cierto, gracias por seguirme la corriente frente a Susana hace unos momentos en el muelle. No quería que supiera que tú y yo acordamos que dejarías que ella terminara contigo.

-no fue nada. Los amigos se ayudan entre si…

-eres un buen amigo Terry, gracias por todo.

-me caíste bien Greg, aunque aún no olvido la manera en que me mirabas cuando nos presentaron y supiste que era el novio de Susana – rio- debiste verte, no podías ocultar lo celoso que estabas.

-si, reconozco que no fui muy discreto, pero tu también me caíste bien a pesar de que te consideraba mi rival. ¡Que bueno que no tuvimos que pelear por el amor de la misma chica! –sonrió.

-la suerte ya estaba echada y Susana era para ti Greg, el destino ya nos tenia guardados a nuestros amores.

-yo no creo en el destino, ¿y tu? – le preguntó Greg.

-tampoco, solo era un decir.

-bueno, me voy Terry, quiero descansar un poco, seguramente nos veremos otra vez. El viaje durará dos semanas y es bueno tener un amigo con quien platicar y hacer mas ameno el viaje.

-¿porque no nos acompañas a mis padres y a mi en la cena? Quiero presentártelos.

-será un honor, gracias. Te veré en la noche entonces. – Greg se despidió y se fue.

La travesía por el atlántico apenas había comenzado, el viaje sería tranquilo la primera semana, pero se iría haciendo más peligroso conforme se acercaran a Inglaterra.

Por la noche, todos los pasajeros se reunieron en el comedor para la cena. Terry estaba con sus padres en una mesa y en seguida llegó Greg.

-Buenas noches señores, señora Baker – saludó Greg a todos.

-hola Greg – saludó Terry - Te presento a mi padre Richard Grandchester. Papá él es mi amigo, el doctor Gregory McDowell.

-mucho gusto señor Grandchester - Greg estrechó la mano del Duque.

-igualmente doctor McDowell – respondió el padre de Terry.

-por favor llámeme solo Greg, se lo ruego – el Duque asintió con la cabeza ante la petición del joven.

-y ya conoces a mi madre – continuó Terry con las formalidades.

-un placer verla de nuevo señora Baker.

-no sabía que vendrías a Europa Greg. Pensé que te quedarías con Susana – dijo Eleanor.

Greg tomo su lugar en la mesa y contestó el cuestionamiento.

-yo trabajo en Paris, en el hospital La Salpetriere, iré a arreglar unos asuntos y entregar mi carta de renuncia pues pienso regresar a vivir a América. Pronto le propondré matrimonio a Susana.

-¡vaya! – Dijo Terry- así que se casarán pronto. Espero que me inviten a la boda, quizás para entonces yo ya este casado con Candy. - sonrió

-¡Terry! – Exclamó Eleanor – ni siquiera la has encontrado aún y ya estas pensando en casarte.

-¡el amor de juventud es tan apasionado! – dijo el Duque – pero ambos harían bien en esperar un poco, conocerse mejor y disfrutar del romance, la etapa del noviazgo es muy bonita y los prepara para las cosas y situaciones que se presentan en el matrimonio, no tomen a la ligera mi consejo.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Richard – intervino Eleanor – escuchen a la voz de la experiencia. Son jóvenes aún y hay mas tiempo que vida, no vayan tan aprisa.

-sé que tienen razón – dijo Terry – pero yo he esperado tanto por Candy que no quiero dejar pasar mas tiempo.

-lo mismo me pasa con Susana – dijo Greg – le he esperado varios largos años…

-si ya han esperado tanto tiempo, y solos – recalcó Eleanor – un poco mas de espera junto a sus chicas no será ningún sacrificio. Ya lo verán – concluyo sonriente Eleanor.

-brindemos por el amor – dijo el Duque.

Todos levantaron sus copas.

-¡por el amor! - Dijeron al unísono y brindaron.

-¡así que eres medico Greg! – dijo Eleanor - entonces quizás puedas ayudar a Terry a localizar a Candy, ya que trabajas en París.

Terry no había pensado en eso y le pareció buena idea pues así la encontraría mas pronto, estaba emocionado.

-¡Qué buena idea mamá! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes! –dijo Terry.

-pues si, lo haré con gusto, yo conozco a muchos médicos en París y podría preguntar si alguien la conoce.

-yo traigo una carta que Candy escribió. Un amigo me la dio. Ahí viene la dirección de donde escribe.

Sacó el sobre que, desde que lo recibió de manos de Albert, lo traia siempre consigo junto a la armónica. Se lo mostró a Greg.

-¡pero si esta dirección está muy cerca del Hospital donde trabajo!, es un campamento de la cruz roja que esta a las afueras de París y seguido llevan a los heridos mas graves al Hospital La Salpetriere.

-¡entonces podré encontrar a Candy mas rápido de lo que pensé! – dijo Terry exaltado.

-le preguntare a mi amigo Phillipe si la conoce, en cuanto lleguemos.

Eleanor y el Duque se miraron, se veían contentos de ver a su hijo tan cerca de su felicidad. Terry estaba seguro de que encontraría a Candy y pronto su amor se realizaría.

…..

En Francia, la comitiva de la cruz roja que partió de Paris, se encontraba ya muy cerca de llegar a su destino. Todo lo que se veía alrededor del vasto campo eran trincheras que habían sido ocupadas días antes. Y al parecer, los franceses estaban forzando a retirarse cada vez mas a los alemanes pues las trincheras estaban mas en dirección a Alemania.

Las trincheras eran zanjas cavadas en la tierra donde los soldados se metían para resguardarse de las balas de los fusiles y cañones, aunado a eso, ponían sacos llenos de arena apilados para formar una defensa adicional. Este era el método que se utilizó para librar batallas a campo abierto durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, que también fue conocida como "La Guerra de las Trincheras".

A 5 minutos más de camino llegaron a las precarias instalaciones de la cruz roja que iban a apoyar, era un pequeño campamento con numerosos heridos, muchos de ellos se encontraban acostados sobre el suelo, bajo el cielo gris. El espacio se hacía insuficiente.

Cuando los vieron llegar, los médicos se acercaron en seguida a agradecer el apoyo y las provisiones que traían pues ya se estaban quedando sin medicamentos y vendas.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato, Hanz estaba muy nervioso pues no tenía idea de qué hacer, miraba a Candy como para pedirle ayuda.

-¡doctor, ayúdeme aquí, por favor! – Candy llamó a Hanz para que estuviera a su lado.

El joven fue corriendo con su maletín en la mano pretendiendo ser un medico.

-¡Candy!, ¿que hago?, esto no lo habíamos pensado. Van a descubrir que soy un farsante…-decía Hanz asustado.

-no te preocupes, yo te diré que hacer. Mira, este soldado tiene una bala en la pierna y la infección esta poniéndolo en riesgo de gangrena, tenemos que inyectarle 5 cc de penicilina. ¿Entendiste? Ahora repítelo tú en voz alta, yo lo inyectaré y con el estetoscopio revisa su corazón.

Hanz estaba nervioso pero trató de recordar lo que Candy le había dicho.

-¡señorita, este hombre esta en riesgo de gangrena por la infección en su pierna, inyéctele 5 cc de penicilina, pronto! – lo dijo como un doctor de verdad y revisaba el corazón del herido.

-¡en seguida doctor! – respondió Candy.

Para los que estaban cerca, la escena pareció de lo más normal y nadie sospechaba nada.

De pronto, más enfermeras volvían con más heridos.

-¡necesitamos mas gente en el frente de batalla! – decía una de las enfermeras que recién llegaba y ya se preparaba para regresar.

- yo iré – dijo Candy, y miró a Hanz, diciéndole con la mirada que ese era el momento para culminar su plan de escape.

-yo también iré – dijo Hanz.

-necesitamos camilleros, ¿Quién puede venir? – preguntó uno de los médicos.

-yo puedo ir – dijo Ronie, sorprendiendo a Candy.

-vamos entonces, no hay tiempo que perder. La batalla esta librándose en estos momentos y hay muchos caídos. –dijo el doctor a cargo.

Los doctores y enfermeras salieron de inmediato y subieron a una ambulancia para ponerse en camino. Conforme se iban acercando los sonidos de las balas y cañones hacían retumbar los oídos, el suelo se cimbraba. Candy no podía creer aún la osadía de Ronie.

-Ronie, ¿Por qué te arriesgas de esta manera? – le preguntó Candy que no se explicaba el comportamiento de su amigo.

-yo iré a donde tu vayas Candy, no voy a dejarte sola, no voy a permitir que nada te pase – le dijo firmemente.

-¡¿Qué?! – se quedó fría al escuchar eso, no sabía que pensar - ¿Por qué? – preguntó atónita.

Ronie no contestó más, se quedó callado. Candy lo miraba interrogante. Hanz escuchaba pero no decía nada.

-llegamos – dijo el doctor – enfermeras por favor sean cautelosas y no se arriesguen de mas. No duden en entrar a las trincheras si es necesario para resguardarse y lleven siempre consigo estas banderas con el símbolo de la cruz roja – dio una a cada una - no garantiza mucha protección pero si ayuda a evitar que les disparen intencionalmente. Ahora vayan ángeles terrenales y que Dios nos proteja a todos.

Después de esas palabras, Candy y las enfermeras junto con los doctores salieron al peligroso campo de batalla.

Había trincheras por todos lados y montañas de sacos de arena. Ellas proporcionaban resguardo de los proyectiles. Había mucho polvo suelto en el aire y respirar resultaba difícil, las balas pasaban rozando de cerca y el ruido era ensordecedor, Candy pudo vivir en carne propia el horror de la guerra.

Soldados caían a cada segundo, eran tantos que las enfermeras no sabían por quien empezar. Candy vio una trinchera vacía y decidió meter ahí a los soldados que estaban cerca de ella para después atenderlos.

Ronie se le acercó para ayudarla, y Hanz, que ya tenía experiencia como soldado, empezó a colocar sacos de arena al rededor y a apilar algunas mas para cubrirse, eso ayudaba para que Candy estuviera mejor resguardada mientras hacía su labor.

-¡Hanz! – gritó Candy que ya se encontraba dentro de la trinchera, y el muchacho se acercó a ella.

-estamos muy cerca del lado Alemán, es hora de que te pongas tu uniforme.

-Candy… ¿Cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi? – Hanz abrazó a Candy y empezó a llorar. – espero que vuelva a verte cuando acabe la guerra, pero, ¿Dónde podré encontrarte?

-yo estaré unos meses en París, empezaré a trabajar en el hospital La Salpetriere y después regresare a América. Esperare ansiosa tus cartas, envíalas al hospital. Y…que tengas suerte Hanz, espero que encuentres a tu familia con bien.

-si. Tu también cuídate Candy. Quédate dentro de la trinchera si las cosas empeoran.

-muy bien. Recuerda llevar contigo la bandera de la cruz roja y la bata blanca, podrían ayudarte. No te la quites hasta que estés en territorio de Alemania. Hasta pronto Hanz.

Los dos amigos se dieron un último abrazo, Candy abandonó la trinchera un momento para darle privacidad al cambiarse a Hanz y atender a un soldado que había caído cerca. Lo estaba revisando.

-no quiero morir… –decía con voz agónica el joven soldado.

-tranquilo, no vas a morir, yo voy a ayudarte – le dijo Candy, que clavó su bandera en el piso para que no dispararan en su dirección.

Mientras daba los primeros auxilios al soldado sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, una granada era lanzada al azar por un soldado alemán y desafortunadamente cayó y explotó a una corta distancia de Candy. La explosión hizo que por acto reflejo, Candy cubriera con su cuerpo al soldado herido.

-¡Candy! – gritó Hanz que había visto desde la trinchera lo ocurrido.

Ronie también estaba cerca resguardado tras una pila de sacos de arena y al ver a la chica tendida en el suelo corrió a su lado sin importarle que las balas pasaran rozándolo de cerca.

Hanz y Ronie llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a donde ella y notaron que tenia heridas en la espalda, pero lo que mas los aterrorizó era que no respondió cuando le hablaron. Su cuerpo todavía estaba encima del soldado que agonizaba.

-¡sálvenla!... Es un ángel… – dijo con su último aliento y expiró. El soldado murió a pesar del esfuerzo de Candy por protegerlo.

-¡Candy, Candy! - Hanz trataba de hacer que despertara pero era en vano.

Ronie también trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

-¡vamos a llevarla a la trinchera! - dijo Ronie - aquí no es seguro.

La tomó en brazos y la cargo hasta ponerla a salvo en la trinchera.

-iré a buscar un medico – dijo Hanz – tu quédate con ella y cuídala hasta que regrese. Ronie, protégela, por favor.

Después de decirle eso, Hanz salió a buscar ayuda, su experiencia en las batallas le fueron de gran ayuda para saber como desplazarse por el campo de batalla y esquivar las balas. Mientras cruzaba el terreno, en su mente se decía "no puedo abandonarla, no. Debo ayudar a Candy, debo ayudarla como ella lo hizo conmigo". Libraba una batalla interna decidiendo si quedarse con ella o tratar de cruzar hacia su país para volver con su familia, después de que la dejara con un doctor. Era una decisión muy difícil para él.

Cuando encontró a uno de los doctores le contó lo ocurrido.

-¡tiene que venir conmigo por favor, doctor!

-pero, ¿acaso no puedes hacerte cargo tu?, eres médico, ¿o no?

-no, no lo soy, pero no hay tiempo de explicarle. ¡Venga a ver a Candy, se lo ruego!

-esta bien, vamos –dijo el doctor que no hizo mas preguntas. Lo principal era ver por el bienestar de la enfermera herida.

Los dos llegaron con gran esfuerzo a la trinchera donde se encontraba Candy y el doctor empezó a revisarla. Revisó su pulso y su corazón en primer lugar.

-está viva, las heridas de la espalda no son graves – informó - lo que me preocupa es el golpe que tiene en la cabeza, parece que una roca la golpeó con fuerza, ha sufrido una contusión muy fuerte en la parte posterior del cráneo y eso puede ser muy peligroso. Necesita ser llevada a un hospital lo antes posible – empezó a vendarle la cabeza para detener la hemorragia.

-¿se pondrá bien doctor? –preguntó preocupado Hanz.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer doctor? –preguntó también preocupado Ronie.

-tienen que llevarla a un hospital cuanto antes, el mas cercano esta cruzando la frontera, en Alemania, pero me temo que es casi imposible cruzar a salvo y no sabemos si tengan el equipo necesario, además los alemanes son muy quisquillosos, dan prioridad a los suyos antes que a alguien mas… creo que aunque sea mas tardado, tendrán que regresar a París, allá es mas seguro que puedan ayudarla y salvarle la vida. Pero tienen que marcharse enseguida, cada minuto puede ser crucial.

-¡vámonos entonces Ronie – dijo Hanz – hay que darnos prisa!

-yo conduciré la ambulancia y tu irás atrás con ella. ¡Vámos! – dijo Ronie.

Los dos se apresuraron. Primero sacaron a Candy con mucho cuidado de la trinchera y Hanz la cargó, cruzando el campo ahora en sentido opuesto. Había decidido ayudar a Candy, y después intentaría volver a su país.

Por suerte llegaron a salvo a la ambulancia. Ronie tomó el volante y condujo lo mas aprisa posible.

El trayecto de vuelta a París lo hicieron en la mitad del tiempo que les había tomado de ida, gracias a la pericia de Ronie al volante.

Cuando llegaron al Hospital, fue Phillipe el que salió a recibirlos, sin saber que la herida en esta ocasión era Candy.

-¡Phillipe! – Gritó Hanz – ¡es Candy, ayúdala por favor!

-¡oh no! – exclamó con miedo y corrió a ayudar.

Phillipe sintió un nudo en el estomago al ver a la chica inconsciente. Temió lo peor. Revisó sus signos vitales y encontró su pulso muy débil.

La llevaron a la sala de urgencias donde la examinaron y curaron sus heridas.

Luego Phillipe salió a informar a Hanz y Ronie sobre el estado de Candy. La expresión de su rostro no era un buen augurio.

-ha caído en coma – dijo en tono lúgubre. El también se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido pues apreciaba a Candy.

-¡no! ¡no puede ser! – dijo Hanz llevándose las manos a la cabeza, incrédulo.

-Candy…. ¿Por qué ella Dios? ¿Porque no la protegí mejor? – cayó al suelo desconsolado Ronie.

-¿podemos verla? – preguntó Hanz

-antes hubiera dicho que no es recomendable, pero después de ver lo que Candy hizo por ti Hanz, y de lo bien que resultó, creo que si les permitiré verla. Pienso que mientras mas contacto humano tenga será mejor para que pueda despertar pronto. Somos sus únicos amigos aquí y tenemos que ayudarla. La llevarán a una habitación en unos minutos ahí podrán verla.

-gracias doctor – dijo Ronie – nosotros vendremos a verla todos los días.

-si, yo traeré libros para leerle, se que ella escuchará – añadió Hanz que hablaba por experiencia propia.

-muy bien, pues entre todos daremos lo mejor para Candy, ella merece recuperarse pronto – dijo Phillipe – aunque no sabemos si haya consecuencias…ceguera, sordera, parálisis total o parcial.

El estado de Candy era incierto, pero al menos estaba viva y cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Esa noche Terry soñaba en su reencuentro con Candy. Pero una fuerte presión en el pecho lo despertó, dejándolo con una desagradable sensación. Presentía algo malo.

Se levantó de la cama y salió a la cubierta a despejar sus pensamientos. Mientas recibía la fresca brisa marina en su rostro, recordaba todas las ocasiones que estuvo a punto de ser feliz con Candy.

Después de un rato, le dieron ganas de volver a dormir, la desagradable sensación ya se había pasado.

-espérame Candy, dentro de unos días volveremos a estar juntos. Ya falta muy poco… - dijo en voz alta para tranquilizarse a si mismo pues estaba muy ansioso.

Terry volvió a su camarote y se quedó dormido.

Ronie y Hanz habían pasado la noche en la habitación de Candy, gracias a un permiso especial que les dio Phillipe. Ronie fue el primero en despertar y echó un vistazo a Candy que seguía en el sueño profundo. Acarició su frente y se marchó.

Ronie volvió al campamento de la cruz roja. Se fue directo al comedor pues tenia mucha hambre. Allí se encontró a Jaques.

-¡Ronie! ¿De vuelta tan pronto? – preguntó Jaques.

-si…es que… Candy resultó herida – le respondió

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? – se preocupó.

-lamentablemente sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ahora esta en coma. Se encuentra en el hospital La Salpetriere. Hanz esta con ella en estos momentos.

-¿puedo ir a verla? – Jaques preguntó

-claro que si. El doctor Phillipe dijo que cuanto mas contacto humano tenga será mejor para que despierte pronto.

-Dios mío, ojalá que no tarde mucho en despertar, ¡es tan joven! Y una gran persona, nunca conocí a nadie como ella. Su alegría iluminaba el día por mas sombrío que este fuera… -dijo con tristeza Jaques.

-si, tan hermosa por dentro como por fuera. Tiene toda la vida por delante…-dijo Ronie al borde de las lágrimas. – entre mas personas vayamos a visitar a Candy lograremos que ella no se quede sola ni un momento, así podremos tomar turnos y leer o platicarle porque Hanz dice que aún en coma ella escucha.

-me parece muy bien. Yo trabajo casi todo el día y solo podría ir a verla por las noches. Si quieren yo me quedo con ella a hacer la guardia nocturna.

-claro, yo en cambio, podre verla por la mañana y hasta medio día, porque generalmente voy a entregar la correspondencia por las tardes y luego me piden hacer diligencias el resto del día. Hanz es el que estará más tiempo con ella, puesto que no tiene nada más que hacer… - Ronie se quedó pensando un momento en la situación del joven soldado que ya no regresó a Alemania y estaba sin trabajo ni casa en París.

-¿entonces Hanz ya no regresará a Alemania? – preguntó Jaques.

-por ahora no, dice que se quedará con Candy hasta que mejore. Lo que estaba pensando es que él no tiene un lugar para quedarse ni un empleo que lo ayude a subsistir. En el campamento ya no nos damos abasto para darle de comer a más personas.

-es verdad, ¿Qué podremos hacer para ayudarlo?...¿porque no le preguntas al doctor Phillipe si le puede conseguir un empleo aunque sea algo modesto.

-que buena idea Jaques. Por la tarde me daré una escapada e iré a hablar con el doctor. Mientras tanto, ¿podrías guardar algo de comida para que se la lleve a Hanz? no ha comido nada desde ayer.

-haré lo posible, creo que si le quito una papa a alguien, un pedazo de pan a otro y sirvo la leche en menor cantidad para cada quien, podré juntar algo de comida – dijo el joven cocinero, Jaques.

-gracias Jaques. Bueno, mas tarde paso por la comida. Hasta luego.

Ronie terminó de desayunar. Luego se preparó para trabajar en el campamento ayudando en pequeñas cosas y haciéndola de mandadero.

Por la tarde, pasó al comedor para ver si Jaques pudo juntar la comida para Hanz. Resultó que juntó un poco, no era mucho pero al menos tendría algo que comer el soldado alemán que se había quedado todo el día con Candy y seguramente tendría hambre.

Ronie se fue al hospital a toda prisa. Cuando llegó, buscó al doctor Phillipe primero.

-¡Doctor Phillipe! – lo encontró por el pasillo.

-Hola Ronie, ¿vienes a ver a Candy? Pero si apenas te fuiste por la mañana.

-si, solo vine rápido a hablar con usted.

-¿conmigo? ¿De que? – dijo Phillipe sin entender.

-de Hanz. El decidió quedarse al lado de Candy hasta que se recupere y como comprenderá, el no tiene a nadie aquí, necesitará un empleo para poder subsistir. Y quería preguntarle si usted puede hacer algo para ayudarlo.

-ahh, mmm. Tienes razón no había pensado en eso. Déjame ver que puedo hacer. Quizás pueda trabajar aquí en el hospital como conserje, es lo mas que podría ofrecerle el director del hospital.

-lo que sea estaría bien. Y si trabaja aquí, podría estar más pendiente de Candy.

-entonces hablaré con el director y si dice que si se lo informaré a Hanz. Ese muchacho tuvo suerte de encontrar amigos como ustedes.

-¡y también un doctor tan bueno como usted! – le dijo Ronie sonriendo

Los dos rieron.

-bien, entonces me voy, debo regresar a mis labores en el campamento. ¿Por cierto como sigue Candy, doctor?

-igual. En su estado nunca se sabe cuando pueda haber una reacción. Sus heridas de la espalda están siendo tratadas y no representan mayor peligro.

-aun recuerdo bien claro como Candy cubrió con su cuerpo a ese soldado herido para protegerlo de la explosión…las pequeñas piedras del suelo salieron volando con gran fuerza y se incrustaron en su espalda – recordó la terrible escena.

-entonces así fue como se hirió – dijo phillipe – es el distintivo de una auténtica enfermera. Anteponer el bienestar del paciente ante todo. Candy es una gran enfermera, es muy humana y muy bien preparada, casi podría estar a la altura de un médico en conocimientos. Espero que despierte pronto.

-si… bueno, ya me voy. Ojalá puedas convencer al director de darle el empleo a Hanz. Gracias por todo doctor.

-hasta luego Ronie.

Después que se despidieron, Phillipe fue a hablar con el director de inmediato y afortunadamente pudo hacer que empleara a Hanz como conserje en el hospital.

No fue muy difícil convencerlo pues el señor Chevalier era un hombre compasivo y amable. Se compadeció por la situación de Hanz y le ofreció quedarse en un pequeño cuarto en el último piso del hospital, era una habitación que servía para almacenar las camas viejas y si se limpiaba y acondicionaba podría servir de vivienda temporal para Hanz.

Phillipe agradeció mucho la generosidad del doctor Chevalier y fue a decírselo a Hanz.

Llegó al cuarto de Candy y encontró al joven sentado junto a ella leyéndole un libro.

-Buen día Hanz – saludó Phillipe.

-Buen día doctor. Estoy leyéndole a Candy para que no se sienta sola.

-eso esta muy bien Hanz. ¿Y que le lees?

-Shakespeare. Estamos disfrutando de Romeo y Julieta.

-¿Romeo y Julieta? Así que te gustan las piezas de teatro Ronie…

-bueno, si, pero en realidad estoy leyendo esta pieza porque sé que significa algo en la vida de Candy. Y tal vez reaccione ante algún texto conocido o su mente despierte al evocar experiencias vividas y recuerdos que se encuentran ahí, en el fondo.

-¿a que te refieres?

-bueno, es que ella una vez me platicó que tuvo un novio que es actor y ella fue a verlo al teatro en la obra Romeo y Julieta. Entonces pensé que sería buena idea empezar a leerle esa obra que significa mucho en su vida.

-vaya, te estas volviendo un experto en cuidados de pacientes en coma. Ojalá logres hacer que despierte pronto. Si ella pudo hacer el milagro contigo, tengo muchas esperanzas en que tú lo harás con ella.

-Dios nos ayudará para que así sea, él nunca desampara a personas tan buenas como ella.

-y como tu también Hanz. Dios te ha bendecido con buenos amigos. Hoy estuvo aquí Ronie y me pidió que te ayudara a encontrar empleo pues sabe que estas solo y necesitas un medio para subsistir.

-¿eso hizo?, oh, Ronie es un buen amigo, también me trajo algo de comer hace un rato. Le estoy muy agradecido.

-haces bien. Y para tu buena suerte, el director del hospital ha aceptado ofrecerte un empleo como conserje en el hospital. Es un trabajo modesto pero te ayudará en el tiempo que estés aquí en Paris ayudando a Candy. Además, te ha ofrecido una habitación aquí mismo, en el hospital, para que te hospedes. Es una habitación que habrá que limpiar y acondicionar, pero al menos ya tendrás un techo y cama para dormir.

-¡no puedo creerlo! – usted también me ha ayudado mucho doctor, ¡gracias!, gracias por todo. Soy muy afortunado de haber venido a parar a este lugar y conocer personas tan buenas como usted y Candy y Ronie. La guerra no lo es todo, ahora lo sé.

-tu también eres una buena persona Hanz. Ya sabes lo que dicen: uno cosecha lo que siembra. Así que cosas buenas te pasan porque eres una buena persona. Ahora tienes que ir a ver al director del hospital para que te diga que tienes que hacer para presentarte a trabajar cuanto antes.

-si, iré en seguida. No quisiera dejarla sola – dijo mirando a Candy – pero es necesario que me ponga a trabajar para poder ayudarla, sino me moriría de hambre. – sonrió.

-no te preocupes, Candy estará bien. Mandare una enfermera para que esté con ella un rato.

- si, además Ronie me dijo que Jaques también vendrá a verla por las noches para quedarse a hacer la guardia nocturna a su lado y es posible que también vengan a verla algunas enfermeras del campamento.

-no tengo duda de ello. De seguro vendrá más gente de la que imaginamos. Candy es muy querida por todos los que la conocemos.

-es una chica fantástica, que suerte la del hombre que ella ama. Estoy seguro que cuando despierte podrán reencontrarse y serán muy felices – dijo Hanz con gran esperanza.

Hanz y Phillipe salieron de la habitación dejando a Candy plácidamente dormida. Su semblante de era de paz, era como si en cualquier momento despertara.

Los días pasaron y el barco por fin se aproximaba a tierras del viejo mundo. El capitán del barco hizo un anuncio a toda su tripulación.

-señores, vayan y pidan a todos los pasajeros que se pongan los chalecos salvavidas, a partir de este momento la amenaza de ataque será continua y todos deben estar preparados en caso de caer al mar.

-¡si, señor! – respondieron los oficiales.

- y otra cosa. Si Dios nos ayuda y llegamos a salvo al puerto de Southampton, habremos concluido nuestra carrera en este barco. La armada británica ha decidido utilizar esta nave como barco hospital y una nueva tripulación estará a cargo. Los viajes comerciales estarán suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso. La guerra está durando más de lo que se esperaba y ya ha tomado millones de vidas. Llegando a puerto todos serán libres de ir a casa, no hay nada más que hacer. Esperemos que pronto vuelva la paz al mundo y nosotros volvamos a nuestro trabajo con normalidad, al mar que tanto amamos. Ha sido un placer trabajar a su lado señores. Ahora vayan y cumplan con su labor lo mejor que puedan, pues solo Dios sabe hasta cuando volveremos a pisar este querido barco.

Todos los marineros y oficiales quedaron sorprendidos con el anuncio que acababa de hacer el capitán y se sintieron tristes, algunos preocupados pues no tenían a donde ir, el "Mauretania" era su hogar y la tripulación su única familia, era todo lo que tenían.

Cumplieron las órdenes del capitán y empezaron a repartir chalecos salvavidas a todo mundo, tanto a pasajeros como personal a bordo.

Eran momentos críticos, donde la tensión y el miedo se hacían presentes ante las serias amenazas de bombardeo al barco. Lo único que podían hacer era encomendarse a Dios.


	12. Chapter 11 ¿El destino?

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 11 ¿EL DESTINO?

En las peligrosas aguas del océano Atlántico, las naves en guerra se disputaban a muerte el control de las vías acuáticas. Tanto alemanes como ingleses querían a toda costa apropiarse del territorio marino de las costas europeas, ya que quien controlara el mar estaba más cerca de ganar la guerra.

El "Mauretania", ajeno a todo conflicto, se acercaba a las traicioneras aguas dominadas por submarinos alemanes.

El telegrafista a bordo empezaba a recibir mensajes en clave Morse donde les pedían que se identificaran. Llamó al capitán de inmediato para recibir instrucciones. El capitán mando izar una bandera blanca en señal de paz y le dijo al telegrafista que respondiera: "somos el Mauretania, una nave de transporte de pasajeros, venimos en paz. No tenemos preferencias hacia ningún bando de los países en guerra".

En seguida llegó un mensaje que decía: "de donde proceden, a donde se dirigen" y nuevamente respondieron: "salimos de Nueva York y nos dirigimos a Southampton, Inglaterra", en seguida llegó un mensaje que decía: "prepárense para abordaje de inspección".

Todos se quedaron muy nerviosos al saber que los alemanes iban a revisar el barco, tenían miedo pues no sabían de lo que eran capaces. Era necesario cooperar para evitar un ataque

El capitán mando a sus oficiales a que avisaran a los pasajeros y tripulación sobre la revisión del barco.

La noticia se expandía a gran velocidad, cuando el Duque se enteró, buscó a Terry para que tanto Eleanor como su hijo no se separaran ni un momento.

-Terry, esto mismo pasó cuando viajé a América – dijo el Duque – los alemanes subirán al barco para cerciorarse de que no haya soldados ni armas escondidos. Pero ellos no son amables, a veces golpean a quienes se les enfrentan y le faltan el respeto a las mujeres.

-¡oh no! – gritó Eleanor aterrorizada.

-tranquila cariño, yo te protegeré. Pero tu, Terry, pase lo que pase no te enfrentes a ellos o te podrían lastimar, incluso matar. Se que tienes un carácter explosivo y podrías perder el control ante la menor provocación, pero te pido por favor que trates de controlarte y mantengas la calma. ¡Prométemelo! –el duque lo tomó de los hombros y le suplicó.

-esta bien papá, lo prometo – respondió Terry para tranquilidad de su padre.

-bien hijo. No me gustaría que nada malo te pasara. Recuerda que tu propósito es encontrar a Candy para ser feliz. No lo olvides y no lo arruines por nada.

-tienes razón papá, descuida, sabré mantener la calma.

Quince minutos después, un buque militar alemán se emparejó al "Mauretania" para tender un puente entre las dos naves y cruzar.

Cuando los alemanes se introdujeron en el barco, el Capitán los recibió cortésmente. Todos los pasajeros y tripulación del barco estaban alineados en la cubierta. Los soldados alemanes ignoraron la cortesía y empezaron a buscar armas y soldados que pudieran viajar a bordo a escondidas, volteaban mesas, tiraban sillas, saquearon la cocina y se llevaban las joyas de las damas.

-no necesitaras esto, belleza – le dijo un soldado a Eleanor y con rudeza le arrancó el collar que traía puesto.

-¡aaaagh! – gritó Eleanor. Le lastimaron el cuello.

A Terry le hirvió la sangre al ver como trataron a su madre y cerro sus puños tratando de contener su ira. El Duque lo notó y le dio una palmada en la espalda para recordarle su promesa.

-¿estas bien, cariño? – le preguntó el duque a Eleanor.

-si, ya estoy bien, no se preocupen – respondió mirando a Terry también para tranquilizarlo.

El soldado los observó:

-¿así que tienes quien te proteja, belleza? ¡No podrán protegerte de esto! – el hombre jaló a Eleanor del brazo y la besó a la fuerza mientras trataba de desgarrar sus ropas.

Terry no pudo contenerse más y se le fue encima al hombre antes de que el Duque mismo agarrara a golpes al infeliz que agredía a Eleanor.

-¡Terry no! – gritó el Duque que trataba de quitar a su hijo de encima del soldado.

El soldado forcejeó con Terry hasta que, con ayuda de sus compañeros, se lo quitaron de encima y al instante sacó su pistola apuntándole al pecho. En fracción de segundos, el soldado jalaba del gatillo, mientras el duque se apresuró a empujar a Terry con todas sus fuerzas y derribarlo para evitar ser alcanzado por la bala mortal.

Se escuchó el disparo. Todos gritaron asustados. El cuerpo de Terry cayó al piso manchado de sangre.

-¡no! ¡Terry! – grito Eleanor y se desmayo.

-¡hijo! – gritó el Duque asustado.

-¡eso les enseñara! – dijo el soldado.

-vámonos, aquí no hay nada – dijo otro soldado que venia con otros hombres detrás suyo.

Habían terminado de revisar el barco. No le dieron importancia a la escena que se encontraron en la cubierta, en la que un joven yacía en el suelo ensangrentado.

-pueden continuar – le indicó al Capitán el soldado alemán.

Los alemanes salieron del barco y regresaron al suyo.

Inmediatamente el Capitán se acercó a ver como estaba el joven al que habían disparado. Greg llegó corriendo a su lado para ayudarlo.

-¡por favor Greg, ayúdalo! –Le suplicó el Duque – ¡dime que no está muerto!… - lloraba de dolor y desesperación. Sostenía a Eleanor en sus brazos que aún no volvía en si.

Greg revisó el pulso de su amigo y la herida.

-¡está vivo!, pero está perdiendo mucha sangre, la herida fue en el abdomen. Necesitamos llegar a puerto cuanto antes – les informó. Él se sentía impotente ante la urgencia de llevarlo a un hospital.

-¡marineros a sus puestos, a todo vapor! – dio ordenes el capitán. – siento mucho que esto haya pasado señor, discúlpenos por no haber hecho nada para impedirlo, pero si lo hacíamos, hubiera sido peor, tal vez nos hubieran matado a todos.

-lo entiendo Capitán, no lo culpo, usted hizo bien. Pero por favor démonos prisa en llegar, ¡la vida de mi hijo está en peligro! – el Duque se sentía desesperado y temía perder a su hijo de esa manera.

-así lo haremos. Si mantenemos esta velocidad llegaremos al puerto al anochecer, en aproximadamente 5 horas.

-¡como quisiera que el barco pudiera volar! –Dijo el duque - ¡Eleanor! – su amada ya volvía en sí.

-¡Terry! ¿Dónde está? – buscó con desesperación a su hijo.

-esta vivo, cariño. Greg lo está atendiendo.

Eleanor corrió a su lado.

-¡hijo, resiste por favor! No te mueras Terry. – pedía a Dios por su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Greg hacía todo lo posible para detener la hemorragia, no podía hacer mucho por él en esas circunstancias ya que su maletín de primeros auxilios había sido echado al mar por los alemanes. Ahí guardaba antibióticos y medicamentos que podrían haber ayudado a su amigo.

Llevaron a Terry a su camarote para cuidarlo. Empezaba a tener fiebre y lo único que podían hacer era ponerle compresas de agua fría en la frente. Pero ya faltaba poco para que llegaran al puerto.

Terry empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué…paso? – Dijo con voz muy débil – mamá… ¿estas bien?

-shhh, no hables mi amor, yo estoy bien. A ti te dispararon y estas débil. Necesitas guardar todas tus energías. Dentro de poco llegaremos al puerto para que te atiendan – le hablaba amorosamente su madre.

-debes descansar, hijo. Greg esta al pendiente de ti – le dijo su padre.

-Terry – habló Greg – fuiste muy afortunado de que no te dieran en el corazón, gracias a tu padre que actuó muy rápido al empujarte. Pero la bala está alojada en tu abdomen. Solo he podido detener la hemorragia pues no tengo mi maletín para suministrarte antibiótico. Pero en cuanto lleguemos te llevaremos a un hospital para que te atiendan. Debes resistir, piensa en Candy, ya estas muy cerca de ella – le dijo para darle fuerzas.

-Candy…. – dijo Terry apenas audiblemente.

Toc, toc, tocaron a la puerta. El duque abrió.

-Señor, he venido a informarle que ya estamos llegando a puerto. En 15 minutos empezaremos el desembarque, estén listos para ser los primeros en bajar. El capitán ya notificó a puerto que necesitamos una ambulancia y estarán esperándolos con una unidad para llevarlos al hospital – notificó un primer oficial de la tripulación.

-¡gracias a Dios!, gracias por avisarnos oficial. Estaremos listos – agradeció el Duque.

-muy bien. Buena suerte, espero que su hijo se recupere. – se despidió.

Esos 15 minutos parecían eternos, Greg preparó a Terry poniéndolo sobre una tabla que improvisó como camilla para evitar moverlo demasiado durante el desembarque. Terry estaba pálido por haber perdido mucha sangre y su pulso se hacía más débil. Greg temía que no resistiera.

Cuando por fin atracaron en el muelle de Southampton, la ambulancia ya estaba lista para recibir al herido, dos enfermeros ayudaron a bajar a Terry del barco y lo subieron a la ambulancia. Greg, Eleanor y Richard se fueron con él.

El trayecto al hospital fue muy rápido, afortunadamente estaba cerca. Lo recibieron dos médicos y Greg les explicó a los doctores lo que había pasado y la condición de su amigo, por eso no perdieron tiempo en revisarlo y lo llevaron directo a la sala de operaciones para extraerle la bala. Todos se quedaron afuera a esperar a que la cirugía terminara, pidiéndole a Dios para que estuviera bien.

Al fin, el doctor salió para informarles.

-logramos extraer la bala y le suministramos antibióticos para controlar la infección, con eso él ahora se encuentra estable. Pero me temo que en este hospital no tenemos los medios para seguir su tratamiento, estamos muy escasos de medicamentos. Deben llevarlo a Londres para que pueda recibir la atención requerida. Esta noche puede quedarse aquí, pero mañana temprano deben trasladarlo – les informó el doctor.

-esta bien, así lo haremos doctor y gracias – dijo el Duque.

- Señor – se dirigió Greg al Duque – si me lo permite, me gustaría acompañaros a Londres para estar pendiente de Terry.

-me parece muy bien Greg, contigo cerca me preocupo un poco menos. Eres un buen amigo de mi hijo, te lo agradezco tanto.

-no tiene nada que agradecer, yo he llegado a apreciar mucho a Terry a pesar de tener muy poco de conocerlo. Solo que como usted ya sabe, yo tengo que ir a París, así que solo me quedaré en Londres dos días y después tendré que irme.

-lo se, y agradezco que te tomes dos días para estar al pendiente de mi hijo. Serás nuestro invitado especial mientras estés en Londres – el Duque apreció mucho el gesto de Greg.

-gracias Señor.

La noche transcurrió tranquila para todos, Terry estaba estable. A la mañana siguiente la ambulancia los llevó a todos a Londres. Ingresaron a Terry en el mejor hospital de la ciudad para que continuara su recuperación. No querían dejarlo solo pero debían ir a casa para descansar y comer algo.

-Terry ya está bien cuidado ahora cariño, ¿porque no vamos a casa para que comamos algo y después regresamos?

-no quiero dejarlo solo… - respondió Eleanor.

-el Señor tiene razón – señaló Greg- estando aquí no haremos mucho por él. El está dormido y recibiendo buenos cuidados. Haríamos bien en descansar un poco y recuperar energías para cuidarlo bien cuando despierte.

-esta bien. Vamos a casa – accedió.

-vamos Greg, te quedaras con nosotros en casa. Eres nuestro invitado especial – le recordó el Duque.

-será un placer y un honor. Gracias.

Los tres subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron a la casa del Duque, en realidad era un enorme castillo cuya edificación se remontaba hasta principios del siglo XIV. Greg no podía creer la magnitud de la riqueza del Duque de Grandchester.

Eleanor, por su parte, nunca había imaginado que su amado Richard fuera dueño de un castillo de ensueño, sabía que era un hombre muy acaudalado puesto que era un Duque, pero nunca se imaginó la dimensión de lo que eso representaba.

Cuando llegaron, los dos visitantes se quedaron estupefactos ante la enormidad de aquella edificación tan majestuosa, digna de un rey.

-bienvenidos a mi casa. Querida Eleanor no sabes lo feliz que me siento de que estés aquí. Esta es tu casa también desde ahora, mi amor – le dijo y besó su frente.

-¡oh Richard, querrás decir castillo!, es hermoso. No me imagine que vivieras en un verdadero castillo – Eleanor estaba asombrada.

-este castillo ha sido propiedad de mi familia desde hace 600 años. Yo no había vivido aquí sino hasta hace poco, ya que con el divorcio, le deje la casa de Mayfair a mi ex esposa y me instalé aquí. Cuando Terry esté bien se los mostraré con más calma. Lástima que solo estrás dos días Greg, pero eres bienvenido cuando quieras. Esta también es tu casa.

-oh, que honor señor. Muchas gracias. Es un castillo espléndido – dijo maravillado Greg.

-pasemos para que se instalen y comamos algo – los instó el Duque.

Por dentro aquel castillo lucía aún más majestuoso, era muy elegante. Los sirvientes los recibieron y les acompañaron a sus habitaciones.

La habitación de Greg era mucho mejor que una suite en el Hotel Waldorf Astoria de Nueva York. De un gusto exquisito y un ambiente cálido. Greg estaba asombrado, pensaba que a Susana le hubiera encantado estar en un castillo como ese.

Eleanor recibió su propia habitación, ella y Richard habían acordado que no dormirían juntos hasta que estuvieran casados. Era una habitación enorme, las paredes en tono rosa pálido y las lámparas doradas hacían juego de forma romántica. La cabecera de la cama también era dorada y no habría de sorprenderse que fuera en realidad de oro puro. Al igual que los marcos de los cuadros que decoraban la habitación. Ella estaba encantada.

Al poco tiempo, las sirvientas llamaron a sus puertas para avisarles que el desayuno estaba servido.

Todos bajaron a desayunar y al final una sirvienta llegó con una charola a entregar la correspondencia que había llegado en ausencia del Duque. Eran varios sobres.

-¡vaya! Llegó mucha correspondencia esta vez. Llévala a mi despacho Beatriz las leeré luego. Ahora tenemos que ir al hospital a ver a mi hijo.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a ver a Terry.

Mientras esto ocurría en Londres, en París Candy aun seguía en coma. Todos sus amigos llegaban a verla durante el día y la noche. Cada vez era mas gente la que llegaba a visitarla, enfermeras y doctores del campamento, el personal de la cocina, Ronie, Jaques, Phillipe. Todos estaban al pendiente de ella, era la paciente mas visitada del hospital.

Hanz estaba ya trabajando como conserje. Jaques y Ronie lo ayudaron a limpiar su habitación en el último piso del hospital, la acondicionaron bien y el lugar no lucia tan mal ni tan sombrío como antes.

Tal como habían acordado, Ronie estaba con ella por las mañanas. Todos los días le llevaba flores, y siempre le platicaba todo lo que ocurría en el campamento. Hanz llegaba por ratos en el transcurso del día, pues tenía que trabajar. Cuando era su hora de la comida el llevaba sus alimentos a la habitación de Candy y pasaba el tiempo leyéndole "Romeo y Julieta". A veces le parecía como si Candy esbozara una sonrisa, pero no estaba seguro de ello.

Jaques llegaba por las noches y dormía en el piso junto a su cama. El leía la Biblia para Candy y oraba en voz alta para que el sonido de su voz la arrullara.

Esa era la rutina que llevaban. Todos mostraban gran cariño hacia la hermosa joven.

En América, la señora Leegan aun estaba en casa de Elisa. Ya habían comenzado con los preparativos de la boda. Se la pasaban fuera casi todo el día viendo vestidos, zapatos, arreglando lo de las invitaciones, el pastel, etc. habían fijado la fecha de la boda para el 20 de diciembre, solo tenían poco menos de 7 meses para planearlo todo.

Ese día ambas llegaron muy cansadas, dejaron los paquetes con las cosas que habían comprado y se dejaron caer en el sofá. La señora Leegan pidió que sirvieran la comida de inmediato.

-¡hoy compramos muchas cosas! – Dijo emocionada Elisa y se levanto a prisa del sofá para sacar y admirar de nuevo las cosas que habían comprado – ¡oh! –Se llevo las manos a la cabeza-

-¿Qué te pasa, hija?

-de pronto vi todo negro y sentí que me mareaba. Creo que necesito descansar un poco, estos días han sido muy agotadores.

-si, pero debes comer primero. Vamos, la comida ya casi esta servida.

Las dos se encaminaron al comedor y en seguida los sirvientes empezaron a servir la mesa.

-¡iack! – Exclamo Elisa – esto huele horrible, me dan nauseas….-la chica se levanto a toda prisa de la mesa y corrió al baño.

La señora Leegan corrió tras ella preocupada.

-¡Dios, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando! –dijo en voz baja.

En el baño, Elisa vomitaba sin parar.

-¿estas bien, Elisa? – pregunto su madre.

-yo…no… no me siento bien – alcanzo a decir y se desvaneció.

De inmediato la levanto como pudo y la llevo al estudio para recostarla sobre el gran sofá. No quería que la servidumbre se enterara.

Al poco tiempo la chica volvió en si.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto confundida.

-te desmayaste después de haber vomitado – le respondió su madre con una mirada severa - Elisa ¿hace cuanto que no tienes tu periodo? –preguntó enérgicamente.

-¡pero que pregunta es esa mamá! – Elisa no se lo esperaba.

-¡contesta!

-no lo se, casi dos meses creo. No estoy segura. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿acaso no lo sabes? ¡Es muy probable que estés embarazada! – la señora Leegan no lo quería creer.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no puede ser! – gritó angustiada Elisa.

-cuando una mujer queda embarazada su periodo deja de aparecer y empieza a tener síntomas como nauseas, mareos, vomito… todo lo que a ti te está pasando.

-¡no mamá, dime que no es cierto por favor! – Elisa estaba entrando en pánico.

-¡estas arruinada!, serás la deshonra de la familia…! te dije que dejaras a tus amantes y no me hiciste caso!... ¡oh Dios! – Sintió que le faltaba el aire y se sentó en el sofá junto a Elisa – ¿al menos sabes quien es el padre?

Elisa trató de recordar a los hombres con los que estuvo en las últimas semanas y eran más de tres, no estaba segura de quién seria el padre de la criatura.

-no…no lo se, no estoy segura…yo…

-¡descarada! – La señora Leegan le dio una fuerte bofetada a Elisa – ¡aun estando comprometida con Michael seguiste revolcándote con cuanto hombre se te atravesara! ¡No tienes vergüenza! ¡Eres una….!

-¡basta mamá! no sigas – dijo llorando la joven aun sobándose la mejilla por la fuerte cachetada que recibió de parte de su propia madre - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora mamá? ¡Ayúdame por favor! – estaba arrodillada frente a ella.

-traté de ayudarte cuando todavía estabas a tiempo pero tu desfachatez te llevó a donde te encuentras ahora. Tendrás un hijo de un desconocido don nadie y… ¡Qué va a decir la tía Elroy cuando se entere! – a la señora Leegan le entró un terrible miedo de que fueran rechazados por los Andry.

-no digamos nada, te lo pido. Yo me casaré con Michael lo antes posible y hare pasar este hijo como suyo. Nadie tiene que saberlo – dijo al verse acorralada.

-¡como te atreves a pedirme eso! una cosa es que yo haya solapado tus caprichos y otra muy distinta es ser cómplice de una atrocidad. Simplemente es algo aborrecible.

- no te hagas la santa conmigo ahora mamá, tu y yo sabemos que eres una mujer frívola y calculadora. Además ya anteriormente habías hecho cosas no muy éticas con Candy. Así que no me vengas ahora con sermones moralistas. A todos nos conviene que esto quede entre nosotras. Ni la tia Elroy, ni Michael ni mi padre ni nadie más de la familia tiene que saberlo si tú no dices nada, y así nos evitaremos una vergüenza ante la sociedad. ¿Qué dices?

La señora Leegan se sorprendió por la gran facilidad con que Elisa manipulaba las cosas y aceptó que tenia razón en que esa era la única forma de evitar un escándalo y proteger la reptación de su familia.

-está bien – dijo finalmente – no diré nada por el bien de todos. Pero tienes que empezar a portarte como una dama decente. Pronto serás una mujer casada y deberás comportarte como tal. ¡Nada de tonterías con otros hombres Elisa! ¡Tienes que dejar esa vida de libertinaje desde hoy! no te hundas mas en el lodo de lo que ya estas – la miró duramente.

-esta bien, mamá. Seré una santa, no te preocupes – dijo Elisa poniendo cara de mustia, sabiendo que se había salido con la suya - ¿Y como le vamos a hacer para convencer a Michael de casarnos cuanto antes?

-le diremos que tu padre está muy enfermo y que puede morir en cualquier momento y que su ultimo deseo es ver a su hija casarse. No podrá rehusarse ante la última voluntad de un moribundo – dijo la maquiavélica madre.

-¡mamá eres maquiavélica!, ¿lo ves? yo solo soy un reflejo de lo que tu eres.

-pero el alumno ha superado al maestro en tu caso, Elisa. Ahora levántate y terminemos de comer, los sirvientes no deben sospechar nada. Si te dan nauseas te las aguantas y terminas toda tu comida, ¿entendiste?

-si, mamá. Hare un gran esfuerzo. – respondió con desfachatez.

Regresaron a la mesa y Elisa tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de vomitar varias veces, mas no pudo ocultar sus gestos de asco. Estaba pasándola muy mal.

En Londres, Terry todavía estaba bajo observación médica en el hospital, pero evolucionaba satisfactoriamente y lo darían de alta al siguiente día. Por la noche, Eleanor insistió en quedarse con él para hacerle compañía y cuidarlo. El Duque y Greg volvieron al castillo.

Los dos hombres cenaron juntos y al terminar Greg le informó al Duque que se iría al día siguiente.

-mañana por la tarde tomaré el Ferry para ir a Francia. Para entonces Terry ya estará aquí en casa para continuar su recuperación – le notificó Greg al Duque.

-entonces ordenaré al chofer que te lleve hasta el puerto de Dover para que tomes el Ferry. Es lo menos que podría hacer para agradecerte tus atenciones hacia mi hijo.

-gracias señor. Bueno, me voy a descansar. Mañana temprano estaré listo para ir al hospital nuevamente.

-muy bien, a las 9 desayunaremos y después nos vamos.

-perfecto. Buenas noches señor Grandchester.

-buenas noches Greg.

El joven doctor se fue a su habitación y el Duque decidió ir a su despacho para ponerse al día con la correspondencia. Tomó asiento en su gran silla y revisó los sobres uno por uno, hasta que vio dos que llamaron poderosamente su atención. Venían de París.

Abrió el primer sobre y empezó a leer:

_París, Francia. 8 de mayo de 1916._

_Señor Duque de Grandchester,_

_Las cosas van bien por aquí. Candy es muy trabajadora y se ha ganado el cariño sincero de todos._

_Ayer celebramos su cumpleaños 18 y disfrutamos mucho de la fiesta. La organizó un amigo suyo llamado Hanz. El es un soldado alemán que cayó herido y al cual Candy ayudó a salir del coma en el que se encontraba. Es una buena persona._

_Pero esa noche escuche algo que me preocupó mucho y se lo voy a contar. Candy va a ayudar a Hanz a volver a Alemania y está planeando ir como voluntaria a una comitiva de la cruz roja que se dirigirá a la frontera francesa con Alemania, cerca de la ciudad de Estrasburgo. Es un plan muy peligroso pero al parecer a ella no le importa correr el riesgo con tal de ayudar a su amigo._

_Yo iré también para protegerla y trataré de que ella no sospeche nada. Lo mantendré informado._

_Cordialmente, Ronie._

El Duque tuvo un mal presentimiento al leer las líneas que le escribió el joven que había contratado como espía para proteger a Candy. Después abrió a toda prisa el segundo sobre que también era de Ronie. Leyó:

_París, Francia. 11 de mayo de 1916_

_Señor Duque de Grandchester,_

_Las noticias que le tengo no son buenas. Lamentablemente Candy resultó herida en el campo de batalla. Recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y resultó en que ahora se encuentre en estado de coma. Está hospitalizada en el hospital La Salpetriere._

_Todos sus amigos hemos estado al pendiente de ella, ¡si supiera cuanta gente la quiere!, es una chica fantástica que nos ha robado el corazón a todos y la queremos mucho._

_El doctor dice que por ahora no hay nada que hacer, solo el tiempo dirá cuando Candy habrá de despertar, y esperaremos que no haya consecuencias graves en su salud._

_Seguiré manteniéndolo informado._

_Cordialmente, Ronie._

El Duque se quedó atónito ante lo leído. Se sentía tan agobiado. Por un lado su hijo se encontraba delicado de salud y por otro, Candy se encontraba en estado de coma.

-¿porqué el destino se empeña en separarlos, Dios? – se lamentaba el Duque y se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla.

De pronto recordó un dato muy importante que le parecía familiar. Volvió a leer la carta.

- ¡El hospital La Salpetriere! – Dijo sorprendido - ¡ese es el hospital donde trabaja Greg!

Pensó que era algo bueno que Candy estuviera en ese hospital, así le pediría a Greg que la vigilara en sus cuidados médicos. Pero ya era muy noche así que decidió dejarlo para mañana. Antes de ir al hospital a ver a Terry, le hablaría de lo de Candy.

Justo cuando estaba por dejar toda la correspondencia a un lado, el último sobre resbaló y cayó al piso. El Duque se percató y se inclinó para levantarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio de quien era la carta. La leyó de inmediato:

_París, Francia. 11 de Mayo de 1916_

_Estimado Duque de Grandchester:_

_Espero que se encuentre gozando de buena salud cuando reciba esta carta._

_Tengo que informarle que mañana partiré hacia la frontera francesa con Alemania con una comitiva de la cruz roja. Debo ayudar a un buen amigo mío a volver a su patria. Se llama Hanz y es soldado alemán. Estuvo en coma y ahora que se ha recuperado quiere volver con su familia._

_Tengo fé en que todo saldrá bien y después de esto empezaré a trabajar en el hospital La Salpetriere de París. Ahí estaré hasta cumplir el año que le prometí._

_Todos los días pienso en Terry, lo llevo en mi corazón y en mi mente siempre. ¿Ha tenido usted noticias de él? No quisiera enterarme de que se ha casado con Susana, me dolería mucho y mi corazón se rompería en mil pedazos. Pero si ese es el caso espero que me lo diga sin dudarlo, así yo podré tratar de olvidarlo definitivamente, aunque sé que me sería imposible._

_Espero que me escriba pronto dándome buenas noticias._

_Con cariño,_

_Candy._

_P.D Si algo llegara a pasarme en esta arriesgada misión, le pido por favor que le diga a Terry que siempre lo amé y que nunca lo olvidé. Es y siempre será mi único y verdadero gran amor._

El Duque se sintió muy enternecido por las inspiradas palabras de Candy y se lamentó que el destino o las circunstancias de la vida les pusieran tantos obstáculos para estar juntos y disfrutar de su gran amor. Y por primera vez en su vida oró a Dios para pedirle por el bienestar de su hijo y de Candy para que pudieran estar juntos otra vez y tuvieran una segunda oportunidad de ser felices. Lo pidió con todo su corazón esperando ser escuchado. Después se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, El duque ya estaba levantado desde temprano y esperaba en el comedor a Greg, leía el periódico que hablaba de lo mucho que estaba costando la guerra en vidas humanas y recursos económicos. Pero se vio interrumpido ante la llegada de su invitado.

-Buenos días señor – saludó el joven que venía llegando.

-Buenos días, Greg. Toma asiento, pediré que sirvan el desayuno de inmediato. – lo invitó.

-gracias. Ha de estar ansioso de traer a su hijo a casa… - se escuchaba de buen humor. Él también estaba contento de que Terry saliera del hospital y se recuperara satisfactoriamente.

-si, eso me tiene animado. Aquí en la casa podrá terminar de recuperarse y su madre y yo lo cuidaremos muy bien, Pero… - su tono pasó a ser de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede señor? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-si. Ayer recibí noticias de un chico que contrate para que vigilara a Candy y la protegiera, en París. Su nombre es Ronie. Me dijo que Candy resultó herida en el campo de batalla y ahora está en estado de coma.

-¡oh que terrible! será mejor que no se lo diga a Terry aún, conociéndolo, querrá ir de inmediato a verla y en su condición sería una imprudencia fatal. Debe estar en reposo mínimo 15 días. Es una lástima lo que le pasó a esa chica. Las enfermeras se arriesgan demasiado.

-así es, y Candy arriesgó su vida para ayudar a un amigo suyo, un soldado alemán que resultó herido en territorio francés y ella lo atendió. Quería ayudarlo a volver a Alemania y allá resulto herida. Ahora está hospitalizada en el hospital La Salpetrire.

-¡no me diga, que coincidencia! Es una lástima que yo renunciaré al Hospital y regresaré a América con Susana, de otro modo yo mismo me ofrecería a quedar a su cargo. Pero le pediré a mi amigo Phillipe que esté al pendiente de ella.

-Gracias Greg. Pero hay algo que tienes que saber.

-¿de que se trata? – preguntó preocupado.

-Lamento mucho tener que decirte que los viajes por el Atlántico han quedado suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso. Lo acabo de leer en el periódico. Míralo tu mismo – le dio el periódico para que lo leyera.

Había una nota en la que se informaba: "Debido a las constantes agresiones por parte de los alemanes, los viajes por el Atlántico han sido suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso. Se suspende también el servicio postal entre América y Europa"

-¡no puede ser! – Se lamentó Greg – ahora tendré que quedarme por quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas. Y ni siquiera podré avisarle a Susana ya que la correspondencia hacia América tampoco podrá ser enviada en barco. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – Se molestó y aventó el periódico – discúlpeme, pero es que me siento desesperado. Justo ahora que empezaba a ser feliz con Susana sucede esto…

-te entiendo Greg – la voz del Duque era reconfortante - Pero yo podría ayudarte a que pudieras comunicarte con ella.

-¿pero cómo? si la única vía de comunicación era por cartas que se transportaban en barcos. Y ya vimos que las travesías por el Atlántico han quedado suspendidas.

-pero no me refiero a cartas sino a un novedoso sistema de comunicación que ya se está usando para transmitir información a largas distancias, incluso a través del océano: el telégrafo.

-pero, pensé que el telégrafo era solo para uso de las compañías navieras y los gobiernos. Que yo sepa no es de uso común ni comercial.

-tienes razón Greg. No es de uso público. Pero si de algo me sirve mi titulo nobiliario es para tener influencias y acceso a muchas cosas que la mayoría de la gente no tiene, como el telégrafo.

-¿Entonces usted tiene acceso a poder mandar mensajes hasta América? – los ojos de Greg brillaron ante tal esperanza.

-así es, Greg. Yo podría ayudarte a que mandaras un mensaje a tu novia en los Estados Unidos.

-¿y como lo recibiría ella?

-bueno, el mensaje sería enviado a la oficina de telégrafos de Nueva York. Y pediríamos que lo mandaran a la casa de tu novia.

-¡eso sería estupendo! Gracias señor, apreciaría mucho que pudiera ayudarme con eso – dijo Greg ilusionado.

-Dalo por hecho, Greg. Pero ahora debemos irnos. ¿Ya tienes listo tu equipaje? ¿A que hora quieres que el chofer te lleve al puerto de Dover?

- a las 4 estaría bien. Por favor.

-muy bien, así comerás con nosotros y luego partirás. Entonces ¿renunciarás al hospital de todos modos?

-creo que bajo estas circunstancias no sería viable que renunciara. Lo mejor será que siga trabajando ahí hasta que pueda regresar a América.

-¡excelente! así podrás ver por Candy mientras estés allá.

-lo haré con gusto, señor. Y cuando Terry pueda viajar lo estaré esperando en París y podrá quedarse en mi casa. Sería un gusto para mí.

-te lo agradezco, Greg. Ah y algo más. Escribe en una hoja el mensaje que quieras que le enviemos a Susana y anota su dirección. Mañana lo llevaré yo mismo a la oficina de telégrafos para ser enviado. En el escritorio de tu recamara encontraras papel y pluma.

-muy bien. Enseguida vuelvo.

Greg se dirigió a prisa a escribir el mensaje para su amada Susana. Metió la hoja en un sobre y bajó para entregársela al duque. Después se fueron para el hospital.

Eleanor había pasado la noche con Terry. Él estuvo bajo sedantes y durmió todo el tiempo.

Cuando el Duque y Greg llegaron iniciaron los trámites para arreglar su salida del hospital. El doctor les dio indicaciones.

-su hijo se encuentra estable y por eso lo daré de alta. En casa debe seguir con los cuidados necesarios, curar la herida, cambiar los vendajes y sobre todo reposo. No debe hacer esfuerzos porque la herida podría abrirse y causar una infección. En una semana debe venir para que le quitemos los puntos de sutura.

En ese momento, Terry comenzaba a despertar y había escuchado al doctor.

-tengo que ir a Paris cuanto antes, doctor – dijo apenas tuvo fuerzas.

-será mejor que espere al menos 15 días si no quiere volver al hospital con complicaciones serias – le respondió el médico en tono autoritario.

-¡tanto tiempo! – casi gritó y sintió una punzada en la herida por el esfuerzo que hizo.

-así es. Espero que obedezca mis indicaciones señor Grandchester de lo contrario no lo dejare ir a su casa. Le dolió eso ¿verdad? – le dijo al ver que Terry se dobló del dolor cuando habló - téngalo siempre presente pues cualquier esfuerzo podría hacer que la herida se abra y las consecuencias serían terribles.

-esta bien doctor, haré lo que me pide – se resignó Terry.

-muy bien. Entonces ya puede irse. Pediré una silla de ruedas para que no haga demasiado esfuerzo al caminar. Debe usarla en su casa también.

El Duque, Eleanor y Greg Llevaron a Terry a casa. El no sabía que su padre ahora vivía en el castillo, desde que era niño no iba y casi no lo recordaba.

-¿estas bien, cariño? – le preguntó su madre.

-si, mamá, estoy bien. Lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar un susto.

-fue un gran susto pero ya pasó. Gracias por defenderme de esa manera hijo, pero no debiste hacerlo. Tienes que aprender a controlar tus impulsos, o sino tu carácter te puede traer muchos problemas – le dijo Eleanor con mucha sabiduría en sus palabras.

-Tu madre tiene razón Terry, pusiste en peligro no solo tu vida sino la de todos en el barco. Los alemanes no se andan con piedad, fue una suerte que nos dejaran ir después de lo ocurrido – dijo Greg – pero me alegro que no haya pasado a mayores y que ahora estés bien, amigo.

-Gracias Greg – le respondió con una sonrisa – ahora recuerdo que tu me ayudaste después del incidente.

-no fue nada, además no pude hacer mucho puesto que los soldados tiraron mi maletín de primeros auxilios. ¡Por poco y no vives para contarlo!

-ya no se hable mas del tema – intervino el Duque – ya casi llegamos a casa y podremos disfrutar un rato juntos antes de que Greg se vaya a París.

-¿te vas tan pronto? – preguntó Eleanor.

-si señora, debo regresar a París lo antes posible, hay asuntos importantes que debo atender – Greg evitó mencionar lo de Candy.

-ojala yo pudiera ir contigo – dijo Terry desilusionado por tener que esperar un poco mas – en cambio yo tengo que quedarme 15 días hasta que me recupere del todo. Y ya no puedo esperar mas, estoy desesperado, ¡ya quiero ver a Candy!

El Duque y Greg se miraron en complicidad, acordaron que no le dirían nada a Terry aún.

Cuando iban llegando al castillo Terry recordó ese camino, era un sendero bordeado de rosas y grandes arboles, el olor le recordó su infancia.

-¿así que vamos al castillo?, hace mucho que no vengo pero este olor a rosas es inolvidable – cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor.

Después llegaron a un gran portal, la entrada a un grande y hermoso jardín perfectamente cuidado, al final del cual se hallaba el imponente castillo de los Grandchester.

-llegamos – dijo el Duque y ofreció su mano a Eleanor para bajar del auto.

El chofer trajo la silla de ruedas y entre el Duque y Greg lo ayudaron a sentarse en ella.

-gracias – dijo Terry – ahora se lo que siente Susana de tener que usar una silla de ruedas y depender de los demás.

-pero eso cambiará muy pronto – le dijo Greg – ella ya aceptó que le pongan una prótesis. También por eso necesito ir a París, allá tengo un amigo que es ortopedista y es muy bueno, le pediré que vaya conmigo a América a ayudar a Susana. Bueno, en cuanto se reanuden los viajes por el Atlántico….

-¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Terry

-es que hoy nos enteramos por los periódicos que se han suspendido los viajes por el Atlántico debido a la guerra, ya no es seguro y ya vimos porque – dijo el Duque.

-¡que mal! – Exclamó Terry – debes estar muy molesto Greg, eso altera tus planes de regresar cuanto antes al lado de Susana.

-así es, pero no hay nada que hacer. Así que tendré que ser paciente, igual que tu Terry, solo que 15 días no es mucho a comparación de lo que yo tendré que esperar hasta que se termine la guerra y pueda volver a América – lo dijo con amargura.

-tienes razón Greg, me has hecho ver que estoy actuando como un niño caprichoso. Solo he estado concentrándome en mi mismo sin pensar en los demás. Creo que tu amistad me esta ayudando a madurar, gracias Greg – lo dijo sinceramente.

-me da gusto que por fin estés entendiendo Terry – le dijo Eleanor.

A continuación todos entraron al castillo. Terry se sorprendió de ver que todo seguía tal cual lo recordaba.

El duque había hecho que acondicionaran una habitación en la planta baja para Terry, así no tendría que subir escaleras. Entró a conocer su habitación y luego volvió a la sala con sus padres y Greg.

Después de comer Greg se empezó a preparar para partir al puerto de Dover, donde tomaría el ferry en el cual cruzaría el Canal de la Mancha hacia Francia.

-Ha sido un placer haber estado en este esplendido castillo señor. Muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones – se empezó a despedir Greg.

-el placer ha sido nuestro. Eres libre de venir cuando quieras, esta es tu casa – le respondió el Duque.

-Gracias por haber ayudado a mi hijo, Greg. Te deseo suerte y éxito en todo lo que emprendas – se despidió Eleanor.

-ojalá que la guerra termine pronto para que puedas volver con Susana –le dijo Terry.

-Gracias Terry. Cuando termine tu recuperación y vayas a Paris, búscame. Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que quieras. Aquí está mi dirección – le dio una hoja de papel con su dirección de París escrita.

-Te lo agradezco. Y por favor pregunta entre tus amigos si alguien conoce a Candy y si la encuentras avísame. Nada me daría mas gusto.

-lo haré. Bueno Hasta pronto Terry. Adiós señor Grandchester, Señora Baker.

-Adiós Greg – dijeron.

Todos se despidieron de él. Terry y Greg se dieron un abrazo final en señal de la buena amistad que había surgido entre ellos. Ahora cada uno seguiría su camino, dispuestos y resignados a esperar para volver con el amor de sus vidas.


	13. Chapter 12 Despertar

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 12 DESPERTAR

Los días pasaban muy lentos para Terry en el castillo Grandchester. Habían pasado solo 3 días desde que salió del hospital y ya no usaba la silla de ruedas aunque aún le dolía la herida y debía tener reposo. En la privacidad de su habitación, solo pensaba en Candy.

-mi pequeña pecosa, ¿Dónde estarás? ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ojalá que estés bien y que nuestro encuentro sea como siempre lo he soñado, los dos corriendo a abrazarnos y luego unirnos en el mas maravilloso beso de amor.

Terry cerró los ojos imaginando la romántica escena y sonrió deseando que su sueño se hiciese realidad en ese instante.

-Candy… ¡cuando te encuentre seremos tan felices!, te traeré al castillo, sé que te gustará mucho – volvió a sonreír imaginando a su pecosa disfrutando de los jardines y el bello lago que había cerca.

El tiempo se pasaba siempre así para Terry, recordando, imaginando, soñando, solo así no sentía tan dura la espera.

Mientras tanto, Greg había llegado a París sin contratiempos, se instaló en su casa, una bella propiedad ubicada en los "Champs Elyseés" desde donde se podía apreciar a lo lejos una gran torre que había sido inaugurada en la "Gran Exposición Universal" de 1889, apenas hacía 27 años: La Torre Eiffel.

Dicha Torre se estaba convirtiendo en un icono de la ciudad de París, aunque a mucha gente no le gustaba, principalmente a los artistas, pintores y escultores pues decían que era un "monstruo de hierro" que arruinaba el elegante paisaje parisino con sus bellos jardines y palacios ancestrales. Esa obra moderna no duraría mucho decían ellos.

Greg, decidió descansar todo el día desde que llegó y no fue al hospital sino hasta el día siguiente.

Por la mañana se dio un baño, desayunó tranquilo y partió hacia el hospital. Lo primero que haría sería buscar a Phillipe para hablar con él de lo de Susana y también preguntaría por Candy. Se empezaba a preguntar cómo sería aquella chica que le robó el corazón a Terry y que lo poco que sabía de ella era que se trataba de una chica valiente, decidida, noble y bella. Era una lástima que estuviera en coma se decía.

La ciudad de París no era la misma, había sido víctima de dos ataques aéreos desde que él se fue a América y muchas casas estaban en ruinas.

Él miraba por la ventana del auto en su recorrido hacia el hospital y la escena le parecía muy triste. La belleza de la ciudad estaba arruinada en esa zona, aunque en otras partes todavía seguían intactas las bellas construcciones y los palacios que tan celosamente protegían y cuidaban los franceses, como el palacio de la Concordia, el Campo Marte y su Torre Eiffel, Notre Dame, el museo de Louvre y demás monumentos históricos.

Cuando por fin llegó al hospital entró y al cabo de poco tiempo divisó a Phillipe.

-¡Phillipe! – lo llamó

-¡Greg! ya estas de vuelta – se abrazaron - que gusto que llegaste a salvo. Ya me enteré que se han suspendido los viajes por el Atlántico, el tuyo debió haber sido el último.

-si, y no sabes lo mal que estuvo. Quiero contarte tantas cosas amigo…

-me imagino, pero ahora voy a ver a mis pacientes. ¿Quieres acompañarme? y luego vamos a la cafetería a platicar. ¿Te parece?

-esta bien, vamos – dijo Greg.

Los dos médicos hicieron la ronda a los pacientes. Greg ayudó a revisar a algunos para que Phillipe terminara pronto.

-ya solo falta uno – dijo Phillipe.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Candy.

-la paciente que veremos es una amiga mía. Una enfermera que resultó herida en el campo de batalla, es una chica muy querida por todos los que la conocemos, es una lástima que está en coma – dijo Phillipe con lamento en sus palabras.

-¿enfermera? ¿En coma? –preguntó Greg.

¿Y si esa chica fuera Candy?, se preguntaba.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, la rubia chica estaba acostada en la cama durmiendo y aún así lucía hermosa, Greg no pudo evitar admirarla unos segundos, su pelo era rubio como el de Susana pero rizado y largo. Le pareció un ángel.

Ronie estaba a punto de irse. Había estado casi toda la mañana con ella y ya debía volver al campamento.

-¡Buenos días Ronie! – saludó Phillipe.

Ese nombre se le hizo conocido a Greg.

-¡Buenos días doctor! – saludó Ronie – ya estaba por irme. Hoy le traje un libro de poesías a Candy y estuve leyéndole algunos poemas, espero que le haya gustado – dijo sonriente.

No había duda, esa chica era la Candy que Terry le había pedido que buscara y ese chico era el que contrató el Duque para vigilarla. Que gran coincidencia de la vida, pensó Greg.

-Estoy seguro de que a Candy le gusta la poesía – dijo Phillipe – Voy a revisarla.

-muy bien, la dejo en sus manos doctor. Cuídela mucho. Mas tarde vendrán Monic y Giselle. Me dijeron que vendrían a verla después de la comida. Hasta luego doctor – se despidió y se fue.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Greg le preguntó a Phillipe.

-¿esta chica Candy es Americana verdad?

-¿como lo sabes? – Preguntó Phillipe sorprendido - ¿acaso la conoces?

-no precisamente, pero he oído mucho acerca de ella – respondió Greg.

-¿ah si? ¿Cómo?

-en América conocí a un joven que me habló sobre ella. Resulta que mi amigo y Candy fueron novios hace algún tiempo y por circunstancias que después te platicaré a detalle tuvieron que separarse. Pero él la sigue amando y está desesperado por encontrarla. Es una pena que la vaya a encontrar en estas condiciones. Por cierto ¿cual es tu pronóstico sobre ella Phillipe?

-Bueno, no es muy alentador, me temo. Llegó al hospital hace 2 semanas con heridas en la espalda. Según me dijo Ronie, ella trató de proteger a un soldado herido en el frente de batalla de la explosión de una granada, lo cubrió con su cuerpo y las pequeñas piedras del suelo que salieron expulsadas se incrustaron en su espalda causándole profundas heridas.

-¡que valiente y noble de su parte arriesgar así su vida por proteger a un desconocido! – dijo Greg con gran admiración.

-si, es una gran chica, ojalá la hubieras conocido antes. Ahora está en coma después de que una roca le golpeo muy fuerte en la parte posterior de la cabeza y ya sabes lo que eso significa…

Greg asintió con la cabeza, su mirada denotaba preocupación.

-habrá que ver si resulta con alguna lesión cerebral cuando despierte. La ceguera es la más común – dijo Greg.

-Pero esperemos que Dios la proteja por ser tan buena y que no haya consecuencias graves. Candy merece ser feliz y vivir una vida plena y saludable.

-mi amigo Terry aún no sabe que ella esta en este estado, será un duro golpe cuando se entere.

-que pena. Pero vamos, ayúdame a revisar sus heridas y después iremos a la cafetería para que me cuentes como te fue en tu viaje. Sostenla así por favor – le pidió Phillipe a Greg.

Levantaron el torso de la chica para sentarla y Greg la sostuvo mientras Phillipe le descubría la espalda para revisar las heridas que ya estaban cicatrizando.

-va muy bien – dijo Phillipe – las heridas empiezan a cerrar y no hay presencia de pus. Solo hay que cambiarle los vendajes. Llamaré a una enfermera para que venga a hacerlo. Sostenla un momento más Greg, ahora vuelvo.

Phillipe salió en busca de una enfermera y mientras tanto Greg sostenía en sus brazos a la bella chica que mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero aún así transmitía una energía de infinita paz y dulzura.

Greg sintió la piel tersa y suave de Candy, algo en ella lo intrigaba y lo hacía sentir extraño. Pensó en Terry y en lo mucho que sufriría al ver a su chica así. También pensó en Susana, la extrañaba mas cada segundo que pasaba.

Después de un breve momento Phillipe volvió. No encontró a ninguna enfermera. La falta de personal todavía era un problema en el hospital. Regresó solo con unas vendas.

-tendremos que hacerlo entre los dos – le dijo a Greg - Estamos escasos de personal en el hospital y los médicos a veces tenemos que hacerla de enfermeros. ¡Así que esa es otra razón por la que me alegro que hayas vuelto Greg! – sonrió al decir esto.

-y yo que pensaba renunciar hoy mismo al hospital… pero como no podré regresar a América… me quedaré por un tiempo mas.

-¿Cómo que regresarás a América? – se sorprendió Phillipe.

-es una larga historia que te contare cuando terminemos con Candy.

-parece que ese viaje te cambio la vida Greg. Pero volvamos a lo nuestro. Descúbrela por favor, hay que quitarle los vendajes.

Greg descubrió el torso de Candy y Phillipe empezó a quitar las vendas que la cubrían. Mientras iba desenrollando el vendaje, la desnudez de Candy aparecía ante sus ojos. Los dos doctores se pusieron nerviosos al tener frente a ellos a una hermosa chica semidesnuda. Los pechos de Candy eran tan perfectos que los dejó boquiabiertos. Ambos trataron de ocultar que curiosamente miraron sus encantos.

Eran doctores y no era la primera vez que veían un cuerpo desnudo, pero nunca habían visto algo tan hermoso y les llamó la atención. Phillipe empezó a poner el nuevo vendaje cubriendo de nuevo el cuerpo de la chica. Cuando terminó, Greg volvió a ponerle la bata a Candy y la acostaron en la cama. Lucía tan hermosa aun dormida.

-bueno, terminamos. Ahora si vamos para que me platiques todo. Parece que será una larga charla – dijo nerviosamente Phillipe. Nunca pensó que llegaría a ver tanto de Candy.

-si, ¡son tantas cosas! Vamos – dijo Greg.

Los dos doctores salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cafetería. Ahí Greg le empezó a contar sobre Susana, de cómo la había amado durante tanto tiempo y ahora por fin le correspondía. También le conto sobre como ella tuvo el accidente y le salvó la vida a Terry y su tormentosa relación con él.

Platicaron un largo rato y Phillipe siempre estuvo muy atento a la plática. Le interesó mucho la historia de Candy y Terry y todo lo que habían tenido que pasar.

-¡vaya! es increíble lo que me cuentas de Candy. Ha pasado por tantas cosas tristes y aún así es la más alegre de todos. Cualquiera diría que nunca tuvo dificultades. La admiro cada vez más – dijo Phillipe.

-mi amigo Terry está muy enamorado de ella y ahora que la he visto no me extraña nada, es muy bella – dijo Greg.

-no lo dirás por… - se contuvo de decir el resto, ambos sabían que se refería a la escena anterior cuando le cambiaron el vendaje.

-¡por supuesto que no, yo soy un profesional! Lo digo porque aun estando dormida luce radiante y su corazón es noble y puro. Solo la conozco por lo que me han contado sobre ella y ya siento que la aprecio.

-no me extraña, eso nos pasa a todos con Candy. Apenas la conoces un poco y ya sientes que la conoces de toda la vida – añadió Phillipe.

-por cierto, yo sé que ella es tu amiga y eres su médico, pero quiero pedirte que me permitas compartir contigo su supervisión medica. Le prometí al padre de Terry que vería por su salud.

- Por mi está bien. Pero, ¿Cómo supo el padre de tu amigo sobre la condición de Candy?

-Él contrató a un joven para que vigilara a Candy en secreto y la protegiera, además lo mantiene informado de todo lo que acontece con ella, el nombre de ese joven es Ronie.

-¡¿Qué?! – No lo podía creer Phillipe – te refieres a… ¿entonces él solo está con ella porque le pagan por hacerlo?

-bueno, eso no lo sé. Como tu mismo has dicho, todos los que conocen a Candy llegan a quererla, así que no creo que esté con ella solo por eso. No cualquiera se interesa así por alguien, ya sabes, le lee poemas y dedica parte de su tiempo a cuidarla.

-tienes razón, es solo que nunca me imaginé que Ronie fuera un espía. Con razón fue al frente de batalla con Candy y no se le despegaba. Yo hasta estaba pensando que tal vez él sentía algo más por ella… ¡que tonto soy! – se recriminó Phillipe por pensar mal.

-¡y quien podría culparlo si así fuera!, esa chica es algo especial – dijo Greg que se asombró de escucharse diciendo eso. Él no había hablado tan bien de ninguna otra chica más que de Susana.

-es verdad, si tu amigo es correspondido por Candy será muy afortunado de quedarse con ella.

-¿y tu, Phillipe? ¿No estas enamorado de alguna linda chica? – le preguntó su amigo Greg.

-lamentablemente no. Siempre he estado tan concentrado en mi trabajo que no me da tiempo de salir a conocer chicas. Creo que seré un soltero toda la vida.

-no digas eso. Tú eres un buen partido para cualquier mujer, de buena familia, noble profesión, exitoso y reconocido en tu campo de estudio. Solo hace falta que conozcas a la mujer indicada. Mírame a mi, yo también estaba pensando que me quedaría soltero y sucedió lo impensable, Susana se enamoró de mi y ahora soy muy feliz porque pronto nos casaremos – se notaba muy contento.

-¿así que ya piensan casarse? – le preguntó su amigo muy sorprendido.

-si, pero acordamos que primero ella se someterá a una terapia de rehabilitación para usar una prótesis y después que concluya su recuperación nos casaremos.

-¡pues muchas felicitaciones Greg! me da gusto verte tan feliz.

-si que lo estoy Phillipe, no lo puedo ocultar. Pero quiero pedirte algo muy importante. Me gustaría que vinieras a América a ver a Susana para que tú estés a cargo de su rehabilitación.

-claro que si Greg, cuenta conmigo. Solo que habrá que esperar hasta que se reanuden los viajes a América.

-si, lo sé. No contaba con eso, ahora nuestros planes se retrasarán por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. ¡Y ya no puedo esperar!

-ten paciencia Greg. La guerra ya lleva dos años, probablemente termine pronto – Phillipe era optimista, no sabía que la guerra duraría dos años mas.

-eso espero. Pero bueno, ya platicamos mucho tiempo y tenemos que volver a nuestras ocupaciones. Iré a ver al director para ponerme a sus órdenes nuevamente. Te veré después Phillipe.

Los amigos se despidieron y cada quien volvió a sus propios asuntos.

Durante los siguientes días, Greg vio con sus propios ojos como tanta gente llegaba a visitar a Candy. Era muy cierto lo que le había dicho Phillipe sobre ella. A veces platicaba con las personas que la visitaban y cada quien le contaba alguna anécdota de cómo Candy los había ayudado o de que era tan trabajadora y buena amiga porque siempre tenía una sonrisa que regalarle a todos y los hacía olvidar la tristeza y desesperación aun en tiempos tan críticos como los que vivían bajo la constante amenaza de la guerra.

En particular, hizo mas amistad con Hanz ya que desde que escuchó su historia sintió empatía y afinidad por él. A veces cuando llegaba a tomarle los signos vitales a Candy, él estaba ahí, aún leyéndole "Romeo y Julieta". Greg comprendió mejor que nadie porque esa pieza significaba tanto para Candy.

-¿aún no terminas de leer el libro, Hanz? – le preguntó Greg.

-no, aun vamos en la parte donde Romeo y Julieta se casan a escondidas. Sabes, aunque ya antes había leído esta obra, siento como si fuera la primera vez, hay algo en la forma en como Shakespeare la escribió que te atrapa, transmite mucho la personalidad de los personajes, era un genio en verdad.

-si, se a lo que te refieres, yo fui a ver la obra hace poco en Nueva York. Un amigo mío interpretaba a Romeo. Y al ver la obra era como si estuviera viviendo en carne propia la desesperación de Romeo por conseguir casarse con Julieta y… - no terminó de hablar pues Hanz lo interrumpió.

-¿usted vio la obra en Nueva York?, ¡no me diga que es amigo de Terry!

-¿Cómo, acaso tu lo conoces? – no creía tanta casualidad.

-no personalmente, pero Candy una vez me contó sobre él. Ella estaba muy triste porque no sabía si Terry había encontrado la felicidad con otra mujer. Me platicó que estaba al lado de una chica llamada Susana que le salvó la vida. Me pareció algo muy triste que los dos amándose tanto tuvieran que sacrificarse por esa chica. Es algo que me pareció muy egoísta de su parte…

-bueno, no deberías juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas bien, Hanz – se molestó un poco al oír la forma en que el muchacho se refería a Susana – Yo conozco a Susana de toda la vida, es mi novia ahora, y por ella conocí a Terry, que también ya es mi amigo. Las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen y aunque la historia si fue en verdad como te la contó Candy, hay mucho más detrás de todo eso.

-¡perdón! no quise hablar mal de su novia doctor. Por favor, acepte mis sinceras disculpas. No volveré a juzgar sin antes conocer bien los hechos – Hanz estaba apenado y arrepentido.

-acepto tus disculpas Hanz, olvidémoslo. Y dime, ¿entonces Candy te platicó acerca de Terry? ¿Te dijo si aún lo ama? – quería saberlo para ver si se lo diría a su amigo.

- Ella lo ama con todo su ser. Me dijo que vino aquí para tratar de olvidarlo porque sufría mucho por haberse separado de él. Ella pensaba volver a América para buscarlo pero… pasó esto.

-ya veo. Sabes, Terry vendrá dentro de poco. Está muy ilusionado con reencontrarse con ella, pero aún no sabe que Candy está en coma. Será un duro golpe para él.

-¡Entonces él vendrá! eso podría ayudar a que Candy despertara, tal vez si ella escucha su voz y siente su presencia pueda reaccionar – estaba esperanzado en que así fuera.

-eso no lo sabemos con seguridad. El estado de coma es uno de los grandes misterios de la medicina. No sabemos si sus sentidos están alertas, si oye, percibe olores, sueña o siente…

-yo sé por experiencia propia que si está escuchando. Cuando yo estaba en coma la voz de Candy que siempre me leía me reconfortaba, yo la escuchaba, es lo único que recuerdo.

-pero no es igual con todas las personas, Candy tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no sabemos que consecuencias pueda tener y…no sabemos si despertará algún día – no quería ser pesimista pero desde el punto de vista médico era verdad.

-no me importa, yo tengo mucha fé en que Candy despertará. Y estoy seguro de que nos puede escuchar.

Volvió su rostro hacia su amiga y le habló:

- ¿verdad Candy que puedes escucharme? tienes que estar contenta pues Terry vendrá a verte, ¡él te ama!. Despierta por favor para que puedas verlo y ser feliz a su lado…

Hanz le hablaba con mucho cariño y sostenía su mano, de pronto, sintió una leve presión, uno de los dedos de Candy se movió.

-¡doctor! ¿Lo ha visto?, ¡Candy acaba de mover un dedo, yo lo vi y lo sentí, no fue mi imaginación! – estaba muy emocionado.

-¿estas seguro Hanz? – Greg no lo vio pero no creía que él lo hubiera inventado.

-¡claro que si!

Volvió a hablarle a Candy:

– Candy, yo sé que estas tratando de despertar, sigue así, no debes darte por vencida, tienes que recuperarte para ver a Terry, yo se que los dos serán muy felices…

Greg se encontraba muy concentrado viendo las manos de Candy para ver si había alguna reacción, cuando sorpresivamente vio que ella movió dos dedos esta vez, aunque su rostro seguía sin expresión, no abrió los ojos. Pero el hecho de que moviera los dedos cuando escuchó sobre Terry era innegable, ella escuchaba. Como médico, Greg no lo podía creer.

-¡esto es extraordinario! – Exclamo Greg – yo siempre he sido creyente de Dios y esto reafirma aún mas mi fé en que hay cosas que la medicina no puede lograr pero Dios si.

-yo siempre lo supe – decía Hanz muy contento de ver a su amiga que luchaba por despertar.

-ahora yo también tengo muchas esperanzas en que Candy pueda despertar cuando escuche a Terry – finalizó Greg.

Un rayo de esperanza aparecía finalmente.

En América, Susana estaba ya enterada de que los viajes por el Atlántico habían quedado suspendidos pues la noticia apareció en los periódicos y desde el momento que se enteró estaba muy triste. Pensaba que la felicidad no se había hecho para ella, porque justo cuando empezaba a ilusionarse su incipiente felicidad se truncaba por este hecho sorpresivo.

Ella se encontraba en su casa cuando la sirvienta le entregó un sobre. Era un sobre diferente color crema con azul y el logotipo de la oficina de Telégrafos.

-¿Qué es esto? – sintió gran curiosidad y abrió de inmediato el sobre. De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y leyó emocionada:

_Querida Susy, te mando este telegrama gracias a la ayuda del Duque. Llegue bien. Regresare en cuanto sea posible. Te amo. Greg._

Era un mensaje breve, como solían ser todos los telegramas, pero las breves líneas le devolvieron la vida a su triste corazón. Quería comunicarse con él pero no sabía como.

Se le ocurrió que si él pudo mandar un telegrama, ella podría hacer lo mismo. No tenía idea de que ese tipo de comunicación no era comercial, era solo de uso exclusivo del gobierno. Pero ella fue a la oficina de telégrafos con la esperanza de tener éxito.

Cuando llegó se dirigió a un oficial de la marina que estaba en el recibidor. Le preguntó si podía mandar un mensaje por telégrafo a Francia. El oficial se rió y le dijo que era imposible, que solo era usado para asuntos oficiales del gobierno y le pidió que se fuera.

-Señor, usted sabe que los viajes por el Atlántico se suspendieron debido a la guerra y que la correspondencia también cesará. No tiene idea de cuanta gente está en estos momentos ansiosa y preocupada por saber de sus seres queridos al otro lado del mar, incluyendo los soldados que están arriesgando su vida sirviendo a este país con profundo deber patriótico. El gobierno tiene que hacer algo para ayudar a su gente, es solo lo justo que nos permitieran hacer uso del telégrafo para comunicarnos, yo estaría dispuesta a pagar lo que fuera por mandar un mensaje de solo unas líneas, y como yo, muchas personas más también lo harían. Al gobierno le convendría también, por favor, piénselo.

-tonterías – respondió el oficial – no se podría ganar mucho dinero vendiendo mensajes por telégrafo, al gobierno no le interesaría. No pierda mas su tiempo señorita, será mejor que se vaya.

Susana estaba triste por no lograr nada. Pero un alto mando del gobierno se encontraba escuchando la conversación y le pareció una buena idea lo que proponía la joven.

-Señorita – la llamó el oficial de alto rango – me ha parecido muy interesante lo que dijo sobre hacer publico el uso del telégrafo. Es una muy buena idea. Lo expondré ante el señor presidente para ver si se puede hacer viable. Por lo pronto déjeme agradecerle permitiéndole mandar su mensaje a donde usted quiera – le dijo el hombre-

-¡oh muchas gracias señor! Es usted muy amable – Susana estaba muy contenta.

Otro oficial la llevó a la sala de comunicaciones y desde ahí le ayudaron a mandar su mensaje a París. Ella proporcionó la dirección de Greg para que le hicieran llegar el mensaje a su casa. Tuvo mucha suerte.

Los días pasaron y otra semana más se terminaba. En Londres, Terry se había recuperado por completo y se preparaba para el tan ansiado viaje a París para ir en busca de su amor.

Sus padres aún no le decían la triste noticia de Candy pero ya era el momento de hacerlo. El Duque entró a su habitación para hablar con él.

-¿puedo pasar Terry? – dijo al tocar la puerta.

-claro papá. Pasa – estaba preparando su equipaje.

-Hijo, ya que estás preparándote para ir a París quisiera decirte algo muy importante. Espero que no te molestes por no habértelo dicho antes.

-¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? – seguía empacando

-Se trata de Candy – al decir ese nombre, Terry dejó de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa con Candy? – preguntó muy serio.

-Ella… - lo pensó mejor y suspiró - creo que empezaré un poco más atrás. Hace unos meses cuando la vi en el colegio y me dijo que se iría a París yo decidí contratar a alguien para que la vigilara y la protegiera sin que ella lo supiera. Una de nuestras sirvientas tenía un sobrino en París cuya madre acababa de morir durante un ataque aéreo a la ciudad y no tenía a nadie más. Entonces le pedí que trabajara para mí, él me mantendría informado de lo que pasara con Candy y estaría siempre cerca de ella para protegerla. Su nombre es Ronie, es un buen chico. El llegó como voluntario al campamento de la cruz roja donde trabajaba Candy y se encarga de hacer todo tipo de cosas pero sobre todo, se encarga de la correspondencia. Era la excusa perfecta para acercarse a ella sin que nadie sospechara nada.

-pero que tiene que ver ese joven, no me des mas largas papá, ¿acaso le paso algo a Candy? – estaba preocupado.

-me temo que si hijo. Hace dos semanas Ronie me escribió para decirme que Candy fue herida en el campo de batalla y… está en coma. No ha despertado aún.

-¡que estás diciendo! ¡No puede ser cierto! – Estaba fuera de si - ¡Candy! ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes papa? ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡mira como te has puesto!, si te lo decía antes hubieras querido ir a toda costa a verla y tu salud era delicada hijo. Solo traté de protegerte. Si te ibas en las condiciones en las que estabas tu vida también hubiera estado en peligro.

Terry respiró profundo y se tranquilizó. Lo pensó bien y supo que su padre había hecho lo correcto.

-papá… se que hiciste bien y te lo agradezco. Gracias por haber hecho tanto por tratar de proteger a Candy para que yo fuera feliz. Pero ahora estoy desconsolado, yo tenía tantas ilusiones de por fin abrazarla y ella está… - no pudo decirlo y se sentó en el borde de la cama con las manos cubriéndose el rostro. Lloraba.

Su padre también sentía su dolor y trato de confortarlo abrazándolo. Dejó que llorara para aliviar el dolor.

-te entiendo hijo. A mi también me duele mucho ver que su amor pase por tantas dificultades, es como si el destino se los negara. Pero tienes que ser fuerte y hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla. Greg está a cargo de ella en estos momentos, puesto que Candy esta en el hospital donde él trabaja, el hospital La Salpetriere.

-¿entonces Greg también lo sabia antes de irse a Paris?

-si, yo se lo dije y le pedí que la cuidara, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en no decírtelo hasta que te recuperaras por completo. Él se preocupó por ti como médico y como amigo.

-al menos me siento mas tranquilo al saber que Greg la esta cuidando –dijo Terry muy cabizbajo - Debo irme cuanto antes, no quiero perder ni un minuto más – estaba ansioso.

-Entonces permítenos a tu madre y a mi ir a dejarte al puerto de Dover para que tomes el ferry hacia Francia.

-esta bien. Gracias por ser un padre comprensivo y cariñoso. Te quiero papá – Terry abrazó a su padre con profundo agradecimiento y amor.

-Es lo que siempre debí haber sido para ti hijo – le respondió muy conmovido el Duque, luego agregó – hay algo que quiero darte.

Sacó de su bolsillo un sobre y lo depositó en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Terry sin entender.

-es una carta que Candy me escribió antes de ir al campo de batalla donde resultó herida. Ahí me cuenta sus planes y también te dedica unas líneas muy sentidas. Creo que debes leerla. Te dejaré a solas.

El Duque salió de la habitación para darle privacidad a su hijo.

Eleanor esperaba afuera, lista para partir. Estaba segura que después de que Richard hablara con su hijo éste querría partir cuanto antes y se preparó para ello. Luego vio al Duque salir de la habitación de Terry.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo lo tomó? – preguntaba Eleanor preocupada.

-bien. Al principio se alteró mucho pero después se tranquilizó. Le entregué la carta de Candy y lo dejé para que la leyera a solas.

-a Terry le hará muy feliz saber lo que Candy siente por él…

-si. Esperaremos a que salga de su habitación y después partiremos. Estoy seguro que querrá irse cuanto antes.

El Duque abrazó a Eleanor y se sentaron a esperar a su hijo.

Terry, en su habitación, abrió con impaciencia el sobre, sacó la carta y empezó a leer. Esbozó una gran sonrisa cuando leyó la parte en que ella confesaba abiertamente que lo amaba, que nunca lo olvidó y que era el gran amor de su vida.

Cuando terminó de leerla, Terry doblo la hoja, la sostuvo un momento contra su pecho y luego la guardó en su maleta. Estaba resuelto a no perder las esperanzas y hacer todo lo posible para que su amada Candy despertara del coma.

Terminó de hacer su maleta y salió de la habitación. Sus padres lo esperaban en la sala.

-Te acompañaremos al puerto – le dijo su padre.

-si, gracias papá – respondió el joven castaño.

Los tres salieron y emprendieron el camino hacia el puerto de Dover. Terry se sentía agradecido de tener a sus padres junto a él en esos momentos tan difíciles. Ya quería llegar al lado de Candy y cuidarla hasta que despertara. Estaba dispuesto a ser fuerte y paciente.

Terry abordó el ferry y 4 horas después ya se encontraba en el puerto de Calais, Francia. Se dirigió a la estación de trenes y tomo el tren mas próximo hacia París.

Apenas llegó, de inmediato tomó un taxi para que lo llevara al hospital La Salpetriere. El trayecto no fue muy largo. Al bajar del taxi fue directo a la recepción a preguntar por ella, su francés era bastante bueno aunque nunca lo hablaba.

-¡Terry! – lo llamaron

El volteó para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Greg! por favor llévame a ver a Candy – ni siquiera lo saludó, su prioridad era Candy.

-me da gusto verte recuperado. Vamos te llevare a verla.

-gracias Greg. Perdón por haber sido tan descortés, no te saludé.

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Has esperado mucho para ver a Candy. Lamento tanto que su reencuentro sea de esta manera – le decía mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-¿como está?

-bien, pero aún no despierta, sin embargo… hay una buena noticia.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó ansioso.

- Ayer, mientras un amigo de Candy llamado Hanz y yo platicábamos en su habitación sobre ti, ella dio signos de estar escuchando y tuvo una ligera reacción, movió los dedos dos veces al escuchar tu nombre, ella te ama Terry y creo que tu solo podrías lograr mucho mas que cualquiera de nosotros, tal vez cuando ella te escuche y te sienta cerca reaccione.

-¡¿de verdad?! ¡que alegría…! –dijo rebosante de felicidad.

Llegaron a la habitación de Candy y el corazón de Terry se agitaba cada vez más. Abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas y entró.

-¡Candy! – exclamó lleno de ilusión.

La vio ahí acostada, tan llena de paz, tan tranquila, tan hermosa. Su padre se había quedado corto al describirla, estaba más hermosa de lo que le había dicho. Su pelo estaba más largo y las facciones de su rostro habían dejado la redondez infantil, ahora sus facciones estaban más afiladas, su nariz era perfecta y su boca muy tentadora con labios carnosos y suaves, era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, aun dormida, lo que le daba un aire celestial.

Terry se acercó a su lado y acarició su mejilla. Empezó a hablarle.

-Ya estoy aquí contigo… tarzán pecosa – le dijo dulcemente.

En ese instante Candy volvió a mover los dedos, Greg estaba muy sorprendido porque eso significaba que lo ocurrido anteriormente no fue accidental. Pero el más sorprendido y emocionado era Terry. Volvió a hablarle.

-Candy, ahora se que me escuchas. Vine a buscarte, esperé tanto tiempo para volver a verte. Ya soy libre para amarte solo a ti mi pequeña pecosa. Despierta para que podamos irnos juntos, tu y yo para siempre. Te amo Candy, te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Gracias a ti soy una mejor persona. Te debo tanto…

Al decir esto, Terry no se pudo contener más y se acercó a ella para besarla. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, fue la sensación más dulce para él. Pero ella no despertó. Sin embargo, una lágrima salía de sus ojos cerrados. Terry se emocionó mucho al verla, supo que Candy sintió el beso y que tal vez se sentía muy feliz, y esa era una lágrima de felicidad.

Terry secó la lágrima con sus dedos y se llevó la mano al corazón. Greg, que observaba todo a una prudente distancia se sintió muy conmovido al ver el gran amor que se tenían, era tan grande que ni el coma podía separarlos.

-Quiero quedarme con ella – le pidió Terry a Greg.

-no te lo negaría nunca Terry, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras. Pero debo advertirte que no serás el único visitante de Candy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Candy se ha hecho de muchos amigos en su estancia en París y todos ellos vienen a verla. Está Hanz que viene muy seguido pues trabaja aquí mismo en el hospital y le lee "Romeo y Julieta" pues Candy le habló de ti, él es el que más sabe sobre Candy. También está Ronie, que siempre está con ella por las mañanas y le platica las novedades en el campamento de la cruz roja. Jaques, que viene por las noches y se queda con ella, el le lee la Biblia. Y sin olvidar mencionar a todas las enfermeras del campamento. Candy es muy querida por todos.

-¡no ha cambiado nada! sigue siendo tan alegre que se gana la simpatía de todos – dijo Terry muy orgulloso.

-eso parece. Por cierto ya no tarda en venir Hanz. Creo que te caerá bien. Yo me tengo que ir Terry, por cierto, mi casa esta a tu disposición cuando quieras ir, será un placer que te quedes conmigo.

-gracias Greg, acepto tu oferta. Pero por ahora quiero estar con Candy. No quiero despegarme de ella ni un momento.

-muy bien. Entonces los dejo. Ojalá con tu presencia Candy despierte pronto.

Greg salió de la habitación y al poco tiempo llegó Hanz. El Joven alemán entró a la habitación sin tocar pues no creía que hubiera nadie adentro.

-¡Tu debes ser Terry! – Dijo apenas lo vio – no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de conocerte, Candy me habló mucho de ti. Yo soy Hanz.

-mucho gusto Hanz – se estrecharon las manos – yo también he oído de ti por Greg.

-ah el doctor McDowell, es un buen tipo y un gran médico. Y dime, ¿ha habido alguna reacción de ella ahora que estas aquí?

-si, hace unos momentos movió los dedos y una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

-¡lo sabía! – Dijo contento Hanz – lo mismo pasó ayer cuando le hable de ti.

-si, ya me contó Greg lo sucedido. Gracias por leerle "Romeo y Julieta" esa pieza nos trae muchos recuerdos – dijo Terry.

-si, también lo sé. Justo venia a leerle otro poco – dijo mientras sacaba el libro.

-¿me permites que le lea yo? –le pidió cortésmente Terry.

-por supuesto, de seguro ella preferirá más oírte a ti que a mi. Toma – le dio el libro.

Terry busco el fragmento que sabía le gustaba más a Candy, la escena del balcón. Y empezó a leer:

_**ROMEO Y JULIETA**_**. Acto II. Escena II.**

**Bajo el balcón de Julieta. (Romeo entra sin ser visto en el palacio de los Capuleto.**

**Julieta aparece en una ventana)**

**Romeo:**- ¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, resplandeciente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! ¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… Habla…mas nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mí a quien habla. Las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún quehacer ruegan a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta

su retorno. ¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!… ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!

Terry recitó de memoria el fragmento pues lo tenía fresco en su mente aún después de haberlo repetido noche tras noche por casi dos años.

Al terminar de decir estas ultimas líneas Candy abrió los ojos.

Terry y Hanz estaban tan sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que veían. La dulce chica al fin despertaba.

-¡Candy! – le hablo Terry muy feliz.

Ella parecía confundida.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Quién eres tu? – dijo mirando a uno de los dos hombres que estaban ahí.

Esta última pregunta fue como un puñal que se le clavó directo en el corazón de él.


	14. Chapter 13 Un nuevo comienzo

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 13 UN NUEVO COMIENZO

En la apacible tarde, en una habitación del hospital, Terry y Hanz se miraban extrañados ante el sorpresivo despertar de Candy.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó apenas al abrir los ojos.

-¡voy por el doctor Phillipe y el doctor McDowell! – dijo Hanz y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Terry se acercó a Candy para tranquilizarla.

-Candy… ¡soy yo, Terry!, ¿no me reconoces? – decía él con el corazón acongojado.

-no, no te conozco… ahhh! – ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolor.

-Candy, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? – Terry se preocupó.

En ese momento los doctores llegaron junto con Hanz.

-¡Greg! Candy tiene un dolor en la cabeza, no me reconoce. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Terry ahora asustado.

-la voy a revisar – respondió Greg.

-déjame a mi hacerlo – le pidió Phillipe – yo la conozco mejor.

-está bien – dijo Greg y se apartó

-Candy, ¿sabes quien soy yo? – le preguntó Phillipe a la chica.

-¡Phillipe! –Dijo ella – claro que te conozco, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-voy a revisarte Candy, ¿te duele mucho la cabeza?

-ya no me duele tanto, pero hace unos momentos sentí que me iba a estallar. ¿Qué me pasó Phillipe? lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba ayudando a un soldado herido en el campo de batalla y luego… ¡ahh mi cabeza!, me duele cuando trato de recordar.

-no te esfuerces ahora, tranquila. Fuiste herida al tratar de proteger a ese soldado Candy, tu lo cubriste con tu cuerpo cuando una granada explotó y resultaste con heridas en la espalda, que ya sanaron. Pero caíste en estado de coma debido a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?! – Se sorprendió ella – ¿y cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?

-dos semanas, lo cual es impresionante, otro milagro como el de Hanz. Pero ¿No recuerdas nada más?

-creo que recuerdo haber escuchado voces… ¡Hanz! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no regresaste a Alemania? – le pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba ahí detrás de Phillipe.

-no podía dejarte ahí Candy, después de todo lo que hiciste por mi, tenía que ayudarte – le respondió su amigo.

-Si no hubiera sido por Hanz y por Ronie que te trajeron rápido al hospital creo que no estarías aquí ahora Candy – le dijo Phillipe.

-oh, gracias Hanz. Eres un gran amigo, y Ronie también.

Terry permanecía callado solo observando y escuchando, esperaba a que Candy le dirigiera una palabra.

Phillipe revisó los ojos de Candy, sus reflejos en todas sus articulaciones, le hizo pruebas de movimiento, de lectura, de memoria, habilidad mental…

-parece que has tenido suerte Candy – le dijo Phillipe una vez que concluyó su revisión – no resultaste con daño cerebral, ni ceguera o traumatismos severos. Parece que el golpe en la cabeza solo afectó tu memoria de largo plazo, ya que tu memoria de corto plazo parece intacta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó extrañada Candy.

Greg miró a Phillipe haciéndole una señal de que lo dejara intervenir.

-hola Candy, yo soy el doctor Gregory McDowell, soy amigo del doctor Phillipe… y de Terry – Greg le pidió a Terry que se acercara - ¿reconoces a este hombre?

Candy lo miró fijamente, Terry le sonreía dulcemente y trataba de expresarle tantas cosas…

-no, lo siento, no sé quien es usted – las palabras de Candy le destrozaron el corazón al joven castaño que había albergado tantas ilusiones y de pronto se desmoronaban en un segundo.

-trata de recordar Candy, tómate tu tiempo – le pidió Greg

Candy cerró los ojos y trato de recordar pero le dolía mucho la cabeza al intentarlo.

-¡ahh! ¡No puedo! todo está negro en mi mente cuando trato de recordar. Lo siento – decía Candy que miraba a Terry como a un desconocido - ¿Por qué debería de recordarte? – Preguntó - ¿Quién eres?

Terry hizo un esfuerzo para disimular su tristeza y desesperación. Tomó fuerzas y respondió:

-solo soy un viejo amigo.

Greg y Hanz se lo quedaron mirando, ¿Por qué dijo eso? se preguntaban calladamente.

-perdón que no recuerde nada, pero me gustaría empezar a conocerte de nuevo, sé que esto podrá ser muy extraño para ti pero si viniste hasta aquí a verme estoy segura que es porque realmente me aprecias y quiero corresponder a tu gesto. Tal vez pronto pueda recuperar mi memoria y te recordaré – le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y una dulce mirada que le devolvieron la esperanza a Terry - ¿Qué dices?

-Claro que me gustaría que nos conozcamos de nuevo Candy. Seré paciente y te platicaré muchas cosas de tu pasado para que te ayude a saber quien eres y porque eres tan especial para todos.

-¡oh, no digas eso que me sonrojas! – dijo Candy con las manos en las coloradas mejillas.

A Terry le pareció tan graciosa, le pareció volver a ver a aquella jovencita de la cual se enamoró en los años de colegio.

-Déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Terry – él le extendió la mano para estrechar la de ella.

-mucho gusto Terry – ella también le ofreció la mano, la cual Terry estrecho y luego besó muy caballerosamente.

Candy sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo al contacto con aquel apuesto joven. Se sintió cohibida ante el gesto de su amigo que le pareció muy atractivo.

-muy bien, ahora que ya nos presentamos, me gustaría que me permitieras verte y frecuentarte para que me conozcas mejor – le pidió casi suplicante.

-esta bien. Además quiero que me cuentes todo sobre mi pasado, quien es mi familia, amigos, de donde soy, en fin, ¡tengo tantas preguntas!

-Será mejor que lo tomes con calma Candy, demasiada información de golpe podría confundirte y ocasionaría el efecto contrario. Así que Terry, por favor cuéntale poco a poco sobre su pasado, no la satures. Ten paciencia – le pidió Greg.

-seré el mas paciente del mundo Greg, no te preocupes – respondió contento Terry.

Tenía ante él la maravillosa oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y estaba decidido a volver a conquistarla, solo que esta vez, él ya no tenía los temores, amarguras y odios del pasado, esta vez era un hombre libre en toda la extensión de la palabra, y la haría disfrutar cada día, cada hora, cada segundo de su vida. Estaba muy entusiasmado.

-me alegra que tengas tan buena disposición Terry – le dijo Greg.

-pero… ¿y qué voy a hacer ahora? – Preguntó Candy preocupada- No se si podré regresar a trabajar al campamento, no se si aún tenga mis conocimientos sobre medicina. ¿Y si he olvidado eso también? ¡No podré seguir trabajando como enfermera! – estaba muy asustada.

-tranquilízate Candy… mira, mañana te pondré un examen para ver si recuerdas los conocimientos teóricos. Si pasas el examen, te pondremos a prueba aquí en el hospital, empezarás con cosas sencillas y después ya veremos. ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo Greg.

-¡oh me parece muy bien! Gracias por ayudarme doctor McDowell, es muy amable.

-por nada Candy, pero llámame Greg, después de todo tenemos amigos en común y me gustaría que también fuéramos amigos.

-está bien… Greg. Amigos – ambos se estrecharon las manos. A Greg le parecieron maravillosos los hermosos ojos verdes de Candy. Pensó en Susana, la extrañaba mucho.

-Entonces ya está todo dicho, ahora tendremos que dejarte descansar. Ya han sido muchas impresiones para ti el día de hoy – dijo Phillipe.

-¡pero si he dormido dos semanas! ya no quiero descansar – dijo Candy

-¿Recuerdas que yo dije lo mismo cuando me mandaste a descansar después que desperté del coma, Candy? – le preguntó Hanz

-¡es verdad! ahora se lo que se siente – dijo y comenzó a reír.

Todos se quedaron maravillados de escuchar su risa, tan sonora, tan única, tan pura, tan sincera. Eran inmóviles espectadores de una cautivante y hermosa chica.

Dejaron a Candy descansar y todos salieron. Muy contentos de haber presenciado un milagro.

…..

En una habitación de una lujosa mansión, un hombre y una mujer estaban entregados a los besos y caricias que subían de tono cada vez más, hasta que él se refrenó y amablemente alejó a la chica.

-No, querida, esto no puede pasar aún. Te amo demasiado y no puedo faltarte al respeto de esta manera.

-pero si no me estás faltando al respeto, yo quiero hacerlo… además muy pronto nos vamos a casar.

-si lo sé, y por lo mismo debemos tener paciencia, solo falta una semana mas para que seamos marido y mujer y entonces podremos estar juntos tanto como queramos. Te amo Elisa.

-yo también te amo Michael y ya no puedo esperar mas para estar contigo – luego ella se dio la vuelta fingiendo vergüenza - Discúlpame por mi actitud por favor, no quiero que pienses que soy una chica fácil – decía mustiamente la pelirroja.

Elisa ya había logrado adelantar su boda con Michael para cubrir su embarazo de 2 meses y quería tener intimidad con él para comprometerlo aún más y que así él no dudara de ella, pero su intento fracasó pues Michael era un hombre honorable y de buena educación.

Él no pudo rehusarse ante la petición de Elisa de adelantar la boda creyendo que era verdad que el señor Leegan estaba agonizando y su ultima voluntad era ver a su hija casada.

Los planes de la boda se hicieron a marchas forzadas y en una semana más sería la tan esperada boda.

El anuncio se publicó en todos los periódicos y era la boda del año. Toda la alta sociedad neoyorkina y de Chicago estarían presentes. La señora Leegan estaba más emocionada que la propia hija.

A Albert le tomó por sorpresa cuando fueron a hablar con él para contarle que Elisa se iba a casar muy pronto. El nunca pensó que hubiera alguien que quisiera casarse con su caprichosa sobrina pero aceptó la invitación a la boda.

Toda la familia Andry estaba lista y ya instalada en Nueva York. Albert tenía una villa preciosa y enorme en la que toda la familia se quedaría en esa semana.

Archie llegó con Albert y la tía Elroy, eran su única familia cercana viva. También llegarían al día siguiente otros miembros de la familia Andry que solo la señora Elroy conocía. Era una prima suya que vendría con su hijo.

La tía Abuela trajo consigo el viejo álbum familiar para mostrárselo a Albert y Archie, quería que conocieran a sus familiares lejanos y la genealogía de la familia que por tantos años evadieron estudiar, ahora era el momento perfecto para que conocieran la historia de la familia Andry. Hablaría con ellos muy pronto.

En el amplio y bello jardín de la villa, Albert se encontraba de pie frente a un rosal, tenia la vista clavada en una rosa blanca. Archie había salido a caminar un poco y se encontró con él.

-Albert, no pensé encontrarte aquí.

-ah, hola Archie, vine a despejar mi mente un poco.

-perdóname no quise interrumpirte, creo que estabas pensando en algo importante. Te dejaré solo, luego platicamos – dijo el joven que estaba intrigado por la actitud y el aspecto de su tío.

Albert tenía un mal semblante, se notaba preocupado.

-no te vayas Archie, quédate. Quiero decirte algo muy importante. Estaba pensando si decírtelo o no, pero ya eres un hombre y creo que debes saberlo, ya no mas secretos en esta familia…. – Archie no entendía ni una palabra.

-¿a que te refieres Albert?

-hace poco recibí carta de Candy diciendo que se unió a una comitiva de la cruz roja que iría a la frontera con Alemania. Al parecer hizo amistad con un soldado alemán que cayó herido y Candy lo quiso ayudar a volver a su país con su familia… creo que Candy tiene muy presente aún la muerte de Stear.

-pero, ¿te dijo algo mas? ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado Albert?

-es que también recibí una carta de un informante que contraté para vigilar y proteger a Candy en París.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Contrataste un espía? – no podía creer la audacia de su tío.

-algo así. No podía estar tranquilo dejándola sola allá. Es un joven llamado Jaques, sus padres trabajaban en nuestra casa en Lakewood y él también. Cuidaba de las caballerizas pero un día tuvo un accidente y resultó en que le amputaran la pierna. Le ayude a que le pusieran una prótesis y le fue muy bien. Pero su madre murió y tuvo que regresar a París, así que le pedí que buscara a Candy y la vigilara sin que ella lo supiera.

-¡que buena idea tuviste Albert! a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido. Pero dime, ¿que te ha dicho sobre Candy?

-Me escribió contándome lo mismo que Candy me dijo en su carta, que se irá a la frontera alemana para ayudar a su amigo. Pero me dice que es una misión muy peligrosa, la batalla en esa zona es muy violenta…estoy muy preocupado por ella…

-¡Candy!, - exclamó preocupado Archie.

-desde entonces he estado muy tenso y no he podido dormir bien. No puedo hacer nada mas puesto que los viajes por el atlántico se han suspendido y ni siquiera las cartas se podrán enviar. Estamos incomunicados. No se que habrá pasado con Candy, si estará bien o…

-no pienses nada malo Albert, tengamos fe en que ella está bien, sabe cuidarse sola, no es una chica como cualquier otra – dijo para tratar de tranquilizar a su tío pero también necesitaba decirlo para convencerse él mismo.

-me da gusto ver que tienes carácter Archie, eres todo un hombre. Ahora estoy seguro de que hice bien en decírtelo.

-gracias por confiar en mi Albert y no tratarme como a un niño. Pero no deja de darme miedo que algo malo le pueda pasar a Candy. ¿Como podríamos comunicarnos de nuevo con ese joven Jaques?

-es lo mismo que he estado pensando todo este tiempo, en eso pensaba cuando me encontraste aquí, y la verdad es que no hay respuesta. Me temo que solo podemos esperar y rogar a Dios para que la proteja.

-pediré mucho por ella. No suelo ser muy religioso ni acostumbro orar, pero creo que empezaré a hacerlo, ojalá Dios me escuche.

-te escuchará Archie. Yo también pediré por ella…

Los dos hombres volvieron a la casa. Ya casi era la hora del desayuno. Al entrar al recibidor vieron el periódico. Albert lo tomó para leerlo antes de desayunar. Lo que leyó en la portada lo dejó sorprendido.

-¡esto es justo lo que necesitamos! – casi gritó

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó curioso Archie.

-mira lo que dice el periódico: "El gobierno de E.U pondrá al servicio del publico el sistema de telégrafos en sustitución del correo. Se buscan inversionistas"

-¡no lo puedo creer! Dios escucho y respondió nuestras oraciones muy pronto. ¡Así podremos saber como esta Candy! – estaba muy contento el joven Cornwell.

-Creo que invertiremos en el sistema de telégrafos – dijo Albert – esta novedosa forma de comunicación tiene futuro y me parece que podrá ser un buen negocio.

-eso mismo estaba pensando yo – dijo Archie – creo que invertir en las comunicaciones es un negocio muy rentable, tal como sucedió con los viajes en barco o el ferrocarril, las comunicaciones son lo de hoy.

-veo que tienes muy buena visión empresarial Archie, tu padre no se equivocó contigo. Harás un buen manejo de tu herencia y tu fideicomiso cuando te toque esa responsabilidad. O… ¿no te gustaría empezar en el mundo de los negocios desde ahora?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-tu puedes invertir el dinero de tu herencia en el negocio de las comunicaciones. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?

-bueno yo… no lo sé, me falta poco para terminar mis estudios, no quisiera distraerme de eso…

-yo te ayudaría. Puedo hacerme cargo mientras terminas tus estudios. Después tú te harías cargo y serías independiente. Aunque es un riesgo, como todo, no hay certeza de éxito, pero con trabajo duro podrías lograr muchas cosas, si no te espanta el trabajo duro, claro.

-no me espanta. Es algo que he aprendido de Candy, nadie ha trabajado mas duro que ella y me siento motivado a seguir su ejemplo. Lo haré Albert. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad.

-no tienes que agradecer. Ahhh – suspiro aliviado – ahora si estoy mas tranquilo y ya hasta me dio apetito. Vamos al comedor, la tía ya debe estar esperando.

La esperanza volvía a apaciguar sus temores y los dos jóvenes estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por Candy. La tía abuela Elroy ya los esperaba con la mesa puesta y una sonrisa.

En el hospital de París, Greg platicaba con Terry en la cafetería.

-dime una cosa Terry, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Candy que eras su novio y que tu la amas? – no entendía a su amigo.

-es que sería muy perturbador para ella. No quería que se sintiera presionada de ninguna manera. ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si de pronto despiertas un día y te enteras que tienes una novia que no es Susana, que esa chica te ama pero para ti es una extraña?

-tienes razón Terry, no había pensado en eso. Solo alguien que se preocupa realmente por un ser amado hubiera hecho lo que tu.

-Además, creo que ésta es como una segunda oportunidad que nos da la vida para conocernos de nuevo, sin odios ni celos a nuestro alrededor que nos intenten separar. La quiero conquistar nuevamente, limpiamente. Quiero ganarme su amor y que ella me ame por quien soy, y no por quien fui. Solo espero que Candy guste de mí y me llegue a amar tanto o más que antes – decía Terry con un brillo especial en su mirada.

-Veo que tu madurez te ha llevado a tomar una buena y sana decisión. Solo quien ama de verdad puede dejar ir sabiendo que si el amor es genuino regresará.

-así es Greg, yo amo a Candy con todo mi ser y sería el mas vil de los hombres si tratara de aprovecharme de esta situación para hacerla estar conmigo a ciegas. ¡Eso jamás!

-¿y si Candy no llega a amarte esta vez? ¿Renunciarías a ella?

-lo haría si veo que ella es mas feliz con otro que conmigo. Antes que todo quiero que ella sea feliz.

-eso habla muy bien de ti Terry. Te deseo éxito. Ojalá que Candy y tu vuelvan a estar juntos y que sean muy felices.

-gracias Greg. ¿Y tu has sabido algo de Susana? se que mi padre te ayudo a mandarle un mensaje por telégrafo.

-Si y justo ayer recibí un telegrama de ella. No sé como le habrá hecho pero logró mandarme un telegrama también. Dice que me esperará todo el tiempo que sea necesario, que me extraña y me ama. ¡No sabes lo feliz que me siento!

-me da gusto que lo de ustedes vaya tan bien, se lo merecen. Ojalá pronto se reanuden los viajes en barco, me imagino que ya querrás volver a su lado cuanto antes.

-Si, eso quisiera pero mientras tanto me quedaré un poco mas. Por cierto, si quieres te llevo ahora mismo a mi casa para que te instales y te duches. Después puedes regresar a ver a Candy.

-si, me gustaría, gracias por tu hospitalidad.

-no es nada, a mi me gustó mucho estar hospedado con ustedes en su castillo de Londres.

-puedes regresar cuando quieras. Siempre serás bienvenido – sonreía el sexy castaño.

Al terminar de comer Greg llevó a Terry a su casa y mientras iban en el camino Terry le pregunto:

-Greg, ¿Por qué Candy reaccionó cuando estuve a su lado y cuando despertó no me reconoció?

-esa es una buena pregunta amigo mío y me temo que no tengo una respuesta certera. El cerebro humano es un misterio para la ciencia. Tal vez su cerebro solo logró salvar los recuerdos mas recientes y los del pasado están ahí enterrados en algún lugar recóndito, esperando salir a la luz. No sabemos si tarde mucho o poco en recuperar la memoria, o quizás no la recupere nunca. Es una posibilidad mínima pero puede pasar. No quiero mentirte.

-y aprecio que no lo hagas. Es una de las cosas que mas aprecio de ti Greg, tu honestidad y sinceridad.

-bueno, a mi no me gustaría que me mintieran por eso siempre prefiero decir la verdad. Llegamos.

Se detuvieron en la gran mansión de los Champs Elysees (Campos Eliseos). Al subir las escalinatas de la entrada la sirvienta les abrió la puerta.

-es una casa muy grande para ti solo Greg – le dijo Terry.

-si, lo es. A veces me siento muy solo, por eso me da gusto que te quedes conmigo. Así los dos nos haremos mutua compañía.

Greg llevó personalmente a Terry a la que sería su habitación. Le indicó donde estaba el baño, el closet. Abrió la ventana para dejar entrar más luz y desde ahí Terry pudo apreciar a lo lejos la Torre Eiffel.

-¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó Greg.

-esta muy bien todo, muchas gracias. Veo que se puede apreciar la torre del señor Eiffel que se inauguró en 1889.

-ah, eres conocedor – le dijo Greg – ¿y que opinas de la torre?

-me parece una excelente obra de arte moderno. Se que a muchas personas no les gusta, sobre todo a los conservadores tradicionalistas y a los artistas. Pero yo pienso que es algo positivo. Creo que dentro de algunos años se reconocerá a París por su torre Eiffel.

-a mi también me lo parece, ya está empezando a convertirse en un icono de la ciudad. Bueno, te dejo para que descanses un poco. Le diré a la mucama que esté pendiente de tus necesidades y al chofer le daré órdenes de llevarte al hospital cuando quieras. Yo debo volver al hospital, hay muchos pacientes que atender.

-aprecio mucho tu ayuda Greg. Te veré luego en el hospital.

Terry se quedó solo después que Greg salió de su habitación. Estaba muy cansado pero se sentía bien. Ya estaba ansioso por regresar con Candy otra vez.

De vuelta en el hospital, Greg fue a ver a Candy. Le llevaba un examen que le había dado el rector del hospital, era un examen de titulación para enfermeras. Pero no se lo quiso decir a Candy para no ponerla nerviosa. Quería saber que tanto recordaba.

-Buenos días bella señorita – la saludó Greg.

-oh, buenos días Greg – le respondió sonriente.

-¿como te sientes?

-¡muy bien! ya quiero ponerme a trabajar. Me estoy aburriendo mucho aquí sin hacer nada.

-veo que eres inquieta. Mira te traje algo para que te entretengas. Es un examen para ver si recuerdas tu entrenamiento de enfermera. No te sientas mal si no recuerdas mucho o tal ves nada. Es solo una prueba. ¿Está bien?

-está bien – contesto ella tranquila.

-entonces te dejo el examen. Vendré a verte por la noche, o si necesitas algo llámame a mi o a Phillipe. Los dos estaremos a tu cargo.

-¡oh dos doctores para mi sola! me siento muy importante – rio ligeramente.

-eres muy importante Candy. Tienes muchos amigos que lo comprueban.

-si, es verdad. Me siento agradecida con Dios por estar rodeada de buenos amigos. Y… - hizo una pausa, estaba nerviosa –

-¿Terry? – Greg sospecho que Candy quería preguntar por él. Ella se ruborizó – Él vendrá mas tarde. Lo acabo de llevar a mi casa para que descanse un poco. El se quedará conmigo durante su estancia en París.

-¡me alegro! – Dijo espontáneamente – es decir, me da gusto que se quede contigo que eres su amigo – trató de disimular su emoción. Ella también se sorprendió de sentirse así por ese joven tan apuesto.

-si, somos muy buenos amigos. Terry es un buen hombre. Verás que te caerá muy bien. Después de todo, ustedes eran amigos aunque no lo recuerdes.

-he tratado de recordarlo pero es en vano, mi mente está en blanco – dijo un poco triste.

-vamos Candy, no te agobies por eso, tu memoria regresará cuando menos te lo esperes y sin forzarlo. Ya verás. Ahora me voy. Te dejo con el examen para ver si recuerdas algo.

Greg salió dejando a Candy sola y temerosa de ver el examen. Tenía miedo de verlo pues no sabía si sería capaz de resolverlo. Finalmente se armó de valor y empezó a leer.

En Nueva York, la casa de Elisa era un manicomio. Había gritos, rabietas, regaños, mal humor y malos modales por todo y para todos. Los empleados estaban hartos de ser tratados como esclavos todos los días. Las sirvientas la pasaban muy mal cada que Elisa las regañaba y las insultaba por cualquier tontería.

-¡ya no la soporto! - decía Mary, una de las sirvientas.

-yo tampoco – dijo Karen, otra sirvienta.

-es una bruja. No sé como el joven Michael la idolatra.

- es que no la conoce realmente. Ella finge ser una señorita dulce y recatada cuando está con él. Yo lo he visto todo y sé mucho más de lo que se imaginan.

-¿a que te refieres? –preguntó Mary.

Karen miró a su alrededor y la tomó de la mano para llevar a Mary a otro lugar mas apartado. Cuando estuvieron en privado empezó a hablar.

-yo se que la… bruja de Elisa esconde un gran secreto.

-¿oh si? cuéntame – pidió, mostrando gran interés.

-¿recuerdas que tiempo atrás ella venia a casa cada noche con un hombre diferente?

-¡claro que lo recuerdo!... esa descarada.

-pues todas esas noches de lujuria tuvieron consecuencias –dijo arqueando una ceja.

-no me digas que…- se llevó la mano a la boca como si fuera prohibido lo que iba a decir.

-¡si, ella está embarazada! Y quiere hacerle creer al joven Michael que el hijo es suyo, por eso adelantaron la boda.

-¡oh, no puedo creer que estas cosas pasen hasta en las mejores familias!

-¡que dices! habrías de saber todas las cosas que pasan en las familias ricas. Tratan de ocultar sus crímenes y pecados para salvar su "honor", son una bola de malditos. Los ricos no son mejores que los pobres. ¡Me dan ganas de darles una lección! – dijo con ira y sed de venganza.

-¿y porque no lo haces? – su compañera plantó la semilla de la maldad en su corazón - podrías decirle al joven Michael lo que sabes, así la dejaría y la bruja pagaría todas las maldades que ha hecho.

Karen abrió los ojos como si hubiera tenido una revelación.

-sabes, no es una mala idea. Lo haré. Vamos a ver quien ríe al último. jajajajaja. – las dos mujeres rieron malévolamente por el plan que se les había ocurrido. Así se vengarían de todos los malos tratos que Elisa les daba.

En la villa de los Andry, después de desayunar. La tía abuela pidió a Albert y Archie que la siguieran a la biblioteca pues tenia algo importante que enseñarles. Los jóvenes se miraron como preguntándose que sería eso que les mostraría la abuela.

Cuando llegaron, vieron sobre el escritorio un enorme libro con cubierta negra y bordes dorados.

-Este libro que ven aquí es el libro con la historia y genealogía de los Andry. Es un tesoro familiar. Alguna vez, cuando niños, se los di para que se cultivaran en cuanto al pasado de su propia familia. Pero nadie le prestó atención. Les parecía aburrido. Pero ahora es un buen momento para que empiecen a familiarizarse con él ya que mañana llegarán familiares que ustedes no conocen y no quiero que les parezcan extraños. Son familia.

-Ayer me dijiste que era tu prima y su hijo, tía… - dijo Albert.

-Así es. En el libro los encontrarán a todos. Lean sus genealogías y biografías para que no olviden el parentesco.

-¿biografías? – Preguntó Archie – ¿y quien las escribe? ¿Hay biografías nuestras ahí también?

-claro que las hay. Yo misma las he escrito – dijo con orgullo - Siempre se ha determinado a una persona de nuestra familia para ser la encargada de resguardar este libro y escribir sobre los miembros nuevos de cada generación. Yo he sido por muchos años la encargada de tan importante tarea. Y cuando yo muera, serás tu Albert, el encargado de continuar con esa responsabilidad. Espero que no te niegues, es un privilegio y debería hacerte sentir complacido – dijo en tono autoritario la tía Elroy.

-Acepto con gusto, tía, será un honor – respondió Albert que no le agradaba del todo la idea, pero no quiso contrariar a su tía que ya estaba bastante entrada en años.

-me alegra que lo tomes así Albert. Después tu decidirás quien heredara esta noble labor cuando tu no puedas hacerlo, eso te lo dejo a tu criterio. Pero debe ser alguien confiable, honesto y un buen ejemplo en la familia.

-creo que ahora me siento mas halagado tía. Gracias por tenerme en tan alta posición a sus ojos – le dijo Albert.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti Albert, eres un buen muchacho y has sentado cabeza con gran honor – la tía abuela dejó a un lado su autoritarismo y se dirigió a Albert con esas palabras llena de admiración, respeto y amor.

-gracias tía. Nosotros también la queremos mucho. Que Dios la guarde con bien muchos años mas entre nosotros – dijo y la abrazó. La tía se enterneció y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Archie no podía creer lo que veía y se sintió impulsado a unirse al abrazo familiar.

-¡oh, mis muchachos! – dijo la tía muy feliz.

Cuando el abrazo se deshizo, ella retomó la compostura.

-Archibald, sé que tú también eres un buen muchacho. Tienes talento para los negocios y eres muy inteligente. Estoy segura que el día que tengas tú propia familia sabrás guiarla dignamente…

Luego la Tía volteó a ver a Albert

-Lo mismo tu Albert. Ya te estas tardando en presentarme a la buena mujer que será tu esposa. No quiero morir sin verte casado y feliz. Así que no te tardes demasiado – lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa que rara vez se le podía ver.

-bueno tía no quiero prometerle nada. Aun no conozco a ninguna mujer que me atraiga lo suficiente para hacerla mi esposa. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para presentarle a esa mujer muy pronto – dijo Albert arrancando sonoras risas de Archie y la tía.

- ¿y que hay de ti Archie?, Annie Britter parece ser la chica indicada. ¿Aun no piensan casarse? – ahora le tocaba sufrir a Cornwell.

-Annie y yo estamos bien por ahora. Yo debo terminar mis estudios primero y después pensaremos en casarnos.

-haces muy bien querido. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ver que tienes tan buena cabeza. No como tu primo Neal…bueno no hablemos de cosas desagradables – dijo al pensar en todos los dolores de cabeza que ese nieto suyo le había ocasionado al meterse en problemas con su vicio del juego y la bebida.

Archie y Albert trataron de disimular sus caras de pocos amigos, pues Neal no era de su agrado.

-Ahora quiero dejarlos para que entre los dos lean muy bien el libro que les acabo de dejar aquí. Mañana si tienen dudas me preguntan. Hasta mañana queridos.

La Tía abuela salió de la habitación dejando a los dos jóvenes con una extraña sensación.

-que agradable puede ser la tía cuando se lo propone – dijo Albert.

-si, es cierto. Ojalá fuera así todo el tiempo. Y mira lo que nos dejo de tarea. Solo de ver ese gran libro me da tedio. Recuerdo cuando éramos niños Stear y yo, nos obligaban a estudiar este mismo libro pero Stear siempre se las ingeniaba para evitar ese castigo, desde entonces era un genio. Cuanto extraño a mi hermano – dijo tristemente – me pregunto que habrá escrito la tía abuela sobre él.

-vamos a averiguarlo – dijo Albert.

Archie abrió el viejo y pesado libro y busco entre las páginas llenas de retratos y genealogías a su hermano. Por fin lo encontró.

-¡aquí esta! – dijo emocionado. Había una fotografía de él – Es una biografía muy corta para un ser humano tan extraordinario – dijo en tono triste Archie. Luego empezó a leer:

_Alistear Cornwell (1894-1915)_

_Hijo primogénito de Edward Cornwell y Alice Andry. De pequeño fue muy travieso y ocurrente. Le gustaba inventar cosas extraordinarias aunque muchos de esos inventos terminaban en desastre. Estudió en el Real Colegio San Pablo de Londres y fue muy buen estudiante, entregado a las ciencias. Su pasión por los aviones lo llevó a su temprana cita con Dios en el cielo. Fue un extraordinario joven, simpático, alegre y vivaz, noble de corazón y excelente hijo, hermano y ser humano. Muy querido por todos._

Cuando terminó de leer, Archie tenía lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos.

-no puedo creer que la tía abuela hubiera captado tan bien la esencia de mi hermano. Nos conoce muy bien a pesar de que no convivimos mucho tiempo de cerca. Me siento culpable por no estar mas al pendiente de ella ahora que ya es mayor.

-tienes razón. Pero nunca es tarde para empezar. Yo también trataré de estar más cerca de ella e ir a visitarla mas seguido. La tía Elroy es dura en apariencia pero tiene un gran corazón. Creo que se hizo dura por las cosas que le tocó vivir y hacerse responsable tan joven. Ahora la entiendo mejor – dijo Albert.

-bueno, será mejor que empecemos con esto porque parece que nos tomara el resto del día y de la noche ponernos al corriente con la historia familiar – dijo Archie – solo que ahora si tengo interés en saber mas de nuestra familia. Desde hace algún tiempo que pienso como habrán sido nuestros demás tíos, abuelos, o nuestros propios padres, ya que murieron siendo tan jóvenes.

-es verdad, es una extraña coincidencia que en ambos casos nuestros padres hayan muerto todos tan jóvenes. La ultima en morir fue la mamá de Anthony, mi hermana Ángela. Era un ángel en verdad, yo tengo muy pocos recuerdos de ella pero todos son muy gratos. Ella era muy dulce y alegre – dijo Albert evocando recuerdos de su querida hermana.

-igual que Anthony…Eran muy parecidos tanto físicamente como en carácter – recordó Archie a su querido primo y cómplice de travesuras.

-Yo también era muy parecido a ella, por eso Anthony era idéntico a mí desde pequeño. Lo llevamos en la sangre. Hasta Candy nos confundió una vez.

-ah si, ahora lo recuerdo, el famoso príncipe de la colina. ¡Príncipe! ¿Puedes creerlo? – se mofaba Archie de su tío.

-bueno, para una niña huérfana y humilde como lo era Candy, un apuesto chico como yo le parecía un príncipe – dijo haciendo alarde, pero en tono de broma.

-Ella era tan linda desde pequeña – dijo Archie refiriéndose a Candy - Incluso sus ojos me recuerdan a los de la madre de Anthony, verdes y grandes.

-es raro como la genética juega con las variantes – dijo Albert – mis hermanas Alice y Ángela eran gemelas, solo que Ángela tenía ojos verdes como nuestra madre y Alice los sacó azules como nuestro padre.

-¿y que recuerdos tienes de mi madre, Albert? siempre hablas de tu hermana Ángela con mucho entusiasmo, pero y tu hermana Alice, mi madre. ¿Por qué nunca hablas de ella?

-yo adoraba a Alice…pero el tiempo que convivimos juntos fue muy breve. Alice era muy libre y amaba a los animales, creo que yo me parezco a ella en ese sentido. Recuerdo que cuando niño me llevaba a pasear por el bosque y buscábamos animales, a ella le encantaba. Luego yo desarrollé más ese gusto. Alice, tu madre, era un torbellino. Stear y tú aún eran muy pequeños así que yo iba muy seguido a casa de tus padres para jugar. Tu madre siempre fue una excelente compañera de juegos. Poco después se fueron a vivir a Lakewood, donde mi hermana Ángela ya vivía desde que se casó con el papá de Anthony. Alice murió muy joven pero nunca supe la causa.

-es curioso que nunca me haya preguntado como o de que murió mi madre – dijo Archie muy pensativo - Ahora tengo mucha curiosidad, empecemos con el libro, quizás descubramos muchas cosas.

-tenlo por seguro, sobrino – sonrió Albert.

Empezaron a leer. La historia de los Andry se remontaba a 1615 en Escocia.

Mientras Albert y Archie estudiaban la historia de su familia. En París Candy terminaba de resolver el examen. Lo resolvió todo y mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Phillipe llegó a verla.

-hola Candy ¿Cómo estas?

-hola Phillipe, estoy bien. Greg me trajo este examen para ver si recordaba mi entrenamiento como enfermera y para sorpresa mía lo terminé todo. Aunque falta ver si esta bien o solo inventé cosas – rio

-¿Me dejas revisarlo?

-si, me sentiría mejor si lo revisas tu antes, así me evito la vergüenza ante Greg si esta mal.

Candy le entregó el examen a Phillipe y este con solo verlo se dio cuenta de que era un examen de titulación. Pensó que tal vez Greg le pondría un examen más sencillo para empezar. Comenzó a revisar el examen y se sorprendía cada vez más de ver las respuestas de Candy. No solo eran correctas sino que también añadió comentarios de su propia experiencia que complementaban cada pregunta. Cuando terminó la revisión esbozó una sonrisa como de un padre orgulloso del merito de su hijo.

-Candy – empezó a decirle con cara de reprobación, movía la cabeza a cada lado en forma negativa - temo decirte que si inventaste muchas cosas. Y muy graciosas por cierto.

-oh ¿de veras? – dijo muy apenada.

-mhum. Me temo que has inventado un nuevo manual para enfermeras.

-¿oh por Dios tan mal lo hice? – se llevo las manos a la cara.

-tan mal, que has aprobado nuevamente tu examen de titulación como enfermera – ahora Phillipe sonreía - ¡Felicitaciones Candy lo hiciste excelente! Obtuviste un 100% de aciertos y no solo eso. Los comentarios que añadiste son estupendos, podrían servir para hacer un nuevo manual de enfermeras. Hasta podrías publicar un libro y serias una respetada autora en materia de medicina. Eres increíble Candy. Siempre supe que eras muy buena enfermera pero no me imagine a qué magnitud. Casi podrías ser una doctora. Tienes un nivel muy alto en conocimientos.

-¿lo dices en serio Phillipe? se que bromeas pero no se si bromeas ahora o antes cuando me dijiste que invente cosas graciosas.

-no bromeo ahora cuando te digo que eres realmente buena Candy. Tus conocimientos están intactos. Al parecer tu cerebro también salvó tu entrenamiento de enfermera. Y esas son excelentes noticias, podrás empezar a trabajar aquí en el hospital sin problemas. Cuando el director vea tu examen no querrá dejarte ir.

-¡que alegría! podré trabajar. No se que hubiera hecho si no pudiera hacerlo.

-pues no te preocupes por eso. Ahora mismo hablare con el director para que te de trabajo. Tu ya estas recuperada de tus heridas y te ves muy bien. Si tú quieres mañana mismo podrás empezar.

-¿y no podría ser desde hoy? ya estoy cansada de estar acostada. Quiero hacer algo.

-veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian – rió Phillipe.

Candy estaba lista para trabajar de nuevo y se sentía muy contenta por no haber perdido sus conocimientos de medicina. Le daba gracias a Dios por haber sido tan bueno con ella.

Era un nuevo comienzo.


	15. Chapter 14 El renacer del amor

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 14 EL RENACER DEL AMOR

Era un día cálido de verano en París. Hacía varias semanas que no había ataques aéreos en la ciudad. Los franceses habían logrado replegar a los alemanes fuera de su territorio y ahora se refugiaban en Bélgica para reabastecerse de armas y más soldados. Había una relativa paz en Francia pero era solo temporal pues la guerra aun continuaría dos años más.

Candy estaba muy contenta este día pues por fin podría salir del hospital como paciente y entraría a trabajar como enfermera. Ronie había ido a verla.

-¿puedo pasar Candy? – preguntó antes de entrar.

-claro Ronie, pasa.

-¡que gusto me da verte sonreír nuevamente Candy! Supe que habías despertado del coma y quise venir antes pero…ese joven, Terry, estaba ocupándose muy bien de ti y no quise interrumpir – dijo.

-¡pero que dices! tu nunca podrás interrumpir. Eres un gran amigo para mí. Ya me enteré que gracias a ti y a Hanz estoy aquí. Gracias por ayudarme Ronie.

-no tienes que agradecer, yo te aprecio mucho Candy y no podía permitir que nada malo te pasara. Por eso yo… decidí seguirte. Para cuidarte. No pienses mal, yo solo quería asegurarme de tu bienestar porque te quiero mucho como amiga.

-eres increíble Ronie. No cualquiera se arriesgaría así por un amigo.

-pero tu Candy, arriesgaste tu vida por un desconocido. Eso si es asombroso y muy noble. Por eso todos te queremos, eres una mujer excepcional – dijo Ronie con mucha admiración.

-por cierto ¿que pasó con ese soldado? –Candy lo recordó.

-lamentablemente murió. Y sus últimas palabras fueron para ti Candy.

-¿para mi? – estaba muy sorprendida.

-si. Dijo que te salváramos a ti, que eras un ángel. Creo que al final ese pobre muchacho murió tranquilo porque lo ultimo que recibió en vida fue amor verdadero, el amor desinteresado que tu le mostraste Candy. No todas las personas tienen una muerte tan cálida. Desde donde se encuentre estoy seguro que te agradece y se alegra que estés bien.

-es hermoso lo que me dices – Candy estaba muy enternecida – lamento mucho no haber podido ayudarlo mas.

-pero no puedes ayudar a todo el mundo Candy, o si no serías como Dios y eso es una blasfemia.

-tienes razón. Soy solo una chica. Pero me gusta ayudar y siempre que pueda lo haré con todo gusto – sonrió.

-¡muy bien dicho Candy! Y hablando de otra cosa, ya me enteré que hoy te darán de alta y que empezarás a trabajar aquí. Eso me da mucho gusto porque ya no arriesgaras la vida en el campo de batalla pero extrañaré verte a diario en el campamento…

-puedes venir a visitarme. Además cada vez que traigan a los heridos aquí al hospital, yo estaré ahí para recibirlos. Nos veremos muy seguido no te preocupes – le guiño el ojo.

-sabes, me gusta mucho como haces ese guiño con el ojo, te hace ver muy graciosa, pero muy linda – después de decir eso Ronie se sonrojó, pensó que era muy tonto por haberlo dicho.

-gracias Ronie – sonrió Candy que se dio cuenta de lo apenado que estaba su amigo.

-¿y ya sabes donde vas a vivir? – Ronie cambió el tema – no sé si recuerdes que tu no eres de aquí, y en el campamento tenías un lugar para dormir pero no precisamente una habitación.

-¿eh? ¡Eso no lo había pensado! – Dijo Candy que había pasado por alto ese gran detalle. Estaba preocupada.

-no te preocupes, entre todos te ayudaremos a buscar un lindo lugar para vivir- trató de animarla.

toc, toc. Se oyó en la puerta.

-¿se puede? – era Terry.

-si, adelante – Candy trató de arreglarse el cabello a prisa. Ronie lo notó.

-buenos días Candy – Terry la saludo y besó su mano. Eso la ponía muy nerviosa. – Hola – saludó a Ronie.

-hola, tu debes ser Terry ¿verdad? Yo soy Ronie, mucho gusto.

-el gusto es mío Ronie – se estrecharon las manos – Gracias por haber ayudado a Candy en el campo de batalla – lo agradeció de todo corazón, se le notaba en la mirada.

-por nada, es lo menos que podría hacer. Yo aprecio mucho a Candy… como amiga – quiso aclararlo para no despertar celos en él. Sabía quien era y que Candy aunque no lo recordaba, su corazón si. Por eso se ponía tan nerviosa ante él.

-me da gusto que haya encontrado muchos buenos amigos aquí – dijo Terry que veía con buenos ojos a Ronie.

-es que ella nos ha ganado con su forma de ser. Es única. Bueno yo me voy, cuídala mucho – dijo y le guiño el ojo a Terry para hacerle ver que él estaba enterado de su historia de amor. Terry sonrió.

– Por cierto – dijo Ronie antes de salir de la habitación – tal vez tu puedas ayudar mejor a Candy a conseguir un lugar para vivir ahora que salga del hospital. Se que lo harás. Adiós.

El chico cerró la puerta tras de si al salir.

-oh, Ronie no debió decirte eso – dijo Candy apenada.

-¿Por qué no? para mi sería un placer poder ayudarte. Si quieres, hoy mismo podemos ir a buscar un bonito apartamento para ti. Creo que es algo urgente.

-eh…si…gracias. Ojalá encontremos algo modesto, yo tengo algunos ahorros pero no es mucho.

-encontraremos algo que se ajuste a tus necesidades no te preocupes – le dijo para tranquilizarla.

Terry no quería exhibirse ante ella diciéndole que él podría pagarle el mejor departamento, no la impresionaría de esa manera. Conocía a Candy y sabía que ella no aceptaría nada de su dinero. Ella era la clase de chica que todo lo que tenía era producto de su gran esfuerzo.

-muy bien, entonces en cuanto Phillipe y Greg me dejen salir vamos a buscar un apartamento – dijo Candy aliviada de no tener que rechazar una propuesta de su "nuevo" amigo.

-eso será muy pronto. Ayer en la noche Greg me dijo que te daría de alta en el transcurso de la mañana.

-¿en verdad? ¡Oh que alegría!

Para Terry era una visión celestial la de su pecosa sonriendo tan feliz. Su corazón latía muy fuerte de solo verla.

En ese momento entró Greg.

-Buenos días Candy. Hola Terry. Te traigo buenas noticias Candy.

-¿ya me darás de alta? – preguntó emocionada.

-así es. Tus heridas de la espalda están curadas y no hay nada que nos impida dejarte ir. Lo de la perdida de tu memoria de largo plazo es algo que no pone en riesgo tu vida y que eventualmente regresará. Así que ya puedes irte Candy. Y a partir de mañana comenzarás a trabajar aquí.

-¡oh gracias, gracias Greg! – le sonrió ampliamente. Greg no pudo evitar admirar lo hermosa que se veía cuando sonreía de esa manera.

-entonces me la llevaré en seguida – dijo Terry – voy a ayudar a Candy a buscar un apartamento.

-oh, es verdad. Había pasado por alto que no tienes donde vivir. Lamentablemente aquí en el hospital no hay mas habitaciones disponibles. Hanz ocupa ahora la ultima que quedaba – dijo Greg que quería ayudar.

-no hay problema, estoy segura que encontrare un lugar para vivir – ella siempre tan optimista.

-Candy, yo sé que no recuerdas quien soy, pero yo te conozco muy bien. Nos conocimos en Inglaterra, ambos estudiamos en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Mi familia y yo vivimos en Londres y tú eres americana.

-¡Americana! ¿Y que estoy haciendo aquí? – no recordaba.

-bueno… no lo sé – no quiso decirle la verdad aún – pero probablemente tenga que ver con tu muy arraigada vocación como enfermera. Viniste a ayudar, de eso estoy seguro.

-veo que si me conoces, eso tiene mucho sentido para mi – dijo ella.

-si, y si no te llevo a América con tu familia en este momento es porque a causa de la guerra todos los viajes por el Atlántico han quedado suspendidos.

-¡oh, es terrible! Entonces si recupero la memoria de todos modos no podré regresar a casa con mi familia... – se veía desilusionada.

-lo lamento Candy – a Terry se le encogió el corazón al verla tan vulnerable. Estaba triste y desorientada porque una gran parte de su vida se había desvanecido repentinamente.

- También pude haberte llevado a Londres conmigo, pero sé que no hubieras estado de acuerdo. Yo te respeto mucho Candy y solo quiero que estés a gusto y cómoda aquí en París. Después el tiempo dirá que hacer – trató de animarla.

-eres un buen amigo Terry, gracias por comprenderme y dejar que me quede aquí en lo que recupero la memoria. Ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti.

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso Candy – dijo Terry rebosante de alegría – siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Yo solo quiero verte feliz.

-Gracias – respondió a secas Candy que vio en los ojos de ese apuesto joven algo que no había notado antes.

-muy bien pues entonces te dejamos Candy para que te cambies de ropa. Hanz vendrá en seguida con tus pertenencias. Él las ha resguardado en su habitación todo este tiempo.

toc toc, sonaba la puerta de nuevo.

-debe ser él - dijo Greg.

-adelante – dijo Candy.

-buenos días Candy. Ya me dijeron que te dan de alta. Te traje tus pertenencias. Hola Terry, doctor McDowell – los saludo también.

-si, gracias Hanz. Terry me va a acompañar a buscar un lugar donde vivir.

-¡oh que bien! Entonces estarás en buena compañía. Espero que encuentres un lugar hoy mismo – le deseo Hanz.

-si no lo encuentran, puedes venir a casa con nosotros Candy – le ofreció amablemente Greg – claro, si tu quieres, en lo que encuentras un lugar para ti sola.

-Gracias Greg, lo tomaré en cuenta. Bueno señores, ahora si me disculpan tengo que cambiarme. ¡Ya no puedo esperar a salir y caminar! – dijo levantando los brazos disfrutando de su libertad.

Los tres caballeros salieron de la habitación dejándola sola.

En Nueva York, el enamorado Michael llegaba a casa de su novia a visitarla. Fue recibido por Mary, la sirvienta.

-Buen Día joven Michael. La señorita Elisa lo recibirá en un momento. Aun está arreglándose.

-La esperare en la biblioteca. Quiero leer el periódico mientras tanto – dijo él.

-muy bien. Yo le avisare a la señorita. Con permiso – se retiró.

Mary vio una oportunidad de oro y fue a buscar a Karen. Era el momento preciso para decirle todo sobre Elisa. La Señora Leegan había salido muy temprano y tardaría en regresar.

-¡Karen! – se apresuró a llamarla. – el joven Michael esta en la Biblioteca esperando a la bruja. Pero ella todavía va a tardar mucho en bajar, ya sabes como es. Este es el momento que buscábamos para poder hablar con él y advertirle sobre la clase de mujer que es su prometida – dijo con desprecio.

-entonces iré a hablar con él. Tu estate atenta por si la "señorita" sale de su habitación y si es así, entretenla.

-muy bien – aceptó su asignación.

Karen fue inmediatamente a la biblioteca. Estaba segura de lo que haría.

-disculpe usted joven. Espero que no tome a mal mi atrevimiento de venir a hablarle pero es que hay algo muy importante y delicado que tiene que saber antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó intrigado - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debo saber?

-antes que nada joven, quiero que sepa que lo que voy a decirle es verdad y hay formas de comprobarlo. Y también quiero pedirle discreción pues yo misma corro peligro al decírselo.

Michael se sentía cada vez más curioso por saber lo que esa mujer tenia que decir.

-te aseguro que no diré a nadie lo que vas a revelarme, estate tranquila, no correrás peligro. Ahora dime eso tan importante.

-me apena mucho ser yo quien tenga que quitarle la venda de los ojos señor. Pero no es justo que se case a ciegas. Usted no conoce realmente a la señorita Elisa, ella lo ha estado engañando.

-¡¿a que te refieres?! – se enardeció de cólera el apacible Michael.

-por favor, no se enoje y no dude de lo que le voy a decir. La señorita Elisa no es una digna mujer para usted. Ella es una promiscua. Hace tiempo ella llegaba a casa todas las noches con un hombre diferente, se encerraban en la recamara y el hombre se iba siempre muy temprano por la mañana por la puerta trasera de la casa. Yo siempre me daba cuenta porque mi habitación da hacia la parte de atrás y tanto el jardinero, como el chofer y cualquier empleado de esta casa se lo pueden confirmar.

-¡no, eso no puede ser cierto! dime ¿Por qué inventas esta vil mentira? – Michael se negaba a creerlo.

-no es mentira joven y hay algo mas. La "señorita" Elisa esta embarazada y quiere hacerle creer que el hijo que espera es suyo. Por eso adelantó la fecha de la boda.

Michael sintió que las fuerzas se le iban. Un frio despiadado recorría todo su cuerpo. No podía creer que la mujer que tanto amaba fuera una descarada. No quería aceptarlo, pero la duda estaba plantada en su corazón y a su mente vino ese recuerdo de cuando Elisa lo trató de seducir para que tuvieran relaciones. Era obvio que quería cubrir su falta. Se sintió devastado.

A Karen le dio lástima ver así a ese pobre hombre.

-se que es difícil de creer pero yo no tengo porque inventar algo así joven. Todo lo que le he dicho es cierto. Yo misma vi cuando la señorita tuvo nauseas y corrió al baño a vomitar. Su madre corrió tras ella y después de un rato la sacó desmayada y casi a rastras la trajo hasta aquí para ocultarla. Luego estuvieron hablando un largo rato. Yo escuche como la señora regañaba a su hija. Ellas planearon embaucarlo, adelantaron la boda para hacerle creer que el hijo es suyo.

-¡no, no es posible que haya sido tan ciego y tan estúpido que no me di cuenta de la clase de mujer que es! ¡Es el diablo en persona! y yo… yo la amaba como un tonto – el pobre Michael se desplomó sobre el escritorio.

-usted es un buen hombre joven y me apena mucho que se haya enterado de esta manera. Yo no podía permitir que se cometiera una injusticia tan grande con un buen hombre como usted. Yo recuerdo bien a los últimos hombres que trajo, fueron tres. Alguno de ellos sería el padre de la criatura. Y se donde localizarlos...- dijo tratando de sonar inocente.

-¡dímelo, dime donde puedo encontrar a esos hombres! – sacudió a la mujer que tenia tomada de los hombros, estaba totalmente fuera de control.

-Ella frecuenta mucho un bar de mala muerte en el barrio de Queens. Es un lugar llamado igualmente "Queens". Lo sé porque un día Ruben, el chofer, me lo dijo. Si habla con él tal vez pueda averiguar otras cosas.

-¿y la señora Leegan sabía de todo esto y lo pasaba por alto? ¡Que clase de madre es!

-la señora Leegan no vivía aquí, ella llegó un día antes de que se hicieran novios y se comprometieran. Elisa vivía aquí sola, por eso hacía lo que quería.

-por eso ese día me manipularon tan bien para impulsarme a pedirle que fuera mi novia y luego comprometernos. ¡Son unas arpías! Voy a investigar mas sobre lo que me has dicho. ¡Quiero saberlo todo! – Dijo furioso y decepcionado – Ahora me voy, no quiero verla. Dile que tuve un imprevisto y que mas tarde vendré.

-si, joven. Y por favor, que ella nunca sepa que fui yo la que le dijo todo esto, usted no sabe de lo que es capaz. Ella es muy mala, a todos nos trata como a esclavos y nos insulta por cualquier cosa. Hemos aguantado tanto solo porque necesitamos el trabajo.

-no te preocupes. Ella no sabrá quien me lo dijo. Me voy – azotó la puerta al salir.

Michael salió de la casa con pasos firmes, no aguantaba mas estar bajo el mismo techo que ella. Aun le dolía mucho haberse enterado de que la mujer que amaba no existía, era una farsante.

-¿Qué ruido es ese? – pregunto Elisa que en ese momento salía de su habitación.

-oh, nada, el viento azotó la puerta – se apresuró a contestar la sirvienta evitando que ella se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido - El Joven Michael estuvo aquí esperándola pero le surgió un imprevisto y tuvo que irse. Dijo que regresará mas tarde.

-oh, y yo que me esmeré tanto en arreglarme – puso cara de fastidio - Pero no importa, igual saldré un rato. ¡Y ten mas cuidado con dejar las ventanas abiertas que el aire azota las puertas, tonta! – no perdía ocasión alguna para humillar a los demás.

-lo siento señorita no volverá a pasar – agachó la cabeza mientras Elisa bajaba las escaleras, mientras decía para sus adentros "pagará muy caro todas sus injurias y malos tratos".

Mientras la vida empezaría a hacer pagar a Elisa sus maldades, a Candy le daba una maravillosa nueva oportunidad de encontrar el verdadero amor. Una recompensa por todos sus sufrimientos.

Terry platicaba con Greg afuera de la habitación de Candy, esperando a que saliera para entonces ir a buscar un apartamento para ella.

-Gracias por ofrecerle tu casa a Candy, Greg.

-de nada, mi casa es muy grande y ella estaría muy cómoda ahí. Además se que a ti también te gustaría tenerla cerca…

-si, la verdad si, pero conozco a Candy y a ella le gustaría mas tener su propio espacio y ser independiente.

-¿hablaban de mi? – salió Candy de la habitación.

Llevaba puesto un modesto vestido verde esmeralda ceñido a la cintura y de manga corta pues hacía calor. Se sujetó el pelo solo con un listón del mismo color, dejando suelta su larga y rubia cabellera rizada que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Casi no usaba maquillaje pero al natural lucía hermosa. Solo resaltaba sus bellos ojos con un poco de rímel y delineador, que en esa época se empezaba a usar mucho. El toque de color en sus mejillas era todo el maquillaje que usaba. Pero su sonrisa era su mejor adorno.

Los dos hombres se quedaron sorprendidos al verla. Era la mujer más encantadora que habían visto, incluso Greg dejó de pensar en Susana al verla. Pensó que Terry era muy afortunado.

-¡Candy!, te ves muy linda – le dijo Terry –

-has de decir lo mismo de todas las chicas – respondió ella que ya no quería mostrarse cohibida ante él.

-no a todas, solo a las realmente hermosas – rió – es broma Candy. Le decía a Greg que a ti te gusta mas tener tu propio espacio para vivir y ser libre e independiente.

-así es. Prefiero valerme por mi misma y no depender de nadie.

-eso esta muy bien Candy – le dijo Greg – ahora las mujeres están empezando a ser mas independientes y eso es algo bueno.

-tu has sido siempre libre como el viento. Solo en la época del colegio te tuvieron oprimida, pero ni la mas severa disciplina de las monjas te doblegó nunca, por eso simpatizamos. Tu y yo fuimos los rebeldes del Colegio San Pablo – sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos.

-¿de verdad?, ¡entonces fui una revoltosa! – se apenó Candy.

-creo que aún lo eres, aunque de distinta manera – Terry dijo esto mirándola de una manera seductora.

La mirada de Terry la intimidaba, sentía que la podía ver por dentro y se sentía desnuda ante sus ojos. Candy bajó la mirada. Terry se dio cuenta de la reacción de ella y se sintió complacido, luego cambió el tema para no hacerla sentir incómoda.

- Pero démonos prisa, tenemos que encontrar un departamento cuanto antes.

-si, vámonos - dijo Candy.

-si quieres puedes dejar tu maleta aquí para que no les estorbe. Después, si encuentran un departamento, te la hago llegar – le ofreció Greg.

-está bien – respondió ella – porque realmente nos estorbaría mucho.

Greg tomó la maleta y los dos jóvenes se fueron a buscar por las calles de París un departamento para Candy.

-Candy, me imagino que no has desayunado, ¿te parece si vamos a desayunar primero?

-si, me gustaría, ¡ya muero de hambre! – dijo Candy y se ruborizó de haber dicho eso en voz alta.

-entonces vamos, te llevaré a un lindo lugar – dijo entusiasmado Terry.

Los dos caminaban por la calle, tranquilos. En su interior cada quien pensaba cosas distintas. Ella: ¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa a su lado?, creo que me gusta…oh por Dios ¿y si es inapropiado que sienta esto? ¿Qué tal si tiene novia?, es muy apuesto y de seguro ya tiene novia. ¡Candy tranquilízate por favor!

Él: Cuanto tiempo soñé con poder caminar así a su lado, tan tranquilos. Disfrutando el tiempo juntos. ¿Pareceremos novios? los hombres voltean a verla, no los culpo, saben apreciar a una hermosa dama, de seguro sentirán envidia de mi por ser yo el que está a su lado…. ¡Candy soy tan afortunado!

Después de una corta y agradable caminata llegaron a un pequeño restaurante ubicado en el interior de un callejón muy pintoresco. No era un restaurante de lujo, mas bien era modesto pero con un agradable ambiente hogareño. Era atendido por un matrimonio y sus hijos. La comida era exquisita y los postres deliciosos.

Tomaron asiento en un rincón cerca del jardín en el que destacaba una bella fuente con muchas flores alrededor.

-¿te gusta? – le preguntó Terry.

-¡me encanta!, es un lugar muy bonito y cálido – se detuvo un momento para aspirar el olor de las flores – ¡ahh las rosas huelen exquisito! – dijo con los ojos aún cerrados. De pronto le vino a la mente una imagen muy clara de una rosa blanca que se abría y dejaba escapar una fragancia muy dulce.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Te sientes mal? – le preguntó Terry al notar su desconcierto.

-no, es solo que tuve una visión, o un recuerdo, no lo sé. Vi una preciosa rosa blanca que se abría ante mis ojos y su aroma era muy dulce. Muy similar a la fragancia de estas rosas. ¿Por qué habré tenido esa visión?

-esa es una buena señal Candy. Significa que tus recuerdos siguen ahí, escondidos en algún lugar recóndito de tu mente, y solo falta exponerte ante los estímulos adecuados para dejar que afloren solos.

-¿y tu sabes por que vi una rosa blanca?

-No, pero supongo que tendrá que ver con Anthony –ahora ese nombre ya no le provocaba celos a Terry.

-¿y quien es Anthony? – preguntó muy interesada en saber mas.

-tu primer amor… –lo dijo muy tranquilamente.

En ese momento una chica llegó a su mesa para tomarles la orden.

-bienvenidos, ¿les ofrezco algo de beber?

-un café para mi – pidió Terry.

-yo un chocolate caliente por favor – pidió ella.

-¿y para desayunar que desean?, la especialidad de la casa son las crepas dulces y saladas.

-a mi me gustarían unos hot cakes –dijo Candy.

-¿hot cakes? – Preguntó extrañada la muchacha – perdón pero no se que es eso.

-son una especie de waffles – le dijo Terry – solo que en América les dicen hot cakes.

-¡ohh, waffles! ya entiendo, claro que si. Los quiere con relleno de cajeta, miel, mermelada…

-con mermelada de arándanos, por favor – pidió sonriente Candy

-yo voy a querer lo mismo – dijo Terry.

-muy bien. En seguida se los traigo – la chica se fue de inmediato.

-entonces… me decías que Anthony fue mi primer amor ¿Cómo es que sabes algo tan intimo de mí?

-es que una vez tú me lo contaste. Fue tu amor de infancia, ¡empezaste joven Candy! Me dijiste que era un chico al que le gustaba cultivar rosas y que era muy bueno contigo. Lamentablemente murió al caer de un caballo. Creo que tendría alrededor de 15 años.

-¡oh no! que triste…

-si. Yo me mofé de él una vez llamándolo afeminado y tu te molestaste tanto que terminamos peleándonos ese día. ¡Debiste verte como lo defendiste! Yo era un malcriado en ese entonces y me mofaba de todos, hasta de ti, por tus pecas –rió

-¡¿de mis pecas?! – se sorprendió Candy.

-si, te llamaba tarzán pecosa y eso te hacía rabiar, jajajaja – no pudo evitar reírse – en fin, lamento mucho haberme mofado de Anthony. Yo he madurado y ya no soy el mismo rebelde malcriado que fui de adolescente, y todo te lo debo a ti Candy. Tu amistad y ejemplo de valor y coraje me hicieron ver la vida de otra manera. Yo soy lo que soy ahora gracias a ti – lo dijo muy seguro.

Candy no supo que decir, era una gran impresión oírlo decir eso.

-yo… no sé que decirte Terry. Algo bueno debí haber visto en ti para que fuéramos amigos a pesar de que eras un patán.

-¡patán! , yo nunca dije que fuera un patán.

-bueno, eso lo deduje yo – ahora rio ella.

-tienes razón, era un patán – lo aceptó - Pero tú me ayudaste a dejar de serlo y nos volvimos muy buenos amigos.

-es que tienes un buen corazón, pude verlo incluso cuando no sabía que eras mi amigo – se sonrojó – pero dime, ¿Qué es eso de tarzán pecosa? es el apodo más raro que he escuchado.

-Tarzán es un personaje de una novela. Un niño abandonado en la selva que se crió entre monos, por eso le dicen el hombre mono porque se la pasaba trepando arboles y saltando de uno a otro como lo hacen los monos. Y una noche, en el colegio, te vi trepando arboles y saltando entre ellos con asombrosa destreza. Los usabas para ir del dormitorio de chicas al de los chicos. Por eso se me ocurrió ponerte ese apodo – Terry quería evitar reírse pero no pudo.

Candy empezó a reír muy fuerte también, le hacía mucha gracia lo que le contó Terry.

-¿entonces yo me escapaba para ir al dormitorio de los chicos? no me digas que…

-oh, no…no. No ibas a verme a mí sino a tus primos Stear y Archie – se adelantó a responder a su pregunta pues vio que había puesto cara de espanto.

-¿así que conoces a mis primos? cuéntame sobre ellos por favor – estaba ansiosa de saber sobre su familia.

-de Stear te puedo decir que era un genio. Le gustaba inventar cosas y le fascinaban los aviones, era muy simpático y un gran tipo. Lamentablemente el murió aquí en París hace casi dos años. Se unió al ejército como piloto y su avión fue derribado.

-¡oh no, que tragedia! – Se llevó la mano al corazón - Es extraño, pero siento un gran dolor al escucharte decirme de su muerte – de repente sus ojos se aguaron y empezaron a salir unas lágrimas.

– me siento tan extraña… No recuerdo a Stear pero siento muy profundamente en mi corazón un gran dolor – las lágrimas eran cada vez más profusas.

Terry se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella para consolarla. Candy se puso de pié y buscó confort en los brazos de él. Ya estaba más alta y le llegaba hasta la barbilla, él también estaba más alto. Terry la abrazó con mucho cariño y besó su frente con ternura.

-ya no llores Candy. Stear murió haciendo lo que mas le gustaba hacer, volar – trató de animarla.

-si, gracias Terry – dijo Candy secando sus lágrimas y se volvió a sentar. Después de un momento volvió a la tranquilidad y se sintió ansiosa por saber más.

– platícame ahora sobre Archie, solo espero que no sea otra triste historia…

-no, no lo es. Que te puedo decir de Archie… – Terry no sabía por donde empezar o qué decir - el y yo nos pasábamos gran parte del tiempo peleando.

Candy se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

-Yo era muy arrogante y me creía mucho solo por ser hijo de… - se quedó callado, no lo iba a decir aún.

-…por ser inglés – se le ocurrió decir- y hablaba mal de los americanos. Y Archie siempre salía en defensa de su patria, Estados Unidos. Nos enfrascábamos en intensas discusiones y siempre terminábamos a golpes. Debo decir que muy pocos chicos podían mantener una pelea limpia conmigo, yo era muy rudo. Pero Archie fue un buen contrincante…

-¿y siguen siendo enemigos? – Candy quería saberlo.

-no. Afortunadamente él y yo descubrimos que teníamos más cosas en común y que eran más importantes que nuestras tontas diferencias. Tú nos ayudaste Candy. ¿Ves porque te digo que gracias a ti soy ahora un hombre diferente?

-Bueno, me imagino que era muy duro para mi ver a mi primo y a ti pelear todo el tiempo y quise ayudarlos a que se llevaran bien.

-si Candy. Recuerdo que se te ocurrió una brillante idea para lograrlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando las monjas nos llevaron de vacaciones a Escocia, tú habías visto que en casa de mi padre había un viejo avión que ya no volaba porque necesitaba muchas reparaciones. Entonces usaste a Stear y su gran afición por los aviones para que convenciera a Archie de ir a mi casa a repararlo.

-¡oh ¿en serio?! ¡Que lista! – dijo riendo

-si, muy lista, porque resultó a la perfección. Resulta que Archie llegó casi a rastras a mi casa y ayudó a Stear con la reparación y yo también decidí ayudar.

-y dejarlos hacer cosas de hombres en equipo dio el resultado esperado…

-si, aunque… fue un incidente lo que terminó por hacernos olvidar nuestras diferencias. Archie y yo discutimos por algo y empezamos a pelear de nuevo, pero en la trifulca Archie estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por unos fierros muy pesados que le iban a caer encima y yo lo salvé.

-¡en serio! que gran gesto de tu parte…

-Después de eso y de trabajar en equipo para terminar de reparar el avión, nos hicimos amigos. Esa noche tu y tus amigas nos prepararon la cena y les quedó deliciosa. Al amanecer Stear probó el avión y resultó que voló, yo nunca imaginé que pudiera volar. Pero el gusto le duró poco pues el avión cayó, aunque Stear logro salir a salvo y no pasó del gran susto.

-¡Dios mío!, pobre Stear. ¡Que susto debió haberse llevado! jajajajajaja… ¿Y entonces mis amigas y yo les preparamos la cena? cuéntame sobre ellas, ¿aún las frecuento?

-no lo sé, supongo que si. Una de ellas es Paty. Era la novia de Stear. Vive en Londres y tú la viste antes de venir a París. La otra es Annie. Una amiga de tu infancia – no dijo más -

-¿nuestras familias se conocían y por eso crecimos juntas? – es lo que se imaginaba.

-No. Después te contaré la historia de tu amiga Annie. Por ahora ya ha sido suficiente para ti Candy. Recuerda que Greg nos dijo que no debía exponerte a tanta información de golpe o te confundiría más.

-tienes razón. Por ahora me conformo con saber que mi estancia en el colegio no estuvo tan mal. Conocí buenos amigos como tú y Paty. ¡Y esas vacaciones en Escocia parece que fueron maravillosas! – dijo sonriendo.

-si, lo fueron – dijo Terry pensando solamente en una cosa: el beso.

La quedó mirando fijamente pues no resistía las ganas de contemplarla. Aún no podía creer que estuvieran juntos, disfrutando de un bonito día en la ciudad más romántica del mundo.

Candy también lo miraba, se sorprendía de sentir como si lo conociera de toda la vida a pesar de no recordar nada sobre él. Sus miradas se compenetraron creando un momento muy especial entre ellos. Estaban enamorándose nuevamente.

En ese momento llegó el desayuno y ambos bajaron la mirada, sonriendo nerviosamente como dos adolescentes. Candy empezó a sentir un cálido sentimiento que le hacía latir más fuerte su corazón. Terry también sentía que no podía ser mas feliz, la tenía frente a él y hacía un gran esfuerzo para refrenar sus impulsos que le decían que debía besarla.

Estaban viviendo nuevamente la hermosa etapa del enamoramiento, del conocerse y emocionarse con solo intercambiar miradas. Era como empezar desde cero, aún para Terry, que se sentía un colegial otra vez al recordar los momentos vividos al lado de Candy. Eran nuevas miradas, nuevas sonrisas, nuevas sensaciones y emociones. Nueva felicidad.

Los dos comieron tranquilamente. Disfrutaron los deliciosos waffles y sonreían cuando sus miradas se encontraban. Terry le platicaba de todas las veces que él puso a las monjas rojas de coraje por sus rebeldías y Candy no paraba de reír. La estaba pasando muy bien a su lado.

-¡eras terrible Terry! – Dijo apenas pudo tomar aire para respirar después de haber reído como nunca – pobres monjas, eras demasiado para ellas.

-si, pero luego para empeorar sus males, llegaste tú, y entre los dos pusimos de cabeza a todas las monjas del colegio. A ti también te castigaron en varias ocasiones.

-¡oh no me digas! – cuéntame, que travesuras hice yo.

-Bueno, una vez tu amiga Paty fue descubierta en posesión de una desagradable y sucia criatura, a decir de la rectora.

-¿Qué cosa? – Candy no imaginaba que horrible criatura podría ser.

-una tortuga.

-¡una tortuga!

-si. En el colegio no nos permitían tener animales. Aunque tú misma tenías una mascota Candy. Un mapache llamado Clean. Solo que él se escondía en los arboles y nadie lo descubrió. Pero la tortuga de tu amiga no corrió con la misma suerte y le dijeron a Paty que tenía que deshacerse de ella. Entonces tú te enfrentaste a la rectora por eso y la llamaste "cabeza dura". Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja– Terry volvió a reír abiertamente.

-¡oh! – se sorprendió Candy, pero después empezó a reír también.

Ambos rieron juntos casi hasta las lágrimas. Luego Terry prosiguió con su relato.

-la rectora se puso furiosa y te castigó encerrándote en el cuarto de meditación. Pero tú te las arreglabas para salir y entrar a voluntad. Te escapabas por una ventana rota y caminabas por el techo del edificio sin ningún temor.

-¡que barbaridad! ahora no tengo dudas del porqué nos hicimos amigos, éramos igual de terribles.

-si. Y no te puedo negar que me sentí muy triste cuando te vi en el hospital y no me reconociste… – hizo silencio para recordar ese triste momento en que sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

Candy sintió remordimiento y también se puso triste. Tomó la mano de Terry para demostrarle su empatía y afecto, ese gesto sacó a Terry de su tristeza.

- …Pero ahora me siento muy feliz de poder ayudarte a recobrar tu memoria y entonces… - hizo una pausa -…entonces entenderás muchas cosas mas.

Terry tenía esperanzas de que su pecosa no tardara mucho tiempo en recuperar la memoria y entonces le explicaría que ya nunca más iba a permitir que nada ni nadie los separara.

Después del desayuno caminaron un rato en busca de algún departamento en renta. Compraron un periódico y señalaron los anuncios de departamentos ubicados cerca del hospital.

La tarde transcurría muy rápido y no habían encontrado nada que le agradara a Candy aún. Ya eran las 5 y se empezaba asentir el fresco. Terry muy caballerosamente se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió a Candy con ella. Candy lo agradeció mucho pues su vestido era muy ligero y ya empezaba a sentir frio. Habían comido solo unos sándwiches muy rápido para no perder tiempo.

En una de las últimas opciones vieron una casa de dos plantas. La planta baja estaba ocupada por una enfermera también, eso fue lo que les dijo la casera.

-Aquí llegó a vivir una señorita enfermera, hace un año. Desde entonces ocupa la planta baja. Es muy seria y no habla con nadie. El piso de arriba lo ocupaba una pareja de recién casados. Pero el esposo murió en la guerra hace poco y la pobre esposa se fue a vivir con su madre – dijo la señora, de unos 60 años, delgada y canosa.

-¡que triste! – dijo Candy.

-¿podemos pasar a ver el lugar? – preguntó Terry.

-si, pero… ¿es para ustedes? – dijo mirando de reojo la mano de Candy que no llevaba ninguna argolla matrimonial.

-es para mi solamente. Soy enfermera y empezaré a trabajar en el Hospital La Salpetriere – le dijo Candy para apaciguar su desconfianza.

-¡ah, así que también eres enfermera! que coincidencia. Entonces pasen, les mostrare el lugar.

La casera los guió escaleras arriba y entraron en el departamento que era amplio, limpio y tenía unos pocos muebles. Un sofá en la sala, una mesa con dos sillas y una cocina pequeña.

La sala comedor estaba muy bien ventilada e iluminada por un enorme ventanal que daba a la calle. La cocina estaba al fondo, no era muy grande pero Candy no necesitaría más.

La única recamara era espaciosa, un gran árbol daba sombra y se podía ver desde ahí el pequeño jardín que había en la parte de atrás de la casa, del cual resaltaba una bella fuente con bancas alrededor. El lugar le gustó mucho a Candy.

-es perfecto – dijo ella.

-¿y cuanto es el alquiler? – preguntó Terry.

-son 75 francos al mes.

-oh, es un poco alto el precio, bueno es que no se cuanto ganaría en el hospital, no se si pueda pagarlo.

-yo creo que ganarías unos 140 francos – dijo la casera, eso es lo que gana la joven de abajo.

-bueno, eso no lo sé todavía. Pero, ya no hay tiempo de seguir buscando. Esta bien, acepto – dijo Candy que decidió quedarse ahí.

-me alegro – dijo la casera – a ver si contigo Flammy si quiere platicar ya que las dos son enfermeras. Ojalá se lleven bien. Ella es americana, siempre está muy seria y callada pero es noble, una vez me ayudó cuando me caí y me lastime la pierna. Me llevó al hospital para que me curaran y no me cobró nada, es muy buena.

A Terry le pareció familiar ese nombre, pero a Candy no. Terry se guardo de preguntar más sobre esa chica. Después averiguaría si se trataba de la misma enfermera que conoció en Chicago.

-espero que si – dijo Candy emocionada de sentirse ya en su hogar – yo también soy americana, así que ya son dos cosas que tenemos en común.

Candy pagó el depósito y el primer mes de renta con sus ahorros y Terry se sintió muy orgulloso de ella porque era independiente y podía mantenerse por si misma.

La casera le dio las llaves a Candy y le prestó una frazada para cubrirse del frío por las noches mientras ella se compraba sus cosas. Luego salió del departamento y los dejó solos.

-Muy bien Candy, ya tienes un lugar para ti – le dijo Terry - ¿te gustó mucho verdad?

-si, me gustó porque tiene mucha luz y el jardín es muy lindo, me recordó al del restaurante donde desayunamos esta mañana. Además ese gran árbol que da sombra en la recámara me hace sentir mucha paz. ¡Ya muero por treparme en él! Ja ja ja ja – los dos rieron.

Caminó de un lado a otro observando bien todo el lugar, luego dijo:

- Habrá que hacerle algunos arreglos y comprar una cama pero por lo demás está bien. Mientras tanto podría dormir en el sofá.

-déjame regalarte la cama Candy – le pidió Terry – sería mi regalo de bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.

-oh, gracias pero no tienes que hacerlo Terry, no te molestes.

-pero no es ninguna molestia, me harías muy feliz si aceptaras – insistió.

-está bien, acepto. Muchas gracias – le sonrió y él le respondió de la misma manera.

-entonces mañana mismo haré que te la traigan. Y… ¿no crees que esta noche sería mejor que te quedaras en casa de Greg? aquí todavía no tienes todo lo necesario para empezar. Te falta comprar combustible para poder usar la estufa y calentar agua para bañarte. Necesitarás toallas de baño, artículos de cocina, en fin. Deja que yo me haga cargo de eso, ¿está bien?

-¡oh, no había pensado en todo eso! – dijo sorprendida - ¡Que bueno que viniste conmigo!

-siempre estaré cuando me necesites Candy – la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos mientras dijo esto. Luego la soltó.

– Vámonos, esta noche acepta la hospitalidad de Greg y mañana cuando salgas de trabajar encontraras todo lo que necesitas para mudarte a tu hogar.

-si, vamos. Ya estoy muy cansada de tanto caminar…

-y de seguro también tendrás hambre – agregó Terry.

-¡si que me conoces! mi estomago ya se escucha rugir – empezó a reír y Terry también.

-¿y que prefieres? ¿Te gustaría que cenáramos en un lindo restaurante o quieres venir a cenar en casa de Greg?

-me gustaría cenar en casa de Greg, quiero agradecerle su hospitalidad – respondió.

-muy bien. Pues vámonos.

Los dos salieron del departamento y tomaron un taxi que los llevó hasta la espléndida mansión de Greg.

Cuando llegaron, Candy se maravilló de lo hermosa que era la casa. La sirvienta los recibió y los acompañó hasta el recibidor donde Greg ya aguardaba por ellos, se imaginó que Terry lograría convencer a Candy de quedarse aunque sea solo por esa noche.

-Hola Candy – se puso de pie para recibirla y la saludó sonriente – bienvenida a mi casa que también es tuya. Me da gusto que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

Greg y Terry intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

-gracias por ofrecerme hospedaje Greg. Solo será esta noche pues ya encontramos un departamento pero aún le faltan algunas cosas para hacerla habitable, pero Terry se ofreció amablemente a ayudarme con eso.

-me esforzaré mucho para que mañana mismo tengas todo listo, Candy – le dijo Terry con gran satisfacción de poder ayudarla.

-pero no hay prisa. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea Candy. Será un placer contar con tu compañía. Ya no me siento tan solo desde que Terry está viviendo aquí, y esta noche la casa vuelve a tener vida con tu encantadora presencia – dijo muy cortésmente Greg.

Esa noche los tres cenaron y tuvieron una plática muy amena y divertida con las anécdotas que Terry contaba sobre él y Candy en el colegio. Las risas sonoras eran muy comunes por parte de todos pero la que mas sobresalía era la de Candy, su risa era como música para los oídos, era fresca, espontánea y sobre todo contagiosa.

Disfrutaron de la agradable velada hasta casi media noche. Después Candy se disculpó para poder retirarse a su recamara, estaba cansada pero muy contenta.

Greg pidió a la sirvienta que acompañara a Candy a su recamara y Terry la acompañó también.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación Terry se despidió de ella.

-que tengas buenas noches y lindos sueños Candy.

-gracias, tu también Terry.

-Mañana te acompañaré al hospital y después iré a hacer los arreglos para tener listo tu departamento.

-eres muy bueno conmigo Terry, ¿como podría agradecerte tu generosidad y amistad?

-siendo feliz. Con eso yo me doy por bien servido. Mañana te seguiré contando un poco mas de tu pasado, cuando llegues a casa te tendré lista una rica cena y platicaremos cuanto quieras, ¿te parece?

-¡me encanta la idea! Eres muy atento, de seguro tu novia estará muy feliz de tenerte – dijo Candy asombrada de que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

Terry sonrió al escucharla, estaba seguro de que ella empezaba a sentir algo por él y su comentario justificaba sus sospechas.

-No tengo novia – respondió para aclarar sus dudas- Luego te platicaré sobre eso. Ahora descansa Candy, mañana será un nuevo día…

Se acercó a ella lentamente, la tomó por los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, la piel se le erizó ante la varonil cercanía.

-hasta mañana – apenas alcanzó a decir con voz suave y se metió a la recámara.

Al cerrar la puerta se recargó sobre ella, dejó salir un gran suspiro que con tanto esfuerzo contuvo mientras estaba frente a él y sentía que sus rodillas se le doblaban.

-Terry… ¿Qué me pasa contigo? – dijo en voz alta.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Terry aún seguía de pie y escuchó lo que Candy dijo. Se sintió tan feliz de saber que estaba provocando esas emociones en su amada pecosa.

Ya era solo cuestión de tiempo para que él empezara a cortejarla de manera más directa. Lo haría con calma, sin prisas, sabía que las cosas se irían dando conforme él le fuera contando a Candy más sobre su pasado.

El amor volvería a renacer…


	16. Chapter 15 part 1 Revelaciones

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 15 REVELACIONES. Primera Parte.

Un nuevo día empezaba en París. El sol aún no salía, eran las 6 de la mañana.

Candy durmió tan plácidamente como no lo hacía en varios meses, en una cama suave y con cobijas abrigadoras. Era tanto su sueño que no quería despertar. Pero debía ser puntual en su primer día de trabajo en el hospital.

La noche anterior se había quedado despierta un rato más después que se despidió de Terry. Se puso a recordar todo lo que habían hecho y de lo que habían platicado en el día. Fue el día más bonito que había pasado desde que llegó a París. Y la compañía de Terry le agradaba mucho, él le gustaba mucho.

Pensaba que era el hombre más atractivo y sexy que había conocido. Cuando recordó el beso que le dio en la frente y su cercanía volvió a experimentar el mismo escalofrío que le erizó la piel. Se alegró de saber que él no tenía novia.

Candy tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle a Terry sobre su pasado. Deseaba poder recordar todas las anécdotas que le contó sobre el colegio. Quería saber como eran sus amigas, su primo Archie y sobre todo, sus padres.

Candy se imaginaba que su madre era muy amorosa y su padre muy trabajador. Sospechaba que su familia era de buena posición económica pues ella pudo estudiar en Londres. Había tantas lagunas en su memoria que no podía atar cabos, solo eran conjeturas. Ella se cansó de tanto esforzarse por recordar que el sueño finalmente la venció.

Con mucho trabajo, se levantó de la cama por la mañana y tomó un baño. Se apresuró a arreglarse y se puso un vestido de los pocos que traía pues aún no le daban su uniforme.

Usó un vestido blanco suelto de la cintura con un listón azul a la altura de la cadera. Su pelo estaba recogido en un chongo casual lo que resaltaba su rostro angelical. Estaba ya lista cuando tocaron a su puerta.

La Sirvienta llegó para decirle que los caballeros la esperaban ya para desayunar. Candy bajó en seguida y se reunió con ellos.

-Buenos días – saludó a los dos

-Buenos días – saludó primero Greg pues Terry se había quedado sin habla al verla tan linda.

-buenos días Candy – saludo Terry después de un momento.

-¡que madrugadores! – les dijo Candy con su característica sonrisa.

-¿te olvidas que yo también trabajo? – le dijo Greg – después de desayunar nos iremos todos juntos. Por cierto te ves muy linda Candy – no pudo evitar decírselo. A Terry no le molestó el comentario.

-si, muy linda – lo secundó - ¿y como dormiste?

-¡excelente! hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía en una cama tan cómoda y calientita.

-entonces te voy a comprar una cama igual de suave y cómoda para que no extrañes la sensación – le dijo Terry.

-¡estoy seguro que si por él fuera, Terry te conseguiría la mismísima cama de los reyes de Inglaterra! – comentó Greg y todos rieron.

-no es para tanto – dijo Candy – yo me conformo con una sencilla. No soy muy exigente – le guiñó el ojo a Terry.

-haré mi mejor esfuerzo para darte una agradable sorpresa mas tarde Candy.

Terry estaba entusiasmado. Ya quería empezar a comprar todas las cosas para el departamento de Candy y darle la sorpresa.

-estoy seguro de eso – dijo Greg – pero ahora démonos prisa o se nos hará tarde – ya eran las 7:30 am.

Al terminar el desayuno se fueron todos en el automóvil de Greg. Luego llegaron al hospital y ahí Terry se despidió de Candy.

-bueno, me voy a hacer los arreglos para tener listo tu departamento Candy. Que tengas un excelente primer día de trabajo. Por la tarde vendré por ti para llevarte a casa.

-muy bien, gracias Terry – respondió ella muy contenta.

-hasta luego Greg – se despidió también de su amigo.

-nos vemos – respondió, pero luego Greg sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y se las entregó a Terry – ten, puedes llevarte mi auto, lo necesitarás más que yo.

-te lo agradezco Greg – aceptó él.

Haciendo un ademán con la mano en señal de despedida, Terry se marchó. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿nos vamos Candy? – Le dijo Greg – Te llevaré con el director para que te informe tus asignaciones y después te mostraré todo el hospital.

-que amable, gracias Greg.

Los dos fueron al despacho del director, quien los recibió en seguida.

-señorita Candy, me alegra que sea muy puntual, eso habla muy bien de una persona – dijo el director.

El doctor Chevalier era un hombre muy amable aunque duro en apariencia.

–bienvenida al hospital La Salpetriere. Estamos escasos de personal últimamente por eso agradezco mucho que se integre a trabajar con nosotros. El doctor De Gaulle y el doctor McDowell me han hablado muy bien de usted. Especialmente el doctor De Gaulle me ha dado muy buenos reportes sobre su trabajo como enfermera y estoy al tanto de lo que logró con el joven soldado Alemán.

-gracias señor. Phillipe… quiero decir, el doctor DeGaulle es un buen amigo seguro por eso habla muy bien de mi. Pero soy yo quien agradece más la oportunidad que me da de trabajar, de otro modo me sería muy difícil encontrar trabajo por mi situación. Son todos muy amables – dijo Candy como gesto de humildad.

-nosotros somos los afortunados de contar con una enfermera tan eficiente como usted. Ya revisé el examen que le dio el doctor McDowell y me sorprendió mucho su nivel de conocimientos. Si usted quisiera podría estudiar para ser una doctora, aquí en el Hospital podríamos brindarle esa facilidad para que estudie – le dijo el director. Era una buena oferta.

-oh se lo agradezco, pero creo que por ahora me satisface mas mi labor como enfermera. Pero no descarto la posibilidad de que en un futuro pueda seguir estudiando para llegar a ser médico. Solo que será mas adelante – respondió con seguridad.

-me parece bien. Entonces señorita le informo que trabajará 6 días a la semana, d con una hora de descanso para tomar sus alimentos. Estará a cargo de asistir al doctor McDowell, además de sus labores normales. Su sueldo será de 200 francos al mes. ¿Está de acuerdo?

-si, estoy de acuerdo – Candy supo que ganaría un poco mas de lo que esperaba.

-perfecto, entonces vaya a la sala de enfermeras y ahí se le proporcionará su uniforme, después el doctor McDowell le dirá que hacer. Si necesita algo avíseme. Le deseo éxito señorita y bienvenida nuevamente – se estrecharon las manos.

Greg llevó a Candy a conocer todo el hospital antes de llevarla a la sala de enfermeras.

-¡el hospital es muy grande! – estaba sorprendida de verlo todo. Nunca se imaginó que hubiera tantos pasillos y salas.

-si, lo es. Este hospital es el más grande de París y también el más prestigiado. No cualquiera entra a trabajar aquí Candy. Debes sentirte orgullosa de tu logro profesional. No te lo había dicho antes pero me sorprendiste gratamente con tu examen, realmente podrías llegar a ser una gran doctora. ¡Eres muy buena Candy!

-¡oh no digas eso, no es para tanto! – a Candy no le gustaba que la halagaran tanto.

-¡claro que lo es! - le respondió y de pronto Greg se detuvo y se paró frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos y decirle:

- debes aceptar cuando alguien reconoce tu excelente trabajo, ¡no te minimices nunca! Valórate muy alto porque en verdad eres una profesional sobresaliente y una mujer excepcional. No eres una chica común Candy, eres…maravillosa.

Greg lo dijo con admiración, respeto y cariño. Él ya le tenía mucho aprecio a pesar de conocerla de hace muy poco. Pero todo lo que le habían contado sobre ella le hizo sentir que ya la conocía de hace tiempo.

Candy no supo que responder ante tales palabras y la mirada fija de él sobre ella la intimidó un poco, nadie le había hablado de esa manera antes, pero se sintió de pronto muy orgullosa de si misma.

-tienes razón Greg, me has hecho sentirme orgullosa de mis logros. Eres un buen amigo, gracias…- se sintió muy bien al saberse valorada tan alto por una persona a quien apenas había conocido.

-de nada – le respondió Greg con una sincera sonrisa – ahora vamos a la sala de enfermeras para que te den tu uniforme y después te daré las indicaciones para tus actividades de hoy.

-lo que usted diga, doctor – respondió ella sonriendo.

Greg veía en Candy a una chica totalmente excepcional, no solo era hermosa por dentro y por fuera, sino también era simpática, alegre, optimista, humilde y muy inteligente, algo que él personalmente encontraba muy atractivo y seductor en una mujer. Ahora entendía mejor porque Terry estaba loco por ella y nunca la olvidó.

En Nueva York, Michael se propuso investigar toda la verdad sobre Elisa Leegan.

Desde temprano salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de ella, quería hablar con su chofer.

Sabía que era muy temprano y que Elisa seguramente seguiría durmiendo. Era perfecto para hablar con el chofer sin que lo supiera.

Cuando llegó a la casa, el joven chofer estaba afuera limpiando el auto.

-Buen día – lo saludó Michael - ¿Cómo te llamas?

El joven no se esperaba que el señor lo saludara, no era algo común.

-Buenos días señor Green. Mi nombre es Rubén. A sus órdenes.

-Rubén, si fueras tan amable de prestarme unos minutos de tu tiempo, me gustaría hablar contigo. Es muy importante para mi – Michael era muy amable.

-si, señor. Estoy a su disposición. ¿En que puedo ayudarlo? – el joven aún no se imaginaba la razón de la plática.

-Yo sé que eres un joven trabajador y honrado, me lo han comentado. Se que necesitas tu trabajo y que no quisieras que nada lo pusiera en riesgo. Pero lo que necesito de ti es que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre…la vida secreta de la señorita Leegan.

El joven se quedó frío al escuchar esto, no sabía que hacer. Le preocupaba mucho lo que su patrona le haría si se llegara a enterar que él habló de más.

-señor yo… yo no se de que me habla – trató de disimular.

-no tienes que mentir. Yo ya estoy enterado de que la señorita Leegan no es quien aparenta ser. Sé de sus amantes y de su vida disoluta. Lo que quiero que me digas es si conoces a esos hombres con los que ella ha estado, sus nombres y donde encontrarlos. Yo solo quiero confirmarlo para estar seguro. Te prometo que nada te pasará a ti ni a tus seres queridos. Yo puedo ayudarte para que trabajes con otra familia, con personas que te traten con respeto y no como un esclavo – Michael supuso que también a él Elisa lo trataba muy mal.

-¡oh señor Green, no sabe lo mucho que le agradecería si me ayudara con eso! yo ya no soporto trabajar para la señorita Leegan. Ella es muy mala en verdad.

-si, ya me han dicho sobre la forma en la que los trata. Pero yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos…si tú me ayudas.

-está bien. Le diré todo – estaba decidido.

-te lo agradezco Rubén. Dime, ¿a cuantos hombres ha traído Elisa a su casa?

-son tantos que no los recuerdo a todos. Además… también suele aceptar la compañía de los hombres y se van a hoteles.

-¡esa ramera! – dijo Michael muy enojado por haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente por una mujer que era una cualquiera.

-incluso trató de seducirme a mi una vez aquí en el automóvil – le confesó - pero llegó un amigo suyo a tiempo para salvarme de sus redes.

- ¿y sabes como se llama ese tipo?

-si, se llama Sebastián. Trabaja en un bar de Queens. Él es de los que mas frecuenta, junto con otro hombre llamado John y otro más de nombre Fred.

-¿y esos hombres han venido aquí a la casa en los últimos dos meses?

-si.

-¿podrías darme la dirección de ese bar en Queens?

-claro señor. Pero por favor tenga cuidado pues es un lugar peligroso y esos hombres no son de fiar. No se meta en problemas por una mujer que no vale la pena señor.

-agradezco tu preocupación y tu consejo Rubén. Te aseguro que no es mi intención buscarme problemas, solo quiero conocer a esos tipos – dijo Michael con fuego en la mirada.

-esta es la dirección – se la apuntó en un pedazo de papel.

-gracias. También anótame tus datos, te avisaré cuando puedas trabajar en otro lugar. Te lo prometo. Mientras tanto vigila a Elisa y pon atención a lo que platica con esos hombres, quiero que me lo digas todo, ¿está bien?

-si, señor.

Michael estaba satisfecho con la información que le proporcionó el chofer. Ahora sabía donde localizar a esos hombres. Pero primero fue a la estación de policías a hablar con un detective amigo suyo. Michael era abogado y conocía muy bien como era la vida en el bajo mundo y no se arriesgaría a ir a buscar a esos tipos sin protección.

Mientras tanto, en la villa de los Andry. Archie preparaba una bienvenida para Annie, quien estaba a punto de llegar junto con sus padres.

-Ya está todo listo – dijo con satisfacción.

-¡Todo quedó muy bien! – Lo felicitó Albert – eres muy detallista Archie, Annie estará encantada.

-espero que si. Ahora me voy, iré a recibir a los Britter a la estación de trenes.

Archie tomó el automóvil y condujo él mismo hasta la estación para recibir a Annie y sus padres. Llegó pronto y entró hasta los andenes para esperarlos. De pronto se escuchó el silbido de un tren que llegaba directo de Chicago.

El tren se detuvo y el vapor expulsado de la máquina obstruía la visibilidad. Pero cuando se esfumó Archie vio que de un vagón descendía su novia. La encontraba muy linda. Fue hacia ella.

-¡Hola Annie! – ellos no se decían palabras cariñosas, se llamaban por sus nombres.

-¡Archie! – ella lo abrazó.

-Bienvenida. Bienvenidos señor y señora Britter. – saludo a sus suegros.

-Que tal Archie – lo saludó el señor Britter con un abrazo – gracias por venir a buscarnos.

-es un placer. ¿Señora como estuvo el viaje? – le preguntó a la madre de Annie.

-bien, aunque me pareció un poco incomodo por ser un viaje tan largo – respondió.

-oh mamá ya no te quejes, en casa de los Andry podrás descansar – la animó su hija.

-si, en casa podrán descansar. Sus habitaciones están listas, yo mismo me encargue de todo – dijo Archie.

-¡que atento! Gracias – respondió la señora Britter.

Buscaron el equipaje y después se fueron al auto. Annie iba viendo por la ventana durante el trayecto.

-hace mucho que no vengo a Nueva York, ¡la ciudad sigue creciendo mucho! –dijo la chica.

-si, se construyen nuevos y cada vez mas altos edificios, es impresionante como crece – dijo Archie.

-¿todavía está la obra de Romeo y Julieta? – preguntó Annie pues quería saber de Terry.

-no, hace unas semanas concluyó. Después te platicaré algunas cosas – le respondió Archie que sabía la verdadera razón de la inquietud de su novia – Ya llegamos.

-¡que encantadora villa! – exclamó Julia Britter, la madre de Annie.

-esperen a verla por dentro – dijo sonriendo Archie.

Cuando bajaron del auto, Albert los esperaba a la entrada de la casa.

-Bienvenidos familia Britter, es un placer tenerlos aquí. Adelante, esta es su casa – los recibió Albert, que había besado la mano de las damas y estrechó manos con el señor Britter.

Cuando entraron vieron la casa toda decorada con tulipanes de varios colores según cada parte de la casa. Tulipanes naranjas en el recibidor, rosas en la sala, amarillos en el comedor.

-¡oh que hermoso! – Dijo Annie – tulipanes…mis favoritos. Gracias Archie – estaba muy contenta por el detalle de su novio.

-que bueno que te haya gustado Annie ¡y espera a ver tu habitación! – Archie tenía un excelente gusto y era muy detallista.

-¡que buen muchacho eres Archie! – dijo con satisfacción Julia Britter.

-me alegra que mi hija haya encontrado a un buen hombre como tu – añadió el señor Britter, el nombre de él era Henry.

-es solo un pequeño detalle – respondió el joven Cornwell.

En ese momento llegaba la Tía Elroy.

-Bienvenidos todos. Me da gusto que hayan llegado con bien.

-Buen día señora Andry – saludó Henrry Britter – gracias por su hospitalidad.

-no tiene que agradecer, después de todo pronto seremos familia – dijo sonriendo.

-si, espero que sea muy pronto – miró a Archie la señora Britter.

-¡oh, mamá! – se sonrojó Annie.

-mírate, eres una señorita muy hermosa – le dijo la tía abuela a la chica y la quedó mirando un breve momento. En la mente de la gran matriarca venían algunos recuerdos.

-gracias señora – contestó aún ruborizada.

-me imagino que estarán cansados por el viaje. Suban a sus habitaciones para que descansen un poco y en una hora tomaremos el desayuno – dijo la tía Elroy.

-yo los llevaré – se ofreció Archie.

Llegaron primero a la habitación de los señores Britter.

-Esta es su habitación – les dijo Archie y abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba decorada con jazmines que impregnaron de su dulce fragancia la habitación. También había un canasto con puros, fruta, bocadillos y una botella de champaña.

-espero que les guste – dijo el autor de la sorpresa.

-¡es estupendo! gracias hijo – la señora Britter estaba cada vez mas convencida de que Archie era el indicado para su hija.

-pónganse cómodos y descansen. Más tarde nos veremos en el comedor.

-si. Gracias Archie – El señor Britter también estaba impresionado.

-ahora vamos Annie, te llevaré a tu habitación – le ofreció su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

La habitación de ella estaba al lado de la de sus padres.

-espero que te guste –le dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Annie quedó asombrada al ver la habitación toda decorada con tulipanes de un raro color lila, su favorito, y jazmines que daban un aroma exquisito, la combinación era soberbia.

-¡Archie!... ¡es hermoso! – estaba conmovida y atónita ante la belleza de la escena.

-me alegra que te haya gustado Annie, es lo menos que te mereces – le dijo Archie que se acercó a ella y trató de besarla.

-¡oh no que haces! - se apartó ella rechazando al entusiasmado joven – mis padres están aquí al lado y esto no es correcto. Por favor Archie aquí no – dijo asustada.

-¿y si no es aquí entonces donde Annie? ¡Es normal que quiera besar a mi novia! no entiendo porque te parece algo tan terrible… - Archie estaba desilusionado.

-cuando nos casemos podremos besarnos y… ya sabes. Pero solo hasta que estemos casados – fue enérgica.

-esta bien Annie – dijo resignado – será como digas.

Archie estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-ponte cómoda, te veré mas tarde en el comedor. Que descanses – le dijo en tono frío y seco.

-perdóname Archie. Te veo más tarde y gracias por la hermosa sorpresa.

-no fue nada –dijo ocultando su molestia el joven y se fue.

Las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos pero Archie no sabía que mas hacer. Se sentía incomprendido por su novia. Algunas veces se había sentido tentado a ir a un burdel a saciar sus ímpetus, pero no lo hacía por respeto a ella. Se preguntaba porque tenía que ser así.

Archie se dirigió a la biblioteca para tratar de olvidar el mal momento leyendo más del gran libro familiar. Albert y él no lo habían terminado de leer todo pues era demasiada información.

Cuando entró a la biblioteca vio que Albert ya estaba ahí, haciendo lo que el pensaba hacer.

-veo que tuviste la misma idea que yo, Albert.

-pasa. Estoy tratando de averiguar algunas cosas –dijo muy concentrado en su lectura.

-¿y puedo saber que es? – preguntó con curiosidad Archie.

-claro, después de todo es algo que te compete a ti directamente…

-¿a que te refieres?

-mira…

En el libro Albert hizo un descubrimiento que lo había dejado asombrado y con mucha curiosidad.

Archie se acercó para ver lo que llamaba tanto la atención de su tío.

-Archie…antes de mostrarte esto, me gustaría preguntarte algo.

-claro, dime – Archie estaba cada vez mas impaciente y curioso.

-¿tu recuerdas algo de tu infancia, de cuando tenías como tres años?

Archie se tomó un poco de tiempo para pensar y hacer memoria pero no recordaba nada. Sus recuerdos más remotos eran de cuando tenía 5 años, su madre ya había muerto y su padre, Stear y él estaban en un barco. Iban a Londres. Después recordó cuando llegaron a Escocia a un hermoso castillo y él y Stear jugaban por todo el lugar.

Ya casi empezaba a olvidar esos recuerdos y se alegró de poder evocarlos. Luego le contestó a su tío.

-No, no recuerdo nada de antes de los 5 años. ¿Pero porque me lo preguntas?

-es que descubrí algo que te impactará y no sé como lo vayas a tomar… mira – Albert le mostró a Archie el documento. Era la genealogía de los Andry de fechas recientes.

_Genealogía de los Andry. Se muestran los Miembros de la familia Andry, consortes e hijos._

_**Arthur Andry**__ (1809-1869) se casó con __**Catherine Juliette Vanderbilt **__(1819-1872). Tuvieron 4 hijos: Elroy A. Andry (1839- ), Alfred Andry (1842-1892), Antonia Andry (1845-1883) y Louisa Andry (1847-1897)._

_Elroy Andry: no se casó, no tuvo hijos._

_Alfred Andry: se casó con Kristen Bennet y tuvieron 3 hijos: Angela, Alice y William Albert._

_Antonia Andry: se casó con Thomas Monroe y tuvieron una hija: Margaret._

_Louisa Andry: se casó con Fred Von y tuvieron una hija: Lilly_

_Siguiente generación:_

_Angela Andry (1871-1903): se casó con James Brower y tuvieron un hijo: Anthony (1869-1912)._

_Alice Andry (1871-1898): se casó con Edward Cornwell y tuvieron 4 hijos: Alistear (1894-1915), Archibald (1895- ), las gemelas Alice y Mary (1898-?)_

_W. Albert (1891- ): No se ha casado, sin hijos aún._

_Lilly Von (1863- ): se casó con John Miles y tuvieron un hijo: Peter (1890- )_

_Margaret Monroe (1868- ): se casó con Theo Leegan y tuvieron dos hijos: Neal (1897- ) y Eliza (1898- )._

Cuando Archie terminó de leer quedó impactado al descubrir que tenia dos hermanas gemelas.

-¡No…no lo puedo creer! ¿Tengo dos hermanas? – dijo muy desconcertado.

-eso parece – le respondió Albert – y gemelas. Alice y Mary.

-¡gemelas! – Archie casi cayó al piso de la impresión. Tomó asiento pues sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-así es, en nuestra familia hay antecedentes de gemelos y hay varios ejemplos, se da sobre todo con mujeres. Tu madre y la de Anthony por ejemplo, eran gemelas, mis queridas hermanas – suspiró Albert al recordarlas-

-¿pero donde están mis hermanas? ¿Por qué nunca supe de ellas? – se hacía muchas, muchas preguntas y no sabía por donde empezar.

-eso es lo que he estado tratando de averiguar. Aquí viene la fecha de nacimiento de ellas, 1898, cuando tú tenías 3 años, pero en el lugar donde debiera ir la fecha de fallecimiento solo hay signos de interrogación.

-¿querrá decir que no se sabe cuando murieron? ¿Pero como? – Archie no podía explicárselo.

-o…. quizás aún estén con vida pero se desconozca su paradero – dijo Albert con extrañeza.

-¡¿Qué?! – todo eso era demasiado para Archie.

-es solo una conjetura. Lo que me parece muy raro es que no haya una biografía ni de tu madre ni de tu padre, así como los hay de todos los demás. Por eso no he podido averiguar nada. Creo que tendremos que preguntarle a la tía abuela.

-¿pero porqué no nos lo dijo ella antes? esto es muy extraño… ¡y yo no recuerdo nada! – Archie se sentía impotente.

-y mira esto, el año en que murió tu madre es el mismo en el que ellas nacieron… ¿habrá muerto al dar a luz?...todo esto es un misterio, y solo la Tía abuela nos lo puede aclarar.

-¡Entonces vamos a hablar con ella ahora mismo! – dijo Archie muy impaciente.

-Pero ahora quizás no sea un buen momento, tenemos visitas ¿recuerdas? y mañana llegarán los demás parientes. Son ellos – le mostró la genealogía nuevamente.

-Lilly Von y su hijo, Peter. ¿De donde vendrán?

-no lo sé – respondió Albert - nunca antes oí de ellos. Su hijo es casi de mi edad, un año mayor que yo. Es mi primo y nunca antes lo había visto. Que familia tan extraña tenemos ¿no?

-¡ya lo creo!, pero yo no se si pueda esperar mas para saber de mis hermanas Albert.

-debes tener paciencia Archie, muy pronto hablaremos con la Tía para preguntarle sobre ellas pero me parece que tendrá que ser hasta después de la boda de Elisa, cuando todos se hayan ido.

-se me harán eternos los días… pero tienes razón. Estas cosas de la familia deben tratarse en privado – reconoció él.

-me alegra que lo entiendas Archie. Ahora vámonos, ya casi es hora del desayuno – Albert se puso de pie y se llevó a su sobrino pasando su brazo por los hombros de él para mostrarle su apoyo y cariño.

Mientras tanto, Candy estaba ya de lleno en sus actividades, cuando no estaba recibiendo heridos en la sala de urgencias, estaba revisando a los enfermos y heridos en sus habitaciones y, por la tarde, después de la comida, estuvo con Greg en su consultorio como asistente.

Candy era una fuente de energía, no paraba de trabajar y siempre estaba como si el día apenas estuviera empezando. Greg se asombraba cada vez más de lo que esa joven podía hacer y de su actitud siempre positiva y alegre. Era su primer día de trabajo y los pacientes ya la estaban identificando y se empezaba a convertir en la favorita de varios por la forma tan cálida y sonriente con que los trataba.

-ya terminamos con las consultas Candy – le dijo Greg – y tu no te ves cansada, dime ¿Cómo le haces para tener tantas energías?

-ese es mi secreto – le guiño el ojo y rio suavemente – pero te lo diré: amor por el trabajo. Amo mi trabajo, ayudar a las personas y todo lo que hago, por eso siempre lo hago con gusto, de esa forma no lo siento como una carga y no me canso.

-ya veo. Creo que me has dado una lección Candy – Greg sonreía – sabes, a mí siempre me ha gustado la medicina y ayudar a la gente, pero de un tiempo para acá todo lo hacía mecánicamente y estaba empezando a olvidar mi verdadero objetivo: ayudar a la gente con calidez, así como lo haces tú. Gracias por recordármelo Candy.

-me alegra que vuelvas a retomar tu objetivo Greg. No debemos olvidar nunca que nuestra labor es sobre todo humanitaria. El día que eso se nos olvide será mejor dedicarnos a otra cosa – las palabras de Candy encendieron nuevamente la pasión que Greg sentía por su profesión.

-tienes razón Candy. Que bueno que tú tienes una vocación inquebrantable – dijo Greg y luego miró su reloj - Pero mira la hora que es, ya falta poco para que termines tu turno. Terry ya debe estar esperándote.

-si – respondió ella con una gran sonrisa al escuchar ese nombre.

-anda ya puedes irte – le dio permiso Greg de salir media hora antes – es un premio por tu excelente y arduo trabajo-

-¡gracias Greg! – se sintió contenta. Si no hubiera sido porque sabía que Terry la esperaba no hubiera aceptado. Pero estaba ansiosa de verlo.

Candy fue a cambiarse a la sala de enfermeras y tomó su bolso. Luego se dirigió a la salida donde Terry estaba ya esperándola a un lado del auto de Greg. Cuando la vio aproximarse sacó del auto algo y lo escondió detrás de si.

-Candy, saliste temprano – le dijo al recibirla.

-si, Greg me dejó salir temprano hoy porque sabía que me esperabas – respondió ella con los ojos iluminados de solo verlo.

-que bien. Ten, esto es para ti – Terry le dio un pequeño paquete envuelto y con un moño verde.

Candy sonrió al ver el regalo, se sintió emocionada. Lo tomó en sus manos.

-oh gracias, que detallista – ella no podía ocultar su emoción pero el más contento era Terry al verla así.

-ábrelo – le dijo.

Candy empezó a abrir el paquete y sacó de el una hermosa chalina de encajes y un par de guantes a juego.

-¡es bellísima! – Dijo encantada – ¡oh y los guantes combinan! son divinos, gracias Terry – ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos se sonrojaron, ella se sorprendió porque el impulso fue mayor que su recato y él se sintió en las nubes.

-es para que no te de frío cuando salgas del trabajo. Hace calor durante el día pero por la tarde empieza a refrescar y esta chalina y guantes son ligeros, muy apropiados para este clima – le dijo Terry – déjame ayudarte a ponértelo.

Terry puso la chalina sobre los hombros de Candy para cubrir su espalda y luego sacó de su bolsillo un prendedor para sujetar al frente ambos lados de la chalina.

-¡oh Terry que bello prendedor! – Dijo Candy al mirar el precioso objeto – no debiste molestarte tanto.

-No es ninguna molestia Candy, lo hago con mucho gusto. Ahora ya solo te falta esto – dijo sacando del interior de su chaqueta una hermosa flor y se la puso en el pelo, sobre la oreja.

Candy se veía muy bella. Terry no pudo evitar tomarse un tiempo para admirarla, y ella se dejó apreciar. Sus miradas se entrelazaban y sus corazones palpitaban muy aprisa. Era la llama del amor que resurgía en su interior.

-eres mas hermosa que la flor Candy – le dijo aun bajo el hechizo del momento.

-y tu eres muy galante Terry. Gracias – respondió ella con dulce voz.

-te ayudaré a ponerte los guantes – dijo Terry en tono coloquial para disipar el calor que sentía. De seguir así no podría contenerse mas y no sabía de lo que fuera capaz. Debía ser paciente y esperar un poco.

-ya estas lista. Vamos te llevaré a tu casa. Te tengo una sorpresa – le dijo sonriendo.

Terry le abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudó a subir, luego le cerró la puerta. Era todo un caballero.

Condujo por pocos minutos pues el departamento de Candy quedaba muy cerca del hospital.

Cuando llegaron al edificio Terry nuevamente mostro su caballerosidad ayudándola a bajar del auto. Luego subieron juntos las escaleras y se detuvieron frente a la puerta del departamento.

-cierra los ojos – le pidió él amablemente.

Candy hizo lo que le pidió, cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por Terry hasta el interior de su nuevo hogar.

-ahora ya puedes abrirlos – le pidió.

-¡ohhh!…pero…- Candy se llevó la mano al pecho por la grata sorpresa que se llevó.

Su departamento parecía otro, estaba totalmente amueblado, ya no estaba el viejo sofá que había, fue reemplazado por un cómodo juego de sala color beige claro.

Por todos los rincones había flores, rosas blancas y amarillas.

Las ventanas ahora tenían cortinas en tono verde esmeralda para que ella también resguardara su privacidad.

También había un nuevo comedor de madera para cuatro personas. Los muebles de madera hacían resaltar el lugar, combinaban bien con el color de las cortinas y la sala.

Había puesto un florero en la mesa con un enorme y bellísimo arreglo floral, también decoró con velas y una botella de vino tinto, todo estaba dispuesto para la cena, el olor era exquisito.

En la cocina ya se encontraba todo lo necesario, incluidos los utensilios, sartenes, ollas, todo.

-¿te gusta? – le preguntó nervioso – si no te gusta el color de las cortinas o de la sala lo podemos cambiar si quieres, yo me atreví a escoger ese color de cortinas porque me recuerda mucho a tus ojos.

-¡todo está maravilloso! me gusta tal cual lo decoraste – en verdad le parecía muy bonito todo.

-que bueno que te gustó. Pero aún te falta algo más. Ven – la tomó de la mano y la llevó a ver su habitación.

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta se quedó maravillada al ver la gran cama en el centro y los preciosos arreglos de rosas rojas que Terry había colocado por todos lados. ¡Lucía tan romántico!

También vio el bellísimo tocador de madera con un gran espejo.

Candy entró muy despacio admirando todo a su alrededor.

-¡oh no lo puedo creer! –Dijo pasmada – es tan… hermoso. Nunca me imaginé que decorarías así mi casa Terry. Debió costar mucho. Creo que es demasiado para mi.

-No te preocupes por eso Candy. Tú te mereces esto y mucho más. Este es mi regalo para ti. Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar Candy – le dijo con su sensual voz.

Candy sintió de nuevo un gran impulso de abrazarlo y no lo pensó dos veces. Se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo afectuosamente en señal de agradecimiento. Terry la recibió muy emocionado y feliz.

-gracias por todo – le dijo. Luego se separó de él.

-por nada Candy. En tu closet encontrarás algo de ropa que te compré, disculpa mi atrevimiento, espero que te quede bien. Las señoritas de las tiendas me ayudaron a decidir tu talla y… algunas otras cosas – dijo ruborizado.

Candy abrió su closet y vio un vasto guardarropa. Había vestidos de varios colores, zapatos y ropa interior. Ella se sonrojó al mirar todo aquello.

-También encontraras cobijas y ropa de cama en el armario, así como toallas. Creo que no te faltará nada – dijo muy satisfecho de su trabajo.

-¡pensaste en todo! – Dijo ella sonriente – espero que la ropa interior también me quede bien – le dijo para ponerlo nervioso.

Terry empezó a jugar con sus dedos del nerviosismo.

-bueno eso…no lo escogí yo – respondió titubeando – las señoritas vendedoras lo escogieron…espero que te guste – se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Candy se quedó en el cuarto riendo calladamente. Le hacía mucha gracia ver a Terry tan nervioso y abochornado. Luego salió.

-La cena ya esta lista – dijo Terry – la preparé yo mismo. Espero que te guste.

-¡además preparaste la cena! – Se sorprendió - ¿pero como pudiste hacer todo esto en tan poco tiempo?

-no lo sé, la verdad es que yo también estoy sorprendido.

-¡eres todo un estuche de monerías Terry!

-no es para tanto. Mira, preparé un spaguetti a la boloñesa y traje este vino tinto extraordinario.

-la comida se ve deliciosa y a juzgar por el aroma también debe saber exquisito – dijo Candy.

-pruébala, a ver si soy un buen cocinero.

-mmm no, no eres un buen cocinero… ¡eres un chef genial! ¡Está exquisito! –dijo Candy con aprobación.

-¡que bien! – Sonrió gustoso – entonces si alguna vez me va mal con la actuación podré dedicarme a ser chef…

-¿actuación? – Preguntó sorprendida - ¿eres actor? – estaba intrigada.

-si, yo estuve en Nueva York, trabajé en Broadway en la obra Romeo y Julieta. Yo era Romeo – lo dijo sin afán de sonar engreído.

-¡¿de verdad?! ¡Es maravilloso! ¿Y ahora estas en alguna otra obra?

-no. Ahora estoy contigo, que es más gratificante que mi trabajo de actor.

Candy sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, las palabras de Terry la halagaron mucho.

-Vine en cuanto supe que estabas aquí, Candy. Me preocupé de que algo malo te pasara y vine a buscarte. Me dolió mucho cuando me enteré que estabas en coma…- se entristeció de solo recordarlo.

-¿y estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo? – quería saberlo.

-cuando yo llegué a verte tu ya tenías dos semanas en coma.

-¿entonces desperté justo cuando tu llegaste? – estaba muy sorprendida.

-si. Comenzaste a reaccionar cuando te empecé a leer algunos fragmentos de Romeo y Julieta.

-¡oh…entonces desperté gracias a ti! – Candy no sabía que pensar. Se preguntaba como es que reaccionó solamente cuando él le leyó. Quizás el representaba algo mucho mas importante en su vida pero no lo recordaba.

Terry se dio cuenta de que Candy pensaba en algunas cosas y quizás deduciría que él era algo más que un viejo amigo, le emocionaba la idea pero ante todo debía cuidarla y no dejar que se confundiera.

-ya no te esfuerces tanto en recordar Candy – la interrumpió en sus pensamientos – poco a poco podrás ir recuperando tus recuerdos y tu vida. Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-gracias Terry. Me gustaría que me contaras más de mi pasado.

-claro, te lo prometí en casa de Greg. ¿Qué quieres saber? – estaba dispuesto a contarle mas.

-háblame de mi familia… ¿tu los conoces? ¿Quién es mi madre, mi padre, como son? ¿Cuál es mi apellido? – tenia muchas ansias de saber sobre sus orígenes.

-Esta bien Candy. Te diré lo que sé. Pero antes terminemos de cenar o si no tu comida se enfriará – le dijo algo serio.

Terry quería un poco de tiempo para saber por donde empezar y que cosas decirle a Candy sobre sus orígenes y cómo decirlo. No sería fácil la plática que tenían por delante.


	17. Chapter 15 part 2

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 15 REVELACIONES. Segunda parte.

En la intimidad de un acogedor departamento, dos jóvenes se hacían mutua compañía y pasaban el tiempo de la mejor manera posible: juntos, degustando una deliciosa cena y charlando de todo y de nada.

Habían terminado ya de cenar y de saborear su postre. Ahora bebían café y Terry se preparaba para responder las más inquietantes interrogantes de Candy.

-Y bien – le dijo ella – cuéntame de mi familia. ¿Qué sabes sobre ellos? apuesto a que mi madre debe ser muy alegre y amorosa y mi padre muy trabajador, por eso a mi me gusta mucho trabajar…

Terry tomó aire, sentía pesar de tener que decirle a Candy que ella nunca conoció a sus padres. Pero tomó valor y empezó a hablar.

-si los conociera, también estoy seguro de que serían tal como los describes Candy.

-pero… ¿entonces no los conoces? – le pregunto muy desilusionada.

-no, y tu tampoco los conociste Candy… tu eres huérfana – se lo dijo tratando de ser lo mas gentil posible.

-¡huérfana!

-Si, lo lamento Candy, sé que te gustaría mucho saber sobre tus padres pero no puedo mentirte. Solo puedo decirte lo que tú alguna vez me contaste sobre tu infancia.

-te agradezco que no me mientas Terry. Pero ya no estemos tristes, seguro todo resultó bien conmigo pues mira lo que ha sido de mí. Cuéntame de mi infancia por favor.

Terry admiraba la fortaleza y optimismo de Candy.

-claro. Tu alguna vez me contaste que fuiste encontrada, cuando eras una bebé, a las afueras de un hogar para niños huérfanos llamado El Hogar de Pony. Ahí creciste y fuiste criada por dos señoras muy amorosas: La señorita Pony y una religiosa, la hermana María. Ellas te criaron como a una verdadera hija, son muy amorosas, unas damas excepcionales.

-¿tu las conoces?

-si. Yo fui al Hogar de Pony una vez para conocer el lugar del que tu tanto me hablabas y al que consideras tu hogar. Fuiste muy feliz ahí Candy. Hay un gran roble que tiene muchísimos años y es muy frondoso y alto que se encuentra en la cima de una colina: la colina de Pony, así le llamas. Y tú fuiste una niña muy traviesa que siempre estaba trepando el gran árbol – sonrió.

-¡de veras! será por eso entonces que cada vez que veo un árbol frondoso siento un gran deseo de subirme. Ahora entiendo mejor el apodo que me pusiste de "tarzán pecosa", ¡tiene mucho sentido! – Candy empezó a reír.

Terry sonrió y continuó.

-así es Candy. En el hogar de Pony tú creciste libre como las aves, fuerte e independiente. Y la señorita Pony y la hermana María te educaron muy bien, con altos valores morales y buenos principios. Te inculcaron el amor al próximo y el altruismo. Creo que por eso tu vocación de enfermera en gran parte es gracias a ellas.

-oh, es cierto. ¡Cuánto les debo a esas dos amorosas madres!

Candy se sintió feliz de haber tenido dos madres en lugar de una sola.

-si, Candy. Ellas son muy buenas personas. Pero eso no es todo, en el hogar de Pony también conociste a Annie, una de tus mejores amigas. Ella también fue abandonada siendo una bebé igual que tu, tienen la misma edad.

-¡Annie!

Candy entonces tuvo una visión repentina, solo fue un segundo pero vio un rostro sonriente de una niña de pelo negro y ojos azules.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Siempre que tenía algún recuerdo se mareaba un poco. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿estas bien Candy? – preguntó preocupado Terry.

-si…es solo que… creo que tuve otro recuerdo. Vi a una niña de pelo negro y ojos azules – respondió aún un poco aturdida.

-¡es ella! …Annie – le dijo Terry muy contento de ver otro avance - ¡La recordaste Candy!

-la imagen se fue muy rápido, solo la vi un segundo. Era una niña muy dulce y hermosa – dijo Candy sintiendo una gran alegría en su corazón.

-Annie es una chica dulce y tímida. Fue adoptada por una familia rica, los Britter. Y creo que no la volviste a ver hasta que se reencontraron en el Colegio San Pablo, en Londres.

-el Colegio de Londres… me has contado tanto sobre esos tiempos. Pero ¿y como es que yo pude estudiar ahí también si era una humilde huérfana?

-Es que tú también fuiste adoptada por otra familia rica Candy, los Andry. Ellos son una de las tres familias más poderosas de América. Cuando te adoptaron tú te convertiste en Candice White Andry, ese es tu verdadero nombre. Y Archie, Stear y Anthony se convirtieron en tus primos. Y todos se fueron a estudiar a Londres.

-¡oh que afortunada fui al ser adoptada por los Andry! pude estudiar y prepararme para el futuro. Pero, ¿y quienes fueron mis padres adoptivos?

-no fue una pareja la que te adoptó Candy, sino el joven heredero de la familia Andry: Albert. Parece que tu y él eran amigos antes de que supieras que en realidad él era un rico heredero. Albert fingía ser un vagabundo y le gustaban mucho los animales y la naturaleza, algo que ustedes tenían en común. Se hicieron amigos y cuando supo que tú estabas en problemas decidió adoptarte, aunque tú no supiste sino hasta hace poco la verdadera identidad de quien te adoptó. La identidad de Albert era un secreto porque era demasiado joven para asumir su responsabilidad como el cabeza de la poderosa familia Andry.

-¡vaya! debió haber sido una gran sorpresa cuando me enteré de su verdadera identidad. Albert parece un buen hombre.

-si, es un gran tipo y me enorgullece decir que somos amigos. De hecho él fue el que me dijo que te encontrabas aquí Candy, está muy preocupado por ti. Ahora recuerdo que debo escribirle para informarle que te encontré y… tu situación.

-Por favor, si le escribes a Albert también escríbele a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, diles que estoy bien. Ellas también deben estar muy preocupadas…

-Lo haré Candy, no te preocupes. Les mandaré un telegrama puesto que el servicio postal a América esta suspendido por la guerra.

-oh es verdad, ¿pero como es que tu lograste llegar desde América hasta aquí con el gran peligro que implicaba? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste así por venir a buscarme? – a Candy se le hacía cada vez mas extraño.

-bueno, no importa el riesgo. Tú eres mi amiga y no podía soportar la idea de que algo malo te pasara Candy.

-¿y como estuvo tu viaje? ¿Pasó algo malo durante la travesía?

Terry se llevó la mano al abdomen como por acto reflejo, a donde estaba la cicatriz de la herida de bala que recibió. Candy se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Por qué te tocas el abdomen?

-…por nada. Luego seguiremos platicando – fue evasivo – por hoy ya ha sido suficiente. Mañana te seguiré contando más, ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo – respondió Candy resignada – pero mañana me tendrás que decir que tienes en el abdomen y también porque tuve problemas de pequeña que hicieron que Albert me adoptara.

-está bien, Candy. No se te escapa nada por lo visto – él sonrió – Ya me voy. Mañana paso por ti al hospital y te llevaré a cenar a donde tú quieras.

-si, gracias…Que descanses Terry – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, ahora ella lo intimidó a él.

-tu también Candy. Espero que encuentres tu cama muy cómoda y calientita como la de en casa de Greg.

-oh, seguro que si, se ve muy cómoda… y muy grande. No debiste molestarte tanto.

-no es nada Candy. Tienes que dormir muy bien porque tu trabajo puede llegar a ser extenuante y te mereces un buen descanso. Nos vemos mañana – Terry le guiño el ojo muy coquetamente a Candy y beso su mano al despedirse.

Ella se ruborizó y su corazón se agitó al instante.

-hasta mañana Terry – le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Se despidieron en la puerta de la casa de Candy y ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro una vez que la puerta se cerró.

En Nueva York, los preparativos para la boda de Elisa y Michael continuaban con normalidad, estaban ya en los detalles finales pues solo quedaban 3 días.

La casa era un alboroto y Elisa estaba hecha una histérica en su afán de que todo saliera perfecto. Se sentía abrumada con tantas cosas que aún le faltaban para su arreglo personal y estaba muy alterada.

-¡Elisa debes tranquilizarte un poco! – le decía su madre que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-lo dices como si se tratara de un evento cualquiera, es mi boda madre y quiero verme radiante ese día.

-eso lo entiendo, pero no debes perder la cabeza ante cualquier detalle insignificante. Porque mejor no te tomas el día libre para ir a un spa, relájate y después te encargas de lo que te falte.

-mmm creo que tienes razón mamá, necesito relajarme…

Elisa no tenía en mente lo mismo que su madre al pensar en la palabra "relajarse".

-voy a salir – dijo con una sonrisa – regresaré tarde. No me esperes para comer…ni para cenar – se dio la vuelta al decir esto, dejando a su madre con muchas interrogantes.

Elisa pidió el auto y le ordenó a Rubén, el chofer, que la llevara al mismo bar de siempre en Queens.

Cuando llegaron, Elisa entró al lugar y al cabo de unos minutos salió en compañía de un hombre, entraron al auto y Elisa le pidió al joven chofer que los llevara al Hotel Mirage. Un hotel desconocido donde ellos pudieron registrarse bajo nombres falsos sin ser reconocidos por nadie de la alta sociedad.

Poco antes de llegar al hotel, el hombre que acompañaba a Elisa le preguntó:

-hermosa, ¿Por qué te casas? ¿Vas a dejarme abandonado? – le decía mientras besaba su cuello.

-no te preocupes, no te abandonaré. Me caso solo por necesidad. Mi madre me dio un ultimátum: o me casaba con un hombre de buena posición o me desheredaba, y entonces tengo que casarme – respondió ella dejándose llevar por las caricias y besos de ese hombre.

-ya decía yo que no te casabas por amor, tu no eres esa clase de chica. Pero… - la seguía besando- ¿porque tu madre te puso ese ultimátum?

-porque se enteró de mis aventuras románticas en Chicago. Había rumores sobre mi y ningún hombre "decente" y rico me tomaba ya en serio, ni yo a ellos, jajajaja – rio cínicamente- y para salvar el buen nombre de mi familia me obligó para que me casara con un buen partido.

-ah… y el abogado ese cumple con todos los requisitos de tu madre ¿no?... ¡ja, pobre idiota!… si supiera lo que hace su linda prometida en su ausencia, jajajajajaja –también ella rió con desfachatez.

-el no sabe nada y nunca se enterará – dijo Elisa y miró el espejo retrovisor del auto para intimidar al joven chofer que escuchaba todo pero a quien ella había amenazado para que no dijera nada o se atendría a las consecuencias.

Llegaron al hotel y antes de bajar Elisa hablo con Rubén.

-recuerda que no debes decir ni una palabra de lo que ves o escuchas aquí, o si no… ¡tu familia la pasará muy mal! – lo amenazó.

-no diré nada señorita, descuide – respondió él joven con la cabeza agachada.

-muy bien. Entonces ya sabes que hacer, espérame donde siempre – le dijo refiriéndose a su lugar secreto.

Un lugar donde el auto y el chofer no fueran reconocidos. Era una cafetería a dos cuadras del hotel.

Rubén sabía que su patrona tardaría mucho en salir de ahí, quizás estaría casi todo el día. Así que decidió ir a buscar a Michael para informarle donde se encontraba su prometida y con quien.

En la villa de los Andry en Nueva York, Archie estaba aún dormido. Se había desvelado hasta muy entrada la madrugada pensando y tratando de recordar algo que le diera un indicio sobre sus hermanas, pero por mas que trató no logró recordar nada.

Albert tampoco pudo dormir bien. Tuvo un sueño en el que se vio de pequeño jugando en la casa de Lakewood, la que estuvo abandonada mucho tiempo y después le sirvió de refugio en sus días de vagabundo. En esa casa él corría por los pasillos y luego se detuvo frente a una habitación.

Le llamó la atención porque escuchó el llanto de un bebé, entre abrió la puerta para asomarse y vio una cunita rosa, el bebé lloraba muy fuerte. En ese momento el despertó.

-¿Por qué habré soñado esto? – Se preguntaba – no es la primera vez que veo esa misma escena en mi mente, una cunita rosa y un bebé llorando. ¿Qué podrá significar?

Albert tenía un presentimiento en relación a ese sueño, pero sabía que tenía que esperar unos días más para poder preguntarle a la tía Elroy.

Se levantó de la cama a prisa y tomó una ducha. Recordó que tenía algo muy importante que hacer ese día.

Cuando bajó para desayunar, ya todos estaban abajo esperando.

-buenos días Albert – lo saludó Annie.

-buenos días Annie, señores Britter. Disculpen mi tardanza – miró a su alrededor y notó que Archie no estaba - ¿Archie aún no ha bajado?

-no – respondió Annie – y te quería preguntar si sabes porque. ¿Le pasará algo? – estaba preocupada la chica, Annie era muy aprensiva.

-ayer por la noche me dijo que tenia un poco de dolor de cabeza, quizás no pudo dormir bien y por eso aún esta en cama – dijo Albert para no preocupar a Annie.

Albert supuso que Archie tampoco pudo dormir bien pensando en sus hermanas desaparecidas pero no quiso decirlo.

-dejemos a Archie descansar un poco mas – les dijo Albert.

-¿Qué pasa con Archie? – preguntó la tía Elroy que en ese momento entraba a la sala.

-Buenos días señora Elroy – saludaron los Britter.

-Buenos días, señores – respondió ella un poco seria.

-Hola tía, les decía a los Britter que anoche Archie se quejo de tener un dolor de cabeza que parece que no lo dejó dormir muy bien y por eso no ha bajado para desayunar. Debemos dejarlo descansar un poco más – Dijo Albert en tono autoritario.

-está bien – respondió la señora Elroy.

Ella sospechaba que quizás Archie ya se había enterado de sus hermanas gemelas al leer el libro y esa era la verdadera razón de su insomnio.

-pasemos al comedor – los invitó Albert.

Todos caminaron para tomar asiento en el comedor y Albert se acercó a Annie.

-no te preocupes Annie, Archie está bien. Solo debe estar un poco desvelado. Es todo.

-si, gracias Albert – respondió ella tratando de sonreír.

Desayunaron todos entre pláticas superficiales. Annie solo jugaba con su comida, no tenía apetito y se sentía culpable. Pensaba que tal vez por su culpa Archie no quería bajar a desayunar con ella, no quería verla.

La chica estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Se sentía mal por haberle hecho pasar a su novio un mal rato cuando éste trató de besarla y ella lo rechazó. Ella se apenaba mucho cuando Archie trataba de besarla o simplemente abrazarla. No entendía porque se sentía así si lo amaba con todo su corazón. Se enojaba consigo misma por ser tan tímida.

Nadie puso atención al comportamiento de Annie en la mesa, solo Albert.

Cuando todos se levantaron, los Britter dijeron que saldrían a dar un paseo por la ciudad y aprovecharían para comprar el regalo de bodas de Elisa. A Annie no le entusiasmó la idea pero aceptó acompañar a sus papás.

Albert también salió. Fue a la oficina de telégrafos a hablar con el director para decirle que él estaba interesado en invertir en el proyecto para poner al alcance de todo el público ese medio de comunicación.

Tuvo suerte de que aún no había llegado ningún inversionista, al parecer, casi nadie tenía fé en ese proyecto. Pero Albert era un visionario y sabía que había mucho futuro en las comunicaciones así que decidió comprar todo el equipo e instalaciones para ser él el único dueño y después se lo dejaría todo a Archie, ya que el joven mostró interés en hacerse cargo de eso y Albert confiaba mucho en él, pues era talentoso, inteligente y hábil para los negocios.

Después que Albert hizo el pago total de su nueva empresa, se organizó una junta con todos los empleados para dar a conocer a su nuevo líder.

Albert les dirigió unas emotivas y motivadoras palabras:

-"Buen día a todos. Mi nombre es William Albert Andry. Este día acabo de comprar la compañía de telégrafos y espero convertir esta novedosa forma de comunicación en una gran oportunidad para que la gente pueda contactar a sus seres queridos y conocidos por todo el mundo.

Yo sé que la guerra ha interrumpido el servicio de correos y que muy probablemente ustedes tienen a algún familiar, amigo o conocido en Europa y están muy preocupados por no saber de ellos. Yo también tengo un familiar en Europa que esta arriesgando su vida en el frente de batalla y me preocupó mucho cuando me enteré que ya no podría escribirle y tener noticias suyas por carta.

Solo quiero decirles que yo soy solo una persona mas de las miles que necesitamos comunicarnos con nuestros seres queridos al otro lado del atlántico y, por esa razón, pondré a disposición de todo el público el servicio de telégrafos, que es mucho mas rápido que las cartas.

Y aunque sé que esto es un negocio, no voy a lucrar con la preocupación de las personas en estos momentos tan críticos para la humanidad. Así que empezaremos a brindar el servicio a un precio mínimo que esté al alcance de todas las personas. Y así seguirá mientras dure la guerra.

Todos ustedes, los colaboradores de esta empresa, podrán hacer uso del mismo sin ningún costo. Será una de las prestaciones a las que tendrán derecho.

En los próximos días se les estará informando de las nuevas condiciones de trabajo tales como sueldo y demás prestaciones. Tengan la seguridad de que será lo justo.

Juntos haremos de esta nueva empresa un éxito y estoy seguro de que seremos pioneros de una gran revolución en las comunicaciones. Felicitaciones a todos"

Después de estas palabras se escuchó un breve silencio seguido inmediatamente de un sonoro y continuo aplauso por parte de todos. Era obvio que los trabajadores estaban contentos por el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su trabajo y les agradó mucho que su nuevo presidente fuera un joven amable y visionario.

Albert no perdió más tiempo y le pidió a uno de los trabajadores que le ayudara a mandar un mensaje a París.

-claro señor Andry, será un gran honor. Venga por aquí por favor… - le dijo sonriente el señor trabajador.

Por fin Albert pudo mandar un mensaje a Jaques para que le informara sobre Candy. Y dejó instrucciones para que en París, Jaques tuviera la libertad de mandar mensajes cuantas veces fueran necesarias.

La tarde se fue muy rápido para Albert. Pero en París una joven enfermera contaba los minutos para su hora de salida.

-ya solo faltan 10 minutos – dijo en voz baja.

Candy estaba ayudando en el consultorio de Greg como era su deber.

-por favor Candy, guarda todos los expedientes en el archivero y después ya podrás irte – le dijo Greg.

-si – respondió.

-¿y a donde te llevará Terry hoy?

-no lo sé. Terry me dijo que me llevaría a cenar a donde yo quisiera. Pero no conozco casi nada de París. ¿Qué me recomiendas Greg?

-bueno, hay muchas cosas que no deberías perderte. Mmmm, ¡ya sé! definitivamente tienen que ir a cenar al restaurante "Jules Verne" de la torre Eiffel, es un lugar espléndido, desde ahí podrán tener una vista inigualable de la ciudad. ¡Es hermoso!

-¡oh, me encanta la idea! – dijo Candy muy emocionada.

-se que te gustará mucho. Y dime ¿Qué piensas de Terry, ya has recordado algo sobre él?

-no, aun no recuerdo nada sobre él, pero… no sé, es extraño pero me siento muy bien a su lado, le tengo confianza y … -se quedó callada. Un rubor subió a sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? – le preguntó Greg, notando su rubor.

-no, nada. Me gustaría conocerlo más.

-bueno, esta noche es una excelente oportunidad para eso. Terry es mi amigo. No tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos pero he llegado a apreciarlo. Es un buen hombre. No te defraudará.

-si, yo pienso lo mismo – respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras platicaba con Greg, Candy terminó de archivar los expedientes.

-ya terminé.

-muy bien. Gracias Candy. Ya puedes irte. Espero que disfrutes mucho esta noche.

-lo haré. Gracias por la recomendación. Nos vemos mañana – se despidió.

Candy fue a cambiarse al vestidor de enfermeras y caminó a prisa hacia la salida. En seguida pudo divisar a Terry que ya la esperaba junto a un auto, pero no era el de Greg.

-hola Candy – la saludó con una sonrisa cautivadora el apuesto caballero inglés.

-hola Terry… ¿y este auto? no es el de Greg.

-no, lo acabo de comprar. No quiero causarle muchas molestias a Greg. ¿Te gusta?

-si, es bonito – "pero parece muy costoso" pensó.

-¿y a donde quieres ir a cenar Candy? sus deseos son ordenes _ma belle dame –_ dijo Terry haciendo una reverencia.

-tu francés suena bien…al menos para seducir mujeres…- cuando Candy dijo esto, de repente escucho en su cabeza "¡eres bueno para las mujeres, pero no para mi!", se quedó pensando ¿Qué fue eso?

Terry la notó aturdida.

-¿te pasa algo Candy?

-no…nada. Greg me recomendó que fuéramos al restaurante Jules Verne de la Torre Eiffel, ¿Qué te parece?

-¡excelente!, es justo el lugar a donde quería llevarte. Te va a encantar. Vamos – le dijo al tiempo que le abría la puerta del auto.

Terry conducía muy contento de llevar a Candy a ese restaurante, era muy romántico por las noches y la vista era espectacular. Estaba feliz de poder salir con su amada pecosa y disfrutar esas "citas", algo que antes no pudieron disfrutar. Pero ahora la vida los recompensaba con creces.

Cuando llegaron, Candy observó maravillada la enorme Torre. Todo el lugar le parecía encantador, el trayecto fue muy agradable. Ella no conocía esa parte de París y todo le resultaba muy hermoso.

Terry solo la observaba, se sentía satisfecho de ver a Candy muy contenta.

-Luego iremos de paseo por el Campo Marte para que disfrutemos una linda caminata. ¿Te gustaría? – le preguntó Terry

-¡claro! me encanta esta parte de la ciudad. París es una ciudad muy bella a pesar de la guerra.

-si, lo es. Y hay muchos lugares que después visitaremos. Te lo prometo. Ven, subamos al elevador –estaban ya al pie de la torre esperando para poder subir en el ascensor. La tomó de la mano.

Candy sintió que de nuevo una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo al contacto con la mano de su apuesto acompañante.

Entraron al elevador y, mientras subían, el elegante y romántico paisaje parisino se abría ante sus ojos.

-¡oh que hermoso! – Candy estaba extasiada – nunca me imagine poder ver la ciudad de esta manera, ¡es increíble!

-si, es muy bonito. Te dije que te gustaría.

-¡pero nunca pensé que tanto! ¡ohhh!

-el restaurante tiene una vista esplendida, así que seguiremos disfrutando el paisaje mientras degustamos una exquisita cena.

-¡ahhh, me siento como una princesa!

-me alegra Candy. No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte tan contenta. Te mereces disfrutar de todo esto después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar.

-quiero que esta noche me cuentes muchas cosas mas de mi pasado, por favor.

-si Candy.

Llegaron al restaurante, un lugar muy exclusivo y caro. Candy se dio cuenta de inmediato.

Todo estaba muy elegante y las personas que estaban ahí iban muy bien vestidas. A Candy le dio un poco de pena por no ir vestida apropiadamente, pero de pronto Terry se acercó a ella con una gran caja de regalo.

-pensé que tal vez te sentirías un poco incomoda por no estar vestida para un lugar así. A mi no me importa nada. Yo disfruto mucho de tu compañía y no de tu vestido. Pero no quería que te sintieras fuera de lugar, así que te compré esto. Espero que sea de tu agrado y talla. La señorita te indicará donde puedes cambiarte. Anda…

Terry desde un principio tenía planeado llevarla a ese lugar y lo preparó todo, incluso le pidió a Greg que le sugiriera ese lugar a Candy para que ella le pidiera ir ahí. ¡Y si que sabía como preparar una sorpresa!

-¿pero como es que…?

-después te explico, anda ve a cambiarte…

Terry sabía que Candy se preguntaba muchas cosas.

La señorita llevó a Candy al vestidor para que se pusiera el vestido que Terry le había regalado.

Era un vestido de largo debajo de la rodilla, falda amplia y con adornos de encaje (ver foto /pin/162059286561130183/). A Candy le quedó a la medida y le gustó el vestido.

Cuando salió del vestidor Terry la miró con satisfacción. Ya conocía su talla de vestido y se veía hermosa.

-me quedó muy bien. Gracias Terry, pero no te hubieras molestado. A mi no me hace sufrir lo que piense la gente de mi, si estoy bien vestida o no. Pero te lo agradezco, me haces sentir muy halagada.

-de nada Candy. Yo también sé que no eres una chica frívola que se interesa solo en lo externo. Fue un regalo más bien para mí. Tenía mucha curiosidad de mirar como se te vería este vestido. En cuanto lo vi en el aparador me imagine como lucirías en él. Disculpa mi atrevimiento.

-está bien, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte todas tus atenciones…

Candy se dio una vuelta para mostrarle como se veía con el vestido desde todos los ángulos. Terry solo se deleitaba ante tanta belleza de su pecosa.

Después entraron al restaurant, él le ofreció su brazo muy caballerosamente y ella lo tomó. Caminaron juntos hasta la mesa que Terry ya había reservado con antelación.

Tomaron asiento y pidieron la carta. Candy se sorprendió al ver los precios de los platillos, todo era muy caro.

-Terry… este lugar es espléndido pero muy caro. Seguramente eres un hombre muy rico puesto que puedes pagar por esto, las cosas de mi departamento, un auto nuevo y los costosos vestidos y regalos que me has hecho. Te lo agradezco todo pero por favor no quiero que me regales mas cosas – lo dijo muy seria.

-sabía que tarde o temprano me dirías esto. Esta bien Candy, no volveré a hacerte lujosos regalos. Pero por favor no me discrimines por ser un pobre niño rico….- sonrió

Candy empezó a reír también, muy fuerte, tanto que todos se los quedaban mirando pero a ellos no les importó.

-tienes razón, Terry – le dijo Candy – a mi no me importa si eres rico o pobre. Eres mi amigo y te aprecio mucho.

-Gracias Candy, me alegra saber que ya me aprecias… de nuevo.

En ese momento llegó el camarero y Terry pidió la especialidad de la casa para los dos, pues Candy no sabía que era todo lo que venía en el menú que, además, estaba escrito en francés y ella no dominaba el idioma.

-Pero ya que estamos hablando de esto – Candy retomó de nuevo la conversación - Me gustaría saber un poco más sobre ti. ¿Me cuentas?

-Está bien Candy, me parece muy razonable puesto que aun no recuerdas nada sobre mí. ¿Verdad?

-no, lo siento – respondió ella.

-no te preocupes. Bueno que te puedo decir de mí… Yo soy muy parecido a ti en ciertos aspectos. De niño me sentí un huérfano puesto que no tuve el amor de mis padres.

-¿pero porque? – ella no lo podía creer.

-Mi padre es un aristócrata ingles. Es el Duque de Grandchester…

Candy se sorprendió aún más, pues Terry no solo era rico sino además, el hijo de un Duque

–…Cuando él era joven fue a América y conoció a una joven actriz, mi madre. Tuvieron un breve romance tras lo cual nací yo. Pero mi padre no quiso casarse con ella porque su familia pertenecía a la nobleza inglesa y no le era permitido casarse con nadie que no fuera también del mismo abolengo.

-es terrible… no entiendo esas absurdas reglas de la aristocracia. Perdón que te lo diga, puesto que tú también eres parte de ella…-Candy no se apenó de decir lo que pensaba.

-yo pienso igual que tú. Pero yo no soy así. Yo no quiero vivir esa vida de hipocresía, prefiero ser yo mismo y ser libre para amar a quien yo quiera y casarme con quien yo quiera. Por eso renuncié a mi derecho de sucesión. Yo no quiero convertirme en el siguiente Duque de Grandchester y ser esclavo de las formalidades y estúpidas reglas de la aristocracia. Me gusta mas ser como soy y hacer lo que me place con mi vida. Así que no soy un hombre tan rico como te imaginas Candy, lo que tengo lo he ganado con mi propio esfuerzo, gracias a mi carrera de actor.

-te admiro Terry. No cualquiera renuncia a una vida llena de lujos y prestigio…

Candy estaba muy sorprendida y muy orgullosa de Terry por decidir ser él mismo y no un aristócrata esclavo de la alta sociedad.

Le estaba interesando mucho la historia de su misterioso amigo y le preguntó:

-¿Y entonces que pasó contigo y tu madre?

-cuando yo tenía tres años mi padre regresó a América y le quitó a mi madre lo más preciado que tenía: yo. Quería educarme para ser su sucesor puesto que soy su primogénito.

-¡no lo puedo creer! fue muy cruel lo que hizo tu padre.

-si, y por mucho tiempo yo pensé que mi madre no me quería porque nunca fue a verme a Inglaterra ni me escribió. Pero después supe que mi padre le negó todo contacto conmigo y destruía las cartas que ella me mandaba.

-entonces ¿como te enteraste?

-fue gracias a ti, Candy.

-¿a mi?

-si. Yo odiaba a mi madre por creer que me había abandonado pero luego ella me buscó en Escocia, cuando fuimos de vacaciones por parte del colegio.

-oh si, las famosas vacaciones en Escocia. Así que allí te la encontraste…

-si, pero me negaba a hablar con ella. Hasta que un día tú nos viste discutiendo a las puertas de mi casa y me convenciste de dejarla pasar para explicarme su versión de la historia. Conseguiste ablandar mí endurecido corazón al contarme que tú eras huérfana y que darías lo que fuera por tener una madre, y yo en cambio, tan ciego por el dolor, el orgullo y el odio, despreciaba a la mía.

-ohhh, ¿y qué pasó después?

-mi madre me contó que mi padre no le había permitido acercarse a mi. Pero que me amaba y me quería cerca de nuevo. Entonces yo la comprendí y nos reconciliamos. Desde entonces siempre hemos estado mas cerca que nunca. Tanto, que yo volví a América, a Nueva York, y decidí ser actor como ella.

-ahora entiendo mejor porque te gusta el teatro. Lo llevas en la sangre, Terry.

Él asintió con la cabeza sonriente.

-Me gusta mucho el Teatro. Hace poco acabo de terminar una temporada de casi dos años de "Romeo y Julieta".

-¡oh me hubiera encantado poder verte actuar!

-lo hiciste… - le dijo mirándola fijamente y exhibiendo una leve sonrisa - Cuando visitamos Chicago como parte de nuestra gira tu fuiste a verme en "El Rey Lear", Candy. Y después yo te invité para ir a verme en el estreno de Romeo y Julieta en Nueva York.

-¡¿de verdad?! Debió haber sido el día más feliz para ti, ¡tu primer protagónico!, me alegra saber que estuve ahí, acompañándote.

-si… – dijo Terry bajando la mirada, ya no quería pensar más en ese doloroso momento de sus vidas, cambió el tema de la conversación para evitar entrar en más detalles sobre eso.

–…y tú en cambio estabas estudiando para ser enfermera.

-tal parece que los dos seguimos independientes nuestras vidas – dijo Candy que no comprendía aún que clase de amistad había entre ellos antes de la guerra y de que perdiera la memoria.

-si, nuestros caminos tomaron rumbos distintos por ciertas circunstancias pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí contigo, ayudándote en este proceso de recuperar tu memoria. Siempre estaré junto a ti cuando me necesites, Candy.

-gracias Terry, significa mucho para mi el hecho de que estés aquí y que hayas cruzado el Atlántico en una peligrosa travesía solo por verme. Por cierto, ahora si tendrás que decirme que tienes en el abdomen. La última vez evadiste mi pregunta.

-¡que obstinada eres!, en eso tampoco has cambiado nada. Está bien, te diré. En el barco que nos traía a Europa, los alemanes hicieron una inspección para ver si no habían escondidos soldados o armamento. Causaron mucho alboroto y a mi madre la agredieron, trataron de abusar de ella…

-¡por Dios, eso es horrible!

-yo traté de defenderla. Forcejee con el miserable que la agredía pero otro soldado nos separó y entonces el muy cobarde sacó su arma y me disparó. Gracias a mi padre, que actuó rápidamente y me empujó, la bala no me dio en el corazón, sino en el abdomen.

-¡Terry! – ella se llevó la mano al corazón al sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho de solo pensar que él pudo haber muerto.

-pero ya estoy bien. Afortunadamente Greg también viajaba en el barco y me ayudó.

-gracias a Dios…que bueno que no te paso nada. Si tú hubieras muerto tal vez yo aún seguiría en coma y no habríamos podido disfrutar de todo esto.

-es como si Dios hubiera querido ayudarme a mi, para poder ayudarte a ti.

-si es así, entonces le agradezco doblemente a Dios, por haberme permitido despertar del coma y por conocerte de nuevo, Terry.

-yo también le agradezco que nos haya dado esta segunda oportunidad…

Terry no pudo reprimir sus palabras, le salieron del corazón.

Candy se quedó pensando en esas palaras "segunda oportunidad" ¿de que?

Justo entonces llegó la comida. Terry agradeció que el mesero hubiera llegado a interrumpirlos. No hubiera sido el momento adecuado aún para que le contara a Candy sobre su trágico romance.

Los dos disfrutaron de la exquisita comida y la esplendida vista de París de noche desde el restaurant. Los amplios ventanales de cristal dejaban ver a los comensales el espléndido paisaje. La velada era encantadora, todo estaba sublime.

Al terminar su comida Terry le preguntó:

-¿Te gustaría subir hasta la cima de la torre y ver el paisaje mas increíble de todos?

-¿hablas en serio? ¿En verdad se puede subir más?

-¡claro que si! Es una de las cosas que los visitantes no pueden dejar pasar.

-entonces me encantaría subir. ¡Que emocionante!

Los dos jóvenes se dieron prisa y después que Terry pagó la abultada cuenta de la cena, llevó a Candy hasta el mirador en la cima de la Torre Eiffel.

Mientras iban subiendo por el ascensor Candy no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones. Luego, finalmente llegaron al último piso, el mirador.

-¡esto es increíble! – Dijo Candy – es lo más espectacular que he visto en mi vida…bueno, que yo recuerde.

-jajajajajaja – Rió Terry ante el comentario de Candy – supongo que si, esto es lo mas espectacular que yo he visto y de eso estoy seguro – añadió.

La vista era única, las luces de la ciudad embellecían el panorama. Candy sintió la brisa fresca alborotando su pelo y sintió un poco de frío.

-Ponte esto – le dijo Terry.

Se había quitado su saco para cubrirla del frio. Mientras le acomodaba el saco a la pequeña pecosa, sus miradas se encontraron. Estaban muy cerca y Terry tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

Candy sintió que le temblaban las piernas, los ojos de Terry de color azul profundo la tenían hipnotizada. Terry también sintió que las fuerzas se le iban con solo mirarla y tenerla tan cerca.

Estuvieron así un momento y sin darse cuanta sus rostros se iban acercando cada vez más. Estaban a escasos centímetros de rozar sus labios, pero el ruido del elevador los sorprendió y Candy bajó la cabeza, estaba ruborizada.

Terry estaba molesto porque no pudo concretar el beso que tanto deseaba.

-Discúlpame – le dijo a Candy – no sé que me pasó. Creo que este ambiente tan…especial, me afectó un poco. No te sientas incómoda, no volverá a pasar.

Terry lo dijo para que Candy no se alejara de él, tenía miedo de ahuyentarla y perder la confianza que se estaba ganando.

-no te preocupes – le respondió ella aun con la mirada en el piso – no pasó nada. Gracias por prestarme tu saco, ¡esta haciendo una brisa muy fresca aquí arriba! Pero vale la pena. Nunca voy a olvidar este momento, este lugar, esta vista, esta experiencia…gracias por todo Terry.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo fraternal, muy tierno. Terry correspondió al abrazo y beso su pelo.

-creo que ya es hora de irnos – le dijo, muy a su pesar – ya se está haciendo muy tarde y tu tienes que descansar bien.

-si, es verdad. Me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo admirando este paisaje…

-pero podemos regresar otro día, o todas las veces que quieras – le dijo Terry mirándola dulcemente y tratando de controlar sus impulsos para no besarla - Tú dime ¿que quieres hacer mañana?

-no conozco mucho de París, en realidad nada. Así que cualquier sitio estará bien.

-entonces te llevaré a un recorrido en auto por toda la ciudad. Veremos los sitios más famosos de París. ¿Te agrada la idea?

-¡si, mucho!. Al fin voy a conocer todo lo que me he perdido desde que llegué.

-Te va a gustar mucho. Dicen que París es la ciudad más romántica del mundo…

-si, ya veo porque – dijo sonriendo y mirando hacia otro lado – Pero vámonos. Mañana nos espera otro fascinante día.

-si – respondió él.

Terry llevó a Candy a su casa y se despidieron como amigos. Habían pasado otro inolvidable día juntos, en la ciudad del amor.


	18. Chapter 16 Encuentros y descubrimientos

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 16 ENCUENTROS Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS

En Nueva York la noche caía. Albert regresó a casa después de un exitoso día en el que adquirió la compañía de Telégrafos de todo el país.

Encontró la casa muy silenciosa. Los Britter aún no habían regresado de su paseo y compras por la boda de Elisa. Archie no se veía por ningún lado y la Tia Elroy estaba encerrada en sus habitaciones.

Albert decidió ir a ver a Archie, pensó que tal vez seguía en su habitación.

Se paró frente a la puerta y tocó.

-adelante – se escucho desde adentro.

-¿Como estas Archie? – le preguntó un poco preocupado.

-bien, Albert, no te preocupes. Es solo que he estado tratando de recordar algo que me ayude a descifrar el misterio de mis hermanas desaparecidas y no logro nada. ¿Tu no recuerdas algo? aunque parezca insignificante… – Archie se sentía impotente y muy ansioso.

-bueno…

Albert no sabía si contarle a Archie sobre su seño, pero decidió que si, tal vez entre los dos le encontrarían algún sentido.

-no se si esto que te voy a contar tenga que ver con tus hermanas, no quiero que te obsesiones – le advirtió Albert - Hace varias semanas que empecé a tener una visión en mi mente. Escucho el llanto de un bebé y veo una cunita rosa. Ayer nuevamente tuve el mismo sueño en el que estaba yo de pequeño jugando en la casa de Lakewood y en uno de los pasillos empecé a escuchar el llanto de un bebé y, cuando me percate de cual habitación provenía el llanto, abrí lentamente la puerta y vi una cunita rosa.

-¿una cunita rosa? –Dijo Archie sorprendido – entonces era una niña la que lloraba. ¿Y como cuantos años tenias tu en ese sueño?

-no lo sé, quizás 6 o 7.

Archie se puso a pensar un poco y de repente abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos.

-¡debe ser una de ellas! – Dijo de súbito – Albert, si tú tenías como 7 años entonces el bebé que soñaste, o más bien recordaste, debía ser una de mis hermanas.

-Es posible, pero es solo una conjetura. Solo vi una cunita rosa no dos. Si fueran tus hermanas ¿porque solo vi una cunita y un solo llanto de bebe?

-tienes razón en eso. Pero algo me dice que tú conociste a mis hermanas. Estoy casi seguro que ésa bebé era una de ellas. No puedo más con esta incertidumbre. Tengo que ir a hablar con la Tía abuela…

-Archie, los Britter ya no deben tardar en llegar, no sería un buen momento. Además, también tienes que hablar con Annie.

-¿con Annie? ¿De que?

-pues es tu novia por si ya lo habías olvidado y ella está muy preocupada por ti. En la mañana, cuando desayunamos todos, ella se notaba triste y casi no tocó su comida. Es obvio que está preocupada pues no te ha visto desde que llegó.

Archie se quedó pensando un momento y recordó el incidente de cuando trato de besarla y ella no se lo permitió.

-tal vez piensa que estoy molesto con ella…

-¿molesto con ella? ¿Y porque? – le preguntó Albert sin entender.

-es que… me da mucha pena decirte esto… - el joven se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a su tío.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi Archie. Trataré de ayudarte si me dices que te pasa.

-gracias Albert, además necesito decirle esto a alguien o voy a volverme loco…

-¿pero que es eso que te tiene así?

-es que las cosas no están tan bien entre Annie y yo como les he hecho creer a todos.

-¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?

-nada.

Albert no entendió.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-pues ese, que entre nosotros no pasa nada. Annie no me deja besarla, ni siquiera acercarme demasiado a ella… ¡es tan tímida! y yo ya no aguanto más. Tú debes entenderme mejor puesto que eres hombre…

-ya veo. Si, te entiendo Archie. Yo también he estado solo mucho tiempo y es difícil no tener una linda chica a tu lado.

-el colmo conmigo es que yo si la tengo pero ella no quiere darme gusto en nada. Me siento frustrado. Yo la quiero mucho, siento por ella un cariño sincero y me gusta. Pero ya me estoy hartando de esta situación.

-tu no la amas ¿verdad? – Albert sorprendió a Archie con ese comentario.

El joven se quedó callado un momento y luego respondió.

-no lo sé. A veces creo que no. Pero luego, al verla, me siento atrapado por ella. Es ilógico, lo sé, me siento como un estúpido.

-no te desesperes Archie. Creo que tu y Annie deben hablar sobre esto. Dile a Annie como te sientes y si le das la confianza necesaria tal vez ella pueda vencer su timidez y permita un mayor acercamiento entre los dos. No te ahogues en un vaso de agua tu solo.

-tienes razón Albert. Hablaré con ella. Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo además de mi tío.

-de nada Archie, es bueno saber que existe mucha confianza entre nosotros. Siempre podrás contar conmigo y lo sabes, no solo como tu tío sino también como tu amigo.

-eres un gran tipo Albert. No se como ninguna chica te ha descubierto aún.

-bueno, es que he estado muy ocupado y encerrado casi siempre en mi oficina…pero espero que pronto aparezca una mujer que sea la indicada para mi.

-suerte con eso Albert. Ojalá en la boda de Elisa conozcas a alguien.

-¡yo espero que no!, porque si son amigas de Elisa ya me imagino que clase de chicas serán…jajajajajaja

Ambos empezaron a reír tan fuerte que después se sintieron mejor y más aliviados de sus penas.

-por cierto Archie, hoy compré la compañía de telégrafos pensando en que en un futuro cercano tu puedas hacerte cargo por completo. Pero mientras, puedes ir y familiarizarte con el personal, con las labores que desempeñan y con todo lo relacionado a la empresa, te ayudará mucho para cuando tú tomes el mando.

-gracias Albert, lo haré. No voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-sé que lo harás muy bien. Aparte, déjame decirte que ya le mandé un telegrama a Jaques para que me informe sobre Candy. Espero que nos de buenas noticias.

-yo también. Quisiera poder cruzar el Atlántico volando y verla aunque fuera un momento para saber que está bien.

-¡volando! ¡Como no se nos ocurrió antes! – Dijo Albert – aunque quizás sería aún más peligroso cruzar en avión que en barco hacia Europa…tendremos que conformarnos con mandar y recibir telegramas.

-si, eso creo. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de salir de mi habitación. Tomaré una ducha y esperaré a que regrese Annie para hablar con ella.

-me parece muy bien Archie. Te dejo. Yo me voy ya a descansar. Mañana iré a la estación de trenes muy temprano para recibir a nuestros familiares. Parece que vienen de Texas.

-¿Texas?, que raro, no pensé que tuviéramos familia tan lejos.

-así es, y ya mañana podremos conocerlos al fin.

-espero que sean personas agradables – dijo Archie.

-ya lo sabremos mañana. Que tengas suerte con Annie.

-si, gracias Albert. Hasta mañana.

Albert salió de la habitación de su sobrino y se fue a su recamara a descansar.

Poco después, los Britter llegaron. Habían pasado todo el día fuera. En cuanto llegaron Annie subió a ver a Archie.

Tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-Archie soy yo. ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo tímidamente la chica.

Archie abrió la puerta en ese momento y la vio ahí parada, muy linda, muy tímida.

-que bueno que ya regresaron Annie, yo también quisiera hablar contigo. ¿Podemos ir al jardín?

-ehh…si – respondió ella.

Los chicos bajaron y Archie saludó a los papás de Annie que estaban en la sala. Al verlos salir, la señora Britter les dijo:

-no tarden, ya pronto servirán la cena.

-no tardaremos – les respondió el joven.

Los chicos se sentaron en unas bancas alumbradas por unos faroles.

-Archie perdóname – dijo Annie con ojos cristalinos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-oh Annie, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-no quiero que estés enojado conmigo por el incidente de ayer, yo…

-no estoy enojado contigo Annie pero si quisiera hablarte de eso. Somos novios desde hace casi tres años y en todo este tiempo tú no me has permitido darte ni un solo beso. Comprendo que eres muy tímida y te respeto, pero empiezo a sentirme frustrado…

-Archie yo… sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar sentirme muy apenada cuando estamos muy cerca. No sé que me pasa, yo te quiero y no me gustaría perderte. Voy a intentar vencer mi timidez, te lo prometo – le dijo la chica con una dulce mirada que desarmaba por completo a Archie.

-gracias Annie, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi. Yo también te quiero y es lo mas natural que una pareja que se ama se besen.

-si – respondió ella.

Entonces Archie, sintiendo que era su oportunidad, se acercó a ella lentamente mirándola a los ojos. Ella sentía su corazón palpitar muy rápido y la sangre se le subió a sus mejillas tan coloradas como un par de manzanas. Pero no se movió, quería darle gusto a Archie.

El joven acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió para no hacerla sentir incómoda. Luego, con determinación, inclinó su cabeza para poder besarla pero justo en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte trueno que anunciaba una tórrida lluvia. Las gotas de agua empezaron a caer sorpresivamente y la pareja se levantó corriendo para buscar refugio en la casa.

"Que mala suerte la mía" pensó Archie. "Que alivio" pensó Annie. Aún sonrojada.

-¿estas bien Annie? – le preguntó su novio.

-si, gracias Archie. Lamento mucho que no pudimos…

-si, yo también lo lamento. Pero ahora que sé que estas dispuesta lo intentaremos después.

-está bien – respondió Annie.

-¡oh que bueno que ya están aquí! – dijo la señora Britter que al percatarse de la lluvia salió a buscar a los tortolos – la cena ya casi esta servida. ¿Se mojaron?

-no – se apresuró a responder Annie - afortunadamente la lluvia empezó cuando ya regresábamos a la casa.

-¡que suerte! –exclamó la señora

-si…que suerte – dijo Archie, lamentándose.

Los tres se dirigieron al comedor para la cena, tras lo cual todos subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

Archie acompañó a Annie a su recámara.

-hasta mañana Annie. Que duermas bien y que sueñes conmigo – al decir esto él besó la mano de su linda novia, provocando un notorio rubor en la chica.

-¡oh Archie!... no hay nada que desee mas en este momento que soñar contigo – dijo agachando la cabeza con mucha pena - Hasta mañana.

La chica entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ya en la seguridad de su cuarto dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

A la mañana siguiente, Albert desde muy temprano se había levantado. Se alistaba para ir a la estación de trenes a recibir a su prima y sobrino.

La tia Elroy le había dicho la noche anterior que Lilly era muy parecida a Margaret, la mamá de Elisa. Así podría reconocerla cuando la viera.

Albert pensó que ya de por si era suficiente con tener una Margaret Leegan en la familia como para ver a otra mujer casi idéntica a ella. Solo esperaba que de carácter no fueran tan similares.

A las 8 de la mañana, Albert partió hacia la estación de trenes. Esperó en los andenes alrededor de 15 minutos cuando escuchó el silbato de un tren que se aproximaba.

Albert le preguntó a un empleado si sabía de dónde venía ese tren.

-Ese es el tren que viene de Houston, Texas. Llegó un poco retrasado porque siendo un viaje tan largo siempre surgen contratiempos – le dijo el hombre.

Supo entonces que el momento de conocer a su prima ya estaba muy cerca.

El tren se detuvo y una gran nube de vapor impedía la visibilidad. Cuando el vapor se disipó por completo vio que la gente empezaba a bajar. Albert puso mucha atención para poder reconocer de entre toda la gente a su prima Lilly.

De pronto, entre la multitud, vio descender del tren a una mujer de pelo castaño que se parecía muchísimo a Margaret Leegan, sin duda era ella, Lilly.

Albert se acercó a ella y vio que también descendía del tren un hombre alto, de pelo igualmente castaño y de ojos verdes, era atractivo.

-Buenos días – saludó Albert.

La mujer y su hijo voltearon, y al verlo, la mujer abrió los ojos con grata sorpresa y sonrió.

-¡Tu debes ser Albert! … ¡por Dios eres idéntico a tus hermanas! – ven, dame un abrazo querido, yo soy tu prima Lilly y él es mi hijo Peter, tu sobrino aunque es un año mayor que tu.

La elegante dama extendió los brazos para recibir afectuosamente a su primo, al que no veía desde que era pequeño.

Lilly tenía 53 años, era la más grande de todos los nietos de Arthur Andry y Catherine Juliette Vanderbilt.

-Mucho gusto Peter – saludó después a su sobrino.

-el gusto es mío Albert. Mi madre me platicó durante el viaje sobre ti y tus hermanas. Es una lástima que murieran tan jóvenes.

-si, yo también lamento mucho no haber podido disfrutar mas tiempo a mis hermanas, ya casi no las recuerdo.

-¡oh, eso no debe pasar nunca, querido! – Dijo Lilly – ellas eran la luz de la familia Andry. Ángela era un ángel, como su nombre lo dice y Alice era la alegría en persona. Yo te contaré más sobre ellas para que siempre las recuerdes.

-¡en verdad me encantaría saber mas de ellas!, gracias prima Lilly.

-no tienes que agradecer. Espero que tu y Peter se tomen aprecio y se lleven bien.

-si, me parece que nos llevaremos bien, ¿verdad Albert? – dijo el joven castaño. Era muy amable.

-claro que si – le respondió Albert - Me da Mucho gusto poder conocerlos a ambos. Es bueno que la familia se reúna, deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido.

-si, yo también pienso lo mismo, querido.

-vamos, los llevaré a casa, deben estar muy cansados.

-¡si que lo estamos! el viaje fue muy largo y tedioso. Ya quisiera poder recostarme un poco – dijo Lilly.

-En casa descansarán. Sus habitaciones ya están listas. Por cierto tenemos invitados. La novia de Archie y sus padres están quedándose con nosotros, ellos también están invitados a la boda.

-oh, el pequeño Archie…bueno ya no es un pequeño, pero la última vez que lo vi era un chiquillo encantador, al igual que Stear…es una pena que haya muerto tan joven, lo mismo que Anthony, el hijo de Ángela. Era idéntico a ella y según me han dicho también heredó su dulce carácter angelical. La historia de la familia Andry ha estado empañada siempre por muertes tan repentinas que nos han arrancado seres muy queridos a tan corta edad…es como si fuera una maldición.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando con incredulidad mientras Lilly tenía la mirada perdida y su mente divagaba.

-si, todos sentimos mucho aún la muerte de Stear y Anthony, eran dos personas muy especiales y muy queridos por todos los que los conocimos. Pero la vida sigue y nosotros tenemos que buscar nuestra felicidad.

-hablas como todo un sabio querido Albert, a pesar de que eres muy joven aún. Pero ya basta de charlas, andando que ya queremos llegar a la casa y saludar a la tía Elroy y a todos. Vámonos – Lilly casi se lo ordenó a Albert.

Todos caminaron hacia el auto y se dirigieron a la villa Andry.

Llegaron, y a la entrada de la casa ya los esperaba la Tía Elroy, junto con Archie y Annie.

-bienvenidos – dijo la matriarca – Es un placer verlos de nuevo Lilly y Peter.

-el placer es nuestro tía – respondió Lilly.

-Que gusto verla con bien, Tía – la saludó muy cálidamente Peter.

-eres un hombre muy gentil Peter – ella sonrió – Mira, te presento a tu primo Archibald Cornwell.

Al escuchar ese apellido a Lilly le dio un brinco el corazón.

-Hola primo – lo saludó Peter con un afectuoso apretón de manos – es un gusto conocerte al fin.

-lo mismo digo Peter. Bienvenida tía Lilly – Archie besó su mano.

-¡oh que joven tan galante!... igual que tu padre, tienes el mismo porte y galanura de él. Aunque físicamente te pareces al abuelo Arthur, el color de ojos, pelo castaño…

-Gracias Tía – le sonrió – Te presento a mi novia, Annie Britter.

Lilly entonces se paró frente a ella para besarla en señal de saludo y se quedó petrificada al verla.

-mucho gusto señora. Bienvenida – le dijo Annie con una sonrisa.

Lilly aún no reaccionaba, se había quedado mirándola fijamente hasta el punto de hacer sentir incomoda a Annie. La chica volteó a mirar a Archie como preguntándole si algo estaba mal con su atuendo o si tenia alguna mancha en la cara. Archie también estaba confundido.

Al cabo de unos segundos Lilly reaccionó.

-oh discúlpame querida, es que tu lindo rostro me recordó a alguien. Estás hermosa, ¡mírate nada mas, pareces una princesa de cuento!

-¡oh no, no es así! – respondió Annie ruborizada bajando la mirada.

-que tímida eres, no deberías, siendo tan linda. Archie te felicito, Annie es una linda chica.

-si, lo sé tía – dijo Archie abrazando a su novia.

-es un placer conocerla señorita Britter – la saludó Peter.

-igualmente – respondió ella.

-Bueno, pasemos a la casa – les dijo a todos la tía Elroy.

En la sala se encontraban los padres de Annie. Cuando vieron llegar a los nuevos invitados se pusieron de pie para saludarlos.

-Lilly, Peter, ellos son los señores Britter, los padres de Annie – los presento la señora Elroy.

-mucho gusto – todos se saludaron y se presentaron.

-los felicito por su hermosa hija – les dijo Lilly - aunque no se parece a ustedes. Seguro sacó el parecido a algún otro familiar, ¿no es así? – preguntó con un tono un poco mordaz.

-eh… si – respondió la Julia Britter

El señor Britter la quedó mirando con desaprobación. Él no quería seguir ocultando el origen de Annie, para él no tenía nada de malo que la hubieran adoptado. Pero ese no era el momento de iniciar una discusión así que calló.

Lilly notó el nerviosismo de la madre de Annie.

-y dime querida mía ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le preguntó a Annie.

-18 – respondió la chica.

-eres muy joven, espero que aún no piensen casarse… – miro a Archie.

-no, aún no – le respondió él – yo todavía debo terminar mis estudios y después pensaremos en casarnos.

-eso esta muy bien – les contestó Lilly.

-Albert, porque no acompañas a sus habitaciones a tu prima y tu sobrino, deben estar agotados por el largo viaje – le pidió la tía Elroy.

-claro tía.

-El desayuno se servirá en una hora para darles tiempo de descansar un poco – agregó la matriarca.

-muchas gracias Tía. Los veremos en una hora entonces – dijo Lilly

Albert los acompañó hasta sus habitaciones y los dejó descansar.

-es encantadora la prima Lilly – dijo Albert luego que regresó a la sala con los demás.

-si, aunque un poco rara – agregó Archie – pero el primo Peter también parece muy agradable. Gracias a Dios que no son como Elisa y Neal – el joven no pensó en lo que decía ni frente a quien lo decía.

-¡Archie, no debes expresarte así de tus primos! – lo retó la Tía Elroy – y menos delante de nuestros invitados.

-lo siento tía, no volverá a pasar – dijo apenado Archie más por el regaño que por haber dicho lo que pensaba de sus primos.

Una hora estuvieron platicando todos de diversos temas y el tiempo se pasó muy rápido.

Lilly y Peter bajaron y se reunieron nuevamente con todos. Ya estaban listos para desayunar.

Pasaron al comedor muy alegres y platicaron anécdotas de cuando Lilly era una niña. La familia Andry vivía en Londres en ese entonces. Tenían sus orígenes en Escocia pero desde hacía más de 100 años toda la familia radicaba en Londres y sus alrededores.

-No sabía que en ese tiempo todos vivían en Londres – dijo Archie.

-así es – respondió la Tía Elroy – pero venimos a vivir aquí por ciertas circunstancias de las que después les contaré – agregó.

-ah, esta familia tiene mas historia de la que se imaginan – añadió Lilly.

-supongo que si – dijo Albert.

Entonces la Tía Elroy decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación pues no quería hablar de más detalles sobre el pasado de su familia enfrente de los Britter.

Después que terminaron el desayuno Archie y Annie salieron a pasear. Los nuevos invitados se quedaron a descansar. La Tía Abuela sorpresivamente salió sin decir a dónde y Albert decidió ir a su nueva oficina de la recién adquirida compañía de telégrafos.

Archie llevó a Annie al Central Park para caminar un poco.

-Hacía mucho que no caminábamos juntos – le decía él.

-si, es tan bonito aquí…pero, quería preguntarte Archie…

-¿sobre Terry? – se le adelantó.

-no te enojes por favor, solo me preguntaba si él ya estaría casado con Susana o…

-No se casó con Susana – le respondió – Albert me contó que Terry fue a verlo a Chicago hace algunos días y se enteró de lo de Candy. Parece que decidió terminar con Susana para ir a buscarla. Creo que ahora ya debe estar en París, con ella.

-¡¿en serio?! ¡Que gusto!. Ojalá Candy y él puedan ser felices esta vez – Annie se notaba muy contenta.

-bueno eso espero, porque pasó algo que ni Terry se esperaba -la voz de Archie sonó sombría

-¿Qué cosa? – el rostro de Annie ahora mostraba preocupación.

– hace poco Albert recibió noticias de ella. Candy se fue como voluntaria a una misión muy peligrosa en la frontera con Alemania y no sabemos si esté bien o si algo le pasó. La comunicación por carta se interrumpió y hemos estado muy preocupados por ella.

-¡Candy!... no, ella debe estar bien, sabe cuidarse. Candy… - Annie trató de ser fuerte pero no pudo contener el llanto, estaba muy preocupada y angustiada de que algo malo le pasara a su mejor amiga.

-Calma Annie, no llores. Albert acaba de comprar la compañía de telégrafos y piensa brindar el servicio para toda la gente. Lo hizo pensando en Candy. Ayer le envió un telegrama a un amigo suyo en París que lo mantiene informado sobre Candy…un espía.

-¿un espía?

-si, su nombre es Jaques. El vigila a Candy discretamente y le informa a Albert. Ahora solo debemos esperar a que él reciba el telegrama y nos escriba contándonos las novedades sobre Candy. Debemos tener fe y ser fuertes Annie.

-si Archie. Ya no lloraré.

-así me gusta, que seas fuerte – Archie la abrazó.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos y cuando se ponía el sol regresaron a casa.

En París, Candy se encontraba haciendo su ronda a los pacientes. Muchos ya la estimaban y era su favorita. Los niños especialmente la querían mucho y solo se dejaban hacer la curación si ella estaba presente. Las demás enfermeras estaban un poco celosas pero no lo tomaban a mal.

Phillipe se daba cuenta de todo y le causaba mucha gracia. No le extrañaba nada la reacción de los pacientes hacia Candy.

Se encontraron en la sala de maternidad. Candy cargaba a un bebé recién nacido y le daba el biberón.

-¡hola Candy! – la saludó Phillipe.

-¡hola Phillipe! es extraño que ahora que trabajamos en el mismo hospital ya casi no nos vemos…

-lo mismo te iba a decir. Además, terminando tu turno te vas muy aprisa y ya no te vemos. Hanz se siente un poco abandonado…

-¡oh es verdad, Hanz!

Candy sintió pesar de que se había olvidado por completo de él ahora que Terry la acompañaba

– que cabeza la mía, debe pensar que soy una desagradecida… ¡me siento tan mal!

-vamos no es para tanto Candy. Él entiende que estés entusiasmada con la compañía de tu amigo, después de todo él te está contando sobre tu pasado y tú debes estar muy interesada en recuperar tu memoria…

-si, me interesa mucho saber sobre mi pasado. Pero me olvidé por completo de mis amigos del presente. Tampoco he visto a Ronie…

-si, él también te extraña. Ayer vino a buscarte pero ya te habías ido.

-creo que haré una reunión en mi casa el fin de semana para que conozcan mi nuevo departamento y para convivir un rato con todos. ¿Qué te parece mi idea Phillipe? por supuesto tu también estas invitado.

-gracias Candy, me parece una excelente idea. La pasé muy bien el día de tu cumpleaños y creo que me hace falta divertirme.

-entonces no se diga más. El domingo a medio día los espero a todos en mi casa. ¡La pasaremos muy bien! iré a buscar a Hanz y Ronie en mi hora de comida para avisarles.

-se alegrarán mucho. Por cierto, te ves muy linda con un bebé en brazos… creo que serás una excelente madre algún día.

-¡oh Phillipe que cosas dices!

-bueno, no digo que ahora, eres muy joven aún, pero en el futuro cuando te cases con el hombre que te haga feliz y te llegue tu momento de ser madre, lo harás muy bien.

-gracias Phillipe. Creo que aún falta mucho para eso…

Candy tuvo de súbito una fantasía en la que se veía al lado de Terry, cargando un bebé de pelo castaño. Se sonrojó al instante.

-veo que algo te habrás imaginado porque te pusiste mas colorada que un jitomate… ¿Qué habrás imaginado eh? – le dijo Phillipe con una sonrisa.

-yo…no…nada – respondió nerviosa.

-me pregunto quien será el afortunado que se gane tu corazón y llegue a ser el padre de tus hijos…. ¿no es eso en lo que estabas pensando a caso Candy?... hasta pronto.

Phillipe se despidió de ella y la dejó sola pues sabía que la había puesto muy nerviosa.

Candy se quedó con las mejillas coloradas y la cabeza agachada. Miró al bebé que traía en brazos y se sintió inundada por un sentimiento maravilloso que nunca había experimentado.

-hermoso bebé… ¿Cómo será el mío cuando lo tenga? – se preguntó mientras sonreía dulcemente. De pronto el bebé sujetó uno de sus dedos con su pequeña manita y sus ojitos se posaron en los de ella.

-¡oh, que ternura! – exclamó Candy y una pequeña lágrima resbaló sobre su mejilla. Se sintió rebasada por ese hermoso sentimiento.

Candy terminó de alimentar al bebé y lo acostó de nuevo en su cunita. Se sentía muy enternecida.

Después salió al pasillo y se encontró con Hanz.

-¡Hanz! – lo saludo sonriente.

-¡hola Candy! es un placer verte.

-oh Hanz estoy tan apenada contigo pues no te he visto últimamente. Aun no te he agradecido lo suficiente por haberme ayudado. Has hecho tanto por mí. Renunciaste a tu objetivo de volver con tu familia y te quedaste conmigo, hasta estas trabajando aquí en el hospital para estar cerca y yo…

-shhh, no digas mas Candy. Me da gusto ver que estas bien. Con la ayuda de Terry sé que pronto recuperarás la memoria y continuarás con tu vida. Por eso yo he decidido volver a Alemania. Ya no me necesitas más aquí.

-¡Hanz! Yo… te extrañaré mucho. Has sido un buen amigo. Pero te entiendo, sé que debes buscar a tu familia.

-si, solo espero que estén bien. Trabajaré solo hasta fin de mes y después me iré.

-¿hasta fin de mes?... solo faltan dos semanas. ¿Y como planeas regresar?

-tranquila Candy, el señor Chevalier me va a ayudar. Parece que habrá una convención de médicos en Berlín y él me llevará como su asistente. Estando en Berlín me será más fácil moverme pues soy alemán.

-¿pero y si el ejercito te recluta nuevamente?

-no creo que lo hagan. Mi pierna no quedó muy bien después de que resulté herido y por eso no seré apto para el servicio militar. Creo que me alegro de que haya resultado así.

-tuviste suerte de tener una lesión que te haga no apto para el servicio militar, pero no tan grave como para limitar tu vida normal.

-si, y nunca olvidaré que te debo la vida Candy. Gracias por todo.

-oh Hanz, no tienes nada que agradecer. Siempre seremos amigos. Por favor escríbeme seguido. Y cuando yo me tenga que regresar a América te dejaré la dirección a la cual podrás escribirme y quizás también vayas a visitarme.

-lo haré Candy. Yo también te he llegado a apreciar mucho, eres una gran chica. Te quiero mucho Candy…

Los dos jóvenes se dieron un abrazo en señal de su buena amistad. Ambos se sentían agradecidos de contar el uno con el otro en momentos en los que se sintieron solos en una tierra ajena a su patria y en condiciones tan difíciles.

-Hanz, quiero que vengas a mi nuevo departamento el domingo a medio día. Haré una reunión con todos para que conozcan mi casa y convivamos un rato.

-¡que bien! ahí estaré sin falta.

-perfecto. Te veré luego. Y gracias por ser tan buen amigo Hanz.

-de nada Candy. Nos vemos luego.

Hanz siguió con sus actividades y Candy se fue al consultorio de Greg. Todos los días, d de la tarde, ella ayudaba a Greg como su asistente.

Los dos habían logrado hacer un excelente equipo de trabajo, ella siempre estaba al tanto de cada detalle y aprendía de él todo lo que podía, era como una esponja que absorbía todos los conocimientos de un gran médico como lo era Greg.

Él, por su parte, se sentía muy cómodo trabajando con una enfermera que no necesitaba que le dieran órdenes o instrucciones para hacer las cosas sino que se adelantaba a cualquier circunstancia y tomaba el control cuando era necesario.

Candy llevaba tan bien los expedientes de los pacientes y la agenda de consultas que él ya no se preocupaba por nada mas, excepto por hacer lo mejor posible su trabajo y le enseñaba a Candy cosas nuevas siempre que había oportunidad. Ambos se admiraban mutuamente y se estaban volviendo muy buenos amigos.

-Candy…no te lo había dicho antes pero estoy muy contento por contar con una enfermera tan eficiente y una amiga excepcional como tu. Me hace muy feliz todas las mañanas saber que voy a venir a trabajar, a dar lo mejor de mi con los pacientes y que tú estarás a mi lado apoyándome. Tu sola presencia cambia mi estado de ánimo, no sé como lo haces pero tienes el don de tocar de forma positiva la vida de los demás, eres una fuente de alegría y fortaleza, ¿lo sabías? – Greg estaba impresionado por ella.

-oh Greg, no creo que sea para tanto, yo…

Greg se paró de inmediato de su asiento y fue directo hacia Candy. Se paró frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros mirándola a los ojos.

-recuerda lo que te dije en tu primer día de trabajo – dijo muy serio.

– no te minimices nunca Candy. Es verdad todo lo que te he dicho y todos lo pueden constatar, pregúntale a cualquiera: doctores, tus amigos, tus pacientes… todos los que te conocemos nos damos cuanta en seguida de que eres una mujer fantástica, un ser humano tan excepcional que cualquiera se siente bien con tu sola presencia. Creo que tu vocación de enfermera no pudo haber sido más acertada. Tú curas el alma de la gente con tu bondad, tu alegría y tu dulzura… sin olvidar tu sonrisa, ¡es la mejor medicina que conozco! Eres única Candy, nunca cambies por favor. Yo me siento afortunado de contar contigo como mi compañera de trabajo. Estoy seguro de que el hombre que tú escojas como compañero de vida será el más afortunado del mundo…

Greg no dudó ni un momento en decirle todo eso a Candy. Se sentía atraído por todas las cualidades de esa chica. En verdad era especial, y empezaba a sentir un poco de envidia por Terry, pues sabía que el corazón de Candy nunca dejó de pertenecerle a él.

¡Cómo deseaba Greg poder tener a una mujer como ella a su lado! Ahora Susana le empezaba a parecer ordinaria al lado de Candy. También entendió mucho mejor porqué Terry nunca la olvidó y su voluntad se derritió como la mantequilla ante una petición de ella, la petición de no abandonar a Susana.

Greg, mirándola a los ojos empezó a sentir algo extraño en su interior. Sintió que la sangre le hervía al tenerla tan cerca. Deseó fervientemente besarla y no dejarla ir. Greg temió al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por la chica de su amigo. Temió que sus impulsos se hubieran desatado así por una mujer que no era Susana. Temió por lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro…

Candy, atrapada por las manos de Greg y paralizada por su hipnotizante mirada y las palabras que le había dicho, sintió una sacudida en su interior y una pasión que nunca había sentido. Los ojos verdes de Greg le parecieron tan profundos como el mar y se sintió intrigada.

Greg era un hombre mayor que ella, era muy varonil y atractivo. Además le gustaba aprender mucho de él. Su conocimiento y experiencia le empezaron a parecer una combinación terriblemente seductora, y por si fuera poco era muy, muy apuesto.

Candy sintió que su corazón se empezaba a agitar, porque después de las palabras que Greg le dijo hubo un silencio ensordecedor, solo sus miradas hablaban y se preguntaban cosas. Solo con la mirada se seducían mutuamente, era una situación muy excitante para ambos.

De pronto Candy parpadeó un segundo y el ambiente cargado de una tremenda sensualidad se disipó.

-Greg…yo…no se que decir. Gracias por recordarme que no debo minimizarme – respondió un poco aturdida.

-No lo olvides nunca Candy – le respondió él con una cálida sonrisa.

-si…digo no, no lo olvidare.

-ya es tu hora de salida…Terry debe estar esperándote – dijo Mientras le daba la espalda para que Candy no viera su expresión al mencionar a Terry. Estaba celoso.

-si, ya me voy. Hasta mañana Greg.

Candy se despidió de él sintiéndose aún un poco extraña.

Se cambió de ropa en el cuarto de enfermeras y de nuevo salió a prisa para encontrarse con Terry. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida su mente empezaba a olvidar lo ocurrido con Greg y empezó a emocionarse por ver a Terry.

El la esperaba con una flor blanca.

-hola Candy. Ten, esta flor es para ti.

-que bonita, gracias Terry – le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-por nada. ¿Y entonces te apetece dar un recorrido por la ciudad en auto? después iremos a cenar.

-¡si, me encanta la idea! Vamos – dijo Candy emocionada por la presencia de Terry.

Terry de nuevo le abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudó a subir. Luego iniciaron su recorrido.

En cuestión de minutos estaban ya sobre la avenida Campos Eliseos. Terry le iba diciendo a Candy sobre los monumentos que se encontraban a su paso como el Arco del Triunfo, monumento que Napoleón mando construir para celebrar su victoria en la famosa Batalla de Austerlitz (1805).

También pasaron al rededor de la Plaza de la Concordia, donde fueron guillotinados el Rey Luis XVI y su esposa la Reina María Antonieta. También vieron el Museo de Louvre y los jardines de las Tullerías. Finalmente fueron hasta el Palacio de la Ópera (opera Garnier), un lugar que a Terry le gustaba mucho, allí se presentaban las mas selectas compañías de opera, danza, música y teatro de todo el mundo.

-algún día espero poder actuar en un escenario como este – le dijo a Candy.

-es un lugar espectacular, ¡el edificio es bellísimo! – le dijo ella, deslumbrada por todas las bellezas de la ciudad de París.

-así es Candy. Y ahora que ya conoces los lugares más importantes de París, mañana tú decidirás a donde iremos. Podemos visitar cada día uno de los lugares que vimos hoy.

-todos los lugares me encantaron y no se por cual empezar…

Candy estaba ansiosa por verlo todo, caminar por los jardines, plazas, visitar el museo de Louvre. Pero al voltear la cabeza vio un cartel que anunciaba: "La compañía de danza del Ballet Bolshoi de Rusia presenta "El lago de los cisnes" de Piotr Ilich Tchaicovsky. A Candy se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡oh, el ballet!, me encantaría ver El lago de los cisnes. Siempre he soñado con ver de cerca a las bailarinas que se mueven con tanta gracia.

-entonces vamos a comprar las entradas. Te va a encantar el Ballet, además, ese ballet ruso es uno de los mejores del mundo.

-¡oh Terry no sabes lo emocionada que estoy de saber que veré por fin una función de ballet!

"Me encanta verte así de feliz y emocionada Candy" se decía Terry en su interior. Él era feliz al verla feliz.

Entraron al Palacio de la Ópera y compraron las entradas para la función del fin de semana, así podrían desvelarse un poco mas.

-ya está Candy, el sábado vendremos a ver el Ballet.

-¡que emoción! – dijo Candy muy sonriente y brincando de gusto.

-ya me está dando hambre – dijo Terry - ¿vamos a cenar?

-si, yo también empiezo a tener hambre, aunque con todo lo que he visto hoy y la emoción del Ballet ¡ni siquiera me había acordado de comer!

Ambos rieron.

Fueron a un restaurante no muy sofisticado, aunque en París, aún el más sencillo restaurante era elegante.

Pidieron como de costumbre la especialidad de la casa. Candy le empezaba a encontrar el gusto a la comida francesa que al principio le parecía muy rara. Pero ahora empezaba a gustarle.

Mientras esperaba la comida Candy le preguntó a Terry:

-y dime Terry, ¿tu sabes porqué me adoptó la familia Andry?

-no con mucho detalle pero te contaré lo que sé.

-si por favor – le pidió ella.

-me parece que antes de que te adoptaran los Andy, tu trabajabas para los Leegan, ellos son parientes de los Andry.

-¿y de que trabajaba siendo tan pequeña?

-al principio eras la dama de compañía de Elisa, la hija de los Leegan. Pero ella y su hermano Neal siempre te hacían la vida imposible. Te trataban mal por ser humilde y se empeñaron en sacarte de su casa.

-¿de verdad?

-si, Elisa aún sigue siendo una chica frívola y caprichosa, por no decir malvada. Solo tiene odio y rencor en su corazón.

-pobre, siento pena por ella porque así nunca podrá ser feliz.

-tu siempre tan noble Candy… a pesar de que Elisa te hizo mucho daño tu la compadeces.

-es que yo no quiero que haya en mi corazón sentimientos que solo destruyen, como el odio. Prefiero perdonarla y seguir adelante con mi vida.

-te admiro mucho Candy – le dijo Terry maravillado del ser tan noble y puro que tenía frente a si.

-pero sígueme contando por favor.

-creo que Elisa y Neal lograron que te mandaran a trabajar a una de las granjas de su familia, en México.

-¡México! ¿Tan lejos me querían?

-si. Pero Albert se enteró y decidió adoptarte. Él te salvó de un destino incierto.

-oh, ya veo. Siento tanta gratitud por Albert. Ojalá pudiera recordarlo…

-se que pronto lo harás, no te presiones. Cuando menos lo esperes recuperarás la memoria. Por cierto, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando eso pase? ¿Te quedarás aun así aquí en París? ¿O regresaras a América?

-creo que regresaré a América. Aunque voy a extrañar a todos los amigos que he hecho aquí: Ronie, Hanz, Phillipe, Jaques, incluso Greg y las enfermeras del campamento de la cruz roja. Es extraño, siento que ésta es mi vida ahora, aquí en París, porque es lo único que recuerdo.

-no puedo siquiera imaginarme como te sientes, pero ten por seguro que yo siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte. Significas mucho para mi Candy…

-Terry….

Los dos enmudecieron y solo podían escuchar sus corazones latiendo con fuerza.

Candy de nuevo se perdió en los ojos azules de Terry y solo por un segundo recordó también los ojos de Greg. Pero ese recuerdo y las extrañas sensaciones que experimentó se disiparon en seguida, pues toda su atención estaba puesta en ese sexy caballero que tenía frente a ella y le dieron ganas de besarlo. Sus labios eran tentadores y sus ojos la seducían terriblemente. No tenía defensas ante esa mirada, se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Pero Candy no dijo nada. No creía que fuera el mejor momento para confesarle a Terry lo que sentía por él. Necesitaba recordar algo más de su pasado y estar completamente segura de sus sentimientos.

Candy cambió el tema de conversación.

-el domingo pienso hacer una pequeña fiesta en mi departamento para invitar a todos mis amigos y que conozcan donde vivo. ¿Me ayudas a organizar todo?

A Terry le pareció una muy buena idea.

-¡claro que si Candy!, yo te ayudaré. Y ya que invitarás a todos será una buena oportunidad para que conozcas también a tu vecina. ¿Recuerdas que también es una enfermera americana?

-¡oh si! ahora lo recuerdo. Que bueno que me lo dices. También la invitaré a ella. Aunque primero iré a visitarla para presentarme.

-podemos ir ahora si gustas…. tengo el presentimiento de que se llevarán muy bien.

Terry ya sospechaba que esa enfermera era la misma Flammy que fue compañera de Candy en la escuela de Mary Jane.

La velada fue magnifica de nuevo. Pero ya debían regresar a casa pues no se les hacía correcto visitar a Flammy muy tarde por la noche.

En el auto, mientras Terry conducía hacia la casa de Candy le contó algo más sobre su pasado. Le contó sobre Flammy.

-Candy… hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-tu vecina…Flammy. Creo que sería demasiada coincidencia si no fuera ella…

-¿a que te refieres?

- verás, cuando tu estudiabas en Chicago en la escuela de enfermeras de Mary Jane, había una chica llamada Flammy. Era muy seria y casi siempre parecía enojada. No sé que habrá sido de ella pero estoy casi seguro de que se trata de la misma chica que es ahora tu vecina. Si mal no recuerdo tiene pelo negro y usa anteojos.

-¡vaya! sería mucha coincidencia. Me apena no poder recordarla. Pero espero que ella si me recuerde a mi y podamos ser amigas de nuevo.

-si, sería muy bueno que tuvieras otra amiga que te ayudara a contarte mas cosas de tu pasado…

Terry detuvo el auto, habían llegado.

-bueno, vamos a ver si se trata de la misma Flammy – dijo Terry.

Candy y Terry caminaron hacia la puerta y tocaron.

-¿Quién es? – se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

-soy tu nueva vecina. Mi nombre es Candy.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una joven de pelo negro y anteojos apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Candy! ¡Eres tú! ¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo entusiasmada la joven.

-eh… si, soy yo – respondió Candy un poco apenada.

-¿pero que pasa? no pareces tú. Estás muy tímida. Oh, veo que sigues con el mismo joven… ¿Terry, no es así?

-si, es un placer verte de nuevo Flammy – la saludó él cortésmente – Candy acaba de mudarse apenas. Pero hay algo que debes saber. Ella perdió la memoria y no te recuerda, por eso está un poco apenada. Yo le hablé de ti y por eso vinimos a verte.

-¡oh!, no se que decir… Lo lamento mucho Candy. Pero pasen por favor, bienvenidos a mi casa que también es suya.

-gracias – respondieron los dos.

-entonces perdiste la memoria Candy, ¿Cómo fue?

-bueno, solo recuerdo que estaba ayudando a un soldado herido en el campo de batalla y hubo una fuerte explosión, después de eso no recuerdo nada mas. Me dijeron que una roca golpeó muy fuerte mi cabeza y debido a eso estuve en coma dos semanas.

-¡¿solo dos semanas?! , es decir, me alegra que fuera por poco tiempo pero se me hace casi un milagro desde el punto de vista médico…

-tienes razón – intervino Terry – fue un milagro que despertara tan pronto. Pero cuando lo hizo nos dimos cuenta de que su memoria de largo plazo había sido afectada, mientras que la de corto plazo se mantuvo intacta. Por eso a mi tampoco me recuerda.

-¡pero como es posible si tu eras su…!

-su amigo de siempre – la interrumpió para evitar que dijera algo que aún no sabía Candy.

Flammy volteó a ver a Terry y con la mirada parecieron entenderse. Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Candy no notó nada.

-ya veo – dijo Flammy – con razón no parecías tu misma cuando nos vimos. Tú siempre has sido muy efusiva y algo escandalosa Candy…

-oh, ¿de verdad?

ja ja ja ja rieron Terry y Flammy.

-no te preocupes, no es una queja. Hace mucho que dejé de ser tan amargada – sonrió – antes mi vida era muy complicada y yo tenía muchas responsabilidades con mi familia y eso era demasiada presión para mi. Pero ahora las cosas han mejorado. Mi padre dejó de beber y es un hombre trabajador y mi madre ha vuelto a ser tan alegre como cuando era pequeña, y creo que tu contribuiste un poco con ese cambio Candy y te lo agradezco mucho.

-yo… no recuerdo nada pero igual me alegra que estés mas contenta ahora.

-si, lo estoy. Poco después que llegué a París como voluntaria me hice de amigos, en el campo de batalla se valora más la vida y a los que tienes alrededor. Por eso las enfermeras nos cuidábamos entre nosotras e hicimos muy buena amistad.

-si, es verdad. ¿Pero y ahora donde trabajas? ¿O sigues en el campo de batalla?

-no, ahora trabajo en un hospital, aunque me queda un poco lejos de aquí.

-yo trabajo en el hospital La Salpetriere, esta muy cerca. Yo podría ayudarte a que entraras a trabajar ahí también…

-oh, ¿de veras? desde hace un par de meses he querido ir a ver si hay alguna vacante en ese hospital pero no he podido. Siempre llego muy tarde del trabajo y no me da tiempo…

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré. Además en el hospital se necesitan muchas enfermeras en estos momentos, estoy segura de que el director se alegrará de contar con una enfermera más.

-gracias Candy. Siempre has sido una buena amiga.

-me gustaría que nos tratáramos más y que también me cuentes sobre mi pasado.

-¡claro, será muy divertido! – dijo Flammy riendo. Y Terry ya se imaginaba el porqué.

-por cierto, el próximo domingo haré una pequeña fiesta en mi departamento. Será algo sencillo, solo con amigos. Me gustaría que también vinieras.

-oh, hace siglos que no voy a una fiesta. Ahí estaré. Gracias por invitarme.

-que bueno que vendrás. Te presentaré con mis amigos para que también los conozcas, te agradarán. Son todos muy buenas personas.

-si, no lo dudo.

-bueno, ya nos vamos. Supongo que tendrás que levantarte muy temprano mañana para ir a trabajar…

-lo mismo que tú.

-si. Y mañana mismo hablaré con el director del hospital para acordar una cita y pueda conocerte. Estoy segura que te contratará.

-eso espero. Gracias Candy.

-por nada Flammy. Nos vemos el domingo. La fiesta será a medio día.

-no faltaré. Hasta pronto.

Candy y Terry salieron del departamento de Flammy.

Ahora Candy tenía otra amiga más. Ya empezaba a sentirse más segura de sí misma al saber un poco más sobre su pasado. Pensó que era muy afortunada por estar rodeada de buenas personas.

La vida era muy bella para Candy y se sentía felíz.


	19. Chapter 17 Secretos revelados

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 17 SECRETOS REVELADOS

Al día siguiente, en Nueva York todos se preparaban para la boda de Elisa.

La novia se encontraba histérica, como era su costumbre estos últimos días. Quería que todo fuera perfecto y regañaba e insultaba a todos.

El señor Leegan junto con Neal había llegado el día anterior y estaba emocionado de ver a su hija casarse con un buen hombre.

Cuando por fin Elisa estuvo lista, subió al auto y llegó a la Iglesia. La ceremonia religiosa sería en la Catedral de San Patricio.

Eran las 12:30, la boda estaba indicada que sería a las 12. A todos se les hizo extraño que la novia llegara antes que el novio.

Esperaron media hora más y Michael no llegaba. Los rumores empezaban a circular.

Albert, como cabeza de familia, habló con todos los asistentes para pedirles paciencia. Archie y Annie estaban en un rincón viendo como Elisa sufría y hacía rabietas por no ver llegar a Michael.

-¡Cómo puede hacerme esto, mamá! – Decía furiosa – soy el hazme reír de toda la sociedad. ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!

-calma Elisa, él llegará, de seguro tuvo algún contratiempo, siempre sucede en las bodas – su madre trataba de tranquilizarla.

-pues yo creo que no llegará – dijo Neal para molestar a su hermana.

-¡cállate Neal! – Le gritó Elisa – ¡si no vas a decir nada bueno mejor no digas nada!

Neal sonrió al ver que logró su cometido. Su hermana estaba histérica. La relación de los dos hermanos se había enfriado mucho desde que Neal se fue a vivir a Boston y se la pasaba bebiendo y jugando en los casinos, derrochando el dinero de su familia.

Entonces se escuchó un auto que llegaba. Era Michael.

Todos voltearon a verlo, suspirando de alivio de que al fin llegara. Elisa lo veía con ojos de pistola.

-siento mucho la demora, se disculpó.

-ahora si ya podemos iniciar la ceremonia – dijo el sacerdote.

-no padre, no va a haber ceremonia… – Michael dejó a todos pasmados.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó Elisa furiosa.

-lo que oyes. No habrá boda. No me pienso casar con una mujer como tu.

-¡Michael! ¿Porqué dices eso? me ofendes delante de toda la gente ¡eso no es de caballeros! – le reprocho ella.

-pues tampoco es de una dama andar revolcándose con cuanto hombre se le cruce en su camino y mucho menos si ya está comprometida y a un día de su boda…

"¡Ohhhhh!"

Se escuchó el clamor al unísono de toda la gente que se sorprendió al escuchar la acusación de Michael.

-¿pero que tonterías dices? ¡Son calumnias! – dijo Elisa fingiendo indignación

-¡no son calumnias y puedo demostrarlo! – respondió con una sonrisa altanera.

En ese momento salieron del auto 5 sujetos custodiados por tres hombres más que caminaban detrás.

-¿reconoces a estos hombres Elisa? – le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Ella se quedó fría al ver de quienes se trataba. Sus amantes.

-yo no los conozco… no se quienes son – dijo nerviosa.

-¡no te atrevas a negarlos Elisa! ¡Ellos son tus amantes!

¡Ahhhhhhhh!

La gente exclamó nuevamente y todos quedaban mirando a Elisa con cara de repudio y vergüenza.

-¡no, eso no es verdad! ¡No le crean por favor! – dijo tratando de defenderse.

-estos hombres me han confesado todas tus aventuras Elisa, ya no puedes engañarme mas. Además están aquí, custodiados por policías porque son delincuentes. Y tú no eres mas que una…

-¡basta! – gritó Lilly angustiada.

Los Andry se sorprendieron de ver que fuera ella quien saliera en defensa de Elisa, ni siquiera su propia madre hizo nada por evitar el escándalo y su padre estaba tan impactado y desilusionado que no pudo decir nada en defensa de su hija. Neal tampoco hizo ni dijo nada.

– Señor, creo que todos entendemos que esté muy molesto pero no tiene porque exhibir de esta manera a una dama. Le pido por favor que ya se marche y demos por concluido este circo – le pidió amablemente Lilly.

-¡¿dama?! Ésta mujer no es una dama. Ayer se vio en un hotel con uno de estos hombres.

-¡no sigas, por favor, no mas! – suplicaba Elisa vuelta en llanto.

-¡Ayer!, un día antes de la boda, ¿que clase de mujer hace eso? y por si pensabas negarlo, aquí tengo las pruebas.

Michael sacó y mostró a todos unas fotos en las que aparecían Elisa y su amante saliendo del Hotel besándose.

-¡no! – exclamó horrorizada Elisa y cayó de rodillas llorando y cubriéndose el rostro. No podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, estaba arruinada.

Michael todavía agregó:

-No eres más que una farsante y frívola mujer que solo le interesa el dinero y las diversiones…

Se dirigió a los invitados y dijo:

- Me acabo de enterar que solo quería casarse conmigo por mi dinero y por evitar que su madre la desheredara pues ella también ya sabía de las aventuras de su hija y por eso le dio un ultimátum: o se casaba con un hombre de dinero y buena familia o la desheredaba. Y Elisa por miedo a perderlo todo, me escogió a mi para ser el estúpido que la salvara de la ruina…

La señora Leegan se sintió tan avergonzada ante las miradas juzgantes de todos que fingió sentirse mal y Neal la sostuvo en brazos.

Y Michael, a pesar de todo, sentía un gran dolor en el corazón pues no podía borrar de un día para otro lo que sentía por Elisa.

-…Yo estaba muy enamorado de ella… que tonto fui al creer en sus mentiras y engaños. Madre e hija son tal para cual. Las dos lo planearon todo para embaucarme y hacerme creer que el hijo que espera esta mujer era mío. ¡Si, ya sé que estás embarazada! – volteó a ver a la chica que estaba en un mar de lágrimas de rodillas en el piso y sin nadie que la consolara, estaba sola.

La gente volvió a exclamar poniendo cara de incredulidad. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica de buena familia como los Andry acabara de esa forma? pensaban todos.

La señora Elroy se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al auto para marcharse. No podía seguir soportando más de ese vergonzoso espectáculo.

El señor Leegan se apartó solo a un lugar privado para llorar por la tristeza que sentía de que su hija fuera de esa manera y que ahora estuviera exhibida y humillada.

Le dolía mucho saber que había sido engañado también por tanto tiempo y se reprochaba por no haber estado mas al pendiente de ella como lo estaba de sus negocios. Albert se dio cuenta de su ausencia y fue a buscarlo para darle apoyo. Además estaba enfermo y temía que algo le pudiera pasar.

La señora Leegan estaba también llorando por la vergüenza que estaba pasando frente a toda la alta sociedad del país. Y los fotógrafos a los que ella misma había invitado para cubrir el evento estaban como locos tomando fotos y detalle de lo que pasaba. Sin duda para mañana ya todo el país se habría enterado del escándalo y ella no soportaba la idea de vivir con esa vergüenza.

A pesar de todo, Michael no se sentía mejor después de haber infringido semejante castigo a Elisa. Se sentía mal por la bajeza de que fue capaz, pero no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados y dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Se acercó a ella para hablarle por última vez.

-¿Por qué Elisa? – Dijo con voz a punto de quebrarse por el dolor que sentía - ¿Por qué me engañaste de esta manera? yo te amaba….te amaba sinceramente, ¡como un loco!

La joven novia bañada en llanto no pudo contestar y ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Se sabía culpable.

-adiós Elisa. Espero que puedas reivindicar tu camino y logres perdonarte por todo el daño que tú misma te has hecho. Ojalá algún día puedas vivir con la conciencia tranquila. Y espero que nunca nos volvamos a ver.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Michael para la que fuera la mujer que amaba. Él también se iba con el corazón destrozado.

Lilly se acercó a Elisa para abrazarla y consolarla.

-ven querida, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – le dijo con dulce voz.

Lilly pidió un auto y se llevó a la chica a la villa de los Andry.

-Nos vemos en casa – le dijo a Archie – quiero que todos estemos allá lo mas pronto posible. Necesito hablarles.

Archie asintió con la cabeza y las vio marcharse. Aunque su prima no era de su agrado, le dio mucha pena verla acabada de esa manera.

Luego se dirigió hacia los reporteros y les pidió que por favor no comentaran nada de lo ocurrido. Le ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero a cada uno por su discreción. Los reporteros aceptaron y entregaron sus cámaras. Solo publicarían que la boda se había cancelado por causas de fuerza mayor.

Archie rompió todas las cámaras para destruir así todas las fotos que daban evidencia de lo ocurrido. Annie se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Era un momento muy difícil para toda la familia.

Archie dio la cara ante los invitados y se disculpó por la terrible escena que presenciaron. Luego los despidió a todos.

Después buscó a sus familiares y les pidió que se fueran a la villa Andry ya que Lilly quería hablar con todos. Mandó traer los autos y en ellos se fueron.

Albert estaba muy orgulloso de ver como su sobrino manejó la situación. Pensó que él no pudo haberlo hecho mejor.

El señor Leegan estaba como ausente, no hablaba. Solo las lágrimas escurrían de vez en cuando de sus ojos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la villa Andry, los Britter anunciaban que se marcharían pues no les parecía apropiado estar presentes en un momento familiar tan íntimo y doloroso.

-No, no se vayan por favor – les pidió Lilly – creo que ustedes también deben estar aquí.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por ella.

-¿Qué pretendes Lilly? – le preguntó la señora Elroy.

-lo que debimos hacer hace mucho tiempo Tía. Hablar con la verdad y revelar los secretos que tan celosamente hemos estado guardando.

El semblante de Elroy palideció. Sintió que las rodillas se le debilitaban. Pero ella misma también había pensado que no podían postergar mas las cosas. Los secretos debían ser revelados finalmente.

Todos estaban estupefactos ante tales palabras y se sentían muy curiosos de saber cuales eran esos secretos.

Archie pensó que tal vez ese era el momento en que se enteraría sobre la desaparición de sus hermanas.

Lilly empezó a hablar.

-ha llegado el momento al que por tanto tiempo temimos…pero ya no más. La verdad debe ser revelada para que nuestra familia encuentre la unidad nuevamente y las fuerzas para salir adelante después de lo que acaba de pasar.

Lilly tenía a Elisa recostada sobre sus piernas, le había dado a beber un té tranquilizante para calmar sus nervios. La chica ya no lloraba, estaba también en un estado de ausencia.

Luego prosiguió.

-Esta chica que ven aquí ha tenido la peor de las suertes. Y no ha sido su culpa. Su concepción nunca debió ocurrir. Porque fue engendrada bajo la mas espantosa deshonra para una mujer…

-¡Lilly no lo digas por favor! – gritó la señora Leegan. Margaret se llevó las manos a la boca.

-No debemos ocultarlo mas Margaret – le respondió Lilly – Elisa también merece saber la verdad para que pueda ayudarla a salir adelante.

-no… - seguía repitiendo Margaret Leegan.

Lilly continuó:

-Esta hermosa niña no tiene la culpa de lo que le tocó vivir. No tiene la culpa de haber crecido sin el verdadero amor de una madre y sin la dirección y protección de una verdadera familia…

-¿pero, a que te refieres? – Preguntó Albert desconcertado – su familia esta aquí con ella…

-ahora si. Su familia somos Peter y yo.

Reveló el gran secreto que ella guardaba:

– Yo soy la verdadera madre de Elisa, y Peter es su verdadero hermano…

Margaret cayó sentada en el sofá con las manos en la cara. Neal estaba boquiabierto, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El señor Leegan seguía mudo, una lágrima escurrió nuevamente por su mejilla.

-¿Qué dices? – Albert estaba igualmente sorprendido.

-lo que escucharon. Elisa es mi hija…

Los ojos de todos se centraron de nuevo en la chica vestida de novia que ahora levantaba la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que la tenía en su regazo y que era la única que le demostraba tanto cariño…amor de madre.

Las reacciones eran diversas:

Margaret Leegan estaba al borde del desmayo. Theo Leegan era un mudo espectador. Neal aún no daba crédito a las palabras de su tía, no podía creer que Elisa no era su hermana. Todos los momentos y maldades que hicieron juntos desde la infancia pasaron por su mente en un segundo y sintió nostalgia.

Archie y Annie estaban sorprendidos pero con curiosidad de saber mas.

La tía Elroy se sentía aliviada de quitarse un peso de encima.

Albert seguía incrédulo y, de repente, como cuando recobró la memoria de golpe hacía algunos años, vino a su mente la escena en la que el husmeaba en una habitación, siendo un pequeño, y escuchaba el llanto de un bebé y veía una cunita rosa.

Ese recuerdo se había cortado siempre en ese momento pero ahora empezó a recordar más.

Recordó cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio junto a la cunita una cama en la que estaba recostada una mujer de pelo castaño, era su prima Lilly. Después una mujer se acercó a él y se lo llevó a jugar al jardín, en donde se encontraba otro pequeñito rubio de ojos azules jugando con su madre, eran su hermana Ángela y el pequeño Anthony. Pero había otro niño casi de su misma edad, un chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

Albert se dio cuenta entonces que el bebé que lloraba era Elisa. Se alegró de haberlo recordado todo y de ver nuevamente en el recuerdo a su querida hermana y a su sobrino Anthony. Pero por otro lado lamentó que ese recuerdo no lo llevara a más pistas sobre las hermanas de Archie.

-¿pero entonces porqué Elisa creció con los Leegan? – preguntó Albert.

Lilly dejó escapar un gran suspiro como para tomar fuerzas y empezó a relatar.

-Cuando recién enviudé, mi esposo dejó a cargo de sus tierras y granjas a su capataz. Era un hombre muy ambicioso y siempre había deseado todo lo que mi esposo tenía, incluida yo. Un día ese infeliz me llevó a las caballerizas con el pretexto de enseñarme a las nuevas crías de ganado y ahí…

A Lilly se le quebró la voz y sintió un nudo en la garganta que la hizo hacer silencio un momento, y todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que diría después.

Peter se acercó a su madre y la abrazó para demostrarle su apoyo y darle fuerzas. Después ella prosiguió:

-…ese miserable abusó de mi y luego escapó. La policía nunca lo encontró. Se llevó consigo una fuerte cantidad de dinero y… mi honor. Al poco tiempo descubrí con horror que estaba embarazada y el mundo se me vino encima. Entonces Elroy me ayudó. Me llevó a mí y a Peter a la casa de Lakewood donde yo pude concluir mi embarazo y dar a luz a una pequeñita hermosa…

Albert entonces supo que el otro niño que vio en su recuerdo era Peter. Pero siguió escuchando con atención a su prima y su desgarradora historia.

-Elisa era una bebé preciosa, pero había heredado el pelo rojizo de…ese hombre. Yo no podía verla sin llorar y revivir ese espantoso momento en que fui ultrajada. No quise conservarla a mi lado y ahora me arrepiento con todo mi corazón pues ella no tenía culpa de nada. Pero en ese entonces la única solución que se nos ocurrió a la Tía Elroy y a mí fue dársela a Margaret puesto que ella y yo somos muy parecidas físicamente y la niña afortunadamente también se parecía a mí. Así nadie dudaría que mi Elisa fuera hija de Margaret y Theo Leegan.

-Perdónanos por no haber cuidado bien de tu hija Lilly – dijo por fin Theo Leegan – no supimos educarla bien ni darle mas atención. Nos preocupamos más por darle todo lo material pero nos olvidamos de darle lo más importante: amor.

-no tengo quejas ni reclamos hacia ustedes Theo. Les agradezco que hayan cuidado de mi hija todo este tiempo. Soy yo la única culpable por haberla abandonado y privado de todo mi amor – Lilly lloraba mientras acariciaba los cabellos rojizos de su hija.

-¡mamá! – dijo Elisa con lágrimas en los ojos.

El corazón de Lilly le saltó del pecho al escucharla decir esa hermosa palabra.

-¡hija! – le respondió mirándola con mucha ternura.

La chica volcó sus brazos hacia esa mujer que era la única que la trataba con amor. Lilly la recibió con gran alegría y lágrimas de felicidad.

Estuvieron abrazadas un largo rato mientras todos miraban la escena conmovidos y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡perdóname por no haberte mantenido a mi lado hija! ¡te amo! siempre te he amado…

-¡mamá, llévame contigo por favor. Lejos, muy lejos de aquí! – le pedía Elisa sintiendo mucho dolor.

-¡claro que si hija! esta vez te llevaré conmigo. Yo te voy a cuidar y te voy a ayudar con tu bebé. Vamos a estar bien, ya lo verás. Esto no es el fin del mundo ni de tu vida hija. Peter y yo estaremos gustosos de tenerte a nuestro lado. ¿Verdad Peter? – le dirigió una mirada a su hijo.

-Claro que si, hermana – le dijo de todo corazón – A mi no me importa como hayas sido en el pasado. Me importa lo que seas desde ahora en adelante. Yo te apoyaré siempre que me necesites pero tú debes poner de tu parte y ser una buena mujer y madre para tu hijo. Si cumples con eso, nuestro apoyo y amor nunca te faltarán.

Peter abrazó a su hermana y ella sintió por primera vez en su vida lo que era el verdadero cariño de hermanos. Era tan distinto a lo que tenía con Neal.

-Les prometo que seré una mejor persona. Voy a esforzarme por cambiar y ser una buena hija, hermana y…madre – dijo abrazando su vientre.

-¡oh hija que feliz me hace escucharte decir eso! nosotros te ayudaremos y seremos comprensivos contigo. Verás que no te costará trabajo ser una mejor persona si estas rodeada de amor.

-gracias mamá, hermano. No los voy a defraudar.

Elisa por fin tenía una mirada distinta en su rostro y un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

Margaret y Neal estaban sentados juntos en el sofá sin decir ni una palabra.

-me alegra que por fin endereces tu vida, Elisa – le dijo la tía Elroy – también puedes contar con nuestro apoyo, somos tu familia y queremos lo mejor para ti. Pero tú debes cumplir tu promesa y ser una buena mujer. Debes comportarte como una dama decente siempre, no lo olvides – fue enérgica pero su voz era dulce.

-si tía, lo prometo – dijo Elisa agachando la cabeza en señal de humildad y respeto.

-muy bien. Creo que las cosas han salido mejor de lo que pensaba. Pero ya es hora de retirarnos…

-aún no, tía – la interrumpió Lilly – aún hay otro asunto pendiente igual de delicado o mas – dijo con una mirada severa.

-¿a que te refieres?- la cuestionó temerosa la señora Elroy.

-a que aún debemos hablar sobre… Alice y Mary. Tus hermanas Archie – Lilly volteó a ver a su sobrino.

Annie puso cara de sorpresa cuando escuchó que Archie tenía hermanas. Todos se sorprendieron, incluso Elisa y Neal.

-que bueno que lo mencionas tía – dijo Archie muy agradecido y emocionado por conocer la verdad sobre sus hermanas – hace poco descubrí en el libro familiar sobre ellas y desde entonces no he podido dormir bien. Me pone muy mal no poder recordar nada sobre ellas. Esperaba que tal vez tú me pudieras ayudar…

-querido Archie, me imagino como te sientes. No te culpes por no poder recordar nada, tú eras muy pequeño y tus hermanas eran unas bebés cuando…- hizo silencio, recordando lo sucedido hace muchos años.

-¿Cuándo que? – le preguntó Archie urgido de saber.

-cuando desaparecieron.

-¿Cómo que desaparecieron? – Dijo el joven Cornwell atónito.

-si, desaparecieron. Poco después que nacieron las pequeñas Alice y Mary, tu padre y tu madre fueron a la oficina municipal del pueblo, cerca de Lakewood, a registrarlas. Cuando venían de regreso un carruaje con unos hombres les salieron al paso y les arrebataron a las niñas. Tu madre forcejeó con los bandidos porque no quería entregárselas, pero uno de ellos la golpeó muy fuerte y Alice cayó al suelo, se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca y murió en ese mismo instante. A tu padre también lo golpearon y lo dejaron inconsciente. Después de eso nunca más volvimos a saber de las niñas…

El relato era toda una revelación para todos, pero especialmente para Archie que sintió mucho dolor al escuchar como su madre había luchado con todas sus fuerzas por proteger a sus hermanitas y había muerto en el intento.

-¡No puede ser! – dijo Archie conmovido

-lo lamento querido. Tu madre era una mujer muy fuerte y decidida, además de amorosa. Ella no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a sus hijitas. Pero lamentablemente no pudo impedir que se las llevaran.

-¿pero porque se las llevaron? ¿Con que intención? – preguntó Archie.

-no lo sabemos con certeza, pero parece que fue un secuestro. Quizás eran ladrones que vendieron a las bebés a alguna pareja que no podía tener hijos – dijo Lilly mirando a su alrededor.

La señora Britter desvió la mirada.

-El paradero de tus hermanas ha sido un misterio querido Archie. Pero creo que aún hay esperanzas de encontrarlas.

-¿de veras? – preguntó muy emocionado Archie.

-si. Yo creo que estamos muy cerca de encontrarlas.

-¿porqué dices eso tía?

-porque hace poco descubrí algo muy interesante – dijo Lilly mientras sacaba de su bolso un objeto metálico.

Todos estaban expectantes a cada movimiento que hacía Lilly. Luego ella abrió el objeto, era un medallón con una foto en su interior.

-Archie – le dijo a su sobrino con melancólica mirada – este es uno de mis tesoros mas preciados. Sé que te sorprenderá enterarte de esto, igual que a ti Peter – miro a su hijo también – pero ya no debe haber mas secretos en la familia. Toda la verdad debe ser dicha.

Los presentes estaban cada vez mas intrigados.

-este medallón me lo regaló tu padre cuando éramos jóvenes, muy jóvenes. Estudiábamos en el Real Colegio San Pablo, en Londres. En ese tiempo una hermosa amistad surgió entre nosotros y yo me enamoré de él, aunque tu padre, Edward, siempre me vio como su mejor amiga y me apreciaba muchísimo pero nunca llegó a amarme. A quien él amó con todo su corazón fue a tu madre, Alice.

-¡¿Qué dices?! – Archie no lo podía creer.

Peter también estaba sorprendido ante la revelación de su madre. Por otro lado Margaret puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo me resigné a no tener el amor de tu padre. Pero siempre ocupó un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Aún lo recuerdo con mucho, mucho cariño. Este es él más preciado recuerdo que tengo de él. Es una fotografía suya de cuando estudiábamos el último año de colegio. ¿Quieres mirar la foto? estoy seguro que la encontrarás sorprendente y muy reveladora…

Estas palabras intrigaron a Archie que extendió su mano al instante para tomar el medallón.

Cuando Archie miró la foto sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes por la sorpresa que no pudo evitar sentirse sobrepasado.

-¡¿pero como es posible?! – dijo el joven sin poder creer aún lo que había visto.

-sé que debes estar sorprendido por dos razones, querido – le dijo Lilly- ahí está escrito el nombre completo de tu padre: Edward Windsor Cornwell, Duque de Yorkshire y príncipe de Gales. Así es Archie, tu padre iba a ser el futuro Rey de Inglaterra. Era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono después que la gran Reina Victoria murió. Pero tu padre declinó a su derecho de sucesión porque se enamoró de tu madre, que no era miembro de la realeza británica y por lo tanto no era una "digna" consorte para el futuro Rey. Así que él tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida: rechazó convertirse en Rey del poderoso imperio Británico para convertirse en el amado esposo de Alice Andry, tu madre.

Todos estaban atónitos ante tales revelaciones. Era demasiado, aún para los que no tenían nada que ver con la familia Andry, los Britter.

Neal no pudo ocultar sus celos al saber que su primo provenía de un abolengo muy superior al suyo.

-no… todo esto es demasiado. ¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo Archie notablemente abrumado por todo de lo que estaba enterándose.

-pero eso no es todo y lo sabes… ¿te fijaste bien a quien se parece tu padre en esa foto?

Archie recordó la imagen que se le había quedado grabada en la mente y volteó a ver a la persona que menos se esperaba: Annie.

Luego miró de nuevo a su tía tratando de que le diera alguna explicación.

-tu dinos a todos Archie, ¿a quien se parece tu padre en esa foto?

Archie no podía hablar por el estado de shock en que se encontraba. Respiró profundo y habló.

-se parece mucho a…Annie – volteó a verla nuevamente y vio en su rostro el de su padre.

Ella estaba desconcertada.

La tía Elroy estaba impactada. ¿Como no lo había notado antes? Edward tenía pelo negro, ojos azules y finas facciones. Annie era idéntica a él. Pero el Edward que recordaba Elroy tenía bigotes y barba por eso no pudo ver la similitud a simple vista.

Pero Lilly, que conoció a Edward desde que tenían 12 años, se dio cuenta de inmediato. Por eso no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Annie cuando se la presentaron.

-El parecido es sorprendente – dijo Lilly – Señores Britter mírenlo ustedes mismos.

Le pidió el medallón a Archie y se lo dio a los padres de Annie.

Cuando vieron la fotografía se sorprendieron mucho, era incuestionable el gran parecido.

-Señores Britter ¿Annie no es su hija natural verdad? – Lilly fue muy directa.

Los Britter no pudieron seguir ocultándolo.

-no – respondió Henry Britter – a Annie la adoptamos cuando tenía 6 años. La encontramos en una casa hogar llamada El Hogar de Pony. ¡Pero la amamos como si fuera de nuestra propia sangre!

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Margaret casi saltando de su asiento - ¿Entonces tú también eres una huérfana del Hogar de Pony?

-tranquilízate mamá – le pidió Neal y la volvió a sentar.

-Annie… – se dirigió Lilly ahora a la chica que estaba con cara de desconcierto y muy nerviosa – sé que no te esperabas todo esto y que debe ser muy confuso para ti. Pero debo decirte mi niña, que estoy segura de que tú eres una de las hijas desaparecidas de Alice y Edward. Tu rostro y tu porte no dejan lugar a dudas. ¡Mírate niña, eres una belleza! – le dijo mientras le tomaba la barbilla.

Annie estaba también en estado de shock, no podía reaccionar aún. Lilly continuó.

- Heredaste todos los genes de la familia de tu padre. Tienes el mismo pelo negro, ojos azules y boca pequeña de la mismísima Reyna Victoria. ¡Llevas sangre real en las venas, querida! …Si Edward no hubiera declinado a convertirse en Rey, tú serías una princesa. Y si mal no recuerdo, tu verdadero nombre es Mary. Mary Cornwell Andry, la menor de las gemelas puesto que la otra niña, la que nació primero, es Alice. Ella era rubia.

- Esto no puede ser cierto. ¿Es una broma? – dijo Annie que aún no podía creer lo que le había dicho Lilly.

-no mi niña, no lo es. Y si la memoria no me falla, tu debes tener la prueba de todo lo que te estoy diciendo. Edward tenía un lunar en la nuca y ustedes heredaron esa marca de nacimiento. La marca de la realeza. Todos los de la familia Real la tienen. ¿Me dejas revisarte mi niña?

Lilly le pidió permiso a Annie para revisar su nuca y confirmar que efectivamente tuviera la marca de nacimiento.

Annie asintió con la cabeza y Lilly se acercó a ella. Le hizo a un lado el pelo y sonrió al ver que justo en la naciente del pelo, en la nuca, había un lunar.

-¡lo sabía! – Dijo Lilly – aquí está el lunar. Tía Elroy mírelo usted misma. También ustedes señores Britter y tu también Archie.

Todos se acercaron a ver el lunar y confirmaron las sospechas de Lilly. No había duda, Annie era una de las gemelas desaparecidas. Era una Andry también.

Archie y Annie se miraron con desconcierto. Se acababan de dar cuenta de que eran hermanos.

-¡Archie! – exclamó ella horrorizada de pensar que pudieron haberse casado sin saber que eran hermanos.

-yo estoy igual que tu Annie – le respondió – ahora me alegro de que nunca nada pasó entre nosotros – confesó ante toda la familia – ¡Que bueno que nunca me permitiste besarte!

-¡gracias a Dios! – dijo la tía Elroy – y yo que los apresuraba para que se casaran. ¡Dios mío que gran error hubiera sido!

-yo creo que los lazos de sangre son sabios y por eso Annie no permitió que Archie se le acercara demasiado – dijo Lilly.

-¿y que va a pasar ahora? – Preguntó Julia Britter – ¡Nosotros queremos a Annie como a nuestra propia hija!

-no se que vaya a pasar – respondió Lilly – creo que hay que dar tiempo a Annie para que asimile bien las cosas y después ella misma decidirá que quiere hacer y todos habremos que respetar su voluntad.

-yo…no se que pensar – decía la tímida Annie – esto es demasiado, no quiero seguir escuchando mas. ¡Quiero irme, quiero estar sola! – dijo llorando y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Annie…! – Archie intentó ir tras ella pero Albert lo detuvo.

-déjala Archie. En estos momentos lo mejor será que esté sola para que asimile todo. No debe ser fácil enterarse de que no es quien pensaba y sobre todo que tu eres su hermano.

-tienes razón. A mi también me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo. Me siento muy raro…

Archie tenía sentimientos encontrados. Se alegraba de descubrir la identidad de su hermana pero se sentía raro de ver a Annie ya no como su novia. Ahora si podía ser sincero consigo mismo y aceptar que no la amaba realmente. Era una relación de costumbrismo más bien que de amor. Archie se sintió liberado de esa carga. Luego pensó en su otra hermana.

-tia Lilly. ¿Dijiste que mi otra hermana era rubia? ¿No eran gemelas idénticas entonces?

-no. Pero es difícil saberlo puesto que de bebés a simple vista eran muy parecidas. Solo las diferenciábamos por el color de su pelo y de sus ojos. La pequeña Alice los tenía verdes, como la abuela Catherine Juliette, de ella provienen los ojos verdes en la familia. Seguramente la pequeña Alice ahora sería muy parecida a Ángela, ella también tenía ojos verdes.

-¡no puede ser! – exclamó Albert como quien acaba de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

-¿Qué sucede querido? –le preguntó Lilly.

-es que… ¡Candy! – dijo y volteó a ver a Archie

-¡es verdad! – Respondió el castaño – Candy es rubia, de ojos verdes, tiene la misma edad de Annie y también fue abandonada en el Hogar de Pony. ¡No puede ser posible tanta coincidencia!

-¿de quien hablan? – preguntó Lilly.

-es que yo adopté a una chica llamada Candy que coincide con la descripción de la pequeña Alice y ella también fue abandonada en el hogar de Pony – respondió Albert.

-Pues haríamos bien en investigar más. ¿Y donde está esa chica?

-está en Europa. Ella es enfermera y se fue como voluntaria a París. Solo que desde que se interrumpió el servicio postal entre Europa y América no hemos sabido nada de ella – dijo Albert.

-que mala suerte – dijo Lilly – Ojalá que se encuentre bien. Pero ¿Por qué la dejaron ir allá?

-Es una larga historia. Candy ha pasado por muchas desventuras y sufrimientos en su vida – dijo Albert mirando a Margaret y Neal.

Lilly captó el significado de ese gesto de Albert.

– Neal quiso forzarla a casarse con él pero afortunadamente me enteré a tiempo para impedirlo. Candy ama profundamente a otro hombre y hubiera sido muy infeliz. Ella decidió renunciar a nuestro apellido para seguir con su vida y salir adelante por si misma. Estudió para ser enfermera y por ciertas circunstancias muy tristes, ella y Terry, su novio, tuvieron que separarse. Después se enlistó como voluntaria para ir a la guerra porque ella es muy noble y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar. La muerte de Stear y el rompimiento con Terry también fueron razones poderosas para que ella tomara esa decisión.

-¡que tonta! – Dijo Margaret – mira que arriesgar la vida por unos desconocidos… es una tontería.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece – le respondió Lilly – Parece que Candy es una chica valiente, decidida y muy noble…igual que Alice. A mi el corazón me dice que esa chica debe ser la pequeña Alice. ¡Oh, Dios, al fin las encontramos!

Lilly estaba muy emocionada porque en cuestión de minutos, recuperó a su hija y encontró a sus sobrinas.

-una corazonada no es suficiente prueba Lilly – le dijo Margaret - Yo no creo que Candy sea la otra gemela desaparecida.

-¿y porque te empeñas en ser tan negativa, Margaret? Siempre has estado celosa de Alice porque Edward la prefirió a ella y no a ti. ¡Ya debes superarlo!... a no ser que…

Lilly tuvo un recuerdo de súbito:

Tres días después de la desaparición de las niñas. Lilly se encontró con Margaret en el portón de las rosas en la casa de Lakewood. Dos mujeres se alejaban por el camino y ella le preguntó que quienes eran. "Son dos mujeres que venían a pedir trabajo pero les dije que no necesitamos a más gente" respondió Margaret.

"pensé que habían venido a darnos alguna información sobre las niñas" le dijo Lilly.

"No. Y creo que jamás las encontrarán. Deben resignarse a la idea de que nunca las volverán a ver" respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa. Algo que le pareció muy raro a Lilly.

-Margaret. Tú siempre le tuviste rencor a Alice. Pero me parecería demasiado que tu odio te llevara a cometer una atrocidad… ¿o acaso tu tuviste algo que ver con la desaparición de las niñas? – le lanzó una fuerte acusación.

-¡pero como te atreves a acusarme de una bajeza así! ¡Estas loca Lilly! Y me voy, no voy a quedarme para seguir escuchando tus tonterías – dijo Margaret muy indignada y se levantó del sofá.

Neal se levantó también y se fue con ella. Theo se quedó.

-Margaret nunca pudo olvidar a Edward – dijo el señor Leegan – siempre estuvo celosa de Alice y a mi no me sorprendería que tuvieras razón sobre tus sospechas – le confesó.

-Dios sabe que para mi la familia es sagrada, pero Margaret siempre ha sido una mujer muy frívola y ambiciosa, hasta me atrevería a decir que malvada – dijo Lilly.

Entonces sus palabras encontraron respaldo en boca de la persona que menos se esperaban.

-tienes razón, mamá – dijo Elisa- mi ma… la señora Leegan es una mujer malvada. Lo digo porque yo aprendí a ser como ella, y ahora me doy cuenta de todos los errores que cometí por su culpa.

-Pero tú has rectificado y estoy segura de que serás una gran mujer. En cambio Margaret, parece que no tuviera sangre en las venas. Siempre fue muy caprichosa y con el tiempo se volvió egoísta, ambiciosa y envidiosa. Aún recuerdo cuando éramos jóvenes…

Lilly empezó a recordar. Muchas imágenes vinieron a su mente como quien ve su vida pasar cual si fuera una película.

Empezó a relatar…


	20. Chapter 18 Historias del pasado

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 18 HISTORIAS DEL PASADO.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.1875**_

_-¡Lilly, apresúrate! ya casi es hora. _

_-ya estoy lista mamá. ¡Estoy muy emocionada por empezar el colegio! ¡Tendré muchas amigas!_

_-si, hija. Estos años de colegio que te esperan serán muy especiales en tu vida. Siempre recordarás a tus primeras amigas, tus primeros desvelos por el estudio, tus primeros éxitos y fracasos y también…tu primer amor. Casi todas las chicas conocemos a nuestro primer amor en el colegio. Y yo espero que tú encuentres a un buen chico que te haga feliz._

_-¡oh, mamá! no digas eso. Yo no iré al colegio a conocer chicos, solo tengo 12 años._

_-eso dices ahora mi amor, pero ya te veré después cuando vengas a contarme sobre algún chico que te guste. Espero que siempre me cuentes todo. Yo siempre estaré gustosa de escucharte y aconsejarte._

_-gracias mamá. Te amo, ¡eres la mejor mamá del mundo!_

_-¡y tu eres la mejor hija del mundo, querida Lilly!_

_Louisa Andry era una dama joven que tuvo a su única hija, Lilly, a los 18 años. Se había casado con Fred Von a los 17 años. Era una mujer muy afectuosa y cariñosa, siempre se dirigía a todos con palabras dulces. Algo que heredaron casi todos los hijos de Arthur Andry y Catherine Juliette Vanderbilt._

_Catherine Juliette era una dama muy hermosa. De pelo rubio ondulado y ojos color verde esmeralda. Se decía que en sus tiempos era la mujer más hermosa de todas. No solo por su impresionante belleza sino también por su noble corazón y alma pura. Arthur Andry fue el afortunado hombre que se vio favorecido con la preferencia de la chica. _

_Él también era un caballero noble y alegre, siempre optimista y muy trabajador. Aunque su familia era acaudalada, a él no le importaba ayudar en todas las empresas de la familia con labores humildes. Por su gran humildad de carácter se ganaba a todos y tenía muchos amigos. Arthur y Catherine Juliette se convirtieron en un matrimonio ejemplar desde que se casaron, en 1839._

_Tuvieron 4 hijos: Elroy, Alfred, Antonia y Louisa._

_Era el primer día de colegio de la pequeña Lilly y sus tíos llegaron a la casa para desearle suerte y mostrarle apoyo._

_Una de sus tías era Antonia Andry, una mujer de pocos amigos por su carácter tan difícil. Tenía una hija, Margaret, que era 5 años más chica que Lilly y muy parecidas físicamente. Ellas no se llevaban muy bien ya que Margaret era muy egoísta y siempre quería todo para ella. Su madre la consentía demasiado e hizo de ella una niña caprichosa y arrogante._

_Toda la familia estaba reunida para acompañar a Lilly. También sus otros dos tíos, Alfred y Elroy. _

_El tío Alfred tenía dos hijas gemelas muy bonitas: Ángela y Alice, de 4 años._

_Cuando Lilly ya estaba a punto de partir al colegio de mano de sus padres, Margaret llegó corriendo con un vaso de jugo de uvas y fingió tropezarse, de modo que derramó todo el líquido sobre el vestido de Lilly._

_-oh, perdón Lilly, no fue mi intención – dijo Margaret._

_-¡Margaret que hiciste!… mi vestido – se quejó amargamente Lilly mientras la pequeña Margaret sonreía maliciosamente._

_-ahora tendremos que cambiarte el vestido y se nos hará tarde – dijo Louisa, la madre de Lilly – la rectora pensará que somos muy informales…_

_-no es para tanto Louisa – le dijo Antonia, la madre de Margaret – mi pequeña lo siente mucho, mira como esta toda preocupada…ven cariño, no fue tu culpa – la consentía demasiado._

_-yo te presto mi vestido – dijo la pequeña Ángela de solo 4 años._

_-oh cariño, agradecemos tu noble gesto, pero me temo que a Lilly no le quedará tu hermoso vestido. Pero no te preocupes ahora mismo le pondremos otro. Eres un dulce pequeña Ángela – le dijo Louisa acariciando la mejilla de la niña._

_-¡oh Ángela, estoy muy orgulloso de ti! – le dijo su padre, Alfred._

_-y yo también, mi amor. Estoy muy orgullosa de mis dos hermosas niñas – dijo Kristen Bennet, la madre de las gemelas. Les dio un dulce beso en la frente a ambas._

_Antonia solo miró la escena con mala cara, pensó que eran muy cursis._

_Después de un momento, Louisa bajó con Lilly que ya traía puesto otro vestido._

_-estamos listas – dijo Louisa._

_-que bien, querida. Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa o se nos hará muy tarde – dijo Fred Von, esposo de Louisa y padre de Lilly._

_Fred era un hombre de mediana estatura, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Era un padre y esposo amoroso. Su hija Lilly era la luz de sus ojos._

_Cuando se subieron al carruaje, todos los tíos y primas de Lilly le desearon suerte y la despidieron con mucho cariño, excepto su tía Antonia y la pequeña Margaret._

_Cuando llegaron al Real Colegio San Pablo estaban 10 minutos atrasados. La rectora estaba esperándolos en su despacho._

_Cuando entraron a verla, Alfred y Louisa se disculparon por la demora y la rectora, que parecía molesta al principio, se enterneció al recibir las sentidas disculpas de la pequeña Lilly._

_-parece que eres una jovencita muy bien educada – le dijo la rectora a la pequeña – Bienvenida al Real Colegio San Pablo. Aquí forjamos a los mejores jóvenes y señoritas para ser dignos ciudadanos de nuestra noble nación. Este año nos enorgullecemos de tener entre nosotros a un miembro de la Casa Real: el Príncipe Edward Windsor Cornwell._

_-¡oh! – Exclamaron Louisa y Fred – pero ¿Cómo es posible?_

_-parece que su majestad, la Reina Victoria, quiere que sus hijos salgan al mundo y aprendan lo que es la vida fuera del palacio de Buckingham. Quiere que los príncipes aprendan a convivir con la gente y se ganen el respeto de todos por meritos propios. Creo que es una sabia decisión._

_-a mi también me lo parece – agregó Fred._

_-es por esta razón que quiero pedirles mucha discreción y que no traten de hacer esfuerzos exagerados por hacer que su hija sea del agrado del príncipe Edward. ¡Habrían de ver de lo que son capaces los padres de las jovencitas por lograr la atención del príncipe! parece que ya quisieran casar a sus jóvenes hijas con él, o por lo menos arreglar todo para que eso pase… espero que no sea ese el caso con ustedes._

_-no, no se preocupe señora directora. A nosotros no nos interesa forzar a nuestra hija para que se gane la simpatía de tal o cual persona. Confiamos en ella. Lilly es una chica de buen juicio y noble corazón. Estoy segura que no tendrá problemas con ella._

_-eso espero señores. Muy bien, entonces ya pueden despedirse de su hija. Podrán visitarla el tercer domingo de cada mes. Es la regla para todos._

_Los padres de Lilly la abrazaron por última vez, no sin antes decirle unas palabras._

_-hija – empezó su padre – a partir de este momento empezarás una nueva etapa de tu vida. Pronto te convertirás en una señorita y deberás prepararte para afrontar todos los retos que te encontrarás en la vida. Sé una buena chica y aprende todo lo posible. Los conocimientos académicos también te serán de gran ayuda y abrirán tu mente hacia nuevas cosas y mundos que jamás imaginaste, aprovéchalo todo. Y no olvides que nosotros estaremos contigo para apoyarte y ayudarte siempre que nos necesites. Te amo Lilly._

_Su padre la beso en ambas mejillas y luego su madre se acercó para hablar con ella._

_-mi pequeña Lilly…no sabes lo feliz y orgullosa que me siento de tener una hija tan maravillosa como tú. Recuerda lo que hablamos antes de venir aquí. Cualquier duda o inquietud que tengas no dudes en contarme y yo siempre trataré de aconsejarte lo mejor. Espero que encuentres buenas amigas aquí y que sigas siendo una chica noble y simpática. Te amo hija. En tu día libre vendremos por ti para llevarte a casa. Te extrañaremos mucho._

_Louisa también abrazó y besó a su hija, luego de lo cual se marcharon._

_La rectora llamó a una de las monjas para que llevara a Lilly a su habitación. Cuando salían del despacho se encontraron en el pasillo a un jovencito de cabellos negros y grandes ojos azules, iba acompañado por un señor de apariencia recia y arrogante._

_-Buen día su majestad – saludó la monja al jovencito – Señor Duque buen día – saludó también al hombre que acompañaba al niño._

_-buen día hermana – saludó el jovencito y luego miró a Lilly – Hola – la saludó brevemente con una sonrisa._

_Lilly sintió mariposas en el estomago al verlo y se sintió cohibida. Pero no se olvidó de devolver el saludo._

_-hola – respondió también con una sonrisa._

_-la señora directora los espera en su despacho. Por aquí por favor – dijo la monja y acompañó a los distinguidos visitantes._

_Una vez que entraron al despacho la monja le dijo a Lilly._

_-ese era el Príncipe Edward y su acompañante es el Duque de Cambridgeshire, el Señor Thomas Cornwell, su tío. Debes mostrar mas respeto y saludar con propiedad la próxima vez que los veas – le aconsejó._

_-lo haré – respondió Lilly._

"_No puedo creer que conocí al príncipe Edward. Es tan buen mozo… ¡y me saludó!" pensaba Lilly, muy emocionada._

_Fue amor a primera vista, al menos de su parte. Nunca se imaginó ella en ese momento que sus vidas quedarían unidas, pero no de la manera en que ella hubiera querido._

_Después de instalarse en su habitación, Lilly se preparó para su primera clase. Entró al salón y tomó asiento hasta adelante. En seguida una chica de pelo castaño se acercó a ella y la saludó:_

_-hola, me llamo Pam Miles – saludó sonriente._

_Lilly sintió simpatía por esa chica de inmediato._

_-yo soy Lilly Von Andry. Gusto en conocerte Pam – también le sonrió._

_-igualmente. Estoy un poco nerviosa porque nunca me había separado de mi familia. Yo soy de América._

_-¡oh, América! eso está muy lejos. Debes extrañar mucho a tu familia…_

_-si, aunque tengo una tía aquí en Londres, ella me trajo para que estudiara en este colegio. Dice que el príncipe Edward estudiará aquí y ella decidió que yo estudiara aquí también, parece que quisiera que el príncipe gustara de mi… ¡creo que desean que me case con él!_

_-¿de verdad?... ¿y tu que piensas?_

_-a mi también me gustaría que se fijara en mi…pero hay muchas chicas en este colegio y no sabemos quien se ganará la simpatía del príncipe Edward. No pienso volverme loca tratando de llamar su atención. Si se fija en mí será maravilloso, pero si no… entonces me resignaré. ¿Tú estas aquí por la misma razón?_

_-no. mis padres no sabían nada de lo del príncipe Edward. Nos enteramos al llegar aquí, hace unos momentos y… - Lilly se sonrojó al recordar ese momento mágico en que el príncipe le sonrió._

_-¿y?... ¿Qué te pasa Lilly? estas toda sonrojada._

_-no es nada, es que de pronto me dio un poco de calor pero estoy bien. Te decía que yo estoy aquí porque quiero prepararme para ser una gran dama y tal vez estudiar en la universidad…_

_-¿la universidad? pero las mujeres no tenemos porqué ir a la universidad, eso es solo para hombres._

_-bueno, a lo mejor en el futuro acepten mujeres y mas vale estar preparadas. Yo quisiera estudiar arquitectura. Me gustaría mucho construir grandes edificios y hermosas iglesias… ¡sería fantástico!_

_-creo que eres muy soñadora Lilly. Pero te deseo éxito. Oh mira, ya llega la profesora…_

_Las chicas tomaron asiento y su primera clase comenzó. Era Aritmética. A Lilly le gustó mucho y descubrió que tenía habilidad para las matemáticas._

_Después de tres clases tuvieron su primer receso. Los pasillos se llenaron de estudiantes y las chicas y los chicos, que estudiaban en áreas separadas, se mezclaron en el gran patio principal._

_Lilly y Pam caminaron hacia los jardines. Y ahí, debajo de un árbol, se encontraron con el Príncipe Edward. Lilly se detuvo en seco al verlo, su corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido. De pronto el chico volteó y las miró. Pereció recordar a Lilly y le sonrió de nuevo._

_-hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó él._

_-mi nombre es Lilly Von Andry. A sus órdenes su majestad – ella hizo una reverencia ante él._

_Pam se quedó petrificada. No podía creer que estaba ante la presencia del Príncipe._

_-oh, no tienes que hacer eso – le dijo el jovencito – por favor, llámame simplemente Edward. No quiero tener un trato diferente al del resto de los estudiantes, me hace sentir incómodo. Yo soy un chico igual que los demás…_

_-oh, pero usted se convertirá en Rey de Inglaterra… - dijo Pam - ¡perdón! no debí meterme en conversaciones ajenas – se avergonzó._

_-no te preocupes. ¿Y tu como te llamas?_

_-mi nombre es Pam Miles y soy americana._

_-así que americana… siempre desee poder ir a América. Dicen que es una nación muy próspera._

_-oh si, mi país es muy grande y está en crecimiento, ahí cualquiera tiene oportunidad de prosperar, es la tierra de la libertad – dijo con mucho orgullo. _

_-veo que tienes en gran estima a tu país, eso me agrada. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. ¿Qué les parece?_

_-será un placer…Edward – contestó Lilly_

_-y un honor – agregó Pam._

_-entonces ustedes son mis primeras amigas en el colegio. Por favor trátenme como a cualquier chico, olvídense de que soy un príncipe. Quiero sentirme como una persona normal, estoy harto del trato de realeza y las hipocresías. Detesto que las chicas traten de conquistarme a como dé lugar, creen que soy una especie de trofeo que quisieran llevarse a casa. Espero que ustedes no pretendan lo mismo._

_-oh no. No te preocupes Edward. Mis intereses son otros – dijo Lilly._

_-si, ella está interesada en la universidad y convertirse en arquitecto – dijo Pam_

_-¿en serio? ¡Me parece fantástico! Es sorprendente encontrar a una chica que piense como tu Lilly. Creo que llegaremos a entendernos muy bien – después de decir esto Edward le sonrió de nuevo._

_Lilly se sintió extraña. Sintió que ya no era ella misma. No reconocía los extraños sentimientos y sensaciones que nacían en su interior. Solo sabía que le gustaba mucho Edward y que se sentía de mantequilla cada vez que él le sonreía._

_Lilly y Edward se convirtieron en grandes amigos con el tiempo. Pero ella nunca le confesó sus sentimientos._

_Pasaron los años y Edward pronto se convirtió en un visitante asiduo de la familia Andry, era como un miembro más de la familia. Todos eran muy amables con él y no porque fuera el Príncipe sino porque él era un joven muy cálido, simpático y alegre. _

_Los Andry también eran personas muy agradables, a excepción de Antonia Andry y su hija Margaret. Desde que Antonia vio al príncipe Edward en la casa se propuso que su hija con el tiempo lo conquistara para después casarse con él._

_Al principio Edward no le dio importancia pues Margaret era muy pequeña y le parecía una locura de la señora Antonia Andry sus vanos esfuerzos por hacer que él se fijara en Margaret._

_Pero en la familia Andry había otras dos pequeñas: Alice y Ángela. A Edward le parecían encantadoras y siempre jugaba con ellas. Alice en especial le parecía extraordinaria por toda la energía que tenía, su capacidad de sobreponerse a cualquier tropiezo, su alegría desmedida y su actitud positiva ante la vida. A Edward le causaba mucha gracia que la pequeña Alice siempre estuviera trepando arboles y haciendo cosas de chicos, era un torbellino._

_Lilly estaba feliz de ver como Edward convivía tan bien con su familia, era como el hermano mayor de las gemelas._

_**Londres, Inglaterra. 1881**_

_6 años de colegio se habían pasado volando. Ahora tenían 18 años. Era el último año que pasarían juntos. Los tres jóvenes, Lilly, Pam y Edward habían hecho una gran amistad, pero sobre todo Lilly y Edward se habían convertido en mejores amigos. _

_Por otro lado, la familia de Pam había llegado varias veces a Londres a visitarla. Eran una familia del estado de Texas, muy unida y amorosa. _

_El hermano de Pam, John, se había enamorado de Lilly desde que la conoció y siempre fue muy detallista con ella. A Lilly le caía muy bien John pero no lo amaba, siempre interpuso una barrera para no dejarlo pasar en su corazón pues ella guardaba celosamente ese lugar para Edward._

_El día de la graduación escolar Edward bailó con Lilly toda la noche y se habían levantado muchos rumores en torno a ellos. Pero él no era del tipo de persona que hacía caso de los rumores y chismes._

_Durante la magnifica fiesta Edward le pidió a Lilly que salieran un momento al jardín. Lilly se emocionó mucho, pensó que tal vez su sueño de convertirse en su novia se haría realidad._

_Ambos salieron discretamente del gran salón y se sentaron en una banca del hermoso jardín._

_-Lilly – dijo Edward – has sido la mejor amiga que cualquiera pudiera desear. Quiero que sepas que te admiro mucho como mujer, pues eres extraordinaria. Tienes una pasión interior que te hace única. Además eres la más dulce de las chicas que conozco y la más inteligente. Como podré hacer para vivir sin ti…_

_-¿a que te refieres? – preguntó temerosa Lilly, el corazón se le estrujó al escuchar esas palabras._

_-Lilly, en un par de días me iré a mi entrenamiento como futuro rey. Estaré tomando clases con la milicia, la Real Flota Naval Británica, la Real fuerza Aerea y viajando por todo el mundo haciendo labor diplomática. Es lo que me ha tocado, dada mi investidura. Estaré fuera de Inglaterra por no sé cuanto tiempo…hasta que me convierta en Rey. Te extrañaré mucho mi querida Lilly._

_Edward abrazó a su entrañable amiga con gran afecto y ella sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos._

_-Edward… yo – Lilly quiso confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero no pudo. _

– _yo también te extrañaré mucho – dijo cabizbaja._

_-Siempre seremos los mejores amigos Lilly. Por eso quiero darte esto._

_Edward sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto metálico y lo puso en las manos de ella._

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_-es un medallón. Ábrelo – le pidió amablemente._

_Lilly abrió lentamente el objeto y vio que dentro había una fotografía de él con la inscripción:_

"_Edward Windsor Cornwell. Duque de Yorkshire y príncipe de Gales. Para mi querida amiga Lilly Von Andry. La mas maravillosa de las chicas"_

_A Lilly se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó fuertemente a Edward. No quería separarse de él. Se sintió feliz de poder abrazarlo pero a la vez muy triste porque sabía que debía dejarlo ir._

_-gracias Edward – le dijo cuando lo soltó._

_-es lo menos que puedo darte en señal de mi agradecimiento por tu sincera amistad en todos estos años Lilly. Te quiero mucho._

_-yo también te quiero mucho Edward – ella lo dijo con verdadero significado._

_-espero poder darme una escapada de vez en cuando para poder visitarte…_

_-te estaré esperando… siempre serás bienvenido a nuestra casa y lo sabes._

_-si. No sabes cuanto le agradezco a tu familia que me hayan permitido entrar en su intimidad y ser como un miembro más de los Andry…tu familia es maravillosa Lilly._

_-gracias. Todos te queremos mucho. Nos dará una gran alegría verte cuando vuelvas. Las pequeñas Alice y Ángela también te extrañarán, estoy segura._

_-oh, esas pequeñas diablillas, ¡cuanto las extrañaré también! Despídeme de ellas por favor. Diles que su amigo Edward siempre estará pensando en ellas._

_-lo haré. Gracias Edward. Te deseo éxito. Sé que llegarás a ser un gran Rey._

_-eso espero…bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Hasta pronto Lilly. Cuídate mucho._

_-tu también Edward. Te esperaré con ansias…._

_Edward la miró por última vez, con la misma sonrisa cautivadora que enamoró a Lilly desde el primer día que lo conoció. Y se marchó._

_-Adiós Edward….te amo – dijo Lilly en voz baja. Lo vio alejarse y después dejó salir todo el llanto de tristeza que llevaba contenido._

_Sentada en la banca, miró el medallón que Edward le había dado y lo apretó contra su corazón llorando profusamente._

_Poco tiempo después Lilly se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba._

_-Lilly…_

_-oh, John… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- es que no te vi en la fiesta y vine a buscarte para ver si estabas bien._

_-gracias John, pero no debiste. Estoy bien._

_-ya lo extrañas ¿verdad?_

_Su pregunta sorprendió a Lilly._

_-A Edward… – le aclaró - … se despidió de nosotros hace unos minutos. Sé que estas así por él. Tu lo amas ¿no es así?_

_Lilly levantó la mirada para ver a John. Había mucha dulzura en su mirada. Pero Lilly no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar de nuevo._

_John se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura para consolarla._

_-¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste?_

_- porque… porque tenía miedo de perderlo. No quería que se sintiera incomodo y se alejara de mi. No lo hubiera soportado – dijo llorando_

_-pero perdiste la oportunidad de tal vez ganarte su corazón…_

_-ya no me digas mas, por favor… me siento muy triste. Lo extraño tanto…_

_-oh Lilly. Vas a estar bien. El regresará. No es el fin de su amistad. Estoy seguro de que lo verás mas pronto de lo que imaginas._

_-gracias John. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo dándome ánimos._

_-siempre estaré para ayudarte Lilly… Tú sabes que yo te amo… pero sabré ser paciente y espero ganarme tu corazón algún día._

_-oh John…tu sabes que yo no puedo amar a nadie mas… no pierdas el tiempo conmigo._

_-No es perder el tiempo estar cerca de la mujer que amas, aún si no te corresponde. Yo soy feliz tan solo con verte. No me quites esa dicha por favor. Yo no voy a presionarte Lilly. Seré tu amigo más fiel y si algún día llegas a quererme como hombre aunque sea un poco, yo… yo seré el más feliz del mundo._

_-eres tan bueno John… No te prometo nada. Pero me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos. Después el tiempo dirá…_

_-¡gracias Lilly! gracias por permitirme seguir cerca de ti…_

_John le dio un beso en la frente a Lilly de forma muy tierna. La ayudó a tranquilizarse y después regresaron juntos a la fiesta de graduación._

_Lilly y John bailaron el resto de la noche. Ella se sentía mejor de poder contar con otro buen amigo._

_**Londres, Inglaterra. 1883 **_

_Un día de verano, la familia Andry disfrutaba de una reunión familiar por el cumpleaños número 20 de Lilly. Todos estaban en el jardín que se había arreglado especialmente para la ocasión. _

_-Señorita Lilly, un joven ha venido a verla – le notificó la sirvienta que desconocía por completo la identidad del visitante._

_-¡Edward! – Gritó emocionada – estoy segura que es él._

_Lilly salió corriendo hacia la casa ante la mirada sorpresiva de todos. Pero un joven de pelo castaño y ojos color miel la miró con profunda tristeza y el corazón destrozado._

_Cuando la chica llegó al recibidor, vio a un joven que estaba de espaldas pero era inconfundible._

_-sabia que eras tú….- dijo conmovida y feliz por la grata sorpresa._

_El joven se dio vuelta y la deslumbró con su característica sonrisa. Ella corrió a sus brazos para abrazarlo efusivamente. Él la recibió con mucho cariño y alegría._

_-¡Lilly! quise venir a felicitarte personalmente. Discúlpame por haber venido sin avisar._

_-Edward, tu siempre serás bienvenido y no necesitas avisar…te extrañé tanto…_

_-y yo a ti mi querida amiga. Felicitaciones en tu cumpleaños numero 20. Estas mas hermosa cada año… ¿ya tienes novio?_

_-no…- respondió ella tímidamente._

_-¿acaso los hombres están ciegos? ¡Como no se dan cuenta de la gran mujer que eres!_

_-oh, no digas eso Edward. En realidad si hay alguien que está interesado en mi._

_-oh… ¿lo conozco? _

_-si, es John, el hermano de Pam. Está aquí justo ahora con toda la familia. Vamos para que los saludes. Estoy segura que se alegrarán mucho de verte._

_-¡que bien!, yo también tengo muchas ganas de verlos._

_-¡pues vamos! – dijo Lilly y lo jaló de la mano._

_Cuando salieron al jardín, Louisa y Fred fueron los primeros en ir a su encuentro._

_-¡que agradable sorpresa Edward! – lo abrazó Louisa_

_-es un placer tenerte aquí. ¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó Fred._

_-muy bien, aunque bastante ocupado. Pero no quise pasar por alto este día y vine a ver a Lilly para felicitarla en su cumpleaños._

_-que noble gesto de tu parte, querido – dijo Louisa – a todos nos da mucho gusto volver a verte. Ven, acompáñanos por favor._

_Lilly y sus padres llevaron a Edward con el resto de la familia. Las gemelas se acercaron de inmediato a él._

_-¡Edward! que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo. Te extrañamos mucho – le dijo Alice._

_-pero miren nada mas a quienes tenemos aquí. Si no son otras más que mis pequeñas amigas Alice y Ángela. ¡Y que grandes están! ya casi son unas señoritas…y muy lindas – les dijo sonriéndoles._

_-gracias – respondió Ángela – dentro de poco iremos al colegio. Ya tenemos 12 años._

_-así que ya pronto irán al colegio… ¡Parece que fue ayer cuando yo empecé el colegio y conocí a su prima Lilly! fueron tiempos muy agradables. Espero que también para ustedes sea una grata experiencia. Seguramente pondrán de cabeza a algunos cuantos chicos. Serán las más lindas del colegio._

_-oh no, no digas eso Edward – contestó Alice – nosotras no iremos a conocer chicos, somos muy jóvenes para eso._

_- jajajajaja – rio Louisa – eso me recuerda cuando Lilly me dijo exactamente lo mismo antes de partir hacia el colegio._

_-es verdad mamá. Yo también lo recuerdo – añadió Lilly – Así que puedo decirles por experiencia propia que en muy poco tiempo empezarán a pensar en chicos y cuando menos se lo esperen estarán perdidamente enamoradas de alguien especial – dijo guiñándoles el ojo a sus primas._

_-¿eso te paso a ti Lilly? – preguntó Ángela_

_Lilly se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había cometido una indiscreción al decir eso enfrente de Edward y John._

_-eh…bueno, no exactamente. Pero a todas las chicas que conocí en el colegio les pasó._

_-¿y tu y Edward se enamoraron? – preguntó Alice._

_-jajajajajaja, que cosas dices pequeña, claro que no. Lilly y yo siempre fuimos amigos, como hermanos, ¿no es así Lilly? – dijo Edward._

_-si, así fue – contestó ella aparentando normalidad ante su mentira._

_-¿entonces te enamoraste de John? – continuó el interrogatorio Ángela._

_-¡pero que chicas tan entrometidas y preguntonas! – dijo Louisa, que se dio cuenta que su hija se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y salió a su rescate._

_jajajajajaja rieron todos._

_Luego John se acercó a Edward junto con Pam para saludarlo._

_-hola Edward…ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo John._

_-si que has cambiado, ¡mírate! estás mas fornido y muy apuesto. Ese entrenamiento te ha sentado muy bien – dijo Pam._

_-que gusto verlos John, Pam. También los extrañé. Tu también has cambiado mucho Pam, estas muy linda – tomó su mano y la besó muy caballerosamente._

_-gracias Edward. Tu siempre tan galante – se sonrojó ante el gesto de él - Y dime, ¿ya tienes novia? ¿O algún matrimonio arreglado? creo que eso es lo que acostumbran en la nobleza ¿no es así?_

_-Tu siempre tan franca y directa, Pam. No has cambiado nada. Pero te diré que hasta el momento he escapado de mi triste destino. Mi madre aún no me presenta a sus candidatas idóneas para ser mi futura esposa. Y mientras más se tarde en hacerlo mejor estaré. No quiero pensar aún en casarme. Incluso la sola idea de ser Rey ya de por si es bastante agobiante._

_-No entiendo – dijo John – ¿como podría ser agobiante convertirte en la persona más poderosa e influyente de medio mundo? _

_-pues por eso mismo John. Cargaré con medio mundo sobre mis hombros, eso es mucha responsabilidad. Tendré que lidiar con políticos corruptos, militares sanguinarios, personas de todo tipo y tendré que mantenerme firme en mis decisiones, buenas o malas…deberías estar en mis zapatos para poder entenderlo mejor…._

_-creo que ya entendí. Ahora te comprendo mejor Edward. Ser Rey no es solo asistir a fiestas, llevar una vida de lujos y tener personas a tu servicio… implica mucha responsabilidad. Pero creo que tú lo harás muy bien. Eres un hombre justo y noble, esas cualidades te harán un buen dirigente._

_-gracias John. Pero cambiando de tema, me gustaría preguntarte algo muy importante – Edward llevó a John a un lugar apartado._

_-¿de que se trata?_

_-ya me enteré que estás interesado en Lilly. Solo quiero saber que tan serias son tus intenciones con ella. Sabes que es como mi hermana y no voy a permitir que nadie la lastime, ni siquiera tu – Edward habló muy en serio._

_-No se porque no me sorprende. Y te contestaré con toda sinceridad. Yo amo profundamente a Lilly, es la chica más maravillosa que he conocido y nada me haría mas feliz en el mundo que casarme con ella._

_-así que casarte con ella… bueno, eso me tranquiliza. Porque sé que Lilly no podría encontrar un mejor hombre para hacerla feliz que tu. Te deseo éxito John, trátala con mucho cariño y respeto, ella se merece lo mejor._

_-lo haré Edward. Y… yo también quisiera preguntarte algo._

_-si, dime._

_-solo quiero estar seguro de una cosa. ¿Tu nunca llegaste a sentir por Lilly algo mas que amistad, cariño de hermanos?_

_-Te corresponderé con la misma sinceridad, John. Hubo un momento, durante nuestros años de colegio que pensé que sentía algo diferente por ella. Me parecía muy hermosa, inteligente, alegre y vivaz, yo me sentí muy atraído hacia ella, pero… creo me dio miedo perder su amistad y nunca le dije nada. Además ella siempre me vio como un amigo y yo no quise echar a perder eso tan bonito que teníamos, así que me hice a la idea de que nunca seríamos más que amigos. Y con el tiempo llegue a quererla como una hermana. Eso es todo lo que siento por Lilly, así que por mi no te preocupes._

_-¡vaya! – exclamó John muy sorprendido._

_Parecía que el destino ya había marcado los rumbos de todos. Si Lilly se hubiera atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Edward desde el principio, tal vez ahora estarían juntos. Pero ni ella ni él dijeron nada. Así que no, no fue el destino. Sus caminos se separaron a causa de sus propias decisiones._

_Más tarde, durante la fiesta de Lilly, Margaret hizo de todo para llamar la atención de Edward. Incluso se cambió de vestido por uno que resaltaba sus incipientes encantos femeninos. Tenía 15 años y ya tenía edad apropiada para ser cortejada, según las costumbres de la época._

_Pero Edward nunca la miró siquiera. Incluso la evitaba. Eso le causaba gran coraje y rabia a Margaret. _

_Cuando la noche empezaba a caer, Edward se despidió de todos. De nuevo tendría que partir hacia un rumbo lejos de sus seres queridos. _

_La despedida fue difícil de nuevo para Lilly. Pero se conformaba con saber que él volvería y ella lo estaría esperando con gran paciencia._

_Las gemelas le obsequiaron a Edward cada una un pequeño detalle, como recuerdo. Ángela le regaló una rosa que ella misma había cultivado. Alice le dio una muñeca. Su muñeca favorita._

_-esto es para ti Edward, para que la lleves a todos lados a donde vayas y te acuerdes de nosotras. Es mi muñeca favorita, la tengo desde que era pequeña pero ahora que iré al colegio no podré llevarla conmigo. Así que mejor te la obsequio. Sé que la cuidarás muy bien._

_-oh es un maravilloso obsequio…gracias Alice. Te prometo que la cuidaré muy bien. Veo que hasta le pusiste nombre: Candy._

_-si, mamá me ayudó a grabar el nombre. Nos tardamos dos días en bordarlo._

_-entonces tiene aun mas valor, pues lleva consigo el trabajo de tu madre y el tuyo con mucho cariño. Es un magnifico regalo. Les prometo a ambas que cuando vuelva les traeré unos lindos obsequios en agradecimiento por estos tesoros que me han dado._

_-vuelve pronto Edward – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo._

_-lo haré. Y ustedes sean buenas chicas y aprendan mucho en el colegio. Hasta pronto lindas._

_Y así Edward se marchó, con el corazón rebosante de alegría y las manos llenas por los regalos de sus pequeñas amigas._

…_._

En París, Candy despertaba a un nuevo día. Era jueves.

La noche anterior había ido a saludar a Flammy y había pasado otra gran noche al lado de Terry. Candy sonrió al recordar todo lo vivido con él.

Pero después de un momento se apresuró para tomar una ducha y prepararse para ir a trabajar.

Su cama era muy cómoda y a veces no quería salir de ella. Pensó que Terry tenía la culpa por regalarle una cama demasiado suave y confortable.

Media hora después ya estaba bañada y arreglada. Se preparó algo rápido para desayunar. Su cocina estaba muy bien equipada y le facilitaba mucho las cosas a Candy.

Cuando se preparaba para salir de su apartamento, vio un sobre debajo de su puerta. Se apresuró a recogerlo y leyó el contenido con curiosidad.

"_Querida Candy:_

_Ayer se me olvidó decirte que me ausentaré de la ciudad por dos días. Debo arreglar unos asuntos en Londres. Estaré de vuelta para el sábado. No olvido que iremos a la función de Ballet. Pasaré por ti muy puntual a las 6 p.m._

_Te extrañaré. Pero a mi vuelta te daré una sorpresa que sé que te va a gustar mucho._

_No te preocupes por la fiesta del domingo, yo me encargaré de todo como te lo prometí y Greg me ayudará._

_Con cariño, Terry"_

-oh, se fue a Londres – dijo Candy un poco triste – Pero solo serán dos días. Lo extrañaré mucho….Terry… ¿que me has hecho que me tienes pensando en ti todo el tiempo?

Candy dejó escapar un breve suspiro y después salió de su casa para irse a trabajar.

Cuando llegó al hospital, Ronie estaba esperándola.

-¡Candy! – le gritó a lo lejos.

-¡Hola Ronie. Que gusto verte! – respondió Candy cuando se hubo acercado a él.

-lo mismo digo. Desde que despertaste del coma no te he vuelto a ver. Todos preguntan por ti en el campamento de la cruz roja. Te extrañamos por allá.

-has de pensar que soy una malagradecida por dejar de verte tan abruptamente…lo siento Ronie. He estado tan concentrada en recuperar mi memoria que me olvide de todo lo demás.

-no te preocupes Candy. Yo te entiendo. ¿Tu amigo Terry no viene contigo hoy?

-no. El tuvo que ir a Londres un par de días pero volverá el sábado.

-¿entonces estas libre esta tarde para salir a pasear un rato?

-claro Ronie. Por cierto, el domingo haré una fiesta en mi nuevo apartamento. Invitaré a todos nuestros amigos para que conozcan mi hogar y pasemos un rato agradable. Será a medio día. ¡Por su puesto que tu estas mas que invitado!

-¡oh que bien! gracias Candy. Todavía recuerdo lo bien que la pasamos el día de tu cumpleaños. Espero que el domingo sea igual o más divertido.

-si. Estoy muy emocionada…pero a la vez triste porque Hanz se irá a Alemania dentro de dos semanas.

-si, ya lo sabía. Me lo dijo ayer. Lo extrañaré mucho. Hanz es una buena persona. Ojalá encuentre con bien a su familia…

-lo mismo digo. El merece tener esa gran alegría. Pero me prometió que nos escribirá seguido y cuando termine la guerra podrá visitarnos.

-eso está muy bien. Pero tu Candy… ¿regresarás pronto a América?

-no lo sé Ronie. Depende de en cuanto tiempo recupere mi memoria y de que se reanuden los viajes por el atlántico.

-se que debes estar impaciente por volver a casa y ver a tu familia… pero me da un poco de tristeza saber que te irás. Te echaremos mucho de menos…

-No te preocupes Ronie. Aún falta tiempo para que eso suceda. Y siempre podrás ir a verme a América cada que puedas.

-trataré. Te lo prometo. Bueno, ya me voy. Solo quise venir a verte y saber como estabas.

-te lo agradezco mucho Ronie. Te esperaré a las 6 para salir a dar un paseo.

-si, aquí estaré puntual. Que tengas un buen día Candy. Hasta pronto.

-hasta luego Ronie.

Después del breve encuentro con Ronie, Candy empezó sus labores. El día transcurrió como todos en el hospital. Las horas finales de su jornada las pasaba en el consultorio de Greg.

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta del consultorio se encontró a Greg que tenía un papel en las manos y su mirada estaba perdida.

-¡Hola Greg! – Saludó ella – perdón ¿te interrumpo?

-eh… no, en absoluto. Que bueno que llegas Candy. Tenemos mucho que planear.

-¿planear?

-si. Para la fiesta que harás el domingo. Terry me encargó que me hiciera cargo de algunas cosas y quería consultar contigo los detalles.

-ah, claro. Gracias por ayudarme con eso. Y también estás invitado.

-te lo agradezco. Me encantará estar presente. Hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta con amigos.

-¿y que detalles querías consultar conmigo?

-bueno, sobre la música, la comida, bocadillos… ¿Podríamos ir a cenar y platicar sobre eso cuando termines tu turno?

-oh es que yo… ya tenía planes. Ronie pasará por mí para salir a dar un paseo.

-¿Ronie? – preguntó Greg desconcertado.

-si. No lo he visto desde que Terry esta aquí y me siento un poco mal por tenerlo tan abandonado. Es un gran amigo.

-oh, entonces porque no vamos los tres a algún lugar y así matas dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿Qué dices?

-bueno…me parece bien. No creo que haya problema con Ronie…

-¡perfecto! entonces saldremos los tres.

-esta bien. Pero ahora hay que darnos prisa porque no tarda en llegar el primer paciente.

Candy sacó el expediente y se lo entregó a Greg. Las horas pasaron muy rápido y pronto dieron las 6.

Greg estaba impaciente pero de vez en cuando miraba el sobre que tenia en las manos cuando Candy llegó. Su comportamiento era un poco extraño y Candy se dio cuenta.

-ya terminamos – dijo ella – Ronie ya debe estar esperando afuera.

-¿Ronie? – preguntó Greg. Sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

-si, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que saldríamos los tres?

-oh si…si. Que cabeza la mía…

-¿Qué tienes Greg? te he notado un poco distraído. ¿Tiene que ver con ese sobre?...perdón, no debo meterme en tus asuntos.

-no te preocupes. Ese sobre es un telegrama que acabo de recibir de América.

-oh, ¿y son malas noticias?

-no. Es solo que no me lo esperaba. Pero ya vámonos o Ronie se va a impacientar…

Greg trató de disimular su desconcierto. Acompañó a Candy al cuarto de enfermeras y la dejó ahí. Él siguió su camino hacia la salida. Pensaba en muchas cosas.

Había recibido un inesperado telegrama que decía:

"Querido Greg. Te extraño mucho. Supongo que debes estar muy ocupado por eso no has escrito. Te mando todo mi amor. Yo estoy bien. Escribe pronto por favor. Te ama, tu fiel Susana"

Por la cabeza de Greg pasaron muchas cosas y en su corazón sintió pesar. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a Susana? ¿Con que cara se presentaría ante ella para decirle que estaba confundido y que quizás ya no la amaba?

Greg no sabía que hacer. Sus sentimientos por Candy lo estaban confundiendo.


	21. Chapter 18 parte 2

"PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"

CAPITULO 18 HISTORIAS DEL PASADO. Segunda parte.

_**Londres, Inglaterra. 1885**_

_Dos años más transcurrieron desde la última vez que Edward visitó a Lilly._

_Siempre tenía presente el cumpleaños de su gran amiga y por eso, entre sus múltiples viajes y compromisos, procuraba estar cerca de Londres por esa fecha para poder ir a verla._

_Como todos los años, de nuevo había una gran fiesta en casa de Fred y Louisa por el festejo del cumpleaños 22 de Lilly._

_Como era su costumbre, Edward llegó sin avisar._

_-señorita, el señor, digo, su majestad… - la sirvienta no sabía como anunciarlo pero no fue necesario. Lilly lo supo al instante._

_-¡Edward! – dijo emocionada y corrió a su encuentro._

_Para John esa costumbre de ella era como un puñal clavándose en su corazón, pues significaba que aún lo amaba y eso le partía el alma._

_Lilly recibió a Edward con los brazos abiertos._

_-¡sabía que vendrías! – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba._

_-si por mi fuera vendría cada año Lilly, pero sabes que no me es posible. Aunque procuro escaparme en esta fecha para venir a felicitarte…Sigo en lo dicho: cada año estás más hermosa – Edward besó la mano de su amiga._

_-lo dices porque me quieres. Pero igual agradezco el cumplido. No sabes que feliz me hace tenerte aquí. Te he extrañado muchísimo._

_-yo también Lilly. Los extraño a todos. Y no he dejado de pensar en las gemelas también. La muñeca que me regalo Alice es mi compañera en todos mis viajes. Siempre la tengo cerca y así siento que estoy cerca de ustedes. Por cierto, les traje un obsequio. Se los prometí la última vez que las vi._

_-¡oh, se pondrán muy contentas! _

_-también te traje un obsequio querida Lilly. Espero que te guste._

_Edward sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Lilly. En ese momento John apareció por el pasillo y vio a lo lejos la escena._

_Lilly abrió la cajita y sacó de ella un precioso anillo, luego de lo cual abrazó a Edward con efusividad. John malinterpretó las cosas, se imaginó algo diferente a lo que realmente era y se alejó cabizbajo._

_-¡oh Edward es hermoso! pero es demasiado. No debiste…_

_-shhhh. No digas nada. En cuanto lo vi pensé que se vería muy lindo en tu mano y quise obsequiártelo. Feliz cumpleaños Lilly…_

_-gracias Edward. Pero ven, vamos a saludar a todos. Les encantará verte._

_-si, vamos._

_Lilly y Edward entraron tomados de la mano en el gran salón y John no pudo ocultar su desilusión._

_-¿Qué te pasa John? – le preguntó Pam_

_-míralos. Acaban de comprometerse – dijo celoso._

_-¿comprometerse? ¡Pero que estas diciendo!_

_-los acabo de ver allá afuera. El le entregó un anillo y ella lo abrazó muy feliz…ya no puedo seguir aquí. Por favor despídeme de todos. Me voy._

_-pero…John, no te vayas, debe haber un error…_

_John no escuchó a su hermana y se marchó. Cuando llegó a la salida no pudo evitar toparse con Lilly y Edward._

_-¡John! que gusto verte – lo saludó Edward._

_-si, lo mismo digo. Ya me voy. Surgió una emergencia y me tengo que ir. Felicitaciones a ambos. Les deseo mucha felicidad…_

_Fue lo último que dijo y, sin mirar a Lilly a los ojos, se fue a toda prisa._

_Lilly y Edward se miraron muy confundidos._

_-pero…no entiendo – dijo Lilly._

_- yo tampoco – respondió Edward._

_-tal vez Pam sepa algo._

_-si. Pero después le preguntamos. Primero debo darles sus obsequios a mis niñas._

_-oh si, es verdad._

_La familia Andry celebró la visita de Edward y los abrazos y besos cariñosos no se hicieron esperar._

_Las gemelas, ahora de 14 años, llegaron a su lado corriendo._

_-¡Edward! _

_-¡chicas! pero que barbaridad, ¡están mas lindas cada vez que las veo! de seguro ya tienen novio, ¿verdad?_

_-yo no – respondió Alice – pero Ángela ya tiene un pretendiente. Se llama James Brower y es de América._

_-¡Alice! – la reprendió su hermana, estaba notablemente sonrojada_

_-así que James Brower, de América… y a decir de tu reacción parece que te gusta mucho, ¿no es verdad? no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie – le guiñó el ojo._

_-es solo un amigo – dijo Ángela – pero si me gusta mucho y él es muy atento conmigo._

_-mas vale que lo sea, sino se las verá conmigo. Yo soy el futuro Rey de Inglaterra y si alguien las lastima o las hace sufrir ¡los mandaré ejecutar! jajajaja_

_-oh no. James es muy caballeroso y…me quiere_

_-entonces tendrás que presentármelo. Lo quiero conocer personalmente._

_-¿pero cuando Edward? si solo vienes cada dos años. Para la próxima vez que vengas tendremos 16 años…_

_-es verdad, lo siento chicas, saben que no puedo venir muy seguido. Pero les prometo que la próxima vez estaré presente en su fiesta de presentación, cuando cumplan 16. Y bailare toda la noche con ustedes, bueno, si James Brower me lo permite – dijo Edward mirando con complicidad a Ángela._

_-¿prometes que vendrás a nuestra fiesta de 16? – le preguntó Alice._

_-lo prometo. Y si para entonces no tienes novio aún, entonces yo seré tu acompañante. ¿Te parece?_

_-¡me parece bien! – dijo muy contenta Alice._

_-y como yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo…les traje estos obsequios._

_-¡oh Edward, te acordaste! – exclamo Ángela._

_-¡claro! yo nunca olvido una promesa. Esto es para ti – le dio una enorme caja a Ángela – y esto es para ti – le dio una mas pequeña a Alice._

_Las chicas se apresuraron a abrir sus regalos._

_-¡que hermoso sombrero! – dijo muy contenta Ángela. _

_-oh Edward… ¡son bellísimos! – dijo Alice, que sacó de la caja un juego de peinetas y prendedores para el pelo._

_-me alegro que les haya gustado, chicas. Ahora James Brower no se te podrá resistir con ese lindo sombrero. Y de seguro tu Alice cautivarás a muchos chicos luciendo aún más bella con tus peinetas._

_-oh, no digas eso. Gracias Edward es el regalo más bonito que me han dado. Ahora estoy segura de que cumplirás tu promesa y vendrás para nuestra fiesta de 16 años._

_-¡no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo!_

_Edward abrazó a las chicas y luego fue a donde Lilly que estaba platicando con Pam._

_-¡Hola Pam! que gusto verte – besó su mano._

_-el gusto es mío Edward. ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-bien, aunque ya sabes, viajando mucho y descansando poco. Pero quería preguntarte ¿tu sabes que tenia John?, se despidió de nosotros de una manera muy extraña._

_-oh si, es lo que le comentaba a Lilly. John los vio hace rato cuando le entregaste un anillo a Lilly y él pensó que se habían comprometido. Tú sabes que él la ama y… no pudo soportarlo._

_-ahh, con que eso fue. No debió precipitarse a sacar conclusiones tan apresuradamente. Ese anillo fue un regalo de cumpleaños, nada más._

_-si, pero John pensó otra cosa. Creo que debo irme. Iré a alcanzarlo para aclararle todo. Debe estar sufriendo mucho en estos momentos – dijo Pam que estaba preocupada por su hermano._

_-yo también iré a hablar con él – dijo Lilly – solo que lo haré mañana. Por favor dile que necesito hablar con él y que lo veré al medio día en el restaurant del Hotel Embassador._

_-está bien. Se lo diré. Bueno, me voy. Me dio gusto verte Edward. Creo que nos veremos de nuevo en dos años…_

_-si, vendré para la fiesta de 16 de las gemelas. Eso significa que no podré venir para tu cumpleaños Lilly, espero que me disculpes._

_-no te preocupes. Lo entiendo. _

_-pero esta noche, estoy aquí por ti. ¿Quieres bailar?_

_-me encantaría – respondió Lilly muy emocionada._

_Después de despedirse de Pam, Edward bailó con Lilly con mucha gracia. Eran el centro de las miradas, incluso las miradas envidiosas de Antonia Andry y su hija Margaret, que pese a sus exagerados esfuerzos de llamar la atención de Edward no lograron nada. Ese día tampoco tuvieron éxito._

_Al día siguiente Lilly fue al lugar de la cita donde quedó de verse con John, para aclararle el malentendido del anillo._

_-Hola John – saludó la chica a su amigo que ya estaba esperándola en el lugar._

_-Hola Lilly – él besó su mano muy caballerosamente y luego le ayudo a colocarle la silla para que se sentara._

_-gracias por venir John. Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche._

_-Si. Ya Pam me aclaro el malentendido que hubo de mi parte, me siento como un tonto…pero es que no pude evitar sentirme herido y loco de celos._

_-John, tu sabes que lo que siento por Edward no ha cambiado en todos estos años. Y creo que lo mejor sería que…_

_-si, lo sé. Yo también pienso lo mismo. Mi amor por ti solo me está haciendo sufrir. Antes me conformaba con verte y estar cerca de ti. Pero con el paso del tiempo eso se me ha hecho insuficiente. Yo te quiero toda para mí, me gustaría tener tu amor por completo… pero sé que eso no será posible. Así que he decidido alejarme de ti. En una semana partiré hacia América y no creo poder volver a verte en mucho tiempo. Perdóname Lilly, pero si me aprecias aunque sea un poco, entonces entenderás que esto es lo mejor para mi._

_-John… no se que decirte. Yo te quiero mucho, pero no de la manera que esperas. Eres un gran amigo y… te voy a extrañar mucho. _

_-gracias por no hacer esto mas difícil para mi Lilly. Me voy, pero quiero que sepas que siempre ocuparás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Espero que el tiempo me ayude a sanar las heridas y que pueda volver a verte sin sentirme desdichado._

_-Te deseo lo mejor John. Solo espero que puedas venir para la fiesta de presentación de las gemelas. Ellas te quieren mucho y estoy segura que les agradará mucho que estés presente ese día._

_-será en dos años… tal vez para entonces ya esté listo para volver a verte._

_-Por favor no faltes ese día. Te estaré esperando._

_-está bien, te lo prometo Lilly. Ahora debo irme…_

_-cuídate mucho John._

_-adiós Lilly. Tú también cuídate mucho._

_John se fue con el corazón roto en mil pedazos después de haber tomado la decisión más difícil de toda su vida. Pero creía que era lo mejor, pues ya no soportaba más seguir viendo a la mujer que amaba loca de amor por otro hombre. Había decidido poner fin a ese doloroso capítulo de su vida._

_**Londres, Inglaterra. 1887**_

_Otros dos años pasaron volando. El tan esperado día de la fiesta de presentación de las gemelas Andry había llegado._

_La fiesta de presentación era una costumbre entre la gente de alta sociedad, en la cual las jóvenes, al cumplir los 16 años, eran presentadas en sociedad, pero sobre todo ante los jóvenes herederos de las poderosas familias que veían la oportunidad de formar uniones estratégicas para concretar matrimonios que fortalecieran el prestigio y riqueza de ambas familias involucradas. Muchas veces los matrimonios se concretaban por conveniencia más que por amor._

_Pero la fiesta de presentación significaba el sueño dorado de todas las jóvenes. Este acto significaba que las chicas eran ya elegibles para ser cortejadas formalmente y podían contraer matrimonio._

_El día de la fiesta de presentación de Alice y Ángela toda la familia Andry se encontraba reunida y los invitados a la fiesta eran las más ricas familias de toda Inglaterra y de América._

_Las chicas usaban vestidos blancos, como era la tradición. El de Ángela tenia detalles y adornos en color rosa y el de Alice en color champagne. Se veían radiantes, eran hermosas en verdad._

_Las gemelas se habían convertido en dos preciosas señoritas, Ángela era dulce y encantadora, todo un ángel. Sus ojos verde esmeralda cautivaban a todos los hombres, pero en especial a James Brower, que se había convertido en su más fiel amigo y admirador._

_Alice en cambio era extrovertida, muy alegre y noble de corazón, su risa inundaba cualquier habitación y embriagaba de alegría a todos. Sus hermosos ojos azules palidecían el azul del cielo. Tenía muchos admiradores en el colegio pero a ella no le agradaba ninguno. Le parecían un montón de chicos inmaduros y superficiales._

_El gran salón de la mansión de los Andry estaba ya repleto de invitados, era el evento del año. Todos los detalles habían sido cautelosamente cuidados y todo era de un gusto exquisito. Louisa y Elroy habían dedicado mucho tiempo a los preparativos para que todo saliera perfecto._

_La música ya empezaba a sonar para amenizar la fiesta y un hombre aparecía en la entrada. Los ojos de Lilly se clavaron de inmediato en él._

_-Es él – dijo con incredulidad._

_El hombre se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. No venía solo._

_-Hola Lilly. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me alegra verte de nuevo._

_-si, también me alegra verte de nuevo John – Lilly miró a la dama que lo acompañaba._

_-Te presento a Grace Harrington. Grace ella es Lilly – las presentó sin dar mayores explicaciones._

_-mucho gusto – Lilly sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago al ver a esa chica a lado de John._

_-el gusto es mío – respondió la bella chica rubia que tomaba el brazo de John de forma muy cariñosa - John me hablo mucho de ti, sé que eres una gran amiga suya._

_-si… somos amigos de hace mucho tiempo. Pero pasen por favor. Las gemelas están por allá. Seguro se pondrán muy contentas al verte John._

_-¡y yo también! vamos a saludarlas. Nos vemos Lilly – dijo John y se fue._

_Lilly se quedó con esa extraña sensación, ¿acaso eran celos?_

_Después de un momento se hizo un breve silencio, los músicos pararon de tocar tras lo cual el mayordomo hizo un anuncio._

_Su majestad el Príncipe Edward Windsor Cornwell ha llegado._

_De inmediato todos los asistentes se formaron en dos filas a cada lado del salón e hicieron una reverencia al paso del Noble invitado. _

_Edward iba vestido con el traje de gala de acuerdo a su investidura real, sobre su atuendo llevaba puestas sus condecoraciones que se había ganado a lo largo de los años y el emblema de la familia real._

_Caminó con gallardía cruzando todo el salón. Las chicas lo miraban y se ilusionaban de solo verlo. Estaba tan apuesto. Su pelo negro contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules. Edward derretía por completo a todas las damas con su elegante porte varonil y su imponente presencia._

_Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver en la fiesta al Príncipe. Y es que los Andry siempre guardaron en secreto su amistad con él. _

_Las gemelas se encontraban al final de las filas, y solo por formalismo también ellas se inclinaron ante Edward, pues toda la alta sociedad las observaba con escrutinio._

_-¡que hermosas están! –dijo Edward y beso la mano de ambas muy gentilmente. Felicitaciones en su día. ¡A penas y puedo reconocerlas! han cambiado mucho en solo dos años._

_-oh gracias Edward. Pero seguimos siendo las mismas de siempre y te hemos extrañado mucho – dijo Alice._

_-y yo a ustedes mis queridas chicas. _

_De pronto Edward se dio cuenta de que la gente aún los estaba observando y había silencio._

_-¡por favor señores, que la fiesta continúe! ¡Música por favor! – pidió Edward y los músicos de nuevo empezaron a tocar._

_Los invitados volvieron al baile y a la diversión entre murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa._

_-ahora si, ¿en qué estábamos, bellas señoritas? oh si… tengo algo para ustedes. Es mi obsequio de cumpleaños._

_-con tu sola presencia nos conformamos Edward, no era necesario obsequiarnos nada – dijo la dulce Ángela._

_-que dulce de tu parte linda, pero yo quise obsequiarles algo que fuera tan bello como ustedes, pero creo que fracasé, porque ustedes están mas hermosas que todas las estrellas del firmamento juntas._

_-¡oh que galante, Edward! pero no tienes que fingir con nosotras – dijo Alice._

_-de ninguna manera finjo. Es verdad lo que les digo, estoy muy sorprendido de ver lo hermosas que se han puesto. Me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes. Y por eso quiero darles algo. Ten Ángela, esto es para ti._

_Le dio una caja de terciopelo negro. La chica la abrió._

_-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es precioso! – Ángela estaba muy sorprendida de ver el esplendido regalo de Edward. _

_Era un bellísimo collar de diamantes y esmeraldas y un par de aretes a juego._

_Este era el collar que tiempo después Anthony le prestó a Candy el día de la fiesta en casa de los Andry, cuando Stear y Archie le arreglaron un vestido a su medida y Anthony le prestó el collar de su madre._

_-¡gracias Edward! –dijo Ángela emocionada._

_-No tienes que agradecer linda, es apenas adecuado para tu belleza, lo mandé hacer especialmente para ti, pensando en tus bellos ojos color verde como esmeraldas. Y también mandé hacer otro especialmente para ti Alice. Ten._

_Le dio una caja igual a Alice y al abrirlo, la chica se quedó sin aliento._

_-¡oh…Edward, no debiste! ¡Es lo más bello que he visto en mi vida!_

_Alice vio dentro de la caja otro collar igual al de su hermana, solo que éste era de diamantes con zafiros y también había aretes a juego._

_-el tuyo lo mande hacer con zafiros para que combinen con el azul de tus ojos. Pero aún así, no es digno rival para tu belleza. Espero que los luzcan con modestia, pues su mejor accesorio siempre será su personalidad, que las hace especiales, su sonrisa, que cautiva a cualquiera y sus ojos que reflejan la pureza de su alma y la bondad de su corazón. Eso es lo más valioso que siempre poseerán. Nunca lo olviden._

_-Lo recordaremos siempre, Edward. Gracias – respondió Alice._

_-de nada, lindas. Y ahora si, Ángela debes presentarme a ese caballero del que me hablaste hace dos años, ¿aún sigue siendo especial para ti?_

_-que buena memoria tienes Edward. Y si, aun es especial para mí. Te lo presentaré, él está aquí._

_-Que bien. Al fin podre conocer al afortunado que se ganó el corazón de la chica mas dulce que hay en el mundo. Y tu Alice, ¿ya hay alguien especial en tu corazón?_

_-no, aún no._

_-pero pretendientes no le faltan – dijo Ángela - en el colegio todos mueren por ella, pero Alice es muy quisquillosa y no le hace caso a ninguno._

_-no me sorprende – respondió Edward – Entonces cumpliré la promesa que te hice hace dos años. Seré tu acompañante esta noche, claro, si tu quieres…_

_-claro que acepto. Así podré evadir a los chicos que se me acerquen._

_-¿entonces solo me usaras como repelente de pretendientes indeseables?_

_-¡oh no! no quise decir eso Edward, discúlpame – Alice se sonrojó – Me hará muy feliz que seas mi acompañante esta noche. Con nadie sería más feliz…_

_-y yo seré el mas afortunado de los hombres al contar con tan maravillosa compañía. Entonces, ¿bailamos? _

_Edward le ofreció su brazo a Alice y ella lo tomó gustosa._

_La pareja se encaminó al centro de la pista y todos se hicieron a un lado cuando los vieron llegar. Se veían muy bien juntos. Edward tenía 24 años y ella sus dulces 16. La diferencia de edades no era un motivo de escándalo en esa época, mas bien era algo muy común._

_La música jugó un papel muy importante esa noche, en la que los dos jóvenes iniciaron un baile como amigos y terminaron bailando como dos enamorados._

_Mientras bailaba con Edward, Alice empezó a sentir que su corazón se agitaba al mirarlo a los ojos y un extraño calor inundaba su cuerpo. Se sentía tan feliz entre los brazos de su apuesto compañero…_

_La gente los miraba extasiados, eran hermosos los dos. Él, un joven y atractivo Príncipe, ella, la chica más hermosa de toda la fiesta, aparte de Ángela. Era como un verdadero cuento de hadas._

_Edward también empezó a ver en los ojos de Alice algo que nunca había visto antes, ya no era la chiquilla con la que jugaba y correteaba por todo el jardín. Ya no había rastro de esa niña que adoraba y por la que sentía solo ternura y cariño. _

_Ahora veía a una mujercita muy hermosa. Su sonrisa y su gracia lo cautivaban y lo hacían sentirse feliz. Sus ojos, su carisma, su belleza y su forma de ser le inspiraban tanta paz y lo hacían olvidarse de sus obligaciones y responsabilidades como futuro Rey que, sin darse cuenta, había desarrollado una adicción a ella._

_Mientras bailaban sus miradas se compenetraron y ambos sintieron el momento justo en que el amor empezó a nacer._

_Pero no solo ellos se dieron cuenta, también Lilly los miraba asombrada. Y por primera vez en su vida se resignó a desprenderse del amor que le tenía a Edward, supo que lo había perdido para siempre. ¿Pero como pudo perder algo que nunca fue suyo? Entonces comprendió que estaba aferrada a un imposible y que había desperdiciado muchos años de su vida esperando algo que nunca iba a llegar._

_Lilly sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón y salió del gran salón en busca de soledad._

_Se dirigió al jardín para llorar sin ser vista, para rendir luto a su amor imposible. Se despedía de una gran parte de su corazón y de su vida._

_En ese momento de profundo dolor, Lilly notó que alguien se acercaba. Era John. ¿Cómo le hacía para saber cuando mas lo necesitaba?_

_John se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra. Solo la abrazó. Ella lloró y lloró sobre sus hombros calladamente hasta que el dolor se disipó un poco._

_-fui una tonta – dijo entre sollozos._

_-¿por amar con todo tu corazón a un imposible? entonces ya somos dos – respondió John._

_-¿Cómo? – preguntó Lilly sorprendida._

_-es que yo te sigo amando… a pesar de saber que nunca me corresponderás. Estos dos años no me hicieron olvidarte Lilly, solo amarte cada vez más y extrañarte tanto que ya no pude resistir, por eso vine._

_-pero y esa chica… ¿no es tu novia?_

_-¿Grace? no, ella es mi prima. Pam no pudo venir porque está preparando su boda. Me pidió que te avisara y te invitara personalmente. Por eso traje a Grace en su lugar._

_-¡oh no lo puedo creer!_

_-si, Pam esta muy enamorada e ilusionada por su boda. Yo tampoco lo puedo creer aún…_

_-no, me refiero a que tu… yo sentí celos…_

_-¿Qué? – John no daba crédito a lo que oía._

_-yo sentí celos de verte con otra mujer. Creí que te había perdido…_

_Es en este tipo de casos cuando toman mayor sentido las palabras de ese viejo refrán que dice: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido"._

_John estaba cada vez mas sorprendido por las confesiones de Lilly que tardó en reaccionar._

_-¿estabas celosa de Grace? no lo entiendo…_

_-ni yo. Estoy tan sorprendida o mas que tu. No se lo que me pasa… tuve tanto miedo de perderte. Me sentí celosa de ella por estar a tu lado…John, creo que te quiero mas de lo que pense…_

_-¡Lilly! no lo puedo creer…yo… yo no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones. Por favor no me digas que crees que me amas, me haces daño._

_-tienes razón, perdóname John. Pero de lo que estoy segura es que me siento bien a tu lado y valoro cada segundo de tu compañía. Te quiero, siempre te he querido, pero esta vez es diferente._

_-No voy a presionarte Lilly. Quiero que llegues a amarme sin ningún impedimento, sin nada o nadie que se interponga._

_-si, John. Te propongo que empecemos a salir juntos y que nos conozcamos más a fondo. Empecemos lentamente ¿quieres?_

_-claro que si, Lilly. Seré el mas feliz de los hombres al tener tu compañía y pronto…tu amor._

_-oh John, eres tan bueno. Esta es la segunda vez que te lo digo. Y la segunda vez que me ayudas a salir de un momento tan doloroso en mi vida. Te lo agradezco tanto._

_-no, Lilly, yo te agradezco a ti por la oportunidad que me das de demostrarte cuanto te amo y hacerte feliz._

_John le ofreció la mano a Lilly para levantarse de la banca y luego la abrazó fuertemente, con mucho amor._

_Lilly se sintió protegida y amada. Algo que siempre deseo pero nunca obtuvo de la persona que quería porque no era la correcta. Ahora si se sentía feliz porque tenia a un buen hombre a su lado, que la entendía, la apoyaba y la aceptaba tal cual, con sus errores y su tormentoso pasado._

_Los dos volvieron a la fiesta tomados de la mano. Louisa al ver a su hija al lado de John tuvo un buen presentimiento y se sintió feliz de ver a su hija finalmente con el hombre adecuado, el que la haría feliz._

_La fiesta transcurría muy bien, todo era perfecto. Ángela le presentó a James Brower a Edward._

_-Edward, te presento a James Brower. James, él es Edward._

_-Mucho gusto James y por favor nada de formalidades – le pidió, antes de que el joven se inclinara a hacer una reverencia – llámame simplemente Edward. Los amigos de Ángela son también mis amigos._

_-gracias Edward – dijo un poco cohibido el muchacho – Yo quiero mucho a Ángela y siempre veré por su felicidad._

_-me alegra escuchar eso James, porque yo también quiero mucho a Ángela y si alguien se atreve a hacerla sufrir se las verá conmigo – dijo muy serio._

_James no se dejó intimidar por las palabras del príncipe y respondió con entereza y seguridad:_

_-yo nunca voy a lastimar a Ángela. La amo – confesó abiertamente por primera vez, ante la sorpresa de la chica – y también daría mi vida con tal de verla feliz._

_-¡James! – exclamó emocionada Ángela._

_-si Ángela, yo te amo y quiero ser el hombre que este a tu lado el resto de nuestras vidas. Y por eso, delante de Edward y tu hermana, quiero pedirte que me aceptes como tu novio, como el más fiel de los hombres que solo vivirá para hacerte feliz. ¿Me aceptas?_

_-¡oh James! ¡Claro que te acepto! yo también te amo – respondió Ángela muy contenta y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas._

_Después del efusivo abrazo James y Ángela se dieron su primer beso de amor. Tan tierno, tan lleno de amor y pureza._

_-Bueno, ya que ahora son formalmente novios. Yo les ofrezco mi amistad incondicional y todo mi apoyo. Les deseo mucha felicidad a ambos. Creo que escogiste bien Ángela. James es un buen muchacho – luego se dirigió a James – me da gusto ver que tienes carácter muchacho. Eres valiente y decidido. Te llevas a una gran chica, cuídala mucho._

_-lo haré. Gracias por su amistad y apoyo – respondió James._

_-¡Hermana, estoy tan feliz por ti! …por ustedes. Yo también les deseo mucha felicidad. Son el uno para el otro, siempre lo supe._

_-gracias hermana. Espero que tu también pronto nos des la sorpresa – le guiño el ojo. Ella también se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre Alice y Edward._

_Alice solo asintió con la cabeza y una amplia sonrisa, ante lo cual Edward respondió tomándola fuertemente de la mano._

_-Bueno, creo que tenemos que hablar con tus padres – dijo James._

_-si. Se pondrán muy contentos. _

_-Yo también quiero ir a saludarlos ya que no lo he hecho desde que llegue – dijo Edward._

_Las dos parejas fueron a donde Fred y Kristen Andry estaban._

_-¡Edward! que gusto verte – dijo Kristen, la madre de las gemelas._

_-igualmente señora Andry, siempre es un placer verla – besó su mano – Señor Andry, es un honor haber sido invitado, gracias. Y disculpen mi descortesía de no haber venido a saludarlos antes._

_-No te preocupes Edward. Ya nos dimos cuenta que Alice te acaparó por completo y los dos han sacado lustre a la pista de baile…_

_-si. Alice es una excelente bailarina – dijo Edward._

_-Mamá, papá – interrumpió Ángela – James y yo queremos decirles algo muy importante._

_-¿de que se trata hija? – preguntó Fred Andry, su padre._

_-Solo quería decirles que yo, desde que conocí a Ángela, quedé prendado de ella – dijo James – yo la amo profundamente y ella hoy me ha dicho que soy correspondido. Y desde ahora ya somos novios. Espero que podamos contar con su aprobación. Yo les prometo que cuidare de Ángela y siempre procuraré su bienestar y felicidad._

_-¡oh hija! ¡Que maravillosa noticia! – dijo Kristen Andry_

_-a mi también me da mucho gusto que hayas escogido a un buen muchacho como James. Cuenten con nuestra aprobación y bendición, hijos – agregó su padre._

_-sabía que estarían contentos…gracias papá, mamá. Son los mejores padres del mundo._

_-no, ustedes son las mejores hijas del mundo – replicó su madre y besó con mucho cariño a sus hijas._

_-creo que este es un momento familiar muy intimo. Yo me disculpo, voy a saludar a todos los demás, con su permiso – dijo Edward._

_Las chicas y sus padres se quedaron platicando con James. Había mucho que querían preguntarle para conocerlo mejor._

_James Brower era un chico proveniente de Chicago, Estados Unidos. Su familia era acaudalada y se habían establecido en Chicago por su floreciente industria._

_A James le gustaban los caballos y era un excelente jinete. Era un muchacho noble, muy romántico y detallista, algo que conquistó a Ángela. Además era muy buen mozo. Tenía pelo rubio y ojos azules._

_Mientras la familia de Ángela conocía más sobre James. Edward estaba saludando al resto de la familia Andry, incluso a Antonia y su engreída hija Margaret._

_-Edward, que gusto verte – dijo muy coquetamente Margaret – la fiesta es espléndida y ya vimos que eres un gran bailarín. ¿Bailas conmigo? – le pidió mientras se le insinuaba descaradamente. _

_Usaba un vestido muy escotado y ceñido a la cintura. A Edward, lejos de sentirse atraído por los voluminosos encantos de la joven, le pareció de muy mal gusto y no sabía como escaparse ante la petición que le había hecho._

_Pero para la buena suerte de Edward y mala para Margaret, en ese preciso momento anunciaron que se llevaría a cabo el vals de las debutantes._

_Alice se acercó y se llevó a Edward puesto que él sería su compañero de baile o chambelán._

_Las luces se atenuaron para dar paso a las dos jóvenes debutantes. Ángela del brazo de James y Alice del brazo de Edward._

_Cuando la música empezó a sonar, las parejas se apoderaron de la pista de baile y fueron el centro de atención de todos. En especial la pareja de Alice y Edward llamó la atención, muchos empezaron a murmurar._

_La gracia con la que las jóvenes bailaban dejaba mudos a muchos caballeros y deslumbraba a las damas. Además, las chicas llevaban puesto los collares y aretes que habían recibido de obsequio de parte de Edward y las mujeres no lo pasaron desapercibido._

_Mientras bailaban, las miradas intensas entre Alice y Edward encendieron la llama del amor verdadero que había nacido entre ellos._

_Edward se sentía como un colegial otra vez y no podía creer que estuviera sintiendo eso por la chica que apenas hace unos momentos veía como una hermana menor, pero ahora veía a la mujer de su vida. Y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie lo apartaran de ella._

_Alice también se sintió extraña al descubrir ese nuevo sentimiento dentro de ella. Empezó a ver a Edward de una forma completamente diferente y se sintió muy atraída hacia él. Era tan varonil, tan apuesto y tan parecido a ella, que no pudo evitar enamorarse de él._

_Cuando la música terminó, las parejas dejaron de bailar. Ángela y James abandonaron la pista de baile. Pero Alice y Edward se quedaron ahí, inmóviles. Solo mirándose a los ojos y descubriendo ese nuevo sentimiento que crecía dentro de ellos. De pronto Alice sonrió y en ese preciso instante Edward supo que era correspondido y que ya no le parecía una locura enamorarse de la pequeña Alice, ya no era una pequeña, era una joven mujer. Entonces Edward correspondió la sonrisa del mismo modo y ambos, tomados del brazo, abandonaron la pista de baile._

_Después la música empezó a sonar de nuevo y esta vez todos los invitados tomaron la pista. Era el momento oportuno para que Edward hablara con Alice._

_Salieron al jardín y se sentaron en la misma banca donde hacía apenas unos minutos Lilly y John se declararon su amor._

_La noche estaba en todo su esplendor, la luna llena iluminaba el cielo repleto de estrellas. Era una noche ideal para el amor._

_-Alice… Yo…_

_-shhh. Lo sé – dijo la chica posando su dedo sobre los labios de él, con una dulce y tímida sonrisa._

_-¿No te parece una locura? ¿O extraño? – Edward no sabía exactamente que pensaba Alice de esa sorpresiva situación._

_-extraño si, un poco. Pero una locura no. Yo estoy igual de sorprendida que tu Edward. Siempre te he visto como un hermano mayor, lo menos que me pudo pasar por la mente fue enamorarme de ti. Pero las cosas se han dado de una forma que ni tú ni yo planeamos y todo ha sido una completa revelación…_

_-Me sorprende tu madurez Alice, aunque solo tienes 16 años, piensas y actúas como una chica mayor. Yo tampoco imaginé nunca sentir algo más por ti que un cariño de hermanos. Pero como has dicho, las cosas se dieron de forma natural, sin planearlo, sin forzarlo. Me enamoré de ti mientras bailábamos la primera pieza. Cuando terminamos de bailar no deseaba soltarte, sentí…algo. Y luego al ver tus hermosos ojos supe que era amor…_

_-Edward… a mi me pasó lo mismo. Sentí que bailábamos sobre nubes y que nada más existía, solo nosotros. Temí que fuera solo yo la que sentía esto pero hace unos momentos, cuando terminamos nuestro baile, tu me revelaste con la mirada que sentías lo mismo que yo, lo supe en ese momento y me sentí muy feliz. Por eso sonreí._

_-¡Oh Alice, no sabes lo feliz que estoy!… nunca me había sentido así. Eres la mujer perfecta…te amo._

_-yo también te amo Edward…_

_Los dos jóvenes sintieron el impulso de sellar su incipiente amor con un beso._

_Edward, siendo mayor que ella, tomó la iniciativa. Tomó sus manos, las besó dulcemente y luego las llevó hacia su pecho mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, era tan intensa la sensación que estaba experimentando que se sintió sobrepasada._

_Edward fue gentil todo el tiempo, sabía que Alice era muy joven aún y no quería hacerla sentir que se estaba aprovechando de ella. _

_Acarició su barbilla y pasó sus dedos sobre sus tiernos labios, ante lo cual ella reaccionó cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por esas maravillosas sensaciones. Edward supo que ese era el momento justo para unir sus labios con los de ella._

_Él se acercó lentamente y Alice pudo sentir el calor de su respiración, estaba ansiosa ante la espera de esos labios que ya saboreaba. La distancia entre sus bocas se hacia mas estrecha hasta que finalmente sus labios se tocaron. Fue como una caricia, un roce. Saborearon unos segundos esos suaves besos pero la intensidad fue aumentando y ahora sus labios se entreabrieron un poco para sentir su humedad._

_Para Alice fue su primer beso, pero instintivamente supo que hacer. Al principio solo se dejó llevar, pero después empezó a responder de la misma manera y con la misma pasión. _

_Sin darse cuenta, el dulce beso se transformó en uno apasionado. Edward tomó a Alice de la nuca y la acariciaba mientras sus labios se fundían. La siguió besando con pasión. Era un beso que pasó por todas las emociones y sensaciones. Algo maravilloso._

_Edward se dio de cuenta, a pesar de que su mente estaba nublada, de que estaban yendo demasiado lejos para ser su primer contacto físico. Y que Alice era muy joven para esa clase de besos. Así que con mucha determinación y fuerza de voluntad, él detuvo sus caricias y apartó sus labios de los de ella._

_-Perdóname Alice. Te llevé demasiado lejos. No quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar de ti. Eres lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida desde ahora. Y te respetaré siempre. Perdí el control, discúlpame._

_-no te disculpes Edward. A mi me gustó mucho. Pero debemos ir más despacio. Después de todo…aún no soy tu novia._

_Edward sonrió ante el comentario suspicaz de su amada. Y sin pensarlo dos veces le declaró su amor._

_-Alice. Me siento privilegiado de haberte conocido. Mi corazón al fin encontró a su dueña. Y yo me sentiría honrado de ser favorecido con tu amor y tu compañía. Más que cualquier cosa terrenal y superficial te ofrezco mi vida, mi amor, mis caricias y mis besos solo para ti por el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿Me aceptas Alice Andry? ¿Aceptas ser mi novia? _

_Alice se emocionó hasta las lágrimas ante las palabras llenas de amor de Edward y contestó con todo su corazón._

_-¡Si, acepto ser tu novia Edward! yo también te ofrezco todo mi amor y lo que soy. Mis sonrisas y mis afectos serán solo tuyos para siempre. Te amo…_

_Alice se lanzó a los brazos de su novio y lo besó de nuevo dulcemente. Esa acción repentina e impulsiva de ella le gustó mucho a Edward. Estaba seguro de que Alice sería su esposa algún día y se emocionó ante la maravillosa perspectiva._

_Después de los mágicos momentos que pasaron. Edward y Alice volvieron a la fiesta para informarles a los padres de ella sobre la novedad. _

_-Cariño. Esta noticia es tan importante y me hace tan feliz que quiero compartirlo también con Lilly, ella es mi mejor amiga. ¿No te molesta?_

_-no, yo entiendo que quieras compartir nuestra felicidad con las personas que mas quieres y sé lo mucho que tu quieres a Lilly. A mi también me gusta la idea de que ella esté presente cuando se lo digamos a mis padres. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla y luego me alcanzas? yo también iré a buscar a Ángela._

_-muy bien. Te alcanzaré donde tus padres._

_Edward se sintió tranquilo al ver la reacción de Alice con respecto a su amistad con Lilly. Le dio gusto que no se sintiera celosa o molesta. Estaba descubriendo mucho sobre su joven novia y todo le agradaba._

_Al poco tiempo divisó a Lilly y fue hacia ella, se encontraba con John._

_-Hola Lilly, John. Que bueno verlos juntos._

_-hola Edward, gracias – respondió John._

_-hola Edward. John y yo estamos muy contentos porque estamos empezando a salir juntos. Hace rato que te estaba buscando para decírtelo. Soy tan feliz que quería compartirlo contigo cuanto antes. Pero ¿Dónde estabas?_

_-por ahí. Yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Eres mi mejor amiga y también quiero compartirlo contigo._

_-¿y que es eso tan importante?- inquirió Lilly, algo sospechaba._

_- No puedo decírtelo aún. Pero quiero que vengas conmigo y ahí lo sabrás. Tú también puedes venir John. Por cierto felicitaciones a los dos por esta oportunidad que se dan. Estoy seguro que muy pronto me darán la noticia de su noviazgo y no saben lo feliz que estaré por ustedes._

_Edward le dio un abrazo cariñoso a Lilly y estrecho la mano de John con gran afecto. Luego de lo cual los condujo hacia donde estaba Alice con sus padres._

_-Señores Andry – Edward fue muy diplomático – ¿Me permiten unos minutos por favor? Hay algo muy importante que quiero hablar con ustedes._

_-claro Edward – respondió Fred Andry - ¿de que se trata?_

_-Esta noche es estupenda – comenzó a decir - ha sido la noche mas inolvidable no solo para sus hijas, sino también para ustedes, estoy seguro. Pero ahora yo también me uno a esa gran dicha. Esta noche se ha convertido en inolvidable para mí también, pues he descubierto algo que jamás hubiera imaginado y quiero compartirlo con mi querida amiga Lilly y con ustedes. He descubierto al amor de mi vida en quien menos esperaba: su hija Alice._

_Al decir esto, Lilly y John se miraron y sonrieron. Ángela los miró con aprobación y felicidad, ella ya lo presentía. James, que estaba a su lado, apretó su mano en señal de apoyo y de que compartía su entusiasmo. Los padres de la chica se quedaron pasmados y no reaccionaron por un par de segundos. Luego Louisa fue la primera en salir del shock._

_-¿Qué?... es decir… ¡no lo puedo creer! – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir._

_-se que debe tomarlos por sorpresa. Después de todo, a Alice y a mi también nos sorprendió. Yo siempre la vi como una hermana menor y mi cariño hacia ella era solo fraternal. Pero esta noche ha sido tan mágica que nos ha hechizado a los dos con el más poderoso encantamiento: el amor. Y no me lo tomen literal. El amor que siento por Alice es tan real como el que ustedes sienten por sus hijas, no es solo producto de una ilusión. Yo estoy verdaderamente enamorado de su hija Alice y ella me ha correspondido. Hace unos momentos le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó. Solo esperamos que ustedes nos den su aprobación y estaré más que honrado si además nos dan su bendición, pues mis intenciones con su hija son muy serias y en un par de años quiero que sea mi esposa._

_-¡Edward! – Saltó de emoción la chica - ¿es verdad lo que dices?_

_-si mi querida Alice. Quiero que tú seas mi esposa. No encontraré en el mundo a una mejor mujer que tu. Pero también estoy consiente de que debemos esperar unos años más, tu aún eres muy joven…_

_-¡vaya! me alegra que lo hayas dicho Edward – dijo Fred – A nosotros nos da mucho gusto ver a nuestras hijas felices al lado de hombres buenos y respetables. Pero ahora que tú mismo has dicho que lo más prudente es esperar a que mi hija madure, no me queda más que aceptar gustoso esta relación. ¿Tu que opinas, cariño? – preguntó a su esposa._

_-yo opino lo mismo que tu, querido. No hay nada que me haga más feliz en el mundo que ver a mis dos hijas felices y con los mejores hombres. Yo les doy de todo corazón mi bendición para que siempre sean felices. Bienvenido a la familia Edward. Siempre fuiste bienvenido y muy querido por todos y lo sabes, pero ahora de verdad formarás parte de nuestra familia y nos llena de alegría._

_-gracias señores. Yo también agradezco que me hayan dejado ser parte de su familia desde hace varios años. Gracias por permitirme ser el hombre que verá por el bienestar de su hija. Les prometo que nunca la haré sufrir, antes preferiré morir. Ella es desde ahora lo mas valioso que tengo y siempre lo será._

_-No sabes lo contento que estoy Edward – dijo Fred – Te llevas a uno de mis grandes tesoros, mi pequeña Alice. Pero sé que se queda en buenas manos. Protégela siempre y hazla feliz._

_-lo haré señor._

_-felicitaciones Edward – también añadió Lilly – me da gusto que hayas encontrado en mi querida prima Alice a la mujer que te hará feliz por el resto de tus días. Y a ti que te puedo decir Alice eres afortunada de haber conquistado el corazón de un gran hombre…y mi mejor amigo. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes._

_Lilly los abrazó a los dos con gran alegría. Su sentir era auténtico. Ahora que había descubierto en John a su verdadero amor se sentía feliz de ver a su querido Edward al lado de su prima, ahora serían parte de la misma familia._

_-Yo también quiero felicitarlos – agregó Ángela – yo presentía que esto pasaría desde que los vi bailando juntos por primera vez. Conozco a Alice mejor que nadie y me di cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ti Edward. No sabes lo feliz que me siento, porque en el mismo día, mi hermana y yo aceptamos a los hombres que nos hacen felices. Les deseo toda la dicha del mundo. Te quiero mucho, hermana._

_Ángela y Alice se abrazaron ante las miradas enternecidas de sus padres y de Lilly y James. Todos se sentían felices._

_-Muy bien, pues desde ahora puedes llamarme solo Fred._

_-y a mi Kristen a secas. Ya casi somos familia… ¡oh! – exclamó de pronto, pues se acordó de un pequeño detalle._

_-¿Qué sucede mamá? _

_-es que… Edward, ¿ya pensaste en las consecuencias que esto traerá? ¿Qué dirá… tu madre? La Reina._

_-ya lo había pensado Kristen. Sé que no me será permitido, como sucesor de mi madre, casarme con una mujer que no sea de la nobleza. Pero no me importa pues estoy dispuesto hasta a renunciar a mi derecho de sucesión por el amor de Alice._

_-¡¿Qué dices?! – Alice se sorprendió de escuchar eso. No imaginaba que el amor de Edward hacia ella fuera ya tan grande como para renunciar a semejante privilegio._

_-nunca he estado mas seguro en mi vida. Yo haría eso por ti cariño y mucho más. _

_Alice se sintió tan halagada que no se resistió a abrazar a Edward, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes._

_-veo que en verdad son muy serias tus intenciones con mi hija, Edward – dijo Fred – pero ¿Estás verdaderamente seguro de lo piensas hacer?¿no te arrepentirás después de haber renunciado a ser el Rey del gran Imperio Británico?_

_-Ser Rey no es nada en comparación con la felicidad que me produce amar a su hija, de ser feliz a su lado libremente, sin restricciones, ataduras, estúpidos protocolos aristocráticos e hipocresías. No me arrepentiré nunca de haber tomado la mejor decisión de mi vida._

_-veo que realmente eres sincero en lo que dices. Entonces por nosotros no hay problema. Rey o no Rey a nosotros nos importas tú, y no tu investidura real. Les deseamos toda la dicha del mundo._

_-gracias papá. Soy muy feliz. A mi tampoco me importaba tu investidura Edward. Yo amo al ser humano tan especial y amoroso que eres. Yo nunca te vi como a un Príncipe, solo veía a mi amigo Edward, tan simpático y alegre. Y ahora solo veo al hombre que me hace feliz, al que amo mas allá de cualquier titulo nobiliario. Y si fueras un pobre vagabundo tampoco me importaría._

_-Siempre supe que no eras como el resto de las chicas que solo se interesaban en mí porque les atraía el hecho de estar junto a un príncipe y creían que podrían convertirse en Reina. Tu eres especial Alice, y aunque no lleves el titulo nobiliario, para mi serás por siempre __**mi**__ Reina._

_-¡ohhh Edward, que cosa tan linda has dicho! – dijo Kristen_

_-si, me haces muy feliz. Te amo Edward – dijo Alice con gran orgullo y amor._

_El resto de la noche lo aprovecharon para comunicar la noticia a todos los familiares y amigos cercanos, pero fue inevitable que todo mundo se enterara de inmediato._

_La familia Andry celebró esa noche mucho más que el cumpleaños 16 de las gemelas. También el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas por los noviazgos que comenzaban y que sabían, culminarían en matrimonio dentro de poco tiempo._

_Todos estaban felices menos Margaret y su madre que no pudieron ocultar su coraje y envidia y se marcharon de la fiesta en cuanto se enteraron de la noticia._

_El amor estaba fluyendo a borbotones en la familia Andry. Fue una de las etapas más felices que vivieron…_

Lilly terminó así de relatar parte del pasado de su familia. Para entonces todos estaban muy atentos escuchando las historias que contaba Lilly y se emocionaron con cada detalle. Incluso Annie, que había bajado silenciosamente las escaleras, logró escuchar todo.

Se sentía muy emocionada de conocer como eran y como se conocieron sus padres. Era el regalo más hermoso que había recibido en su vida. Al fin sabía de donde provenía y mejor aún, que su gran amiga era en realidad su hermana. Lo sentía muy dentro de su corazón: Candy era su hermana gemela.


	22. Chapter 19 Noticias que traen felicidad

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 19 NOTICIAS QUE TRAEN FELICIDAD.

Cuando Lilly terminó de contar las historias del pasado todos estaban en silencio, cada quien absorto en sus pensamientos sobre lo que acababan de conocer.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que una chica de cristalinos ojos azules estaba sentada a mitad de las escaleras, llorando.

Archie fue el primero en verla. Sintió la necesidad de ir con ella y confortarla. Ya no como novio, sino como hermano.

-Annie… ¿escuchaste todo?

-si… es la primera vez que me siento tranquila en toda mi vida. Antes sentía un vacio en mi interior, algo me faltaba. Siempre desee saber de donde provenía y quien era. Me sentía sola. Por eso la necesidad de tener unos padres fue tan fuerte para mí… ahora por fin se quien soy y de donde vengo. Ya no tengo este vacío en mi alma. Oh Archie… ¡hermano! – dijo llorando la dulce chica. Se lanzó a sus brazos con amor fraternal.

Ya no se sentía incómoda ante su cercanía, ahora todo encajaba en sus sentimientos, ese amor fraternal por él es lo que siempre sintió desde un principio, aunque no lo sabía en ese entonces.

Archie sintió una cálida sensación al abrazarla, algo diferente. Ahora se sentía con la responsabilidad de proteger a su hermana y brindarle todo el cariño que necesitaba.

-Annie… siempre veré por ti. Ahora que sé que eres mi hermana no te voy a dejar sola. Yo siempre te voy a apoyar pase lo que pase y te protegeré. Ya nunca más te sentirás sola Annie. Me tienes a mi, a tu familia, tanto los Britter como los Andry te queremos.

-gracias Archie. Sabes, siento muy fuerte dentro de mi corazón que Candy es nuestra hermana, lo presiento. Siempre he estado muy conectada a ella. Puedo sentir cuando está triste o feliz…

-Eso mismo pasaba con Alice y Ángela – Dijo Lilly – las hermanas gemelas sienten ese tipo de conexión. Yo tampoco tengo dudas de que esa chica sea la pequeña Alice. ¡Ya quisiera verla!

-si, todos quisiéramos que Candy estuviera aquí – intervino Albert – pero lamentablemente no sabemos nada de ella. Sin embargo creo muy pronto tendremos noticias suyas.

-¿porqué estás tan seguro, Albert? – pregunto Archie.

-porque hace poco le mandé un telegrama a Jaques, el joven que contrate para vigilarla. Y en cuanto reciba mi telegrama estoy seguro de que me responderá cuanto antes. Solo espero que ella esté bien.

-No pensemos negativamente queridos. Pidamos a Dios porque Candy se encuentre bien – agregó Lilly.

Elisa de pronto se sintió mal porque, no hace mucho, deseaba que Candy muriera en la guerra. Ahora se arrepentía de desearle el mal a su propia prima. En verdad su corazón se había limpiado de amarguras y odios. El dolor y la tragedia la habían hecho cambiar de súbito.

Mientras tanto, en París. Greg y Ronie se encontraron a la salida del hospital.

-hola Ronie. Que gusto verte. Esperas a Candy ¿verdad? espero que no te moleste que yo me les una en esta salida.

-Buenas tardes doctor McDowell. No, no me molesta. Será un placer que nos acompañe. Pero ¿y Candy?

- ya no debe tardar. Oh mira, aquí viene.

-Hola Ronie. Ya estoy lista. Espero que no te moleste que Greg nos acompañe. Es que tenemos que ver unos detalles para la fiesta del domingo.

-no me molesta. ¿Y a donde iremos?

-bueno, estaba pensando en llevarlos a cenar. Pero si prefieren podemos ir a mi casa – dijo Greg.

-yo pensaba llevar a Candy a pasear por el Jardín de las Tullerías y comprar algo de comida para cenar allá. Pero ¿Por qué no dejamos que Candy decida? – propuso Ronie.

-me parece bien. ¿A ti que te gustaría Candy?

-pues…me agrada mucho la idea de Ronie. Ayer Terry y yo dimos un paseo en auto por la ciudad y pasamos por las Tullerías. Me gusto mucho y quisiera recorrerlo caminando esta vez.

-pues no se diga mas. Iremos a las Tullerías. Pero antes vamos a comprar algo para cenar. Conozco un lugar donde venden Hot Dogs muy ricos, algo americano para ver si recuerdas un poco más Candy – dijo Greg.

-me encanta la idea. ¡Vamos!

Los tres jóvenes subieron al auto de Greg y fueron a comprar la comida, después de lo cual se dirigieron al hermoso jardín de las Tullerías.

Greg ayudó a Candy a bajar del auto y le ofreció su brazo para que ella lo tomara. Eso se le hizo raro a Ronie.

Candy tomo el brazo de Greg por cortesía y caminaron juntos por el jardín. Ella estaba muy contenta de ver tantas flores hermosas. Caminaron entre las estatuas de mármol y las fuentes. Era un paseo muy lindo. Ronie siempre camino detrás de ellos. Los observaba con atención, principalmente a Greg.

Ronie noto un excesivo interés de Greg hacia Candy. Su mirada era diferente al verla, sonreía mucho y no soltaba su brazo. En ocasiones vio como Greg acariciaba la mano de la joven que no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ella solo disfrutaba el paisaje.

Después de un momento Ronie decidió intervenir, pues sospechaba que el interés de Greg por Candy iba mas allá de una amistad y el no iba a permitir que nada sucediera en ausencia de Terry.

Así que Ronie de pronto tomó a Candy de la mano y la jaló exclamando:

-¡ven Candy hay un hermoso lago por aquí!

Candy se dejó arrastrar por Ronie ante el desconcierto de Greg, y corrieron hacia el lago central.

-¡oh es hermoso! – Exclamo Candy – No lo había visto cuando pasé por aquí con Terry.

-Terry debió traerte a caminar por aquí. ¿Verdad doctor McDowell? – Ronie volteo a ver a Greg muy serio.

No paso por alto mencionar a Terry en caso de que él lo hubiera olvidado.

-si… Debió traerte. Es una parada obligada para los visitantes.

-en realidad él me pregunto si quería venir, pero me atrajo mas la idea de ir a una función de ballet y por eso le pedí que me llevara. Iremos a ver El Lago de los Cisnes el sábado, cuando él regrese de Londres.

-así que se fue a Londres – Intervino Ronie - ¿y a que fue?

-en realidad no lo se. Solo dijo que iba a atender unos asuntos importantes y que a su regreso me daría una sorpresa.

-¡que bien! se ve que él es muy atento contigo Candy. No quiero ser indiscreto, pero quería preguntarte… si a ti te agrada Terry – Ronie preguntó eso a propósito para dejarle en claro a Greg la preferencia de la chica.

-bueno… si, él me agrada –contesto Candy sonrojada – es buen amigo y ha sido todo un caballero…

-¿te has enamorado de él Candy? –Ronie la sorprendió con su pregunta.

-no creo que debas entrometerte mucho en los asuntos de Candy, Ronie. Eso es algo muy personal – le dijo Greg que captó el mensaje oculto tras todo eso.

-tiene usted razón doctor. Discúlpame Candy. No debí entrometerme demasiado en tu vida privada.

-no te preocupes Ronie. No me molesta – dijo Candy con una sonrisa - Ahora creo que iré a caminar un rato sola si me disculpan.

-esta bien Candy. Aquí te esperamos – le dijo Greg.

Cuando Candy se alejo un poco, Greg se paro frente a Ronie para preguntarle:

-¿Qué significa todo este teatrito? ¿Qué pretendes, Ronie? – fue directo.

-Usted debe saberlo doctor. Me he dado cuenta del interés que tiene hacia Candy. Creo que no solo la ve como una amiga.

-con todo respeto Ronie, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Sé que estas tratando de ver por los intereses de Terry pues estoy enterado de que el Duque de Grandchester te contrató, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a meterte en los asuntos privados ni de Candy, ni de Terry, ni míos.

-si, lo se doctor. Pero no se me hace correcto que usted trate de cortejar a Candy a espaldas de Terry. Eso no es de amigos. ¿O acaso Terry no es su amigo?

Ronie supo llegar al punto sensible de Greg. Le recordó que no era correcto actuar a sus espaldas. Después de todo, cuando él decidió conquistar a Susana, siendo ella aun novia de Terry, se lo dijo abiertamente porque le pareció lo más correcto.

Greg no supo que contestar. Ronie le dio la espalda y se fue a caminar por otro lado.

"¿Que estoy haciendo?" se preguntaba Greg. "Yo no soy así. No soy un cobarde que actúa a espaldas de un amigo. Terry es mi amigo y yo… no tengo derecho de robarle lo que él tanto ama. Esto esta mal. ¿Y Susana? ¿Qué debo hacer?"

Greg estaba muy confundido y se sentía perdido.

Al cabo de un breve momento Candy regresó y se encontró a Greg muy pensativo.

-¿que te pasa Greg? te ves preocupado…

-oh no. Solo estaba pensando en las cosas de la fiesta.

-¿de veras? ¿Solo eso?

Greg se sorprendió de lo intuitiva que era Candy y tuvo que hacer su mejor actuación para persuadirla.

-la verdad es que estoy pensando en algunas cosas que dejé pendientes en América y estoy algo preocupado.

-¿y te puedo ayudar en algo?

-lamentablemente no. Pero no te preocupes. Encontraré la solución. Pero ahora si vamos a ver los detalles de la fiesta…

Greg y Candy se pusieron a decidir sobre la comida, los adornos, la música, las bebidas, etc.

Al poco rato llegó Ronie.

-¿Donde estabas? – le pregunto Candy.

-por ahí. Solo caminando y disfrutando el paisaje.

-Greg y yo estuvimos viendo algunos detalles para la fiesta del domingo y ya terminamos. Creo que es hora de regresar a casa.

-si, ya se esta haciendo tarde. Yo me iré solo. No se preocupen por mi – Dijo Ronie.

-¿estas seguro de que no quieres que te lleve? –le pregunto Greg.

-gracias por su oferta doctor McDowell pero creo que prefiero caminar.

-a mi también me gustaría caminar. ¿Te puedo acompañar? – dijo Candy.

-claro…pero será una caminata muy larga, te puedes cansar. Será mejor que el doctor te lleve en el auto.

-a mi me gusta caminar mucho. Hace tiempo que no lo hago – ella insistió.

-esta bien Candy. Espero que no haya problema con usted, doctor…

Ronie le dirigió una mirada retadora a Greg. Él se la devolvió de la misma manera y respondió:

-no, ninguno. Entonces me voy. Buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana Candy.

-hasta mañana Greg – se despidió ella.

Greg se fue un poco desilusionado pero a la vez tranquilo porque así evitaría estar a solas con Candy al despedirse de ella en su departamento. Lo menos que quería Greg eran tentaciones.

Cuando Ronie y Candy estuvieron por fin a solas pudieron hablar con más libertad pues ellos eran muy buenos amigos y Candy sentía mucha confianza con él. Empezaron a caminar y Candy abrió la plática.

-Ronie… no se porque siento que tu y Greg discutieron. Estaban muy serios el uno con el otro y se pudo sentir la tensión entre ustedes. ¿Qué pasó?

-no te voy a mentir Candy. Si tuvimos una pequeña discusión pero nada importante – Ronie no quiso hablar de más.

-¿Y puedo saber porque discutieron?

- por una tontería que no quisiera recordar ahora. Candy, yo debo pedirte disculpas nuevamente por mi atrevimiento de hace rato. No debí entrometerme en tus asuntos personales de esa manera, en verdad lo siento.

-no te preocupes Ronie. Yo te tengo mucha confianza y antes no quise responder a tu pregunta pero ahora que estamos solos te lo diré: si me estoy enamorando de Terry, o mejor dicho, ya estoy completamente enamorada de él. Me siento muy bien a su lado, es como si siempre hubiéramos estado juntos. Pero aun no logro recordarlo.

-cuando menos te lo esperes recobraras la memoria Candy, ten paciencia.

-es lo mismo que me dice Greg.

-y hablando del doctor McDowell, ¿Qué impresión tienes de él?

-bueno, es muy buen medico y como amigo también es excelente. Yo estoy aprendiendo mucho de él y me siento bien trabajando a su lado.

-Candy… tal vez no debería decirte esto pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas. El doctor McDowell está interesado en ti más que como amiga. Tú le gustas. Me di cuenta hace rato cuando te tomó del brazo. ¿No te diste cuenta como te miraba y te acariciaba la mano?

-¿Qué?... no, no me di cuenta. ¿Entonces por eso discutieron hace un momento?

-si. Yo le recriminé que tratara de seducirte aprovechándose de que Terry no está. Y tal vez no debí hacerlo. Ese fue otro atrevimiento de mi parte. Por eso él se molestó un poco. Pero no es algo que pase a mayores.

-ahora entiendo. ¿Pero tú de veras crees que él esta interesado en mi mas que como amiga?

-estoy casi seguro. ¿Y tú que opinas sobre eso Candy?

Ante la pregunta de Ronie Candy no supo responder de inmediato. Pero recordó aquella ocasión cuando ella y Greg estuvieron a solas en una situación muy comprometedora. Recordó las sensaciones tan fuertes que había experimentado y se dio cuenta de que lo que pensaba Ronie tenia mucho sentido.

A Candy le pareció inquietante pero no le dio mayor importancia, pues ella solo tenía ojos para Terry y su corazón estaba ocupado solo por él.

-Yo… pienso que sería muy desafortunado si Greg sintiera algo más por mí, porque yo no podría corresponderle. Mi corazón ya es de Terry.

-Veo que si estás enamorada Candy y me alegro. Tú mereces ser feliz al lado de un buen hombre. Y Terry lo es.

-bueno, todavía habría que ver qué siente Terry por mi, no sé si él me corresponda o si ame a alguien más.

-No creo que ame a alguien más. Me parece que tú también le gustas. Pero no se apresuren, después de todo tú tienes que recuperar tu memoria para estar completamente segura de la decisión que vayas a tomar.

-si, yo pienso igual. Gracias por escucharme Ronie. Eres un buen amigo.

-de nada Candy. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte.

Candy sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ronie no se lo esperaba y se sonrojó un poco.

Caminaron por varios minutos más hasta que llegaron al departamento de Candy. Flammy también estaba llegando a su casa y se encontraron al pie de la escalinata.

-hola Flammy. ¡Apenas llegas! ya es muy tarde…

-hola Candy. Si, apenas llego. El hospital donde trabajo esta muy lejos de aquí…

-¡oh que cabeza la mía! Olvidé hablarle de ti al director del hospital. Pero mañana sin falta lo haré.

-no te preocupes, gracias por tu ayuda. ¿Y tú también apenas saliste del trabajo?

-oh no. Yo salgo a las seis, pero después del hospital mi amigo y yo salimos a dar un paseo.

Flammy se quedó mirando al joven amigo de Candy.

-Te presento a Ronie – Dijo finalmente Candy – Ronie ella es Flammy. Además de mi vecina es una vieja amiga, de América. Terry me dijo que nos conocimos cuando estudiábamos en la escuela de enfermeras. Yo aún no recuerdo esa parte de mi vida pero siento muy buena química con ella.

-el sentimiento es mutuo Candy – respondió Flammy – Mucho gusto Ronie – ella extendió la mano para saludar al joven.

-Mucho gusto señorita, es un placer – Ronie besó la mano de Flammy como todo un caballero.

Flammy se sonrojó ante tal gesto.

-puedes llamarme simplemente Flammy – dijo ella.

-muy bien, Flammy. Estarás en la fiesta del domingo ¿verdad?

-si.

-entonces, si no es mucho atrevimiento, me gustaría pedirte que me concedas el honor de un baile ese día.

-¡Oh! – Flammy no se esperaba eso, se sintió halagada – esta bien Ronie – respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-veo que ya hicieron amistad muy rápido – dijo Candy – me alegro mucho. Así ya tendrás otro conocido más en la fiesta Flammy. Ronie es un gran bailarín, además de un buen amigo.

-gracias Candy – dijo Ronie – también espero poder bailar contigo al menos una pieza, si Terry me lo permite.

-claro que si Ronie. A Terry no le molestará, estoy segura. Bueno, ya es muy tarde y me siento un poco cansada, seguro que Flammy también. Gracias por acompañarme a casa Ronie. Por todo.

-no agradezcas, es un placer. Hasta pronto Candy, Flammy, que descansen.

-igual tu Ronie. Nos vemos.

Las chicas se despidieron del joven y cada una entró a su departamento. La noche estaba ya algo entrada y lo único que querían era dormir y descansar.

Para Ronie fue una noche muy especial pues había conocido a una chica muy linda e interesante. Flammy le había llamado la atención.

La noche transcurrió apacible y el día llegó.

En el campamento de la cruz roja todo era como de costumbre, al amanecer las enfermeras hacían la ronda a los heridos, los médicos atendían a los más graves. En el comedor, Jaques empezaba a pelar verduras para la sopa y hacer los preparativos para el desayuno. Estaba muy ocupado en sus labores cuando se vio interrumpido por una enfermera que lo llamó.

-Jaques, parece que te llegó correspondencia. El cartero te espera afuera.

-Gracias por avisarme Giselle, ahora voy.

Jaques dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió para recibir su correspondencia.

-¿Quién me habrá escrito? – se preguntaba

Cuando llegó a la entrada del campamento, un hombre con el uniforme del servicio postal francés se dirigió a él.

-¿señor Jaques Sullivan?

-si, soy yo.

-este telegrama fue enviado para usted. Además tengo instrucciones precisas de llevarlo conmigo a la oficina postal para informarle de un asunto privado. ¿Me haría el favor de acompañarme?

Jaques se sorprendió ante la petición del hombre. No supo que contestar pues pensó en todo el trabajo pendiente que había. Ya pronto seria hora del desayuno y él no había terminado.

Pero Ronie, que estaba muy cerca, escuchó todo y se acercó para ofrecerle su ayuda.

-Jaques, perdón por entrometerme. Escuché todo sin querer y si quieres yo puedo reemplazarte en la cocina para que tu vayas. Parece algo importante. No te preocupes todo estará bien por aquí.

-Gracias Ronie. No tardaré. Aprecio mucho esto que haces por mí.

-no te preocupes. Ve.

-si.

Jaques se quitó el delantal y se lo dejó a Ronie. En seguida se fue con el cartero. Tenía muchas interrogantes.

Cuando subieron al automóvil aprovechó para abrir el sobre y leer el contenido.

"_Nueva York, E.U. 1916_

_Saludos Ronie. Te escribo por este medio que es el único posible para preguntarte por Candy. Es urgente que respondas cuanto antes. Dejé algunas instrucciones para que te las informen. Espero que aceptes._

_Atte. _

_W. Albert Andry."_

Jaques se quedó con más interrogantes aún cuando termino de leer el mensaje de Albert. ¿De que se trataría todo esto?

Afortunadamente llegaron muy rápido a la oficina postal. Jaques fue conducido hasta la oficina del director.

-señor Sullivan, tome asiento por favor – lo invitó amablemente el señor Director.

-Gracias, señor. Pero no entiendo de qué se trata todo esto – dijo Jaques aún muy confundido.

-En seguida le explicaré. Pero ¿gusta algo de tomar mientras tanto? Coñac, Whisky, vino tinto… lo que guste.

A Jaques se le hizo muy extraño tanta cortesía.

-una copa de vino tinto estaría bien, por favor.

-claro, en seguida.

Le sirvió una copa y se preparó para informarle el motivo de la reunión.

-Señor Sullivan. Hace poco hemos sido informados que el servicio telegráfico de los Estados Unidos ha sido abierto al publico y el Señor William Andry es el nuevo presidente de la compañía. El adquirió recientemente todas las instalaciones y equipo. Planea extender la red de comunicaciones entre América y Europa.

Hizo una pausa para servirse él mismo una copa de Coñac. Luego continuó.

-Para empezar este ambicioso proyecto el señor Andry ha decidido instalar una oficina de telégrafos aquí en París, de modo que las personas tendrán la posibilidad de enviar mensajes vía telégrafo desde y hacia América. París será la primera ciudad en Europa en contar con este novedoso servicio para todo el público.

-¡todo esto suena muy bien! – dijo sorprendido Jaques - el Señor Andry ha tenido una esplendida idea y es muy generoso de su parte poner al servicio de toda la gente esta forma de comunicación, dado que el correo normal se ha detenido a causa de la guerra. ¿Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo?

-bueno, que el señor Andry quiere que usted sea el director de esta primera oficina de telégrafos en París. Nos ha dejado instrucciones muy precisas para la construcción de las instalaciones y para su capacitación en este medio de comunicación. Es un proyecto muy innovador. El señor Andry es un visionario. Estoy seguro de que será todo un éxito, aún cuando el sistema de correos se reanude, el telegrama será de gran ayuda y seguirá teniendo mucha demanda. Así que usted es afortunado en ser considerado para formar parte de este proyecto. ¿Y que responde a esta excelente oferta señor Sullivan?

Jaques no se esperaba algo así. Lo tomó por sorpresa tan grandioso ofrecimiento por parte de Albert. Le pareció una gran oportunidad. Así que no lo pensó demasiado y aceptó.

-es un enorme privilegio para mi ser considerado por el señor Andry para tan ambicioso proyecto. Y no puedo más que aceptar muy gustoso su oferta. Me siento honrado y muy agradecido. ¡No lo puedo creer!

-¡sabía que aceptaría! Pues no me queda más que ponerme a sus órdenes para cualquier cosa que necesite. Su entrenamiento comenzará en una semana. Así podrá hacer los arreglos necesarios. Por su puesto todos sus gastos a partir de este momento quedan cubiertos. El señor Andry así lo especificó. Empezará a percibir un sueldo mensual de $1200 francos. ¿Esta usted de acuerdo?

-¡1200 francos! – Jaques no lo podía creer – es… es… ¡esta muy bien! Yo nunca me imaginé poder percibir un sueldo de esa magnitud en mi vida. El señor Andry es un gran hombre. No tengo como agradecerle todo lo que hace por mí.

-Bueno, hay algo que él pidió a cambio.

-haré lo que sea.

-es muy sencillo, solo quiere que lo mantenga informado constantemente sobre una señorita, familiar suyo. Me lo pidió muy encarecidamente.

-claro. Eso téngalo por seguro. Me gustaría mandarle un mensaje ahora mismo. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

-no se preocupe señor Sullivan. También tengo instrucciones de dejarlo usar el telégrafo que tenemos aquí en la oficina cuando usted quiera. Uno de nuestros empleados se encargará de ayudarlo siempre que quiera mandar mensajes. Yo lo llevaré.

-muchas gracias señor…

-La Fayet. Mi nombre es Martin La Fayet.

-es un placer conocerlo señor La Fayet. Gracias por su recibimiento y amabilidad.

-Estoy a sus órdenes señor Sullivan. Estaremos en contacto muy seguido. Le deseo suerte en este nuevo proyecto. Ahora venga por aquí por favor. Lo llevaré a la sala de transmisiones para que pueda enviar su telegrama.

-se lo agradezco mucho.

Jaques aun no salía de su asombro ante tal oportunidad. Albert le había cambiado la vida al ofrecerle ese puesto. Ahora ya solo esperaba que su padre regresara a salvo de la guerra.

En América un nuevo día y una nueva vida comenzaba para Annie, Archie y Elisa. Después de enterarse de la verdad sobre su pasado, ahora tenían nuevas perspectivas sobre el futuro.

Por la mañana, toda la familia Andry se encontraba preparándose para el desayuno. Conforme iban bajando de sus habitaciones, se reunían en la sala.

Elisa, Lilly, Peter, Annie y Archie ya estaban reunidos en espera de los demás.

-Annie… Siento muy necesario ofrecerte una disculpa por todas las groserías que te hice en el pasado – dijo la arrepentida Elisa – Ahora me doy cuenta de que no era feliz y por eso molestaba a los demás. La envidia y los celos se apoderaron de mí y me hicieron causar mucho daño a quienes no se lo merecían. Perdóname.

-Elisa – dijo Annie con dulzura – Yo no soy nadie para perdonar a mi semejante. Pero te disculpo por cualquier cosa pasada. Ya lo he olvidado. Me da mucho gusto que hayas cambiado, por tu bien, y por el de los tuyos.

-gracias Annie. ¡Ahora somos primas!, así que de ahora en adelante llevaremos una buena relación. Ya nunca más envidiaré la felicidad de los demás, porque ahora yo también soy feliz. Y deseo de todo corazón que Candy regrese a salvo y que ella también pueda perdonarme.

-sé que lo hará. Candy no guarda rencor en su corazón y estoy segura de que también a ella le alegrará ver tu cambio Elisa… ¡prima!

Las dos chicas se abrazaron con cariño fraternal ante las miradas y sonrisas de Lilly, Peter y Archie.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hija. Haces que mi corazón vuelva a sentirse vivo. Te quiero mucho mi pequeña…

Lilly abrazó a Elisa con mucho amor y acaricio su pelo. La trataba con mucho cariño. Para Elisa esos detalles le infundían determinación y le producían una cálida sensación en su interior. Nunca se había sentido tan apreciada y amada. Ahora conocía lo que era el verdadero amor.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, los Britter también bajaron, junto con la tía Elroy y Albert.

-Buenos días – se saludaron todos.

-¿Cómo dormiste, hija? – le preguntó la señora Britter a Annie.

-muy bien, mamá. Dormí como nunca.

-me alegro hija. Pero… yo no dormí tan tranquila pensando en lo que será de ti y de nosotros de ahora en adelante. ¿Ya has pensado que hacer Annie?

-la verdad no, mamá. Y no quiero preocuparme por eso ahora. Se que pronto tendré que tomar una decisión muy importante y necesito tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas. Creo que esperaré a que Candy regrese para hacerlo. Necesito hablar con ella antes. Ella está bien, puedo sentirlo.

-está bien, cariño. Nosotros no te vamos a presionar – agregó el señor Britter – solo queremos que seas feliz.

-gracias papá. Te quiero mucho. – Annie abrazó a sus padres muy agradecida.

-me da gusto ver que todos han tomado las cosas con madurez – dijo la tía Elroy – Al fin se han descubierto todos los secretos de la familia y estoy feliz de que permanezcamos unidos. Annie, nosotros tampoco vamos a presionarte. Pero quiero que sepas que eres bienvenida a la familia y que te queremos mucho. Yo también estoy muy contenta por haberte encontrado… mejor dicho, por haber descubierto que tú eres una de las hijas desaparecidas de Alice y Edward. Tus padres, desde el cielo, estarán muy contentos de ver que estas a salvo y con tu familia de nuevo. ¡Gracias a Dios por tan maravillosa bendición!

-yo también estoy feliz de saber que eres parte de la familia, Annie – dijo Albert – ahora tengo una sobrina mas. Bueno, dos. Porque también estoy seguro de que Candy regresará a salvo con nosotros. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

-pasemos al comedor. Brindaremos por todas las cosas buenas que nos han pasado. También nos da mucho gusto ver que has cambiado Elisa. Ahora de nuevo somos una gran familia feliz…como cuando Alice y Ángela aún vivían y… mis queridos hermanos.

La tía Elroy se sintió tan conmovida que no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

-no llore, tía – la consoló Albert – tenemos muchas razones para estar felices. Todos la queremos mucho y damos gracias a Dios de tenerla aún con nosotros. Le prometo que ya no estará sola. Pasaremos más tiempo juntos y será un placer para nosotros poder escuchar de su viva voz los relatos que nos cuente sobre nuestros padres y abuelos. ¿Qué dice?

-oh querido Albert. Me da mucho gusto que me pidas eso. Así la historia familiar podrá pasar de generación en generación y de boca en boca. De ese modo leer el Álbum familiar ya no será una mortificación…

ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja rieron todos. Luego se unieron en un gran abrazo grupal. La familia Andry de nuevo volvía a estar llena de gozo.

Mientras tanto, en París. Candy llegó al hospital y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver al Director, el doctor Chevalier.

Tocó la puerta de su oficina y esperó a que la voz del doctor, en el interior, le permitiera pasar.

-Buenos días doctor Chevalier – saludó Candy con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Cómo esta?

-buenos días señorita Candy. Ahora que la veo, muy bien. Su sonrisa y su presencia iluminan cualquier habitación. Ahora sé porque los pacientes la tienen en gran estima y ya es la favorita.

-oh, me alegra escucharlo – dijo Candy, que recordó las palabras de Greg de nunca minimizarse – me hace muy feliz que me tengan en tan buena estima. Yo procuro hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible y creo que eso lo notan.

-ya lo creo que si Candy. Pero dime ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

-Vengo a hablarle de una amiga mía que es enfermera. Ella actualmente trabaja en un hospital a las afueras de la ciudad y ya es muy cansado y peligroso que siempre vaya y vuelva sola desde su casa hasta el hospital, que le queda muy lejos. Así que pensé que tal vez usted pudiera entrevistarla y ver si es posible que la contrate para trabajar aquí. Le agradecería mucho si le pudiera conceder una entrevista. Verá que es una excelente enfermera.

-Muy bien, Candy. Dile a tu amiga que puede venir mañana a primera hora a verme. Y si es tan buena enfermera como dices, entonces me dará mucho gusto poder contratarla, pues la ayuda todavía es muy necesaria aquí.

-¡oh gracias doctor Chevalier! Verá que Flammy es una enfermera muy responsable y eficiente. Ella y yo estudiamos juntas en América en la escuela de enfermeras de Mary Jane. Eso lo sé porque mi amigo Terry me lo comentó, ya que yo lamentablemente aún no recuerdo nada.

-¿así que la escuela de enfermeras de Mary Jane, eh? ¡Pero si ella y yo somos grandes amigos! ¡Que gran casualidad! que pequeño es el mundo. Mary Jane es una gran persona y excelente en su trabajo. Se que es muy estricta pero gracias a su carácter ha forjado a las mejores enfermeras de América. Entonces no tengo ninguna duda, dile a tu amiga Flammy que vaya pidiendo su renuncia en el hospital porque a partir del próximo lunes empezará a trabajar con nosotros. Si fue alumna de Mary Jane, no tengo dudas de que es una excelente enfermera.

-¡ah, que alegría! Es usted muy amable doctor. Se lo diré esta misma noche cuando llegue a casa. Porque además, ella y yo somos vecinas. ¡Le dará mucho gusto! gracias de nuevo.

-agradézcanle a Mary Jane, que le abrió las puertas gracias a la excelente reputación de su escuela. Bueno pues espero a tu amiga el lunes para darle la bienvenida e informarle sus actividades. Espero que sea puntual.

-¡oh lo será! no se preocupe.

-muy bien, entonces ya puedes retirarte Candy. Tus pacientes ya te esperan.

-si, doctor. Hasta luego. ¡Que tenga un bonito día! – Candy se despidió de nuevo con una alegre sonrisa.

El doctor Chevalier estaba contento de tener a Candy en su hospital. Su alegría curaba más rápido a los pacientes.

Ella se fue a atender sus obligaciones como de costumbre, estaba contenta porque pronto Flammy también estaría en el mismo hospital y tendría una amiga en quien apoyarse y contarle sus mas íntimos secretos.

Para las 3 de la tarde Candy se fue al consultorio de Greg. Recordaba lo que Ronie le había dicho pero se sentía tranquila.

-Buenas tardes Greg – saludo alegremente.

-Buenas tardes Candy – él devolvió el saludo un poco serio.

-¿todo bien? – preguntó ella al notar su seriedad.

-si, todo bien. Por favor tráeme los expedientes de los tres primeros pacientes de hoy. Ya no tardan en llegar.

-claro, en seguida te los doy…

Candy no quiso insistir con él. Sabía que algo tenía pero no era el momento para discutirlo.

Las tres horas se pasaron muy rápido. El último paciente se fue y Candy y Greg se quedaron a solas. Ella pensó que era un buen momento para hablar con él.

-Greg, te he notado un poco distante conmigo. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No. Es solo que…- el dudó en hablar y se quedó callado.

-Greg, somos amigos, tenme confianza. Cualquier cosa que me digas lo tomaré de la mejor manera posible.

-Como podría no sentir esto por ti si eres tan buena, Candy… – Greg hizo una pausa y suspiró, agonizaba de amor por ella y sabía que era imposible.

-¿y que sientes por mi, Greg? – Candy lo enfrentó directamente.

-Yo… - cerró los puños y tomó valor para decirlo - Candy yo estoy enamorado de ti. Sé que puede parecer precipitado pues apenas nos acabamos de conocer. Pero tú eres una mujer única, maravillosa. Tienes muchas cualidades que me gustan. No he conocido en mi vida a una chica como tú.

-Greg…

-No digas nada aún, por favor. Déjame terminar de decirte todo lo que hay en mi corazón.

Greg se acercó a ella con mirada suplicante. Le suplicaba que lo dejara expresarse y sacar todo lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su alma.

Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y prosiguió.

-Candy, yo se que no tengo derecho a amarte como lo hago. Porque estoy seguro de que tu amas a Terry y él es mi amigo. No quiero tener problemas con él, yo lo respeto. Pero quisiera…aunque sea por una sola vez en mi vida, poder besar a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo…

A Candy le tomó por sorpresa lo que acababa de decir, todo pasó muy rápido y sin darse cuenta Greg estaba ya muy cerca de ella y la tenía aprisionada en sus brazos. La sujetaba de la cintura estrechándola contra su cuerpo y sus bocas estaban a milímetros de distancia.

Greg, con toda su experiencia, sabía como hacer que una mujer no se negara a un beso y hasta hacerla desearlo fervientemente. Él humedeció sus labios para hacerlos mas tentadores. Mientras, con una de sus manos la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura y con la otra acariciaba su nuca suavemente, ella se estremeció ante esas caricias dejando escapar un leve suspiro y así Greg supo que ella lo deseaba.

Entonces la atrajo más hacia él sin vacilación y empezó a besar primero su cuello con besos suaves y cortos, ella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza en señal de que lo estaba disfrutando, luego él besó su oreja con sus labios húmedos y ella se volvió a estremecer. A continuación Greg buscó los irresistibles labios de ella y la besó apasionadamente.

Candy no pensaba, solo se dejaba llevar por el placer que le producía el beso y las caricias de Greg y le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Ella lo abrazó y enredó sus dedos por sus cabellos rojizos, sintiendo que perdía el piso.

Ambos estaban muy excitados y todo pudo haber pasado, pero en un segundo de plena conciencia, Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba besándose con Greg y se apartó de él en seguida. Estaba temblando pues aún sentía intensamente las placenteras sensaciones. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras lo miraba aturdida y luego se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo del consultorio.

Greg se quedó ahí, estaba desconcertado por lo ocurrido, pero no se arrepentía. Él se dio cuenta de que Candy correspondió al beso y se entregó a él por unos segundos que le parecieron maravillosamente eternos.

Por otro lado, Candy corría por el pasillo del hospital mientras por su mente pasaban muchas cosas. Llegó al cuarto de enfermeras y cerró la puerta dejándose caer sobre ella.

-¿Qué hice?... – dijo Candy sorprendida de que había correspondido al beso de Greg.

Se llevó las manos a sus labios que aún palpitaban y cerró los ojos. Su corazón todavía estaba agitado. Candy no supo que pensar. ¿Significaba eso que le gustaba Greg mucho más de lo que pensaba? ¿O que lo amaba? ¿Y que pasaría con Terry? Eran sentimientos muy confusos.

Se sentó en una banca y esperó a que su juicio estuviera claro y su mente despejada. Después de unos momentos ya estaba mas tranquila y empezó a hacer un análisis de todo lo que le había pasado recientemente con Terry y con Greg.

Candy hizo una evaluación sincera de sus sentimientos y llegó a la conclusión de que su corazón era definitivamente de Terry, porque con él se sentía feliz y segura. Pero Greg le gustaba, no podía negarlo, era muy fuerte la atracción física que tenía con él. Debía poner distancia o las cosas se podrían complicar mucho y ella no quería tampoco ser la causante de una pelea entre ellos. ¿Pero como lograría poner distancia si trabajaban juntos?

Al día siguiente era sábado. En Nueva York la familia Andry estaba reunida para despedir a los Britter. Ellos decidieron que Annie se quedara en Nueva York para que conviviera más con su verdadera familia y darle tiempo y espacio para que tomara una decisión sin sentirse presionada.

Estaban ya en la sala despidiéndose de todos cuando la sirvienta entró para entregarle un sobre a Albert.

En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos todos supieron de qué se trataba: un telegrama. Miraron a Albert como urgiéndole a abrirlo.

Albert de inmediato rompió la envoltura y leyó el mensaje en voz alta pues sabía que a todos les interesaba saber que noticias traía.

"Paris, Francia. 1916.

Estimado señor Andry. Le informo sobre Candy. Ella resultó herida en el campo de batalla y estuvo en estado de coma dos semanas. Despertó gracias a la presencia de un joven llamado Terry que ahora está con ella. Candy está bien, pero a consecuencia de un fuerte golpe que sufrió perdió la memoria. Solo recuerda los acontecimientos mas recientes pero no recuerda a su familia ni al mismo joven Terry. Está trabajando como enfermera en el Hospital La Salpetriere de París. Está contenta. Por mi parte le informo que he aceptado su ofrecimiento y quedo a sus órdenes para cualquier cosa. Seguiré informándole de Candy. Muchas gracias por todo.

Atte. Jaques."

-¡oh Gracias a Dios que esta bien! – dijo la tía Elroy.

-¡Estuvo en coma y despertó en solo dos semanas! es una chica fuerte – agregó Lilly.

-Y Terry ya está con ella – intervino Archie.

-Pero no recuerda nada de su pasado… ¡ni siquiera recuerda a Terry! – dijo Annie.

-tranquila Annie. Candy recuperará su memoria cuando menos se lo espere, ya verás. Lo digo por propia experiencia ¿recuerdas? – Albert abrazaba a la joven para consolarla.

-si, es verdad. Tu también perdiste la memoria y ahora estas bien. Lo más importante es que Candy y Terry ahora están de nuevo juntos y estoy segura de que él la ayudará a recobrar su memoria. El verdadero amor lo puede todo.

-así es, Annie. Me da gusto ver que ya seas optimista – le dijo Archie.

-yo también me alegro de que esté bien – agregó Elisa – y Terry será su mejor medicina. Ellos son el uno para el otro. Antes me daba rabia verlos juntos porque envidiaba el amor que se tenían, pero ahora es diferente. Espero que sean felices juntos.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hija. Verás que tú también encontrarás el verdadero amor algún día. No lo dudes nunca. – Lilly abrazó a Elisa muy cariñosamente.

-si mamá. Gracias por motivarme.

-Bueno pues ahora si nos vamos más tranquilos sabiendo que Candy está muy bien y en buenas manos – dijo el señor Britter – hasta pronto Annie. No olvides escribirnos. Te extrañaremos.

-Te amamos, hija. Espero que pronto aclares tus sentimientos. Pero sea cual sea tu decisión nosotros te apoyaremos porque queremos que seas feliz – La señora Britter también abrazó a Annie con lágrimas en los ojos.

-gracias mamá. Yo también los extrañaré. Les agradezco que sean tan comprensivos. Los amo…

Los Britter se despidieron de Annie con la esperanza de que ella volviera a su lado muy pronto. Solo el tiempo ayudaría a Annie a tomar una importante decisión: ¿Con que familia se quedaría?


	23. Chapter 20 Noche mágica

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 20 NOCHE MAGICA

La mañana se asomaba en París. El sol lentamente bañaba con sus rayos toda la ciudad.

La noche anterior Candy le había dicho a Flammy que ya estaba arreglado el asunto del trabajo y que desde el lunes empezaría en el Hospital La Salpetriere. Flammy se puso muy contenta y se sorprendió gratamente al enterarse de que Mary Jane, sin saberlo, la había ayudado a conseguir el empleo.

Por la mañana, Candy abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Se había quedado dormida porque no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en Greg y en lo que había pasado entre ellos. Candy no quería verlo, se sentía apenada y nerviosa.

Pero tenía que trabajar y no iba a permitir que nada obstaculizara su labor. Así que se duchó, se vistió y medio desayunó algo rápido y se fue al hospital.

Llegó media hora tarde y sus pacientes empezaron a preguntar por ella, pero cuando la vieron entrar con su resplandeciente sonrisa se sintieron tranquilos.

-Perdón, se me hizo un poco tarde esta mañana pero no volverá a ocurrir. ¡Vamos a tomar los medicamentos!

-Candy, yo soy una vieja solitaria y aquí en el hospital estoy mejor que en casa. Tu alegría me contagia y me dan ganas de seguir viviendo. Pronto me darán de alta pero creo que volveré a enfermar a propósito solo para verte sonreír y escuchar tus historias.

-oh no diga eso señora Lavigne. Es mejor que esté bien de salud. Pero le prometo que hablaré con el director del hospital para abrir un grupo para personas mayores y hacer actividades divertidas y terapéuticas, así ya no se sentirá sola y encontrará una motivación para seguir viviendo, ¡la vida es hermosa!

-gracias Candy. Se ve que la vida te ha tratado muy bien, tu siempre estas muy alegre.

-no se crea, también he sufrido…aunque no lo recuerdo. Ya sabe, es que perdí la memoria y no recuerdo mucho sobre mi pasado, pero estoy segura de que tuve momentos felices y tristes. Es solo cuestión de no pensar demasiado en la tristeza y ser optimistas, así es mejor. ¿No cree?

-tienes razón. Soy una vieja y aún recibo lecciones. La vida nunca deja de sorprendernos.

-muy bien dicho, así me gusta escucharla señora Lavigne. Pero ahora debe tomar su medicamento…

Candy atendió a todos sus pacientes con bondad y alegría, ella también se sentía muy bien ayudando a los demás. Pero el tiempo pasó muy rápido y pronto dieron las 3, era hora de ir al consultorio de Greg.

Cuando entró al consultorio él ya estaba ahí. Lo saludó secamente.

-buenas tardes.

-buenas tardes Candy. Debemos hablar, ¿podemos ir a tomar algo después de la consulta?

-no. Terry vendrá por mí para ir al ballet.

-ah… olvidé que regresaba hoy. Pero en verdad necesito que hablemos.

-no Greg, y creo que entre menos contacto tengamos será mejor. Estaba pensando que tal vez tú puedas pedir a otra enfermera para que te asista. No debemos estar mucho tiempo juntos, no es bueno.

-¿a que le temes Candy? ¿A darte cuenta de que te gusto? ¿Qué mis besos no te son indiferentes y que la química entre nosotros es brutal? no puedes negarlo, ayer…

Toc, toc se escuchó en la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación. El primer paciente había llegado.

-este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de lo ocurrido Greg. Tenemos que trabajar.

Candy se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Estaba nerviosa ante las preguntas de Greg. Tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que si tenía miedo, miedo de que la atracción física que sentía hacia él la llevara a cometer un error aún mas grande.

Cuando el ultimo paciente se fue Greg trató hablar otra vez con Candy pero ella fue evasiva y se marchó a toda prisa dejándolo frustrado.

Se cambió de ropa en la sala de enfermeras y salió con la ilusión de ver de nuevo a Terry.

Cuando lo vio a lo lejos su corazón empezó a agitarse de la emoción. No había duda, lo amaba solo a él.

La sonrisa de Terry al verla fue deslumbrante. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Candy no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante su presencia.

-Hola Candy, te extrañé mucho aunque solo fueron dos días…

Terry la abrazó cariñosamente y ella le correspondió.

-esto es para ti… una flor cuya belleza radica en su sencillez…como tu – le dio una margarita.

-que amable y dulce de tu parte, gracias – ella tomo la flor y se la acomodo en el ojal de su blusa.

-¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto Terry.

-bien – respondió Candy – también te extrañé. ¿Y a ti como te fue? ¿Lograste arreglar tus asuntos en Londres?

-si, y te tengo una sorpresa pero te la diré después del ballet.

-¡oh, me provocas mucha curiosidad Terry! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-eres muy impaciente. Pero vamos, tenemos aún una hora para llegar a la Casa de la Ópera. ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras tanto?

-quiero ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa. Creo que para ese tipo de lugares hay que ir muy bien vestida ¿no es así?

-es lo que se acostumbra pero ya te dije que a mi no me importa lo que vistas, así te ves muy linda… - besó su mano provocativamente, y ella suspiró.

-gracias Terry. Pero recuerdo que tu me regalaste algunos vestidos de noche y quiero lucir uno especialmente para ti – ella también estaba siguiendo el juego de la seducción.

-¡me encanta la idea! entonces vamos a tu departamento.

Terry la ayudo a subir al auto y condujo el breve camino hasta su casa.

Llegaron al departamento y Terry dudo en entrar pero Candy lo invito a pasar. El esperó en la sala en lo que ella se vestía y se arreglaba. Al cabo de media hora ella salió luciendo espectacular.

-¿te gusta? – le pregunto al salir de la habitación.

Terry se quedó boquiabierto al verla. Aun recordaba que su padre le dijo que Candy era una belleza pero sus palabras no le hacían honor a la realidad.

Candy usaba un precioso vestido dorado con detalles florales en rojo. Era un vestido moderno para la época, una nueva tendencia en la moda parisina y Terry tenía un gusto muy refinado, en cuanto vio el vestido supo que nadie lo portaría mejor que Candy y se lo compró.

(Ver link . )

-es…es… ¡estás hermosa!… Ese vestido luce muy bien en ti…no me equivoqué.

-no se como le habrás hecho para saber mi talla exacta. Me quedó justo a mi medida. Es un vestido precioso Terry… gracias.

-de nada Candy. Creo que hoy seré la envidia de todos los caballeros cuando nos vean juntos. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…

-oh…gracias.

El atuendo de Candy lo completaba su peinado, que aunque sencillo, la hacía ver hermosa. Se trenzó el pelo de un solo lado de la cabeza y el resto lo recogió en un chongo bien sujetado con horquillas. Su look no era nada clásico, era innovador.

No usaba joyas, pues no tenía ninguna. Pero sus ojos resplandecían con más brillo que las más finas esmeraldas y su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. No había necesidad de joyas. Su belleza era extraordinaria.

Al salir, Candy tomó una chalina roja de terciopelo para cubrirse de la brisa fresca de la noche y tomó el brazo de Terry que le fue ofrecido muy caballerosamente.

Cuando subieron al auto no se dieron cuenta de que un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes los observaba a una prudente distancia.

-¡Por Dios, que hermosa! – suspiró Greg atónito al verla tan radiante.

"¿Pero que estoy haciendo aquí?" pensó. Inmediatamente arrancó su auto y se marchó.

Terry y Candy llegaron a la Opera Garnier y, en cuanto bajó, Candy fue el centro de todas las miradas.

Los hombres la admiraban extasiados a su paso y las mujeres admiraban su look, no pasó desapercibido.

-te dije que sería la envidia de todos los hombres. ¿Te has dado cuenta como voltean a mirarte? y no solo los hombres, también las mujeres.

-si, ya me di cuenta, pero me apena un poco ser el centro de atención.

-es que pareces una diosa, y no exagero. Eres una mujer muy bella Candy.

-¡oh basta Terry que me sonrojas!

-está bien. Mira, ya casi es hora de la función, llegamos justo a tiempo.

Entraron y tomaron sus lugares en un palco donde la vista era esplendida. La función empezó con la música de orquesta que a las primaras notas le erizó la piel a Candy. Era una experiencia fantástica.

Cuando las primeras bailarinas Salieron a escena ella se quedó maravillada ante la gracia y belleza con que se movían, era su sueño desde pequeña poder ver de cerca a las bailarinas de ballet.

Terry la miraba con ternura y se sentía feliz de haberle podido regalar a su pecosa esa experiencia.

La música de Tchaicovsky era otro potente detonante de emociones y sensaciones. Cuando empezó a sonar la famosa pieza que da titulo a la obra Candy sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba ante las notas cargadas de melancolía y que después se vuelve desgarradora. Ella lloró. (escuchar melodía watch?v=fexlYE44fnQ)

Finalmente la obra acabó y los fuertes aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos se pusieron de pie para honrar a los artistas. Entre lágrimas Candy no paró de aplaudir con todas sus fuerzas. Había sido mucho, mucho mejor de lo que se imaginó.

-Te gustó mucho ¿verdad Candy?

-¡oh Terry, me fascinó! Ha sido lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Gracias por haberme traído.

-Ha sido un placer. Verte contenta me produce gran satisfacción.

-lo estoy, y mucho, porque aparte me hizo muy feliz haber venido contigo y disfrutar de esto por primera vez en mi vida a tu lado…

-ojalá siempre pudiera compartir contigo tus primeras veces en todo….

-Terry….

Los dos se miraron y sintieron sus corazones latir al unísono. No dijeron nada. Con la mirada se decían todo.

-quiero que me acompañes a un lugar muy especial –dijo Terry.

-¿A dónde?

-es el lugar que mas te ha impactado, donde tuviste la experiencia mas maravillosa, después de ésta del ballet…

-te refieres a…

-si. ¿Quieres?

-¡por supuesto! me encanta la idea…

Los dos subieron al auto y minutos mas tarde estaban en la emblemática Torre Eiffel.

Subieron en el ascensor y admiraron de nuevo el paisaje mientras subían. Llegaron hasta la parte más alta: el mirador.

Ahí había dispuesta una mesa y un cuarteto de cuerdas. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de flores: rosas, jazmines, orquídeas… parecía un magnifico y bello jardín botánico. Las luces tenues también fueron parte de la decoración, provistas por cientos de farolitos y velas. El ambiente romántico era impecable.

El Maitre (camarero) les dio la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos, señor, madame. Su mesa está lista – en seguida dio ordenes a los músicos para que empezaran a tocar.

-¡Terry! tu… ¿tu organizaste esto?

-si, es una noche especial y nadie mejor que tu para compartirla. ¿Te gusta?

-¡es como un sueño! ¡Me encanta! oh, no se que decir…estoy maravillada.

-que bueno que te gustó Candy.

-es lo mas exquisito y romántico que he visto. La vista es grandiosa, la música, la comida… ¡todo es perfecto! pero… ¿porque?

-solo para disfrutar tu compañía. Ven, la comida te va a gustar mucho.

Terry ayudó a Candy a tomar asiento y luego pidió que trajeran la botella de champagne.

El mesero sirvió dos copas.

-esta noche quiero que la pases muy bien Candy. Brindemos por ti, por tu felicidad.

Levantaron sus copas y brindaron.

-¡salud!

-oh Terry, todavía no lo puedo creer… eres muy bueno por regalarme todo esto, el ballet, esta maravillosa cena… que agradable sorpresa me has dado.

-y esto es solo la primera parte Candy…

-¿entonces aún hay mas?

-si, pero lo sabrás después. Seguro debes tener hambre. Por favor, tráiganos la cena – le pidió al camarero.

En seguida una flotilla de meseros llegó con los platillos y los pusieron frente a ellos.

-¡oh, todo se ve delicioso! – dijo asombrada.

-Bueno, buen provecho Candy.

-Buen provecho Terry.

Degustaron unos platillos exquisitos y el postre lo saborearon lentamente. Terry le daba de comer en la boca a Candy y ella se dejaba consentir. El mouse de chocolate con fresas estuvo delicioso.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Terry se puso de pie frente a ella y le extendió la mano. Ella lo aceptó y se levantó de su asiento.

Los dos empezaron a bailar con la música del cuarteto de cuerdas. Era una melodía muy romántica, para bailarla lento y muy juntos.

Candy recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él dejándose llevar por la encantadora música. Él la abrazaba con mucho cariño y sentía su corazón danzar también al compás de las notas de los violines.

-Candy… yo sé que aún no me recuerdas, pero siento que nos estamos compenetrando de una manera muy especial, como antes…

Terry se detuvo repentinamente y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-hace mucho que he querido decirte la verdad sobre nosotros y creo que ahora es el momento oportuno…

-¿de que hablas?

-Tú y yo tuvimos un pasado juntos Candy. Fuimos novios hace algunos años pero las circunstancias estuvieron en nuestra contra vez tras vez. Hasta que finalmente, por razones que quizás después recuerdes, nos separamos definitivamente, pero no por falta de amor pues los dos nos amábamos más que nunca. Luego no supe de ti en mucho tiempo hasta que Albert me dijo que estabas aquí. Por eso corrí a verte sin importarme el peligro. Yo solo quería estar contigo nuevamente y ser felices juntos, como antes no pudimos serlo. Así que esta noche, bajo las estrellas de este cielo que cubren la ciudad del amor, quiero decirte abiertamente Candy… que te amo. Nunca dejé de amarte. Eres todo para mí. Mi pequeña pecosa…

-Terry…

Candy se quedó sorprendida ante tal revelación y se quedó pensando por un momento en las palabras de él, se sintió profundamente feliz de saber que su amor era correspondido.

-yo también te amo. Creo que mi corazón siempre lo supo.

-Mi Candy…

Terry sintió que su alma se inundaba de felicidad. Por fin escuchaba esas anheladas palabras en boca de la mujer que amaba.

Tomó a Candy de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, esta vez nada ni nadie impediría que la besara.

Ella sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas, estaba ansiosa de sentir sus labios.

Él se fue acercando a su boca y el olor de su perfume fue algo que Candy jamás olvidaría.

Cerró los ojos para maximizar los sentidos y sintió como un golpe de placer en el momento cuando él depositó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Terry la besó muy sensualmente, la hizo vibrar con cada movimiento de sus labios que se entreabrían para humedecer los de ella. Luego sus lenguas se tocaron sutilmente y empezaron a juguetear en sus bocas. Terry no dejaba de acariciarla, lo que resultó en gran placer para ella. Él rodeó su diminuta cintura y sus manos pudieron rozar la base de sus senos, la tocó sutilmente, solo ligeramente por encima de su vestido, ella se estremeció al sentir esas caricias y ardió en deseo por esas manos que la hacían vibrar.

Ella empezó a jugar con la larga cabellera de Terry y sus dedos le brindaban una caria sensual a él. Los dos estaban fundidos en cuerpo y alma en ese profundo beso apasionado.

Tanto tiempo soñaron los dos con ese momento, tanto tiempo se imaginaron como sería su primer beso de amor y pasión. Resultó que ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera sido mejor que en la realidad.

Después de unos largos minutos se separaron y los dos se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios.

Terry tomó las pequeñas y finas manos de ella y las estrechó al tiempo que las llevaba a su corazón.

-Soy tan feliz…. tu me haces sentir pleno Candy. Contigo a mi lado no necesito nada más.

-yo siento lo mismo. Mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti, Terry….

-Entonces Candy, quiero pedirte con toda el alma que seas mi novia. Yo te prometo amarte y hacerte feliz toda la vida. Quiero algún día casarme contigo y ser padre a tu lado. Quiero una familia contigo, quiero una compañera de vida, una mujer para amar y que me ame. Te quiero a ti, Candy… ¿me aceptas?

-Terry…si, te acepto con todo mi corazón. Todo lo que soy es solo para ti. Te amo.

Ella se prendó de él y siguiendo los impulsos de su corazón, lo volvió a besar, esta vez dulcemente. En ese beso le entregó todo su corazón.

Terry no se esperó esa reacción de ella pero lo hizo feliz que lo besara tan espontáneamente. Se amaban.

-pequeña… que gran gesto de tu parte. Me encantan tus besos.

-y a mi me encanta besarte…

Los dos se juntaron nuevamente para seguir disfrutando los besos de todas las intensidades y sabores. Estaban en un romance total.

-¿recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos aquí? mirábamos las luces de la ciudad y la química entre nosotros nos embriagó hasta el punto de que casi nos besamos…

-si, lo recuerdo. Yo estaba muy nerviosa y mi corazón se agitó de solo sentirte cerca, esa noche descubrí que me estaba enamorando de ti… de nuevo.

-yo quería besarte, no sabes cuanto. Pero no era el momento adecuado pues aún no te confesaba que fuimos novios.

-¿y porque nos separamos Terry?

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora, no quiero arruinar este momento lleno de felicidad con algo tan triste. Por favor no insistas en saberlo ahora. Después te lo diré ¿quieres?

-está bien. Yo también solo quiero disfrutar de este momento. ¡Soy tan feliz! Me siento muy afortunada de tenerte, eres un hombre terriblemente sexy ¿lo sabias?

-¡Candy!

-tenía que decírtelo, me estaba torturando. Al fin lo dejé salir.

Terry sonrió, se sintió muy halagado.

-me encanta tu espontaneidad. Y gracias por el cumplido.

-pero en serio, ¿sabes que eres muy sexy? seguramente mas de una mujer suspira por ti.

-bueno, soy actor y creo que eso fascina a las mujeres, pero para mi no existe ninguna otra mas que tu.

-eres todo un conquistador…

-no, solo soy así con la mujer que me gusta y solo es una. Tú también eres muy sexy, eres hermosa ¿tienes algún otro pretendiente? te prometo no ponerme celoso.

-mmm – Candy lo pensó un momento y decidió que no le diría sobre Greg. No quería arruinar el momento. Se lo diría en otra ocasión – No, creo que no.

-no te creo. Seguramente debe haber alguien por ahí que también ve lo mismo que yo en ti, solo que no lo sabes. En América tenias varios pretendientes…

-¿de veras?

-si. Pero dejemos ese tema a un lado. Esta noche es solo nuestra. ¿Quieres bailar?

-si, me encanta bailar contigo. Siento que floto entre nubes. La música de cuerdas me gusta mucho.

-que bueno que te gusta, a mi también.

-te luciste con todo esto, es maravilloso todo. Me encanta este lugar. La vista de la ciudad es única desde aquí…

-desde ahora este será nuestro lugar especial. A mi también me gusta mucho y ha sido testigo de nuestro amor.

-me encantas Terry….eres el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo. Te amo.

-y yo te amo mucho mas Candy…

Mientras bailaban, los dos jóvenes enamorados se fundieron otra vez en un beso mágico. Era como hacer el amor solo con sus labios…

Después de una noche inolvidable. Candy y Terry regresaron a casa. Era más de media noche pero ellos no parecían cansados, estaban muy felices disfrutándose cada segundo.

Al bajar del auto Terry le dijo a Candy:

-¿recuerdas que te dije que te tenía una sorpresa?

-si, pero ya me la has dado. ¡Todo ha sido fantástico!…

-pero falta algo mas.

-¿Qué mas me podría faltar? lo tengo todo ahora que te tengo a ti.

-oh Candy, me encantas…

Se besaron nuevamente.

-Te tengo aún otra sorpresa que sé que te va a gustar mucho. Cuando entres a tu departamento encontrarás a una persona que ha venido desde Londres especialmente para verte.

-¿de Londres? pero no recuerdo a nadie….

-no te preocupes, ella ya sabe que perdiste la memoria y estará unos días contigo para contarte mas anécdotas de nuestros tiempos del colegio.

-¡oh, Paty! ¿Es ella verdad?

-si. Es una chica muy simpática. Te agradará su compañía. Ella también estaba muy emocionada por verte y saber que estás bien. Pensé que una vieja amiga podría ayudarte para que recuperes tu memoria pronto.

-¡tuviste una idea excelente! ¡Gracias mi amor!

-¿me dijiste _mi amor_? que bien se escuchan esas palabras con tu voz. Me encanta.

-Es algo que me nació.

-esta bien… _mi amor_…

Los dos sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano para caminar juntos a la casa.

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta, vio a una chica castaña con antojos parada a mitad de la sala, lucía una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Candy!

-¡Paty!

Las dos chicas corrieron a abrazarse. Aunque Candy no la recordaba, sentía un gran impulso de abrazarla. Después de todo, era una de sus mejores amigas.

-¡Candy que bueno que estás bien! No sabes lo preocupada que había estado durante estos meses pensando en ti. Cuando Terry me aviso que estabas en coma no pude dormir, sufrí mucho… - las lágrimas brotaron de pronto.

-oh Paty, eres una buena amiga. Perdóname por haberte hecho pasar momentos tan difíciles. Pero ya estoy bien. Gracias a Terry desperté del coma, solo que ahora no recuerdo nada de mi pasado…no te recuerdo a ti tampoco, discúlpame – Candy se apenó mucho.

-No te preocupes Candy. Yo seré paciente y te platicaré muchas cosas para ver si logras recordar aunque sea un poco.

-gracias Paty. No sabes cuanto aprecio que estés aquí.

-De nada. Por cierto, espero que no te moleste que me quede aquí contigo unos días.

-yo le sugerí que se quedara contigo – dijo Terry - Perdón por mi atrevimiento, pero supuse que a ti también te gustaría tener compañía. Así no te sentirás sola ni un momento.

-¡Me encanta la idea! ¡Que emoción! ahora tengo una amiga con quien platicar horas y horas por las noches. ¡Oh que maravillosa sorpresa! Gracias mi amor.

-¡mi amor! entonces ustedes…

-Si Paty, hoy le pedí a Candy que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó. Estamos muy felices.

-¡oh que bien! felicitaciones a los dos. Ya se merecían estar juntos después de tantos obstáculos.

-Candy aún no sabe todos los detalles, espero que tú le vayas contando algunas cosas poco a poco.

-claro que si.

-bueno, supongo que querrán platicar de muchas cosas – le guiñó un ojo a su pecosa – las dejo para que platiquen cosas de mujeres.

-gracias mi amor. Eres el mejor – Candy lo besó.

-esto y mas te mereces mi pequeña pecosa. Recuerda que mañana a medio día es la fiesta así que no se desvelen mucho. Vendré como a las 10 para traer todo. Te extrañaré mi amor…

-y yo a ti…

-¡pero cuanta miel Dios mío! – exclamó Paty, muy contenta de verlos así de felices y enamorados.

Ja ja ja ja ja ja rieron los tres.

-hasta mañana Paty. Hasta mañana Candy. Que tengan buenas noches.

Terry se despidió de su pecosa con otro beso y se marchó. Las chicas se quedaron solas para platicar a sus anchas de muchas cosas.

-ahhhh, Paty ¡estoy muy feliz! hoy fue la noche mas maravillosa de toda mi vida.

-me da gusto verte tan feliz. Terry me platicó sobre lo que iba a pasar esta noche y he estado muy impaciente esperándote para que me cuentes.

Las chicas tomaron asiento en la sala. Paty había preparado café mientras estaba sola. Se sirvieron dos tazas y Candy le empezó a relatar todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

-primero fuimos al ballet. Yo siempre soñé con ver de cerca a las bailarinas y fue estupendo. El lago de los cisnes es una obra maravillosa ¡y la música me provocó tantas emociones! reí, lloré, me entusiasmé y sufrí, todo en solo dos horas… ¡oh aun no lo puedo creer!

-Yo también fui a ver esa obra en Londres y me pareció muy romántica. También lo disfruté mucho.

-si, fue muy romántica, pero no tanto como lo que pasó después.

-¿y que pasó?

-Terry me preparó una cena romántica en el mirador de la Torre Eiffel…

-¡oh que increíble! eres muy afortunada Candy. Terry te ama mucho.

-y yo a él. Es curioso, cuando desperté del coma él estaba ahí frente a mi y yo no lo reconocí. Pero fue muy paciente y me ayudó mucho, y casi de inmediato empecé a tener una fuerte atracción hacia él. Recuerdo que la primera vez que él besó mi mano yo sentí una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Eso me pareció extraño, pero ahora pienso que mi corazón me estaba diciendo que él era el amor de mi vida, aunque mi mente no lo recordara.

-su amor ha pasado por muchas pruebas, y nada ha logrado romperlo. Creo que el suyo es amor verdadero. No lo dejes ir Candy, él es tu felicidad.

-¿en verdad lo crees? dime ¿Qué sabes de Terry? cuéntame todo lo que sepas.

-bueno, no sé mucho. Lo conocí en el Real Colegio San Pablo, igual que tu. Tenía una reputación terrible y a mi me daba mucho miedo. Las monjas no podían controlarlo porque su padre era el principal patrocinador del colegio y temían enfadar al Duque.

-¿tan terrible era? a mi me contó que era un rebelde y que siempre estaba haciendo enfadar a las monjas.

-si, así era él. Se salía del colegio por las noches a escondidas para ir a beber y en ocasiones llegaba con golpes en la cara. Una vez llegó muy borracho al colegio, tanto, que al regresar a su dormitorio se confundió y en vez de ir al dormitorio de los chicos entro al de las chicas ¿y adivina a que cuarto entro?

-¡oh! ¿Al mío?

-si. Y tú lo ayudaste porque él llegó herido. Luego saliste a buscar medicamentos. ¡Tu sola y por la madrugada! eras terrible tu también.

-ja ja ja ja. Si, eso también me lo dijo Terry. Parece que la necesidad de ayudar a los demás siempre la he traído arraigada. ¿Y que paso después?

-En esa escapada te encontraste por casualidad a Albert. ¿Terry te ha hablado de él?

-si, es quien me adoptó. Pero en ese momento yo no sabía quien era realmente.

-así es. Albert en ese momento buscaba estar cerca de ti para protegerte y entró a trabajar al zoológico de Londres como conserje.

-¡¿en serio?! Siendo un hombre tan rico y trabajó de conserje…

-si, Albert es un hombre muy sencillo. Te va a agradar mucho.

-¿pero sígueme contando que paso con Terry esa noche?

-cuando tu volviste con el medicamento él ya se había ido de tu habitación y tu te enojaste mucho. Y desde ese día no dejaste de pensar en él. Al principio llevaron una relación de odio-amistad. Siempre terminaban peleando por cualquier cosa, pero tu nunca te diste por vencida, querías ayudarlo a como diera lugar.

-oh…

-una vez le regalaste una armónica para que la tocara en lugar de fumar. Y parece que dio resultado pues ya nunca más lo he vimos fumar.

-que bien. Ahora entiendo porque él me dijo que yo lo ayudé a ser una mejor persona.

-si. Fuiste tu sola la que cambió por completo a Terry. Y cuando fuimos a Escocia….

-¡las famosas vacaciones en Escocia!

-ahí, tu ayudaste a que Archie y él ya no pelearan.

-oh si, me contó que se me ocurrió usar a Stear para llevar a Archie a su casa y reparar un avión.

El semblante de Paty de pronto se entristeció.

-si… - respondió cabizbaja

-¡oh, perdón! Ahora recuerdo que Terry me dijo que Stear era tu novio. Aún lo extrañas ¿verdad?

-todos los días…. creo que nunca podré olvidarlo. Él era el amor de mi vida. Un ser humano tan noble…Stear…

Paty no pudo más y empezó a llorar. Candy tampoco pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Otra vez sintió ese gran dolor en su corazón.

-No se porque me embarga una sensación de dolor muy fuerte cada vez que hablan de Stear. Parece que fue un ser muy, muy querido para mi también – dijo Candy.

-él fue una gran persona. Solo daba amor a todos… ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?

-ya no pienses en eso Paty. Las personas mueren todos los días, yo lo veo en el hospital y no creo que sea porque Dios así lo quiera. Más bien son cosas que no se pueden evitar. Stear decidió pelear en la guerra y murió. Fue una circunstancia muy desafortunada.

-oh Candy, quisiera ser tan fuerte como tu.

-tu tienes mucha mas fortaleza de la que te imaginas, estoy segura. Solo no pienses negativamente. Mejor piensa en cosas positivas y la fuerza saldrá de tu corazón instantáneamente.

-¿así es como tu lo haces?

-si. Y creo que es hora de que tú dejes salir el dolor y te despidas de Stear para seguir adelante con tu vida.

-¡oh no! no quiero dejarlo ir….

-pero no lo dejarás ir. Él siempre estará en tu corazón. Pero ya no está físicamente contigo y eso no va a cambiar. Tú eres joven y muy linda. Seguramente encontrarás a un hombre que llegue a amarte pero tu debes permitir que entre en tu corazón. Y si Stear ocupa siempre tu corazón entonces terminarás sola y viviendo de los recuerdos, eso es muy triste ¿no crees?

-si, creo que tienes razón. ¿Pero como le hago?

-para empezar, creo que tienes que enfrentarte al hecho de que él murió y no regresará. Terry me dijo que el avión de Stear fue derribado aquí en París. Así que mañana temprano iremos al campo de batalla abandonado que está a las afueras de la ciudad para que veas como era el lugar donde murió. Haremos una ceremonia muy privada para despedirnos de él. ¿Te parece?

-si, está bien. Gracias por ayudarme con esto Candy.

-no tienes que agradecer, somos amigas y debemos estar unidas siempre.

-si Candy.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron, era reconfortante para Paty estar cerca de Candy, ella le inspiraba fortaleza y paz.

-No sé como lo haces pero siempre me siento mejor y más fuerte cuando estoy contigo.

-pero tu eres fuerte con o sin mi. Solo debes tener más confianza en ti misma, Paty.

-lo intentaré.

-muy bien, así me gusta. Siempre sonríe. Nunca sabes quien se podría enamorar de tu sonrisa…

-¿lo dices por propia experiencia? es que tu siempre estas sonriendo y creo que eso les gusta a los chicos. De seguro tienes más pretendientes aquí ¿no?

-eh… bueno… Paty, te voy a contar algo muy personal pero debes prometerme no decírselo a nadie, especialmente a Terry.

-lo prometo. Puedes confiar en mi, Candy.

-bien. Es que en el hospital trabajo como asistente de un médico llamado Greg McDowell. Él y Terry son amigos. Pero Greg ha puesto sus ojos en mi y…

-¿a ti te gusta él?

Candy desvió la mirada.

-¡oh por Dios, él te gusta!

-no se como explicarlo. Yo estoy segura de que amo a Terry con todo mi corazón pero Greg despierta ciertas sensaciones en mí…cuando estamos muy cerca me hace perder la cabeza.

-¿a que te refieres?

-es que… nos besamos.

-¡Candy!

-fue antes de que aceptara ser novia de Terry. Un amigo llamado Ronie me advirtió que Greg sentía algo más por mí y al siguiente día lo confronté. Él me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí y sin darme cuenta ya estaba abrazándome y su mirada me cautivó. Él es mayor que yo y creo que su experiencia y personalidad me atraen. El caso es que él me besó sorpresivamente pero yo no hice nada para detenerlo, al contrario…correspondí a sus besos.

-¡oh no, Candy! debes alejarte de él o tendrás problemas con Terry.

-si, eso lo tengo muy claro. Y también sé que tengo que decírselo, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros ni mentiras. Odio las mentiras.

-Terry es muy explosivo…me da miedo cómo lo vaya a tomar.

-creo que ha cambiado. No he visto que tenga arranques de cólera o que sea muy impulsivo.

-espero que estos años lo hayan hecho madurar y controlar su fuerte temperamento.

-de todos modos tengo que decírselo. Solo espero que no se moleste demasiado. Yo lo amo solo a él. Con nadie soy tan feliz como cuando estoy a su lado.

-¿y entonces porque te atrae Greg? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga Terry?

-nada. La verdad es que antes de que fuera novia de Terry solo Greg me había besado y sentí tantas cosas. Fueron muy, muy excitantes los besos de Greg, nunca había sentido tanta pasión dentro de mi. Me volvió loca.

-¡oh Candy! que cosas dices…

-vamos Paty, ya somos adultas, no debes avergonzarte. La sexualidad es algo muy natural, es muy bonito. Cuando te llegue el momento debes disfrutarlo sin apenarte. Es lo más normal que un hombre y una mujer que se aman, se demuestren su amor de una forma íntima y placentera.

-lo tendré en cuenta. Entonces ¿Qué mas sentiste por Greg?

-solo atracción física. No puedo negar que existe mucha química entre nosotros pero es solo algo físico. Con Terry siento eso y más. Cuando él y yo nos besamos sentí que tocaba el cielo. Sus besos me provocaron muchísimas cosas. Terry es sumamente sensual, me derrite estar entre sus brazos. Y lo más importante es que lo amo profundamente.

-que extraña situación. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-por lo pronto veré la posibilidad de que me asignen con otro médico, ya no puedo seguir siendo la asistente de Greg.

-¡oh, Flammy puede ocupar tu lugar con Greg!

-¿Y como sabes de Flammy?

-es que ella y Terry se pusieron de acuerdo para que yo me quedara un rato en su departamento para que no me vieras sino hasta que regresaras con Terry de su cena romántica.

-¡así que ya estabas aquí cuando vine a cambiarme de ropa! estabas con Flammy.

-si. Ella es muy buena. Después que tú y Terry se fueron, me abrió la puerta de tu departamento para traer mis cosas. ¡Creo que allanamos tu casa! por favor no nos lleves con la policía.

Ja ja ja ja ja - rieron

-eres muy graciosa Paty, ¿lo ves? eres una chica encantadora y cuando sonríes te ves aún mas linda. Mañana tendremos fiesta aquí en la casa y te presentaré a algunos amigos. Quizás alguno de ellos te guste, son todos muy buenas personas, me ayudaron cuando estuve sola y cuando caí en coma nunca dejaron de visitarme. Hasta se organizaron por turnos para estar conmigo todo el día y la noche y me leían poemas, la biblia o simplemente me platicaban de cómo les iba. No sabes lo agradecida que me siento con ellos.

-pero yo no estoy lista…

-shhh, acuérdate de lo que platicamos. No te sientas presionada. Solo te presentaré con mis amigos, no espero que se hagan novios ni nada. Solo espero que te caigan bien y que todos seamos amigos.

-esta bien Candy. Bueno, creo que ya debemos ir a dormir, ¡ya casi amanece! hemos platicado toda la madrugada.

-¡tienes razón! se nos pasó muy rápido el tiempo. Vayamos a descansar porque a las 10 vendrá Terry para hacer los arreglos para la fiesta. Podemos dormir en la misma cama si no te molesta. Terry me la regaló junto con todo lo que ves aquí. Es una cama muy grande y creo que estaremos bien.

-por mi está bien. Así me sentiré como si fuéramos hermanas… solo falta Annie.

-oh si, Terry también me habló de ella.

-Te contaré más sobre Annie mañana. Vamos a dormir.

-ha sido un día inolvidable. Y me hace muy feliz que estés aquí para compartir esta felicidad contigo, Paty.

-y yo estoy feliz de que estemos juntas de nuevo y que estés bien….

Candy y Paty se fueron a dormir, se acomodaron muy bien en la misma cama pues era muy grande. Casi de inmediato se quedaron profundamente dormidas. Estaban muy contentas.

Debían descansar bien pues aún tenían una fiesta por delante y la ceremonia de despedida de Stear…


	24. Chapter 21 La fiesta

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 21 LA FIESTA

Después de haberse pasado casi toda la noche platicando, Candy y Paty estaban durmiendo plácidamente pero los primeros rayos del sol se empezaron a filtrar por entre las ramas y hojas del gran árbol que daba a la habitación de Candy.

-¡oh ya amaneció! – Dijo Candy aún somnolienta - ¡despierta Paty o se nos hará tarde!

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?

-Paty, tenemos que apurarnos. Recuerda que tenemos que hacer la ceremonia de despedida de Stear.

-¡oh, es verdad! y después es la fiesta…

-si, Terry vendrá a las 10. ¿Me pregunto que hora será?

-son las 7:30 – dijo Paty mirando su reloj de pulsera, una novedad en esa época.

-¡oh que practico reloj! me gusta mucho. Me vendría bien uno de esos.

-si son muy útiles.

-Me voy a bañar rápido y después tú.

-está bien.

Candy fue muy rápida y en 10 minutos salió de la ducha.

-listo. Ya puedes bañarte Paty. Mientras yo prepararé un poco de café. De regreso desayunamos.

Las chicas se apresuraron y después de saborear solo una taza de café se fueron a un campo abandonado, cerca del campamento de la cruz roja donde Candy trabajó.

Las trincheras abandonadas daban testimonio de las crueles batallas que ahí se libraron.

-mira Paty, estas son las trincheras…

-¡son enormes! parecen cuevas pero sin techo.

-si, aquí se resguardaban los soldados de las balas. La vida en una trinchera es mucho mas dura de lo uno que se puede imaginar. No hay agua para bañarse, los soldados duermen a la intemperie, se llenan de chinches y les causan infecciones y lesiones muy fuertes. A menudo las botas les causas ulceras y ellos deben aguantar dolores terribles, cuando se quitan las botas descubren sus pies bañados en sangre. Es horrible, a mi me tocó ver de todo.

-¡Dios mío! nunca me lo hubiera imaginado….

-si. Por eso puedes estar tranquila de que Stear no pasó por este infierno. Los pilotos llevan una vida mas cómoda, arriesgan sus vidas mientras están en el aire pero si tienen la suerte de volver a su base, allí tienen de todo.

-¿de verdad?

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy segura de que Stear no sufrió mucho. Y más segura estoy que sus últimos pensamientos fueron hacia ti. Él hubiera querido que tú siguieras adelante con tu vida y fueras feliz.

-Stear…

Paty comenzó a llorar sosteniendo fuertemente algo entre sus manos. Una música empezó a sonar…

-¿Qué es esa música?

Paty abrió sus manos y le mostró a Candy la caja de la felicidad.

-es una caja de música que Stear inventó.

-¡oh, que belleza! y la música es muy alegre…

-él la llamó "la caja de la felicidad"

-que hermoso invento. ¿Ves? él quería que fueras feliz, por eso te la dio.

-pero esta caja de música no la hizo para mi… te la hizo a ti, Candy.

-¿a mi?

-si, antes de partir a la guerra te la dio. Sabía que tú te irías a Nueva York a ver el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, con Terry. Y fue un obsequio para ti. Pero al poco tiempo nos enteramos de su muerte y tú me la diste. Desde entonces la traigo siempre conmigo.

-ya veo…

-pero ya es hora de dejarlo ir. Así que ten, Candy, te devuelvo la caja de la felicidad. Stear quería que tú la tuvieras.

-pero Paty…

-está bien, Candy. Yo quiero dártela. Es hora de despedirme de él – Candy tomó la caja que Paty le ofreció - Seré valiente y desde ahora trataré de vivir mi vida de otra manera. Buscaré mi felicidad.

-sé que él, desde el cielo, se alegra de que hayas tomado esta decisión. Estarás bien Paty. Yo siempre te apoyaré en todo momento.

-Gracias Candy.

A continuación Paty sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y caminó hasta un árbol cercano, ahí ella amarró a una de las ramas el pañuelo que era de Stear. En ese momento un pajarillo se posó sobre la rama y empezó a trinar alegremente.

-¡oh! – Paty se sorprendió del gesto del pajarillo y extendió su mano.

La pequeña ave se posó en el dedo de Paty y estuvo en silencio un momento. Ella quiso creer que era la presencia de Stear.

-Nunca te olvidare Stear…. desde hoy empezaré una nueva vida sin ti, pero siempre te llevaré en mi corazón. Ve, vuela y sé libre.

Paty sacudió su mano y el pajarillo se fue volando. Paty sintió una carga menos en su corazón. También se sintió libre. Sonrió al ver al pájaro alejarse.

Candy vio la escena a lo lejos y se conmovió hasta las lágrimas. Luego se acercó a ella.

-¿estas bien Paty?

-¡mejor que nunca! ... ahhhh…Me siento como nueva. Tenías razón Candy, necesitaba despedirme apropiadamente de Stear para poder seguir adelante con mi vida.

-me alegra que ahora lo hayas superado. Nunca estarás sola Paty. Siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites.

-gracias Candy. Tú también cuentas conmigo. Somos amigas.

-agradezco mucho tu amistad y que estés aquí. Eres una gran amiga Paty… pero ya es hora de irnos. Terry no debe tardar en llegar a la casa. Vamos al campamento de la cruz roja. Quiero enseñarte donde trabajaba. No tardaremos.

-está bien Candy.

Caminaron por el campo abierto hasta que llegaron al campamento de la cruz roja. Desde lejos Candy pudo reconocer el auto de Terry.

-oh, Terry está aquí. ¿Me pregunto porque?

Cuando iban llegando, Terry estaba saliendo del campamento y traía consigo una caja pequeña.

-Terry…

-¡Candy!, no sabía que estabas por aquí.

-a mi también me sorprende verte aquí.

-solo vine por esta caja de discos que Ronie consiguió para la fiesta. Tenemos una gran variedad de música.

-¡oh que bien!

-¿y ustedes que hacen por acá?

-oh, solo salimos a dar un paseo. Paty tenía algo importante que hacer.

-si, tenía que despedirme de Stear…

-¿despedirte de Stear? – Terry no comprendió.

-si. Candy me aconsejó que hiciera un acto de despedida simbólica para que yo aceptara su muerte y pudiera seguir adelante con mi vida sin él.

-ya veo. ¿Y como resultó todo?

-muy bien. Ahora me siento mucho mejor. Ya no estaré solo pensando en él.

-me alegra, Paty. Tú eres una chica muy linda y sé que habrá un hombre que se gane tu corazón y será muy afortunado de estar a tu lado.

-oh Terry, gracias – Paty se sonrojó ante el cumplido del caballero castaño.

-pues a mi también me da gusto que te hayamos encontrado aquí mi amor. Así podrás llevarnos a casa en tu auto.

-será un placer tener tan grata compañía en mi auto, bellas damas – él beso la mano de ambas.

Paty se sonrojó aun más y Candy solo sonrió de felicidad por tener como novio a un hombre tan sexy y aparte amable y gentil.

-Espero que no les moleste a las damas que yo me una a ustedes – dijo Ronie que iba saliendo del campamento.

-oh Ronie. Claro que no nos molesta. Mira te presento a mi amiga Paty, vino de Londres para estar conmigo.

-mucho gusto Paty – la saludó – todos los amigos de Candy son también mis amigos. Es un buen gesto de tu parte haber venido.

- También es un placer conocerte, Ronie – ella también saludó con una sonrisa - Candy es mi mejor amiga y Terry me informó sobre su condición. No podía dejarla sola en estos momentos.

-Bueno, ya que se presentaron ahora si vámonos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aún – dijo Candy.

Ella subió en el asiento de copiloto, junto a Terry. Él no dejó de ser un caballero ahora que Candy ya era su novia y le abrió la puerta del auto. Ronie hizo lo mismo con Paty. Ellos se sentaron en el asiento trasero.

-oh, se me olvidó saludar a Jaques – dijo Candy.

-pero lo verás mas tarde. También estará en la fiesta y tiene grandes noticias que contar – dijo Ronie

-¿de veras? – Se quedó intrigada - ¿y de que se trata?

-no puedo decirte Candy, no me corresponde a mi hacerlo. Pero pronto lo sabrás y estoy seguro de que te alegrarás mucho.

-¡oh ya no puedo esperar a saber!

-eres muy curiosa y desesperada, mi amor…

-¿eh? ¿Mi amor?... entonces ustedes…

-si Ronie, desde ayer Candy y yo ya somos novios – Terry no pudo evitar decirlo, quería gritarlo y que todos lo supieran.

-¡felicitaciones! ¡Que bien! entonces celebraremos en la fiesta.

-si. Ahí se lo diremos a todos. Yo todavía no se lo digo a Greg. Anoche llegue muy tarde a casa y él ya estaba dormido. De seguro le dará mucho gusto la noticia - Dijo Terry, ignorante de los hechos recientes.

-si, seguro que si – respondió Ronie en tono sarcástico.

-Terry, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – dijo Candy, ella sabía que debía decirle lo del beso con Greg porque no quería secretos ni mentiras en su relación.

-si, mi amor, hablaremos de lo que tu quieras después de la fiesta.

-está bien – Candy estaba nerviosa.

Llegaron al departamento y al verlos, Flammy salió de su casa para ofrecer su ayuda.

-Buenos días – saludó a todos.

-Buenos días Flammy – le respondieron.

-¿Cómo estas Flammy? – le preguntó Ronie.

-bien, gracias. Quiero ofrecer mi ayuda para lo que necesiten.

-oh, gracias Flammy, eres muy oportuna. Puedes ayudarnos con la decoración.

-claro, lo que sea.

-nos viene muy bien tu ayuda en estos momentos, mientras mas manos trabajen juntas acabaremos más pronto – dijo Terry

Todos se pusieron a hacer arreglos para la fiesta. Flammy y Paty inflaron globos y decoraron la casa. Candy se ocupaba de la limpieza. Terry salió para ir por los bocadillos y el pastel junto con Ronie.

A las 12 ya estaba todo listo. Los chicos estaban sentados descansando un poco y esperando a que los invitados empezaran a llegar.

El timbre sonó.

-oh, ya llegan.

Candy se levantó a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hanz! – me alegra que seas el primero en llegar. Pasa por favor, bienvenido a mi hogar.

-gracias, Candy. ¡Oh, todo está muy bonito!

-si, cortesía de Terry. Ven, te quiero presentar a una amiga muy querida.

Candy condujo a Hanz a la sala donde estaban los demás.

-te presento a Paty, es una amiga muy querida que viene de Londres.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita – Hanz hizo una cortés reverencia ante ella.

-Paty, él es mi amigo Hanz…

-mucho gusto – ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Cuando finalmente los dos se vieron a los ojos ambos sintieron que el mundo dejaba de girar. A Paty la cautivaron los bellos ojos azules de Hanz y su porte tan gallardo pero a la vez tan sencillo.

A Hanz le cautivó la dulce y tímida sonrisa de ella. Era como un ángel. Tan delicada y frágil. Le inspiraba mucha ternura.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose en silencio después de haberse presentado. Candy y Terry también se miraron con una sonrisa, se habían percatado de que Paty y Hanz se habían gustado y se alegraron mucho.

-Hanz me ayudó mucho. Me rescató del campo de batalla y junto con Ronie me trajo de vuelta a París para que fuera atendida. Podría decir que le debo la vida.

-yo también te debo la vida Candy.

-¿Qué? – Paty no entendía.

-si. Yo soy un soldado que cayó herido y mis expectativas de vida eran muy pocas. Aún recuerdo cuando estaba en el quirófano y Candy sostenía mi mano y me decía que tenía que ser fuerte y vivir para poder ir con mi familia. Eso me infundió fuerzas y… sobreviví. Pero caí en coma. Y de nuevo Candy se aferró a ayudarme y con sus cuidados yo salí del coma. Por eso también le debo mi vida.

-¡que terrible que la guerra acabe con la vida de personas buenas y arruine para siempre a muchos jóvenes soldados que terminan perdiendo algún miembro de su cuerpo o ciegos…! no es justo que los alemanes sientan que tienen derecho a invadir países y matar gente porque se sienten superiores.

-Paty…- Candy iba a decirle que Hanz era alemán.

-pero eso pasa en ambos lados, señorita – dijo Hanz que no se molestó ni se sintió agredido ante el comentario de la chica- yo soy alemán y también odio la guerra. Yo soy solo unos de los miles de jóvenes que fuimos obligados a unirnos al ejército. Yo no quería pelear. Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esta absurda guerra. Pero no es mi culpa ni la de muchos hombres de ambos bandos que se libren batallas tan crueles por causas injustas y egoístas.

-oh… no sabía que tu…- Paty se apenó mucho y no supo que decir.

-no te preocupes – le dijo Hanz – creo que tal vez perdiste a un ser querido en la guerra y por eso estás dolida.

-Paty perdió a su novio Stear – intervino Candy – él era piloto. Yo te conté sobre él, ¿recuerdas? Su avión fue derribado aquí en París.

-si, lo recuerdo. Por eso tú me ayudaste. Veías en mi a ese muchacho y quisiste que yo si pudiera regresar con mi familia…

-¿tu hiciste eso, Candy? por Stear… - dijo sorprendida Paty.

-lo haría por cualquier ser humano que necesitara de mi ayuda, no importa de que país sea.

-tienes razón. Yo te pido disculpas Hanz. No quise ofenderte con mi comentario. Estuvo mal y lo reconozco.

-no te preocupes. Yo te disculpo y te entiendo. En esta guerra no hay buenos ni malos, solo víctimas. Lamento mucho lo de tu novio. Podría decir que yo también le debo la vida.

-oh… eres muy bueno. Gracias por no odiarme.

-no, no podría nunca odiar a una chica tan linda y dulce como tu – Hanz le sonrió al decir esto y ella sintió alivio de que él no la despreciara.

-¿Por qué no ponemos música, Candy? – Dijo Terry – creo que es un buen momento para liberar la tensión bailando.

-si, tienes razón.

Candy fue a buscar en la caja de discos y vio uno de valses, pensó que sería bueno para que Paty y Hanz bailaran juntos.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar Hanz no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le pidió a Paty que bailaran. Ella aceptó gustosa y tomó la mano de él. Fueron los primeros en abrir el baile. Después Terry sacó a bailar a Candy.

-mi amor, ¿me permitirías ahora bailar esta pieza con Ronie? después tu y yo bailaremos todas las canciones hasta cansarnos.

-está bien, mi amor. A mi no me molesta. Tú puedes bailar con tus amigos cuantas veces quieras. Te prometo no volverme loco de celos.

-gracias, mi amor. Eres el mejor novio del mundo – ella se puso de puntitas para besarlo y a él le encantó ese detalle de su pecosa.

Candy fue a donde Ronie y lo invitó a bailar. El aceptó gustoso y acompañaron a Paty y Hanz en la pista.

Candy y Ronie bailaron no solo una sino dos piezas, hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar y Candy fue a recibir a sus invitados.

-¡Jaques!...oh, también ustedes Monic y Giselle. Pasen por favor. Bienvenidos.

-gracias a ti por invitarnos Candy. ¡Tu casa es muy linda!

-gracias, es su casa también.

Los invitados pasaron y Candy les ofreció bebidas y bocadillos. Después fue a donde estaba Jaques.

-Jaques, que gusto. Ronie me dijo que tienes grades noticias que contar.

-oh, si. Son grandes noticias.

-ven, antes de que me lo digas yo también quiero darte una noticia muy especial.

-¿ah si?

-si, quiero decirte que Terry y yo ya somos novios, apenas desde ayer. Estoy muy feliz a su lado.

-¡oh, felicidades Candy!

-gracias. Vamos a saludarlo.

Candy llevó a Jaques a saludar a Terry y ellos estrecharon manos.

-felicidades en su noviazgo. Candy es una gran chica, eres muy afortunado.

-si, lo sé. Yo la amo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y ahora ya sabe quien soy en realidad.

-Me da mucho gusto, debe ser incómodo ocultar tu verdadera identidad ante un ser tan querido ¿verdad?

-así es, pero ¿porqué lo dices?

-es que yo también he ocultado algo muy importante…

-¿Qué cosa? – Candy estaba intrigada.

-Candy, quiero disculparme contigo por haberte ocultado la verdad, pero era necesario…

-Jaques… ¿de que verdad hablas?

-Es que… a mi me contrataron para estar junto a ti y protegerte. Debía enviar información sobre ti y todas tus actividades.

-¡¿Qué?! – ella no lo podía creer.

-¿y quien te pidió eso? – le preguntó Terry un poco asustado.

-un señor de América. Es un hombre muy bueno, a mi me ha ayudado mucho y él solo quería protegerte…

-¡Albert! – dijo Terry. Lo intuyó al instante.

-si, el señor Albert Andry. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es que era lo más lógico. Albert es el padre adoptivo de Candy. Seguramente estaba muy preocupado por no poder vigilarla y protegerla personalmente y por eso te envió a ti.

-oh, Albert… - Candy aún estaba sorprendida.

-¿así que él te adoptó? – preguntó Jaques aún más sorprendido que ellos.

-si.

-bueno, pues eso confirma aún mas lo que dije. Es un gran hombre. A mi también me acaba de cambiar la vida. Me ha nombrado director de una nueva oficina de telégrafos que se va a construir en París. Él acaba de adquirir los derechos del servicio telegráfico de América, piensa hacerlo público y para ello abrirá oficinas de telégrafos en las principales ciudades de Europa y París será la primera.

-¡me parece una idea fantástica! – dijo Terry.

-¡y un gran reto también! – añadió Candy – y te nombró a ti para ser el director de la oficina de París… ¡Jaques es maravilloso! Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por el futuro nunca más.

-así es. Me ofreció un sueldo de 1200 francos al mes. ¡Yo nunca hubiera imaginado ganar esa cantidad ni en dos años!

-Albert es muy generoso. Ya quisiera verlo… ojalá pudiera recordarlo.

-no te preocupes Candy, cuando los viajes a América se reanuden te llevaré a verlo. Él es un hombre muy poderoso. Si viajas a Chicago o Nueva York cualquiera puede decirte donde están sus oficinas. Así me pasó a mi cuando fui a buscarlo a Chicago.

-oh… ¡Cuánto dinero debe tener!

-pero eso no es lo mas valioso de él sino el espléndido ser humano que es. Es un gran amigo y un hombre justo y noble. A mi no me sorprende que haya hecho esto por Jaques – dijo Terry sintiéndose muy orgulloso de poder llamar "amigo" a un gran hombre como Albert.

-pues te felicito Jaques. Me da mucho gusto por ti. Y gracias por decirme la verdad.

-ya no era necesario seguir ocultándolo pues ahora Terry te protegerá mejor que nadie.

-¡tenlo por seguro! - afirmó Terry

Todos rieron.

-Candy, ya que Jaques te ha dicho la verdad, creo que también es justo que sepas algo más – Terry estaba decidido a revelar un secreto más.

-¿¡oh por Dios, mas sorpresas!?

Terry buscó a Ronie, que estaba platicando con Flammy, y le dijo algo al oído, luego de lo cual Ronie miró a Candy y asintió con la cabeza.

-Candy, Ronie también debe decirte algo.

-¿Qué hay contigo Ronie?

-es que…debo confesarte Candy que a mi también me contrataron para espiarte y protegerte.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero…. esto es demasiado. ¿Y quien te contrató a ti? no me digas que… ¿Terry?

-no, no fue él sino su padre, el Duque de Grandchester. Él no quería que te pasara nada pues sabía que Terry se preocuparía mucho. Por eso me pidió que te protegiera y que estuviera a tu lado a donde quiera que fueras.

-¡oh… por eso fuiste con la comitiva a la frontera alemana! arriesgaste tu vida Ronie.

-si, y no porque el Duque me pagara por hacerlo, sino porque te quiero mucho Candy y yo tampoco iba a permitir que nada te pasara.

-eso es verdad mi amor. De hecho Ronie no ha aceptado más el dinero de mi padre. Está a tu lado porque es un verdadero amigo y te aprecia. Yo también te estoy muy agradecido Ronie.

-No tienen por qué, para eso estamos los amigos.

-y por lo visto tú tienes muchos Candy – dijo Jaques – hay mucha gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, incluso desde lejos. Yo también te aprecio y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, me siento honrado de que me consideres tu amigo también.

-¡oh, claro que los considero mis amigos! Soy muy afortunada de estar rodeada por tanta gente que me quiere, no hay forma de agradecerles por su amistad. Los quiero chicos.

Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ronie y Jaques. Ella se sentía muy feliz.

Mientras tanto Paty y Hanz platicaban muy sonrientes en una esquina y sostenían bebidas y bocadillos. La estaban pasando muy bien.

Después Ronie volvió con Flammy y la sacó a bailar. La fiesta iba muy bien. Luego el timbre volvió a sonar y Candy fue a abrir.

-Greg…

-Hola Candy. ¿Puedo pasar?

-eh… si, pasa.

-gracias Candy.

-¡Greg! hasta que al fin llegas ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Terry lo recibió muy contento.

-es que tuve una emergencia en el hospital. De hecho Phillipe sigue allá, pero ya no tarda.

-oh, espero que no llegue muy tarde, sería una lástima que se perdiera de la fiesta – dijo Candy.

-Creo que ya solo falta él – dijo el inglés - ¿Por qué no empezamos de una vez el brindis para festejar Candy?

-Terry no creo que…

-¿y que hay que festejar? – preguntó Greg.

-Greg, tu sabes lo mucho que yo amo a Candy y todo lo que tuve que pasar para estar a su lado. Pues ahora finalmente estamos juntos. Candy y yo ya somos novios.

El semblante de Greg palideció ante la noticia y Candy solo agachó la cabeza. Terry era el único sonriente en ese momento.

-felicitaciones – dijo Greg tratando inútilmente de fingir una sonrisa – espero que sean muy felices. Te lo mereces Candy – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Candy no supo que responder, se había quedado sin habla ante la incomoda situación.

-¡Vamos a brindar! –Dijo Terry muy feliz – voy por la botella de champagne y las copas. Ahora vuelvo.

Cuando Terry se dio la vuelta Greg buscó los ojos de Candy.

-tenemos que hablar – le dijo y la tomó del brazo. La llevó hasta una esquina apartada.

-Greg, por favor no compliques las cosas – le rogó Candy.

-te prometo que no te causaré problemas y que te dejaré tranquila, pero debes contestarme algo primero.

Candy temía a la pregunta de Greg pero sabía que debía enfrentarlo.

-¿Realmente amas a Terry, Candy? ¿Lo amas tanto como para no tener ojos para nadie más? ¿Sus besos te provocan más que los míos?

Candy se sintió muy nerviosa pero estaba segura de sus sentimientos. En ese momento sonó el timbre nuevamente.

Terry vio que Candy estaba platicando con Greg y no quiso interrumpirlos así que él abrió la puerta.

-Hola Phillipe. Pasa

-Hola Terry. Al fin me desocupé y vine corriendo. ¿Y Candy?

-está por allá con Greg – le indicó con la cabeza donde estaban.

Phillipe los vio a lo lejos, justo cuando Candy asentía con la cabeza y tomaba la mano de Greg.

-¡vaya! ellos no pierden el tiempo. Con razón Greg se apresuró a venir y me dejó a mí en el hospital.

-¿a que te refieres? –preguntó Terry desconcertado.

-pues que ellos se traen algo. Lo siento mucho Terry, sé que tu amabas a Candy y viniste desde América por ella. Pero así es el amor y en el corazón no se manda, espero que no haya problemas entre ustedes.

-¿Cómo? ¿Porque lo dices?

-hace unos días entre sin tocar al consultorio de Greg y los vi besándose muy apasionadamente. Creo que no tardan en darnos la noticia de su noviazgo…

Terry se quedó frío ante la revelación de Phillipe y dejó caer de súbito la botella de champagne que traía en las manos, su rostro no alcanzaba a reflejar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Todos voltearon a ver con curiosidad lo sucedido. Candy llegó corriendo a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó mi amor?

Trató de acariciar su mejilla pero él no se lo permitió.

-¿mi amor? – dijo Phillipe que no entendía.

-es que ya somos novios – le dijo ella

-¡oh… no!…. – solo eso alcanzó a decir Phillipe. Se había dado cuenta de la terrible indiscreción que cometió.

En ese momento Terry cruzó toda la sala y se dirigió a donde estaba Greg conteniendo toda su irá en su puño a cada paso que daba, en espera de liberarla ante el hombre que lo traicionó.

Greg lo vio venir hacia él con una mirada que nunca le había visto, supo en seguida que ya se había enterado de lo sucedido entre Candy y él. Cuando Terry lo tuvo en frente, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro.

-¡Terry! – gritó Candy

Greg quedó en el suelo con la nariz chorreando de sangre. Como pudo se levantó y trató de hablar con él.

-escucha Terry yo…

Terry no lo dejó hablar y le dio otro golpe en el estómago.

-¡como pudiste! – le gritó.

Greg se quedó tendido en el suelo. Pudo haberse parado y responder al golpe, pero se sabía culpable y no hizo nada por defenderse.

-¡Terry ya no lo golpees por favor! – le suplicó Candy.

Terry, al verla, pensó que ella se preocupaba más por Greg. Vio miedo en sus ojos y se sintió mal.

La sangre le hervía a Terry y temía de lo que fuera capaz. Por eso se fue del departamento sin decir nada, antes de que hiciera algo terrible de lo que se arrepintiera después.

Candy corrió tras él.

-¡Terry espera!

Él se detuvo pero no se dio vuelta. Le daba la espalda.

-no te preocupes, ya no le haré nada a tu querido Greg. Debiste decírmelo antes Candy. Me has hecho mucho daño al ilusionarme haciéndome creer que me amabas cuando en realidad amabas a otro… no quiero verte mas Candy. Adiós.

-Terry no es lo que crees, ¡por favor escúchame! – ella corrió detrás de él y lo jaló del brazo.

-no me interesa lo que digas. ¡Déjame! – él la empujó sin mucha fuerza para liberar su brazo pero ella tropezó y cayó.

Terry aprovechó para salir corriendo. Subió a su auto y se fue.

Candy se quedó llorando en el piso.

-Candy ¿Qué paso? – era Paty, y Flammy venía también.

-se fue, no quiere verme mas – dijo entre llanto.

-¿pero porque?

-No le preguntes ahora -dijo Flammy- Ven Candy vamos a mi departamento.

Las dos chicas ayudaron a Candy a levantarse y la llevaron a casa de Flammy.

-Toma este té Candy – le ofreció

-Ahora vuelvo – dijo Paty.

Regresó al departamento de Candy y vio que Phillipe estaba atendiendo la hemorragia de la nariz de Greg. Jaques se había llevado a las chicas y Ronie estaba levantando los pedazos de vidrio de la botella de champagne rota.

-¿Dónde está Candy? – le preguntó Hanz cuando la vio llegar.

-está abajo, en el departamento de Flammy. Ella esta llorando mucho. ¿Tú sabes algo de lo que pasó?

-no, estamos todos muy sorprendidos. Pensé que tú sabrías algo.

-es mi culpa – dijo Phillipe.

Todos voltearon a verlo.

-cometí una indiscreción terrible y con la persona menos indicada. Cuando llegué vi a Candy que tomaba de la mano a Greg y me imaginé que había algo entre ellos.

-¿y que mas le dijiste? – le preguntó Greg desesperado.

-le dije que hace unos días los vi besándose en tu consultorio. Perdóname Greg. Entré sin tocar la puerta y los vi pero no quise interrumpir y me fui sin hacer ruido. No debí habérselo dicho a Terry. No sabía que ellos eran novios. ¡Fui un estúpido! Perdóname Greg.

-No es tu culpa Phillipe sino mía por haber puesto mis ojos en quien no debía… Tengo que alcanzar a Terry y explicarle.

-yo te acompaño – dijo Ronie – en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control.

-yo también iré con ustedes – dijo Hanz.

-en todo caso yo también voy. Puede que se necesite un médico…- agregó Phillipe.

-Por favor Hanz, ayuda a Terry – le suplicó Paty – Candy se pondría muy mal si algo le llegara a pasar.

-tranquila Paty. Entre todos haremos lo posible para tratar de evitar que Terry y Greg se peleen. Tú ve con Candy y ayúdala.

-si.

Los cuatro hombres salieron a toda prisa. Greg sabía que Terry iría a su casa por sus cosas e irse. Así que tomó un atajo para llegar más rápido.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Greg les pidió a los demás que se quedaran afuera. Él tenía que hablar a solas con Terry.

-Les prometo que no pelearemos. Pero si Terry trata de irse ustedes deténganlo a como de lugar. Tiene que hablar con Candy también.

-está bien. Esperaremos aquí afuera.

Greg entró a su casa y vio que Terry bajaba las escaleras con su equipaje.

-Terry no te vayas sin antes escucharme – dijo enérgicamente Greg.

-¡no quiero seguir escuchando. No lo soporto más! – Terry seguía furioso y muy dolido.

-pero las cosas no fueron como parecen…

-¿entonces tu y Candy no se estaban besando?

-Terry… si, ella y yo nos besamos pero no fue su intención. Yo la acorralé.

-¡sin vergüenza! – Terry volvió a golpear a Greg, éste ni siquiera se defendió.

-si, acepto que me aproveché de una situación en que ella estaba vulnerable. Candy no tuvo nada que ver. Yo la besé.

-¿porqué Greg? creí que eras mi amigo. Creí que estabas perdidamente enamorado de Susana…

-yo… no sé como pasó. Me enamoré de Candy sin querer. Ella tiene algo que no tienen las demás chicas, es única y maravillosa, ¿puedes culparme por enamorarme de una mujer tan extraordinaria? ¿O crees que solo tú tienes ese derecho?

Terry trató de calmarse y razonar las palabras de Greg. Le daba la razón pues no podía culparlo por enamorarse de la más extraordinaria mujer que existía.

-no te culpo por enamorarte de ella. Sino porque trataste de seducirla a mis espaldas. ¡Eres un cobarde! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habías enamorado de ella? Cuando me dijiste en mi cara que ibas a pelear por el amor de Susana yo pensé que eras un hombre íntegro y recto. Te respetaba por eso. ¡¿Por qué ahora no fue así?!

- no tengo una respuesta a eso. Yo mismo me desconozco. Creo que tuve miedo de enfrentarme a una pelea que de ante mano sabía perdida… ella te ama. En la fiesta le pregunté si estaba segura de amarte lo suficiente como para no tener ojos para nadie mas, si tus besos le habían provocado mas que los míos… y me respondió que si. Me dijo que te ama solo a ti con todo su ser.

-Candy…

Terry sintió como toda la ira desaparecía para dar paso al arrepentimiento y el sentimiento de culpa.

-si, Terry. Debieras estar con ella en estos momentos en lugar de portarte como un adolescente inmaduro. Actuaste impulsivamente sin permitirle siquiera explicarte. ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de reaccionar como un niño caprichoso?

Las palabras de Greg le calaron profundamente a Terry. Sabía que de nuevo tenía razón. Actuó impulsivamente y se cerró a toda posibilidad de dialogo. Había actuado de forma muy inmadura.

Esos segundos en que estuvo razonando le ayudaron a Terry a bajar por completo la ira y se tranquilizó.

-Tienes razón. Los celos y el dolor que sentí me cegaron. Debo ir a pedirle perdón.

-si, debes pedir perdón por haber hecho sufrir a una mujer intachable. Ella nunca te sería infiel Terry. Y yo… también debo pedirte disculpas por haber actuado a tus espaldas. No quise traicionarte. Por eso le prometí a Candy que no volvería a entrometerme entre ustedes.

-No puedo decirte nada en estos momentos Greg, estoy muy dolido por lo que hiciste. Después hablamos. Ahora debo ir con Candy.

-Está bien. Y por favor nunca más la hagas sufrir, de lo contrario olvidaré mi promesa y pelearé con todo por ganarme su amor,… y sabes que puedo lograr lo que me propongo.

-¿es una amenaza, Greg?

-no, es una advertencia. Porque supongo que tu amor por ella es tan grande que no querrás hacerla sufrir nunca. Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-nunca la haré sufrir. Así que no pierdas el tiempo esperando que algo malo pase entre nosotros.

-yo no espero que algo malo pase entre ustedes Terry, porque ante todo, quiero que ella sea siempre feliz.

Terry no respondió ante eso. Le dio la espalda a Greg y se marchó en busca de Candy. ¿Cómo haría para pedirle perdón? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella?

Cuando Terry salió de la casa, Ronie, Hanz y Phillipe le cortaron el paso.

-¿A dónde vas Terry? – le preguntó Hanz.

-A buscar a Candy para pedirle perdón. No se preocupen. Greg y yo no peleamos. Pero sería bueno que le hicieran compañía…

Al ver que Terry tenía un semblante diferente y más tranquilo los chicos supieron que no había de qué preocuparse.

Hanz se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro para demostrarle su apoyo.

-Está bien, Terry. Nosotros nos quedaremos con Greg y tu ve a hablar con Candy. Ella está en casa de Flammy, Paty también está allá.

-gracias por decírmelo Hanz. No sabes lo avergonzado que me siento…

-solo hablen con la verdad. Ante cualquier problema o dificultad, la comunicación con la pareja es esencial. No lo olvides.

-gracias por tu consejo, Hanz, no lo olvidaré. Y gracias también a ustedes muchachos, son buenos amigos.

-ni lo menciones Terry. Yo me siento fatal por haber cometido esa terrible indiscreción. Nunca más volveré a hablar de lo que no me incumbe. Ya vi todo el daño que se puede causar.

-no te preocupes, Phillipe. Afortunadamente las cosas se pueden arreglar. Ahora recuerdo que Candy me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme…creo que era esto.

-bueno…ella es una chica honesta, seguro que te lo iba a decir pues te ama y no quería tener secretos contigo.

-si… Candy… ¿Cómo podré pedirle perdón? no tengo cara para presentarme ante ella.

-solo dile que lo sientes, estoy seguro que ella te perdonará. Y por favor, no vuelvas a actuar tan impulsivamente.

-si. Ya he aprendido la lección. Ahora debo irme. Por favor quédense con Greg, necesita la compañía de amigos en estos momentos.

-vete tranquilo, Terry – dijo Ronie.

Terry subió a su auto y se fue. Mientras tanto Greg lo vio marcharse desde la ventana y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima por el dolor que sentía al renunciar a su amor.

Fue al despacho y se sirvió una copa. Quería anestesiar el dolor con alcohol…


	25. Chapter 22 Una visita inesperada

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 22 UNA VISITA INESPERADA

En América la familia Andry estaba viviendo días de alegría y unidad.

Lilly y Peter habían ayudado mucho a Elisa a cambiar. Ahora ella estaba en un proceso de encontrarse a sí misma y lo estaba logrando bastante bien. Ya no era grosera con la servidumbre. Las palabras "gracias" y "por favor" estaban incluidas nuevamente en su vocabulario. Era otra.

Annie estaba tomando muy bien las cosas y ya no se sentía extraña al estar cerca de Archie. Fue menos difícil de lo que ambos pensaron.

Cuando todos estaban desayunando una sirvienta llegó a darle un sobre a Albert. Todos miraban impacientes. Era otro telegrama.

Albert abrió rápidamente el sobre y lo leyó en voz alta pues ya no había secretos en la familia.

"_Londres, Inglaterra. 1916_

_Saludos Albert. Quiero informarte que todo está bien con Candy. Aún no recupera la memoria pero está contenta. Trabaja en el Hospital La Salpetriere y ya tiene su propio apartamento. Me enorgullece mucho que se pueda valer por si misma. Tiene muchos buenos amigos. Ella y yo hemos estado saliendo juntos y creo que de nuevo empieza a sentir algo por mí. Eso me da la seguridad de pronto pedirle que sea mi novia nuevamente. Yo soy muy feliz ahora que estoy con ella. Ahora estoy en Londres, vine por Paty para llevarla a París con Candy. Le he hablado de ti y de Annie y ella recordó su rostro, parece que Annie significa mucho para ella. Ha tenido pocos recuerdos espontáneos pero son solo imágenes que se van casi de inmediato, pero creo que es un buen avance. Seguiré ayudándola y cuando sea posible regresaremos a América. Gracias por haberme ayudado a encontrarla. Eres un gran amigo. Hasta pronto._

_Terry Grandchester"_

-¡Candy! – Annie lloró de felicidad.

-No tengo dudas – dijo Lilly – estoy segura de que esta chica es Alice. Perdió la memoria pero aún así recuerda a su hermana. Los lazos entre ellas son muy fuertes…

-así es – respondió Albert – ahora estoy mas tranquilo porque sé que Terry está con ella y pronto volverán a ser novios pues su amor es inmenso y nada podrá separarlos.

-me da gusto – añadió Elisa – cuando se casen yo quiero ser una de sus damas de honor. Espero que ella me lo permita.

-claro que si, Elisa. Candy es muy buena y te va a querer mucho cuando vea que has cambiado.

-gracias Annie.

-Ya solo tendremos que esperar a que se reanuden los viajes por el Atlántico para verla – añadió Peter – ya estoy ansioso por conocerla, se nota que es una chica extraordinaria pues tiene muchos amigos, según dice el telegrama.

-si, Peter, es extraordinaria. Pero cuando la conozcas te darás cuenta de que todo lo que podamos decir sobre ella es insuficiente. Mi hermana es muy alegre y tiene un corazón enorme – dijo Archie.

-Archie… es la primera vez que le dices "hermana". ¿No te sentiste extraño?

-No, Annie. Es increíble lo que los lazos de sangre influyen en uno. La verdad es que creo que siempre sentí afinidad con ella porque la sangre nos llamó. Estoy feliz de saber que de nuevo alguien me llamará… "hermano" – su tono fue muy melancólico.

Los presentes se enternecieron por las palabras de Archie y se les cristalizaron los ojos por las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Creo que el querido Stear nos envió este maravilloso regalo desde el cielo ante el vacío que nos dejó su ausencia… - Lilly no se pudo contener y dejó salir las lágrimas.

Annie y Archie también Lloraron. La tía Elroy no lloró pero estaba notablemente conmovida.

-Bueno familia, ya no lloren – los animó Albert – Ya todo es felicidad para nosotros. Y creo que debemos ir a compartir estas noticias con otras personas muy importantes para Candy.

-¡Señorita Pony! ... el Hogar… - exclamó Annie

-Si.

-Me parece una gran idea. ¿Por qué no vamos ahora mismo? – dijo Lilly.

-yo apoyo a la tía Lilly – dijo Archie.

-¿quiere venir con nosotros Tía Elroy? – le preguntó Albert.

-está bien – respondió con toda calma y seguridad.

Todos se sorprendieron de su respuesta, pensaron que no querría ir.

-¡que bien! Entonces toda la familia Andry irá al Hogar de Pony.

-¡oh, que emoción! Elisa, sé que antes despreciabas todo lo relacionado con el Hogar de Pony pero es porque nunca lo conociste. Ahora que conozcas el Hogar estoy segura de que te gustará. Es un lugar hermoso y lleno de paz.

-tienes razón Annie. Nunca debí juzgar sin antes conocerlo. Me dará mucho gusto poder ir.

-¡que bueno, hija! Que te parece si compramos algunos regalos para llevarle a los niños ¿quieres?

-claro, mamá.

-Gracias ¡La señorita Pony se pondrá muy contenta! Ya estoy ansiosa por verla y decirle todo lo que hemos descubierto. Sé que a ella también le dará mucho gusto.

-Entonces debemos darnos prisa. Vamos – dijo la tía Elroy.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a sus habitaciones a prepararse para el viaje de vuelta a Chicago.

Albert fue a la oficina de Telégrafos para notificar que estaría en Chicago unos días y que cualquier telegrama que recibiera se lo hicieran llegar a Lakewood.

Toda la familia estaba a bordo del tren para medio día y el recorrido fue largo.

Al siguiente día muy temprano llegaron y se instalaron todos en la gran mansión de Lakewood.

-¡oh, todo sigue igual! – dijo Lilly al ver el hermoso jardín que en su tiempo cuidaron con mucho esmero y cariño la abuela Catherine Juliette, luego Ángela y después Anthony.

-si. Este jardín me trae muchos recuerdos – dijo Albert.

-a mi también – añadió Archie – Anthony amaba cultivar las rosas…

-¡pero que bella estirpe de rosa es esta! – dijo Lilly maravillada por la fina y exquisita rosa blanca que sostenía entre sus dedos.

-esa es una estirpe única en su tipo. Anthony la cultivó para regalársela a Candy en su cumpleaños. La llamó "Dulce Candy" en su honor y solo se da en este jardín – le presumió Archie.

-¡oh pero que regalo tan maravilloso! y solo el querido Anthony la pudo haber creado. Se nota que la hizo con mucho amor, su aroma es el más dulce que conozco.

-si, Anthony era un genio con las rosas – Dijo muy orgullosa la tía Elroy.

Siguieron caminando por el hermoso jardín hasta que entraron a la casa. La servidumbre los esperaba. Estaban todos formados para recibirlos.

-Bienvenidos, señores – saludaron con una reverencia.

-gracias – contestaron todos

-veo que la casa también sigue igual.

-si, Lilly. Los años no pasan por aquí. Todo está tal y como mis padres la dejaron – dijo la tía Elroy – y espero que así siga… - volteó a ver a Albert.

Él asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-deben estar cansados por el viaje. Descansemos hoy y mañana iremos al Hogar. Así tendremos tiempo de ir al pueblo con calma a comprar los regalos para los niños.

-me parece bien, querido Albert. Yo muero por recostarme un par de horas…

-yo también, mamá. Tengo mucho sueño – dijo Elisa.

-oh, es verdad hija. Cuando una está de encargo da mucho sueño. La naturaleza es sabia, se necesita descansar mucho por el bien del bebé. ¡Y nada de corsés de ahora en adelante!

-¡mamá!

Todos se rieron ante la cómica escena de madre e hija.

Después de que descansaron un poco se fueron al pueblo para comprar víveres y regalos. Regresaron con dos automóviles bien cargados de muchas cosas.

Al siguiente día estaban ya listos para partir.

Después del desayuno abordaron los automóviles y se fueron al Hogar de Pony.

El paisaje era verde por todos lados y lleno de flores. Las mujeres lo estaban disfrutando mucho.

Cuando estaban ya cerca pudieron ver la colina de Pony y el gran árbol a la distancia. Annie respiró profundamente el aire puro y se sintió de nuevo en su hogar.

Los niños se dieron cuenta de la comitiva de autos que se acercaba y corrieron a avisar a las amorosas madres.

-¡señorita Pony se acercan varios autos!

-¡niños no griten tanto que aun no estoy sorda! ¿Qué pasa?

-señorita Pony vimos que varios autos se acercan…

La hermana María se asomó por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que 4 lujosos autos estaban afuera de la casa.

-es verdad señorita Pony. ¡Oh es Albert! – lo vio descender a él de uno de los autos.

-¡vamos a recibirlo! niños deben portarse bien. Nada de travesuras ¿entendido?

-¡Si! – respondieron todos.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María salieron a recibir a sus visitantes.

-¡señorita Pony! – Annie corrió a sus brazos.

-¡Annie!...mi niña ¡pero que hermosa estás!

-¡oh, siempre me siento feliz cuando estoy aquí! Hermana María… ¡Cuánto las he extrañado!

Annie abrazó a las dos damas que estaban felices de verla.

-Buen día señorita Pony y hermana María – saludó Albert.

-Buen día Albert, que gusto verte.

-espero que no seamos inoportunos. Vine con toda mi familia. Se los presentaré.

-familia, quiero presentarles a estas dos bondadosas damas que han entregado sus vidas al cuidado de niños sin hogar. Ellas son la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

-Mucho gusto señores Andry – saludaron ellas sonrientes.

-ella es nuestra querida Tía Elroy – la presentó Albert.

-es un placer conocerlas al fin señoras – dijo la tía abuela

-el placer es nuestro señora Andry. Bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar.

-ella es mi prima Lilly y su hijo Peter, nos visitan de Texas.

-¡que honor conocerlas! – Lilly fue más efusiva y abrazó a las dos anfitrionas que se quedaron asombradas.

-si, gracias. Bienvenidos….

-y mi sobrina Elisa…

-bienvenida señorita Leegan, es un placer conocerla – dijo la señorita Pony.

Ella sabía que Elisa le hizo mucho daño a Candy pero aún así fue amable con ella.

-gracias por recibirme tan amablemente. No se como expresarles mi gratitud por mostrar bondad conmigo inmerecidamente. Solo quiero decirles que he cambiado y que ahora valoro lo que es realmente importante. Espero me perdonen por haber hecho tanto daño a Candy en el pasado.

-señorita Leegan, solo Dios nuestro señor es el único que puede perdonar. Nosotras la disculpamos, los errores del pasado se quedan en el pasado. Siempre es un buen momento para enderezar nuestro camino y me alegra mucho que usted haya rectificado. Ahora podrá ser feliz, se lo aseguro.

-muy bien dicho – dijo Lilly – ahora veo de donde sacó Annie tanta bondad. Recibió un buen ejemplo. Aprovecho para decirles que Elisa no es hija de los Leegan sino mía. Es una larga historia. Hay muchas cosas que deben saber, por eso estamos aquí.

-Buen día señorita Pony y hermana María. Es un placer verlas de nuevo – las saludó finalmente Archie.

-Eres bienvenido cuando quieras Archie… ¡oh, no me digas que vienen a invitarnos a su boda! – la señorita Pony volteó a ver a Annie.

-¡oh no! – se sonrojó ella.

-No habrá boda entre ellos nunca – dijo Albert.

Las dos anfitrionas se miraron muy sorprendidas.

-hay una razón muy poderosa y nos gustaría platicar de eso con ustedes.

-ya veo. Entonces pasen por favor. Esta es su casa. Parece que será una plática muy larga e interesante. Prepararemos el té…

Todos pasaron a la casa y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. La hermana María les ofreció una taza de té y galletitas.

Luego Albert empezó a hablar:

-Antes que todo quiero darles las más recientes noticias sobre Candy.

-¡oh! ¿Cómo está? hemos estado pidiendo mucho a Dios por ella. Incluso los niños del hogar la incluyen en sus oraciones…

-pues Dios ha escuchado las peticiones de todos. Candy está bien.

-¡gracias al cielo! – exclamó la hermana María.

-Solo hay un inconveniente. Ella resultó herida en el campo de batalla y a consecuencia de eso cayó en coma.

-¡oh por Dios! mi Candy… - la señorita Pony se preocupó mucho.

-pero despertó a los 15 días gracias a Terry. Él está con ella ahora y están muy felices.

-pero no entiendo, ¿entonces cuál es el inconveniente?

-Candy perdió la memoria. Solo recuerda las cosas recientes de su vida pero de su infancia y de todos nosotros no se acuerda. Ni siquiera se acuerda de Terry.

-pero eso no es algo peligroso ¿verdad?

-no, señorita Pony. Ella está haciendo su vida con normalidad. Trabaja en un hospital de París y ya tiene su propio apartamento.

-¡oh, esa es nuestra Candy! puede valerse por sí misma. Nos sentimos muy orgullosas de nuestra chica.

-así es. Por eso pueden estar tranquilas. Terry estará cuidándola y cuando menos se lo espere ella recuperará su memoria. Pero ahora es feliz. Terry me envió un telegrama para informarme todo esto y además dice que Candy se está enamorando de él nuevamente y pronto le pedirá que sea su novia.

-¡ah, que gusto! Candy ya se merecía ser feliz con ese joven. Desde que se separaron ella ya no fue la misma. Estaba triste y su espíritu quebrantado. A la hermana María y a mi nos partía el corazón verla así.

-pero eso ha quedado en el pasado también, gracias a Dios – dijo la hermana María – Ahora podemos estar aún mas tranquilas sabiendo que ella está al lado del amor de su vida. Porque yo estoy segura de que Terry es el amor de su vida.

-si, yo también lo creo – dijo Annie – Candy es otra desde que se enamoró de él, ¡y que decir de Terry! no es el mismo muchacho rebelde y caprichoso que era en el colegio, Candy lo ayudó en muchas formas a ser una mejor persona. Su amor es muy fuerte a causa de todo lo que han tenido que superar.

-tienes razón Annie. Pero dime ¿Cómo esta eso de que tu y Archie no se casarán nunca? si estaban muy enamorados…

-bueno, a decir verdad, nunca estuvimos enamorados, nos teníamos mucho cariño y es que… Archie y yo somos hermanos.

-¡¿Queeee?! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

-Si – dijo Lilly – y no solo eso. Estamos seguros de que Candy también es hermana de Annie y Archie.

-¡¿Queee?! – volvieron a exclamar ante la sorpresiva revelación.

La señorita Pony se puso de pie de golpe al escucharlo pero se mareó un poco y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-¡señorita Pony! – Annie corrió a su lado – siéntese por favor, trate de respirar profundamente.

La señorita Pony obedeció y respiró profundamente varias veces.

-¿se siente mejor?

-si, Annie. Gracias. Es que… es que… no lo puedo creer. ¿Candy es tu hermana?

-si. Candy y yo somos hermanas gemelas.

-¡oh! – la hermana María también estaba sobresaltada - ¿pero como es posible? ¿Como lo saben?

-Resulta que Albert tenía dos hermanas gemelas: Ángela y Alice. Alice llegó a ser la madre de Stear, Archie, Annie y Candy. Se casó con Edward Cornwell, quien era heredero al trono de Inglaterra…

-¡válgame Dios! esto es demasiado para una vieja como yo. ¡Un príncipe era su padre!

-así es. Edward renunció al trono para poder casarse con Alice. Luego nacieron Stear y Archie y tres años después nacieron las gemelas Alice y Mary. Una era rubia y la otra de pelo negro. Pero un trágico día, cuando Edward y Alice regresaban del pueblo, un carruaje les cerró el camino y por la fuerza le arrebataron las niñas a Alice. Ella forcejeó para impedir que se las arrancaran de los brazos pero uno de los villanos la golpeó muy fuerte y ella se cayó del carruaje. Se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca al caer y murió al instante. Edward también fue fuertemente golpeado. No pudo ayudar a su querida Alice y a sus preciadas hijitas… los hombres se las llevaron y nunca mas las volvimos a ver…hasta ahora.

-¡Dios mío que tragedia! pobres pequeñas, las arrancaron de los brazos de su madre y las alejaron de su familia. ¿Por qué?

-no lo sabemos aún. Pero ahora estamos muy contentos porque después de 18 años descubrimos el paradero de las niñas.

-¿Y porqué están tan seguros de que Annie y Candy son esas niñas desaparecidas?

-porque afortunadamente Annie es la viva imagen de su padre. Mírenlo ustedes mismas…

Lilly les mostró el medallón con la foto de Edward para que constataran el gran parecido.

-¡es increíble! – Dijo la señorita Pony

-¡son idénticos! – añadió la hermana María.

-¿pero como no se dieron cuenta del parecido antes?

-es que todos recordaban a Edward con barba y bigotes y solo yo lo recuerdo desde que éramos casi unos niños. Él y yo fuimos amigos en el colegio y lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero yo vivo en Texas y durante muchos años no había venido a Lakewood. Y ahora que vine con mi hijo Peter para la boda de Elisa Archie me presentó a su novia y yo me quedé petrificada cuando la vi. Supe en seguida que Annie era una de las hijas de Edward y Alice, la menor. Su nombre de nacimiento es Mary y la otra chica es Alice.

-es sorprendente…

-además hay otra prueba de que Annie es quien creemos. Tiene un lunar en la nuca, es el lunar que han heredado todos los miembros de la casa real de Inglaterra. La reina Victoria y Edward también lo tenían.

-¡oh! ahora lo recuerdo… Candy también tiene un lunar en la nuca, justo en la naciente del cabello…

-¡¿es cierto eso hermana María?! – la miró con sorpresa la señorita Pony.

-¡claro que es cierto! Estoy segura de ello pues yo peinaba a Candy de pequeña. Cuando le hacía sus coletas veía siempre ese lunar.

-cada vez se van juntando mas piezas del rompecabezas – dijo Lilly – aunque ya teníamos la corazonada de que nuestras sospechas sobre Candy eran ciertas. Ella es idéntica en carácter a mi prima Alice: muy alegre, optimista, trabajadora y con una risa que contagia a todos.

-¡Si, esa es nuestra Candy!

-además hay una gran conexión entre Annie y Candy. Pueden sentir las emociones de su gemela aún cuando están separadas. ¿Verdad Annie?

-si. Desde pequeñas ella y yo sentíamos cuando estábamos tristes o muy contentas.

-Además, en su telegrama Terry me dijo que Candy recordó por un momento el rostro de Annie. A pesar de haber perdido la memoria ella la recuerda.

-no recuerda a nadie pero a Annie si… Yo tampoco necesito más pruebas para afirmar que Candy efectivamente es la hermana de Annie. Y creo que hay algo que debo darles…

La señorita Pony abrió un viejo baúl y de ahí sacó la muñeca que Candy traía consigo el día que la encontraron abandonada a las afueras del hogar. Se la entregó a Lilly.

-Candy traía consigo esta muñeca cuando la encontramos abandonada afuera de la casa en un frio día de invierno. Es lo único que venia con ella.

-¡oh, no puede ser! – Dijo Lilly con una mano en el corazón – ¡esta es la muñeca de Alice!

-¿te refieres a la muñeca que Alice le regaló a Edward? – preguntó Albert.

-si, esa misma. La reconozco aunque ahora esta muy maltratada por el paso del tiempo…

-y porque Candy jugó mucho con ella – agregó la hermana María – siempre la traía arrastrando por todos lados y solo comía o se dormía si su muñeca estaba a su lado.

-¡Oh, Alice hacía lo mismo!... esta es la ultima pieza del rompecabezas que hacía falta. No hay lugar a la más mínima duda ya.

-No puedo creer que mis pequeñas Candy y Annie sean gemelas… siempre se quisieron mucho, los lazos de sangre son muy fuertes… ¡oh! pero entonces tú y Archie…

-tranquila señorita Pony, nada pasó nunca entre Archie y yo, ni siquiera un pequeño beso. Como usted dice, los lazos de sangre son muy fuertes y por eso yo nunca permití que se me acercara demasiado. Creo que mi extrema timidez con él era en realidad un presentimiento o una especie de alerta de que algo estaba mal.

-que alivio, si no hubiera sido una situación muy complicada para ustedes. ¿Y como se sienten ahora al saber que son hermanos?

-bien. Lo tomamos con asombrosa tranquilidad y naturalidad – respondió Archie.

-a mi tampoco me tomó mucho tiempo asimilarlo. Fue un shock cuando nos lo dijeron pero después lo asimilamos muy bien – agregó Annie.

-que bueno que no fue un trago amargo para ninguno de los dos. ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer Annie? ¿Ya decidiste con quien te vas a quedar?

-no, aún no. Estoy esperando a que Candy regrese para platicar con ella.

-me parece bien. Candy te ayudará a despejar tus dudas. Ella te conoce mejor que nadie.

-si.

-Bueno pues ya están enteradas de todo. Las seguiré manteniendo informadas de lo que pase con Candy. Por ahora solo es posible mandar telegramas. Si ustedes quieren mandarle algún mensaje escríbanlo en una hoja de papel y yo mismo haré que se lo hagan llegar.

-¿de verdad? ¡Gracias Albert!

-por nada. Ahora yo soy el dueño de la compañía de telégrafos del país y pienso poner oficinas de telégrafos en todos los pueblos de Estados Unidos para que la gente pueda comunicarse con sus seres queridos al otro lado del Atlántico. Y si ustedes quieren escribirle a Candy más seguido solo manden una carta a mi oficina con el mensaje que deseen enviarle. También les prometo que les haré llegar los telegramas que ella les mande.

-¡oh, eres muy gentil Albert! gracias por hacer esto por nosotras.

-no tiene nada que agradecer hermana María. Es lo menos que podría hacer por ustedes que cuidaron tan bien de mis sobrinas.

-fue un placer… – respondió con lágrimas en los ojos la hermana María.

Annie llegó a su lado para abrazarla y demostrarle por medio de ese abrazo cuanto le agradecía por todos sus cuidados y enseñanzas y cuanto la amaba y respetaba.

-hay algo mas para ustedes – dijo Albert.

-¿mas?

-si, señorita Pony. Les hemos traído algunos regalos a los niños y más víveres. Vamos afuera para que se los entreguemos.

-¡Oh, los niños estarán muy contentos!

Todos salieron. Los niños estaban jugando con los choferes y los autos.

-¡niños! – los llamó la señorita Pony.

En seguida todos los pequeños se arremolinaron en torno a ella.

-niños, el señor Andry y su familia les han traído algunos obsequios. Debemos dar las gracias.

-¡Gracias señores Andry! – respondieron al unísono todos los chiquillos.

-¡vengan niños! – los llamó Albert para abrir los paquetes y sacar de ellos los juguetes, ropa y artículos de limpieza.

Los pequeños estaban muy felices viendo como salían cosas y mas cosas de las cajas. Las sonrisas alegres en sus caritas no cesaron. Nunca habían visto tantos juguetes juntos.

-oh, Albert que generoso de tu parte….

-no me agradezca a mi Señorita Pony. Fue Elisa la que les trajo los juguetes a los niños. Mi prima Lilly trajo la ropa y todo lo demás.

-¡ah, Gracias señorita Elisa! los niños están muy felices gracias a su generosidad. Ha regalado usted felicidad y eso no se compra ni con todo el dinero del mundo. ¡Que Dios la bendiga!

Elisa no esperaba recibir esas hermosas palabras de agradecimiento y se sintió feliz también. Ahora comprendía que "hay mas felicidad en dar que en recibir".

-Yo… yo… de nada – respondió ella conmovida. Su madre la vio con gran orgullo y satisfacción.

-gracias también a usted señora. Los niños nunca habían estrenado ropa ¡y ahora tienen mucha!

-oh, no es nada – respondió Lilly – me da mucho gusto ver a los pequeños tan contentos.

-¡si que lo están! – dijo la hermana María.

-Señorita Pony, yo también quiero ayudarlos. Pero me gustaría más que usted me dijera que necesitan, lo que sea, yo me haré cargo – ofreció Albert.

-bueno, ya que tu mismo nos ofreces tan generosamente tu ayuda, me gustaría pedirte un favor muy grande.

-claro, lo que sea.

-nuestra casa ya es muy vieja y en época de lluvias la pasamos muy mal con tantas goteras…

-¿oh, de verdad? Eso está muy mal. Pero no se preocupe. Mañana mismo mandaré un arquitecto para que eche un vistazo y se encargue de las reparaciones. Ya no tendrán que preocuparse por eso.

-que amable, gracias otra vez Albert. Que Dios te bendiga por ser tan bueno.

-nosotros también queremos ayudar – dijo Archie – Annie me dijo que necesitan camas nuevas para los niños y también para ustedes…

-nosotros les regalaremos camas y cobertores – dijo Annie.

-¡oh Annie! tu mejor que nadie conoces nuestras necesidades por que viviste aquí de pequeña. Gracias por recordar que necesitamos más camas.

-es lo menos que podría hacer por ustedes y los niños, señorita Pony.

Annie abrazó a su "madre" sintiéndose muy feliz.

La visita al hogar resultó muy provechosa para ambas partes. Las anfitrionas terminaron con las manos llenas de regalos y los visitantes con el corazón lleno de satisfacciones.

Incluso Elisa jugó con los niños y a las pequeñitas les encantó hacerle trenzas, les llamaba mucho la atención su suave cabello color rojo encendido.

Los Andry regresaron a casa por la noche. Estaban cansados pero muy satisfechos.

…

En Paris, esa misma noche, Candy estaba en casa de Flammy acompañada por sus dos amigas que trataban de consolarla.

Candy estaba muy triste y dolida porque Terry no la dejó explicarle las cosas.

-Parece que Terry no ha cambiado en ese aspecto. Sigue siendo muy impulsivo y no escucha razones – dijo Paty

-pero se controló muy bien – intervino Flammy - No se puso a gritar ni a golpear de mas al doctor. Creo que su reacción fue normal. ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado tú, Candy, si te enteraras que él se besó con otra chica?

-bueno, no lo sé…

-además, él no se enteró de la mejor manera. No escuchó toda la verdad, eso debes considerarlo…

-si, creo que tienen razón. Pero ¿Cómo le hago para hablar con él? me dijo que no quería verme nunca más….

-lo dijo porque estaba dolido Candy, pero él te ama de verdad y eso no se borra de un momento a otro. Deja que se tranquilice y después podrás hablar con él – Flammy era una fuente de apoyo emocional. Era la más ecuánime y muy sabia a su corta edad.

-¡oh! ¿Pero y si se regresa a Londres esta noche? – Paty temió.

-¡no! debo verlo. ¡No puede irse así! - Candy se levantó de inmediato y quiso salir.

-¡espera Candy! nosotras te acompañaremos – dijo Flammy.

-iré a tu casa por un abrigo para ti y después nos vamos – dijo Paty.

Cuando Paty salió del departamento de Flammy vio que Terry llegaba.

-¡Paty! ¿Dónde está Candy?

-Terry…. ella está con Flammy iba a salir a buscarte en este momento para hablar contigo. Temía que te fueras a Londres sin escucharla.

-Candy… actué como un adolescente Paty y vine a pedirle perdón. Necesito hablar con ella. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-si, claro…

Unos minutos después Paty volvió a casa de Flammy después de haber hablado con Terry.

-lo siento Candy….

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Paty?

-cuando salí por tu abrigo vi a Hanz en tu puerta y me dijo que Terry ya se había marchado.

-¡oh no! Terry… - Candy se desplomó en el sofá y empezó a llorar nuevamente.

Paty le guiñó el ojo a Flammy y ella no supo que pensar, pero sabía que debía seguirle el juego a Paty.

-Vamos Candy, te llevaré de vuelta a casa. Debes dormir un poco y mañana estarás mejor.

-Paty tiene razón, Candy. Duerme y mañana pasaré por ti para irnos juntas al hospital. Será mi primer día ¿recuerdas?

Candy no se sentía con ánimos ni de contestar. Se dejó llevar del brazo por Paty hasta su apartamento.

Paty llevó a Candy a la recámara y la acostó en la cama.

-¡oh, olvidé algo en el departamento de Flammy! ahora vuelvo Candy, no tardo…

Paty salió nuevamente dejando sola a Candy. Ella se paró de la cama pues no tenía ganas de dormir. Solo pensaba en cómo hacer para ir a Londres a buscar a Terry.

Salió al balcón de su ventana y miró la luna, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

De pronto escuchó una voz…

_-__¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, resplandeciente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura!_

-¡Terry! – Candy se sorprendió al verlo y su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza.

Él estaba al pie del balcón recitando unas líneas de Romeo y Julieta. Llevaba una rosa blanca en la mano.

Luego siguió recitando:

_-Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire…_

Terry se puso la flor en la boca y empezó a trepar por el gran árbol que daba hasta el balcón de Candy.

-¡Cuidado Terry, está muy alto!

Él contestó, aún recitando su dialogo de la escena del balcón de Romeo y Julieta:

-_Con ligeras alas de amor subiré estos muros, pues no hay cerca de piedra capaz de atajar el amor, y aquello que el amor se atreve a intentar…_

Finalmente Terry llegó hasta el balcón de Candy. Entró en él y se arrodilló ante la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a sí, la miró, con ojos llenos de amor y tomó la flor que llevaba en su boca para entregársela.

-Mi Julieta…- Terry le dio la rosa.

Candy sintió un remolino de emociones en su interior. Pasó del miedo a la amargura del abandono, luego llegó la esperanza y la dicha de verlo ahí, frente a ella, con una rosa y el corazón en la mano, dispuesto a entregárselo solo a ella.

-pensé que te habías ido… - le dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos mientras recibía la rosa.

-no podría alejarme nunca de tu lado mi amor. Quiero pedirte perdón por haber actuado como un tonto. Debí escucharte.

-si, debiste escucharme. Pero yo también debí habértelo dicho antes. Terry, Greg no me…

-shhh, lo sé. Sé que me amas solo a mí. Igual que yo solo te amo a ti…

Terry la tomó por la cintura y la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo para besarla apasionadamente.

Ella correspondió con todo su ser y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo con amor. Se entregaron a ese beso por varios segundos que parecieron eternos.

-¿eso significa que me perdonas, Candy?

-no tengo nada que perdonarte mi amor. Soy yo la que te pide perdón por haberte ocultado algo tan importante.

-hagamos una cosa: de ahora en adelante nos diremos todo. No habrá secretos ni mentiras en nuestra relación. Y hablaremos cualquier cosa que parezca un malentendido antes de actuar. ¿Te parece?

-si, estoy de acuerdo. Te amo Terry, me sentí muy triste y sola cuando Paty me dijo que te habías ido.

-perdóname por eso también. Yo le pedí a Paty que fingiera para que pudiera darte esta sorpresa. Ahora estoy contigo mi amor y nunca te dejaré sola…

-Terry…

Candy lo abrazó y lo besó nuevamente. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó hasta la cama. Ahí la recostó y él se acostó a su lado. La miró a los ojos para descubrir si ella quería que continuara o si debía detenerse.

Ella le extendió los brazos y rodeó su cuello jalándolo hacia si. Estaba diciéndole que quería más.

Terry la besó y luego empezó a acariciarla suavemente. Primero su rostro y ella cerró los ojos para sentir plenamente sus caricias. Luego deslizó su mano mas abajo, recorrió su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros. Con sutileza deslizó la manga de su vestido para desnudar su hombro y depositó besos sensuales muy ricos ahí. Ella empezó a respirar agitadamente ante el placer que estaba sintiendo. Después besó su cuello y su oreja, haciéndola estremecer. Continuó con esos besos pues vio que le gustaban mucho. Luego buscó sus suaves labios y la besó intensamente, ella sintió contracciones en todas direcciones de su cuerpo como respuesta a ese beso. Arqueó la espalda y lo abrazó fuertemente. Terry sintió que su piel se erizaba y empezó a tocarla delicadamente. Primero deslizó su mano hasta uno de sus senos y lo apretó muy suave por encima de su ropa. Ella gimió ante tal caricia y le dio miedo continuar.

-¡ohh! … no…creo que aún no estoy lista para esto Terry… discúlpame.

Terry detuvo sus caricias y se apartó de ella muy a su pesar. Pero fue comprensivo y no se molestó.

-esta bien, mi amor. Sucederá cuando tenga que ser. Yo sabré esperar.

-gracias mi amor. Eres muy comprensivo. No sé que me pasó. Yo…

-no te preocupes. Te entiendo. Yo te amo profundamente y nunca te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras.

-es que… si me gustó y mucho, tus besos y caricias me provocaron un…

-si… me di cuenta. Me alegra que lo disfrutaras. Pero aún no te sientes segura de continuar.

-si… creo que debemos ir mas despacio. Pero quiero que sepas que ha sido la experiencia mas intensa que he sentido y fue maravilloso. Gracias mi amor.

-de nada, pequeña. Yo también lo disfruté mucho. Eres hermosa.

-oh Terry…

Candy abrazó a su novio y él la recibió en sus brazos con ternura. La besó en la frente y le sonrió.

-No quiero que te vayas – le dijo ella.

-si quieres puedo quedarme.

-si, quiero que te quedes conmigo.

-muy bien, entonces prepararé el sofá para dormir.

-no, quédate aquí… conmigo. Solo dormiremos juntos, nada más.

A Terry le pareció una petición muy sorpresiva pero le agradó mucho la idea.

-esta bien, pequeña. Solo dormiremos abrazados.

-si, quiero sentir que tus brazos me protegen y me dan calor. Quiero sentirte cerca.

-lo que tu quieras mi amor…

La pareja de novios se acurrucó en la cama y se abrazaron, era sublime sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos y escuchar sus respiraciones en medio de una paz y un amor infinitos.

A Terry le parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Muchas noches solitarias había deseado poder dormir así junto a su amada pecosa, pero en su cama solo las almohadas le hacían compañía. Ahora todo era diferente, ya no había soledad, ni dolor, ni amargura, la felicidad era completa al lado del gran amor de su vida.

Candy y Terry durmieron juntos esa noche, solo abrazándose y sintiéndose cerca. Estaban viviendo libre y responsablemente su gran amor.

Esa noche Candy soñó que unos inmensos brazos la rodeaban y la protegían, pero no era solo un sueño, era real que los brazos de Terry la aprisionaban y la apretaban contra su cuerpo, tan cerca, que Candy escuchaba el latir del corazón de su caballero inglés, arrullándola y llevándola al mundo de sueños más hermosos. Si era un sueño, no quería despertar…


	26. Chapter 23 Noche de chicas Noche de

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 23 NOCHE DE CHICAS. NOCHE DE CHICOS.

Candy y Terry pasaron la noche juntos. Solo durmieron abrazados el uno al otro.

A las 6 de la mañana Terry despertó y sonrió al darse cuenta que su pecosa yacía tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Su pelo estaba desparramado por su cuerpo y se veía hermosa.

Aunque no quiso, Terry tuvo que moverla para zafar su brazo y poderse levantar. El movimiento la despertó.

-mmm ¿Qué pasa? – estaba somnolienta aún.

-buenos días hermosa.

-oh, buenos días sexy.

-¡me encanta que me digas así!

-y a mi me encantas tu… ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, Terry.

-la mía también. Dormir y despertar a tu lado es lo quiero para toda la vida.

-yo también, mi amor. Dormí maravillosamente bien a tu lado.

-si, pero ya está amaneciendo y tu tienes que ir a trabajar.

-oh, es verdad… quisiera quedarme aquí contigo todo el día...

-yo también. Pero más tarde pasaré por ti al hospital e iremos a donde tú quieras. ¿Qué dices?

-me encanta la idea.

-entonces te dejo para que te bañes y te arregles, si me quedo aquí viéndote me van a dar ganas de desvestirte y hacerte el amor…

-¡oh, Terry!

-es la verdad, por eso mejor me voy.

-si, creo que será lo mejor. Oh y Paty se habrá quedado con Flammy…

-supongo que si. Es una buena amiga.

-si…. por cierto. Creo que tú debes hacer las paces con Greg. Son amigos y no deberían seguir enojados. Después de todo ya está aclarado este asunto. Yo ya le dejé bien claro que al que amo es a ti, y no tengo ojos para nadie más…

-… y que sus besos no te gustaron tanto como los míos…

-¿te lo dijo?

-si. Anoche me lo dijo todo. Pero aún me siento traicionado. Yo le conté de ti y sabía que yo te amaba y que hice muchas cosas por venir a tu lado y a él se le hizo fácil pasar por alto todo eso…

-pero uno no es culpable por enamorarse de alguien, no es algo que puedas controlar… y tanto te aprecia que ha decidido poner distancia entre nosotros y no volverme a mencionar nada.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Greg le pedirá al director del hospital que le asigne a otra enfermera y yo estaré con otro médico.

-no lo sabía…

-¿ves porque te digo que no hay razón para seguir enojado con él? él te aprecia y hace esto porque quiere seguir siendo tu amigo.

-está bien. Mas tarde hablaré con él y te prometo que haremos las pases.

-¡que bueno, mi amor! así me demuestras que has madurado.

-es difícil dejar de ser un niño. La vida adulta es muy complicada y más vale tener la cabeza bien puesta para no cometer locuras y tonterías, ahora lo sé. En parte se lo agradezco a Greg, porque él me mostró como actuar de forma madura y razonable. Sus consejos me han ayudado mucho.

-si, a mi también me han ayudado sus consejos. Es una buena persona. He aprendido mucho de él también en cuanto a conocimientos médicos.

-parece que a los dos nos ha ayudado… es un buen amigo.

-si. Su amistad es muy valiosa, no la tires a la basura.

-veo que tu también has madurado. Ya eres toda una mujer y muy inteligente… me encantas Candy. Eres la mujer de mi vida. Quiero casarme contigo…

-creo que vas muy rápido, mi amor….

-es que no hay otra mujer en el mundo con la que quisiera despertar todas las mañanas y pasar el resto de mi vida. Tú eres la única.

-¿de verdad? ¿Soy la única? …¿Y…cuantas novias has tenido eh?

-bueno esa es una muy larga historia y no te dará tiempo de llegar al trabajo…- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡oh, con que muchas mujeres eh!

-ja ja ja ja ja ja. No te pongas celosa mi amor. Ya te dije que tú eres la única – la besó.

-mmm tu si sabes como poner fin a una discusión…. por esta vez te has salvado, pero algún día me tendrás que contar sobre tu pasado amoroso. Si quieres casarte conmigo tendrás que revelarme todos tus secretos….

-está bien, pecosa entrometida…. ¡ouch! – recibió un almohadazo en el rostro.

-eso te enseñará…. ¡oh! – ella también recibió un almohadazo en respuesta.

De la nada empezaron a juguetear con las almohadas y Terry le hacía cosquillas. La risa de Candy era tan sonora que despertó a Flammy y Paty en el departamento de abajo.

Parecían dos adolescentes. Eran muy felices.

Antes de irse, Terry le preparó el desayuno a Candy, así que cuando salió de la ducha ella percibió el delicioso aroma de café recién hecho y un omelette con pimientos y champiñones.

Candy desayunó muy a gusto saboreando en cada bocado el amor de su sexy novio. Le había dejado una flor sobre la mesa.

Como terminó temprano, Candy bajó para buscar a Flammy. Tocó a su puerta.

-¡Candy! – era Paty.

-buenos días, Paty… perdón por haberte orillado a quedarte aquí con Flammy.

-no te preocupes, Candy. Pasa, Flammy ya casi está lista.

-Terry me despertó muy temprano por eso estuve lista mucho antes.

-si, tu risa nos despertó, por lo visto se reconciliaron, ¿la pasaron bien?

-si – se sonrojó.

-¡me muero porque me cuentes todo!... ¡oh! ¿Por qué no hacemos una pijamada entre chicas? ¡Sería fabuloso!

-¡que gran idea Paty!... pero esta noche Terry me dijo que me llevaría a pasear…mmmm creo que le pediré que lo pospongamos para mañana ¡porque yo también me muero por platicar entre chicas!

-¿crees que se moleste?

-no, no lo creo. Él es muy comprensivo.

-que bien. Entonces yo compraré algunas cosas para nuestra pijamada en lo que ustedes trabajan y a su regreso ya todo estará listo.

-¿de que pijamada hablan?

-buenos días Flammy. Es que a Paty se le ocurrió tener una pijadama entre chicas esta noche. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡oh! siempre quise participar en una pijamada desde niña. ¡Que buena idea!

-muy bien, entonces ya está dicho. Esta noche tendremos nuestra primera pijamada de chicas. ¡Que emoción! – Paty era la más emocionada.

-¿y donde va a ser? – preguntó Flammy.

-donde ustedes digan, por mi no hay problema si es en mi casa o aquí en la tuya.

-me gustaría que fuera en tu casa, Candy. Es que quiero salir de la rutina. Siempre quise dormir en casa de una amiga y desvelarnos platicando hasta tarde, tomar chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y…

Candy y Paty la miraban como se iba emocionando al describir la escena. Flammy parecía una niña.

-¡oh, creo que me emocioné demasiado! es que yo no tuve una infancia normal. Desde pequeña tuve que estudiar y trabajar para ayudar a mi familia y una pijamada era un lujo que nunca pude darme.

-te entiendo Flammy. Pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de revivir tu infancia. Compraré los malvaviscos y el chocolate para que sea tal y como siempre lo soñaste.

-gracias Paty.

-¡Será fantástico, ya no puedo esperar!

-Muy bien, pues entonces será en mi casa. Gracias por hacerte cargo de los arreglos Paty. Regresaremos a casa en cuanto salgamos. Pero ahora debemos darnos prisa o se nos hará tarde.

-¡pero aún faltan 40 minutos Candy!

-¡oh! es verdad. Olvidé que me levanté más temprano hoy.

-mhum, y tendrás que contarnos todo lo que pasó anoche – le dijo Flammy.

Candy se sonrojó.

-creo que será muy interesante, a decir de tu sonrojo, Candy…

-¡Paty!

ja ja ja ja ja ja empezaron a reír las tres.

Flammy desayunó tranquila y sin prisa pues tenía tiempo suficiente y cuando terminó se despidieron de Paty y se fueron caminando hacia el hospital.

-Oh no sabes lo bien que pude descansar, ya no tuve que levantarme a las 5:30 de la mañana para que me diera tiempo de llegar al trabajo.

-¡a las 5:30! pobre de ti ¿y no te quedabas dormida en horas de trabajo?

-al principio si me daba mucho sueño pero después te acostumbras.

-bueno, ahora ya podrás dormir un par de horas mas pues el hospital nos queda a solo 10 minutos caminando.

-si, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que hablaras con el director, Candy.

-no es nada Flammy. A mi me alegra mucho tener a una amiga en el hospital.

Las chicas llegaron 5 minutos antes para hablar con el director.

Candy llevó a Flammy hasta la oficina del doctor Chevalier y cuando estaba por tocar la puerta ésta se abrió y Greg salió.

-oh, buenos días Candy, señorita – las saludó.

-buenos días – respondieron ellas.

-con su permiso – Greg siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Candy notó el extraño comportamiento de Greg pero sabía la razón. Luego se anunció con el director.

-adelante.

-Buenos días doctor Chevalier. Ella es mi amiga Flammy.

-Buenos días, es un placer. Flammy Carrington – se presentó.

-mucho gusto señorita. Bienvenida al hospital La salpetriere.

-gracias a usted por haberme aceptado sin conocerme.

-pero conozco la calidad de la escuela de Mary Jane y viendo a Candy como ejemplo, puedo estar seguro de que usted también es excelente.

-Gracias, le demostraré que Mary Jane nos entrenó muy bien.

-Bueno pues le diré sus asignaciones. Trabajará 6 días a la semana d contando con una hora para tomar sus alimentos. D estará de planta en el área de terapia intensiva y d asistirá al doctor Gregory McDowell en su consultorio…

Candy no se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-…Su sueldo será de 200 francos al mes. ¿Está de acuerdo?

-¡Oh!..., si – Flammy se sorprendió porque ganaría mas que en el hospital anterior.

-muy bien, entonces quedo a sus ordenes ante cualquier duda. Ya puede empezar con sus labores. Candy le enseñará el hospital.

-si, gracias doctor Chevalier, con su permiso.

-Candy ¿puede quedarse un momento por favor?

-si

-te espero afuera – le dijo Flammy.

Cuando salió de la oficina el doctor habló con Candy.

-Candy, el doctor McDowell me ha pedido que la reasigne con otro doctor. Estoy al tanto de las circunstancias que le hicieron tomar esta decisión y quiero decirle que es algo insólito. Nunca había ocurrido algo así, que yo sepa. Y solo por la gran amistad que me une al doctor McDowell he aceptado su petición, pero debe quedar entre nosotros. Nadie debe enterarse de esto o sino pronto habrán más peticiones de este tipo y no lo voy a tolerar. ¿Esta claro?

-si, doctor. Lo entiendo. Muchas gracias.

-bien. Entonces la reasignaré con el doctor Phillipe De Gaulle, espero que él no termine también enamorado de usted… ya no habrán mas cambios.

-¡oh, no! no se preocupe. El doctor Phillipe y yo somos buenos amigos y nada va a pasar se lo aseguro.

-muy bien. Pues desde hoy deberá presentarse en su consultorio. Yo se lo haré saber mas tarde. Ahora puede irse señorita. Que tenga un buen día.

-usted también, doctor. Me retiro.

-pase.

Candy se alegró de ser reasignada con Phillipe. Eran grandes amigos y ciertamente no había química romántica entre ellos.

Cuando salió de la oficina se encargó de mostrarle todo el hospital a Flammy.

-¿entonces te reasignaron con el doctor Phillipe? el que cometió la indiscreción con Terry…

-si. Pero no lo culpo. El es un buen amigo y gran medico también. Con él aprenderé mucho sobre ortopedia. Eso me agrada.

-que bueno que estarás con alguien que conoces y aprecias.

-pero tu no debes preocuparte Flammy, Greg es un excelente tipo, solo tuvo la mala fortuna de enamorarse de la chica equivocada. Pero verás que vas a aprender mucho con él.

-si.

-bueno Flammy, ya debemos empezar con nuestras labores. Nos vemos a la salida para irnos juntas a casa.

-¡oh, ya estoy ansiosa por la pijamada!...

Las chicas se separaron para ir cada una a sus labores.

A las tres de la tarde acudieron a los consultorios de Greg y Phillipe respectivamente. Phillipe se alegró mucho de tener a Candy de asistente y la recibió muy bien.

Por otro lado, Greg estaba triste porque ya no vería el rostro dulce y sonriente de Candy entrar por esa puerta todos los días. Recibió a Flammy con amabilidad y le mostró lo que debía hacer.

A las 6 de la tarde terminaron las consultas y Flammy se retiró. Greg también salió de su consultorio y fue al de Phillipe, esperando no toparse con Candy.

Cuando tocó la puerta Candy abrió.

-oh, hola Greg. ¿Cómo te fue con Flammy hoy?

-bien, es una excelente enfermera pero casi no sonríe. Extraño tu sonrisa…

Candy agachó la cabeza pues no supo que contestar.

-perdón, no debí decir eso.

-no te preocupes. Los dejo solos, yo ya me iba.

-hasta mañana Candy, gracias por todo – dijo Phillipe.

Cuando Candy salió del consultorio Greg pudo hablar libremente.

-no sabes lo difícil que se me hace verla y decirle a mi corazón que deje de amarla…

-no me imagino lo que debes sentir, pero es lo mejor. Tú ya sabías que ella no era para ti.

-si, pero no pude evitar enamorarme como un loco, es perfecta. Lo descubrirás tu mismo cuando pasen los días y veas lo maravillosa que es. Ella alegra todo con su presencia y su sonrisa cura el alma de las personas, es única.

-si, ya lo he visto. Nunca he conocido una enfermera como ella.

-espero que tú no termines como yo, Phillipe.

-oh, no, no, no. Ya estoy más que advertido. Pero no me preocupo pues no tengo ningún interés romántico en ella. Es solo una buena amiga.

-bueno, estarás a salvo entonces.

-¿y a que debo tu visita Greg?

-vengo a hacerte una invitación…

Candy se encontró con Flammy en el cuarto de enfermeras y salieron juntas. Vieron a Terry desde lejos.

-déjame hablar con él un momento para decirle del cambio de planes.

-claro Candy. Yo me adelanto a la casa no te preocupes, allá te esperamos. No tardes.

Flammy saludó a Terry y siguió su camino. Luego Candy llegó hasta él.

-Hola mi amor – Terry la recibió con un beso en los labios y un ramo de flores.

-¡oh, que excelente recibimiento!

-Es lo menos que te mereces ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-muy bien. Me reasignaron con Phillipe y Flammy se quedó como asistente de Greg.

-que bien. ¿Y estuviste a gusto con Phillipe?

-si, mucho. Mi amor hay algo que quiero pedirte.

-lo que tu quieras mi amor.

-es que las chicas planearon hacer una pijamada en casa y…. quieren que yo esté con ellas.

-¿así que una noche de chicas eh? me da miedo pensar de todo lo que puedan platicar…

-bueno, entre chicas buscamos consejos y damos nuestras opiniones sobre lo que nos interesa. Y bueno yo quería pedirte si podemos posponer nuestra salida de hoy.

-a decir verdad mi amor, yo también te quería pedir lo mismo. Es que hoy por la mañana que regresé a casa me encontré a Ronie, Hanz, Jaques y Greg, parece que se quedaron con él a hacerle compañía y planearon una salida entre hombres esta noche y… me invitaron.

-¿así que una noche de hombres eh? a mi me da miedo a donde vayan y lo que pueda resultar….

-no te preocupes mi amor. Te prometo que no beberé mucho y me portaré bien.

-¿Cómo que te portaras bien? ¿A dónde piensan ir?

-al "Moulin Rouge"…. ¿has oído de ese lugar?

-si… y no me agrada mucho que vayas a ese lugar rodeado de mujeres con poca ropa.

-pero nada va a pasar te lo prometo. Es para que Greg se distraiga y no piense tanto en ti…

-¿acaso los hombres solo piensan en mujeres todo el tiempo?

-bueno, no todo el tiempo. Pero yo en la única que pienso es en ti…– lo dijo con voz sensual.

-¡oh, por que eres tan irresistiblemente sexy!... está bien. No me opongo a que vayas, confío en ti.

-gracias mi pequeña. Me portaré como un santo, te lo prometo.

-oh, no sé porque no te creo tanto pero está bien.

-eres un ángel. Te prometo que mañana temprano pasaré por ti para traerte al trabajo y por la noche te daré una sorpresa, como premio por tu bondad y confianza.

-eso me agrada.

Terry abrazó a Candy y le regaló un dulce beso. Después la acompañó a casa y ahí se despidieron. Cada quien se fue a su cita con sus respectivos amigos.

Candy subió a toda prisa hacia su departamento.

-¡Pasa Candy! estábamos esperándote para empezar – dijo Paty.

-pero aún es temprano. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-mmm ¡es una sorpresa!

-¡me encantan las sorpresas!

-¿Cómo te fue con Terry, Candy? ¿No se molestó? – le preguntó Flammy.

-no. De hecho él también tenía otros planes. Una noche de hombres.

-¿una noche de hombres? ¿y como es eso? – preguntó intrigada Paty.

-irán a un cabaret, al Moulin Rouge….

-¡¿oh, y estuviste de acuerdo en dejarlo ir?! – se sorprendió Flammy.

-Candy, hasta yo se de ese lugar, tiene mucha fama en toda Europa– dijo Paty – ¿no te preocupa saber que Terry estará rodeado de mujeres con poca ropa y expuesto a la tentación?

-un poco, para ser honesta. Pero confío en él. Así que espero que tu sorpresa me haga olvidar donde está y qué hace mi novio, ¡eh Paty!

-bueno, eso no lo sé pero te aseguro que estarás muy relajada…

Flammy y Candy se miraron intrigadas, no sabían cuál era la sorpresa de Paty.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y Paty corrió a abrir.

-adelante por favor.

Tres chicas entraron al departamento con un maletín cada una y detrás de ellas venían tres hombres que cargaban lo que parecían camastros.

-¿Qué es esto Paty?

-¡Tendremos una sesión de spa y masajes relajantes justo aquí en la casa!

-¿Qué?

-nos harán la manicure, pedicure, nos pondrán mascarillas exfoliantes y finalmente nos darán unos masajes. ¿No les parece genial?

-¡ah! ¡Si, es genial, Paty! ¡Que gran idea tuviste! – Candy estaba muy contenta.

-¡será la primera vez en mi vida! – dijo Flammy emocionada.

-para mi también – dijo Candy

-y para mi también – añadió Paty – creí que sería divertido hacerlo juntas y qué mejor que en un lugar donde te sientas a gusto.

-si…

Las chicas se pusieron cómodas y se dejaron en manos de las profesionales. Se sentaron con los pies sumergidos en agua y sales minerales y suavizantes mientras las chicas se encargaban de sus manos.

Estaban recibiendo un trato de princesas y lo disfrutaban mucho. Mientras tanto los chicos se empezaban a reunir en casa de Greg para luego salir todos juntos.

Después que terminaron con el manicure y pedicure, se recostaron en los camastros para su tratamiento facial y masaje.

-¡ah que delicia! – dijo Flammy – creo que debí hacer esto antes. El trabajo en el otro hospital era muy estresante y regresaba muy cansada.

-si, se nota señorita, tiene mucho estrés acumulado en sus hombros y espalda – dijo la masajista

-¡ouch! – se empezó a quejar Flammy

-al principio le dolerá pero verá que se sentirá como nueva cuando termine.

-¡ouch! ¡Eso espero…. ouch!

Al contrario de Flammy, Candy y Paty estaban muy relajadas y el masaje fue delicioso para ellas.

Después de dos horas de relajación las chicas despidieron al equipo del spa y se quedaron solas.

-¡ahhhhh me siento muy bien! – dijo Candy

-¡y yo estoy como nueva! – dijo Flammy – ¡adiós al estrés!

-que bueno que les gustó mi sorpresa.

-¡Mucho! gracias Paty.

-No fue nada. Ahora debemos preparar el chocolate para ir a la cama y divertirnos.

-Yo lo prepararé.

-muy bien, Flammy.

Finalmente se fueron a la recámara donde Paty había preparado todo. Puso varios cojines y almohadas y cobertores en el piso para que se sentaran cómodamente. También puso velas aromáticas. El ambiente era muy agradable.

Se sentaron con sus tazas de chocolate y malvaviscos y empezaron a platicar.

-ahora si Candy. Platícanos como estuvo tu reconciliación con Terry….

-oh – Candy se sonrojó - ¿todo?

-¡todo! – dijo Flammy mirándola seriamente.

-bueno… pues estuvo muy lindo. Después de que Paty me dejó en cama yo me levanté y salí al balcón. Me sentía muy triste porque pensaba que él se había ido. Pero de pronto escuché una voz que provenía de abajo, era él, y estaba recitando fragmentos de Romeo y Julieta, la escena del balcón.

-¡oh, que romántico! tu propio Romeo….

-y debió hacerlo muy bien puesto que es actor y encarnó a Romeo, si mal no recuerdo – dijo Flammy.

-si, lo hizo muy bien. ¡Es un excelente actor! Pero además trepó el árbol con una flor en su boca y llegó hasta mi balcón sin problemas.

-algo aprendió de ti…

ja ja ja ja – rieron las tres ante el comentario de Paty.

-¿y después que paso?

-me pidió perdón y me besó tan apasionadamente que mis piernas me temblaban, fue increíble…. – Candy suspiró al recordarlo.

-que suerte tienes, Terry es muy buen mozo y se nota que te ama profundamente.

-si, Flammy, me siento muy afortunada. Él me derrite por completo, ¡es taaan sexy!

-siempre lo ha sido, en el colegio tenía muchas admiradoras.

-¿ah si?

-si, muchas chicas estaban tras de él porque además era un buen partido, el hijo de un Duque.

-¿es hijo de un Duque? – Flammy no lo sabía.

-si

-¡Entonces tienes al hombre perfecto! … ¡oh, que suerte tienes!

-pero cuidado Candy porque un hombre perfecto es el objetivo de muchas mujeres.

-¿de verdad crees que debería preocuparme?

-pues… no se si debo decirte esto….

-dímelo por favor, Paty, quiero saber.

- es que en los tiempos del colegio se rumoraba que él era un mujeriego y… con mucha experiencia.

-¿mucha experiencia?

-si, tu sabes. Que ya había estado con muchas chicas.

-oh…

-pero eran solo rumores. No me consta nada.

-está bien. Gracias por decírmelo, Paty.

-hay una forma de comprobarlo…

Las dos voltearon a ver a Flammy ante su comentario.

-¿Cómo?

-los hombres que tienen experiencia besan mucho mejor que los que no.

-¿y tu como lo sabes?

-oh, bueno… yo… supongo. Una amiga me lo dijo.

-se me hace que algo ocultas Flammy – dijo Candy.

-¡no!, no no, no es eso. Me lo dijo una amiga. Pero volviendo al punto. Dinos Candy, ¿Qué tal besa Terry? ¿Es bueno?

-¡Flammy! – se sonrojó Paty – no debes preguntar esas cosas.

-vamos Paty, estamos entre amigas. ¿Entonces Candy?

-ehhh… él…. ¡él besa increíble! me hace perder la cabeza… ¡ohhhhh!

Candy abrazó su almohada y se dejó caer de espaldas. De solo recordarlo volvía a experimentar las placenteras sensaciones.

-entonces si tiene mucha experiencia.

-pero también puede ser el amor lo que lo hace besarla tan bien – dijo Paty.

-¿y pasó algo mas entre ustedes Candy?

-yo… no quiero hablar de eso… - bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior

-¡entonces si pasó algo mas! ¡Debes contarnos, somos tus amigas! – Flammy insistió.

-está bien, está bien. Les contaré.

Las chicas se acomodaron para escuchar la interesante revelación y tomaron entre sus brazos un cojín cada una.

-Después de que me pidió perdón yo lo besé. Luego él me levanto en brazos y me llevó a la cama.

-¡oh! – Paty se escandalizó

-shhh no interrumpas Paty – dijo Flammy - ¿y…?

-me recostó en la cama y él se acostó a un lado. Se detuvo y me miró fijamente como preguntándome si debía continuar.

-¡ahhhhh!

Gritaron de emoción las chicas.

-¿y se lo permitiste?

-si Paty, en ese momento yo lo deseaba con todo mi corazón… así que lo abracé y lo atraje hacia mi.

-¡Candy!

-Yo no pensé en nada más. Solo me dejé llevar por lo que me decía el corazón. El empezó a acariciarme muy sutilmente y me hizo estremecer. Sus besos fueron suaves al principio, luego intensos y yo….

-¿Qué? – preguntaron las dos completamente ansiosas por saber.

-yo tuve un orgasmo…

-¡Candy! – Paty no dejaba de sonrojarse.

-¿con solo caricias y besos? ¡Vaya, si que debe ser bueno!... y muy experimentado.

-¿tu crees, Flammy?

-pues parece que si. Pero ¿Qué pasó después de eso?

-me dio miedo continuar. Le dije que no estaba preparada aún para estar con él así. Él fue muy comprensivo y se detuvo.

-¿no se molestó?

-no. Me apoyó y me dijo que sabría esperar.

-oh que comprensivo. Terry es un buen novio Candy, no lo dejes ir – dijo Flammy.

-Pero pasaron toda la noche juntos… ¿no les dio tentación?

-No, Paty. Solo dormimos juntos, abrazados. Nada más.

-¡debiste haber dormido muy bien entre sus brazos! – Paty se aferró a la almohada que estaba abrazando.

-¡oh si! fue la noche mas maravillosa y el sueño mas placentero de mi vida. Estar entre sus brazos es lo más hermoso del mundo. Me encanta.

-¡que afortunada eres! – dijeron Paty y Flammy al mismo tiempo.

Las tres empezaron a reír.

-bueno yo ya les conté algo muy intimo, ahora es su turno. Y para hacerlo mas divertido, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a verdad o castigo?

-mmmm está bien – asintieron las dos.

-empecemos con Flammy – dijo Candy - ¿verdad o castigo?

-escojo….verdad.

-¿te han besado alguna vez?

-si.

-¿y como fue tu primer beso?

-¡fue horrible! Un chico que vivía cerca de mi casa se propuso hacerme enfadar, y un día, cuando regresaba del colegio, me besó. Pero fue muy atrevido y grosero, porque de la nada restregó su lengua por mi boca ¡y me dio mucho asco! arruinó mi momento romántico. Yo siempre soñé que mi primer beso sería muy lindo y con el chico que me gustaba…. ¡no así!

-¡que mala suerte! – dijo Paty.

-si. Pero ahora es tu turno. ¿Verdad o castigo?

-verdad – respondió Paty con rubor en sus mejillas.

-déjame a mi preguntarle – pidió Candy y Flammy asintió - ¿Stear y tu se besaron?

-eh…. ¡si! – dijo Paty ocultando su rostro detrás de la almohada.

¡oh wow! se escuchó el clamor de las chicas y risas.

-¿y como estuvo?

-¡fue muy lindo! Un día Stear me llevó a la colina del colegio. Me regaló una flor y nos sentamos a ver el atardecer. Cuando el sol se estaba ocultando él….se acercó a mí y me besó muy tiernamente. Oh Stear….

-que envidia, tu primer beso fue muy romántico, como yo hubiera querido – dijo Flammy.

-¿y después hubo mas besos? – le preguntó Candy.

-si, algunos. Él era muy cariñoso.

-¡oh, creo que me voy a deprimir! a comparación de ustedes yo no he tenido suerte en el amor… pero es tu turno Candy. ¿Verdad o castigo?

-verdad.

-como fue tu primer beso y con quien.

-bueno… a decir verdad, no lo recuerdo. Perdí la memoria ¿recuerdas?

-¡oh es verdad! eres una tramposa Candy, entonces te tocará castigo.

-¡oh yo sé que castigo tendrá! – dijo Paty – deberá ir al Moulin Rouge y sorprender a Terry.

-¡¿Queee?! ¡no!

-a mi me agrada la idea. Las deudas de juego son deudas de honor, Candy. Debes cumplir tu castigo.

-está bien. Iré. Pero antes debemos terminar el juego. Es tu turno Flammy. ¿verdad o castigo?

-verdad.

-hace unos momentos dijiste muy segura que podías saber si un hombre tenía experiencia por como besaba. ¿Te ha besado algún hombre experimentado?

Flammy casi brinca de su lugar al escuchar la pregunta.

-…si - se sintió descubierta y no lo negó.

-lo sabía – dijo Candy - ¿y pasó algo mas con él?

-si…

-¡oh, Flammy! ¿Entonces tu…? – Paty estaba sorprendida.

-si, yo tuve relaciones con un hombre mayor. Estuvo bien pero luego él me dejó. Solo fui una conquista más. Era un mujeriego. Yo no he tenido suerte en el amor.

-lo siento Flammy. Pero no debes renunciar al amor solo porque has tenido algunas malas experiencias. El amor es algo por lo que vale la pena esperar, el hombre indicado llegará a ti, no lo dudes.

-si, gracias Candy, lo tendré en cuenta. Y para terminar con el juego, es turno de Paty. ¿Verdad o castigo?

-verdad.

-no te preguntaré si tu y Stear alguna vez hicieron el amor porque es fácil darse cuenta de que no. Así que te preguntaré…. ¿te gusta Hanz?

-¿eh? – Paty no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-si, Paty, responde ¿te gusta Hanz? – insistió Candy.

-bueno… si – respondió sorprendida de su propia respuesta – ¡Si! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-¡que bien Paty! Hanz es un hombre excelente. Tu y él hacen una bonita pareja ¿y sabes que? creo que tu también le gustas.

-¿de veras?

-si. Creo que deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlo. Te gustará aún más cuando lo conozcas a fondo, estoy segura.

-oh Candy… creo que seguiré tu consejo.

-¡así me gusta oírte hablar! entonces le diré a Hanz que te invite a pasear con la excusa de que yo no puedo por el trabajo y porque Terry no me deja ni una noche libre.

-¡pero si es la verdad!

ja ja ja ja ja rieron las tres.

Después de su pícaro juego las chicas se arreglaron para salir. Iban a acompañar a Candy al Moulin Rouge.

Mientras, en el Moulin Rouge, los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa cerca del escenario. Una hermosa chica estaba cantando muy sensualmente.

La plática giraba en torno a las mujeres de sus vidas.

-¿entonces no has tenido suerte en el amor Ronie? – le preguntó Phillipe.

-no, he tenido tan mala suerte que siempre las chicas que me gustan están enamoradas de otro.

-espero que no lo digas por Candy – dijo Terry

-no, hace mucho que me di cuenta que ella ya estaba enamorada "de alguien". Antes del accidente ella casi todos los días se iba a un lugar apartado a llorar. Una vez le pregunté si lloraba por un hombre y me dijo que si. Entonces me propuse verla solo como una amiga y hasta ahora ha resultado.

-Candy también sufría por ti – dijo Greg – Fue una muy desafortunada circunstancia que se hubieran separado a raíz del accidente de Susana.

-si. Pero ya no tiene caso hablar del pasado. ¿Y que hay de ti Phillipe? ¿Hay alguna chica que te interese?

-lamentablemente no. Yo tampoco he tenido suerte en el amor, pero porque no lo he buscado.

-En la universidad Phillipe y yo nos dedicamos mucho al estudio y casi no salíamos…

-oh, pero tu si salías mas que yo Greg, y hasta tuviste dos o tres novias.

-¿entonces Susana no ha sido la única mujer en tu vida Greg? – preguntó Terry.

-bueno, literalmente no. Pero era la única a la que realmente amaba. Con las otras chicas solo había cariño, nada más. ¿Y tu Terry, ha sido Candy la única mujer en tu vida? a mi no me engañas, tienes toda la pinta de ser un conquistador y las mujeres gustan mucho de ti. Mira a tu alrededor, has acaparado las miradas de varias…

En verdad habían dos o tres mujeres que no le quitaban la vista de encima y le sonreían muy coquetamente.

Terry contesó:

-no voy a negar que en un tiempo si fui un conquistador, estuve con muchas mujeres y solo me divertía con ellas. Pero fue en una época en la que me sentía solo y estaba amargado por cuestiones personales que tú ya conoces de mi pasado. Pero cuando conocí a Candy mi vida cambió por completo. Dejé de utilizar a las mujeres para llenar el vacío que sentía y empecé a ser un mejor hombre y mejor persona, gracias a ella.

-¿así que no has tenido mas compañía femenina después de Candy?

-no. Y te lo puedo jurar. No ha habido otra mujer en mi vida después de ella.

-pero como es posible si, siendo actor, tienes muchas admiradoras y las mujeres prácticamente se arrojan a tus brazos, yo mismo lo vi cuando fuimos al teatro a verte actuar.

-bueno, una cosa es que se me ofrezcan y otra que yo las acepte.

-¿y no has tenido tentación alguna vez? – le preguntó Phillipe.

-si, muchas veces. Pero luego viene Candy a mi mente y entonces no soy capaz de estar con nadie mas.

-¡vaya! eso si es amor – dijo Ronie – me da gusto que Candy esté con un hombre como tú. No la hagas sufrir nunca o te las veras conmigo también. Yo la quiero mucho y no quiero verla triste nunca más.

-si, yo también la llegué a ver triste por que no estaban juntos y me partió el corazón que una chica tan hermosa y alegre como ella llorara por amor – dijo Hanz.

-no se preocupen, eso jamás sucederá, Candy es la luz de mi vida y no la haría sufrir por nada.

-espero que nunca lo olvides Terry porque de lo contrario cumpliré cabalmente mi advertencia – le recordó Greg.

-ah, si, ya lo recuerdo. Pero eso no pasará Greg. Lo lamento por ti.

-¿de que advertencia hablan? – preguntó Phillipe.

-se los diré para tener a mas gente de testigos. Le he prometido a Terry que yo me haré a un lado y no volveré a insinuarle mi amor a Candy. Pero si él llega a hacerla sufrir olvidaré mi promesa y lucharé con todos mis recursos para ganarme su amor.

-¡vaya! no sabía que existe un acuerdo de amnistía entre ustedes.

-si. Pero ya le dije a Greg que no vale la pena esperar por algo que nunca sucederá. Porque yo nunca la haré sufrir.

-Por Candy vale la pena esperar todo el tiempo del mundo… y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe – le respondió retadoramente Greg.

-ya basta, no empiecen una pelea aquí. Recuerden que vinimos a ayudar a Greg a olvidar a Candy y lo único que hacemos es hablar de ella – dijo Hanz

-Hanz tiene razón – agregó Phillipe – mejor aprovechemos esta noche para divertirnos.

Levantó su tarro de cerveza y todos lo siguieron.

-¡Por las mujeres!

-¡salud!

Terry solamente pensó en una sola, su pecosa.

En ese momento se oyó la voz del presentador que anunciaba la atracción principal: El baile del Can Can.

-Damas y Caballeros: con ustedes, las más hermosas doncellas de todo París. No se enamoren porque ellas no son exclusividad de nadie, solo del Moulin Rouge. ¡Adelante con el Can Can!

Numerosas chicas vestidas con atrevida lencería y faldas largas con mucho vuelo salieron al escenario para deleitar con su exótico baile a los presentes, entre los que se encontraban algunas mujeres también, pero en su mayoría eran hombres.

-oh, siempre oí de este lugar y este baile, pero nunca me imaginé poder verlo en vivo – dijo Ronie – gracias por habernos invitado Greg.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero pensé que ustedes me habían invitado a mi! recuerden que yo soy el pobre hombre agonizante de amor.

ja ja ja ja ja rieron

-¡no se preocupen, yo los invito a todos! – dijo Phillipe

-¡por Phillipe y su generosidad! – levantaron sus tarros nuevamente.

-¡salud!

Las chicas hicieron su baile y dejaron mudos a los caballeros con el provocativo final. Luego bajaron del escenario y se repartieron entre todas las mesas. Varias chicas llegaron a donde estaban ellos. Una chica para cada uno, pero con Terry llegaron dos.

Las dos chicas lo vieron y se habían propuesto ganárselo, como si fuera un trofeo. Habían decidido seducirlo y ver con cual de las dos se quedaba.

Los chicos estaban muy alegres con la compañía de las damiselas. Ellas se sentaron en sus piernas y les decían palabras cariñosas al oído.

A Terry las dos chicas se le insinuaban provocativamente.

-Me halagan con su compañía señoritas pero debo decirles que yo soy un hombre de una sola mujer…

Las estaba rechazando caballerosamente.

Justo en ese momento Candy entraba al lugar junto con Paty y Flammy y vio a su novio con dos mujeres sentadas en sus piernas. Se puso furiosa y enloqueció de celos.

-¡Candy, espera! – la jaló del brazo Flammy – no hagas una escena de celos, mejor aguarda y ve que hace él.

-pero…

Candy apenas pudo controlarse pero hizo caso a Flammy y esperó un poco para ver que hacía Terry.

Terry les dijo algo al oído a las chicas y ellas se levantaron. Él besó sus manos y se marcharon. Pero una de ellas metió un papelito en el bolsillo de su saco sin que él se diera cuenta.

Candy vio que Terry era un caballero aun con esas mujeres y le dio celos. No había duda de que sus modales eran de un Casanova, pero se quedó tranquila porque él las ahuyentó. Mientras los demás disfrutaban de las caricias y apapachos de las chicas, él estaba solo, bebiendo tranquilamente su tarro de cerveza.

-¿lo ves? – dijo Flammy – él no aceptó su compañía y las despidió muy caballerosamente. Él te es fiel Candy.

-Si….me siento mejor ahora que lo he visto con mis propios ojos. ¿Crees que debo ir con él o nos vamos?

-mejor vámonos. Así le demostrarás que confías en él.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Flammy, Candy. Si él te ve pensará que no le tienes confianza y que eres muy controladora, eso no le gusta a los hombres.

-¡pero si yo no quería venir! vine porque ustedes me obligaron. ¡Y yo confío mucho en él! así que vámonos.

Candy se dio la vuelta y las chicas salieron tras ella. Los chicos no se dieron cuenta de nada. Estaban muy concentrados en los placeres de sus bellas acompañantes. La noche aún era joven…


	27. Chapter 24 El amor esta en el aire

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS APTAS PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION**

CAPITULO 24 EL AMOR ESTÁ EN EL AIRE

Fue una noche larga para los chicos que disfrutaron de la compañía femenina en el Moulin Rouge. Salieron de ahí hasta muy pasada la madrugada.

Las chicas, en cambio, apenas llegaron al apartamento se fueron a dormir.

Por la mañana Candy y Flammy se levantaron temprano para prepararse para ir a trabajar. Desayunaron ligero y justo cuando estaban levantando sus platos el timbre sonó.

-¡oh!, debe ser Terry. Me prometió que vendría temprano para llevarme al hospital. No se le olvidó.

-es bueno ver que aun y cuando seguramente se desvelo mucho, cumplió su promesa – dijo Flammy.

-yo abriré – dijo Paty.

Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió.

-buen día, Paty.

-buen día, Terry. Pasa, Candy ya esta lista.

-¡buen día mi amor! – saludo la pecosa a su novio con una gran sonrisa y un beso.

-¡buen día hermosa! me hace muy feliz verte sonreír así. ¿Ya están listas? Las llevare en el auto para que no se les haga tarde.

-gracias por incluirme, Terry – dijo Flammy.

-de nada. No olvidé que tuvieron su pijamada aquí. ¿Cómo les fue?

-muy bien – respondió Candy. ¿Y como les fue a ustedes?

Obviamente quería saber todos los detalles.

-bien. Los chicos se quedaron hasta tarde pero yo regrese a casa mucho antes. No tenía nada que hacer ahí. Te extrañé, mi amor.

-y yo te extrañé mas a ti…- Candy se colgó de su cuello y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

Paty y Flammy se miraron sonrientes ante la romántica escena de la pareja.

-muy bien par de tortolos, ya es hora de irnos – los interrumpió Flammy.

-si – respondió Candy mirando a Terry de una forma muy especial. Se alegraba de tener un novio fiel y amoroso.

Se despidieron de Paty y se marcharon. Como fueron en el auto llegaron muy rápido.

-permítanme – dijo Terry y corrió para abrir la puerta y ayudar a las dos chicas a bajar del auto.

Flammy se sintió halagada por el caballeroso gesto.

-me adelantare, Candy, para que se despidan con calma. Gracias Terry. Hasta pronto.

-hasta luego Flammy.

Cuando ella se fue. Terry abrazo a Candy y le dijo al oído.

-te amo tanto mi pequeña pecosa…

-oh, mi amor. Que dulces suenan esas palabras en tu voz.

-no quisiera separarme ni un segundo de ti.

-yo tampoco, pero tengo que trabajar…

-Vendré por ti a las 6 para llevarte a un lugar especial.

-¿Y mi sorpresa? prometiste que me darías una sorpresa…

-oh, si. Te lo diré mas tarde. Te extrañaré.

-y yo a ti mi amor…

Los dos se besaron nuevamente. Derrochaban miel en todo momento. Estaban felices viviendo un hermoso romance.

Pero mientras ellos disfrutaban de las mieles del amor, Greg llegaba justo en ese momento y no pudo evitar ver la escena del beso. Sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas y los pasó de largo para no interrumpirlos. Pero Candy se dio cuenta.

-¿y que pasó con Greg? ¿Arreglaron sus diferencias? ¿Cómo esta?

-no te preocupes, arreglamos nuestras diferencias y estamos bien. Seguimos siendo amigos.

-que bien, mi amor. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos por la tarde.

-si. Que tengas un buen día Candy. Te amo.

-te amo…

Candy finalmente se despidió de su amor y se preparó para empezar con sus labores.

A la hora de la comida se dirigió a la cafetería del hospital y ahí se encontró a Hanz.

-¡Hanz! ¿Puedo acompañarte en la mesa?

-claro que si, Candy. Es un placer contar con tu compañía. ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-Un poco desvelado. Supongo que sabes que fuimos al Moulin Rouge anoche…

-si, Terry me lo dijo. Y… ¿Cómo estuvo?

-te refieres a como se portó Terry ¿verdad? No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Él se fue muy temprano y nos abandonó. Se portó muy bien. No aceptó la compañía de ninguna mujer.

-¿ah si? me alegra. Yo confío en él…

-y haces bien. El te ama profundamente Candy. Tú eres la única mujer en su vida.

-¿el te lo dijo?

-solo lo sé….

-¿y Greg? ¿Cómo estuvo él?

-bueno… estará bien no te preocupes.

Hanz no quiso decirle a Candy los pormenores.

-si. Cambiando de tema, Hanz, quería pedirte un favor.

-el que quieras Candy.

-que amable… quería pedirte si puedes salir a pasear con Paty. Es que yo casi no tengo tiempo por el trabajo y…

-Terry te acapara, lo sé. Pero sabes, será un placer salir a pasear con ella.

-¡gracias! Es que vi que tuvieron buena química en la fiesta y pensé que no te desagradaría la idea.

-no me desagrada en lo absoluto. A decir verdad… me ilusiona. He de confesarte Candy que me gusta mucho Paty, es una chica dulce y muy linda.

-me lo imaginé. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? a ella también le gustas.

-¿lo dices en serio Candy?

-¡claro que si! yo nunca te mentiría.

-¡oh, no sabes lo feliz que me hace!… pero…

-¿pero que?

-es que yo… regresaré a Alemania muy pronto.

-¡oh, es verdad! ¿y que pasará entonces? ella se pondrá muy triste.

-bueno, creo que el tiempo dirá. Si se llega a dar algo entre nosotros nos escribiremos y yo buscaría la forma de verla de vez en cuando, aunque no será fácil.

-eso creo. Porque además Paty regresará también a Londres. Eso complica aún mas las cosas…por la guerra.

-pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Hay que tomar las cosas con calma. Por ahora acepto gustoso ser el acompañante de Paty para esta noche.

-muy bien. Gracias Hanz.

-de nada. Le mandaré un recado para invitarla a salir y pasaré por ella en cuanto salga del trabajo.

-estoy segura de que estará feliz. Se que la tratarás muy bien, eres un gran hombre Hanz y nada me daría mas gusto que ver a dos de mis mejores amigos juntos.

-gracias Candy…

Los dos se apresuraron a terminar sus alimentos pues el tiempo se les fue muy rápido mientras conversaban. Después se despidieron para seguir cada quien con su trabajo.

Minutos más tarde alguien tocaba a la puerta del departamento de Candy. Paty se encontraba sola y se sorprendió de que alguien llamara a la puerta.

-¿Quién será?

Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. Un chico de alrededor de 12 años estaba parado frente a ella.

-buen día. ¿Es usted la señorita Paty?

-si, pero… ¿Quién eres tu?

-solo soy un mensajero. Me dieron esto para usted.

El chico le dio un sobre a Paty y ella lo tomó, un poco desconcertada.

-Esperaré su respuesta – dijo el niño.

Ella estaba sorprendida e intrigada. Leyó:

"Hermosa y dulce Paty:

La pasé muy bien en tu compañía el día de la fiesta. Pienso que eres una chica de nobles sentimientos y muy linda.

Me gustaría mucho que me permitieras el honor de unas horas más a tu lado. Si no es mucho mi atrevimiento, quisiera invitarte a salir esta noche. Un paseo por París a tu lado sería como un sueño vuelto realidad para mí.

Esperaré ansioso tu respuesta y, si me honras aceptando esta invitación, pasaré por ti a las 6:30 pm.

Hanz."

Paty terminó de leer con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente, como hacía varios meses no sentía.

-¿entonces? – preguntó el chico.

-dile a Hanz que acepto muy gustosa…

-muy bien. Entonces me marcho. Que tenga un bonito día señorita Paty.

-igualmente.

No lo podía creer. No creía aún que su dolido y adormecido corazón se empezara a sentir vivo otra vez. Estaba muy contenta ante la perspectiva de salir con Hanz.

La tarde pasó más lenta de lo normal ese día para ella. Esperaba ansiosa la hora en que Hanz llegara.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Hanz recibió la respuesta de Paty y su día se tornó diferente. Estaba ilusionado.

Las horas transcurrieron y al fin dieron las 6. Candy terminaba su turno en el consultorio de Phillipe.

-Gracias, Candy. Las horas se me hacen mas cortas ahora que estás aquí. Es muy agradable contar con una enfermera tan alegre y eficiente como tu.

-es porque me gusta mi trabajo, Phillipe. Ahora que estoy aquí contigo estoy aprendiendo mucho sobre ortopedia, es muy interesante.

-si, la verdad es que el campo de estudio y de investigación de la ortopedia está muy poco explotada aún y yo estoy muy interesado en un proyecto que he tenido en mente desde hace un tiempo.

-¿ah si? ¿Y de que se trata? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

-gracias Candy, tal vez si requiera tu ayuda. Se trata de un procedimiento poco usual y muy arriesgado. Verás, las personas que han sufrido parálisis en las piernas a causa de un accidente podrían recuperar la capacidad de caminar con una operación en la columna, pero es muy arriesgado porque se necesita equipo y material quirúrgico muy especial y delicado, como bisturís mas pequeños y finos y… personal de enfermería altamente capacitado para asistir al cirujano.

-oh, ya veo. Pues parece algo muy trascendente. Si tu proyecto logra concretarse podrías ayudar a mucha gente a tener de nuevo una vida normal. Yo quiero ayudarte Phillipe. Estoy dispuesta a aprender todo lo que sea necesario para estar bien capacitada y asistirte en una cirugía de ese tipo.

-¿de veras Candy?

-si, Phillipe. ¿Podrías enseñarme y capacitarme?

-¡oh! ¡No lo puedo creer! Eres la primera enfermera que acepta el reto. No es nada fácil, debo advertirte.

-no me importa. Quiero aprender.

-¡muy bien Candy! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! por fin podré avanzar en mis investigaciones. Una enfermera bien capacitada es escencial para poder continuar. Te traeré unos libros mañana para que te empieces a familiarizar más sobre el campo de la ortopedia y aquí en el consultorio te estaré capacitando. También me asistirás en todas las cirugías de ahora en adelante. ¿Te sientes preparada?

-si. Y sé que con tu ayuda y entrenamiento podré lograrlo.

-¡excelente! Gracias Candy.

-de nada Phillipe. Yo soy la que te agradece por darme la oportunidad de expandir mis horizontes en el campo de la medicina.

-y hay mucho por aprender aún…pero creo que ya te entretuve bastante. De seguro Terry debe estar esperándote.

-si…

-bueno pues ya puedes irte Candy. Nos vemos mañana.

-hasta mañana Phillipe.

Candy se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa e ir al encuentro de su apuesto novio que ya la esperaba ansioso.

-¡Hola, mi amor!

La recibió en sus brazos y la besó tiernamente.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-muy bien. Hoy Phillipe me habló de un proyecto muy especial y yo estoy muy interesada en ayudarlo.

-¿y de que se trata?

-es una cirugía muy complicada pero que podría devolverle la capacidad de caminar a personas con parálisis en la piernas.

-suena muy interesante… - pensó en Susana, aunque su caso era distinto, a ella le habían amputado una pierna.

-si, y me interesa mucho. Por eso voy a estudiar ortopedia y Phillipe me va a capacitar para que esté a la altura requerida y pueda asistirlo en esas cirugías.

-que bien, mi amor. Serás excelente, no lo dudo.

-oh, gracias mi amor….- lo besó.

-vamos, te llevaré a un paseo muy especial.

-pero ya recorrimos la ciudad en auto…

-no dije que fuera en auto…

-¿entonces?

-espera y lo sabrás.

Terry se llevó a su linda pecosa en su auto hasta un lugar a las afueras de París.

Por otro lado, a las 6:30, el timbre sonó en el departamento de Candy.

Una linda y entusiasmada chica corrió a abrir la puerta.

-hola Hanz.

-Hola, Paty. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

-me dio mucho gusto. Pasa, iré por mi bolso y enseguida vuelvo.

Hanz se sentó un momento en el sofá mientras esperaba a Paty que fue a arreglarse y volvió luciendo espléndida, muy linda.

-ya estoy lista…

-estás muy hermosa, Paty… - Hanz estaba impresionado por su belleza.

-oh, gracias – ella se ruborizó ante el halago.

Ambos salieron del departamento hacia una noche mágica. Paris y su romanticismo se encargarían del resto.

En un lugar a las afueras de París, Terry conducía a Candy por un sendero arbolado, al final del cual se encontraba un muelle, a orillas del rio Sena.

Una pequeña embarcación estaba en espera de sus pasajeros.

-¡oh, un barco!

-si. Ésta es mi sorpresa para ti. Te llevaré a un paseo por Paris pero a través del rio Sena. Hay muchos puentes muy bonitos y… el paisaje es muy romántico… - le dijo con voz sexy atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

-¡Terry! – ella se estremeció.

Subieron a bordo y Candy se maravilló ante lo que veía.

Había una mesa dispuesta con flores y velas. Un músico con un acordeón y dos meseros. Las flores no faltaron, el ambiente era romántico, todo estaba perfecto.

-¿te gusta?

-oh, Terry, es… ¡esplendido! me consientes demasiado…

-nada es suficiente para ti mi pequeña pecosa… Te amo Candy. Nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida como lo soy ahora, contigo. Esta vez nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

-Terry….

Ella se volvió a estremecer ante la cercanía de él. Terry la tomó por la cintura y la besó deliciosamente, ella solo se dejó llevar. Perdía la cabeza cada vez que él la besaba así.

Cuando la soltó ella lo miró a los ojos, había muchísimo amor en esos ojos, tanto en los de él como en los de ella.

El Capitán del barco se acercó para avisarles que el viaje iba a comenzar. Todo el barco era solo para ellos.

En seguida el acordeón hizo sentir sus primeras notas. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y, Terry, junto con la mujer de sus sueños, contemplaron el apacible espectáculo. Sus rostros estaban teñidos de un color naranja reflejo de los agonizantes rayos del sol.

Abrazados, despidieron al gran astro rey y le dieron la bienvenida a la corte celestial. Terry abrazó a Candy, lo más preciado de su vida. Ella sintió que el tiempo se detuvo y que el barco navegaba sobre nubes de amor. El beso mas maravilloso fue la perfecta culminación de un momento que los dos recordarían por el resto de sus vidas.

La mesa con su delicado arreglo floral de dulce fragancia los aguardaba. Se sentaron y en seguida los meseros pusieron la comida frente a ellos. Degustaron las delicias mientras el barco se adentraba en la ciudad del amor.

Atravesaron puentes majestuosos y el paisaje de castillos y estatuas de reyes era imponente.

-cada vez me sorprendes mas Terry, no sé como lo haces. Soy muy feliz y es gracias a ti.

-y yo soy feliz de saber que soy el autor de tu felicidad, es el honor mas grande que puede existir.

-me derrites cuando me hablas y me miras así...

-soy todo tuyo, solo tuyo…

-si…espero que siempre sea así. Me moriría de dolor y tristeza si alguna vez tu…

-no digas eso, pequeña. Yo te soy y te seré siempre fiel. ¿Por qué habría de buscar en otra lo que tengo de sobra contigo? tu eres todo para mi, no hay otra mujer así de hermosa, así de noble, así de alegre, así de perfecta.

-yo también te seré siempre fiel. Aunque no recuerde aún nuestro pasado, estoy segura de que te amé con todas mis fuerzas y que siempre te amaré.

-Candy… - la miró dulcemente.

Luego se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

- ¿quieres bailar?

Ella tomó su mano y empezaron a bailar con la suave música del acordeón. Las luces de la ciudad, las velas, las estrellas y la luna, iluminaban el ambiente romántico. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos y cada roce entre ellos les provocaba intensas sensaciones. Terry la acariciaba sensualmente y ella no podía seguirse resistiendo ante tales afectos.

-Terry… ahora estoy segura de que quiero hacerlo. Quiero ser tuya…

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que él había soñado escuchar, no lo podía creer.

-¡Candy!... ¿estas segura?

-si, completamente. Te amo y se que me amas. No tengo dudas.

-Sabes, no quiero que pienses mal, pero este barco tiene un camarote y está dispuesto para nosotros…

-¿pero como….?

-No es que lo planeara, es solo que… por si acaso. Tu sabes que yo nunca haría nada que no quisieras.

-si…

-¿vamos?

Candy asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar de la mano de Terry hasta el camarote.

Estaba todo decorado con flores y velas aromáticas. La cama era grande y muy suave. Había pétalos encima.

Terry empezó a prender las velas para hacer especial cada detalle.

-Candy… aunque no recuerdes tu pasado, estoy seguro de que será tu primera vez, y haré todo por hacer de éste un momento inolvidable y placentero para ti. Si sientes miedo o inseguridad no dudes en decírmelo y me detendré, no me molestaré. Quiero que estés cómoda y completamente segura…

-gracias Terry… yo… estoy un poco nerviosa pero no tengo dudas.

-seré gentil, te lo prometo.

-abrázame por favor…

Él la abrazó fuertemente, ella se sintió segura entre sus brazos.

Así, abrazados, Candy empezó a sentir las caricias suaves de él por su espalda, seguido de pequeños besos en su cuello. Terry sentía que tenía una escultura hermosa y delicada entre sus manos y fue cuidadoso. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados para maximizar las sensaciones.

Candy lo abrazó cuando sintió que las fuerzas de las piernas le fallaron. Él la besó tiernamente y sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo hasta dar vuelta y las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la base de sus senos. Entonces empezó a subir la intensidad de los besos y él la fue acorralando hasta la orilla de la cama. La cargó y la acostó en el centro, sobre los pétalos de rosa.

Tomó uno de los pétalos y empezó a deslizarlo sobre su rostro y su boca, lentamente mientras se deleitaba las pupilas con la sublime imagen de su pequeña pecosa con las mejillas sonrojadas y disfrutando de las caricias. Ella entreabrió los labios y él los acarició con su dedo medio y luego lo introdujo solo un poco en su boca para que ella jugara con él. Era un juego muy sensual.

Después bajó las mangas de su vestido para descubrir sus hombros. Nuevamente con el pétalo empezó a acariciarla y a depositar deliciosos besos en ellos, a Candy la hicieron estremecer esas caricias y besos. Terry estuvo siempre al pendiente de sus reacciones para saber que le gustaba más a su pecosa.

Él estuvo un largo rato preparándola con suaves caricias y provocadores besos. Luego se puso de pie y le extendió la mano. Ella supo que ya no habría regreso. Se puso de pie frente a él y lo besó con todo su corazón. Incluso se mostró participativa pues lo abrazó y acarició su espalda tan fuerte y varonil, luego hundió sus dedos en su cabellera y esas caricias le gustaron mucho a él. Terry emitía suaves sonidos de placer a la par de ella mientras poseía su boca con un beso ardiente. Entonces ella, ya sin temores, empezó a desabotonarle la camisa y dejó al descubierto su pecho. El abdomen de Terry estaba muy bien delineado con esos fabulosos cuadritos de tentación. Sus brazos eran fuertes y bien torneados, pero nada de músculos exagerados. Ella se sintió excitada de solo verlo.

Terry se dejó desvestir por ella y él también empezó a desvestirla. Lentamente bajó la cremallera de su vestido y en un segundo este cayó al piso dejando a Candy solo con su ropa interior encima. Su femenina y bien formada silueta ya se dejaba vislumbrar y Terry quedó fascinado por su belleza.

Él no dejó de acariciarla y besarla. Le susurraba al oído "te amo" "eres hermosa" y ella sonreía. Terry la abrazó nuevamente para darle seguridad y acarició su nuca. De nuevo besó su cuello y sus hombros y ella empezó a gemir, a estremecerse por completo, a vibrar con cada roce de su piel contra la de él. Estando abrazados y muy juntos, ella por primera vez sintió la virilidad de él por encima de sus ligeras prendas interiores y se sonrojó un poco. Lo sintió muy firme. El roce continuo de sus cuerpos había despertado algo más que pasión en él. ¡Y vaya que había despertado!

Terry supo que había llegado el momento de mostrarse al natural. Primero, entre caricias, despojó a Candy de sus últimas prendas y su belleza al fin quedó al desnudo. Él estaba impactado y se sentía inmerecido de tanta perfección. Ella estaba un poco cohibida al mostrarse así ante él por primera vez y trataba de cubrirse. Ella era sublime y sus manos cubriendo sus partes íntimas despertó más el deseo en él. El apartó las manos de ella que cubrían su cuerpo y las besó dulcemente. Ahora pudo admirar por completo aquel cuerpo perfecto, hermoso, casto. Se quedó sin aliento. Sus pechos eran tan preciosos, sus caderas tan sensuales, su rostro sonrojado y sus cabellos dorados eran la imagen exacta de una diosa. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y él mismo se despojó de su pantalón y su prenda interior.

Candy trató de ahogar un suspiro y algo apenada volteó a mirar hacia otra dirección. Terry definitivamente era un hombre muy bien dotado y ella alcanzó a apreciarlo antes de desviar la mirada. A Terry le pareció encantadora la reacción de su pecosa pero se acercó a ella con determinación y fuego en su mirada. Estaba decidido a hacerla feliz, sería gentil pero apasionado, tal como era él siempre que estaba con ella.

Se colocó detrás de ella para abrazarla y la empezó a tocar suavemente. Candy se estremeció aún más al sentirlo piel con piel, sin barreras de ningún tipo entre ellos. Sentir la firme erección de su amado le causó mariposas en el estómago y un ardiente deseo de sentirlo por completo. Terry no dejó de besarla. Su cuello le parecía muy sexy y a ella le gustaban sus besos allí. Mientras besaba su cuello, estando aún detrás de ella, sus manos bajaron cada vez más hasta sus suaves senos y empezó a acariciarlos "Dios, son tan suaves y hermosos", pensó. Candy sintió de nuevo mariposas en el estómago y leves contracciones. Se dio vuelta y lo besó apasionadamente.

Terry respondió al beso de igual manera, haciéndola perder la cabeza, su lengua exploraba aquella boca virginal haciéndola derretirse por completo. La fue haciendo retroceder paso a paso hasta la cama. Cuando estuvieron al borde de ella, Terry la alzó en brazos nuevamente y la acostó. Luego se colocó encima de ella para besarla por completo y acariciarla sin reservas desde la cabeza hasta sus piernas, que lo enloquecieron. Ella respiraba agitadamente. Terry ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de probar su piel y con toda la sutileza del mundo se acercó a uno de sus senos y lo tomó suavemente, acercó su boca a él y le prodigó besos suaves y sensuales a los cuales Candy respondía con gemiditos. Aquello era un manjar, Terry cubrió con su boca aquel pecho suave y con su lengua acaricio ese montículo pequeño, firme y sonrosado que culminaba el seno, como si estuviera disfrutando una fruta deliciosa, con paciencia, con delicadeza, con gracia, con amor. Luego pasó al otro seno e hizo lo mismo, elevando cada vez más la temperatura de ella.

Era cierto que él ya tenía mucha experiencia y sabía como dar placer a una mujer. Pero con Candy fue diferente. Cada acción y movimiento era impulsado por el inmenso amor que le tenía. Él besó exquisitamente cada parte de su cuerpo que ella le permitió. El cuerpo de ella también estaba preparándose para lo que sería la culminación de su entrega.

Candy estaba disfrutando plenamente cada segundo de las caricias de Terry. Fue perdiendo poco a poco la inhibición y se fue dejando llevar por él. Ella también empezó a acariciarlo a él haciéndolo disfrutar como nunca. Siguió tocando cada parte de ese cuerpo perfecto, tan varonil, tan sexy. Lo estaban disfrutando mucho.

Luego del juego de caricias y besos el momento de culminar el acto llegó. Terry se colocó entre las piernas de su amada y la abrazó y la besó dulcemente para prepararla. Entonces empezó a adentrarse en ella con mucho cuidado. Fue inevitable que ella sintiera un leve dolor al principio, el no dejó de ser cuidadoso y gentil en todo momento.

-¿te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que me detenga?

-no, no te detengas por favor…solo abrázame…

Terry hizo lo que Candy le pidió y la abrazó fuertemente, con todo su ser. Era su pequeña pecosa, la mujer de sus sueños la que estaba entre sus brazos y quería hacer de ese momento algo bello e inolvidable para ella. Luego empezó de nuevo, poco a poco, a adentrarse gentilmente. El dolor era soportable hasta que finalmente el placer empezó a aparecer. ¡oh, Dios!, ahora estaba completamente llena de él y se sentía como en el cielo. Con cada movimiento rítmico de él, ella sentía que podía tocar las estrellas más lejanas y el horizonte.

Los dos se estaban entregando al más puro amor entre besos y caricias placenteras y eso los hizo alcanzar el éxtasis juntos. Candy arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar un ahogado grito de placer en el momento del clímax. "¡Terry!, ohh!" Se aferró al cuerpo de Terry y lo apretó tan fuerte como pudo, temblando. Él también temblaba y las palpitaciones y contracciones de ella aprisionando su miembro lo volvían loco. Él jamás había sentido algo así, ni remotamente.

Terminaron abrazados. Nunca se había imaginado Candy que su primera vez sería así de hermoso. Y es que el hombre que la amaba y la había hecho mujer era el hombre que siempre soñó. Se sentía feliz y plena.

Terry siguió abrazándola aún después. Seguía besando su rostro y acariciando su cuerpo que yacía aún temblando entre sus brazos. Al cabo de unos momentos sus respiraciones empezaban a volver a la normalidad y sus corazones volvían a latir con calma.

Candy no soltaba a su amado, lo abrazaba, y unas lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Candy, mi amor, ¿estas bien?

-si Terry… es solo que me siento muy feliz y estoy llorando de felicidad… ha sido una experiencia hermosa, mucho mejor de lo que me llegué a imaginar… gracias.

-pequeña… no tienes nada que agradecer. Soy yo el que debe agradecerte que me hayas dado el privilegio de ser el primero en tu vida. Amarte ha sido lo más exquisito que he hecho. No sabes lo feliz que me siento Candy… mi Candy…

-¡Terry! te amo tanto…

-y yo a ti. No sabes cuantas veces soñé con este momento. También sobrepasó mis expectativas. No quiero dejar de hacerte el amor ni un solo día…

-Mi amor, debemos tener cuidado, podría quedar embarazada…

-si, tienes razón. Entonces quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes. Así nadie podrá señalarnos.

-Terry…yo también quisiera pero…. aún no es tiempo.

-si… lo sé. Es solo que esto de las bodas se contagia.

-¿a que te refieres?

-es que hay otra sorpresa que quiero darte.

-¿otra mas?

-si. Ahora que estuve en Londres, mis padres me dijeron que por fin se van a casar. Mi padre ya resolvió lo de su divorcio y ya no le importa el qué dirán. Solo quiere ser feliz con la mujer que ama.

-¡oh, es maravilloso! ¡Que gran noticia mi amor!

-si, los dos están muy contentos. Y quieren que tú estés presente.

-¡oh! pero…

-no te preocupes por tu trabajo. Yo ya hablé con el director del hospital y he pedido un permiso especial para ti. Y no solo eso. Greg y Phillipe también irán y por supuesto si quieres invitar a alguien más también puedes hacerlo.

-¡oh! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es fantástico! ¿Cómo lograste que el director me diera permiso?

-bueno, es que resulta que mi padre es un activo patrocinador y entonces no se pudo negar ante mi petición.

-vaya, ser rico e influyente tiene sus ventajas.

-si. Pero que dices ¿quieres venir a Londres conmigo a la boda de mis padres?

-¡por supuesto! me da mucha alegría.

-gracias mi amor. Si quieres podemos invitar a Ronie, Hanz, Jaques y obviamente también a Paty y Flammy.

-¿de veras? ¿Podemos invitarlos a todos? pero…ellos no tienen los medios para pagar los pasajes y el hospedaje, debe ser muy costoso.

-no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo. Y podrán quedarse en el cast… en casa, con nosotros – Terry no le quiso decir aún que vivía en un auténtico castillo. Sería una sorpresa más.

-oh, mi amor, que generoso de tu parte. Les diré, a ver si quieren ir. ¡Aunque creo que no se negarán!

-yo pienso lo mismo, solo hay un inconveniente.

-¿Cuál?

-Hanz regresará a Alemania el sábado y nosotros partiríamos el domingo.

-¡oh, es verdad! no sabes la tristeza que me da que justo ahora que él y Paty están conociéndose se tenga que ir… ¿Qué podríamos hacer para resolver este problema?

-yo también he estado pensando en eso y hasta ahora no sé como resolverlo. Dime Candy que sabes sobre Hanz.

-bueno, recuerdo que una vez platicamos y me dijo que estaba estudiando Derecho antes de ser reclutado por el ejército. Vivía en Sttutgart y no sabe nada de su familia después del bombardeo que sufrió la ciudad.

-¡oh! es terrible. Pero… tal vez haya algo que pudiéramos hacer.

-¿en serio?

-si, una posibilidad. Mi padre tiene una fundación para ayudar a jóvenes de escasos recursos con becas universitarias. Financia su educación y después, cuando empiezan a trabajar, hacen una especie de interinato en una de sus empresas por dos años, con una pago mínima. Después, pasados los dos años, quedan contratados de planta con un sueldo normal.

-¡oh!, suena bien.

-si, es algo que admiro de mi padre. Es irónico como hace un par de años nos despedimos en muy malos términos y yo rehusé usar su apellido y sus influencias y ahora estoy recurriendo a él más de lo que llegué a imaginarme.

-pero no debes sentirte mal por eso mi amor, es tu padre y siempre hará lo que sea por ayudarte. Eso no te resta mérito a ti. Tú has logrado muchas cosas por tu cuenta y me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

-gracias Candy, necesitaba escuchar eso de ti. No me avergonzaré de pedirle este favor a mi padre, es por una buena causa.

-si. Ser un Duque no está tan mal ¿eh? y por cierto. Que va a pasar ahora que se case con tu madre. ¿Le quitarán su titulo nobiliario?

-no lo sé con exactitud. Pero creo que puede o bien declinar a su titulo o…

-¿o?

-heredarlo. Y como su primogénito me correspondería a mí…

-pero tu…

-no quiero pensar en eso ahora. No sé si quisiera aceptar ese titulo por todo lo que implica, aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que tiene muchas ventajas.

-yo te apoyaré en lo que tu decidas, mi amor. A mi no me importa si llevas un titulo nobiliario o no.

-gracias por ser así, mi amor. Te amo más allá de todo. Nunca lo dudes.

-no lo haré…

Candy se levantó un poco y se recostó encima de él para besarlo.

-¡oh, Candy! me estas provocando… ¿Qué pretendes pequeña traviesa?

-nada, solo sentí el impulso de besarte, eres irresistible…

-mmm, y tu también…

Terry tomó a su pecosa y la volvió a recostar sobre la cama besándola apasionadamente.

-Terry… no. Debemos detenernos.

-está bien, mi amor. Pero no sabes el trabajo que me cuesta dejar de besarte y acariciarte.

-a mi también, pero alguien debe mantener la cabeza fría…

-si, y que bueno que eres tú porque yo no podría.

-ya debe ser muy tarde. Tengo que regresar antes que Paty, no puedo dejarla dormir con Flammy otra vez.

-¿y a donde fue?

-salió en una cita con Hanz.

-me parece que ellos pronto serán novios. Noté que hay mucha química y se gustan.

-si, a mi también me lo parece. Creo que debemos hablar con Hanz para exponerle la opción que me dijiste. Estoy segura que haría cualquier cosa por Paty pero debemos preguntarle que opina.

-si. Tan pronto lo vea se lo haré saber.

-muy bien. Ahora debemos vestirnos, mi amor. Podrías…

-¿no mirarte? no te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

-¿Cuándo dejaste de ser un caballero, eh?

-¡oh! eso fue un golpe bajo Candy. Está bien. Me cubriré con las cobijas para no mirarte.

Candy sonrió al verlo cubrirse. Recogió su ropa y se vistió a prisa.

-ya estoy lista, ya puedes descubrirte. Te esperaré afuera para que te cambies.

-a mi no me importa si miras….

-¡Terry!

-Ya no hay nada que no hayas visto de mí, así que ¿Por qué ocultarme?

-¡no tienes vergüenza!

-es que no soy tan pudoroso como tu.

-Terry… - se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama – parece que tu… - no sabía que decir. Tenía pena de preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-es que… me parece que tú ya tienes mucha experiencia… ¿has estado con muchas mujeres anteriormente?

-¡Pero que pregunta es esa!... ¿en verdad quieres saberlo?

-si

Terry vio un poco de preocupación en la mirada de Candy y pensó que sería mejor decirle la verdad y acabar con cualquier duda.

-está bien, te lo diré. Si he estado con varias mujeres, pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de conocerte. Cuando era un adolescente rebelde, en los tiempos del colegio, me sentía solo y por eso buscaba la compañía de mujeres. Pero nunca, ni remotamente, aquello se pareció a lo que hicimos esta noche. Esta noche hicimos el amor, y fue mi primera vez también. Fue la primera vez que me interesé mas en complacer a mi pareja y hacerla feliz. Nunca había amado a nadie como a ti Candy.

-Oh, Terry…

-Y para que estés aún mas tranquila, te confieso que desde que te conocí, poco a poco dejé de frecuentar mujeres pues mi vida empezó a llenarse de tu alegría y optimismo, hasta que llegó el momento en que no quise mas buscar compañía y cariño en otros lados, con otras mujeres, pues tú llenabas ese gran vacío en mi alma y en mi corazón. Después de ti, no ha habido ninguna otra mujer que comparta mi cama. Ninguna.

-¡de veras!

-te lo puedo jurar. Créeme Candy. Soy un hombre diferente desde que te conocí.

-te creo… gracias por decirme esto. Nunca dudaré de ti.

-gracias mi amor… mi pequeña tarzán pecosa.

-por cierto, no me agrada que me digas tarzán pecosa.

-¡ah!, parece que ya estás volviendo a ser la de antes. Está bien, señorita pecas.

-¡tampoco me agrada que me digas señorita pecas! – le dio un almohadazo en la cara.

-¡ouch! con que esas tenemos… ¡aquí voy!

Terry se quitó las cobijas de golpe y se fue encima de su chica. Candy no pudo evitar mirarlo desnudo y se sonrojó.

-¡oh no, por favor! – estaba presa bajo el cuerpo impaciente de él.

-tu te lo buscaste, pequeña – la empezó a besar en el cuello.

-está bien, está bien, ¡perdón por darte con la almohada! pero ya déjame ir.

-está bien. Pero te repito, a mi no me molesta que mires…

Terry se le quitó de encima y sin ningún pudor se mostró al natural ante ella. Candy se cubrió la cara con las manos pero hizo trampa y abrió los dedos para poder mirar. Pensó que su novio era irresistiblemente sexy y atractivo. Se sintió afortunada. A Terry le causó mucha gracia ver a su pecosa que lo miraba de reojo.

Después él también recogió su ropa y se vistió. Cuando salieron del camarote se dieron cuenta de que el barco había regresado al mismo punto de donde salieron y tanto los meseros, como el músico y el capitán del barco se habían ido.

Candy se sintió aliviada pues le daba un poco de pena lo que pudieran pensar de ella.

Subieron al auto de Terry y regresaron a casa.

Mientras la más maravillosa noche de amor sucedía entre Candy y Terry, Paty y Hanz también empezaban a vivir el romance.

Hanz llevó a Paty a un paseo por el Campo Marte, a los pies de la Torre Eiffel. Él no tenía mucho dinero como para llevarla a un restaurante o al mirador de la torre. Pero los jardines del Campo Marte eran bellísimos y un paseo muy agradable sin duda.

-Paty, no sabes como te agradezco que hayas aceptado mi invitación. Me honras con tu compañía.

-¡oh, Hanz, hablas tan bonito! Pero soy yo la que te agradece por invitarme. La verdad es que Candy no tiene mucho tiempo para mí ahora que es novia de Terry, y ya me empezaba a aburrir sola casi todo el día.

-me lo imaginé, por eso quise que viniéramos a pasear.

-háblame de ti Hanz. Me gustaría conocerte más.

-claro. Pues soy de la ciudad de Stuttgart, en Alemania. Tengo 20 años y antes de ser reclutado por el ejército estaba estudiando Derecho. Mi familia es modesta, somos de clase media pero muy trabajadores. Mi padre es contador y trabaja en una fábrica textil y mi madre siempre se ha dedicado al hogar, es muy amorosa y dulce…. ¡como los extraño! espero que estén bien.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-es que la ciudad fue bombardeada terriblemente y quedó en ruinas casi en su totalidad y yo tengo mucho miedo de que algo les haya pasado. Por eso…regresaré a Alemania en unos días, para buscarlos.

-oh… espero que los encuentres con bien. Pediré a Dios en mis oraciones por ellos.

-gracias Paty, eres muy gentil. Sabes, tengo una batalla interna en estos momentos.

-¿porqué?

-porque estoy ansioso y desesperado por saber de mis padres y encontrarlos. Pero por otro lado, mi corazón se ha quedado aquí… contigo.

-Hanz…

-discúlpame por mi atrevimiento Paty, sé que es muy pronto para decirte que me gustas y que me estoy enamorando de ti… pero no quería irme sin que lo supieras y que me dieras la oportunidad de escribirte y seguir en contacto contigo, es lo que mas deseo.

-yo… también estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti Hanz. Desde la fiesta he pensado todo el tiempo en ti… me gustas.

-¡Paty! – se paró frente a ella y tomó sus manos – no sabes lo feliz que me siento al escucharte decir eso. Entonces, ¿eso significa que me permitirás escribirte?

-claro que si, Hanz. Te extrañaré mucho, pero ahora lo más importante es que encuentres a tu familia a salvo. Después veremos la forma de poder reunirnos. Yo volveré a Londres en unos días. Te daré mi dirección para que me escribas.

-gracias Paty. Saber que estas al pendiente de mi me da fuerzas para no perder las esperanzas de encontrar a mi familia con bien.

-nunca pierdas la fé. Ya verás que los encontrarás a salvo.

-si, gracias.

-Yo también veré la forma de poder ir a Alemania a verte.

-¡oh, no Paty! sería muy peligroso para ti. No me perdonaría nunca si algo llegara a pasarte. Mejor seré yo el que vea la forma de ir a verte a Inglaterra. Además… debo conocer a tus padres.

-¿a mis padres?

-si. Es que… Paty, no tengo nada para regalarte, nada que ofrecerte por ahora, solo mi corazón y esta flor. Sé que pensarás que estoy loco y que soy apresurado…

-no te entiendo Hanz.

-Paty yo… quiero pedirte que seas mi novia. No necesito más tiempo para conocerte. Conozco tus sentimientos y tu alma y sé que eres la mujer que siempre soñé. ¿Me aceptas?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Paty que nunca se esperó una propuesta tan pronto. Pero aún más la sorprendió el hecho de que su corazón se había resuelto muy rápido también…

-si, Hanz. Si quiero ser tu novia.

-¿de verdad? es… es… ¡es maravilloso! Paty… ¿no te importa que sea pobre? no tengo nada que ofrecerte por ahora, mis manos están vacías.

Paty se acercó a él y juntó sus manos con las suyas diciendo:

-ahora ya no están vacías…

Hanz sintió que su corazón se derritió ante la cálida respuesta de ella y se acercó para darle el primer beso de amor.

Paty no se cohibió, recibió ese beso con mucha emoción y felicidad. Lo abrazó fuertemente dejándose llevar por ese hermoso sentimiento que de nuevo renacía en su corazón.

El amor estaba en el aire…


	28. Chapter 25 Viaje a Londres

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 25 VIAJE A LONDRES

La noche del amor había hecho su trabajo perfectamente con Candy y Terry, Paty y Hanz.

Candy flotaba aun entre nubes de algodón de azúcar sintiendo que el mundo giraba en torno a ellos únicamente. Haberse entregado a él había sido lo mejor de su vida hasta ese momento pues se sentía amada y apreciada. Para Terry ese asombroso acto de amor le confirmaba aún más cuanto lo amaba ella y estaba determinado a hacerla feliz cada segundo de su vida. Era la mujer de sus sueños y la había proclamado suya, y él también le había entregado su alma entera.

El auto que conducía Terry se acercaba rápidamente al departamento y deseaba que el camino nunca se acabara, no quería separarse ya ni un segundo de su lado. Dejarla en la puerta de su departamento y tener que irse sin ella sería lo más odiado del mundo para él. No quería tener que hacerlo.

Pero demasiado pronto llegaron al domicilio y Terry estacionó el auto a las afueras del edificio. Candy lo abrazó: impulsivamente, impetuosamente.

-Terry…mi amor…esta noche ha sido maravillosa, no me arrepiento de haberte entregado mi amor en cuerpo y alma.

-¿de veras, pequeña? ¿No te has arrepentido?

-no, y nunca lo haré.

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso. Temía que la pasión del momento te hubiera llevado a tomar esa decisión precipitadamente y que ahora te estuvieras arrepintiendo. Me dolería mucho ser el causante de una pena para ti.

-no digas eso, mi cielo. Hicimos el amor, el acto mas sublime entre un hombre y una mujer que se aman. No podría arrepentirme de haber sido inmensamente feliz entre tus brazos. Tus caricias y tus besos me hicieron… no puedo ni describirlo, fue hermoso. Y tu fuiste muy gentil conmigo…creo que toda tu experiencia previa fue para beneficio mío. Espero no haberte defraudado pues nunca antes…

-shhh, no digas eso, pequeña, tampoco yo nunca antes había hecho el amor. Hasta hoy, contigo. Ni una sola de las mujeres con las que estuve antes se te puede comparar en lo más mínimo, nunca antes entregué mi corazón en cada beso ni vibré de emoción con cada caricia. Para mi también ha significado mucho. Lo disfrute plenamente. Hacer el amor contigo fue como un viaje al paraíso y creo que aún sigo ahí…

-que bien lo has expresado. Yo también sigo ahí…

Terry tomó la barbilla de su pecosa y depositó un dulce beso en los labios febriles de su amada. Ella lo abrazó con un corazón palpitante de emoción, extasiada de felicidad.

Tras unos instantes que parecieron eternos, el abrazo se vio interrumpido cuando Candy escuchó unos pasos muy cerca. Alzó la mirada y se percató de quien era.

-¡Paty! …– brincó de su asiento y salió del auto sin esperar a que Terry demostrara su galantería y caballerosidad características.

-… me alegra que apenas llegues, temía dejarte sola o, peor aún, que te quedaras con Flammy de nuevo. ¡Me siento una pésima anfitriona!

-no digas eso Candy. Yo entiendo que tú tienes otras cosas que hacer. Pero porqué no pasamos, hay algo que tenemos que decirles.

Paty y Hanz se miraron sonrientes. Y a decir por el hecho de que estaban tomados de la mano, Candy y Terry ya se imaginaban cuál sería la noticia.

Los cuatro pasaron al apartamento y se pusieron cómodos.

-¿y bien? - dijo Candy sonriente

-Candy, como mi mejor amiga, quería compartir esto contigo primero. Estoy muy feliz porque mi corazón de nuevo ha sido ocupado por un hombre maravilloso…

-¿quieres decir que tu y Hanz….?

-si, esta noche le acabo de pedir a Paty que sea mi novia y ella aceptó. Yo también estoy muy feliz.

-¡oh que alegría! te lo mereces Paty. No pudiste elegir a un mejor hombre para hacerte feliz que mi querido amigo Hanz. Y lo mismo te puedo decir a ti Hanz.

-Gracias Candy. Gracias a ti volví a la vida, y gracias a ti conocí a la mujer de mi vida.

-Yo también los felicito sinceramente. Hacen una linda pareja. Serán muy felices juntos, puedo asegurarlo.

-Gracias Terry – dijo muy alegre Paty.

-si, gracias Terry – dijo Hanz.

-pues nosotros también queremos decirles algo.

-Candy… - por un momento Terry pensó que ella iba a decirles lo que había pasado entre ellos esa noche.

-mejor dicho, Terry tiene algo que decirles. Anda mi amor, platícales de la posibilidad para Hanz.

-oh, si… claro – dijo aliviado - La verdad es que he llegado a apreciarte mucho Hanz, y obviamente también a ti Paty. Y desde la fiesta del domingo supe que eran el uno para el otro. Candy y yo ya sospechábamos que pronto nos darían la noticia de su noviazgo.

-¿de veras? – dijo sorprendida Paty.

-si – contestó Candy.

-hace poco Candy me comentó que regresarás a Alemania Hanz y sé que será muy difícil para ambos separarse.

-si, eso nos tiene un poco tristes.

-pues yo tengo una propuesta para ti. Es una opción que puedes considerar.

-¿oh, si? ¿De que se trata?

-verás. Mi padre tiene una fundación que se encarga de apoyar a jóvenes prometedores de bajos recursos a terminar sus estudios. Él financia toda su educación y cuando los jóvenes terminan la universidad, los emplea en una de sus empresas para que trabajen por dos años, a prueba. Y si el joven demuestra ser capaz y bueno en su desempeño, lo contrata de planta con un sueldo muy atractivo.

-eso suena muy bien – dijo Paty – no pensé que el Duque brindara esa clase de ayuda.

-si, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace unos días que estuve en Londres y platicamos de muchas cosas. El punto es: ¿te gustaría entrar en ese programa de apoyo, Hanz? Así podrías vivir en Londres, cerca de Paty. Y yo te ayudaría para que trajeras a tu familia contigo. Ayudaría a tu padre a encontrar un trabajo también en Londres y así estarían todos juntos. ¿Qué dices?

Hanz no podía creer lo que Terry le proponía, era justo lo que necesitaba. Tardó un momento en asimilarlo.

-cielo, parece una gran oportunidad ¿no crees? – Le dijo Paty.

-si… es… es excelente. Es solo que no puedo creer que me esté pasando. ¡Es justo lo que deseaba con todo mi corazón! ir a vivir a Londres con mi familia para estar cerca de Paty… no puedo creer que me hayas dado la solución Terry.

-es una oportunidad que solo se concretará para bien si tu haces tu mejor esfuerzo. ¿Aceptas el reto?

-¡pero claro que acepto! yo estudiaré muy duro para terminar mis estudios de Derecho y hacerme digno de Paty. Para tener algo que ofrecerle en el futuro, cuando nos casemos…

-¡oh, mi cielo! – Paty estaba llorando de felicidad.

-Paty, querida, seré el más persistente y trabajador de los hombres para ser alguien en la vida y ofrecerte un futuro cómodo y próspero. ¿Podrás esperarme mientras tanto?

-¡claro que si! y quiero que sepas que ya eres alguien en la vida, eres un hombre maravilloso. Yo te amo por lo que eres y no por lo que puedas ofrecerme Hanz.

-gracias, cielo. Te amo tanto. Pero estoy seguro que a tus padres les agradará más si el hombre que amas puede ofrecerte una vida desahogada. Y yo te prometo que no descansaré hasta lograr convertirme en el mejor abogado de todo Londres y algún día tendré mi propio Despacho. Así nada te faltará, mi dulce Paty.

-me da gusto ver que tienes la motivación necesaria para triunfar. A mi padre le agradará mucho poder ayudarte.

-no se como agradecerte Terry… eres un buen amigo.

-no me agradezcas a mi, sino a mi padre. Yo solo le hablaré de ti y los presentaré. El resto dependerá de ti.

-¿pero como y cuando podré conocerlo?

-muy pronto – dijo Candy.

-Si, es que además quiero invitarlos a un evento muy importante.

-¿un evento muy importante? ¡Oh! no me digas que tú y Candy… - Paty se llevó las manos al pecho de la emoción.

-no, Paty. Aunque ganas no me faltan. Si por mi fuera yo me casaba con Candy esta misma noche, pero ella es mas razonable que yo y tiene razón en decirme que debemos esperar un poco más.

-¿entonces?

-mis padres se van a casar este próximo miércoles, en Londres. Supongo que ya habrás de saber que mi madre es Eleanor Baker y que el fruto de su amor prohibido con el Duque de Grandchester fui yo. Pero mi padre ha recapacitado y afortunadamente ha decidido ser feliz al lado de la mujer que siempre amó. Y ahora que ya se ha divorciado se casará finalmente con mi madre. Y todos están invitados.

-¡es sorprendente! me alegro por ellos y por ti también Terry – dijo Paty.

-¡oh! no sabia que tu madre es la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker. Es muy conocida en toda Europa y yo soy un gran admirador de ella. ¡No puedo creer que seas su hijo! – dijo notablemente sorprendido Hanz

-se mantuvo en secreto mucho tiempo para evitar las criticas hacia mi madre. Pero ahora ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo.

-ya veo. Pues gracias por la invitación pero la verdad no sé si pueda estar presente. Yo regreso a Alemania el sábado para buscar a mi familia y no sé cuanto tiempo me lleve encontrarlos.

-ojalá los encuentres pronto y puedas ir a Londres para la boda – dijo Candy.

-si, yo también deseo encontrarlos pronto y a salvo. Y si sucede así, ten por seguro que estaré sin falta en la boda de tus padres, Terry.

-te deseo suerte. Lo más importante es que encuentres con bien a tu familia Hanz.

-gracias Terry. Si no llego a tiempo para la boda, de todos modos iré a Londres para conocer a tu padre, solo que no sé en cuanto tiempo.

-no te preocupes Hanz, de todos modos le hablaré de ti y en cuanto puedas ve a Londres para que los presente. Estaremos en contacto.

-está bien.

-¡perfecto!, ahora solo resta esperar. Pediré a Dios todas las noches porque tu familia esté a salvo Hanz, y que los encuentres pronto para que puedas ir a la boda.

-gracias Candy. Pero si por alguna razón no alcanzo a llegar, cuida a mi Paty. Y no la presentes con otros chicos en la fiesta, ¿ok?

ja ja ja ja ja ja rieron todos.

Ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde y los chicos se despidieron para dejar a sus novias descansar. Se despidieron de ellas muy amorosamente.

Candy y Paty se fueron a descansar, pero no podían dormir por la gran emoción y felicidad que sentían al recordar todo lo que les había pasado esa noche.

-¿no puedes dormir Paty?

-no, por más que trato de cerrar los ojos no tengo sueño. Estoy tan feliz…nunca me imaginé que me llegaría a enamorar tan pronto.

-¿tan pronto? pero si pasaron dos años desde que Stear… tu sabes.

-si, pero cuando salí de Londres todavía lloraba su muerte y no me imaginé que en este viaje llegaría a conocer al hombre mas maravilloso y que me enamoraría en tan poco tiempo.

-si, es verdad. A mi también me sorprende. Pero así es el amor. Mírame a mí, teóricamente acabo de conocer a Terry y ya lo amo con todo mi corazón.

-pero su caso es especial, porque aunque no lo recuerdes con tu cabeza, tu corazón no olvidó todo ese gran amor que siempre se tuvieron, estaba guardado, y cuando él llegó de nuevo a tu vida brotó con toda su fuerza. Ustedes son el uno para el otro Candy…

-si… lo sé… ¡oh Paty tengo que decírtelo, o si no, siento que voy a estallar, no puedo contenerlo mas…!

-¿Qué cosa Candy?

-Me siento la mujer más dichosa del mundo… esta noche Terry y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez…

-¿queeeee? ¡Candy!

A Paty le tomó unos segundos asimilarlo, pero ahora comprendía mejor que, cuando se está enamorada del hombre indicado, ese acto de amor resulta lo mas natural.

-¿y…. como estuvo? – preguntó ya sin mucha timidez.

-Paty, fue lo más hermoso que te puedas imaginar, y la felicidad más grande que se pueda experimentar. Fue una entrega de amor puro… y él fue muy gentil y amoroso conmigo en todo momento. Me hizo sentir que podía alcanzar las estrellas más lejanas. Ahora sé lo que es el paraíso…

-¿tanto así?

-si

-¿entonces… notaste si tiene mucha experiencia?

-él mismo me confesó que si ha estado con muchas mujeres, pero fue antes de conocerme. Se sentía solo e infeliz porque sus padres no estaban juntos y creía que su madre lo había abandonado. Por eso buscaba un poco de cariño con mujeres, solo buscaba llenar un vacío en su alma. Pero me dijo que, después de conocerme, yo empecé a llenar los vacíos en su vida y él dejó de buscar la compañía de chicas. Me dijo que no ha estado con ninguna otra, que soy la única mujer en su vida.

-oh, que valiente y honesto de su parte habértelo dicho.

-si, y yo le creo. No tengo dudas de que él es el hombre con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida, Paty. Lo amo con todo mi ser.

-si, lo comprendo. A mi me pasa lo mismo con Hanz. Siento muy dentro de mi corazón que él es el indicado. Lo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Y sé que a mis padres les agradará, a ellos no les importa tanto eso de las clases sociales, y mi abuela de seguro me apoyará.

-Me alegra. Tu y Hanz merecen ser felices juntos. Él es un excelente hombre. Aunque no lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo puedo asegurarte que es un ser lleno de luz y con un corazón muy cálido. Eres afortunada Paty, hombres como él no hay muchos.

-solo Terry, ¿no?

ja ja ja ja rieron las chicas.

Después de su larga charla y de haber desahogado sus emociones, pudieron finalmente dormir. Soñando con los hombres que las hacían felices.

Esa misma noche un hombre solitario y ansioso de amor regresaba al Moulin Rouge.

Se sentó en una mesa apartada y un mesero llegó a atenderlo.

-bienvenido señor. ¿Que le ofrezco de beber?

-una copa de coñac y… por favor avísele a Melina que la espero aquí. Mi nombre es Greg.

-si, señor.

El mesero se alejó de la mesa y al poco rato volvió con la copa de coñac.

-Melina estará aquí en un momento, señor.

Fue todo lo que dijo y se retiró.

Al cabo de unos breves instantes, una chica rubia de ojos verdes y pelo ondulado llegó a su lado, contoneando sus caderas de forma sensual a cada paso.

-que gusto verte de nuevo Greg…

La chica vestía un corsé negro de encaje y una falda larga de las que usaban para bailar el Can Can. Era exuberante pero de rostro angelical, una combinación extremadamente excitante para muchos hombres.

-Hola Melina. No pude dejar de pensar en ti desde la otra vez y por eso regresé.

-entonces vamos a mi habitación… - la chica se inclinó para tomar la mano del caballero y muy a propósito dejó ver su amplio escote que apenas podía contener aquellos pechos que casi saltaban fuera del sujetador… - Te voy a consentir mucho…

Greg se levantó de su asiento y caminó junto a la chica hasta el piso de arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones.

La vez que los chicos fueron al Moulin Rouge Greg conoció a Melina. Su rubio pelo rizado y ojos verdes le recordaban a Candy. Pero no le alcanzaba la belleza para llegarle ni a los talones a la mujer que él amaba. Pero esa noche quiso pensar que era ella y terminaron juntos en la cama.

Era obvio que Greg había regresado a buscarla porque quería seguir con su fantasía.

Melina era bonita. Estaba tratando muy bien a Greg. Lo estaba seduciendo con besos ardientes y se iba despojando poco a poco de sus prendas. Su busto estaba al descubierto y Greg recordó lo hermosos que eran los pechos de Candy. Cerró los ojos y dijo su nombre… "Candy".

-¿Qué? – dijo la chica. Pensó que había escuchado mal.

-perdón. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Melina?

-el que quieras.

-déjame llamarte Candy, por favor.

-está bien, no me molesta. Seré Candy cada vez que quieras.

-gracias…

Greg tomó a Melina y se deleitó entre sus pechos imaginando que eran los de Candy.

Esa noche le hizo el amor como lo hubiera hecho si se tratara de ella…

Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápido. De pronto ya era sábado. El día de la partida de Hanz finalmente había llegado.

Paty estaba muy triste ese día pues no sabía cuando volvería a verlo.

-te voy a extrañar mucho…

-yo también, querida Paty. Pero te llevaré en mis pensamientos todo el tiempo. Y si Dios me permite la dicha de encontrar pronto a mi familia, iré a Londres lo antes posible para verte y ya nunca más separarnos.

-si. Rezaré mucho porque así sea.

-sé fuerte y sobre todo, ten paciencia. Yo volveré a tu lado pase lo que pase. No lo dudes.

-Hanz… te prometo que seré fuerte. Te amo…

-y yo te amo mucho más mi dulce princesa…

Hanz y Paty sellaron su despedida con un gran beso de amor y un fuerte abrazo que se prolongó por un largo rato. No querían separarse pero era inevitable. En sus mentes estaban frescos aún los recuerdos felices de los pocos días que estuvieron juntos. Fueron los más hermosos hasta ese momento.

Phillipe, Jaques, Ronie, Greg y sus demás amigos ya se habían despedido de él.

Candy y Terry, junto con Paty, lo acompañarían a la estación de trenes.

El doctor Chevalier llegó muy anticipadamente a la estación. Gracias a él, Hanz podría cruzar la frontera hacia Alemania pues iba en calidad de asistente del Director del hospital más prestigiado de París.

Pocos minutos después llegaron Hanz, Paty, Candy y Terry.

-que bueno que ya llegaste Hanz – le dijo el doctor.

-si, ya estoy listo. Gracias por ayudarme a volver a Alemania, nunca podré agradecérselo lo suficiente.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, muchacho. Eres un buen hombre y fuiste muy bueno en tu trabajo en el hospital. Te lo ganaste a pulso.

-yo también le agradezco por todas sus atenciones doctor Chevalier. Ayudó a Hanz cuando más lo necesitó y ahora lo ayuda a volver a casa. Es usted muy generoso. También le agradezco que me haya permitido tomarme mis días de vacaciones anticipadamente, siendo que soy de nuevo ingreso en el hospital.

-bueno, eso también te lo has ganado a pulso Candy.

-gracias doctor.

-Felicíteme a su padre el Duque de Grandchester por sus nupcias. Lamento no poder asistir a la boda pero le envío mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

-gracias, se lo haré saber, doctor Chevalier – le respondió Terry.

Justo en ese momento el silbato del tren se escuchó. Paty abrazó a Hanz y comenzó a llorar.

-princesa, me prometiste que serías fuerte, no llores. Esta despedida solo será temporal.

-es que… me sentiré muy sola sin ti.

-pero no estarás sola Paty. Me tienes a mí – dijo Candy.

-¿lo ves mi cielo? no te preocupes. Yo volveré a tu lado pronto.

-si…

-cuídate mucho mi amor. Te escribiré…

Hanz abrazó de nuevo a su novia y le regaló muchos besos. Luego se despidió de Candy y Terry y subió al tren junto con el doctor Chevalier.

Cuando el tren empezó a avanzar, Paty corrió junto a este, quería ver a Hanz hasta el último segundo. Hanz se asomó por la ventana y le aventó un beso. Luego se perdieron de vista.

Paty se quedó allí parada. Candy llegó a su lado para apoyarla.

-vamos Paty. Verás que más pronto de lo que imaginas él volverá a tu lado. No llores.

-si. Gracias por estar conmigo Candy.

-de nada Paty. Siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites. Ahora vamos a casa porque tenemos que preparar nuestro equipaje para mañana.

-oh, es verdad. No puedo creer que tan pronto se hayan pasado los días y que volveré a Londres.

-ahhh, y yo estoy ansiosa de conocer Londres…

-Es muy diferente de París, pero igual creo que te gustará. Además, si Terry está contigo, el lugar es lo de menos.

-tienes razón.

Las chicas se reunieron con Terry y volvieron a casa. Tenían que preparase para el tan esperado viaje.

Esa noche las chicas se volvieron a reunir en casa de Candy. Flammy estaba muy emocionada pues sería su primer viaje de placer en toda su vida. Siempre había querido conocer Londres.

-Terry ha sido muy generoso en invitarme. ¡Me muero por llegar ya a Londres!

-conoceremos muchos lugares. Verás que es muy lindo también – dijo Paty.

-pues de todos los lugares, yo quiero conocer el Colegio San Pablo. Me da mucha curiosidad ver como es ese famoso colegio, donde Terry y yo pasamos tantas cosas.

-ese si que es un deseo extraño. Cuando estábamos en el colegio tú querías escapar de él Candy. Y ahora mueres por regresar.

-es que ahora es diferente. Ya no estaré encerrada, solo quiero verlo. Quizás logre recordar algo más.

-en eso tienes razón… ojalá estando ahí recobres algunos recuerdos. Yo también guardo preciosos recuerdos de esos años. Por cierto, extraño a Annie. Me pregunto como estará… su noviazgo con Archie parece que va por buen camino.

-¿con Archie? ¿Te refieres a mi primo Archie?

-si, ¿acaso Terry no te lo dijo? Ellos se hicieron novios en el colegio. Ya llevan bastante tiempo juntos y parece que no tardarán en casarse.

-¡oh! ¡Que bien! Me alegra que mi primo y mi gran amiga se casen. Sabes, Terry me contó un poco sobre Annie y yo recordé su rostro por un segundo. Es muy linda.

-Ella te quiere mucho. ¿Regresarás a América Candy?

-si, en cuanto se reanuden los viajes trasatlánticos. Quiero ir a ver a mi familia. A Albert, Annie, Archie, El Hogar de Pony… Terry me ha hablado de todos ellos y ya siento muchas ansias de verlos.

-se pondrán muy contentos cuando te vean Candy. Pero aún no sabemos cuando se reanuden los viajes en barco.

-si. Pero al menos eso me dará tiempo para recuperar la memoria. Me gustaría poder recordarlos antes de volver.

-pues en Londres hay muchos lugares que significaron mucho para ti. Ojalá te ayuden a recordar.

-eso espero…

Siguieron haciendo sus maletas.

-¡ahhh será una fiesta estupenda! – dijo Paty – no es cosa común asistir a la boda de un Duque.

-¡oh! – exclamó Flammy preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Flammy? – le preguntó Candy.

-es que olvidé por completo que sería una boda muy elegante y… no tengo ningún vestido apropiado.

-no te preocupes. Yo puedo prestarte uno. Terry me compró varios y no he tenido tantas oportunidades de estrenarlos. Escoge el que mas te guste Flammy.

-pero… ¿Terry no se molestará si me ve usando uno de los vestidos que compró para ti?

-no, no creo que se moleste. Anda elige el que quieras.

-¡gracias Candy!

Flammy abrió el closet de Candy y se emocionó al ver los hermosos vestidos. Nunca se imaginó poder lucir un vestido tan fino.

Escogió uno color coral de una tela vaporosa y ligera. Ceñido a la cintura. Se lo midió y se sorprendió de lo bien que le quedó. Se veía muy hermosa, pues el color del vestido resaltaba con su pelo negro y sus ojos azules.

-¡te ves preciosa Flammy!

-Gracias Paty. Me sorprende ver que puedo lucir hermosa. Nunca me había visto así.

-¡Pero si tu eres muy bonita!, el vestido solo resalta tu belleza – le dijo Candy.

-es que… no pensé que fuera bonita. Siempre me he visto tan ordinaria, tan simple…

-no digas eso Flammy, eres muy bonita y para nada ordinaria y simple. Mira a Ronie, creo que le gustaste desde que te vio por primera vez.

-¿Ronie?

-si. ¿Acaso no lo notaste?

-la verdad es que no.

-¿pero como? si hasta en la fiesta te sacó a bailar y se veía muy contento a tu lado.

-¿de veras? yo… no lo noté.

-¿es que acaso te gusta alguien mas?

-bueno… si.

-¿y quien es él? – Preguntó muy curiosa Paty.

-si, dinos. ¿Quién es el hombre que te gusta?

-es… el doctor Phillipe.

-¡Phillipe! – Candy se sorprendió.

-¡vaya! entonces te gustan los hombres mas grandes que tu…-dijo Paty.

-si, me gustan mayores. Él se me hace un hombre muy interesante, inteligente y apuesto.

-si, sin duda lo es. Pero tú no has hecho nada para acercarte a él ¿Por qué?

-es que no sé como, Candy. Me vuelvo muy tímida cuando estoy ante él.

-yo te ayudaré. Ahora que estemos en Londres habrá muchas oportunidades para que pasen tiempo juntos y, en la boda, cuando te vea con este vestido, se quedará prendado de ti… aunque lo siento mucho por Ronie. Él es uno de mis mejores amigos y se que va a sufrir…

-lo lamento Candy, pero así es esto.

-déjame decirte Flammy, que Candy es una gran Cupido. A mi me juntó con Hanz ¡y mira lo bien que resultó!

-bueno pues espero que lo haga de nuevo con Phillipe y yo.

-¡haré mi mejor esfuerzo!...

Las chicas terminaron de empacar todas sus cosas y ya era hora de dormir. Al día siguiente, muy temprano, partirían en tren hacia la ciudad y puerto de Calais. Ahí tomarían un Ferry que los llevaría a través del Canal de la Mancha hasta South Hampton, Inglaterra.

Durmieron muy bien y, al amanecer, se levantaron rápidamente y tomaron turnos para ducharse. Luego desayunaron.

Terry llegó por ellas y subió el equipaje de las chicas al taxi.

En la estación de trenes se encontraron todos.

Cuando Ronie vio llegar a Flammy se ofreció rápidamente a llevar su equipaje.

-oh no, no te molestes – dijo Flammy. No quería darle falsas ilusiones al muchacho.

-no es molestia, permíteme.

Ronie la ayudó de todas maneras. Mientras tanto ella miraba de lejos a Phillipe. Se veía más apuesto en ropa casual, sin su bata de médico.

Por otro lado, Greg se veía desmejorado. Había hecho un hábito ir a ver a Melina todas las noches y dormía poco, luego trabajaba horas extras en el hospital para no pensar en Candy. Todo eso lo tenía así.

-¿Qué le pasa a Greg? – Le preguntó Candy a Terry – se ve muy pálido y desmejorado.

-si, yo también lo he notado. Se ha estado desvelando mucho. Llega tarde a casa y se la pasa casi todo el día en el hospital. Creo que le está costando trabajo olvidarte, pequeña. Y no me sorprende. Yo estaría igual o peor si tuviera que pasar por lo mismo.

-oh, pero no digas eso mi amor. Yo nunca te voy a dejar.

Candy abrazó a Terry y luego se dieron un beso. Greg les dio la espalda para no mirar.

Jaques estaba muy entretenido leyendo un gran libro. Se estaba preparando para tomar su puesto de director de la oficina de telégrafos y estaba poniendo mucho empeño en su entrenamiento. Solo estaría hasta el día de la boda y regresaría a París lo antes posible.

Mientras esperaban el tren, Candy llevó a Flammy hasta donde estaba Phillipe.

-Hola Phillipe.

-hola Candy, Flammy ¿Cómo están?

-muy bien, gracias. Ansiosas por llegar a Londres…

Candy le apretó la mano a Flammy para que se animara a hablar.

Flammy se animó.

-es la primera vez que estaré en Londres. De hecho es la primera vez que hago un viaje de placer. Nunca pude hacerlo pues mi familia es muy humilde y yo tuve que trabajar y estudiar desde pequeña para sacarlos adelante.

-¿de verdad? es muy encomiable tu esfuerzo. Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras una vida tan difícil y desde pequeña. Te admiro Flammy.

Flammy sintió su corazón acelerarse ante esas palabras. Candy sonrió. Iban por buen camino.

-mi amiga Flammy es una de las mejores enfermeras que conozco. Cuando estudiábamos en la escuela de Mary Jane ella era la más sobresaliente – recordó que Terry se lo había comentado.

-oh, ¿estudiaron en la escuela de Mary Jane? ¡Con razón son tan buenas en su trabajo! las felicito.

-gracias Phillipe, tu también eres un excelente médico… me han contado – dijo Un poco ruborizada Flammy.

-gracias. Ahora mismo Candy y yo estamos trabajando en un proyecto muy importante, ¿no es así Candy?

-si. Porque no le platicas a Flammy de tu proyecto, en seguida vuelvo.

Candy pensó que ya los había encarrilado lo suficiente y decidió dejarlos a solas.

El silbato del tren anunció su llegada y todos abordaron. Como Phillipe y Flammy seguían platicando, se sentaron juntos.

Ronie sintió una puñalada clavándose en su corazón al verlos tan alegremente platicando.

"Que mala suerte la mía" pensó. "¿Por qué siempre me tengo que enamorar de una chica que no me corresponde?" Estaba muy triste y se sentó junto a Greg. Así evitaría tener que aparentar estar contento, cuando en realidad se sentía desilusionado e infeliz.

Ese par de hombres desdichados no habló en todo el camino, prefirieron dormir.

Jaques y Paty compartieron asientos, pero él se la pasó leyendo todo el camino. Paty extrañaba mucho a Hanz.

Después de tres horas llegaron al puerto de Calais. El olor a mar le gustó mucho a Candy.

Y tras otras dos horas en el ferry finalmente llegaron a South Hampton.

El puerto estaba con poco movimiento pues sus principales viajeros eran los que cruzaban el atlántico.

Tomaron tres taxis. El de Terry y Candy iba hasta adelante para mostrarles el camino a los demás.

-al castillo Grandchester por favor – le indicó al taxista.

-si, señor.

-¿castillo? – preguntó desconcertada Candy.

-si, es otra de las sorpresas que quería darte desde hace mucho tiempo, mi amor.

-¿vives en un auténtico castillo?

-yo no, mis padres. Y te va a encantar.

-¡oh, no lo puedo creer! – estaba emocionada.

El taxi se empezó a aproximar al castillo y Candy pudo divisarlo a lo lejos. Era enorme. Los demás también se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que se dirigían ahí.

Al poco tiempo estaban ya entrando por el sendero arbolado y embellecido con hermosas rosas.

-¡ahhh! ¡Que bello! – Candy estaba extasiada.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para sentir el aroma exquisito de las rosas. De nuevo tuvo la visión de la rosa blanca que Anthony le regaló y no solo eso, también lo vio a él. Vio a Anthony con su dulce sonrisa y mirada angelical en todo su esplendor y ella sintió una cálida sensación en el pecho. Sonrió.

Terry disfrutaba observándola. No sabía que esa sonrisa de su pecosa era porque había recordado, por un breve momento, a Anthony.

-espera a que lleguemos. Te va a encantar el castillo Grandchester…

El taxi llegó hasta el final del sendero de rosas y se detuvo frente al imponente Castillo Grandchester.

-Llegamos.

Terry ayudó a Candy a bajar del auto.

-¡es impresionante! ¡Mi amor no lo puedo creer, parece que estoy soñando!

-no estás soñando, pequeña. Mientras estés aquí, tú serás la princesa del castillo.

-¡oh!

En ese momento los demás automóviles empezaron a llegar. Terry se apresuró a pagar el importe de los taxis.

Greg ya sabía lo hermoso que era el castillo y se imaginó a Candy y Terry viviendo un auténtico cuento de hadas allí. Se empezó a sentir mal.

-¡Terry porque no nos dijiste que vivías en un castillo! – exclamó sorprendido Phillipe.

-quería darles la sorpresa. Siéntanse como en su casa.

-¡no puedo creerlo! dormiremos un una habitación de cuento – Flammy estaba cada vez mas emocionada.

-siempre supe de este castillo pero nunca lo había visto de cerca – dijo Paty – es impresionante.

Ronie no estaba de humor para admirar castillos. Estaba muy serio. En cambio Jaques si lo estaba disfrutando.

-entremos – los invitó Terry.

Antes de que tocara la campana una mucama salió.

-Bienvenido Joven Terry. Su padre ya lo está esperando.

-gracias Elizabeth. Ellos son mis amigos, asegúrense de darles el mejor de los tratos, por favor.

-claro que si, joven. Bienvenidos todos damas y caballeros. Por aquí por favor.

Se adentraron al castillo maravillándose a cada paso con todo el lujo y la imponente perfección. Era de un gusto más que exquisito, y a decir verdad, Eleanor había contribuido con algunos cambios en la decoración.

-vaya, mi madre tan pronto ya dejó plasmado su toque femenino y de buen gusto…

-si, joven. La casa es mucho más luminosa, cálida y alegre desde que ella está aquí. Nunca había visto a su padre tan feliz.

-me alegra.

Llegaron hasta un gran salón que fungía como recibidor o sala.

-en seguida le aviso a su padre que están aquí. Con permiso.

-¡Terry es muy hermoso este castillo!

-que bueno que te gusta mi amor. Es tuyo también.

-oh, no. Yo no merezco tanto…

De pronto Greg no la dejó terminar lo que iba a decir y se paró frente a ella, la tomó por los hombros sin importar que Terry estuviera ahí a su lado.

-¿porqué sigues olvidando lo que te he dicho antes, Candy? No te minimices nunca. Tú te mereces este castillo y todo lo bueno del mundo. Y si yo fuera Terry también lo pondría todo a tus pies, como él planea hacerlo, porque no hay en esta vida nada excelente que no merezcas.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esa acción de Greg y sus palabras. Terry solo miró, trató de no perder la cabeza.

Cuando Greg soltó a Candy no dudó en decir él también lo que pensaba.

-Pues a mi me gusta que Candy sea modesta y humilde, y no por eso vale menos, al contrario, su valor radica en ser una mujer noble, valiente, humilde y además, segura de si misma, porque sabe que su valía no radica en sus elevados conocimientos, o en lo mucho o poco que gane de dinero, o en saberse o sentirse superior, sino en los amigos que la rodean y que la quieren por lo que es, en su corazón tan puro y noble que derrocha amor para todos, eso es lo verdaderamente importante. Pero en algo tienes razón Greg: Yo pondré todo a sus pies. Y además Candy…te daré en la mano mi corazón y mi vida entera, porque te amo tanto que no sería nada sin ti – la miró con profundo amor.

-Terry…

Candy estaba impactada por todo lo que escuchó de boca de los dos.

Greg se quedó callado pues Terry tenía más razón que él y se sintió humillado delante de todos.

Pero en ese momento, para liberar la tención. Se escuchó al Duque y Eleanor llegar a saludarlos.

-¡Hijo! – Eleanor corrió a abrazarlo, se puso feliz de ver a Terry a lado de Candy – no sabes lo entusiasmada e impaciente que he estado desde que te fuiste – lo besó.

-gracias mamá. Pero ya estoy aquí, con Candy. Ya somos novios.

-¡oh que alegría! felicitaciones a ambos. Candy, estás muy hermosa. Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

-yo…lamento no poder recordarla señora Baker. Me siento muy apenada.

-No tienes porqué, Candy – intervino el Duque – Nosotros estamos enterados de que perdiste la memoria de largo plazo. No te sientas como extraña entre nosotros, pues te apreciamos mucho.

-gracias – respondió Candy bastante aliviada.

Ese recibimiento de parte de los padres de Terry la hizo sentirse cómoda.

-papá, mamá, les presento a nuestros amigos. Patricia O´Brien, una de las mejores amigas de Candy. También estudió en el San Pablo.

-mucho gusto señores, encantada de conocerlos.

-el gusto es nuestro Paty.

-Flammy Harrington, es enfermera como Candy y también son grandes amigas.

-Encantada – ella no sabía que etiqueta debía seguir para saludar a un Duque pero optó por ser natural.

-igualmente señorita.

-Jaques Sullivan. Él pronto será el director de la primera oficina de telégrafos en París.

-que bien. Ya era tiempo de que el servicio telegráfico se abriera a todo público. Mucho gusto señor Sullivan.

-y a Ronie y Greg ya los conoces.

-claro. Que bueno verlos de nuevo. Les agradezco a ambos lo que hicieron por Candy. Significa mucho para mí.

-no fue nada señor – dijo Ronie – lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario y esta vez sin paga. Por que quiero mucho a Candy, es una chica fantástica.

-si… fantástica – agregó Greg.

A Terry empezaba a molestarle la actitud de Greg. Pero no se dejó llevar por sus impulsos viscerales.

-solo faltó Hanz, el novio de Paty. Pero esperamos que llegue después – finalizó las presentaciones.

-bueno pues bienvenidos al castillo Grandchester. Siéntanse como en su casa. Los amigos de Terry y Candy son también nuestros amigos – dijo El Duque.

-chicas, vengan conmigo, les mostraré sus habitaciones – Dijo Eleanor

-y los caballeros síganme por favor. Les mostraré sus aposentos.

El Duque acompañó a sus invitados mientras Eleanor hizo lo mismo con las chicas.

-es un placer tenerlas aquí, chicas. Ya me hacía falta la compañía de mujeres. Bueno llegamos. Hay tres habitaciones contiguas elijan la que quieran.

Eleanor abrió la puerta de las tres para dejar que las vieran y eligieran a su gusto.

Una tenía tapicería en color durazno con detalles en dorado, otra era azul con detalles en rosa y la otra era blanca con detalles en rojo, las tres habitaciones eran estupendas.

-Elige tu primero Flammy – dijo Candy.

-¡oh, a mi me gustaron las tres! pero creo que me quedaré en esta – eligió la color durazno.

-ahora tu, Paty.

-bien, yo me quedaré en esta – eligió la azul.

-muy bien, entonces yo me quedaré en esta. Gracias Señora Baker –dijo Candy.

-de nada Candy y llámame Eleanor, por favor, después de todo pronto serás mi nuera.

-¡oh! bueno… aún falta mucho para eso – Candy estaba sonrojada.

-nosotras también le agradecemos señora Baker – dijo Paty.

-de nada chicas. Pónganse cómodas, descansen un poco y mas tarde bajan para comer. La comida se servirá a las 3. Pero podrían bajar un poco antes para platicar un poco, si gustan.

-claro que si. Bajaremos a las 2:30 – respondió la señorita pecas.

-muy bien. Pues se quedan en su casa. Con permiso.

Eleanor dejó a las chicas para que tuvieran privacidad y pudieran descansar. Pero ellas se pusieron a curiosear en las habitaciones. No todos los días podrían habitar un castillo.

-¡es un sueño! me siento como una verdadera princesa – dijo Flammy.

-yo también me siento así…

-que afortunada eres Candy. Tú y Terry forman una pareja de cuento de hadas.

-oh no digas eso, Paty. A mi no me importaría si él fuera pobre y viviera en una humilde choza, yo sería feliz a su lado. Lo amo tanto…

-¡ahhh, el amor! – suspiraron las tres.

Las chicas estaban viviendo su fantasía de princesas y se sentían muy dichosas.

Muchas aventuras y sorpresas les aguardaban en los siguientes días, en la elegante ciudad de Londres.


	29. Chapter 26 Real Colegio San Pablo

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 26 REAL COLEGIO SAN PABLO

El tan ansiado viaje a Londres por fin era una realidad y las chicas estaban especialmente felices pues se sentían como princesas viviendo en un auténtico castillo.

Después de que se instalaron en sus habitaciones, se cambiaron de ropa y bajaron para comer. Mientras cruzaban los largos pasillos con innumerables habitaciones, se encontraron con los chicos.

-Hola chicas, ¿como se sienten? ¿Todo bien con sus habitaciones?

-si mi amor, ¡es fabuloso!

-si, gracias Terry, estamos muy cómodas – dijo Paty.

-¡y como no estarlo! si estamos en un castillo. Todo es estupendo – agregó Flammy.

-me alegra. Entonces vamos al comedor, de seguro ya han de tener hambre…

-¡oh si, me muero de hambre!

Candy siempre era tan honesta y directa.

Flammy saludó a Phillipe y los dos bajaron juntos ante la mirada triste de Ronie. Candy se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar sentirse triste también.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, el Duque y Eleanor estaban ya esperándolos.

-¿todo bien con sus habitaciones? – preguntó el Duque.

-si, todo bien – dijo Greg con cara de pocos amigos.

El Duque también notó que Greg estaba muy raro.

-muy bien. Tomen asiento, en un momento estará servida la comida.

-¿y como estuvo el viaje? – preguntó Eleanor.

-muy bien mamá. Bueno, al menos para Candy y para mí. No sé los demás.

-yo extraño mucho a mi novio Hanz. El regresó a Alemania a buscar a su familia y la separación fue muy difícil – comentó Paty

-¿Pero porque regresó a buscar a su familia? no entiendo – volvió a preguntar Eleanor.

-es que… la ciudad donde vivía Hanz con su familia fue bombardeada y él no ha sabido nada de ellos…

-¡oh, Dios! que terrible…

-a parte de eso, el mismo Hanz resultó herido y estuvo en coma un corto tiempo. Cuando despertó lo primero que vino a su mente fueron sus padres, todos esperamos que los encuentre con bien. – agregó Candy.

- ya veo, entonces el novio de Paty es ese soldado alemán que te ayudó en el campo de batalla, ¿no es así Candy?

-así es, señor Duque. Hanz regresó ayer a Alemania en busca de sus padres y si los encuentra pronto, como todos deseamos, vendrá para la boda.

-pues nosotros también esperamos que los encuentre con bien. Parece un buen muchacho – dijo Eleanor.

-si, mamá, lo es. Y de hecho hay algo que quiero pedirte padre, un favor muy especial.

-claro, hijo. Me alegra poder ayudarte. Si está en mis manos, cuenta conmigo.

-Se trata de Hanz precisamente. Él estaba estudiando Derecho en Alemania antes de ser reclutado en el ejército y nunca ha estado de acuerdo con la guerra. Pero no tuvo opción, pues de haberse negado a unirse al ejército el gobierno hubiera tomado represalias en su contra y de su familia.

-si, estoy al tanto de lo que el gobierno alemán hace en contra de los que se rehúsan al servicio militar o los desertores. Es terrible.

-que bueno que lo sabes papá. Entonces podrás entender mejor la situación desesperada de nuestro amigo. A Hanz no le espera un buen futuro si se queda en Alemania. Además, ahora que es novio de Paty, él quiere salir adelante para poder ofrecerle un prospero porvenir cuando se casen.

-¿así que piensan casarse? – El Duque volteó a ver a Paty.

-si, señor. Y yo estoy dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

-entiendo…

-y lo que quería pedirte papá es que ayudes a Hanz para que entre al programa de ayuda escolar que tu patrocinas. Él es un joven muy entusiasta y con la mejor motivación del mundo para triunfar, solo necesita un poco de ayuda. Te lo presentaré cuando él venga, estoy seguro de que te caerá muy bien.

-no necesito saber mas. Ayudó a Candy cuando más lo necesitó y postergó su viaje a Alemania por cuidar de ella. Eso me dice mucho de la clase de persona que es y a mi me dará mucho gusto poder ayudarlo. Cuenten con mi apoyo.

-¡oh, gracias Duque de Grandchester! – Paty estaba muy feliz.

-no tienes que agradecer Paty, yo solo le brindaré el impulso para empezar, el resto dependerá de él. Pero estoy seguro de que llegará a ser un gran abogado, porque tú eres su motivación.

-si…

-gracias papá.

-de nada. ¿Y su padre a qué se dedica?

-es contador en una fabrica de textiles.

-bien. Necesitaremos de un contador para un proyecto que tu madre quiere llevar a cabo. Vamos a iniciar una fundación para ayudar a niños con desnutrición y enfermos. Me gustaría que el padre de Hanz nos ayudara con eso. Por supuesto que le proporcionaríamos una vivienda aquí en Londres para que toda la familia esté unida.

-¡oh! señor, es un gesto muy noble de su parte. Hanz se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere – Paty se sentía más que feliz y muy tranquila ahora que sabía que ella y Hanz estarían juntos en Londres.

-no esperaba menos de ti papá. Gracias por todo. – Terry estaba muy orgulloso de ser el hijo de ese hombre, que ahora era muy diferente.

-de nada hijo. Me hace feliz poder ayudar a buenas personas a ser felices también. Ahora entiendo que el dinero y la posición social no sirven de nada si no se está dispuesto a ayudar a los menos favorecidos.

-¡oh, Richard! me siento muy orgullosa de ti – Eleanor tomó la mano de su futuro esposo y se recargó en su pecho. Se sentía muy contenta de que volviera a ser el hombre del que se enamoró cuando joven.

-todo es gracias a Candy… - dijo El Duque.

-¿Qué? – ella no se esperaba eso.

-si, Candy. Tú me ayudaste a replantearme mi vida y a valorar lo verdaderamente importante. Gracias a ti descubrí que era infeliz porque estaba apartando de mi vida a los dos seres que más amo en este mundo: mi hijo Terry y Eleanor. Así que no solo Terry te debe tanto en su vida, también nosotros. Eres una gran dama Candy y nada nos daría más gusto que ver a Terry y a ti juntos y felices.

-oh, no se que decir…gracias señor. Yo amo a Terry con todo mi ser y estoy segura de que es el hombre con el que quiero compartir todos los días de mi vida.

-Candy….- esa dulce palabra salió de la boca de Terry, se acercó a ella y la abrazó muy amorosamente.

-me da gusto verlos tan enamorados – dijo Eleanor – ya era tiempo de que la vida los dejara ser felices.

-si mamá. Somos muy felices…

Greg desvió la mirada pues no soportaba ver a la mujer de su vida siendo tan feliz con otro hombre. Era muy doloroso para él.

-Terry…- El Duque retomó su porte serio – cuando te cases con Candy… porque sé que lo harán, yo te heredaré en vida mi titulo nobiliario, como es la tradición. ¿Lo aceptarás?

-padre yo…

-piénsalo hijo. Los tiempos han cambiado y ya no es requisito que te cases con una dama con un titulo similar al tuyo. Tú ya no tendrías que sufrir lo que tu madre y yo. Además, ser un Duque te abre muchas puertas y posibilidades para ayudar a la gente. No quiero que me des una respuesta de inmediato. Piénsenlo los dos y luego lo platicamos.

-Esta bien papá, lo tendré en cuenta. Pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué ahora las cosas son diferentes? ¿Por qué ya no es una obligación que me case con una dama de origen noble?

-bueno hijo, es que hace algunos años, la mismísima familia real se vio envuelta en un escándalo cuando el joven heredero al trono, el príncipe Edward Windsor Cornwell, se casó con una chica americana, renunciando a su derecho de sucesión.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-es tal como te lo digo. El príncipe Edward se enamoró de una chica americana de la cual nunca se supo mucho pues se mantuvo en secreto. Pero lo que si se supo es que renunció a su primer apellido, puesto que renunció a sus obligaciones como futuro Rey de Inglaterra, y desde entonces solo fue conocido como Edward Cornwell. Se fue a vivir a América y ya no se volvió a saber de él hasta que se dio a conocer su muerte, era muy joven. Parece que murió en un accidente pero no se dieron a conocer los detalles.

Terry escuchó con atención lo que decía su padre y sintió una corazonada al escuchar el apellido Cornwell, el mismo apellido de Stear y Archie.

Por su parte, Paty también sintió un brinco en el corazón cuando escuchó el apellido de su novio muerto.

"No puede ser…pero sería demasiada coincidencia…" pensaba para sí mismo.

-¿y el príncipe Edward tuvo hijos? – no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de preguntar.

-bueno, antes de irse a vivir definitivamente a América se supo que tuvo dos hijos, el segundo de ellos debe tener tu edad Terry. Nacieron el mismo año si mal no recuerdo. Es más, es muy probable que hasta hayan estudiado en el mismo colegio… humm que extraño, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso cuando tú estabas en el San Pablo. ¿Pero porqué lo preguntas, hijo?

Terry dudó en decir abiertamente sus sospechas, volteó a ver a Paty que también estaba notablemente consternada. Terry se quedó callado un momento y lo pensó bien.

-Terry… ¿estas bien? ¿En que piensas hijo? – El Duque sacó a Terry de sus pensamientos al verlo tan absorto y ausente.

-es que… si conocí a dos muchachos de apellido Cornwell en el colegio.

-no me sorprende, ellos debieron seguir los pasos de su padre, que fue el primer miembro de la casa real en asistir a un Colegio. Todos sus antecesores estudiaron con maestros particulares en el palacio de Buckingham. ¿Pero porque te toma tan de sorpresa?

-es que esos chicos… son familiares de Candy. Son tus primos Stear y Archie, mi amor…– la miró al decir esto.

-¡¿queeeeeeee?! – Candy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Si Candy – agregó Paty – Stear se apellidaba Cornwell… no puede ser posible demasiada coincidencia. Cornwell no es un apellido común.

-tienes razón Paty – intervino el Duque – ese apellido proviene de la familia noble británica desde tiempos ancestrales.

-pero… ¿entonces mis primos Stear y Archie son hijos del Príncipe Edward?… ¡no lo puedo creer!

-explícame algo papá… cuando el Rey Jorge V muera, al no tener hijos, ¿Quién sería su sucesor?

-esa es una muy buena pregunta, hijo. La verdad es que nunca se sabe. Si la casa real se apega a la más estricta regla de derecho de sucesión entonces le correspondería al primogénito del príncipe Edward.

-pero Stear era el primogénito y murió hace dos años… entonces…

-¡Archie! – dijo Paty sorprendida.

-¡Archie! – la secundó Terry igualmente sorprendido.

-siendo él el segundo hijo, supongo que a él le correspondería el derecho de sucesión. A menos que declinara. En ese caso seguiría el siguiente hijo o hija de Edward, si los tuviera.

-pero Stear y Archie eran los únicos hijos… y dime papá ¿tu conociste a esa dama con la que se casó el príncipe Edward?

-no. La boda fue muy discreta. Ni siquiera se conocen fotografías de la dama. Aunque…

-¿Qué? – Terry estaba muy ansioso de saber todos los detalles.

-el príncipe Edward y yo estudiamos juntos en el San Pablo, y recuerdo que había una chica americana a la que él era muy apegado. Se rumoraban cosas sobre ellos incluso después de que terminamos el colegio. El nombre de esa chica era Lilly Von, si mal no recuerdo.

-Paty, ¿a ti alguna vez te mencionó Stear el nombre de su madre?

-no, nunca.

-parece que solo tenemos conjeturas y sospechas sin fundamentos. ¿Pero quien lo iba a decir? no creo que ellos mismos supieran quien era en realidad su padre. Incontables ocasiones Archie y yo peleamos por cuestiones de nuestros orígenes y nacionalidad y en ninguna de ellas me echó en cara que fuera hijo del príncipe Edward, sobre todo si sabía que con eso me humillaría.

-yo pienso lo mismo Terry – añadió Paty – algo así de importante no me lo hubiera ocultado Stear…

-¿Por qué dices eso Paty? – preguntó Eleanor que no encontraba sentido a todo lo que hablaban.

-es que Stear y yo fuimos novios durante nuestros años de Colegio y aún después, hasta que murió.

-¡oh! lo siento, no quise entrometerme.

-descuide señora Baker. Ya superé la muerte de Stear y ahora soy muy feliz con Hanz.

-que bueno… ¿pero entonces ese chico Archie no tiene ni idea de quién fue su padre y de que él mismo podría ser el futuro Rey de Inglaterra?

-así es mamá. Por increíble que parezca. Bueno, eso en el caso de que fueran ciertas nuestras sospechas.

-me parece tan irreal. Y tú Candy, me imagino como debes sentirte al enterarte de todo esto, debe ser un shock para ti…- Eleanor la miraba con ternura.

-si, la verdad estoy muy consternada. Aunque no recuerdo a mi primo Archie, me siento sorprendida por todo esto.

-creo que ha sido una fuerte impresión para ti, mi amor. Mejor ya no hablemos de este asunto. Después averiguaremos más a fondo.

-muy bien, pues entonces pasemos al comedor – El Duque los invitó a pasar a la mesa.

Todos tomaron su lugar en la enorme y esplendida mesa perfectamente dispuesta para un festín digno de reyes.

Los invitados quedaron maravillados ante la elegancia de todo. Disfrutaron de la espléndida comida entre amenas charlas.

-¿y a donde quieren ir a pasear en estos días? – preguntó Eleanor.

-a mi me gustaría ir al Colegio San Pablo – dijo Candy – quisiera ver ese colegio que tanta historia e importancia tiene en mi vida. Quizás pueda recordar algo al estar ahí…

-es una buena idea – dijo el Duque – pediré un permiso especial para que puedas ir Candy. La rectora también te aprecia mucho, no creo que te niegue el acceso.

-te llevaré a la segunda colina de Pony, ese lugar es muy especial para ambos.

-gracias, mi amor.

-pues yo no conozco nada así que estaré fascinada con conocer cualquier sitio – dijo Flammy.

-Y tu Phillipe ¿conoces la ciudad? – le preguntó Candy.

-no mucho. Solo he venido un par de veces pero por cuestiones de trabajo.

-Entonces organizaremos un tour en grupo para conocer la ciudad juntos ¿Qué les parece?

-a mi me parece muy bien – dijo Phillipe.

-Yo prefiero descansar – dijo Greg – vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré aquí.

-¿no quieres salir a distraerte un poco Greg? – le preguntó el Duque.

-no. Yo ya conozco Londres y prefiero quedarme a descansar.

-bien, en ese caso el resto de nosotros saldremos mañana. Esta tarde Candy y yo iremos al colegio, si no les molesta.

-no. También queremos descansar un poco para estar bien repuestos para mañana – dijo Jaques.

-yo quiero ir a casa y avisar que estaré aquí unos días – agregó Paty – si quieres puedes venir conmigo Flammy. Regresaremos antes del anochecer.

-está bien.

-Pediré que nuestro chofer las lleve a tu casa y las esperará para traerlas de vuelta.

-gracias señor – aceptó Paty sonriente.

-nosotros nos iremos por nuestra cuenta – dijo Terry.

-puedes llevarte el otro auto hijo.

-si, gracias papá.

-pues si me disculpan yo me retiro a mi habitación, estoy muy cansado – Greg no tenía ánimos de nada.

-nosotros vamos contigo Greg – añadió Phillipe. Jaques y Ronie estuvieron de acuerdo.

De ese modo los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones mientras Paty y Flammy se fueron a casa de los O´Brien. Paty tenía muchas cosas que contarles a sus padres, sobre todo de Hanz.

Candy y Terry salieron en automóvil hacia el añorado Colegio San Pablo. Eran las 5 de la tarde.

Terry condujo el largo camino hacia el colegio. Finalmente llegaron.

-aquí está el famoso Colegio San Pablo, Candy. Vamos.

-¡oh! en verdad parece una cárcel. ¿Cómo pude aguantar tanto tiempo aquí?

-bueno, de hecho te escapaste para regresar a América.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-fue después de que regresamos de las vacaciones en Escocia. Tú y yo nos volvimos… más cercanos y Elisa estaba celosa de lo nuestro. Armó un plan para tendernos una trampa.

-¿y que hizo?

-nos mandó una carta a los dos de forma anónima citándonos en el establo a media noche. En la carta decía que era algo urgente y muy importante. Nos dijo lo mismo a los dos y caímos en su trampa.

-¡oh! que perversa…

-si. Y desafortunadamente para nosotros su plan funcionó. Cuando los dos nos encontramos en el establo al poco rato llegó ella con las monjas. Les había hecho creer que era nuestra costumbre encontrarnos a solas a media noche… no le importó manchar tu reputación. Elisa era el diablo en persona… la rectora creyó todas sus mentiras y te expulsó del Colegio. A mi no me hizo nada por ser hijo del Duque de Grandchester, el principal patrocinador del colegio.

-¡que injusto!

-si, lo fue. A ti te encerraron en un oscuro y frío cuarto de castigo por tres días. Yo fui a buscar a mi padre para rogarle que te ayudara… pero en ese entonces él tenia el corazón más frío que el hielo y no quiso apoyarme. Entonces decidí renunciar a su apellido, rehusé pedirle ayuda mientras viviera y me alejé de él. Así que hablé con la rectora para decirle que me iría yo del colegio en lugar tuyo. Y la noche antes de partir, toque la armónica que me regalaste, solo para ti, toda la noche… Ya te amaba con todas mis fuerzas Candy. Esa fue mi despedida de ti aunque tú no lo supiste en ese momento.

-oh, Terry… ¿entonces así fue como nos separamos? que triste….

-me fui a América para perseguir mi sueño de ser actor. Cuando te enteraste que me había ido tú también decidiste seguir tu camino por tu cuenta, renunciaste a los Andry y te escapaste del colegio. También regresaste a América.

-ya veo… Y luego nos encontramos de nuevo, supongo.

-si, tiempo después nos encontramos de nuevo, en otras circunstancias. Pero te hablaré de eso después. Mira, aquí viene una monja.

-¿en que puedo ayudarlos?... ¡oh! tu eres Terry, el hijo del Duque de Grandchester…

-así es, hermana. Quisiera hablar con la hermana Grey, por favor.

-bueno, estas ya no son horas de visita, pero… está bien. Solo por tratarse de usted.

La monja abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar.

-Ser hijo de un Duque tiene sus ventajas – dijo en voz baja Terry.

-imagínate si fueras tú el nuevo Duque…- le respondió ella.

Caminaron hasta la oficina de la rectora y fueron recibidos de inmediato.

-Buen día hermana Grey. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo… - la saludó cortésmente Terry.

-¡Terry! ¡Candy! que sorpresa verlos.

-nos da gusto verla, hermana. Debo decirle que Candy perdió la memoria y no recuerda nada de su pasado. Es por eso que vinimos a pedirle el favor de dejarnos ver el colegio para ver si ella puede recordar algo. Se lo agradeceríamos mucho.

-ya veo. En ese caso les permitiré recorrer y ver todo cuanto quieran. Creo que se los debo, por la gran injusticia que cometí con ustedes hace años.

-gracias hermana Grey. Y no se sienta culpable, por favor. Yo no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido, Terry me lo acaba de decir. Pero tenga la seguridad de que no guardo rencor en mi corazón. Y le agradezco que me haya ayudado en mis años de formación. En parte, le debo a usted lo que soy ahora, porque la disciplina que aprendí seguramente me ayudó a perseverar en mis estudios para convertirme en enfermera. Así que gracias hermana Grey.

-Candy…tú no necesitabas de este colegio para ser una dama. Porque lo llevas dentro de ti. Pareciera que lo traes en la sangre. Te has convertido en una mujer digna de admiración y respeto. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti…de los dos. Supongo que estarán juntos ahora ¿no es así?

-si hermana, y somos muy felices – respondió Terry – solo nos falta que Candy recupere la memoria para ser completamente libres para casarnos. Pues yo nunca me aprovecharía de esta situación. Quiero casarme con ella sabiendo que me conoce completamente, que se conoce ella misma y así no dar cabida a ninguna duda.

-entiendo. Pues les deseo mucha felicidad y espero que pronto recuperes la memoria Candy. Tienen mi permiso para recorrer todo el colegio. Ojalá sea de ayuda.

-eso espero hermana. Gracias.

Candy le agradeció con una sonrisa sincera a la hermana Grey y salieron de la oficina.

Terry no sabía por donde empezar. Todo le traía recuerdos y anécdotas que quería contarle.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo pasaron frente a la capilla.

-Mira Candy, esta es la capilla. Es el único lugar donde se congregan juntos los chicos y las chicas. Aquí nos vimos una vez. Yo estaba ebrio y fumaba un cigarrillo. Armé un escándalo y luego me fui, no sin antes lanzarte una mirada intimidante. Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, en un barco de regreso de América. Ahí fue donde me burlé de tus pecas por primera ocasión. Después te volví a ver cuando desembarcamos. Estabas con Stear y Archie. La tercera vez que te vi fue aquí. Yo me jactaba de ser un rebelde y me sentía intocable por ser hijo de un Duque, era un chico orgulloso y malcriado. Les daba miedo a muchas chicas, pero tú eras distinta. Tú no me temías y eso despertó la curiosidad en mi, me intrigó para querer conocerte más.

-pero esos días ya pasaron. Ahora estas en paz porque te has reconciliado con tus padres, y me tienes a mi. Eres un hombre totalmente diferente.

-si, gracias a ti, Candy. Y aquí ante Dios te prometo que te haré feliz el resto de nuestras vidas. Te amo y nunca te lastimaré, lo juro.

-oh, Terry…

Los dos sellaron su pacto de amor ante Dios con un beso lleno de amor y dulzura. Fue un momento de intimidad con Dios y para Candy ese juramento significó mucho. Estaba muy feliz y orgullosa del hombre que había elegido amar tan intensamente. Se abrazaron por un largo rato.

Después Terry decidió llevarla al cuarto de meditación, aquel que tenía la ventana rota y permitía a Candy escapar libremente.

Subieron las escaleras del oscuro lugar y llegaron a esa habitación. Todo seguía igual.

-¡que lugar tan tétrico!

-por eso lo llaman cuarto de meditación, un nombre agradable para no decir cuarto de castigo. Tú estuviste aquí Candy.

-¿de verdad? ¿Por qué?

-Porque llamaste "vieja cabeza dura" a la rectora.

-¡ohh! por lo de la tortuga de Paty…. ja ja ja ja ja.

-si. Y por ese entonces el festival de mayo estaba por empezar. Pero tú estabas castigada y en teoría no deberías haber estado presente en el festival.

-¿Cómo que en teoría?

-bueno es que no estuviste pero si estuviste…

-no entiendo.

-es que Candice White no estuvo presente en la fiesta, pero Romeo y Julieta si.

-¿Cómo?

-ese día recibiste un regalo de parte de tu tío abuelo William, que no era otro mas que Albert, que ya sabia de tu situación. Y decidió enviarte de regalo los disfraces de Romeo y Julieta. Sabía que les sacarías provecho. Así que te disfrazaste de Romeo para salir por esta ventana rota…

Terry se acercó y comprobó que aún seguía rota.

-…Luego, en el bosque, te cambiaste de ropa para ser Julieta. Y debo confesar que esa vez te estuve mirando desde lo alto de un árbol mientras te cambiabas…

-¿me miraste en ropa interior? ¡Oh que sin vergüenza!

-perdón, es que no pude dejar de apreciar lo hermosa que te veías. Jamás me imaginé que te convertirías en la mujer tan sensual que eres ahora… - la abrazó seductoramente.

-¡Terry! cínico.

-es verdad, pequeña pecosa. Recuerdo que esa vez te dije: "tranquila Candy, te vi, pero no te miré". Pero la verdad es que si te miré. Eras irresistible…

Terry acercó a Candy para estrecharla contra su cuerpo, pero ella puso las manos en medio de los dos para no provocar que la temperatura de su fogoso novio subiera sin control. Solo le sonrió.

-¿y que pasó?

-lo normal… te enojaste conmigo y me mandaste al diablo…

-jajajajajajajajajaja, ¡te lo merecías!

-si, tal ves… Pero te advertí que Elisa también te había visto. Descubrió tu disfraz y como era de esperarse quiso desenmascararte enfrente de todos.

-¿y lo logró?

-no. Gracias a mí.

-¿gracias a ti?

-si. Porque ella pidió ir a verte al cuarto de meditación para descubrir que no estabas allí. Pero yo me adelanté y tomé tu lugar en la cama. Me escondí debajo de las sabanas y fingí dormir. Así, cuando Elisa llegó, me vio a mí en la cama y pensó que eras tú. Te salvé en esa ocasión pequeña….

-¡oh, que listo!

-esa vez tu y yo bailamos en la colina de Pony, fue el momento más romántico de mi vida hasta entonces.

-de seguro para mi también. Apuesto a que desde entonces ya me derretías con tu cautivadora mirada y sexy presencia.

-bueno, es parte de mi encanto…

-y te funcionó con muchas chicas ¿no?

-por favor pequeña, no hablemos de eso. Te dije que dejé de frecuentar mujeres después de que te conocí, y para ese entonces, yo ya no tenía ojos para ninguna otra.

-discúlpame mi amor, tienes razón. ¿Y que tal estuvo ese baile en la colina?

-muy lindo. Pero… tú recordaste que ese mismo vals fue el que habías bailado con Anthony y yo me puse celoso. Terminamos peleando.

-¿tanto te molestaba que mencionara a Anthony?

-si, me enfurecía. Pero lo que mas me molestaba es que sentía que me comparabas con él y no lo podía soportar. Además estabas aferrada a su recuerdo y eso no te dejaba ver que tú me gustabas, que te quería…

-ohh…

-Tú le tenías miedo a los caballos porque Anthony se cayó de uno y murió. Así que pensé que tal vez podría ayudarte a superar ese trauma. Cuando fuimos a Escocia te subí a un caballo…

-¿y que pasó?

-te lo diré después. Porque iremos a Escocia para la boda de mis padres. Era una sorpresa.

-¿la boda será en Escocia? ¡Oh que emoción! no sabes como deseo conocer Escocia, el lugar donde la pasamos tan bien…

-si. Fueron los días más bellos de mi vida hasta entonces. Te contaré otras anécdotas cuando estemos allá.

-Me parece bien. Pero por ahora quisiera ir a otro lugar muy especial.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, mi amor? yo te llevaré a donde tu quieras.

-Quiero que me lleves a la segunda colina de Pony.

-tus deseos son órdenes, mi bella dama – Hizo una reverencia ante ella.

La tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta ese hermoso lugar que era tan especial para los dos.

En cuanto Candy vio el gran árbol en la cima de la colina, no reprimió sus impulsos y corrió hasta él, luego empezó a trepar hasta llegar a la rama más alta que pudo. Ahí se sentó para observar el horizonte.

Cuando cerró los ojos vinieron a su mente imágenes de niños trepando a un árbol, una casa vieja y dos mujeres con rostros sonrientes.

Candy supo de quienes se trataba y no quiso abrir los ojos para que ese recuerdo no desapareciera tan pronto, y tuvo resultados. De pronto una sucesión intermitente de imágenes se apoderaron de su cabeza. Vio toda su infancia pasar en un santiamén, como si viera una película en cámara rápida.

Desde los juegos con Annie, sus primeras travesuras, la vez que se fueron de picnic, cuando se separaron… Vio a su amigo Tom, a Clean, y mas y mas imágenes de la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

Candy estaba tan feliz que sus lágrimas brotaron sin que ella se percatara. Estaba tan absorta en sus recuerdos que no escuchó que Terry le gritaba desde abajo.

-¡Candy! allá voy, quédate ahí.

"¡Tarzán pecosa! ¿Cómo pudiste subir hasta allá tan rápido?" pensó Terry que con esfuerzos pudo llegar hasta donde estaba su chica. La vio llorando, con los ojos cerrados.

Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-¡oh! – Candy se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Terry.

-¿Por qué lloras mi amor?

-Terry… yo… recordé mi infancia. Recordé a la Señorita Pony y la hermana María, los niños del hogar y a Annie. ¡Me siento tan feliz! tuve una infancia muy hermosa en el hogar. Oh, mi amor, me siento mas viva que nunca. Creo que pronto recobraré todos mis recuerdos.

-me alegra mucho pequeña. Yo también me siento feliz por ti. Sabes, yo fui al Hogar de Pony una vez. Quería ver como era ese lugar que tú tanto amabas. Y aunque era invierno y todo estaba cubierto de nieve, sentí un inmenso calor de hogar en cuanto entré a la casa. La señorita Pony y la hermana María me recibieron muy amablemente. Fue una experiencia muy agradable. Me gustaría volver allá, pero ahora en primavera, cuando todo esté lleno de flores…

-prométeme que iremos al hogar en cuanto sea posible…

-te lo prometo mi amor. Es mas, se me ocurre una idea.

-¿Cuál?

-¿te gustaría que nos casáramos en el Hogar de Pony? a mi me encantaría una boda al aire libre, en una colina tan amplia y hermosa como esta.

-¿lo dices en serio mi amor?

-si, Candy. Muy en serio.

-¡oh, Terry! claro que me encantaría que nos casáramos en el hogar. Quiero una boda sencilla, sin lujos ni formalidades. Solo nuestros seres queridos y amigos más cercanos. Algo muy intimo.

-me gusta tu idea. Así será entonces. Y ya cada vez falta menos tiempo para que nuestros sueños se realicen. Tú estas recuperando tu memoria muy rápido.

-si… este viaje cambiará nuestras vidas, estoy segura. Soy tan feliz contigo Terry, te amo.

-y yo te amo mas, pequeña hermosa…

Los dos enamorados se besaron con el sol poniente como testigo de su amor. Candy y Terry miraron el atardecer en lo alto del árbol, juntos. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido alrededor suyo.

Después de haber pasado un momento de felicidad y paz. Los dos bajaron del árbol, ya era hora de regresar a casa.

-eres muy diestra trepando árboles mi amor, me dejas impresionado.

-creo que eso nunca lo olvidé. Soy tarzán pecosa ¿recuerdas?

-ups, ouch… ¡Como olvidarlo! – Terry bajó con mucha más dificultad que Candy.

-te enseñaré a trepar cuando tengamos más tiempo. Así podremos hacer carreras.

-muy bien. Te venceré la próxima vez. Seré el nuevo tarzán, y tú mi Jane.

ja ja ja ja ja rieron los dos.

-sabes Candy, en una ocasión que me escape para ir de parranda, unos tipos me provocaron en una cantina y terminamos a golpes. Yo estaba bebiendo mucho pero aún así pude dar una buena pelea, solo que ellos eran 5 y no fue una pelea justa. Uno de ellos sacó una navaja y me hirió en una pierna. Afortunadamente un amable desconocido me ayudó. Les dio una buena paliza a todos esos rufianes. Nunca vi a nadie pelear tan bien a puño limpio. ¿Sabes quien era ese sujeto?

-¿Quién?

-Albert. Ahora sé que estaba en Inglaterra para ver por ti. Él siempre te ha protegido Candy. Pero bueno, el caso es que él me ayudó a volver al colegio, solo que como no sabía, me llevó al dormitorio de chicas en lugar de al de los chicos. Yo me las arreglé para caminar un poco y entré en la que creí mi habitación pero me equivoque…

-¿Cómo que te equivocaste?

-resulta que entré a tu habitación, Candy. Fue una suerte que no te desmayaras ni gritaras al verme herido. Me hiciste un vendaje y saliste a la calle a buscar una farmacia para comprar medicamento para mí. Nunca te lo agradecí de frente. Pero lo quiero hacer ahora: Gracias Candy.

-de nada. Aunque no lo recuerdo.

-esa noche te escapaste del colegio y te encontraste con Albert. Desde entonces a los tres nos unió una gran amistad. Yo estoy en deuda con Albert porque me ayudó en varias ocasiones. Incluso en la más difícil de mi vida. Pero de eso te contaré después. Ya es hora de volver a casa.

-si. Ha sido una tarde muy exitosa. Ya quiero contarle a Paty y Flammy lo que acabo de recordar.

-¿otra noche de chicas?

-jajajaja…algo así…

-Candy no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor otra vez…me estoy volviendo adicto a ti.

-mi amor… no debemos. Aunque ganas no me faltan a mí también. Te deseo tanto…

Candy abrazó fuertemente a su novio y lo besó apasionadamente.

-ohhh, no debemos continuar… me haces perder la cabeza cuando me besas así…

-pero si tú fuiste la que me besó, pequeña. Tú me provocaste.

-bueno, no discutamos. Regresemos a casa.

-¡tarzán hermosa y seductora!…

Candy sonrió al escuchar sus apodos "románticos" que a Terry se le ocurrían.

Se despidieron de la hermana Grey y regresaron a casa.

Pero mientras todas esas bellas cosas ocurrían con Candy y Terry, en el castillo Greg estaba solo y pidió una botella de Whisky. Empezó a beber y beber….

Cuando iba por la mitad de la botella sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Había recibido otro telegrama de Susana pero no se había atrevido a abrirlo. Lo guardó en su bolsillo y ya hasta se le había olvidado que lo traía ahí. Pero mientras bebía, recordó el sobre. No pudo evitar seguir posponiendo lo inevitable.

Abrió el sobre y leyó:

"_Nueva York, E.U. Julio, 1916_

_Mi amor:_

_He estado esperándote con muchas ansias desde que te fuiste a París. La espera me está torturando. ¿Por qué no me has escrito? no quiero que pienses que es reproche, es solo que me siento incompleta sin ti._

_Para matar el tiempo, me he puesto a estudiar algunos guiones de teatro. Quiero volver a ser Julieta, tu Julieta._

_Te amo y te seguiré esperando… Susana."_

Cuando terminó de leer, Greg guardó de nuevo el sobre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y empezó a llorar de desesperación. Se sentía culpable. ¿Con qué cara volvería a verla y decirle que ya no la amaba? que se había enamorado de otra mujer.

Greg ya tenía varias copas encima y empezó a volverse iracundo. Tiró todo lo que veía sobre el escritorio, rompió espejos, jaló las cortinas… era una forma de desahogar todo el dolor y desesperación que sentía.

El Duque escuchó el alboroto y supo que era en la recámara de Greg. Fue a ver que pasaba con su huésped, temió que algo malo le hubiera sucedido y entró sin tocar la puerta.

-¡Greg! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Lo encontró de rodillas llorando frente a la ventana. El Duque no sabía que ocurría. Se acercó a él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué tienes Greg?

-señor… yo… soy un imbécil infeliz.

-¿pero porque dices eso?

-no debería decírselo pues usted es su padre…

-¿a que te refieres? puedes decirme lo que sea, yo trataré de ayudarte.

-¡yo amo a Candy! – lo gritó muy fuerte como para sacarlo de su corazón.

-¡¿Qué?!

-yo la amo con todo mi ser… y si quiere echarme de su castillo lo entenderé.

-no, Greg. No voy a echarte. Pero dime ¿Cómo está eso de que amas a Candy, si tu amabas a Susana hace apenas unas semanas?... ¿Estas seguro?

-no me di cuenta en qué momento empecé a sentir esto por ella. Trabajamos juntos y empecé por admirarla profesionalmente, luego me empezó a cautivar su belleza, su belleza interior. ¡Es tan hermosa! por dentro y por fuera, es una mujer maravillosa. Ahora entiendo porque Terry está tan profundamente enamorado de ella…y yo… yo llegué tarde a su vida. Esto que siento por ella me está matando, porque sé que es un amor imposible, ella nunca me amará mientras Terry viva… soy un idiota por haber puesto mis ojos en la mujer de mi amigo…

-Greg… no sé que decirte. Lamento mucho que estés sufriendo. No te culpo por enamorarte de Candy. Ella es una mujer fantástica y muy hermosa. Uno no puede decirle a su corazón de quien si enamorarse y de quien no, solo sucede.

-pero yo pude haberlo evitado… pude evitar ilusionarme, pude evitar estar cerca de ella para admirarla, pude evitar sentir este amor que ahora me tortura… y sin embargo no quiero dejar de amarla… es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Greg, como amigo y no como padre de Terry te aconsejo que te alejes de ella. Solo te harás mas daño si sigues viéndola. Entiende que el amor que Candy y Terry se tienen es más fuerte que ellos mismos. Se aman demasiado que ni el coma pudo separarlos. No podrás romper ese inmenso amor Greg. Ella nunca te amará. Por eso es mejor que te alejes de ella y trates de olvidarla, por tu propio bien.

Greg seguía derramando gruesas lágrimas de dolor ante la mirada piadosa del Duque. Pero supo que lo que le decía era verdad, debía alejarse de Candy.

-tiene razón, señor… es mejor que trate de olvidarla. Quiero que sea feliz, y estoy seguro de que Terry es su felicidad… Me iré…

-¿y a donde irás Greg?

-me enlistaré como voluntario para ser parte de la tripulación de médicos del "Mauretania". Ahora es un buque militar y necesitan voluntarios. Me enteré hace unos días y estuve pensando en esto…. solo que me resistía a la idea de dejar de verla. Pero ahora estoy convencido de que es lo mejor.

-¿y que harás con respecto a Susana? No dejes que se ilusione más. Sería una canallada.

-lo sé. Iré a verla cuando el Mauretania llegue a América. Después de tres meses de travesía en el mar desembarcaremos en América. Entonces hablaré con ella para terminar nuestra relación.

-es lo correcto. Animo Greg. Toma fuerzas y actúa como un hombre, hazte responsable de tus actos. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte solo dímelo. Te aprecio mucho y te estaré siempre agradecido por haber ayudado a mi hijo cuando estuvo en peligro de muerte.

-no fue nada. Creo que soy yo el que estará en deuda con usted por todos los destrozos que he hecho… - miró a su alrededor para ver todo lo que había roto.

-no te preocupes por eso Greg. Son solo cosas materiales sin importancia. Solo quiero pedirte algo.

-lo que quiera.

-quiero pedirte que te quedes hasta la boda. A Eleanor y a mi nos gustaría contar con tu presencia. La boda será en Escocia. Partiremos el martes por la mañana.

-está bien, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted. Gracias por su apoyo señor.

-de nada Greg. Si puedes, escríbeme para saber como te va.

-lo haré. Entonces está decidido. Me iré el miércoles después de la boda. Y le agradecería mucho su discreción. No quiero que Candy sepa a donde me fui ni porqué. A Terry si puede decírselo, estoy seguro que él sabrá ser discreto.

-claro que si, Greg. Cuenta con ello. Ahora descansa. Puedes irte a otra habitación mientras arreglan este desastre.

-gracias…

-y por favor ya no sigas bebiendo. Es de cobardes refugiarse en el alcohol y no ayuda en nada. Date una ducha y duerme. Vendré mas tarde a ver como sigues.

-esta bien. Aprecio mucho su preocupación.

-Eres un buen hombre Greg. Saldrás delante de esto, ten fé.

El Duque le dio unas palmadas a Greg en la espalda para mostrarle apoyo, luego de lo cual le dio un abrazo afectuoso para hacerle saber que lo apreciaba y que podía contar con él.

Greg se sintió un poco mejor. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer y estaba decidido a alejarse de Candy para olvidarla y dejarla ser feliz con el hombre que ella amaba. Aunque el alma se le partiera en mil pedazos.


	30. Chapter 27 Vacaciones de verano Nuevas

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 27 VACACIONES DE VERANO. NUEVAS AVENTURAS.

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando todos regresaron al castillo Grandchester.

Paty y Flammy habían pasado una tarde agradable en casa de los O´Brien. La abuela Martha estaba en casa y platicaron muy alegremente de muchas cosas.

Los padres de Paty y la abuela se pusieron muy contentos de verla feliz y enamorada nuevamente. Ya querían conocer a ese apuesto y noble joven que había hecho olvidar la tristeza a su hija y la había transformado en una nueva y alegre mujer. Casi no la reconocían. En solo dos semanas había cambiado mucho.

La abuela Martha se sentía por fin tranquila de que su nieta dejara de ser tan tímida y ahora se mostrara valiente y decidida. Nadie de la familia objetó la relación de Paty y Hanz, no les importaba que fuera pobre. Pero confiaban en que se esforzaría por salir adelante en sus estudios y ser un excelente abogado.

Finalmente se despidieron para volver al castillo Grandchester.

-estaré unos días en el castillo, regresaré después de la boda… - dijo despreocupadamente.

Todos se sorprendieron de que Paty ya no pidiera permiso para hacer nada. Sus padres estaban orgullosos porque ya era una mujer independiente y confiaban en ella. Gracias a eso le dieron un regalo que agradeció mucho: una chequera. Ahora podría disponer del dinero de su herencia y utilizarla como quisiera.

Fue un gran acontecimiento para Paty, que ahora se sentía más segura de si misma y con el control de su vida.

Candy y Terry regresaron mas contentos que nunca pues habían logrado recuperar recuerdos muy importantes de ella. El rompecabezas empezaba a tomar forma, aunque aún faltaban varias piezas claves.

El Duque y Eleanor los estaban esperando para cenar todos juntos. Se reunieron de nueva cuenta en el comedor y platicaron sobre la experiencia de Candy en el colegio San Pablo.

-¿así que el cuarto de meditación sigue con la ventana rota? – preguntó Paty.

-si, todo sigue igual – le respondió Terry – y le platiqué a Candy que ella se escapaba por allí sin ningún temor. ¡Era toda una tarzán pecosa!

-¡Terry! – exclamó apenada Candy.

-¿Qué es eso de Tarzán pecosa? – preguntó Eleanor.

-es el apodo que le puse a Candy cuando estábamos en el colegio.

-¿y porqué tarzán?

-es que tu no lo sabes, madre, pero Candy es excelente trepando árboles. Es como si fuera una Tarzán, pero con pecas. Por eso le puse así de cariño.

-pero a mi nunca me ha gustado ese apodo…. ¡no sé porque te permito que me sigas llamando así!

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja rieron todos.

-perdón, mi amor, es que es irresistible. Te queda perfecto.

-bueno pues entonces ya son dos tarzanes – dijo El Duque sonriendo – porque de niño, a Terry también le gustaba trepar árboles ¡y lo hacía muy bien!

-¡Papá! – Terry se avergonzó de que su padre contara sus intimidades.

-¿con que si, eh? – Candy ahora ya tenía mas armas para defenderse de las burlas de su novio.

-eso fue hace muchos años, ahora ya no soy tan bueno, me temo. Pero tu… pudiste haber perdido la memoria y olvidado todo, ¡pero trepar árboles nunca! es como si lo llevaras en la sangre.

-si, eso parece. Pero síganos contando, señor. ¿Cómo era Terry de pequeño?

Ante la pregunta, Eleanor pareció entristecer. ¡Cuanto le hubiera gustado poder ver a su hijo crecer y ver sus travesuras y hasta sus rabietas! ver a un hijo crecer frente a tus ojos era una bendición que ella sentía mucho haberse perdido, pero ya no guardaba rencor al hombre que le había arrancado a su hijo de sus brazos, nunca pudo odiarlo, el amor que sentía por Richard Grandchester iba mas allá de todo. Además, reconocía muy dentro de su corazón, que quizás ella no hubiera podido criarlo de la mejor forma, pues siendo madre soltera la sociedad se hubiera empeñado en señalarla y se encargarían de cerrarle las puertas. Quizás hubieran pasado penurias…

Eleanor estuvo a punto del llanto, pero una mano cálida, por debajo de la mesa, calmó su atormentada mente y corazón del remolino de sentimientos y pensamientos que la abarrotaban. Richard posó su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que se notaban cristalinos, y con solo una mirada le dio a su amada Eleanor el confort que ella necesitaba. Luego respondió a la pregunta de Candy.

-Terry era un niño muy dulce, atento y cariñoso. Creo que eso lo sacó de su madre. Ella lo educó muy bien el tiempo que lo tuvo. Me temo que fui yo el que no supo educarlo de la mejor forma. Al poco tiempo de estar conmigo empezó a cambiar. Se volvió rebelde y solitario. En el colegio empezó a bajar sus notas pero no porque se le dificultara el estudio, sino porque ya no parecía interesarle.

-eso pasa a menudo con los niños que sufren traumas o situaciones difíciles, como separarse de su madre. – Candy no se quedó callada de decir lo que pensaba. No como reproche, sino con empatía.

-es verdad, Candy. Arrebatar a Terry de los brazos de su madre es el peor pecado que he cometido y toda la vida he cargado con ese peso en mi conciencia. No me bastarán los días que me quedan para pedirles perdón a ambos…

-No digas eso, Richard. Yo ya te he perdonado de corazón y ahora tú eres un hombre diferente. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti por lo que eres actualmente y te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Ya no te atormentes con eso. Dejémoslo en el pasado.

-es verdad, papá. Yo también te he perdonado y ahora me siento un hombre nuevo. Tengo el amor de mis padres que tanto anhelé y el de Candy, la mujer de mi vida. Ya no tiene caso pensar en el pasado. El presente es lo que importa.

-gracias Terry, Eleanor. Ustedes son lo más valioso de mi vida y siempre procuraré su bienestar de ahora en adelante.

-me alegra ver que ahora son una familia unida y feliz – dijo Candy.

-y muy pronto formarás parte de ella – respondió Eleanor – no tarden mucho en casarse. ¡Ya quiero que me llenen de nietos!

-tenlo por seguro, mamá – Terry sonrió muy feliz y abrazó a Candy. Ella también sonrió, un poco sonrojada.

-Yo espero que su amor sea tan fuerte que supere cualquier dificultad en la vida. Y que nada ni nadie los pueda separar – agregó el Duque.

Greg sintió esas palabras como una advertencia para él. Pero se armó de valor y propuso un brindis.

-brindemos por el gran amor de Candy y Terry – alzó su copa. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo – Brindemos porque sean felices y que nada ni nadie empañe su dicha. Que su amor sea verdadero y dure hasta el final de sus días…

-¡salud! – brindaron todos.

Terry se sorprendió por esa acción de Greg, y Candy sintió la tristeza en la voz y en la mirada de su amigo. Sabía que no la estaba pasando bien.

-Entonces, ¿Terry no fue un buen estudiante? – Candy quiso cambiar el tema, por Greg.

-oh, todo lo contrario… – respondió orgulloso el Duque – aunque sus notas no fueron brillantes, las monjas siempre decían que Terry tenía un elevado coeficiente intelectual. Pues a pesar de que frecuentemente faltaba a clases, nunca reprobó un examen. Solo resolvía lo suficiente para aprobar, lo demás lo dejaba en blanco, pero estaban seguras de que podía sacar las notas más altas si se lo proponía.

-vaya… ¿Por qué hacías eso, mi amor? – le preguntó Candy directamente.

-Es que nunca me interesó sacar excelentes notas. La verdad es que me conformaba con saber que tenía el conocimiento y no necesitaba probárselo a nadie. Creo que fue parte de mi rebeldía.

-oh, entonces eres brillante, mi amor. ¿Nunca te interesó ser médico, abogado o arquitecto?

-si lo pensé alguna vez. Pero mi pasión por el teatro siempre fue mayor. Y no me arrepiento. Estoy contento con la profesión que elegí, es lo que me hace feliz.

-y eres muy talentoso, hijo – agregó Eleanor – llegarás muy lejos en tu carrera, lo puedo ver.

-gracias mamá.

-yo también te apoyo, hijo. Te apoyaré en lo que sea que te haga feliz.

-Candy me hace feliz, papá. Es ella la que ilumina mi vida. Ahora estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que nos apoyarás para que nos casemos. Temía que las viejas tradiciones de la nobleza las trataras de imponer sobre nosotros.

-no, hijo. No te preocupes por eso. Noble o no noble, Candy es la mujer de tu vida y merecen casarse y ser felices, sin importar las tontas tradiciones aristocráticas.

-yo también se lo agradezco mucho, señor. Terry es el amor de mi vida y me alegra que podamos casarnos sin restricciones y contando con su completa aprobación.

-tienen nuestra completa aprobación y bendición. Solo queremos que sean felices…

El Duque y Eleanor estaban muy contentos de ver a su hijo tan cerca de su sueño. Como padres se sentían realizados y tranquilos.

Tan pronto como terminaron la cena todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones.

Terry acompañó a Candy a la suya.

-ha sido un gran día, ¿no crees? – le dijo él mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-si, mi amor. Estoy feliz de estar aquí, en este castillo de ensueño y de haber recuperado valiosos recuerdos de mi niñez. Te agradezco por todo esto que haces por mí…

-no tienes que agradecer, pequeña. Verte feliz es mi mayor felicidad.

-no se si podré dormir con tantas emociones que me invaden.

-entonces ven conmigo y te haré pasar otra noche inolvidable…

Terry la sujetó con fuerza y la apretó contra su cuerpo para besarla.

Candy de nuevo sintió que le flaqueaban las fuerzas y solo pensaba en ese maravilloso beso que su sexy novio le daba. Poco a poco fue retrocediendo hasta adentrarse en la recamara y Terry cerró la puerta tras de si.

Empezó a acariciarla sensualmente y a llenarla de besos. Pero Candy recobró la cordura y lo detuvo.

-mi amor… por más que desee que esto pase de nuevo, no puedo permitir que un arrebato de pasión nos haga cometer una locura. Es muy arriesgado tener relaciones. Por favor, prométeme que sabrás esperar hasta que nos casemos.

Terry sintió pesar por lo que estaba a punto de prometer, pero dentro de él, sabía que era lo mejor. No quería exponer a su pecosa a un embarazo antes de tiempo. Respetaría su decisión.

-está bien, mi amor. Te prometo que sabré esperar y controlaré mis impulsos. Te amo tanto que respeto tu punto de vista. Además reconozco que tienes razón. Ya falta poco para que nos casemos y entonces si podremos estar juntos todo cuanto queramos. Me alegra que tengas la fuerza de voluntad y la sensatez que a mi me falta. Haremos un buen equipo cuando nos casemos.

-ya somos un buen equipo desde ahora, mi amor… gracias por apoyarme – lo besó en la mejilla.

-de nada. Entonces me marcho, no es bueno que siga aquí. Te deseo buenas noches, mi princesa.

Terry hizo una reverencia ante ella y luego besó su mano antes de marcharse.

-buenas noches, mi valiente caballero…

Los enamorados se despidieron con otro beso y Terry abandonó la habitación de su pecosa. Al cerrar la puerta cerró los ojos y suspiró.

En ese momento Paty y Flammy iban llegando y lo vieron afuera de la recámara de Candy.

-Buenas noches chicas, espero que duerman plácidamente. Mañana nos espera un largo día. Iremos a pasear por toda la ciudad, así que descansen. Hasta mañana.

-si, hasta mañana Terry.

Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron, se imaginaban que algo había pasado entre él y Candy.

Después de un rato, Candy salió de su habitación y tocó a la puerta de Flammy. Le pidió que fueran al cuarto de Paty para una reunión de chicas y platicar.

Tocaron a la puerta de Paty y ella abrió de inmediato, estaba levantada, sin poder dormir.

-oh, que bueno que vinieron – las recibió gustosa.

-es que quería platicar un poco con ustedes antes de dormir, perdón por desvelarlas.

-no te preocupes Candy, yo tampoco tenía sueño – dijo Flammy – vimos a Terry salir de tu habitación hace unos momentos… ¿pasó algo?

-no. Aunque ganas no me faltaron. Desde que hicimos el amor por primera vez no he dejado de pensar en él y en lo mucho que quisiera repetirlo…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces ya hicieron el amor? – Flammy no lo sabía aún y se sorprendió.

-si, en París. Fue lo mas romántico y maravilloso de mi vida. Pero le acabo de decir a Terry que no debemos hacerlo más. No quiero quedar embarazada antes de tiempo y sin estar casada.

-entiendo. Sabes, yo he estado investigando sobre un método que puede ayudar a evitar el embarazo.

-¿de veras Flammy? ¿Y en que consiste?

-bueno, todavía no es algo comprobable, pero me he dado cuenta de que hay días, durante el ciclo menstrual, en que una mujer es mas fértil que en otros.

-oh ¿y como lo descubriste?

-midiendo la temperatura y llevando un control del ciclo menstrual. Verás, hice algunos experimentos con algunas mujeres que después quedaron embarazadas. Les tomaba la temperatura todos los días y anotaba en una libreta sus ciclos menstruales. Y todas coincidían en que aproximadamente 10 días después del inicio de su periodo su temperatura aumentaba un poco más. Estos eran los días fértiles, que duran aproximadamente otros 10 días, mientras sucede la ovulación. Y los 10 días siguientes son los días infértiles, en esos días es muy poco probable quedar embarazada.

-¡es increíble!

-pero no es muy seguro. Es un método que sirve más bien para identificar los días fértiles y aprovecharlos para quedar embarazada.

-que bueno que nos lo aclaras Flammy. Es un estudio muy bueno el que realizaste, deberías darlo a conocer.

-si, ya lo he pensado. Se lo platicaré a Phillipe para que me asesore sobre como hacerlo público. Creo que ayudaría a muchas mujeres que tienen problemas para embarazarse.

-ya lo creo que si.

-pero bueno, ¿y de que querías platicar con nosotras Candy?

-quería decirles que recobré recuerdos de mi infancia en el Hogar de Pony y me siento muy feliz.

-¡oh, que alegría, Candy! ¿Y recordaste a Annie también?

-si, Paty. Recordé muchas travesuras que hicimos. Recordé a la Señorita Pony y a la hermana María.

-¿y como sucedió eso? – preguntó Flammy.

-fue cuando Terry me llevó a la segunda colina de Pony, en el colegio. No pude reprimir las ganas de treparme al gran árbol y lo hice. Estando allá arriba cerré los ojos y los recuerdos empezaron a brotar solos. Fue muy emocionante.

-es extraordinario y, sin embargo, todo un misterio la forma en que trabaja el cerebro humano.

-si, Flammy. Creo que muy pronto recuperaré la memoria por completo. Seguramente en Escocia habrá más oportunidades para que recuerdes mas cosas.

-¡oh, yo aún no puedo creer que iremos a Escocia! Estoy muy emocionada – dijo Flammy.

-y yo también – añadió Paty.

-Por cierto Paty ¿como te fue con tus padres? ¿Les hablaste de Hanz?

-si, y me fue mejor de lo que imaginaba.

-¿de verdad?

-si, porque mis padres aprobaron mi relación con él al verme tan feliz.

-¿y no les importó que él es pobre?

-no. Mis padres no son de ese tipo de personas. Además, dicen que me ven cambiada. Ya no parezco la misma Paty tímida e insegura…

-bueno, en eso tienen mucha razón. Yo también he notado tu cambio y me alegra mucho.

-gracias, Candy. Es gracias a ti y a Hanz que he cambiado. Y ahora que soy más independiente mis padres me regalaron una chequera. ¡Ya puedo disponer a voluntad del dinero de mi herencia!

-¡que maravilla! eso significa que confían mucho en ti. Utiliza bien tu dinero, Paty.

-si, sabré administrarlo. Pero por ahora me siento como una niña y quiero comprarme algunos antojos.

-¿Qué antojos? – preguntó Flammy.

-bueno, para empezar, un vestido para la boda. Y en segundo lugar… quiero probar esos lentes de contacto que acaban de salir. Dicen que son muy seguros y es lo mismo que usar anteojos, pero sin lo estorboso de éstos.

-¡claro! yo he conocido personas que los usan y dicen que al principio molestan un poco pero que al poco tiempo te acostumbras y andas como si nada – dijo Flammy.

-te verás mucho mas linda sin anteojos, Paty. Tienes unos ojos muy bellos.

-gracias, chicas. Hace tiempo que quería probarlos pero no me atrevía. Pero ahora estoy decidida.

-bien por ti, Paty. Entonces les diremos a los chicos que iremos de compras mañana. Mientras, ellos pueden ir a hacer cosas de hombres, ¡nosotras iremos de compras!

-creo que hasta yo me animaré a comprarme algo – dijo Flammy – tengo algunos ahorros y nunca compro nada para mi. Así que aprovecharé esta oportunidad. ¡Estoy tan contenta!

-Mañana le diré a Terry de nuestro plan. Espero que no se moleste.

-creo que será mejor que vayamos de compras por la mañana, temprano, y por la tarde podemos ir a pasear con los chicos.

-es una buena idea, Paty. Pero entonces ya debemos dormir, para levantarnos temprano y aprovechar el día. Tenemos muy poco tiempo antes de partir a Escocia.

-muy bien Candy. Entonces ya está decidido y planeado. ¡A dormir! – dijo Flammy.

Las dos visitantes de Paty salieron de la recamara y se fueron a sus habitaciones. La noche no seria muy larga pues tendrían que levantarse muy temprano por la mañana. Se fueron a la cama y durmieron muy plácidamente…

Al siguiente día, muy temprano, Candy se levantó de la cama y salió de puntillas por el pasillo. Caminó hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. Abrió la puerta de la recamara sin tocar, pensó que a Terry no le molestaría.

Se acercó muy silenciosa hasta la cama, la habitación estaba muy oscura pues las cortinas estaban completamente cerradas, a Candy le pareció extraño que Terry no las abriera un poco para dejar entrar la revitalizante luz del sol.

Llegó hasta su cama y se recostó a su lado. Lo abrazó y le dijo en voz baja:

-sorpresa mi amor…. vine a despertarte. Mmm hueles muy bien… ¿¡eh!?

Candy se quedó en shock cuando él se dio vuelta y descubrió que no era Terry, sino Greg.

-¡ahhh! – Gritó - pero…

-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Greg estaba aún adormilado y no entendía porque estaba ella allí, en la cama con él.

-yo… ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! Esta es la habitación de Terry! – Candy estaba muy avergonzada y trató de cubrirse pues los botones de su camisón estaban desabrochados dejando un amplio escote a la vista.

-anoche cambiamos, él está en la habitación contigua….

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Greg, el grito de Candy había despertado al huésped de al lado: Terry.

-¿Qué pasa?

Terry no veía nada pues estaba oscuro. Prendió la luz y vio a su novia en la cama con su amigo.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-¡Terry!... – Candy saltó fuera de la cama a toda prisa. Estaba angustiada de que el incidente ocasionara otra pelea, quizás mortal - …no es lo que parece. No pienses mal…Yo me equivoqué de habitación. Pensé que estarías aquí…

-Es verdad Terry, no juzgues antes de conocer los hechos…

Candy corrió a donde estaba Terry. Estaba muy preocupada de que él no le creyera.

-mi amor, créeme, yo pensé que estarías aquí. No entiendo que hace Greg en tu recámara…yo…

-tranquila mi amor. Te creo – Terry recibió en sus brazos a su pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente - Debí avisarte anoche que le dejé mi recamara a Greg y yo me fui a otra. ¿Pero que hacías aquí?

-es que yo… quería despertarte con una sorpresa.

-pero el sorprendido fui yo – dijo Greg - ¡vaya sorpresa!

El puño de Terry se cerró con fuerza mientras trataba de controlar sus impulsos de abalanzarse contra ese hombre que había tenido la fortuna de sentir el cuerpo cálido de "su mujer", y romperle la cara. No veía en ese momento a su amigo, sino a un rival, aunque sabía que no había guerra entre ellos por el amor de Candy puesto que ella ya había elegido con quien estar.

Fue ese pensamiento lo que hizo que el temperamento Grandchester volviera a la cordura. Apretó a candy contra su cuerpo para reafirmar que era suya. La miró a los ojos y en ese momento una sonrisa dulce brotó:

-pequeña traviesa. Ven, salgamos de aquí antes de que los demás se enteren. Descuida Greg, vuelve a dormir.

Terry y Candy salieron juntos sin hacer ruido. Terry la invitó después a pasar a su recamara.

-estoy tan avergonzada… ¡Dios!, creo que no podré volver a mirar a los ojos a Greg.

-tranquilízate mi amor. No pasa nada. Pero debo admitir que me hubiera encantado despertar contigo a mi lado.

-yo quería sorprenderte…

-y me sorprendiste, solo que no como lo habías planeado….pero veo que la sorpresa era muy linda…

Terry observó que Candy estaba muy ligera de prendas y que su escote era muy provocativo.

-¡oh! no mires…

-pero si esa era tu intención ¿o no?

-bueno si, pero no así. Yo pensaba meterme a tu cama y abrazarte, solo eso.

-mi Candy… te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas. Ven, hagamos realidad tu sorpresa.

Terry se acostó en la cama y la invitó a entrar. Ella se acostó a su lado y se tapó con las cobijas. Estaban abrazados.

-así está mejor – dijo ella.

-si, mucho mejor… y dime ¿porque decidiste venir tan temprano a verme? ¿Tanto me extrañas?

-si, te extraño mucho. Pero vine para decirte que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes.

-¿cambio de planes?

-Anoche las chicas decidieron que quieren ir de compras. Espero que no te moleste que nos tomemos unas horas por la mañana. Los alcanzaremos a medio día para ir a comer juntos y después ir de paseo a donde quieran.

-está bien, mi amor. Ya me lo esperaba, las chicas no pueden resistirse a un día de compras.

-¿y no te molesta que vaya con ellas?

-no, aunque te extrañaré mucho, pequeña traviesa.

-gracias, mi amor.

-les diré a los chicos que saldremos a algún lugar solo nosotros y a medio día nos reuniremos con ustedes. Le pediré a un chofer que las lleve a donde quieran y luego nos veremos en Picadilly Circus. Les recomiendo que vayan a Oxford Street y Luego pasen por Picadilly Street, para que nos veamos en Picadilly Circus.

-muy bien. Se lo comentaré a Paty. Sabes, sus padres le han dado el control de su herencia y le regalaron una chequera. Por eso está tan emocionada por ir de compras, lo mismo que Flammy.

-¿y tu, Candy? ¿No te gustaría comprarte algo también?

-no lo sé, no tengo mucho dinero ahorrado y se me hace un gasto superfluo…

-pero a las chicas les encanta ir de compras, de seguro cuando estés en las tiendas y veas todas las cosas lindas que hay querrás comprarte algo.

-puede ser. Pero por ahora no puedo. Y no quiero que me des dinero, te lo advierto. No me conviertas en esa clase de chica.

-está bien, mi amor, no pensaba hacerlo, te conozco muy bien. ¿Pero cuando nos casemos si me dejarás comprarte cosas y consentirte?

-si. Cuando nos casemos podrás consentirme y comprarme todo lo que quieras…bueno, no demasiado.

-entonces ahorraré desde ahora para poder sufragar todos tus antojos, de seguro después de este día de compras te volverás adicta.

-¡oh si, mas vale que vayas ahorrando mucho porque no te saldré nada barata! ja ja ja ja ja ja

-¡tarzán pecosa y extorsionadora! ja ja ja ja ja ja

-es broma mi amor.

-lo sé.

-bueno, ya me voy. Las chicas y yo debemos apresurarnos para salir temprano.

-me encantó tenerte aquí, Candy. Ya estoy ansioso por despertar a tu lado todos los días.

-te sorprenderé de nuevo de vez en cuando… hasta luego mi amor.

Justo cuando Candy se disponía a salir de la cama, unos fuertes brazos varoniles la aprisionaron por la cintura devolviéndola a su lugar.

-¡Terry!

-pequeña…no quisiera que te fueras… me provocas incluso con solo una mirada, un roce…

-mi amor ya hablamos sobre esto…

-si, lo sé. Pero los besos no están prohibidos…

Él, en un movimiento rápido y audaz se colocó encima de su amada y la sorprendió con un beso intenso. Era todo menos un beso inocente, la deseaba, la poseía, solo con su boca. Ella enloquecía con ese beso tan ardiente pero tuvo que hacer uso de toda su cordura y cabeza fría para separarse de él.

-veo que no me harás fácil el camino… si me sigues besando así…

-te haré doblegar tu fuerza de voluntad…

-no, no lo harás… - le guiñó un ojo.

Candy salió de la cama de Terry y salió muy silenciosa. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Él se quedó solo, totalmente excitado y totalmente frustrado.

-¡tarzán pecosa y provocadora!... oh Candy, eres muy sexy y parece que ni siquiera te das cuenta… por ti soy capaz de esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario…

A Terry le costó trabajo volver a dormir. Candy regresó a su recámara sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto Greg.

A las 8:00 am las chicas ya estaban listas. Terry había ordenado a las mucamas tener preparado el desayuno a las 8:30 para ellas.

El Duque y Eleanor aún no bajaban, era muy temprano.

Después que desayunaron el chofer las llevó a Oxford Street. Ahí comenzarían su recorrido de shopping.

-¡oh, ya quiero empezar a ver todas las cosas que hay! vestidos, zapatos, sombreros…

-tranquilízate Paty. No vayas a gastarte todo tu dinero en banalidades, recuerda que la belleza no está en lo que vistes, sino en lo que eres dentro de ti.

-tienes razón, Candy. Es que nunca había ido de Shopping en mi vida y me emocioné de más.

-te entiendo, pero nadie dice que está mal mirar y probarnos algunas cosas… - Candy les guiñó el ojo.

Las chicas sonrieron y entraron a la primera tienda.

Estuvieron mirando fascinadas todo lo que había. Se midieron zapatos, sombreros y se probaron vestidos. Todo les quedaba muy bien.

-Creo que me llevaré este vestido – dijo Paty.

-¡oh si, te queda muy bien! – dijo Candy.

-ese vestido luce adorable en usted, señorita, y va bien con estos hermosos zapatos, ¡pruébeselos! – la vendedora hacía muy bien su trabajo.

Paty se los probó y asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡me los llevo! – no se fijaba en el precio.

En cambio Flammy se sentía agobiada pues con lo que costaba un vestido o unos zapatos podría pagar la renta de su departamento por dos meses. No pensó que fuera tan costoso.

-¿y tu Flammy has encontrado algo que te agrade? – preguntó Paty.

-si, pero aún no me decido, todo es está muy caro… ¿y tú Candy?

-yo no compraré nada, solo me divierto probándome todo.

-¡no es posible que la futura esposa de el futuro Duque de Grandchester sea tan modesta! – dijo Flammy. ¡Anímate!

Las chicas estaban cada una en un probador. Las vendedoras escucharon que una de ellas iba a ser la esposa del hijo del Duque de Grandchester y se sorprendieron, no sabían cual de ellas sería la afortunada.

Cuando las tres chicas salieron del probador, se miraron en el espejo para admirar lo bien que lucían con sus atuendos.

-disculpen señoritas… no pude evitar escuchar que una de ustedes será la esposa del hijo del Duque de Grandchester… sería un honor para nuestra tienda obsequiarle un atuendo completo que incluye un vestido, zapatos, sombrero y accesorios a juego.

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas y Candy pensó muy rápido, dijo:

-ella es la novia de Terruce Grandchester – señaló a Flammy.

-¿eh? – Flammy no supo que decir, se sorprendió de que Candy dijera eso.

-si, es ella – la secundó Paty.

-oh, señorita, es usted muy afortunada. El joven Grandchester es un hombre muy atractivo y uno de los solteros mas codiciados. Será un privilegio para nuestra boutique que luzca nuestros vestidos y artículos. Así todo Londres sabrá que la futura Duquesa viste nuestra marca.

-es que yo… - Flammy no sabía que hacer.

-mi amiga aceptará gustosa – dijo Candy.

-¡oh, que bien! Entonces escoja lo que más le guste, señorita. Todo será por cortesía de la casa.

Flammy sintió mucha emoción y Paty y Candy la animaron a escoger el vestido más lindo.

No lo dudó mucho y empezó a buscar entre toda la ropa algo que le quedara muy bien. Las chicas le ayudaban con sus sugerencias.

Finalmente encontró un vestido blanco con detalles en color lila que le gustó mucho y le quedó perfecto. Estaba radiante.

Se quitó los lentes y Candy le recogió el pelo y se lo acomodó con un prendedor que una de las vendedoras le obsequió también. Parecía una chica diferente. Flammy se veía hermosa.

-¡oh Flammy! tu rostro cambia mucho sin esos lentes.

-no debiera ocultar sus hermosos ojos tras esos lentes señorita, es usted muy hermosa. Aquí tenemos unos nuevos pupilentes que le sentarán mejor. Es como si usara lentes pues le ayudarán a ver bien, pero ya no tendrá que sacrificar su belleza.

-¿de verdad?

-¡claro! venga conmigo para que nuestro oftalmólogo la examine y determine cuales le vienen mejor.

-oh, yo también quisiera unos pupilentes – dijo Paty.

-perfecto, síganme por aquí, por favor.

La vendedora llevó a Flammy y Paty al edificio contiguo donde había una tienda de lentes y pupilentes, la nueva sensación de Londres. Un oftalmólogo las examinó y determinó que tipo de lentillas podían usar.

Después les mostró como ponérselos y limpiarlos. Las chicas se los pusieron y al principio sintieron malestares y sus ojos no dejaban de escurrir lágrimas. Pero el médico les dijo que era normal, por ser la primera vez. Después de unos minutos sus ojos se habituaron a los pupilentes y ya no sentían ninguna incomodidad.

Estaban sorprendidas porque veían bien. Ya nunca más se preocuparían por la incomodidad de sus anteojos. Ahora sus bellos ojos podían admirarse sin obstáculos y sus rostros se veían diferentes.

Candy quedó impresionada por el gran cambio que un simple artículo podía lograr. Sin lentes se veían más hermosas.

Finalmente, Flammy decidió llevarse puesto el vestido y las vendedoras se encargaron de traerle los zapatos a juego, un sombrero bellísimo y los accesorios que completaban su atuendo. Perecía una princesa.

Flammy y Paty salieron de la primera tienda completamente transformadas, las miradas de los caballeros no se apartaban de las tres. Eran las mujeres más bellas del lugar. Flammy se quitó el sombrero pues sintió que era demasiada ostentación. Su cabello recogido se le veía muy bien.

Continuaron su recorrido por las demás tiendas y Paty salía con una bolsa nueva después de cada una. Ya había comprado el vestido para la boda y todo lo demás. Las horas habían transcurrido sin percatarse de ello.

Ya eran las 13:00 horas y las chicas dieron por terminado su Shopping y se fueron al punto de reunión en Picadilly Circus.

Frente a la estatua de Eros las chicas se sentaron en una banca, eran el centro de las miradas masculinas. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos los caballeros llegaron.

-¡fiuuuuu! pero que ramillete de hermosas flores tenemos aquí – dijo Terry.

-¿verdad que se ven muy hermosas? – dijo Candy.

-las tres se ven hermosas.

-¡Flammy! ¡Pero que cambiada estas! – añadió Phillipe gratamente asombrado ante la belleza de la chica.

Ronie también pensaba lo mismo pero no dijo nada. Estaba seguro que a ella solo le importaría lo que Phillipe le dijera. Se sentía muy triste, pero no podía dejar de mirarla y admirarla.

-¡y tu también, Paty! – Ronie la halagó - ¿Qué pasó con sus anteojos?

-los cambiamos por unos modernos pupilentes.

-ya veo. Creo que esos anteojos solo ocultaban la gran belleza que poseen.

-yo opino igual – dijo Terry – ahora sus rostros no ocultan su plena belleza. Están muy lindas, chicas.

-gracias Terry – contestaron las dos al unísono.

-bien, ¿A dónde quieren ir?

-a mi me gustaría conocer el Palacio de Buckingham – dijo Flammy.

-yo quisiera visitar la torre de Londres, es increíble que he vivido aquí todos estos años y nunca he visitado ese lugar. Ahí guardan las joyas de la corona – añadió Paty.

-y yo quisiera ver la Abadía Westminster – dijo Ronie – he escuchado mucho de ella.

-a mi me gustaría ver la casa del Parlamento y el imponente Big Ben. – agregó Phillipe.

-pues yo quiero conocer todo eso también – finalizó Jaques.

-entonces vayamos a la Abadía, nos queda mas cerca. Después iremos a ver el cambio de guardia al Palacio de Buckinham y finalmente iremos a ver el Big Ben junto con el Palacio de Westminster y pasaremos por el Puente de Londres (Tower Bridge). Creo que no nos dará tiempo de ver la Torre de Londres hoy, Paty. Lo dejaremos para otro día.

-esta bien.

Phillipe se apresuró a ofrecerle su brazo a Flammy, ella lo tomó muy feliz. En un auto se fueron Candy y Terry, junto con Paty. En otro se fueron Phillipe y Flammy, Ronie y Jaques. Greg se había quedado en el castillo.

Llegaron pronto a la Abadía de Westminster, una catedral de estilo gótico donde se ha coronado a los reyes de Inglaterra desde tiempos ancestrales y se llevan a cabo las ceremonias reales como bodas y funerales. Admiraron su imponente magnificencia y recorrieron todos los monumentos y tumbas de reyes que se encuentran allí. Los vitrales eran bellísimos y todo el lugar era enorme y sobrecogedor.

Ronie se acercó al altar principal y oró. Pidió por el bienestar de su padre, quería encontrarlo vivo, aún tenía esperanzas de que regresara a salvo de la guerra. También pidió por la felicidad de Flammy, aunque no fuera a su lado.

Dos horas no fueron suficientes para admirar por completo la Abadía de Westminster, hacía falta un día completo para verlo todo. Pero se conformaron con ver lo principal y se fueron a su siguiente visita: El Palacio de Buckingham.

Las chicas miraban fascinadas la elegancia del palacio. El cambio de guardia es una costumbre de las más antiguas de Inglaterra.

Los monarcas, desde 1600, han habitado un área en el centro de Londres con una extensión de 23 hectáreas conocido como St. James Park. En dicha área se encuentran 2 Palacios: el de Saint James y el de Buckingham.

El Palacio de St. James fue la residencia de los monarcas por mucho tiempo y ahí se encuentra establecida la Infantería Real que protege a la familia monárquica. Pero en 1837 la Reina Victoria cambió su residencia de St. James a Buckingham y, desde entonces, una escolta de la guardia real se traslada diariamente a Buckingham para tomar turnos, la guardia de la mañana se sustituye por la nocturna. Ese trayecto entre uno y otro palacio tiene lugar acompañado de una banda de música que precede a la Guardia Real. Y este acto se conoce como "El cambio de guardia", una tradición que ha durado por muchos años.

Ya se escuchaba a lo lejos el trote de los caballos y la música. Estaba iniciándose el Cambio de Guardia.

Una multitud de gente se arremolinó a las puertas del Palacio de Buckingham para presenciar el espectáculo. Se vio llegar primero a la infantería a caballo. Los soldados usaban el tradicional blazer rojo con una especie de gorro de piel de oso color negro. Detrás de la caballería venían los músicos. Venían ataviados con el traje típico de Escocia: El tartán y la gaita.

La música de gaitas hizo estremecer a Candy. Cerró los ojos y vinieron a su mente nuevos recuerdos.

Un joven vestido igual que los músicos se acercaba a ella y le decía: "Te ves mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras". Después vio a otros tres jóvenes vestidos de igual forma. Uno de ellos era idéntico al primer joven que recordó, estaba montado en un caballo blanco. De pronto escuchó relinchar un caballo y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos trágicos. Escuchaba en su mente el galopar del caballo blanco y el momento en que este saltó, en el siguiente instante pisaba una trampa para zorros y el caballo se sacudió violentamente arrojando por los aires al chico rubio que al caer al suelo murió instantáneamente.

-¡Anthonyyyyyy! nooooo – gritó Candy con las manos en la cabeza y se desvaneció.

Terry alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso. La cargó en brazos y la llevó al auto para recostarla en el asiento. Los demás estaban preocupados, no sabían que le había ocurrido a Candy.

Mientras Terry la llevaba en brazos vio que una lágrima escurría por su mejilla y escuchó de sus labios otra vez: "Anthony".

Terry se dio cuenta de que su pecosa había recordado el momento de la muerte de ese joven que ella quiso mucho. Todo sucedió como cuando Candy cayó de las escaleras en el colegio y él la llevó en brazos a la enfermería. Pero esta vez no sintió celos, esta vez sintió dolor, el dolor de su pecosa ante una muerte trágica de un ser amado.

La recostó en el asiento del auto y acarició su mejilla, esperando a que abriera los ojos.

Candy sintió la mano cálida de Terry y despertó.

-¿Qué me paso?... Anthony… recordé el momento en que murió… siento un gran dolor en mi corazón…

Candy empezó a llorar con mucha tristeza y Terry la abrazó para consolarla.

-pequeña, dicen que recordar es volver a vivir, y tu has vivido de nuevo la muerte de Anthony, solo puedo imaginarme el dolor que estás sintiendo… pero esta vez me tienes a mi. Yo estaré contigo siempre, mi amor. Y te ofreceré mis brazos como refugio cada vez que lo necesites.

-gracias mi amor. Realmente necesito de tus brazos y tu cariño. Fue horrible… yo era solo una niña. Es algo espantoso para una niña ver morir frente a tus ojos a un ser tan querido.

-si, lo es. Ese trauma te atormentó mucho tiempo pero lo superaste. Debes ser fuerte de nuevo Candy.

-lo haré. Pero ahora solo abrázame, es todo lo que necesito…

Terry abrazó fuertemente a su amada pecosa mientras a una prudente distancia sus amigos observaban la escena.

Después de unos breves instantes Candy se repuso y les dijo a todos que ya estaba bien.

-¿de verdad te sientes mejor, Candy? – Le preguntó Phillipe – déjame revisarte. Si quieres podemos regresar a casa.

-no es necesario Phillipe, solo fue la impresión de recordar un momento trágico de mi vida. Es un recuerdo que aunque triste, ha formado parte de mí y me alegra haberlo recobrado.

-que bueno, Candy. Pero me temo que te perdiste el cambio de guardia… y nosotros también.

-oh, lo lamento Phillipe, perdón a todos por arruinarles el paseo.

-no te preocupes, todavía nos queda otro lugar que visitar.

-pues vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

-¿acaso se les ha olvidado comer? – dijo Terry – ¡no se ustedes pero yo ya tengo mucha hambre!

-oh, ahora que lo dices… yo también ya tengo hambre – dijo Paty.

-si, es verdad…

-Vamos a comer primero y después visitaremos El Big Ben y El puente de Londres.

-me parece una excelente idea, mi amor. Vamos.

Todos salieron a comer a un lujoso restaurante. Las chicas, luciendo hermosas, fueron el centro de atención en cuanto llegaron. Candy iba del brazo de Terry, Flammy del de Phillipe y Paty iba sola. Extrañaba mucho a Hanz. Ronie fue amable y le ofreció su brazo.

-con todo respeto, Paty. ¿Me harías el honor de permitirme escoltarte?

-claro, Ronie. Que dulce de tu parte.

Tomaron asiento y enseguida llegó el mesero a tomarles la orden. Como ya era tarde y no habían comido nada en varias horas, pidieron de todo. Parecía demasiada comida pero se lo terminaron.

Ya con fuerzas renovadas, continuaron su paseo.

Llegaron a las casas del Parlamento Ingles: El Palacio de Westminster. Habían cruzado el Famoso puente de Londres que atraviesa el rio Támesis. Una obra maestra de la ingeniería y arquitectura combinadas en una bella obra de arte.

Vieron de cerca el también famoso Big Ben, la Torre con el reloj de cuatro caras más grande del mundo. Su precisión es perfecta, debido a eso, los ingleses tienen fama mundial de ser muy puntuales.

El gran reloj de la Torre siempre se iluminaba de noche, pero en 1916 se mantuvo a oscuras para evitar ser blanco de los bombardeos de los zepelines alemanes, durante la Primera Guerra Mundial.

La Torre del Big Ben está situada en el lado noroeste del Palacio de Westminster.

-Miren, este magnifico Palacio es de estilo neogótico – les explicó Terry - alberga al Parlamento Inglés, constituido por la Cámara de los Lores, a la cual pertenece mi padre y todos los miembros de la Aristocracia; y la Cámara de los Comunes. Fue la residencia oficial de los reyes durante la edad media y cuenta con más de mil habitaciones.

-¡mas de mil! – Dijo Candy sorprendida- ¿y para que tantas?

-es que antiguamente los reyes vivían aquí junto con todo su séquito que incluía servidumbre, cortesanos, la guardia real, sacerdotes, asesores y ministros políticos. Había cabida para todos.

-ahora entiendo. El estilo de vida de los monarcas es asombroso…

-imagínate si algún día Archie llegara a ser el Rey del basto Imperio británico… tal vez tu vinieras a vivir en un palacio, el de Buckingham. ¿No te gustaría, mi amor?

-oh… no lo había pensado. Me gustaría venir de visita y conocer todo, pero creo que no me gustaría vivir así toda mi vida. Además, no sabemos con certeza si Archie es el hijo del Príncipe Edward…

-pues aquí hay otra pista – dijo Paty.

-¿Qué es?

-una de las entradas al Palacio de Westminster es un jardín llamado "Cornwell Green". ¡Cornwell! el apellido de los Reyes del pasado.

-es verdad – asintió Terry – y es muy raro que una familia americana lleve ese apellido, a no ser que un miembro de la Casa Real se fuera para allá.

-pues a mi me sigue pareciendo una coincidencia extraordinaria. Sería increíble si Archie fuera en realidad quien pensamos que es. Cuando recordé la muerte de Anthony vi a otros dos chicos, uno de cabello oscuro y anteojos y otro de pelo castaño y finas facciones…

-el chico de anteojos era Stear – dijo Paty.

-entonces el castaño debe ser Archie…

-si, es él – confirmó Terry.

-me alegra haberlos recordado. Mis queridos primos.

-si, Candy.

-Bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos. Estoy muy cansada. Londres me parece una ciudad fabulosa, digna de reyes…

Todo en Londres era de una arquitectura imponente, a todo lujo y muy, muy antigua. Pareciera que el tiempo no pasara allí, una de las ciudades más antiguas del mundo.

El paseo por Londres terminó. Fue un día largo y cansado y todos estaban ansiosos de volver al castillo Grandchester para descansar.

Subieron a los autos y volvieron al castillo.

Cuando llegaron, se dirigieron a la sala. El Duque y Eleanor estaban sentados allí con un visitante, pero no vieron bien de quién se trataba pues estaba de espaldas.

-Muchachos, que bueno que al fin llegan – dijo el Duque.

-hemos estado esperándolos – añadió Eleanor – tenemos un visitante mas…

En seguida el visitante se puso de pie y se dio vuelta.

-¡Hanz! – exclamó Paty muy emocionada y corrió hacia él.

-mi dulce Paty… – se abrazaron fuertemente ante la mirada conmovida de todos.

Ahora ya estaban completos.


	31. Chapter 28 1a Parte Boda en Escocia

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 28 BODA EN ESCOCIA. Primera Parte.

Cuando todos regresaron al Castillo después de un agradable paseo por la ciudad, nadie se imaginaba que a su vuelta se encontrarían de nuevo con el amigo que faltaba.

Paty se quedó pasmada por unos segundos, luego de los cuales corrió a los brazos de su novio, al que extrañaba tanto….

-¡Hanz!

-¡Paty!

Se abrazaron como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se habían visto. No querían despegarse el uno del otro. Los demás solo observaban la amorosa escena.

Hanz se sintió vivo de nuevo al ver a su amada Paty, aunque le pareció que había algo diferente en ella. Cuando se separaron la pudo apreciar mejor, estaba mas linda que nunca.

-¡pero que te has hecho, cariño! ¿Y tus lentes? – le preguntó al verla tan cambiada.

-ahora uso pupilentes. ¿Te gusta?

-¿que si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! te ves aún más hermosa sin lentes.

-adelante, tomen asiento todos – dijo el Duque.

-¿tiene mucho tiempo que llegaste, Hanz? – preguntó Terry.

-hace como una hora y media. Y ya platiqué con tu padre.

-así es. Me he dado cuenta de que Hanz es un joven muy prometedor. Le ofrecí mi apoyo con la beca escolar y él ha aceptado.

-¡oh, que bien! Te felicito, mi amor.

-gracias, mi querida Paty, pero es al señor Duque al que debemos agradecer por hacer posible que desde ahora estemos juntos y ya nunca más nos separaremos.

-¿y que pasó con tus padres? por favor dime que los encontraste a salvo…. – Paty estaba angustiada.

-si, cariño, los encontré a salvo en un pueblo cercano a Stuttgart. Mi madre resultó con algunas lastimaduras pero Gracias a Dios no fue nada de gravedad y los dos están muy bien. Les mandaré sus pasajes para que se reúnan conmigo aquí en Londres y te los presentaré.

-¡ah, que alegría!

-también ya le he dicho a Hanz de los planes de la fundación de Eleanor. Parece que ya tenemos un contador para empezar.

-Gracias papá, eres muy gentil en ayudar también a su padre.

-si. Yo no tengo como agradecerle por toda su ayuda, señor – dijo Hanz.

-ni lo menciones, muchacho. Podrás agradecerme siendo el mejor de tu clase ahora que empieces la universidad.

-téngalo por seguro. En agradecimiento a usted y por amor a mi Paty y a mis padres, juro que haré mi mejor esfuerzo y llegaré a ser el mejor abogado de todo Londres.

-pues brindemos por el maravilloso futuro de esta linda pareja – dijo Eleanor.

Mandaron pedir copas y una botella de champaña y brindaron por la feliz pareja que desde ese momento estaría más unida que nunca.

Después pasaron al comedor para la cena. Platicaron de todo lo que habían visto en el día y de cómo Candy había recuperado mas recuerdos. Todos estaban muy contentos. Pero Greg seguía con su actitud de pocos amigos.

Luego de cenar, todos subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, pues a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano. Saldrían con destino a Escocia para la tan esperada boda de los padres de Terry.

Mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo del segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones, Candy le preguntó a Terry:

-dime ¿Por qué Greg está ahora en la que era tu habitación?

-es que hubo un percance…parece que la ducha no funcionaba bien – mintió para no preocupar a su chica.

Su padre ya le había contado el incidente de Greg y la decisión que había tomado.

-¿y crees que con esa mentira me engañaras? Vamos Terry, este es un castillo y no debe haber ninguna cosa dañada. Dime que pasó realmente ¿o no confías en mí?

-no es eso, mi amor…. Estuve mal en subestimarte, eres muy inteligente. Te diré la verdad.

-si, por favor.

-Pues parece que Greg la está pasando mucho peor de lo que imaginamos… te ama de verdad y profundamente, pequeña. Es una pena para él que haya llegado demasiado tarde a tu vida…

-oh… Greg.

-no quería preocuparte ni que te sintieras mal, por eso no quise decirte que él se emborrachó ayer y rompió todo lo que pudo, arrancó las cortinas del cuarto e hizo muchos destrozos… tenia muchos sentimientos contenidos y solo así pudo sacarlos.

-¿no se lastimó?

-no. Afortunadamente mi padre llegó a verlo y lo ayudó. Le ofreció una habitación nueva, la mía, porque las demás no estaban preparadas. Por eso yo ocupé otra habitación mas tarde. Pero me temo que Greg ha estado deprimido y sin ánimos de nada.

-por eso tenía las cortinas totalmente cerradas…, siento mucha pena por él. ¿Crees que se recupere? me preocupa.

-Lo superará, pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo le lleve. Además…

Terry dudó por un momento si decirle o no a Candy los planes de Greg.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Greg no quería que lo supieras… pero da igual.

-¿Qué cosa?

-él ha decidido alejarse de ti, mi amor. Comprende que tu y yo somos el uno para el otro y que eres feliz conmigo. Por eso se enlistará como medico voluntario en el "Mauretania", que ahora es un buque-hospital. Parece que se irá justo después de la boda.

-¡no lo puedo creer! ¿Y cuanto tiempo estará en alta mar?

-tres meses, pero después el barco desembarcará en América y él se quedará allá.

-¿Qué?

-¿lo extrañarás? – Terry vio tristeza en los ojos de su pecosa y sintió un poquito de celos.

-claro que lo extrañaré. Es un buen amigo y me duele que esté sufriendo por causa mía.

-pero tu no eres culpable, mi amor. Déjalo ir y que sane sus heridas. Estoy seguro de que después volveremos a verlo y todo será diferente.

-tienes razón. Es lo mejor. Estando aquí, viendo lo felices que somos, él no se recuperará, solo será más doloroso.

-así es. Me alegra que lo comprendas.

Mientras platicaban llegaron a la habitación de Candy.

-bueno, que tengas buenas noches mi amor.

-y tu también…sexy. - Terry sonrió, le encantaba que su pecosa le dijera así.

Se despidieron con un dulce beso. Terry estaba cumpliendo su promesa de controlar sus impulsos y no dar pie a una situación que los llevara a tener intimidad. Candy lo agradeció mucho, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de estar con él nuevamente. Cerró su puerta y se quedó suspirando.

Todos aprovecharon unos minutos antes de dormir para arreglar su equipaje y dejar todo listo para el viaje.

Eleanor ya había dejado su ajuar de novia listo en Escocia. Iba muy seguido para las pruebas de vestido y para llevar todo lo que iba comprando. De modo que ya todas sus cosas estaban en el lugar de la ceremonia y ella viajaría sin equipaje. Ya estaba durmiendo en su habitación, descansando todo lo necesario para no lucir ojerosa ni demacrada, ya no eran lo mismo 20 años que 40, aunque ella se seguía viendo hermosa y radiante, los años no le hacían nada a la bella Eleanor. Era una mujer joven aún, en la plenitud de su vida.

La noche transcurrió tranquila para todos. Excepto para Greg, que estuvo bebiendo para ahogar sus penas.

Por la mañana se apresuraron a alistarse y salieron hacia Paddington Station, la estación de trenes más grande de Londres.

Una vez ahí no tuvieron que esperar demasiado, el tren que llegaba había sido especialmente reservado solo para ellos, gracias al Duque de Grandchester.

El trayecto sería de 5 horas. Salieron a las 8 de la mañana de Londres y llegarían a las 13:00 horas a Edimburgo, la capital de Escocia.

El paisaje de la verde campiña inglesa era espléndido, iban disfrutando de todo lo que aparecía ante sus ojos a través de la ventana del tren.

Al poco rato todos se fueron al comedor del tren porque ya era hora del desayuno. El servicio a bordo era a todo lujo. El desayuno estuvo estupendo y además tenían mucha hambre.

Las horas transcurrieron de forma agradable. Ya estaban a poco menos de 10 minutos de llegar a la estación terminal. Por la ventana Candy vio a lo lejos un enorme castillo.

-¿Qué es esa construcción tan enorme de allá? – le preguntó a Terry.

-es el famoso Castillo de Edimburgo, a sus pies se encuentra el Palacio de Holyrood, la residencia de verano de la Reina Victoria, pero desde que ella murió no ha venido nadie de la realeza. ¿Tu sabes porque, papá?

-es que el Castillo y el Palacio pasó a ser parte de la herencia de…. el príncipe Edward. Y desde que él murió nadie de la casa Real ha venido.

-entonces, supongo que si el príncipe Edward murió debió habérselo dejado de herencia a sus hijos: Stear y Archie – dijo Terry

-pero Stear murió, entonces debe haber quedado en manos de Archie – agregó Candy.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Y él tendrá conocimiento ahora de todo esto? – preguntó Paty

-no creo, de lo contrario ya se hubiera dado a conocer su identidad en todos los periódicos – dijo el Duque.

-puedo imaginarme muy bien a Archie paseando por este magnifico castillo, siempre ha tenido un porte muy elegante, digno de un noble, no lo puedo negar – dijo Terry

-¡y ya me imagino a Annie de su brazo disfrutando de todo! – exclamó sonriente Paty.

-¿pero porqué no sabrá nada? es muy extraño.

-en eso tienes razón, hijo. Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto. A pesar de que el príncipe Edward abdicó a su derecho de ser rey, el pueblo de Inglaterra no lo olvida, fue el más carismático de toda la familia real. Todo el mundo se entristeció cuando su hermano menor, el Rey Jorge, tomó su lugar; fue una noticia escandalosa la de su abdicación y matrimonio con aquella dama americana.

-me gustaría saber que habrá pasado – dijo Candy.

Hubo un breve silencio que fue roto por el silbato del tren que avisaba que habían llegado.

Bajaron de inmediato y Candy respiró el aire puro y fresco de Escocia, el clima era muy agradable, perfecto para una boda.

Unos automóviles los esperaban a la salida de la estación de trenes. Todos subieron a los autos y se encaminaron hacia la villa Grandchester. Hacía mucho tiempo que Terry no iba a ese lugar.

Atravesaron los campos llenos de flores bajo el cielo azul y despejado. Candy sintió una cálida sensación al estar ahí.

Después de solo 20 minutos en automóvil llegaron a la villa Grandchester. Por fuera todo lucía igual.

La servidumbre salió a recibirlos al verlos llegar. Mark y su madre aún seguían ahí. Trabajaban para el Duque.

Mark ahora tenía 14 años. Su madre aún trabajaba en el Colegio San Pablo y en vacaciones de verano iba a trabajar a la villa Grandchester. Eso significaba que los alumnos de la escuela de verano estaban también en Escocia.

-¡Candy! – gritó Mark al reconocerla.

-¿eh? – ella no sabía quien era ese chico.

-¡Mark, compórtate! no debes gritar de esa forma en presencia del Duque – lo reprendió su madre.

-Bienvenidos señores – saludó la servidumbre a sus patrones y visitantes.

-gracias – respondieron.

-¿Así que conoces a Candy, Mark? – preguntó el Duque.

-si, señor. Somos amigos ¿verdad Candy?

Ella se sintió apenada pues no lo recordaba.

-Hola Mark – lo saludó Terry – Sabes, Candy perdió la memoria en un accidente y no te recuerda.

-¡oh! no sabía. Es una lástima.

-Pero me encantaría conocerte de nuevo, Mark – dijo Candy sonriente.

-muy bien. Entonces debo presentarme. Mi nombre, como ya sabes, es Mark. Mi madre trabaja en el Colegio San Pablo y ahí se conocieron. Luego tú viniste aquí en las vacaciones de verano y nos conocimos. ¡La pasamos muy bien ese verano! me alegra mucho verte de nuevo.

-el gusto es mío, Mark. Nos estaremos viendo por aquí entonces.

-si.

-también me da gusto verla con bien, señorita Candy – dijo la madre de Mark.

-gracias, señora.

-bueno, pasemos a la casa, ya deben tener hambre – dijo el Duque

El Duque y Eleanor entraron primero, seguidos de todos los demás. Ordenó que sirvieran la comida en media hora. Para que mientras tanto los visitantes se instalaran en sus habitaciones.

Los sirvientes ayudaron con el equipaje a todos.

-¿su equipaje se extravió, señor? – le preguntó el sirviente a Greg.

-¿Qué? – volteó a ver Terry. Estaba extrañado.

-no, lo olvidé en Londres – dijo sin dar más explicaciones.

-entonces te prestaré algo de ropa. Ven conmigo – le dijo Terry y fueron a su habitación.

Las chicas fueron a sus habitaciones, que eran espléndidas. Querían recostarse un poco para reponerse del viaje. Lo mismo que los chicos.

Terry entró a su recámara. Abrió el closet, que siempre estaba lleno de ropa. Afortunadamente él y Greg tenían una complexión similar y de altos eran iguales.

Sacó unas prendas y se las dio a Greg para que se las midiera.

-solo necesito una muda de ropa, me iré mañana.

-si, ya me dijo mi padre que te irás en cuanto acabe la boda. Te deseo suerte, porque a pesar de todo te aprecio mucho Greg.

-lo mismo te digo, Terry. Cuídala mucho y nunca la hagas llorar.

-te lo prometo. Ahora mídete la ropa.

Greg se quitó su saco que ya olía mucho a cigarro y alcohol pues era el único que traía desde París y ya lo había usado varios días allá.

-Deja aquí tu saco, después le diré a una mucama que lo lave – le dijo Terry.

Greg hizo caso y al quitarse la prenda la aventó desganadamente hacia un sillón cercano. Se probó la ropa que le prestó Terry y vio que si le quedaba. Después Terry le mostró cual era su habitación y lo dejó a solas para que descansara.

Al cabo de media hora todos bajaron para comer. Mientras disfrutaban el postre Eleanor dijo:

-Candy, quisiera pedirte un favor muy especial.

-claro, señora, el que quiera.

-bueno son dos. El primero es que me llames simplemente Eleanor, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas.

-esta bien, Eleanor. Será un placer contar con una amiga como tú.

-muy bien. Y el segundo favor, ya que somos amigas, es que seas mi dama de honor, ¿quieres?

-¡oh! será un gran honor. Claro que acepto.

-gracias, Candy. Entonces tienes que venir a ver tu vestido. Me tomé el atrevimiento de mandar hacer uno muy especial para ti.

-¿de veras? muchas gracias. Espero que me quede.

-te quedará. Terry ayudó al diseñador a determinar tus medidas.

-¡oh! – Candy se sonrojó y todos rieron.

Terry sintió empatía por su pecosa y salió a su rescate.

-¿recuerdas que te compré algunos vestidos en París? las señoritas vendedoras me ayudaron a saber tu talla, y yo se lo dije al diseñador.

-de todos modos más tarde él vendrá para hacer cualquier ajuste que necesite. Además, el día de la boda vendrán 8 estilistas para ayudarnos con nuestro arreglo – le dijo a las chicas- dos para cada una.

-¡oh! me parece demasiado para mi – dijo Flammy.

-de ninguna manera, todas las mujeres merecemos un trato de princesas de vez en cuando, así que disfrútalo Flammy – le dijo Eleanor.

-está bien, gracias.

-¿y ya tienen sus vestidos chicas?

-si – respondieron Paty y Flammy

-que bien, si necesitan algo solo díganme.

-muchas gracias – respondió Paty.

Ya habían terminado su postre.

-pues si no les molesta, quiero llevar a Candy a un paseo muy especial, con su permiso… – se levantó de la mesa.

-con permiso – dijo Candy y se levantó también.

-¡ah, el amor! – Dijo Eleanor – pero regresen antes de las 5 porque el diseñador vendrá para ver a Candy y…

-si, mamá. Estaremos de vuelta para esa hora.

La pareja de novios salió de la casa y Terry la llevó hacia las caballerizas. Su yegua blanca, Cleopatra, aún estaba ahí. A pesar de que habían pasado tres años todavía estaba joven y en buena condición física.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí Terry?

-ya lo verás…

Terry entró al corral de su yegua y la acarició tiernamente:

-hola Cleopatra…

La yegua relinchó. Lo había reconocido y parecía que le daba mucho gusto verlo.

-¡a mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo! sigues igual de hermosa. Mira quiero presentarte a mi novia - Terry sacó a su querida yegua y se la mostró a Candy.

En cuanto Candy vio al animal se quedó petrificada de miedo y dio un paso hacia atrás. Terry ya esperaba esa reacción de ella. Su plan era ayudarla otra vez a vencer el miedo a los caballos y superar el recuerdo de la muerte trágica de Anthony.

-Terry…no…no me hagas esto por favor – imploraba con miedo en sus ojos.

-ya una vez te ayudé a superar tu miedo Candy y pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

-pero…un caballo blanco no…

-cleopatra es una yegua muy mansa, no pasará nada. Además vendrás conmigo. Yo te cuidaré. Sube.

Candy se resistió y Terry tuvo que subirla casi a la fuerza, luego se subió detrás de ella para abrazarla.

-¡heeahh! – Terry ordenó a su yegua que galopara.

-¡ahhh! – Candy abrazó a Terry y hundió su cabeza en su pecho cerrando los ojos.

-¡vamos Candy, tienes que abrir los ojos y mirar hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante! ¡heeahh! – empezó a correr mas rápido.

Con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, Candy recordó cuando Terry la subió al caballo, justo como en ese momento, pero hacia más de tres años. Las mismas palabras salieron de sus labios:

-¡detén el caballo, por favor!

Con el sonido del galopar de la yegua Candy empezó a recordar otra vez la escena de Anthony sobre el caballo.

Terry vio una valla y se preparó para saltarla. En cuanto Candy se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba se aferró a él. La yegua se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia la valla y Terry la hizo saltar para librar el obstáculo.

Al jalar las riendas de Cleopatra ésta relinchó. Mientras estaban en el aire Candy gritó:

-¡Anthonyyyy! ¡Nooooooooooo!

La yegua tocó suelo sin problemas y siguió su galope. Candy lloraba profusamente y veía en su mente a Anthony tendido en el piso, muerto.

-Anthony murió Candy, déjalo ir, él no volverá. Pero seguirá vivo en tu corazón. El cariño, la ternura, su amistad y el amor que te dio han tocado tu vida para siempre y ya forma parte de ti. Anthony, donde sea que esté, debe estar feliz al ver que te convertiste en una gran mujer. Dale motivos para sentirse orgulloso, no triste.

-Terry…

-tu eres fuerte Candy, debes seguir adelante. Porque nosotros estamos vivos y merecemos ser felices sin nada que empañe nuestra felicidad, sin temores ni traumas dolorosos del pasado. El pasado ya no importa, es historia, vivamos el presente de la mejor manera posible, mi amor. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Le prometo a Anthony que cuidaré de ti por el resto de nuestras vidas…

-mi amor….ahora lo veo. Me doy cuenta de que este miedo no me ayudará en nada. Recordaré a Anthony por todo lo bueno y maravilloso que me dejó. El vivirá por siempre en mi corazón y lo recordaré con esa sonrisa resplandeciente y cálida que iluminaba su rostro.

-eso es Candy. Esa es mi chica. Eres fuerte, nunca lo olvides.

-gracias Terry.

-de nada mi amor. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-si, mucho mejor.

-muy bien, entonces vamos al lago, tengo algo que decirte.

Terry cabalgó hacia ese bello lago que fue testigo de su primer beso. Quería volver ahí con su pecosa para revivir ese mágico momento.

-¡Ahh, que hermoso lago!

-si, es muy bello…y muy significativo en nuestras vidas.

-¿Por qué?

En ese momento escucharon música a lo lejos. Eleanor estaba preparando un ensayo para la boda y puso música. Era un vals muy conocido.

-¿quieres bailar? – Terry le extendió la mano.

-si – Candy tomó la mano de Terry y empezaron a bailar.

Sus rostros eran sonrientes y reflejaban mucho amor. Bailaron al compás del vals pero Terry decidió hacer algo.

Se detuvo en seco mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Candy.

Terry no dijo nada y solo la besó. Ese beso era igual al que le había dado por primera vez.

Candy sintió un torbellino de sensaciones en su interior y de la nada sintió enojo. Sin darse cuenta si quiera, le había soltado una bofetada a Terry.

Él, en una acción desesperada y confiando en los resultados, le devolvió la bofetada a ella.

En ese instante de contacto de la mano de Terry en su mejilla Candy escuchó en su cabeza: "¡Eres malo…malo para mi pero no para las mujeres!". Luego de lo cual le lanzó un golpe a puño cerrado que él esquivó, pues ya lo veía venir, ya lo había vivido antes.

Candy estaba en estado de shock, no sabía que había hecho hasta después de unos segundos en que puso su mente en orden.

-¡oh, lo siento! ¿Qué hice?

-lo que yo esperaba… Candy, ya no necesito contarte lo que pasó en este lugar que fue tan significativo en nuestras vidas. Lo acabas de recordar.

Candy se quedó pasmada un instante y luego dijo:

-nuestro primer beso…

-si, nuestro primer beso. Fue muy romántico ¿no crees?

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja – rió Candy muy fuerte – si la violencia significa romanticismo para ti, entonces si, fue muy romántico.

-ja ja ja ja ja – rio Terry también – no sabes lo feliz que me siento de saber que has recordado ese momento que cambió mi vida para siempre, pues desde ese día no dejé de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo. En ese momento confirmé que ya te amaba con todo mi corazón… a pesar de la bofetada y el golpe que me diste, tenías mucha fuerza para ser una chica… debo confesar que me dolió mucho.

-lo siento, mi amor. Sabes, yo también supe que te amaba, pero me dio miedo.

-¿pero porque miedo?

-porque tu tenías una fama terrible de ser un mujeriego y ahora sé que era cierto. Tuve miedo de ser para ti solo una mas de tus conquistas. Me sentí ofendida por ese beso que me robaste y sentí mucha rabia y coraje. Por eso te agredí.

-y sin embargo correspondiste al beso…

-bueno, es que no puedo negar que me gustó mucho. Besas increíblemente bien…muy rico, mi amor.

-Candy…

Terry se acercó a ella de nuevo y la besó amorosamente. Esta vez ella lo recibió muy gustosa. Sin cachetada de por medio.

-discúlpame por haberte dado una bofetada, lo hice con la esperanza de que recordaras. Nunca más volveré a ponerte ni un solo dedo encima para lastimarte. Te lo juro.

-no te preocupes, mi amor. Tu plan funcionó y gracias a eso pude recordar nuestro primer beso. Uno de los recuerdos que más atesoraré en la vida.

-este día ha sido todo un éxito. Pero creo que ya debemos volver, pronto serán las 5 y quedamos de estar a tiempo para tu prueba de vestido.

-es verdad, regresemos.

Terry ayudó a Candy a subir de nuevo a la yegua, ya no tenía miedo. Cabalgaron juntos y abrazados de vuelta a la villa Grandchester, con la brisa acariciando sus rostros sonrientes.

Al llegar vieron todo el alboroto que había. El ensayo de la boda se había convertido en una fiesta. Ya había mesas en el jardín y músicos.

-¡Terry, Candy! solo faltaron ustedes en el ensayo. Ya todo está listo – les dijo Eleanor cuando los vio llegar.

-lo siento mamá, pero ya estamos aquí.

-que bueno, el señor Carvan está por llegar.

-¿el señor Carvan? – preguntó Candy

-si, el diseñador de tu vestido…oh, ya llegó.

-Buen día, madam – saludó el diseñador. Era un hombre alto, de pelo castaño y porte elegante.

-buen día, señor Carvan. Le presento a la señorita Candice White, mi futura nuera, ella es la dama de honor.

-mucho gusto señorita – besó su mano – es usted muy hermosa. El vestido lucirá muy bien en tan bella mujer.

-oh, gracias.

-Entremos a la casa – dijo Eleanor – vamos a que te pruebes el vestido, querida.

-¿y puedo ir yo también? – preguntó Terry.

-será mejor que no, hijo. Para que sea una sorpresa cuando veas a tu novia.

Candy lo miró con ojos de resignación.

-está bien. Aunque ya sé que mi pequeña se verá hermosa hasta con una cortina como vestido.

-¡Terry! que cosas dices…- Candy empezó a reír.

Eleanor, el diseñador y Candy se fueron, mientras tanto, la fiesta en el jardín se tornaba muy animada. Todos bailaban alegremente. Bueno, los que tenían pareja.

Phillipe y Flammy habían estado juntos todo el tiempo y tal parecía que iban por buen camino, de seguir así, muy pronto anunciarían su noviazgo.

Jaques, Ronie y Greg permanecían sentados, bebiendo tranquilamente, pero Greg ya tenía unas copas de más.

En el cuarto de Eleanor, Candy vio maravillada el hermoso vestido de la novia. Blanco, con una cola larga, muy larga.

-¡oh, es precioso!

-¿te gusta, Candy? el señor Carvan lo diseñó especialmente para mi. Cuando te cases con Terry le pediremos que diseñe el tuyo. Tiene muy buen gusto, ya lo verás cuando te muestre tu vestido.

-gracias, señor Carvan.

-es un placer diseñar para mujeres tan hermosas, mis creaciones son solo adornos que ayudan a resaltar la belleza de quien las porta, y usted señorita, es la dama mas encantadora y bella que he conocido en mi vida, después de la novia, claro está.

-oh, señor Carvan, no tiene que mentir. Candy es mucho más bella que yo. Y tiene un porte muy distinguido, pareciera que llevara sangre real en las venas.

-eso es verdad – dijo el diseñador – he diseñado para princesas de toda Europa y usted se asemeja mucho a ellas, tiene clase y un gran porte, eso no se aprende, ya se nace con ello.

-oh no… exageran. Yo soy huérfana y ni siquiera sé quienes fueron mis padres.

-¿de verdad? – Se sorprendió el señor Carvan – pues en una de esas resulta que es usted hija de un rey o un príncipe, linda.

-ya basta señor Carvan. Mejor muéstrele el vestido a Candy.

-está bien, madam.

El señor Carvan abrió el closet y sacó de ahí un precioso vestido color turquesa: elegante, vaporoso, con detalles románticos y muy sexy por su escote en la espalda, algo nunca antes visto entonces. (Ver imágenes: la Duquessa de Cambridge Kate Middleton, ahora Catalina de Cambridge)

media/files/imagecache/bajo_ frente

. frente y espalda

media/files/imagecache/bajo_ vestido candy

-¡oh que hermoso! – exclamó Candy cuando vio el precioso vestido.

-¿verdad que es divino? – Dijo Eleanor – anda mídetelo.

Candy fue a cambiarse detrás de un biombo. Al cabo de unos minutos salió de allí y dejó impactados a los observadores.

-¡que belleza de mujer! – dijo el señor Carvan

-¡Candy te ves hermosa!, mi hijo se quedará sin aliento cuando te vea.

-oh, no creo que sea para tanto…

-solo te recogeremos el pelo así y lo sujetaremos con este prendedor y… listo, anda querida ve a mirarte al espejo.

-venga a por aquí – le pidió el diseñador.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el enorme espejo que cubría casi toda la pared.

Cuando se paró enfrente, Candy no podía creer que ese reflejo fuera el suyo. Se veía muy hermosa en verdad. Si parecía una princesa.

-¿lo ve?, es usted una mujer muy hermosa.

-es el vestido, me hace lucir mucho mejor. Me encanta.

-y el color te sienta muy bien Candy, no me equivoqué cuando lo elegí para ti.

-es verdad, madam, tiene usted muy buen ojo y un exquisito gusto.

-pues yo veo que le queda muy bien, ¿usted que dice, señor Carvan?

-no hay que hacerle ningún ajuste, le queda a la perfección. Su hijo también tiene muy buen ojo…

-si, Terry heredó mi buen gusto, aunque su padre también tiene un gusto muy fino – dijo Eleanor.

-es un hombre muy afortunado. Será la envidia de todos los caballeros mañana en la boda.

-¡ya lo creo que si!...

Candy estaba sonrojada de escuchar tantos halagos y se fue a cambiar para no arruinar el hermoso vestido.

Después bajó para encontrarse con Terry. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

En el jardín, donde la pequeña fiesta continuaba, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, platicaban alegremente. Paty y Hanz no se habían separado ni un segundo. Estaban disfrutando su romance.

Por otro lado, Flammy y Phillipe conversaban amenamente, tenían muchas cosas en común y se estaban llevando muy bien. Mientras conversaban, Greg llegó a interrumpirlos.

-perdón que los interrumpa. Phillipe quisiera hablar contigo un minuto, ¿me permites?

-claro, ahora vuelvo Flammy.

-si.

Greg se llevó a Phillipe a un lugar apartado.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio, Greg?

-Phillipe…me voy.

-¿ahora? ¿A dónde?

-me iré mañana después de la boda. Me enlistaré como voluntario en el "Mauretania", estaré en alta mar tres meses y luego desembarcaremos en América.

-¿pero porque has tomado esa decisión tan precipitada?

-es porque ya no puedo seguir cerca de Candy. Mis sentimientos por ella me están destruyendo… la veo tan feliz al lado de Terry y no puedo soportarlo. Lo mejor es que me aleje de ella, por el bien de todos.

-ya veo…lo siento Greg. Nunca pensé que tu amor por Candy fuera tan grande. ¿Y que pasará con Susana?

-bueno… hablaré con ella para terminar nuestra relación. Sé que será muy difícil para ella, sobre todo ahora que está esforzándose mucho por volver a caminar.

-entonces iré contigo, como te lo había prometido. Quiero ayudar a Susana a darle una alegría en medio del dolor que tendrá que soportar con su rompimiento.

-Phillipe…yo he notado que estás acercándote mucho a Flammy y pasan mucho tiempo juntos, no quisiera arruinar esto que está naciendo entre ustedes… no debes venir. Yo buscaré otro médico que ayude a Susana.

-gracias por ser tan considerado, Greg, pero no voy a romper mi promesa. Iré contigo a América.

-pero… ¿y Flammy?

-es una chica muy agradable y empieza a gustarme, pero aún no hay sentimientos más fuertes entre nosotros. Estamos a tiempo de poner distancia sin que nadie salga lastimado.

-¿estás seguro? yo creo que a ella le gustas mucho.

-bueno, puede ser algo pasajero. A mi también me gusta pero no siento más por ella que una buena amistad.

-ya veo, entonces es mejor que también te alejes de ella si no quieres ilusionarla y luego abandonarla.

-no soy ese tipo de hombre. Hablaré con ella para que no haya malos entendidos.

-eso está bien. Entonces prepárate porque mañana después de la ceremonia nos vamos.

-pero… ¿regresaremos primero a Londres por tu equipaje?

-no. Nos iremos a South Hampton. El Mauretania sale en dos días. El miércoles al amanecer.

-¿tan pronto?

-me temo que si. Compraré algo de ropa en el camino.

-pero… que pasará con el Hospital, el doctor Chevalier cuenta con nosotros.

-Le enviaré una carta ofreciendo nuestras disculpas. Tendrá que entender.

-Greg… todo esto es muy precipitado.

-¡mira Phillipe, si no quieres venir, y si te causa tantos conflictos entonces no vengas, no tienes que hacerlo, ya te lo dije!

-no te enojes, Greg. Es solo que me toma muy de sorpresa y desprevenido. Pero por mi está bien. Nos iremos cuando tú digas.

-muy bien. Entonces nos vemos luego. Yo ya me voy a mi habitación.

-no sigas bebiendo por favor, no te ayudará en nada.

-me iré a dormir, te lo prometo.

-está bien.

Greg se marchó y Phillipe se quedó pensativo.

-¿Cómo le diré a Flammy que me iré mañana? espero que no haya sentimientos arraigados de ella hacia mi…

Phillipe volvió a la mesa junto a Flammy, estaba serio.

-¿Qué te pasa Phillipe? ¿Algo anda mal con Greg?

-eh… Flammy quiero hablar contigo.

-claro, dime.

Estaban solos en la mesa, Phillipe no quiso llevarla a un lugar apartado, prefería hacerlo ahí. Nadie los escuchaba.

-Flammy, yo veo en ti a una chica encantadora, inteligente y muy bella…

Flammy sintió que su corazón se agitaba ante esas palabras de Phillipe, pensó que la plática iba hacia otra dirección. Estaba ilusionada. Poco le duró el gusto.

-…pero solo puedo verte como una amiga. Espero que tú me veas de la misma forma, solo como un amigo. No puedo ofrecerte más.

Flammy sintió la punzada más dolorosa en su corazón, quiso llorar pero se contuvo. Decidió no decirle a Phillipe sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Aparentó estar bien y le contestó:

-¿Por qué lo dices, Philllipe? yo solo te veo como un amigo, no me interesa ir más allá contigo, así que no te preocupes – aunque sus labios decían eso, sus ojos demostraban lo contrario. Pero Phillipe se creyó lo que ella dijo.

-¡que bueno que es así!, no quisiera causarte sufrimientos innecesarios.

-¿pero porque?

-es que… Flammy, me iré con Greg mañana después de la boda.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-nos enlistaremos como voluntarios en el "Mauretania" que ahora es un buque-hospital. Saldremos de South Hampton el miércoles por la mañana. Después de tres meses desembarcaremos en América.

-¿y te quedarás allá?

-por unos meses, quizás más, no lo sé. Voy a ayudar a una amiga de Greg a que vuelva a caminar. Ella perdió una pierna.

-espero que puedas ayudarla.

-si. Gracias Flammy.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-por tu compañía y tu amistad. La he pasado muy bien a tu lado estos días. Mañana te veré por última vez. Espero que me concedas bailar contigo al menos una pieza.

-claro que si, antes de que te vayas…

Phillipe sonrió y se levantó de la mesa. Tenía que ir a preparar su equipaje.

Flammy se quedó ahí, con el corazón destrozado. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue lejos para poder llorar y desahogarse sin ser vista. Pero Ronie observaba todo y además había escuchado la plática que acababa de tener con Phillipe. No sabía si ir tras ella o no. Decidió que no, ella necesitaba estar a solas. Ya hablaría con ella al día siguiente.

La noche había caído y se dio por terminada la pequeña fiesta. Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar y prepararse para el gran día.

La boda sería ya una realidad….


	32. Chapter 28 2a Parte

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 28 BODA EN ESCOCIA. Segunda Parte.

Escocia amanecía con un sol brillante y un cielo azul. Se vislumbraba un día perfecto.

Desde antes del amanecer la servidumbre estaba ya preparando todo en el gran salón de la mansión para la fiesta.

En el jardín se estaba acomodando el altar y la enorme carpa para la celebración del matrimonio religioso y civil.

La novia dormía plácidamente, lo mismo que el novio, cada quien en su propia habitación, como lo habían decidido desde un principio.

Candy volvió a madrugar y de nuevo quiso repetir la sorpresa para su amado. Salió de puntitas de su alcoba y entró a la de Terry, segura de que esta vez no se equivocaría.

Cuando estuvo adentro comprobó que efectivamente en la cama estaba el hombre que buscaba. Se acercó sin hacer ruido, pero al estar de puntitas perdió el equilibrio y se detuvo con un sillón, tiró al piso los sacos que estaban sobre el. Fue una suerte que el ruidito de las prendas al caer no despertó a Terry.

Ella se metió a la cama muy despacio y lo abrazó.

-sorpresa mi amor…

-¿eh? ¡Candy!...pequeña traviesa.

-esta vez me cercioré de que era mi novio el que estaba en la cama y no otro hombre…

-¡haces bien en cerciorarte! Ya no quisiera tener en mi mente esa imagen de Greg y tu en la cama… ¡vaya sorpresa que me llevé esa vez! … mmm esta si es una agradable sorpresa.

-te extrañé mi amor…. cada segundo que no estoy a tu lado te extraño.

-y yo a ti, pequeña….- la besó - …que bueno que estas aquí mi amor. Me encanta cuando estas acostada a mi lado.

-y a mi me encanta recostarme sobre tu pecho… se siente tan bien…

Terry abrazó muy cariñosamente a su pecosa y acariciaba su larga cabellera rizada. Eran los momentos de más paz y dicha que tenían.

-Candy, no sabes como me gustaría que hoy, en vez de mis padres, fuéramos nosotros los que nos casáramos. ¿No te gustaría?

-si, amor, claro que me gustaría, pero aún no he recobrado del todo mi memoria. Además, el día que nos casemos quisiera que todos nuestros amigos y seres queridos estuvieran con nosotros.

-tienes razón…es solo que estoy ansioso de poder dormir y despertar así a tu lado todos los días de nuestra vida. Quisiera hacerte el amor todas las noches sin temor a que seas juzgada o a que quedes embarazada fuera del matrimonio. Te amo tanto pequeña.

-y yo a ti.

Candy se aferró aún más al cuerpo de Terry y acarició su amplio pecho varonil. Su piel era suave y su perfume olía exquisito. Le dieron ganas de quitarle la ropa y comérselo a besos, pero debía mantenerse firme en sus convicciones.

-debo irme, mi amor…

-si, creo que es lo mejor. La cercanía de tu cuerpo me está provocando mucho, pequeña.

Candy, muy traviesamente, deslizó su mano mas abajo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! – dijo Terry mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-quería comprobarlo. Y ya me di cuenta de que estás muy excitado, así que mejor me voy antes de que no puedas controlarte más…

-¡tarzán provocadora! Da gracias que soy un caballero inglés y tengo palabra, de lo contrario no te dejaría salir viva de esta cama.

-eres adorable…hasta luego…sexy.

Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la cama dejando a Terry con la sangre hirviéndole de pasión.

Un par de horas más tarde ya todos estaban levantados y listos para el desayuno.

Terry había tomado una ducha y al salir vio los dos sacos tirados en el piso. Notó que unos papeles salían de ambos. Levantó primero el suyo y leyó lo que había escrito en ese papel.

"_fue un placer haberte conocido, sexy castaño. Espero que vuelvas pronto. Te estaré esperando siempre aquí, en el Moulin Rouge. Atte. Camille"_

-¿Qué es esto? – No comprendía que hacía esa nota en su saco.

Luego recordó la noche en que los chicos fueron al Moulin Rouge y dos chicas se sentaron en sus piernas. Una de ellas había dejado esa nota para él.

Terry arrugó el papel y lo tiró a la basura, solo que no atinó a meterlo dentro del contenedor y el papel cayó al piso sin que se diera cuenta.

Luego Terry levantó el saco de Greg y también vio un sobre y una pequeña nota. Como todo un caballero, él no leyó nada, solo sacó las cartas y las guardó en su saco. El saco de Greg estaba muy sucio y lo apartó para que lo lavaran.

Una mucama llamó a la puerta.

-adelante – dijo él.

-buen día joven. Su padre me pidió que le trajera esto. Es la correspondencia. También me pidió que le dijera que bajara de inmediato.

-gracias Fanny. Por cierto, ten. Que laven este saco inmediatamente y que esté limpio y seco para la noche. Es de mi amigo Greg y se irá después de la boda. Te lo encargo mucho.

-si, joven – tomó el saco – con permiso.

La mucama salió del cuarto de Terry. Cuando se quedó solo vio el sobre que había recibido, era un telegrama. Leyó:

"_Nueva York, E.U. 1916._

_Hola, Terry ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? ¿Cómo está Candy? La señorita Pony está muy feliz porque ya sabe que tú y ella están juntos. Me pidió que agregara unas líneas que ella desea hacerle llegar a Candy. Las anexo a continuación. Por mi parte les envío un abrazo y les deseo mucha felicidad. Dile a Candy que la extraño, todos la extrañamos y esperamos que recupere la memoria y nos reconozca. Annie y Archie también le envían saludos. Hasta pronto…._

_Señorita Pony: Candy, no sé si al leer mi mensaje recuerdes quien soy. Quiero que sepas que soy una de las personas que más te ama en el mundo. Eres como una hija para mí y la hermana María, somos tus dos madres. Queremos desearte mucha felicidad. Sabemos que tu amigo Terry está contigo en estos momentos, él te ayudará siempre, confía en él, nunca lo olvides. Te quiere mucho y nosotras somos testigos de ello. Esperamos verte pronto. Te enviamos un fuerte abrazo._

_Señorita Pony y Hermana María"_

Terry se alegró mucho de haber recibido ese telegrama y sabía que a Candy la haría muy feliz.

Jaques había dejado dicho que cualquier telegrama que recibiera él, o a nombre de Terry o Candy se lo hicieran llegar a Londres. Por eso Terry pudo recibir el mensaje cuanto antes.

Terry guardó el telegrama en el otro bolsillo de su saco pues pensaba usarlo ese día y darle sus cartas a Greg.

Eleanor entró a su habitación de súbito.

-buenos días hijo. Por favor ven pronto. Nos urge tu presencia.

-¿pero que pasa? ¿Porque la urgencia?

-es que estamos por dar el último ensayo para la boda y tenemos poco tiempo. Ayer tú y Candy se perdieron el ensayo y es muy importante que sepan bien lo que les corresponde hacer, como, cuando y donde. Además… tú serás el que me entregue en el altar.

-¡de veras! será un placer, mamá. Nada me haría mas feliz este día que llevarte del brazo y entregarte con el hombre que amas y que ya puedan ser felices juntos. Mi padre al fin está viviendo el sueño de su vida ¿lo sabías?

-si, lo sé. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que esperar 21 años para vernos casados y formando una familia para ti, hijo.

-no vale la pena mirar hacia el pasado, lo que importa es el presente. Vamos mamá. Nos esperan.

Terry bajó con Eleanor al jardín, se le olvidó ponerse su saco.

Todos estaban listos y en sus puestos, solo faltaban ellos.

-Terry – le habló el Duque – al fin bajaste. Hay algo que quiero pedirte y que significa mucho para mí.

-claro, papá, dime.

-quiero pedirte que seas mi padrino de bodas.

-¡papá! lo seré con mucho gusto – padre e hijo se abrazaron muy amorosamente.

-gracias, hijo. Entonces debo darte esto. Son los anillos, cuídalos hasta la ceremonia.

-claro, papá. – Terry tomó la cajita que contenía los anillos.

El organizador de bodas les explicó a Terry y a Candy lo que tenían que hacer, tras lo cual comenzaron el ensayo.

Se escuchó de fondo la hermosa música del Cannon de Pachelbel ( watch?v=8Af372EQLck ). (Leer con la música de fondo, será una experiencia conmovedora)

Candy, como la dama de honor, abrió el cortejo nupcial. Caminó acompasadamente y con mucha gracia hasta el altar y tomó su posición.

En seguida, salió Eleanor del brazo de Terry, se veían muy felices y sonrientes, Él estaba orgulloso de llevar a su madre y entregarla a su padre, como siempre lo había querido.

Comenzaron a caminar, al compás de la música, lentamente. El Duque estaba esperándola en el altar y Candy estaba a un lado, en su puesto de dama de honor.

Terry se aproximaba lentamente al altar con su madre del brazo, pero lo único en que pensaba era en llegar hasta donde su amada pecosa y desposarla con un maravilloso beso que sellara su infinito amor. Su sueño anhelado.

Candy, desde su lugar, pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Sus ojos brillaban de forma especial al mirar a Terry y le sonreía con dulzura. Su corazón gritaba en silencio que lo amaba, que era el hombre de su vida y que anhelaba el momento de llegar al altar con él. Era un momento absolutamente mágico para los dos.

Terry entregó a su madre y luego tomó su lugar junto a Candy, la sintió y su piel se erizó con su cercanía. Richard recibió a Eleanor con una amplia sonrisa.

Llegado el momento, Terry se acercó con la cajita de los anillos. Richard tomó uno y lo puso en el dedo corazón de su querida mujer y besó su mano, en el lugar donde había quedado la sortija. Después, Eleanor tomó el otro anillo y lo colocó en el dedo de él. Se apretaron las manos al sentirse muy felices.

Finalmente, Candy y Terry les colocaron el lazo mientras intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas, y volvieron a sus lugares tomados de la mano. Observaron como transcurría la ceremonia sin soltarse nunca las manos.

Terry le daba un suave apretón de vez en cuando y ella sonreía.

El momento cumbre llegó cuando Eleanor y Richard se dieron el beso después de haber sido declarados (aún no oficialmente) marido y mujer, seguido de un gran aplauso. Fue un beso lleno de amor y ternura, aunque fuera solo un ensayo.

El ensayo tuvo un sentimiento muy especial; sería porque era el último antes de dar el si definitivo, sería porque Candy y Terry también sentían suyo ese momento, o quizás era que el amor de Eleanor y Richard era tan agrande, que atrapaba y envolvía a todos.

Fue un ensayo maravilloso, tanto, que las lágrimas escaparon de los bellos ojos azules de Eleanor y de los verdes ojos de Candy, estaban muy conmovidas, con las emociones a flor de piel.

Todo salió a la perfección, incluso, sintieron como si hubiera sido no un ensayo, sino la verdadera ceremonia.

Los presentes aplaudieron con amplias sonrisas y caras felices.

Todos compartían la alegría que ese acto significaba para la madura pareja que esperó mas de 20 años en concretar su compromiso y amor. Pero por fin sería una realidad.

Luego de que terminó el ensayo todos fueron a desayunar. Mientras lo hacían, Terry le dijo a Candy:

-te tengo una sorpresa.

-¡oh, me encantan tus sorpresas! ¿Cuando me lo dirás?

-después del desayuno. Te hará muy feliz, estoy segura.

-¡ya no puedo esperar!

El desayuno continuó y cuando traían el postre una mucama se acercó a Eleanor y le dijo que los estilistas habían llegado.

-chicas – dijo Eleanor – después de desayunar tenemos que irnos a prepararnos, los estilistas ya están aquí, y les darán un masaje y una exfoliación facial para que luzcan aún mas bellas.

-si, está bien – contestaron Paty y Flammy muy contentas.

-parece que tendrá que esperar un poco la sorpresa, mi amor – le dijo Terry a Candy – pero no te preocupes, te lo diré después de la ceremonia ¿te parece?

-está bien, mi amor.

Cuando terminaron el postre las chicas siguieron a Eleanor hasta las habitaciones para empezar su ritual de belleza.

Los caballeros aún tenían mucho tiempo libre para disfrutarlo como quisieran. Decidieron ir a caminar un poco para conocer los alrededores.

Terry y su padre se encerraron en el estudio para platicar.

-¿estás nervioso, papá?

-te confieso que si, hijo. Me siento como un veinteañero. Nunca había estado tan feliz en toda mi vida.

-la vida da muchas vueltas ¿no es así? quizás antes no era el momento para que tu y mi madre estuvieran juntos.

-puede que tengas razón. En ese entonces si yo hubiera elegido casarme con tu madre, yo hubiera perdido toda mi herencia y hubiéramos tenido que vivir sin tantos lujos. A parte, la carrera de tu madre era tan agitada y desgastante, siempre saliendo de gira y en ensayos, no hubiéramos podido estar contigo el tiempo que quisiéramos, y quizás nuestro amor se hubiera desgastado. A tu madre siempre la rodearon hombres con serias intenciones, quizás alguno hubiera logrado apartarla de mi.

-no entiendo….

¿Qué cosa?

-si el amor que se tenían era tan profundo, ¿Por qué no habría podido soportar esa vida?

-Terry, eres muy joven aún y algo soñador. La vida y el amor no son como en los cuentos de hadas. El amor es el producto de los actos diarios, de los detalles, de la comunicación en pareja, de la vida conyugal, y a la vez es la fuente de todo esto. El amor es el comienzo y el final, un ciclo. Pero si ese ciclo se rompe, el amor está destinado a desaparecer.

-¿Cómo?

-si empiezas a estar ausente, a trabajar de más y llegues tan cansado a casa que no tengas ganas de estar con tu pareja sino solo de dormir, se rompe el vínculo conyugal, ya no hay comunicación, la pasión se empieza a apagar, y hacer el amor se vuelve algo raro y desapegado. Se vuelve simplemente sexo, sin amor, sin cariño, sin el interés de satisfacer a tu pareja más que a ti mismo. Eso ya no es amor, es una vida de costumbrismo. Escucha mis palabras que son la voz de la experiencia, hijo, nunca lo olvides.

-entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿a que te refieres?

-mi vida de actor es igual a la de mi madre en ese tiempo. Cuando estoy en una obra me absorbe casi todo el día entre ensayos. Y cuando estrenamos la obra le siguen las giras por varias ciudades, nunca estoy en casa por meses enteros…. no quiero que cuando me case con Candy tenga que dejarla por tanto tiempo. ¿Qué debo hacer, papá? porque además, el teatro es mi pasión.

-bueno, hijo. Yo no voy a decirte que hacer, eso es asunto tuyo, forma parte de convertirse en adulto y manejar tu vida como creas que es mejor. Yo solo puedo aconsejarte y decirte la realidad de las cosas para que tú puedas tomar decisiones.

-¿y que me aconsejas, papá?

-bueno, te aconsejaría que no se casen tan apresuradamente. Conózcanse mejor. Que ella sepa exactamente la vida que llevas, como actor, para que no se sorprenda después. Además, ella es enfermera y habrá días en que tenga que hacer guardias y no se vean.

-¿pero y si no quiere casarse conmigo después?

-entonces tendrás que valorar que es más importante en tu vida: tu carrera o Candy…

Terry se quedó pensando por unos momentos, era como si visualizara todas las posibilidades y perspectivas.

El Duque supo que en la mente de su hijo había un conflicto de intereses.

-No te preocupes pensando en todo eso, hijo. Lo mejor será que hables con Candy. Siempre consulta con ella cualquier cosa que te preocupe. Entre los dos podrían encontrar una solución que les favorezca a ambos. Esa es la clave de una buena relación de pareja: comunicación. Siempre que surjan problemas o conflictos háblenlo de frente, pero sin enojo y sin alzar la voz. Cuando surjan malos entendidos, háblenlo para aclarar cualquier situación. Cuando se sientan tristes o felices, háblenlo y compartan sus sentimientos e inquietudes. Y cuando haya que perdonar, será mas fácil hacerlo si escuchan lo que tienen que decir, hablando desde el fondo del corazón ayuda a romper cualquier coraza, cualquier resentimiento y elimina la amargura. Eso hará más fuerte su amor y su relación de pareja será buena. Ese es el mayor consejo que puedo darte, hijo.

-gracias, papá. Tus palabras me han hecho pensar en cosas que antes ni imaginaba. Ahora sé que el amor no es solo un romance, hay que trabajar en ello todos los días.

-siempre que necesites un consejo o ayuda, no dudes en hablar conmigo, como tu padre, siempre procuraré ayudarte en todo. Te amo, hijo. Lamento que antes no te lo hubiera dicho.

-eres un buen padre ahora… te amo.

El Duque abrazó a su hijo de nuevo. Ya no temía mostrar sus sentimientos y demostrarlos siempre.

En las alcobas de las chicas, las estilistas hacían su trabajo. Las consintieron mucho con su masaje, su tratamiento facial, manicure y pedicure. Estaban listas para empezar con su peinado y maquillaje. Eran las 2 de la tarde y la ceremonia iniciaría a las 5.

La novia también estaba como en su propio spa. Se dio un baño relajante de sales minerales y aceites aromáticos. Después preparó su piel con cremas hidratantes y ya estaba lista para lo demás.

Dos horas más transcurrieron. Las mujeres estaban ya en los detalles finales de su arreglo personal.

Flammy fue la primera en terminar. Llevaba puesto un romántico vestido color lila, strapless, como se empezaba a usar. Fue el que le prestó Candy. Uno de los tantos que le había regalado Terry. (Ver imagen )

Su pelo negro y brillante estaba semi-recogido. Dejaba caer en cascada unos bellos caireles sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se veía bellísima.

Paty fue la segunda en terminar. Ella escogió un vestido color azul rey muy elegante, también strapless, que resaltaba su tono de piel y de cabello. (Ver imagen . )

Paty ya tenia el pelo más largo, hasta los hombros, y decidió dejárselo suelto, solo sujetado con unas peinetas y un par de florecillas blancas sobre su oreja derecha. Parecía una chica totalmente diferente. Ya había dejado la gordura infantil y se había convertido en una mujer delgada, de estilizada figura.

La tercera en terminar fue Candy. Las estilistas estaban poniendo mucho empeño en su arreglo y peinado, por eso había demorado tanto.

El vestido azul turquesa que Eleanor mandó hacer para ella le quedaba como guante.

Las telas del vestido eran de la más alta calidad, el encaje que adornaba el escote de la espalda fue traído de Bruselas.

El vestido hacia lucir una perfecta silueta a Candy. Su pequeña cintura estaba rodeada por una cintilla, que al frente tenía un adorno hecho con cristales preciosos. El escote del frente era muy sexy, ella no era muy voluptuosa, pero si que llenaba bien el escote con sus encantos de buen tamaño, ni mucho, ni poco. Parecía una muñeca por su perfección. (Ver imagen . )

El cabello de Candy fue recogido en un chongo alto y en la cabeza le pusieron una tiara de cristales a tono con su vestido. Se veía regia.

Cuando estaban dándole los toques finales al maquillaje de Candy, sus amigas entraron a verla.

-¿ya estás lista Candy? – preguntó Flammy.

-¡oh, que hermosa estás! ¡Dios mío a Terry le va a dar un infarto al verte! – dijo Paty.

-ya está lista, señorita. Parece usted una princesa de cuento – dijo la estilista.

-gracias a ustedes que me ayudaron a verme así. Son muy amables – respondió ella modestamente.

-oh, nosotras no tuvimos que hacer mucho, es usted la que le da vida a tan bello vestido y a su rostro no hicimos mas que darle un toque de color para resaltar lo hermosa que es. Su novio se quedará embobado cuando la vea.

-¡oh, yo espero que no, me avergonzaría mucho!

ja ja ja ja ja ja ja rieron todas.

-Bueno, vamos a ver a Eleanor – dijo Candy.

Las chicas fueron a la recamara donde Eleanor se embellecía.

Cuando entraron al cuarto la vieron ya vestida de novia, le estaban colocando el velo.

-adelante chicas, ya casi estoy lista…

-¡te ves muy hermosa Eleanor!

-¡y tu Candy! ¡Mírate! ¡Estás preciosa! lo mismo que ustedes chicas, parecen otras. Sin los anteojos se ven más bellas todavía, sus novios se irán de espaldas al verlas.

-ya quiero ver la cara de Hanz cuando te vea, Paty – dijo Candy – ¡y que decir de Phillipe!, de seguro esta misma noche te pide que seas su novia, Flammy.

-oh, no, nada de eso… Phillipe….él solo me ve como una amiga – dijo en tono triste.

-¿pero como? pensé que entre ustedes todo iba bien…

-él ya me dijo que solo me aprecia como amiga, no quiere nada mas conmigo. Además… se irá esta noche junto con Greg.

-¡pero como que se van! – Exclamó sorprendida Eleanor - ¿A dónde?

-se enlistaron como voluntarios en el Mauretania. El barco zarpa mañana por la madrugada, así que esta noche se van.

-¿pero porque se va Phillipe con él? no lo entiendo… - dijo Candy.

-parece que una amiga….

Toc, toc tocaron a la puerta.

-soy yo, mamá – era Terry – ¿puedo pasar?

-¡oh, no! aún no. Pero ya estoy casi lista y las chicas están aquí conmigo. En 5 minutos bajaremos.

-está bien. Las esperaremos ansiosos….- Terry se fue.

-muy bien chicas, ya casi es hora. ¡Estoy muy nerviosa!

-calma Eleanor, este día debe ser de dicha para ustedes. Disfrútenlo.

-gracias, Candy. Pero antes de bajar hay algo que quiero darles.

-¿Qué cosa?

-les prestaré estas joyas para que luzcan esta noche. Ten Flammy, este brazalete y estos pendientes van muy bien con tu vestido.

-oh, no debiera molestarse. Esto es demasiado para mí…

-no digas eso, querida. Tú eres una mujer muy hermosa, mereces lucir estas joyas.

-gracias… - Flammy aceptó gustosa esas finas joyas.

Su autoestima estaba creciendo cada vez más. Ya no se sentía como un patito feo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre fue bonita pero ella fue la última en notarlo.

-y esto es para ti, Paty.

-¡oh, que bello collar! – era un finísimo collar de diamantes. El detalle perfecto que le faltaba a su atuendo – gracias.

-de nada. Y para ti Candy… bueno, no hay joya que resalte aún más tu belleza, así luces perfecta, no necesitas collar. Pero estos aretes combinan muy bien con tu vestido y este brazalete es el accesorio que te faltaba. Anda, póntelos.

-gracias….

Ahora si ya estaban listas. Un par de mucamas ayudaron a Eleanor con la enorme cola del vestido y se dispusieron a salir de la habitación.

En el recibidor, todos los caballeros estaban bebiendo una copa de vino mientras esperaban a sus damas. De pronto Terry alzó la mirada y dijo:

-¡estoy soñando!

Los demás voltearon a mirar y vieron a las hermosas mujeres que bajaban una a una por las escaleras. La primera fue Flammy.

Phillipe se quedó boquiabierto cuando la vio. Nunca pensó que Flammy fuera aún mas linda. Se acercó al final de la escalinata y le ofreció su brazo.

-te ves realmente linda, Flammy.

-gracias Phillipe.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el jardín, donde iba a tomar lugar la ceremonia.

Ronie pensó que veía un ángel. No le quitó la mirada de encima, quería grabarse esa imagen en su mente para que nunca se le olvidara.

Después de Flammy bajo Paty. Hanz también la esperó al final de la escalera, la miraba con ojos de amor, y se sorprendió de ver lo hermosa que era su dulce Paty.

-mi princesa… que bella te ves. Me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo de tener a una mujer tan preciosa como tu a mi lado.

-gracias, mi amor. Esta noche quiero lucir bien solo para ti.

-me halagas, mi princesa. Vamos…

Ellos también salieron al jardín tomados del brazo.

En seguida venía Candy. De solo verla, Terry se la imaginó rodeada de un haz de luz, era como si bajara del mismísimo cielo. No podía creer tanta belleza de su novia.

Candy bajó con una sensual sonrisa en los labios mirando siempre fijamente a Terry. Él no reaccionaba aún ante el impacto que le producía su pecosa.

Se acercó al final de la escalera y recibió a su novia con un beso en la mano.

-eres la mujer mas hermosa del universo… ¿Qué hice para merecerte, Candy? Me parece un sueño del que no quiero despertar…

-no es un sueño, mi amor. Estoy aquí, solo para ti.

-¡Que afortunado soy! Mi Candy… estas tan hermosa y tan perfecta que no quiero ni tocarte para no arruinar ni uno solo de tus cabellos. Déjame admirarte unos momentos más, por favor.

Candy se quedó de pie, sonriéndole, luego se dio una vuelta muy despacio para mostrarle el sensual escote de la espalda, Terry casi abrió la boca como un tonto, de la impresión, pero solo se limitó a emitir un sonido "¡ujum!"

-¡Candy! vas a seducir a medio mundo con ese escote en la espalda, la mitad que sean hombres…

Candy sonrió. Se sintió muy halagada.

-ya fue suficiente, mi amor. Tu madre es quien debe recibir toda la atención y los halagos esta noche, mírala, esta hermosa.

-es verdad… ¡no puedo creer que sea mi madre!

Terry se quedó viendo a Eleanor con nuevos ojos. Era una dama muy bella.

Candy esperó a lado de Terry mientras Eleanor descendía por las escaleras.

-¡mamá! pareces un ángel.

-oh, gracias hijo. Y tú te ves muy buen mozo. Heredaste la galanura y gallardía de tu padre.

-mi padre…te está esperando en el jardín. Vamos.

Terry le ofreció un brazo a su madre y el otro a Candy.

-me siento muy orgulloso de llevar del brazo a las dos mujeres mas hermosas de este mundo.

-¡oh, Terry! – exclamó su madre.

-¡Cómo no amarlo si es tan lindo! – dijo Candy.

Caminaron hacia el jardín que estaba bellamente decorado con flores blancas y rosadas por todos lados.

Luego esperaron a la señal del organizador que ordenó a todos tomar sus posiciones para comenzar la ceremonia.

La orquesta empezó a tocar las primeras notas del Cannon de Pachelbel y de esa manera comenzó la boda.

Un par de niñas empezaron a recorrer la alfombra blanca tirando pétalos de flores a su alrededor. En seguida salió Candy con un ramo de flores en las manos.

Apenas pisó la alfombra todas las miradas, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, se posaron en ella. El Duque había invitado solo a sus amigos más cercanos y a algunas personalidades importantes de la política. Ninguno de ellos conocía a esa hermosa dama. Empezaron a escucharse los clamores.

Pero de todos. Greg era el más sorprendido. No podía creer semejante belleza. Su corazón empezó a latir más a prisa, tanto, que empezó a dolerle, pues sabía que ella nunca sería suya. Estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento y salir huyendo para no verla, para no sentirse herido. Pero Phillipe puso su mano sobre su hombro y le susurró al oído: "Tranquilo, Greg. Dentro de poco nos iremos". Solo así pudo contenerse.

El trayecto de Candy en su camino hacia el altar fue todo un espectáculo. Los presentes no querían dejar de admirarla. Si era una impresión al verla de frente, la impresión fue mayor al ver su espalda, apenas cubierta por un transparente encaje y adornada con una hilera de pequeños y delicados botones. Algo nunca antes visto.

Finalmente Candy llegó hasta el altar, se paró a la izquierda del Duque que, al verla de cerca, pudo apreciar su belleza en todo su esplendor. Que razón tenía su hijo al estar locamente enamorado de ella.

Después de que Candy tomara su lugar, salió Eleanor, del brazo de Terry. La gente empezó a murmurar: "¡que hermosa!". Era una hermosa novia, sin dudas.

Cuando Terry entregó a su madre a su padre le dijo:

-que sean muy felices. Cuídala mucho papá.

-lo haré, hijo. Te lo prometo.

Entonces besó la mano de su ya casi esposa y miraron hacia el altar, escucharon las palabras del sacerdote quien dirigió la ceremonia. Todo transcurrió maravillosamente y al final se escucharon las esperadas palabras:

"En el nombre de Dios, los declaro Marido y Mujer"

Eleanor y Richard se dieron su primer beso de amor ya como esposos ante las miradas alegres y los aplausos fervorosos de los presentes. No cabían de felicidad.

Luego recibieron las felicitaciones de todos sus amigos. Greg se acercó a ellos para felicitarlos y despedirse.

-Gracias por todas sus atenciones. Les deseo toda la dicha del mundo. Pero debo partir…

-no te vayas aún Greg, espera a la cena y luego te vas – dijo el Duque.

-si, Greg. Por favor, no te vayas tan pronto – le pidió Eleanor.

Greg no se pudo negar a la petición de ella.

-está bien. Me quedaré solo unos minutos más.

-gracias…

Luego de haberlos felicitado, Greg entró al lugar de la recepción. No quería estar cerca de Candy, y prefería verla lo menos posible.

Al cabo de unos minutos. La feliz pareja hizo su entrada en el gran salón, donde sería la fiesta. Terry entró del brazo de Candy y Greg no podía soportarlo. Y para colmo de males, les había tocado compartir la misma mesa.

Todos los invitados ocuparon sus lugares en sus respectivas mesas. Candy y Terry quedaron de frente a Greg. Él sentía que el universo conspiraba en su contra para hacerlo sufrir.

Las luces se atenuaron para dar lugar al primer baile de los novios. Todos aplaudieron y miraron encantados a los recién casados, parecían adolescentes.

Luego del primoroso baile de los novios, la pista de baile se abrió para todos los demás.

-¿me permitirías este baile, Flammy?

-claro, Phillipe. Después de todo, será el último…

Flammy y Phillipe fueron los primeros. Luego Paty y Hans los siguieron.

-¿quieres bailar, mi bella princesa? – le preguntó Terry a Candy.

-si, mi apuesto caballero.

Terry y Candy iluminaron la pista de baile a su llegada. Él estaba muy apuesto en su frac y ella era la belleza en persona. Bailaron con mucha gracia y todos se les quedaron mirando. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta pero las demás parejas hicieron espacio para ellos y los rodearon, dejándolos en el centro.

Candy sentía que bailaba sobre nubes. Los brazos fuertes de su sexy novio la aprisionaban con delicadeza y la dirigían de forma magistral, Terry era un excelente bailarín. Sus miradas se compenetraban al compás de las notas de la música.

Eleanor y Richard los miraban desde sus lugares, estaban felices de ver a esa hermosa pareja por fin disfrutando de las mieles del amor.

Terry no dejaba de mirar y admirar a Candy, su corazón rebosaba de dicha al tenerla así, entre sus brazos.

-Candy, eres tan hermosa…

-y tu eres el hombre mas apuesto y sexy del mundo… yo soy la afortunada de que seas mío.

-pequeña… no sabes lo bien que me siento cuando me dices esas cosas. Sabes algo, te ves encantadora con ese vestido, pero tengo muchas ganas de arrancar de un solo movimiento los botones de tu espalda y quitártelo por completo… desnuda eres mucho, mucho mas hermosa – le dijo al oído.

-¡oh, mi amor! – Candy se sonrojó ante el picante comentario de su novio.

La música terminó y todos aplaudieron, solo entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos en la pista pero los demás estaban a su alrededor. Terry llevó orgulloso a su pecosa del brazo de nuevo a sus asientos.

-ahhh - suspiró ella – me encanta bailar contigo, mi amor.

-a mi también. Me encanta ser la envidia de todos los hombres.

-y yo estoy segura de que soy la envidia de todas las mujeres… soy tan feliz, Terry.

-me alegra, pequeña. Oh, ya recordé que tengo una sorpresa para ti. Ven, te diré de qué se trata.

Terry le tendió la mano a ella para ayudarla a levantarse de su asiento y caminaron hacia afuera del salón.

Greg estaba notablemente incómodo. Ya no lo soportaba más. Se levantó de la mesa y fue a donde Terry.

Los alcanzó por el pasillo principal.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Terry? – le pidió.

Terry volteó, sorprendido de ver ahí a Greg.

-claro. En seguida vuelvo mi amor – le dijo a Candy – por que no subes a mi habitación y busca dentro de mi saco un sobre. Ahora te alcanzo.

-Está bien.

Greg y Terry fueron al despacho.

-¿Qué pasa Greg?

-ya es hora.

-¿quieres decir que ya te vas?

-si.

-entiendo. Lamento mucho que tengas que irte bajo estas circunstancias. Quiero que sepas que te considero mi amigo y que esto que ha pasado no cambia en nada mi aprecio por ti.

-gracias, Terry. Yo también te considero mi amigo. Espero que al estar lejos de ella pueda olvidarla y entonces pueda volver a verlos sin sentirme miserable.

-no digas eso, Greg.

-es lo que siento,…Terry, perdóname por decirte esto, no me lo tomes a mal, solo quiero sacarlo de mi pecho.

-¿Qué cosa?

-que te envidio… siento celos y rabia cuando te veo con ella. Siento celos de tu felicidad, de tu suerte por ser el dueño de su corazón. No puedo soportar verlos juntos…. quisiera ser tu. Quisiera ser yo el que la llevara del brazo y disfrutara sus besos y caricias. Quisiera ser yo el afortunado que despertara con ella a un lado de mi cama. Quisiera ser yo el único en su vida, ser el dueño de su corazón y de su cuerpo… no sabes cuanto la deseo. Es tan hermosa…

-¡ya basta, Greg! Puedo entender y hasta comprender lo que me dices, pero todo tiene un límite. No te permito expresarte así de mi novia.

-tu novia… si, a veces lo olvido. Perdóname, no quise ofenderte. ¿Ves porqué tengo que irme de inmediato?

-tienes que tomar el control de tus sentimientos y de tus impulsos, Greg, sino terminarás dominado por tus pasiones y perderás el juicio. No dejes que este amor no correspondido domine tu vida. Tienes que ser fuerte y salir adelante. Tienes que ser un hombre y enfrentar a Susana….

-Susana…

Greg tenía miedo del día en que tuviera que estar frente a ella y acabar con sus ilusiones.

Mientras él y Terry conversaban, Candy había subido al cuarto de Terry y buscó el saco. Lo tomó, pero vio que había sobres en ambos bolsillos.

Una nota resbaló y cayó al piso, ella lo levantó y, sin poder evitar la curiosidad, lo leyó:

"_Gracias por otra noche de gran placer, hacer el amor contigo es lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado. Te esperaré con ansias mañana y todos los días que quieras. El Moulin Rouge será nuestro lugar de encuentro cada vez que quieras. _

_Tuya: Melina"_

-¡Pero que es esto!

Esa nota era dirigida a Greg, pero el destino volvía a hacerles una mala jugada a Candy y Terry. Ella sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. No podía ser posible que Terry tuviera amoríos con otra mujer, debía haber un error. Candy agachó la cabeza pensativa y vio en el piso un papel arrugado cerca del bote de basura. Lo levantó, lo desarrugó y leyó:

"_fue un placer haberte conocido, sexy castaño. Espero que vuelvas pronto. Te estaré esperando siempre aquí, en el Moulin Rouge. Atte. Camille"_

-¡No, no puedes ser! ¿Por qué, Terry?

Candy estaba destrozada, no había duda, esas notas eran de mujeres que él había conocido en el Moulin Rouge, fue su conclusión. Pero aún tenía dudas, no podía creer que todo el amor y fidelidad que le juró fueran mentira.

Candy vio otro sobre y lo abrió, quería saber qué más había. Era un telegrama y también lo leyó:

"_Nueva York, E.U. Julio, 1916_

_Mi amor:_

_He estado esperándote con muchas ansias desde que te fuiste a París. La espera me está torturando. ¿Por qué no me has escrito? no quiero que pienses que es reproche, es solo que me siento incompleta sin ti._

_Para matar el tiempo, me he puesto a estudiar algunos guiones de teatro. Quiero volver a ser Julieta, tu Julieta._

_Te amo y te seguiré esperando… Susana."_

-no… ¡también tiene una novia en América!.

Entonces Candy volvió a escuchar esa voz en su cabeza "Eres malo para mí, pero no para las mujeres".

Ahora entendía el significado de esas palabras que alguna vez ella le echó en cara a él.

-¡como pudiste Terry! – dijo con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos - ¿porqué jugaste así conmigo? yo creí que eras sincero y que me amabas…. no eres más que un vil mujeriego. Nunca vas a cambiar… ¡soy una tonta!

Candy salió corriendo de la habitación de Terry, su corazón le dolía hasta el punto de querer morir. Estaba devastada.

Cuando pasó junto al despacho oyó que Terry seguía platicando con Greg.

-Susana es una gran chica – dijo Greg.

-si, lo es. Espero volver a verla pronto y espero que vuelva a ser la misma Julieta. Para mí fue un placer haber sido Romeo a su lado…

Candy escuchó detrás de la puerta esas palabras y la daga clavada en su corazón se hundió más profundamente.

En ese instante tomó una decisión. Subió de nuevo al cuarto de Terry y escribió una nota. La dejó junto a las cartas que había leído.

Luego fue a su recámara, se quitó el vestido color turquesa y se puso uno de los suyos. También se quitó las joyas de Eleanor y las dejó sobre el tocador. Tomó su maleta y metió ahí solo lo indispensable. Lo demás lo dejó. Luego salió de su cuarto con su maleta y se refugió en el cuarto de Greg.

Mientras tanto. Greg terminaba de despedirse de Terry.

-Nos vemos, Terry. Recuerda la promesa que te hice en París: Si la traicionas, si llegas a lastimarla y hacerla llorar, entonces yo lucharé con todo para ganarme su corazón, y no sentiré piedad de ti.

-no tienes que recordármelo, Greg. Yo nunca la voy a lastimar y mucho menos a traicionar.

-entonces ya no hay nada que decir… hazla feliz.

-lo haré. Lo prometo. Hasta pronto, Greg. Espero que tú también puedas encontrar el verdadero amor y ser feliz.

-gracias. Hasta luego…

Greg y Terry se dieron un abrazo fraternal, luego de lo cual Greg salió del despacho y subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y alistarse para partir.

Terry subió a su habitación a buscar a Candy y no la encontró ahí.

-que raro… ¿Dónde te habrás metido, pequeña?

Él salió a buscarla. Pensó que habría regresado a la fiesta a contarle a Paty y Flammy sobre el telegrama de la señorita Pony. De regreso pasó por la habitación de Greg sin sospechar siquiera lo que ahí ocurría.

-¡Candy! - Greg se sorprendió de encontrarla ahí y en ese estado. Lloraba.

-¡Greg! – ella corrió a sus brazos con lagrimas que no cesaban.

-¿Qué tienes Candy? ¿Qué pasó?

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de la clase de hombre que es realmente Terry. ¡Es un maldito hipócrita!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué dices eso?

-acabo de descubrir que todo este tiempo ha mantenido amoríos con otras mujeres…. ¡y a mi me juraba fidelidad! ¡Que estúpida al creer en sus palabras!

-¿estás segura, Candy? ¿No será todo un mal entendido? ¡Debe haber un error!

-no lo hay… aunque desearía que así fuera, porque este dolor que siento en mi corazón es tan grande que no quiero seguir viviendo así… lo amo, y me odio por hacerlo. Él no se merece mis lágrimas ni mi amor que es tan puro y profundo… ¡no quiero verlo! quiero irme contigo a América, Greg. Por favor llévame contigo.

-¿pero como sabes que me voy a América?

-él me lo dijo….

-Candy, no sé que decirte. Creo que deberías hablar con él y aclarar este asunto. Si estás equivocada y si es todo un gran mal entendido y tú te alejas así de él, lo lamentarás mucho.

-¿no lo entiendes, Greg? ¡estoy segura, no hay lugar a dudas!... No hay ningún mal entendido.

-¿podrías decirme como es que descubriste que Terry te engañaba?

-no quiero recordarlo, es muy doloroso… no me preguntes más por favor. Solo quiero irme cuanto antes y alejarme de él.

-está bien, Candy. Te llevaré conmigo. Y juro que no dejaré que Terry te haga más daño….

Greg abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer que amaba y se juró a si mismo que desde ese momento él trataría de hacerla olvidar a Terry y ganarse su amor.

-debo bajar a avisarle a Phillipe que ya nos vamos.

-no le digas que yo iré con ustedes, no quiero que cometa otra grave indiscreción.

-descuida. Le pediré que nos espere afuera del castillo y que consiga un auto mientras tanto.

Greg salió de la habitación y no podía creer que Terry fuera capaz de mentir tan bien. "Es un gran actor, al fin y al cabo" se dijo.

Bajó al gran salón y se dirigió a donde estaba Phillipe. Se acercó a él y le dijo algo al oído.

Phillipe se notaba desconcertado pero asintió a lo que Greg le pidió. Salió a buscar un auto. Le pidió a uno de los choferes del Duque que le prestara un automóvil y que mañana temprano pasara a recogerlo en el Puerto de South Hampton.

Terry seguía buscando a Candy y ya empezaba a preocuparse. Vio a Greg en el gran salón y le preguntó por ella.

-¿has visto a Candy, Greg? desde que la dejé afuera del despacho no la he visto. Empiezo a preocuparme.

-¿de veras te preocupa lo que le pase? – le dijo en tono sarcástico.

-por que me lo preguntas si bien sabes que la amo y me preocupa que algo malo le haya pasado. Dime, ¿tú sabes algo?

-no. Y no la he visto. Con permiso, solo vine a despedirme de mis amigos.

Terry notó extraño a Greg pero no le dio importancia. Su prioridad era encontrar a Candy.

Greg volvió rápidamente a su cuarto y le dijo a Candy que ya todo estaba listo. Le dio un sombrero con un velo que encontró por ahí para que saliera sin ser reconocida.

Él bajó primero y se aseguró que no hubiera nadie a la vista. Luego salió ella. Atravesaron el pasillo principal que daba hacia el gran salón por un lado, y hacia la salida por el otro. Greg iba muy adelante de ella para no levantar sospechas.

Candy iba muy bien disfrazada con ese sombrero y no se le veía el rostro. Cuando estaba ya casi por salir, Terry pasó corriendo a su lado y se topó con ella, pero no la reconoció.

-disculpe señorita – Terry no la miró bien y siguió su camino.

Candy vio como él la buscaba desesperadamente, hasta notó su preocupación en su rostro, pero no quiso pensar más en ello.

A las puertas del castillo, Phillipe ya estaba esperando con el automóvil listo. Greg entró primero y subió el equipaje de Candy.

-Pensé que no habías traído equipaje, Greg.

-no es mío.

-¿y entonces?

-es de Candy.

-¿de Candy? no entiendo…

-ya estoy aquí – dijo Candy y subió al auto – vámonos.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué…..?

-en marcha Phillipe, te explicaremos luego – lo apresuró Greg.

Phillipe encendió el auto y condujo. Cada milímetro que se alejaba del castillo, Candy sentía más vacio su corazón.


	33. Chapter 29 ¿Te alcanzaré Candy?

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 29 ¿TE ALCANZARE, CANDY?

El corazón de Candy estaba hecho trizas después de haber leído esas devastadoras palabras en unas intrigantes cartas. Cartas que no eran de Terry, sino de Greg. Excepto por aquel pequeño mensaje que una chica del Moulin Rouge había metido en el bolsillo de su saco y que él, lamentablemente, no había visto sino hasta ahora. Aquel mensaje en el que se le llamaba "sexy castaño" y había causado el gran malentendido.

En el auto que conducía Phillipe hacia el puerto de South Hampton, ella iba llorando y su mente pensaba en mil cosas, todas ellas, producto de una mentira, un mal entendido.

-ya no llores, Candy ¿Qué te habrá hecho Terry para que estés así? – le dijo Greg.

-¿Qué pasa? alguien por favor explíqueme que sucede. ¿Por qué estás así, Candy? ¿Y porque estas aquí? – Phillipe no entendía nada.

Candy empezó a llorar más intensamente. Ya no quería seguir recordando esas infames cartas.

-Candy descubrió que Terry la engañaba… no preguntes más Phillipe, ella se siente muy mal en estos momentos. Vendrá con nosotros al Mauretania y a América.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No lo puedo creer!. Si de alguien estaba seguro de que sabía amar con toda el alma era de Terry. Debe haber algún error, ¡me es inconcebible!

-pues nos engañó a todos. ¡Gran actor resultó ser!...- Greg estaba muy enojado, pero en el fondo, se sentía feliz, pues por fin tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle a Candy cuanto la amaba. Estaba decidido a conquistarla.

-ya no hablen más de él se los ruego… - dijo Candy con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-está bien, lo siento. Pero tengo que decirte que no debiste haber salido huyendo de esta manera. Debiste hablar con él y enfrentarlo. Quizás hay algún mal entendido y tú estás actuando precipitadamente. Lo puedes lamentar después, Candy – dijo Phillipe.

Candy pensó por un momento en las palabras de Phillipe, pero en cuanto recordaba las cartas y la conversación que tuvo Terry con Greg, sobre Susana, concluía que no había lugar para el error.

-ya no la atormentes más, Phillipe.

-si tú realmente amaras a Candy tanto como dices, Greg, deberías hacerla volver para enfrentar a Terry. Eso es lo que corresponde hacer a un verdadero amigo. Es más…. – un fuerte rechinido de llantas se escuchó cuando Phillipe frenó abruptamente.

Phillipe dio vuelta al auto para regresar. No pretendía parar sino hasta llegar de nuevo con Terry.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Greg desconcertado.

-lo correcto…

-¡no, Phillipe, por favor!, no me hagas volver, te lo ruego…. – suplicó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Candy!... – Phillipe la miró por el espejo retrovisor pero no detuvo el auto, siguió su curso.

-Phillipe, si realmente me aprecias y eres mi amigo, entiende que no quiero volver a ver a Terry. Me ha herido profundamente y no quiero ser su burla. No lo soportaría. Tengo razones de peso para pensar que estoy en lo correcto. Terry me engañaba con otras mujeres, no una, ni dos, sino tres, ¡tres mujeres más! …Siempre fue un mujeriego y los mujeriegos nunca cambian… por favor, da la vuelta. Tenemos que llegar a South Hampton. Tengo que alejarme de él – fue firme.

Phillipe y Greg se sorprendieron en gran manera al escuchar que Terry tenia otras tres mujeres, no lo podían creer.

De pronto Phillipe frenó el auto otra vez y se quedó pensando un momento. Pensaba que si lo que decía Candy era cierto, entonces debía dar vuelta y alejar a Candy del hombre que la hirió. Pero por otro lado, se le hacia imposible pensar que Terry pudiera engañar de una forma tan infame a Candy y sin que nadie sospechara nada. Había un fuerte conflicto en su conciencia. Algo le decía que el amor de Terry por Candy era sincero, y que él no podía haberla engañado. Pero Candy afirmaba lo contrario. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-¿Por qué te detienes, Phillipe? – preguntó Greg.

-es que… no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo pudo Terry engañar a Candy con otras tres mujeres y sin que nadie sospechara? Él vivía contigo, Greg. ¿No notaste algo extraño en su conducta?

-¿a que te refieres?

-¿notaste si Terry salía por las noches, si llegaba tarde o si mandaba notas y cartas a escondidas? o si se le veía muy cansado… tener tantas mujeres no ha de ser sencillo…

-no, la verdad es que no noté nada extraño.

-¿entonces como pudo pasar? aquí hay algo raro…

-pues para mi todo está muy claro. Encontré cartas de esas mujeres…

-¿cartas? – preguntó Greg. - ¿y que decían?

-¿porqué quieres torturarme así? ya no quiero recordar esas malditas cartas, ¡quiero irme! no quiero estar siquiera en el mismo continente que él ¿no lo entienden?

-Candy… ¿estas segura que quieres seguir adelante con esto?

-si, Phillipe. Completamente.

-está bien, Candy. Será como tú digas. Solo espero que no estés tomando la decisión equivocada…

Phillipe dio vuelta al auto nuevamente y continuaron su camino hacia South Hampton. En la negrura de la noche.

Mientras, en el castillo, Terry estaba como loco buscando a Candy. Había preguntado a todo el mundo si la habían visto y nadie supo decirle nada. Incluso Paty, Flammy, Ronie, Hanz y Jaques estaban ayudando a buscarla.

-nada… es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra – dijo Ronie.

-¿Cómo pudo haber desaparecido tan de repente? – dijo Paty.

-Terry, ¿donde fue la última vez que la viste? – preguntó Hanz

-en el despacho, íbamos a subir a mi recamara a buscar un telegrama que recibí de Albert y la señorita Pony, pero Greg nos interceptó, quería hablar conmigo para despedirse. Fui al despacho con él y le pedí a Candy que subiera a mi cuarto y buscara el sobre en mi…

Terry de pronto se quedó cayado, recordó la nota que había en su saco de una mujer del Moulin Rouge. ¿Y si Candy la había encontrado? ¿Y si la leyó? Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes ante el miedo que le provocó esa posibilidad.

-¿Qué tienes, Terry? te pusiste pálido de pronto – dijo Flammy.

-no…no puede ser eso… ¡No!

Terry salió corriendo sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Los demás fueron tras de él sin entender a que se refería.

Subieron hasta la recámara y vieron a Terry parado frente al escritorio, tenía unos papeles en sus manos. Leyó la nota que Candy dejó para él.

"_Hubiera preferido no haber despertado del coma nunca si esto era lo que el destino me tenía preparado. Conocerte no fue mi suerte sino mi ruina. ¿Qué te hice yo para que jugaras así conmigo?_

_Ahora comprendo cuando te dije esas palabras después de nuestro primer beso en Escocia: "eres malo para mi, pero no para las mujeres". Nunca cambiaste, sigues siendo un mujeriego. Quédate con ellas y no vuelvas a buscarme. ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme de tus amoríos de esta manera?...Adiós Terry. Me voy con el corazón destrozado por tu infamia. No quiero saber de ti ni escuchar tu nombre nunca más."_

Terry sintió que su mundo se desplomaba al leer esa nota. Luego leyó las demás cartas y entonces supo lo que Candy debió haber supuesto.

-¡No!...

Terry gritó de desesperación, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego, en un arrebato, tiró todo cuanto había encima del escritorio, golpeó fuertemente la pared y finalmente cayó de rodillas. Abatido.

Paty levantó los papeles que él había dejado caer y los leyó también, para saber porque se había puesto así.

-¡¿pero que es esto?! Terry…. ¿es cierto? – Paty también llegó a la misma conclusión que Candy.

-¡como puedes dudarlo! yo la amo y nunca le sería infiel…

Los demás pusieron cara de asombro, no entendían nada.

-¿pero entonces? aquí hay una nota que dice "sexy castaño" ¿acaso hay otro?

-esa nota la debió haber dejado una de las chicas cuando fuimos al Moulin Rouge, ¡pero yo no tuve nada que ver ni con ella ni con ninguna otra!… esto debe ser una pesadilla…- Terry no salía del shock aún, se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

-si, eso nos consta – dijo Jaques

-pues aquí hay un telegrama de Susana y dice "mi amor"…¿acaso no habías terminado ya con ella?

-esas cartas son de Greg. Él y Susana se hicieron novios antes de venir a Europa.

-¡No puede ser!... Entonces Candy leyó estas cartas y pensó…

-pensó lo peor… y se fue con el corazón destrozado. Ha de estar sufriendo mucho y pensando que soy un canalla. ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en impedir nuestra felicidad?...esto debe ser una pesadilla, ¡tiene que ser solo un mal sueño!

-Párate Terry – le ordenó Hanz – no te derrotes sin luchar. ¿Acaso quieres perderla de nuevo?

Terry escuchó a Hanz y le dio la razón. No se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Iría a buscarla para aclararle todo.

-Tienes razón. No debo perder más tiempo, debo ir a buscarla… - Terry se puso de pie.

-¿pero a donde se habrá ido? – preguntó Paty.

-seguramente se fue con Greg… – intuyó Terry – ¡como pudo hacerme esto!... lo noté muy extraño. Me preguntó en tono agresivo si realmente me importaba lo que le pasara a Candy. Ella debió haberle contado.

-pero si se fue con Greg y Phillipe… ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó Flammy – tienes que ir a South Hampton cuanto antes, Terry. ¡Phillipe me dijo que el Mauretania zarpa por la madrugada y ya es media noche. ¡Tienes que darte prisa!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Zarpa por la madrugada? ¡Me tomará al menos 5 horas llegar al puerto! debo irme de inmediato…- Terry salió como alma que lleva el diablo sin perder ni un segundo mas.

-¡espera Terry yo voy contigo! – dijo Hanz -perdón por dejarte Paty, pero debo…

-¡esta bien, corre!...

Hanz salió corriendo detrás de Terry. Afortunadamente lo alcanzó y ambos subieron a un auto. Terry manejaba como loco, lo más a prisa posible.

-¡vamos, vamos, aprisa! – hablaba para sí mismo – debo llegar a tiempo… Candy, no debes irte así…

Las horas transcurrieron en agonía para Candy y Terry aunque de distinta manera.

A las 4:30 de la madrugada Greg, Phillipe y Candy habían llegado ya a South Hampton, fue un largo viaje desde Escocia.

Greg habló con el capitán del barco para ofrecer sus servicios, así como los de Phillipe y Candy. El Capitán no lo pensó mucho, les hacía falta personal pues fueron muy pocos los que se habían ofrecido como voluntarios por temor a los ataques de los submarinos alemanes. La guerra se estaba poniendo cada vez peor en el mar.

Fue así que Candy abordó nuevamente el Mauretania.

A las 5 de la mañana ya todos estaban a bordo del barco y las amarras se soltaron. Estaban zarpando.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro al ver hacia el muelle. Muy dentro de ella esperaba ver a su amado, diciéndole que todo había sido un error y abrazándola fuertemente. Pero ella solo confiaba en lo que había leído y el corazón se le volvía a estrujar dolorosamente. El dolor era lo único que le había quedado de aquel viaje que había empezado feliz.

Unos minutos después, Terry y Hanz llegaron al puerto, pero con horror vieron que el barco ya había zarpado, no tenía mucho tiempo pues aún lo veían a la distancia.

Terry subió hasta la plataforma de abordaje y vio como ese barco se llevaba al amor de su vida.

Sintió que la soledad y la desesperanza lo embargaban. Sintió que su corazón se quedaba doliente y sangrante de nuevo. Se sintió destrozado.

Al ver el barco alejarse cada vez más y más solo pudo hacer una cosa.

-¡Candyyyyyyyyyyy! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su alma. Luego cayó rendido, llorando.

En el barco, ella estaba en la popa mirando como se alejaba de Inglaterra y de Terry. Recordaba todos los hermosos momentos que pasó con él en Paris, en Londres y en Escocia. No pudo más que derramar lágrimas de dolor. Entonces escuchó su nombre como un eco.

-tanto pienso en él que hasta creo escuchar que me llama…, Terry, no sé si podré olvidarte. ¿Cómo haré para vivir con este dolor cada segundo de mi vida?...

Candy se dejó caer, lloraba amargamente. Sentía que todo su ser clamaba por un poco de compasión y consuelo.

Greg llegó a su lado y se sentó junto a ella. Le ofreció su hombro para que derramara allí todas sus lágrimas de dolor.

Candy se aferró a él como si éste fuera su tabla de salvación en medio de las profundas aguas del dolor.

A Greg se le partió el corazón de verla así. No quería verla sufrir, quería verla sonreír y ser feliz. ¿Acaso Phillipe tenía razón? Era su obligación como amigo ayudarla en esos momentos difíciles, más aún si la amaba con toda el alma. Pero su egoísmo no le permitió ver más allá y decidió alejarla de Terry en lugar de buscar un acercamiento entre ellos para aclarar las cosas.

-Candy, siempre estaré a tu lado para ser tu refugio. Yo voy a protegerte de todo daño, confía en mí…. - Greg acariciaba su pelo y la abrazaba fuertemente.

En el muelle, Hanz se acercó a Terry y sintió pena al verlo tan solo y triste. Él también se sentía triste de ver a su querida amiga irse con una mala impresión y con el corazón deshecho.

-Terry… lo lamento mucho…

-¿Por qué Hanz? ¿Por qué se fue así sin hablar conmigo antes? crei que había mucha confianza entre nosotros, hasta juramos que ante cualquier problema o mal entendido lo hablaríamos antes de actuar. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-no lo sé, Terry. Pero supongo que la evidencia fue muy contundente para ella, no sabia que las cartas eran de Greg. Incluso Paty pensó también lo mismo. El dolor nubló su juicio y no lo pudo soportar. Creo que es normal alejarte de lo que te hace daño….

-¡ahhhhhhgh! – Terry golpeó con toda su fuerza un poste de madera y su puño, ya lastimado, sangró.

Su ira, su coraje, su dolor, su desesperación estaban a punto de explotar dentro de él. Solo así pudo liberar un poco sus emociones, luego de lo cual la desesperanza se apoderó de su ser.

-yo tampoco puedo más… desde que nos conocimos todo el universo conspira en nuestra contra para separarnos. Tal vez nos estaba diciendo que no debíamos estar juntos… ya me cansé de luchar, Hanz. Ya no me quedan mas fuerzas…

-no digas eso, Terry. Nada ni nadie conspira contra ustedes. Son solo sucesos que se han dado, pero no es el destino. Tienes que ser fuerte y seguir luchando, ella te ama. Te ama tanto que el dolor que le causó enterarse de lo que decían esas cartas le destrozó el corazón y se fue huyendo. Trata de ponerte en su lugar ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado tú?

-no habría huido…

-¿ah si? ¿Y entonces que fue lo que hiciste cuando te enteraste que Greg y Candy se habían besado? también huiste porque te sentiste herido y traicionado. ¿Ya se te olvidó que estabas a punto de irte, maleta en mano, cuando nosotros llegamos a detenerte?

-pero ese beso fue real, no un mal entendido.

-Candy también pensó que lo de las cartas era real, que eras tú el que la había traicionado con otras mujeres. ¿Lo ves? es lo mismo, bueno, en este caso le doy la razón a Candy porque debió haber sido devastador encontrar esas cartas de tres mujeres diferentes.

-no lo sé Hanz. No sé que pensar…

-ya no tiene caso seguir aquí. Regresemos.

Hanz y Terry tomaron el auto y regresaron.

-No quiero volver a Escocia – dijo Terry.

-¿y a donde quieres ir?

-quiero regresar a Londres. Quiero estar solo.

-pero estar solo no te ayuda en este caso. Mejor regresemos con tus padres y tus amigos.

-¡te he dicho que no quiero volver allá! O me llevas a Londres o me bajo aquí mismo y me voy por mi cuenta.

-está bien, Terry. Te llevaré a Londres…

Hanz se sentía impotente. No sabía que más hacer para ayudar a Terry.

El trayecto a Londres se hizo eterno. No volvieron a pronunciar ni una palabra hasta que llegaron.

-Terry… ¿quieres que me quede contigo unos días?

-no, no es necesario. Voy a estar bien, además Paty te espera.

-pero tu me preocupas más en estos momentos.

-gracias, Hanz, eres un buen amigo. Pero quiero estar solo. No te preocupes por mí, no voy a hacer una locura.

-está bien. Cuídate por favor. Espero que te encontremos mejor cuando volvamos de Escocia.

-si

-hasta luego, Terry.

-hasta luego.

Hanz se despidió de Terry pero tuvo un extraño presentimiento. No estaba seguro de dejarlo solo, pero no podía hacer nada más por él.

Hanz volvió a conducir otras 5 horas más de vuelta a Escocia. Estaba cansado.

Los demás ya habían puesto al tanto a Eleanor y Richard sobre lo sucedido y ellos estaban muy preocupados y tristes.

Cuando Hanz llegó, todos salieron a su encuentro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Terry? – preguntó Eleanor.

-lamentablemente no llegamos a tiempo. El barco acababa de zarpar y Terry lo vio alejarse, llevándose todas sus esperanzas y sus fuerzas. Después de eso quiso que lo llevara a Londres. Quería estar solo, así que no pude hacer nada más y lo dejé en el castillo.

-tenemos que regresar, Richard.

-si, pero esperemos un poco más. Terry necesita estar solo un momento. Mañana temprano regresaremos, mi amor. Ten paciencia.

-Candy…ella me preocupa – dijo Paty - ¡todo esto parece una pesadilla!

-¿Por qué no pueden ser felices juntos, Dios mío? – Eleanor lloraba al sentir en carne propia el dolor de su hijo.

-¿pero no habrá algo que podamos hacer? – preguntó Flammy.

-tal ves podamos mandar un telegrama al Mauretania para comunicarnos con Candy – sugirió Jaques.

-¡Eso es! – Exclamó el Duque esperanzado – enviaré un telegrama para Candy. Aunque… el Mauretania es un barco hospital ahora, eso está fuera de mi influencia. Espero que le hagan llegar el mensaje.

-hay que intentarlo, ya no hay nada que perder – dijo Ronie.

-en cuanto regresemos a Londres iré a mandar el mensaje – dijo el Duque.

-también hay que avisar a la familia de Candy que ella va para América y explicarles lo sucedido, tal vez ellos también nos ayuden a juntarlos de nuevo.

-si, es una buena idea – afirmó Paty – estoy segura que Albert, Archie y Annie nos ayudarán.

La esperanza no moría para todos los seres queridos de Candy y Terry. Ellos harían hasta lo imposible por volver a verlos juntos.

El día que tuvieron que esperar para volver a Londres y darle su espacio a Terry fue eterno, pero finalmente llegó el momento de despedirse de Escocia y regresar al castillo.

A la una de la tarde ya estaban en Londres. Entraron al castillo y Eleanor corrió a buscar a Terry. Tocó la puerta de su habitación pero no escuchó respuesta. Decidió entrar.

-¿Terry? – Eleanor vio la recamara vacía y la cama hecha.

Pero no fue lo único que vio. También notó una carta que estaba puesta sobre la cama. Eleanor se acercó a tomarla con mucho miedo. Leyó:

"_Papá, mamá,_

_El dolor que siento es tan grande que no puedo quedarme con ustedes y arruinarles su felicidad. _

_No tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando, apenas las tengo para mantenerme vivo y seguir respirando. Sé que me dirían que no me de por vencido pero en estos momentos no puedo ver la luz al final del túnel._

_He decidido irme de viaje, aún no sé a donde. Necesito estar solo y despejar mi mente de tantos pensamientos negativos. Estaré bien. No se preocupen por mí. Les estaré escribiendo desde donde me encuentre._

_No sé cuando regresaré. Pero lo haré._

_Los amo._

_Terry"_

-oh, hijo…. ¡Cuánto debes estar sufriendo!

Eleanor bajó con la carta de Terry para informarles a todos.

-se ha ido…

-¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿A dónde? – preguntó Richard.

-no lo sé. Dejó esta carta.

Richard tomó la carta y la leyó en voz alta para que todos escucharan.

Cuando terminó, solo caras tristes se notaban entre todos.

-no debemos rendirnos. Aunque Terry haya decidido no luchar en estos momentos, nosotros no debemos dejar de hacer todo lo que podamos para ayudarlos.

-tiene razón, señor – dijo Jaques – yo volveré ahora mismo a Paris y estaré intentando todos los días comunicarme con Greg. Quizás si el capitán no quiera recibir mensajes para una humilde enfermera, los quiera recibir para uno de los médicos a bordo.

-es una gran idea, jaques. Agradezco mucho tu ayuda.

-no hay nada que agradecer. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Candy. La aprecio mucho y quiero que vuelva a ser feliz.

-se me ocurre algo – añadió Ronie.

-¿Qué cosa?

-es posible que Candy le haya dicho a Greg sobre las cartas y él, a sabiendas de que eran suyas, se lo haya ocultado por egoísmo.

-¿egoísmo? – preguntó Paty

-si. Porque Greg está enamorado de Candy y es posible que haya visto su gran oportunidad de conquistarla ahora que ella se desilusionó de Terry.

-no, no puedo creer que sea capaz de tal infamia – dijo Eleanor.

-Yo conozco a Greg – intervino el Duque – y sé que ama a Candy sinceramente y que quiere verla feliz. Me parecería absurdo que ahora se comportara como un patán y fuera capaz de ocultarle tan importante información a propósito… sin embargo, un hombre enamorado es capaz de todo por conquistar el corazón de la mujer deseada. Me parece que en esta ocasión no podremos confiar mucho en él.

-por eso sugiero que le envíen los mensajes al doctor DeGaulle – dijo Ronie.

-¡si! – Asintió Flammy – Phillipe es un hombre integro y justo. Estoy segura de que él sabrá hacer lo correcto.

-me parece bien. Entonces habrá que mandarle esos telegramas a Phillipe. Te lo encargo mucho Jaques.

-claro, señor. Pues entonces me voy. Y si me lo permiten, también le mandare un telegrama al señor Andry para ponerlo al tanto de todo.

-te lo agradezco, Jaques. Pero prefiero mandárselo yo mismo – dijo el Duque – creo que es momento de que el señor Andry y yo nos pongamos en contacto para que entre los dos pensemos en algo más para ayudar a Candy y a mi hijo.

-está bien.

-pediré que un chofer te lleve al puerto para que tomes el Ferry de vuelta a Francia. Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo en este asunto, Jaques.

-señor, yo también quisiera regresar ya a Paris. Agradezco mucho todas sus atenciones pero ya no tiene caso seguir aquí – dijo Ronie.

-siendo así, yo también quisiera ya regresar – añadió Flammy.

-es una pena que se vayan tan pronto. Pero entiendo – dijo el Duque – fue un placer conocerlos. Me da mucho gusto que mi hijo tenga tan buenos amigos.

-ustedes se quedan, ¿no es así? – preguntó Eleanor a Paty y Hanz.

-yo debo regresar a buscar a mis padres en Alemania, los traeré a Londres por fin. – dijo Hanz

-entonces hay algo que quiero darte…

El Duque fue a su despacho y volvió con unas llaves.

-ten, Hanz. Son las llaves de una pequeña casa. Ahora que tu padre esté en Londres dile que venga a verme para ponernos de acuerdo sobre el trabajo. La casa es una prestación. Es parte de su sueldo al trabajar para mí.

-es usted muy amable, señor. Muchas gracias.

-de nada. Espero que no tengan problemas para salir de Alemania.

-eso espero…

-pues yo regresaré a casa, con mis padres. Ya me deben estar extrañando mucho – dijo Paty.

-parece que nos quedaremos solos otra vez, querido – dijo Eleanor a Richard.

-Espero que vengan a visitarnos de vez en cuando. Ésta siempre será su casa y serán muy bien recibidos.

-gracias – respondieron todos.

De esa forma todos se prepararon para volver a sus respectivos lugares. Comieron por última vez en el esplendido castillo y luego se marcharon.

En el Mauretania, Candy estaba ya de lleno en sus ocupaciones. Era apenas el primer día en alta mar y ya habían recibido heridos. Un buque de la Real Flota Naval Británica había sido alcanzado por un torpedo y los pocos que lograron sobrevivir fueron rescatados y llevados al Mauretania para ser atendidos.

Aunque era eficiente y dedicada en su trabajo Candy no dejaba de pensar en Terry y en lo mucho que aún lo amaba, a pesar de todo.

De vez en cuando se daba una escapada para refugiarse a llorar en algún rincón apartado y oculto. Greg se daba cuenta de esas escapadas pero prefería dejarla sola, era necesario para ella.

Phillipe también se daba cuenta de todo y se sentía muy triste por ella. Deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudarla.

Cuando cayó la noche todos se fueron a descansar. Esa noche no le tocaba guardia a Candy.

A pesar de estar cansada no podía conciliar el sueño entre el llanto y el dolor. Salió de su camarote y llegó hasta la popa del barco. Miró a las estrellas, el cielo era una bóveda celestial de infinita belleza, pero ni la más hermosa estrella podía hacerla olvidar el dolor.

Se quedó allí toda la noche, solo cubierta con una gruesa cobija pues hacía mas frio en alta mar, aunque aún era verano.

Por la madrugada, antes de que salieran los primeros rayos del sol, Greg llegó hasta ella, sabía que la encontraría en algún lugar de la cubierta.

-Candy… te has quedado aquí toda la noche.

-¿eh? – ella despertó

-¿Qué haces aquí, Candy?

-no podía dormir encerrada en ese pequeño camarote, sentía que me asfixiaba…

-pero no es lo pequeño del camarote lo que te asfixia… es el profundo dolor que aún no te abandona…

Candy empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-no puedo… no puedo dejar de amarlo a pesar de su traición. Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir adelante, Greg… quiero morir…ya no soporto este dolor que me parte en mil pedazos el alma.

Greg no pudo evitar sentirse tocado por el dolor de ella. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Se acercó para abrazarla de nuevo.

-Candy, tu eres fuerte. Eres como la marea, con altas y bajas pero siempre constante y poderosa. Puedes sobreponerte al dolor, Ya lo has hecho antes y debes hacerlo ahora.

-esta vez no creo poder hacerlo, ya no tengo fuerzas. Ya no puedo ver la luz al final del túnel… todo es oscuridad.

-te equivocas, Candy. La luz siempre estará ahí. Por mas oscuridad que te parezca que haya a tu alrededor, no es eterna. ¡Levántate, mira!

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y contemplaron el horizonte.

-cuando más oscura está la noche y cuanto mas eterna parezca…. mira, siempre sale el sol…

Candy observó el maravilloso espectáculo de los primeros rayos del sol apareciendo por el oriente. La oscuridad se iba aclarando poco a poco y el mar reflejaba los rayos haciendo aparecer millones de brillos en la superficie del agua. Por primera vez, Candy sintió un poco de calidez y paz en su corazón.

-mira como sale el sol en medio de la oscuridad, Candy. También sale para ti y te abriga para darte calor y esperanza. Nunca pierdas la fé. Este dolor tan grande se irá disipando poco a poco, como la oscuridad, y llegará el día en que puedas observar el sol con fuerzas renovadas. No debes dejarte vencer, Candy. Tal vez Terry no era el hombre con el que debías estar. Pero yo te ofrezco todo mi amor, y nunca te fallaré… te amo. Déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo. Déjame darte todo mi amor, déjame cuidarte y ofrecerte mis brazos cuando los necesites… quiero ser el hombre que te haga feliz de ahora en adelante.

-Greg yo…

-shhh, no digas nada. Sé que es muy pronto aún. Solo permíteme demostrarte que puedo amarte mucho más y mucho mejor que él. Dame una oportunidad y lo verás.

Candy se sintió como cobijada por las dulces palabras de Greg y se sintió mejor. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado le respondió:

-si, Greg. Quiero que me ayudes a olvidarlo. Ayúdame a ver de nuevo el amanecer en mi alma – fue un tonto impulso.

-¡Candy! – Greg no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su corazón brincó de felicidad.

Greg acarició la mejilla de Candy y secó sus lágrimas con delicadeza. La miró a los ojos y se acercó lentamente para besarla. Candy no se movió. Se sentía bien con Greg y permitió que él la besara. Cuando sus labios se tocaron suavemente ella cerró los ojos. Imaginó que eran los labios de Terry los que la besaban y una lágrima escurrió de nuevo de sus ojos.

Greg no vio esa lágrima que salió. Solo sintió el maravilloso beso que estaba dándole a la mujer de su vida. Cuando se separaron sus bocas el la abrazó con todo su amor. Se sentía muy feliz.

El sol ya estaba iluminando mas y Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba solo vestida con su camisón y una cobija.

-debo irme. Pronto todos estarán despiertos.

-te acompaño a tu camarote.

-si, gracias.

Greg dejó a Candy en la puerta de su camarote y se fue. Ella, ya estando a solas, analizó lo que había sucedido.

-Greg no se merece que solo lo utilice para olvidar a… -no quiso pronunciar ese nombre – pero es tan cálido que realmente me hace sentir bien. Creo que me daré una oportunidad con él. Tal vez él si sea el verdadero hombre de mi vida…

Mientras esto sucedía, en otro barco Terry se encontraba surcando las aguas del océano índico. Había resuelto hacer un largo viaje por las exóticas tierras de la India. Quería intentarlo todo para tratar de olvidarla o encontrar las fuerzas para volver a luchar.

Tres días transcurrieron. El Mauretania había recibido numerosos mensajes por telégrafo, unos para una enfermera llamada Candy, y otros para un medico llamado Phillipe DeGaulle. El capitán ya se había cansado de decirles que su barco no era un crucero. No estaba dispuesto a volverse recadero de nadie. El telégrafo era solo para asuntos oficiales y urgentes les había respondido una y otra vez, pero los mensajes no cesaban.

Al cuarto día, apenas empezaban las labores, nuevamente llegaron varios mensajes. El Capitán estaba cansado y harto de responder que no.

-esto no puede seguir así. Solamente están interfiriendo en nuestra red de comunicación. Si algún mensaje urgente quisiera ser enviado no podríamos recibirlo por tanta interferencia…. Está bien, toma el mensaje para ese doctor Phillipe De Gaulle – le ordenó al telegrafista a bordo.

-si, capitán.

Cuando el telegrafista estaba avisando a la oficina de Paris de que recibirían el mensaje para el doctor De Gaulle, Greg llegó. Buscaba al capitán para informarle de algo sumamente importante y grave.

-capitán, necesito informarle algo muy urgente…

-"_Las_ _cartas que leyó candy eran de Greg. Todo ha sido un mal entendido. Debes aclarárselo. Atte.: Jaques". –_era el mensaje que estaba transcribiendo en una hoja de papel el telegrafista y lo dijo en voz alta.

Cuando Greg escuchó el mensaje de pronto todo tuvo sentido. ¡Las cartas! Candy había mencionado unas cartas como prueba de la infidelidad de Terry. Ahora entendía todo. ¿Pero que haría?

En los últimos días, él había logrado avances con Candy y no quería arruinar esa oportunidad que la vida le brindaba. Pensó que por algo pasaban las cosas y ahora le tocaba a él la oportunidad de ser feliz y conquistar a Candy.

-dígame doctor, ¿que es eso tan urgente que tiene que decirme? – dijo el capitán.

-oh si… - estaba pensando aún en el mensaje para Phillipe – Capitán, me temo que acabamos de descubrir un brote de tuberculosis y tendremos que poner en cuarentena a varios de los heridos y hacer unos análisis a todos a bordo para saber si se han infectado. Pero lo más urgente es empezar a usar cubre bocas cuanto antes. ¡Todos, sin excepción! También debe convocar a una reunión para informarles de las medidas sanitarias que debemos tomar. Es muy importante crear un cerco sanitario lo antes posible para evitar una epidemia a bordo.

-¡Santo Dios! esto no me lo esperaba…Gracias por avisarme, doctor. Convocaré la junta en este momento. ¿Hay suficientes cubre bocas?

-si, ya revisamos el inventario y hay suficientes. Eso no será problema.

-bien. Pues empiece a repartir los cubre bocas y en 20 minutos nos veremos en el salón principal para hacer el anuncio.

-si, capitán. Por cierto, yo soy amigo del doctor DeGaulle, si quiere yo le hago llegar ese mensaje… escuché cuando lo recibían.

-está bien. Aquí tiene. Y dígale por favor que el telégrafo no es para asuntos personales. Es la única vez que aceptaré tomar un mensaje de esta índole.

-si, capitán, se lo haré saber. Bueno, me retiro. Y por favor si alguien empieza a toser, que de inmediato suba a cubierta, se lave las manos y que permanezca fuera de contacto con las demás personas hasta que un médico llegue a revisarlo.

-como usted diga, doctor…

Greg salió del cuarto de transmisiones con el mensaje en las manos y estuvo pensando y pensando qué hacer, finalmente decidió romper la nota y no decirle nada a Phillipe. Pensó que la oportunidad de Terry ya había pasado y ahora era la suya.

Greg corrió a buscar a Candy y ofrecerle el cubre bocas, ella fue la primera en recibirlo. Él no dejaría que nada le pasara.

Candy y Greg estaban empezando una relación de amigovios. No eran formalmente novios aún, pero se trataban de forma cariñosa, incluso ya se besaban de vez en cuando. Pero eran besos muy simples, sin pasión ni sentimiento, al menos de parte de Candy. Siempre era Greg el que buscaba sus labios y ella solo se lo permitía. Aún no olvidaba los besos ardientes de Terry.

Una semana después, el cerco sanitario que implementaron en el barco había resultado. Ya no hubo más brotes de tuberculosis y los que estaban contagiados ya estaban recibiendo tratamiento. Pero aún usaban los cubre bocas.

Durante esos días, aún había noches en que Candy lloraba y no dormía nada. El desgaste físico se hacía cada vez más evidente. Lucía pálida y demacrada. Greg sabía que ella seguía llorando por la tristeza pero ni así le dijo la verdad. Ya la sentía suya y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la alejaran de él.

Cierto día, Candy paseaba por la cubierta a media noche. Sentir la fresca brisa marina le ayudaba a despejar su mente.

El capitán estaba haciendo una ronda y la vio parada en la cubierta. Se acercó a ella para hablarle.

-buenas noches, señorita. ¿Es muy noche para dar un paseo, no lo cree?

-oh, es usted, capitán. Es que no podía dormir y vine a sentir la brisa del mar, es muy reconfortante.

-si, lo es. Pero debe descansar, la veo muy pálida y durante el día trabaja mucho. La acompañaré a su camarote.

-está bien, gracias… - a Candy no le quedó más remedio que regresar.

Cuando estaban por llegar a su camarote, Candy empezó a sentir que le faltaban las fuerzas y su vista se nubló. De pronto se desvaneció.

-¡señorita! – El capitán logró sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso y la cargó – ¡un medico, rápido! – gritó.

En seguida salieron de su camarote varios doctores. Pero Greg, al verla, corrió para ayudarla.

-capitán, este es el camarote de la señorita Candy, hay que acostarla en su cama, ¡pronto!

-si

El capitán acostó a Candy en la cama. En eso, Phillipe también entró al cuarto.

-¿Qué le pasó a Candy, Greg? – preguntó temeroso. No quería ni imaginar que pudiera estar enferma de tuberculosis.

-Phillipe, por favor consigue un poco de alcohol y algodón. Candy se desmayó.

Al capitán se le hicieron familiares esos nombres: Phillipe, Candy, Greg. Eran los que se mencionaba en aquel mensaje que recibieron por el telégrafo.

Phillipe salió corriendo a buscar lo que le pidió Greg y al cabo de unos instantes regresó.

-por favor, hagan el favor de salir mientras la reviso – pidió Greg.

Incluso Phillipe salió del cuarto. Estando afuera el capitán habló con él.

-¿es usted el doctor Phillipe De Gaulle?

-si, a sus ordenes capitán.

-¿y conoce a esa señorita?

-si, es amiga mía y del doctor Gregory McDowell.

-ya veo. ¿Recibió la nota que le envié con el doctor McDowell?

-¿Qué nota?

-hace una semana recibimos un mensaje por telégrafo para usted y el doctor McDowell se ofreció a entregárselo. Debo decirle que nunca había tomado recados para ninguna persona. Y espero que sea la última vez.

-pero… no entiendo.

-¿acaso ya no se acuerda del mensaje sobre unas cartas? algo así como que hubo un malentendido, que las cartas eran de Greg y que aclarara todo con la señorita Candy… el doctor McDowell dijo que se lo entregaría personalmente ¿no fue así?

Phillipe se quedó atónito ante lo que escuchó del capitán. Greg nunca le dio ese mensaje y sabía la razón. Miró al capitán y le respondió un poco aturdido.

-si… si lo recibí. Ahora lo recuerdo, que distraído soy. Perdón por la molestia, no volverá a pasar.

-muy bien. Bueno, dejo a la señorita en sus manos. Avíseme de su condición en cuanto haya novedades.

-claro, capitán…

Phillipe se quedó pensando en muchas cosas. "Entonces sí fue un mal entendido. Ya sabia yo que Terry no hubiera sido capaz de engañar a Candy. ¡Las cartas que mencionó Candy eran de Greg! …de esas mujeres… ¡pero claro! Greg era el que se notaba desmejorado antes de ir a Londres. Llegaba con la misma ropa al hospital y a veces oliendo a alcohol. Está claro que era él el que tenía amoríos con mujeres en el Moulin Rouge, ¡como no lo recordé antes!

No puedo creer que Greg no le haya dicho nada a Candy, aún sabiendo lo mucho que ella sufre por Terry. Tengo que hablar con él" pensó Phillipe.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Candy, Greg trataba de hacerla reaccionar dándole a oler un poco de alcohol. En segundos ella despertó.

-¡Candy! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-un poco mareada, ¿Qué me pasó?

-te desmayaste.

-oh, no recuerdo nada.

-Candy, has estado muy desmejorada últimamente. Estás débil y pálida…. acaso…dime Candy, ¿tuviste relaciones con… él?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿no estarás embarazada, Candy?

-¿queee? – Se estremeció al oír eso – no… no creo.

-¿me dejas revisarte? permíteme tocar tu vientre…

Candy se levantó la blusa, dejando al descubierto su abdomen. Greg empezó a palpar para ver si sentía algún abultamiento, pero se sentía normal.

-Candy, tu sabes bien cuales son los síntomas del embarazo y los cambios que se perciben en el cuerpo de una mujer. ¿Has sentido o visto alguno de esos síntomas?

-bueno, aquí no hay espejos y no he puesto atención a si mi cuerpo se ve diferente. Pero no creo estar embarazada Phillipe. Hace poco tuve mi periodo.

-a veces hay un sangrado por el fijamiento del feto en el útero, suele confundirse con un sangrado a causa de la menstruación.

-pero no lo creo, no me siento diferente. No he tenido nauseas ni vomito.

-de todos modos te haré un análisis de sangre para estar seguros.

-está bien.

-Por ahora descansa. No vengas a trabajar por la mañana. Tomate el día y trata de dormir.

-si.

-Candy… ¿y si estás embarazada? ¿Se lo dirías?

-Greg no me tortures con esas preguntas. Por favor, no quiero ni pensarlo.

-discúlpame. Solo quería saber. Mejor te dejo descansar. Mañana temprano vendré a verte y tomaré tu muestra de sangre.

-si, gracias Greg.

-hasta mañana, linda… - le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse.

Cuando salió de la habitación Phillipe ya no estaba. Había decidido hablar con él por la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Greg llevaba sus utensilios para tomarle la muestra de sangre a Candy.

Phillipe ya lo esperaba.

-buenos días, Greg. ¿Cómo está Candy?

-parece que bien, pero… sospecho que pueda estar embarazada y por eso voy a tomarle una muestra de sangre.

-¡embarazada!

-es solo una sospecha. Aunque yo espero que no sea así.

-y si resulta que si está embarazada ¿aún así le seguirás ocultando lo de las cartas?

Greg sintió adrenalina correr por su cuerpo al saberse descubierto, pero trató de disimular.

-¿a que te refieres?

-anoche el capitán me dijo sobre un telegrama para mi. Pero yo nunca lo recibí porque tú no quisiste que se supiera que esas cartas que leyó Candy no eran de Terry, sino tuyas. – Phillipe clavó una mirada severa a su amigo.

-Phillipe, yo…

-no creí que fueras esa clase de hombre, Greg. ¿Por qué quieres tener a Candy a como dé lugar sabiendo que ella ama a otro? ¿No es igual a como Susana trató de retener a Terry? …y no funcionó.

-Phillipe, tu nunca has estado enamorado. No sabes lo que es sentirse feliz a lado de una mujer. Candy es mi vida, yo la amo sinceramente y quiero hacerla feliz.

-pero ella ya era feliz con Terry. Solo que a causa de un gran mal entendido ella cree que fue traicionada por el hombre que ama. Y tú sabes la verdad pero no quieres decírselo. ¿Prefieres verla sufrir todos los días con tal de satisfacer tu egoísmo? ¡Que clase de amor es ese!

-tu no sabes nada Phillipe…

-pero sé lo que es correcto y lo que no. Si Candy realmente está embarazada, ¿serás capaz de dejar a esa criatura crecer sin su verdadero padre?

-no. En ese caso se lo diría.

-entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Hazlo de una vez, Greg. La verdad tarde o temprano sale a la luz. Si ella se entera por otra persona que le mentiste, se sentirá traicionada de nuevo por otro ser querido. ¿Te imaginas el dolor y la desilusión que sentirá? o quizás llegue a odiarte por haberle ocultado la verdad. ¿Lo has pensado?

-no, no lo había pensado… Tienes razón, Phillipe. Hablaré con ella. Solo dame un poco de tiempo.

-pero no demasiado, Greg. Cada día que tú dejes pasar será un día más de sufrimiento para ella.

-gracias por tu consejo, Phillipe. Pero ya debo irme.

-sé un hombre y has lo correcto, Greg. Eres mi amigo y te tengo en alta estima. No me obligues a ser yo quien se lo diga a Candy…

Greg no dijo nada. Le dio la espalda a Phillipe y siguió su camino. Sabía que él tenía razón. Pero ya estaba tan ilusionado con Candy que le costaba trabajo tener que arrojarla a los brazos de Terry nuevamente y quedarse solo.

Llegó a la habitación de Candy y ella le permitió pasar.

-buenos días, Candy ¿pudiste dormir?

-no mucho. La sola idea de poder estar esperando un hijo suyo no me dejó dormir.

-entiendo. Pero lo sabremos muy pronto. Te tomaré la muestra.

Greg hizo su trabajo y sacó cuidadosamente la sangre que necesitaba para el análisis.

A medio día vendré para darte el resultado. Mandaré que te traigan el desayuno. Descansa Candy.

-gracias Greg. Eres muy bueno conmigo.

-no me agradezcas….no me lo merezco – dijo en voz baja esto último y se fue.

Candy se quedó en cama dándole vueltas al asunto del embarazo. ¿Seria posible que fuera a tener un hijo suyo? ¿Qué haría? No podía dejar de pensar.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas esperando a que llegara Greg con el resultado.

Al medio día finalmente él llegó.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Tienes el resultado, Greg?

-si, Candy.

-¿y?

- no estás embarazada…

El alma de Candy volvió a recuperar la tranquilidad. Se sintió aliviada, aunque muy dentro de ella ya empezaba a tomarle afecto a la idea de un hermoso bebé de pelo castaño y ojos azules…. Pero era mejor así.


	34. Chapter 30 En alta mar

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 30 EN ALTA MAR

El Mauretania surcaba las aguas del océano atlántico en su noble labor de ayudar a los heridos de guerra.

Candy había recibido los resultados de su análisis para saber si estaba embarazada y fue negativo. Se sintió aliviada pues no estaba en condiciones de criar un hijo sin padre y no se sentía suficientemente fuerte.

-oh, Greg, no sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima. Me dolería mucho tener un hijo suyo en estas condiciones. Él…juró que nunca me lastimaría y que me era fiel… ¡no debí creer en las palabras de un actor! – Candy se sintió ofendida.

-Candy…hay algo…-Greg estaba dudando aún si decirle la verdad o no. Estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa Greg?

-no…nada. Quería decir algo, pero creo que lo haré después. Ya me voy, te dejo descansar. Ahora ya podrás dormir tranquila. Descansa bien, linda – la besó en los labios para despedirse. A Candy le tomó por sorpresa ese beso.

Él, por su parte, sintió todo su ser llenarse de un cálido sentimiento al contacto de sus labios con los de ella. La amaba profundamente y deseaba poder ser feliz a su lado sin que Terry existiera en su corazón.

Después de ese tierno beso Greg salió de la habitación y la dejó a solas para que descansara.

No pudo decirle la verdad y se sintió culpable. Estaba enfrentando una guerra interior entre hacer lo correcto o hacer lo que lo hacía feliz. Decidió esperar unos días más para ver como reaccionaba ella ante su cercanía.

Al día siguiente Candy volvió a sus labores, ya repuesta y con mucho mejor semblante.

Phillipe se encontró con ella.

-buenos días Candy. Me da gusto verte mucho mejor. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-muy bien, gracias Phillipe.

-¿puedo preguntarte como salió tu prueba de embarazo? Greg me lo comentó espero que no te moleste.

-no me molesta, tu eres mi amigo y te lo iba a decir de todas formas. Salió negativa.

-ah… ¿y eso como te hizo sentir?

-pues muy tranquila, obviamente. Aunque un bebé es algo maravilloso y si llegué a ilusionarme con la idea, pero después pensé que ese angelito sufriría mucho al no tener a su padre, no sería justo.

-ya veo. Entonces Greg no te ha dicho nada…

-¿decirme que?

-es… es algo muy importante pero él es el que tiene que decírtelo.

-ahora recuerdo que si quería decirme algo pero no pudo. Dijo que después me lo diría. Supongo que ha de ser algo muy difícil para él y aún no consigue el valor…. ¿me preguntó que será?

-solo queda esperar a que esté listo para hablar.

-si.

-bueno Candy, hay mucho que hacer por aquí.

-si, ya veo que hay más enfermos hoy.

-así es, lamentablemente la tuberculosis es muy contagiosa y nuestro cerco sanitario no fue suficiente para contenerla del todo. Ten Candy, usa un cubre bocas todo el tiempo y lávate las manos constantemente. Tenemos que pensar en un nuevo plan de acción para evitar una epidemia mayor. Necesitaremos la ayuda de todas las enfermeras.

-yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar en cualquier cosa que sea necesaria, Phillipe. Cuenta conmigo.

-gracias Candy. Para empezar, consigue varias sabanas. Haremos una carpa para mantener cerrado lo más que se pueda el área donde están los enfermos. Hay que tapar todas las ventanas y pasillos de este nivel. Nadie podrá bajar hasta aquí a menos que sea personal médico autorizado.

-¿autorizado?

-así es, a partir de hoy designaremos que médicos y enfermeras estarán a cargo de atender exclusivamente a los enfermos de tuberculosis. Los demás se dedicarán a atender a los heridos de guerra. Esto evitará que a través de nosotros se propague la enfermedad a otras personas.

-entiendo, pero entonces también será necesario que los médicos y enfermeras que atiendan a los enfermos de tuberculosis se aíslen de los demás.

-si. De hecho, ellos no podrán salir de este nivel del barco por cuarenta días. Dormirán y comerán aquí. Será un gran sacrificio por eso convocare a una junta con todos para ver si hay voluntarios, y si no los hay, haremos un sorteo para que sean escogidos al azar.

-pues yo me ofrezco como voluntaria.

-te lo agradezco Candy, pero esto no es un acto de heroísmo. Es una situación realmente seria y peligrosa. Te sugiero que esperes al sorteo. Piensa en tu familia que verás pronto en América, si algo te llegara a pasar todos estarían muy tristes. No les causes ese gran dolor.

-pero es mi trabajo, Phillipe, es mi deber…

-todo tiene un límite, Candy. Recuerda que ya una vez arriesgaste tu vida por ayudar en el campo de batalla y terminaste en coma y con perdida de tu memoria de largo plazo. Esta vez podrías no correr con tanta suerte. Por favor, se prudente, espera al sorteo. Te lo ruego….como amigo.

Candy vio el miedo en los ojos y en la voz de Phillipe y supo que debía hacerle caso.

-está bien, Phillipe. Esperaré al sorteo.

-No sabes como me tranquiliza escuchar que digas eso….

Una hora más tarde ya estaba todo el personal médico reunido para decidir quienes estarían a cargo de los enfermos de tuberculosis. Phillipe se encontró con Greg.

-Greg… ya me enteré de que aún no hablas con Candy sobre las cartas.

-no pude hacerlo Phillipe… pero sé que lo tengo que hacer. Solo quiero un poco de tiempo.

-pero no demasiado. Candy sufre, no hagas esto una tortura para ella... Mira, ya va a comenzar la reunión…

El Capitán del barco estaba presidiendo la reunión y sería él el que sacara los papelitos de la urna para el sorteo.

-buenos días, damas y caballeros. Como ya estarán enterados, la epidemia de tuberculosis no fue controlada exitosamente mediante el cerco sanitario y ahora hay más enfermos. Ha sido necesario extremar las precauciones y el cerco sanitario será ahora más riguroso. Es un problema muy grave y es de todos. Pongo a su consideración la difícil decisión de ser voluntarios para formar parte del "equipo alfa". Así será denominado este grupo de valientes médicos y enfermeras a cargo de la sección de enfermos de tuberculosis. Su labor será bien recompensada al llegar a América. El gobierno ha ofrecido una gratificación de $300 dólares a cada uno de los voluntarios del equipo alfa. Piénsenlo bien, por favor. Les daré unos minutos para pensarlo.

Al escuchar sobre la recompensa, varios lo consideraron muy seriamente pues la mayoría tenía deudas o una familia a la cual ayudar económicamente pues la situación no era fácil con la guerra.

Después de unos minutos el capitán volvió a hablar.

-el tiempo para pensar en su decisión se ha terminado. Ahora les pregunto ¿hay alguien que quiera ofrecerse de forma voluntaria?

Dos médicos y 5 enfermeras se ofrecieron. Pero se requerían 4 médicos y 10 enfermeras.

-me da gusto y mucho orgullo ver la gran valentía y humanidad que han demostrado. Pero como saben, necesitamos a más personal. Así que procederemos al sorteo para seleccionar al resto del equipo.

La urna con los nombres de los doctores fue la primera en llegar.

-bien, sacaré dos papelitos con los nombres de los médicos que completarán este equipo…

El capitán sacó los papelitos.

-Doctor Samuel Prisk… doctor Gregory McDowell.

-¡oh! – Exclamó Candy preocupada por Greg.

-no te preocupes, Candy – trató de tranquilizarla – estaré bien. Tomaré todas las medidas de precaución necesarias.

-por favor, Greg. No te sobreexpongas y ten mucho cuidado…

-lo haré, linda. Me da gusto que te preocupes por mí. Significa que me quieres – tomó la barbilla de Candy y la miró a los ojos.

-claro que te quiero…. y no quiero que llegues a enfermarte… prométeme que tomarás todas las medidas de cuidado.

-te lo prometo, linda – Greg se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso sorpresivo a Candy. Luego de lo cual se abrazaron.

Phillipe no podía creer lo que veía. Candy no lo había rechazado. ¿Sería posible que ella estuviera olvidando a Terry y enamorándose de Greg? Para Candy ese beso no significó nada. Estaba preocupada por el bienestar de Greg, como amigo.

Luego de ese beso y abrazo, Greg miró a Phillipe con una sonrisa de triunfo y se fue a reunir con los demás médicos del grupo alfa.

A continuación vino el sorteo para elegir a las 5 enfermeras faltantes. El capitán extrajo los papelitos de la urna y luego dijo en voz alta los nombres.

-Mery Johnson, Katherine McPerson, Alice Smith, Mía Ferguson y…Amelia White.

Greg, Phillipe y Candy suspiraron aliviados.

-bien, es todo. Las enfermeras nombradas por favor reúnanse con el resto del equipo para recibir instrucciones. Los demás médicos y enfermeras seguirán a cargo de la atención de los heridos. No será fácil tampoco pues ahora, habiendo menos personal, la carga de trabajo será mucho mayor. Gracias por hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Pueden retirarse – así concluyó la reunión el capitán.

Candy y Phillipe vieron a Greg irse con el grupo alfa. No lo volverían a ver en al menos 40 días.

-Candy… ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Phillipe.

-¿Qué cosa?

-ese beso con Greg… pensé que tú todavía estabas enamorada de Terry a pesar de todo.

-si, lo estoy. Pero Greg ofreció ayudarme a olvidarlo y me ha brindado su amor incondicional, así que yo… he decidido darme la oportunidad de estar a su lado y quizás pueda enamorarme de él muy pronto.

-¡pero eso no está bien!

-es mi decisión, Phillipe. Y Greg sabe bien a lo que se atiene.

-pero…

-ya no hablemos más de este asunto, por favor. Mejor vamos a trabajar, hay mucho que hacer…

Candy se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Phillipe. Él estaba muy desconcertado. Ahora si no sabía que hacer. Era obvio que había mucha química entre Candy y Greg, lo supo desde que los vio besándose en el consultorio, no olvidaba aún esa escena tan apasionada entre ellos. ¿Acaso debía ser solidario con su amigo y dejarlo buscar su felicidad? Phillipe estaba ahora muy confundido.

En Nueva York. La familia Andry estaba disfrutando de una buena racha de armonía y felicidad después que los secretos del pasado se habían revelado. Annie empezaba a familiarizarse más con todos, incluso con la tía Elroy. Ya se sentía parte de la familia.

Lilly y Elisa estaban muy contentas con la espera del bebé y ya habían empezado a comprar ropita y juguetes. Eran madre e hija muy felices.

Peter, el otro hijo de Lilly y verdadero hermano de Elisa, se había vuelto muy buen amigo de Archie y Albert. Ahora seguido salían juntos y se divertían en cosas de hombres: iban a jugar golf, asistían a fiestas de beneficencia, de vez en cuando iban a un bar. La prensa ya los llamaba "Los tres mosqueteros" los solteros mas codiciados de América.

Cierta mañana, Albert se encontraba en su oficina cuando recibió un telegrama. Desde que vio el sobre supo que contenía información sobre Candy y se alegró mucho. Se apresuró a leer:

"_Londres, Inglaterra. Julio 1916._

_Estimado Señor Andry, es la primera vez que tengo el honor de escribirle y me temo que debo darle malas noticias. _

_Candy y mi hijo Terry se han separado de una forma cruel a causa de un gran malentendido con ciertas cartas comprometedoras que no estaban destinadas a ser vistas por nadie más que por el doctor Gregory McDowell, un amigo y verdadero destinatario de esas cartas._

_Candy las leyó pensando que eran de Terry y se enteró de ciertos amoríos. Pensó que Terry le había sido infiel. Su dolor fue tan grande que huyó. Ahora es parte de la tripulación del Mauretania que por el momento funge como barco-hospital. Va en camino a América. Parece que la misión en alta mar durará tres meses, por lo que para mediados de octubre estará llegando a Nueva York. _

_Le escribo para pedir su ayuda. Entre todos debemos hacer que Candy sepa la verdad y que vuelva a lado de mi hijo. Ellos eran muy felices antes del incidente. Ahora Terry también está destrozado y ha decidido ir a un viaje largo con destino desconocido. Mi esposa Eleanor y yo estamos muy tristes por todo esto. Esperamos contar con su ayuda. Seguiremos en contacto._

_Atte: Richard D. Grandchester."_

Al terminar de leer la carta Albert estaba muy apesadumbrado.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué siempre pasa algo que los separa?

toc, toc, se escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

-¡adelante!

-Albert, soy yo. Susy me dijo que te llegó un telegrama ¿es de Candy?

-no, Archie. Es del Duque de Grandchester.

-¡el padre de Terry! ¿Y que decía?

-me cuenta que a raíz de un malentendido Candy y Terry se han separado. Ella huyó de su lado y se enlistó como voluntaria en el barco-hospital Mauretania que en tres meses llegará a Nueva York.

-¡¿queeee?! ¡No es posible! ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en separarlos?

-es lo mismo que yo pensé. El Duque me pide ayuda para que entre todos le aclaremos las cosas a Candy y la ayudemos a salir de su dolor.

-¿pero que hay que aclarar?

-parece que Candy leyó unas cartas comprometedoras y pensó que Terry le era infiel. Pero esas cartas no eran de Terry sino de un amigo llamado Gregory McDowell.

-¿pero porqué pensó eso Candy? no entiendo.

-yo tampoco sé los detalles, Archie. Pero entre todo esto debemos estar contentos de que Candy por fin regresará a casa. Y debemos ayudarla cuando llegue.

-pero ella no nos recuerda, ¿como podremos ganarnos su confianza?

-no lo sé. Le escribiré al Duque para preguntarle si sabe si Candy ha recuperado la memoria.

-espero que recuerde algo sobre nosotros… ¿le diremos sobre su verdadera identidad?

-depende de cómo se encuentre. Pero eso no es lo más importante por ahora Archie. Ella está en una misión muy peligrosa en las aguas del Atlántico ¿recuerdas?

-¡oh, es verdad! Espero que Dios la ayude a volver a casa sana y salva. Mi hermana… ¡por fin podré ver de nuevo a mi querida hermana! ¡Candy!

Archie se sintió muy emocionado ante esa expectativa. Ya no podía esperar más para volver a verla y abrazarla.

Albert no perdió más tiempo y fue a la oficina de telégrafos a escribirle de vuelta al Duque de Grandchester.

Envió un mensaje que decía:

"_Estimado Duque de Grandchester. Recibí su mensaje con profunda tristeza. Aún no puedo creer que de nuevo Candy y Terry estén separados. Cuente con que todos nosotros, la verdadera familia de Candy, la ayudaremos a despejar las dudas y su dolor._

_También quiero preguntarle si sabe si Candy ha recordado algo, ¿sabe de nosotros? ¿Nos recuerda?, me es indispensable saberlo para ayudarla mejor._

_Gracias por notificarme de la situación. Habría querido que nuestro primer acercamiento hubiese sido bajo otras circunstancias, pero igual me siento honrado de conocerlo. Seguiremos en contacto ante cualquier novedad._

_Atte. Sr. William Albert Andry."_

Albert regresó a la villa Andry de inmediato pues quería decirle la noticia a toda la familia.

Afortunadamente Lilly y Elisa estaban en casa. Ese día prefirieron descansar de las compras.

Annie se encontraba estudiando más el álbum familiar. Devoraba páginas y paginas en cuestión de minutos. Estaba muy interesada en saber más sobre sus orígenes.

Archie ya estaba en la casa pero no dijo nada. Sabía que le correspondía a Albert comunicar la noticia.

Reunió a toda la familia en el despacho. Estaban intrigados ante la reunión que Albert había solicitado.

-familia, los reuní aquí a todos para informarles las más recientes noticias sobre Candy.

-espero que sean buenas noticias – dijo la tía Elroy.

-bueno, si y no…

-¿Cómo es eso? explícanos, querido – dijo Lilly.

-hace unos momentos recibí un telegrama del Duque de Grandchester, el padre de Terry. Me informa que a causa de un grave mal entendido Candy y Terry se han separado.

-¡no! ¡No puede ser! – exclamó muy triste Annie.

-calma, querida – Lilly abrazó a Annie para confortarla - ¿y cual fue ese mal entendido?

-parece que Candy leyó unas cartas muy comprometedoras. Se enteró de ciertos amoríos. El problema fue que Candy pensó que esas cartas eran de Terry y supuso que él le era infiel.

-¡oh! ¡Pero eso no puede ser posible! Terry nunca le haría eso a Candy.

-tienes razón, Annie. Esas cartas no eran de Terry sino de un amigo de ellos llamado Gregory McDowell. El caso es que Candy se sintió muy dolida y decidió alejarse de él.

-pobre Candy, debe estar sufriendo mucho. Con razón últimamente no he podido dormir bien. Siento una opresión en mi pecho pero pensé que era por todo lo que he pasado recientemente que me ha impactado mucho. ¡Como quisiera estar con ella en estos momentos!

-así será, Annie…

-¿Qué?

-Candy esta en camino a América. Se enlistó como voluntaria en el barco-hospital Mauretania. Estará en alta mar tres meses para después llegar a América a mediados de octubre. Así que todos debemos estar preparados para su llegada. Aún no sé si ella nos recuerde. Le mandé un telegrama al Duque para que me informe lo que sabe sobre la condición de Candy. Es muy importante que entre todos ayudemos a Candy a aclarar las cosas para que ella vuelva a confiar en Terry y sigan juntos.

-¡pero claro que la ayudaremos! – Dijo Lilly – cuenta con nosotros, querido. ¡Ya estoy ansiosa por conocerla!

-algo mas. Creo que es mejor no decirle a Candy sobre su verdadera identidad, no por el momento, sino hasta que recobre por completo su memoria. De otro modo podríamos causarle un shock muy profundo que la confunda aún más. Solo seremos para ella su familia adoptiva hasta que esté lista para saber la verdad.

-yo estoy de acuerdo – dijo la tía abuela – Candy aún no está lista para saber la verdad. El haber perdido la memoria la hace muy vulnerable y podríamos causarle daño en lugar de ayudarla. Primero debemos ganarnos su confianza y que ella vea y sienta que la queremos. Así será más fácil que ella tome la noticia con más calma.

-pero ella se quedará aquí, con nosotros ¿verdad?

-si, Annie. Yo estaré pendiente sobre la llegada del barco e iré a recibirla al puerto cuando llegue. Ella se quedará aquí con nosotros, si está de acuerdo.

-lo estará. Yo iré contigo y ayudaré a convencerla de venir a casa.

-muy bien. Pues ya están enterados. Solo nos resta esperar…

Los Andry estaban muy emocionados de recibir a Candy, y a partir de ese día todos la incluían en sus oraciones para que nada malo le pasara durante la travesía.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la India, Terry estaba tratando de encontrar la paz y sanar su adolorido corazón.

Visitaba templos y se refugiaba en ellos para meditar. Luego iba al pueblo y se entretenía observando a las personas, sus tradiciones, su comida. El aire siempre olía a especias. Todo le parecía fascinante.

Mientras caminaba por una calle, vio una pequeña tienda en la que vendían postales. Compró unas cuantas que le parecieron hermosas por los grabados que traían y decidió enviar una a sus padres para hacerles saber que estaba bien.

Cuando terminó de escribir la postal para sus padres, Terry tomó otra postal que mostraba una imagen de las montañas y un hermoso lago a sus pies. Sin pensarlo, empezó a escribir:

_Querida Candy, solo tu belleza supera con creces esta hermosa vista. Me duele en el alma que no estés conmigo. Ojalá algún día tenga la oportunidad de limpiar mi nombre ante tus ojos y puedas aceptarme de nuevo en tu vida._

_Te amo con toda el alma y si es verdad lo que los monjes de aquí creen, que después de morir, reencarnamos para volver a vivir, entonces yo espero que Dios me permita volver a encontrarte en todas las vidas que reencarnemos. Esa es mi idea del paraíso: estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad…._

Terry derramaba lágrimas de dolor y tristeza mientras escribía, una de ellas cayó sobre su escrito y corrió un poco la tinta. Terry la secó y luego la guardó. Esa misma tarde dejó en la oficina de correos del pueblo la postal para sus padres. La otra, la de Candy, se la quedó él.

Luego de caminar por las calles, regresó a su hotel. Partiría hacia otra ciudad a la mañana siguiente. Así había sido su rutina los últimos días.

En alta mar, en el océano Atlántico, Candy se encontraba trabajando muy duro. Los heridos llegaban cada tres días aproximadamente, pero era una labor extenuante atenderlos a todos con tan poco personal. Casi la mitad del equipo médico estaba trabajando con los enfermos de tuberculosis en el grupo alfa.

Había pasado una semana más. Candy no había vuelto a ver a Greg, solo sabía que estaba bien por medio de Phillipe, que era el encargado de pasar lista a todos los médicos y enfermeras a través de una radio. De ese modo se mantenían comunicados y al tanto de lo que ocurría en el nivel más bajo del barco, que se encontraba totalmente aislado.

Las noticias mas recientes eran que la tuberculosis seguía su curso. Dos pacientes habían muerto y los demás estaban recibiendo el tratamiento.

Era terrible que a los dos muertos solo se los envolvió en sabanas y sus cuerpos fueron arrojados al mar. Sin santa sepultura ni funeral. Solo se leía un pasaje de la biblia que decía:

"_Y el mar entregó los muertos que había en él, y la muerte y el Hades entregaron los muertos que había en ellos, y fueron juzgados individualmente según sus hechos. Apocalipsis 20:13"_

Luego de lo cual se hacía una oración por los muertos y se les arrojaba al mar a través de una ventana. No había tiempo de llorar o sentir pesar. Debían seguir adelante y trabajaban sin parar. El grupo alfa en verdad hacía una labor encomiable y muy valerosa.

Phillipe había decidido no decir nada de lo de las cartas a Candy. La veía muy preocupada por Greg .Todos los días le preguntaba por él y pensó que tal vez ella estaba empezando a sentir algo mas que cariño por su amigo.

Efectivamente Candy estaba muy preocupada y también estaba tomándole mucho mas aprecio a Greg.

Cierto día, Phillipe como de costumbre fue a pasar lista y saber las novedades en el pabellón de tuberculosis. Se enteró de que dos enfermeras se habían contagiado y otro soldado más había muerto. Era muy alarmante.

Una semana más transcurrió y día tras día Candy preguntó por Greg. Hasta que un día Phillipe volvió con un semblante diferente.

-Hola Phillipe. ¿Hay alguna novedad hoy? ¿Greg esta bien?

-me temo que Greg acaba de enfermar, Candy. Anoche empezó a manifestar los síntomas y empezó el tratamiento de inmediato.

-¡oh! ¡No puede ser!

-te preocupas mucho por él…

-lo estaría también si se tratara de ti, Phillipe.

-pero con Greg es diferente. ¿Te has enamorado de él, Candy?

-eh…yo…

-no necesitas decir, mas. Veo que no. Pero lo quieres mucho.

-si, lo quiero y no me gustaría que algo malo le pasara. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

-lamentablemente no. Pero hay una buena noticia.

-¿Cuál?

-cinco pacientes están recuperándose satisfactoriamente y serán trasladados a otro nivel de mediana seguridad. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos.

-¡eso significa que hay esperanzas!

-si, Candy. La tuberculosis solo es mortal cuando las defensas de los pacientes están bajas y si no se lleva a cabalidad el tratamiento. Así que confiemos en que Greg saldrá de esto, es un hombre fuerte y ya esta bajo tratamiento.

-me alegra saberlo.

-no te preocupes Candy.

-gracias por ser un buen amigo, Phillipe. Nunca te lo he dicho pero realmente te quiero mucho y te considero un amigo muy, muy especial. Gracias por todo Phillipe… - Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.

Phillipe no se sintió nada bien, al contrario, se sintió culpable por estar ocultándole a esa noble chica cosas muy importantes, pero también pensaba en su amigo Greg. Estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared. Candy no sospechaba el dilema en que se encontraba Phillipe.

Los días transcurrían lentamente. Greg estaba luchando por su vida contra la tuberculosis. El proceso de la enfermedad era largo.

Una semana después de que empezó a tener síntomas la enfermedad estaba en su punto crítico. Era el periodo de más peligro y mas doloroso para los enfermos.

Por otro lado, mas y mas soldados estaban recuperándose y todo parecía indicar que se estaba erradicando la epidemia. Ya solo eran unos cuantos los enfermos, incluido Greg.

En el equipo alfa empezaban a descansar un poco después de tres semanas, ya no tenían tantos enfermos. Ahora el trabajo mas fuerte era para Candy, Phillipe y demás cuerpo médico, pues ahora, además de los heridos de guerra, también debían seguir atendiendo y supervisando la recuperación de los que estaban saliendo de la tuberculosis.

Aunque la enfermedad ya no era tan contagiosa en esta etapa, las medidas de precaución siguieron tomándose. Todos usaban cubre bocas.

Así transcurrió una semana más. Muchos heridos ya estaban curados y otros muchos recién llegaban.

Greg estaba respondiendo bien al tratamiento y las expectativas de una recuperación favorable eran grandes.

Otra buena noticia era que ya ningún medico ni enfermera enfermaron y ya no hubo mas muertes. Se estaba ganando la batalla contra la tuberculosis.

Finalmente Greg y los últimos enfermos fueron trasladados a la sección de seguridad media y el equipo alfa dio por concluida su misión de forma exitosa.

Cuando salieron de su aislamiento fueron recibidos entre aplausos y efusivas demostraciones de cariño y respeto. Muchas fueron las enfermeras que lloraron de emoción, incluida Candy. El trabajo en equipo dio resultado para bien de todos. Lograron detener una epidemia que amenazaba la vida de todos en el barco. Lo habían hecho bien.

Esa noche hubo un banquete especial en honor al equipo alfa pero también se reconoció la labor de todos los demás médicos y enfermeras que, como Candy y Phillipe, trabajaron jornadas muy largas y extenuantes y nunca se quejaron de no dormir o no tener tiempo ni para comer.

Todos disfrutaron del gran banquete. Era la primera vez que podían disfrutar de un momento agradable y de descanso en dos meses.

Al día siguiente Candy fue a ver a Greg, ya estaba mucho mejor y le faltaban cuatro días para terminar su tratamiento. Mientras tanto seguía usando cubre bocas, al igual que todos en el barco. Ninguna precaución era exagerada.

Candy tomó la mano de Greg mientras éste dormía.

-Greg, no sabes que feliz me siento de que pronto estarás completamente curado. No hubiera soportado perderte a ti también…

En ese momento Greg abrió los ojos, había escuchado lo que Candy dijo y hablo:

-¿de verdad significo tanto para ti, linda?

-¡oh! ya despertaste, perdón, no quise interrumpir tu sueño.

-prefiero verte y escuchar tus dulces palabras que dormir…te extrañé mucho, linda.

-yo también te extrañé…

-Phillipe me decía que todos los días preguntabas por mí. No sabes la felicidad que eso me provocaba.

-estaba muy preocupada por ti. Pero ahora estoy más tranquila sabiendo que te estas recuperando muy bien.

-si, parece que vencimos a la tuberculosis. Eso me da mucho gusto.

-pero ahora debes descansar. Vine a suministrarte tu antibiótico y ver como estabas.

-gracias, Candy. Soy afortunado de tener a una hermosa enfermera a mi cuidado.

-oh, no digas eso…

-sabes, ahora me doy cuenta de que la humildad no rivaliza con la perfección. Tu eres perfecta y humilde a la vez… eres única, Candy.

-bueno… gracias. Ahora debo irme, vendré mañana a traerte tu antibiótico de nuevo. Yo estaré a tu cargo.

-estoy seguro de que con tus cuidados y tu sola presencia me recuperaré mucho más rápido.

-eso espero. Buenas noches Greg.

-buenas noches, linda. Que descanses….

Esa noche Candy pudo dormir más temprano. Ya necesitaba ese merecido descanso.

Greg también durmió como nunca pues estaba seguro de que se estaba ganando un lugar muy especial en el corazón de Candy.

En Londres, Eleanor se encontraba muy triste esa mañana en particular pues hacía casi dos meses que no sabía nada de su hijo.

-cariño, no te dejes vencer por la angustia. Estoy seguro de que Terry está bien.

-¿pero como puedes estar seguro? él se fue en un muy mal estado, estaba deprimido y abatido, en esas condiciones una persona puede cometer una locura…

-no pienses en eso, mi amor. Nuestro hijo ha madurado mucho. Es más fuerte debido a los sufrimientos que le han tocado vivir. Sé que su amor por Candy es más fuerte que él y tarde o temprano regresará para buscarla, así ha sido antes y así será de nuevo, ya lo verás.

-oh, Richard espero que sea verdad lo que dices, quiero creer que así será.

Una mucama llegó a la sala.

-¡Señora, señor, llegó esta postal del joven Terry!… - ella también estaba emocionada pues quería a Terry, lo había visto crecer en sus años de infancia y le había tomado cariño.

-¡Terry! – exclamó Eleanor.

-también llegó este otro telegrama para usted señor.

Eleanor se apresuró a tomar la postal y la leyó de inmediato.

"_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Estoy en la India. Es un país hermoso y me está ayudando a encontrar la paz que tanto necesito. Me gusta mucho meditar con los monjes budistas y su filosofía es realmente asombrosa._

_Con esto quiero decirles que estoy bien. Todavía me duele mucho la ausencia de Candy pero creo que necesito un tiempo para mi mismo, para fortalecer mi fe y calmar mi espíritu atormentado. _

_Aún no sé cuando volveré pero quiero que estén tranquilos y no se preocupen por mí. Los amo._

_Terry."_

-¡gracias Dios mio! – dijo Eleanor con lágrimas en los ojos.

-ya ves, cielo, te dije que estaría bien. Nunca pensé que fuera a refugiarse a la India pero me parece que le ha venido muy bien un poco de meditación y espiritualidad.

-dice que aún le duele lo de Candy…. ojalá que se aclare pronto este horrible mal entendido y ellos vuelvan a estar juntos.

-si, yo también eso espero…

El Duque abrió el otro telegrama y leyó el mensaje de Albert. Luego de lo cual salió inmediatamente para mandar el telegrama con una respuesta.

En Nueva York, una mañana Albert recibió el telegrama del Duque de Grandchester. Lo leyó al instante:

"_Londres, Inglaterra. 1916._

_Honorable señor Andry,_

_Me es muy grato poder escribirle para informarle buenas noticias. Candy ha podido tener avances significativos y ha recordado paulatinamente varios eventos de su pasado. Ha recordado a la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María. También recordó su infancia al lado de Annie. Incluso pudo ver por unos instantes a sus primos Anthony, Stear y Archie y, aunque no fue muy placentero, recordó la muerte del joven Anthony, algo que la perturbó mucho. Volvió su miedo a los caballos pero Terry la ayudó a superarlo nuevamente._

_Creo que pronto podrá recuperar el resto de su memoria. Terry descubrió que al exponerla a ciertas cosas o situaciones que tuvieron que ver con su pasado, ella reaccionaba favorablemente y en su mente se desencadenaban los recuerdos que se encuentran latentes. Harían bien en continuar con esa terapia de confrontación._

_Por otro lado, le informo que Terry se encuentra en un viaje por la India. Nos ha mandado una postal diciéndonos que se encuentra bien aunque aún le duele mucho la ausencia de Candy. Por ahora quiere estar solo y dedicarse a meditar para encontrar la paz en su alma. No sabe cuando regresará de su viaje. Es todo por el momento._

_Atte, Richard D. Grandchester."_

Albert esbozó una sonrisa al enterarse del contenido del telegrama. "Terry, me da mucho gusto que esta vez no hayas recaído en la bebida como forma de escapar a tu dolor. Has madurado mucho y ya eres todo un hombre." Fue lo primero que pensó el rubio.

De nuevo se apresuró para llegar a casa y contarle las nuevas a su familia.

-les tengo muy buenas noticias…

-¿sobre Candy?

-si, Annie. El Duque de Grandchester me ha escrito para decirme que Candy ha recobrado parte de su memoria.

-¡oh, es maravilloso!

-así es. Ha recordado su infancia en el Hogar de Pony. Te ha recordado a ti Annie, lo mismo que a la señorita Pony y la Hermana María.

-¡Candy! ya no puedo esperar para verla…

-¿y que hay de nosotros, Albert? ¿Te dijo el Duque si a nosotros nos recuerda?

-si, Archie. Te recordó a ti, a Stear y Anthony.

-¡nos recordó! ¡Que alegría!

-¡Dios es muy grande pues hizo que Candy recordara a sus hermanos! – exclamó Lilly.

-también mencionó que recordó la muerte de Anthony y eso la perturbó mucho. Su miedo a los caballos volvió a aparecer pero Terry la ayudó a superarlo, otra vez.

-si, recuerdo que no quería ni ver a un caballo blanco porque se paralizaba de miedo – dijo Archie.

-¿y hay alguna novedad sobre Terry? – preguntó Annie.

-si. El Duque menciona que se fue a un viaje largo por la India.

-¡la India! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

-se ha refugiado en la meditación para superar el dolor, lo cual me da mucho gusto pues no recayó en la bebida como hace algunos años. Terry ha madurado y ahora estoy más convencido de que Candy merece un hombre como él.

-¡como me gustaría conocer a ese joven tan especial! – dijo Lilly - es hijo de un Duque… me pregunto si habré conocido a su padre en mis años de colegio. ¿Cómo se llama el padre de Terry?

-Richard Grandchester.

-Richard Grandchester…Richard… Richard… ¡oh, si! ¡Santo cielo, entonces él es el padre de Terry!

-¿entonces si lo recuerdas, tía? – preguntó Archie.

-¡que si lo recuerdo! ¡Por Dios! era el segundo chico más codiciado del Colegio San Pablo después de Edward. Y debo decir que si su hijo es tan apuesto como lo era él de joven… ¡santo cielo, entonces Terry debe ser un adonis! …digo…un joven muy apuesto – Lilly se sonrojó por el exacerbado entusiasmo que mostró.

-pues si, lo es – dijo Elisa

Annie le echo una mirada de pocos amigos.

-no me mires así, Annie. Mi comentario no va más allá de reconocer la galanura de Terry. Es más que evidente ¿no lo crees?

-discúlpame, Elisa. Tienes razón. Terry si es muy buen mozo…y muy sexy - ¿lo había dicho en voz alta? Annie se sorprendió de lo dicho.

-¡vaya Annie! nunca te había escuchado expresarte así de ningún hombre – le respondió Elisa.

-bueno es que si estamos hablando con la verdad, esa es la verdad.

-me parece que ya nos quedó claro que Terry es muy, muy, muy atractivo para las mujeres, pero volvamos al punto – dijo Albert – Lilly ¿y como era el Duque en esa época?

-justo como ya lo dijo Annie: muy sexy. Tenía una fama de mujeriego que se extendía por todo Londres. Sin duda su elegancia, su porte varonil y su galantería derretían a cualquier chica. Pero además de eso, era bien conocido por ser un caballero atraído por la justicia. Sus pasiones eran los caballos y los aviones, algo que tenían en común Edward y él.

-¿y ellos se conocían? ¿Se llevaban bien?

-bueno…se puede decir que si. Aunque nunca se les veía platicando, no parecían ser amigos y siempre estuvieron cada quien en sus propios asuntos…pero de vez en cuando coincidían en algún evento y se saludaban amigablemente, a veces charlaban, después de todo, eran primos lejanos…

-¿primos? ¿Y eso no pondría a Candy y a Terry en una situación inmoral?

-no, querida. El parentesco entre ellos era distante. No creo que eso suponga ningún obstáculo para su amor.

-menos mal…. – dijo Annie aliviada.

-bueno, pues cada día está mas cerca la hora en que Candy regrese a casa.

-Es verdad, Albert, solo falta un mes. Habrá que notificar a la Señorita Pony, ¿no crees?

-si, eso mismo estaba pensando. De hecho creo que los invitaré a todos a vivir una temporada aquí en la villa, si no les molesta.

-¿a todos? ¿Te refieres a los niños también?

-si, Annie ¿Qué te parece?

-¡fantástico! pero… ¿a que se debe tu invitación?

-bueno, es que mandé que un arquitecto revisara la casa Pony para ver las reparaciones que habrá que hacer y ayer recibí su informe. Decía que la casa ya está muy vieja y que es peligroso habitarla en esas condiciones. Habrá que reconstruirla desde los cimientos.

-¡¿oh, tan mal está?!

-si. El arquitecto me sugiere construir una casa nueva, más grande, de acuerdo a las necesidades presentes y futuras del Hogar. La próxima semana tengo una cita con él para que me explique su proyecto. Pero antes tengo que ir a hablar con la señorita Pony para exponerle la situación y tomar en cuenta su opinión.

-yo quiero ir contigo, Albert – dijo Archie

-yo también – se sumó Annie.

-esta bien. Pueden venir conmigo. Nos iremos mañana.

-esta vez nosotras no podremos ir, Albert – dijo Lilly – Elisa debe cuidar su embarazo. Ya no es apropiado que haga un largo viaje.

-lo entiendo, no se preocupen.

-envíen mis saludos a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María, yo tampoco podré ir esta vez – dijo Elroy

-está bien, Tía. Yo les daré sus saludos….

Albert estaba muy comprometido con ayudar a reconstruir la casa hogar y quería saber las impresiones de las damas, después de todo, sería el lugar que habitarían en el futuro con los niños.

En el Mauretania había calma después de la tormenta, los días de pesadilla con la tuberculosis por fin habían llegado a su fin.

Greg se estaba ganando la confianza y el cariño de Candy poco a poco. Ya estaba completamente curado y había vuelto a sus labores de médico. Todas las noches, cuando terminaban su turno de trabajo, Greg invitaba a Candy a un paseo por la cubierta del barco.

Se paraban en la popa y observaban por largo rato la inmensidad del mar y la maravilla de las estrellas y la luna que eran la única luz que se apreciaba en medio de la imponente oscuridad de la noche en alta mar.

-¡Es tan hermoso! no me canso de admirar el cielo todas las noches.

-si, Candy. ¿Pero sabes que es aún mas hermoso?... tú. – Greg la miró a los ojos y ella le sonrió. No podía haber nada más hermoso que eso.

-gracias, Greg. Estos días a tu lado han sido muy reconfortantes para mí. Me has ayudado a aliviar el dolor. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente.

-no agradezcas, linda. Es un gran placer para mí ayudarte a superar la tristeza. Sin embargo, creo que aún no lo olvidas ¿verdad?... a él…

-no, Greg. Yo sentía... siento, un amor profundo por él, muy a mi pesar. Sé que debo olvidarlo pero es muy difícil decirle a mi corazón que deje de amarlo.

-mi oferta sigue en pie, Candy. Déjame ser yo quien te cure.

-pero, Greg… no sabes lo que me estas pidiendo, no es justo para ti. No mereces ser solo mi tabla de salvación. Tú mereces una mujer que te ame plenamente…yo…no puedo ofrecerte eso.

-lo sé, Candy. ¿Pero porque no lo intentamos? yo estoy consciente del riesgo y estoy dispuesto a correrlo.

-habrías perdido el tiempo si no llego a amarte como tu quisieras.

-nunca lo vería como una perdida de tiempo. No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace. Y si pierdo…al menos habré perdido luchando. Y tu amor es la mejor recompensa del mundo.

-oh, Greg… eres tan lindo conmigo. Sabes que me atraes, desde el principio hubo química entre nosotros…- él la interrumpió en este punto, poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de ella para no dejar salir ni una palabra más.

-no digas "pero"…solo déjalo así….nos atraemos, hay química entre nosotros. Puedo sentirlo en este momento. Si me acerco a ti… así…- la tomó por la cintura y se acercó a ella con una mirada seductora, rozó sus labios con sus dedos - …estoy seguro de que no podrás resistirte a que te bese, y no por pudor o lástima por mi, como lo has venido haciendo, sino porque realmente lo estás deseando… ¿no es así?

Candy se sorprendía por todo lo que Greg le hacía sentir, despertaba en ella un deseo inmenso.

Greg empezó a acariciarla por la nuca mientras se acercaba a su boca lentamente. Candy empezó a sentir escalofríos y adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Inclinó su cabeza y Greg hizo el resto.

Él la besó sutilmente al principio, fue un beso intenso pero controlado. Pero la intención de Greg era hacerla disfrutar, hacerla vibrar, hacerla perder la cabeza, y él sabía como hacerlo.

Poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue subiendo y las manos de Greg empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de ella.

Greg sabía que Candy estaba disfrutando sus besos y sus caricias pero decidió detenerse, dejándola ansiosa de más.

-¿lo ves, Candy? tú y yo somos fuego. Estoy seguro de que de haber continuado no hubieras podido rechazarme por completo, si estuviéramos en una habitación todo hubiera podido pasar…- dijo con aires de gran conquistador.

-te equivocas, Greg… – dijo Candy dando un paso atrás, un poco indignada, molesta, seria - …Nada hubiera pasado, porque aunque no niego que me gustó ese beso, no iba a permitir que nada mas pasara. Soy capaz de auto controlarme y mantener la cabeza fría, lo hice con Terry y lo haría de nuevo contigo. No soy esa clase de chica que se entrega solo por una pasión febril.

Su respuesta dejó atónito a Greg. Candy dijo esto con una mirada que no le había visto nunca, era otra.

-no eres como las demás chicas… perdóname por suponer que lo eras. Fui muy tonto al ponerte al nivel de…- se contuvo de decirlo, iba a decir "las chicas del Moulin Rouge" - …tu eres especial, nunca lo voy a olvidar.

-eso espero, Greg.

-Candy… lo que si es evidente es que entre nosotros hay mucha química, eso podría ayudar a que con el tiempo me llegues a amar. Yo tendré toda la paciencia del mundo, te lo prometo.

-¿estas completamente seguro, Greg?

-si.

Se miraron intensamente por unos segundos y Candy pensó "¿que podría perder?"

Greg supo interpretar su mirada y, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, se atrevió a preguntarle.

-¿aceptarías ser mi novia, Candy? seré el mas amoroso de los hombres para ti. Nunca te fallaré, solo dame una oportunidad… por favor.

Candy lo pensó un poco más pero finalmente se decidió. Sabía que Terry debía ser borrado de su vida y quizás Greg lograra tan difícil objetivo.

-está bien, Greg. Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, pero no te prometo nada y no quiero que te ilusiones demasiado…. estás jugando con fuego ¿lo sabías?

-lo sé, y no me importa salir lastimado. Lo arriesgo todo, hasta mi vida…por ti. ¿Entonces me aceptas?

-esta bien, Greg. Acepto ser tu novia…- lo dijo más como una resignación.

Greg se volvió loco de felicidad y abrazó a Candy. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Se había jurado nunca más tratarla como si fuera cualquiera. Nunca más la besaría y la tocaría como lo había hecho. Desde ese momento la trataría como lo más sagrado y con la mayor delicadeza y todo el amor que había en él. Se había jurado a sí mismo ser un mejor hombre por y para ella.


	35. Chapter 31 America

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 31 AMERICA

Corría ya el mes de septiembre. Solo 4 semanas faltaban para que el Mauretania tocara puerto en Nueva York.

Albert, Archie y Annie estaban ya en Chicago y en camino hacia el Hogar de Pony.

Como de costumbre, los niños que estaban jugando en la colina divisaron el auto y corrieron a avisar a la señorita Pony de la visita.

-¡Debe ser Albert! – dijo la Hermana María.

-vayamos a recibirlo…

El auto se estacionó y Albert fue el primero en bajar, seguido de sus sobrinos.

-¡Buen día señorita Pony y Hermana María! – saludó el rubio

-¡Buen día Albert!

-¡Señorita Pony, Hermana María! que gusto verlas de nuevo.

-hola Annie, a nosotras también nos da mucho gusto verte mas seguido.

-a mi también me da mucho gusto verlas, siempre es un placer venir aquí – dijo Archie.

-son bienvenidos siempre. Pasen por favor.

La señorita Pony los guió hasta el interior de la casa y les ofrecieron té.

-Señorita Pony, el motivo de nuestra visita, además de verlas y saludarlas, es porque quiero hablar con ustedes de un asunto muy importante y urgente – dijo Albert.

-supongo que tiene que ver con nuestra casa ¿no es así?

-si. Ya recibí el reporte del estado general de la casa y me temo que las averías son demasiadas y… ya no es recomendable una reparación, sino una reconstrucción total.

-¡¿tan mal se encuentra nuestra casa?! – exclamó sorprendida y angustiada la hermana María.

-lamentablemente si, hermana. Tanto, que ya representa un peligro para ustedes seguir bajo este techo.

-¡oh!... me siento muy triste de escuchar eso – dijo la señorita Pony – yo misma vi como se fue levantando esta casa con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificios… me duele pensar que habrá que derrumbarla para construir nuevos cimientos, ¡son tantos los recuerdos!

-la entiendo, señorita Pony, pero la casa ya es muy vieja y representa un peligro para todos ustedes. Debe pensar ante todo en el bienestar de los niños…

-Albert tiene razón, señorita Pony – intervino la hermana María – esta casa ha sido nuestro hogar y nos ha resguardado muy bien todos estos años, pero ya no puede hacerlo por más tiempo. Es necesaria una renovación.

-se que tienen razón… pero aún así me siento muy triste. Además, ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin casa?

-no se preocupen por eso. Yo estoy muy feliz, y mi familia también me apoya en esto, en invitarlos a todos a nuestra villa en Nueva York. Yo me hago cargo de los gastos del viaje. En nuestra casa serán todos muy bienvenidos por el tiempo que dure la reconstrucción de la nueva casa. ¿Qué dicen?

-¡oh! es… es muy sorpresivo. Agradezco tu invitación Albert, pero…

-no diga pero, le diré algo más para convencerla y sé que con eso usted se convencerá de aceptar mi invitación.

-¿si?

-si. Señorita Pony, Candy llegará pronto a América, solo falta un mes para que el Mauretania llegue a Nueva York. ¿No le gustaría ir a recibirla al puerto? Candy estaría feliz de verla, ella ya las recuerda…

-¡oh, Candy!... ¿pero como es posible? ella…

-ella está en una misión a bordo del Mauretania que ahora es un barco hospital y llegara a América a mediados de octubre. ¿No le da gusto?

-¡claro que me da gusto! y claro que me gustaría ir a recibirla…está bien, acepto tu invitación. ¡El hogar de Pony irá a Nueva York!

-¡es maravilloso!, los niños estarán muy contentos de conocer la gran ciudad de Nueva York, será toda una aventura y una gran experiencia en sus vidas – dijo la hermana María.

-me alegra que haya aceptado. Ya verán que la pasarán muy bien. Considérenlo como unas vacaciones. Ustedes también podrán descansar del arduo trabajo. Contrataré más personal para que los atiendan bien y no se preocupen por hacer de comer, lavar, ni demás quehaceres domésticos. ¡Se merecen un descanso ustedes también!

-¡unas vacaciones! ¡nunca había tomado unas vacaciones en mi vida!

-¡ni yo! – dijo la hermana.

-yo también estoy muy contenta de que vengan todos a Nueva York con nosotros – dijo Annie – y Candy se pondrá muy feliz también. ¡oh señorita Pony, estoy tan emocionada!

-gracias, Annie. Gracias por tanta generosidad de tu parte y de tu familia, Albert. ¿Estás seguro de que no habrá ningún inconveniente con ellos? ¿no se molestarán por tener a tantos niños a su alrededor?… los niños son inquietos…

-no hay ningún inconveniente. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, no se preocupe. En cuanto a los niños, ya veremos como los entretenemos.

-¡podríamos llevarlos de paseo a tantos lugares! – dijo Annie.

-¡los llevaremos al parque de diversiones! ¡De seguro les encantará subirse a los juegos! – añadió Archie

-son muy buenas ideas. ¿Lo ve? no tiene nada de que preocuparse, y mientras los chicos salen a divertirse ustedes pueden tener tiempo para sí mismas, descansar o hacer alguna actividad que les complazca.

-no había pensado en eso… desde niña yo siempre quise ir a una función de ballet…. – la señorita Pony cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar como sería.

-ya recuerdo que de niñas, usted nos contaba grandes cosas sobre el ballet a Candy y a mi. Y nosotras también crecimos con esa ilusión de algún día poder ver a las bailarinas de ballet.

-si, siempre ha sido mi sueño.

-pues podríamos hacer su sueño realidad, señorita Pony. En Nueva York hay muchas compañías de ballet que presentan funciones todos los días. Estoy seguro de que disfrutará mucho este viaje también.

-¡oh, creo que ya me siento emocionada!

-así me gusta verla. ¿Y que me dice usted, hermana María? ¿Hay algo que quisiera hacer en estas vacaciones? – le preguntó Albert.

-bueno… a mi también me gustaría mucho ir a una función de ballet, pero lo que me gustaría sobre todo… son dos cosas.

-¿Cuáles?

-quisiera ir a la ópera… siempre me ha fascinado la combinación de música y actuación.

-muy bien, considérelo hecho. ¿y cual es la otra cosa que le gustaría?

-ver el mar…

-¿el mar?

-no conozco el mar y siempre me he imaginado como sería verlo en persona y no únicamente en fotografías o imágenes… quisiera caminar por la playa, ver una puesta de sol desde ahí… ese es mi sueño.

-nunca imaginé que no conociera el mar, hermana. Pero considérelo hecho también. Cumplirán sus sueños, de eso me encargo yo.

-gracias, Albert.

-no agradezcan, yo me siento feliz de poder cumplir sus sueños y ayudar a los niños, ese es mi sueño.

-que noble corazón tienes… te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo. Dicen que uno siempre cosecha lo que siembra, y tú no has sembrado otra cosa más que amor y felicidad en tu corta vida… yo creo que el tiempo de cosechar está muy cerca para ti, querido Albert.

-gracias, señorita Pony…

La matriarca se acercó a él y le dio su bendición. Para Albert significó mucho y atesoró ese momento en su corazón. Todos estaban muy contentos.

-¿y cuando tendríamos que irnos? – preguntó la hermana María.

-dentro de tres semanas. Así tendrán tiempo de prepararse para el viaje.

-me parece bien, así solo esperaremos una semana para la llegada de Candy…

-por cierto, ¿porqué Candy está en esta misión si estaba tan feliz en París con Terry? – inquirió la hermana maría.

-bueno…

-¿Qué pasó, Albert? – preguntó preocupada la señorita Pony.

Con mucha tristeza, Albert les contó:

-hubo un malentendido entre Candy y Terry y ellos se separaron de nuevo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué malentendido?

-Candy leyó unas cartas de unas mujeres… cartas comprometedoras. Pensó que se las habían escrito a Terry y concluyó que le había sido infiel, pero esas cartas no se las escribieron a Terry, sino a un amigo de ellos.

-¡no puede ser! mi pobre Candy debe estar sufriendo mucho… ¿pero porque no aclararon el asunto, si dices que fue un mal entendido?

-no sabemos muy bien los detalles, esto que le cuento es lo que me escribió el Duque de Grandchester, el padre de Terry.

-es terrible que de nuevo estén sufriendo… ¿hasta cuando su felicidad será duradera?

-el Duque me ha dicho que Terry también está sufriendo mucho. Tanto, que se fue a un largo viaje a la India para sanar su dolor. Y Candy decidió embarcarse para regresar a casa, donde sabe que puede contar con sus seres queridos y sanar sus heridas. Es por eso que debemos decirle a Candy que todo fue un mal entendido con las cartas, ya que ella no se quedó lo suficiente para hablar con Terry y aclararlo.

-¡Oh, Candy! se sintió tan dolida que su primera reacción fue huir… y siempre regresa a casa para buscar consuelo a sus penas…pero esta vez será la última. Nosotras nos encargaremos de que así sea. ¿Verdad, hermana María?

-claro que si, señorita Pony. Entre todos ayudaremos a que Candy sea feliz de una vez por todas con Terry… pero… él está en la India… ¿Cuándo regresará?

-no lo sabemos, pero cuando regrese nos aseguraremos de unirlos de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que una vez que se aclare el mal entendido ellos volverán a ser felices juntos.

-si, yo también lo creo – finalizó la señorita Pony.

Después de haber informado de todas las novedades a la Señorita Pony y la hermana María, los Andry regresaron a casa.

El regreso a Nueva York fue muy cansado. No tuvieron tiempo de parar a descansar pues Albert tenía muchos asuntos pendientes que atender. Y pronto recibiría la visita del arquitecto a cargo del proyecto del nuevo hogar de Pony para ver todos los detalles de la futura casa.

Una semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

-señor Andry, lo buscan – le avisó su secretaria.

-debe ser él…el arquitecto, hazlo pasar, por favor.

-¿él? pero…, si señor – la secretaria se sorprendió pero no dijo nada e hizo pasar al arquitecto.

-buen día señor Andry, es un placer conocerlo al fin… - dijo una voz dulce.

Albert se encontraba revisando unos papeles y cuando escuchó esa voz levantó la cabeza. Lo que vieron sus ojos en ese instante no lo podía creer.

Vio frente a él a una bellísima mujer que cargaba con varios rollos de planos y un gran portafolio. Era LA arquitecta.

Albert tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar pues se había quedado enormemente sorprendido, no porque fuera una mujer en lugar de un hombre, como suponía, sino porque jamás había visto a una mujer así.

Después de su sorpresa inicial Albert al fin habló:

-Buen día, señorita arquitecta… perdón por mi sorpresa, es que no esperaba que se tratara de una mujer, digo, no es que me parezca mal, al contrario me alegra ver a una mujer arquitecta, es solo que su nombre…

-no se preocupe señor Andry, me pasa a menudo. Sé que mi nombre da pie a confundirme con un hombre, pero no lo puedo cambiar, soy Danielle Dawson, a sus órdenes.

-es un placer conocerla, señorita Dawson – Albert estrechó con amabilidad y una dulce sonrisa la mano de la arquitecta.

Ella era una mujer de cabello ondulado color castaño oscuro, ojos color avellana, de bonita figura y elegante porte. Una mujer muy hermosa. Albert quedó fascinado con ella desde el primer instante que la vio. ¿Amor a primera vista? Esa mujer había despertado en él un interés profundo desde el primer segundo que cruzaron miradas. Era extraño lo que le provocaba.

La arquitecta también sintió algo especial cuando estrecharon manos. A ella le gustó la sonrisa sincera y dulce de Albert y su mirada tan noble. Pudo percibir de inmediato que se trataba de un hombre de noble corazón.

Continuaron estrechándose las manos por algunos segundos, al mismo tiempo se miraban a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Finalmente Albert soltó su mano pues le pareció que ya había pasado mucho tiempo sosteniéndola y se sintió un poco avergonzado.

-Tome asiento por favor – le dijo y la ayudó a sentarse – permítame ayudarla con esto… - Albert tomo el portafolio y los rollos que ella sostenía para que se sentara con calma.

-es muy amable señor Andry, gracias.

-por favor, llámeme simplemente Albert. Me incomodan las formalidades.

-muy bien, Albert…

Su nombre sonaba tan bien en la voz de esa joven dama, había algo especial en ella. Albert supo que era la mujer con la que le gustaría compartir algo más que una bonita amistad. Aún sin conocer nada de ella supo lo más importante: que era buena, cálida y de nobles sentimientos, lo podía asegurar por el tono de su voz y su dulce mirada. No había duda, era amor a primera vista.

-… también puedes llamarme simplemente Danielle, yo tampoco me siento cómoda con las formalidades.

-gracias, Danielle.

Ella también sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando escuchó su nombre en labios de ese apuesto caballero rubio.

-muy bien, pues veamos que me tienes que mostrar, Danielle. He leído tu reporte y me interesa mucho que el Hogar de Pony cuente con una casa que se adapte a sus necesidades presentes y futuras, pensando en que más niños puedan llegar.

-claro. Cuando estuve en el Hogar de Pony, la señorita Pony y la hermana María me platicaron de todas las cosas que hacen, me enseñaron toda la casa y sus alrededores. Y creo que pude captar todo lo necesario…aquí traje unos planos del proyecto de la nueva casa…

Danielle sacó uno de los planos, era mas bien un bosquejo en dibujo de cómo luciría la casa, habitación por habitación, para que Albert pudiera imaginárselo mejor.

-antes de explicarte mi proyecto, quisiera decir que eres muy generoso en ayudar a estas mujeres y a los niños. Es un lugar encantador y lleno de paz. La señorita Pony y la hermana María son dos mujeres excepcionales, su labor con los niños es muy importante y ellas lo hacen con mucho amor… es por eso que yo también quiero ayudar. No cobraré nada por mi trabajo, no me sentiría bien recibiendo una paga por algo que me nace hacer por gusto y por ayudar.

-¡vaya, Danielle!, no esperaba algo así. Es muy noble de tu parte y acepto tu contribución porque yo mismo sé la gran satisfacción que produce hacer algo desinteresadamente, por amor al prójimo.

-gracias, Albert. Realmente me siento muy comprometida con este proyecto y quiero darles una casa cómoda, funcional y, sobre todo, que siga conservando su calidez, esa sensación de hogar que tanta falta les hace a los niños, no hay nada como la sensación de estar en el hogar al entrar a una casa…

-veo que realmente captaste el objetivo que tenía en mente. Sin ver aún el plano, y por todo lo que me dices, estoy seguro de que es exactamente lo que quería para el nuevo Hogar de Pony.

-gracias, pero aún así, si después de que te explique los planos tu tienes alguna sugerencia, algo que añadir, modificar o corregir, házmelo saber, por favor.

-de acuerdo.

-muy bien. Entonces te explico…

Danielle empezó a explicar con mucho detalle cada parte de su proyecto. Hablaba muy entusiasmadamente y a Albert eso le pareció maravilloso.

La nueva casa tendría una cocina más amplia, más habitaciones para los niños, las recamaras de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María también serían más amplias y con su propio baño. Añadiría una sala de juegos dentro de la casa, un gran comedor y sobre todo una enfermería…

-sabes, Albert. Es muy importante que cuenten con una enfermería con todo lo necesario para cuidar a los enfermos y heridos. Ellas hacen un buen trabajo pero se necesita un espacio adecuado y los medicamentos y equipo básico. Es más, sería muy bueno que contaran con un médico de planta o una enfermera…

-la tienen… solo que ahora no está con ellas.

-¿Cómo?

-te contaré. Hay una chica que fue abandonada en el hogar hace 18 años, ella se llama Candy. Yo la adopté hace casi 10 años y con el tiempo se convirtió en enfermera. Ella vivía en el hogar de Pony pero hace unos meses se fue a Europa porque se enlistó para servir como enfermera militar, estuvo en París. Pero ahora decidió volver y llegará a mediados de octubre.

-vaya, que chica tan valiente… nunca pensé que fueras padre… ¿Cómo es posible que adoptaras una hija hace 10 años si debías ser apenas un adolescente? te ves muy joven…

-bueno, es una larga historia y me gustaría contártela pero no aquí ni en este momento. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar por la noche? ahí podremos platicar mas cómodamente.

Danielle se sintió muy contenta ante la invitación y no lo dudó.

-está bien. Parece que hay mucho que contar. Yo también te platicare más del proyecto.

-me parece bien, y ya que me lo permites, me gustaría hacer solo una modificación, pero de eso hablaremos durante la cena. También me gustaría conocer más de ti…

-claro, Albert.

-perfecto. Entonces paso a buscarte a las 7 ¿te parece bien?

-si, muy bien.

Albert tenía un buen presentimiento con respecto a esa dama. Su trabajo ciertamente era brillante y ahora sabía que tuvo razón en pensar que tenía un gran corazón. Se estaba enamorando de ella a cada segundo que pasaba a su lado.

En algún lugar de la India, Terry seguía adelante con su viaje de curación espiritual. En cada pueblo que iba siempre compraba una postal y escribía algo para Candy, pero no las mandaba. Ya tenía como diez postales en ese momento. A él le ayudaba porque sentía que así su corazón se olvidaba de la amargura.

Había pasado momentos en que se sintió enojado con ella porque no cumplió la promesa que se hicieron de siempre hablar para aclarar cualquier malentendido o problema que surgiera. Le reprochaba que se hubiera ido así, tan impulsivamente. Pero luego se ponía en su lugar y no encontraba razones para reprocharle, porque él mismo había actuado así antes. Además, las cartas no tenían escrito el destinatario, solo una, en la que se mencionaba a un "sexy castaño", era lógico que Candy concluyera que las otras cartas también eran suyas.

La meditación con los monjes budistas le ayudó mucho a encontrar la paz interior y aprendió a controlar sus emociones destructivas como la ira, la amargura, y el rencor. Con el transcurrir de los días, Terry ya se encontraba mejor y veía las cosas con una nueva claridad. Ya estaba listo para volver a casa y buscar la manera de reencontrarse con Candy.

Tres semanas más transcurrieron como un suspiro.

Candy y Greg habían empezado su noviazgo apenas y las cosas entre ellos no iban precisamente bien. No había habido problemas pero Candy aún no podía decirle "te amo" en respuesta cada vez que él se lo decía. A veces evitaba la cercanía de Greg para no tener que rechazar un beso. Se sentía bien a su lado pero todavía no lograba olvidar a Terry. Por las noches todavía seguía llorando horas y horas completas sintiéndose aún dolida por su traición. Greg se daba cuenta porque sus ojos hinchados la delataban, pero aún así decidió seguir adelante con su plan para ganarse el corazón de Candy.

En América, la señorita Pony y todos los niños estaban ya listos para emprender el viaje a Nueva York.

Tom había llegado con varias carretas para llevarlos a la estación de trenes.

-¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María!

-¡Tom! que bueno que llegas. Estamos ya listos.

-me da gusto que el señor Andry les haya invitado a ir a Nueva York. Serán unas vacaciones inolvidables para los chicos, y para ustedes también. Se merecen un tiempo para ustedes mismas ya que han dedicado todo su tiempo, sus energías y su vida entera al cuidado de otros, ahora les toca dejarse consentir. Disfruten mucho el viaje.

-si, gracias Tom…

Se tomaron un momento para despedirse de su vieja casa. Donde atesoraron grandes experiencias y recuerdos, ya no la volverían a ver cuando regresaran.

-señorita Pony, ya no se ponga triste... – trató de consolarla la hermana María - … Esta casa será derribada para dar pie a nuevos cimientos. Tal como pasa en la vida de todos. Siempre hay que derribar obstáculos para construir la felicidad. No mire hacia el pasado, mire hacia el futuro con esperanza y fé. Estoy segura que Albert nos regalará una casa hermosa donde seremos igualmente felices, o más.

-gracias por sus palabras, hermana María. Es verdad. Ya no estaré triste. Veremos que cosas fascinantes nos depara el futuro y, con la nueva casa, podremos hacer frente a cualquier circunstancia. Ya no nos pasaremos las noches en vela poniendo trastes debajo de las goteras, o reparando cada cosa que se rompía y se iba desgastando cada vez más…

-ni tampoco tendremos que preocuparnos por hacer lugar para los nuevos niños que llegan.

-si, ya no teníamos espacio suficiente para todos… es verdad. Es necesario hacer cambios para mejorar. Hay que seguir hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante.

-¡así está mejor! ahora ya debemos irnos.

-si…. ¡niños! despídanse de nuestra querida casa. Pero debemos estar alegres porque cuando volvamos encontraremos una casa mucho más bonita y más grande, para que vivamos tranquilos y felices.

-¡siiii! – gritaron los niños, muy entusiasmados.

Después de despedirse subieron a las carretas. Tom ayudó a subir el equipaje de todos.

El padre de Tom le obsequió una maleta a cada uno cuando se enteró del viaje que iban a hacer. También le dio mucho gusto ayudar.

A las 10 de la mañana ya estaban en la estación de trenes. Unos minutos mas tarde escucharon el silbato del tren que se acercaba.

Los niños brincaban emocionados. Luego que el humo se despejó, se dio la llamada para abordar el tren. Tom se acercó para despedirse de sus madres.

-Señorita Pony, Hermana María, les deseo un feliz viaje. No se preocupen por nada. Yo estaré al pendiente de la construcción de la nueva casa y si resulta fea iré a decírselos, ¿esta bien?

ja ja ja ja ja ja rieron los tres.

-oh, Tom. Gracias por traernos. Sabes que siempre estaremos muy orgullosas de ti, nuestro chico travieso…

-gracias. Salúdenme a Candy y a Annie. Espero poder verlas la próxima vez que vengan.

-claro que si, les daremos tus saludos.

-bueno, pues ya deben subir al tren. Los esperaremos con ansias. Pásenla bien…

Todos abordaron el tren y Tom corrió a un lado agitando su sombrero deseándoles un buen viaje.

Una larga travesía les aguardaba.

En Nueva York, Albert y toda la familia Andry ya habían hecho los preparativos para la llegada de todo el Hogar de Pony. Acondicionaron una casa al lado de la Mansión principal que estaba destinada para invitados.

A Albert le pareció mejor que se quedaran ahí pues era una casa de una sola planta, ideal para que la señorita Pony, que ya estaba muy entrada en años, no se cansara subiendo y bajando escaleras todos los días, y así las habitaciones de los niños estarían todas juntas para poder cuidarlos mejor.

Era una casa grande y tenía su propio jardín en la parte de atrás. Un sendero bordeado de flores y plantas conectaba la casa de huéspedes con la Mansión principal.

Las habitaciones de los niños fueron decoradas especialmente para ellos.

Se dispusieron 5 habitaciones para niñas y 5 para niños, cada una con 4 camas. Lilly y Elisa, que ya casi tenia 6 meses de embarazo ( pues ya llevaba casi tres cuando ocurrió lo del drama de la boda) decoraron juntas todas las habitaciones con juguetes como muñecas, juegos de té y ositos de peluche para las niñas y carritos para los niños. Todo había quedado muy lindo.

La recamara de la Señorita Pony estaba conectada con la de la hermana María mediante una puerta interna, así podrían tener su propia privacidad pero seguir muy cerca.

Ya todo estaba listo y por la tarde, como a las 5, esperaban en cualquier momento que el tren llegara con todos sus invitados.

Archie y Annie fueron a esperarlos a la estación.

-Espero que la señorita Pony no llegue muy cansada…

-no te preocupes, Annie, es verdad que es una mujer mayor pero tiene mucha energía todavía, los niños la revitalizan, es increíble todo lo que aún puede hacer a su edad.

-si, en eso tienes razón… ¡oh escucha! un tren se acerca, ¡deben ser ellos!

Archie también escuchó el silbato del tren que al los pocos segundos llegó. El humo se disipó y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar.

Vieron que la Señorita Pony fue la primera en bajar y seguida de ella venían en fila, muy bien portados, los niños. Eran 35 pequeñitos y cada uno cargaba su propio equipaje. Al final de la fila bajó por último la hermana María.

La Señorita Pony contó a todos los niños para asegurarse de que no faltaba ninguno. En seguida escuchó una voz que la llamaba:

-¡señorita Pony!

-¡Annie!

-¡que gusto que por fin estén aquí!

-Bienvenidas, señorita Pony y hermana María ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – preguntó Archie.

-muy bien, gracias. Los niños se portaron de maravilla y todos tuvimos un viaje agradable – respondió la dama mayor.

-para los niños fue su primer viaje en tren y estaban muy emocionados – dijo la hermana.

-se divertirán mucho aquí, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros, ¿no Archie? – Annie le guiñó un ojo a su hermano.

Ahora que ya estaban acostumbrados a verse como hermanos, Annie empezó a ser mas alegre y mas abierta con él. A veces platicaban un largo rato por las tardes, otras veces Annie le preparaba el té y le daba galletas. Por su parte, Archie le regalaba una flor todas las mañanas y le daba un abrazo fraternal. Ambos se querían mucho pues de su familia principal, solo se tenían el uno al otro, hasta que Candy llegara.

Annie y Archie se encargaron de llevar a los niños y las tutoras a la villa Andry en varios automóviles que Albert reservó especialmente para esa ocasión.

Durante el trayecto los niños estaban pegados a la ventanilla mirando todo a su alrededor. Los grandes edificios eran una maravilla para ellos. No podían creer todas las cosas que había en una gran ciudad como Nueva York.

Finalmente llegaron a la villa Andry y toda la familia estaban afuera, esperándolos.

Los automóviles empezaron a estacionarse uno por uno y luego todos fueron bajando de ellos.

La hermana María les dijo a los niños que se formaran en filas para saludar a sus anfitriones.

Albert fue el primero en llegar hasta ellos para darles la bienvenida.

-¡que gusto tenerlos aquí! les doy la mas cordial bienvenida a nombre de toda mi familia, estamos muy contentos.

-Gracias, Albert. Somos nosotras quienes te agradecemos tu hospitalidad y todas tus atenciones. Niños, demos gracias…

-¡gracias señor Andry, a usted y a toda su familia por su generosidad. Que Dios los bendiga! – dijeron al unísono. Habían ensayado esto por unos días.

La señora Elroy sonrió al escuchar a los pequeños darles la bendición y se sintió muy contenta.

-sean todos bienvenidos a nuestra casa, que es su casa también – les dijo – pasen, por favor.

Todos agradecieron y pasaron al interior de la mansión principal. Se había preparado un gran banquete para la cena como bienvenida.

Mientras entraban a la casa los niños exclamaban con admiración al verlo todo tan elegante. Era una casa enorme y muy bonita.

Se sentaron en la sala.

-Señorita Pony, a todos nos da mucho gusto que estén aquí. Queremos que su estancia sea lo mas agradable posible, de modo que hicimos arreglos para que la casa de huéspedes, que está a un lado, sea su hogar mientras estén aquí.

No me mal interprete por favor, claro que sería un honor que se quedaran en esta casa, con nosotros, pero pensamos más en su comodidad y en la practicidad. Verá: la otra casa es de una sola planta, así no tendrá que subir y bajar escaleras a cada rato, todos los días, y de ese modo podrán tener a los niños mejor supervisados. Espero que les parezca bien.

-oh, Albert, eres tan gentil. Nosotros estaremos bien en donde sea que nos ubiquen. Gracias por pensar en esta pobre vieja que cada vez está más cansada. Te lo agradezco mucho.

-es un placer servirles. Además en esa casa tendrán personal para su servicio. Ellos se encargarán de todo, incluso les ayudaran con los niños en cualquier cosa que ustedes les pidan. Siéntanse como en su propia casa. Y por su puesto que pueden venir aquí, con nosotros, en cualquier momento que quieran. A mi tía Elroy le vendrían bien sus visitas, así se harían compañía mutua.

-es verdad, yo también me siento un poco sola a veces y me encantaría que vinieran a tomar el té conmigo todos los días y platicar un poco – dijo la señora Elroy.

-será un honor y un placer. Aquí estaremos la Hermana María y yo para tomar el té con usted señora Andry. Gracias por su invitación.

-gracias a ustedes por aceptar.

-bien, pues ya que está todo explicado, pasemos al comedor. Les hemos preparado un gran banquete en honor a su visita – dijo Albert.

Todos caminaron hacia el comedor donde una enorme mesa aguardaba maravillosamente decorada.

Siendo una mesa muy, muy grande, se decidió que Lilly, Elisa y Peter se sentaran en un extremo de la mesa, junto a los niños, para ayudarlos con cualquier cosa que necesitaran durante la cena. La señora Elroy, Archie, Annie, la señorita Pony y la hermana María se sentarían en el otro extremo.

Cuando la comida se sirvió los niños se quedaron sorprendidos de ver tantas delicias, querían comer de todo. Elisa se enterneció al ver las caritas de los niños tan alegres y ansiosos de probar toda la comida. Fue sirviendo en los platos un poco de cada cosa y Peter los iba repartiendo. Lilly les enseñaba como desdoblar la servilleta y ponérsela sobre las piernas. Los pequeños hicieron todo lo que les iban diciendo conforme a la etiqueta y las buenas costumbres, pero cuando llegó el momento de comer se olvidaron de los cubiertos y las formalidades y empezaron a tomar los alimentos con las manos y a comer como si nunca en su vida hubieran probado comida.

-¡niños! deben usar los cubiertos – se escuchó decir a la señorita Pony desde el otro extremo de la mesa

-déjelos que coman como quieran – dijo Albert – son niños, ya después que se preocupen por los buenos modales, ahora solo deben comer bien.

-¡y vaya que están comiendo! – dijo Annie mirándolos con sorpresa.

ja ja ja ja ja ja ja rieron los adultos al ver con cuanta despreocupación y entusiasmo comían los pequeños.

Fue una cena deliciosa y entretenida. Por primera vez en todos sus años a cargo de los niños, la señorita Pony y la hermana María comieron una cena calientita y sin distracciones, sin tener que pararse a cada rato para ayudar a un niño o limpiar un vaso con agua derramada accidentalmente, cosas que normalmente pasan durante las comidas con los niños y que una madre, abnegada y amorosa, hace por sus hijos y que finalmente termina comiendo su plato frío y sin disfrutarlo realmente. Esa noche ellas comieron muy a gusto y tranquilamente pues entre Lilly, Elisa y Peter se encargaron de los pequeños y lo hicieron muy bien.

Cuando terminaron la cena Albert, Archie y Annie guiaron a los invitados hacia su casa. Les mostraron sus habitaciones a la señorita Pony y la hermana María y luego les mostraron la de los niños y niñas.

Fue un momento entre gritos de emoción y sorpresa pues los pequeños estaban muy entusiasmados de ver sus habitaciones y todos los juguetes que había. Sus caritas felices hacían rebosar de alegría el corazón de Albert.

-oh, Albert, nunca me cansaré de agradecerte por todo esto que haces por los niños. Todo esta excelente.

-que bueno que les ha gustado. Recuerden que el personal de la casa está exclusivamente a su servicio. Ustedes son las que mandan aquí. Si quieren pueden dar instrucciones al personal sobre los horarios de las comidas, el baño de los niños o cualquier otra cosa que necesiten.

-si, muchas gracias, Albert.

-¡ah, y deben descansar bien, niños, porque mañana tendrán su primer paseo! – dijo Archie

-¡siiiiiiiii! – gritaron los niños muy contentos

-los llevaremos a un paseo por la ciudad, hay muchas cosas que ver. Después los llevaremos a otros lugares ¿les parece bien? – preguntó Annie.

-¡siiiiiiiiiiii! – volvieron a gritar.

Había sido un largo día para todos y ya necesitaban descansar. Albert, Archie y Annie se despidieron de ellos y los dejaron para que descansaran. Esa noche los niños durmieron en una cama cada uno, camas suaves y abrigadoras que, como si fueran mágicas, hicieron dormir a los niños tan pronto como se acostaron. La señorita Pony y la hermana María agradecieron mucho por ese hecho ya que ellas también estaban muy cansadas. Se metieron a la cama y durmieron plácidamente hasta el siguiente día.

En Alta mar, Candy estaba sola mirando hacia el mar durante la noche fría de otoño. Miraba hacia la luna, era una luna llena en todo su esplendor. Bien dicen que las lunas de otoño son las más hermosas.

Candy no dejaba de mirar esa enorme esfera brillante en el cielo. Le parecía la luna más hermosa que había visto. Particularmente esa noche estaba enorme, parecía que casi podría tocarla si se paraba en la parte mas alta del barco. Pero ella solo podía pensar en una cosa:

-Terry…. ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte, si me traicionaste de la forma más cruel?... Dios, ayúdame a olvidarlo, ayúdame a dejar de sentir este dolor tan grande que me esta ahogando el alma… ya no puedo más…

Candy empezó a llorar de nuevo. A pesar de que Greg había sido muy bueno con ella, no lograba aún olvidar el gran amor que le tenía a Terry. Esa noche se sentía desesperada por tanto dolor. Quería dejar de sentir y de pensar en él aunque fuera por solo un segundo.

Greg la observaba a lo lejos y el corazón se le estrujaba al verla así de triste. Las últimas semanas habían sido maravillosas para él pero sentía que su felicidad no era plena. Tenía a Candy físicamente pero su corazón no lo había podido conquistar aún. Se preguntaba si algún día lograría que ella lo amara sin que el recuerdo de Terry la perturbara. Estaba empezando a pensar seriamente que nunca lo lograría y que había sido un error. Muy a su pesar sintió que ya era momento de decirle la verdad a Candy y dejarla volver a ser feliz con el amor de su vida.

Se acercó a ella.

-Candy… ya no llores. Sé que es por él…

-oh, Greg… no, no es por él – mintió – es porque esta noche me siento sola, quisiera poder recordar mas de mi familia y no puedo… me siento perdida.

-Candy… no tienes que mentir…

-Greg…ahora que estas aquí… quiero pedirte algo muy especial.

-lo que tu quieras, linda. Cualquier cosa que alivie tu dolor y desaparezca la carga de tu corazón, solo pídelo y te lo daré.

Ella se acercó a él, limpiándose las lágrimas y lo abrazó. Le dijo al oído:

-ayúdame a no sentirme sola esta noche…. por favor.

Fue un shock para Greg escuchar esas palabras, no estaba completamente seguro de a qué se refería, ¿sería acaso que ella le estaba pidiendo que la amara? no lo dudó ni un segundo. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a su camarote. Ella caminaba con la mirada pérdida, solo se dejaba llevar. No estaba segura de lo que pasaría ni si sería capaz.

Greg abrió la puerta de su camarote y dejó que ella entrara primero. Cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, su corazón se agitó ante la perspectiva de finalmente poder hacer el amor con la mujer que amaba.

Greg se acercó a ella despacio y la abrazó. No dudó ni un segundo en probar el néctar de su boca nuevamente y la besó apasionadamente. Ella respondió dejándose llevar. Sentía los besos de Greg pero su mente le hacía recordar los ardientes y sensuales besos de Terry. Candy cerró los ojos y se transportó hacia otro momento, otro lugar: el momento en que Terry y ella se fundieron en un solo ser. El sueño no duró mucho pues de pronto la realidad volvió como un látigo golpeándola. Candy abrió los ojos y todo su ser sintió repudio por lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡No, esto no está bien! – dijo empujando a Greg, luego se dio la vuelta, avergonzada - ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! – la cordura y su juicio habían aflorado por fin, después de un largo periodo de letargo.

-Candy… ¿Qué pasa? – Greg recibió esa reacción de ella como un balde de agua fría.

-Greg yo no puedo… esto no esta bien…

¡Que demonios estaba pensando! simplemente no pensaba, las últimas semanas se habían pasado así, sin pensar. El dolor había nublado su juicio, era como estar en un limbo. Pero no podía continuar así.

-Candy… sé lo que te pasa, perdóname. Yo sería un canalla si te tomara aún sabiendo que no es conmigo con quien prefieres estar, y tú te arrepentirías si hubieras llegado a entregarte a mí, porque no me amas, y yo no podría soportar causarte una pena mas…. ya no soporto verte tan triste, Candy yo…- Greg estaba decidido a contarle de una buena vez lo de las cartas. Si la amaba, y quería verla sonreír de nuevo.

Pero en ese momento un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó. Se escuchaba el corretear de mucha gente afuera. En la cubierta del barco los marineros corrían con urgencia para avisar de un peligro de muerte.

toc, toc, se escuchó en la puerta. Greg abrió para ver de qué se trataba.

-¡deprisa, doctor, póngase el chaleco salvavidas y suba a cubierta cuanto antes! ¡Un submarino alemán quiere atacarnos!

-¡¿queee?!

El marinero no dijo más y corrió para avisar a todos los demás.

Greg solo pensó en Candy y en protegerla hasta con su vida.

-¡deprisa Candy! ponte el chaleco salvavidas – le dio el único chaleco que había en el camarote. Ella había escuchado lo que dijo el marinero y estaba aterrada.

-¡oh, Dios!...¿y tú Greg? tu chaleco…

-me pondré uno en cuanto lo encuentre. Debemos subir a cubierta cuanto antes, ¡vamos!

Rápidamente Candy y Greg subieron a la cubierta donde la mayoría de la tripulación del barco, médicos, enfermeras y heridos aguardaban el momento en que tuvieran que lanzarse al mar para salvar sus vidas.

-damas y caballeros – habló el capitán – nos han informado que un submarino alemán esta por esta zona y hay peligro de que nos ataquen. Les pido que por favor se mantengan alertas y, si es necesario, cuando de la señal, todos deberán saltar al mar. No sabemos si este submarino nos ataque o no, pero hay que estar preparados.

El miedo y la angustia se apoderaron de todos. Greg abrazó a Candy y Phillipe ayudaba a poner salvavidas a los heridos. Eran momentos de gran tensión.

El Mauretania seguía su curso ondeando una bandera blanca y una bandera con el símbolo de la cruz roja, esperado que eso persuadiera a los alemanes de lanzarles un torpedo.

Otro barco estadounidense que se encontraba cerca los había alertado del peligro.

De pronto, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el Mauretania, se escuchó el sonido de una gran explosión a lo lejos, seguido de otra explosión más.

En el Mauretania hubo un grito de terror al sentir que el barco se estremecía y un gran retumbo se escuchó.

El capitán llegó corriendo a avisarles:

-¡calma, por favor! ¡Calma! eso que escucharon fue la explosión de un barco estadounidense que lamentablemente fue alcanzado por un torpedo. Después de eso otra explosión se escuchó y se sintió, fue el submarino alemán que también fue destruido por otro submarino británico. Ya no hay mas peligro. De aquí hasta América el viaje será en paz…

-¡gracias a Dios! – exclamaron muchos. Las mujeres lloraban con los nervios destrozados, pero aliviadas de que salieron a salvo de este peligro.

-…pero debemos continuar con nuestra misión. Iremos a revisar la zona de la explosión para ver si hay sobrevivientes y ayudarlos. Cuento con todos ustedes. Ya pueden volver a sus ocupaciones…

Las palabras del capitán infundieron alivio a todos.

Después de revisar la zona de la explosión, notaron que afortunadamente si hubo muchos sobrevivientes. Los marineros iban en botes para rescatar a los heridos.

Cuando terminaron las labores de rescate todos los heridos de gravedad fueron llevados a curación. Eran muchos. Los doctores mandaron llamar a todas las enfermeras.

Candy también bajó a ofrecer ayuda. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio toda la sala llena de soldados heridos, varios de ellos de gravedad.

No se dieron abasto esa noche ni el resto de los días siguientes para atender a todos los heridos. La semana que faltaba para llegar a América se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre tanto trabajo.

Greg ya no le pudo decir a Candy lo de las cartas, pero se prometió a si mismo decírselo sin falta cuando llegaran a América.

Una mañana, apenas salían los rayos del sol, un marinero gritó: "¡Tierra a la vista!" "¡América!"

En seguida la voz se corrió y en pocos minutos mucha gente estaba en la cubierta esperando ver la tan soñada América.

Candy no podía ocultar su felicidad al ver a lo lejos su amada patria. Ya se sentía en casa al fin. Había sido una larga travesía.

Una larga travesía también había pasado Terry de regreso a Londres.

Una mañana, sin haber avisado, llegó al Castillo Grandchester. La sirvienta abrió la puerta.

-¡oh! ¡Joven Terry! ¡Que alegría verlo de vuelta! pase, pase, sus padres se pondrán muy felices al verlo….

-gracias, señora Miller. ¿Ellos ya bajaron?

-no, aún no. Siguen en su recámara. Pero ya no han de tardar. ¡Voy a avisarles en seguida!

-no, no se preocupe, iré yo mismo a darles la sorpresa.

-si, está bien. ¡Cuánto se alegrará su madre! ha estado muy preocupada por usted…

La sirvienta estaba muy emocionada de ver a Terry de vuelta.

Terry subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la recámara de sus padres.

En el interior, Eleanor se estaba terminando de arreglar para bajar a desayunar y el Duque estaba sentado leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a su esposa para bajar juntos.

Ante el sonido de la puerta el Duque se paró a abrir. ¡Cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hijo ahí!

-¡Terry! – exclamó muy emocionado.

-ya estoy de vuelta, papá….

Eleanor escuchó el nombre y la voz de su hijo y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡oh, hijo!... ¡Terry! – lo abrazó en seguida llorando de felicidad.

-mamá… - Terry la estrechó muy fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Porqué no nos avisaste que volvías? – preguntó Richard.

-quise darles una sorpresa, papá.

-¡gracias a Dios que has regresado con bien! - Eleanor no dejaba de prodigarle besos a su adorado hijo.

-si, mamá. He vuelto y con fuerzas renovadas para luchar por Candy. Me siento como un hombre nuevo.

-veo que ese viaje a la India te hizo muy bien, Terry.

-si, papá. Estar rodeado de la naturaleza y en contacto mas cercano con Dios me hizo replantearme muchas cosas.

-¡que bien!

-a mi también me da mucho gusto, hijo – dijo Eleanor – pero bajemos al comedor, has de tener hambre. Durante el desayuno nos contarás todo lo que hiciste en tu viaje, vamos.

Los Grandchester, ya como familia, bajaron todos para desayunar.

En la mesa les aguardaba ya un gran banquete, con arreglos de flores por todos lados. Era la forma en que los sirvientes daban la bienvenida a Terry y demostraban su alegría… Que ciertas resultan aquellas palabras que dicen:

"NO HAY LUGAR COMO EL HOGAR"


	36. Chapter 32 Encrucijadas

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 32 ENCRUCIJADAS

La larga travesía de 3 meses en el Mauretania por fin llegaba a su fin.

Candy, parada en la proa del barco, veía como éste se aproximaba cada vez más a su amada tierra natal. Ya estaba ansiosa de ver a su familia, abrazarlos…

-Dios, gracias por permitirme volver a casa a salvo… estoy muy feliz…

Candy derramaba una lágrima, pero esta vez era de felicidad. Sintió una inmensa paz por primera vez en varias semanas. Amanecía en alta mar, y amanecía también en su corazón.

De pronto Candy se preguntó:

-¡oh! ¿Cómo podré localizar a mi familia? no se donde viven…

Entonces Candy recordó lo que Terry le dijo alguna vez: "todos conocen a los Andry, si preguntas donde tiene sus oficinas el señor Andry cualquiera te lo dirá"

-si, eso haré – se dijo.

Luego volvió a su camarote para prepararse para el trabajo, ese sería el último día en el barco.

Candy dio la ronda a los pacientes y se ocupó de varias curaciones. A medio día el capitán mandó que se reuniera todo el personal médico en el salón principal para dar un anuncio:

-damas y caballeros. Me es muy grato informarles que un una hora estaremos llegando a puerto en Nueva York. Ha sido un placer haber compartido esta travesía con ustedes. Quiero felicitarlos a todos nuevamente por su gran labor cuando tuvimos la epidemia de tuberculosis. Gracias a sus esfuerzos seguimos con vida y al fin llegaremos a tierra, sanos y salvos. Les deseo una feliz estancia a los que solo estarán de paso y a los demás, espero que sus familias y seres queridos los reciban en casa con los brazos abiertos. Gracias por todo…ah, una cosa más: en el puerto estarán esperando varias ambulancias para trasladar al hospital a los heridos y a todo aquel que aún requiera asistencia médica. Los demás serán dados de alta según su criterio. Es todo. Mucha suerte y prosperidad para todos.

Fueron las palabras del capitán, luego de lo cual se escuchó un fuerte aplauso y risas de felicidad. El ambiente era festivo.

-Candy, ¿ya sabes que vas a hacer cuando lleguemos a puerto? – le preguntó Greg.

-si, buscaré a mi padre adoptivo, se llama Albert y es el cabeza de familia de los Andry. Terry me dijo que todos lo conocen y que sería fácil ubicar sus oficinas en Nueva York.

-entonces déjame acompañarte, yo también sé donde están sus oficinas, te llevaré.

-¿de verdad? Gracias Greg

-no agradezcas, será un placer ayudarte a volver a casa con tu familia.

-si… ya no puedo esperar más a verlos a todos. Recuerdo a Archie, a Annie, a la señorita Pony y la Hermana María, pero a Albert aún no lo recuerdo, ya estoy ansiosa de verlo.

-yo solo lo conozco por fotografías suyas que aparecen en los periódicos. Sé que es un buen hombre pues le gusta ayudar a los más necesitados. Eres afortunada de pertenecer a esa familia, Candy, una de las mejores de toda América.

-oh, pero yo soy solo la hija adoptiva de Albert. Además… renuncié a usar el apellido Andry hace mucho tiempo, según me dijo Terry.

-bueno, de todos modos estoy seguro de que te recibirán con mucho cariño.

-eso creo…

-¡Greg! ¡Candy! hasta que pude encontrarlos… - era Phillipe.

-¿Qué pasa Phillipe?

-nada, solo los buscaba para saber que harán cuando lleguemos a puerto.

-acompañaré a Candy a buscar a su familia.

-tu puedes venir también, si no tienes otra cosa que hacer – dijo Candy.

-me parece bien, pues no tengo nada que hacer. A decir verdad, estoy a tu entera disposición, Greg. ¿Cuando iremos a ver a Su….?

-¡mjum! Phillipe… tú serás mi invitado en mi casa. A mis padres les dará mucho gusto conocerte, les he hablado mucho de ti. Pero primero ayudaremos a Candy a encontrar a su familia y luego iremos a casa.

-si… esta bien – dijo Phillipe apenado pues se dio cuenta que de nuevo iba a cometer una indiscreción - ¿pero como podremos encontrar a la familia de Candy en una ciudad tan grande como Nueva York?

-no será difícil. Su familia es muy conocida en América y yo sé donde localizar a su padre adoptivo.

-oh, que bien, eso simplifica mucho las cosas.

-si. Pero ahora vayamos a trabajar, tenemos que preparar a los pacientes que serán trasladados al hospital. Vamos todos, no queda mucho tiempo – dijo Greg.

Los tres regresaron con los pacientes y los prepararon para el desembarque. Al cabo de una hora ya todo estaba listo.

El gran Mauretania sonó su silbato para anunciar a todo mundo su llegada a puerto.

Fue un momento emocionante y de gran alegría. En el barco ya todos estaban listos para bajar. En el puerto, la llegada del Mauretania era un hecho desconocido para casi todo el mundo. Solo Albert, que gracias al Duque de Grandchester se enteró de la venida del barco, supo estar al pendiente de la fecha exacta en que llegaría, y así pudo estar presente en ese momento junto a la Señorita Pony, la Hermana María, Annie y Archie.

En el puerto había varias ambulancias, los heridos fueron los primeros en bajar con la ayuda del personal médico de tierra, camilleros y enfermeras. Uno a uno fueron bajándolos a todos hasta que no quedó nadie más. Finalmente todo el personal médico a bordo empezó a bajar por el gran puente tendido entre el barco y el muelle.

Candy empezó a descender, Greg iba a su lado ayudándola a cargar su equipaje. Phillipe venía detrás de ellos.

-¡Ahí está Candy! – exclamó muy emocionada Annie al verla a lo lejos.

-¡oh, si, ya la veo! ¡Es Candy! – dijo Archie también emocionado al verla.

-¡oh si, es mi Candy! – dijo la Señorita Pony.

Albert no pudo esperar más y fue el primero en correr a recibirla. Se paró justo al pie del puente y aguardó el momento de tenerla cerca. Candy venía muy emocionada platicando con Greg cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

-¡bienvenida, Candy!

-¿eh? – ella se sorprendió de que alguien conociera su nombre. Miró al hombre que le había hablado y no supo quien era.

-¿no me reconoces, Candy? – le dijo Albert con una alegre mirada y dulce sonrisa.

Candy lo miró de pies a cabeza y luego se lo quedó mirando a los ojos… unos breves segundos fueron eternos para Candy que de pronto, al mirar su reflejo en los ojos de ese caballero rubio, una cascada de imágenes y recuerdos llegaron a su mente: la vez cuando la rescató de la cascada, cuando la consoló por la muerte de Anthony, cuando se lo encontró a media noche en Londres, cuando llegó herido al hospital donde trabajaba, cuando le reveló su verdadera identidad…y cuando lo vio llegar, vestido en su traje escocés revelándose como el príncipe de la colina, al hogar de Pony.

Candy abrió los ojos muy grandes y empezó a llorar, inundada por un cálido y hermoso sentimiento que la hizo sentirse feliz.

-¡Albert! – dijo entre sollozos y se lanzó a sus brazos como ya era su costumbre al verlo después de una larga separación. Lo abrazó fuertemente, con todo su corazón.

Albert también se conmovió mucho y se sintió muy feliz de que ella lograra recordarlo. La abrazó muy fuerte también mientras acariciaba su pelo. Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato hasta que finalmente ella levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos otra vez. Ella sonrió.

-te ves mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras – le dijo dulcemente secando sus lágrimas con su tibia mano.

-¡oh, Albert! tú siempre has sabido como hacerme sentir mejor. ¡Cuantas ganas tenía de recordarte! ¡oh… no puedo creer que al fin esté en casa, contigo!

-pero no vine solo, Candy…

En ese momento Annie y Archie se acercaron a ella.

-Candy… ¡has vuelto!

-¡Annie!

Candy corrió a abrazarla en cuanto la vio.

-¡Archie! tu también estás aquí, ¡oh que felicidad verlos!

Luego de que soltó a Annie abrazó a Archie, sintió una sensación muy extraña al abrazarlo.

-¡te extrañamos mucho, Candy! y también nos preocupamos mucho por ti. Pero hubo otras personas que también se pasaron todo este tiempo pidiendo a Dios para que volvieras a salvo…

Después que dijo esto, Archie se hizo a un lado para dar paso a las dos madres de Candy que aguardaban su momento para abrazarla.

En cuanto Candy las vio ahí paradas, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad y agradecimiento. Instintivamente corrió a abrazar a esas dos mujeres que la miraban con una sonrisa.

-¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! – las abrazó con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-¡mi niña… mi Candy! – la señorita Pony la abrazó muy amorosamente – déjame verte… estás más linda…

-es verdad, Candy. Te ves muy hermosa. No sabes lo felices que estamos de verte con bien – dijo la Hermana María.

-y yo… ¡estoy sorprendida de verlas aquí! ¿Cómo es que…..?

-yo me enteré de que el Mauretania se había convertido en un barco hospital y que regresaría a América en una misión de salvamento. Supuse que regresarías, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, simplemente corrimos el riesgo… ¡que bueno que no nos equivocamos! – Albert no le quiso decir en ese momento que el Duque le había avisado y que estaba al tanto de todo.

-oh, pero ¿y ustedes señorita Pony y hermana María, como es que están aquí en Nueva York?

-Albert nos invitó a pasar una temporada en su casa. Los niños también han venido. Te esperan en casa de los Andry.

-¡oh, que bien! ¡Es maravilloso!... yo…tampoco vine sola…

Candy buscó a Greg con la mirada y se acercó a él para tomarlo del brazo.

-les presento al Doctor Gregory McDowell… mi novio.

Albert se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso, pero no fue el único. Annie, Archie, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María también quedaron en shock. Se miraron con cara de incredulidad pero trataron de ocultar su desconcierto para saludar al joven que Candy tomaba del brazo.

Greg también se sorprendió mucho. Pensó que, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos en el camarote, ella terminaría su relación. Nunca se esperó esto.

Candy solo lo había dicho por compromiso. Después de todo aún no terminaba con Greg, aunque pensaba hacerlo pronto. Simplemente lo utilizó de escudo para evitar dar explicaciones dolorosas sobre Terry en ese momento. No se sentía preparada para revivir el infierno que había pasado.

Albert fue el primero en reaccionar.

-mucho gusto, Doctor McDowell. Yo soy Albert Andry.

Albert lo saludó con cortesía pero con cierta desconfianza pues sabía que era él el verdadero destinatario de las famosas cartas que separaron a Candy y Terry. Y obviamente había tomado ventaja de la situación para enamorar a su sobrina.

-mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Andry – respondió Greg.

-también quiero presentarte al Doctor Phillipe DeGaulle, un gran amigo – dijo Candy.

-un placer – Albert y Phillipe estrecharon manos en saludo.

-Greg, Phillipe, les presento a mi familia. Ellas son la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María, mis dos madres. Ellas me cuidaron, siendo yo una huérfana.

-encantado de conocerlas, señoras…. - un placer… –saludaron Greg y Phillipe.

-el placer es nuestro… -contestaron ellas amablemente.

-él es Archibald Cornwell – continuó con las presentaciones.

-mucho gusto… - lo saludaron Greg y Phillipe. De pronto recordaron todas esas pláticas en que salió a relucir el nombre de ese joven. "El probable próximo rey de Inglaterra", pensaron.

Archie también fue cortés pero también sintió desconfianza hacia Greg, sabía que era el de las cartas.

-y finalmente les presento a Annie Britter, mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana…

Annie sonrió porque Candy no se imaginaba que de verdad eran hermanas. Y con esa sonrisa en los labios saludó primero a Phillipe, que se encontraba más próximo a ella.

-es un placer…

-encantado de conocerla, mademoiselle Britter – la saludó Phillipe con una sonrisa y su encantador acento francés.

En cuanto posó sus ojos en Annie, Phillipe quedó flechado por esa hermosísima chica de dulce mirada y cálida sonrisa. Nunca había sentido algo así al conocer a alguien. Estaba deslumbrado por ella.

Finalmente Annie saludó a Greg y así concluyeron las presentaciones y saludos.

-vamos a casa Candy, allá podremos platicar mas cómodamente. Supongo que tendrás mucho que contarnos… - dijo Albert en tono mordaz.

-si…. –respondió ella tímidamente.

-¿Nos harían el honor de acompañarnos? sería un placer que también vinieran a casa, claro, si no resulta inoportuno para ustedes – les dijo Albert a Greg y Phillipe.

-gracias, señor Andry. Aceptamos con gusto su invitación. Nosotros no tenemos prisa por llegar a casa – respondió Greg.

Él trataba de retrasar lo más posible su llegada a casa de sus padres y tener que decirles que terminaría con Susana porque se había enamorado de otra mujer.

Phillipe estuvo feliz de acompañar a Candy a su casa y quizás conocer un poco más sobre Annie.

Todos se pusieron en camino hacia la villa Andry.

Cuando llegaron, bajaron de los autos y entraron a la casa donde la Tía abuela, Lilly, Elisa y Peter los esperaban en la sala.

-familia, denle la bienvenida a Candy – anunció Albert.

En ese momento ella, junto con sus acompañantes, entraron a la sala. Ella estaba nerviosa pues no recordaba a nadie más de la familia Andry. Aunque mientras venían en el auto, Albert le contó un poco sobre Lilly y Peter.

-buen día – saludó Candy.

-¡oh! ¡Al fin te conozco, querida mía! – Lilly fue la primera en ir a saludarla y la abrazó muy emocionada. Candy se sintió un poco extraña ante tanta efusividad de esa mujer - ¡eres hermosa! mira nada mas que bellos ojos y tu pelo…

Lilly casi lloró al abrazarla pues se emocionó al tener frente a ella a la otra hija de su querida prima Alice, sin duda era su viva imagen. Pero a Candy esa reacción le pareció extraña y hasta exagerada puesto que no se conocían.

-ella es mi prima Lilly Von – dijo Albert – y él es su hijo Peter y ella es Elisa.

-encantado de conocerte, prima – la saludó Peter – se ha hablado mucho sobre ti, y mi madre y yo estábamos ansiosos de conocerte. Yo soy tu primo Peter Von.

-¿primo?... oh, eh…. mucho gusto Peter. Es un placer conocerte, eres muy gentil…

Candy no sabía como responder ante tal recibimiento de parte de ese amable joven. Dijo con mucha seguridad y alegría que eran primos. ¿Acaso no sabía él que ella era adoptada? Candy no quiso indagar ni pensar más en ello. Además, en ese momento se acercó a ella Elisa, luciendo su pancita de 6 meses de embarazo.

-Hola, Candy. No se si me recuerdes. Supongo que sabrás quien soy por todas las cosas horribles que te hice y que de seguro alguien ya te habrá contado – no quiso decir "Terry" – bueno, yo solo quería decirte que he cambiado y que ahora soy una nueva persona. También me alegra que hayas vuelto a salvo y… espero que puedas perdonarme por todo el daño que te causé en el pasado y que me aceptes como amiga. Pero si no quieres lo entenderé…

Elisa tenía una mirada que suplicaba perdón y a la vez tristeza. Candy vio en esa mirada sinceridad y sintió empatía por ella. No la recordaba, ni todas las cosas malas que le había hecho, aunque si supo por Terry algunas de sus maldades, entre ellas, que fue la causante de su separación en los días del colegio. Pero Candy no guardaba rencor en su corazón y se alegró de que Elisa hubiera cambiado, parecía sincera y quiso corresponder a su gran gesto de humildad.

-bueno, Elisa, me da gusto que hayas cambiado. Veo que ahora tienes un motivo muy grande por el cuál ser una mejor persona – dijo al notar su pancita - Y quien soy yo para dar o negar el perdón a alguien, eso solo Dios. Solo quiero decirte que ya he olvidado todo lo malo del pasado… literalmente… y si me gustaría que fuéramos amigas. Así que borrón y cuenta nueva ¿Qué dices?

-oh, Candy, eres muy buena… nunca olvidaré esto que haces por mi. Yo fui muy mala contigo, te causé daños muy grandes y tú…

-ya no mires hacia el pasado, Elisa. Debes mirar hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante…

Candy recordó que esas palabras fueron las que Terry le dijo a ella y de pronto se sintió invadida por la tristeza, quiso llorar pero se esforzó mucho por contener las lágrimas.

Abrazó a Elisa y entonces una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Todos pensaron que era por la emotiva escena de disculpas de Elisa, nadie sospechó que se tratara de algo más.

-gracias, Candy… de verdad te agradezco que me des una segunda oportunidad para enmendar mis errores contigo.

-de nada Elisa…. y dime ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

-6 meses, el bebé nacerá a finales de enero.

-te felicito. Cuídate mucho para que tu bebé nazca sano y fuerte.

-si.

-me alegra que ya sean amigas – dijo Albert – pero ahora debes conocer a la Tía abuela Elroy.

Candy miró a la señora Andry con mucho respeto y algo de temor. Pero la tía abuela fue muy amable.

-bienvenida a casa, Candy. Nos da mucho gusto que estés de vuelta. Esta es tu casa, espero que aceptes quedarte con nosotros, nos harías muy felices…

A Candy le apenaba mucho porque había desairado a los Andry al rechazar usar su apellido y ahora ellos le ofrecían su casa muy amablemente, no se esperaba tal recibimiento.

-gracias, señora Andry. Soy yo la que agradece su generosidad por permitirme quedarme aquí con ustedes.

-no agradezcas, esta es tu casa. Y puedes llamarme tía abuela.

-oh, pero… yo… me siento muy apenada con todos ustedes. Estoy enterada de que hace algunos años rehusé seguir usando su apellido, no tengo cara para verlos y pretender que de nuevo soy parte de su familia… no es correcto.

-no te preocupes, Candy. No tienes de que avergonzarte. No tienes que usar el apellido Andry si no quieres, pero al menos deja que te tratemos como si fueras de la familia. – dijo la tía abuela.

-yo también opino igual que la tía Elroy, Candy. Tú siempre serás parte de esta familia… porque los lazos afectivos son igual de grandes e importantes que los de sangre. Por favor, acepta quedarte con nosotros – le pidió gentilmente Albert.

Candy sintió un gran alivio al saber que no había reproches hacia ella por parte de los Andry, se sintió como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima.

-está bien… y les agradezco mucho que me reciban de vuelta. Son muy amables.

-gracias a ti por aceptar quedarte…- respondió Albert - oh, perdón, se me olvidaba algo: familia les presento a los doctores Gregory McDowell y Phillipe De Gaulle. Llegaron con Candy en el Mauretania y los invité a casa…

Se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes, luego de lo cual Candy fue junto a Greg y anunció:

-el doctor McDowell es… mi novio.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Elisa. Fue la única que no reprimió su sentir.

Era obvio que la noticia había sorprendido a todos, Greg pudo ver el desconcierto en sus rostros.

Lilly, Elisa, Peter y la Tía Elroy no cabían en su sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que Candy fuera novia del hombre cuyas cartas propiciaron su separación con Terry? simplemente no lo entendían.

Albert pudo darse cuenta del desconcierto y se imaginó que estarían pensando lo mismo que él cuando se enteró de la noticia en el muelle. Trató de disipar el ambiente tenso pues creyó que ese momento no era oportuno para poner las cosas en su sitio. Candy parecía contenta al lado de ese hombre ¿y si estaba enamorada de él? no quería causarle ninguna molestia. Después, con calma y a solas, hablaría con ella.

-es obvio que a todos nos sorprende la noticia, pero porque no pasamos al comedor primero y después ya nos platicarán todo lo pertinente. Vamos…

Albert fue el primero en encaminarse al comedor y todos lo siguieron.

Durante la comida el ambiente era de desconcierto aún. Candy les platicó sobre todo lo ocurrido durante la travesía pero evitó mencionar en ese momento el porqué de su decisión de embarcarse en el Mauretania.

Todos escuchaban atentamente el relato sobre la epidemia de tuberculosis y como Greg cayó enfermo. Phillipe les contó que Candy preguntaba por Greg todos los días, muy preocupada, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de él (al menos así le parecía a Phillipe). Los Andry se sorprendieron mucho y ya estaban empezando a dudar sobre los sentimientos de Candy. Pero se les hacía difícil creer que hubiera olvidado a Terry tan rápido.

Todos estaban confundidos y hasta empezaban a creer que Candy estaba enamorada de Greg, todos menos un par de mujeres que la conocían de toda la vida, ellas se habían dado cuenta, desde el primer instante, que los ojos de candy no tenían ese brillo de amor al estar junto a Greg.

Ellas estaban seguras de que había algo raro, porque Candy no amaba a ese hombre y se atrevían a asegurar que aún amaba a Terry. La señorita Pony y la hermana María no sabían quien era Gregory McDowell. Albert no les había dicho que él era el destinatario de las infames cartas. No les mencionó su nombre cuando fue a verlas para contarles lo ocurrido.

Albert también fue otro que no creía que las palabras de Phillipe tuvieran razón. Escuchaba atentamente pero no daba crédito, algo andaba mal y él lo pondría todo en su sitio.

-Me parece que en estos tres meses en alta mar demasiadas cosas sucedieron, ¿verdad? – dijo Albert mirando a Candy y Greg con escrutinio.

-eh…si – respondió la rubia, bajando la mirada.

-la verdad, señor Andry, es que ni Candy ni yo sabíamos que esto pasaría. Pero estar en alta mar, sin poder salir del barco, sin tener a donde más ir, es muy duro. Las personas se encariñan con rapidez y los lazos se vuelven más fuertes día tras día. Creo que eso fue lo que sucedió con nosotros.

-si, es verdad lo que dice, doctor McDowell. Estando en una especie de "encierro" las personas se encariñan con los que están cerca…. pero hace falta mucho más que cariño y tres meses de aislamiento para que un sentimiento tan fuerte y profundo, llamado amor, se dé de forma tan intensa como lo que sentía Candy por Te…

-¡basta! – exclamó Candy a punto del llanto. Pero se contuvo – por favor, estoy muy agotada por el largo viaje. Si no les molesta quisiera ir a dormir un poco…

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Albert sonrió pues esa reacción de ella confirmaba sus sospechas: ella aún amaba a Terry.

-esta bien, Candy. Ha sido una larga y dura travesía, no puedo ni imaginarme como la pasaste… debió haber sido muy doloroso – dijo esto al tiempo que miró a Greg.

Fue una mirada glacial y todos lo notaron. Greg, por su parte, no sabía como tomar esas palabras, no comprendía porqué Albert tenía esa actitud. Era como si supiera toda la verdad y le estuviera recriminando, pero, ¿por qué habría de saberlo? ¿O acaso en verdad lo sabía? ¿Se habría enterado ya de todo?

Greg empezó a sudar frío. Ahora también tendría que dar explicaciones a toda la familia de Candy y esa perspectiva le aterraba.

Annie también empezó a interpretar las actitudes y palabras de Albert hacia Greg.

-yo te llevaré a tu habitación, Candy. Ven conmigo. Todos comprendemos que desees descansar, ¿no es así? – Annie pensó que era mejor llevarse a Candy para que pudiera estar sola.

-si, claro. Anda querida, ve a descansar – dijo Lilly.

-Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras para descansar, Candy – dijo la tía Abuela.

-gracias. Discúlpenme.

-no te preocupes, Candy. Después platicamos – le dijo Albert con una sonrisa amable.

-nosotros también nos vamos – anunció Greg – también queremos llegar a casa a descansar. Espero que me permitan venir a visitar a Candy mañana…

-por supuesto – contestó Albert – es usted bienvenido cuando quiera doctor McDowell, lo mismo usted doctor DeGaulle, esta es su casa.

-gracias, es muy amable – contestó Phillipe.

-si, se lo agradezco mucho. Ahora, si nos disculpan, nos retiramos.

Greg y Phillipe se levantaron de la mesa. Greg caminó hacia Candy y la llevó del brazo. Annie y Phillipe caminaron detrás de ellos hasta que llegaron al pie de las escaleras que conducían a las recámaras.

-bueno, linda, descansa. Mañana vendré a verte, si te parece…

-Greg, no me lo tomes a mal, pero quisiera descansar un par de días… quiero estar con mi familia y ponerme al tanto de todo con todos…yo…

-esta bien, linda, entiendo. Necesitas un tiempo a solas con tu familia. No te preocupes. Te dejo mi dirección para que me mandes un mensaje cuando quieras verme. Te extrañaré mucho…

-si... Gracias por comprenderme, Greg. Hasta luego.

Greg se acercó a ella para darle un beso en los labios para despedirse pero ella sutilmente lo empujó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él no dijo nada y se fue.

-ha sido un placer conocerla, mademoiselle Britter. Hasta pronto – se despidió Phillipe de Annie dándole un beso en la mano.

-igualmente doctor De Gaulle. Hasta luego – respondió Annie con una sincera sonrisa que iluminó el interior de Phillipe.

Los dos caballeros se fueron y Annie llevó a Candy a su habitación. Cuando llegaron, Candy se sintió más relajada.

-Gracias, Annie…

-Estoy muy contenta de que estés de vuelta sana y salva Candy….- A Annie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y la abrazó muy fuerte.

Candy sintió mucha calidez en ese abrazo y devolvió el gesto con igual cariño.

-Annie…yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí. Necesito hablar contigo y contarte muchas cosas… necesito a mi gran amiga a mi lado en estos momentos… ¡oh, Annie…!

Candy empezó a llorar y ahora fue ella quien abrazó fuertemente a su "amiga".

-Candy… no llores, ya estamos juntas y nunca, nunca nos volveremos a separar. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, te lo prometo.

-gracias, Annie – respondió Candy que no se imaginaba porqué Annie le había dicho eso.

-¿quieres hablar ahora, o prefieres descansar un poco primero?

-creo que necesito descansar primero. Han sido tantas cosas…

-lo sé… descansa Candy, luego platicaremos y estoy segura de que todo será distinto, ya lo verás.

-gracias por darme ánimos Annie.

-hasta luego, Candy. Duerme y descansa todo lo que quieras. Yo estaré aquí cuando quieras verme.

-está bien…

Annie dejó a Candy a solas en su recámara y supo que ella guardaba un profundo dolor en su corazón. Aún amaba a Terry y sabía todo lo que debía estar sufriendo. También se dio cuenta de cómo había rechazado a Greg. Definitivamente había mucho de que hablar, pero ahora ella necesitaba descansar.

Annie bajó a la sala donde ya toda la familia la esperaba para platicar de lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo está Candy? – preguntó Archie.

-como lo suponía, triste. Ella todavía ama a Terry y es obvio que no sabe nada.

-Ese doctor McDowell es un canalla y un cobarde… -dijo Albert, estaba muy molesto.

-¿pero porqué lo dices, Albert? – Preguntó la señorita Pony – Durante la cena noté que él no te agrada, ¿Qué hay de malo con él?

-señorita Pony, ese hombre es el verdadero destinatario de las cartas que Candy creía que eran de Terry… y ha tomado ventaja para quedarse con ella a costa de su sufrimiento.

-¿quieres decir que él sabe que Terry y Candy se separaron por culpa de sus cartas y no se lo dijo a Candy a propósito, para quedarse con ella?

-así es, señorita Pony. Por eso estoy tan enojado y no lo pude ocultar. Me da rabia saber que él la está engañando, está tratando de retenerla a su lado aún sabiendo lo mucho que ella ama a Terry y sufre por él. ¿Qué clase de amor es ese?

-entiendo…pero no debemos juzgarlo tan duramente. Toda historia tiene dos versiones. Me parece que habríamos de escuchar su lado de la historia. Estoy segura de que ese hombre actuó así por una razón muy fuerte, nosotros no somos nadie para juzgarlo, solo Dios nuestro señor, y él pondrá las cosas en su sitio, ya lo verás.

-es usted muy noble, señorita Pony. Con razón Candy y Annie tienen tan buen corazón…

-la señorita Pony tiene razón – añadió Lilly – debemos darle una oportunidad al doctor McDowell. Si ha cometido un error a causa del gran amor que siente por Candy, nosotros deberíamos darle la oportunidad de enmendarlo.

-pero ¿y si él no piensa decirle nunca la verdad a Candy?

-no creo que eso pase, Annie. El amor puede llegar a expresarse de formas muy extrañas pero siempre, siempre, se busca el bienestar y la felicidad de la otra persona… así que estoy segura de que el doctor, tarde o temprano, le dirá la verdad a Candy…solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

-¿y que hay de Terry? – Preguntó Elisa – él también debe estar sufriendo mucho y creo que es él la víctima más afectada por todo esto.

-es verdad – la apoyó Peter – Terry fue victima de una falsa acusación. Candy cree que él es culpable de una traición que no cometió, es un inocente sufriendo una condena injusta. Me parece que él también merece que su nombre se limpie ante los ojos de Candy lo antes posible, cada día que pasa es como una tortura para él también, un castigo injusto…

-vaya, Peter, lo defiendes como si fuera un preso juzgado injustamente – dijo Archie.

-bueno, primo, soy un abogado, no lo olvides.

-pero lo que dices tiene mucho sentido… no debemos permitir que Terry cargue con una culpa y una condena injusta – añadió Albert.

-¿y que podemos hacer, entonces?

-lo mejor será que hablemos con el doctor para decirle que estamos al tanto de todo y que esperamos que le diga la verdad a Candy él mismo – dijo la tía abuela.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

-¿y cuando hablaremos con él? – Preguntó Archie – cada día que pasa es una tortura para Candy.

-bueno… yo pensaba organizar una fiesta aquí en la casa, solo para nosotros, para celebrar el regreso de Candy y también darles a conocer una noticia… me parece que debemos invitar a los doctores y esa ocasión será la oportuna para aclarar todo – dijo Albert.

-¿una fiesta? suena bien, a Candy le hará bien distraerse un poco…. ¿pero que noticia es esa que nos quieres decir, querido Albert?

-todo a su tiempo, prima Lilly…. la fiesta será este sábado. Así que cuento con ustedes para los preparativos y Annie, tú y Candy pueden ir de compras, así la tendrás entretenida un poco.

-está bien. Aunque Candy nunca ha sido afecta a ir de compras… bueno, nunca tuvo esa oportunidad…

-pero ahora la tiene, y a todas las chicas nos gusta ir de compras, le gustará, estoy segura – dijo Elisa.

-bueno, ya está todo dicho. Gracias por su apoyo, familia.

-gracias a ti, querido Albert. La familia Andry está más unida que nunca ahora que tú estás a la cabeza. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti…

-oh, tía abuela, gracias por sus palabras. Yo me siento feliz de que todos estemos bien y unidos…

-todos menos Margaret… no sé porqué pero no me puedo quitar de la cabeza que ella sabe algo sobre lo que pasó con las niñas hace 18 años… quisiera estar equivocada, porque es mi prima, es familia… pero…

-bueno Lilly, si ella sabe algo, saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano. Las cosas siempre caen por su propio peso.

-bien dicho, tía Elroy – dijo Peter – a veces la justicia humana es torpe y lenta, pero la justicia de Dios nunca llega tarde y sin falta, llegará…

Y con esas palabras de Peter los Andry se dispusieron cada quien a sus cosas.

Albert se fue a la oficina de telégrafos para mandar un mensaje al Duque de Grandchester. Elisa se fue a descansar, su embarazo iba bien pero a veces se cansaba demasiado. Su madre, Lilly, siempre estaba a su lado. Peter iba a la oficina de Albert a ayudarlo con diversos asuntos jurídicos, dado que era abogado. Archie estaba dedicado en cuerpo y alma a sus estudios, ya le faltaba menos de un año para terminar y estaba trabajando ya en su proyecto de tesis. Annie no tenía nada que hacer y eso la frustraba. Ya había terminado de leer todo el álbum familiar y ya no tenía otra cosa que le sirviera de distracción. La tía abuela siempre se la pasaba en sus aposentos y, desde que la señorita Pony y la hermana María estaban en la casa, recibía sus visitas todas las tardes para tomar el té.

La señorita Pony, la hermana María y los niños habían visitado ya algunos lugares de Nueva York. Estaban pasándola bien.

En cuanto llegó a la oficina de telégrafos Albert fue directo a mandar su mensaje al Duque de Grandchester, le contó todo sobre el regreso de Candy.

El día transcurrió en calma. Candy se había quedado profundamente dormida, no supo en que momento cerró los ojos pues no dejaba de pensar en Terry y en los bellos momentos vividos a su lado.

Por su parte, Greg llegó a casa de sus padres. Fue una sorpresa para ellos cuando la sirvienta les visó que su hijo estaba ahí.

-¡Greg! ¡Hijo! no puedo creer que estés aquí…

-hola, mamá. Quise darles la sorpresa.

-¡y es una grata sorpresa, hijo! no esperábamos verte tan pronto. – dijo su padre.

-si, han pasado muchas cosas… ya les contaré. Pero primero quiero presentarles a mi amigo, el doctor Phillipe DeGaulle.

-¡oh, es un placer conocerte al fin, Phillipe! perdón que te hable de tu, pero es que Greg siempre nos habló de ti que ya te sentimos como de la familia. Bienvenido.

-gracias señora McDowell, es un placer para mi también conocerlos.

-mucho gusto, Phillipe, nos alegra que estés aquí.

-gracias, señor McDowell…

-hijo, ¿Por qué no nos habías escrito? Susana ha venido todos los días a preguntar si tenemos noticias tuyas y lamentablemente le tenemos que decir que no… ha estado extrañándote mucho…

-mamá… no se como decirles esto, es muy difícil para mi…yo… me enamoré de otra chica en París.

-¡Queeeee! pero… ¿Cómo es posible? si Susana ha sido el amor de tu vida y tu estabas tan feliz y enamorado cuando te fuiste…, no, debes estar equivocado, no es amor lo que dices sentir por esa chica…

-no estoy equivocado mamá, la amo y… ella vino conmigo, somos novios.

-Hijo… nunca pensé decirte esto pero… estás actuando como un canalla, tu no has terminado tu relación con Susana, tienes dos novias en este momento, eso no está bien… yo no te eduqué para ser un patán, Greg, ni un mujeriego ¡me siento avergonzado de tu comportamiento!

-papá…yo… sé que no he actuado de la mejor manera. Yo vine precisamente para terminar mi relación con Susana, pero no he tenido el valor para romperle el corazón… traje a Phillipe para que la ayude con su recuperación, como se lo prometí…

-pero esa no es la promesa que a ella le hubiera gustado que cumplieras… - intervino su madre - prometiste amarla y hacerla feliz el resto de sus vidas, prometiste que volverías para casarte con ella, esa ilusión es la que la ha mantenido todos estos meses. Le romperás el corazón, hijo…

-lo sé, mamá, y por eso se me ha hecho tan difícil siquiera escribirle. No quería decirle por medio de un frío telegrama que ya no la amo. Quise venir y dar la cara…

-¡oh, Dios! no sé que va a pasar ahora… ¡Constance no querrá vernos nunca más!

-a mi lo que me preocupa es que Susana no quiera continuar con el tratamiento, mamá… eso es lo más importante.

-¿y crees que ella va a aceptar tu ayuda después de que le digas que la cambiaste por otra?

-no lo sé… pero espero que acepte, por su propio bien.

-eres muy optimista, hijo – dijo su padre – pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles.

-eso lo sé… ya veré la forma de que Susana acepte la terapia de Phillipe.

-¡Dios la ayude!... pero dinos, ¿Quién es esa chica de la que estás enamorado? ¿Dónde está?

-la acabo de dejar en casa de su familia, los Andry….

-¡¿queee?! ¿Es una Andry?

-si mamá ¿Por qué te sorprende?

-es que… ¡es una Andry! la mejor familia de toda América… pero ¿Cómo la conociste?

-ella es enfermera, y la conocí porque trabajaba en el mismo hospital que yo, fue mi asistente durante un tiempo y… es tan maravillosa y hermosa que no pude evitar enamorarme de ella, simplemente es la mujer que siempre soñé tener a mi lado por el resto de mi vida.

-lo mismo decías de Susy, y ya vez…

-pero Candy es distinta, es única… cuando la conozcan sabrán porqué me enamoré de ella.

-no…aún no lo puedo creer. ¡Me niego a aceptar esa relación! – dijo su madre enérgicamente.

-lo siento, mamá, pero es mi felicidad, yo la amo… aunque… tal vez tus deseos se hagan realidad… si nos disculpan, queremos descansar. No se preocupen por nosotros. Yo le mostraré a Phillipe en qué habitación se quedará. Ven Phillipe…

-pero… ¡Greg!

-disculpen las molestias – dijo Phillipe un poco avergonzado por la escena y se fue con Greg.

-¿Por qué habrá dicho eso? – dijo la señora McDowell

-no lo sé, querida, pero creo que no debemos meternos en este asunto. Greg es un adulto y dueño de su vida, a nosotros solo nos queda aceptar lo que él decida… esperemos a conocer a esa chica, después podrás opinar.

-está bien… después de todo es una Andry… no sería mala idea emparentar con ellos…

-¡que cosas dices, mujer!...

Mientras los padres de Greg discutían sobre la bomba que les acababa de soltar su hijo, él estaba mostrándole su recámara a Phillipe.

-Greg… creo que tus padres tienen razón al decir que Susana rechazará toda ayuda proveniente de ti. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-no lo sé, Phillipe, algo se me ocurrirá.

-¿y cuándo piensas ir a verla?

-eso tampoco lo sé… ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?

-bueno, tu eres el único responsable…

-por favor, Phillipe, no me vengas con regaños, es lo menos que necesito en estos momentos. Mejor ayúdame a pensar en como hacer para que Susana no rechace tu terapia.

-ufff, no será sencillo… todo sería más fácil si no tuvieras que romperle el corazón…

-¡Phillipe! ¿Qué has dicho?... ¡eso es!

-¿Qué cosa?

-no voy a terminar con Susana aún. Esperaré a que ella inicie su tratamiento y cuando esté haciendo progresos se lo diré.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas llevar una doble vida? estás jugando con fuego, Greg. No es justo ni para Susana ni para Candy.

-pero es la única solución, por el bien de Susana, ella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida de la mejor forma posible.

-oh, Greg. No sé porque presiento que esto no terminará bien…

-no seas pesimista, Phillipe. Todo saldrá bien… todo saldrá bien…

Greg siguió repitiéndose a si mismo que todo iba a salir bien, pero una parte de él temía que no fuera así. ¿Cómo terminará todo esto? se preguntaba Phillipe. Él ayudaría a Greg aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. Solo el tiempo se encargaría de revelar la respuesta a esa pregunta.


	37. Chapter 33 El sufrimiento de Candy

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 33 EL SUFRIMIENTO DE CANDY

Candy durmió tranquilamente después de tres meses de agonía. Era el hecho de que se encontraba con sus seres queridos y se sentía protegida.

Por la mañana, Candy despertó al sentir los rayos del sol que se filtraban por su ventana. Se levantó y tomó una ducha en la enorme bañera que había. El agua tibia la hizo sentir relajada. Su mente estaba en calma y eso era algo invaluable para ella.

Media hora después salió de la bañera ya repuesta y se propuso iniciar el día con una nueva actitud. Quería ver a todos y sonreír…. ¡sonreír! Por primera vez en tres meses le apetecía sonreír.

Cuando estaba peinándose, escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

-soy yo, Candy, ¿Puedo pasar?

-claro, Annie, pasa.

La chica entró.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, Candy? ¿Dormiste bien?

-si, ¡como hacía tiempo no descansaba! me siento como nueva.

-me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Ya estas lista para bajar a desayunar?

-si

-entonces vamos…

-Annie…

-¿si?

-me alegra verte… no sabes lo mucho que agradezco a Dios que me haya permitido recordarte, mi gran amiga…

Candy se acercó a Annie para darle un abrazo. Ella la recibió con mucho amor, amor de hermanas. Se moría de ganas por decirle toda la verdad, quería ya que Candy supiera que eran hermanas gemelas, pero aún no era el momento de revelar ese secreto.

Annie y Candy se miraron sonriéndose una a la otra, tomadas de la mano. Se sentían felices de estar juntas nuevamente.

Bajaron al recibidor y ya todos estaban ahí esperándola. Archie era el mas ansioso por verla, platicar con ella, sin el estorbo que implicaba el tal doctor McDowell.

-¡Buenos días! – saludó Candy con su habitual sonrisa resplandeciente.

Al verla, Lilly sintió un estrujo en su corazón, era como si hubiera viajado a través del tiempo y estuviera frente a frente con su prima Alice. "Son idénticas" pensó. "La misma sonrisa, la misma gracia, la misma vivacidad de su mirada… solo sus ojos verdes la diferencian de su madre…"

-¡Buenos días, querida! ¡Te ves mucho mejor, hoy! ven cariño, siéntate un momento con nosotros…-Lilly estaba muy emocionada y casi a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo para no perturbar a su sobrina.

-hola, Candy – saludó Archie - ¿descansaste bien?

-¡oh, si! como no lo hacía en muchos días…

-la travesía en alta mar fue muy dura para ti, supongo – dijo Albert mirándola a los ojos.

-eh… si…

-y dinos, Candy. ¿Cómo has estado? nosotros nos quedamos muy preocupados por ti desde que te fuiste.

Albert, Lilly, Elisa, Peter, Archie, Annie y la tía abuela estaban ahí, esperando su respuesta.

-oh, les agradezco a todos su cariño. Yo he estado bien… por cierto, me enteré de que contrataste a Jaques para que me vigilara y cuidara, Albert, te lo agradezco mucho.

-es lo menos que podía hacer sabiendo que estabas en gran peligro y yo no podía ir para protegerte… Jaques es un gran muchacho, estoy enterado de que son muy buenos amigos.

-si, Jaques es un buen amigo…

-estoy segura de que has de extrañar a todos tus seres queridos que dejaste allá, ¿verdad? – preguntó Annie.

-si, los extraño a todos… Ronie es otro amigo que me ayudó en el campo de batalla cuando resulté herida, al igual que Hanz, un ex soldado alemán que ahora es novio de Paty…

-¡oh, Paty! que alegría que ya encontró de nuevo el amor – dijo Annie.

- si, son muy felices ahora que él ya vive en Londres…Jaques está muy contento y está poniendo mucho empeño en aprender todo lo relacionado con las comunicaciones por telégrafo, para corresponder a tu gran confianza, Albert…. y Flammy, fue una gran coincidencia de la vida que me la volviera a encontrar después de algunos años, éramos vecinas y también compañeras de trabajo… los extraño a todos…

-¿Y Terry? – preguntó Albert mientras todos voltearon a verlo, por su valentía de preguntar.

Candy se sobresaltó y su semblante cambió al instante. Volteó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas. Todos pudieron ver el gran dolor que le provocaba siquiera mencionar ese nombre.

Después de unos segundos Candy se repuso y contestó con firmeza:

-él y yo ya no tenemos nada mas que ver. Les suplico que no vuelvan a mencionar su nombre. Pronto les diré con detalles lo sucedido entre él y yo, pero por ahora quisiera no hablar del asunto…por respeto a Greg, él es mi pareja ahora…

-ya veo… está bien, Candy, no hablaremos mas del asunto…por ahora – respondió Albert.

-se los agradezco.

-ya no mas caras largas, queridos, mejor pasemos al comedor. ¡No sé ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre…! - Lilly dijo esto para romper la tensión que se sentía y liberar a su sobrina de la presión y las miradas interrogantes de todos.

Lilly animó a todos a levantarse e ir al comedor, mientras ella se quedó atrás y fue a donde estaba Candy. La tomó por los hombros cariñosamente y le dijo:

-no te preocupes, querida. Todo estará bien. Ahora ya estás en casa, con tu familia. Espero que no te moleste que te trate tan familiarmente, sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero ya siento que te quiero mucho. Eres una gran chica, lo supe desde el primer momento que te vi.

-gracias, señora. Es usted muy amable…

-oh no, nada de "señora" llámame simplemente Lilly… o tía Lilly, eso es lo que espero ser para ti.

-bueno, no se si pueda llamarla "tía", yo me siento muy avergonzada porque renuncié al apellido Andry y no me parece correcto que…

-ni lo menciones, querida… te entiendo. Está bien, llámame solo Lilly… seremos amigas, ¿Qué dices?

-me parece bien… Lilly.

-gracias por aceptarme. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Puedes contarme tus problemas y tus preocupaciones, yo trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda. Si quieres un consejo o simplemente platicar, yo siempre estaré disponible para ti, querida, nunca lo dudes.

-oh, gracias, Lilly. Sabes, es extraño, pero ya siento que te tengo mucha confianza, como si nos conociéramos de hace mucho tiempo o como si de verdad fueras mi familia, parece una tontería ¿verdad?

-no, en absoluto, querida…

Lilly abrazó a Candy y ella sintió una cálida sensación en su corazón. Se sintió protegida y querida.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, todos miraron como Candy y Lilly entraron juntas. La tía Elroy sonrió gustosa pues sabía que Lilly se había ganado ya el cariño de su sobrina-nieta y pronto ella se sentiría en confianza con toda la familia, lo cual sería de gran ayuda cuando llegara el momento de enterase de la verdad.

Lilly tomó su lugar junto a Elisa, y Candy junto a Annie y Archie. Si Candy conociera algo sobre protocolos y la etiqueta en la mesa, se hubiera dado cuenta de que cada miembro de la familia tiene su lugar en ella, de acuerdo a su posición o parentesco. De tal modo que el líder (Albert) toma su lugar a la cabeza y los demás toman su puesto a su alrededor de acuerdo a su rango.

Pero para Candy el lugar que cada quien ocupaba en la mesa era de nula importancia, no se dio cuenta que ella estaba en el mismo nivel que Annie y Archie, y Lilly era la cabeza de la familia de Peter y Elisa.

El desayuno se sirvió en seguida y todos degustaron su plato y luego el postre. Albert hizo un anuncio:

-Candy, toda la familia, aquí presente, hemos acordado dar una fiesta en honor a tu regreso a casa. Queremos celebrar este feliz acontecimiento. ¿Qué opinas?

-¡vaya! es demasiado para mi…

-no digas eso, Candy. Tú eres muy especial para nosotros. Te queremos. Es normal que queramos celebrar que has vuelto sana y salva – dijo Archie – Por favor, acepta esta muestra de cariño que tenemos para ti.

-si, Candy. Será divertido y podrás distraerte un poco – añadió Annie.

-y podrás traer al doctor McDowell para que lo conozcamos mas a fondo. ¿No te parece una buena oportunidad? – Albert insistió.

Al ver el entusiasmo y la insistencia de todos, Candy no pudo resistirse, aunque en realidad no estaba de ánimos para fiestas y menos para que Greg conviviera más con la familia. Había pensado que fue un error aceptarlo como su novio y pronto tendría que decirle que debían terminar. Pero por el momento no podía hacer nada.

Ella respondió:

-está bien. Acepto con gusto. Gracias por recibirme tan cálidamente. ¿Y cuando será la fiesta?

-este sábado. .

-¡que bueno que has aceptado, querida! A decir verdad, todos queríamos una fiesta, ya nos hacía falta una celebración…

-¡vaya que si! – dijo Elisa. Recordó lo terrible que había sido el día de su "boda".

-¿Qué dices si esta tarde vamos a comprar un vestido para la fiesta?

-mejor mañana, Annie. Hoy quisiera pasar el día con la señorita Pony y los niños. Por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentran?

-están en la casa de al lado. Te llevaré después que terminemos de desayunar.

-oh, si. Me parece maravilloso que estén aquí. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que la señorita Pony, la hermana María y los niños tuvieran la oportunidad de salir de vacaciones… es gracias a ti, ¿verdad Albert?

-bueno, todos pusieron su granito de arena para que fuera posible. Sabes, la casa Pony ya está muy vieja y tenía muchos desperfectos. Era necesaria una reconstrucción total.

-¿Qué quieres decir? no me digas que…- Candy puso cara de espanto al presentir que su amado hogar había sido derrumbado.

-si, Candy. Fue necesario derribar la vieja casa para construir una nueva. Una casa más grande y mejor equipada para que la señorita Pony y la hermana maría puedan hacer su trabajo de forma más cómoda. Ellas estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡oh! no puedo creer que ya nunca más veré la casa donde crecí y que tantos recuerdos guardaba de mi infancia… ¿entonces por eso ellos están aquí?

-si. Mientras se lleve a cabo la construcción de la nueva casa ellos estarán aquí. Les ofrecimos la otra casa para que se quedaran porque es más práctica para ellos. Allá tienen sirvientes que ayudan con los niños. Así la señorita Pony y la hermana María descansan un poco más.

-parece que pensaron en todo… es grandioso. Gracias Albert y a todos ustedes, familia Andry, por su generosidad.

-ni lo menciones, Candy. La nueva casa será una sorpresa para todos, ya lo verán. De hecho, en la fiesta del próximo sábado les presentaré al arquitecto a cargo del proyecto. Es brillante.

-¡ya no puedo esperar a ver como queda la nueva casa! – dijo Annie muy emocionada.

-si, Annie, todos estamos ansiosos por ver el resultado. Pero tendremos que esperar. En dos meses quedará concluida la construcción.

-Espero que la señorita Pony y los niños no se impacienten por volver a casa….

-no te preocupes por ellos, Candy. Archie y yo hemos estado organizando paseos para que los niños no se aburran. La señorita Pony y la hermana María vienen todas las tardes a tomar el té con la tía abuela. Además, ellas también han tenido la oportunidad de salir a pasear y cumplir sus sueños… ¿recuerdas que la señorita Pony siempre nos habló de lo mucho que le gustaba el ballet? hace poco fuimos a ver "El lago de los cisnes" y quedó fascinada. ¡Hubieras visto lo emocionada y feliz que estaba!. Dijo que hubiera querido que tú estuvieras ahí para ver la función…algún día lo verás tú también…

Mientras le platicaba, Annie no se dio cuenta como el semblante de Candy iba cambiando poco a poco al escuchar esas palabras "ballet" "Lago de los cisnes". De pronto palideció pues recordó ese día maravilloso en que Terry la llevó al ballet, ese mismo día en que se hicieron novios en una noche tan romántica y ella creyó que sería feliz a su lado el resto de su vida.

Candy dejó caer el vaso que sostenía pues sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban.

Cuando se escuchó el ruido del cristal hacerse pedazos en el piso, todos miraron a una Candy consternada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Archie sorprendido y triste de verla llorar.

-yo… lo siento, discúlpenme….

Candy se levantó abruptamente de la mesa y salió corriendo vuelta en llanto.

Todos los demás no supieron que hacer. Estaban intrigados por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

-voy a verla – dijo Annie.

-¡no!... – la detuvo Albert - …dejémosla a solas un momento. Creo que es lo mejor. Seguramente habrá recordado algo relacionado con Terry.

-pobre Candy. Quisiera poder decirle toda la verdad en este momento. No quiero verla sufrir así…Albert ¿no podríamos…?

-no, Archie. Todo se aclarará a su debido tiempo. Y nosotros no somos los indicados para decírselo, sino Greg. Ya pronto sabrá la verdad. Mientras tanto démosle apoyo y amor para que ella pueda sobrellevar su dolor…

Los Andry se quedaron en la mesa con caras tristes y de impotencia mientras Candy se refugió en su habitación para llorar amargamente.

En América, un nuevo día estaba por comenzar para Susana. Lejos estaba de imaginarse que vería a Greg de nuevo en su casa después de varios meses de ausencia.

Esa mañana despertó e hizo lo mismo de siempre: se levantó sin ayuda de nadie, tomó sus muletas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde ella misma puso a llenar su bañera y alistó todo.

Se bañó y salió de la bañera sin ayuda. Hacía varias semanas que había aprendido a valerse por sí misma y había desarrollado mucha fuerza en los brazos debido a la gran exigencia física que requería moverse sin ayuda de nadie. Era un gran logro del cual ella misma se sentía orgullosa y su madre también. Aunque ella no se conformaba y quería recuperar su independencia y total movilidad. Quería una prótesis para volver a caminar y hacer más cosas de las que podía hacer ahora.

Media hora después Susana estaba lista y bajó las escaleras con ayuda de sus muletas, requería mucha habilidad y ella ya tenía práctica.

-Buenos días, hija – la saludó su madre cuando llegó a la sala.

-buenos días, mamá. ¿Dormiste bien?

-si, cariño. ¿Y tu?

-también. Ya tengo mucha hambre. ¿Ya esta listo el desayuno?

-si, te estaba esperando para mandar que sirvieran la comida.

-bueno, pues vamos…

Susana y su madre se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron su desayuno. Cuando terminaron, fueron a la sala a sentarse para platicar. En eso llegó una sirvienta muy emocionada a comunicarles.

-¡señorita! oh que contenta se va a poner…

-¿Qué pasa, Beth?

-señorita Susana, ¡ha vuelto!

-¿Quién?

-Yo…

Greg hizo su aparición ante la chica que, al verlo, sus ojos se llenaron de agua y su sonrisa fue resplandeciente.

-¡Greg! ¡oh, mi amor, has vuelto! – Susana levantó los brazos para que él llegara a abrazarla.

-si, Susy, he vuelto… - Greg se acercó a ella y la abrazó cariñosamente.

Susana lo besó amorosamente en los labios de forma sorpresiva y Greg no hizo nada para impedirlo. Había decidió fingir, hasta que llegara el momento de decirle la verdad.

-¡Greg! ¡que sorpresa! ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó la señora Marlow.

-apenas ayer por la tarde, Constance. Y no vine solo.

-¿a que te refieres? – preguntó Susana.

-Vine con mi amigo, el doctor Phillipe De Gaulle. Él es el especialista que te ayudará con tu prótesis, Susy, como te lo prometí.

-¡oh, Greg! gracias por recordarlo. ¿Y donde está?

-esta aquí, esperando en el recibidor.

-oh, pero no lo hagamos esperar ahí, dile que pase. Por favor Beth, haz pasar al doctor De Gaulle – dijo a la sirvienta.

-si, señorita.

En breves momentos, Phillipe hizo su aparición.

-Buen día, maidmoiselles – saludó

-ven, Phillipe, te presentaré con las damas. Ella es la señora Constance Marlow.

-mucho gusto, madame. Yo soy el doctor Phillipe de Gaulle.

-encantada de conocerlo, doctor. Greg nos habló mucho de usted.

-…y ella es la hermosa Susana, tu futura paciente.

-encantado de conocerla al fin, maidmoiselle (señorita, en francés).

-el placer es todo mío, doctor.

-por favor, llámeme Phillipe, a secas.

-está bien, Phillipe. Gracias por haber venido a ayudarme.

-Phillipe estará aquí el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que logres una adecuada recuperación, Susy.

-gracias, yo espero que no nos tome mucho tiempo. Sabes, he tenido un gran avance en estos meses. Ya puedo hacer casi todo por mi misma, valiéndome de mis muletas y mis brazos.

-¡eso es maravilloso, Susy! estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-déjeme decirle, señorita, que es en verdad, un gran avance. Me gustaría poder examinarla para ver el grado de afectación y las posibles soluciones. Cuando usted quiera podemos empezar con la terapia.

-gracias, Phillipe, tu también puedes llamarme simplemente, Susana. Y me gustaría que empezáramos cuanto antes. Así Greg y yo podremos casarnos muy pronto, ¿verdad, mi amor?

Phillipe le dirigió una mirada glacial a Greg en señal de reproche que solo él notó, afortunadamente.

-si… mi amor. Pero luego hablaremos de eso. Ahora lo más importante es que te recuperes.

Decirle "mi amor" en verdad era una tortura, puesto que significaba un engaño, un engaño para Susana y para Candy. Pero no tenía otra opción.

-Vamos a mi recámara para que puedas examinarme ahora mismo, Phillipe. No quiero seguir esperando ni un solo segundo más. ¡Vamos!

Susana tomó sus muletas y se encaminó ella misma hacia las escaleras. Greg y Phillipe miraban asombrados la destreza que ella tenía.

Phillipe, como especialista, vio con mucho optimismo ese logro de Susana, casi podría asegurar que la recuperación de la chica sería mucho más rápida de lo que pensaba.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, solo Susana, Phillipe y su madre entraron para la revisión. Greg, como todo un caballero, no entró y se quedó esperando afuera.

Susana se recostó en la cama y su madre la ayudó a subirle el vestido para que Phillipe pudiera ver su pierna amputada.

Phillipe vio que la pierna de Susana había sido amputada por debajo de la rodilla y eso facilitaba aun más las cosas. La prótesis que le pondría cubriría la parte de la pantorrilla, tobillo y pie. Su rodilla estaba intacta, lo cual era bueno pues al menos podría flexionar la pierna y caminar con mayor naturalidad.

El paso siguiente de la examinación consistía en hacerle pruebas de sensibilidad y flexión de la rodilla. Resultó que Susana no tenía sensibilidad de la cintura para abajo debido a una lesión en la columna que no pudieron operar los médicos el día del accidente, por miedo a causar un daño irreparable.

Cuando Phillipe terminó de examinarla dio a conocer su diagnóstico.

-bien, tengo buenas y no tan buenas noticias.

-dime todo, Phillipe, sabré enfrentar cualquier cosa que me digas.

-me alegra que tengas una buena actitud, Susana. Te diré lo que pasa. La buena noticia es que la amputación de tu pierna fue por debajo de la rodilla, lo cual es bueno porque así podrás caminar de forma más natural, sin parecer que cojeas.

-¡eso es maravilloso!... ¿pero cuales son las no tan buenas noticias?

-que no tienes sensibilidad de la cintura para abajo debido a que una vertebra está presionando el nervio que lleva la sensibilidad a la parte inferior de tu cuerpo.

- ¿y eso es muy malo? ¿Se puede arreglar?

-se puede arreglar, pero existe un riesgo.

-¿Cuál?

-para corregir ese daño en tu columna tendría que operarte. Yo he hecho este tipo de cirugías antes y la mayoría han sido exitosas. Pero las que no, resultan en daño permanente para el paciente: parálisis total de ambas piernas.

-¡oh!... entiendo. ¿Pero cuales son las probabilidades de éxito?

-yo diría que un 70%.

-¿y si decido no operarme?

-podrías caminar sin problemas con una prótesis. Pero… al no tener sensibilidad de la cintura para abajo, significaría que nunca podrías disfrutar de las relaciones sexuales, tener un orgasmo…

-¡oh!

-bueno, doctor – intervino la señora Marlow - eso no es lo más importante, lo importante es que vuelva a caminar, ¿no es así, Susy?

-mamá…

-ambas cosas son igual de importantes, señora. Las mujeres también tienen derecho a vivir una sexualidad sana, a sentir placer. No es un derecho exclusivo de los hombres como suele pensarse.

-pero las mujeres debemos sentirnos felices si nuestro esposo queda satisfecho, además eso no impide que pueda tener hijos, ¿o si?

-no es un impedimento para tener hijos. Pero pienso que solo a Susana le concierne decidir sobre su cuerpo y las consecuencias de esta operación. ¿Tú que opinas, Susana?

-yo… quisiera tener una vida normal, en todos los sentidos. No quiero vivir sintiéndome incapacitada ni física ni mentalmente… así que correré el riesgo. Quiero que me operes, Phillipe.

-¡pero hija! ¡Puedes quedar totalmente inválida! ... no…. no debes arriesgarte.

-ya estoy decidida, mamá. Quiero ser feliz con Greg, quiero ser una mujer completa, quiero descubrir lo que se siente tener un orgasmo, disfrutar de mi sexualidad.

-¡Susana! que cosas dices…

-no debería ser un tabú hablar de estas cosas, madre. No veo por que te espanta.

-es que una chica decente no debe hablar de eso.

-una chica decente igual puede sentir, igual puede disfrutar del sexo con el hombre que ama.

-estas hablando como una de esas mujeres liberales de hoy en día, una de esas alocadas.

-yo no pienso que sean alocadas.

-yo tampoco – dijo Phillipe – creo que esas mujeres, a las que se les llama "feministas", están en todo su derecho de exigir un trato equitativo para hombres y mujeres en todos los aspectos, incluido el sexual. Las mujeres también tienen derecho a disfrutar del sexo.

-¡pero eso es un pecado!

-no lo creo, mamá. Si Dios lo considerara pecado no nos habría dado un órgano pequeño pero importante, llamado clítoris.

-tienes razón, Susana. En términos médicos, puedo decir que ese órgano no tiene ninguna otra función, excepto el hacer sentir placer a la mujer, ¡son muy afortunadas!

-¡basta! no quiero seguir escuchando mas. Está bien, Susana, has lo que quieras. Solo espero que después no lo lamentes.

-no lo lamentaré, mamá.

-yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que la operación sea un éxito, Susana. Te lo prometo.

-gracias, Phillipe. Me da confianza que seas tú el que me opere. Greg me ha dicho que eres el mejor en tu especialidad. Por cierto ¿Dónde me operarías?

-bueno, habría que buscar un buen hospital donde tengan las herramientas quirúrgicas que necesito. Yo traje algunos de mis instrumentos, los más difíciles de conseguir. Además, el hospital debe contar con personal capacitado para asistirme en una operación de este tipo… aunque… creo que eso no será problema. Conozco a una persona de mi entera confianza que ya está totalmente preparada para ser mi asistente en cirugía.

-¡que bien! ¿Y quien es? pensé que no conocías a nadie más aquí en América.

-es una enfermera que viajó con nosotros en el Mauretania. Viene de París. La estuve capacitando durante los tres meses que duró nuestra travesía y ya está lista para ayudarme en una operación así.

-¡tres meses! debió ser un viaje muy pesado.

-si, lo fue. Pero ya Greg te contará sobre eso después. Ahora quiero que te hagas estos análisis clínicos y en cuanto estén los resultados sabremos si puedo operarte a la brevedad.

-está bien.

-después de la operación deberás permanecer en reposo al menos un mes. Y después podrás iniciar una terapia de rehabilitación. Mandaré a hacer una prótesis a tu medida y con la más novedosa tecnología para que puedas volver a caminar con normalidad. Tengo muchas esperanzas en que todo saldrá bien y tu recuperación será exitosa.

-yo también tengo el presentimiento de que todo saldrá bien… ya no puedo esperar a que llegue el día en que pueda volver a caminar y entonces Greg y yo nos casaremos… ¡estoy tan ilusionada!

-bueno, Susana. Primero concéntrate en caminar. Requerirás mucha fuerza de voluntad y esfuerzo físico. Así que aliméntate bien, evita las grasas y come verduras en abundancia. El resto déjamelo a mi.

-lo que tu digas, Phillipe…

Después de que la examinación terminó salieron de la habitación y Greg recibió a una alegre Susana que se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¿Cuál es tu diagnóstico, Phillipe? – le preguntó Greg.

-Susana tiene buenas probabilidades de volver a caminar con normalidad. Solo hay un problema, que no tiene sensibilidad de la cintura para abajo. Por eso debo operarla y ella está de acuerdo.

-¿y hay algún riesgo?

-si. El riesgo es que la operación no salga bien y ella resulte con parálisis total de ambas piernas.

-entiendo… ¿y estás completamente segura de que quieres ser operada, Susy?

-si, estoy completamente segura. Quiero ser una mujer completa para ti en nuestra noche de bodas.

-¡Susana! – se escandalizó su madre - ¡oh, que chica! discúlpala, Greg.

Greg entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería Susana. Sintió admiración por la valentía y optimismo que estaba mostrando esa chica, siendo tan joven, pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ser él quien derrumbara sus sueños de casarse.

Greg permaneció callado un momento pensando en todo lo que estaba por ocasionar, de pronto fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos.

-… ¿verdad, mi amor, que a ti no te molesta que hable con naturalidad sobre eso?

-eh… no, no Susy, es algo muy natural.

-¿lo ves, mamá?, además Greg es médico y no se asusta de hablar de ello con franqueza…. ¡oh! ¡Se me ocurre algo!

-¿Qué cosa, Susy?

-daremos una fiesta este sábado para celebrar que has vuelto y que yo pronto podré volver a caminar. ¿Qué te parece, mi amor?

-¿una fiesta? no lo sé…

-por favor, di que sí. Invitaremos solo a nuestros amigos y familia. Ah, y Phillipe podrá traer a esa enfermera que lo ayudará en mi operación, así podré conocerla…

-¡¿que?! – Greg se quedó frío ante esas palabras – ¿es decir, que enfermera?

-ya sabes, la chica que entrené durante la travesía – dijo Phillipe haciéndole una mueca para que entendiera a quién se refería - Creo que nadie mejor capacitada que ella para asistirme en la operación de Susana, pues será un procedimiento muy delicado y necesitaré a alguien de mi entera confianza. Es por el bien de Susana…

-pero…bueno, si tu lo dices, está bien.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Tú no confías en esa enfermera?

-no… digo, si, es solo que no pensé que en tres meses Phillipe hubiera terminado de capacitarla.

-pero Ca… esa chica es una excelente enfermera, y lo sabes. Incluso podría ser médico si quisiera.

-si, no dudo de sus capacidades. Susy, estarás en las mejores manos. Estoy seguro de que la operación será todo un éxito.

-no sabes como me tranquilizan tus palabras, y me da más confianza. Ahora con más razón quiero conocer a esa enfermera.

-bueno, no sabemos si pueda venir a la fiesta, Susy, ella se fue con su familia y quizás quiera pasar el tiempo con ellos.

-¿entonces es Americana? pensé que venía de París, como me dijiste, Phillipe.

-bueno, es que pasó una temporada en París y luego…

-ya no hablemos más de ella. Mejor vamos a planear la fiesta. Me parece bien que sea el sábado, solo faltan dos días…

-si, y tenemos que apurarnos a planear todo. ¡La pasaremos muy bien!

Susana estaba muy feliz y emocionada, no se imaginaba todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses con su amado Greg…

Por otro lado, en Londres, los Grandchester estaban sentados en la mesa para comer. Eleanor y Richard estaban radiantes de felicidad ahora que su hijo había vuelto a casa.

-¿y como dormiste, Terry? – preguntó su padre.

-bien, gracias papá. Aunque no he dejado de pensar en Candy ni un segundo. Solo pienso en la forma de ir a América y no encuentro la respuesta. ¡Esta maldita guerra parece no tener fin!

-no te precipites, hijo. Encontraremos una solución. Debes ser paciente – dijo Eleanor.

En ese momento una sirvienta llegó con un sobre para el Duque.

-señor, este telegrama ha llegado para usted…

Terry abrió los ojos y miró a su padre con desesperación.

-¡seguro son noticias de Candy! ¡Que esperas, papá, lee a ver que dice!

-calma hijo… veamos…

El Duque abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta para que todos escucharan:

"_Nueva York, E.U. Octubre, 1916_

_Estimado Duque de Grandchester, le escribo para notificarle que finalmente Candy ha llegado a América. Se quedará en nuestra casa. Ella está bien físicamente pero me temo que su alma se encuentra sumergida en un profundo dolor y ella se debate entre el amor, la tristeza y la cordura. Se encuentra muy confundida y perturbada. _

_Además, ha llegado con una sorpresa que nos ha caído como balde de agua fría a todos: ella nos presentó al doctor Gregory McDowell como su novio. Aunque sabemos que sigue amando a Terry, pues aún llora al mencionarse su nombre. Está claro que ella no sabe la verdad y el doctor se está aprovechando de la situación para retenerla a su lado. Pero mi familia y yo acordamos que le daremos la oportunidad al doctor de enmendar su error. Daremos una fiesta este sábado y planeamos que ese día Candy sepa la verdad de boca del mismo Gregory McDowell, de lo contrario, yo mismo le aclararé todo a Candy._

_Lo mantendré informado. Reciba saludos de parte de toda mi familia y si sabe algo de Terry por favor avísenos._

_Cordialmente, _

_W. Albert Andry"_

Cuando el Duque terminó de leer, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¡maldita sea! ¡Ese cobarde de Greg se aprovechó de la situación para seducirla! – Terry estaba furioso. Se había levantado de su asiento y de un solo movimiento volcó los platos y cubiertos que tenía frente a si.

-¡Terry! contrólate, hijo – le suplicó su madre.

-¡como quieres que me controle si tú misma has escuchado que Greg logró hacerse novio de Candy! ¡Mi Candy!... ¡ese infeliz!

-¡hijo, puedo entender tu enojo, pero esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu madre. Por favor, siéntate! – le habló duramente su padre.

Terry sentía que le hervía la sangre por el enojo pero comprendió que había hecho mal al gritarle a su madre y que estaba fuera de control.

Cerró los ojos, respiró lenta y profundamente tres veces, como había aprendido con los monjes budistas que debía hacer para controlarse y dejar salir la ira de su mente y corazón. Después de eso ya estaba mas tranquilo.

-perdóname, mamá. No debí haberte hablado de esa manera. No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo – Terry abrazó a su madre y le dio un beso en la frente.

-no te preocupes, hijo. Te entiendo.

-veo que aprendiste a controlarte, Terry, eso me parece muy bien. Pero habrá muchas ocasiones más para poner en práctica lo que has aprendido.

-¿Por qué lo dices, papá?

-es que… al leer lo que dice Albert, me di cuenta de que nuestros mensajes nunca le llegaron a Candy.

-¿Qué mensajes?

-En seguida que partieron, estuvimos mandando mensajes por telégrafo al Mauretania para que Candy se enterara de la verdad sobre las dichosas cartas, pero siempre nos ignoraron y nos decían que no darían ningún mensaje a nadie. Luego Jaques nos sugirió que dijéramos que el mensaje era para uno de los doctores a bordo, quizás así aceptarían recibir el mensaje…

-¿y que pasó?

-bueno, el mismo Jaques nos advirtió que le hiciéramos llegar el mensaje a Phillipe y no a Greg, puesto que no se podría confiar en él… y ya vimos que tenía razón.

-pero ¿entonces? ¿Recibió Phillipe el mensaje?

-el capitán nos dijo que lo recibirían por única ocasión y se lo harían llegar a Phillipe. Fue lo último que supimos. Si Phillipe le dio el mensaje a Candy o no, no lo sabemos.

-pues tal parece que no se lo dijo, seguramente Greg lo habrá persuadido de no hacerlo, ellos son amigos, ¡que más se podría esperar!

-parece que tienes razón, hijo…entonces Candy nunca se enteró de la verdad mientras estaban a bordo del Mauretania.

-y claro, Greg aprovechó para seducirla… nunca pensé que Greg fuera capaz de algo así, es una bajeza y una traición… pensé que éramos amigos… - Terry estaba triste, decepcionado, enojado. Muchas emociones al mismo tiempo.

-bueno hijo – intervino Eleanor – no me lo tomes a mal, no es por defender a Greg, pero pienso que el amor lo cegó. Vio la oportunidad de conquistar a la mujer que ama y la aprovechó. No digo que no esté mal lo que hizo, solo que… cuando uno está enamorado puede ser capaz de cometer cualquier locura. El mismo señor Andry mencionó en su carta que le darán la oportunidad de enmendar su error. Creo que nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo. Él es un buen hombre, solo cometió un error, un error no debe marcar nuestra impresión sobre él. No debemos juzgarlo tan duramente, es todo.

-eres muy buena, mamá…, sabes, cuando estuve aprendiendo meditación con los budistas de la India, aprendí que el rencor, la ira y la envidia son veneno para el alma y no te dejan disfrutar la vida y ser feliz. Creo que tienes razón. Debo perdonar a Greg y darle la oportunidad de enmendar su error…solo espero que él sepa hacer lo correcto.

-lo hará, te lo aseguro, porque, ante todo, Greg ama a Candy, y se dará cuenta de que ella no es ni será feliz a su lado porque te ama a ti, hijo. Ya verás que él hará lo correcto – dijo Eleanor.

-Este sábado Candy sabrá la verdad, ya sea por boca de Greg o por Albert, pero al fin sabrá que tú eres inocente y que nunca le fuiste infiel. Así que Candy volverá a tu lado, hijo. Solo habrá que esperar. ¿Podrás ser paciente? – le preguntó el Duque.

-aprendí muchas cosas en la India, pero creo que la paciencia no es mi fuerte y nunca lo será… ¡tengo que pensar en la manera de volver a América cuanto antes!

-hijo – dijo el Duque - te prometo que te ayudaré a buscar la forma de que puedas volver a América…pero puede ser riesgoso, no olvides que estamos en guerra.

-haré lo que sea con tal de llegar a Candy, ¡incluso cruzar el atlántico volando un avión yo mismo!

Al decir esto, el Duque y Terry se miraron a los ojos con una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa discreta. Eleanor se dio cuenta de sus reacciones y se horrorizó.

-¡oh! no pensaran en… ¡no! … ¡por favor tienen que pensar en algo más, debe haber otra alternativa!… es muy peligroso que Terry se suba a un avión a tratar de cruzar el Atlántico, nadie ha sido capaz de tal hazaña, eso sin contar con que los alemanes pudieran atacarlo y derribarlo… ¡Por favor Terry, no hagas una locura!

Eleanor corrió a abrazar a su hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Temía que su locura terminara en tragedia.

-mamá…. por favor entiéndeme. Tú misma acabas de decir que cuando uno está enamorado es capaz de cometer cualquier locura… Mi felicidad está al lado de Candy, sin ella yo no podría seguir viviendo. Debes dejarme hacer esto… voy a aprender a volar un avión. Mi padre es un excelente piloto, él me enseñará. Te prometo que si la guerra termina antes de que yo emprenda el vuelo, me iré en barco a América.

-Terry… sé que no podré hacer nada para detenerte. Pediré a Dios cada minuto por ti. Espero que hayas heredado la misma habilidad que tu padre para pilotar un avión, o incluso que seas mucho mejor que él. Hijo… ¡Que Dios te proteja y te bendiga! y que te permita cumplir tus sueños… - lo besó en ambas mejillas y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-gracias, mamá. Pase lo que pase quiero que estés tranquila porque yo he conocido el amor y la felicidad, y eso hace que mi vida haya tenido sentido. Si muero…al menos moriré intentando cumplir mi sueño. Pero no tengo intenciones de morir, y lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para cumplir mi objetivo. Así que escúchame bien mamá: llegaré a América a salvo y seré feliz al lado de la mujer que amo y que me ama. Y cuando eso pase, te prometo que te llenaremos de nietos para que seas la abuela más feliz, más adorada, más joven y más hermosa del mundo.

-¡oh, Terry!... eso espero.

Eleanor se sintió más tranquila pues vio en la mirada de su hijo una férrea determinación y sabía que cualquier cosa que se propusiera, lo iba a lograr.

Richard y Eleanor sabían que su hijo ya era un hombre y que solo podían apoyarlo y ayudarlo a cumplir sus sueños. Ya no podrían ni siquiera intentar detenerlo en cualquier cosa que él decidiera.

En casa de los Andry, Candy se había pasado llorando más de una hora. No comprendía porqué seguía amando a Terry si él la había traicionado. Por más dolor y sufrimiento que le había causado, no podía odiarlo. Lo seguía amando como siempre.

Candy escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

-Candy, soy yo.

-pasa, Annie…

-hola Candy. ¿Cómo te sientes?… ya no sigas guardando solo para ti ese gran dolor. Te conozco bien y sé que estás sufriendo. ¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa? somos amigas ¿no es cierto? yo quiero ayudarte…

-oh, Annie… ya no puedo más… es por Terry…

-si, me lo imaginé. ¿Qué pasó?

-él… me engañó, me traicionó… me fue infiel con no se cuantas mujeres… y yo no puedo dejar de amarlo – Candy volvió a llorar a mares y Annie se acercó para abrazarla.

Annie acarició su pelo y le dijo:

-Candy… Terry te ama más que a su vida, yo te lo puedo asegurar porque fui testigo de como nació su amor y se fue haciendo más fuerte con cada obstáculo que tuvieron que librar. Yo no creo que él te haya sido infiel… ¿porqué tu estás tan segura?

-encontré unas cartas… cartas de mujeres.

- no puedo creer que Terry te haya sido infiel, debe haber algún error. Candy no debiste irte sin antes hablar con él. ¿Que tal si fue un malentendido?

-no es ningún mal entendido, Annie. En una de las cartas una mujer le decía "sexy castaño", en otra decía "espero que vuelvas pronto para repetir lo de esta noche" y en otra, era un telegrama, de una chica llamada Susana y le decía que lo extrañaba, finalizó su mensaje diciéndole "te ama, tu fiel Susana"… ¿eso no te parece suficiente prueba? no hay duda, yo solo fui para él una más de su larga lista de conquistas…

Annie se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Susana, no lo podía creer. ¿Susana aún era novia de Terry? ¿Era verdad entonces que le fue infiel? estaba desconcertada y ya no sabía que pensar. Ya no estaba segura de nada.

-No sé que decirte, Candy, todo parece apuntar a que es cierto lo que deduces…pero… no sé, no me parece lógico porque, si de algo estamos seguros todos los que lo conocemos, es que Terry te ama. Podría jurarlo por mi propia vida. No entiendo de dónde salieron esas cartas…

-él es un actor, Annie, nos engañó a todos. El no me ama. Solo me utilizó. Me hizo creer que me amaba para obtener lo que quería y después…

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Candy?! ¿Acaso tu y él…? – Annie no pudo terminar la frase. Se llevó las manos a la boca, totalmente escandalizada.

-si, Annie. Fui una tonta al entregarme a un hombre que no valía la pena… pero lo hice por amor… ¡ya no quiero recordar nada que tenga que ver con él! ¡Quisiera dormir por 100 años, despertar y no recordar nada! Es un dolor muy grande el que siento, Annie… ya no puedo más…

Candy se dejó caer en la cama, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡oh, Candy! …yo… quiero decirte algo…

Al verla en ese estado, tan triste y sin esperanzas, a Annie le dieron ganas de decirle toda la verdad en ese momento.

Candy levantó la mirada para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir.

-Candy… - Annie lo pensó mejor. Decidió no decírselo, pronto llegaría la hora de liberar a su querida hermana de tan profundo dolor –…te ayudaría mucho si vamos a ver la señorita Pony y los niños. Deben estar esperándote en la casa de al lado. ¿Por qué no vamos? te ayudará a despejar tu mente…

Candy lo pensó un momento, luego se puso de pie. Secó sus lágrimas:

-es una buena idea, Annie. Vamos…

Las dos chicas salieron y caminaron por el hermoso sendero lleno de flores hasta la casa donde se hospedaban los niños del hogar de Pony con las dos tutoras.

-¡buen día, señorita Pony y hermana María!

-¡oh, Candy!... buen día. Que bueno verlas a ambas.

-veo que está de muy buen ánimo hoy, señorita Pony – dijo Candy.

-si, es que los niños te prepararon una sorpresa de bienvenida.

-¿de verdad? ¡Que lindo!

-ellos rezaron todas las noches para que volvieras a salvo, Candy, y ahora quisieron darte un regalo muy especial. Ven, vamos al jardín para que lo veas.

Las damas se encaminaron hacia el jardín posterior y grande fue la sorpresa de Candy al ver lo que los niños habían hecho para ella.

-¡ohhhh! es…

-¡sorpresa, Candy! – gritaron los chicos al unísono.

Frente a Candy se hallaba una carpa enorme. Había mesas y sillas. Era un picnic en grande y Albert había ayudado a organizarlo. Los niños hicieron pastelillos y un enorme pastel con la cara de Candy hecha por los mismos niños. Adornaron el lugar con figurillas de papel con diversas formas y motivos que ellos hicieron. Además, hicieron una gran manta con un dibujo de una enfermera que decía "Bienvenida, Candy".

Para Candy, ese detalle de los pequeños llenó su corazón de gran alegría y sus penas se marcharon. Era muy feliz de estar rodeada de amor.

-¡gracias, chicos! hicieron un gran trabajo. El retrato que me hicieron es idéntico a mí, ¿no creen? – Candy hizo un gesto gracioso y todos empezaron a reír.

La Familia Andry también estaba ahí reunida. Incluso la tía abuela se mostró contenta.

Elisa estaba rodeada de niñas que le hacían trenzas en el pelo y le llevaban muñecas de regalo para su bebé, aunque aún no sabían si era niño o niña.

A Candy le pareció muy tierna la escena y le preguntó a Annie:

-¿Cómo es que Elisa cambió tanto? no parece que fuera ella la misma que me trató tan mal cuando éramos niñas…

-es que tuvo que pasar por una experiencia terrible para tocar fondo y darse cuenta de sus errores.

-¿a que te refieres?

Annie empezó a relatar…

-Elisa estaba próxima a casarse, hace 4 meses. Pero el día de la boda su novio llegó y exhibió todas las cosas vergonzosas que había hecho ella. No sabemos como se enteró pero el caso es que ante toda la alta sociedad, en el atrio de la iglesia, Michael dijo ante todos que Elisa era… "de cascos ligeros", que su madre, o más bien, la que creía su madre, la señora Leegan, le había dicho que dejara su vida de libertinaje o la desheredaría. Por eso ella buscó a un hombre rico y pensó que así se libraría de la ruina. Pero no contó con que su prometido se enteraría de su oscuro pasado y más aún, que ella estaba esperando un hijo de otro hombre.

-¡Dios mío! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-fue un espectáculo espantoso. Elisa quedó exhibida y humillada. Michael incluso llevó y mostró a todos fotografías de ella saliendo de un hotel con un hombre y besándose, ¡un día antes de la boda! Y por si eso fuera poco, también llevó a unos hombres y dijo a todos que eran sus amantes. Ella no lo pudo negar, y así, sus vergonzosas acciones quedaron al descubierto ante todos. Fue horrible, incluso sentimos lástima por ella aunque no nos caía bien. Solo la tía Lilly se apiadó de ella…

-oh, debió haber sido un duro golpe para ella. Que castigo tan duro… pero, dime una cosa: ¿porque dijiste que ella creía que la señora Leegan era su madre?

- es que resulta que la señora Leegan no es la verdadera madre de Elisa sino…Lilly.

-¡¿Queeee?! ¿Pero como?

-es que, cuando murió el marido de Lilly, el capataz que se quedó a cargo de su hacienda abusó de ella, y de esa espantosa acción nació Elisa. La tía Lilly sufrió mucho y no quiso quedársela porque le recordaba esa atroz experiencia… por eso se decidió que la bebé se quedara a cargo de Margaret Leegan, que es prima de Lilly y son muy parecidas físicamente.

-ya veo… ahora entiendo. Pero me da mucho gusto que Elisa haya cambiado y que sea una persona diferente. Su bebé será su mayor motor en su vida… ¿y saben quien es el padre de la criatura?

-no. Tuvo tantos amantes que ni ella sabe quien es el padre. Y mejor no saber…

Después que Annie puso al tanto a Candy sobre el cambio de Elisa, el resto del día lo pasaron en familia y con los niños del hogar. Candy olvidó por esos momentos su dolor.

Cuando la noche empezaba a caer. Un visitante llegó de imprevisto. La sirvienta lo condujo hacia el lugar del picnic.

-señorita Candy. El doctor McDowell vino a verla – le avisó.

-oh… dile que venga, por favor…

Candy no esperaba ver a Greg aún. No se sentía lista para terminar con él.

Greg llegó hasta ella.

-Hola, linda – la besó en los labios.

-me sorprende verte aquí, Greg. ¿Porque no me avisaste que vendrías?

-¿te molesta que haya venido sin avisar?

-no… no es eso. Me alegra que estés aquí.

-gracias, linda. Es que te he extrañado mucho y no pude resistir más tiempo sin verte.

Albert vio a lo lejos que Greg había llegado y se acercó a saludarlo.

-Hola, Greg. Que bueno que viniste. Los niños del hogar de Pony le hicieron este picnic a Candy, fue una sorpresa para ella. Perdón que no te avisamos antes pero no tenía tu dirección para mandarte un recado…

-no se preocupe, señor Andry. Aquí tiene mi tarjeta. Estoy a sus órdenes cuando me necesite.

-gracias. Me alegra que hayas venido porque te queremos invitar a una fiesta, ¿no es así, Candy?

-ehh, si… este sábado los Andry darán una fiesta para mi y… quisiera que vinieras para que conozcas mejor a todos…

-¿este sábado? – Greg no supo que decir. Ya le había dicho a Susana que estaría con ella en su fiesta, el sábado.

-¿Qué pasa Greg? – dijo Albert al notar su desconcierto – espero que no tengas otro compromiso. El sábado debes estar presente en la fiesta que daremos para Candy. Eres su novio y no debes faltar.

-claro… aquí estaré, sin falta….solo que… es probable que llegue un poco tarde. Es que mi amigo Phillipe y yo atenderemos a un paciente con un problema de salud urgente.

-ya veo…pero no importa que llegues tarde. Y puedes traer también al doctor De Gaulle, es amigo de Candy y seguro querrá que venga ¿verdad, Candy?

-si, me gustaría que Phillipe venga.

-Está bien, Candy. En cuanto terminemos con el paciente vendremos a toda prisa a la fiesta.

-Entonces es un compromiso. Y un caballero nunca falta a un compromiso – dijo Albert para asegurarse de que Greg asistiría a la fiesta.

-tenga por seguro que aquí estaré, señor Andry…

El picnic se dio por terminado a eso de las 8 de la noche. Habían pasado todo el día en el jardín y lo disfrutaron mucho.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, Annie fue a ver a Candy a su cuarto para pedirle que la acompañara de compras.

Candy recordó el día de compras que pasó junto a Paty y Flammy y le entusiasmó la idea de volver a repetir la experiencia, pero ahora con Annie.

Las chicas se alistaron. Bajaron a desayunar con toda la familia y luego se fueron a recorrer las mejores tiendas de Nueva York.

Pasaron por varias tiendas y de cada una salían con una bolsa o caja de compras nueva. Candy también estaba comprando algunas cosas para ella pues Albert le dijo que podía comprar todo lo que quisiera. Y aunque Candy al principio no aceptaba el ofrecimiento, entre toda la familia la convencieron de aceptar, y lo hizo.

Pasando el medio día las chicas ya venían cargando tres bolsas cada una. Iban caminando muy contentas por la calle cuando Annie vio en el aparador de una tienda un lindo sombrero.

-¡oh, que hermoso sombrero! luciría muy bien en ti, Candy. Entremos a ver que más hay…

-pero Annie ya compramos demasiadas cosas…

-solo esto y ya. Vamos…

Cuando iban a entrar, por la puerta iba saliendo una joven rubia en muletas. Al toparse de frente con Candy se sorprendió mucho, parecía reconocerla.

-¡Candy! – exclamó con una sonrisa.

-¿eh? – Candy no la reconoció.

Annie la miró con detenimiento y al notar las muletas, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-¿no me reconoces, Candy? soy Susana… espero que no me guardes rencor por lo que pasó con Terry… ustedes deben estar juntos ahora ¿no es así?

-¿Qué? yo… lo siento señorita, no la reconozco… yo perdí la memoria y no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, lo siento. ¿Pero de donde nos conocemos?

-Es una larga historia. Que mal que perdiste la memoria. ¿Pero si viste a Terry?

-si… en París…

-claro. Él se fue a buscarte desesperadamente. Supo que estabas en París y no le importó el peligro de cruzar el atlántico con tal de llegar a ti… nunca dejó de amarte. Eres afortunada de que un hombre te ame tanto como él a ti…

Candy no acababa de entender bien todo lo que esa chica le decía. Pero de pronto hizo hincapié en su nombre: Susana. ¿Sería la misma que le envió el telegrama a Terry? ¿Pero porqué le decía que él la amaba? no entendía.

-… ¿podemos ir a tomar un café el domingo?, me gustaría platicar contigo, Candy. Si no recuerdas nada de tu pasado será mucho más fácil para mí decirte lo que tengo que decir. Por favor, ¿aceptas mi invitación?

Candy no lo pensó dos veces. Estaba dispuesta a averiguar más a fondo sobre Terry y lo que le había dicho Susana hacía unos instantes.

-está bien. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-en el restaurante del Hotel Waldorff, a las 10 de la mañana, ¿te parece bien?

-mmm es un poco temprano, es que tendré una fiesta mañana por la noche y…

-¡oh, es verdad! se me olvidaba que yo también tengo una fiesta mañana. Mi novio acaba de llegar de Europa y le daré una fiesta de bienvenida… Entonces nos vemos a medio día.

-si, me parece bien.

-entonces nos vemos pasado mañana, Candy. Por cierto, ¿Dónde te estás quedando? ¿Con Terry?

-no… en casa de los Andry.

-¿entonces tu eres una Andry?

-no, yo soy solo una… - Candy se vio interrumpida por una voz varonil que decía:

-ya tengo tus cosas, mi amor. ¿Nos vamos?...

Un hombre llegó por detrás de Susana, venía saliendo de la tienda con muchas bolsas de compras.

Candy se sorprendió al ver y escuchar lo que dijo ese hombre. Ambos se quedaron fríos al toparse cara a cara. Greg se quedó mudo al ver a Candy frente a él, había escuchado decirle "mi amor" a Susana.

Annie estaba impactada ante la revelación.

Las miradas de Greg y Candy se encontraron y se mantuvieron fijamente, ella, buscando una explicación, él una excusa…


	38. Chapter 34 La decision de Greg

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 34 LA DECISION DE GREG

"-ya tengo tus cosas, mi amor. ¿Nos vamos?…"

El destino había tejido sus redes para propiciar un encuentro que nadie esperaba. Susana y Candy, después de un amargo adiós hace algunos años, se volvían a encontrar cara a cara, esta vez bajo circunstancias tan diferentes pero a la vez tan similares.

Greg nunca imaginó que al salir de esa tienda, en la que había permanecido un poco más después que Susana salió, para buscar un regalo para Candy, se la toparía de frente y sorprendiéndolo en su doble juego.

Candy miraba a Greg con ojos interrogantes mas que de reproche ante tal sorpresivo encuentro.

Susana no se daba cuenta de la expresión en los rostros de Candy y Annie. Para ella, todo era normal. Estaba muy contenta y le presentó a Greg.

-¡gracias, mi amor!... Candy quiero presentarte al doctor Gregory McDowell, mi novio. Acaba de llegar de Europa y pronto vamos a casarnos…, Cariño, ella es Candy, el gran amor de Terry ¿recuerdas?

Greg no salía aún del shock. Pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido para resolver la situación.

-si…mucho gusto… Candy… - Greg le extendió la mano para saludarla y con la mirada y algunos gestos, le suplicó que no dijera nada a Susana.

Candy se sintió traicionada nuevamente pero supo que debía seguir el juego de Greg, pues esa chica no se merecía enterarse de esa manera cruel del engaño de su novio.

-mucho gusto – respondió a secas.

Annie no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Todo le pareció tan extraño. Solo se limitó a observar.

-bueno, Candy. Nos vemos luego. Que tengas lindo día…

-si, tu también. Hasta luego…

Susana y Greg se marcharon. Él no miró atrás. Candy aún no salía de su gran asombro. Annie fue la que rompió el silencio.

-no entiendo… ¿Qué fue eso?

-yo estoy igual que tú, Annie… nunca me imaginé que Greg tuviera dos caras…

-¡¿y lo dices tan tranquila?!

-yo…

-ah!, se me olvidaba que no amas a Greg, por eso no reaccionaste de otra manera.

-es verdad que no amo a Greg, pero eso no significa que no me duela su traición. Pensé que era un hombre íntegro e intachable.

-¿y porque no lo desenmascaraste frente a Susana? ¡A ella también la está engañando!

-¿te imaginas el dolor tan grande que le ocasionaría si le dijera que su "prometido" tiene otra novia? … sufriría lo mismo que yo, y no le deseo a nadie este terrible dolor que yo siento… ella lo ama profundamente, lo pude ver en su mirada.

-¿entonces que harás? ¡Esto no se puede quedar así!

-lo sé. Pero por ahora no puedo pensar en nada…

-el domingo vas a ver a Susana… ¿se lo dirás?

-no lo sé. Tengo que hablar primero con Greg y escuchar que tiene que decir.

-¿y a él si le darás el beneficio de dar una explicación y a Terry no? no te entiendo, Candy…

-es diferente.

-¿diferente? ¡Es lo mismo! ¡Es un engaño, una traición!

-pero está implicada una chica inocente. Ella está ilusionada con casarse. Debo pensar en ella, no quisiera que sufriera igual que yo. Si Greg está enamorado de ella y de mi entonces le facilitaré las cosas. Terminaré con él. De todos modos planeaba hacerlo.

-Candy ¿Por qué aceptaste ser su novia si no lo amas? ¿Por despecho?

-no… en realidad…él me ayudó a soportar el terrible dolor que me provocó la traición de Terry. Fue bueno, amoroso y paciente conmigo, incluso… me atrae, no lo puedo negar, despierta en mi algo… no sé, solo físico, pero es solo algo banal. Él sabía, cuando le di el si, que yo no lo amaba, pero me pidió la oportunidad de conquistarme y ganar mi corazón, me lo suplicó tan fervientemente que no pude negarme. El prometió ser el hombre mas fiel para mi y mira lo que resultó… una mentira.

-no puedo creerlo… tengo miedo de confiar en un hombre. No quiero que me hagan lo mismo que Greg hizo con Susana.

-yo tampoco confiaré ciegamente en alguien. Sé que el amor verdadero existe y que no todos los hombres son iguales, solo debemos ser cuidadosas y no entregar todo nuestro amor ciegamente. Que esto nos sirva de lección a ambas, Annie.

-si, Candy…

Las chicas dieron por concluido su día de compras y regresaron a casa. Cuando iban entrando a la gran mansión, Annie preguntó:

-¿le dirás a Albert lo que pasó con Greg?

-aún no, Annie, y te pido que por favor tú tampoco digas nada a nadie. No hasta que hable con Greg.

-esta bien, Candy… parece que mañana será una noche de revelaciones…

-¿porqué lo dices?

-no… por nada – a Annie se le escapó esa última frase, no era su intención decirlo en voz alta. Menos mal que Candy no preguntó más.

Subieron a sus habitaciones a dejar las bolsas de sus compras, luego de lo cual bajaron a la sala.

Candy nunca no se había detenido a mirar con atención a su alrededor. La casa era muy grande y muy bonita. Había cuadros pero muy pocos retratos, si acaso uno muy grande de la tía abuela, de joven. Era un retrato que trajo de la casa de Lakewood, pero no fue el único.

Al final del pasillo que conducía al salón principal (llamado en inglés "Ball Room", salón de fiestas) había otros dos retratos a ambos lados de la enorme puerta blanca y dorada. Candy miró y de pronto su corazón brincó al notar a las personas ahí retratadas.

-¡oh!...- caminó con la vista fija en los retratos y Annie caminó tras ella.

Cuando por fin llegó al final del pasillo sus ojos se llenaron de agua. Frente a ella se encontraba Anthony que la miraba fijamente y le sonreía dulcemente. Del otro lado estaba Stear, sin sus anteojos, y su mirada era vivaz y alegre, le parecía muy familiar.

Candy sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón al verlos, aunque fueran solo sus retratos. Empezó a llorar de emoción y melancolía y, de la nada, un torrente de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza. Eran recuerdos, preciosos recuerdos de cuando conoció a Stear, cuando cayeron al lago después de que el auto que había inventado se salió de control. Recordó todos los inventos que había hecho y, solo entonces, se dio cuenta de que todos habían sido para ella; no se había puesto a pensar en eso nunca…finalmente recordó cuando se despidieron en la estación de trenes, cuando le dio la caja de la felicidad, esa mañana fría en que lo vio por última vez.

-oh, Stear…. – dijo con profusas lágrimas.

No sabía porqué siempre que pensaba en él, el corazón se le estrujaba.

-Candy… ¿aún te duele recordarlo?

-si, Annie. Incluso cuando recién perdí la memoria, no recordaba su nombre ni su rostro, Terry me contó sobre él y como murió… y no pude dejar de llorar. Lo sentí tan dentro de mi corazón, un dolor profundo y una sensación de vacío… y no sabía porqué… pero ahora lo recuerdo, Stear fue un ser humano extraordinario y su muerte significó un duro golpe para mi…. ¡lo extraño tanto! él ahora seguramente estuviera inventando algo para alegrarme…mi querido Stear…

"Oh, Candy, si supieras que era nuestro hermano… por eso sientes tan profundamente su muerte" se dijo Annie en silencio. Luego habló:

-yo no tuve el privilegio de pasar mucho tiempo con él y, sin embargo, lo llegué a querer mucho. A mi también me devastó su muerte… el querido Stear siempre será recordado con amor.

-si…. mi querido Stear….quisiera poder ir a su tumba a dejarle flores.

-Te prometo que iremos, Candy. Él está enterrado en Lakewood, junto a Anthony… pronto iremos a verlos.

-gracias, Annie. Ojalá hubieras conocido también a Anthony. Era un chico hermoso en todos los sentidos. Y un genio cultivando rosas. Estoy feliz porque recobré los recuerdos de los momentos que pasé a su lado, son un tesoro para mí.

-me habría gustado conocerlo, Archie me ha hablado mucho sobre él.

-por cierto Annie – dijo Candy secándose las lágrimas - ¿tu y Archie se casarán pronto? Paty me dijo que ya llevan mucho tiempo de novios. Hacen una bonita pareja, pero casi no los veo juntos….

-eh… bueno… él y yo…

-¡Con que aquí están, chicas! …– Lilly llegó a tiempo para salvar a Annie de dar una explicación sobre su relación con Archie.

-… las he estado buscando por todos lados.

-estábamos mirando los retratos de Stear y Anthony, Lilly. Me traen gratos recuerdos – respondió Candy.

-oh, si… los queridos Stear y Anthony… aún los extrañamos mucho. ¿Tú también los querías mucho, no es así?

-si. Fueron excelentes amigos o más que eso… realmente los quise como si fueran mi verdadera familia.

-me alegra que digas eso. Ojalá con el tiempo vuelvas a mirar a los Andry como a tu verdadera familia… legalmente lo sigues siendo, cariño.

-¿de verdad?

-¡claro! aún eres la hija adoptiva de Albert. Eso no se puede deshacer tan fácilmente. ¿Porqué no haces un esfuerzo por tratarnos más y dejarte querer? nosotros te apreciamos mucho, _hija_.

Lilly dijo esa hermosa palabra con amor y verdadero sentimiento. Candy lo sintió. Nunca nadie le había dicho "hija" y se sintió conmovida.

-gracias… _tía Lilly_ – con esas breves pero significativas palabras, Candy dio por aceptado el cariño de los Andry.

Se decidió a volver a usar su apellido pues ahora sentía que sí la querían como parte de la familia. Ya no se sentía como una intrusa.

Lilly sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Candy y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-bienvenida a la familia, querida Candy… gracias por permitirnos ser parte de tu vida.

-gracias a ustedes por aceptarme.

-a mi también me alegra que hayas aceptado ser de nuevo una Andry, Candy. Te lo mereces.

-eres tan dulce, Annie… tú y Candy parecen… hermanas…- Lilly dijo esto para ver la reacción de Candy.

-no parecemos, somos hermanas… ¿Verdad, Annie?- la miró, con una gran sonrisa en los labios - porque aunque no llevemos la misma sangre, nos queremos mucho y siempre seremos nuestra más cercana familia…

-si, Candy… hermana…

Annie no pudo evitar decirle por primera vez así, se sintió liberada. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería llamarla hermana y no había podido. Ahora lo hizo, sintiendo los dictados de su corazón que gritaba en su interior esa hermosa palabra, y se sintió feliz.

Ambas se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos. Lilly las observó también llorando de felicidad.

-oh, Annie, sigues siendo una llorona...

-¡y tu también!

ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja rieron ambas muy fuerte.

Cuando Lilly escuchó esa risa de Candy, tan fuerte, tan chispeante, tan sonora, recordó que su prima Alice reía justo así… madre e hija eran idénticas, y padre e hija también.

Mientras tanto, Greg acompañó a Susana a su casa después de las compras. Ella estaba feliz con la idea de la fiesta y el regreso de su amado.

-mi amor, ¿Qué te gustaría para que se sirviera en la cena, el día de la fiesta? – preguntó Susy.

-¿cena?... pensé que la fiesta sería temprano. A mi me gustaría más que fuera a medio día ¿tu que opinas?

-yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que tu quieras, mi amor. Entonces la fiesta será a medio día.

-gracias, Susy…

Greg había persuadido a Susana de hacer su fiesta temprano para que así tuviera tiempo de ir a la fiesta en casa de los Andry. Le había dado su palabra a Albert de que asistiría y la iba a cumplir.

Greg estaba debatiéndose aún entre el sentimiento y la razón. Necesitaba hablar con Phillipe para pedirle su consejo, él era un buen amigo y un hombre justo y razonable.

De modo que se despidió de Susana y regresó a su casa, donde Phillipe se encontraba descansando.

-¿vendrás mas tarde a verme, querido?

-no lo sé, Susy. Pero haré lo posible, te lo prometo.

-perdóname si me porto un poco posesiva pero es que te he extrañado tanto y quisiera reponer el tiempo perdido… te amo, Greg.

-oh, Susy… - Greg no respondió, solo la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Se sentía muy culpable.

Greg salió de casa de Susana y se fue a la suya esperando con ansias poder desahogarse con su amigo Phillipe. Tenía que tomar una decisión y no sabía que hacer.

La madre de Greg le indicó que Phillipe estaba en su habitación. Subió directo allá.

-¿puedo pasar, Phillipe?

-adelante, pasa, Greg.

-gracias…

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-necesito hablar contigo, pedirte consejo…he llegado a la encrucijada de mi vida y no se que camino tomar… tú eres mi amigo, sé que lo que me digas será de gran ayuda…

-claro Greg, cuenta con mi amistad incondicional… pero, ¿Qué te pasa? te noto muy abatido.

-es por algo que me pasó hace unos momentos…. acompañé a Susana de compras. En una de las tiendas me entretuve un poco, Susy salió primero y yo me quedé recogiendo las múltiples bolsas y cajas y… buscando algún obsequio para Candy, como Susana no me veía…

-oh, Greg…estás jugando con fuego, ya te lo había dicho…

-si, y tuviste razón, amigo... al salir de la tienda me topé de frente con Candy, y ella escuchó cuando le dije "mi amor" a Susana….

-¡Quee! no puede ser…

-así fue. Y lo peor de todo es que ellas se conocen. Susy me la presentó y le dijo que pronto nos casaríamos… ¡¿te imaginas lo que habrá pensado Candy?!

-¡Dios!... ¿y ella que hizo? ¿Te desenmascaró frente a Susana?

-eso es lo mas extraño de todo… ella no dijo nada y siguió el juego. Hizo como si apenas nos estuviéramos conociendo.

-oh…

-no puedo entender su reacción… cualquier mujer se hubiera puesto furiosa al enterarse del engaño de su novio…

-si, cualquier mujer enamorada… es obvio que ella no te ama, Greg. Yo llegué a pensar que se había enamorado de ti por la forma en que te presentó frente a su familia… pero esto confirma que solo era una apariencia. Ella sigue amando a Terry. La prueba de ello es la manera en que reaccionó ante una situación similar. Cuando se enteró de lo de las cartas ella pensó que Terry la había traicionado, se sintió profundamente dolida ¿y qué hizo? salió huyendo, muriéndose de dolor, además sintió ira… y en cambio, al enterrase de tu engaño, ella lo tomó tan tranquilamente… porque no le afecta demasiado, y eso solo es por una cosa: no te ama.

Greg se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó sentado en la cama, con semblante de derrota. A Phillipe le apenaba mucho ver a su amigo así.

-…tienes razón, Phillipe. Siempre lo he sabido, solo que creí que al fin estaba empezando a conquistar su corazón…. pero no he logrado hacer que me ame ni siquiera un ápice.

-¿Por qué te aferras a un imposible, Greg?

-es que… ella es la mujer perfecta… lo que yo siempre soñé. Es tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Yo me siento feliz tan solo con estar a su lado. Y cuando la beso… el mundo entero se detiene…la amo más que a mi vida, Phillipe. Solo soy feliz cuando estoy con ella…

-si la amas tanto como dices, entonces debes buscar su felicidad por encima de la tuya… ¿o prefieres tenerla a tu lado aún sabiendo que ella no es feliz, y que sufre por dentro un profundo dolor a causa de una mentira? ¿Eso es a lo que llamas amor?... si es así, entonces no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que es amar.

-¿oh, y tú si lo sabes? ¿Tú que nunca has tenido novia y no sabes lo que es sentir una pasión por una mujer?

-puede que no, pero al menos sé que una pareja es aquella en la que dos personas se aman por igual… tú no puedes decir que eso es lo que tienes con Candy…

A Greg le calaron profundo las palabras de Phillipe. Sabía que tenía razón.

-entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer?

-tú bien sabes lo que debes hacer…y te has tardado demasiado.

-no puedo…la perdería para siempre… me odiará. No, no puedo hacerlo, Phillipe.

-Greg, basaste tu "intento" de conquistarla en una mentira. ¿Cómo podrías esperar que todo saliera bien? Solo quisiste satisfacer tus deseos egoístas al retenerla, pero eso la está haciendo sufrir. ¿Acaso ya se te olvidaron todos esos días y noches en que la vimos llorar a escondidas por los rincones del barco? ¿Ya se te olvidó como reaccionó Candy en casa de su familia cuando el señor Andry mencionó a Terry? no puedes permitir que ella siga sufriendo de esa manera, Greg. Si en verdad la amas, hazla feliz. Regálale lo más preciado que merece: el amor. Devuélvele la alegría y la felicidad. Ella merece saber la verdad, saber que Terry nunca la engañó y que le ha sido fiel. En tus manos está la felicidad de la mujer que amas. Así que tienes solo dos caminos: O sigues reteniéndola a base de engaños y haciéndola sufrir…o le dices la verdad y dejas que sea feliz con el único hombre que ella verdaderamente ama.

-…hummm – suspiró- …la amo…y quiero que sea feliz….le diré la verdad.

-eso es lo correcto. Estoy seguro que ella te lo agradecerá.

-yo creo que me odiará y no querrá volver a verme nunca más.

-Entonces no la conoces bien. Candy no es capaz de odiar, Greg. Deberías saberlo. Ella nunca podría odiar a nadie. Y pienso que la felicidad que le darás al decirle la verdad sobrepasará con creces cualquier enojo que ella pudiera sentir.

-eso espero. No quisiera perder su amistad. Es todo lo que me quedará…

Greg había tomado una decisión y, por mucho que le pesara, sabía que era lo correcto. Muy dentro de su corazón siempre supo que debía haberle dicho la verdad desde el principio, pero vivir la ilusión de tener a su lado a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo había nublado su juicio. Greg sentía que le faltaba el aire y salió a caminar un rato a solas. Necesitaba aclarar su mente y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente, era sábado. Las Marlow habían estado alistando todo para la fiesta desde muy temprano. Todo había quedado muy lindo. A las 11 de la mañana Susana y su madre se fueron a arreglar para quedar listas a tiempo.

A medio día Greg llegó muy puntual, junto con sus padres y Phillipe. Se saludaron y pasaron a la sala para esperar a que llegaran los demás invitados, que solo eran unos pocos.

Los invitados no tardaron en llegar y la fiesta comenzó entre valses y música de cantantes contemporáneos. Era una fiesta amena y llena de alegría. Particularmente Susana estaba radiante de felicidad y se veía muy bonita. Estaba siempre al lado de Greg, caminando con ayuda de sus muletas.

La comida se sirvió muy puntual a las 2 de la tarde. Era un banquete espectacular, todo de un gusto muy elegante. Cuando la comida hubo terminado, Greg se sintió cada vez más nervioso. No dejaba de resbalar su mano por el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Phillipe lo miraba con condescendencia y le sonrió para darle ánimos. Así fue como, finalmente, reunió el valor necesario para ponerse de pié y llamar la atención de todos los invitados.

-Su atención, por favor – dijo después de dar unos golpecitos a su copa con un cubierto.

Todos hicieron silencio y lo miraron con atención.

Greg empezó a sentir que se le salía el corazón por lo rápido que latía debido al nerviosismo que sentía. Pudo encontrar un poco de calma y continuó.

-damas y caballeros, familia, amigos… esta tarde es muy especial. Hace poco volví de Europa, como ya saben, esta ocasión es precisamente para celebrar ese hecho. Mi querida Susana ha sido la más paciente de las novias y la más amorosa al preparar esta fiesta para mí. Y yo, en cumplimiento a la promesa que una vez le hice, quiero preguntarle algo…

Greg se puso frente a Susana y sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón. En cuanto Susy vio la cajita, tuvo un grato presentimiento, y su madre, que miraba de cerca, se llevó la mano al pecho, pues comprendía de lo que se trataba. Greg abrió la cajita y dentro había un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Susy… eres la chica más admirable que conozco. A pesar de las grandes dificultades que has tenido que superar a tu corta edad, sigues manteniendo la fé y la alegría por vivir. Te admiro por eso y por tu gran fortaleza y determinación. Me sentiría muy honrado si… me aceptas en matrimonio… procuraré hacerte feliz y te daré mi apoyo incondicional en todo lo que decidas. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Susana Marlow?

Greg nunca mencionó la palabra _amor_ en su propuesta de matrimonio. Susana verdaderamente no se esperaba la proposición de Greg ese día, la tomó por sorpresa, al igual que a sus padres, pues Greg les había dicho que terminaría con Susana porque ya tenía otra novia. Les pareció una locura, pero no quisieron decir nada en ese momento para no exponer a la chica a una situación embarazosa.

Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos ante la emoción que la sobrepasaba. No tardó en dar su respuesta.

-¡si! ¡si quiero casarme contigo, Greg! Te amo…

La chica lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó. Greg sintió que una parte de él se moría en ese instante: la parte de la felicidad que alguna vez soñó al lado de Candy.

Había decidido cumplir su palabra y permanecer al lado de Susana. Se propuso volver a descubrir todas esas razones que lo hicieron enamorarse de ella y quizás, con un poco de suerte, volvería a sentir lo mismo. Pero una cosa era segura: si se enamoraba o no de ella nuevamente, de todos modos se casaría con ella, porque le había dado su palabra y no la iba a deshonrar.

Greg y Susana celebraron el resto de la tarde su compromiso. Todos los felicitaron y les decían que hacían una bonita pareja. Greg hacía un gran esfuerzo por fingir felicidad, sonreía, aunque por dentro lloraba un río.

Las horas pasaron felizmente para Susana, pero a las 6 de la tarde Phillipe ayudó a Greg a librarse de esa fiesta. Se acercó a la pareja para decir que tenía que llevarse al novio para atender un compromiso relacionado con la cirugía de Susana y que no podían postergar. Solo así permitió ella que su prometido se fuera. Dieron por terminada la fiesta y todos abandonaron la casa de las Marlow.

Ella se quedó sola con su madre y platicaron el resto de la tarde y la noche sobre los preparativos para la boda. Estaban felices.

Cuando la familia McDowell salió de casa de las Marlow, la madre de Greg fue la primera en preguntar por lo sucedido. Greg se limitó a contestar "en la noche lo sabrán" y se fue en un taxi sin decirles a donde iba. Nadie entendía nada, solo Phillipe, que se fue con él, puesto que también estaba invitado a la fiesta de los Andry y él tenía una motivación muy grande para asistir: un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa angelical, una chica que respondía al nombre de Annie Britter.

En casa de los Andry, todos estaban en sus habitaciones esmerándose en su arreglo personal. Las chicas: Candy y Annie, estaban en la misma habitación pues así se ayudaban entre ellas y opinaban sobre sus atuendos y accesorios.

-Candy, ese vestido luce muy bien en ti. El color coral hace que resalten tus ojos verdes… eres muy hermosa.

-oh, gracias Annie, tú eres aún más hermosa ¡y con ese vestido pareces una princesa! ¡Tienes un porte muy elegante!

-gracias por el cumplido… Candy… imagínate que fuéramos princesas de verdad. ¿Te gustaría?

-¡pero que cosas dices, Annie! eso es imposible, somos huérfanas ¿recuerdas?

-lo sé. ¿Pero nunca te has preguntado de dónde provenimos? ¿Quiénes fueron nuestros padres?

-a decir verdad, trato de no pensar mucho en eso. No recuerdo si lo pensé antes de perder la memoria, pero después de eso, nunca me he detenido a pensar en mis padres. Aunque si he sentido la necesidad de tener una mamá y un papá y sentirme protegida… hasta ahora, ese papel de padre protector lo ha cumplido Albert, para mi él es lo más cercano a una figura paterna, aunque lo siento más bien como un hermano mayor o una especie de tío… pero una princesa, ¡ni en mis más locos sueños se me ocurriría algo así!

-pero todo puede ser posible. ¿Qué tal si tus padres eran unos reyes, o el hijo de una reina y tu fueras su heredera? ¿No te gustaría ser parte de la realeza?

-vamos Annie, ya no sigas con eso. Mira, he visto que ser parte de la nobleza tiene sus pros y sus contras, pero yo, en particular, no me sentiría a gusto siendo de sangre azul y que todos estuvieran haciéndote reverencias y tratándote bien, y al dar la espalda, digan toda clase de calumnias sobre ti. Es un mundo de hipocresía el de la realeza. No creo que me hubiera agradado. ¿Conforme?

-si… era solo una curiosidad… creo que a mi si me gustaría ser una princesa…

-pues serías una muy buena. Y quizás una excelente reina… - Candy le sonrió a Annie y ella devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa.

Las chicas terminaron de arreglarse. Candy lucía un vestido ceñido a la cintura color coral, sencillo pero muy romántico, con una caída vaporosa y escote en forma de corazón, el cual era adornado en su contorno por una hilera de cristales brillantes. Se veía radiante. Su pelo iba semi recogido, lo cual dejaba libres muchos de sus preciosos rizos, lucía una hermosa cabellera.

(ver imagen de vestido images/galeria/30000/30444_ )

El vestido de Annie era mucho más ostentoso. Hacía mucho que no iba a una fiesta y quiso lucir un vestido así de suntuoso para la ocasión. Era blanco con detalles de encaje, corte princesa. Su pelo iba todo recogido en un chongo alto, lo cual resaltaba sus bellos ojos azules. Era en verdad una belleza, y su porte, digno de una reina.

(ver vestido de Annie . )

Abajo, ya todos estaban esperando a las dos chicas que eran las únicas que faltaban. Unos pocos invitados habían llegado. Solo algunos amigos de Archie de la universidad.

Albert los recibió pues el joven Cornwell había subido para ver si sus hermanas ya estaban listas.

Casi de inmediato, el mayordomo anunció la llegada de los doctores Gregory McDowell y Phillipe DeGaulle.

-Bienvenidos – los recibió Albert – no pensé que llegaran tan temprano, como dijiste que tenían otro compromiso previo…

-nos dimos prisa y afortunadamente terminamos mucho antes de lo previsto – respondió Greg.

-me da gusto ver que, como todo un caballero, te esforzaste por estar presente y puntual a la fiesta de tu novia. Eso habla muy bien de ti, Greg.

-gracias, señor Andry.

-puedes llamarme simplemente, Albert.

-es un honor, gracias, Albert.

-¿les ofrezco algo de beber en lo que baja Candy? ya no debe tardar…

En ese momento, Archie venía bajando con sus hermanas, una a cada lado, las llevaba del brazo muy orgulloso.

Minutos antes, Archie había tocado a la puerta de la habitación de Annie, donde se hallaban las chicas.

-¿se puede pasar? – preguntó

-claro, Archie, adelante – respondió Annie.

Archie abrió la puerta y su reacción al verlas fue de asombro.

-¡fiuuuuu! ¡Pero que bellezas!

-oh, Archie, eres muy gentil – dijo Candy - ¿verdad que Annie parece una princesa? eres afortunado de tener una novia tan linda…

-tu también pareces una princesa Candy, estás bellísima….aún recuerdo la vez que tuvimos una fiesta en tu honor, cuando te presentaron en sociedad como una hija de los Andry… llevabas un vestido verde que hacía juego con tus ojos. Eras la criatura más encantadora que Stear, Anthony y yo habíamos visto… y ahora mírate, eres toda una mujer, una mujer cuya belleza es sublime… ustedes deben ser las dos mujeres más hermosas sobre la faz de la tierra y sería un honor para mi llevarlas del brazo a la fiesta ¿me permitirían el honor? – dijo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia ante ellas.

Las dos chicas sonrieron ante su galantería y asintieron con la cabeza.

Fue así como todos vieron a las hermosas doncellas bajar las escaleras, cada una del brazo de Archie que se sentía el más honrado, orgulloso y feliz de los hombres, al tener a sus bellas hermanas de nuevo juntas.

Greg y Phillipe presenciaban estupefactos la escena. Para Greg, Candy era un sol que iluminaba toda la casa con su hermosa presencia. Él la miraba con felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Para Phillipe, la visión de la bella Annie bajando las escaleras se le figuraba a la pintura de la Venus bajando de una nube del cielo. Parecía una novia con ese vestido blanco vaporoso. De pronto se la imaginó con un velo y un ramo de flores y que, al final de las escaleras, él le tendía la mano para llevarla al altar.

Phillipe supo en ese preciso instante que su corazón ya había escogido a su dueña. Supo que Annie Britter era la mujer por la que había esperado tanto tiempo, y había valido la pena la espera. No dejó de mirarla hasta que bajó las escaleras y se aproximaba lentamente hacia él.

-buenas noches, caballeros – saludó Archie.

-buenas noches señor Cornwell… – saludó Greg.

Phillipe se había quedado mudo y absorto en sus pensamientos.

-…Candy, te ves hermosa – le dijo después Greg a la dueña de su corazón.

-gracias, Greg – respondió ella a secas. No se le olvidaba la escena con Susana y estaba molesta. Además esa sería la noche en que terminaría con él.

Phillipe reaccionó justo a tiempo y se apresuró a saludar a Annie.

-buenas noches, mademoiselle Britter. Luce usted deslumbrante – besó su mano galantemente.

Annie sonrió en respuesta. Ese caballero le parecía atractivo, pero no la deslumbraba.

Albert se dio cuenta del interés del doctor De Gaulle por su sobrina y se puso a la defensiva. No conocía bien a ese hombre y temía que no fuera digno para Annie.

Albert pensó que debía hablar con Greg cuanto antes en relación a las cartas. Ya había hecho esperar a Candy demasiado y no iba a tolerar ni un minuto más de sufrimiento de ella.

-Greg, me gustaría presentarte a alguien. ¿Me acompañas un momento por favor?

-claro.

-no tardaremos, Candy. Te lo devolveré en un momento – dijo Albert.

Los dos caballeros se fueron y Phillipe se quedó junto con Archie, en compañía de las damas. La música empezó a sonar.

-¿quieres bailar, Candy? – le preguntó Archie.

-si, pero… ¿no debieras bailar con Annie primero? es casi tu prometida…

Al escuchar esas palabras, a Phillipe se le detuvo el corazón. Se había ilusionado demasiado pronto por una mujer que resultó que ya tenía novio. Se lamentó profundamente por su mala suerte.

Annie no se percató del cambió de semblante de Phillipe. Ella solo respondió al comentario de Candy:

-no te preocupes, Candy. Ya bailaré después con él, anda, vayan.

Archie se llevó a Candy del brazo y abrieron la pista. La familia los miraba con alegría.

Mientras tanto, Annie y Phillipe se habían quedado solos. Él estaba muy nervioso. Annie fue la que empezó la plática.

-¿así que usted y Candy trabajaron juntos en el mismo hospital?

-si, pero por favor, llámeme Phillipe, a secas.

-está bien, gracias Phillipe, tu también puedes llamarme simplemente Annie.

-oh, pero no me parece apropiado, usted pronto será la señora de Cornwell...

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió Annie, le pareció una locura lo que decía.

-Candy dijo que usted era casi prometida del señor Cor…

-oh, no, no, no. Por favor no digas eso Phillipe. En realidad, Archie y yo no somos pareja y nunca nos vamos a casar.

-pero…-Phillipe no entendía nada.

-¿puedes guardar un secreto, Phillipe?

-claro. Le prometo no decir ni una palabra a nadie de lo que me diga en confidencia.

-gracias. No sé porqué pero siento que puedo confiar en ti, pareces una buena persona.

-me halaga usted, mademoiselle.

-por favor, llámame Annie, no me siento a gusto con tanta formalidad. Y ya que te voy a revelar un secreto muy importante, creo que es buen momento para que seamos amigos, ¿te parece? después de todo, los amigos de Candy son también mis amigos.

-oh…si, si, encantado…Annie.

-¡muy bien! Entonces, ya que somos amigos te diré algo que es muy delicado, y Candy por ningún motivo debe saberlo…no todavía.

-mis labios estarán sellados.

-ok. Phillipe…Archie y yo nunca nos vamos a casar porque él es en realidad mi hermano.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-si, sé lo que debes estar pensando…pero nosotros nos enteramos hace poco de esto. Él y yo llevábamos más de tres años de novios… pero nunca nos dimos ni siquiera un beso. Yo siempre me sentí extremadamente cohibida cuando él se me acercaba demasiado, yo no lo entendía, pero era el llamado de la sangre que me alertaba.

-¡es increíble!

-si, lo es, pero lo más increíble de todo aún no te lo he dicho…. Candy también es nuestra hermana.

-¡Mon Dieu! (Dios mio!), ¡impossible! – ante la sorpresa, Phillipe reaccionó hablando en su idioma materno, el cual Annie entendía perfecto.

-parece imposible, lo sé. Pero es verdad y Candy aún no sabe nada. Por eso te pido que guardes discreción puesto que aún no le decimos a ella. Solo esperamos a que recupere totalmente la memoria para que no sienta extraño enterarse de golpe que los Andry son su verdadera familia.

-¿pero como lo supieron?

-es una larga historia. Vamos a sentarnos a un lugar privado y te cuento…

Annie y Phillipe salieron al jardín para platicar sobre la increíble historia de Candy y como descubrieron la verdad sobre sus orígenes.

Por otro lado, Albert había llevado a Greg al despacho para poder hablar en privado.

-Toma asiento Greg.

Albert se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio. Greg presintió que él no le iba a presentar a nadie, que más bien fue una excusa para llevarlo ahí.

-perdón, Greg, pero no te traje aquí para presentarte a alguien, sino para hablar de algo muy importante…

Greg empezó a sudar frío. ¿Le habría dicho Candy lo del incidente con Susana? no sabía como disculparse ante Albert, las palabras no le venían a la cabeza. Pero Albert lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad con una frase que le cayó como balde de agua fría.

-…mi familia y yo sabemos todo sobre las cartas.

Greg no se esperaba eso. De todo lo que había pensado, eso era lo único que no pasó por su cabeza. No supo que decir. Se quedó cayado.

-…veo que sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo Albert – Greg, Candy es muy importante para mi y todos la queremos mucho. Estos días que ha estado en la casa la hemos visto llorar. No soporta siquiera que se mencione el nombre de Terry. Es obvio que aún lo ama y no entendemos porqué está contigo. Para todos fue una gran sorpresa cuando Candy te presentó como su novio.

-si, pude notarlo…

-el Duque de Grandchester nos mandó un telegrama poniéndonos al tanto de todo. Sabemos que las cartas que Candy leyó eran tuyas y no de Terry. Incluso mandaron mensajes al Mauretania para decírselo, pero parece que ella nunca los recibió. ¿Por qué, Greg?

Un profundo suspiro emitió el doctor McDowell antes de hablar. Ya no había porque seguir mintiendo.

-Yo estaba en la sala de comunicaciones del barco por casualidad y escuché cuando recibían el mensaje, era para Phillipe, pero él nunca recibió el mensaje porque yo lo intercepté… no quería que se derrumbaran mis ilusiones de estar con Candy. Pero debo decir que fue hasta ese momento que supe la razón por la que Candy se fue huyendo.

-¿es cierto eso?

-si…- tomó valor para relatarle a Albert como habían sido las cosas -… Fue en la fiesta de bodas de los padres de Terry cuando todo pasó… Yo ya había decidido hacerme a un lado y dejar que Candy fuera feliz con Terry. Estaba destrozado pero sabía que ella lo amaba y que Terry también la amaba más que a su vida.

-¿entonces que pasó?

-yo había decido regresar a América en cuanto terminara la fiesta. Candy se enteró de mi partida y nos despedimos con normalidad. Pero minutos más tarde me la encontré en mi cuarto, con su equipaje. Lloraba amargamente y solo me dijo que era porque Terry la había traicionado, no quiso darme detalles, nunca mencionó las cartas y, para mí, fue cierto lo que ella decía, aunque no lo podía creer en un principio…. Yo le había prometido a Terry que nunca me interpondría entre ellos, pero que si él la hacía sufrir, olvidaría mi promesa y lucharía con todo para conquistar a Candy…

-y te aprovechaste de esa situación para sacar ventaja….

-no. Al principio hice todo lo posible por tratar de que Candy hablara con Terry para aclarar las cosas. Yo no podía entender que Terry fuera capaz de engañarla si yo mismo había visto como él era fiel…pero ella fue tajante y dijo que no había duda alguna de su traición. Me rogó que la llevara conmigo, no quería volver a ver a Terry. Yo no pude negarme a sus ruegos y la traje conmigo. Pero yo siempre creí que ya todo entre ellos había terminado y que Terry no la merecía. La había hecho llorar y para mi eso daba por muerta mi promesa.

-pero después te enteraste de que fue por tus cartas que ella dejó a Terry ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad en ese momento?

-ya habían pasado algunos días y yo me había acercado más a ella… sentía que tenía posibilidades de ganar su amor. No quise renunciar a mi sueño… yo era feliz a su lado, pensé que era mi oportunidad de conquistarla… por eso le pedí que me dejara ayudarla a superar el dolor y que me permitiera estar a su lado, como su novio. Ella aceptó, pero me dijo que no me amaba. A mi no me importó pues tenía muchas esperanzas en que ella olvidara a Terry y correspondiera a mi amor….

-pero no lo ha hecho. Greg, yo entiendo que eres un hombre enamorado. No te culpo por lo que has hecho, nadie de mi familia te juzgamos. Por eso quisimos darte la oportunidad de que enmiendes tu error. Debes decirle a Candy esta misma noche toda la verdad. Si no lo haces tú, tendré que decírselo yo.

-Aunque no lo creas, Albert. Yo he venido esta noche con el único propósito de decirle todo a Candy. Quiero que sea feliz, y Terry es quien la hace feliz. Nunca la he vuelto a ver sonreír como cuando estaban juntos. Créeme, esta noche Candy volverá a sonreír y dejará atrás el dolor.

-eres muy valiente, Greg. Yo sé que eres un buen hombre, solo tuviste la mala fortuna de llegar tarde a la vida de Candy. Pero ella te agradecerá mucho el noble gesto de decirle la verdad. No tengas miedo, ella no es capaz de odiar a nadie…

-si, es lo mismo que me dijo Phillipe. Él también, desde el principio, ha estado en contra de mis decisiones.

-¿de verdad?

-si. Phillipe peleó mucho porque Candy hablara con Terry para aclarar las cosas. No estuvo de acuerdo en que ella huyera sin antes hablar con él. Y todo el tiempo me estuvo diciendo que debía decirle la verdad a Candy, pero yo no quería hacerle caso….Phillipe es un buen amigo, tanto mío como de Candy, es un hombre honorable y justo…

Cuando Greg dijo esto, a Albert se le terminaron las razones para desconfiar de Phillipe. Ya no dudó de que fuera un hombre digno para Annie.

-eres afortunado de tener a un amigo como él, Greg. Ojalá lo hubieras escuchado antes para evitar tanto sufrimiento.

-lo sé, Albert. Créeme que siempre llevaré en mi conciencia la culpa por haber permitido que Candy sufriera tanto. No me lo voy a perdonar nunca…

-no te juzgues tan duramente. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto escuches el perdón de boca de Candy, podrás estar en paz contigo mismo.

-… Candy… es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. No sé como podré hacer para vivir sin ella…

-lo harás, Greg. Y espero que tú encuentres a la mujer que te haga feliz. Gracias por devolverle la sonrisa a Candy… tienes mi amistad incondicional, y las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

-gracias, Albert. Eres un gran hombre. Cuida a Candy…

Fueron las últimas palabras de Greg antes de salir del despacho para ir a buscar a Candy.

Cuando Greg volvió al salón de baile vio que Phillipe bailaba muy contento con Annie y ella se notaba contenta también. Supo, al verlos, que llegarían a formar una bonita pareja.

Candy estaba bailando todavía con Archie. Ella sonreía pero no había luz en su mirada ni en su sonrisa. A Greg se le partía el corazón de pensar que era por su culpa que Candy no era feliz. Decidió poner fin a su tortura, pero antes, quería disfrutar de un último baile con ella.

Se acercó a donde bailaba con Archie y los interrumpió.

-discúlpeme, señor Cornwell, ¿me permitiría bailar una pieza con su hermosa compañera?

-adelante… lo estábamos esperando.

Archie soltó a Candy y se marchó. Greg tomó a Candy y comenzó a bailar con ella.

-Candy… te debo muchas explicaciones. Esta noche he venido con la sola intención de liberarte de tu dolor y explicarte el porqué de algunas cosas. Pero quisiera, si me lo permites, disfrutar este baile contigo, es el último que podré disfrutar a tu lado…

A Candy le parecieron extrañas las palabras de Greg, pero no dijo nada. Ella también sabía que era su último baile juntos y quiso darle eso en recuerdo.

A Greg le parecieron eternos los segundos que disfrutaba bailando con Candy. Ella lucía hermosa. No quería que la música terminara nunca. Era como el aire que lo mantenía con vida.

No quiso pensar en su gris porvenir, solo quería disfrutar de sus últimos momentos de dicha al lado de la mujer que amaba y que debía dejar ir para que buscara su felicidad con el único hombre que ella realmente amaba.


	39. Chapter 35 La fiesta

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 35 LA FIESTA

La música seguía su curso mientras Greg, con un doliente corazón, se despedía de toda esperanza de ser feliz al lado de Candy. El solo tenerla así de cerca le provocaba las más felices sensaciones. Candy solo se dejaba llevar. Cuando la música dio sus últimas notas Greg abrazó a Candy fuertemente, la abrazó por un largo rato y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

Albert miraba la escena sintiendo un poco la tristeza de Greg. Admiraba el valor de ese hombre. Vio como Candy y él se alejaron caminando hacia el jardín, el momento había llegado.

-Greg…

-espera, Candy, te lo suplico, déjame hablar a mi primero…

Greg exhaló para liberar sus dudas y temores, luego continuó.

-Candy, sé que debes estar molesta por lo del incidente con Susana. Quiero explicarte todo y, solo así, quizás puedas perdonarme.

-tienes razón, estoy muy molesta y decepcionada…pero te escucho, Greg – Candy tuvo que hacer acopio de mucha serenidad porque realmente le revolvía el estómago pensar que había sido la burla de ese hombre que pensaba que era intachable, pero resultó que no.

-Susana… la conozco desde que éramos niños. Nos convertimos en grandes amigos mientras íbamos creciendo. Luego yo empecé a verla con otros ojos, me enamoré, pero ella siempre me vio como un amigo y nunca pude decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos, por temor a perderla. Años después me fui a estudiar medicina a París. Regresaba cada año, durante las vacaciones, y mi ilusión era verla de nuevo. Cada año que pasaba ella cambiaba más y más, se convertía en una hermosa señorita. Yo nunca dejé de amarla y soñaba el momento en que pudiera confesarle mi amor y que me correspondiera….

Greg hizo una pausa. Volvía a vivir cada momento de su historia conforme la contaba. Prosiguió:

-…después de graduarme empecé a trabajar en el hospital La Salpetriere y un año después, cuando tuve mis primeras vacaciones, regresé a América con la misma ilusión de siempre. Pero esta vez me encontré con un par de sorpresas: me enteré que ella había perdido una pierna en un accidente, pero nunca supe los detalles.

-¡oh!, es terrible…

-si. Pero fue aún más terrible para mí el enterarme de que ella tenía novio y que pronto se casaría con él… ¿adivina quién era ese hombre?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

-era Terry…

-¡¿Qué?!

-si, Candy. Terry era el novio de Susana. Pero él no la amaba y Susy empezó a ser infeliz a su lado. Había esperado mucho tiempo con la esperanza de que él se enamorara de ella… pero no lo logró… porque él estaba enamorado de otra, "la más maravillosa de las chicas" como él mismo me dijo una vez… tú, Candy.

A Candy le parecía sorprendente lo que escuchaba.

-pero no entiendo…

-Esa parte de la historia no me corresponde a mí contártela. Lo que te puedo decir, es que yo me di cuenta de que Terry y Susana no eran felices juntos, él no la amaba y ella sufría por su indiferencia. Así que un día fui a ver a Terry y le dije que iba a luchar por conquistar a Susana, a él le pareció bien. Puse mucha dedicación, estaba decidido a cumplir mi sueño… y lo logré. Pude lograr que Susy aceptara que nunca iba a ser feliz al lado de un hombre que no la amaba y ella terminó su relación con Terry. Demás esta decir que en cuanto estuvo libre, él corrió a tu lado sin importarle el peligro de cruzar el atlántico en plena guerra… pero yo me quedé con Susana. Nos hicimos novios y le prometí que nos casaríamos en cuanto ella se recuperara de su pierna. Le dije que volvería a París para buscar a mi amigo Phillipe, él la ayudaría a hacer una prótesis a su medida y se encargaría de supervisar su rehabilitación…

-¡oh! entonces por eso Phillipe vino contigo.

-así es. Yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo sabiendo que pronto me casaría con la mujer que siempre amé. Nunca me imaginé que en París conocería a la mujer más extraordinaria y hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera… y me enamoré perdidamente… no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, Candy. Cuando te conocí yo no sabía que tú eras la chica de la que Terry me habló. Lo supe después, cuando él llegó al hospital a verte pues tú estabas en coma. El resto ya lo sabes…

Candy no supo responder de inmediato. Ahora que supo como habían pasado las cosas no le pareció tan terrible, incluso comprendía a Greg. Recordó aquella ocasión en que lo encontró con un sobre en sus manos y estuvo distraído y preocupado en toda la consulta. Ahora entendía que era un telegrama de Susana y que Greg se debatía en su interior entre dos sentimientos. "Pobre Greg" pensaba Candy para sus adentros. Él no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado.

-Greg… - al fin habló – Yo no te reprocho nada. Y hasta te entiendo. Tú no eres culpable de nada…

-¡oh, Candy! eres tan buena… no te merezco… y si, si soy culpable de algo terrible…

-a mi no me parece tan terrible, ahora que sé como sucedieron las cosas yo…

-no me refiero a lo de Susana… hay algo más…

-¿Qué?

-es una culpa que cargo en mi conciencia, algo que he cayado para no destruir mi sueño de estar a tu lado Candy… espero que puedas perdonarme después de que te diga esto…

-Greg… estás muy apesadumbrado, veo que sufres… dímelo, lo que sea, te prometo que no me enojaré contigo.

Greg sintió valor al escuchar las palabras de Candy y reunió las fuerzas para hablar.

-Candy…Terry no te ha sido infiel… esas cartas que leíste… eran mías….

-¡que dices!

Candy no podía creer lo que dijo Greg. ¿Sería posible?

-créeme, Candy. Él te ama más que a su vida y nunca te ha sido infiel. Esas cartas… no sé porqué las habrás encontrado, no sé porqué las dejé… yo soy el que tuve amoríos con una chica del Moulin Rouge llamada Melina y es algo que me avergüenza decirte. Busqué consuelo en ella cuando decidí hacerme a un lado para que fueras feliz con Terry…

-entonces ese telegrama de Susana ¿también era tuyo?

-si.

-pero yo vi otra carta en la que una tal Camille le decía "sexy castaño" y que esperaba que volviera pronto al Moulin Rouge…

-¿Qué? … - Greg se sorprendió al escuchar eso - …ciertamente esa carta no era para mi… pero debe haber alguna explicación. Terry no hubiera sido capaz de engañarte con ninguna otra. Él mismo nos contó esa noche que fuimos al Moulin que nunca ha estado con ninguna otra mujer después de haberte conocido… y le creo. Vi sinceridad en sus ojos. Esa noche nos dijo a todos… ¡oh! … - Greg recordó algo de pronto. El silencio que hizo intrigó a Candy.

-¿Qué sucede?

-ya sé de donde provino esa carta.

-¿de veras?

-eso creo. Sabes, esa noche de la que te hablo, varias chicas se acercaron a nuestra mesa a hacernos compañía…

"Si, ya recuerdo a Terry con dos chicas sentadas muy campantemente sobre sus piernas…" Pensó Candy.

-…dos chicas llegaron a saludar a Terry, tu sabes, hacían lo que se supone que deben hacer…tratar bien a los visitantes.

-¿ah, si? – dijo Candy fingiendo no saber.

-no te enojes, él ahuyentó a las dos chicas y se quedó solo. Ni siquiera aceptó compañía femenina porque te es fiel, Candy.

-¿es verdad lo que dices?

-absolutamente. Y creo que una de esas chicas dejó esa nota en su bolsillo sin que él se diera cuenta.

-¿y como puedes estar tan seguro?

-porque él nunca volvió a regresar al Moulin Rouge. Y te lo puedo asegurar puesto que yo si volví noche tras noche y nunca lo vi por ahí. El no es esa clase de hombre… él es un hombre de una sola mujer. Sus días de mujeriego terminaron cuando te conoció, y nunca más ha compartido el lecho con nadie. Eso nos lo dijo él mismo. Así que… ya no tienes porqué estar resentida con él. Él no cometió ninguna falta, es inocente…

-¡oh! ... ¡que he hecho!... - se llevó las manos al rostro.

Candy creyó sin más dudas en las palabras de Greg y se sintió culpable por haber juzgado al hombre que amaba sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, sin escuchar lo que él tenía que decir. Sintió un gran pesar puesto que se habían prometido hablar siempre con la verdad ante cualquier malentendido o problema que surgiera en su relación, y ella no cumplió. Estaba devastada.

-…Terry… - ahora lloraba.

-sé que debes sentirte mal por haber desconfiado de él y no aclarar las cosas antes de actuar tan precipitadamente, pero puedo entender, y creo que Terry también lo hará, que esa carta que la chica del Moulin puso en su saco, llamándolo sexy castaño, complicó todo e hizo parecer que las demás cartas también eran suyas… no te atormentes, Candy. Todo fue un lamentable mal entendido… y yo soy el único culpable. Perdóname, por favor. Debí haberte dicho la verdad en cuanto me enteré, mientras viajábamos a bordo del Mauretania.

-¡¿desde entonces lo sabes?! …¿desde entonces?... ¿Por qué, Greg? ¡¿Por qué me ocultaste algo tan importante?! – en ese momento Candy sintió una desbordada rabia dentro de ella y su mano instintivamente se levantó contra el rostro de Greg.

Ella le dio una fuerte cachetada, con todas sus fuerzas, con mucho resentimiento, con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego volvió a darle otra cachetada en la otra mejilla, tan fuerte que su mano ardió como fuego. Greg recibió esas dos fuertes cachetadas de manera estoica, porque aunque le habían dolido, le dolía más el alma por haber lastimado tan cruelmente a la mujer que amaba.

Candy, aún después de esas dos cachetadas, no pudo desahogar toda la rabia y desesperación que sentía.

-¡Como pudiste! … ¡Me viste desfallecer de dolor día tras día y no te compadeciste de mi! ¿Qué clase de amor es ese que dices tenerme?

-Candy, tienes toda la razón yo…

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! …- ella se le fue encima dándole repetidos golpes en el pecho, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaban y ella se dio vuelta, llorando desesperadamente.

-… no lo entiendo…dices que me amas y has dejado que sufra de esta manera tan espantosa, tan cruel…- Se dio vuelta nuevamente para verlo a los ojos mientras le decía:

- ¡no! no es verdad que me amas. Solo te encaprichaste conmigo… lo que sientes por mi es solo una pasión pasajera, o quizás una obsesión, ¡pero no amor!… -fue la primera vez que Candy le reprochó a Greg. Se sentía traicionada una vez más.

-¡yo te amo, Candy!. – él la tomó por los hombros sujetándola con fuerza - Te amo tanto que me aferré a una ilusión…

-¡suéltame, Greg, no me toques! – ella se soltó de su aprisionamiento de un solo movimiento. No quería siquiera estar cerca de él.

Greg ya no intentó volver a sujetarla y continuó su explicación.

-…Me valí de una mentira para tenerte a mi lado… pero…me he dado cuenta, aunque algo tarde, que tú nunca me amarás porque tu corazón ya se lo has entregado a Terry. Yo… yo ya no quise seguir permitiendo que sufrieras, por eso te estoy diciendo la verdad ahora. Para liberarte del dolor. Para dejar que seas feliz con él… para que vuelvas a sonreír como antes. Te amo tanto que entiendo que debo dejarte ir para que seas feliz… aunque no sea conmigo. A esto he venido hoy, a decirte toda la verdad y dejarte libre para que vuelvas con él…tu verdadera felicidad…

Después de decir esto Greg trató de acercarse de nuevo a ella para acariciar su mejilla, pero ella dio un paso atrás. Greg bajó su mano al ver la reacción de ella y supo que no le quedaba más que despedirse.

-sé feliz, Candy. El tiempo reparará cualquier daño y ustedes volverán a estar juntos, porque su amor es tan grande que borra todas las heridas. Así que ésta noche te devuelvo tu libertad, tus ilusiones y tu felicidad. Espero que no me odies por lo que hice… perdóname… desde lo más profundo de mi corazón te lo pido, ¡perdóname, Candy!

El rostro de Greg reflejaba agonía, arrepentimiento y dolor. Candy no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él. Aunque estaba profundamente desilusionada, herida y molesta, no podía olvidar las cosas buenas que Greg había hecho por ella y no tenía derecho de negarle el perdón. Se había equivocado, pero parecía sinceramente arrepentido y ella era incapaz de albergar sentimientos negativos hacia nadie. Su corazón era puro y limpio. Se acercó a Greg y le dijo:

-ya no te atormentes, Greg…veo que estás arrepentido y parece que estás pagado ya por tus errores… Yo te perdono de corazón. Todos cometemos errores pero lo importante es saber reconocerlos y enmendarlos, como tú lo estás haciendo. Yo no guardo ningún resentimiento u odio hacia ti. Por el contrario, Te quiero mucho, por eso me duele tanto esta situación…pero siempre serás un querido amigo. Te agradezco tanto que me hayas dicho la verdad, se requiere mucho valor y por eso no puedo más que agradecerte, Greg.

-¡oh, Candy! eres tan buena…gracias… gracias de verdad. Tienes un gran corazón. Nunca voy a olvidar lo buena que has sido conmigo… gracias…

Greg abrazó a Candy, se sintió liberado de remordimientos y culpas. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima y ahora ya podía ver a los ojos a Candy sin sentir que la traicionaba. Sin sentirse él mismo el más miserable de los hombres.

Cuando el abrazo se deshizo, Candy lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-¡Candy! ¡ha vuelto tu sonrisa deslumbrante! de nuevo hay brillo en tus ojos… no sabes que feliz me siento de verte alegre de nuevo.

-es gracias a ti, Greg. ¡Soy feliz! ya no queda rastro en mi de aquel horrible dolor… solo…

-lo sé. Pero ten por seguro que más pronto de lo que imaginas podrás verlo de nuevo. Él no ha dejado de amarte y hará hasta lo imposible por volver a ti, ya lo verás.

-¡oh! tengo miedo de que haga una locura con tal de venir aquí…

-porque no le escribes un telegrama para decirle que ya sabes la verdad y que tenga paciencia…porque la paciencia no es precisamente una de las virtudes de Terry.

-¡lo sé! ¡Dios mío que no haga nada peligroso!

Candy se quedó con una extraña sensación en el pecho, pero Greg la persuadió de pensar en cosas negativas. Luego de lo cual se despidió de ella.

-bueno, Candy. Me voy. Aunque me provoca una gran tristeza el saber que ya no estarás más a mi lado, me voy tranquilo y contento pues sé que hice lo correcto y que tú serás feliz con Terry… que seas feliz, linda.

Greg acarició la barbilla de Candy y le regaló una sonrisa antes de darle la espalda para marcharse, con el corazón hecho trizas.

Greg tuvo que pasar por el gran salón donde estaba la fiesta, vio a Albert a lo lejos y con una sola mirada y un gesto con la cabeza le dio a entender que su trabajo estaba hecho y se despidió. No quiso decirle nada a Phillipe pues estaba pasándola muy bien en compañía de Annie. Greg se marchó anónimamente y en silencio.

Un par de minutos después Candy entro al salón, se veía diferente. Sonreía. Albert la vio y se acercó a ella.

-Candy… ¿quieres bailar? – Ni siquiera le preguntó por Greg.

-¡si, me encantaría bailar contigo, Albert!

Los dos jóvenes tomaron la pista de baile. Candy ahora lucía un semblante diferente. Ya no había pesadumbre ni dolor en su corazón. Ahora si podía disfrutar de la agradable fiesta que la familia Andry, su familia, le había organizado.

Era la primera vez que Candy bailaba con Albert y se sintió maravillosamente bien a su lado, sonreía. Albert la llevaba con la gracia de un bailarín profesional. Para él también era muy grato bailar con Candy y disfrutaron el momento. Aquel par de bellos rubios despertaban fascinación, no solo por su belleza física, sino por el enorme ángel y carisma que proyectaban.

-te ves diferente, Candy….

-vamos, Albert, estoy segura de que ya sabes la razón. Tú lo sabes todo y más si se trata de mí. ¿Acaso no sabías ya lo de Greg y las cartas?

Albert sonrió ante la aguda perspicacia de su sobrina favorita.

-eres muy inteligente, Candy. Y no te voy a negar que lo supe desde antes de que llegaras a América.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo?

-el padre de Terry me mandó un telegrama diciéndome todo.

-el Duque…

-si. El estaba muy preocupado y triste por lo sucedido y obviamente por ver a Terry devastado…

-Terry… me siento tan mal por eso, Albert…actué como una niña impulsiva. No le di siquiera la oportunidad de explicarme…. y habíamos prometido siempre hablar con la verdad y aclarar cualquier malentendido que surgiera en nuestra relación…le fallé…me siento muy mal…

-me imagino como te sientes, Candy. Pero es de humanos equivocarse. Lo importante es que te comuniques con él y que hablen sobre lo que pasó. Estoy seguro que Terry te sigue amando y está ansioso de volver a tu lado sin importarle lo que pasó.

-eso es lo que más me preocupa ahora… él hará hasta lo imposible por venir, lo conozco y sé que intentará hasta arriesgar su vida con tal de verme. Estoy preocupada, Albert.

-en eso te doy la razón, Candy. Yo también sé lo impulsivo, obstinado y arriesgado que es Terry. Pero me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer estando tan lejos. Lo único que se me ocurre es que le escribas un telegrama y le pidas, le supliques que se quede en Londres y espere hasta que sea seguro viajar…aunque dudo mucho que se quede de brazos cruzados, él no es muy paciente que digamos…

-¡oh, porqué será tan testarudo e impaciente! … pero no hay otra alternativa, al menos lo intentaré. Le escribiré mañana.

-si, es lo único que puedes hacer por ahora y esperemos que entre en razón y se quede en Londres. Pero por ahora, Candy, disfrutemos de la fiesta, es para ti ¿recuerdas?

-si. No tengo como agradecerles todas sus atenciones. Y quiero decirte que he decidido volver a utilizar el apellido Andry, pues ya no me siento como una intrusa y siento que me aprecian.

-¡claro que te apreciamos, Candy! tu siempre serás parte de esta familia. Así que Bienvenida señorita Candice White Andry.

Albert detuvo su baile en seco y le dio a Candy un cariñoso abrazo. Ella se amoldó a su pecho y encontró amor y protección entre sus brazos. Lo abrazó fuertemente sintiendo que su necesidad de amor paternal estaba satisfecha con el cariño de Albert. Fue un momento conmovedor y todos vieron con alegría la escena.

Pero no a todos les pareció una escena alegre. Un par de ojos cafés miraban a lo lejos ese abrazo tan íntimo y cariñoso, y un corazón se estrujaba ante la desilusión.

Unos momentos después el abrazo se deshizo y Albert sonreía muy feliz. Pero a lo lejos, logró ver que una chica de pelo castaño lo miraba. Albert fue a recibirla, con Candy del brazo.

-Danielle. Me alegra tanto que hayas llegado al fin….te ves hermosa – besó su mano.

-gracias – respondió ella a secas tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-mira, quiero presentarte a Candy. ¿Recuerdas que te platiqué sobre ella? acaba de regresar de Europa, sana y salva. Esta fiesta es en su honor….Candy te presento a la señorita Danielle Dawson.

-encantada de conocerla señorita Dawson – dijo Candy con amable sonrisa.

-oh…el gusto es mío. Entonces tú eres Candy…

Danielle sonrió aliviada. Había pensado que esa chica era algo más que una amiga de Albert y se sintió celosa. Menos mal que sus temores eran infundados.

-… Albert me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Eres admirable, Candy. Mira que ir a arriesgar la vida para ayudar y salvar a otros, es una acción que requiere mucho valor y amor por el prójimo.

-oh, Gracias. Soy enfermera y era mi deber estar donde más me necesitaban. Pero ya estoy de vuelta en casa…con mi familia…- Candy miró a Albert al decir esto y él la estrechó un poco por los hombros.

-así es, Candy…

-se ve que se quieren mucho – intervino Danielle – cuando llegué los vi abrazados y pensé que tal vez eran novios.

-¡oh, no! – Respondió Candy – de ninguna manera. Albert es… es como…

-¿un tío? –dijo Albert.

-¿tío?... yo iba a decir hermano mayor… o lo más cercano a un padre…pero tío no está mal.

-y tú para mi eres mi mejor amiga, Candy, como una hermana menor… o una sobrina.

-Qué extraños títulos, ¿no crees? – dijo Candy - Simplemente somos muy unidos y nos queremos tanto como si fuéramos de la misma sangre, sin importar el parentesco.

-tienes razón, Candy. Los títulos de parentesco salen sobrando….

-y creo que yo aquí también salgo sobrando – dijo al percatarse de que esos dos se traían algo - Los dejo, iré con Annie. Hasta luego señorita Dawson.

-por favor, llámame Danielle. Espero que lleguemos a ser amigas.

-Gracias, Danielle. Cuenta con mi amistad. Tú también dime simplemente Candy.

-muy bien, Candy. Entonces nos veremos luego.

-si. Que disfruten la fiesta…

Candy los dejó solos y se fue con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Tenía la corazonada de que esa chica era especial para Albert y le daba mucho gusto pues era una mujer hermosa y simpática.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche y la cena estaba por servirse. Todos se dirigieron al comedor y tomaron sus lugares. Pero antes de que sirvieran la comida Albert habló:

-familia, antes de degustar nuestra cena quisiera presentarles a la Señorita Danielle Dawson, ella es la arquitecta a cargo del proyecto del Hogar de Pony…

Todos se asombraron un poco al ver que era una mujer y no un hombre el arquitecto. Pero era un asombro positivo, ya los prejuicios habían quedado en el pasado y tampoco se daba eso del machismo entre los hombres de la familia Andry. Albert continuó.

-… la arquitecta ha estado haciendo un trabajo sobresaliente y me ha dicho que la nueva casa quedará terminada en tres semanas. Yo mismo he estado al tanto de los avances y les aseguró que todos quedarán satisfechos con su trabajo. La invité esta noche para que todos la conozcan y sepan a quien debemos agradecer por el gran trabajo de la casa Pony.

-Es un placer conocerlos. Gracias por recibirme – dijo muy dulcemente Danielle y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza rindió sus respetos hacia la Tía abuela.

-bienvenida, señorita Dawson. Gracias por haber venido – respondió la matriarca.

-es un placer conocer a una mujer talentosa y trabajadora como usted – dijo Lilly.

Danielle tuvo un cálido recibimiento entre la familia Andry. Ella lo agradeció mucho. Dentro de su corazón vio que esa familia era unida y el amor se sentía.

Después de las presentaciones pertinentes, tomaron asiento y disfrutaron de la cena. La tía abuela miraba a Danielle de reojo de vez en cuando y veía a su nieto Albert feliz y con un brillo especial en su mirada cuando veía a la arquitecta. La pareja estaba bajo el escrutinio de la matriarca sin que se dieran cuenta.

Cuando la cena terminó todos volvieron al gran salón para seguir disfrutando del baile.

Albert no se despegó de Danielle y fue muy atento con ella en todo momento. Bailaron juntos el resto de la velada ante las miradas suspicaces de todos.

Candy se encontraba platicando con la señorita Pony y la hermana maría sobre la nueva casa y sus expectativas. En eso llegó Peter.

-Perdón que las interrumpa, honorables damas – era todo un caballero – pero quería preguntarte Candy si me permites esta pieza.

-claro, Peter…

Ella aceptó el brazo que él le ofrecía y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, donde ya Annie y Archie bailaban felizmente para no levantar las sospechas de Candy pues, para ella, aún eran novios. Phillipe se quedó sin su compañera y se sentó solo en un rincón, pero tranquilo de saber que Archie no representaba un rival.

Peter empezó a entablar la conversación con su prima.

-Candy, todos han hablado mucho sobre ti últimamente y me ha dado la inquietud de conocerte mejor. Después de todo ya somos familia otra vez… ya me dijo mi madre que de nuevo utilizarás el apellido Andry.

-si… ¿pero tú no me ves como una intrusa, Peter?

-¿intrusa? no, en absoluto. A mi me pareces una chica muy simpática, inteligente, valiente y con un gran corazón. Es fácil llegar a querer a una persona como tú.

-oh, gracias, Peter. A mi también me parece que eres un buen hombre. Y… ¿cual sería nuestro "parentesco"? políticamente hablando.

-pues, si eres hija adoptiva de Albert, entonces yo sería tu tío… aunque me sentiría más cómodo si nos tratáramos como primos, es mas cercano e informal, ¿no crees?

-si, a mi también me lo parece. Entonces seremos primos. Es un placer haberte conocido, primo Peter.

-el gusto es todo mío, prima Candy.

-me gusta como suena. Entonces tú y Elisa son hermanos… Annie me lo dijo apenas, espero que no te moleste.

-no me molesta. Y si, somos hermanos. Yo ya lo sabía desde siempre pues mi madre nunca me ocultó la verdad. Pero ella se acaba de enterar hace poco. Supongo que Annie te habrá contado lo de la boda….

-si, me lo dijo. Fue terrible… yo no recuerdo nada de lo que ella me hizo en el pasado, solo sé algunas cosas…pero me parece muy bueno que haya cambiado. Sobre todo ahora que va a ser madre, el amor por un hijo puede cambiarte…

-el amor, sea del tipo que sea, puede cambiar a una persona. Yo también estoy feliz de ver que mi hermana sea ahora una mejor persona, y que cuenta con todo nuestro amor y el apoyo de la familia, principalmente el de mi madre y el mío.

-Elisa es afortunada de tener una familia amorosa…yo soy huérfana, sabes. Y siempre me imaginaba lo que sería tener una familia, hermanos, tíos, primos, abuelos… solo Annie era lo mas cercano a una familia. Ella y yo hemos sido como hermanas desde siempre.

-¿de veras?... Annie es una chica muy gentil y también te ve como una hermana. Pero ahora ya tienes una familia, Candy. No importa si llevamos la misma sangre o no. Somos una familia. Ahora ya tienes tíos, una abuela, primos…y una hermana.

-si, ahora empiezo a sentir lo que es tener una verdadera familia, no sabes lo feliz que me hace.

-te lo mereces, Candy. Sé que has sufrido mucho y ahora Dios te está recompensando por todas esas carencias que sufriste.

-si te refieres a lo material, yo nunca sufrí por ser humilde. Al contrario, la señorita Pony y la hermana María me dieron el ejemplo de que se puede ser feliz sin tener mucho dinero.

-son unas damas extraordinarias, sin duda. Pero yo me refería a la carencia de una verdadera familia…al amor de un padre y una madre, hermanos…

-bueno, tuve dos madres, los otros niños del hogar eran mis hermanos. Tuve a Albert que desde que lo conocí ha sido mi fuente de apoyo y fortaleza…como un padre…pero sé a lo que te refieres, Peter, y nunca me he dejado derrotar por las adversidades, las carencias no me han sido impedimento para salir adelante y ser feliz. Le doy gracias a Dios porque no estuve sola, he estado rodeada de amigos y buenas personas que me han ayudado.

-veo que realmente eres una chica extraordinaria, Candy. Has salido adelante con optimismo y muchas ganas de superación. Has forjado un carácter fuerte gracias a los problemas que has tenido y superado…eso es invaluable, eres una gran dama, Candy.

-dama… - Candy se quedó pensando en esa palabra un momento y casi en seguida tuvo un shock.

En ese momento un torbellino de imágenes sin orden llegó a su mente. La cabeza le empezó a doler mucho, todo le daba vueltas. Voces, imágenes, todo se agolpó en su mente haciéndola perder el sentido. De pronto se desvaneció en los brazos de Peter.

-¡Candy! – Peter se asustó pues no sabía qué le había pasado.

Archie y Annie estaban cerca de ellos y se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido. Llegaron corriendo a su lado.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! – preguntó Archie al ver a su hermana inconsciente.

-no lo sé… yo…- Peter no podía dar una explicación pues él mismo no sabía qué había pasado.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! – Annie estaba asustada - ¡Phillipe, ven pronto, Candy se ha desmayado!

Phillipe no demoró y en seguida llegó para revisar a Candy. Revisó su pulso y era normal.

-llevémosla a su recámara – dijo – aquí no puedo revisarla bien.

Peter no perdió tiempo y cual si fuera una ligera pluma la cargó y subió con ella las escaleras hasta llegar a la recámara. La acostó en la cama y en seguida el resto de la familia llegó también.

-por favor, que alguien traiga un poco de alcohol – pidió Phillipe.

-yo voy - dijo Lilly

-¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Albert.

-no lo sé. Estábamos bailando y platicando y de pronto ella palideció. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si le doliera mucho y después se desvaneció.

-¿de que platicaban? – volvió a preguntar Albert

-de ella, le decía que era una chica extraordinaria y que se había repuesto de todas las adversidades para convertirse en una gran dama…fue lo último que mencioné…

-una dama… quizás recordó cuando yo le decía que nunca iba a llegar a ser una dama y como me burlé de ella cuando niña – dijo Elisa.

-¿pero por recordar un poco perdió por completo el conocimiento? – dijo Archie.

-quizás… - Albert pensó y recordó algo – quizás haya recuperado la memoria de golpe y eso le causó un shock…eso me pasó a mi.

-yo concuerdo con usted, señor Andry – dijo Phillipe – es muy probable que sus recuerdos hayan aparecido de golpe y su cerebro se saturó, provocando un shock y perdida del conocimiento.

-¡entonces al fin ha recuperado la memoria!

-es una posibilidad, Annie. Pero tenemos que esperar a que vuelva en sí para saberlo.

-aquí hay un poco de alcohol – dijo Lilly que ya venía con un algodón humedecido.

Lo pasó despacio por la nariz de Candy y al cabo de unos segundos ella empezó a reaccionar.

-que…. ¿que pasó?

-¡Candy! – Annie la abrazó - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-yo…me siento mareada. Me duele mucho la cabeza. ¿Qué me pasó?

-te desmayaste en mis brazos mientras platicábamos, Candy. ¿Recuerdas? –dijo Peter.

Candy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Luego habló:

-oh…si…recuerdo que me decías que era una gran dama…. me pareció gracioso que lo dijeras puesto que me salí del Real Colegio San Pablo renunciando a la idea de convertirme en una dama…y Elisa una vez me dijo que tenía la gracia de un mono…nunca esperé que me dijeras que era una dama… ¡aw! – su cabeza volvió a doler.

Todos voltearon a mirarse con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Candy... ¡recordaste! – le dijo Elisa.

-¡como olvidarlo! … ¡oh!

Candy cayó en cuenta de lo que realmente quiso decir Elisa. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y sonrió. Al abrir los ojos se notaba muy feliz.

-¡he recuperado la memoria! ¡Mis recuerdos están intactos! ¡Lo recuerdo todo!

-¡oh que maravilla! – exclamaron Lilly y Annie.

-¡gracias a Dios! – dijo la Señorita Pony.

-Candy… ¡al fin estás de vuelta! – dijo Archie.

-felicidades, Candy. Pero no trates de esforzarte demasiado o te marearás – dijo Phillipe.

-Que bueno que has recuperado la memoria por completo, Candy. Todos estamos muy felices por ti. No sabes lo mucho que extrañábamos a la Candy de siempre….

-si, Albert. Ya estoy de vuelta, como dijo Archie. Y me alegro mucho de poder recuperar todos los valiosos recuerdos que guardaba de cada uno de ustedes…y gracias a ti, Peter, por decirme las palabras que mi mente necesitaba escuchar para reaccionar.

-bueno, yo no sabía que esto pasaría, pero me alegra mucho que te haya ayudado.

-oh, Candy, por favor dime que me perdonas por todo el daño que te hice, ahora que ya lo recuerdas…fui muy mala contigo…

-pero si ya te había perdonado, Elisa…No te guardo ningún rencor. Gracias a tus villanías yo aprendí a superar cualquier obstáculo. Resulta que me ayudaste más de lo que te imaginas. Ya no te mortifiques…

-¡gracias, Candy!... ahora realmente puedo estar en paz y con mi conciencia tranquila…y si, eres una gran dama, como yo nunca lo fui…

-oh, hija, no digas eso. Tú también eres una gran dama ahora – Lilly abrazó a su hija.

-bueno familia. Creo que debemos dejar descansar a Candy. Seguro todavía le duele la cabeza y tiene que reposar para que mañana esté como nueva.

-gracias, Albert. Tú mejor que nadie debes comprender como me siento…. pero por favor, no dejen que arruine la fiesta. Sigan divirtiéndose y mañana platicaremos de muchas cosas.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación para dejarla descansar. El último fue Albert. Se acercó a su cama para despedirse.

-descansa, Candy. Todos estamos felices de que hayas recuperado la memoria. Te extrañé mucho…

-y yo a ti, Albert. Pero ahora debes irte, no dejes sola a Danielle, debe estar preocupada y sola. Ella es una buena mujer…hacen bonita pareja…- Candy le guiñó el ojo.

-gracias Candy. Sabes, eres la primera a la que le diré esto: siento que Danielle es la mujer de mi vida. No tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos pero yo ya puedo asegurar que la amo…y creo que ella siente o mismo por mi… pronto le pediré que sea mi novia. La traje esta noche para que la conocieran y ver como la recibía la familia.

-pues creo que ha pasado la prueba más difícil: La tía abuela…ella la ve con buenos ojos, pude darme cuenta de ello. Y también estoy segura de que Danielle te ama… se puso celosa cuando nos vio juntos, hasta creo que triste, como si se le hubiera roto el corazón al pensar que tu y yo…

-si, también me di cuenta. Entonces Candy ¿crees que verdaderamente ella sea la indicada?

-oh, Albert, eso solo tu corazón te lo puede decir. Pero aquí entre nos, pienso que ella es la mujer ideal para ti. Se nota que te ama. Es hermosa, inteligente, independiente y con buen corazón…es lo que tú te mereces, querido Albert.

-gracias por decírmelo, Candy. Ahora que sé que la apruebas estoy mucho más decidido.

-¡pero no necesitabas mi aprobación, o la de nadie!

-lo se. Pero quería que la mujer que fuera mi esposa le cayera bien a mi familia, especialmente a ti, Candy…tú has sido mi mejor amiga, más allá de cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba escuchar de tu propia boca que Danielle te agrada.

-entonces sé feliz, Albert. Ella me agrada, y mucho. Creo que llegaremos a ser muy buenas amigas. Ahora ve con ella que te debe estar esperando. Disfruten la fiesta y bailen mucho. El amor es algo que se debe disfrutar a cada instante. Me alegro que por fin hayas encontrado a la mujer que te haga sentir esto tan bello…y es una buena mujer.

-si, lo sé….bueno ahora si ya te dejo descansar. Buenas noches, Candy…

-buenas noches, Albert…

Candy se quedó sola en su recámara pero ya no con esa sensación de soledad. Había recobrado su memoria y a sus seres queridos. Era feliz, ya solo le faltaba reunirse con Terry y aclarar todo para que su felicidad fuera completa. Esa noche Candy durmió como nunca.

La fiesta siguió en casa de los Andry. Albert y Danielle no se separaron ni un segundo. La llama del amor los estaba envolviendo cada vez más y más. Ya no podían ocultar sus sentimientos, era obvio para ambos que estaban enamorados. Pronto Albert le pediría que fuera su novia.

Por otro lado, Phillipe y Annie continuaron bailando juntos. Ella ya se sentía más en confianza con él y le agradaba mucho. Para Phillipe, esa noche había marcado el inicio de una amistad que él esperaba que con el tiempo se volviera amor. Estaba decidido a ganarse el corazón de Annie Andry.

Y mientras la felicidad reinaba en la familia Andry, en la familia McDowell todo era incertidumbre. Los padres de Greg se habían quedado esperando a que volviera su hijo y les diera una buena explicación.

Greg entró a la sala de casa y vio a sus padres, con caras interrogantes.

-ya sé que les debo una explicación…

-si, hijo. Explícanos porque de verdad que no entendemos nada….

-papá, mamá… no sé como empezar.

-por el principio, cariño. ¿Qué pasó exactamente en París? – preguntó su madre.

Greg se sentó en un sofá frente a sus padres y comenzó a relatar todo. Les contó sobre Terry y su amor por Candy. Sobre la forma en que él mismo conoció a Candy, cuando estaba en coma, sin saber que era la misma chica que Terry buscaba. Y de como se fue enamorando de ella sin darse cuenta.

Inevitablemente les tuvo que contar sobre las cartas y todo lo sucedido en el Mauretania. Su madre se horrorizó al enterarse de que su hijo había contraído tuberculosis y pudo haber muerto.

Finalmente Greg les contó que había ido a casa de los Andry para decirle toda la verdad a Candy y dejarla libre. De modo que ahora cumpliría cabalmente la promesa que le hizo a Susana, se casaría con ella.

Sus padres sintieron pesar en sus corazones al escuchar como su hijo, con dolor en su tono de voz, les platicaba lo ocurrido. Ahora entendían mejor las cosas.

-hijo…no sé que decirte… eres un gran hombre. Sé que cumplirás tu promesa y te casarás con Susana pero….

El señor McDowell comprendía que era un acto de honor y un sacrificio lo que su hijo haría con respecto a su prometida, y eso lo entristecía.

-hijo… yo pienso que ese amor por Candy es simplemente un capricho, un apasionamiento, nada mas, con el tiempo volverás a descubrir que tu verdadero amor es Susana, ya verás…

-quisiera creerte, mamá, pero lo que siento por Candy si es amor…yo he renunciado a ella para que sea feliz al lado de Terry…he estado dispuesto a regresarle su felicidad, a costa de la mía…

-Greg. Eres todo un hombre. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Pero me gustaría mas verte feliz. Así que solo te pido que no apresures tu casamiento. No pongan fecha para la boda aún. Deja que pase el tiempo y trata de ver con buenos ojos a Susana, quizás y con suerte vuelvas a enamorarte de ella.

-gracias por tu consejo papá. Trataré.

Greg se despidió de sus padres y subió a su recámara. Quería estar solo para desahogarse, para desnudar su alma y liberar su corazón de todo el llanto de dolor que había estado conteniendo.

Se acostó en su cama y dejo salir un gran suspiro. Sacó de su bolsillo una cajita con un par de pendientes de esmeraldas dentro, el regalo que le había comprado a Candy en aquella tienda el día que se toparon frente a frente. Miró esos aretes como viendo en ellos los ojos de esa hermosa mujer que él adoraba. Luego pronunció unas tristes y a la vez felices palabras:

-Candy…. adiós mi amor…. que seas muy feliz…


	40. Chapter 36 Fantasmas del pasado

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 36 FANTASMAS DEL PASADO

Fue una noche amarga en verdad para Greg. Las horas se pasaban lentas para él que, encerrado en su habitación, no se dio cuenta siquiera cuando Phillipe llegó a casa, pasada la media noche. Fue de los últimos en abandonar la fiesta en casa de los Andry pues no quería separarse de Annie.

Para Candy fue una noche feliz y durmió plácidamente, sin el temor que la embargaba antes: de tener que despertar a un nuevo día de dolor e incertidumbre.

Despertó temprano, recordó que tenía una cita con Susana ese día. Tomó una ducha y bajó, pero nadie estaba. Todos dormían aún pues se habían desvelado mucho. Incluso la tía Elroy que siempre estaba ya lista y dispuesta para las actividades del día esa mañana había fallado.

Candy no quiso despertar a nadie y solo dejó una nota diciendo que volvería pronto, que iría a ver a Susana Marlow.

Aunque raro en ella, esa mañana le pidió a un chofer de la familia que la llevara. No quería que Albert se preocupara durante su ausencia.

A las 12 en punto estaba llegando al lugar de la cita. Entró al restaurante y vio a Susana sentada en una mesa en un rincón, se dirigió allá.

-Hola Susana, buen día.

-Buen día, Candy. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido. Siéntate por favor.

Candy tomó asiento y un mesero llegó enseguida a atender a las damas.

-¿ya desayunaste? – preguntó Susana.

-no

-yo tampoco. Entonces tomaremos el desayuno juntas, yo te invito.

-esta bien, gracias.

Las chicas ordenaron sus alimentos según lo que les apetecía y, el mesero, después de hacer su trabajo, se retiró.

Candy no sabía que decir. De nuevo estaba frente a esa chica que una vez se quedó con lo más querido que tenía y ahora las cosas estaban completamente al revés, pues ahora era ella la que le había quitado a Susana lo más querido que tenía esa pobre chica: Greg. Así lo sentía Candy, y le apenaba mucho porque aunque ella y Greg ya habían terminado su "relación", sabía que el corazón de Greg ya no estaba con Susana.

Los segundos en completo silencio seguían transcurriendo y Candy decidió finalmente hablar.

-¿Cómo has estado Susana?

-bien, ahora soy feliz.

-me alegra mucho. No sabes el gran remordimiento de conciencia que tuve cuando Terry te dejó.

-no te preocupes, Candy. Terry nunca fue mío y lo menos que podía hacer era devolverle su libertad para que fuera feliz a tu lado… supongo que ahora deben ser muy felices ustedes también ¿verdad?

Candy tardó unos segundos en responder. No sabía que decir…

-eh… si.

-¡que bueno!... Candy, te cité aquí hoy porque quería pedirte perdón de frente… sé que por mi capricho tú y Terry sufrieron mucho. Como me has dicho que perdiste la memoria, yo quería que escucharas de mi propia boca toda la historia… te lo debo.

Candy se interesó mucho y decidió no decirle a Susana que ya había recuperado la memoria. Quería escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir sin hacerla sentir ningún tipo de prejuicio.

-es un noble gesto de tu parte, Susana. Te escucho.

-bueno…no sé por donde empezar… ¿te ha contado Terry como sucedió el accidente?

-no.

-entonces empezaré desde ahí… esa noche teníamos un ensayo, todo transcurría normal, de pronto me percaté que unas luces se estaban soltando y que caerían justo encima de Terry. Todo sucedió muy rápido y no hubo tiempo para decirle que se moviera…decidí empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas para ponerlo a salvo…no me arrepiento ¿sabes?

-¡oh! que noble corazón tienes, Susana.

-en ese entonces yo sentía que lo amaba y hubiera dado hasta mi vida por él. ¿Pero que sabía yo del amor? era muy joven y mi corazón se prendó de él como bien pudo haberse prendado de cualquier otro… solo que Terry era especial. Aparte de atractivo, había algo en él que me cautivó, lo rodeaba un halo de misterio. Nunca hablaba de su vida privada, ni pasada ni presente. Creo que eso me hizo sentir curiosidad y me deslumbró su poderosa personalidad: fuerte y tierno a la vez.

-¿conociste su lado tierno? – preguntó sintiendo un poco de celos.

-si, aunque de pura casualidad. En una ocasión vi como Terry ayudaba a una ancianita a cruzar la calle, cuando la llevó a salvo al otro lado, él se despidió de ella besando su mano. Me pareció un gesto muy gentil y dulce de su parte. En otra ocasión me enteré de que donó su primer sueldo, en su totalidad, a una casa para niños huérfanos, en Michigan.

-¡¿Qué?! – Candy pensaba "¿casa para niños huérfanos en Michigan?... acaso seria…?"

-si, yo me enteré de eso porque escuché al señor Hataway, el dueño de la compañía teatral, decir que Terry estaba loco por haber donado su primer sueldo a un orfanato llamado El Hogar de Pony, y de forma anónima. El pasó hambre y penurias todo un mes puesto que no tenía dinero. Nadie supo de eso, solo el señor Hataway que fue el que lo ayudó en ese mes de carencias… y yo, que lo supe de casualidad. Por eso supe que Terry era especial… y me enamoré de él…

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su amado Terry había donado todo su dinero cuando mas lo necesitaba….lo donó al Hogar de Pony. Estaba muy conmovida y orgullosa del gran corazón de ese hombre al que amaba y al cual no acababa de conocer aún. ¿Cuántas cosas más desconocía ella sobre ese hombre maravilloso?

Candy siguió escuchando con interés el relato de Susana.

-…También lo escuchaba tocar una armónica todas las noches después de cada función y en sus ratos libres. Siempre la misma melodía triste… pensé que tal vez la tocaba en recuerdo de alguien, quizás sus padres… pero después supe que era por ti. Él siempre tocaba la armónica para recordarte, Candy.

-no lo sabía…- Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta y un estruendoso "bum, bum, bum" en su corazón. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo… su Terry.

-nunca dejó de pensar en ti, ni un segundo, incluso después del accidente, cuando se quedó a mi lado solo porque tú se lo pediste.

-¿Que? – Candy se sorprendió de que Susana ya sabía que fue ella la que le había pedido a Terry que permaneciera a su lado.

-Greg me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, Candy… me mostró que Terry estaba sufriendo, que era como si pagara una condena injusta. Y solo era capaz de seguir adelante, aun en contra de sus deseos, porque alguien se lo había pedido, alguien a quien él amaba tanto que hacía lo que fuera que le pidiera…y ese alguien solo podías haber sido tú.

-yo….

-te agradezco tu noble gesto, Candy. Renunciaste a tu propia felicidad a cambio de la mía…pero te equivocaste, porque hiciste pagar a un inocente, al hombre que amabas. Fuiste muy egoísta al pensar solo en el sacrificio que tú hacías sin pensar en el sacrificio que Terry haría por ti… perdón, pero debía decírtelo…

Candy se quedó en shock al escuchar con que valentía Susana le decía en su propia cara su error. Solo pudo sentir admiración por ella, porque también se notaba que había madurado mucho.

-tienes razón, Susana…fue muy egoísta de mi parte haberle pedido eso a Terry. Fue un gran error que nos hizo daño no solo a Terry y a mí, sino a ti también… y soy yo la que te pide perdón….

-no, Candy, tú solo actuaste siguiendo los dictados de tu noble corazón, además… fui yo la que te rogó que no me quitaras a Terry, fue por mi que tú te viste obligada a tomar una decisión tan difícil y cruel… ¡perdóname, Candy! perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta, por no pensar en el gran dolor que les causaría a Terry y a ti por mi capricho…era muy ingenua, creía que iba a lograr que Terry me amara pero solo lo hice infeliz…él sufrió un tormento cada segundo a mi lado, era como ver a un muerto viviente…él estaba vivo, pero por dentro estaba muerto, ya no había luz en sus ojos, su voz sonaba apagada, era otro por completo y yo ya no pude soportar verlo así…entonces llegó Greg…

Susana hizo una pausa para controlar sus nervios, su corazón estaba agitado por la adrenalina que le provocaba haber admitido su culpa frente a la que creyó su eterna rival. Luego, pensando en Greg, su corazón se llenó de paz y pudo continuar.

-…Greg ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la infancia. Hemos sido muy unidos, pero yo solo lo veía como un hermano mayor. Él me confesó hace poco que había pasado muchos años enamorado de mi y esperando el momento en que pudiera pedirme que fuera su novia. Se fue a estudiar a París para convertirse en médico y ser digno pretendiente para mi… hace unos meses él regresó. Fue devastador para él enterarse de que yo estaba con Terry y que se esperaba que pronto nos casáramos…

-Greg… tu novio, se nota que es un gran hombre…

-si. Luchó y se enfrentó a Terry por mi… no sabes lo que eso significa…

-puedo entenderlo mejor de lo que te imaginas…

-él me hizo darme cuenta de que no era amor lo que sentía por Terry y me fue ganando poco a poco. Fue muy atento, paciente y amoroso conmigo…y logró ganarse mi corazón. Entonces decidí terminar con Terry para que fuera a buscar su felicidad y yo también encontré la mía con Greg.

-ya veo. ¿Pero porque se fue a París?

-porque fue a buscar a su amigo, el doctor Phillipe DeGaulle, para que me ayudara con mi rehabilitación. Después de lo cual pondríamos fecha para nuestra boda… solo que no nos esperamos que la guerra interrumpiera todas las comunicaciones. Greg tuvo que quedarse en París más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Yo lo extrañé muchísimo y le mandaba telegramas…pero él nunca me contestó ninguno, no sé porque… supongo que estaría muy ocupado atendiendo demasiados heridos por la guerra.

-si… eso debió haber sido… Pero ahora que ha regresado, ¿todo sigue igual entre ustedes? – tenía que preguntarlo, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta.

-si…bueno…no lo sé. A veces lo siento un poco frío y distante, algo muy parecido a lo que sentía con Terry… pero deben ser solo imaginaciones mías pues anoche Greg me propuso matrimonio.

-¡¿de veras?! – fue una gran sorpresa para Candy.

-si, mira – le enseñó el precioso anillo de compromiso que lucía en su dedo.

-es hermoso…felicitaciones, Susana.

- gracias. Estoy muy feliz, nunca sospeché que en la fiesta de ayer Greg me entregara el anillo de compromiso, fue muy sorpresivo para todos, pero eso confirma que me sigue amando.

-¿y cuando es la boda?

-aún no ponemos fecha. Pero será después de mi operación.

-¿operación?

-si, Phillipe me operará de la columna. Es que tengo unos nervios oprimidos y eso me ha dejado sin sensibilidad de la cintura para abajo… y yo quiero ser una mujer plena para Greg. Quiero saber lo que se siente ser mujer y disfrutar a su lado… ¿tu si puedes entenderme, verdad?

Candy recordó en ese instante esos momentos mágicos de intimidad que vivió junto a Terry y lo maravilloso que fue llegar al orgasmo a su lado, sonrió de solo recordarlo.

-eh… si, puedo entenderlo Susana. Como enfermera puedo decirte que toda mujer tiene derecho a disfrutar de una sexualidad placentera y saludable. Me parece que es muy valiente de tu parte arriesgarte, pediré a Dios para que tu operación sea todo un éxito. Phillipe es un excelente médico, estás en las mejores manos.

-¿pero como? ¿Tú conoces a Phillipe?

-eh…

Candy se dio cuenta de que cometió una indiscreción. ¿Y si Susana alguna vez llegara a atar cabos? Pero ya lo había dicho, no había vuelta atrás.

-…si, lo conocí en París. Algunas veces llevamos heridos del frente de batalla al hospital donde el trabajaba…

-ah…. ¿y conociste a Greg también?

-me parece haberlo visto… de lejos….quizás él también me habrá visto en alguna ocasión pero no lo recuerda…

-claro, por eso cuando los presenté tu pusiste cara de asombro, quizás lo habrías recordado de alguna ocasión ¿no?

-si…eso fue.

-bueno, pues me alegro que conozcas a Phillipe. Ahora se ha incrementado mi confianza en él y en sus capacidades como médico.

-no lo dudes, si hay alguien que puede operarte con el mayor grado de éxito es Phillipe. Yo estuve entrenándome con él en el…-iba a decir Mauretania, pero a tiempo se detuvo para no decir otra indiscreción, o si no Susana empezaría de verdad a sospechar -…en el hospital La Salpetriere. Y he visto los milagros que puede lograr en pacientes con problemas muy serios de columna. Así que confía en él.

-gracias por decírmelo, Candy, me ayuda mucho. Mira, aquí viene nuestro desayuno…

El mesero sirvió los platos y las chicas degustaron su comida, ambas tenían mucha hambre. Mientras comían platicaban de muchas cosas, Candy pensó que Susana era una chica agradable y descubrió muchas virtudes en ella. Pero la admiró aún más cuando la chica dijo que quería ir al baño, Candy le ofreció ayudarla pero ella se rehusó. Tomo sus muletas ella misma y se puso de pie ante el asombro de Candy.

Vio como Susana caminaba con sus muletas con habilidad y ya era más autosuficiente. Era una chica valiente y fantástica, y se sintió mal por haberle robado el amor de Greg, aunque sin querer. Ella también merecía ser feliz con un hombre que la amara. Estaba debatiéndose entre decirle la verdad o callar para no hacerla sufrir. Después de mucho pensarlo decidió callar por el momento y ver como se iban dando las cosas entre Susana y Greg. Tenía la esperanza de que el amor resurgiera de las cenizas y llegaran a ser felices. Solo esperaba que Greg no pasara por el mismo calvario que Terry pasó al lado de Susana, no sería justo para nadie pues ahora mejor que nunca sabía y comprendía las consecuencias.

Susana volvió al cabo de un momento y terminaron su desayuno.

-Bueno Candy, ha sido un placer haber estado contigo y conocerte un poco más.

-lo mismo digo, Susana. Espero que seamos amigas y nos veamos en otra ocasión.

-gracias, Candy. Entonces eso quiere decir que me perdonas y que no hay rencores ni malos sentimientos entre nosotras después de todo lo que pasó en el pasado…

-no Susana, no hay rencores… y nunca los hubo. Sabes, perdón por no habértelo dicho antes pero ya he recuperado mi memoria por completo, fue apenas anoche. No quise decírtelo para no presionarte.

-¡oh!... gracias Candy… y me alegra mucho que ya hayas recuperado tu memoria…. ¿Terry ya lo sabe?

-no…

-dime Candy, ahora que somos amigas, ¿Dónde está Terry? ¿Por qué no está contigo?

Candy temía que Susana preguntara eso y no pudo encontrar la forma de evadir dar una respuesta. Así que contestó.

-él y yo…. tuvimos un problema a causa de un mal entendido terrible… y nos separamos. Pero fue culpa mía por haberme ido sin antes aclarar las cosas con él… estoy muy arrepentida de haberme alejado…no sabes cuanto…

-¡eso es terrible! ¿Pero que pudo haber ocasionado semejante mal entendido? ¿Puedo saber?

-eh… pues… fue por unas cartas.

-¿cartas?

-eran de mujeres… yo pensé erróneamente que Terry me había sido infiel…no pude soportarlo y me fui sin verlo ni aclarar las cosas.

-¡oh, Candy! no debiste dudar nunca del amor de Terry, él te ama mucho y nunca te sería infiel.

-si, ahora lo sé… pero el haber perdido la memoria afectó mi confianza en mi misma y en los demás, me sentía extraña, yo misma no me reconocía.

-no puedo siquiera imaginarme como te sentías… pero ahora has recuperado tu vida, tus recuerdos, tu confianza… verás que ese mal entendido se aclarará. Yo no tengo dudas de que ustedes son el uno para el otro y terminaran juntos, pero… si esas cartas no eran de Terry ¿entonces de quien eran?

-eh… de un amigo en común…que se quedó en París.

-ah…lo lamento tanto.

-si, bueno… solo el tiempo será nuestro aliado para volver a estar juntos… solo espero que Terry no me odie por haberlo abandonado sin explicaciones…me siento tan culpable…

-de eso si que sé mucho…pero por experiencia propia te puedo decir que cuando el amor es verdadero nada ni nadie lo podrá romper, así que el sentimiento de culpa sale sobrando… ya no te mortifiques, Candy, verás que todo se arreglará.

-gracias por decirme esto, Susana, en verdad lo aprecio mucho.

-no agradezcas. Para eso estamos las amigas ¿o no?

-si… tienes razón…

Candy sintió aún más pesar pues odiaba tener que ocultarle algo tan importante a esa chica que desde ese día ya era su amiga. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, era mejor callar por un tiempo prudente.

Candy y Susana finalmente se despidieron. Había sido un gran día para resolver viejos conflictos y asuntos pendientes: "fantasmas del pasado".

Sus choferes esperaban por ellas y las llevaron a casa.

Cuando Candy volvió a la villa Andry ya todos estaban en la sala esperando a su vuelta. Pasaban el tiempo platicando de sus cosas, ayudándose y aconsejándose unos a otros, una verdadera familia unida.

-hola familia… - saludó Candy al entrar a la sala.

Albert y Lilly se alegraron mucho de que ella les dijera "familia", todo iba muy bien.

-hola Candy – respondió Albert – vi tu nota, gracias por avisar. ¿Cómo te fue?

-muy bien. Platiqué con Susana de muchas cosas.

-¿y se puede saber de que cosas? – preguntó Annie.

-claro. Pues, hablamos del pasado, de su accidente y del grandísimo error que cometí al obligar a Terry a quedarse a su lado…ella me dijo que él fue muy desdichado y que nunca dejó de pensar en mi.

-¡ese joven de verdad te ama! lo puedo presentir – dijo Lilly – ya quisiera conocerlo.

-si, Lilly, Terry me ama y yo lo amo también con todo mi ser… - su semblante entristeció.

-pero no te pongas triste Candy – dijo Archie para animar a su hermana – estoy seguro que todo se arreglará entre ustedes… mejor cuéntanos de que mas platicaron tú y Susana.

-bueno…me dijo que anoche Greg le propuso matrimonio…

-¡¿Queeeeeee?! – se escuchó la exclamación de todos al unísono.

-¿te refieres al mismísimo Greg McDowell? – preguntó Lilly.

-si

-¿pero como es posible? no entiendo…- Albert estaba desconcertado.

-es que tengo que decirles algo…

-si, por favor explícanos.

-es que resulta que Greg y Susana eran novios antes de que él y yo nos conociéramos….

Candy continuó con el relato y todos escuchaban sorprendidos. Al principio volvieron a sentir antipatía por él por no haber sido honesto, pero después que supieron la historia completa otra vez lo comprendieron. Finalmente Candy les contó que ella y Susana ya eran amigas y que pronto Phillipe la operaria de la columna.

-hablando de eso – intervino Annie – anoche Phillipe me comentó algo sobre esa operación y dijo que quería hablar contigo. Vendrá por la tarde a verte.

-¿vendrá a verme a mi…o a ti? me parece que más bien yo soy el pretexto ya que él parece estar interesado en verte a ti, señorita Britter…

-¡oh, Candy! – se sonrojó Annie.

Todos rieron pero estaban de acuerdo con lo que Candy había dicho. Luego ella misma se lamentó por su comentario pues Archie estaba ahí.

-discúlpame Archie, no quise…

-no te preocupes, Candy. No has dicho nada que me moleste. Y creo que ya es hora de que te enteres…- volteó a ver a Albert para buscar aprobación y la encontró. Albert asintió con la cabeza.

-¿de que cosa?

-Annie y yo ya no somos pareja, Candy.

-¡oh! ¿y porque no me lo dijeron antes? ¿Qué pasó?

-nada.

-no entiendo.

-es que nada nunca pasó entre nosotros. No era esa clase de amor lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro… mas bien era como cariño de… hermanos.

-¿¡de veras!? no lo puedo creer…a decir verdad a mi también me parecía que algo les faltaba como pareja, pero no pensé que….

-nosotros no estamos tristes por eso, Candy – añadió Annie – al contrario, estamos felices de que nos dimos cuenta a tiempo. Así que ya somos libres para buscar nuestra felicidad con otras personas.

-¡y lo dicen tan tranquilos! Nunca me esperé esto… es una sorpresa en verdad. Pero bueno, yo solo espero que siempre sigamos siendo los mejores amigos y que no dejemos que esto ni nada nos separe.

-te prometo, Candy, que siempre estaremos juntos…nada nos va a separar – dijo Archie que en ese momento caminó hacia Candy para abrazarla.

Candy no se esperaba ese abrazo y lo sintió muy cálido. Luego recordó que alguna vez Archie le había declarado su amor y se sintió un poco nerviosa.

-Archie… espero que tú… yo…- no sabía como decirlo.

-no te preocupes, Candy, mi cariño por ti es también fraternal, eres como otra hermana para mi y siempre lo serás…

Candy sonrió aliviada y entonces le devolvió el abrazo fraternal a su querido Archie. Lo quería mucho y sintió muy bonito con ese abrazo. Por su mente pasaron todas aquellas cosas lindas que habían compartido juntos, desde la vez que lo conoció en el portal de agua, en Lakewood, sus aventuras a lado de Anthony y Stear hasta sus días en el colegio cuando fue con Annie a verlo al cuarto de meditación para llevarle bocadillos. Se alegró tanto de poder recordarlo todo de nuevo. Archie, por su parte, se sintió feliz de poder abrazar a su hermana.

-oh, Archie… eres tan dulce…

-como su madre – dijo Lilly – Alice era una dama muy alegre y jovial pero también muy dulce con sus seres queridos.

-¿así que Alice era el nombre de tu madre, Archie? nunca hablaste de ella ni de tu padre… ¿Cómo eran? – preguntó con la única intención de averiguar alguna pista que confirmara lo que había descubierto en Inglaterra, sobre su posible linaje real.

-bueno Candy, yo mismo desconocía muchas cosas sobre mis padres. Fue la tía Lilly la que me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ellos y es una larga historia.

-muy larga en verdad – intervino Lilly - ¿Qué te parece Candy si en otra ocasión platicamos sobre eso? ahora tienes que ir a ver a la señorita Pony que vino en la mañana a verte pero no te encontró.

-¡oh! iré a verla en seguida. Entonces después platicamos sobre tus padres, Archie. Me interesa mucho saber tu historia. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Candy le guiñó un ojo a Archie y se fue muy sonriente.

-¿Por qué habrá dicho que le interesa mucho saber mi historia? ¿Ya sabrá algo?

Todos se quedaron con la misma duda.

Mientras tanto Candy se dirigió a la casa de al lado, donde se hospedaban todos los del Hogar. Allí encontró a la señorita Pony y la hermana María jugando con los niños en el jardín de atrás de la casa.

-¡Buen día señorita Pony, Hermana María!

-¡hola Candy, buen día! ya extrañábamos verte con esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

-es que ahora si me siento contenta. Ya que recobré mi memoria me siento completa otra vez.

-no sabes lo feliz que estamos también por eso, Candy –dijo la hermana - ¿ya no has tenido dolores de cabeza?

-no, me siento de maravilla.

-¡que bueno! y para que tu alegría sea mayor aún quiero darte esto…-sacó un sobre de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-tómalo y descúbrelo tu misma.

Candy tomó el sobre y descubrió que era un telegrama.

-¡eh! es… del Duque de Grandchester… ¿Cómo es que usted…?

-Albert lo recibió esta mañana y me lo dio para que fuera yo la que te lo entregara. Anda, léelo.

Candy sintió agitarse su corazón y enseguida leyó.

"_Londres, Inglaterra. Octubre 1916"_

_Estimado señor Andry, es una alegría para mí escribirle que Terry está de vuelta en casa y con ánimos de reencontrarse con Candy. Su amor por ella no ha disminuido nada, al contario, parece que cada día es mas grande. Mi esposa Eleanor y yo estamos muy contentos y por fin tranquilos. Dele nuestros saludos a Candy y dígale que más pronto de lo que imagina podrá ver a Terry._

_Richard D. Grandchester."_

Candy no cabía de la emoción, su amado Terry no había dejado de amarla y pronto lo vería de nuevo.

-¡oh…Terry!

-¿estas muy feliz verdad, Candy?

-¡si, mucho!

-así es como nos gusta verte siempre, mi niña: feliz.

-gracias señorita Pony. ¿Pero porque dice aquí que Terry esta de vuelta en casa? ¿A dónde había ido?

-Terry decidió irse a un largo viaje para sanar sus heridas luego de su separación. Viajó por la India.

-¡La India!... Dios mío, con razón el Duque dijo que ahora estaban tranquilos ya que regresó a casa, me imagino lo preocupados que debieron haber estado. Pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

-yo también estoy preocupada, señorita Pony. Aquí dice que veré a Terry más pronto de lo que imagino y eso puede conllevar un peligro muy grande en estos momentos… temo que Terry haga una locura con tal de venir….si le pasa algo malo yo seré la única culpable y no podré perdonármelo nunca…

-no digas eso, Candy. Terry ya no es un niño, estoy segura de que sabrá cuidarse. Además, te prometo que todas las noches pediremos a Dios, nuestro señor, por su bienestar. Ten fé Candy.

-gracias por sus palabras, señorita Pony…oh, Albert sabía muy bien que solo ustedes podrían decirme las palabras justas para calmar mi ansiedad y mis temores…por eso quiso que ustedes me entregaran este telegrama…

-Albert es un hombre con un gran corazón y te conoce muy bien, Candy.

-si, nunca deja de sorprenderme por lo mucho que me conoce. Yo también lo quiero mucho.

-toda la familia Andry ha sido muy buena contigo, Candy. Ya me enteré que volverás a usar su apellido y eso me alegra mucho. Mas allá de todas las comodidades y lujos que puedan ofrecerte ellos te quieren sinceramente y te dan amor verdadero, eso es invaluable. Yo espero que te quedes con ellos y que seas feliz Candy…aunque en el Hogar siempre habrá un lugar para ti, es tu casa también.

-oh, señorita Pony ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

-porque yo también te conozco, Candy. Se que en tu corazón sientes que estás comprometida con nosotras y no quisieras abandonarnos. Pero quiero que sepas que la labor que la Hermana María y yo llevamos a cabo es por vocación y amor…y no por compromiso.

-señorita Po…

-tú eres muy joven aún Candy. Todavía tienes mucho tiempo por delante para decidir que harás con tu vida en el futuro. Tienes el amor de Terry y sé que pronto volverán a estar juntos y serán muy felices. Eso está muy bien. Además, tienes un enorme potencial en el campo profesional, pudieras seguir estudiando para llegar a ser médico y ayudarías mucho más a las personas… podrías ser una magnifica pediatra…hay muchas especialidades, el campo de la medicina es muy amplio. Piénsalo Candy. El Hogar de Pony seguirá por mucho tiempo más, aún cuando yo ya no esté, siempre habrá gente buena, con vocación de servicio y amor por el altruismo que quieran seguir con esta labor…no sientas que es tu obligación seguir nuestros pasos. Tú debes hacer tu vida y siempre podrás ayudar. Sigue tu camino, expande tus horizontes…construye tu felicidad.

-gracias por decirme esto señorita Pony… es usted la mas maravillosa madre que pude haber tenido.

-¡oh, Candy!...me haces muy feliz…aunque tú tuviste una madre de sangre. ¿No te has preguntado quien sería? ¿Cómo era?

-si, a veces. Pero ya he superado esa parte. Ahora soy feliz sabiendo que tengo dos madres y una familia que me quiere, además…tengo a Terry. No me falta nada.

-que bueno que pienses así. Pero sabes, la vida nunca deja de sorprendernos. Quizás algún día averigües la verdad sobre tus orígenes, sobre tus padres…

-ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…no creo que eso llegue a suceder.

-uno nunca sabe, mi niña…uno nunca sabe….

La señorita Pony dejó pensando a Candy. Pero sobre todo, una idea se le había metido a la cabeza: ¿sería una buena pediatra?

Candy regresó a la mansión principal de los Andry con esa idea rondándole por la mente. Albert estaba en el jardín, al parecer, esperándola.

-Hola Candy. ¿Cómo te fue con la señorita Pony?

-bien. Gracias por ayudarme, Albert. Tú siempre sabes lo que necesito.

-bueno, soy mayor que tú y tengo más experiencia. Además te conozco bien y sabía que necesitabas escuchar las palabras sabias de una madre, porque sé que eso es la señorita Pony para ti, Candy.

-si, lo es. Y efectivamente me ha dicho cosas que me han ayudado mucho a resolver algunos conflictos internos que tenía.

-¿y se puede saber cuales eran esos conflictos?

-claro. Yo… me sentía un poco mal porque siempre que estoy en problemas o necesito sanar heridas regreso al hogar de Pony buscando alivio y seguridad allí. Han sido tantas veces que me sentía comprometida a devolver la ayuda que me daban…

-entiendo… y te debatías entre entregar tu vida al servicio de los niños…o hacer tu vida con Terry.

-si. Yo amo a Terry y por supuesto que quisiera hacer una vida junto a él, pero por otro lado, también quisiera ayudar en el Hogar de Pony.

-pero puedes hacer ambas cosas, Candy. No tienes que escoger entre una cosa u otra.

-ahora lo sé. La señorita Pony me ha dicho que quiere que yo siga mi camino y que busque expandir mis horizontes. Me dijo algo que me ha dejado pensando mucho.

-¿Qué cosa?

-que podría seguir estudiando para llegar a ser médico…me dijo que sería una buena pediatra. ¿Tu que piensas, Albert?

-bueno, yo concuerdo con la señorita Pony. Creo que tienes un gran potencial y eres muy buena con los niños… si, estoy seguro de que serías una muy buena pediatra Candy. Y así podrías ayudar en el Hogar de Pony… Pero solo tú puedes decidir que hacer con tu vida. Sé que harás lo mejor para ti, sea lo que sea. Yo siempre voy a apoyarte.

-gracias, Albert. Necesitaba escuchar eso de ti. No sabes como aprecio tus consejos, tu presencia, tu cariño… te quiero mucho Albert. Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y quiero que lo sepas.

-no necesitabas decírmelo, pequeña… yo también te quiero mucho…

Albert se acercó para darle un fuerte y efusivo abrazo a su querida sobrina. Candy sintió un verdadero amor de familia, siempre lo sentía cuando estaba con Albert.

Cuando Candy escuchó a Albert llamarla "pequeña" inmediatamente vino a su mente Terry. No olvidaba que así le decía de cariño. Entonces recordó que tenía algo urgente que hacer.

-Albert. Necesito enviarle un telegrama urgente a Terry. ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?

-¡pero claro! Vamos ahora mismo a la oficina de telégrafos…

Los dos subieron a un auto de inmediato y llegaron al cabo de media hora.

-Ven Candy, yo mismo te ayudaré a mandar el mensaje

-si, gracias…

En cuanto entraron al edificio todo el personal saludaba con una sonrisa a Albert.

-¡buen dia, Señor Andry! – lo saludaban y él devolvía igualmente el saludo.

Candy no pasaba desapercibida y todos, con discreción, volteaban a mirar a esa hermosa chica y se preguntaban ¿será ella la futura señora Andry? Las mujeres sentían envidia por que cualquier mujer que se casara con el señor Andry sería la más afortunada del mundo por tener a un hombre tan atractivo y noble como él. Por otro lado, los hombres sentían envidia de Albert, esa chica era una belleza, "que afortunado" se decían.

Llegaron a la sala de transmisiones y el propio Albert, que ya había aprendido el código Morse y todo lo relacionado con las comunicaciones por telégrafo, transmitió el mensaje según le iba dictando Candy. Al finalizar, dio instrucciones para que se enviara el mensaje de inmediato. Ser el dueño de la compañía definitivamente tenía sus ventajas y privilegios.

Ya estaba enviado el mensaje y solo restaba esperar.

Mientras tanto, en Londres, Terry había empezado a tomar clases de vuelo con su padre. El Duque nunca había olvidado como pilotar un avión, era muy hábil. Le estaba enseñando a Terry todo lo básico, para empezar. Terry era un aprendiz muy dedicado y aprendía rápido, porque claro, tenía la mejor motivación del mundo: su pecosa.

Eleanor se pasaba las horas mirando a sus dos hombres y orando en silencio para que su hijo aprendiera todo y no le pasara nada malo en la peligrosa travesía que estaba por emprender.

A las 2 de la tarde los caballeros se daban una pausa para ir a comer al castillo con Eleanor. Esa tarde, Terry recibió una sorpresa.

-joven, este telegrama ha llegado para usted – le dijo una sirvienta.

Terry sintió que su corazón se agitaba y tomó el sobre para leerlo en seguida.

"_Nueva York, E.U. octubre 1916._

_Querido Terry, estoy al tanto de que has regresado a Londres después de un viaje por la India. Quiero que sepas que yo estoy muy arrepentida por haberme ido sin darte explicaciones y de forma tan impulsiva. No hay palabras que expresen mi pesar por haberte causado de nuevo un gran daño. Solo espero que puedas perdonarme y que tu amor por mi no haya cambiado. Porque yo te sigo amando, incluso más cada día. Y en nombre de ese gran amor que nos ha unido, quiero pedirte, rogarte, que por favor no intentes una locura con tal de_ _venir a verme. No me perdonaría nunca si algo malo te llegara a pasar. Eres el hombre de mi vida y no quiero perderte. Por favor, Terry, desiste de cualquier cosa arriesgada que estés tramando. Podemos esperar a que sea seguro viajar en barco. Yo estoy dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para volver a estar juntos. Sé paciente y espera tú también._

_Escríbeme, mi amor, porque tu ausencia es un tormento para mi. Al menos quiero saber que estas bien y que me digas que me amas. Te extraño tanto._

_Por favor, escucha mis ruegos. Mi vida no sería la misma sin ti. Hasta pronto amor. Te amo más que nunca._

_P.D. Greg y yo hemos terminado nuestra absurda relación. Él me confesó la verdad. Nada pasó entre nosotros, pues yo nunca pude dejar_ _de pensar en ti."_

-¡Candy! – Terry estaba loco de alegría - ¡Me ama, papá! ¡Ella me sigue amando!... ¡y nada pasó entre ella y Greg!

-¡pero claro que te sigue amando! y ahora ya sabe toda la verdad…Finalmente Greg hizo lo correcto, afortunadamente…pero ¿tu que harás, hijo? ¿Harás caso de sus ruegos?

-¡por favor, hijo, has caso de los ruegos de Candy! ella también teme que te pase algo malo. Hazlo por ella. – suplicaba Eleanor.

-pero ya he tomado una decisión mamá. Y seguiré adelante. Y ahora con más razón pues sé que ella me necesita a su lado.

-¡pero ella dijo que sabrá esperar el tiempo que sea necesario!

-¿acaso ya olvidaron lo que pasó con Greg y Susana? Yo no voy a arriesgarme a que ella encuentre a otro hombre y me robe su amor.

-no digas eso, Terry. Candy solo tiene ojos para ti y siempre serás el único en tu vida. Si Greg no pudo hacer que ella te olvidara entonces nadie lo hará.

-no voy a arriesgarme papá. Seguiremos adelante con el plan.

El Duque sabía que no habría poder humano que persuadiera a Terry de seguir adelante. Se resignó.

-esta bien, hijo…

El Duque también temía por la vida de su hijo. Todo el tiempo estaba tratando de buscar la manera de hacer más seguro el viaje de Terry o hallar otra forma de que llegara a América sin enfrentar un gran peligro. Pero hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido nada.

Terry y su padre continuaron con las clases de aviación. Nada ni nadie harían desistir a Terry de regresar con su pecosa, aún si tuviera que cruzar el Atlántico en plena Primera Guerra Mundial, y en su punto más álgido.


	41. Chapter 37 Un rayo de esperanza

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 37 UN RAYO DE ESPERANZA

Comenzaba el mes de noviembre. La brisa fría anunciaba la pronta llegada del invierno en Nueva York, pero en la mansión Andry había mucho calor de hogar.

Candy había estado esperando la respuesta al telegrama que le envió a Terry y contaba las horas y los minutos para poder tener noticias suyas.

Esa mañana Annie despertó temprano y fue a ver a Candy a su habitación. Ella apenas se estaba terminando de arreglar.

Toc, toc

-¿puedo pasar, Candy?

-adelante, Annie.

-gracias. Buen día, Candy ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-muy bien, aunque sigo muy ansiosa esperando una respuesta de Terry.

-pero si apenas ayer le escribiste, es muy pronto aún.

-lo sé, pero los telegramas son muy rápidos…

-pronto recibirás su respuesta, se paciente.

-si… ¿y tú como amaneciste? te ves muy linda, Annie.

-gracias. Me siento muy bien…y… quería platicar contigo un momento…

-¡claro, Annie! ¿Sobre que?

-eh… sobre Phillipe.

-ya veo. ¿El te gusta, Annie? porque déjame decirte que es más que obvio que tú a él le gustas mucho.

-bueno, si me he dado cuenta por todas sus atenciones y la forma en que me mira. Pero precisamente quería que me platiques un poco más sobre él. ¿Tú crees que yo solo le guste? ¿O es algo más?

-oh, Annie, estas preocupada por lo que Greg le hizo a Susana ¿verdad?

-si…es que no quisiera entregar mi corazón tan pronto a un hombre que apenas conozco… tengo miedo de que un hombre juegue conmigo y después me deje por otra en cualquier momento.

-Annie, haces bien en ser prudente. Pero no debes tener miedo, solo date tiempo para conocer mejor a esa persona que te guste y con el tiempo te darás cuenta si vale la pena arriesgarse a una relación más seria.

-por eso quería hablar contigo sobre Phillipe. Tú lo conoces de más tiempo que yo. ¿Crees que sea un hombre honesto y sincero?

-si, Annie. Puedo asegurarte que Phillipe es un buen hombre, sincero y muy honesto. Sabes, el día que yo leí las famosas cartas y pensé que Terry me había sido infiel, lo único que yo quería hacer era huir. Pero Phillipe me insistió mucho en que hablara con Terry para aclarar las cosas y yo no le hice caso. Incluso, cuando íbamos en el auto camino a South Hampton, él dio vuelta al auto y aún en contra de mis deseos trató de llevarme de vuelta para que hablara con Terry. Él siempre estuvo seguro de que era un malentendido, me dijo que si no hablaba con él para aclarar las cosas lo iba a lamentar mucho…y tuvo razón. Él fue el único con el valor y el sano juicio para hablarme siempre con la verdad. Así que yo confío mucho en él, es un verdadero amigo.

-pero es muy diferente ser un buen amigo a…un buen novio.

-bueno, no te puedo decir como es Phillipe como novio, pero una persona con buenos principios y noble corazón, como Phillipe, debe ser buena en todos sentidos. Aunque claro nadie es perfecto. Creo que tendrás que pasar más tiempo con él para conocerlo por ti misma.

-si, es que…creo que me estoy enamorando de él ¿puedes creerlo? la noche de la fiesta pasamos un rato muy agradable juntos y yo…

-¡oh, Annie! nada me daría mas gusto que tú y Phillipe fueran pareja. Sabes, él no ha tenido novia nunca…él mismo lo ha dicho. Se ha concentrado demasiado en su carrera que nunca tuvo tiempo para el romance. Además nunca conoció a la chica que le robara el corazón.

-¿entonces tu crees que él me quiera sinceramente?

-solo el tiempo lo dirá. Pero date la oportunidad de conocerlo, valdrá la pena, estoy segura. Salgan juntos, pero trata de no acercarte demasiado a él para que no te enamores ciegamente. Vayan despacio. Es mi consejo.

-gracias, Candy. Necesitaba escuchar todo esto. Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer. Seguiré tu consejo. Estoy mucho mas tranquila.

-me alegra haberte ayudado, Annie….

Las chicas bajaron después a desayunar. Toda la familia estaba nuevamente esperando en la sala.

Mientras tanto, en Londres. Los hombres Grandchester estaban muy ocupados en las clases de vuelo de Terry. El Duque estaba impresionado por lo mucho y lo rápido que había aprendido su hijo. No cabía duda que había heredado la destreza y habilidad que lo caracterizaron a él de joven.

Como de costumbre, a las 2 de la tarde regresaron a casa para comer junto con Eleanor. Pero ese día, una sorpresa aguardaba.

-Terry, hijo, mira quienes han venido de visita – dijo alegremente Eleanor.

-¡Paty, Hanz! ¡Que gusto verlos!

-hola Terry. Vinimos a ver si tus padres tenían noticias tuyas pues supimos que te fuiste de viaje. Y nos alegró mucho saber que ya estabas de vuelta.

-si, llegue hace unos días.

-Buen día, señor Duque – saludaron ambos.

-Buen día. Nos da mucho gusto verlos. ¿Cómo han estado? he sabido que estas poniendo mucho empeño en tus estudios, Hanz. Te felicito.

- Gracias, señor. Si, he estado esforzándome mucho para lograr mi objetivo y hasta ahora me ha ido bien. Nuevamente le agradezco la oportunidad que me ha dado.

-no agradezcas, tú solo, con tu esfuerzo, estas logrando tus sueños. ¿Y a ti Paty, como te ha ido?

-de maravilla. Ya conocí a los padres de Hanz y estamos muy contentos porque ellos y mis padres se llevan muy bien. Pareciera que se conocen de hace años.

-afortunadamente mis padres no olvidaron el idioma pues vivieron en Liverpool unos años, antes de que yo naciera. Gracias a eso no les esta costando mucho trabajo adaptarse a su nueva vida aquí, en Londres.

-me alegra. Envíales mis saludos, lo mismo a tus padres, Paty.

-si, gracias, señor. Pero cuéntanos Terry, ¿Ya has sabido algo de Candy? Nosotros hemos estado muy preocupados, ya debió haber llegado a América ¿no es así?

-así es, Paty. Y no te imaginas, la cosa mas retorcida pasó mientras estaba en alta mar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Greg tomó ventaja de la situación y aprovechó para estar más cerca de ella y logró que se hicieran novios.

-¡queeeee! ¡No puede ser!

-¿y lo dices tan tranquilo? – añadió Hanz.

-ahora si, porque ya terminaron esa absurda relación, pero cuando me enteré de ello me puse como loco.

-¡como olvidarlo! – dijo Eleanor – estaba fuera de si. Pero afortunadamente aprendió a controlar sus impulsos cuando estuvo con los monjes budistas.

-¡¿monjes budistas?! – exclamaron al unísono Paty y Hanz. Incrédulos.

-si, viajé por la India y busqué refugio en los templos budistas, allí conocí a los monjes, que son personas muy amables y sabias. Me invitaron a su templo a hacer meditación pues notaron que mi espíritu estaba muy atribulado. De ese modo empecé a adentrarme en sus filosofías y creencias. Aprendí a controlar mi temperamento y canalizar la ira. He vuelto con nuevos bríos.

-¡vaya! me alegra que hayas aprendido cosas buenas.

-yo no te imagino siendo de otro modo, aún. Tendré que verlo para creerlo.

-¿tan mala impresión tenias de mi, Paty?

-¡oh, no!... me refería a… lo que quise decir es que siempre has sido muy temperamental, nunca escondiste tu carácter impulsivo y, a veces, explosivo…no que fueras una mala persona. Eso no.

-no te preocupes, Paty. Entiendo. Creo que mi temperamento siempre ha sido fuerte y eso siempre estará presente dentro de mí. Lo único que aprendí fue a controlar mis emociones para no explotar a la menor provocación. No es fácil, aún lo sigo intentando. Creo que siempre seré el mismo rebelde…

-a Candy le sorprenderá tu cambio. ¡Oh! ¿y entonces que más ha pasado?

-ella me mandó un telegrama ayer. Me dice que me sigue amando y que esperará por mí.

-no sé porque presiento que esperar no es precisamente lo que tú tienes en mente ¿verdad?

-si que me conoces, Paty. Efectivamente no pienso esperar meses o años para volver al lado de Candy.

-¿y como vas a hacer para volver a América? En estos momentos es imposible cruzar en barco, sin mencionar que es en extremo peligroso…

-lo sé Paty, por eso volaré… el avión es la forma más rápida.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡Pero si tú no sabes pilotar un avión!

-mi padre me esta enseñando. Pienso cruzar el Atlántico volando y así llegaré con Candy muy pronto.

-¡pero eso es muy peligroso! ¡Candy se morirá de angustia si se entera!

-por eso no se lo voy a decir y espero que ustedes me ayuden a mantenerlo en secreto. No voy a desistir de mi objetivo, me conoces bien Paty y sabes que nada ni nadie me harán cambiar de opinión. – lo dijo muy serio.

Paty vio toda la determinación del mundo en esa mirada de fuego y supo que no había nada que pudiera persuadirlo.

-esta bien, Terry, no diremos nada. Pediré a Dios para que te ayude a llegar con bien a América, es lo único que puedo hacer…

-y te lo agradezco mucho, Paty.

-¿y como vas con tus clases de vuelo? – preguntó Hanz.

-mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado – se apresuró a responder el Duque – Terry ha resultado ser muy buen piloto, tiene habilidad y mucha destreza. En unos cuantos días estará completamente listo para su gran hazaña.

-Tengo un excelente maestro…- respondió Terry orgulloso de su padre y profundamente agradecido por su ayuda.

-¡vaya! no me lo hubiera imaginado – Hanz no cabía de la sorpresa.

-pero aún siendo el mejor piloto del mundo, eso que planea es muy arriesgado. Yo todavía temo por su seguridad...- dijo el Duque notablemente cabizbajo - … Como quisiera que hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer para protegerlo… pero creo que solo la voluntad de Dios podrá ayudarlo, así que agradecemos también tus oraciones por mi hijo, Paty.

-ojalá esta guerra acabara pronto para que Terry se fuera en barco, de forma más segura… -dijo Eleanor - …hay tanta gente que anhela la paz, un momento de seguridad, una forma de encontrar alivio a sus penas y sufrimientos…una forma de entretenerse en algo para no pensar en la guerra y sus dramas… ya ni siquiera el teatro con su mundo de fantasía o grandes hazañas es suficiente para alegrar los corazones de las personas…ojalá hubiera algo que nos devolviera la alegría o la capacidad de asombrarnos con algo maravilloso…

-si, lo entiendo señora – añadió Paty - Justo antes de venir aquí vimos por toda la ciudad posters que anunciaban un circo. La gente miraba los anuncios pero no había alegría en sus miradas, era como si ya nada los sorprendiera…parece que esta guerra está acabando hasta con nuestras ilusiones y ganas de soñar…

Todos se quedaron callados unos momentos, cada quien pensaba en su propio porvenir y en lo que podría pasar si la guerra continuaba por mucho mas tiempo, y el miedo nuevamente se albergó en sus corazones.

Pero mientras todos se quedaban pensando en ello, el Duque empezó a tener una idea. Las palabras de Eleanor y de Paty le rondaban por la mente, especialmente las palabras "entretenimiento" "gran hazaña" "cosas fantásticas". Empezó a poner todo en orden y de pronto dio con una gran idea.

-¡eso es! – exclamó de pronto, emocionado.

-¿Qué cosa, querido?

-ya sé como hacer para que Terry pueda lograr su hazaña con menos peligro y que los alemanes no lo ataquen.

-¿Cómo? – exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-lo que ustedes han dicho tiene mucho sentido. La gente ha perdido la alegría y las ganas de soñar con algo fantástico y de seguro será lo mismo para los alemanes también, todos los implicados en esta guerra estamos pagando las consecuencias.

-tiene razón, señor – dijo Hanz – en mi país también la gente está devastada. Mucha gente ni siquiera esta de acuerdo con el gobierno y solo sufren por las decisiones que han tomado, de forma egoísta y ambiciosa, los dirigentes de mi nación. Hay tristeza y desesperación en todos lados.

-y es por eso que debemos hacer algo para distraer a toda esa gente de la terrible situación de la guerra. Darles una ilusión.

-¿y como sería eso posible, señor?

-dándoles una causa para asombrarse, para ilusionarse, para entretenerse….

-¿a que te refieres, papa?

-hijo, tú serás el que les dé esa gran alegría y distracción a la gente.

-¡¿yo?! ¿Pero como?

-se me ocurre que publicitemos tu viaje a través del Atlántico. Sería bueno que toda la gente, en toda Europa, se enterara de que estas dispuesto a realizar una gran y asombrosa hazaña por amor. A la gente le interesará mucho saber como termina tu historia. Muchos pedirían a Dios por ti, para que llegues a América a salvo con el amor de tu vida. Otros, verán a un héroe con quien identificarse, un hombre común que busca realizar lo extraordinario. A todos les interesará y despertará la fascinación de muchos, con suerte, también la de los alemanes, así, cuando vean tu avión surcando el cielo, sabrán que se trata del hombre enamorado que realizará la hazaña mas extraordinaria conocida por el hombre para llegar con su chica, y entonces puede que no te vean como un enemigo y no traten de derribarte….

-¡es asombroso! ¡Una brillante idea! – dijo Hanz.

-¡oh, cielo, a mi también me parece que tu idea puede funcionar! – Eleanor al fin tenía una esperanza mas realista.

-Los alemanes también son seres humanos con sentimientos – dijo Paty – estoy segura de que sentirán empatía por ti y no te harán daño. ¡Que gran idea!

-papá, parece que has dado con una solución muy creativa. Me parece muy bien. Cualquier hombre enamorado, sea de la nación que sea, se sentirá identificado conmigo y con mi causa. ¡Empecemos con tu plan cuanto antes!

-me parece que primero debieras llamar la atención de la gente. Podrías dar un espectáculo de acrobacias aéreas, eso gusta mucho – sugirió Hanz.

-¡pero que excelente idea, Hanz! tienes toda la razón. Las acrobacias aéreas gustan mucho a la gente – contestó el Duque – si organizamos un evento aquí en Londres podremos aprovechar para anunciar tu travesía. Así la gente empezará a poner sus ojos en ti. Te conocerán, conocerán tu historia y se alegraran de ver un rayo de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

-entonces hay que empezar a practicar, no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Terry – tengo que dominar esas acrobacias para el espectáculo cuanto antes.

-Tómalo con calma, hijo. No arriesgues demasiado. Te lo pide tu madre que está muy preocupada….por favor.

A Terry le llegaron al corazón las palabras de su madre y solo pudo abrazarla.

-esta bien, mamá. Me tomaré una semana para aprender y practicar las acrobacias. Las voy a dominar bien, ya lo verás.

-Sé que lo harás, hijo – añadió el Duque.

-mientras tanto nosotros podríamos ayudarlos a publicitar el evento. Si me lo permiten yo me encargaré de ir a todos los periódicos para hablarles de ello. – dijo Hanz.

-y yo puedo mandar a hacer los posters publicitarios – agregó Paty.

-gracias por su ayuda – respondió Terry – en verdad agradezco su apoyo y solidaridad con mi causa. Son muy buenos amigos, nunca olvidaré esto que hacen por mí.

-ni lo menciones, Terry. Todos queremos que Candy y tú se reencuentren y sean felices. Ella es mi mejor amiga y a ti también te aprecio mucho.

-gracias, Paty.

-muy bien, pues ya esta todo decidido. Entonces el espectáculo de acrobacias será el próximo sábado ¿te parece, hijo?

-si, papá. El sábado está perfecto. Y después de eso partiré hacia América…

"mi Candy ya falta poco para que pueda estar contigo de nuevo, espérame"

Terry tenía mucha esperanza y fé en que todo saldría bien. No había cabida en su mente para el fracaso. Tenía una mentalidad ganadora y el riesgo no le importaba. Lo cual era de por sí algo arriesgado.

El plan ya empezaba a ponerse en marcha. Terry se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a aprender bien y ser uno con su avión. Ya lo sentía como una extensión de su cuerpo y no como un objeto extraño. Su padre le estaba enseñando todo lo que sabía.

Y mientras todo eso ocurría en Londres, en América, un visitante llegaba a casa de los Andry.

-señor William, el doctor Phillipe DeGaulle está aquí - anunció la sirvienta.

-hazlo pasar, por favor.

Albert estaba leyendo el periódico sentado en la sala, como era su costumbre después de comer. El resto de la familia estaba ya cada quien atendiendo sus propios asuntos.

Lilly era la fiel compañera de su hija, Elisa. Iba con ella a todos lados ahora que su embarazo estaba avanzado y le costaba trabajo levantarse o sentarse. Peter se había vuelto un experto en los asuntos de los negocios de la familia en poco tiempo, era un abogado talentoso y audaz. Siempre iba a la oficina a ayudar a Albert y éste ya tenía la tranquilidad de saber que su primo podía hacerse cargo y resolver cualquier asunto. Ahora tenía más tiempo libre gracias a Peter.

Candy y Annie estaban en la casa de al lado, con la Señorita Pony y la hermana María, ayudando con los niños. Cuando Phillipe llegó Albert estaba solo.

-Buen día, señor Andry – saludó el doctor.

-Buen día. Es un placer verlo por aquí, doctor.

-gracias. He venido a ver a Candy.

-ah, pensé que venía a ver a Annie…

-bueno, si, también. De hecho quiero hablar con usted sobre ella.

-¿y que pasa con Annie? – Albert ya intuía algo.

-es que yo…quiero pedir su consentimiento para cortejar a su sobrina – fue directo - Ella ya me puso al tanto de los recientes acontecimientos en su familia, y me ha pedido discreción. Le aseguro que no diré nada a nadie que Annie y Candy son hermanas. Pero entonces, siendo Annie su sobrina yo quiero decirle que mis intensiones para con ella son las más honorables. Me gustaría cortejarla y, si ella me acepta, me haría muy feliz hacerla mi esposa algún día. Yo siento que Annie es la mujer de mi vida y solo quiero hacerla feliz.

-entiendo. Le agradezco, doctor, que me diga esto. Veo que es usted un hombre integro y me dará mucho gusto que mi sobrina Annie sea feliz al lado de un hombre como usted. Tiene mi total aprobación para cortejarla, aunque no era necesario pedirme permiso, pero agradezco que me haya tomado en cuenta, eso habla muy bien de usted. Espero que se dé una relación muy especial entre ustedes, claro, si Annie lo acepta.

-claro. Yo trataré de ganarme su amor, pero si no lo logro, de todos modos veré por su felicidad, porque ella realmente me importa.

-me alegra que diga eso. Pero bueno, me gustaría, ya que estaremos viéndonos más seguido, que entremos en confianza. Puedes llamarme Albert, a secas. Y te ofrezco mi amistad y todo mi apoyo.

-muchas gracias, Albert. Tu también puedes llamarme Phillipe. Así me siento más cómodo. Te ofrezco mi sincera amistad – estrecharon manos.

-muy bien, Phillipe. Ahora que ya somos amigos, quiero decirte que agradezco mucho que estuvieras al lado de Candy cuando más te necesitó. Ella te aprecia mucho.

-y yo a ella, es una gran amiga. Espero que pronto vuelva a ser feliz al lado de Terry. Ya estoy enterado de que Greg decidió dejarla libre.

-así es. Lo lamento mucho por tu amigo Greg, pero realmente nunca tuvo un lugar en el corazón de Candy pues ella desde hace mucho tiempo le entregó su corazón a Terry, él es el verdadero hombre de su vida. Yo también espero que pronto se reencuentren.

-conociendo a Terry, estoy seguro de que hará hasta lo imposible por venir lo antes posible…

-si, así es Terry… pero bueno, Annie está con Candy en la casa de al lado, con nuestros huéspedes de honor. Ven conmigo, te llevaré…

Albert y Phillipe se encaminaron hacia la otra casa en donde las chicas ayudaban con los niños del hogar. Candy había organizado juegos y Annie ayudó a preparar la mesa para que comieran. La tarde estaba pasando amenamente. Justo entonces llegó Albert con el visitante.

-buenas tardes, señorita Pony y hermana María.

-Buenas tardes Albert – le respondieron.

-el doctor Phillipe DeGaulle esta aquí para ver a Candy y Annie.

-Buenas tardes, dames (señoras).

-buenas tardes, doctor.

-por favor, me honrarían si pudieran tutearme, quisiera que me vieran como un amigo, estoy a sus ordenes para lo que se les ofrezca. Por favor, llámenme simplemente Phillipe.

-gracias. Eres muy amable, Phillipe. Desde ahora te consideramos un amigo más.

-Yo soy quien les agradece. Me alegra que me acepten. Yo… quisiera aprovechar este momento para hacerles saber a ustedes también mis intenciones para con Annie, pues son como su madre.

-si, Annie es nuestra niña dulce y la queremos mucho, como a Candy. Y supongo que usted también la quiere a Annie ¿verdad?

-si. Yo estoy enamorado de ella y quisiera cortejarla. Pero antes quise pedir la autorización de Albert y la de ustedes que son su familia.

-eres muy atento, gracias por tomarnos en cuenta, pero no era necesario. Annie ya tiene edad para decidir sobre su vida…

-es lo mismo que yo le dije, señorita Pony – intervino Albert.

-pero eso habla muy bien de él…. A mi me parece que eres un buen hombre y me daría mucho gusto que Annie se diera la oportunidad de conocerte. Por nuestra parte tienes nuestra total confianza, Phillipe. Haz feliz a nuestra chica.

-es lo que mas deseo. Quiero que sepan que ella es la única chica que ha logrado despertar este sentimiento en mí. Me ha cautivado su nobleza, su dulzura, su adorable ingenuidad…y por su puesto su belleza. Es la mujer que siempre soñé y me gustaría que un día fuera mi esposa.

-¿en verdad quieres tanto a Annie, Phillipe? pero si apenas la conoces.

-sé que suena como algo precipitado, pero por mi parte no tengo dudas de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Y haré todo por ganarme poco a poco su amor. Quiero hacerla feliz.

-bueno, mi consejo es que vayas despacio, Phillipe. Annie es una chica muy sensible pero también muy inteligente. Ella querrá darse su tiempo para estar segura de sus sentimientos. ¿Tú estarás dispuesto a esperar?

-todo el tiempo que sea necesario - Phillipe fue firme.

-veo que estas determinado. Entonces te deseo suerte y por favor nunca le mientas ni la hagas sufrir.

-no lo haré, se los prometo…

En ese momento Candy había entrado y pudo escuchar parte de la plática. Le dio mucho gusto saber que las intenciones de Phillipe eran honestas y serias. Muy serias.

Llegó y saludó como si no supiera nada.

-¡hola, Phillipe! Que gusto verte por aquí.

-hola Candy. Vine a verte para platicarte de un asunto muy importante…de trabajo.

-¿trabajo?

-bueno, yo me voy. Nos vemos después… - se despidió Albert.

-nosotras también los dejamos solos – dijo la señorita Pony. La hermana María salió detrás de ella.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas Candy invitó a Phillipe una tasa de té y se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿y bien? ¿De que asunto querías hablarme?

-se trata se Susana.

-¿que hay con ella?

-voy a operarla en una semana y quería pedirte que seas mi asistente durante la operación. Solo en ti confío para que todo salga bien. Ella merece tener una segunda oportunidad ¿no crees?

-si, estoy de acuerdo. No hay nada que pensar, Phillipe. Seré tu asistente durante la operación.

-gracias, Candy. Sabes, durante el viaje en el Mauretania tú aprendiste mucho, avanzaste más de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Tienes mucho potencial para ser más que una enfermera. Y no me lo tomes a mal, no estoy diciendo que sea poca cosa ser enfermera, solo que tú tienes talento y una gran capacidad, sería una lástima desperdiciar tus capacidades. Puedes llegar muy alto en el campo de la medicina… si tú quieres.

-gracias por decirme esto, Phillipe, me motiva aún más para seguir con mi nueva meta.

-¿nueva meta?... no me digas que seguirás estudiando para ser medico ¡sería grandioso!

-si, Phillipe, seguiré estudiando y preparándome mucho pues quiero ser una buena pediatra.

-con que pediatra ¿eh? serás excelente. Tienes un don especial con los niños. Aunque por otro lado me da un poco de tristeza.

-¿pero porque?

-porque he perdido la oportunidad de tener una excelente colega ortopedista…

-¡oh, Phillipe, que cosas dices!

-solo bromeo, Candy. Me da mucho gusto que te hayas decidido a seguir estudiando. Aún los médicos seguimos estudiando, pues siempre se descubren nuevas cosas sobre enfermedades y medicinas y debemos estar actualizados.

-lo sé.

-bueno pues eso era todo lo que quería decirte. Me gustaría que vinieras un día al hospital para enseñarte algunas cosas.

-claro. Pero hay algo que quiero pedirte, Phillipe.

-lo que sea, dime.

-quiero que Susana no sepa que soy yo la que te asistirá en su operación.

-¿pero porque?

-es que…ahora somos amigas. Ayer hablé con ella de muchas cosas y me dijo que Greg le ha pedido matrimonio… no quiero que por casualidad se entere de lo que pasó entre Greg y yo. Sería muy doloroso para ella.

-entiendo. Está bien, Candy. Manejaremos el asunto con mucho cuidado y discreción.

-gracias. Por cierto ¿Cómo está Greg? me tomó muy por sorpresa lo de su compromiso con Susana.

-si, a todos nos sorprendió, incluso a sus padres. Pero él está decidido a casarse con ella. Es como si estuviera pagando una penitencia por haberle fallado, lo cual no está bien.

-si, es lo mismo que yo pienso. Terry pasó por ese doloroso camino y no quisiera que ni Greg ni Susana pasaran por eso de nuevo. Si Greg ya no la ama solo acabarán siendo infelices los dos.

-pero no hay nada que podamos hacer…a menos que…

-no… No seré yo la que le diga a Susana lo que pasó entre Greg y yo. Que no fue nada en realidad… Yo nunca fui de él.

-pero en cambio Greg si te ha entregado su corazón…

-y no sabes cuanto me duele que haya sido así y que por eso ahora él sufra. Lo quiero mucho como amigo, solo de esa manera… ¡Dios que situación tan complicada!

-solo nos queda esperar un milagro. Ojalá Greg vuelva a enamorarse de Susana y sean felices juntos.

-eso sería lo ideal, pero me temo que los milagros son muy escasos…

-no perdamos las esperanzas, Phillipe…

Candy no sospechaba en ese momento que pronto estaría pidiendo a Dios por un milagro que determinaría su futuro y su felicidad: el milagro de que Terry lograra llegar a salvo a América después de cruzar el indómito y peligroso océano atlántico, solo.

Mientras tanto, en Londres. Terry había tomado un descanso de sus lecciones de vuelo y lo aprovechó para escribirle a Candy un telegrama. Había estado evitando escribirle porque no quería contarle aún sus planes para no preocuparla. Pero ya no podía postergarlo más o si no ella pensaría que él no se preocupa por sus sentimientos. Terry no quería que su pecosa se sintiera ignorada.

Así que esa tarde él escribió:

"_Londres, Inglaterra. Noviembre, 1916_

_Mi muy amada Candy: He recibido tu telegrama con una felicidad muy grande. Saber que me sigues amando y que me esperarás, ha hecho renacer en mí todas mis ilusiones de un futuro a tu lado. Por mi parte no hay nada que perdonar, mi amor. Yo también te sigo amando y cada día es más este amor por ti, mi Candy, mi pequeña pecosa. Solo quiero pedirte que seas paciente y me esperes hasta que yo vuelva a ti, lo cual pudiera ser más pronto de lo que imaginas. Pide a Dios por mí para que sea nuestro cómplice en la realización de nuestro sueño. No dejes de orar por mí ni un solo día, mi amor. Y muy pronto estaremos juntos para ya nunca más separarnos. Muy pronto, Candy…muy pronto._

_Tuyo por siempre: Terry"_

El telegrama fue enviado con indicaciones precisas de que fuera entregado cuanto antes. Candy ya no tendría que esperar más por la ansiada respuesta a su telegrama.

En la Mansión Andry, Phillipe por fin estaba ante la presencia de Annie. Ya había terminado de platicar con Candy y ahora estaba ansioso de volver a ver aquellos ojos azules tan llenos de dulzura.

-Hola, Phillipe. Que gusto verte.

-Hola Annie. Vine porque quería verte, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante para mí.

-desde luego. Toma asiento. ¿Gustas algo de beber?

-no. estoy bien así.

-¿y que es eso tan importante?

-es…yo… Annie, hace poco que nos conocemos y apenas nos hemos hecho amigos…pero yo siento por ti algo mas…

-Phillipe…

-no digas nada aún, te lo suplico. Déjame decir todo lo que he venido a decirte…Annie, puede que pienses que es una locura, o que no me creas, pero la verdad es que yo me estoy hundiendo lentamente en el abismo de tus ojos, de tu presencia, de tu dulzura…eres la mujer que siempre soñé como pareja. Me atrevo a decirte que te amo Annie. Aunque no lo creas, en solo unos días me he enamorado ya perdidamente de ti y quisiera que me permitieras cortejarte. Me gustaría que me llegaras a conocer mejor, que te des cuenta de la clase de hombre que soy y sepas que en mi puedes encontrar mucho amor, comprensión y toda la determinación del mundo para hacerte feliz. Yo solo quiero que me conozcas, quiero salir contigo y demostrarte que puedo hacer todo por ti. Solo quiero una oportunidad para ganarme tu amor… ¿me permitirías ese honor?

Phillipe había hablado con el corazón en la mano y su pulso estaba acelerado por los nervios de expresarle a Annie sus sentimientos y el miedo de un posible rechazo. Pero la joven sonrió, ese solo gesto le bastó a Phillipe para darse cuenta de que había ganado su aprobación y sintió una oleada de emociones que recorrieron su ser como adrenalina.

-está bien, Phillipe. Te daré la oportunidad de que me demuestres si eres el hombre que yo busco. Te advierto que no seré fácil y que tal ves me lleve mucho tiempo llegar a asegurarme de que eres el hombre para mi… pero me agradas, yo también te tengo cariño y me gustas….así que…. no veo ningún impedimento para que nos tratemos mas.

Annie había hablado con mucha seguridad, nunca se habría imaginado ella que pudiera demostrar tanto temple y aplomo. Se sorprendió de si misma. Pero no fue la única. Detrás de una pared, Candy había estado escuchando todo, por petición de la misma Annie. Le había pedido que se quedara a escuchar puesto que siempre se contaban todo y así ya se ahorraba las explicaciones. Candy se sintió orgullosa de Annie, sonrió. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa parejita iba a resultar muy bien, quizás en boda. Ya solo el tiempo y las acciones de Phillipe para con Annie definirían si iba a cumplirse su corazonada.

Phillipe besó la mano de Annie y le aseguró que sería paciente. Se despidió de ella con el corazón alborozado. Estaba decidido a conquistar a esa chica, no sabía que ya tenía la mitad de la batalla ganada puesto que Annie también sentía algo mas fuerte por él, solo quería ir despacio para asegurarse de que él no fuera a traicionarla, como había visto antes con el ejemplo de Greg.

Esa noche, en Nueva York, el amor también fluía.

Albert había preparado una cena intima en un lugar muy lindo, frente al lago, en el Central Park. Para él, la naturaleza y la sensación de libertad a cielo abierto era algo que formaba parte de su esencia y quería ver si Danielle compartía esa pasión, era como una prueba final.

Albert había pasado por ella a su departamento para invitarla a salir. Le dijo que no usara nada elegante porque la llevaría a un lugar poco común y los tacones altos no ayudarían. A las 7 p.m estaba ya tocando a su puerta.

-Hola, Daniellle.

-Hola, Albert. Pasa por favor, ya estoy lista, solo tomaré mi bolso y nos vamos. ¿Estoy bien con este atuendo?

Ella lucía un vestido suelto en color azul marino, pelo recogido y zapatos bajos. Su atuendo era sencillo pero su sonrisa resaltaba su belleza. Albert la miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

-estas perfecta.

-no sabes como sufrí por no saber que ponerme. ¿Ahora si me dirás a donde iremos?

-aún no. Es una sorpresa…

Danielle se quedó aún más intrigada pero no preguntó más. Albert sonreía para sus adentros pensando "que linda se ve".

Subieron al auto de Albert, un modelo de años atrás, y es que a Albert no le gustaba la ostentación cuando se trataba de su vida intima. Prefería sentirse un hombre común, pero libre; libre de protocolos sociales y etiqueta rigurosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería volver a ser él mismo, el de antes, aquel trotamundos sin ataduras que disfrutaba una vida sencilla pero feliz. Solo esperaba que Danielle lo aceptara tal cual era y no solo su parte de millonario empresario.

-espero que no te moleste que vayamos en este auto…se que es viejo pero a mi me gusta más…

-no me molesta. Yo me siento más a gusto así que cuando me llevas a elegantes restaurantes en esos lujosos autos. Yo prefiero una vida más simple.

-no sabes como me alegra escuchar que digas eso, Danielle. Entonces te gustará el lugar a donde vamos…

Albert ahora se sentía más tranquilo, menos preocupado de la reacción de la chica. Condujo hacia Central Park y dejó el auto estacionado. Ayudó a Danielle a bajar, como todo un caballero. Ella no hizo preguntas, solo aceptó el brazo de su apuesto acompañante en silencio y se encaminaron hacia el bosquesillo. Tomaron un sendero fuera de la ruta tradicional de turistas para dirigirse a un lugar especial para Albert: el lago.

Conforme se acercaban al lugar de la cita, Danielle pudo ver a distancia, al nivel del piso, luces que parecían ser velas, cientos de ellas alumbrando un sendero.

-no me digas que…

-si, ahí vamos. El lugar de nuestra cita.

-¡se ve hermoso!

Al fin estaban recorriendo el sendero alumbrado por cientos de velas cuidadosamente colocadas de forma que no ocasionaran un incendio. Todas las precauciones habían sido tomadas.

En el lugar había una manta sobre el césped y canastos con mucha comida, unas botellas de champagne y vino tinto. Adornos florales por todos lados, incluso unas pequeñas canastas con flores que colgaban de las ramas de los arboles. Todo ello, y la luna, hacían que el lugar pareciera un maravilloso Edén.

-¡oh, Albert! es… es como un sueño. Nunca vi nada tan hermoso.

-y sin embargo si hay algo mas hermoso… - él la tomó de la mano mirándola a los ojos, ella sintió un choque de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo cuando el añadió: - …tú.

-oh…gracias – respondió ella tímidamente.

-este lugar es muy querido para mi y quise traerte para que lo conocieras. Hoy te contaré algunas cosas de mi pasado, quiero que me conozcas como soy realmente.

-¿realmente? no entiendo.

-el Albert frente al escritorio que conociste es solo una pequeña parte de mi. Pero quien realmente soy… lo descubrirás esta noche.

-me encantará conocerte entonces…

-muy bien. Pues para empezar, quiero presentarte a alguien, un amigo de hace muchos años a quien quiero mucho…

¿Un amigo? Danielle no supo que pensar, ¿había alguien más ahí en ese lugar? ¿No se suponía que estarían solos?

-¡Pupeé, ven aquí viejo amigo! quiero presentarte a alguien – llamó Albert.

En seguida un peludo animalito salió de entre la maleza y se acercó a él. Danielle dio un paso atrás, ocultándose detrás de Albert. No esperaba ver a un zorrillo.

-no tengas miedo - le dijo para tranquilizarla – él es mi amigo Pupé. Ha sido mi compañero en mis viajes desde hace muchos años y me temo que ya es un ancianito ahora, por eso vive aquí, en libertad, tranquilo y sin nadie que lo moleste. ¿no es así, amigo? – le tendió la mano al animalito y este subió hasta su hombro.

-¿así que este pequeñito es tu amigo? – ella acaricio su cabecita - es un placer conocerte Pupé, yo soy Danielle.

El anciano zorrillito disfrutó las caricias de la joven y se quedó quieto, mirándola, haciendo soniditos amigables.

-veo que le caíste bien, Danielle. Muy bien, has pasado la primera prueba.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que he pasado la primera prueba?

-si hubieras salido corriendo al verlo habrías reprobado la prueba….

ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja rieron los dos sonoramente

-y en verdad me alegra mucho que no hayas salido huyendo, y que Pupé te haya aceptado, no es fácil que alguien le caiga bien, sabes.

-¡oh, entonces que afortunada soy! gracias por aceptarme Pupé. Afortunadamente no soy la clase de dama que le disgustan los animalitos… perdón, los amigos como tú… yo crecí en el campo y siempre estuve rodeada de todo tipo de…amigos. Pero nunca vi un zorrillo tan lindo en mi vida – ella le hizo caricias en el pecho y a él pareció gustarle.

-entonces tenemos eso en común. Yo también crecí en el campo – le reveló Albert.

-¿tú? ¿en el campo? ¿Pero como es posible?

-es una larga historia que por su puesto te contaré. Por eso te traje aquí esta noche. Aquí me siento yo mismo, rodeado de la naturaleza. Pero primero comamos algo. La mesa esta lista – señaló con su mano hacia la manta a cuadros de picnic.

Ella sonrió y se acercó para sentarse sobre un cojín. Albert hizo lo mismo.

-veo que has traído mucha comida…como para un ejercito…no me digas que…

-oh no… nada de ejercito…pero si hay otros amiguitos a los que quiero presentarte pero será después. Traje todo esto porque no sabía que te apetecía comer.

-que amable y dulce de tu parte. No te hubieras preocupado por eso.

-quería que estuvieras a gusto.

-lo estoy. Me siento como en casa…

Danielle hizo una pausa para respirar el aire puro y luego suspiró, ese gesto le gustó mucho a Albert. Luego prosiguió con la charla.

-Yo crecí en Massachusetts, con mis dos hermanas, mi madre y mi padre. Mi familia era una de las más prestigiadas y vivíamos bien. Pero la guerra civil lo cambió todo. Mi padre, que era médico, se fue a la guerra; año tras año íbamos perdiendo más y más dinero pues mi padre donaba a los más necesitados, hasta que nosotros mismos nos vimos en medio de las carencias. Lo perdimos todo menos nuestra casa y nuestros principios y valores. Mi madre siempre nos educó con amor y buena conciencia e hizo de nosotras buenas mujeres. Mis hermanas están casadas con buenos hombres y viven felices.

-entonces tienes dos hermanas… ¿y tus padres, están bien?

-mi padre murió antes de que yo terminara mis estudios. Mi madre vive tranquila en Massachusetts viendo a sus nietos crecer. Mi hermana mayor, Meg, tuvo gemelos, un niño y una niña, que ya tienen 6 años de edad. Mi hermana menor, Amy, se casó con nuestro amigo de la infancia y tuvieron un hijo, que ahora tiene 4 años. Son la alegría de la familia y la luz en la vida de mi madre que los adora. Por eso siempre me presiona para que yo pronto me case y tenga hijos… ¡si por ella fuera sería feliz con 20 nietos corriendo por toda la casa…!

A Albert le causó mucha alegría imaginarse la escena y le pareció maravillosa la familia de Danielle. Ya se imaginaba siendo parte de esa familia y con muchos niños a su alrededor. Le ilusionaba ser padre y quería que Danielle fuera la madre de sus hijos.

-me doy cuenta que tienes una linda familia. Envidio un poco tu felicidad por tenerlos…a mi me hubiera gustado conocer a mis padres…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-mi madre murió al darme a luz. Solo sé de ella lo que me han contado mis familiares. Que era una dama hermosa, alegre, de carácter humilde y muy graciosa. Mi padre murió al año siguiente, de dolor y soledad ante su ausencia. Yo tenía solo un año de edad y no tengo ningún recuerdo de él…

-lo siento. Debió haberte hecho falta el amor de tus padres…

-si… - el tono en la voz de Albert reflejó la misma melancolía que había en su mirada al pensar en sus padres.

-¿entonces como fue tu infancia? ¿Quién cuidó de ti?

-mi tía Elroy. Ella me tomó a su cargo y fue muy estricta. Tenía que protegerme y educarme con severidad pues era el único varón que quedaba y sería el cabeza de la familia al ser mayor de edad. Pero ser el heredero implicaba mucho. A nivel de negocios, si se llegaba a saber que la familia estaba sin líder, hubiéramos perdido credibilidad. Nuestros socios nos hubieran abandonado y llegaríamos a perderlo todo.

-¿de verdad?

-si, suena como algo descabellado pero así es, ahora que estoy a cargo de los negocios familiares me doy cuenta.

-¿y que pasó entonces? ¿como le hizo tu familia para no perderlo todo?

-se les ocurrió algo muy ingenioso. Hicieron creer a todo el mundo que aún quedaba un Andry a cargo de la familia…

-pero… ¿tu?... si eras solo un pequeño…

-Lo que hicieron fue crear un mito alrededor mío. Para todo el mundo yo era… el abuelo William.

-¡¿abuelo?!

-fue lo que se les ocurrió para ocultar mi identidad hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad y tomara el liderazgo de la familia. Incuso nuestros familiares pensaron que si había un abuelo William, pero les hicieron creer que estaba tan ocupado y siempre de viaje que nunca se le veía, era un misterio.

-¡vaya, no puedo creerlo! ¿Y que pasó contigo en todos esos años?

-permanecí oculto. Nadie, ni siquiera mi familia sabía de mi existencia. Pues cuando mi madre se embarazó de mí, ya en la madurez de su vida, se fue con mi padre a Europa y ahí nací. Mi padre ya estaba enfermo y a mi tía Elroy le pareció que la familia tendría problemas si mi padre muriera sin heredero varón…yo tuve dos hermanas, gemelas.

-¿entonces tu tía Elroy previó todo desde el principio?

-si. Ella sugirió que mis padres se fueran a Europa cuando se enteró del embarazo de mi madre y no le dijo a nadie. Para protegernos a todos. Solo mi prima Lilly descubrió todo pero ella también juro silencio.

-¡esta historia parece sacada de una novela!... ¿y viviste oculto incluso para tu familia todos estos años?

-si. Nadie debía saber que el único heredero varón era un bebé. Ni siquiera la familia sabía la verdad.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es como estar huérfano!

-así es… fui un huérfano toda mi vida hasta hace poco. Cuando niño viví errante, de casa en casa. Solo mi tía Elroy estaba al pendiente de mí. Aunque ella estaba siempre bastante ocupada disipando los rumores de que no había líder en nuestra familia. Asistía a juntas de negocios en nombre del "Abuelo Williams" y por muchos años ha sido ella la verdadera cabeza de la familia.

-es una mujer ejemplar…pero ¿y tu? ¿Qué fue de ti?

-yo crecí siempre rodeado de tutores, muy pocas veces se me permitía salir. Pero en nuestra casa de Lakewood había un bosque hermoso, con un rio y una imponente cascada. Ahí viví la mayor parte de mi infancia. Me gustaba salir a jugar con los animales del bosque, era feliz corriendo y siendo libre, sin esconderme de nadie. Fui feliz en compañía de los animales.

-pero por mas que los quieras no pueden reemplazar a una familia, a tus padres…

-tienes razón, pero para mi fue suficiente. No podía aspirar a más. Después, cuando crecí, me volví… "rebelde"

-¿rebelde?

-no quería vivir como un muchacho "normal", encerrado todo el día en casa, vistiendo trajes finos, de finos modales y conducta fría… yo era todo lo contrario: me gustaba estar todo el día fuera de casa, en el bosque; aprendiendo a sobrevivir con lo que la naturaleza me daba y con la habilidad de mis propias manos. Vestía como un vagabundo y cuando me empezó a crecer la barba nunca me afeitaba, incluso parecía mucho mayor de lo que realmente era. En esos años conocí a Pupé y ha sido mi leal compañero en todos estos años.

-ya veo, ahora entiendo que es mas especial para ti de lo que me imaginé al principio.

-así es, Pupé es mi amigo y es mi familia.

-lo comprendo bien… Gracias por presentármelo. Es un placer. Y dime una cosa ¿en verdad viviste como un vagabundo?

-tal cual…era un vagabundo hasta en mi propia casa.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-es que la tía Elroy cambiaba de guardias en todas nuestras propiedades de forma eventual, de modo que no llegaran a saber lo suficiente o atar cabos. Mi identidad debía permanecer en secreto. Entonces, cada que llegaban guardias nuevos, no se les avisaba de mi presencia, nadie sabía quien era yo; de modo que era un extraño para todos. Yo vivía en el bosque propiedad de mi familia pero nadie sabía que yo también era dueño de todo eso. Cuando los guardias me descubrían trataban de echarme, incluso con escopeta en mano.

-¡no lo puedo creer! cada cosa que me cuentas me sorprende aún mas que lo anterior. Tu vida es sorprendente.

-bueno, para mi no fue fácil. La tía Elroy siempre me regañaba por mi estilo de vida y quería obligarme a volver a casa, encerrado.

-y por supuesto el muchacho rebelde nunca accedió.

-así es. No iba a dejar esa vida que era lo único que me hacía feliz. No tenia dinero en mis bolsillos pero nunca me faltó que comer. Era un vagabundo solitario en mis propias tierras, los animales empezaron a conocerme y poco a poco me gané su confianza. Tuve muchos amigos.

-¿y alguna vez tuviste algún amigo… humano, en esa época?

-solo una.

-¿una? ¿una chica?

-si, y tú la conoces….es Candy.

-¡tu sobrina!

-en ese entonces no sabia que fuera mi sobrina…pero ahora que lo mencionas, creo que el destino estaba uniéndonos…la sangre nos llamó. Ella también vivía como huérfana con la señorita Pony y la hermana María hasta que los Leegan la adoptaron para que fuera la compañera de juegos de Elisa. Solo que ella y Neil no fueron precisamente amigables y siempre sufrió penurias mientras vivió con ellos, hasta intentaron mandarla a México. Pero yo no podía permitir que una niña pequeña, mi amiga, se fuera a un lugar tan lejos de sus seres queridos, a pasar penurias.

-por eso la adoptaste…

-si… que ironía… ¡si realmente era una Andry!

-la vida a veces nos juega de forma tan extraña…pero que bueno que todo ha salido bien, y ahora ella esta junto a su familia, como debe ser.

-solo falta esperar un poco mas a que ella esté lista para saber la verdad.

-¿y cuando será eso?

-no lo sé con exactitud. Pero presiento que muy pronto… me gustaría que Terry esté a su lado para que le dé el apoyo que necesitará…y tengo la sensación de que será mas pronto de lo que imaginamos. Terry es muy decidido y de seguro ideará algo para venir…estoy seguro.

-pues pediré a Dios para que llegue con bien y puedan ser felices.

-te lo agradezco tanto, Danielle. Tienes un corazón bondadoso.

-no mas que tú… has pasado por tantas penas y carencias… a pesar de tener una fortuna a tu alcance y, sin embargo, eres un hombre sencillo y humilde de corazón, eso es increíble y una de las cosas que más admiro de ti.

-¿en verdad no te asusta que yo haya sido un vagabundo, y que tal vez lo sea el resto de mi vida? ¿No me crees un salvaje ahora que sabes todo esto?

-¿salvaje? nunca. Eres el hombre más dulce que he conocido. Y… tú eras un vagabundo porque no tenías raíces en ningún lugar… pero estoy segura de que cuando las tengas, ya no querrás seguir buscando lo que te hace falta… amo tu espíritu libre, Albert, tu amor por la naturaleza, tu sencillez y calidez… veo en ti no al millonario heredero, sino a un hombre con ansias de encontrar las raíces de su vida, el verdadero amor…

Ella decía estas palabras con un brillo especial en sus ojos que Albert no había visto en ninguna otra mujer.

-Danielle…tú…me has descifrado… has visto mi verdadero ser, el verdadero yo…y aún así estas aquí…esto es lo que yo mas anhelaba. Ahora puedo decirte abiertamente lo que mi corazón ha venido gritando desde la primera vez que te vi, en mi oficina… - tomó su mano y la llevó a su pecho en el lugar donde se encuentra el corazón.

-…te amo… te amo Danielle, quiero que tú seas la raíz de mi vida, la que fructifique mi felicidad…eres la mujer que siempre he soñado…y esta noche te he traído aquí para que me conozcas como soy y para que sepas, a ciencia cierta, la respuesta a una pregunta que quiero hacerte.

-Albert…yo… yo también te amo…mi corazón también ha estado atrapado por tus hermosos ojos, cautivado por tu presencia, tan luminosa, tan pura, tan noble… mi corazón es solo tuyo…

-entonces, querida Danielle… ¿me aceptas? ¿aceptas ser mi novia, mi raíz, mi presente y mi futuro?

-¡Albert! yo…- lágrimas rodaron por aquellas rosadas mejillas – acepto ser todo eso para ti… y más. Quiero hacerte feliz el resto de nuestras vidas. No tengo dudas, eres el hombre que mi corazón ha anhelado. Yo te amo…aún si vivamos en un castillo o en medio de este parque, rodeados solamente por la naturaleza, yo te acepto. Acepto compartir mi vida contigo…con toda la felicidad del mundo…

- ¡Oh Danielle! … gracias… mi Danielle…

Albert escuchó cada una de las palabras que salían de esa boca maravillosa y que se clavaban en su corazón hasta lo más profundo. Se sintió feliz. Se acercó a ella lentamente y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios. A ese beso ella correspondió con todo su ser.

Se fundieron en un beso tan largo como la eternidad, con los ojos cerrados, con lágrimas de dicha plena. Con amor puro y verdadero.

Albert por fin había encontrado a la mujer que merecía su corazón.


	42. Chapter 38 El caballero del amor

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 38 EL CABALLERO DEL AMOR

Dicha.

Eso era lo que Albert, ahora junto a Danielle, experimentaba por cada poro de su piel. Los besos, de todos sabores e intensidades brotaban a cada instante. Él la colmaba de caricias en el rostro y su dulzura no tenia fin. Albert era un hombre con mucho amor guardado por tanto tiempo y ahora desbordaba. Se miraban y no hacían falta las palabras. Luego un abrazo sello su incipiente amor.

-princesa… ¿me permites llamarte así?

-como tu quieras, mi amor.

-que dulces suenan esas palabras en tu voz, mi princesa. He estado solo tantos años que escuchar una palabra de amor se me hace la cosa más extraordinaria, lo más bello del mundo. Aún no puedo creer mi suerte de tenerte.

-eres maravilloso, mi amor. Yo soy la afortunada de haberte conocido y de compartir ahora juntos cada momento.

-quiero saber mas de ti, princesa. Dime, ¿como pudiste estudiar arquitectura si tu familia no tenía los medios para mandarte a la universidad?

Danielle buscó una posición cómoda para sentarse y ver a los ojos a su ahora novio. Le gustaba verlo, deleitarse con la belleza de aquel rostro de finas facciones y ojos de mirada apacible.

-mi tía Josephine era una mujer extremadamente rica, pero sola. Su esposo había fallecido apenas 5 años después de que se casaron y ya no volvió a enamorarse, tampoco tuvo hijos. Entonces nos acogió a mis hermanas y a mí, nos ofreció apoyo económico a cambio de compañía.

-puedo entenderlo…

-a ella le gustaba que fuéramos a leerle, a conversar. Una a una nos fue acogiendo y nos ayudó a recibir educación. Ella decía que una mujer educada era una mejor esposa y madre y podría salir adelante si su esposo llegara a dejarla sola. Así que a mi me apoyó para estudiar arquitectura, ella estaba muy contenta, decía que yo era especial y que llegaría muy lejos.

-y tuvo razón… eres muy buena en tu trabajo, princesa. Y no lo digo solo porque te amo.

-oh, gracias, mi amor…

-¿y tus hermanas también estudiaron?

-mi hermana Meg no quiso estudiar. Decía que no tenía talento para eso. Se dedicó a aprender a ser una buena ama de casa, como mi madre. Aunque es una ávida lectora y sabe mucho sobre diversos temas. Le gusta el teatro y la ópera…mi hermana menor, Amy heredó el talento de mi abuela, que fue pintora. Ella se fue a estudiar a Europa un tiempo y allá descubrió el amor en quien menos se imaginó: nuestro amigo de infancia… Laurence, quien es un rico heredero y viven muy bien, ayudan a mi madre a que no le falte nada.

-pronuncias el nombre de ese hombre con mucha nostalgia…¿significó algo especial en tu vida?

-¿estas celoso? no deberías…Laurie, o Teddy como le digo de cariño, ha sido nuestro amigo desde hace muchos años. Él… estaba enamorado de mi y me propuso matrimonio dos veces… pero yo no podía verlo de ninguna otra manera mas que como amigo…o el hermano que nunca tuve… así que lo rechacé las dos veces. Me dolió mucho causarle una gran pena pero yo no estaba enamorada de él…

-pudiste haber ayudado mucho a tu familia si te casabas con él… era un rico heredero…

-pero no lo amaba. Y yo no podría nunca utilizarlo como una tabla de salvación para mi y mi familia… el dinero no me interesa mas que los sentimientos…¿es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Temes que yo solo te acepte por tu dinero? si es así, entonces no tiene sentido que…

-princesa, no es eso lo que pienso de ti – le cubrió los labios con la punta de sus dedos sin dejarla terminar lo que decía – yo sé que tú no eres esa clase de mujer. No eres una ambiciosa caza fortunas, puedo saberlo con solo mirarte a los ojos.

-¿si? ¿Y más que ves en mis ojos?

-ternura, bondad, amor…eres una buena mujer. Una extraordinaria mujer.

-¿crees… que tu tía se oponga a que sea tu novia? no soy de tu misma clase social… ella puede pensar que yo…

-no digas eso, princesa. Mi tía es muy estricta pero en el fondo es buena y sabia. Ella ya te ha aceptado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-cuando estuviste en la fiesta de bienvenida de Candy ella no dejó de observarte, con mucha discreción… y pasaste la prueba mas dura, princesa. Mi tía te dio el visto bueno, estoy seguro de ello, de no haber sido así ya me lo habría dicho.

-¿entonces solo por eso me invitaste a la fiesta? ¿Era una prueba?

-en parte. Pero mi mayor motivo era pasar un momento agradable a tu lado.

-¿y ya han terminado las pruebas? ¿O hay alguna otra?

-ya has pasado todas las pruebas, princesa. No hay más. Y perdón por hacerte pasar por todo esto, pero necesitaba saber si tú y yo éramos compatibles, si amabas la naturaleza y los animales tanto como yo. Y ya vi que si… somos muy parecidos en muchas cosas, princesa.

-si, mi amor…

-¿recuerdas que te dije que te presentaría a otros amiguitos?

-si… ¡me muero de curiosidad por saber quienes son!

-no te haré esperar mas para averiguarlo, ven…

Albert le tendió la mano a su novia para ayudarla a levantarse y luego la condujo hasta un árbol cercano. Había una madriguera en el interior del enorme tronco.

-mira ahí – le dijo Albert – no te preocupes, no es peligroso.

Danielle miró sin temor y sus ojos se abrieron grandes y redondos al ver aquella enternecedora escena.

-¡oh, son… mapaches! … ¡y cuantos cachorritos! mi amor son bellísimos… y tan tiernos… - a Danielle le brillaban los ojos al ver tan tierna escena y sonreía emocionada.

-¡hola Clean! … veo que eres un padre muy responsable y feliz…

Ante las palabras de Albert, el ahora señor Clean salió a asomarse y recibió muy amigablemente a sus visitantes. La madre mapache lamia a sus crías para darles un baño. Eran 4 preciosas crías.

-¿así que se llama Clean? que buen nombre le has puesto ya que los mapaches se caracterizan por ser muy limpios – dijo Danielle.

-pero no fui yo el que lo bautizó así…

-¿entonces quien?

-parece que fue mi sobrina Annie, cuando vivía en el hogar de Pony de pequeña. Clean era su mascota. Pero cuando la adoptaron los Britter entonces Candy se hizo cargo de él…y ha sido su compañero en la vida, así como Pupé ha sido mi compañero en la mía.

-¿y que hace aquí?

-Candy quiso que Clean tuviera una vida en libertad. Aquí en el parque encontramos un día a ésta mapache hembra y Clean encontró a su media naranja. Así que Candy decidió que se quedara aquí, me lo encargó mucho. Desde entonces vengo a ver como está.

-¿y Candy ya sabe que es "abuela"?

-jajajajajajajajaja ¡abuela! ….mmm no, ella aún no lo sabe. Será una sorpresa.

-creo que le dará mucho gusto ver a estas criaturitas tan hermosas…. eres un orgulloso padre ¿no es cierto, Clean?

Danielle acaricio a Clean y este se dejó apapachar emitiendo sus característicos soniditos.

-bueno, veo que a Clean también le has caído bien. Y me da mucho gusto porque ellos son parte de la familia también.

-¡vaya! con que Andry también ¿eh?

jajajajajajajajajajajajaja rieron los dos muy fuerte.

Esa velada fue la más feliz en la vida de Albert hasta ese momento. Danielle era una dama encantadora, inteligente y amaba a los animales, era ideal para él. Por fin la vida ponía en el camino del soltero mas codiciado de América, a una mujer que se merecía a aquel hombre tan lleno de amor y de ternura, el hermoso Albert.

La luz del alba anunciaba la llegada del nuevo día.

Muy temprano Candy se había levantado pues quería ir a ayudar a la Señorita Pony y la hermana María con los niños. Ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, prefería ayudar.

Cuando bajó a desayunar notó que era la única que estaba lista para empezar el día.

-buen día señorita Candy. ¿Gusta desayunar? – le preguntó una sirvienta.

-¡Buen día! si, por favor…veo que desayunaré sola…

-parece que si, señorita. Es muy temprano aún. Falta media hora para que la señora Elroy baje de su recamara y los demás bajan después.

-que remedio… entonces desayunaré.

-en seguida hago los arreglos.

-gracias, Miriam.

La sirvienta se fue pero otra más entró.

-buen día, señorita Candy. Ha llegado este telegrama para usted…

El corazón se le detuvo en ese mismo instante. La sangre le empezó a burbujear como si fuera soda, un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo y fue después de unos segundos que ella reaccionó y corrió a tomar el sobre. Lo abrió y leyó en seguida:

"_Londres, Inglaterra. Noviembre, 1916_

_Mi muy amada Candy. He recibido tu telegrama con una felicidad muy grande. Saber que me sigues amando y que me esperarás, ha hecho renacer en mí todas mis ilusiones de un futuro a tu lado. Por mi parte no hay nada que perdonar, mi amor. Yo también te sigo amando y cada día es más este amor por ti, mi Candy, mi pequeña pecosa. Solo quiero pedirte que seas paciente y me esperes hasta que yo vuelva a ti, lo cual pudiera ser más pronto de lo que imaginas. Pide a Dios por mí para que sea nuestro cómplice en la realización de nuestro sueño. No dejes de orar por mí ni un solo día, mi amor. Y muy pronto estaremos juntos para ya nunca más separarnos. Muy pronto, Candy…muy pronto._

_Tuyo por siempre: Terry"_

Al terminar de leer el telegrama Candy pasó de la felicidad absoluta al miedo. En un segundo se le clavó en el corazón un horrible presentimiento. Candy estaba segura de que Terry estaba planeando algo para volver a América y eso implicaba un peligro devastador.

-¡no!... – fue su primera reacción - … ¡no debes, Terry! ¡Por favor no te arriesgues, mi amor!

Candy sintió su cuerpo como de plomo y se dejó caer en el sofá con el telegrama aún en su mano. El corazón le dolía del miedo que le producía el solo hecho de pensar que su amado pudiera morir en el intento por verla. No pudo soportarlo y comenzó a llorar. La angustia que sentía era demasiada.

Mientras hundía el rostro entre sus manos, llorando profusamente, una mano tibia la tocó en el hombro.

-¿Por qué lloras, querida Candy?

Ella alzó la mirada para ver quien era el dueño de esa dulce voz que nunca había sonado así.

-¡Archie! – dijo entre sollozos – ¡oh, Archie! – se levantó de golpe y se colgó del cuello del joven, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho varonil y protector.

-Candy…. – él acarició los rubios cabellos de su hermana sin saber qué era lo que la tenía así.

-Terry… - alcanzó a decir y no pudo continuar, el llanto no se lo permitía.

-¿Qué pasa con Terry? – preguntó todavía con dulce voz. Aunque por dentro se decía para sus adentros "¿y ahora que te habrá hecho ese aristócrata malcriado?"

-vendrá… -dijo Candy apenas audible.

-¿Cómo que vendrá? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y no te da gusto que venga? – a Archie le parecía extraño que ella llorara por eso.

-¡puede morir!

-¿pero de que hablas?

Candy no podía hablar y le mostró el telegrama para que Archie lo leyera. Este lo tomó y leyó. Al finalizar dijo:

-pero Candy, aquí dice que te ama y que mas pronto de lo que imaginas vendrá, pero no dice cuando…. ¿es eso lo que te preocupa?

Candy no respondió pero su llanto se hizo más profuso. Esa fue en sí una respuesta.

-ya veo… - dijo él - …sabes Candy, te diré algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie…porque el orgullo no me permitía admitirlo… Pero Terry… él es el hombre más decidido y valeroso que he conocido, además tiene un temple de acero y un carácter fuerte que lo motiva a no rendirse nunca….yo lo admiro… y sé que cualquier cosa que esté tramando para volver a tu lado no lo hará sin tomar las precauciones necesarias. No es un tonto. Tienes que darle un voto de confianza, Candy. Él por ti es capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible, incluso surcar el cielo para cruzar el atlántico volando…

Candy se quedó petrificada ante lo dicho por Archie. Tuvo una fuerte corazonada.

-¡Dios!... ¡eso es! ¡Eso es lo que hará - estaba horrorizada y muerta de miedo.

-¿te refieres a que atravesará el océano volando?... tiene sentido…

-¡es lo único que se puede hacer en estos momentos en que no hay barcos…!

-¡tienes agallas, Grandchester! …– a Archie se le escapó decirlo en voz alta - …perdón, no quise…

-¡pero como se le ocurre!... es una locura. Los alemanes pueden derribarlo sin chistar, y si acaso lograra burlar a los alemanes, ¡cruzar el atlántico es una hazaña colosal!...con razón en la carta me dice que pida a Dios por él todos los días… ¡Oh, Terry!... – Fue demasiado para ella, sus nervios colapsaron. Ella cayó desmayada antes de que Archie pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Candy!

Archie se asustó. La recostó en el sofá y fue corriendo a buscar alcohol; y en el trayecto tocó a la habitación de Albert para avisarle.

-¡Albert! ¡Candy se ha desmayado, esta en el sofá!

Fue todo lo que dijo y bajó de nuevo las escaleras, ya con el frasco de alcohol. Albert había escuchado pues estaba ya por terminar de alistarse y no perdió ni un segundo más. Bajó corriendo a ver su sobrina.

Archie ya estaba con ella haciéndola reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado Albert.

-recibió un telegrama de Terry donde decía que más pronto de lo que imaginaba volvería a verlo… dedujimos que cruzará el atlántico volando pues es lo único que se puede hacer y que es rápido… ella no pudo soportarlo, teme que pueda morir en el intento, por eso colapsó.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Terry volando!... y sin embargo yo también presiento que eso es lo que hará… pobre Candy, ha de estar muy angustiada…

-¡mira! creo que ya vuelve en sí…. ¿Candy, me escuchas? – Archie le tomó la mano.

-Candy… - Albert también veía como ella abría los ojos.

-yo… estoy bien, no se preocupen… es solo que…

-ya me dijo Archie lo que pasó. No temas Candy, Terry volverá a salvo a tu lado, ya lo verás. Todos pediremos a Dios por su bienestar, no estás sola, pequeña…

Albert abrazó a Candy fuertemente para hacerle sentir que compartía su pesar y que no estaba sola. Ella lo abrazó también con todas sus fuerzas y unas lágrimas volvieron a resbalar sobre sus mejillas.

-gracias, Albert…. gracias Archie – levantó la mirada para verlo también a él.

-es verdad lo que dice Albert, no estás sola, Candy – dijo Archie - Nos tienes a nosotros, que somos tu familia.

-gracias… en verdad agradezco que me consideren como de la familia, me siento muy honrada y bendecida por su cariño.

-Creo que es mejor que descanses, pequeña – la animó Albert - ¿ya desayunaste?

-no… justo estaba por hacerlo cuando recibí el telegrama…

-entonces desayunemos. Ya el resto de la familia está por bajar, esperémoslos. Después tómate todo el tiempo que quieras para descansar o hacer lo que quieras.

-si…

En efecto, los demás miembros de la familia empezaron a bajar de sus habitaciones: La tía Elroy, Peter, Annie, y por último, Lilly y Elisa. Todos estaban de buen humor. Desayunaron tranquilamente aunque notaron a Candy un poco ausente, con la mente puesta en otra parte. Cuando terminaron el desayuno la tía Lilly no pasó por alto preguntar a Candy que le pasaba. Fue así que toda la familia se enteró de la noticia y le brindaron a Candy el apoyo moral que necesitaba.

Annie la llevó consigo a la casa de a lado, con la señorita Pony y los niños. Pensó que era mejor mantenerla ocupada para no pensar demasiado en Terry.

Mientras Candy ayudaba a poner los platos en la mesa y alistar todo para el desayuno, Annie puso al tanto a la señorita Pony y la hermana María de lo ocurrido. Entre todos trataron de distraer a Candy y hacerla olvidar un poco su preocupación.

Por la tarde llego Phillipe. Annie corrió a recibirlo en cuanto le avisaron que había llegado.

-hola Phillipe.

-hola Annie. Buen día – la saludó de beso en mano - ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, gracias, aunque algo preocupada…

-¿y a que se debe? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-me temo que no podrás hacer nada…todos estamos atados de manos…es por Terry.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Candy y Terry se han reconciliado por medio de telegramas, pero Candy esta segura de que él hará una locura con tal de venir a verla y estar a su lado. Ha estado muy alterada y preocupada.

-entiendo. Yo también, con lo poco que conozco a Terry, puedo suponer que algo arriesgado hará con tal de no estar lejos de ella… ¿me pregunto que hará?

-Candy supone que pilotará un avión y cruzará el atlántico para llegar aquí… en su mensaje dijo que más pronto de lo que pensaba estarían juntos, ¿y qué puede ser más rápido que un avión?

-¡Mon Dieu!... ya entiendo tu preocupación… ¡y me imagino como se ha de sentir Candy!... Terry es tan…

-obstinado, testarudo, necio… pero la ama… ¡Cuánto la ama! – Dijo Annie envidiando un poquito ese inmenso amor que Terry tenía por su hermana.

-sabes Annie… yo estaría dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por ti… arriesgar mi vida solo por ver tus hermosos ojos, estar junto a ti…

-oh, Phillipe…

Annie se llenó de dicha al escuchar esas palabras, no había nada que envidiarle a su hermana pues ella también tenía a un hombre guapo, inteligente y dulce que le profesaba un amor muy grande. Pero Annie había decidido ir despacio y aún era demasiado pronto para responderle colgándose de su cuello y besándolo. Annie hacía un gran esfuerzo para controlar sus emociones.

- … es muy pronto aún para afirmar que harías algo así por mi, ¿no crees? – le dijo tratando de sonar lo mas serena posible, aunque por dentro no cabía de la emoción.

-tú no sabes lo que hay dentro de mi corazón, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que ya te amo desmedidamente?

-no es que no te crea, Phillipe… es solo que…

-tienes tus reservas… - se anticipó a responderle - Está bien, puedo entenderlo. Yo te demostraré día a día que soy sincero en mis sentimientos Annie…

-yo solo te pido que no vayas tan a prisa, por favor… - Annie lo miraba dulcemente y Phillipe se sentía invadido por el sentimiento mas cálido y potente que había conocido en su vida, y que solo ella le inspiraba.

-esta bien, será como tú quieras, Annie... bueno…yo… también vine a ver a Candy… quiero que empecemos a estudiar juntos el caso de Susana para prepararnos bien antes de la cirugía.

-ah, si, es verdad… me da gusto ver que eres un médico comprometido con tu paciente. Te admiro por eso Phillipe.

-gracias, es mi trabajo y me gusta mucho lo que hago.

-ojalá yo pudiera sentir la misma pasión que tienen tú, Candy, Archie…yo quisiera encontrar una profesión que me apasione, ¿sabes?, ya estoy harta de estar encerrada aquí en la casa sin hacer nada. Ya no quiero ser una señorita dedicada solo a aprender a ser una buena esposa… ¡ahora me parece tan ridículo que mi madre me haya educado solo para eso! – Annie se sintió embargada por una fuerte sensación de frustración.

-bueno Annie, nunca es tarde para empezar a alcanzar nuestros sueños. Si quieres yo podría ayudarte a encontrar tu vocación. Sería un placer para mi ayudarte.

-¿de verdad me ayudarías con eso, Phillipe?

-¡claro que si! y con mucho gusto.

-¡oh, gracias! – ella se emocionó tanto que, sin pensarlo, sus impulsos finalmente se salieron de control y la hicieron hacer algo atrevido: le dio un beso en la mejilla a Phillipe.

Él sintió la más dulce de las caricias en su mejilla, sonrió. Ella se puso nerviosa, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor rojizo intenso. Se moría de pena y solo quería salir corriendo para que Phillipe no notara lo emocionada que estaba.

-yo…iré a buscar a Candy para decirle que la buscas…. ahora vuelvo… - fue el pretexto perfecto para desaparecer de ahí.

Annie se marchó a toda prisa. Se mordía el labio inferior de solo recordar la escena y lo suave que era la mejilla de Phillipe, sin mencionar el delicioso aroma de su perfume varonil. Ella sintió que despertó en su interior la mujer que había estado durmiendo por tanto tiempo. Nunca había sentido algo así en el tiempo que estuvo de "novia" con Archie.

Llegó a la habitación de Candy y entró sin tocar la puerta.

-¡oh, candy! – dijo en cuanto estuvo dentro y se llevó las manos al pecho y dejó su cuerpo caer sobre la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas.

Candy estaba recostada y se sorprendió cuando vio a Annie irrumpir así de pronto en su habitación y en esas condiciones.

-¿Qué pasa Annie? te ves muy exaltada…

-es que… ¡besé a Phillipe!

-¡¿de verdad?! – Candy no lo podía creer. La tímida Annie había besado a un hombre.

-si… en la mejilla.

-ah, en la mejilla… - Candy se decepcionó. Pero era lo más lógico - ¿y por eso estas así?

-si….es que no entiendes… fue mi primer beso… el primero que yo le doy a un hombre.

-¡entonces de verdad nunca nada pasó entre tú y Archie! …Santo Dios, Annie, tienes mucho que aprender.

-yo… ¿de veras?... entonces por favor, Candy, enséñame todo lo que necesite saber.

-no es algo que se enseñe… pero para empezar, trata de tranquilizarte. Comprendo que para ti haya sido una experiencia muy linda, ¿pero como lo tomó Phillipe?

-él sonrió.

-¿nada mas?... ¿no trató de besarte en los labios?

-¡Por Dios, no!... yo salí corriendo… vine a decirte… ¡oh! se me olvidaba, Phillipe te espera. Quiere verte para ver lo de la cirugía de Susana.

-ah… está bien, voy a verlo. Pero después tú y yo platicaremos de chica a chica – le guiñó un ojo.

-si. No tarden por favor. ¡Quisiera platicar contigo de tantas cosas…!

-en seguida vuelvo, Annie. Espérame aquí.

Y dicho esto, Candy bajó al encuentro de Phillipe. Mientras bajaba las escaleras una sonrisa cómica apareció en sus labios. Le daba mucha gracia y ternura ver como Annie estaba toda emocionada por un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Escaleras abajo vio a Phillipe sentado en el sillón.

-hola Phillipe.

-hola Candy. ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

-ya me contó Annie lo de Terry… sé como debes sentirte. Ánimo, Candy. Si te sirve de algo, yo siempre estaré para ayudarte.

-gracias, Phillipe, eres tan dulce. Yo solo espero que Dios proteja a Terry cada segundo… no puedo hacer nada más que orar y pedir a Dios por él.

-yo también pediré por él.

-si, quizás entre todos logremos que nos escuche… pero bueno, me dijo Annie que querías hablar conmigo sobre la cirugía de Susana.

-así es. Ya falta poco y me gustaría que te empararas lo más posible sobre su caso. Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo al hospital donde la operaré para que te familiarices con todo. Necesitamos revisar un par de cosas y estudiar el caso, juntos.

-claro que si, Phillipe. Cuenta conmigo. ¿Y cuando será eso?

-lo más pronto posible. ¿Te importaría si fuera ahora mismo?

-¿ahora mismo?...es que…- Candy no quería dejar esperando a Annie, ella estaba muy emocionada – no, esto no puede esperar – sopesó las cosas y comprendió que lo de Susana era prioridad - Está bien, vamos. Solo déjame avisarle a Annie.

-despídeme también de ella, por favor – dijo Phillipe con una sonrisa

-claro… - Candy notó ese brillo en la mirada de su amigo, esa sonrisa que brotaba tan naturalmente y ella sabía el porque - En seguida vuelvo…

Candy subió a su recámara y le dijo a Annie que la plática tendría que esperar, pero en la noche platicarían. Tomó su bolso y bajó a toda prisa. Luego se fue con Phillipe. La cirugía de Susana sería en una semana.

En Londres, Hanz llegaba a la oficina editorial de un Diario.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe, mi nombre es Hanz Von Drateln, he venido a hablar con usted de una noticia que pondrá al país de cabeza… ¿me permite explicarle? – dijo al editor del Diario. Un hombre que se veía muy ocupado revisando documentos y con montañas de papeles sobre su escritorio.

Aquel hombre, en cuanto escuchó que Hanz mencionó "una noticia que pondrá de cabeza al país" se detuvo, clavó la mirada en aquel joven alemán y se quitó los anteojos.

-¿Cómo ha dicho? – pensó que quizás escuchó mal.

-he venido a anticiparle una noticia que pondrá al país de cabeza.

-¿y como es eso?...esta bien, pase y cuénteme de que se trata.

Hanz tomó asiento frente al escritorio de aquel hombre. Había ido a tres Diarios antes y le habían negado siquiera ver al jefe de redacción. A los diarios solo les interesaba informar sobre la guerra y las malas noticias. Así que cuando éste hombre le dio a Hanz la oportunidad de explicarle, lo supo aprovechar.

-verá usted, señor. La guerra se ha apoderado de la atención mundial. La gente teme todos los días que su ciudad, su pueblo, su casa, sea atacada o que algún ser querido muera en el campo de batalla…

-si, si, yo sé muy bien todo eso, lo veo y lo doy a conocer todos los días. No es ninguna novedad.

-así es. Entonces, ¿no le gustaría informar a la gente de un hecho extraordinario, que les de esperanza y que, además, las haga seguir fielmente su diario para conocer los pormenores?... buenas noticias, para variar…

La expresión dura en el rostro del hombre se ablandó, pareció interesarle.

-muy bien, ya tiene mi total atención. Dígame, ¿Qué noticia sería esa?

-la de un hombre que cruzará el océano atlántico, solo, en su avión.

-¡me está usted tomando el pelo! ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Quién querría aventurarse en una misión tan peligrosa? ¡Es suicidio!... vaya a quitarle el tiempo a otro, yo estoy muy ocupado – el hombre le sacudió la mano en señal de que se marchara y volvió a hundirse en sus papeles.

-¡espere! es verdad lo que le digo. Yo sé que nadie, en su sano juicio, haría una cosa semejante, pero un hombre enamorado… ¡es capaz de todo!

-¿un hombre enamorado?

-si, señor. Mi amigo tiene una novia a la que ama con locura. Ellos han pasado por muchas dificultades para estar juntos…

Hanz le contó con detalle la historia de Candy y Terry a ese hombre, quien no había interrumpido la narración, estaba atrapado por la historia, sobre todo cuando escuchó que ese joven mencionó que su amigo era el hijo del Duque de Grandchester. Escuchó todos los detalles. Le interesó sobremanera como Hanz le contaba el plan de Terry para volver al lado de su amada. Cuando Hanz terminó de contarle todo solo un silencio sepulcral reinó. De pronto el silencio se rompió.

-¡es extraordinario!... ¡esta historia nos hará ganar aún más lectores!... señor Von Drateln, le garantizo que mi Diario dará a conocer esta historia, incluso, podemos patrocinar el evento de exhibición y todo el viaje… ¡será fantástico! - hablaba muy rápido, con exaltación y entusiasmo - ¿se imagina? cada día podremos ir dando adelantos de cómo va el entrenamiento de su amigo, la gente querrá saber si tendrá posibilidades reales de lograr su hazaña. Luego, podríamos seguir su travesía a través del océano… tenemos contactos con barcos militares que podrían prestar su pista de aterrizaje y darle alojamiento, en medio del océano, para que ese joven valiente tomara fuerzas y energías, mientras tanto podría mandar un telegrama para informarnos de los pormenores de su viaje: si tuvo algún problema, si se enfrentó a algún avión alemán, si hace frío… ¡cualquier cosa!, la gente estará ansiosa de saber de él. Todos los días venderemos cientos y cientos de ejemplares dando a conocer las más recientes noticias sobre… _"El Caballero del amor"…_

-¿el caballero del amor?

-ese será su nombre mientras dure su travesía, así lo daremos a conocer ¡¿no le parece brillante?!

-bueno…

-¡no se diga más! señor, dígale a su amigo que mañana a primera hora venga a verme para firmar la exclusiva.

-¿firmar la exclusiva?

-¡por supuesto! no queremos que ningún otro Diario tenga acceso a esta historia. Nuestro Diario dará a conocer la historia y patrocinará todos los gastos pero a cambio debe comprometerse a mantener la exclusividad de cualquier novedad únicamente con nosotros. ¿Han pensado en la cantidad de patrocinadores que querrán que el logotipo de su empresa se vea en el avión del "Caballero del amor"? pueden hacer mucho dinero con esto.

-eso no es lo que le interesa a mi amigo. El único propósito es que todos se lleguen a enterar de su hazaña, para que así, los alemanes sepan que su avión no es enemigo y que nada tiene que ver con la guerra, quizás así pueda él salvar ese obstáculo que amenaza su vida.

-¡es una brillante idea la que han tenido! Le aseguro que muy pronto toda Europa sabrá de esta maravillosa hazaña. Se lo prometo.

-gracias, señor. Eso es todo lo que quería. Entonces le diré a mi amigo que venga mañana temprano a verlo.

-lo esperaré ansioso…

Hanz había logrado al fin su cometido. Un Diario daría a conocer la aventura de Terry y seguiría la historia hasta el final, era mucho más de lo que habían pedido.

Saliendo del Diario fue directo a casa de Paty para contarle que había tenido éxito ese día.

-Hola cielo ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – le preguntó ella después de haberse saludado con un beso de amor.

-muy bien, cariño. Por fin logré que un Diario se interesara por la historia. ¡Y mucho más!

-¿a que te refieres?

-ellos seguirán la historia hasta el final. Incluso patrocinaran todos los gastos, incluyendo la publicidad del evento de acrobacias aéreas que dará Terry… ya no tendremos que mandar a hacer posters ni nada, ellos lo harán todo.

-¡oh, es magnífico!

-si, cariño. Ahora tenemos que ir a decírselo a Terry. Deberá entrevistarse con el editor del Diario para firmar un contrato de exclusividad.

-¿y que es eso?

-bueno…es una nueva forma que está utilizando...

Hanz le contó a Paty todo sobre esa nueva forma de conseguir exclusivas y hacer dinero a costa de una sola persona.

-¿y crees que Terry acepte firmar eso? – Paty estaba escéptica.

-si fuera para otro fin, estoy seguro de que no aceptaría. Pero tratándose de lograr su sueño… sé que lo hará.

-bueno, pues vayamos ahora mismo a decírselo. Ya solo quedan tres días para el espectáculo de acrobacias aéreas…

Hanz y Paty salieron de inmediato hacia el castillo Grandchester para compartir las novedades con el principal interesado.

Minutos después estaban ya a las puertas del castillo. Fueron recibidos por la ama de llaves, quien anunció su llegada ante la nueva señora Grandchester.

Eleanor estaba sola, como todos los días ya que su esposo e hijo estaban en horas de prácticas aéreas. Se alegró de recibir de nuevo a Paty y Hanz.

-Bienvenidos, chicos. Pasen.

-Hola Eleanor – saludó Paty, que ya la tuteaba.

-Buenas noches señora Grandchester – Hanz era un caballero y aún se refería a ella con todo el respeto que merecía la dama.

-¿nos traen alguna noticia?

-si, una muy buena…

-¡que bien!... oh, aquí vienen Richard y Terry…- los caballeros entraban a la sala en ese momento – llegan a tiempo queridos, Paty y Hanz nos traen buenas noticias…

Se saludaron todos antes de tomar asiento.

-¿y que noticia es esa? – preguntó Terry

-El Diario The Guardian se ha interesado en publicar tu historia – dijo Hanz – el editor me ha asegurado que toda Europa se enterara de tu hazaña y que incluso patrocinará tu viaje y el evento del sábado. Así que ya todo está cubierto.

-excelente. Gracias por haberte hecho cargo de eso Hanz. Ahora solo debo concentrarme en una cosa a la vez, primero el espectáculo y luego el viaje.

-solo hay un pequeño detalle…

-¿Qué cosa?

-el editor quiere verte mañana a primera hora para que firmes un contrato de exclusividad por tu historia.

-no hay problema…- dijo al instante.

Terry estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de lograr su objetivo. Candy era su objetivo, lo demás no importaba.

Fue así como a primera hora del día siguiente Terry fue a entrevistarse con el editor del diario. Firmó el contrato y salió de ahí gustoso. El titulo de "el caballero del amor" no le disgustó tanto. El editor le prometió que para la tarde tendría ya listos los posters publicitarios del evento y que para mañana toda Europa conocería la historia. Estaba seguro de que habría mucha gente en el evento del sábado.

La mañana del viernes, un fresco día del mes de noviembre, toda Europa amaneció con una noticia diferente a la guerra en la portadas de los periódicos: "Terry Grandchester, El caballero del amor, cruzará el atlántico para llegar con su amada" decía uno de ellos. "Héroe atravesará el mar con las alas del amor" se leía en otro. Y así, en casi todos los diarios de todas las ciudades de Europa y en varios idiomas, la noticia se daba a conocer. "Historia exclusiva del diario The Guardian" se mencionaba. La gente se arremolinaba en las esquinas para comprar un ejemplar, era la primera vez en meses que veían una nota entusiasta. Los niños que voceaban los periódicos ese día no tuvieron que gritar mucho pues la gente se les acercaba y prácticamente le arrebataban los ejemplares de las manos. Al leer la historia todos se enteraron del gran evento del sábado. A medio día se empezaron a pegar los posters publicitarios del evento. Terry aparecía frente a su avión, pintado de color rosa, con un clavel rojo en el bolsillo de su camisa. Una imagen que a las mujeres pareció hipnotizar.

Se había decidido que se pintaría de color rosa el avión de Terry puesto que así sería inconfundible. Nadie pensaría, al ver el avión rosa, que se tratara de algún avión enemigo, sino del avión del hombre que cruzaría el mar para llegar con su novia, en América. Fue una decisión estratégica, más que de mercadotecnia.

El tan ansiado sábado por fin llegó. Esa mañana Terry estaba entusiasmado. Había aprendido a dominar bien las piruetas en su avión. En menos de un mes logró una hazaña más sin darse cuenta: aprender a pilotar un avión como un experto.

El Duque, Eleanor, Paty y Hanz estaban listos para partir hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el espectáculo.

-hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿te sientes preparado para esto? – Eleanor no dejaba de preocuparse.

-si, mamá. Estoy preparado. Mi padre ha sido el mejor maestro que pude haber tenido. Me lo enseñó todo. Así que no te preocupes. Lo haré bien, ya lo verás.

-oh, se me olvidaba que tú, Richard, eras el mejor piloto cuando joven…

-y nuestro hijo ahora me ha superado. Terry me tiene gratamente sorprendido. Si no hubiera sido por esta situación, probablemente nunca nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que tiene habilidad innata para ser piloto.

-¡quien lo hubiera imaginado! – añadió Paty – además de buen actor eres buen piloto, Terry. Te felicito.

-gracias, Paty, pero todo esto lo he logrado gracias a mi motor en la vida: Candy.

-Sé que ella estará orgullosa de ti…

Terry sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho de solo pensar en su pecosa y en que pronto volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos y la besaría por tan largo tiempo.

Tomó su chaqueta color caqui, se colocó un clavel rojo en el bolsillo. No olvidó su casco y sus botas. Ya estaba listo para entrar en acción.

En un campo abierto, a las afueras de Londres, una gran multitud estaba reunida desde muy temprano esa mañana. Había llegado gente de todas partes de Inglaterra. El avión estaba aparcado, luciendo un listón rojo en forma de moño. A los caballeros no les importaba que fuera rosa, lo veían como un símbolo de esperanza, de algarabía, de todo lo bueno que la guerra les había quitado. Se tomaban fotos con ese gran avión de fondo. El lugar era un hervidero de gente emocionada y jubilosa.

De pronto, el organizador del evento, el editor del diario The Guardian, un tal señor Buckman, anunciaba frente al micrófono, a lo alto de una plataforma, la llegada del hombre que todos esperaban.

-¡damas y caballeros. En estos momentos está llegando nuestro héroe, el hombre que será capaz de lograr una hazaña impensable…por amor. Demos la bienvenida al Caballero del amor!

Un clamor y grito festivo de toda la multitud se escuchó en ese instante. El auto donde viajaba Terry se acercó a la plataforma y en cuanto el sexy castaño salió de él, el grito ensordecedor de las mujeres y los aplausos de todos llenaron el ambiente. Terry levantó la mano para saludar al público, las mujeres le arrojaban flores. Luego subió a la plataforma para decir unas palabras.

Tomó el micrófono.

-Damas…caballeros…es para mi una inusitada sorpresa ver la gran respuesta que tuvo nuestra invitación para este evento. Nunca esperé ver a tanta gente reunida…

Hizo una pausa para recorrer con la vista a toda la gente que estaba ahí, frente a él, como para grabarlo en su mente. Luego continuó.

-les agradezco profundamente su apoyo, su presencia. Ustedes saben que todo esto lo estoy haciendo por una persona a la que dedico mi hazaña, mi vida entera. Una mujer que me está esperando en América con los brazos abiertos. Estoy seguro de que han leído ya nuestra trágica pero a la vez hermosa historia de amor. Por ella yo soy capaz de cruzar el atlántico y enfrentarme a aviones enemigos, para volver a estar a su lado y… pedirle que se case conmigo…

¡hurra! ¡siiiiiiii! ¡viva! se escuchó a todo pulmón las voces de los presentes, vitoreando de alegría ante lo dicho por él. Uno de los hombres que estaba hasta al frente le arrojó una pregunta al joven héroe.

-¿y como se llama tu chica?

Terry escuchó la pregunta y respondió:

-tiene el nombre más dulce de todos….se llama Candy. Candice White, ese es el nombre de la mujer que amo… por la que arriesgo hasta mi vida.

-¡Pediremos a Dios por que logres llegar a su lado, Caballero del amor! – respondió el hombre y los aplausos se hicieron escuchar.

Después de su saludo a los presentes, Terry se encaminó hacia su avión, un modelo Sopwith Camel. Antes de subir, su madre le dio la bendición y su padre le deseó suerte.

Breves minutos más tarde Terry encendió el motor del avión. La gente se replegó hacia un área segura desde donde podrían ver el espectáculo con seguridad.

El avión comenzó a elevarse y dio primero un sobrevuelo de reconocimiento y calentamiento del motor, luego de lo cual empezaron las maniobras acrobáticas.

Terry empezó por hacer girar su avión sobre su eje longitudinal, movimiento conocido como alabeo. La gente le aplaudió con fuerza. Después, giró el avión sobre su eje transversal, movimiento conocido como cabeceo, enlazó ese movimiento con el siguiente, llamado guiñada, un giro sobre su eje vertical.

Las figuras y giros que hacía Terry en el aire eran un espectáculo asombroso, sobrevolaba el cielo con mucho control y habilidad. Eleanor y Richard estaban orgullosos del logro de su hijo. La gente se llevaba la mano al pecho y las damas se cubrían la boca ante el asombro que les provocaba la peligrosidad de los movimientos que hacía él. Era uno con su avión, las alas rompían el viento y surcaban el cielo como si fuera un ave. Giraba con gracia y se deslizaba sobre el aire con elegancia y arrogancia, como él mismo.

Para finalizar el espectáculo, Terry hizo subir su avión en vertical, logró una altura impresionante para después, súbitamente, girar sobre su propio eje en picada. La gente vio este movimiento y pensaron que algo había salido mal. Sus rostros se llenaron de pánico al ver el avión cayendo a toda velocidad, aproximándose a toda prisa al suelo, sin dejar de dar giros. De pronto el avión dejó de girar pero aún seguía su dirección en picada. Eleanor estaba a punto del desmayo y Richard sudaba frío, esa maniobra no la habían practicado nunca, ¿sería una maniobra? ¿o habría perdido Terry el control de su avión? Empezó a orar a Dios por la salvación de su hijo.

El avión se aproximaba cada vez más al suelo, a toda velocidad, unos metros más y acabaría estrellado y despedazado. La gente gritaba de suspenso y horror, pero de pronto, el avión comenzó a enderezarse, la nariz subió nuevamente y surcó el cielo en una acción temeraria pero victoriosa. Lo había logrado. Terry estaba seguro de poder hacerlo y nunca pasó por su mente la posibilidad de estrellarse contra el piso.

La multitud empezó a gritar de gusto y excitación, habían presenciado la más temeraria acrobacia aérea de todos los tiempos. Luego de varios minutos de extraordinarias acrobacias el avión comenzó a descender y aterrizó. Mucha gente corrió detrás del avión para recibir a Terry como todo un héroe. Lo cargaron en hombros celebrando su extraordinaria hazaña. Eleanor lloraba, con los nervios destrozados por el miedo. El Duque se erguía orgulloso. Paty y Hanz se abrazaban, contentos, emocionados. Terry estaba más que satisfecho por haber pasado su primera gran prueba. Ahora su mente estaba puesta en su siguiente objetivo.

El gran espectáculo que dio Terry ese día fue noticia de primera plana en todos los diarios de Europa. Ya todos estaban al tanto de quién era ese hombre conocido como "el caballero del amor" y cuál era su objetivo. Los diarios publicaron la nota del increíble espectáculo de acrobacias aéreas y de lo que en breve, el piloto estaría por hacer: aventurarse a lograr la más grandiosa hazaña de todas.

La noticia era tan escandalosa e impresionante que, de forma inesperada y sin planearlo, cruzó el atlántico por si misma y llegó hasta América. El telégrafo demostró ser un instrumento que revolucionaría las comunicaciones en todos los sentidos a partir de ese momento. Ahora las noticias también cruzarían el atlántico para ser compartidas y celebradas en todos los países del mundo.

Fue así como una mañana, bajo la tranquilidad del alba, América despertó con una noticia sobresaliente, proveniente del viejo mundo.

"¡Extra, extra! "El caballero del amor se aventura en una hazaña milagrosa para ver a su novia, aquí en América!" boceaban los niños que vendían los periódicos.

Apenas salió la publicación había llamado la atención de todo mundo. ¿Quién era ese tal Caballero del amor? ¿Y cual era esa hazaña milagrosa? se preguntaban todos y, como era de esperarse, la gente corrió a comprar el periódico del día para enterarse de la extraordinaria noticia.

En la mansión Andry, como cada mañana, la familia se reunía en la sala en espera de todos sus miembros para tomar el desayuno, juntos.

El primero en bajar esa mañana había sido Archie. Como no había nadie más, se dirigió hacia el jardín para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Era un día muy agradable. Archie vio como el repartidor de periódicos deslizaba el ejemplar por debajo de las rejas, a la entrada de la villa Andry. Archie fue directo a recoger el periódico antes que nadie. Cuando lo levantó, grande fue su sorpresa al leer lo que decía la portada:

"Terry Grandchester vuelve a América convertido en _El Caballero del amor". _Era el encabezado principal. Luego, mas abajo en letras mas pequeñas decía:_ Cruzará el atlántico en su avión para reunirse con su amada"_

Archie estaba con los ojos casi desorbitados. Eran ciertas las suposiciones que tenían, esta noticia no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-¡Santo cielo!... ¡Terry!...

Después de decir esto el joven Cornwell tomó el periódico y corrió hacia la casa. Era una noticia que sacudiría a la familia Andry como un terremoto. Debía mostrarle el periódico primero a Albert, antes que a nadie…


	43. Chapter 39 Inicia la travesía

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 39 INICIA LA TRAVESÍA

Una inesperada noticia había salido en las portadas de todos los periódicos en América esa mañana del 7 de Noviembre de 1916: la del actor Terry Grandchester que se había convertido en El Caballero del amor para realizar una hazaña extraordinaria.

Archie había visto la portada del periódico y antes de empezar a leer la historia completa cogió el ejemplar y fue a prisa en busca de su tío.

Albert estaba ya terminando de peinar sus dorados cabellos cuando un golpe discreto en su puerta se escuchó. Él mismo fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Albert, tienes que ver esto! – dijo Archie tratando de bajar la voz y de un empujón hizo retroceder a Albert para él mismo adentrarse en la habitación lo antes posible, sin ser visto.

-¿pero que pasa?- Albert estaba desconcertado.

-las suposiciones de Candy eran ciertas. Mira esto…- le entregó el periódico.

Albert no cabía de la sorpresa al ver el encabezado.

-¿El Caballero del amor? ¡Qué diablos…!

-¡leamos! – lo apresuró Archie.

Los caballeros tomaron asiento a ambos lados del escritorio y abrieron el periódico en la página donde se daba a conocer la noticia. Albert leyó en voz alta cada palabra y cada línea donde se narraba la historia de amor de Candy y Terry con mucho detalle, desde sus inicios del romance en el Real Colegio San Pablo, contado por el mismo Terry Grandchester. También se hablaba del espectáculo de acrobacias aéreas y casi al final decía:

"… _El actor Terry Grandchester había desaparecido del medio del teatro hace unos meses y nadie supo dar informes de su paradero. Solo el dueño de la compañía, el señor Hataway, dijo recientemente que el actor había decidido hacer una pausa en su exitosa carrera por motivos personales que tenían que ver con un viejo amor. Regresó a Europa, fue lo único que dijo._

_Ahora vuelve a ser el centro de los reflectores al proclamarse El Caballero del amor y aventurarse en una misión extraordinaria y peligrosa con tal de volver a América con su amada, una chica de nombre Candice White._

_¿Quién será esa misteriosa chica? ¿en qué lugar de América se encontrará? Solo podemos desearle mucho éxito al Caballero del amor para que llegue a salvo y en una pieza junto a su novia. Su travesía dará inicio la próxima semana, el 14 de Noviembre. Seguiremos la historia hasta el final. _

_Historia cortesía del diario The Guardian."_

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los cuales los dos hombres se miraron con cara de desconcierto. Luego Archie rompió el silencio.

-¿crees que debamos mostrarle esto a Candy?

-no veo porque no. Aquí dice que seguirán la historia hasta el final, así que tarde o temprano se enteraría, es más, ella misma ya es parte de la noticia ahora pues se da a conocer su nombre y no sé porque presiento que será solo cuestión de días para que tenga a toda la prensa detrás de ella…

-¿crees que den con ella?

-no tengo la menor duda. Ya deberías de saber que un reportero en busca de su nota es capaz de encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

-entonces habrá que tratar de proteger a Candy… esos reporteros pueden ser capaces de intimidarla… no la dejarán en paz una vez que den con ella.

-en eso tienes razón. Pero debemos hablar con ella para decidir que hacer, es Candy la que debe decidir.

-no la dejaré sola. Yo estaré siempre con ella para protegerla.

-eso es lo que se espera de un buen hermano… y por supuesto que yo también haré todo con tal de que Candy no pase malos momentos con la prensa.

-tú siempre cuidándola y viendo por ella…sabes Albert, hubo un momento, años atrás, en que llegué a pensar que tú sentías algo mas que cariño por Candy, claro, antes de saber quién eras realmente… no entendía porque siempre estabas a su lado en los momentos cruciales de su vida, ella tenía una confianza ciega en ti y hasta vivieron juntos… pensé que serías tú el que lograría que Candy olvidara a Terry…y por si fuera poco, resultaste ser su famoso y querido príncipe de la colina…todo parecía indicar que…

Albert solo esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de su sobrino.

-y me imagino que no habrás sido el único que lo pensó… - dijo Albert aún sonriendo - …pero lo cierto Archie, es que, desde que conocí a Candy nos ha unido un lazo muy especial. Éramos como almas gemelas, dos seres prácticamente solos en la vida, luchando y tratando de ser felices a pesar de todas las adversidades. Yo sentía una energía familiar cada vez que estábamos juntos. Ella era una criatura tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, me inspiraba mas que admiración, y sus ojos siempre me han recordado a los de mi hermana Ángela, con la que pasé mucho tiempo de niño… creo que fue por eso que dentro de mi, adopté a esa chiquilla como mi familia, era la única que me entendía y la única que me conocía como realmente soy… pero nunca, por lo más sagrado que tengo, juro que nunca llegué a sentir por ella una pasión romántica… creo que era la sangre… casi como lo que pasó entre tú y Annie.

-entiendo perfectamente… aunque yo… ¡Dios! me da vergüenza admitir que en algún momento de mi vida si llegué a quererla…de esa forma…que locura tan bizarra.

-no te avergüences Archie, después de todo eras un adolescente, con las hormonas desatadas. Nunca hubieras sentido eso por ella de haber sabido que era tu hermana.

-¡eso puedo jurarlo! … Y también es verdad que la sangre llama, porque casi de inmediato dejé de verla de forma pasional.

-ahí tienes, es el llamado de la sangre… pero me temo que ya nos hemos tardado demasiado y la familia debe estar esperándonos. Bajemos y démosle la noticia a Candy. Espero que no se desmaye de nuevo…

Albert y Archie bajaron. En efecto ya todos estaban esperándolos solo a ellos. Candy se disculpaba con Annie por que llegó tan tarde la noche anterior que ya no pudieron platicar de lo del beso de Annie a Phillipe. Y justo se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para tener esa charla después del desayuno. Albert saludó a todos.

-Buenos días familia.

-querido, ¿porque has demorado tanto? – dijo Lilly – todos morimos ya de hambre.

-perdón, tia Lilly es que esta mañana ha pasado algo inusual…

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la tía abuela, con su aire de serenidad ante todo.

-esto…. - Albert mostró el diario en su portada para que todos vieran.

Las letras eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que hasta la tía abuela pudiera leer lo que decía. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar:

-¡Terry! – exclamó Candy

Los demás solo la miraron para no perder detalle de sus reacciones.

-¡así que tu corazonada era cierta, Candy! – dijo Annie.

-¡Dios mío, eso es amor! – añadió Lilly

-una locura - dijo Peter sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡no, Dios mío, no! – Candy rompió en llanto.

-Antes debieras leer la nota completa, Candy – dijo Albert – ¿recuerdas que te dije que confiaras en Terry pues él no haría algo arriesgado sin tomar precauciones?

-si, pero…

-lee – Albert le dio el periódico.

-en voz alta, querida, para que todos escuchemos – pidió Lilly.

Fue así que Candy empezó a leer el artículo en su totalidad. Mientras Candy leía la parte en que se mencionaba su primera separación, en los años de colegio, Elisa no pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro, le apenaba mucho haber sido la causante de esa triste e injusta separación. Todos escuchaban muy atentos, incluso la tía abuela, que hasta ahora se enteraba de muchas cosas y detalles en la dura vida de esa joven a la cual subestimó de sobremanera. Después de esto llegó a sentir admiración por ella, su nieta.

Finalmente Candy terminó de leer.

-¡pero que barbaridad! – Exclamó Lilly - ¿así que tú y ese chico pasaron por todas esas desventuras?

-si…

-parece que lo que dijo Albert es muy cierto - añadió Peter – Terry ha sido muy astuto al planear este viaje de forma que fuera más seguro para él. Es admirable, un plan brillante.

-debo admitir que Terry ha rebasado con creces la opinión que tenía sobre él… es un hombre muy valiente – dijo Archie.

-¿lo ves, Candy? Terry lo planeó todo muy bien, y estoy seguro de que su padre lo habrá ayudado. Al darse a conocer como El Caballero del amor, se está asegurando de que toda Europa sepa quién es, y cuál es su objetivo. De esa forma los alemanes sabrán que ese avión color rosa no es de otro más que de Terry, que no representa ninguna amenaza para nadie. ¡Fue brillante haber pensado en eso para librar el temido obstáculo que representaba ser derribado por un avión alemán! – dijo Albert.

-si, pero aún queda otro peligro igual o peor… cruzar el océano, con las tormentas y largas horas de no ingerir alimento y agua adecuadamente… ¡Dios mío… Terry…!

-tranquila, Candy. Ahora más que nunca debes poner toda tu fé en Dios para que ayude a Terry a llegar sano y salvo – le dijo Annie, abrazándola cariñosamente.

-si, gracias Annie. Mi fé es muy grande… ¡lo logrará! – dijo con mucha seguridad. Ella oraría día y noche para que a su amado Terry no le pasara nada. Decidió no pensar negativamente.

-Todos pediremos a Dios por el bienestar de Terry, querida. No estarás sola, hija. ¿Verdad familia? – dijo Lilly en tono dulce que le llegó al alma a Candy, como solo una madre podría hablar.

-es verdad, Candy – dijo Eliza - Dios no va a permitir que las circunstancias o personas envidiosas, como yo lo fui, sigan interponiéndose en su felicidad. Esta vez su amor prevalecerá, ya lo verás.

-gracias Eliza, te agradezco mucho que me digas esto para darme ánimos.

-Yo también quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para disculparme contigo, Candy – dijo la tía abuela – Ahora me doy cuenta de la chica tan fuerte y valiente que eres. Has pasado por grandes penas a lo largo de tu corta vida y aún así estas de pie, con fé, con esperanza y con ganas de seguir luchando por tu felicidad…eres admirable. Yo te pido disculpas por haber puesto trabas, en algún momento de tu vida, a tu felicidad. Ahora comprendo perfectamente porque Anthony, Stear y Archie le pidieron a Albert que te adoptara, ellos vieron en ti, desde hace mucho tiempo, la gran persona que eres. Ahora yo también lo veo… quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante puedes contar con todo mi apoyo. Siempre procuraré la felicidad de todos ustedes, mis queridos nietos, sobrinos…

Todos sintieron con gran ternura y alegría las palabras de la tía Elroy que les extendía los brazos para recibirlos. Todos se acercaron a ella. Candy fue la que acudió primero al llamado y la abrazó con mucho cariño. Le siguieron Archie, Annie, Elisa, Peter, Lilly y finalmente Albert, que abarcó con sus brazos a todos, entre él y la tía abuela tenían a la familia rodeados, en señal de protección y amor.

La tía Elroy derramó unas lágrimas, su dura coraza empezaba a ablandarse, lo cual significaba un gran esfuerzo para ella y un gran cambio en su forma de ser. Ya no había razón para seguir pretendiendo ser inquebrantable. Lo había sido en el pasado para proteger a su familia, pues era ella la que cargaba con toda la responsabilidad moral, económica y social, debía ser fuerte, o por lo menos aparentarlo. Pero lo cierto es que tras largos años de aparentar, estaba cansada. Ahora, en sus años de vejez, quería volver a sentirse libre de presiones. Albert había tomado ya, con gran éxito, las riendas de la familia. Y las cosas iban muy bien en todos los ámbitos. Ya era hora de dejar la reacia apariencia y retomar su esencia.

Elroy Andry de joven fue una dama tímida pero dulce, alegre, casi como Annie. Nunca pudo casarse puesto que, al ser la virtual cabeza de los Andry, tuvo que sacrificar su vida amorosa por cuidar de toda su familia. Debía proteger al entonces pequeño Albert. Tuvo que lidiar con la muerte temprana de sus sobrinas Alice y Ángela, de los esposos de éstas, Edward y James, hacerse cargo de los pequeños Anthony, Stear y Archie y, además, lidiar con los accionistas de los negocios, callar habladurías y especulaciones sobre el supuesto abuelo Williams, todo ello suponía un arduo trabajo de tiempo completo. Nunca tuvo tiempo para ella, para conocer a algún digno caballero que la desposara, para pensar siquiera en un romance. Su vida había sido muy dura en verdad.

Pero bien dice el dicho que nunca es tarde para volver a empezar. Ahora Elroy Andry podría volver a ser una mujer libre para disfrutar sus años que le quedaran de vida y dedicarse a disfrutar de sus nietos y quizás, si Dios le prestaba vida, ver a los hijos de sus nietos. Esa era la única alegría e ilusión que le quedaba.

Tras aquel abrazo familiar. Lilly tomó el periódico, vio que el artículo añadía una foto de Terry.

-si que es apuesto… que afortunada eres, querida mía. Es un hombre apuesto y loco de amor por ti.

-loco… por sobre todas las cosas – le respondió Candy. Tomó el periódico y miró fijamente la foto de él. Pareciera que lo estuviera viendo en persona, largos segundos se quedó admirando ese bello rostro. Cuanto lo extrañaba.

-¡oh, cielos! – exclamó de repente Lilly.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá? – preguntó Eliza.

-en el reportaje se menciona a Candy por su nombre… eso hará que toda la prensa emprenda una cruzada para encontrarla…y no tardarán mucho.

-es verdad, Lilly – dijo Albert – es solo cuestión de días…o quizás horas. Así que ¿Qué piensas hacer, Candy? ¿Darás la cara para enfrentarlos o prefieres permanecer oculta?

-yo… no lo sé…

-esta es una historia que no pasará desapercibida – agregó Peter – los reporteros no pararán hasta lograr entrevistarte, Candy. Y pueden ser muy persistentes y molestos.

-¿estas sugiriendo que es mejor que se oculte para que no sufra el acoso de la prensa? – dijo Annie.

-yo… -la voz de Peter se vio ahogada por la de Candy:

-los enfrentaré – se apresuró a contestar la rubia – No viviré ocultándome ni recluyéndome.

-¿estas segura de que eso quieres hacer? – Albert quería asegurarse.

-si, Albert… creo que la prensa será parte de mi vida de todas formas. Terry es una figura pública, siempre habrá reporteros detrás de él, de nosotros. Debo empezar a habituarme a eso.

-pero no es necesario. Puedes…

-no podré huir de esto.

-ahhh – suspiró de resignación – entonces déjame ayudarte. Quizás sea necesario que alguien te acompañe siempre que salgas. Y por supuesto siempre usarás los autos de la familia y un chofer. No te dejare sola a merced de esos lobos.

-está bien, Albert. Haré como dices. Gracias por tu ayuda.

-yo también te protegeré, Candy – dijo Archie – si me permites, quiero acompañarte cuando veas que sea necesario.

-si, gracias, Archie. Gracias a todos por su apoyo... además, no será por mucho tiempo. Aquí dice que Terry empezará la travesía el 14 de Noviembre, eso es el próximo lunes… Albert ¿sabes como cuanto tiempo le tomaría en llegar?

-bueno, si no hay contratiempos, yo calculo que como tres o cuatro días. Tendrá que hacer paradas para abastecerse de combustible, reparar fallas mecánicas o simplemente descansar. No podría pasarse todo el día pilotando.

-serán los días más angustiosos y largos de mi vida… ¡lo del Mauretania no se comparará con esto!

-pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros, tu familia – dijo Annie y la tomó de las manos.

-que bien se siente tener una familia…. – contestó con melancólica voz.

Después de la larga charla. Toda la familia se dispuso a tomar el desayuno.

Tan pronto como terminaron de desayunar, Annie tomó a Candy de la mano y se la llevó a prisa a su cuarto, ya no la dejaría escaparse. Ansiaba tener esa plática de mujer a mujer.

-oh, Candy, he estado tan impaciente…

-ya veo que sí, Annie. Pues bien, ¿hay algo en particular que quieras decirme o preguntarme?

-¿una cosa en particular? ¡No! ¡Cientos de cosas!

-¡oh!

-tu tienes más experiencia que yo… y…

-no creas que tengo tanta, Annie. Yo no soy quien para darte consejos puesto que yo misma he cometido tantos errores, hecho tonterías… ¡Dios mío! no sabes como me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho mientras venia a bordo del Mauretania... Es como si no fuera yo misma… cuando perdí la memoria me sentí tan… extraña...-Candy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro cuando recordó tantas cosas que quizás no hubiera hecho de estar completamente consiente.

-ya no pienses en eso, Candy, ahora estas recuperada del todo y nadie te juzga por nada. Eres humana y tienes todo el derecho del mundo de cometer errores, no eres perfecta… nadie lo es.

-gracias por decirme esto, Annie. Siempre encuentro consuelo contigo a mi lado…pero bueno, dejemos este tema y mejor dime que te tiene tan impaciente.

-sabes, cuando le di ese beso a Phillipe…

-oh si, primero dime, ¿como es que llegaste a besarlo?

-yo estaba muy emocionada porque él me ofreció su ayuda para encontrar mi vocación, algo en lo que he estado pensando mucho últimamente…

-¿de veras? me parece muy bien, Annie. Yo también puedo ayudarte.

-gracias. Sé que puedo contar contigo…pero dejemos ese tema para más tarde. Ahora quiero enfocarme en esto. Te decía que estaba muy emocionada, tanto, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento me fui sobre él… ¡Dios! estoy segura de que me puse tan roja como un tomate… ¡Qué habrá pensado él de mi! – las palabras se agolpaban y salían a toda prisa de la boca de la chica.

-tranquila, Annie. Estoy segura de que Phillipe ni siquiera pensó nada de ti. Debiste dejarlo en las nubes por tu espontánea reacción y de seguro se puso muy feliz.

-yo salí corriendo, estaba muy nerviosa…ojalá me hubiera quedado un poco más para esperar a ver que me decía…

-Annie, tienes que saber que cuando una chica está enamorada no hay mucho que pueda hacer para ocultarlo. Es muy normal que hayas tenido esa reacción.

-ahhh, fue tan hermoso, su perfume era tan….tan… - no encontraba la palabra.

-tan seductor, atrayente, sensual…

-si…tan delicioso. Yo sentí que se encendía algo dentro de mí. Sentí un calor intenso, mis mejillas estaban tan coloradas… nunca había sentido eso.

-se llama excitación, Annie. Es como tu cuerpo manifiesta la energía sexual que despierta ante ciertos estímulos.

-hablas como una doctora, por favor, háblame en términos mas coloquiales, estamos en confianza. Yo tengo muchas dudas con respecto a…eso.

-¿eso? ¿te refieres a…?

-¡si, eso!

-¿y porque no lo dices con todas sus letras? ¿No acabas de decirme que hablemos claro y en confianza?

-si, tienes razón, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada. No sé que preguntar exactamente, mi madre nunca me hablo de sexo. Lo poco que sé lo he leído en libros de medicina, pero no explican mucho… no lo que yo quisiera saber.

-yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia, Annie, y lo que sabía, antes de que Terry y yo…tu sabes, lo aprendí durante mi entrenamiento de enfermera. Pero es verdad que es muy diferente en la práctica… ¿que te gustaría saber?

-¿Cómo es… el acto sexual? ¿duele? ¿la mujer debe dejar que el hombre haga todo? ¿está bien expresarse mientras se hace el amor? ¿se debe permanecer en silencio? ¿Qué se siente?

-son muchas preguntas...

-es que me da mucha curiosidad. Y tú…

-Terry y yo solo lo hicimos una sola vez…

-¿y puedo preguntar como fue?... ¡ oh, perdón!... esas son cosas muy intimas tuyas, no debí…-Annie estaba apenada.

-no te preocupes, Annie. Te diré que fue la experiencia más hermosa de toda mi vida. Me llevó a un paseo en barco por el rio Sena, tuvimos una cena privada y romántica. Luego me llevó al camarote que estaba bellamente decorado… - cerró los ojos para recordarlo y suspiró.

Annie escuchaba atentamente.

–…Terry sabía que era mi primera vez y fue muy dulce y gentil conmigo… me empezó a acariciar suavemente y mi cuerpo fue reaccionando ante sus caricias. Sentí lo mismo que tú… un calor intenso que quemaba mis mejillas y todo mi cuerpo. Era excitación. Y la excitación va en aumento cuando estas en contacto piel con piel con tu pareja. Entonces te dejas llevar… y después lo que pasa en el lecho es espontáneo… La mujer puede expresar su sentir de la forma que prefiera: con gemidos, ruiditos… o en silencio… no hay una regla para eso.

-¿y el hombre es el que hace todo?

-bueno, no necesariamente… Al estar íntimamente con tu pareja es normal que quieras tocarlo, acariciarlo...

-¡oh, no, que vergüenza!

-no hay vergüenza cuando se hace el amor, Annie. La excitación se encarga de eliminar el pudor. Solo se disfruta… Y se supone que cuando llega el momento de estar íntimamente con tu pareja es porque hay amor y confianza. Una mujer confía en que su novio no la lastimará, sino que hará lo posible por hacerla disfrutar el momento. Para ello te acariciará, y hay partes del cuerpo que con solo rozarlas hacen que la excitación aumente.

-¡a mi me daría mucha pena que me vieran desnuda!

-yo también tuve mucho pudor al principio…, pero él se encargó de no hacerme sentir incómoda. Cuando las prendas caen al piso, el contacto íntimo hace que no pienses en nada más que en seguir sintiendo esas placenteras caricias y el deseo aumenta hasta el punto máximo: el orgasmo. Ese instante maravilloso en que puedes alcanzar las estrellas y el paraíso. Es como la excitación que sentiste al besar en la mejilla a Phillipe pero multiplicada por un millón.

-¿tanto así?

-si. Es la culminación del más sublime acto de amor entre un hombre y una mujer. No hay nada que se le parezca. Cuando te llegue el momento lo comprobarás.

-¡ohhh…no me lo imagino!… pero ¿es verdad que duele?

-al principio si, pero es tolerable. Pero tu cuerpo se va acostumbrando y luego sientes mucho placer. No debes temer.

-gracias por decirme esto, Candy. Has aclarado mis dudas y temores. Yo… no tengo experiencia en cosas del amor, espero que me ayudes a cada paso que dé, porque tú Candy… eres mi hermana, y en ti confío más que en nadie en el mundo.

-yo también te veo como mi hermana, Annie. Te ayudaré siempre que me necesites.

-es bueno que digas eso porque ahora quiero que me ayudes con otra cosa…

-¿lo de tu vocación?

-si. Desde hace un tiempo he estado pensando que tiene que haber algo más en mi vida, no quiero ser solamente la esposa de alguien, por más que lo ame. Necesito hacer algo por mi misma, ser algo mas… me siento tan frustrada porque estoy en esta enorme casa sin hacer nada, solo viendo los días pasar y sin que yo aproveche mi juventud para hacer algo que ayude a los demás, me siento… inútil.

-no digas eso, Annie. Verás que encontraremos algo que puedas hacer…veamos… a ti te gusta mucho la música, tocas muy bien el piano. ¿No te gustaría ser pianista?

-bueno, me gusta el piano pero… no creo tener el talento suficiente para dedicarme a eso.

-por eso tendrías que estudiar.

-no lo sé… No, no me entusiasma. Yo quiero hacer algo que ayude a la gente.

-mmm ¿te llama la atención la medicina? sabes, yo acabo de decidir que seguiré estudiando para ser pediatra.

-¿de verdad? ¡Es maravilloso! Te felicito Candy, eso va muy bien contigo, pero me temo que yo tengo fobia a la sangre y ser médico definitivamente esta fuera de mis expectativas.

-ok…entonces podrías ser una buena abogada. Tienes clase, sensibilidad para ayudar a la gente, eres muy lista. ¿Qué te parece?

-abogada… suena bien. Hablaré con Peter para que me diga un poco más sobre esa profesión. Por ahora dejémoslo como una opción. Suena bien…

Los minutos transcurrieron, las chicas siguieron explorando profesiones pero Annie estaba muy confundida.

En Londres, Terry estaba haciendo los arreglos para su viaje, lo cual incluía un curso intensivo sobre navegación aérea y marítima. Se expondría a muchos peligros al sobrevolar el océano y más valía estar preparado para cualquier circunstancia. Su padre ya le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y ahora todo dependería de él.

Una semana transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En esa semana Candy y Phillipe habían dedicado muchas horas de estudio y entrenamiento para la cirugía de Susana. Por su parte, Terry estaba ahora bien preparado en cuanto a pilotar, mecánica de aviación, navegación y uso de la brújula. El viaje empezaría mañana antes de medio día.

El Diario había hecho una amplia cobertura de la historia. Toda Europa estaba ya al tanto de la extraordinaria misión. Por las calles de las principales ciudades y por los caminos rurales, no se hablaba de otra cosa más que del extraordinario viaje del Caballero del Amor. En efecto, esta noticia había desplazado, en la mente de las personas, las malas noticias de la guerra y la devastación. Si bien era cierto que miles y miles de personas seguían sufriendo a causa del hambre, del duro trabajo sin paga justa, perdiendo seres queridos en batalla o muriendo de enfermedades, esta noticia había traído un poco de luz en medio de su penosa oscuridad, incluso mantenía una ilusión en todos ellos.

En París la noticia no había pasado desapercibida.

-¡A prisa, Ronie! tenemos que apurarnos o no llegaremos.

-si, si, ya voy….

El joven ayudaba a Flammy a subir el equipaje al taxi. Era de madrugada.

-¿crees que Jaques esté ya en la estación?

-eso creo… bien, ya está. Vámonos.

Flammy y Ronie partieron con rumbo a la estación de trenes para ir al puerto de Calais, donde tomarían el ferry que los llevaría a South Hampton.

El tiempo siguió su curso. Al amanecer, Terry estaba preparando las últimas cosas para su viaje. Eleanor le había provisto de sándwiches y fruta, agua, lo necesario para que comiera durante el camino.

El plan era que Terry recorriera 5 horas hasta llegar a un barco en medio del océano, con una pista de aterrizaje, en el cual se le abastecería de combustible y descansaría un poco, para partir al siguiente día, al amanecer. Ese segundo día sería el más pesado de todos y supondría un maratón de resistencia, en todos los sentidos. Terry pilotaría su avión sin parar desde el amanecer hasta la puesta de sol, hasta llegar a la isla de Bermuda. Dicho trayecto no era el mas corto hacia Estados Unidos pero era el más seguro, ya que en ese mes de Noviembre Nueva Escocia, Canadá, estaba ya en temporada de heladas, no sería prudente que siguiera esa ruta puesto que supondría un peligro mayor al congelarse el motor de su avión y caer en medio de la nada, donde seguramente moriría. Así que era mejor ir por la ruta un poco más larga y detenerse en Bermuda. En esa isla nuevamente se abastecería de combustible y comería para reponer energías. Dormiría y, nuevamente, al amanecer, partiría hacia Nueva York. Si todo marchaba sin contratiempos llegaría a su destino en tres días.

El Duque ayudaba a Terry a repasar las lecciones sobre mecánica mientras revisaban que el motor y todas las partes del avión estaban en buenas condiciones. Todo estaba perfecto.

Minutos más tarde, después de la inspección del avión, regresaron al castillo para desayunar. Terry debía comer muy bien para tener fuerzas y energía suficiente para lograr su hazaña.

Cuando llegó al castillo, nuevamente una sorpresa aguardaba.

-¡oh!

-¡sorpresa, Terry!

-¡pero como es que….!

-nos enteramos de tu gran viaje por medio del periódico. Toda Europa sabe que hoy partirás hacia América. Nosotros teníamos que venir a despedirte y desearte suerte – dijo Flammy

-y por supuesto enviarle nuestros saludos a Candy – añadió Ronie.

-y a Albert – agregó Jaques.

-claro, con gusto. Pero veo que hay mucho que ponernos al corriente… - dijo Terry que notó un detalle.

-oh, si…. Flammy y yo ya somos novios – contestó Ronie. Ellos estaban tomados de la mano muy cariñosamente.

-¡de veras! ¡me da mucho gusto por ustedes, chicos!

-gracias. Ronie fue muy paciente y cariñoso conmigo desde que regresamos de Escocia y supo ganarse mi amor. Es un hombre maravilloso.

-yo me enamoré de ti desde el primer día, Flammy…. – Ronie la tomó por los hombros, estrechándola. Ella se dejaba querer.

-hacen una hermosa pareja, muchachos – les dijo Eleanor – no hay nada más hermoso que el amor…pero y tu, Jaques ¿aún no encuentras a una bella mujer que te robe el corazón?

-me temo que no. He estado muy ocupado en el negocio. Pronto abriremos más oficinas de telégrafo en varias ciudades de Francia y ese proyecto me tiene al 100% ocupado. Pero lo estoy disfrutando y aprendiendo cada vez más. Ya después habrá oportunidad para el amor.

-ya veo. Me alegro que estés aprendiendo mucho.

-así es, Jaques –intervino el Duque - Yo también visualizo mucho futuro en el campo de las comunicaciones. Incluso he promovido, en el parlamento, que se abran las comunicaciones en toda Inglaterra. Que el telégrafo no sea exclusivo del ejército sino también de la población en general. Incluso hay inversionistas ya interesados en el proyecto.

-pienso que su iniciativa pronto será aceptada, señor. El mundo avanza a pasos agigantados y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que comience una carrera por lograr las mejores comunicaciones en todo el mundo. A mi me enorgullece mucho ser el pionero en Francia, gracias al señor Andry por supuesto.

-Yo aún no tengo el gusto de conocerlo personalmente pero hemos mantenido comunicación mediante telegramas y me parece que es un gran hombre.

-lo es, papá – intervino Terry - Albert es el mejor de los hombres. Me gustaría llegar a tener un poco de su sabiduría, fortaleza, serenidad y bondad algún día. Fue mi único amigo por mucho tiempo…pero ahora tengo más. En verdad agradezco que estén aquí: Flammy, Ronie, Jaques.

-de nada Terry. Estaremos al tanto de tu travesía y pediremos a Dios para que llegues con bien junto a Candy. Dile que la extrañamos mucho y que nos escriba – dijo Flammy.

-lo haré. Y Quizás, cuando la guerra acabe, volvamos.

-sería maravilloso…

El tiempo seguía corriendo. Tomaron el desayuno todos juntos y finalmente el momento de partir hacia su destino había llegado.

En dos autos partieron hacia el campo desde donde despegaría. Se había preparado un gran evento para despedir al Caballero del Amor. Los diarios lo habían publicitado y grande fue la sorpresa para todos, pues la respuesta de la gente fue mucho mayor a lo pensado.

Miles de personas de todas partes de Europa se dieron cita en el lugar. Gritaban eufóricos cuando vieron el auto de Terry llegar. En la plataforma, el señor Buckman del Diario The Guardian, daba la bienvenida e incitaba a todo mundo a recibir con aplausos al héroe. Paty y Hanz estaban arriba de la plataforma, en espera de su amigo.

En cuanto los autos se detuvieron, Terry fue el primero en bajar. Las mujeres enloquecieron y le gritaban "¡te amo!", los hombres le deseaban suerte y se peleaban por estrechar su mano. Era una locura.

Con mucho trabajo, y después de dedicar un momento a saludar al público y sus admiradoras, como ya estaba acostumbrado, Terry, seguido de sus padres y amigos subieron a la plataforma para decir unas palabras de despedida.

Paty y Hanz se sorprendieron gratamente de ver ahí también a sus amigos de París. Brevemente se saludaron y Flammy les informó de su noviazgo con Ronie. Quedaron sorprendidos pero muy contentos.

Luego Terry tomó el micrófono.

-damas y caballeros, nuevamente agradezco su presencia y me es muy grato ver tanta gente reunida aquí para apoyarme en esta travesía. Nunca me imaginé, cuando empecé esto, que mi viaje causaría tanta sensación y que ayudaría a aliviar un poco la tensión y miedo que la guerra ha ocasionado.

Solo quiero decir que esta idea es de mi padre, a quien agradezco por las largas horas que dedicó a enseñarme a pilotar el avión e instruirme sobre todo lo necesario. Agradezco inmensamente también a mi madre, que a pesar de su miedo me ha apoyado para que yo busque mi felicidad, que me espera en América. Gracias a mis amigos por estar aquí y darme ánimos, es invaluable su amistad para mí… gracias a todos ustedes porque con su apoyo han logrado que este viaje sea conocido por todos y Pido a Dios que me ayude para que ningún avión alemán trate de derribarme, pues no represento ninguna amenaza para nadie. Deséenme suerte por favor, y que en sus oraciones haya un espacio para pedir por mi. Es lo que más agradeceré de todo corazón a todos ustedes… Hasta pronto.

Terry finalizó su despedida entre aplausos y lágrimas de muchos de los presentes. Luego se dirigió a su avión, del cual colgaban listones blancos en señal de paz. Sus padres, antes de que él abordara, le dedicaron unas palabras.

-Hijo – comenzó el Duque – quiero que sepas que te admiro. Te has convertido en un gran hombre, fuerte, valiente, decidido y, por sobre todo, que nunca te das por vencido. Sé que llegarás a América porque nunca antes he visto determinación tan férrea en nadie. Solo cuídate mucho hijo, y sé feliz.

-gracias papá… - Terry abrazó a su padre como nunca antes, tan fuerte, con tanto amor, agradecimiento y orgullo.

Luego Eleanor habló.

-oh, Terry…hijo, yo me volveré loca de angustia, pero estaré pidiendo a Dios por ti cada segundo. Ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho, me llenas de orgullo. Sé que tú y Candy son el uno para el otro y estoy segura de que pronto su amor será duradero. Salúdala de mi parte. Y no olvides escribirme. Te extrañaré mucho, hijo.

-yo también te extrañaré, mamá. Pero ahora te quedas en buenas manos. Mi padre y tú me han mostrado lo que es un matrimonio exitoso y feliz, nunca lo olvidaré.

-cuídate mucho, hijo… - Eleanor se colgó del cuello de su hijo y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

Finalmente Terry se despidió de cada uno de sus amigos presentes. Las chicas tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los chicos le dieron un abrazo y estrecharon manos. Todos le desearon buena suerte y buen viaje.

Cuando subía a su avión, las mujeres le tiraban flores y le gritaban palabras motivantes, en varios idiomas. Los fotógrafos capturaron cada momento relevante y sus flashes no paraban. Luego todos se hicieron a un lado, se replegaron hacia un área segura para dar espacio al avión de despegar.

Terry encendió el motor y empezó a avanzar. Se encomendó a Dios con todo su corazón y le agradeció por la oportunidad que le daba de luchar por el amor de su vida. Tenía miedo, si, pero no dejaba que se apoderara de él y de su mente. No daba cabida a ningún pensamiento negativo.

El avión avanzaba lentamente al principio, luego fue tomando mayor velocidad hasta que las llantas empezaron a despegarse del suelo. En cuestión de segundos Terry surcó los aires y dio unas cuantas piruetas para deleitar a los presentes, que ondeaban la mano en señal de despedida. Luego marcó su rumbo y emprendió el viaje. Su bufanda blanca ondeaba libremente, lo mismo que los listones blancos que colgaban del avión. Terry llevó su mano a su frente en señal de saludo y despedida. Su viaje había comenzado.

Previamente había recibido instrucciones de las coordenadas de localización del barco que lo recibiría en alta mar: Un barco de la Real fuerza naval Británica con quien hicieron el acuerdo. La casa real había aceptado apoyar a Terry pues representaba una gran arma de motivación para la población y los soldados. El rey Jorge V había visto con buenos ojos la acción heroica y, al tratarse del hijo de un Duque, no lo dudó para darle su apoyo. ¡Quién diría que su majestad era el propio tío de Candy! Sin imaginárselo siquiera, el Rey había dado un apoyo vital para alcanzar la meta del joven héroe y contribuir a la felicidad de su desconocida sobrina.

Flashback:

-aquí es, Candy, El Hospital Saint Patrick, es el único en la ciudad que cuenta con todo lo necesario para la cirugía de Susana. Te mostraré.

Era un gran e imponente edificio. Con espaciosos jardines y arboles.

Phillipe había traído a Candy para que se familiarizara con el lugar y con el personal que también estaría de apoyo en la cirugía. Entraron a la recepción.

-Buenos días, señorita – saludó a la recepcionista.

-buen día doctor DeGaulle – ya lo conocía pues Phillipe ya había estado ahí los últimos días.

-la señorita que viene conmigo será mi enfermera auxiliar en la operación. Vendrá conmigo los próximos días para ayudarme.

-muy bien, necesita registrase aquí, señorita – le ofreció el libro de registros.

-claro – Candy se registró.

-ya pueden pasar.

-gracias.

Candy y Phillipe continuaron su camino, iban hacia el área de quirófanos.

La señorita recepcionista echó un vistazo al libro de registros y vio con cierta familiaridad ese nombre: Candice White.

-Candice White… ¿de donde conozco ese nombre? – se preguntaba la chica.

De pronto lo supo.

-¡claro!... ¡oh, por Dios, es ella! – dijo entusiasmada.

Había descubierto que Candy era la mujer que el Caballero del amor, Terry, venía a buscar.

-¡que afortunada!...ojalá Fred – su novio – hiciera algo así por mi alguna vez… ahhhh – suspiró.

Horas mas tarde, cuando Phillipe y Candy salían del hospital, pasaron nuevamente junto a la recepcionista.

-hasta mañana, señorita – dijo Phillipe.

-hasta mañana doctor…oh, espere… ¿dijo usted que mañana vendrá también?

-así es.

-¿los dos?

-si, la señorita Candy también.

-oh, bueno, solo lo preguntaba para ver si puedo ayudarlos en algo.

-muchas gracias, pero no será necesario, señorita.

-Beth… me llamo Beth.

Nadie sospechaba lo que esa cabecita estaba tramando.

Al siguiente día, Candy y Phillipe llegaron al hospital, pero esta vez vieron un gran número de automóviles y reporteros afuera del hospital.

-¿Qué estará pasando? – se preguntó Phillipe.

-parece como si una celebridad estuviera en el hospital. ¿Quién será? – se preguntaba Candy.

-no lo sé. Pero debemos entrar. Vamos.

En cuanto bajaron del auto, Candy se dio cuenta de que varios reporteros la miraban. Trataban de cerciorarse de que esa chica cumplía con las características físicas que Beth les había informado.

-¡es ella! – gritó un reportero de súbito.

Todos corrieron y en un instante Candy tenía a los fotógrafos encima de ella. Phillipe trataba de protegerla pero eran demasiados.

-¿es usted la señorita Candice White? la novia del Caballero del Amor…- preguntó uno.

-¿Cómo se siente de saber que su novio es capaz de arriesgar la vida por usted? – pregunto otro más.

-¿usted le pidió que hiciera esto? ¿Volverá Terry a la actuación después de su viaje?...

-¿se casaran pronto?...

Las preguntas la abrumaron y empezó a temer por su seguridad entre tantos empujones.

-¡calma, por favor! – gritaba Phillipe tratando de ayudar a Candy – están asustando a la señorita, ¿no se dan cuenta?... ¡Así no se trata a una dama! – alzó la voz aún más.

Los reporteros hicieron silencio y dejaron su actitud agresiva.

-gracias… - respondió aún un poco intimidada Candy.

-señores de la prensa, sé que es su trabajo conseguir la entrevista pero esta no es la forma de tratar a una dama. Porque no vamos a una sala y en privado mi amiga contestará sus preguntas, ¿están de acuerdo? – Phillipe manejaba muy bien la situación.

-está bien. Y discúlpenos señorita….

Todos entraron al hospital y en plena sala de recepción los reporteros empezaron con su trabajo. Le hicieron a Candy miles de preguntas y a todas ella contestó. Estaba más tranquila pues Phillipe estaba a su lado y los reporteros ya no estaban agresivos.

Finalmente la entrevista concluyó y Candy volvió a la paz y tranquilidad. No sin antes haber sido deslumbrada por los constantes e incesantes flashes de las cámaras.

-¡Dios mío! – dijo exhausta – nunca me imaginé que esto sería así…

-es peor de lo que me hubiera imaginado – replicó Phillipe - … ya me imagino a Terry, siendo tan de pocas pulgas, no se como soportaba el acoso de la prensa al ser un famoso actor…

-es verdad…no me imagino viviendo así cada día de mi vida…

-¿Qué quieres decir, Candy?

-no, nada… empecemos con el trabajo de una vez, ya quiero llegar a casa y descansar.

-si quieres podemos dejarlo por hoy, mañana volvemos.

-no, no es necesario. Ya estamos aquí así que avancemos lo más que podamos, ya solo faltan 5 días para la cirugía…

Phillipe aceptó y se dedicaron a estudiar y prepararse. Mientras Terry hacía lo propio en Londres.

Los días transcurrieron. Archie se dedicó a hacerla de guardaespaldas cada vez que Candy salía. En solo un par de días Candy se había convertido en el centro de la atención pública. Aparecían fotos de ella todos los días. Los reporteros ya no eran tan agresivos pero si resultaban inoportunos. A Candy esa vida no le estaba gustando mucho.

-fin del flashback-

La misma mañana que Terry emprendía su gran travesía en avión. Susana también emprendía el sueño de su vida. Toda su fé y esperanzas estaban puestas en Dios y en Phillipe, que haría el trabajo más delicado de toda su carrera.

Los días previos, Candy evitó a toda costa que Susana se enterara que ella asistiría a Phillipe. A veces coincidían en el hospital y ella tenía que ocultarse para que no la viera. Pero cierto día, Candy caminaba por los pasillos del hospital y Susana alcanzó a verla a lo lejos. Se preguntaba qué hacía ella ahí pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de alcanzarla o hablar con ella.

En todo este tiempo, Greg estuvo acompañando a su prometida. Incluso cuando vieron a Candy a lo lejos. Greg se encargó de hacer desistir a Susana de ir a buscarla. Las cosas entre ellos marchaban con normalidad para ella pero en agonía para Greg, que soportaba con gran paciencia su vida junto a una mujer que ya no amaba.

En otra ocasión, Greg caminaba junto a Susana, en el hospital, de pronto Candy apareció al dar la vuelta en una esquina, Greg se percató y tan pronto como pudo se paró enfrente de Susy para que ella no la viera, pero al parecer, la había visto. Greg estaba nervioso y trataba de llevar una conversación tonta mientras mantenía distraída a su novia. Había ciertos detalles en el comportamiento de Greg que a Susana le parecían extraños, pero no lograba entender y no estaba segura de si solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

El gran día por fin llegó. A las 10 de la mañana el quirófano estaba preparado. Susy aguardaba en su habitación, a la espera de ser trasladada.

-Mi amor… estoy un poco nerviosa… Pero tengo mucha fé.

-no importa lo que pase, Susy, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. No te preocupes y mejor piensa en que todo saldrá bien.

-gracias, Greg… pero quiero que sepas: si la cirugía no resulta y yo quedó totalmente paralítica… quiero que me dejes… quiero que hagas tu vida al lado de una mujer completa, que seas feliz. – ella lo decía muy en serio.

-¡pero que dices, Susy! no, yo jamás te abandonaré. Estaré siempre a tu lado. Te quiero y no voy a abandonarte.

Los azules ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de agua.

-oh, Greg, esto solo confirma que de verdad me amas… no sabes lo aliviada que me siento de saber que no estas conmigo solo por obligación o lástima…como Terry.

Greg sintió que la garganta se le cerraba. No podía hablar, no tenía el valor para decirle la verdad. Solo la abrazó, sin decir una palabra. Susana se aferró a él y cerró los ojos, dejando salir gruesas lágrimas.

En ese momento una enfermera entró a la habitación.

-ya es hora señorita….He venido a prepararla para su cirugía…

-buena suerte Susy…- le dijo Greg evitando verla a los ojos.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto. Greg sentía como si estuviera cargando el mundo entero sobre sus hombros, era una carga muy pesada pero se había resuelto a estar con ella pasara lo que pasara…


	44. Chapter 40 La travesía

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 40 LA TRAVESÍA.

15:00 hrs.

-resiste Susana… No te dejes vencer – Candy apretaba la mano de la joven.

-¡necesito que me ayudes aquí, Candy… toma esto y presiona con fuerza!

-si… ¡Dios es demasiada sangre… Phillipe la estamos perdiendo!

-ni lo pienses… solo presiona fuerte ya casi termino…

La operación de Susana se estaba complicando con una hemorragia incesante. Phillipe hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Candy quería pensar que todo saldría bien, pero la situación era bastante difícil. Le sostenía la mano y le hablaba al oído.

-Susy… por favor… una larga y feliz vida te espera… pronto te casaras con Greg, resiste…

La sangre fluía más de la cuenta, Susana estaba al borde de la muerte. Phillipe estaba trabajando contra el reloj y la precisión debía ser perfecta al maniobrar entre las vertebras y nervios en la columna vertebral. El escenario no podría ser peor. Pero Phillipe ya estaba acostumbrado a trabajar bajo una presión extrema.

-ya está. Ahora recemos por un milagro – dijo mientras una enfermera le secaba el sudor de la frente.

-¿Phillipe, crees que haya valido la pena?

-hice todo lo posible, ahora todo esta en manos de Dios y de ella. Pero creo que la cirugía fue un éxito…

Phillipe ahora dejaba el resto a sus colegas cirujanos, él estaba exhausto. Susana había perdido mucha sangre y estaba muy débil, los médicos hicieron todo lo posible por mantenerla estable. Otro doctor se encargó de la sutura final y fue así que tras 4 horas de cirugía Susana salió del quirófano. Aparentemente todo había salido bien. Pero su recuperación sería más complicada puesto que su nivel de glóbulos rojos y blancos estaba en los límites más bajos.

Tras salir del quirófano, Candy fue a limpiarse y cambiarse de ropa. La tensión dentro de la sala de operaciones fue alta pero no se comparaba, ni remotamente, con la angustia que sentía por Terry. Todos los periódicos habían publicado que hoy era el inicio del gran viaje del Caballero del amor y Candy no había parado de rezar ni un solo día, ni una sola noche, siempre que tenía oportunidad. El corazón le decía que pronto lo vería pero no dejaba de preocuparse. Sus nervios estaban crispantes.

Tan pronto salió de la sala de enfermeras Candy fue a ver a Susana a su habitación. Quería ver como estaba y si podía ayudar en algo más. Y, tan pronto como dio vuelta por el pasillo, se encontró con Greg.

-¡Candy! – él estaba nervioso.

-hola Greg, ¿Susana ya está en la habitación?

-si, hace unos momentos la acaban de traer pero aún no me permiten pasar…Ya hablé con Phillipe y me dijo que la operación fue un éxito, pero habrá que esperar a ver si en efecto su sensibilidad ha sido restaurada.

-si, esperemos que todo haya valido la pena. Ella está muy débil en estos momentos, necesitará muchos cuidados. Te necesitará a ti…

-si, también lo sé. Yo… quiero agradecerte por haber ayudado a Susy. Eres una gran enfermera Candy.

-ni lo menciones, ella ahora es mi amiga y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados…

-ya puede pasar, doctor – una enfermera salió de la habitación para informarles.

-si, gracias….¿vienes, Candy?

-claro.

Greg abrió la puerta y permitió que ella pasara primero. En cuanto entró notó que Susy estaba muy pálida, tan blanca como un pedazo de papel.

-se ve tan frágil… - dijo Greg mirándola con compasión.

-ella fue muy valiente y fuerte… resistió la operación de milagro. Es una gran chica, Greg.

-si, lo es…. lamentablemente es lo único que siento por ella en estos momentos: admiración. La quiero, como mi gran amiga que siempre ha sido, pero ya no la amo… yo no he podido olvidarte, Candy…

-basta, Greg. No digas eso delante de ella. Ten un poco de respeto por tu futura esposa.

-lo lamento…es que….

-yo aún me siento muy mal por ocultarle lo que pasó entre nosotros… - Candy bajó la mirada - no es justo para ella, ya ha sufrido demasiado.

-pero ahora tiene de nuevo la oportunidad de ser feliz, rehacer su vida, ser más independiente y retomar su carrera.

-todo eso es cierto… ¿pero realmente será feliz?... ¿y tú Greg? ¿Serás feliz?

El silencio reinó después de esas preguntas. Greg evadió dar respuestas y se acercó a la cama de Susana para decirle al oído que él estaba a su lado y que todo había salido bien. Que la cuidaría. Ella dormía, inmutablemente.

-por favor ¿podrías dejarnos a solas, Candy? – le pidió Greg.

Candy salió silenciosamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Fue entonces que Greg empezó a llorar.

-la respuesta es no, Candy…. no soy feliz….

Las gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos azules y cayeron sobre la mano de Susana que él sostenía entre las suyas. Greg no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, no estaba seguro de si podría sobrellevar una vida con ella basada en la mentira y en fingir un amor que ya no existía. Se sentía perdido. Sufría mucho.

En la recepción Archie ya esperaba a Candy. Siempre la acompañaba a todos lados para protegerla de los reporteros. Había salido a dar un paseo, caminó por todos los pasillos, comió algo en la cafetería del hospital, esperó y esperó hasta que finalmente su hermana apareció.

-¡oh, Archie! siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto…has de estar muy cansado ¿verdad?

-si, un poco, pero no iba a dejarte sola. Y bien, ¿Cómo resultó la operación?

-parece que bien. Phillipe hizo bien su trabajo pero tendremos que esperar a que el cuerpo de Susana reaccione favorablemente. Perdió mucha sangre durante el procedimiento y ahora esta muy débil, pero estable.

-pues entonces parecen buenas noticias. Me imagino que Greg estará con ella. ¿Te topaste con él?

-si.

-¿y que pasó?

-me dijo que aún no ha podido olvidarme… ¡enfrente de Susana! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-pero ella estaba dormida ¿no?

-si, afortunadamente aún bajo el efecto de la anestesia…. yo no sé en que vaya a terminar todo esto pero de seguir así, ni Greg ni Susana serán felices.

-¿y porque no le dices la verdad a ella? merece encontrar la verdadera felicidad. Y Ese patán de Greg no merece que ninguna mujer se le vuelva a acercar.

-no lo juzgues tan duramente, Archie. Después de todo él es un buen hombre…solo que cometió errores, como todo ser humano. Yo lo aprecio, como amigo, y no me gustaría verlo infeliz.

-eres demasiado buena, Candy.

-y a veces también demasiado tonta….

Archie la miró con desconcierto y luego le sonrió moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados. Luego la tomó del brazo y salieron del hospital lo más aprisa posible. No querían toparse por ahí con algún fotógrafo o reportero.

Durante el trayecto Candy iba pensando en lo único que llenaba su mente los últimos días: Terry.

-piensas mucho en él, ¿verdad? – Archie casi podía leer su mente.

-si, Archie. No puedo dejar de sentir un gran peso en mi corazón. Si algo malo le llega a pasar yo me moriría…

-no digas eso, Candy. No pierdas la fé y siempre piensa positivamente.

-si, eso trato, de verdad…..pero…

-nada de peros. Mira, mañana tendrás noticias suyas. El periódico sigue la historia con gran detalle y se dijo que al atardecer Terry llegará a su primer punto de parada.

-si, pero yo estoy muerta de angustia… espero que Terry no haya tenido contratiempos con ningún avión alemán…

Mientras Candy pensaba intensamente en eso, Terry sobrevolaba las aguas del Atlántico. Hacía solo una hora desde que había despegado. Había pasado sobre el territorio de Alemania sin ningún contratiempo. Incluso, había visto las muestras de apoyo de la gente hacia él. La gente colgaba banderas blancas en las azoteas de sus casas o apilaban piedras hasta formar un cumulo alto y ponían una bandera blanca para que él lo viera. En ciertos trayectos incluso volaba a baja altura y veía a la gente salir de sus casas para saludarlo agitando los brazos. Todo transcurría en calma.

Otra hora más de vuelo pasó. Ahora sobrevolaba el mar abierto y el sol era implacable, tenía sed pero no podía detenerse. Por otro lado, mientras más alto volaba, mas frío se sentía, no sería fácil llegar a su meta bajo condiciones tan duras.

En un barco, en alta mar, unos soldados alemanes estaban en la cubierta, vigilantes de las aguas y las profundidades. De pronto escucharon el motor de un avión a lo lejos.

-¿oyes eso? ¿se tratará de uno de los nuestros? – le preguntaba un soldado a su compañero.

-hoy no hemos recibido informes de que nuestros aviones saldrían a combate…

Ambos corrieron hacia la parte más alta del barco donde había un enorme catalejo. Uno de ellos miró.

-¡pero que demonios!

-¿es un enemigo?

-no lo sé, es un avión de color extraño, parece rojo…o naranja… no sé, con el brillo del sol no distingo bien… ¿será que los malditos ingleses mandaron un avión espía?... ¡o a atacarnos de sorpresa! ¡rápido, tenemos que derribarlo!

Se apresuraron a tomar posiciones detrás de las ametralladoras para disparar al aire. Hicieron sonar la alarma para que todo el barco y los demás soldados estuvieran alertas y listos para atacar. Ambos soldados apuntaban, esperando a tener a su blanco más cerca y en mejor posición para disparar. Uno de ellos ya lo tenía en la mira y de pronto vio que se trataba de un avión color rosa.

-¡es él! – dijo.

Mientras tanto el otro soldado también lo tenía ya en la mira y empezó a disparar.

-¡nooo! – gritó el otro soldado.

Había actuado con rapidez y alcanzó a mover el brazo de su compañero para que este fallara su disparo.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¿Por qué me hiciste fallar?

-no es enemigo.

-¿y como lo sabes?

-¿acaso no has oído sobre el Caballero del amor?

- El caballero ¿Qué?… ¿Qué tontería es esa?

Para entonces toda la tripulación del barco estaba ya en sus puestos de combate y rápidamente 5 pilotos subieron a toda prisa a su avión. Todo sucedió muy rápido.

-¡no, esperen! – gritaba el soldado alemán que había reconocido el famoso avión color rosa.

Aquel soldado con gran valentía se paró en medio de la pista de despegue, impidiendo el avance de los pilotos.

-¡que te pasa idiota! ¿Acaso estas con el enemigo? – le gritó un piloto.

-¡traidor a bordo! – gritó otro.

-¡no, no! ¡Esperen! ¡No soy ningún traidor! … ese avión no representa ninguna amenaza para nadie.

El Almirante llegó a toda prisa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué hace esto soldado?

-es que ese es el Caballero del amor… no es enemigo, señor.

-¿caballero del amor?

-ha salido en todos los periódicos. Ese hombre se ha aventurado a cruzar el atlántico para llegar a América, con su novia. Es solo un hombre enamorado, no nos atacará, señor.

-¡pero que estupidez dices!

-le digo la verdad, señor.

-es verdad lo que dice, señor – se acercó otro soldado para apoyar al primero – yo estuve en tierra ayer y leí en los periódicos sobre ese hombre. Es inconfundible puesto que su avión es rosa. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio pilotaría un avión color rosa. Es él, el Caballero del amor.

-¿y es alemán?

-no… inglés….

-entonces es enemigo. Todo inglés es enemigo y nuestro deber es proteger nuestra patria de cualquier maldito inglés – decía con fanatismo.

-pero… no nos está atacando… y lleva una bandera blanca en señal de paz… estaríamos violando los tratados internacionales…. por favor, señor… todos aquí tenemos una novia que dejamos en casa, es nuestro motor para salir cada día a dar lo mejor de nosotros, es la única esperanza que tenemos. No sabemos si hoy o mañana sea nuestro último día y mientras estemos vivos la ilusión de regresar con nuestra mujer nos mantiene en pie…ese hombre no es distinto de nosotros en ese aspecto…solo quiere volver con su chica, no quiere atacarnos….

Las palabras de aquel joven valiente hicieron eco en las conciencias de todos los demás. Poco a poco, uno a uno, los demás fueron bajando sus armas. Todos se sentían identificados con aquel Caballero del amor. Pero el Almirante era demasiado orgulloso para dejar el asunto así.

-¡se los ordeno!, pilotos, a sus puestos, ¡derriben ese avión!

En ese momento el más alto rango dentro del barco, que había escuchado todo, salió.

-Almirante, deje este circo atrás…. el avión ya se ha alejado. Hacerlo seguir sería un desperdicio estúpido de nuestros recursos por alguien que no nos ataca. No representa ninguna amenaza para nosotros. Déjelo ir. ¡Es una orden! ¡Todos los demás vuelvan a lo suyo!

Al instante todos obedecieron. Terry había logrado superar el primer obstáculo. Desde su avión se percató de que corría un gran peligro, escuchó las ráfagas de la ametralladora muy cerca, pensó que tendría que librar una batalla difícil en contra de los alemanes pero afortunadamente las balas no se volvieron a disparar y él continuó más tranquilo.

En la mente de Terry la imagen de su bella pecosa abarcaba todo. Sus ojos, su sonrisa traviesa, estos recuerdos eran los que parecían alimentar su cuerpo más que el alimento, el cual no había probado. Entonces recordó que su madre le había dado unas provisiones. En la parte trasera del avión había una bolsa con sándwiches, fruta y agua.

Con mucha habilidad se las arregló para mantener el control del avión con una sola mano y con la otra tomó la bolsa. Sacó un sandwich y se lo comió rápidamente. Luego bebió un poco de agua. Hizo lo mismo las siguientes 4 horas.

Aunque el tiempo parecía eterno estando en las alturas, donde todo era igual y nada pasaba, en efecto había avanzado mucho. La puesta de sol estaba cerca, debía llegar al barco donde descansaría en menos de una hora o la oscuridad lo conduciría hacia a la nada.

Terry empezaba a preocuparse un poco, el sol se estaba poniendo ya. Él había bajado la altitud a la que volaba para poder visualizar el barco en medio del inmenso mar. De pronto, con los últimos rayos de sol cubriendo el horizonte Terry vio por fin su primer objetivo.

El barco le hacía señas con antorchas para indicarle el camino y pronto Terry estaba ya aterrizando, a salvo en el barco.

La tripulación le dio la bienvenida en medio de gritos festivos. Lo recibían como héroe.

-bienvenido, señor Grandchester. Menos mal que llegó antes de que anocheciera. Lo ha hecho bien.

-gracias Almirante. Tuve un pequeño percance pero afortunadamente salí bien librado.

-¿se refiere a los alemanes? ¿Se topó usted con ellos?

-si. Un barco me vio y empezaron a disparar, pero después cesó el fuego y no me persiguieron. Creo que me habrán reconocido por el color de mi avión.

-eso y el hecho de que su historia ha salido en todos los principales diarios de Europa. Seguramente los alemanes también lo sabían.

-eso parece. La idea de mi padre funcionó muy bien. Me salvó la vida.

-pues hablando de su padre, tal vez quiera mandarle un telegrama para avisarle que llegó bien aquí.

-si, gracias.

-y después le tendrán preparada la cena. Debe comer muy bien puesto que mañana será el día más peligroso de todos, será un viaje muy largo que requerirá de todas sus energías y concentración. Su majestad, el Rey Jorge V me ha encargado muy especialmente que le dé la mejor atención posible y le brinde mi total apoyo. Lo cual haré con gusto. Lo que usted está haciendo es admirable y todo el pueblo ingles ha reavivado su fé y las ganas de seguir resistiendo las carencias y horrores de la guerra. Sin mencionar que nuestros soldados están inspirados por su valentía y ellos mismos esperan pronto poder regresar con sus chicas. Así que gracias por el servicio que ha prestado a nuestra gran nación, señor Grandchester.

-no es nada. Todo esto ha sido idea de mi padre. Pero me alegro de haber contribuido en algo a alzar los ánimos de nuestra gente. ¿Cree que la guerra acabe pronto?

-me temo que no. Los alemanes son obstinados y no se darán por vencidos hasta que estén totalmente aplastados, lo cual está muy lejos aún, pareciera que se hacen más fuertes. Han hecho alianzas estratégicas y su poderío va en aumento. Esta guerra aún está en su punto más álgido. No sé cuanto tiempo más durará.

-entiendo…

-bueno, no se hable más del asunto. Vayamos a mandar su mensaje.

-si, Mis padres estarán ansiosos de saber de mi.

-sus padres y toda Europa, amigo mío…

Terry fue conducido hasta la sala de transmisiones del barco, desde donde pudo mandar un mensaje hasta Londres.

En ese preciso momento, en Londres, El Duque y Eleanor junto con el editor del diario The Guardian, esperaban la transmisión del mensaje que sabían llegaría en cualquier momento, si todo había salido bien. Eleanor rezaba y la espera era eterna.

La mirada fija en el reloj hacía que los minutos transcurrieran mucho más lentamente, ¿duraban realmente 60 segundos? al Duque le parecía que no. El silencio reinaba y solo el tic tac del reloj llenaba el espacio. De pronto, un familiar sonido de golpecitos del código Morse. Todos se pusieron de pie para saber de que se trataba. El empleado empezó a tomar nota del mensaje. Cuando lo tuvo todo le entregó el papel al Duque de Grandchester. Éste lo tomó y enseguida leyó en voz alta:

"_He llegado a salvo a mi primer punto de parada: el barco de la Real Flota Naval Británica "Queen Victoria". Tuve un percance menor cuando atravesaba el mar. Un barco alemán estaba en medio de mi ruta, escuché que lanzaron disparos hacia mí pero finalmente no dispararon más y me dejaron continuar. Gracias padre por haber salvado mi vida. Ahora me preparo para cenar. El Almirante Johnson ha sido muy atento conmigo. Agradezco infinitamente la valiosa colaboración de nuestro gran Rey Jorge V. Continuaré mi ruta mañana al amanecer. Besos a mamá"_

-¡oh, Terry!... gracias Dios mío por cuidar de mi hijo… - el alma le volvía al cuerpo a la angustiada madre.

-¡eso es! – Exclamó emocionado el señor Buckman, editor –¡tendremos una historia fascinante que publicar mañana!

Mientras el hombre se imaginaba la gran venta de diarios y el dinero que ello traería, el Duque lo miró de forma reprochable.

-quizás para usted todo esto sea solo una gran historia para vender ejemplares y hacerse de dinero, señor Buckman, pero para nosotros es la vida y felicidad de nuestro hijo la que está en juego, así que le suplico que se guarde sus comentarios capitalistas para otra ocasión. – el Duque fue cordial pero duro, su mirada era de pocos amigos. Sin duda intimidó al editor.

-lo siento, no quise…

-sé lo que quiso decir. Pero ya que se ha enterado de la noticia será mejor que se vaya lo antes posible a hacer los arreglos para su edición de mañana.

-si… claro. Me disculpo por mi comentario. En verdad deseo que su hijo llegue a salvo hasta América. Merece encontrar la felicidad con su novia. Yo me retiró. Hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana señor Buckman – contestó el Duque.

-con su permiso, señora Grandchester.

-que le vaya bien, señor Buckman.

Fue tan corta felicidad por tan largas horas de angustia, pero sin duda había valido la pena la espera. Ahora nuevamente ponían en manos de Dios el resto del camino de su hijo. Eleanor y Richard volvieron al castillo con una efímera sensación de alivio. Mañana nuevamente estarían con el alma en un hilo.

El amanecer llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las noticias habían cruzado el Atlántico de igual forma y la noticia sobre la primera gran aventura de Terry estaba ya en las portadas de todos los periódicos de las principales ciudades de Europa y América. Los primeros en enterarse eran los trabajadores de la oficina de telégrafos a ambos lados del océano, los telegrafistas esperaban y recibían con entusiasmo las noticias sobre el Caballero del Amor.

Esa mañana, Europa y América despertaron con una fascinante historia. En la villa Andry los empleados recogieron el periódico tan pronto como éste fue entregado y lo llevaron a toda prisa a Albert, por instrucciones que él mismo había dado.

Esa mañana toda la familia había despertado temprano pues sabían que tendrían noticias de Terry por el periódico. Cuando Albert bajó a la sala se sorprendió de ver ya a todos esperándolo, la primera había sido Candy. Ella había salido a recoger el periódico pero no lo encontró. Supuso que Albert lo tendría.

-Buenos días familia – los saludó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

A decir por su serena y alegre expresión, Candy supo que había buenas noticias. Su corazón volvió a latir con calma.

-Albert…son buenas noticias ¿verdad? – preguntó Candy.

-si, pequeña.

-¡oh, Gracias al cielo! – expresó Lilly.

-Grandchester ha probado ser mejor piloto de lo que me imaginaba – dijo Archie.

-¡vamos, Albert, dinos que dice! – Candy estaba muy ansiosa por saber.

-Está bien… ya voy, ya voy… Por supuesto que la portada es sobre él. Miren.

Albert mostró la portada en la que aparecía nuevamente una foto de Terry y en letras grandes decía "El caballero del amor escapa de los alemanes". Luego leyó el artículo con la historia completa:

"_Terry Grandchester ha demostrado tener las agallas y nervios de acero como todo buen Inglés. El día de ayer emprendió su travesía y fue poco después de haber despegado que se encontró con el primer gran peligro._

_Un barco militar alemán se encontraba entre su trayectoria y lo divisaron, ante lo cual, como era de esperarse, respondieron agresivamente disparándole con metralletas. El caballero del amor logró esquivar las balas y los alemanes dejaron de dispararle. Tampoco lo siguieron, lo cual ha probado el éxito del ingenioso plan armado para lograr la meta deseada. Esta vez salió bien librado._

_El valiente enamorado llegó al anochecer al barco que lo hospedaría y abastecería de combustible: el "Queen Victoria", desde el cual envió un telegrama para informar de su aventura. Nuevamente partirá hoy por la mañana en lo que será el más largo y peligroso día de los tres que le tomará llegar a América. Su próxima parada será la isla de Bermuda. Si el caballero del Amor logra esta maratónica travesía, el resto del camino será fácil. Deseamos que Terry Grandchester vuelva a nuestra patria a salvo y que encuentre, en los brazos de su amada, la felicidad por la que tan valerosamente ha luchado."_

Todos habían escuchado con atención cada palabra y al finalizar fue la tía Elroy la que rompió el silencio.

-Llegará a salvo…. es un hombre valeroso y tenaz.

-¡oh, gracias por decir eso, tía abuela! – dijo Candy profundamente esperanzada y conmovida.

-tienes un novio ejemplar, querida – añadió Lilly.

-¡si, el mejor!... no dejaré de seguir pidiendo a Dios por él para que llegue a salvo.

-y nosotros también, Candy – Annie fue a su lado y tomó su mano en señal de apoyo.

Y mientras esto sucedía en la villa Andry, en alta mar el sol apenas apuntaba sus rayos al alba. Terry estaba ya listo para emprender su viaje de nuevo. Su avión había sido revisado y no tenía averías, se le abasteció de combustible. Todo estaba en orden y Terry subió de nuevo a su avión; con nuevas provisiones de alimento también. La tripulación del "Queen Victoria" lo despidió calurosamente y le desearon suerte.

Los nacientes rayos del sol fueron testigos del nuevo brío que había en ese hombre enamorado. Una fuerza renovada inundaba su ser, como si el cansancio de las largas horas en la soledad de su avión no lo hubieran desgastado ni un ápice, por el contrario, con cada kilometro, cada metro que se acercaba a su pecosa las fuerzas le redoblaban. Pero un largo viaje aguardaba aún.

En el cuarto del hospital, Greg había pasado toda la noche acompañando a Susana. No había despertado puesto que, antes de que la acción de la anestesia se terminara, volvieron a anestesiarla porque los dolores serían muy fuertes. Pero se esperaba que la acción de la nueva dosis se terminara para medio día. La madre de Susana había estado rezando en la capilla y luego de saber que todo había salido bien, Greg le dijo que se fuera a casa a descansar y que él se quedaría a cuidarla. La señora Marlow aceptó pero volvió muy temprano por la mañana. Fue solo entonces que Greg aceptó ir a casa para descansar él también. Regresaría por la tarde para estar presente en la primera examinación post-operatoria de Susana.

Phillipe estaba optimista en cuanto al resultado de la operación pero aún era muy pronto para cantar victoria.

Había pasado tanto tiempo estudiando el caso de Susana que el tiempo no le rendía para estar con Annie todo lo que hubiera querido. Se veían diario, por la tarde-noche, platicaban un poco y luego se marchaba. Pero para Phillipe ese corto tiempo no era suficiente.

Esa mañana, cuando salió en los periódicos la noticia de que Terry había llegado a salvo al barco Queen Victoria, Phillipe quiso ir a ver a Candy y por supuesto quedarse un rato más largo con Annie.

Llegó a la mansión Andry pasada la hora del desayuno. La familia estaba reunida en la sala platicando de lo de Terry.

-disculpen, los señores – entró una sirvienta – el doctor DeGaulle está aquí.

-dígale que pase – respondió Albert.

El semblante de Annie irradiaba alegría al saber que Phillipe estaba ahí. Los últimos días la había pasado muy bien a su lado y se habían contado ya sus historias de vida.

-buen día a todos – saludó el caballero cortésmente al entrar a la sala.

-buen día – respondieron cada quién a su tiempo.

-he venido porque me acabo de enterar de la buena noticia sobre Terry. Debes estar muy contenta, ¿no es así Candy?

-si que lo estoy. Justo ahora estábamos platicando sobre ello.

Mientras cruzaban las primeras palabras, Albert le hizo una seña a Phillipe para que tomara asiento junto a Annie. La chica se recorrió un poco para hacer espacio en el gran sofá a su enamorado.

-es de lo único que hablamos desde hace unos días, a decir verdad – continuó Lilly con una sonrisa.

-bueno, si, me imagino….

-pero ya no hablemos más de ese tema por ahora – dijo Candy con su tono de voz alegre – mejor platícanos Phillipe, ¿como sigue Susana?

-bueno, aún la tenemos bajo anestesia general puesto que los dolores son muy fuertes y no podría soportarlos. La cirugía salió bien, eso creo.

-seguro que sí, dedicaste mucho tiempo a prepararte muy bien, Phillipe, eres un gran médico – le dijo Annie.

-gracias, Annie. Pero a mi solo me tocó hacer todo lo humanamente posible, el resto está en manos de Dios. Esperemos que el cuerpo de Susana reaccione satisfactoriamente.

-pediremos a Dios por ella también – dijo la tía abuela.

En ese momento, Eliza, que estaba perfectamente bien, empezó a sentirse mareada, su semblante empezó a palidecer. Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza y Candy fue la primera en notarlo.

-¿Qué tienes, Eliza, te sientes mal? te veo pálida…

-¡es verdad, hija!... te veo muy pálida.

-es…. es solo…me siento mareada….

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de desfallecer inconsciente sobre su madre, que estaba a su lado.

-¡Hija! – Lilly estaba muy asustada. La sostuvo en su pecho, aún sentada.

Todos se pusieron de pié, alarmados.

-permítanme revisarla – dijo Phillipe y se apresuró a acercarse a ella para tomarle el pulso.

-llamemos a su médico – dijo Albert

-yo iré por él – añadió Peter – en seguida vuelvo.

Salió a toda prisa.

-¡su pulso es muy bajo!, tiene la presión muy baja, debemos llevarla a su recámara para que descanse, pero con cuidado.

-yo me encargo – dijo Albert.

Con mucho cuidado tomó a Eliza en sus fuertes brazos y la cargó como si fuera de papel. El rubio estaba en buena forma, se notaba. Con gran delicadeza subió a su sobrina hasta su recamara y la depositó en la cama. Allí Phillipe ordenó que solo la madre y Candy permanecieran en la habitación.

-Por favor Candy, ayuda a la señora a quitarle el vestido a Elisa, traten de no moverla demasiado. Ella debe estar lo más holgada posible. Yo estaré revisando su pulso.

-está bien, Phillipe – dijo Candy.

-¿y no debiéramos hacerla volver en sí, antes? – preguntó Lilly muy preocupada.

-por ahora será mejor que no. Su sistema colapsó porque su pulso y la presión arterial son débiles. Dejemos que su cuerpo repose lo más posible y eventualmente recobrará la conciencia. Ojalá su médico llegue pronto pero si no, necesito que vayan por este medicamento a la farmacia. Es urgente.

-si, iré a decirle a Archie que vaya por él.

Candy salió a toda prisa a darle a Archie el papel donde Phillipe anotó el nombre del medicamento para que lo comprara cuanto antes. Luego volvió a la recámara donde Elisa aún yacía inconsciente.

Le quitaron el vestido y le pusieron uno de sus camisones. 20 minutos habían transcurrido ya y el doctor finalmente llegó.

-no ha vuelto en sí. Su pulso sigue disminuyendo – le advirtió Phillipe – tiene la presión muy baja.

-gracias por notificármelo. La revisaré.

El doctor se tomó un tiempo también para tratar de escuchar los latidos del bebé. No escuchaba nada.

-en efecto su presión esta demasiado baja. El bebé corre peligro. Le aplicaré este medicamento para restaurar su presión y si se controla podrá quedarse a guardar reposo en casa, pero si no, deberemos llevarla al hospital cuanto antes y quizás haya que adelantar el nacimiento del niño.

-¡oh pero si aún le faltan dos meses! – dijo Lilly angustiada.

-lo sé, pero de no hacerlo se corre el riesgo de que ninguno de los dos se salve.

-¡Dios, no!... no, esto no puede pasarle a mi hija…

-calma, tía Lilly – trató de consolarla Candy – esperemos a que el medicamento funcione y que pase el peligro. No pensemos lo peor. Verás que ella y el bebé estarán bien.

-gracias, hija…no pensaré negativamente. Mi hija saldrá de esto.

-doctor, yo soy enfermera. Dígame que puedo hacer para ayudar.

-oh, es estupendo tener una enfermera a la mano. Bien, pues para empezar, deberás revisar su pulso cada 5 minutos, durante una hora; después cada media hora, por las siguientes dos horas, y finalmente cada hora, por el resto del día y la noche. Por la mañana yo vendré muy temprano a ver como sigue. No hay más que pueda hacer por ahora. Ella debe tener reposo absoluto. Nada de visitas y por favor, no la angustien ni la mantengan despierta, que duerma todo lo posible. Dele el medicamento cada 8 horas.

-si, doctor. Haré tal como me lo ha indicado.

-muy bien, pues me marcho. Cualquier cosa avísenme y vendré…a cualquier hora.

-si, gracias doctor.

-que suerte que eres enfermera, muchacha. Me voy un poco más tranquilo dejándola a tu cuidado.

-si me lo permiten, yo me quedaré también durante la noche, por cualquier cosa – se ofreció Phillipe.

-oh, si. Te lo agradecería muchísimo, Phillipe. Así me sentiría más tranquila – dijo Lilly.

Las siguientes horas serían decisivas para Elisa y su bebé. Pero toda su familia estaba ahí para ayudarla.

A las 2 de la tarde unos ojos azules volvían a ver la luz del día.

-¡Susy! ya despertaste – Greg tomaba su mano. La chica estaba boca abajo puesto que la cirugía había sido en la espalda.

-¡hija de mi vida! que bueno que estas despierta. ¿Cómo te sientes? – su madre estaba aliviada de verla abrir los ojos.

-yo… no siento mi cuerpo…

Un aterrador escalofrío corrió por todo el cuerpo de Constance Marlow. ¿Y si su hija había quedado totalmente paralítica?

-no te preocupes, linda – dijo Greg - es por la anestesia. Has estado bajo su efecto por más de 24 horas. No temas. Phillipe dice que la operación fue un éxito.

-Iré a buscar al doctor – dijo Constance.

Mientras tanto Susana miraba a Greg, necesitaba sentir su cercanía, su apoyo, su amor.

-¿es verdad lo que me has dicho? ¿no lo dices solo para no preocuparme? dime la verdad, por favor.

-te he dicho la verdad, linda. Estás bien. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que pase el efecto de la anestesia para que Phillipe te haga un examen físico y ver si en efecto la cirugía resultó.

-oh, Greg…tengo tantas esperanzas en que podré recuperar la sensibilidad.

-si, linda. Todos las tenemos.

-gracias por estar conmigo. Me hace muy bien que estés junto a mí…

-siempre estaré junto a ti.

-¿lo dices en serio? ¿y si no vuelvo a caminar nunca? ¿Aún así te quedarías conmigo?

-Susy…no digas eso…yo… estaré contigo siempre.

Susana miró fijamente a Greg, tratando de visualizar algo que le indicara que era verdad lo que decía. Pero no vio nada. No vio ningún sentimiento en él, eso le provocó un profundo temor.

-Ahora solo debes preocuparte por tu recuperación, linda…después veremos lo de la boda ¿Qué dices? – trató de animarla.

Al escuchar la palabra "Boda" los ojos se le volvieron a iluminar. Sacó de su mente los malos pensamientos.

-nuestra boda… estoy tan ilusionada, mi amor…

En ese momento un médico entró al cuarto para revisar a Susana. Justo a tiempo para salvar a Greg de una situación que lo ponía al borde de la desesperación y la tristeza. ¿Karma? pareciera que si, que estaba pagando con la misma moneda el daño que le había provocado a Candy con su silencio y su mentira.

En algún lugar del inmenso océano, Terry volaba su avión. Llevaba ya alrededor de 8 horas volando y el cansancio empezaba a aparecer. Pero cuando parecía que el cansancio y la soledad harían estragos en su mentalidad positiva, Terry recurría, casi religiosamente, a lo único que lo mantenía y le daba fuerzas: aquellas postales que le escribió a su pecosa estando en la India y que nunca le mandó. Las guardaba dentro de su chaqueta, al igual que una carta que su padre le había dado, una en la que Candy le confiaba al Duque sus más profundos sentimientos. Aquella en la que, en las últimas líneas, decía:

_"…Todos los días pienso en Terry, lo llevo en mi corazón y en mi mente siempre… le pido por favor que le diga a Terry que siempre lo amé y que nunca lo olvidé. Es y siempre será mi único y verdadero gran amor"_

_Terry pensaba en esas palabras escritas con el puño y letra de su amada Candy y las fuerzas parecían renacer en todo su ser. Fue así que logró recorrer otras 3 horas más. _

_Pero hubo algo que no estaba en las manos de Terry y que no estaba dentro de los planes. Una gran tormenta se sentía venir._

_El viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte y las nubes de pronto se arremolinaron formando una gran masa de nubes color gris. Terry volaba entre las nubes y una llovizna empezó a mojarlo. Pero en menos de un minuto las pequeñas y finas gotas se convirtieron en gruesas y tupidas gotas de agua que golpeaban su rostro. Terry no solo tuvo que lidiar con la lluvia torrencial; los relámpagos y truenos eran realmente aterradores allá arriba. Terry reconoció la gran humildad de un simple ser humano en comparación con el impresionante poder de la naturaleza, de Dios. No pudo evitar hacer una incesante y larga oración. En voz alta pedía a Dios que le permitiera librar la tormenta y llegar a salvo a su siguiente punto de parada._

_Las ráfagas de viento hacían muy difícil mantener el rumbo fijo. Terry se dio cuenta de que su curso sin duda se había desviado y necesitaba retomarlo para no terminar en algún lugar recóndito o, incluso, que su combustible se agotara al volar más de la cuenta en busca del rumbo correcto._

_Terry tomó la brújula y solo siguió sus instintos. El imponente ruido de los truenos hacía temblar su corazón. Un rayo mortal apareció de la nada y el avión se encontró dando vueltas sin parar. A pesar del pánico que sintió, Terry no soltó la palanca que controlaba su avión. Se las arregló para estabilizarlo de nuevo y con la brújula nuevamente fijó rumbo. La tormenta era infernal en las alturas pero al haber sobrevolado a una menor altura, Terry se dio cuenta de que sobre la superficie del mar no era mejor. Nunca había visto olas tan grandes en toda su vida, esa imagen le helaba la sangre de miedo. Inmensas masas de agua se movían y arrastraban todo a su alcance. El ruido que hacían las olas al romper una sobre otra era impresionante. Fue la primera vez en su vida que Terry se sintió nada: una simple hoja al aire. Pero no permitió que el miedo lo paralizara. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad y fé, Terry tomó el control del avión con gran pericia y valor. Voló y mantuvo su rumbo, así, por dos horas más. El sol estaba por ponerse y Terry se dio cuenta, aterrado, de que estaba perdido. La tormenta había afectado el funcionamiento de su brújula y no sabía donde estaba. _

_La tormenta había pasado ya pero ahora el peligro principal era que el combustible se agotaba. Terry pidió a Dios nuevamente para que lo ayudara, ahora más que nunca estaba convencido de que el ser supremo era el todo poderoso, había visto y vivido en carne propia la magnitud de su gran poder. Así que, con humildad, nuevamente oró. Su brújula, que daba vueltas como loca, de pronto se estabilizó y apuntó al norte. Terry sabía que debía ir al oeste así que con las esperanzas puestas en esa señal que había recibido del todopoderoso, retomó el curso. Era una carrera contra el tiempo. El sol estaba ya poniéndose, en menos de 5 minutos todo sería oscuridad._

_Los 5 minutos transcurrieron, los rayos de luz se fueron extinguiendo hasta dar paso a la imponente oscuridad. Terry sacó una bengala y la encendió. La efímera luz le permitió ver, aunque fuera por un momento, que aún no había ninguna isla a la vista. Continuó otros 5 minutos más y volvió a encender otra bengala. Nada._

_La desesperación estaba empezando a adueñarse de él. Cuando encendió la tercera bengala no vio ninguna isla, pero pudo ver a los lejos la luz de un faro. Sin duda era un faro. El alma le volvió al cuerpo y confiando en lo que había visto, voló hacia esa dirección. El combustible estaba ya por agotarse._

_De pronto vio una luz de bengala abajo. Era un barco que estaba mandándole señales para indicarle la dirección correcta. Terry supo que ya no estaba solo y que, al menos, si su avión caía al mar, tendría oportunidades de ser rescatado._

_La larga agonía por fin llegaba a su fin cuando Terry vio, desde lo alto, una pista de aterrizaje iluminada con antorchas. Justo en ese momento el motor del avión empezó a hacer ruidos extraños y retumbar. El combustible se había agotado. No sería un aterrizaje fácil._

_Terry tuvo que hacer uso de sus mejores habilidades y, sin perder la calma, logró que su avión aterrizara entre rebotes y giros. Fue un aterrizaje accidentado pero había llegado al fin, sano y salvo._

_-¡señor, señor! ¿Está usted bien? – le gritó un hombre que lo había visto "caer"._

_-si… estoy bien. Dijo Terry. _

_-¡lo ha logrado, señor!... temíamos que se hubiera perdido. O que la tormenta lo hubiera derribado. ¡Es usted un gran piloto!_

_Terry había bajado ya del avión._

_-todos esperan por usted, señor… Grandchester ¿no es así?_

_-si, soy Terry Grandchester._

_-yo soy James… James Stevens. Sígame, lo guiaré a la base._

_La base: Se trataba de una base militar estadounidense desde la cual se enviaban submarinos a combate. También era el lugar donde se reparaban los barcos, submarinos y aviones de guerra._

_-No sabes el gusto que me da ver a un ser humano – dijo Terry verdaderamente agradecido con Dios por volver a ver a una persona - … gracias por ayudarme, James. ¿Tú pusiste las antorchas a lo largo de la pista?_

_-si, fui yo, por órdenes de nuestro Coronel, el señor Banks. El también mandó los barcos guías para iluminar su camino._

_-¡oh! me ha sido de mucha ayuda… gracias a eso pude llegar._

_-que bueno… aquí es. Adelante._

_Terry entró a la base._

_-buenas noches – saludó el inglés._

_-¡señor Grandchester! bienvenido... nos da gusto recibirlo, es usted el mas valiente hombre que he tenido el placer de conocer. Yo soy el Coronel Banks – El coronel era un hombre mayor, corpulento, de recias facciones, lo cual contrastaba notoriamente con su personalidad tan amistosa, fácil de llevar, y su gran simpatía._

_-mucho gusto de conocerlo Coronel, y gracias por su inmensa ayuda. De no haber sido por usted estaría perdido._

_-no agradezca. Usted estaba muy cerca en realidad. Nosotros solo le dimos una ayudadita… me imagino que debe estar cansado y hambriento. Venga, su cena está servida…_

_El coronel llevó a Terry al comedor. Días antes le habían informado de la llegada de ese hombre y la razón por la que viajaba. Mientras él degustaba sus alimentos, tratando de no parecer un salvaje puesto que el hambre lo hacía comer con desesperación, le iba contando todo sobre su gran travesía. El Coronel le dijo que no se preocupara por su avión pues allí se encargarían de repararlo y abastecerlo de combustible nuevamente._

_Después de comer, Terry fue conducido hacia la sala de transmisiones desde donde pudo mandar un telegrama a Londres._

_En América, Susana estaba ya lista para su primer examen físico post-operatorio. Phillipe llegó a verla._

_-Hola Susana, ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Adolorida…la anestesia ya pasó y los dolores son muy fuertes…_

_-bueno, pronto te daremos otro analgésico. Pero que sientas dolor es una buena señal. Vamos a revisarte._

_Phillipe abrió una caja pequeña con diversos artículos dentro, artículos con diferentes texturas y bordes._

_La madre de Susana se extrañó de ver todas esas cosas._

_-¿para que es eso, doctor? _

_-es para ver si Susana percibe las distintas sensaciones que producen estos objetos, desde muy rasposas y puntiagudas a las más suaves y sutiles._

_-oh, ahora entiendo._

_-empecemos… - Phillipe tomó una aguja y picó la planta del pie de ella._

_-¡ouch! – gritó al instante_

_-¡oh, hija, lo sentiste! – Constance estaba emocionada._

_-¡si! yo…. ¡lo sentí!_

_-vas muy bien, Susy – le dijo Greg – es una extraordinaria respuesta._

_-así, es – dijo Phillipe – ahora probemos con otra cosa… - rozó un pedazo de papel para lijar en la planta de su pie – ¿sientes esto?_

_-si_

_-bien… lo deslizaré más arriba…. –raspó su rodilla –_

_-¡lo puedo sentir! _

_-estupendo. Ahora probemos en el muñón de tu otra pierna…. ¿lo sientes?_

_-¡si, también lo siento!_

Todos estaban muy contentos por el resultado hasta ahora. Phillipe continuó probando cada objeto y Susana percibió cada una de las sensaciones. Era más que evidente que la cirugía había sido todo un éxito.

-felicitaciones, Susana, tu sensibilidad ha sido restaurada. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que te recuperes de la cirugía y luego empezaremos tu rehabilitación. Mandaré hacer una prótesis especial para ti y en unos meses estarás caminando por ti misma.

-¡no lo puedo creer! oh Phillipe…no tengo como agradecerte… yo…

-no me agradezcas a mi, sino a Greg, él hizo todo lo posible para que pudieras tener esta oportunidad.

-si… ¡gracias mi amor!

-no, Susy, todo es mérito tuyo. Tú tuviste el valor de tomar una decisión muy difícil y aceptar los riesgos. Eres muy valiente.

-soy valiente porque tú me motivas… la ilusión de casarme contigo me ayudó a arriesgarlo todo con tal de ser una mujer plena para ti….

-bueno…gracias. Ahora tienes que recuperarte, aún estás muy débil.

-es verdad – dijo Phillipe – en el quirófano estuviste luchando por tu vida. Perdiste mucha sangre y Ca… - iba a decir Candy – …Casi no lo logras… eres una guerrera.

-¿de verdad?... bueno, me alegra saber que pude resistir….ahora que lo mencionas…. me parece tan extraño…

-¿Qué cosa?

-creo que tuve un sueño en el que Candy tomaba mi mano y me daba ánimos…

-¡Candy! – exclamó Greg exaltado, solo escuchar su nombre lo perturbaba – pero no es posible, Candy no pudo haber sido…

-jumm… – Phillipe trató de advertirle que cuidara lo que decía. Greg cayó en cuenta y se tranquilizó –… Sea como haya sido, ese sueño te dio fuerzas, al parecer.

-si, es verdad…. es la segunda vez que Candy salva mi vida… me siento tan en deuda con ella. Por favor, mi amor ¿podrías ir a buscar a Candy y decirle que quiero verla?

-¿yo?... digo…si, está bien, Susy.

-no te preocupes, Greg – dijo Phillipe – yo iré a casa de los Andry mañana y puedo traer a Candy. Ella ha preguntado mucho por ti, Susy. Está preocupada.

-oh, será por eso que me pareció haberla visto aquí en el hospital un par de veces hace unos días, solo que nunca pude alcanzarla para hablar con ella.

-eh… si. Ella ha venido un par de veces a ver si puede trabajar aquí… pero parece que el hospital no necesita enfermeras por ahora…

-que lástima…ella debe ser una gran enfermera… es tan buena…

-si, lo es… – dijo Greg en un tono que nunca le había escuchado Susana, lo cual le extrañó.

-¡Greg, pero si tu ni la conoces como enfermera! – le dijo Phillipe con una mirada que parecía expresar "¡grandísimo idiota!"

-oh…si… me refiero a que ella parece una chica muy buena, una gran amiga.

-lo es…me alegra poder contar con una amiga como ella – dijo Susana.

-bueno, ya es hora de dejar dormir a Susana. Necesita descansar. La enfermera vendrá a suministrarle el medicamento para el dolor y seguramente dormirá un largo rato. ¿Así que porque no aprovechan para ir a descansar?

-está bien Phillipe, tú eres el médico – respondió Greg.

-yo me quedaré – dijo Constance

-está bien, señora. Nosotros nos marchamos. Vámonos Greg…

Phillipe se llevó a su amigo, temía que dijera algo más comprometedor enfrente de Susana. Luego se fue a casa de los Andry a ver como seguía Eliza, se quedaría con ella toda la noche.

Esa noche sería muy larga no solo para Eliza, que luchaba por su vida y la de su bebé, sino también para Terry que deseaba que el tiempo pasara más aprisa y poder partir enseguida para completar la última parte de su viaje y estrechar por fin entre sus brazos a su dulce pecosa… y no dejarla ir nunca más.


	45. Chapter 41 La meta

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 41 LA META

Amanecía. La oscuridad de la eterna noche daba al fin paso a la luz del nuevo día. Había sido una noche larga.

Elisa estuvo bajo el cuidado de Candy y la supervisión de Phillipe, su presión arterial estaba ahora normalizada. Candy y Phillipe habían pasado toda la noche en vela cuidándola y revisando su pulso y el corazón del bebé a cada rato. Aún sin haber dormido, Candy estaba optimista, además, sabía que pronto tendría noticias de Terry por el periódico y, con la ayuda de Dios, quizás ese mismo día, en solo unas horas, volvería a verlo. ¡Cuanta emoción sentía!

Por su parte, Terry tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente. Sabía que debía dormir para poder recuperar energías, pero el hecho de saberse ya muy cerca de su pequeña pecosa le producía una enorme alegría. Solo daba vueltas en su cama mientras su mente se inundaba con la imagen de una rubia con la mirada más extraordinaria que había conocido. ¿Cómo podría conciliar el sueño si todo su ser se alborotaba con el solo recuerdo de ella?

Pasada la media noche Terry pudo al fin dormir y, muy temprano, por la mañana, la recta final de su viaje estaba a punto de comenzar.

La portada de todos los periódicos nuevamente la acaparaba el Caballero del amor. El telegrama que Terry había enviado la noche anterior dio vuelta al mundo en cuestión de horas.

En América, apenas había llegado el ejemplar del día en la mansión Andry, una empleada lo tomó para llevarlo ante Albert. Su alegría era tal al enterarse de la noticia que de inmediato fue a buscar a Candy para que ella misma lo leyera.

Albert llegó a la habitación de Elisa y tocó muy despacio para no despertarla. Candy estaba recostada en una silla pues apenas había podido dormir un poco. Phillipe fue el que se levantó a abrir la puerta.

-oh, Phillipe, buenos días, busco a Candy.

-buenos días, Albert. Candy se ha quedado dormida apenas, fue una noche larga. ¿Quieres que la despierte?

-bueno… probablemente deba descansar…es solo que venía a darle buenas noticias sobre Terry y sé que ella no me lo perdonaría si no se lo digo cuanto antes.

-entiendo, en este caso le hará mucho mejor la buena noticia que el descanso. La despertaré.

-si, gracias, dile que la espero abajo.

-muy bien…. pero, ¿puedo saber que se dice de Terry? – Phillipe también estaba emocionado de saber que su amigo estaba ya muy cerca.

-llegará a medio día – Albert soltó de súbito la noticia.

-¡de verdad! ¡oh, es fantástico!. Entonces Candy debe saberlo cuanto antes.

Phillipe cerró la puerta despacio y se dirigió hacia Candy.

-Candy…. – la tocó en el hombro para despertarla.

La rubia apenas abrió los ojos, muy somnolienta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Elisa se puso mal de nuevo?

-no, no. No es eso. Albert quiere verte. Te espera abajo.

-¿me espera?... ¡Terry! – se levantó aprisa, presentía que Albert le tenía noticias sobre él.

Candy salió de la habitación de forma poco sutil, pero afortunadamente Elisa estaba tan profundamente dormida que no lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa con Terry, Albert? ¿Son buenas noticias? – llegó corriendo y estaba muy excitada.

-calma, Candy…si, son buenas noticias…Terry estará aquí a medio día, si no es que antes…

-¡oh, Dios! ¡Que alegría! – Candy lloraba de emoción y agradecía profundamente al cielo que su novio hubiera pasado la prueba más dura y que estarían juntos de nuevo muy muy pronto.

-pequeña… Terry ha sido capaz de enfrentarse hasta a la tormenta mas temible, largas horas de cansancio, hambre, frío…todo, con tal de estar a tu lado… ya nada ni nadie podrá separarlos.

-¡oh Albert me siento tan feliz! – Corrió a abrazarlo - …pero, ¿Cómo que tuvo que enfrentarse a la tormenta más temible?

-bueno, tendrás que leer la nota del periódico, allí narran todo con lujo de detalles, tal y como el mismo Terry lo contó.

-¡déjame ver! - Candy tomó el periódico y leyó en seguida.

Con gran sobresalto iba leyendo como Terry enfrentó la dura prueba. De solo imaginar que pudo haberse perdido o caído al mar le provocó un pánico horrible, pero al final vio que todo había salido bien y que llegó a salvo a la isla de Bermuda. Por último la nota decía que, al amanecer de ese mismo día, Terry emprendería el vuelo para por fin llegar a América y que estaría llegando a medio día.

Candy rebosaba de felicidad al leer que en solo unas horas estaría llegando el hombre de su vida.

-¡Tengo que estar ahí para recibirlo, Albert!

-no esperaba otra cosa. Creo que a todos nos gustará estar ahí para recibirlo.

-¡oh, si!

-pero debes saber que nosotros no seremos los únicos. Probablemente vaya mucha mas gente puesto que esta historia ha sobrepasado todo lo imaginable.

-¡santo Dios! y yo que pensaba tener un momento de privacidad con él.

-ujumm… bueno, tendrán su momento de privacidad después. Terry vendrá a casa ¿Qué dices?

-¿lo dices en serio, Albert?

-claro. Bueno, me refiero a que lo invitaremos a comer para que pueda descansar un poco aquí en la casa. Pero después él deberá regresar a su propia casa. ¡Espero que no te hayas imaginado otra cosa!

-¡oh…no! …no….- Candy se sonrojó.

-pequeña… pareces una chiquilla cuando te sonrojas así…

-¡oh, no me mires! – se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja – rieron juntos.

Justo entonces Phillipe venía bajando las escaleras.

-vaya, ya extrañaba esa risa abierta y alegre, Candy…estas feliz ¿no es así?

-si, Phillipe, lo estoy. Terry llegará a medio día y ya me muero de ansiedad.

-me imagino. Que bueno que ya pronto estarán nuevamente juntos. Nunca debieron haberse separado por tan terrible mal entendido.

-tienes razón Phillipe, y no he olvidado que tú me advertiste que debía hablar con Terry antes de embarcarme tan impulsivamente. Me dijiste que me iba a arrepentir si no lo hacía y tuviste toda la razón…fui tan estúpida por haber desconfiado de este hombre que todo lo que ha hecho una y otra vez es demostrarme cuanto me ama… no podré nunca enmendar mis errores del pasado…pero juro que de ahora en adelante solo viviré para hacerlo feliz.

-bueno, Candy… el amor es mucho mas que eso, ¿no crees? – dijo Albert – esta experiencia de algo ha servido ya que ha puesto a prueba su capacidad de controlar sus impulsos, pensar con cabeza fría, aclarar malos entendidos y sobre todo, que la comunicación en una pareja es crucial. Todo ello estoy seguro de que los habrá hecho madurar y crecer como personas y como pareja. Pronto descubrirás, Candy, que el amor no lleva cuenta del daño, como esperando una paga o castigo por cada transgresión. El amor todo lo soporta y todo lo cubre… la Biblia lo dice, y creo que son las palabras más bellas y sabias que he leído, además de ciertas. Tan solo deben ser tolerantes el uno con el otro, amarse y estar al tanto de las necesidades de ambos, si lo hacen, serán felices toda su vida.

¿Cómo le hacía Albert para decir siempre las palabras justas que llenaran de paz el alma de Candy? Ella solo respondió moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza. Candy pensaba que debía estar en deuda con Terry por haber sido la causante de muchos de sus grandes sufrimientos y que debía enmendar sus errores con él, pero Albert le había dicho lo contrario. Que el amor todo lo cubre y no lleva cuenta del daño. ¡Cuánto alivio sentía en su alma! porque muy dentro de ella el sentimiento de culpa la agobiaba y atormentaba. Pero ya no sería así.

-sabias palabras, Albert – dijo Phillipe

-no son mías, no tomaré crédito por un mérito que no es mío.

-pero hiciste bien en decírselas a Candy en el momento que más lo necesitaba… ¿no es así, Candy? – Phillipe le guiñó el ojo, en señal de que él suponía, con acierto, el sentir de ella, en cuanto a la culpa.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-bueno, yo ya debo irme. Todavía tengo que ver a Susana – añadió Phillipe.

-gracias por haber estado al pendiente de Elisa, Phillipe. Nunca olvidaremos tu noble gesto – dijo Albert.

-no me agradezcan, es lo menos que podía hacer. Como médico no podía desentenderme de mi obligación. Y como amigo de la familia, no podía dejar de ayudar.

-en verdad eres un gran amigo, Phillipe – dijo Candy.

-sabes, Candy, yo siempre quise tener una hermana….y tú eres lo más cercano que tengo. También eres una gran amiga para mí. Nunca olvidaré cuando nos conocimos….

-si, cuando llegué al hospital con Hanz herido de gravedad… tú lo operaste y le salvaste la vida.

-no, Candy, fuiste tú la que salvó su vida cuando tomaste su mano y le hablaste, le infundiste ánimo y fuerzas para resistir…e hiciste lo mismo con Susana. Tu gran corazón no tiene igual.

-es verdad – lo secundó Albert – tu noble corazón es tu más valiosa cualidad, y es ahí donde radica tu gran belleza, pequeña.

-oh, ya basta ustedes dos, hacen que me sonroje…

-¡ahí esta de nuevo!... – dijo Albert ante el notorio sonrojo de Candy - la chiquilla de siempre.

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja volvieron a reír esta vez los tres.

Phillipe se fue de inmediato. Candy regresó a su habitación para ducharse y arreglarse muy bonita para ir a recibir a Terry. Canturreaba y sonreía todo el tiempo. Estaba realmente feliz. No bajaba de su nube y le parecía que el sol brillaba más que antes, no había duda, su ánimo estaba por los cielos y la somnolencia que arrastraba había desaparecido.

Más tarde, toda la familia Andry se reunió para desayunar todos juntos. Se enteraron de las buenas noticias y Annie y Archie se apuntaron también para ir a recibir a Terry. La tía Lilly no iría, y no por falta de ganas sino porque se quedaría a cuidar a su amada hija y velar por su seguridad y la de su nieto. La tía Elroy también se quedaría a preparar una gran comida en honor a Terry y para ello invitó a la Señorita Pony y la hermana María a que la ayudaran con los preparativos, a lo cual las dos damas aceptaron encantadas. Ya se sentía un ambiente de fiesta en la familia nuevamente.

En la apacible habitación de su cuarto de hospital, Susana dormía. Había tenido un sueño revelador esa noche y aún soñaba con aquellas palabras: "Yo aún no logro olvidarte, Candy... – basta, Greg, no digas eso delante de tu futura esposa"… "Resiste Susana, tienes una larga vida por delante y pronto te casarás con Greg". ¿Eran sueños o recuerdos? Susana despertó en ese momento y su corazón se desgarraba de agonía.

-¡no…no puede ser cierto…tiene que haber sido solo un mal sueño! – dijo al abrir los ojos.

Su madre estaba dormida en el sofá de a lado y no se percató de que su hija había despertado.

Susana sentía una horrible sensación de angustia y las lágrimas aparecieron. Ella comenzó a llorar en silencio para no despertar a su madre. Deseaba poder estar sola para organizar sus pensamientos.

Por su cabeza pasaban los diálogos que había tenido recientemente con Greg, Phillipe y Candy. Era como armar un gran rompecabezas. Había algo que le decía que no todo era como parecía. De pronto Susana ató cabos: Candy había perdido la memoria en Europa, pero ahora estaba en América, ¿Cómo lo había logrado si no había barcos comerciales en tiempos de guerra? a menos que ella regresara en el mismo barco que Greg…. ¿entonces porque Greg dijo no conocerla?, y había otra cosa: Candy le dijo que se había separado de Terry por un malentendido con unas cartas, cartas que resultaron ser de otro hombre, un amigo de ambos… ¿pero quien? Y ahora que lo recordaba, Greg siempre se ponía nervioso cuando se hablaba de Candy. Phillipe parecía sospechoso pues siempre miraba a Greg de forma extraña al tratar el asunto de la misteriosa enfermera que lo asistiría en su operación. Susana no quería continuar especulando pues todo parecía encajar y el miedo la atormentaba. Por otro lado quería saberlo todo, llegar hasta el fondo de las cosas. Pero era demasiado doloroso.

-no… Greg y Candy…. ¡No! – no lo pudo soportar. Había logrado armar el rompecabezas.

Constance despertó entonces al escuchar el llanto de su hija.

-Susy ¿Qué tienes, hija? ¿Te duele mucho? llamaré a la enfermera…

-¡no!... no mamá no llames a nadie. No me duele nada. Quiero estar sola por favor… ¡vete!

-¡pero Susy! ¿a que viene esto?

-no quiero hablar ahora de nada, mamá… déjame sola por favor.

-pero…

-¡vete!

Su madre no entendía nada, todo estaba normal la noche anterior y ahora su hija estaba fuera de sí. No sabía que hacer, por el momento pensó que lo más prudente sería dejarla sola y después averiguar que le pasaba. Pero también pensó que quizás Greg la ayudaría. Así que después de salir de la habitación se fue a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los McDowell, Phillipe había llegado y se apresuró a darse una ducha para después ir a ver a Susana. Greg ya estaba listo y se preparaba para tomar el desayuno.

Sentado en el sofá, esperaba a Phillipe para desayunar juntos. Una mucama llegó a avisarle de una sorpresiva visita.

-señor, la señora Marlow está aquí y pide hablar con usted.

-¿Constance? Dios espero que no sea nada malo sobre Susana… hazla pasar de inmediato, Gloria.

-si, señor.

La sirvienta se retiró y volvió al cabo de unos momentos con la señora Marlow.

-Greg… – se notaba desesperada.

-¿pasa algo con Susana, Constance?

-si, Greg pero no sé que es… ella… ella despertó esta mañana llorando y me corrió de su habitación sin darme explicaciones. Dijo que quería estar sola y se quedó llorando…. tienes que ir a verla y averiguar que le sucede, por favor! – sonaba a suplica.

-tranquilízate, Constance. Iré a verla en seguida…. ¡Phillipe! – exclamó en cuanto lo vio venir.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Phillipe, ven conmigo al hospital, Susana esta muy alterada y no sabemos porque, es posible que sea sobre la operación….

-¡pero no es posible si ella está muy bien!…. – Phillipe, siendo su médico sabía que eso no era muy probable.

-entonces no se me ocurre nada más que la tenga en ese estado…su madre dice que esta llorando y que no quiere ver a nadie.

-pues vayamos cuanto antes a verla. Y por ningún motivo dejarla sola. Si se mueve demasiado puede provocarse un daño irreparable.

-¡oh, no! – gritó asustada su madre.

-¡vámonos! – dijo Greg.

Todos subieron al auto y se apresuraron hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Susana Greg pidió que lo dejaran a solas con ella un momento.

-me llamas si me necesitas – le dijo Phillipe.

-esta bien…

Greg entró a la habitación sin tocar la puerta. Se dio cuenta que Susana seguía llorando pero afortunadamente no había intentado moverse.

-Susy, ¿Qué tienes, linda? tu madre está muy preocupada y yo también…

-déjame sola, Greg. A ti menos que a nadie quiero ver…. ¡déjame y no regreses nunca!

-pero que cosas dices, Susy… mira, si es porque temes que no podrás volver a caminar no te preocupes, Phillipe dice que….

-¡no me importa ya si vuelvo a caminar o no!…. mi vida ya no tiene sentido…. ¡quiero morir…!

-no, Susy, no digas eso… ¿pero que te ha pasado que te tiene en este estado? quiero ayudarte… dime que tienes.

-oh, Greg, como si no supieras que todo esto ha sido una farsa desde que volviste…

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres? – le tomaron por sorpresa esas palabras.

-lo sé todo, Greg… no soy tan tonta como me crees… he atado cabos, armado conjeturas… y todo encaja a la perfección….

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Greg con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡tú y Candy, maldita sea! ¡A eso me refiero! – rompió en un llanto doloroso.

-¡Susy! …no… no sé que te estés imaginando pero quiero aclararlo.

-ya no intentes en vano, Greg….

-¿pero porque estas tan segura de lo que dices? es solo un mal entendido estoy seguro…déjame explicarte.

-¿y que vas a explicarme? ¿Que te enamoraste de Candy mientras estaban en París? ¿Qué fue por eso que Terry y ella se separaron? ¿Qué me han estado viendo la cara de imbécil todo este tiempo? ahórrate tus explicaciones por que no las necesito…. yo, entre sueños, he recordado cosas que escuché mientras estaba bajo el efecto de la anestesia… he recordado que fue Candy la enfermera que asistió a Phillipe durante mi operación, fue ella la que tomó mi mano y me habló para darme fuerzas… también escuché cuando tú le decías que no la habías podido olvidar… ¿eres lo suficientemente hombre ahora para negarme en mi cara lo que he dicho?

Susana lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, quería ver si Greg era capaz de mentirle en su cara y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba; si lo hacía, sabría que no era el hombre del cual se enamoró.

Greg se quedó callado ante las revelaciones de Susana y su corazón sentía una espina que se clavaba lentamente. Supo que había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad, por mas dolorosa que fuera. Ella no merecía seguir siendo engañada.

-Susy… yo no te voy a negar nada porque es verdad, en parte, lo que has dicho.

-¡lo sabía!... Y Candy decía ser mi amiga… ¡como pudo, como pudieron hacerme esto! ¡Los odio! no quiero volver a verte Greg, ¡vete!

-No me iré hasta que escuches toda la verdad de mi propia boca, Susana. Es lo que me corresponde y no pienso seguirme escondiendo. Tienes que saber que Candy no te ha traicionado.

-claro, la defiendes porque la amas….no sabes cuanto me lastiman tus palabras Greg.

-no la estoy defendiendo, simplemente te digo la verdad. Candy no sabía de ti porque perdió la memoria. Cuando nos topamos con ella afuera de esa tienda ella no sabía nada. Se sorprendió al verte y escucharte decirme "mi amor", se sintió traicionada…

-¿entonces tu y ella eran novios en ese momento?

-si… - le costó trabajo reconocerlo.

-¡no puede ser!... todo esto me da nauseas… es lo más repugnante que…

-espera Susy. Debes saber la verdad desde el principio… es verdad que me enamoré de Candy en París…

-¡pero ella era la chica que amaba tu amigo! ¡Como pudiste!... ¿o es que acaso Candy es la más maravillosa de las mujeres que todos los hombres tienen que enamorarse de ella? ¿Yo no fui lo suficientemente mujer para ti? ¿Lo suficientemente buena, o lo suficientemente bella? ¿Qué tiene ella que los hombres caen como idiotas a sus pies? – lloraba

-no digas eso, Susy. Yo…cuando la conocí ella estaba en coma, no sabía que era la chica que Terry buscaba. Lo supe después… pero cuando ella despertó no recordaba nada de su pasado, solo lo más reciente. No recordaba ni a Terry…

-entonces tu sacaste provecho de eso… ¿Cómo puedes llamarte su amigo? lo traicionaste también a él.

-¡no, no es así! – a Greg le enfureció tal afirmación.

Le enfureció que ella se lo dijera, porque él no era capaz de aceptar para sí mismo que había manchado la amistad que tenía con Terry. No podía siquiera repetir en voz alta que él había traicionado su amistad.

-te dolió ¿verdad? – Susana percibió que sus palabras dieron en el clavo.

-Susy… yo me enamoré de Candy sin proponérmelo, cuando supe que ella era la chica que Terry buscaba quise hacerme a un lado y lo hice. Pero mis sentimientos por ella seguían creciendo, no lo pude evitar. Yo me sentía mal… herido, desesperado…desdichado…. no podía con la culpa por haberte dejado de amar… no podía con la culpa de haberme enamorado de la novia de mi amigo… y caí tan bajo… que me avergüenza tener que decírtelo….

-¿mas bajo que esto? no lo creo…

-pero así fue…fui un estúpido… yo busqué consuelo con otra mujer…una cualquiera… así que si, Susy, te fui infiel… y no sabes como me arrepiento de haberme dejado llevar por mis bajas pasiones…provoqué todo un infierno a causa de ello… esa chica me escribió una carta, luego Candy la descubrió dentro de la chaqueta de Terry junto con un telegrama tuyo y otra nota de una chica desconocida que quería seducir a Terry, pero a la cual él no hizo ningún caso y Candy pensó…

-¡cartas! entonces tus cartas fueron las que mencionó Candy… ¡las que causaron que ellos se separaran! – Susana se dio cuenta de todo y su dolor aumentó considerablemente.

-si… fueron esas cartas las que hicieron dudar a Candy de la fidelidad de Terry, y ella se alejó de él profundamente dolida. Sabía que yo regresaría a América con Phillipe y entonces vino con nosotros. Estaba tan decepcionada y dolida que solo quiso huir del hombre que creyó que la había traicionado.

-¿y tu lo sabías y no le dijiste nada? ¡¿Qué clase de amigo….de hombre eres?! ¡no te reconozco Greg!… eres…

-no digas nada, sé muy bien lo que soy y yo mismo no me reconozco… estoy hundido en la más pura desdicha…es mi castigo…

-no mereces que yo derrame estas lágrimas por ti… porque yo no sé como puedo amarte sabiendo que no eres el hombre que imaginaba…

-yo no sabía que mis cartas eran las que Candy había visto…. lo supe hasta que estuvimos en el barco y ya sin poder regresar….pero entonces yo estaba cerca de ella cada día, cada minuto… y pensé que me estaba ganando su cariño. Yo intenté ayudarla a sobrellevar el dolor, quería que olvidara a Terry, quería conquistar su corazón…y le pedí que fuera mi novia…

-¡oh, Dios! – Susana rompía en un llanto cada vez más amargo.

-yo sabía que ella no me amaba, me lo dijo. Pero yo fui muy insistente y ella acabó por aceptarme, pero dejando bien claro que no me amaba…que lo iba a intentar…

-¿y te conformaste con las migajas de cariño que te daba?

-al principio si… pero después quise todo su amor…y no lo conseguí.

-¿y donde entro yo en todo esto? ¿Nunca pensaste en mí?

-yo… si pensé en ti. Pero lamentablemente ya no te amaba, Susy. Vine a América con la resolución de terminar nuestra relación, decirte la verdad y dejar que encontraras tu felicidad con un buen hombre que te mereciera.

-¡¿y como entonces terminaste pidiéndome que me casar contigo?!

-lo hice por tu bien…

-¿por mi bien? – Susana no cabía en su asombro y su dolor.

- si, para que aceptaras que Phillipe te operara…si te decía la verdad el día que llegué, entonces no hubieras aceptado mi ayuda.

-en eso tienes toda la razón, Greg, no hubiera aceptado nada de ti…

-¿lo ves?... sé que no fue lo correcto, pero no había otra solución…

-y me pediste matrimonio por lástima… ahora lo veo…. no… no merezco tanto dolor… he pagado con creces el daño que les hice a Candy y Terry al separarlos… ¡Dios ya no puedo más!…. mejor morir… - estaba desconsolada.

-querías saber toda la verdad y ahora ya lo sabes todo. Sé que mi dolor no se compara al que tú debes estar sintiendo Susy, y de verdad lo siento, tú no merecías esta canallada mía. No sé si podrás perdonarme algún día…solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho…. nunca olvidaré que has sido mi mejor amiga desde la infancia… lamento haber echado a perder una amistad tan especial…

-echaste a perder mas que una amistad, Greg; echaste a perder mi amistad, la de Terry, y mi amor por ti… destruiste mis sueños y mis ilusiones… cargarás con eso en tu conciencia el resto de tus días… por mi parte no hay más que decir… no quiero volver a verte nunca más, Greg. No vuelvas a buscarme nunca. Has muerto este día para mí…

-Susy… no me digas eso…

Fueron las palabras más duras y crueles que él escuchó en toda su vida. Pero sabía que ella estaba en todo su derecho. La había lastimado mucho sin que lo mereciera.

- … yo… haré lo que me pides. Espero que tu dolor desaparezca con el tiempo y que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz, muy feliz….adiós, Susy.

Greg salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Phillipe y Constance, al otro lado de la puerta, lo miraban desconcertados.

-lo sabe todo – dijo Greg, con la más miserable expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Phillipe entendió al instante y sintió mucho pesar.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Constance Marlow.

-toda la verdad – respondió Greg – que ya no la amo y que la traicioné…no pidas mas detalles ahora Constance porque no me siento con ánimos de contarte todas las canalladas y bajezas de que he sido capaz… Solo te pido que por favor no mortifiques a Susana pidiéndole explicaciones. Si quieres detalles te los diré yo mismo, pero en otra ocasión. Ahora déjenla sola un momento pero vigílenla bien, no vaya a querer hacer una locura…

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de marcharse.

Constance se asustó ante esas últimas palabras de Greg y entró rápidamente a la habitación de su hija y la encontró bañada en un mar de lágrimas. Nunca la había visto así y se le partió el corazón cuando ella le pidió que le quitara el anillo de compromiso del dedo y que lo tirara a la basura. Constance empezó a llorar pues se imaginaba un poco lo que había ocurrido, aunque en verdad estaba curiosa por saber los detalles y darle ella misma una cachetada a Greg por haber lastimado a su hija de esa manera. Pero ahora todo lo que le importaba era consolar a su hija y no verla llorar tan dolorosamente.

Phillipe entendió el infierno por el que la pobre Susana debía estar pasando y autorizó que por única ocasión le dieran un tranquilizante muy fuerte para hacerla dormir el resto del día. También era necesario que guardara ese reposo por el bien de su salud.

El universo es una paradoja, combina el dolor y la felicidad en un espacio tan pequeño en un lapso de tiempo simultáneo. Dolor y felicidad son dos potentes emociones que una misma persona es capaz de albergar al mismo tiempo…

Candy estaba feliz esa mañana. Usaba un vestido nuevo que recién había comprado cuando salió de compras con Annie. Un vestido de tela vaporosa, soñador, romántico, con una cinta color rosa adornando su esbelta cintura y que se anudaba a un costado. Bien perfumada, cabello suelto, recogido a ambos lados de la cabeza con unos prendedores preciosos que la tía Lilly le prestó, que no eran otros más que aquellos que un día Edward le regaló a Alice, su madre. Una reliquia familiar sin duda.

Candy estaba totalmente emocionada y no cabía de felicidad. Sus bellos ojos verdes resplandecían con un brillo especial: de amor.

Toda la familia estaba alborozada. Pero afuera de la mansión, el ambiente estaba aún más intenso. Muchos periodistas estaban clamando por una entrevista con la novia del Caballero del amor que llegaría en solo un par de horas, según lo previsto. Los gritos empezaban ya a ser muy molestos y Candy decidió salir a calmarlos. Albert y Archie salieron junto con ella.

-buenos días señores de la prensa, ¿Cómo están? – saludó ella detrás de la reja principal, con su dulce sonrisa, luciendo más linda que un ángel.

Aquellos hombres rudos y gritones quedaron totalmente desarmados cuando vieron a aquella joven de tan adorable rostro y encantadora presencia. Hicieron silencio y, con gran sincronía, todos se quitaron el sombrero para saludarla. Albert sonrió impresionado al ver lo que un poco de gentileza y dulzura de su sobrina lograban en hombres tan feroces como aquellos.

-aquí estoy para responder sus preguntas señores – se puso a su disposición.

-que amable es usted, señorita. Y perdón por mi atrevimiento pero no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle que es usted realmente una hermosa mujer. Terry Grandchester es muy afortunado de ser correspondido por una dama tan bella y gentil como usted… - dijo uno de los reporteros.

-oh, no, yo soy la afortunada de ser correspondida en mi amor por un hombre tan maravilloso como él – contestó un tanto ruborizada.

-¿señorita, como se siente de saber que muy pronto él estará llegando, esperemos que sano y salvo?

-bueno, estoy muy feliz. Sé que Terry llegará a salvo porque ha demostrado tener la valentía y entereza requerida para lograr una travesía tan larga y peligrosa como la que emprendió. Las horas de angustiosa espera han llegado casi a su fin y estoy muy ansiosa de poder abrazarlo…

-se nota que usted lo ama profundamente….pero díganos, ¿Por qué fue necesario que el señor Grandchester hiciera esta gran travesía? El estaba aquí en América y de pronto se perdió de la vista pública, supimos que se fue a París a buscarla a usted…

-bueno, si, es verdad. Pero los detalles de nuestra vida privada yo preferiría guardarlos solo para mí. Solo puedo decirles que Terry es un gran hombre, valiente, honorable, y yo me siento profundamente agradecida por su amor.

-señorita, estará presente en la Isla Ellis para recibirlo ¿no es así?

-¡claro que estaré ahí! no hay nada que pudiera impedirme estar ahí.

-bueno, no quiero alarmarla pero creo que le resultará muy difícil llegar si no se va lo antes posible. ¿Sabe cuanta gente está en estos momentos en camino al mismo lugar? ¡miles! si no se apresura no llegará a tiempo…

-¡Dios! ¿es verdad lo que dice? – Candy se sobresaltó.

-me temo que si. Nosotros mismos estamos preocupados de no poder llegar a tiempo.

-¡entonces debo irme en seguida!

-Vamos candy, te llevaremos – dijo Albert.

-si… bueno señores, creo que todos debemos irnos ya si no queremos perdernos el gran acontecimiento. ¡Hasta pronto!

Candy se marchó a prisa, lo mismo que los reporteros. Archie fue a buscar a Annie rápidamente y los cuatro salieron rápidamente en uno de los autos de la familia rumbo a Ellis Island, el lugar donde aterrizaría el avión.

Mientras iban en camino pudieron ver por sí mismos el furor que había en las calles. Mucha gente estaba también en camino al mismo lugar, cargando fotografías de Terry y gritando de alegría. Las calles estaban adornadas como si la ciudad fuera a recibir la visita de un rey. A Candy le pareció increíble y asombrosa la respuesta de la gente.

Varios minutos después, y tras mucho retraso por el enorme tráfico de gente y autos, los Andry llegaron al lugar.

-¡es increíble tal cantidad de gente! – dijo Candy que aún no salía de su asombro.

-he de reconocer que nunca esperé que tu historia de amor hecha pública tuviera tal trascendencia – reconoció Albert.

-¡y es que no es para menos! – añadió Archie – la hazaña de que ha sido capaz Terry no creo que se vuelva a repetir…

-no, no se volverá a repetir porque ya nunca nos separaremos – finalizó Candy.

Entre toda la multitud, Candy se dirigió hacia una plataforma alta donde algunos periodistas también esperaban la llegada de la famosa novia del caballero del amor. Cuando ella llegó hasta allí, un periodista y varios fotógrafos se acercaron a ella para entrevistarla.

-¡aquí esta! ¡al fin!... señorita White, ¿Qué piensa usted acerca de todo este revuelo que ha causado su historia de amor? – había mucho interés en saber lo que la afortunada novia del Caballero del Amor pensaba.

Por su parte Candy aún no salía de su asombro.

-¡oh, vaya! nunca me lo hubiera imaginado…mi historia con Terry definitivamente es muy larga y hemos pasado por muchos altibajos y momentos tristes, pero también muchos muy felices… Creo que Dios nos está dando esta maravillosa oportunidad de fortalecer nuestro amor…yo… - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se cristalizaron - … ¡estoy muy feliz!…. – fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de ceder a las lágrimas.

La multitud empezó a aplaudir al percibir con que amor hablaba esa joven dama y a todos les llegaba al corazón.

Esperaron media hora y aún no había señales del avión de Terry. Pero el ánimo aún seguía en efervescencia.

En las alturas, en algún lugar cerca de la costa de los Estados Unidos, Terry pilotaba su avión con una sensación de plena libertad y felicidad. Sabía que dentro de poco estaría llegando a su destino y lo primero que haría sería ir en busca de su amada. Pensaba tomar un taxi para ir a la oficina de telégrafos a notificar sobre su llegada, no quería preocupar a su madre. Daría la reseña final sobre su vuelo en la ultima parte del trayecto y de ahí se iría lo más aprisa posible a ver a Albert y preguntarle por Candy para correr a sus brazos. Terry no se imaginaba, ni remotamente, que toda su historia había sido compartida a nivel mundial y que un gran recibimiento le aguardaba al llegar y que su amada pecosa estaría allí para recibirlo.

Minutos de vuelo mas tarde, Terry vio a lo lejos la tan esperada América, ya veía la costa y se aproximaba a la Isla Ellis. Empezó a bajar la altitud y muy pronto se dio cuenta de que una gran multitud de gente estaba reunida en el lugar de su aterrizaje. La pista había sido decorada con adornos florales todo a lo largo y era imposible pasar desapercibida.

De pronto, algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Terry no creía lo que veía: ahí, a lo alto de una gran plataforma estaba una hermosa chica cuya silueta, cabello rubio y resplandeciente sonrisa él conocía de memoria. Ella lo saludaba con los brazos en alto, muy emocionada.

-¡oh, Candy! – Terry estaba sorprendido pero feliz de verla allí y saber que no esperaría mucho para poder abrazarla y besarla.

Terry se sentía tan rebosante de felicidad que sin pensarlo mucho empezó a hacer piruetas con su avión, para deleite de todos los presentes. Era como si su corazón hubiera tomado control del avión: giraba, subía y bajaba en una sincronía perfecta.

La gente miraba asombrada aquellas acrobacias aéreas y aplaudían hasta que las manos les ardían. Y, después de unos minutos de espectáculo, Terry comenzó el aterrizaje por aquella pista delineada de rosas rojas.

El avión tocó tierra sin dificultades y Candy sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Bajó de la plataforma corriendo y se dirigió hacia el final de la pista para recibir a su amado con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Terry, Terry! – le gritaba y agitaba los brazos.

El avión se detenía lentamente y, el motor, aún haciendo girar a gran velocidad las hélices que eran como un enorme ventilador, hizo volar las ligeras telas del vestido de Candy. Ella rápidamente alcanzó a mantener en su sitio sus volátiles faldas con ambas manos, aunque no pudo evitar haber mostrado un poco de aquellas torneadas piernas para deleite no solo de Terry sino también de los demás caballeros. Pero ella no reparó en ese insignificante detalle, su corazón rebosaba alegremente y todo lo que ansiaba era correr a los brazos de su apuesto caballero inglés.

Cuando el motor por fin se apagó, Terry bajó de un solo brinco y, cual dos imanes con los polos opuestos, sus cuerpos se atrajeron rápidamente. Ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ambos con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! - ella gritaba su nombre, mas que con la garganta, con el corazón.

-¡Candy! – a él el tiempo se le hacía eterno hasta que pudiera abrazarla.

Sus miradas se habían encontrado y sus sonrisas eran resplandecientes. Sus piernas corrían lo mas aprisa que podían. El espacio entre ellos se fue acortando hasta quedar reducido a nada y sus cuerpos finalmente se fusionaron en un abrazo lleno de amor y ansias el uno del otro. Aquellos corazones que un fatídico día se separaron por fin volvían a unirse.

Ese abrazo, en el que ambos desahogaron sus ansias de tenerse cerca, fue el preámbulo de las maravillosas expresiones de amor que estaban por venir.

-mi pecosa… - dijo Terry al separarse y tomar el bello rostro de su amada entre sus manos.

-mi amor… - contestó ella con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Terry rebosaba de felicidad y, sin pensarlo dos veces, reclamó aquellos labios que eran desde siempre suyos. Mirándola fijamente, y ante la súplica de aquellos ojos verdes que también le pedían a gritos ese beso, Terry cumplió el deseo de su amada y el suyo propio al apoderarse de aquella cintura esbelta que sus fuertes brazos rodearon al instante y, con todo el amor del mundo, con toda la ansiedad del mundo, Terry posó sus labios sobre los cálidos labios de Candy. La estrechó fuertemente, la besó con dulzura y pasión mezcladas en un sentimiento único. Sus labios se aferraban como si fuera la primera y la última vez que tendrían el placer de un beso. Tanto tiempo habían estado separados que ahora él solo quería llenarse el alma de ella, de su Candy, su pequeña pecosa.

El tiempo se detuvo y todo a su alrededor dejó de existir. Terry la besó, entregando su corazón y su alma en ese beso. Candy, colgada al cuello de él, sentía que el corazón danzaba dentro de ella, sus labios daban una caricia intensa y placentera a los labios de su querido Terry y, de esa forma, ese intenso beso de amor selló su reencuentro.

No se dieron cuenta de que una multitud atestiguaba ese momento sublime, que aplaudían y gritaban eufóricos ante la romántica escena, que les lanzaban flores y se alegraban de que el amor triunfara. Ellos solo se concentraron el uno en el otro.

-¡Terry…. estás aquí!...- Candy aún no podía creer que su amado Terry estaba de nuevo frente a ella.

-si, mi amor, ya estoy aquí…pequeña, cuantas ansias tenía de estar contigo de nuevo…

-¡te extrañé tanto, Terry!

-yo también, pecosa, ya no podía esperar ni un día más sin tenerte junto a mi, sin ver tus hermosos ojos y disfrutar de tus besos… ¡cuanto extrañé tus besos!... ya nada ni nadie podrá separarnos nunca más…

-oh, Terry, perdóname por haber sido tan tonta… no debí haberme ido sin antes hablar contigo… ¡fui una tonta y puse en peligro tu vida! lo siento tanto mi amor…

-no digas nada pecosa mía, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte… estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, ansiaba tanto verte y besarte…

Terry volvió a besar aquella boca a la cual era totalmente adicto, volvió a estremecerla con esas ardientes caricias húmedas. Ella no podía resistirse a esos besos que la enloquecían. Ella se apartó de su boca pues sintió que perdía la cabeza, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Terry le abrió su corazón y le dijo:

-Mi Candy… yo no te juzgo ni te recrimino nada mi amor, no te atormentes. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar quizás habría hecho lo mismo. Sé que el dolor puede causar que el alma se desquebraje y en ese estado no pensamos ni actuamos con cordura…por eso yo te entiendo… No fue culpa tuya… - al decir esto Terry cerró con fuerza su puño para contener un poco la ira que sentía al pensar que todo había sido provocado por aquellas cartas de Greg y que él se aprovechó de eso para seducirla, eso aún lo enfurecía.

-Terry… eres tan bueno…gracias por no reprocharme nada, yo me sentía tan mal…

-ya no pienses en eso, pequeña pecosa. Mira a tu alrededor, toda la gente está observándonos y están felices de ver que nuestra historia de amor tuvo un final feliz…

Candy no había reparado en ello, todo había dejado de existir al estar junto a Terry.

-¡oh, es verdad! – ella volteó a mirar a su alrededor, a la gran multitud que los veía sonrientes.

De pronto escucharon un clamor al unísono que les pedían: "Beso, beso, beso…" No se cansaban de ver toda la miel que derrochaban esos dos jóvenes enamorados.

Para Terry la petición del público fue una orden que él estuvo encantado de acatar. Tomó a Candy por sorpresa y, jalando su mano, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la estrechó para besarla de nuevo, solo que esta vez la reclinó un poco hacia atrás y él quedó encima de ella. Candy levantó un poco la pierna en respuesta a ese súbito movimiento de su novio. Ella no soltaba el cuello de él y, después del beso, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos con una gran sonrisa, por unos segundos más. Candy se sentía en las nubes, la mujer más afortunada y feliz del mundo.

La gente no dejaba de aplaudir y las damas suspiraban ante tanto romanticismo expuesto por el apuesto Terry Grandchester. Entonces la feliz pareja levantaron las manos para saludar a toda la gente y nuevamente los aplausos llenaron el espacio.

De pronto, los amigos de Candy se acercaron a ellos. Annie fue la primera en llegar corriendo.

-¡chicos, felicidades!... ¡oh, Terry, que galante eres!... ¡pero nos tuviste con el alma en un hilo a todos!

-hola Annie, que gusto verte de nuevo. Perdón por haberlos preocupado.

-Grandchester… - dijo Archie acercándose y tendiéndole la mano –…eres muy valiente.

-Cornwell… gracias – Terry estrechó la mano de Archie y se sonrieron -… veo que siguen juntos – dijo al percatarse que Annie lo tomaba del brazo.

-¡hay mucho que contarte! – respondió Annie – pero será más tarde…

-cuando vayamos a casa – agregó Albert que se acercaba en ese momento – bienvenido, Terry. No sabes el gusto que nos da que hayas llegado a salvo…

Albert recibió a Terry con un efusivo abrazo y él respondió del mismo modo. Dos grandes amigos se reencontraban también, y aunque la distancia y el tiempo habían pasado sin tener noticias el uno del otro tan seguido, su amistad seguía intacta. Ya no eran mentor y cómplice, ahora eran dos hombres hechos y derechos.

Después que todos se saludaron, la multitud se acercó a ellos para saludar al gran héroe, el Caballero del Amor.

Las chicas enloquecían al estar frente a él. "¡Es mucho más atractivo en persona!" se decían unas a otras, deslumbradas por el enorme sex appeal de ese hombre. A Terry le llovieron los obsequios de sus fans, le decían que por favor volviera al teatro, que ya ansiaban verlo actuar de nuevo. Él solo respondía con un simple "Gracias".

Mas tarde Terry, avanzando lentamente, abriéndose paso entre la multitud con Candy a su lado, llegaron a la plataforma donde se le esperaba para que diera un mensaje a toda la gente que había venido a recibirlo. Él subió, sin soltar nunca la mano de su pecosa. Tomó el micrófono y habló:

-damas y caballeros. Gracias por haber venido a recibirme, nunca me imaginé tener este recibimiento y me hace muy feliz estar de nuevo en América, junto a la mujer que amo…

Hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos a Candy y sonreírle. A ella se le inundaba el corazón de felicidad cada vez que Terry la miraba.

- …desde que comencé mi viaje mi mente solo estaba enfocada en este momento, en volver a ver estos hermosos ojos, esta deslumbrante sonrisa… soy un hombre profundamente enamorado, y lo que hice lo volvería a hacer mil veces con tal de obtener cada vez tan maravillosa recompensa…

Terry besó otra vez a Candy delante de toda la gente y las expresiones de alegría del público no se hicieron esperar. Un aplauso ensordecedor hizo que se les erizara la piel a los dos enamorados.

-señor Grandchester ¿Se casarán pronto? – preguntó un reportero.

-si por mi fuera me casaba en este mismo instante…. – respondió Terry mirando con picardía a su pecosa.

-¿y que esperan? – volvió a preguntar el reportero.

-solo esperamos a que mi bella novia recupere del todo la memoria y que me permita pedir su mano ante su familia, como corresponde…- Terry buscó la mirada de Albert al decir esto, como buscando su aprobación.

Albert le mostró su pulgar arriba a Terry para hacerle saber que él estaba más que de acuerdo. Terry sonrió.

Los fotógrafos habían captado cada detalle del evento y tenían mucho material para las portadas de los periódicos del día siguiente. Pero la celebración aún no terminaba.

Un gran desfile había sido planeado para celebrar la llegada a salvo del Caballero del Amor, de modo que se les pidió a Terry y a Candy que subieran a un automóvil bellamente adornado y empezaran así el recorrido por la principal avenida de la ciudad.

Mientras el auto avanzaba, cientos y cientos de personas se arremolinaban para salir a ver al valiente héroe y a la hermosa chica que saludaban felices. Confeti color blanco y rojo era arrojado desde lo alto de los edificios y las muestras de admiración y cariño de la gente hacia la feliz pareja no se hacían esperar. Ellos se sentían como si fueran una pareja Real, un rey y una reina, era demasiado pero lo disfrutaban mucho. No bajaron la mano, en saludo a toda la gente, durante todo el recorrido, hasta el final. Incluso los fotógrafos se dieron una fiesta captando con sus cámaras cada metro que avanzaba el auto con Terry y Candy a bordo.

Fue así que un día especial, de algarabía y festejo en la ciudad de Nueva York, llegó a su fin. Un día mágico, que se recordaría aún para tiempos posteriores. Y las fotografías quedarían resguardadas para perpetuar el recuerdo de uno de los momentos más emotivos en la historia de los Estados Unidos, recuerdos que quedarían para siempre para las generaciones por venir…

Cuando todo el festejo hubo terminado, Terry le pidió a Albert que lo llevara a la oficina de telégrafos a mandar un telegrama a Londres, debía informar de todo al editor del diario The Guardian, que había patrocinado toda la travesía; y también hacerles saber a sus padres que había llegado a salvo y que ahora era el hombre más feliz del mundo al lado de Candy.

Minutos más tarde, habiendo realizado su misión de informar. Terry y Candy partieron junto a Albert, Archie y Annie a la mansión Andry. Una celebración familiar aún aguardaba.


	46. Chapter 42 Mi mona pecas

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 42 "MI" MONA PECAS.

El 16 de Noviembre de 1916 Terry había llegado a América para cumplir su sueño, después de haber luchado y arriesgado hasta su vida. Un telegrama, largamente esperado, llegó esa tarde a la oficina de telégrafos de Londres.

"_He llegado por fin a América sano y salvo. Una multitud de gente esperaba a mi arribo en la Isla Ellis. Candy también estaba allí. Recibí muchas y gratas expresiones de cariño de parte de toda la gente y yo estoy ahora muy feliz al lado de la mujer que amo y también con mis amigos. El viaje desde la Isla de Bermuda a América fue muy tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Disfrute de paisajes paradisiacos mientras volaba sobre el mar Caribe. Ahora me dispongo a descansar. Reitero mis más cordiales agradecimientos a todos los que hicieron posible que hoy esté cumpliendo mi sueño: A mis padres, amigos, al Diario The Guardian y, por supuesto, a su majestad el Rey Jorge V de Inglaterra por su invaluable apoyo._

_Hoy puedo decir que, tras haber pasado por los obstáculos más difíciles de mi vida: una tormenta imponente, una batalla contra el tiempo y contra mí mismo y la soledad más abrumadora, finalmente mi objetivo ha sido alcanzado. Hoy mas que nunca estoy seguro de que no habrá obstáculo tan grande que me impida ser feliz. Después de esta experiencia no habrá nada en el futuro que se compare y nada que me detenga para luchar siempre por conseguir lo que quiero. Papá, mamá, soy muy feliz"_

De esa manera concluyó Terry su mensaje que cruzaría el océano atlántico en poco tiempo y aliviaría a su madre que seguramente estaba pidiendo a Dios por él. Toda Europa llegaría a saber que la asombrosa hazaña del Caballero del Amor había sido exitosa.

Inmediatamente después de haber mandado el telegrama todos fueron directo a la Villa Andry.

Dentro de la casa, la señorita Pony, la hermana María, la tía abuela Elroy y Lilly estaban dando los últimos detalles del banquete de bienvenida para Terry. Apenas habían terminado una sirvienta entró corriendo.

-¡Ya vienen, Ya vienen! – gritaba emocionada.

Había estado alerta y cuando vio el automóvil aproximarse fue corriendo a avisar.

-¡vamos, vamos! ¡Vayamos a recibirlos! – decía Lilly.

Todas las damas y Peter salieron a la puerta de la casa para recibir, cálidamente, al invitado de honor.

De pie, a las puertas de la casa, vieron cuando el auto se detuvo y todos comenzaron a salir de él. Albert fue el primero, seguido por Archie y Annie y, finalmente, Candy y Terry.

En cuanto aquel caballero de castaña y larga cabellera bajó del auto, Lilly confirmó que no se equivocaba en sus suposiciones: "¡Santo Dios, sí es un Adonis!" dijo para sus adentros, "¡tan parecido a su padre!". Lilly tuvo entonces gratos recuerdos de su juventud en la que Edward era su romántica ilusión pero, siendo franca, nunca pudo evitar voltear a mirar al apuesto y sexy Richard Grandchester, con toda su galanura y enigmática personalidad que tan poderosamente llamaba la atención de todas las chicas, definitivamente Terry había heredado mucho de él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de pronto cuando su sobrino se acercó a las puertas de la casa y dijo unas palabras:

-familia, démosle la bienvenida a Terruce Grandchester – dijo Albert.

-¡oh, bienvenido a la familia, Querido! – Lilly siempre tan alegre y cálida. Fue la primera en expresar su alegría.

Recibió a Terry con un abrazo tan efusivo que él se sintió un poco extraño. Pero sin duda esa dama, a la que no conocía, le había caído bien por su natural espontaneidad y jovialidad.

– yo soy Lilly Von Andry, querido, y he escuchado mucho sobre ti… Conocí a tu padre en el colegio San Pablo y déjame decirte que te pareces mucho a él. ¡Tan apuesto!

-¡ujum! – la tía abuela le dio una discreta mirada que expresaba "Por favor, Lilly, ¡compórtate!"

¿Lilly Von…? pensó Terry, ese nombre le resultaba familiar. Y ahora que ella misma mencionaba que conocía a su padre, del colegio San Pablo, recordó que ese nombre era de la chica que solía ser muy amiga del Príncipe Edward y probablemente fuera la misteriosa mujer con la que se casó.

-ella es la tía Lilly – le aclaró Archie – Llegó de Texas hace unas semanas junto con mi primo Peter.

Peter se acercó al invitado amigablemente y le estrechó la mano.

-bienvenido señor Grandchester, es un placer conocerlo.

-el gusto es mío – respondió Terry mientras estrechaba la mano del amable caballero.

Por la mente de Terry muchas ideas trataban de ponerse en orden: "no, no es ella la madre de Archie… entonces no es ella la que se casó con el Príncipe Edward…"

No tuvo tiempo de analizar bien sus ideas puesto que rápidamente la señorita Pony se acercó a él para saludarlo.

-Joven Terry, ¡gracias a Dios que ha llegado a salvo!

-es un alivio que su viaje haya resultado sin tragedia – agregó la hermana María.

-gracias, señorita Pony y Hermana María, a mi también me da mucho gusto volver a verlas. ¡¿Cómo es que están aquí?! ¿y los niños? – a Terry se le hizo extraño encontrarlas ahí.

-los niños están aquí mismo. Albert nos ha dado unas vacaciones a todos en lo que concluye la reconstrucción de la Casa Pony. Hubo que derribarla para construir una nueva. – contesto la anciana.

-¡oh!, ya comprendo. Bueno, me dará mucho gusto visitar la nueva casa en cuanto esté lista…

-serás bienvenido cuando quieras. Ya solo faltan dos semanas para que quede lista, ¿no es así, Albert?

-así es, señorita Pony. Ya pronto volverá a su nuevo hogar. Me imagino que aunque las vacaciones han sido agradables ustedes ya ansían estar en su propia casa ¿verdad?

-oh, nos conoces bien, Albert. Todo aquí ha sido espléndido y estamos muy a gusto, pero bien dice el dicho que No hay lugar como el Hogar…

-¡ya lo creo que si! – dijo Candy.

Albert notó que cierta dama estaba aún esperando su turno de ser presentada ante el invitado. No la hizo esperar más.

-Terry, te presentó a la tía abuela Elroy Andry, el pilar de nuestra familia.

-es un placer conocerla personalmente señora Andry – Él hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la señora y después Terry besó con solemnidad la mano de la matriarca.

-que galante… - dijo la tía abuela, sintiéndose emocionada, como si fuera una jovencita.

Ahora comprobaba personalmente que ese joven del cual se habló y sobresaltó su galanura, hacía honor a todos sus calificativos y elogios. Era muy apuesto en verdad.

– jumm – retomó la compostura la tía abuela – es un honor recibirlo en nuestra casa señor Grandchester y un placer conocerlo. Hemos preparado un banquete en su honor para celebrar su llegada. Adelante por favor.

-gracias, son todos muy amables…

-entremos – los invitó Albert.

Pasaron al interior de la gran mansión y tomaron asiento en la sala. Ahí, todos hacían preguntas a Terry sobre su viaje, lo felicitaban por las acrobacias que había aprendido a dominar y escuchaban con gran atención e interés lo que él contaba. Pero Candy era la más fascinada. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en solo tres días. Le aterró saber que Terry había estado al borde de la muerte más de una vez y agradeció a Dios por haberlo traído a salvo a su lado.

Una hora de interesantes narraciones de la impresionante aventura de Terry había transcurrido ya. La comida estaba lista y la familia tomó asiento en el comedor.

El banquete era digno de reyes, todo exquisito y muy refinado. Comieron entre charlas amenas y platicas de anécdotas que Lilly contó sobre sus tiempos en el San Pablo; anécdotas que incluían a Richard. A Lilly no le importó mencionar aquella ocasión en que, durante unas vacaciones de verano, Richard retó a una carrea a caballo a varios de los muchachos y por supuesto ganó. También mencionó la larga lista de bellas novias que tuvo y su supuesta "rivalidad" con Edward, un mito que ellos mismos alimentaron solo por diversión, puesto que, en realidad, se llevaban bien, a pesar de estar en círculos sociales y entretenimientos muy diferentes.

Terry estaba sorprendido muy gratamente de escuchar todo aquello y le producía cierta melancolía que se enterara por boca de una extraña de algunas anécdotas de juventud de su padre. Cuanto hubiera deseado poder compartir esos momentos con él, de pequeño; poder llamarlo padre en lugar de "El Duque". Pero ya no tenía sentido lamentarse, ahora las cosas eran diferentes y se prometió a si mismo que, cuando lo viera de nuevo, se tomaría un tiempo a solas con él para platicar de muchas cosas y llegar a conocerlo más a fondo.

Después todas esas pláticas, al finalizar, una joven entró muy despacio y saludó.

-Hola…. vine a darle la bienvenida a Terry y felicitarlo por su gran hazaña…- dijo Eliza que se apareció de pronto, aún un poco débil.

Terry miró a aquella chica pelirroja que se mostraba con una sonrisa. Aunque era la misma Eliza que meses atrás había escupido su veneno para decirle que Candy estaba en París y que deseaba que muriera, ahora había algo diferente en ella, aparte de que ahora lucía una barriga de 8 meses de embarazo. Su mirada era distinta.

Todos miraron con preocupación la acción arriesgada de Eliza pues debía mantener reposo absoluto y ella había bajado sola las escaleras, lo cual había sido en sí una gran imprudencia.

-¡hija que haces aquí! – dijo Lilly y corrió a su lado.

Terry no reparó demasiado en ese detalle. Pensó que la había llamado "hija" como expresión cariñosa.

-solo quise venir a cumplir con mi deber…- ella caminó lentamente hacia el recién llegado - … Terry…yo….sé que podrá causarte asombro , pero en verdad quiero que me creas cuando te digo que estoy muy apenada y lamento mucho lo que les he hecho a ti y a Candy en el pasado…perdóname por favor. Yo ya he aprendido mi lección y he pagado caro por mis errores. Ahora soy una mujer diferente, por favor, necesito escuchar que me perdonas…- le imploraba.

-Eliza… - Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba y más aún, que la oía sincera.

-Mi amor, Elisa ha cambiado mucho. Yo ya la he disculpado. Ahora somos amigas… ella es sincera – le dijo Candy.

-por favor, Terry, te pido, de la forma más humilde, que me perdones por todo el daño que te he hecho… perdóname – ella tomó su mano y derramaba lágrimas, autenticas lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

Terry estaba atónito.

-Eliza… veo en tus ojos que ya no hay orgullo ni maldad en ellos, te creo. No necesitas decirme más. Yo te perdono de corazón…y además veo que tienes una razón muy fuerte para ser una mejor persona. Felicidades por tu bebé.

-gracias, Terry…no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi que me perdones. Me siento liberada de otro gran peso que atormentaba mi alma…. ohhhhhh – Eliza se desvaneció justo después de decir esas palabras.

Terry alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso.

-¡Eliza! – Candy estaba asustada.

-¡hija! no debiste… - Lilly también estaba muy preocupada.

-Iré por el doctor – dijo Peter y salió corriendo.

-la llevaré a su recamara – dijo Albert

-yo la llevo – respondió Terry puesto que él la sostenía en brazos.

La levantó con facilidad, como si no pesara más que una pluma. Entonces la llevó escaleras arriba y la acostó en la cama. Candy se apresuró a tomarle el pulso y revisar su presión arterial, se dio cuenta de que de nuevo estaba por los suelos. Su pulso estaba muy débil. Así que sin perder más tiempo le suministró el medicamento que le había indicado el doctor.

-¿Cómo está mi hija? – preguntó Lilly.

Después de esto Terry se percató de que en verdad Lilly llamaba "hija" a Eliza. ¿Cómo era posible? se preguntaba. Pero ahora su mente estaba ocupada en ver si podía ayudar en algo.

-Lilly, Eliza tiene la presión muy baja de nuevo pero ya le suministré el medicamento. Debemos esperar a que surta efecto y ya veremos que dice el doctor, ya viene en camino – trató de tranquilizarla Candy.

-¡Dios mío, que no le pase nada a mi hija ni a mi nieto! – imploraba.

No había dudas, Lilly era la madre de Eliza, pero ¿Y la señora Leegan? Terry se hacía muchas preguntas.

-es mejor que esperemos afuera – sugirió Annie.

-si, por favor deben esperar afuera, no es pertinente que estén todos aquí - dijo Candy hablando como enfermera - … mi amor, discúlpame tengo que cuidar a Elisa.

-no te preocupes, mi amor. Esperaré afuera con los demás… estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres una gran enfermera – la besó – estaré por aquí. No te preocupes.

-gracias, mi amor…

Todos salieron de la habitación de Elisa y solo Candy y Lilly permanecieron.

Afuera, Terry no aguantaba más la curiosidad y le preguntó a Annie:

-¿Cómo está eso de que la señora Lilly es la madre de Eliza? ¿Es cierto eso?

-si, Terry. Es una larga historia…

Annie comenzó a relatarle a Terry todo, lo de la fatídica boda, las cosas feas que Eliza hizo un día antes, lo de sus varios amantes y la forma en que Michael la desenmascaró frente a toda la alta sociedad de todo el país.

Terry quedó impresionado por todo lo dicho por Annie, no lo podía creer.

-¡es increíble!... pero fue demasiado castigo… - dijo Terry - … ella no era una buena mujer e hizo muchas cosas horribles y malvadas, pero esto ha sido demasiado… pobre Eliza, la compadezco.

-si, la verdad a todos se nos hizo mucho castigo para ella, pero por algo pasan las cosas pues "gracias" a eso, ella cambió totalmente, escarmentó tocando fondo y ahora es una Eliza completamente diferente.

-¿pero y la señora Lilly donde entra en todo esto? – aún se preguntaba – ¿entonces la señora Leegan qué es de Eliza?

-es su tía…

Annie ahora le contó la triste historia de Lilly y del abuso de que fue victima. Le contó como se decidió, cuando Eliza nació, que se quedara con Margaret Leegan ya que eran muy parecidas físicamente y nadie dudaría que fuera hija suya.

-ahora entiendo – dijo Terry – me alegra que algo bueno haya salido de todo esto. Me alegra que Eliza haya cambiado y que tenga una verdadera madre que la ama…porque se ve que la señora Lilly la quiere mucho.

-si, la tía Lilly es muy buena, hasta parece más nuestra amiga que nuestra tía ¿no es así, Archie?

-si, Annie. La tía Lilly es encantadora y está llena de amor – respondió Archie, ante lo cual Terry volvió a reparar en un detalle.

-esperen un momento "¿_nuestra_ tía?"… ¿como es que…?

Terry no salía de su asombro.

-oh, Terry, hay muchas cosas aún que debes saber, pero será a su debido tiempo…y creo que no falta mucho para ello – respondió Annie.

Terry se quedó aún más intrigado que al principio pero sabía que no era el momento para hablar de esas cosas. La vida de Eliza peligraba y la del bebé también.

Albert había salido de la casa sin decir nada a nadie. Momentos más tarde regresó con compañía.

El doctor ya había llegado y estaba evaluando la condición de Eliza y si debía ser transferida a un hospital. Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Albert entró.

-Lilly… debo hablar contigo. ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?

-claro, querido. Vamos…

Los dos salieron del cuarto. Ya afuera, Albert le dijo:

-Lilly, sé que estás muy preocupada por tu hija, una madre y un padre siempre lo están en estas circunstancias…por eso he traído a los Leegan. Ellos están abajo, en la sala, muy preocupados por Elisa, después de todo ellos la cuidaron como su propia hija muchos años y la quieren. Creí justo que ellos también estuvieran al tanto de la situación. Quieren verla, pero les dije que primero te preguntaría si tú estabas de acuerdo…

-oh, querido, hiciste bien. Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que ellos la vean. Ellos han sido sus padres tanto tiempo y no hay forma de que les niegue ese derecho. Diles que vengan.

-gracias, Lilly, sabía que accederías…

Albert entonces fue a buscar a los señores Leegan y los condujo hasta la habitación de Eliza. En la puerta, Lilly los esperaba.

-gracias por haber venido…yo sé que ustedes también la quieren y es justo que estén con ella. Pasen – Lilly los recibió amablemente.

-gracias por recibirnos Lilly – respondió Theo Leegan. Se notaba muy preocupado.

-¡debiste habernos avisado de esto antes! – dijo Margaret con soberbia – no te lo perdonaría si le pasara algo a mi… - no pudo decir "Hija" – … ¡que desconsiderada eres Lilly! – le recriminó.

A Lilly no le sorprendía la reacción de Margaret y hasta se lo esperaba. Pero no podía impedirle ver a la que había sido la madre de su hija tantos años. Los condujo al interior de la recamara.

-¡oh, Eliza! – dijo Margaret al verla tan pálida y demacrada – ¡esto es tu culpa Lilly, no la has cuidado bien y mira como esta! ¿y dices que yo soy una mala madre? ja! yo nunca hubiera permitido que ella decayera de esta forma, tú si eres una mala madre, Lilly… - Margaret le recriminaba con desprecio.

-basta, Margaret – la reprendió Theo Leegan – No pelees enfrente de nuestra hija enferma ¿acaso no ves que ella necesita descansar? … disculpa que la llame "nuestra hija", Lilly, espero que no te moleste…

-oh, no, Theo, tu has sido un excelente padre. Los dos han sido los padres de mi hija y no les voy a negar ese derecho, ni siquiera a ti, Margaret – Lilly miró a su prima sin ningún tipo de rencor.

En cambio, Margaret miraba a Lilly siempre por encima del hombro. Creyéndose y sintiéndose superior.

-oh, mi niña… - dijo Theo, acercándose silenciosamente a la cama de su hija.

Se arrodilló frente a la cama y acarició el pelo de su niña. Su mano cálida y su sincero amor por ella hicieron que Eliza se percatara de su presencia.

-papá…. – dijo con voz débil – gracias por haber venido… te he extrañado…

-mi niña, yo también te he extrañado. Estarás bien, tú y mi nieto, ya verás…tienes que ser fuerte, siempre has sido una chica fuerte…

-papá… - Eliza derramó lágrimas, estaba enternecida por las palabras de su padre.

-no llores hija. Estamos aquí para apoyarte….

-yo también estoy aquí, hija – se acercó Margaret – ¡oh, que te han hecho! …

-nadie me ha hecho nada ma… Margaret – dijo Eliza.

-Margaret, por favor, llevemos la fiesta en paz. Eliza necesita estar tranquila – le suplicó Lilly.

Margaret, aun con todo y su soberbia, sabía que lo que decía Lilly era verdad, no pudo más que aceptar que tenía la razón y, por el bien de Eliza, pues la quería a pesar de todo, debía dejar a un lado sus diferencias.

-está bien, Lilly. Solo por mi Eliza…

Margaret tomó una actitud más dócil.

-¿como esta mi hija, doctor? – preguntó Theo Leegan.

-su condición es delicada. Tiene la presión muy baja y con los medicamentos mejora temporalmente. Me parece que será mejor trasladarla a un hospital, ahí recibirá los cuidados necesarios. Aún le faltan casi 8 semanas para que nazca el bebé pero si esta condición continua tendremos que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia.

-¡oh, Dios! – exclamó Lilly preocupada.

-doctor..- Eliza habló –… yo no quiero ir a un hospital…me moriré de tristeza en ese lugar…no lo soporto… por favor, quiero quedarme en casa… le prometo que guardaré todo el reposo necesario y que no volveré a levantarme… ¡se lo suplico no me mande al hospital!… - sonaba muy alterada.

-señorita, en su condición usted requiere supervisión las 24 horas del día…

-doctor, yo me haré cargo de ella – dijo Candy – yo estaré al pendiente y le daré sus medicamentos puntualmente. ¿Sería posible que se quede en casa si yo la cuido?

-¡Candy!… - Eliza no se esperaba esa acción de su prima, a la que tanto daño había hecho en el pasado.

-es mucho trabajo para usted sola, aunque ha demostrado ser una enfermera muy eficiente no puedo permitir que usted sola tome esa responsabilidad…no, no puedo.

-por favor, doctor, Eliza no mejorará en un lugar donde se sienta incomoda y alterada. Aquí en casa podremos turnarnos para vigilarla, hacerle compañía, cuidar que repose…

-si, doctor, yo también estaré al tanto de ella todo el día – replicó Lilly.

-y podemos contratar a una enfermera "especializada" para que esté con ella – dijo Margaret minimizando la labor de Candy.

-siendo así… está bien. Permitiré que se quede pero con una condición: si en una semana no mejora su estado de salud tendremos que llevarla al hospital cuanto antes.

-si, esta bien, doctor – dijo Eliza ya mas tranquila.

-muy bien. Entonces dejaré las indicaciones sobre su cuidado por escrito y vendré todas las mañanas a ver como sigue. Y recuerden que sobre todo debe reposar y estar lo más tranquila posible, nada de alterarla ni de provocarle emociones fuertes ¿entendido? – el doctor miró especialmente a Margaret al decir esto.

-si, doctor – respondieron todos.

Fue así que se decidió que Eliza permanecería en casa bajo los cuidados de Candy, su madre y otra enfermera más, la cual traerían a la brevedad los Leegan.

Lilly estaba dispuesta a quedarse con Eliza y comprendió que Candy debía estar al lado de su recién llegado novio, por eso le dijo que fuera con él y que pasaran tiempo juntos. Los Leegan se fueron de inmediato a buscar a una enfermera. El resto de la familia esperaba impaciente por las noticias sobre el estado de salud de Eliza y el bebé.

Cuando Candy salió puso al corriente a todos sobre la salud de su prima y ellos ofrecieron su ayuda para acompañarla y cuidarla por turnos. Ofrecieron su ayuda de de todo corazón. Candy se sintió orgullosa de los buenos sentimientos de Annie y Archie y se quedó mas tranquila. Luego salió a dar un paseo con Terry pues ambos necesitaban con desesperación un momento a solas.

Salieron al jardín. Caminaban tomados del brazo, muy juntitos.

-Terry, no sabes cuantas noches de pesadilla tuve mientras viajaba en el Mauretania… mi vida era un infierno de solo pensar que tú…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-shhh, no lo digas… yo nunca podría serte infiel, pecosa, pero puedo imaginarme tu dolor al vivir pensando en ello, mi amor… yo también sufrí porque me parecía muy injusta la forma en la que nos separamos… me hiciste mucha falta pequeña pecosa…

-oh… ¡Cuánto extrañaba escucharte decirme esas palabras!... y…bueno, aún siento que necesito escuchar de tu boca que me perdonas por haber actuado tan tontamente, me siento terriblemente culpable…

-no hay nada que perdonar mi pecosa… pero si necesitas escucharlo entonces, te perdono… en nombre del gran amor que me une a ti, te perdono. Aunque eso me haga pecar de soberbia, porque yo no soy nadie para otorgar el perdón, solo Dios…

-hablas como un hombre diferente… mucho más maduro… Me gusta…pero volviendo al tema, necesito decirte que lo siento mucho Terry, no volveré a desconfiar de ti de esa manera… no después de ver todo lo que has hecho por mi y todo lo que has hecho en el pasado.

-¿el pasado? pecosa ¿acaso tú…?

-si, mi amor. ¡He recuperado la memoria por completo!...

-¡oh, es maravilloso!

Terry estaba tan contento que, de forma impulsiva, cargó a Candy y dio vueltas alegremente con ella en brazos. Ambos reían muy felices mientras todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Luego Terry la puso de nuevo de pie y la besó en los labios. Candy solo se dejaba querer. Su corazón danzaba también de felicidad.

-¿Cómo pasó? – Terry estaba ansioso de saber los detalles.

-fue hace poco, de forma accidental… el día de la fiesta. Peter me invitó a bailar y me empezó a decir muchas cosas, entre ellas, que yo era una gran dama… parece que escuchar esa palabra desencadenó mis recuerdos y de pronto todo se agolpó en mi mente causándome un shock.

-¿un shock?

-si… me desmayé, pero no pasó a mayores, yo me recuperé rápido y todos fueron muy atentos conmigo, se alegraron mucho… ¡oh, fue una fiesta inolvidable!

-¿fue esa fiesta en la que Greg te dijo por fin toda la verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?... – a Candy le sorprendió que él supiera. Pero después de pensar por un segundo, ella llegó a la conclusión lógica - …ah, Albert…

-así es. Albert le mandó un telegrama a mi padre contándole todo. Fue ahí que me enteré que Greg y tú…

-ni me lo recuerdes…. eso también fue una estupidez mía. El dolor nubló mi mente por completo, fue una etapa de pesadilla en mi vida y en la que ni siquiera me sentía como yo misma, era como si me hubiera transformado en alguien mas…perdóname por causarte tantos sinsabores…

-ya pasó, pequeña… entiendo que tu estabas vulnerable…fue el cobarde de Greg el que se aprovechó de la situación… me sentí traicionado, me volví loco de celos y de rabia cuando me enteré. Fue en ese momento que me propuse volver contigo cuanto antes y a mi padre se le ocurrió la idea de hacer pública nuestra historia para que los alemanes me reconocieran y supieran que no era un avión enemigo el que surcaba el aire….

-¡fue una gran idea! y lo mejor de todo es que funcionó.

-si.

-Terry… hay algo que quiero pedirte.

-¿Qué cosa mi amor?

Candy no sabía como iba a tomar él lo que iba a decir. Pero se armó de valor.

-quiero que vayamos a ver a Greg y que hablemos… quiero que sigamos siendo amigos todos. Me gustaría que tú y él no tengan resentimientos y que todo sea como antes… sé que es mucho pedirte pero en verdad no quiero que nada empañe nuestra felicidad y que no haya rencores…por favor…

Candy tomó la mano de Terry y con la mirada le suplicaba.

-pecosa, es muy difícil para mi hacer lo que me pides… Greg nos hizo mucho daño. Traicionó nuestra amistad y se interpuso entre nosotros a propósito… yo no sé si pueda perdonarlo tan fácilmente, no soy tan noble como tú…

-pero sé que puedes hacerlo. Las personas cometen errores pero se debe apreciar el arrepentimiento que demuestran. Mira a Elisa por ejemplo, ella nos hizo aún más daño que Greg y ahora ha cambiado. Se arrepintió de sus errores y tú la has perdonado… ¿Por qué no podrías hacer lo mismo con Greg? él también está arrepentido. Al menos inténtalo, por favor…

Terry no podía negarse ante esa mirada suplicante de su pecosa. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón pero le costaba mucho trabajo perdonar cuando aquel que se decía su amigo lo había traicionado.

-¿entonces? – le insistió Candy.

-esta bien… haré un gran esfuerzo, por ti… pero no te prometo nada. Porque la verdad, sé que en cuanto lo tenga enfrente de mi solo querré romperle la cara.

-bueno, no te culparía…

Candy recordó que ella también se dejó llevar por el impulso de golpearlo. Y esas cachetadas que le dio a Greg en verdad fueron muy fuertes.

-Candy…

Terry la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia su pecho. No quería pensar en Greg en ese momento. Era un momento solo para ellos. La miró intensamente mientras la aprisionaba rodeándola por la cintura con ambos brazos.

-¿sabes que me derrites con esa mirada? – dijo ella totalmente perdida en aquellos ojos de azul profundo.

-mhum – respondió Terry orgulloso y sabedor de lo que provocaba en ella.

Se acercó lentamente a esos tentadores labios que también ansiaban los de él.

Terry besó a Candy dulcemente, suavemente, deliciosamente. Ella respondió abrazándolo, entregándose a ese beso tan lleno de él: pasión, intensidad, arrebato y, al mismo tiempo, tan lleno de ternura.

Los segundos se hacían eternos cuando se entregaban a su amor. Cuanto habían anhelado ambos ese momento, ese instante de volver a fusionar sus labios y sus almas.

-ya nada ni nadie podrá separarnos nunca mi pequeña pecosa – dijo Terry dulcemente.

-nada ni nadie, mi amor…

Candy se acurrucó en el pecho de él para sentirse inundada de su amor y protección.

Terry la estrujó fuertemente y besó sus rubios cabellos sobre su cabeza. Esta escena era la que Albert se encontró cuando salió al jardín a buscarlos.

-sabía que los encontraría aquí…

-¡oh, Albert! – ella se separó de Terry y el rubor se le subió a las mejillas.

-pequeña, ¡que colorada te has puesto!… no debes sentirte apenada – le dijo el rubio.

-se ve muy linda toda ruborizada ¿no es así, Albert? – dijo Terry y no pudo evitar reír.

Esa risa suya era tan deslumbrante, los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro y a Candy le hizo recordar aquella ocasión en que fue al zoológico de Londres a buscar a Albert y al mirar por un agujero en la puerta de la casita donde él estaba, vio a Terry riendo. Fue la primera vez que lo vio reír de esa manera tan abierta, tan franca, sin malicia, al contrario, con un espíritu alegre. Esa fue la vez en que Candy sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al verlo, fue cuando ella empezaba a darse cuenta de que se estaba enamorando del chico rebelde del colegio.

Su risa de ahora era igual a la de esa ocasión. Candy no dejaba de admirar a su novio riendo de esa manera, ¡hasta su risa era taaaan sexy!

-es verdad, Terry – respondió Albert que también reía.

-¡ya basta ustedes dos, me están apenando! – decía una Candy con las mejillas aún rojas.

Eso solo los hizo reír aún más. Candy no tuvo opción más que ceder y reírse de sí misma también. Era como en los viejos tiempos de Londres, cuando los tres eran unos rebeldes solitarios.

-no saben lo feliz que me siento de volver a reír así, como antes… me trae tan gratos recuerdos – dijo Albert – pero casi olvido que he venido a buscarlos porque hay una persona que quiere verlos.

-¿Quién? – preguntó ansiosa, Candy.

-vengan y descúbranlo.

Albert los dejó intrigados y los tres volvieron a la casa. Cuando entraron a la sala vieron a un hombre alto y rubio parado junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior.

-Phillipe… - Terry no sabía como tomar esa visita. Ya no confiaba tanto en ese hombre que había encubierto y solapado la mentira de Greg.

-Hola, Terry…Me da mucho gusto volver a verte sano y salvo…Hola Candy.

-¿de verdad te da gusto que haya vuelto? ¿o hubieras preferido que muriera para que tu amigo Greg tuviera el camino libre al fin para conquistar a Candy? – su tono de voz amenazador denotaba su recelo hacia Phillipe. Pero éste no se intimidó.

-No hay necesidad del sarcasmo en tus palabras, Terry. A mí en verdad me da gusto que estés de nuevo junto a Candy. Seguramente ya sabes como pasó todo con relación a las cartas y las acciones de Greg por eso me hablas de esta manera. Pero déjame decirte que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con Greg. Pero es mi amigo y traté de hacerlo entrar en razón, que hiciera lo correcto.

-es verdad, Terry – dijo Candy – por favor no te enojes con Phillipe. Él siempre le aconsejó a Greg que me dijera la verdad y finalmente lo hizo. Es un buen amigo…

Terry miró fijamente a Phillipe escudriñando su interior y se dio cuenta de que era sincero.

-lo siento, Phillipe. Discúlpame por haberte tratado con desconfianza, pero el hecho de que eres amigo de Greg me provoca cierto conflicto.

-te entiendo Terry. Es verdad que soy amigo de Greg y que callé por un tiempo la verdad sobre las cartas, pero lo hice confiando plenamente en que él se daría cuenta de su error y lo enmendaría, como afortunadamente lo hizo. Te ofrezco una disculpa por haber cayado. Pero siempre he estado del lado de la justicia y la razón. Yo siempre supe que tú nunca habrías podido serle infiel a Candy y que eran el uno para el otro.

-eso también es verdad, mi amor – confirmó Candy – Phillipe trato de llevarme, incluso en contra de mi voluntad, de vuelta al castillo esa noche que leí las cartas. Quería que habláramos y aclaráramos las cosas. Fui yo la que se negó rotundamente y le suplique que no regresáramos. Pero Phillipe siempre ha estado apoyándome. Para mi es un muy querido amigo, y un hombre íntegro y justo.

-gracias, Candy – dijo Phillipe.

-entonces ya no tengo porque dudar. Sé que Candy conoce mejor que nadie el corazón de las personas y ella no se equivoca al describirte. A decir verdad, yo siempre te había visto del mismo modo. Eres un gran hombre Phillipe y te pido disculpas nuevamente por haber desconfiado de ti.

-disculpa aceptada. Y en verdad que me da mucho gusto verlos juntos. Nunca debieron separarse, pero bueno, eso ya quedó en el pasado. Ahora he venido a darles malas noticias, me temo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada Candy.

-ha pasado lo que tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano y las consecuencias son devastadoras…

-¿a que te refieres? – preguntó Terry.

-Susana ya sabe la verdad. Ató cabos por sí misma basándose en recuerdos fugaces que tuvo de cuando estaba en el quirófano y Candy sostuvo su mano y le habló, para darle fuerzas, también, y aunque parezca increíble, escuchó cuando Greg le dijo a Candy… que no la había olvidado…

-¡Que! – Candy se quedó helada.

El rostro de Terry se desencajó al escuchar lo que dijo Phillipe y nuevamente le dieron ganas de tener a Greg en frente y golpearlo. Sus puños fuertemente cerrados delataban lo que sentía.

Phillipe continuó.

-Greg tuvo que confesarle toda la verdad. Que se enamoró de Candy y que se hicieron novios cuando aún no terminaba con ella.

-¡infeliz, poco hombre! – Terry trataba de contenerse, pero en verdad su enojo era tal que le hacía hervir la sangre.

-se que debe parecer que él actuó como un canalla pero debes tratar de ponerte en su lugar, Terry. Greg, desde antes de lo de las cartas, ya había planeado venir y romper su relación con Susana. Solo que las circunstancias se fueron dando de forma totalmente distinta. Él decidió no terminar con Susana para evitar que ella rechazara su ayuda, con la operación. No quería verla devastada y a parte, que se negara a la posibilidad de volver a caminar. Lo hizo pensando en su bienestar aunque parezca una locura.

-todo se le complicó porque no hizo las cosas bien, desde el principio - dijo Terry.

-es verdad, pero lo malo es que se ha llevado de corbata a Susana, que es la menos culpable en todo esto.

-¡Dios mío! ¿y como esta ella? – preguntó Candy.

-devastada, como era de esperarse. Mandó al diablo a Greg y no quiere verlo nunca más. Pero esta sufriendo terriblemente…

-yo la entiendo perfectamente – dijo Candy – nunca hubiera querido que ella pasara por este dolor tan horrible… siento tanta pena por ella…

-pero no es la única que sufre… Greg también está devastado. Se siente tan mal, que apenas salió del cuarto de Susana, salió corriendo a buscar alcohol. Yo fui tras de él y lo llevé a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto y no ha querido salir de ahí… esta muy mal… yo soy su amigo y me preocupa mucho. Nunca lo había visto tan deprimido. Temo que haga cualquier locura, por eso vine. Candy, Terry tienen que venir a ver a Greg y ayudarlo…por favor, él no es una mala persona y se equivocó, les causó mucho daño y sufrimiento, pero nunca fue su intención causar tan terribles desgracias. No lo dejen solo, por favor…

Phillipe suplicaba por un poco de piedad para su amigo.

-tiene lo que merece – dijo Terry – pero aún así, no podemos dejarlo cometer una locura más grande.

-mi amor, vamos enseguida – dijo Candy.

Terry se dio cuenta de que no había tiempo que perder y salió, de la mano de Candy, a toda prisa. Phillipe los siguó.

Tomaron un auto que Albert les prestó y se fueron. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los McDowell, los padres de Greg estaban en la sala, caminando de un lado a otro, sin saber que mas hacer para sacar a su hijo del encierro y del estado en que se encontraba.

-señores, el doctor Phillipe ha llegado, con dos personas más – anunció la sirvienta.

-diles que pasen – dijo el señor McDowell.

La sirvienta hizo lo propio. Luego volvió en seguida con los visitantes.

-señor y señora McDowell, he traído a Candy y a Terry, como les dije, creo que ellos podrán ayudar mejor a Greg.

-gracias Phillipe, y gracias por haber venido, muchachos – los saludó el señor McDowell – Bienvenido Terry… - estrechó manos con él, pues ya se conocían desde la fiesta de 18 años de Susana - un placer conocerla, señorita Andry…

-el placer es mío, señor – contestó Candy.

-ella es mi esposa Carol McDowell – el señor presentó a su esposa ante Candy.

Carol la miró por encima del hombro, no le caía bien Candy pues pensaba que ella era la culpable de todo.

-así que tu eres Candy… si, eres muy bonita, ya veo porque pudiste engatusar a mi hijo tan fácilmente…

Ante las amargas y agresivas palabras de la señora, Terry de inmediato sintió la agresión como si fueran contra él mismo.

-con todo respeto, señora, no voy a permitir que hable así de Candy – Terry salió a defender a su pecosa.

-tranquilo, mi amor. No te exaltes – Candy temía una pelea – yo entiendo a la señora McDowell, es una madre preocupada por su hijo, yo también actuaría con recelo si fuera ella…

Carol arqueó la ceja, no esperaba que esa chica le diera la razón.

-…señora McDowell, le pido por favor que no piense mal de mi. Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido solo circunstancial. Un gran mal entendido acarreó muchos problemas y sufrimientos a todos. Pero estamos aquí para tratar de ayudar a Greg. Déjenos verlo, por favor…

El tono de voz de Candy fue siempre sereno y su actitud humilde. Carol quedó desarmada por completo.

-veo que te juzgué mal… te pido una disculpa y te suplico, por lo que más quieras, que ayudes a mi hijo, está muy mal… nos parte el alma verlo así…

-no se mortifique, señora – Candy se acercó a Carol y tomó su mano para consolarla, demostrándole empatía. – yo quiero mucho a Greg, como amigo. Le prometo que haré todo lo posible por ayudarlo a salir de esta crisis. Tenga fé…

Carol empezó a llorar y Candy la abrazó con cariño. Para el señor McDowell era increíble ver a su esposa abrirse tan rápida y fácilmente ante esa joven que apenas conocía. No cabía la menor duda de que había algo especial en esa bella joven. Porque era notoria su belleza física pero también pudo ver su belleza interna. Ahora comprendía Theodor McDowell porque su hijo se había enamorado de ella.

-señorita Andry, gracias por haber venido…es usted muy amable. Vengan, los llevaré a ver a Greg…

El señor McDowell condujo a Candy y Terry hasta la recámara de su hijo. Tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta. Insistió otra vez y de nuevo silencio.

-Greg, soy Candy, por favor abre – ella pensó que quizás abriría al escuchar su voz. Pero de nuevo silencio.

-¡oh, que no haya echo una locura! – dijo su padre a punto de un infarto.

-atrás, voy a derribar la puerta – dijo Terry.

Candy y Theodor retrocedieron un poco para dejarlo hacer el trabajo. Terry dio un paso atrás y luego, con fuerza, empujó la puerta con su hombro y ésta se abrió azotándose.

El señor McDowell entró corriendo. Buscó desesperadamente con la mirada a su hijo, pidiendo a Dios que estuviera bien.

-¡Greg! – exclamó al ver solo sus piernas por detrás de la cama.

Corrió a ver, con el corazón estrujado.

-¡oh, Greg!... ¡gracias al cielo!... ¿porque no contestabas hijo? estuve a punto de morir de miedo de solo pensar que…

-déjame solo papá… no haré una estupidez no te preocupes…solo quiero estar solo… - contestó con voz áspera Greg.

-lo siento Greg, pero no te voy a dejar solo – se escuchó la voz de Candy que venía detrás.

Greg no quería verla, y mucho menos si venía con Terry. Ver su felicidad era como si le pusieran limón a su herida abierta.

-no quiero ser grosero contigo Candy pero vete, ¿no deberías estar feliz al lado de Terry ahora? no pierdas tu tiempo aquí…

Greg estaba borracho, deprimido. Había dos botellas de whisky junto a él y la cajita con los pendientes de esmeralda que le había comprado a Candy. Greg tomó la botella que tenía en la mano y bebió de ella el ardiente líquido, que a esas alturas, era como agua simple.

-¡deja eso, Greg! – Terry le quitó la botella.

-¡que mas quieres de mi, Terry! – Greg le gritó y alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos, era una mirada que daba más lástima que miedo - ...ya me has quitado lo que más amaba y ahora me quitas la única cosa que me ayuda a no pensar… ¡devuélvemela!

-¿a Candy o tu botella? – Terry le contestó con sarcasmo -... ¿acaso piensas que yo te quité a Candy? ella no es un objeto. Además, nunca pude haberte quitado algo que nunca fue tuyo: su amor. Ahora debes levantarte y asumir las consecuencias de tus actos. ¡Sé un hombre y no un cobarde escondido detrás de una botella de alcohol!

Terry le hablo fuerte, tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Greg… el alcohol solo anestesiará tu dolor un momento, pero cuando pase el efecto tendrás una terrible resaca y el dolor seguirá ahí…no tiene caso – añadió Candy.

-entonces me volveré un alcohólico y viviré anestesiando mi dolor toda mi maldita vida… y ustedes no tienen porque preocuparse por mi, váyanse y sean felices. – Greg le arrebató la botella a Terry y volvió a beber.

-¡deja ya la maldita botella y ponte de pie! - Terry le volvió a quitar la botella y la tiró lejos.

Cuando la botella se hizo pedazos en el piso Greg corrió a mirar el líquido derramado y lloró.

-¡no, no! ¡Que has hecho! – Greg parecía al borde de la locura – mi elixir…mi anestesia… – decía entre llanto.

Candy no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al ver la patética escena de su amigo tocando fondo. Nunca se imaginó llegar a verlo así. Le dolió mucho.

Terry también sintió pena por él pero no podía ser débil. Se agachó para tomar a Greg del brazo y lo levantó del piso.

-¡reacciona! – le dio un puñetazo en la cara – ¡anda, defiéndete! porque yo no voy a tener piedad de ti…

Terry lucía realmente amenazador. El señor McDowell se le fue encima tratando de impedir que golpeara de nuevo a su hijo; pero Candy confiaba en Terry, y aunque no sabía que era lo que tenía en mente decidió dejarlo actuar. Tomó al señor McDowell del brazo y retrocedieron.

Greg, aún borracho, sintió que una ira inmensa se apoderaba de su ser, y al ver su propia sangre que salía de su boca, sus más primitivos instintos afloraron; arremetió contra Terry con lo que tenía de fuerzas y lo golpeó en la cara también. Terry no se movió, quiso recibir ese golpe y ahora los dos sangraban.

-muy bien, Greg, ya estamos iguales. Ahora tendrás que estar alerta porque esta pelea apenas ha comenzado y ya no me voy a dejar…

-no necesito que me tengas lástima. ¡Prepárate Terry porque te voy a hacer pedazos!

Los dos hombres se miraban con ferocidad, limpiándose la sangre de sus rostros. Se quitaron sus sacos y se recogieron las mangas de la camisa, preparándose para una pelea a puño limpio.

Terry se puso en guardia y Greg tomó la iniciativa; lanzó un golpe que su contrincante esquivó y fue correspondido con un puñetazo en el abdomen. A Greg se le fue el aire con ese golpe pero se repuso en seguida y lanzó en respuesta un certero golpe, esta vez Terry recibió el puño en las costillas, y al agacharse para llevar sus manos a la parte adolorida, Greg aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en la cara. Terry sufrió el golpe pero no tardó en reaccionar y tomó a Greg de la camisa y lo lanzó al piso. Ahí se le fue encima y lo golpeó repetidas veces en la cara. Greg no se rendía y, con la pierna, se ayudó a quitarse a Terry de encima y lo empujó a un lado para entonces írsele encima también y tomar revancha golpeándolo igualmente en el rostro.

Candy observaba con preocupación y angustia como su novio era golpeado y estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero justo entonces, Terry, que no era ningún novato, y que varias veces se había visto en desventaja durante sus peleas callejeras, hizo valer su experiencia y usó sus trucos para zafarse y contragolpear. Retomó la ventaja repartiendo golpes en toda la humanidad de Greg, que parecía resistir mucho más de lo imaginado y que, aún con la borrachera, se defendía y atacaba muy bien.

Candy y el señor McDowell miraban asustados y no se atrevieron a intervenir. Si ese par tenía cuentas pendientes que ajustar, era su momento de saldarlas, a su modo.

Terry y Greg se batían mano a mano en una pelea más o menos pareja. Terry era demasiado orgulloso como para aprovecharse de su ventaja pero luego notó que los reflejos de Greg mejoraban, su borrachera se le había bajado con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo. De modo que después de unos cuantos minutos dando y recibiendo golpes con puños, rodillas, cabeza y todo lo demás, Greg y Terry quedaron tendidos en el piso, rendidos, lado a lado.

Sus rostros ensangrentados y sus cuerpos molidos a golpes fue el saldo de la pelea. Pero hubo un beneficio.

-ya estamos a mano – dijo Terry respirando agitadamente.

-si… – respondió Greg respirando con dificultad por el cansancio - …a mano… solo que hay algo que no es justo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-a ti te curarán las heridas con dulzura y amor, de la mano de un ángel… y yo… - Greg giró la cabeza a la izquierda para mirar a Terry mientras decía: - … yo tendré que conformarme con los rudos tratos de Phillipe….

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. Una fuerte carcajada salió de la boca de ambos, rompiendo con la tensión.

Hasta Candy y el señor McDowell rieron junto con ellos. Bien dicen que la risa es el alimento del alma y la cura de los males.

-me da gusto que hayan aclarado sus diferencias y saldado cuentas – dijo Candy.

-¿y quien dijo que fue un ajuste de cuentas? – Respondió Terry en su tono más arrogante - yo quería pelear y vi que Greg era casi tan fuerte como yo así que….

-¿Cómo que "casi" tan fuerte como tú?

Greg no estaba dispuesto a que se mancillara su orgullo

- ... mira la paliza que te di, y eso que estaba borracho…

-pues ya no estás borracho ahora. Además no usé toda mi fuerza por temor a dejarte en coma…. – le respondió Terry burlonamente.

Los dimes y diretes se habían desencadenado.

-¡basta los dos! – Intervino Candy – ahora entiendo que solo de esta manera tan primitiva podrían resolver sus asuntos. ¡Pero ya compórtense como caballeros y levántense! – fue ruda.

-¿Qué decías sobre un ángel, Greg? – Terry sarcástico otra vez - ... yo solo veo a una chica enojada, gritando y agitando los brazos como un mono… y después de lo que he dicho sé que nada dulce podré esperar de ella…

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. Volvieron a reír todos menos Candy.

-¡¿con que mono, eh?! – dijo enjarrando los brazos en la cintura.

-¡eres toda una mona pecas!…

Terry se atrevió a repetirlo en su cara y parecía disfrutarlo. Luego agregó:

-…pero eres "mi" mona pecas…

Terry usó su más seductor tono de voz y su mirada más encantadora al decir esto último.

Candy quedó totalmente desarmada ante tan dulce respuesta de su amado y no pudo más que sonreír, completamente derretida.

Greg sonrió y vio como Candy y Terry se miraban con infinito amor. Le dio gusto ver así de feliz a Candy y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban en su sitio correcto y que había sido una estupidez de su parte querer tomar por la fuerza y con engaños algo que no era suyo: el corazón de Candy.

El señor McDowell se acercó a su hijo y le tendió la mano para levantarse. Candy hizo lo mismo con Terry. Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie Greg le extendió la mano a Terry.

-perdóname por haber traicionado tu amistad… lo siento mucho… ¿Amigos de nuevo?

Terry ya no guardaba resentimientos en su corazón, correspondió el gesto y le estrechó la mano.

-amigos – dijo con una sonrisa. Esta vez una sonrisa sincera.

Candy se sintió muy orgullosa de su caballero Inglés, que también podía ser un salvaje cavernícola, y eso, más que miedo, le producía cierta excitación. ¡Santo cielo que combinación de hombre!

Fue después de la gran pelea que Greg se sintió mejor con respecto a su sentimiento de culpa para con Terry y Candy. Pero aún tenía un gran remordimiento de conciencia por lo que le había hecho a Susana. No sabía que pasaría con ella, y muy dentro de él, quería permanecer cerca de ella para protegerla, aunque fuera en secreto y no volvieran a cruzar miradas nunca más.

Mientras la gran pelea tenía lugar en casa de Greg. En otro lugar, Albert y Danielle estaban cenando juntos. No había pasado ni un solo día en que no se dedicaran un tiempo para estar juntos, en privado. Su romance iba viento en popa.

-princesa, te voy a extrañar mucho…

-y yo a ti, mi amor. Pero es necesario que esté allá para supervisar directamente los últimos detalles de la obra. Quiero que todo quede perfecto. Los niños merecen lo mejor.

-si, lo entiendo, y aunque sé que solo serán dos semanas no puedo evitar sentir que ya te extraño desde ahora.

-a mi también se me hará eterno el tiempo sin verte…

Danielle acarició dulcemente el rostro de su adorado Albert y éste tomó aquella mano acariciante y depositó un beso en ella. Luego se acercó a su boca y la besó largamente, como si fuera la última vez que la besaría, como tratando de compensar todas esos días y noches que no se verían por las siguientes dos semanas. Albert ya no era capaz de estar ni un minuto sin ella, la amaba demasiado, y Danielle correspondía fielmente a los sentimientos de él.

Solo estarían separados dos semanas, pues Danielle debía ir a Michigan a supervisar los últimos detalles del nuevo Hogar de Pony. Ya casi estaba lista y quería asegurarse de que todo resultara a la perfección. De modo que esa noche el par de enamorados se despedían, entre velas románticas y una música deliciosa de fondo, en la cálida y elegante oficina del apuesto y romántico Señor Andry.


	47. Chapter 43 El gran descubrimiento de Pet

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 43 EL GRAN DESCUBRIMIENTO DE PETER

El auto se adentraba a la villa Andry y una vez estacionado Candy y Terry bajaron. Ella lo abrazaba y lo apapachaba pues estaba herido y adolorido después de la pelea con Greg. Entraron a la casa.

-siéntate un momento y en seguida vuelvo para curarte, mi amor – le dijo Candy.

-si, no te preocupes, esto no es nada…

-si, claro, comparado con como quedabas después de tus peleas cuando estábamos en el colegio, esto no es nada…

-¿recuerdas cuando entré a tu habitación por error la noche que Albert me ayudo en esa pelea?

-¡como olvidarlo!

-nunca pude agradecértelo de frente… pero no es demasiado tarde…gracias, pecosa.

-de nada, mi rebelde…

Candy y Terry se miraron por unos segundos con una sonrisa que denotaba felicidad y amor.

-ahora vuelvo… - dijo Candy y se fue a buscar alcohol y lo necesario para curarlo.

Mientras Candy cruzaba la sala se topó con Annie.

-Hola Candy.

-hola Annie, tengo que ir por remedios, Terry esta herido y espera en la sala, ahora vuelvo…- no se detuvo a dar detalles. Subió corriendo las escaleras.

Annie se quedó intrigada y asustada. ¿Terry herido? ¿Por qué?. Caminó a la sala y se encontró con el castaño que estaba recostado con la cabeza levantada para evitar seguir sangrando de la nariz. Ya empezaban a aparecer los moretones en su rostro.

-¡¿santo cielo, Terry que te ha pasado?! – se asustó al verlo.

-nada serio Annie, no te preocupes…

-¿Cómo que nada serio? ¡mira como estas!, ¡te han dejado como santo cristo!

-no es para tanto… debieras ver como quedó Greg…

-¡entonces te peleaste con Greg!… ¿Por qué?

-cuestión de honor…y de amistad…

Annie no entendió ni una palabra. Justo en ese momento Candy volvió con los remedios.

-ya traje todo para curarte mi amor.

-Candy ¿tu permitiste que Terry se peleara con Greg? – Annie seguía sin entender.

-si

-¡que! ¿Por qué?

-era necesario… Cuestión de honor…y de amistad…

Terry volteó a mirar a Annie al escuchar a Candy decir lo mismo que él y vio que la chica puso cara de seguir sin entender, lo cual le dio mucha risa a Terry y se empezó a reír.

Candy aprovechó ese momento de distracción de él para ponerle un algodón bien empapado de alcohol sobre su herida de la boca.

-ahhhgghhhh, ¡pecosa ten piedad!

-¡merecido te lo tienes por burlarte de mi! – dijo Annie y ahora ella rió.

-¿pero porque pelean? – preguntó Candy.

-es que aún no logro entender porque Terry esta en este estado y ninguno de los dos me da una respuesta comprensible, tan solo "cuestión de honor… y de amistad" ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-ah, ya veo. Pues es que Terry y Greg saldaron cuentas a la manera de los hombres…

Candy volvió a poner alcohol sobre las demás heridas en el bello rostro de su novio.

-¡ow, ow! …– se quejó - … si, como cavernícolas…- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Hasta su cinismo era adorable.

-ahora entiendo – respondió Annie – entonces déjame ayudarte a sanar tus heridas…

Annie tomo un algodón y lo empapó en alcohol, luego de lo cual, solo por simple placer (y venganza) lo puso en la herida mas grande del rostro de Terry.

-¡aaahhhggggg!... ¿te estas vengando de mi Annie?

-nooo, ¿Cómo crees? solo quiero ayudarte a sanar más rápido…

-veo que has aprendido algo de sarcasmo, bien por ti, chica tímida – le respondió Terry.

Desde ese momento no se quejó más de la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido; su orgullo estaba de por medio. Annie era la que disfrutaba viéndolo sufrir, pero el sexy castaño resistió toda la curación como un valiente.

-ya te he curado las heridas de la cara, mi amor. Ahora debo revisarte el torso para ver si no hay fractura en las costillas. Por favor quítate la camisa…

-pero…

-nada de peros, esto es estrictamente profesional. Debo revisarte – Candy fue firme.

-está bien, señorita enfermera…

Terry se quitó entonces la camisa. No importándole la mirada curiosa de Annie, que al ver aquellos pectorales tan espectaculares y sus abdominales marcados, de inmediato se dio vuelta, toda sonrojada. "¡Wow!" dijo para sus adentros, nunca se imagino ver a Terry de esa manera y vaya que era sexy a morir.

-creo que mejor me voy…

Fue su reacción. Annie se fue a toda prisa, toda apenada, y toda colorada.

-creo que tu amiga nunca ha visto a un hombre sin camisa… – dijo Terry entre risas discretas – ¡sigue siendo la misma chica tímida y asustadiza!

-pues aunque no lo creas, Annie si ha cambiado… es solo que tú pones nerviosa a cualquier mujer… ¿no me digas que no estas consiente de eso, señor pectorales perfectos?... eres muy atractivo, mi amor.

-si, es verdad…

Terry se enfundó en su fanfarronería y le guiñó el ojo seductoramente a Candy.

-¡oh, basta!, ahora no es momento para juegos seductores señor Don Juan…

-ja ja ja ja ja…

A Terry le divertía poner nerviosa a su novia.

Candy, muy a su pesar, se ruborizó, y Terry se dio cuenta pero no quiso poner más nerviosa a su pecosa y se quedó callado y cooperó para continuar con la revisión médica.

Ella presionó en las costillas y el abdomen buscando fracturas, y aunque Terry sintió dolor, no había nada serio. Así que solo le untó un poco de crema con analgésico. Mientras lo hacía, Candy no pudo evitar darse un festín a los ojos ante tanta perfección de ese cuerpo varonil tan, tan, tan endemoniadamente sexy. Recuerdos candentes llegaron a su mente y, sin darse cuenta, sonreía bobamente.

-¿a que se debe esa sonrisa, señorita enfermera? ¿Hay algo que le cause gracia? – preguntó él pícaramente.

-¡oh, no! no es nada… solo….

"¡vamos Candy piensa, piensa!"… buscaba desesperadamente una buena explicación pero no se le ocurría nada.

-sé que es lo que te provoca esa sonrisa, pecosa… yo también sonrío así cuando recuerdo esa noche tan especial…no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de repetirlo…- no tuvo ningún pudor en decirlo.

-¡calla, Terry! no digas esas cosas, estamos en casa de los Andry ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué tal si te escuchan?

-ja ja ja ja ja…no te preocupes, Candy. No hay nadie…

-pero alguien pudo haber escuchado…

-está bien, no volveré a decir algo así si te pone nerviosa.

-gracias…- Candy se ruborizó nuevamente.

Ella tomó una venda y empezó a enredarlo por el torso de Terry. Le servía de distracción para no quedarse sumergida en los candentes recuerdos de su única noche de amor y pasión con ese hombre que adoraba.

Cuando el vendaje estuvo terminado Terry se puso de nuevo la camisa y Candy le acomodó un almohadón para que se recostara a descansar un poco. Ya estaba empezando a caer la noche.

-te voy a preparar un té calientito, mi amor…

-eres tan dulce como tu nombre, Candy… Greg tuvo razón en decir que soy afortunado de ser curado de la mano de un ángel. Gracias, pecosa.

-no es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Tu has hecho demasiado por mi y….

-no sientas como si tuvieras una deuda conmigo. Yo no te estoy cobrando nada. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por amor. El amor no lleva cuenta del daño y todo lo cubre. Yo te amo así, Candy.

-es lo mismo que me dijo Albert… oh, Terry… haces que mi corazón brinque y baile de alegría, rebosante de amor… yo también te amo, profundamente.

-eso me hace feliz. Con esa sonrisa tuya y esa mirada celestial, yo me doy por bien recompensado.

-entonces te regalaré todas mis sonrisas y mis cariños por el resto que tenga de vida…

Candy se acercó suavemente a Terry y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Daba gracias a Dios por ser de nuevo tan feliz de poder abrazarlo y besarlo de esa manera. No se cansaba de mirarlo, de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, de llenarse de él. Y Terry no podía cansarse de ser tan mimado y consentido. Estaba feliz de que todo lo malo y triste que había pasado se había desvanecido de su mente y corazón.

Terry disfrutaba de los mimos de su pecosa pero era un caballero y ya era de noche. Debía irse a su casa y no dar pie a malos entendidos con la familia Andry.

-pequeña, ya tengo que irme. No es bien visto que me quede aquí, a solas contigo y a estas horas.

-eres todo un caballero, mi amor.

-bueno, además de cavernícola también puedo ser un caballero…

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja rieron los dos.

-te amo tanto, Terry Grandchester.

-no más que yo a ti, Candice White Andry…

-¡Candice White Andry! – se escuchó una voz rugiente detrás de ellos.

-¡ahh! – Candy saltó de susto.

Como un resorte brincó del sofá y se puso de pie. Solo le había faltado hacer el saludo militar "señor, si señor!".

Archie trataba de evitar a toda costa soltar la carcajada y fruncía los labios para no dejar escapar una sonrisa burlona al percatarse de la cara tan graciosa que había puesto su hermanita.

-¡Archie, que susto!...por un momento me sentí como en el colegio, cuando las monjas me pillaban en alguna travesura…

-¿entonces te pillé en alguna travesura? – preguntó Cornwell mientras clavaba la mirada en Terry, inquisidoramente.

-no te enojes, Archie – le respondió el inglés – No haremos ninguna travesura hasta que estemos bien casados y con la bendición de toda la familia ¿no es así Candy? – él miró a su pecosa esbozando una coqueta sonrisa de complicidad, como de aquellos que guardan un secreto.

Ella se ruborizó.

-¡no digas esas cosas, Terry! ¿No ves que Archie solo nos está jugando una broma? – ella trataba de sonar casual.

Archie notó que Candy estaba nerviosa y trataba de ocultarlo.

-si, era una broma; pero ahora, al verte toda ruborizada y sobre todo al ver esa sonrisa cínica de Terry ya no estoy seguro…me da a sospechar…

-ya no especules, Archie – le respondió Terry - si hay algo que quieras saber solo pregunta y te diremos la verdad – lo desafió.

Archie sonrió discretamente y se acercó caminando con elegancia de gacela. Luego le respondió.

-ante todo soy un caballero. Y no me voy a entrometer en sus asuntos. Pero si te voy a advertir, Terry, que respetes a Candy y que no manches su honor ni su reputación, ella es una dama.

-gracias por recordármelo Archie. Te prometo que así lo haré. Yo también soy un caballero. – respondió Terry con toda seriedad.

-muy bien, entonces me quedo más tranquilo…

-¡en vez del primo de Candy pareces mas bien un hermano sobre protector, Archie…!

Terry nunca hubiera sospechado que había dado en el clavo.

Archie solo sonrió.

-pues tal vez tus deseos se cumplan, Terry,… pero ahora olvidémonos del asunto y dime ¿Por qué estas así? ¿No me digas que tus viejas costumbres han vuelto, Grandchester?

Archie también jugaba con el sarcasmo a veces, sobre todo con Terry.

-no, después de pelear contigo me di cuenta de que no valía la pena seguir siendo tan tonto como para buscar peleas sin sentido…esta vez pelee con Greg.

-¿y eso porque?

-cuestión de honor…- Terry sonrió y miró con complicidad a Candy.

-…y de amistad…- agregó ella.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja - Rieron.

Archie no entendió nada y la expresión en su rostro lo delataba.

-me voy…- se despidió Terry no importándole dejar a Archie tan desconcertado como lo estuvo Annie ante esas respuestas.

Candy acompañó a Terry a la salida.

En el umbral de la puerta se detuvieron para despedirse.

-¡que nerviosa me puse ante los comentarios de Archie! – dijo Candy.

-si, todos lo notamos. No sabes mentir, pecosa. Eres tan pura como el agua de manantial y tan transparente que todos pueden ver tus sentimientos. Lo cual a veces es una desventaja…

-¿entonces crees que Archie haya descubierto nuestro secreto?

-posiblemente… Archie es más perspicaz de lo que te imaginas. Pero es un caballero y no dirá nada. No te preocupes, pequeña.

-… - Candy en silencio.

-mi amor, ¿te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿Te causa remordimientos?

-yo…

Candy agachó la cabeza y no pudo contestar. Terry la tomó de las manos.

-no necesitas responder… lo sé… yo fui el que te orilló a hacerlo… perdóname Candy…no reparé en lo que conllevaría a futuro para ti ese acto…fui egoísta…

-no digas eso mi amor. Sabes, no me arrepiento. Es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado. Yo estuve de acuerdo y lo hice con plena conciencia. Pero debemos admitir que fue muy arriesgado, tuvimos suerte de que no hubo consecuencias…

-si, tienes razón, pero de haberlas habido yo me hubiera hecho responsable, sin lugar a dudas… aunque eso no hubiera evitado que la sociedad hipócrita en la que vivimos te señalaran y se manchara tu reputación… eso es lo que Archie nos dio a entender.

-si, lo sé, por eso me puse tan nerviosa…él solo quiere lo mejor para mi, y Albert también… me hubiera sentido muy culpable si por mis actos los Andry se vieran envueltos en mas chismes y habladurías.

-la gente siempre va a hablar, a mi no me interesa lo que la gente piense. Y para que te des cuenta de la magnitud de la hipocresía de la sociedad ahí tienes el caso de Eliza. Seguro fue un escándalo cuando se supo todo su pasado el día de la fallida boda.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Annie, y me sorprendió mucho. Pero volviendo al tema, a pesar de todo lo malo que ella haya hecho, es una Andry, y tratándose de una familia tan poderosa, el escándalo se disipó en seguida y ya nadie habla ni juzga nada, porque hay intereses económicos de por medio y a nadie le conviene dejar sus negocios y tratos con tu familia, así es la alta sociedad. Todos se creen con derecho de juzgar y señalar a los demás, pero si se trata de ellos mismos se encubren unos a otros. No es que la religión o la moral guíen sus acciones, es el amor al dinero y las comodidades lo que les importa… Tu y yo no hemos hecho daño a nadie, nadie tiene porqué señalarnos. Aunque si, reconozco que debimos haber esperado a estar casados para poder tener intimidad, no porque lo considere malo, sino para evitar consecuencias… un hijo merece nacer dentro de una familia…yo lo sé mejor que nadie…

-si, es verdad…

-ahora me doy cuenta de que dejar al azar el futuro puede traer tristes consecuencias… sobre todo para un ser inocente.

-tuvimos suerte… pero ya no debemos actuar de forma egoísta.

-esperaremos hasta que estemos casados para volver a estar juntos, ya te lo había prometido y pienso cumplirlo. Nunca nadie te señalará, mi amor, no lo voy a permitir.

-gracias Terry…me hace feliz ver que te preocupas por mi de esta manera. ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!

-no tienes porqué…es lo menos que puedo hacer para protegerte, porque te amo.

-yo también te amo…

Candy y Terry se dieron un abrazo amoroso. Comprendieron que los ímpetus de la juventud son una navaja de doble filo y que no debían tomar riesgos que empañaran un feliz futuro.

-mañana temprano vendré a verte, pecosa…te extrañaré.

-y yo a ti, mi amor…

Terry la besó en los labios dulcemente y luego se apartó.

-esperaré ansioso a que la mañana llegue para poder estar contigo nuevamente… hasta mañana mi amor. – Terry tomó la mano de Candy y la besó caballerosamente.

Ella aún sentía una corriente eléctrica cada vez que él hacía eso. Se despidió de su amor completamente feliz de saber que lo vería mañana y todos los demás días, por el resto de sus vidas.

Terry se dio vuelta y se alejó de su pecosa, con la ilusión de volver a verla al día siguiente.

Tomó un taxi y regresó a su departamento. El portero del edificio guardaba las llaves y había mantenido todo limpio durante su ausencia. Era como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Él tomó una ducha de agua caliente para relajarse y luego se acostó a dormir y descansar plácidamente. Su rubia pecosa fue la última imagen que estuvo en su mente antes de caer en el profundo sueño.

Por su parte, Candy había regresado a la sala donde Archie la esperaba para que le explicara bien el motivo de la pelea de Terry con Greg. Ella le dio todos los detalles y después cada quien se fue a dormir. Había sido un día excepcional, lleno de emociones, conflictos, aventuras y un final feliz para Candy y Terry.

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia de la llegada del Caballero del amor a América acaparó de nuevo las portadas de todos los periódicos en varios países alrededor del mundo.

En París, Flammy y Ronnie salieron a comprar el periódico muy temprano para enterarse de los pormenores. El diario había publicado el telegrama completo que Terry había enviado. Fue así que ellos se enteraron de que todo había salido bien y que Terry les enviaba sus saludos y agradecimientos. Estaban muy contentos.

En Londres, Hans y Paty también despertaron con la maravillosa noticia. Hubo júbilo esa mañana en Londres y mucha gente salió a la calle para hablar con los vecinos y paseantes sobre la gran hazaña y el final feliz.

Un nuevo ánimo se infundió entre el pueblo inglés que, para ese momento, era lo que más necesitaban pues los alemanes habían lanzado una campaña militar brutal y estaban ganando mucha fuerza. Pero este nuevo sentimiento de esperanza y bríos renovados, gracias a la gran motivación de un joven inglés que había demostrado que cualquier cosa era posible, con fé y fuerza de voluntad, hizo que todos los soldados reavivaran su fuerza. Días más tarde los ingleses emprenderían una nueva estrategia militar que los ayudaría a recuperar territorios ganados por los alemanes y hacerlos retroceder. Pero aún quedaban dos años más de implacable guerra.

En América, Candy despertaba a un nuevo día. Estaba sentada en una silla, en el cuarto de Elisa. Por la noche había ido a hacer guardia para vigilar su salud y se quedó con ella el resto de la noche.

Elisa estaba estable, con los medicamentos su presión arterial se estaba normalizando pero aún era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria.

Esa mañana llegó la nueva enfermera que los Leegan contrataron para cuidar a Elisa. Era una joven muy bonita de 23 años llamada Grace Simons. Delgada, de pelo castaño oscuro y la nariz ligeramente salpicada de pecas. Se presentó ante Lilly y Candy, y recibió de parte de la rubia enfermera las indicaciones que el doctor había dejado.

Candy y Grace hicieron buena química. Grace era una dama simpática y agradable. En cuanto Elisa despertó se encontró con esa nueva cara. Grace se presentó y le dijo que la cuidaría como si fuera su propia hermana. Elisa la vio con buenos ojos y prometió ser una buena paciente y cooperar en todo lo que le indicaran. Lilly estaba contenta de ver que su hija tenía una buena actitud.

Candy fue relevada entonces por Grace, que estaría con Elisa durante el día, y entre Candy, Lilly, Annie, Peter y Archie se turnarían cada noche para estar con ella.

Antes de las 8 de la mañana Candy tomó una ducha y se alistó para bajar a desayunar. Se arregló muy bonita pues Terry vendría a verla mas tarde.

El desayuno en familia transcurrió como de costumbre, entre platicas sobre como les había ido a cada uno el día anterior. Candy les contó a todos sobre la pelea de Terry con Greg pero que ahora ya habían limado asperezas y de nuevo eran amigos. A todos les dio gusto escuchar eso.

Minutos más tarde, Albert se retiró, decidió ir a la oficina junto con Peter y ver los asuntos que él había manejado durante su "ausencia". (Ya que Albert se dedicó a su nueva empresa de telégrafos, que le absorbía mucho tiempo, y por ello dejó a cargo a Peter de todos los demás negocios). Peter en poco tiempo se empapó de todos los asuntos y empezó a tomar responsabilidades, junto con Archie, que también iba a las oficinas a ayudar.

Annie estaba ansiosa de ver a Phillipe pues no lo había visto en todo el día de ayer y se sentía un poco abandonada. Decidió ir a ayudar a la hermana María con las clases de los niños, para distraerse un poco.

Lilly volvió con Elisa en cuanto terminó de desayunar. La tía Elroy también fue con ella.

Archie se fue a la universidad para seguir adelantando en sus estudios, ya solo le quedaban unos meses para terminar.

De modo que Candy se quedó sola, esperando la visita de Terry, ya comentada y aprobada por la familia.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Candy se entusiasmó y corrió a abrir ella misma la puerta.

-Buen día Candy…

-oh…hola Phillipe.

-lamento haberte desilusionado, tú esperabas a Terry ¿no es así?

-si… ¡pero también me alegra verte Phillipe! pasa…. ¿vienes a ver a Annie?

-si, ayer no pude venir a verla porque me quedé con Greg, y la extrañé mucho.

-¿y como sigue Greg?

-mucho mejor. Ha dejado de beber. Ahora solo está muy preocupado por Susana.

-puedo imaginarme muy bien como debe estar sintiéndose la pobre… creo que iré a verla con Terry.

-ojalá tu puedas ayudarla un poco, Candy. Ella está muy mal. Pasé a verla muy temprano y no quiere hablar con nadie. Conmigo solo habló lo necesario para responder mis preguntas sobre su estado de salud, y nada más.

-por cierto, ¿Cómo está?

-está muy bien. La operación fue un éxito y su recuperación va lenta pero bien, su nivel de plaquetas y glóbulos rojos y blancos va en aumento. Lo cual augura una recuperación satisfactoria.

-bueno, al menos una buena noticia. Pobre Susana, ojalá que éste dolor tan terrible se le pase pronto. Debe encontrar una nueva razón para salir adelante.

-habla con ella Candy. Hazle ver que tiene todo un futuro por delante. Puede retomar la actuación, o estudiar lo que quiera, con la prótesis que ya le mandé hacer tendrá una vida casi normal. Ella podrá hacer todo lo que se proponga.

-se lo diré Phillipe….pero bueno, iré a buscar a Annie. Está con la hermana María ayudándola con las clases de los niños.

-¿ah si?

-si, eso la distrae un poco. Ya sabes que aún no encuentra su verdadera vocación.

-hemos analizado un par de opciones pero ella no parece muy entusiasmada.

-habrá algo que le apasione ya lo veras…

Candy dejó a Phillipe en la sala y fue a buscar a Annie. Minutos después regresó con la sonriente chica que ansiaba tanto ver a su enamorado.

-¡Hola, Phillipe!

-Hola Annie – la saludó de beso en mano – disculpa que no vine ayer a verte, pero fue necesario que me quedara con Greg…

-entiendo, ya Candy me dijo de la pelea que tuvo con Terry.

-fue una forma poco ortodoxa de arreglar sus diferencias pero funcionó. Solo quedaron algunas heridas y moretones como consecuencia, pero esas heridas son mucho más fáciles de curar que las del corazón.

-si, es verdad.

-¿y como has estado, Annie? me dijo Candy que has estado ayudando a la hermana María con las clases de los niños.

-oh, si… me ayuda mucho como distracción y hasta me ha empezado a gustar. No sabes, ¡los niños son tan ocurrentes y aprenden tan rápido! ¡Es emocionante como aprenden a conocer las letras y en poco tiempo ya escriben su nombre y empiezan a leer!... ayer un niño me regaló una tarjeta con mi nombre escrito en él, ¡su primera palabra que escribió y fue mi nombre! no sabes que satisfacción y felicidad sentí….

A Annie se le iluminaban los ojos al relatar sus experiencias con los niños. Candy y Phillipe voltearon a mirarse con una expresión de complicidad.

-Annie – la interrumpió Candy – veo que te hace muy feliz enseñar a los niños y sabes, he estado pensando… tú siempre fuiste una alumna sobresaliente, muy aplicada en los estudios y eres muy culta. Has pasado mucho tiempo aprendiendo, ¿no crees que sería bueno para ti, que ahora transmitieras tus conocimientos?

-¡es una maravillosa idea! – exclamó Phillipe.

-¿quieres decir que podría dedicarme a ser maestra? – Annie dedicó unos segundos a esa idea.

-en mi opinión, tú serías una maravillosa profesora – la animó Candy.

-mmm creo…. ¡que me encanta la idea! – dijo Annie muy contenta – ¡oh, me emociona tanto!, esta es la señal que esperaba: sentirme emocionada.

-me alegra que al fin hayas encontrado la profesión que te apasiona, Annie – dijo Phillipe – y ya sea que enseñes a niños o a jóvenes, sé que lo harás muy bien. Tú eres una chica muy bien instruida.

-gracias, Phillipe. Me siento de maravilla ahora que sé que mi vida tiene un objetivo y que puedo ayudar. Es lo que tanto anhelaba…

-y lo harás muy bien, Annie – dijo Candy - La labor del maestro es muy noble y de gran ayuda. La educación es el primer paso para lograr muchas cosas y solucionar otras. Serás de mucha más ayuda que yo.

-oh, Candy, gracias por alentarme. Y gracias a ti también Phillipe…

Annie estaba ahora convencida de que su misión en la vida no era solamente ser esposa y madre, lo cual no le disgustaba, pero se sentía incompleta y, al ver el ejemplo de Candy y la ardua labor que ejercía, se sentía ella misma con ganas de imitarla. Por fin sabía lo que quería.

Mientras ellos celebraban la decisión de Annie, el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

-¡Yo abro! – dijo Candy emocionada.

Salió corriendo si importarle nada más.

-de seguro es Terry – dijo Phillipe.

-¡ahhh, el amor! – respondió Annie.

En el umbral de la puerta, un apuesto caballero, recién bañado y perfumado, esperaba.

-¡hola, amor! – Candy lo recibió con una sonrisa amplia.

-¡fiuuu! que hermosa estas hoy, pecosa – dijo con su voz ronca y sensual.

-y tú estas muy apuesto también… mmm, hueles delicioso.

Candy dedicó un segundo para apreciar con calma aquel exquisito aroma tan varonil.

-esto es para ti… - Terry sacó una hermosa rosa roja de su saco y se la dio a ella.

-que galante…gracias – respondió ella mientras apreciaba de cerca la maravillosa flor.

-la tomé del jardín, espero que eso no me reste mérito.

-de ninguna manera… sabes, esas rosas son de la estirpe que Anthony cultivaba. Albert me dijo que las trajeron de Lakewood así que son descendientes de aquellas que Anthony cultivó con tanto amor y dedicación. ¿Verdad que son hermosas?

-si que lo son. Debo agradecer a Anthony por el regalo que te he traído esta mañana… ¿y como estas tú?

-muy bien, ahora que estás aquí. Te extrañé mucho…sexy.

De inmediato Terry sonrió.

-y yo extrañaba que me dijeras así…pecosa aduladora…. – Terry no resistió mas la tentación de aquellos labios rojos y suaves y se acercó para besarlos.

Candy se separó rápidamente, el pudor se apoderó de su ser.

-pasa. Phillipe está con Annie. Viene todos los días a verla. Esta perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿no me digas que ellos…?

-no, aún no. Pero van por buen camino y creo que pronto Annie por fin le dará el sí a nuestro amigo. Él esta loco de amor.

-pero ¿y Archie? ¡pensé que él y Annie eran novios aún!

-no, ya no lo son. Parece que no había química romántica entre ellos… yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando me lo dijeron, ¡pero ambos están tan tranquilos!

-¡vaya! nunca me imaginé que ellos se separarían, y que Phillipe encontraría en Annie al amor de su vida.

-yo tampoco. Que pena con Flammy que estaba enamorada de Phillipe, se quedó con el corazón roto…

-pues la cura de su corazón roto ahora tiene nombre: Ronnie.

-¡Queeee! ¿de veras?

-si, están muy contentos. Fueron a verme a Londres el día que partí en mi avión. Ellos, al igual que Paty y Hans, Jaques y mis padres, te mandan saludos.

-¡oh, cuanto ansío verlos a todos! ¡y que maravillosa noticia sobre Flammy y Ronnie! ... - Candy estaba muy feliz de saber sobre sus amigos.

Cuando entraron a la sala Terry saludó a los ahí presentes. Annie lo observó bien.

-veo que ya estas mejor – le dijo Annie.

-te dije que no era nada serio. Además los cuidados de mi linda novia fueron muy efectivos.

-es de esperarse, Candy es una excelente enfermera – dijo Phillipe – lamentablemente Greg no tuvo tanta suerte. Hoy amaneció con varios moretones en la cara y torso. Le diste una verdadera tunda, Terry.

-lo siento, pero fue necesario.

-es verdad, hay ocasiones en que los hombres solo pueden resolver los problemas a golpes. ¡El poder de la testosterona! – replicó Phillipe y todos rieron.

-ah, casi se me olvida darles esto – agregó Phillipe.

Sacó un periódico que mostraba en la portada una fotografía de Candy y Terry besándose en el momento de su reencuentro. Solo una de tantas fotos que se habían publicado en todos los periódicos.

-están en todas las portadas de los diarios…

-¿no me digan que también aquí en América se siguió día a día mi viaje en los periódicos? – Terry estaba sorprendido.

-si, mi amor. ¡Ha sido la noticia del año! Y no sabes el calvario que ha sido para mí lidiar con la prensa. Me han seguido a todas partes desde que se supo que era yo la famosa chica del Caballero del Amor.

-lo siento, pequeña. Sé que los reporteros son un verdadero fastidio, ya casi me olvidaba de eso.

-pero ahora que estás aquí podremos hacerle frente juntos…

-si, mi amor. Yo te protegeré. Aunque sé que ellos seguirán detrás de nosotros ahora con mucha más fuerza. Tendremos que tomar medidas especiales para poder evadirlos.

-a mi no me importa si tú estas junto a mi…

Candy tomó el brazo de Terry y se aferró a él.

-¡pero que linda pareja! – dijo Annie.

-ojalá todos tuviéramos un poco de lo que a ustedes les sobra…

Phillipe lanzó la indirecta a Annie. Ella solo bajó la mirada pero su corazón se aceleró.

-ahora que lo dices, Phillipe…he recordado que debo ir a ver a Susana – dijo Candy.

-¿a Susana? – Preguntó Terry con mucha sorpresa.

-si, ya somos amigas.

-¿de verdad? – las sorpresas no paraban.

-si, y ahora me necesita. Está pasando por el mismo infierno que yo pasé…

Candy le explicó todo a Terry y él sintió pena por Susana. Accedió a acompañar a Candy a verla. La apreciaba mucho como amiga y no podía evitar sentir compasión por ella después todo lo que había sufrido. No lo merecía.

Se despidieron de Annie y Phillipe y subieron al auto que Terry traía.

Cuando llegaron al hospital vieron que Greg salía de ahí. Seguramente había ido a pedir información sobre la salud de Susana. Ellos preguntaron en la recepción en qué cuarto se encontraba su amiga y se dirigieron allá.

-Será mejor que entre yo primero, mi amor… - dijo Candy

-está bien, estaré esperando aquí afuera…

Candy tocó la puerta y escuchó que le respondían:

-¡váyanse! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! – fue Susana.

Pero segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió. Era la señora Marlow.

-¡¿tú?!... la culpable de la infelicidad de mi hija… ¡como te atreves a venir!

-señora… yo…

-¡señora Marlow no le voy a permitir que le hable de esa manera a Candy! – Intervino Terry – ella está aquí porque se interesa por su hija y está preocupada, solo quiere ayudar.

-¡ya ha hecho suficiente, váyanse los dos…!

-deja que pasen, mamá – dijo Susana desde su cama. Había escuchado las voces y supo quienes eran.

-¡pero, hija!

-que pasen y déjanos a solas, por favor.

-está bien, hija. Estaré aquí afuera por si me necesitas… - La señora Marlow no quiso alterar a su hija y obedeció a su petición.

Candy y Terry entraron a la habitación.

-hola, Susy – saludó Candy

-hola – saludó Terry.

-veo que están otra vez juntos… me enteré de tu gran hazaña, Terry, felicidades.

-gracias. Tú también has logrado una hazaña impresionante, Susy. Has recuperado tu sensibilidad y pronto podrás volver a caminar sin muletas. Te felicito.

-tu obtuviste recompensa por tu valerosa hazaña y yo solo recibí traición y desdicha… ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un poco de felicidad?... parece que Candy acapara todo lo bueno, todo lo que yo amo…

Había mucha amargura en aquellas palabras.

-no digas eso, Susana, no sabes lo mucho que ha sufrido Candy…

-Candy, Candy, Candy… ¡todo gira en torno a ella!… ¿Qué tienes tú que no tengamos las demás mujeres? – Susana le habló amargamente a Candy - ¿Qué tienes tú que todos los hombres caen rendidos a tus pies como idiotas?... ¡eres tan bella, tan perfecta! mientras tú vivas yo no podré encontrar el verdadero amor porque cualquier hombre que llegue a mi vida, al conocerte, me abandonará… siempre ha sido así… ¡te odio, Candy! ¡Te odio!

-¡Susana….!

Candy se sintió profundamente herida por las palabras de la chica. Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Susana, tus palabras no tienen razón – intervino Terry - estas diciendo esto porque estás dolida, herida…pero sé que tú no puedes ser capaz de odiar a nadie… Candy no tiene la culpa de nada.

-yo solo sé que los dos únicos hombres que he amado me han dejado por ella…

-Susana tú bien sabes que yo ya amaba a Candy desde antes que nos conocimos, nunca te prometí amarte… y Greg…

-Greg es otro idiota que cayó rendido con el embrujo de Candy, claro, ella es perfecta y yo… solo una patética lisiada.

-Susana, tu valía no radica en tu capacidad física sino en tu capacidad mental – le dijo Candy - Y tú eres muy fuerte porque aceptaste el enorme riesgo de ser operada a sabiendas de las terribles consecuencias, pero pusiste toda tu fé y empeño en salir adelante ¡y lo has logrado! ¿No te das cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres?

-no… yo solo veo las cosas como son. Que soy una mujer incompleta y abandonada por el hombre que creí que me amaba… y todo porque existes tú, Candy.

-¡ya basta de sentir lástima de ti misma Susana! – Terry le habló fuerte – si tú no puedes ver con tus propios ojos que lo que has perdido no es nada en comparación con lo que puedes ganar, entonces no vale la pena que te la pases llorando y amargándote el alma el resto de la vida. Mejor sería morir…

-¡Terry no le digas eso!

Candy se asustó de solo pensar que ella fuera capaz de intentar terminar con su vida nuevamente.

-¿crees que no lo intentaría si pudiera?...mi vida ya no tiene sentido y no puedo hacer nada para acabar con este martirio… No puedo moverme, levantarme…

Ella seguía en cama, bajo analgésicos y su herida en la espalda aún estaba muy vulnerable, por eso no la dejaban moverse.

-¿y si pudieras moverte lo harías de nuevo? ¿Intentarías suicidarte?

Ante las preguntas de Terry, Susana no pudo contestar. Se quedó callada y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Terry se acercó a ella y acarició su pelo.

-yo sé que no lo harías, Susy… - le susurró al oído Terry – …eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo…

Ante esas palabras Susana sintió un fuego que recorrió todo su cuerpo entumecido, se llenó de rabia, de indignación.

-¡no soy una maldita cobarde! – gritó

Terry esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Luego le dijo:

-solo hay dos perspectivas ante ti: una es que hagas acopio de todas tus fuerzas para salir adelante, encontrar una nueva motivación en tu vida y ser feliz…la otra, seguir lamentándote el resto de tus días, culpando a Candy porque es lo más cómodo y fácil para ti… así que ¿Qué decidirás?

A Susana esas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón. En el fondo sabia que Terry tenía razón, pero se sentía tan dolida, tan impotente, tan insignificante. En su mente y corazón ella libraba una batalla contra ella misma, contra sus pensamientos depresivos, contra su negatividad y su dolor que no la dejaban ver más allá de la tormenta. Ese silencio fue respetado por Candy y Terry, ellos sabían que ella necesitaba meditar y hacer un cambio de actitud, pero desde adentro.

Algo en el interior de Susana hizo "clic", algo que le faltaba volvió, algo que había sido desgarradoramente arrebatado de su ser volvió a crearse dentro de ella: fé, y junto con ello, la esperanza.

Susana lloró de nuevo, pero esta vez era un llanto diferente.

-escojo la primera opción…. – habló entre sollozos - no voy a caer derrotada ni a hundirme en la amargura… ya no más… - dijo con determinación.

Terry sintió alivio de que sus duras palabras no la hubieran terminado de destrozar. Candy vio asombrada como Terry nuevamente había salvado de la desesperación y la depresión a otra persona más, ¿era un poder o talento especial que él tenía? definitivamente había aún mucho de ese hombre que ella desconocía, y se sentía orgullosa y feliz de poder tener el tiempo de su lado para conocerlo más, cada día.

Terry se acercó de nuevo a Susana y tomó su mano.

-sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta, Susy. Solo necesitabas que alguien te sacudiera la amargura y te mostrara la luz al final del túnel. Sé que podrás salir adelante y que triunfarás en la vida porque has pasado por pruebas muy difíciles y has sobrevivido a todo. Te admiro mucho, Susy – le dijo Terry y depositó un dulce beso en aquella mano tan frágil.

-yo también te admiro mucho Susy… - dijo Candy – estoy segura de que un día, un gran hombre se dará cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que eres y te va a amar como te mereces. Tú eres una chica fantástica, muy hermosa y fuerte, tienes tantas cualidades que no pasan desapercibidas…

-Greg ha sido un tonto, pero es su perdida, no la tuya – agregó Terry.

-Si tú quieres podemos seguir siendo amigas, yo te apoyaré siempre que me necesites, Susy, no deseo que me veas como una enemiga, no lo soy… - a Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-perdóname Candy, no debí decirte esas cosas tan horribles… no ha sido tu culpa y no te odio…solo me dejé llevar por la amargura…

-no digas más, yo sé que no eras tú la que hablaba sino tu dolor.

-si quiero seguir siendo tu amiga Candy… perdóname.

-claro que si, Susy. Verás que la vida vale la pena seguirla viviendo, uno nunca sabe las sorpresas y bendiciones que nos aguardan a la vuelta de la esquina. Tú eras, sigues siendo, una talentosa actriz, podrías regresar al teatro, o estudiar alguna carrera, o ayudar a más personas a salir adelante con tu ejemplo. Y el amor llegará a ti cuando menos te lo esperes, ya verás. Hay mucha felicidad que te aguarda. No te rindas nunca.

-gracias por tus palabras, Candy. No me rendiré. Voy a salir de esto y me demostraré a mi misma que el dolor no me derrota, y que soy capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que me proponga.

-¡así se habla! – dijo Terry – yo también te apoyaré siempre, Susy. Sabes que cuentas con mi amistad.

-si, Terry, te agradezco tanto que me hayas ayudado a ver las cosas de forma diferente. Me has salvado de una vida de tortura y miseria.

-te has salvado tú misma. Yo solo te di un empujoncito.

-gracias a ambos por estar aquí y ayudarme. Espero que sean muy felices…

-si, lo somos – dijeron al unísono el par de enamorados.

A partir de ese momento todo iba a cambiar para Susana y la amistad que tendría con Candy y Terry sería para toda la vida.

Minutos más tarde los visitantes abandonaron el cuarto de hospital. La señora Marlow seguía afuera esperando, muy angustiada. Entró a la habitación en seguida de que Candy y Terry salieron. Vio a Susana con una nueva actitud, era otra. Se puso muy feliz al ver a su hija con la determinación de salir adelante y muy dentro de su corazón agradeció a Candy y Terry por su visita y por haber logrado el milagro que ella tanto había pedido a Dios para su hija.

En las oficinas Andry, Peter terminaba de revisar unos documentos sobre algunas inversiones que le había sugerido a Albert y que habían resultado en grandes ganancias. Por su parte, Albert también revisaba papeles pendientes y firmaba para autorizar diversos asuntos. Ya Peter lo había puesto al corriente de todo y entonces Albert se fue a las otras oficinas, las de telégrafos.

Después de eso ya no había más asuntos que tratar y Peter empezó a revisar la vieja bodega de archivos que llevaba muchos años sin ser tocada. Albert le había comentado que eran documentos que databan de hace mas de 30 años y que tal vez ya no fueran importantes, pero habría que revisarlos uno por uno para saberlo a ciencia cierta. Él estaba tan ocupado con la nueva empresa de telégrafos que ya no se había dado tiempo para emprender esa tediosa labor. Peter pensó que ahora era el momento oportuno para empezar a revisar esos viejos documentos y se armó de paciencia para empezar con la tarea.

Abrió la primera caja, habían viejos contratos que ya habían vencido y la mayoría de esos socios ya habían fallecido. Peter era astuto, anotó los nombres de esos viejos socios y decidió averiguar quienes eran sus descendientes, quizás podrían hacerse algunos negocios con ellos.

Peter abrió la segunda caja, una tercera, cuarta…había pasado más de dos horas revisando documentos viejos y tratando de descifrar que podría servir de todo aquello. Se detuvo a descansar un momento, estiró las piernas y la espalda y volvió a sentarse. Estaba por decidir terminar la tediosa tarea por ese día y continuar después, pero entonces una caja, diferente a las demás, llamó poderosamente su atención. Esta caja era de madera, un poco más pequeña que las demás, y tenía un candado.

Ese detalle del candado le hizo pensar a Peter que el contenido debía ser muy valioso. Se apresuró a tomarla y romper el candado para poder ver el interior. Cuando sacó los documentos que ahí había empezó a leer con cuidadosa atención. En seguida sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes ante la sorpresa que se revelaba ante su mirada escudriñadora; la mandíbula se le caía casi al piso al revisar un documento tras otro y darse cuenta de que lo que había encontrado era un verdadero tesoro familiar. No lo podía creer.

Peter guardó los documentos de vuelta en la caja y se la llevó. Debía mostrarle cuanto antes a Albert lo que había descubierto.


	48. Chapter 44 Las lagrimas de Candy

"**PRIMAVERA OTRA VEZ"**

CAPITULO 44 LAS LAGRIMAS DE CANDY

Terry y Candy habían salido del hospital después de haber visitado a Susana. Se sentían mucho más tranquilos ahora que sabían que ella estaba determinada a salir adelante y rehacer su vida de la mejor forma posible.

-¿crees que Susana vuelva al teatro? – preguntó Candy mientras caminaban al auto.

-si, estoy seguro de ello… el teatro se lleva en la sangre, en el alma. Es difícil renunciar a eso. Susana era una muy buena actriz y tiene aún mucho potencial…

-espero que no tarde mucho en regresar a su vida de siempre. Cuando vuelva a actuar de nuevo iremos a verla ¿quieres?

-si, lo que tu quieras, pequeña.

-o quien sabe, a lo mejor actúen juntos en la próxima obra… ¡y prometo que ya no me sentiré celosa!

jajajajajaja Terry y ella rieron juntos. Pero había una sombra en aquella risa de Terry. Su semblante era diferente.

Cuando llegaron al auto Terry le abrió la puerta a Candy y luego él subió. Se pusieron en marcha.

En poco tiempo llegaron a las oficinas de telégrafos. Querían escribir un telegrama a sus amigos en París y también a los padres de Terry. Ya todos en la empresa conocían a Candy y, al verla llegar de la mano de Terry, todos los empleados se acercaron a saludarlos y felicitarlos. Las noticias dadas a conocer en los periódicos sobre ellos ya eran de dominio público. Toda América los conocía ahora.

Las mujeres se empujaban y peleaban por tratar de conseguir un autógrafo de Terry. Era una locura de gritos femeninos:

_-¡señor Grandchester es usted el hombre perfecto!_

-oh, no, nada de eso, solo soy un hombre enamorado…

_-¡es todo un caballero! … _

_-¡muy galante!... _

_-¡y tan apuesto!... _

– gracias, gracias por sus halagos chicas (él les sonreía a todas)…

Terry no dejaba de firmar autógrafos.

_- ¿Cuándo volverá al teatro?... _

_-¿Cuál será su siguiente obra?..._

_-¡si, si, díganos, ya estamos ansiosas de volver a verlo actuar!... _

Él evadía esas preguntas y no respondía. No paraba de firmar todo lo que le ponían enfrente. A Candy no le pedían autógrafos pero tanto hombres como mujeres hacían fila tan solo para estrechar manos con ella y decirle algunas palabras.

Albert, desde el segundo piso, se asomó a ver qué causaba el gran revuelo. El escándalo no pasaba desapercibido y se escuchaba en todo el edificio. Sonrió al ver a Candy y Terry en medio de una multitud, recibiendo y dando muestras de cariño. Luego volvió a su oficina.

Mientras tanto, Terry se las arregló para salir del torbellino de forma muy política y amable y se resguardaron de aquella quedaron solos.

-ufff, ¡eso estuvo muy ajetreado! – dijo Candy tomando un profundo respiro.

-no, no es así, he estado bajo otras circunstancias aún mas intensas que esto, créeme, ¡esto fue tranquilo! – afirmó Terry recordando aquellos días en que su sola presencia en algún lugar apacible bastaba para ponerlo todo de cabeza.

-¡en serio!... Dios ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

-no es fácil, pero aprendes a lidiar con ello… aunque no es del todo mi agrado ser objeto de este tipo de barullo.

-gajes del oficio ¿no?

-si… gajes del oficio…

Terry amaba actuar pero la fama era otra cosa totalmente diferente. No se sentía cómodo con tantas mujeres gritándole halagos todo el tiempo y correteándolo para conseguir un autógrafo, pero tampoco le gustaba ser grosero ni desairar a sus admiradoras, por eso trataba de ser lo más cordial con sus fans y ser un poco paciente, ¡y vaya que la paciencia no era su fuerte!

Después del barullo fueron a mandar sus telegramas. Enviaban saludos y cariños a todos sus amigos y les decían que se encontraban muy contentos; más felices que nunca.

Esos telegramas llegarían a sus destinatarios muy pronto y alegrarían mucho sus corazones. Flammy y Ronie esbozarían sonrisas juntos, Patty y Hanz se abrazarían de la emoción, Jaques, ya bien instalado en su puesto de presidente de la compañía de telégrafos en París, estaría tan contento que mandaría a enmarcar el telegrama y lo colocaría en la pared de su oficina para verlo siempre y recordar que su trabajo consistía en unir corazones mas que en transmitir mensajes. Y los padres de Terry, sentados frente a la chimenea, leyeron el telegrama con profundo agradecimiento a Dios por haber concedido la gracia de llevar a su hijo a salvo hasta los brazos de su amada Candy. Todos estaban contentos.

Más tarde, después de haber enviado los telegramas, la feliz pareja pasó a la oficina de Albert. La secretaria ya tenía instrucciones de dejar pasar, sin anunciar, a Candy y/o Terry cada vez que llegaran a verlo. De modo que ellos pasaron directamente a la oficina principal.

Candy tocó la puerta.

-Adelante – respondió Albert que ya sabía que se trataba de la feliz pareja.

Los chicos entraron.

-¡hola, Albert! – saludó Candy.

-espero que no te interrumpamos – agregó Terry mientras caminaba de la mano de su hermosa novia.

-de ninguna manera. Pasen. ¡Me di cuenta de que causaron un gran revuelo en el edificio!

-si… gajes de la fama – respondió Terry fingiendo fanfarronería.

-yo solo espero que esta locura termine pronto – dijo Candy.

-a mi me parece que tardará un poco más, así que mejor ve acostumbrándote, Candy. Terry de seguro ya lo estará ¿no es así?

-digamos que solo tengo más experiencia, pero no significa que me haya acostumbrado, creo que nunca lo estaré…

-pero siendo un talentoso actor no lo puedes evitar, amigo mío…por cierto ¿piensas volver al teatro pronto?

Ahí estaba, la misma pregunta de nuevo. Pero esta vez Terry no iba a poder evitar dar una respuesta.

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogió de hombros.

-no lo sé… - contestó honestamente.

Hacía meses que venía pensando en eso, desde que su padre y él tuvieron aquella plática en la que salieron a relucir algunos detalles incómodos sobre el futuro que le aguardaba. ¿Iba a lograr una armonía en su matrimonio con Candy si su carrera le demandaba demasiado tiempo, tiempo que no pasaría con su esposa sino en ensayos y giras? Terry se debatía entre su máximo sueño de una vida junto a Candy y su pasión por el teatro. Pero sabía qué lado de la balanza pesaba más.

Mientras tanto, Candy, al escuchar aquella respuesta, no pudo creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué lo dices, mi amor?

-es que… hace algunos meses mi padre me hizo pensar en algunas cosas. He estado evaluando y replanteándome qué es lo más importante en mi vida… y sin duda mi corazón siempre llega a la misma conclusión: Tú, pecosa.

Candy quedó aún más sorprendida.

-pero… ¡tu mismo dijiste hace un rato que el teatro se lleva en la sangre, en el alma y que era difícil olvidarlo!…

-Difícil, pero no imposible…Mi vida de actor es siempre la misma: audiciones, ensayos, presentaciones, giras…. nunca estoy mas de un mes en casa, siempre es estar de viaje o en ensayos que me toman todo el día…y yo no quiero esa vida si implica estar separado de ti tanto tiempo, Candy. Ya no más.

Las mandíbulas de Candy y Albert cayeron ante tal revelación.

-¡no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! – dijo Albert - ¡pero si tú amas el teatro!

- no mas de lo que amo a Candy… – Terry no tenía duda de ello.

-mi amor, no te precipites a tomar una decisión tan pronto. Yo sé que tu vida de actor es muy ocupada y estoy dispuesta a aceptar el reto. No voy a interponerme en tu camino ni a ser un obstáculo para que tú hagas lo que más te apasiona. No, no estoy de acuerdo.

Candy odiaba sentirse culpable de alejar a su amado de su gran pasión en la vida.

-pequeña, eso lo dices ahora, pero cuando nos casemos nuestra vida será diferente. Si tu quieres volverás a trabajar y estarás ocupada unas horas, pero luego volverás a casa y yo probablemente no estaré ahí… y cuando salga de gira tú no podrás venir conmigo porque en tu trabajo no te permitirán ausentarte frecuentemente ni por tanto tiempo... además… ¿has pensado que cuando lleguemos a tener a nuestros hijos ellos querrán y demandarán tiempo a su padre? yo quiero estar ahí para ellos…para ti…nuestra familia será siempre prioridad en mi vida, ese es mi verdadero sueño…

Terry había expuesto un panorama bastante acertado y real, algo que la pecosa no había previsto.

-oh, no lo había pensado… - dijo Candy reflexionando en ello.

-has madurado mucho, Terry… – agregó Albert - …lo que dices tiene mucho sentido, pero creo que ésta plática tienen que mantenerla con más calma y en privado. Debes tomar en cuenta también los planes de Candy…

Albert dejó plantada la semilla de la curiosidad en su amigo.

-¿también tienes planes para el futuro, pecosa? – Terry miró a Candy buscando su respuesta.

-eh… si…

Candy se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. No sabía como iba a tomar Terry su decisión de ser pediatra.

-creo que los dejaré a solas un momento – dijo Albert – estaré afuera. Búsquenme cuando hayan platicado.

-lo haremos – respondió Candy.

Albert caminó a paso firme y tranquilo hacia la salida y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando estuvieron solos Terry volvió a preguntar:

-¿y cuales son esos planes que tienes, Candy?

-yo… he decidido que quiero seguir estudiando. Quiero ser pediatra, una buena pediatra y ayudar a los niños del hogar.

-¿entonces quieres quedarte en el hogar de Pony para continuar con la labor de la señorita Pony y la hermana María? – Terry formulo esa pregunta temiendo a la respuesta.

-no exactamente… Quiero ser pediatra y trabajar por mi cuenta. Ir a donde me necesiten, quizás tener mi propio consultorio en casa…nuestra casa…cuando nos casemos…

¡Phew! Aquella respuesta le devolvió el aire a Terry. Candy continuó:

-… y de vez en cuando me gustaría ir al hogar de Pony a hacer algo de trabajo voluntario. Eso es lo que a mi me gustaría ¿tú que opinas?

Candy ansiaba escuchar lo que él pensaba al respecto.

-¡vaya!... ¡me parece grandioso! te felicito pecosa, sé que llegarás a ser una gran medico pediatra. Cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

-oh ¿de veras?... ¡gracias, mi amor!

Candy saltó emocionada y se colgó del cuello de su novio para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-de nada, pecosa. Me da gusto verte contenta y que persigas tus sueños…

Terry se sentía muy orgulloso de su novia, estaba seguro de que nada ni nadie detendría sus sueños y que esa chica de espíritu indomable alcanzaría cualquier meta que se pusiera en la vida, y él estaría siempre a su lado apoyándola en todo y motivándola a no darse por vencida nunca.

-¡eres el mejor!… y sabes, me tomará al menos dos años terminar mi preparación profesional. En ese tiempo tú puedes seguir con tu carrera de actor y después ya veremos…no es necesario que lo abandones todo, mi amor…

-mmm, suena bien…

Terry sintió que había esperanzas de poder tener ambas cosas. Se sintió contento. Sin embargo, de pronto reparó en un detalle:

- linda, debes estar consiente de que en ese lapso de tiempo ambos estaremos muy ocupados, tú en tus estudios y yo en mi carrera, y tal vez no podremos vernos tan seguido. ¿Estas lista para algo así?

Candy sintió una punzada dolorosa en su corazón.

-la verdad es que en estos momentos no… no quiero separarme de ti ni un solo día…- lo abrazó - …Pero el inicio de curso en la facultad de medicina empezará en la primavera. Así que tenemos unos meses para estar juntos…

-¡esas son buenas noticias, pequeña! porque yo tampoco me siento listo para otra separación… sin embargo… hay algo más que debemos hablar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-que inevitablemente nuestra boda también se pospondrá… - dijo Terry con lamento - …yo ansiaba que nos casáramos cuanto antes, pero dadas las circunstancias y nuestros planes, creo que será mejor esperar… ¿Qué opinas?

Candy se quedó pensando por un par de segundos, la idea de casarse con Terry le emocionaba y quería estar con él todo el tiempo posible. Pero era verdad que aún tenían proyectos por separado que cumplir y estando casados sería más complicado, ¿Qué tal si quedaba embarazada de inmediato? Así que, siendo razonable, llegó a la misma conclusión que Terry.

-yo pienso igual que tú, mi amor. Debemos esperar…pero sé que cuando finalmente nuestros objetivos se hayan cumplido, tú y yo haremos una vida en pareja muy feliz y plena… y si nuestro primer bebé llega pronto no habrá ningún problema y los dos estaremos para dedicarle todo el tiempo que se merece…

-es verdad, ¡y ten por seguro que llegará pronto!... pues yo no voy a perder el tiempo. Te reclamaré para mí, día y noche, pecosa…debes estar preparada… - le dijo seductoramente y tomándola por la cintura.

-¡Oh, Terry! – ella se ruborizó hasta las pestañas.

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja - rió Terry muy fuerte - …me encanta verte toda sonrojada, pecosa…

Terry se acercó lentamente a los labios cálidos de su amada y depositó allí un ardiente beso apasionado. Sabía que nadie los interrumpiría y él aprovechó la oportunidad para tener ese momento íntimo con su pecosa.

Candy no lo rechazó esta vez pues también sabía que tenían un momento de privacidad, estaban a solas sin nadie que mirara y los interrumpiera. Ella se dejó mimar sin preocupación.

Las caricias de aquellas varoniles manos inquietas y exploradoras empezaron su recorrido por el sensual cuerpo femenino, pero a sabiendas de que habría límites. Terry estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa de no volver a tomar aquel cuerpo que él ya había hecho suyo de forma precipitada. Esta vez sabría esperar. Ya no estaban solos en París, una ciudad lejos de su familia y conocidos. Ahora era diferente. Candy tenía una reputación que cuidar ante todos y él no iba a dejar que nadie hablara de su pequeña pecosa.

De modo que Terry fue sutilmente reprimiendo sus intensos deseos y se separó de Candy con un beso ahora casto y dulce.

-pequeña, ¿Qué me has hecho que estoy loco por ti?

Terry miraba a Candy con infinita ternura, se notaba cuanto la adoraba y ella le respondió a él con una mirada que derretía témpanos de hielo por la calidez que emitía, todo su ser irradiaba amor. Entonces le respondió:

-lo mismo que tú a mi… yo también estoy loca por ti… _"sexy"_

-¡mi Candy!….

Terry sonreía cada vez que ella lo llamaba con ese apodo. Y lo derretía por completo.

Aquellas palabras solo reavivaron los intensos deseos de Terry por volver a besarla y estrecharla fuertemente; y como nada se lo impediría, cumplió sus deseos a cabalidad. Tomó a Candy entre sus brazos y sin ningún aviso le dio uno de los besos más ardientes y deliciosos que ella jamás había saboreado de los labios de él ni de ningún otro hombre. Uno de esos besos que te aflojan las rodillas y te quitan el aliento. Ella se sentía entre nubes, no pensaba, no veía nada, no escuchaba nada más que campanitas de hadas y música de violines. El efecto de ese tremendo beso le había dejado las mejillas coloradas y el corazón acelerado a mil por segundo. ¿Había sido un simple beso? era difícil de creer. Al abrir los ojos Candy aún podía ver estrellitas fugaces y el mundo color de rosa. ¡Dios que beso!

-ap..em…eh…yo… - Candy no sabía ni lo que decía, solo balbuceaba.

Terry se sintió satisfecho de lo que había logrado, tenía el don de ser un maravilloso besador y la pecosa era la única afortunada.

-que bueno que aún tendremos unos meses para estar juntos, mi amor…– le dijo Terry endulzándole los oídos con su sensual voz –…así podré besarte de esta manera en otra ocasión… ¿te gustó?

¡Que si le había gustado! ¡Santo cielo! ¿Y aún lo preguntaba?, sería pura vanidad ¡porque la respuesta era más que obvia!

-si… me gustó mucho – respondió ella con trabajo pues no sabía si había podido articular bien mas de dos palabras.

-mmm, eso pensé… a mi también me gustó mucho pecosa.

-Terry…

Candy miraba de nuevo a Terry y estaba a punto de caer de nuevo bajo el embrujo de aquellos ojos azules cual zafiros. Pero el aleteo de una paloma que se había posado en el balcón la sacó del embelesamiento.

Candy aterrizó nuevamente a la tierra dando un par de pestañeos y un ligero paso hacia atrás. De pronto recordó de qué estaban platicando antes de que Terry la sacara de orbita con ese beso arrollador. Le dijo:

-Después de la primavera nos esperan dos o tres años en que no podremos vernos tan seguido… se me harán muy largos… no sé si resistiré tu ausencia tanto tiempo, mi amor…

-no te preocupes, pecosa, yo veré la forma y haré hasta lo imposible por darme el tiempo o escaparme para venir a verte, porque de no hacerlo yo tampoco resistiré tanto tiempo sin besarte…

-te estaré esperando muy ansiosa, mi amor… - de nuevo aquella mirada. Candy bajó la vista y trató de controlarse – jum…eh… Yo también buscaré darme tiempo para ir a verte, así no estaremos separados por largos periodos – dijo con aire casual y actitud serena. Actuaba.

Terry supo que su pecosa estaba nerviosa aún por el beso y trataba de disipar el candor que la hacía arder por dentro. Él decidió no ponerla en más aprietos y se mantuvo al margen. Le respondió:

-gracias, pequeña….sabes, aprovecharé bien este tiempo en que me dedicaré a mi carrera porque después pienso retirarme del teatro. Quizás inicie mi propia compañía teatral y me dedique a preparar y enseñar a los nuevos actores… o a dirigir… de ese modo no estaré fuera de casa tanto tiempo y tendré conmigo a las dos cosas que amo: mi familia y la actuación.

-¡eso esta muy bien, mi amor! Y yo pondré mi consultorio en nuestra casa y así estaré cerca de ti… y nuestros hijos.

-¡será maravilloso, pequeña!... y pase lo que pase nuestro amor podrá vencer cualquier obstáculo.

-ya no habrá malos entendidos ni desconfianzas, te lo prometo, Terry.

-y yo no te daré motivos para dudar de mi amor nunca, te lo prometo…

Fue una promesa solemne.

Candy y Terry de nuevo sellaron su compromiso con un beso lleno de amor. Sus miradas decían y expresaban mucho más que sus palabras. Su futuro juntos ya no estaba tan lejos. Solo debían hacer un esfuerzo mas.

Los radiantes novios salieron de la oficina más enamorados y felices, pues habían acordado como sería el rumbo de sus caminos hasta que llegara el momento de unirlos. Buscaron a Albert y alguien les dijo que estaba en el comedor del edificio y allá se dirigieron.

Efectivamente ahí estaba Albert, formado como cualquier otro trabajador en la fila para que le sirvieran sus alimentos. Aunque todos le habían ofrecido tomar el lugar de adelante para que fuera atendido rápidamente él se negó. Les dijo que no debía haber ninguna diferencia en el trato. Por eso era tan querido por todos, era un hombre humilde y amable.

Candy y Terry se acercaron a él y también decidieron hacer fila para acompañarlo a comer. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa Candy y Terry le platicaron sus planes a Albert y éste se mostró muy contento. Estaba orgulloso de verlos tomar decisiones tan importantes con mucha madurez.

Cuando terminaron de comer salieron a caminar un poco por el gran jardín que había entre los dos edificios que conformaban la compañía de telégrafos llamada "Western telegraphs".

Mientras caminaban Candy le comentó a Albert lo de Susana y la forma en que Terry había logrado ayudarla. También le contó que ayudó a Greg.

-no acabas de sorprenderme Terry ¿Cómo lo haces? - dijo Albert.

-yo solo les hablo con la verdad, los hice enfrentarse a su realidad tal cual, para que ellos pudieran ver que solo hay un camino para salir del hoyo. Aunque no tenía idea de que eso les ayudaría…

-conmigo hiciste lo mismo – añadió Candy – me ayudaste a superar mi trauma por la muerte de Anthony, me hablaste fuerte pero funcionó... conoces la naturaleza de las personas, tu sensibilidad para entenderlas es increíble; creo que por eso eres un gran actor, eres capaz de ponerte en la piel de tu personaje y darle vida.

-¿con que ese es tu secreto, eh? – dijo Albert – es bueno ver que tu talento no es una simulación, sino que en verdad captas la esencia de cada personaje para ponerte en sus zapatos. Tienes mucho talento Terry. Espero que pronto vuelvas al teatro y nos deleites. ¿Cuándo piensas volver?

-En la primavera, cuando Candy entre a la universidad. Así ambos estaremos ocupados en lo que más nos gusta. Pero pronto iré a buscar a mi amigo Robert Hataway para ver si hay algún proyecto en puerta.

-que bueno. Entonces Danielle y yo iremos a verte en tu próxima obra.

-¿Quién es Danielle? ¿algún socio?

ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja rieron Candy y Albert por la confusión de Terry.

-no es Daniel, sino Danielle, es una chica, y es mi novia – dijo con mucho orgullo el rubio.

-¡así que ya tienes novia! ¡bien por ti, Albert! ya empezabas a preocuparme… - le dijo en tono de broma.

-¡no seas tonto!... – le respondió con un ligero golpe en el hombro, pero con una gran sonrisa - …Danielle y yo llevamos muy poco tiempo de novios pero estamos realmente felices. Ella es la arquitecta que lleva el proyecto de la nueva casa Pony.

-fiuuu, con que arquitecta… me parece que suena a la mujer ideal para ti, mi viejo amigo. Felicitaciones.

-gracias.

-¿y donde esta ella? ¿Por qué no me la has presentado?

-ahora está en Michigan viendo los últimos detalles de la casa. Lleva allá una semana pero pronto iremos todos a ver el resultado final de su obra y te la presentaré.

-¡yo ya no aguanto la espera para ver como quedó la nueva casa Pony! – dijo Candy entusiasmada.

-será una sorpresa – respondió Albert – pero sé que te gustará.

-si… es una lástima que Elisa y la tía Lilly no puedan ir. El doctor no autorizará que ella viaje en su estado.

-pero podrán ir después, oportunidades para ir habrán muchas – le respondió Albert.

-una de ellas será nuestra boda – Dijo Terry abrazando a Candy.

-¿piensan casarse en el hogar de Pony? ¡es una magnifica idea!

-si, Albert. No podría ser en ningún otro lugar. Es mi hogar y solo allí podría celebrar el evento más importante de mi vida, junto a mi padre árbol en la colina de mis amores.

-será muy lindo, ya me lo puedo imaginar – dijo Albert sonriendo – para entonces el hijo o hija de Elisa tendrá un poco mas de tres años y disfrutará mucho correr por aquel campo abierto que yo también disfruté en mi niñez.

-¡y la tía Lilly será la abuela más feliz!

Terry solo escuchaba atento la pequeña charla que habían empezado Candy y Albert y al escuchar sobre Lilly le vino a la memoria la duda que le carcomía y ansiaba preguntar. Así que aprovechó esa oportunidad.

-díganme una cosa… La señora Lilly estudió en el Colegio San Pablo, dicho por ella misma… ¿acaso conoció al príncipe Edward Windsor en esa época? mi padre me contó que en esos años él fue el primer miembro de la familia real que estudio en un colegio… ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos en Londres Candy?

-¡oh, si!, ya casi lo olvidaba. El asunto de Archie…

-¿el asunto de Archie? – preguntó Albert.

-si, es que en Londres descubrimos que Archie lleva el apellido Cornwell, un apellido nada común y que solo han llevado los nobles de Inglaterra…

-ah… ¿y que más averiguaron? – Albert quería saber hasta donde sabían.

-Mi padre nos contó que en su época de colegio el príncipe Edward conoció a una joven americana con la que entabló una muy cercana amistad, Lilly Von, supongo que es la misma Lilly que todos conocemos ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Terry.

-si, es la misma. En efecto, Lilly conoció al príncipe Edward en el Colegio San Pablo…

-¿entonces es o no es la señora Lilly la que se casó con el príncipe? – preguntó Terry – porque mi padre me dijo que el príncipe se casó con una dama americana, por la que renunció al trono de Inglaterra… y se rumoró que esa mujer era la chica con la que el príncipe llevaba una cercana amistad en los tiempos del colegio: Lilly.

-veo que han averiguado muchos detalles, pero no han dado con la verdad.

-¿a que te refieres? – Preguntó Candy – nosotros sospechamos que Archie es hijo del príncipe Edward y esa dama misteriosa, y hallamos muchas pistas que nos llevan a confirmar esa teoría. Pero obviamente Archie no es hijo de Lilly… ¿entonces cual es la verdad Albert? ya no entiendo nada.

-lo sabrás, Candy…pero antes dime, ¿Cómo es que concluyen que Archie es hijo del príncipe Edward?

-por el apellido Cornwell, por su puesto – respondió Terry – Los apellidos del príncipe Edward eran Windsor Cornwell…

-si, así es – respondió Albert – y en efecto, Archie es el hijo del príncipe Edward.

-¡Oh Dios! – Candy exclamó más que sorprendida - ¿y él ya lo sabe?

-no lo sabía, sino hasta hace muy poco cuando Lilly llegó y nos reveló muchos secretos…y es una verdad que te concierne a ti también Candy. Creo que por fin ha llegado el momento…

-¿a que te refieres Albert? –preguntó Terry muy intrigado.

-tenemos que ir a la casa, toda la familia debe estar presente para este momento.

-¿tan importante es?

Candy no sospechaba aún la magnitud de las revelaciones que estaba a punto de enterarse.

-si, Candy. Muy importante.

En ese momento Peter llegó corriendo, le habían dicho dónde buscar a Albert y lo encontró.

-¡Albert! – gritó. Estaba muy agitado de haber corrido tanto.

-Peter, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Elisa? – Albert se preocupó.

-no, no… es otra cosa…- Peter no quiso decir nada de lo que acababa de descubrir pues Candy estaba ahí - … ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado un momento? – le hizo una mueca señalando a Candy.

Albert comprendió en seguida que era algo que su sobrina no debía escuchar, no aún.

-por supuesto, Peter – contestó Albert con toda tranquilidad. Luego se volvió hacia Candy y Terry para decirles:

-chicos, vayan adelantándose a la casa y espérenme allí. Díganle a toda la familia que habrá una reunión muy importante. Yo iré por Archie y nos vemos allá.

-esta bien, Albert. Allá nos vemos – dijo Candy.

Terry se despidió con un movimiento de mano y ambos se fueron. Peter y Albert se encaminaron hacia la oficina para platicar con más privacidad.

Finalmente estuvieron a solas.

-bien Peter, ahora si dime de que se trata – dijo Albert.

-es que acabo de descubrir documentos muy importantes en la vieja bodega de archivos muertos. No tenía ya nada más que hacer así que decidí empezar a depurar archivos, revise varias cajas hasta que di con ésta…

Le mostró la caja de madera con el candado ya roto.

Albert tomó la caja con semblante de curiosidad y la abrió. Sacó los documentos que había allí dentro y empezó a revisarlos. Cada hoja de papel que iba sacando representaba una verdadera sorpresa y Albert cayó sentado de golpe en su gran silla ante la impresión de ver aquellos documentos. Estaba pasmado.

-¡no lo puedo creer!... ¡Después de tantos años finalmente ha aparecido!... ¡el testamento de Edward! – Albert no se lo esperaba.

-así es… y como habrás visto también están allí todos los documentos de sus hijos, los certificados de nacimiento de Stear, Archie y las gemelas. Cartas de Edward y de Alice, fotografías, un retrato familiar de ellos con las bebés aún… y también cartas de la Reina Victoria… ¡estas son reliquias familiares!

Albert aún no salía de su impresión. No podía creer que el mito de la existencia de esas reliquias era cierto. La tía abuela sabía que Edward había dejado un testamento pero todos los documentos de la familia de Edward y Alice habían sido extraviados hacía muchos años, poco después de la muerte de Edward, quien conservaba y resguardaba todo. Pero cuando él murió, Elroy Andry junto con George revisaron la casa de ellos para tomar los documentos de valor y el testamento que sabían que existía pero al buscar por toda la casa nunca aparecieron los documentos ni el testamento. Pensaron que había sido un robo, quizás de alguien del personal de la casa, para obtener dinero por ello. Pero nunca nadie pidió una recompensa y nunca supieron la verdad.

Ahora, 18 años después, los documentos habían aparecido en el lugar menos esperado, pero en el momento justo. ¿Justicia divina? muy probablemente.

Peter le dijo a Albert que tenían que revisar el testamento de Edward pues Archie estaba a punto de cumplir 21 años y esa era la edad legalmente apropiada para que él recibiera todos los beneficios de ser un Cornwell, con sangre real en la venas. Un descendiente directo de la familia Windsor. Lo mismo que Candy y Annie.

Albert se dio a la tarea de revisar detalladamente el testamento y, con la asesoría de Peter, descifraron todo. Una gran sorpresa contenía aquel testamento.

Sin perder más tiempo, Albert y Peter fueron a buscar a Archie a la facultad y le explicaron, en pocas palabras, que ya había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad a Candy y que toda la familia aguardaba en casa.

Los tres hombres subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha hacia la Villa Andry, donde Candy y Terry ya habían informado a la familia de las instrucciones de Albert y aguardaban en la sala, esperando cada vez mas impacientes con cada minuto que transcurría y que no llegaba el rubio, cabeza de familia.

Pero entonces unos pasos firmes se escucharon y Albert, junto con Peter y Archie, entraron a la sala, acabando con la ansiedad e impaciencia de todos.

-hola familia – saludó Albert – gracias por permitir unos minutos de su tiempo a esta reunión familiar que será trascendental en nuestras vidas.

-¡Oh, querido! ¿No me digas que….? – Lilly ya presentía de lo que se trataba.

-si, Lilly. El momento por fin ha llegado…

Hubo un silencio entre todos y esa situación le crispaba los nervios a Candy que empezaba a desconcertarse.

-¿Qué momento es ese, Albert? sigues diciendo eso y yo no entiendo nada.

-pequeña…esta reunión es para dar a conocer una verdad muy grande y trascendental en tu vida… algo tan maravillosamente importante que habíamos decidido esperar al momento mas oportuno para que tú lo supieras, ya que antes habías perdido la memoria, pero ahora estás recuperada y Terry está contigo para apoyarte…todas las condiciones se han dado ya para revelarte un gran secreto…

Candy no cabía de la incertidumbre. Sintió que su corazón se empezaba a agitar, sus manos temblaban y por su cuerpo recorría una sensación muy extraña. Ella apretó la mano de Terry para sentir su apoyo. Él tomó aquella mano temblorosa entre la suya y la cubrió con su cálido contacto. Terry también estaba muy intrigado pero no decía nada, solo esperaba, al igual que Candy, a que Albert dijera ese secreto que tan misteriosamente estaba aún guardado.

-¿Qué secreto es ese? – preguntó Candy con voz temblorosa.

-antes de decírtelo quiero invitar a la señorita Pony y la hermana María para que te acompañen en este momento… pasen por favor – les indicó a las dos damas que aguardaban en el recibidor.

Ellas entraron al despacho y tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás, cerca de Candy.

-ahora si no falta nadie – continuó Albert – Pues bien, Candy, estamos todos aquí reunidos para contarte la verdad sobre tu pasado… tus orígenes… quien eres realmente…

-¿Quién soy realmente? – Candy no entendía pero sentía un nudo en el estomago y muchas ganas de llorar.

-si, pequeña… ya es el momento de que te enteres de que… tú eres una Andry también, una verdadera Andry de sangre…- lo dijo sin mas rodeos.

-¡Queee! ¿Esto es una broma? … Albert… ¿por qué me dices esto?

Candy volteó a mirar las caras de todos para ver en qué momento soltaban la risa indicándole que estaba siendo victima de una broma…pero las caras serias de todos le hicieron sentir que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Albert pudo percibir lo que su amada sobrina estaba sintiendo.

-es verdad, pequeña, no es una broma. Pero eso no es todo… Annie también es una Andry… es tu hermana… al igual que Archie… - lo soltó de golpe, para no tenerla en un suspenso constante.

Al escuchar esto, las temblorosas manos de Candy instintivamente se fueron a su boca para tratar de contener el aliento. Todo su ser sufrió una sacudida cual terremoto y por su mente pasaron, como en película cuadro por cuadro, los recuerdos de su infancia y las cosas vividas junto a aquellos que ahora se le revelaban como sus hermanos.

Ella no dijo nada en unos segundos, era como si estuviera procesando la noticia o tratando averiguar si todo era real o un producto de su imaginación. Terry estaba igual de consternado, con la boca abierta. Todos hicieron silencio y se limitaron a ver la reacción de la chica. Candy por fin habló:

-esto debe ser un sueño…. – movía la cabeza a ambos lados aún incrédula.

Annie no resistió más y corrió hacia su hermana. De pie, frente a Candy, la morena le extendió los brazos diciendo:

-no es un sueño, Candy… somos hermanas, ¡hermanas gemelas!… no sabes cuanto había ansiado poder decírtelo…

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver aquellos azules que le expresaban tanto amor, y algo dentro de ella la hizo levantarse del sofá como instintivamente y abrazó a Annie con todas sus fuerzas, como aferrándose a la única persona que conocía de toda la vida. La abrazó sintiéndose sobrepasada por un sentimiento inexplicable pero muy real.

-¡hermanas!… - replicó Candy con suave voz.

-si, Candy…hermanas…- ambas se abrazaron nuevamente con mas fuerza.

-¡Annie! ... dime de nuevo, por favor, que no estoy soñando…

-no Candy ¡esto es real! no es un sueño…

Archie entonces se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellas.

-Candy… tú, Annie y yo somos hermanos… ¿no es maravilloso?

Él no pudo contenerse y, con toda la emoción y felicidad del mundo, abrazó a sus dos queridas hermanas. Las abrazó protectoramente, amorosamente, muy cálidamente. Todos miraban la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, menos Terry. Él no era precisamente muy emocional, pero sentía una profunda alegría en su corazón, por Candy, porque por fin su pecosa tenía una familia de sangre.

-Archie… tú... eres mi… ¿hermano? – ella aún no lo asimilaba.

-si, Candy…soy tu hermano, y Stear también lo era… - Archie ahora abrazó solo a Candy –… eres una Andry legítima Candy, ¡eres mi hermana!

Archie no la soltaba, la abrazaba con todo su corazón, aferrándose a la hermana que le había sido arrebatada, esa chica a la que él siempre había querido mucho y había protegido. Esa criatura tan adorable que años atrás, a primera vista, le removió algo en su interior y no sabía a ciencia cierta qué ni por qué.

-¡oh, Archie!... esto es demasiado… - dijo Candy que aún se sentía extraña – por favor, dime tu también que esto no es una broma…porque yo no se…

-no Candy, no es una broma. Esto es muy serio y es real… y aún hay tanto que debes saber, hermanita, esto es solo el principio…- agregó el dulce Archie.

-¡¿aún hay más?!... – le parecía increíble - yo… ¡yo estoy consternada!… Me siento tan feliz de saber que dos de mis seres más queridos son realmente mis hermanos…pero todo esto ha sido tan repentino, ¡tan sorpresivo!…

-sé como debes sentirte, Candy – dijo Annie – yo me sentí igual que tú, no lo podía creer… y cuando me detuve a pensar en que Archie y yo por poco y terminábamos casados, ¡me dio pánico!….

-¡Dios mío, es verdad! – exclamó horrorizada Candy.

-pero afortunadamente entre él y yo nunca pasó nada…

-juro por mi vida que es verdad – intervino Archie - entre Annie y yo nunca pasó nada, ¡el llamado de la sangre es más fuerte de lo que uno se imagina!...

-Candy, no sabes cuanto he agradecido a Dios por habernos hecho hermanas de verdad…tú siempre habías sido mi única familia y yo la tuya, pero ahora Dios nos ha devuelto a donde pertenecemos, con nuestra familia de sangre ¿no te parece maravilloso?

-si… tanto, que aún no puedo creerlo… ¡yo una Andry!…

"Una Andry" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, tratando de entenderlo, porque aún no lo concebía y su reacción era prueba de ello; había reaccionado como si le hubieran dicho que Annie y Archie habían sido elegidos para ser sus acompañantes a un baile y no que eran sus hermanos ¡Sus hermanos!... ¡hermanos! reparó Candy un momento en esa palabra y todo su interior se removió desde lo mas profundo de su ser, empezaba a entenderlo. Pero Albert la sacó de sus pensamientos para decirle:

-Candy, Dios ha querido que tú y Annie siempre hayan estado cerca de nosotros porque él quería que las encontráramos…

-¡Albert!... –lo llamó, intentando que él guardara silencio un momento y obtener un poco de tiempo para repasar por segunda vez lo que acababa de experimentar.

Candy miraba a ese hombre con adoración paternal, sus ojos se empañaban y siempre que se sentía sobrepasada por las circunstancias ella sentía la urgente necesidad de refugiarse en sus amorosos brazos. De modo que esta vez no fue la excepción y ella corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡oh, Albert!

Albert la recibió con mucho cariño y la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, ella era su niña, su Candy… su sobrina.

Candy, que al fin había asimilado el verdadero significado de aquella revelación, no pudo controlar sus emociones y el llanto empezó a fluir como un manantial. Su corazón albergaba demasiados sentimientos… era simplemente demasiado. Candy necesitó de más de un minuto para liberar un poco su corazón y aceptar al 100% que su vida no sería la misma, ¡ahora tenía una familia! ¡Hermanos! ...que gran felicidad sentía.

Después de reconfortarla con su cálido abrazo él acaricio sus mejillas inundadas de lágrimas y le dijo:

-…a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado nunca es demasiado tarde para volver... pequeña eres parte de esta familia, siempre lo has sido…- la besó en la frente y le ofreció un pañuelo para secar sus tupidas lágrimas - … Pero ahora que ya sabes que eres una Andry legítima, debes saber el resto… debes saber quienes eran tus padres.

-¿mis padres?

Candy no había pensado en ellos hasta ahora que Albert los mencionaba, y una gran urgencia por saber de sus padres se apoderó de su corazón.

-si, pequeña, debes saber quienes fueron tus padres…

Ante esas palabras Candy se quedó mirándolo con ojos interrogantes, suplicantes. Ella ansiaba saber quienes habían sido los seres que le habían dado la vida y qué había sido de ellos.

Albert no la hizo esperar más.

-… tu madre fue mi hermana: Alice Andry, una mujer alegre, bondadosa, fuerte e independiente, como tú…

Candy se sintió orgullosa de saber que había heredado tanto de su madre.

-es como si Alice hubiera vuelto a nacer en ti, querida – le dijo Lilly mirándola con ternura – ¡eres su viva imagen!

Candy sonrió pero lloraba al mismo tiempo. Una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza se conjuntó dentro de ella cuando le hablaron de su mamá. Hubiera dado todo por sentir un abrazo de su mamá en esos momentos, Candy se sintió tan melancólica que le dolía el pecho. Su corazón se estrujaba.

- es verdad, pequeña, mi querida hermana vive dentro de ti…

-¿y mi padre? – preguntó con desesperación. También deseaba saber con urgencia sobre su padre.

Albert no la dejó con la duda. Le respondió al instante y sin preambulos.

-tu padre… era el príncipe Edward.

Ante la asombrosa revelación Candy dejó caer al instante el pañuelo que sostenía en la mano.

-¡Queee! – Terry exclamó sorprendido antes que nadie.

-¡queeeeee! – exclamó después Candy. Con una expresión de asombro que rayaba en lo absurdo.

Su mundo dio un giro de 360°. ¿Mi padre el príncipe Edward? ella no lo creía. Pero Albert nuevamente intervino para confirmarlo:

-pequeña, fue mi hermana Alice la que se casó con el príncipe Edward y no Lilly como suponían tú y Terry…y de ese amor nacieron Stear, Archie, tú y Annie.

Albert trató de decirlo con suavidad, pero la revelación en sí era como para causar un shock a cualquiera.

-¡esto es demasiado! – dijo Candy llevándose las manos a la cabeza - no… ¡no puedo creerlo!…

A Candy la sola idea de saberse hija de un príncipe le resultaba impensable, ella no era una princesa, ¡imposible!, era mas una revoltosa chica campesina que… ¿una princesa?... ¡en que cabeza cabía algo así!, obviamente en la suya no, ni en un millón de años.

-¿recuerdas que el día de la fiesta te pregunté si te hubiera gustado ser una princesa, Candy? – le interrogó Annie – yo ya sabía todo esto y quería indagar un poco en ti, por eso fui tan insistente en ese tema… Así que créelo Candy, tu eres hija de un príncipe, lo cual te hace a ti una princesa.

Nada hubiera preparado a la pecosa para algo así. Ni siquiera si Annie se lo decía con todas sus letras. Habían muchas cosas que no le cuadraban y no tenían sentido; y no se guardó de expresarlas:

- …yo crecí sabiéndome una humilde huérfana… nunca pensé que el destino me hiciera hija de un príncipe… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo entonces crecí lejos de ustedes? ¿Cómo fui a parar abandonada en el hogar de Pony?... ¡¿como?! – fue mas un reproche, porque ella no concebía la idea de que sus padres la hubieran abandonado.

En la mente de Candy todas las ideas se atropellaban unas a otras y no había coherencia. Necesitaba saber más, saberlo todo.

-tienes todo el derecho de conocer las respuestas, querida – dijo Lilly – y hay una explicación para casi todo…

-es cierto, Y creo que esa parte de la historia le corresponde a Lilly contarla. Por favor Lilly, cuéntale a Candy…

Albert cedió ahora la palabra a su prima, que de inmediato se dispuso a aclarar las dudas de la confundida chica:

-antes que todo quiero decirte Candy, que tus padres te amaban mucho, tú y Annie eran sus pequeñas princesas, literalmente… y ellos nunca, nunca, las hubieran abandonado…- quiso tranquilizarla y evitar que pensara mal de sus padres.

-¿entonces que pasó? – preguntó Candy con ansias locas de respuestas.

-cuando eran pequeñas hubo un altercado… después de que Alice y Edward regresaban de la oficina municipal, donde las registraron legalmente, un carruaje los sorprendió y unos hombres a bordo los atacaron…esos hombres iban por ustedes y las arrebataron de los brazos de sus padres. Edward luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero lo golpearon en la cabeza muy fuerte y se desmayó… y Alice… tu madre… ella dio su vida por ustedes, pero no pudo evitar la tragedia… - Lilly trataba de ahogar las lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó con mi madre? – preguntó Candy al borde del llanto otra vez.

-tu madre las abrazó a ambas con todas sus fuerzas y no las soltaba, pero esos bandidos forcejearon rudamente con ella, lograron arrebatarle a sus pequeñas a mi querida Alice, luego la empujaron fuera del carruaje y al caer se golpeo la cabeza contra una roca y… murió…

Lilly no pudo evitarlo y cedió a las lágrimas. Era como abrir la herida de nuevo y no lo podía soportar.

-¡oh, no!… ¡no!...

Candy lloró amargamente, dejándose caer al sofá, donde Terry la abrazó para tratar de reconfortarla pero era en vano. Candy no podía hacerse a la idea de que su mamá hubiera tenido una muerte tan trágica. Incluso se sintió culpable.

-mamá… ella ahora estaría conmigo si…

-¡shhh no lo digas, mi amor! ni siquiera lo pienses – le dijo Terry abrazándola lo mas fuerte que pudo, sintiendo su dolor como si fuera propio- …no fue culpa tuya ni de nadie. No te atormentes con pensamientos que no tienen razón de ser.

-pero es que…

-Candy, Terry tiene razón – intervino Albert – no te atormentes buscando culpables… tu madre, mi hermana, hubiera hecho lo mismo una y otra vez si pudiera…porque ella te amaba más que a su vida. Tuviste la mejor mamá del mundo, pequeña, eso debe hacerte feliz.

Candy comprendió que lo que le dijeron Terry y Albert era verdad, pero no podía sacarse de la mente que un trágico acontecimiento le hubiera arrebatado a su madre, la que tanta falta le hizo toda su vida. Entonces, del sentimiento de culpa pasó a la ira.

-¡¿pero porque?! ¿Por qué querían secuestrarnos esos bandidos? – No podía entender porque había sucedido algo así de cruel - … ¿y mi padre? ¿Qué pasó con él?

-querida, solo una de tus preguntas no tiene respuesta… no sabemos porque esos miserables querían secuestrarlas… nunca reclamaron recompensa, nunca supimos de su paradero…. y tu padre… él casi se volvió loco por la perdida de su amada Alice y de sus pequeñas… nunca volvió a sonreír igual… solo salió adelante porque aún le quedaban dos grandes razones para vivir: sus pequeños Stear y Archie. Él se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a ellos…fue un gran padre.

Al escuchar la palabra "padre" a Candy le vino a la mente la imagen del gran árbol de la Colina de Pony, de pronto los sentimientos negativos se disiparon de su mente y ella pudo sonreír brevemente, recordando la hermosa sensación de estar sentada en una de las ramas mas altas de aquel árbol y recibiendo la brisa fresca en la cara.

-es verdad – dijo Archie – nuestro padre fue el mejor. A Stear y a mí siempre nos enseñó a luchar por nuestros sueños, nos apoyó en todo y pasaba tiempo con nosotros a pesar de tener muchos asuntos que atender. Era muy amable, simpático, no le importaba tirarse al piso y ensuciarse para jugar con nosotros y nuestro perro…

-y aún así siempre estaba muy bien vestido; impecable…y tú te pareces a él en eso, querido Archie… - dijo Lilly

-si, creo que sí…

-Heredaste toda su galanura y porte digno de un rey…

Archie se mostró gallardo, orgulloso, pero triste a la vez. Agregó:

-sin embargo, físicamente la que sacó el mayor parecido con él fue Annie. Ella es la viva imagen de nuestro padre. La tía Lilly tiene un medallón con una foto suya, debes verlo por ti misma Candy…

-si, aquí lo tengo… Ten, querida, conoce a tu padre… un hombre tan hermoso por dentro como por fuera…

Lilly le dio el medallón a Candy, y ésta, al ver aquella fotografía, pudo reconocer esos preciosos ojos; los mismos de Annie…

-¡Papá!...

Candy exclamó sin poder evitar más lágrimas. Miraba fijamente aquella imagen y su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. En verdad era apuesto, y sus ojos expresaban dulzura y bondad…si, Annie era idéntico a su padre. Candy lloró y lloró mientras observaba la fotografía de su padre, no se cansaba de observar todos los detalles de su rostro que le era tan familiar.

-si… es idéntico a Annie… ¡Dios, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo por fin conozca el rostro de mi padre! …mi papá…- solo mencionar esa hermosa palabra la hacía llenarse de fuerza.

Candy no veía en esa fotografía a un príncipe, veía a su padre, simplemente su padre.

Lilly, que la observaba a corta distancia, recordó en ese instante al maravilloso ser humano que había sido Edward. No pudo callar y le dijo a Candy su pequeño secreto.

-Edward era un hombre muy apuesto y muy gentil… y yo inevitablemente me enamoré de él cuando estábamos en el colegio…- confesó Lilly.

-¿Qué? - A Candy la estremeció tal revelación.

-si, querida, así fue. Pero no te alarmes, verás: Tu padre y yo fuimos muy amigos, los mejores; y yo me enamoré perdidamente de él… pero el destino llevó a tu padre hacia su verdadero amor: tu madre. Y a mi me llevó hasta los brazos de mi querido esposo John, mi verdadero amor… de modo que ambos continuamos siendo amigos, nunca hubo celos ni problemas entre mi querida Alice y yo, fuimos muy buenas amigas además de primas…tu padre decidió bien al renunciar a todo por ella…fueron muy felices…- Lilly siempre tenía un tono nostálgico al hablar de Edward.

A Candy se le vino una duda de pronto y preguntó:

-¿Cómo se enamoraron mis padres? – Tenía que saberlo.

-es una historia muy bonita, querida, como de cuento de hadas… con todo y bruja incluida… - dijo Lilly esbozando una sonrisa.

Entonces Lilly relató de nuevo toda la historia. Desde que ella conoció a Edward en el Colegio San Pablo, su gran amistad con él, su despedida de él… cuando éste conoció a las gemelas Ángela y Alice de pequeñas y cuando se enamoró de Alice en su fiesta de presentación. No omitió tampoco el papel oscuro que jugó Margaret Leegan en la historia de sus padres. Tuvo que decirle toda la verdad, incluso, que Margaret trató de seducir a su padre aún después de casado. Descaradamente trató de robarle a su propia prima su esposo, pero nada de lo que hizo Margaret tuvo éxito, pues vez tras vez sufría los desplantes y rechazos de Edward, cosa que la amargó mucho más.

La historia de amor de sus padres dejó a Candy con el corazón estrujado y lleno de felicidad. Se sintió muy emocionada de saber que su padre, un príncipe, rechazó su derecho al trono para casarse con su madre y que, juntos, construyeron una familia feliz, muy feliz.

Ella ahora sabía que ella provenía de un matrimonio unido y lleno de amor, que era amada por sus padres y que fue una circunstancia cruel del destino que todo terminara en tragedia, con la muerte de su madre y el secuestro de ella y Annie. Candy estaba abrumada, llena de distintos sentimientos y emociones, era demasiado. Terry notó en su pecosa que estaba totalmente abrumada por todo y con las emociones a flor de piel. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla nuevamente, y ella agradeció mucho ese gesto de él, lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Así, juntos, terminaron de escuchar el relato de Lilly.

-…y esa es toda la historia, querida… debes sentirte orgullosa de haber tenido unos padres maravillosos, aunque solo los tuviste por poco tiempo…

-¡como me hubiera gustado conocerlos!… ¿hay alguna fotografía de mi mamá? – preguntó Candy que ansiaba conocer también el rostro de su madre.

-lamentablemente no, querida. Todas las fotografías de ellos desaparecieron misteriosamente poco después que murió tu padre… se perdieron – respondió Lilly con tristeza.

Pero Albert tenía aún algunas sorpresas por revelar:

-ya no están perdidas…

-¡¿Cómo?! – Lilly no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-resulta que Peter hizo un descubrimiento asombroso… los documentos de la familia Cornwell: fotografías, cartas…y el testamento de Edward ¡Todo apareció en una caja arrumbada en la bodega de archivos muertos en mi oficina!

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! – Exclamó la tía Elroy – ¿Cómo llegaron ahí?... ¡George y yo buscamos minuciosamente en cada rincón de la casa de Edward y no encontramos nada! ¡Esto es un milagro!

-no sé cómo es que fueron a parar allá, pero ha sido como si Dios quisiera que Candy y Annie recuperaran un poco de todo lo que les fue arrebatado…Así que sí, Candy, si hay fotos de tu madre… pero no hacía falta tener una foto suya porque con verte al espejo es como si la estuvieras viendo a ella… tú eres su viva imagen, miren…

Albert le dio a Candy y Annie una de las fotos, donde aparecía Alice, casi de la misma edad que Candy. Ahí estaba ella, luciendo hermosa y alegre, con el cabello rubio y ondulado semi recogido y las peinetas que Edward le había regalado adornaban su rostro. Sus ojos, azules a diferencia de los de Candy, eran idénticos en cuanto a la luz y fortaleza de carácter que irradiaban. Era una dama realmente preciosa.

-¡oh, es increíble! – dijo Annie.

-¡mamá! – exclamó Candy rompiendo en llanto de nuevo.

Incluso Terry vio la fotografía en ese momento y quedó totalmente asombrado por el enorme parecido, en verdad Candy era Alice vuelta a nacer.

-¡yo también quiero ver! – dijo Archie.

Le dieron la fotografía.

-¡no es posible! eres tú Candy… nuestra madre… ¡eres idéntica a ella!

-¿no me digas que tu no la recordabas, Archie? – preguntó Terry.

-no… yo era un niño pequeño cuando ella murió… creo que ni Stear la recordaba.

-oh, Candy, tienes suerte de parecerte tanto a nuestra madre, era muy hermosa… como tú – le dijo Annie.

-y tú tienes mucha suerte de parecerte tanto a nuestro padre… él era muy buen mozo… como tú – le respondió Candy.

Las hermanas intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas.

-ahora tengo a mi madre – dijo Annie tomando las manos de su hermana.

-y yo a mi padre…

Las chicas se abrazaron nuevamente llenas de felicidad. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Siempre habían sido muy unidas y se querían mucho, tanto, que ahora que sabían que eran verdaderamente hermanas no hubo ninguna diferencia en el cariño que se tenían.

Albert, al ver ese abrazo de sus sobrinas, de pronto sintió que sus manos cobraban vida propia y empezó a aplaudir. Los demás, al escuchar ese sonido de algarabía, imitaron su acción y también empezaron a aplaudir para celebrar el regreso de las dos bebés que habían sido separadas tan trágicamente de la familia, ahora convertidas en dos hermosísimas señoritas. Todos lloraron ante tan emotivo momento, incluso Terry, que al ver a su amada pecosa rodeada del amor de su familia, se sintió profundamente feliz.

Candy derramaba lágrimas de felicidad al igual que Annie; Archie se acercó a ellas y las abrazó de nuevo. Los hermanos Cornwell estaban juntos otra vez, y hasta el espíritu del alegre Stear parecía estar entre ellos porque experimentaron un cálido sentimiento en sus corazones que les hizo erizar la piel a los tres. No había nada que se le hubiera comparado a esa extraña sensación.

Después de unos momentos el abrazo de los hermanos se deshizo pero los aplausos continuaban. Albert entonces se acercó a ellos para mostrarles una fotografía más. Era el momento más oportuno.

-creo que este es un buen momento para darles esto… es una fotografía de su familia, aquí aparecen sus padres, juntos, cargando cada quien a una de las bebes gemelas…y los pequeños Stear y Archie sentados a sus pies. ¡Es una hermosa foto de familia!

Ellos observaron aquella foto y exclamaron:

-¡oh…. es verdad! ¡Estamos todos juntos! – dijo Archie.

-¡siempre desee tener una familia! … no sabía que ya la tenía – dijo Annie.

-que hermoso era Stear…- suspiró Candy al ver a aquel pequeñito de ojos vivaces y sonrisa amigable - …siento que él está aquí con nosotros, celebrando esta maravillosa reunión…

-si… yo también lo siento…

-yo también…

-…y nuestros padres se ven tan felices… esto es todo lo que yo siempre soñé… ¡soy tan feliz! – dijo Candy con una amplia sonrisa.

-pues bienvenida a tu familia Candy… o mejor dicho, Alice… ese es el nombre que te dieron tus padres – le dijo Albert.

-¡Alice!...como mi madre… - respondió Candy profundamente conmovida.

Que gran día había resultado para Candy ese 17 de Noviembre de 1916. Su pasado había revivido y su verdadera identidad había sido revelada. Ayer Candy era una huérfana, sin familia, hoy, era hermana de alguien, sobrina de alguien, prima de alguien, nieta de alguien… tenía una familia, una verdadera y maravillosa familia.


End file.
